Rat za Prsten
by Vanesa Ithilwen
Summary: AU-Boromir-lives, 10th walker. Priča prati tok rata za Prsten kroz POV nekoliko likova - najviše kroz OC vilenjakinju Ellin i Boromira, a kasnije i kroz nekoliko drugih (kanon i OC) likova. Prikazan je razvoj ljubavne priče njih dvoje; kasnije i druge ljubavne priče; građenje prijateljstva među članovima Družine, te mnogo zgoda, nezgoda, akcije, bitki, drame...
1. Mnogobrojni susreti

**Napomena autorice:**

_Ovu priču počela sam pisati prije više od deset godina, i objavila sam ovdje nekoliko poglavlja (Hm, dvadesetak? Ne sjećam se više.), pri čemu sam roman nazvala "Ljubav protiv sudbine". Priča je objavljena pod mojim primarnim accountom – Ellynn. Međutim, prije nekoliko godina sam doživjela dugotrajnu blokadu inspiracije i tada sam pomislila da ova priča neće nikada biti završena – stoga sam je i izbrisala._

_No, inspiracija se ipak vratila, i priča je završena. :) Pa eto, krenula sam objavljivati iznova. Prva poglavlja generalno imaju isti sadržaj kao i nekada, no malo su dotjerana – gramatički i stilski. Budući da je nešto sitno ipak promijenjeno, stari naslov više ne odgovara i sada priča nosi naslov "Rat za Prsten". Naslov je dovoljno općenit da pokriva sve što se zbiva unutra. Kasnija poglavlja su ipak bolja od početnih – ipak sam s vremenom nakupila i nešto iskustva u pisanju._

_Možda se pitate je li moja OC vilenjakinja self-insert? He-he, guilty as charged! :D Veliki sam fan Boromira, pa mi je nemoguće pobjeći od zamišljanja sebe na njezinu mjestu. Ali obećavam – ovo ipak nije nezreli tinejdžerski ljubić kakvih se mnogo viđa na ovom web mjestu. :D_

_Priča je najvećim dijelom temeljena na knjizi, no tu i tamo sam ubacila kao retke dijaloga poneku rečenicu iz filma ako se radi o nekoj koja mi je posebno draga._

_Nadam se da ćete čitati, uživati i komentirati! Ako imate pitanja – pitajte! Ako primijetite grešku – obavezno javite! Voli vas autorica. *pusa*_

-x-x-x-

Hladan vjetar spuštao se niz obronke Maglenog gorja. Spremajući se na počinak, Boromir se namršti, nezadovoljan što nije uspio stići do svoga cilja toga popodneva.

Već je tjednima bio na putu prema Rivendellu. Dok je ranije pri zadnjem večernjem svjetlu proučavao kartu, znao je da je nadomak vilenjačkoga grada, no nije mogao nastaviti put po mraku. Nije poznavao ovaj kraj.

Smjestio se u malenom, dobro zaštićenom usjeku u jednoj litici i zapalio vatru. Posegnuo je u svoj zavežljaj i izvukao pažljivo omotan komad pečenog mesa, ostatak zeca kojeg je ulovio prethodnog dana. Danas nije lovio; ovo će mu dostajati za večeras, a ionako je očekivao da će narednoga dana biti u Rivendellu.

Boromir je polako jeo, promatrajući vatru koja je pucketala pred njim. Usprkos vatri, večer je bila hladna. Bio je prosinac, sam početak zime, i dani su bili kratki a noći duge i hladne. Bio je ogrnut debelim crnim plaštem ispod kojeg je nosio toplu zimsku odjeću. Tamnosmeđa kosa mu je sezala do ramena. Na njegovu lijepom, pravilno oblikovanom licu isticale su se sive oči.

Prije tri mjeseca navršio je četrdeset godina. Namjesnik Gondora postao je prije dvije godine kada je njegov otac Denethor preminuo. Ono čemu je uvijek težio, i dok je bio Namjesnikov nasljednik i kada je postao Namjesnik, bila je dobrobit Gondora. Njegova zemlja trpjela je mnogo napada iz Mordora i bilo je teško gledati prijatelje i suborce kako umiru, kako orci osvajaju pedalj po pedalj teritorija. Nebrojeno puta je poželio promijeniti stvari, poželio je da je Gondor jak kao u danima kada je bio na vrhuncu moći i slave. No nije mogao to ostvariti jer neprijatelja je bilo mnogo više, a Sauronova moć je jačala. Jedino što je mogao bilo je ovo što je činio i do sada – pokušavati koliko-toliko zaustaviti crnu plimu s istoka – i to je često frustriralo.

Sada, nadomak Rivendella, Boromir se sjetio sna koji je usnuo prije tri mjeseca, a isti san je potom pohodio i Faramira. Tama i grmljavina na istoku, te blijeda svjetlost i glas nade na zapadu: _Trag slomljenog mača prati, u Imladrisu ćeš ga naći._ Dugo su razgovarali o tome i zajednički su zaključili da bi neke odgovore mogli dobiti u Rivendellu. Vremena su bila mračna i teška, i svaka je pomoć bila dobrodošla. Pa ipak, Boromir je bio skeptičan prema Rivendellu i vilenjacima. Do sada ih nije susretao i nije imao nikakvih dodira s njima. Sve što je znao o njima bilo je iz starih predaja, priča i povijesti. Djelovali su mu poput posve zatvorenog naroda koji ne brine za ostale. Nikada nije negirao ono što su učinili u prošlosti, no sada su u sve većem broju napuštali Međuzemlje i prepuštali ga njegovoj sudbini. To ga je katkad ljutilo, i sada nije znao što može očekivati od njih. Nije imao velika očekivanja ni nadanja.

Faramir je predlagao da on bude taj koji će krenuti u Rivendell, no Boromir je nakon dugog razmišljanja odlučio da će on poći. Bio je razapet između raznih obaveza i odluka mu je bila teška. Nije želio ostaviti svoj grad i svoju zemlju – ne sada u ovim nesigurnim vremenima. Upadi orka iz Mordora su bili sve češći, opasniji i smrtonosniji, kao i upadi Haradrima u južni Ithilien. No isto tako, nije želio poslati brata na ovaj opasan put. Nitko drugi nije dolazio u obzir; premda bi bilo koji od njegovih savjetnika ili pak časnika u vojsci smjesta poslušao naredbu i krenuo na put, Boromir je znao da ovoga puta nitko osim njih dvojice nije mogao predstavljati Gondor. Iako to nisu otvoreno spomenuli, nekako su obojica slutila da je značenje svega mnogo dublje no što je izgledalo na prvi pogled, kao i da bi se putovanje moglo pokazati vrlo važnim. Tako je Boromir najzad odlučio da će on biti taj koji će krenuti u Rivendell. Znao je da ostavlja Gondor u dobrim rukama; za razliku od njihova oca, on nikad nije sumnjao u Faramira i njegove sposobnosti.

Dok je završio s jelom, zavladao je potpun mrak. Rasprostro si je ležaj i smjestio se, premda nije još bio jako pospan. Stijene nad njim su mu ograničavale pogled na veći dio neba, no mogao je vidjeti dio neba na zapadu. Bilo je vedro i zvijezde su blistale na mračnom nebu. I one su ga podsjetile na brata. Faramira je oduvijek zanimala znanost, kao i povijest i stare predaje. Sjetio se kako je mnogo puta vidio brata kako skicira zvjezdano nebo i putanje zvijezda lutalica, osobito kad je bio mlađi. S vremenom, dužnosti i obaveze su odvukle Faramira od stvari koje je volio – na žalost nije više bilo toliko vremena za zvijezde i knjige. Jako mu je smetao očev podcjenjivački odnos prema Faramiru, pa se oduvijek prema njemu odnosio zaštitnički. Iako su bili prilično različiti, bili su vrlo bliski.

Zavijanje nekog usamljenog vuka proparalo je noć. Boromir je čuo kako se njegov konj primaknuo bliže usjeku, uz tiho i uznemireno rzanje. Ustao je i umirio ga s nekoliko tihih riječi, te ponovno legao. Nije se zapravo bojao za konja, bio je dovoljno blizu zaklonu i vatri koja je značila zaštitu od divljih zvijeri. Uskoro je zaspao.

-x-x-x-

Dan je bio tmuran. Sivi oblaci nadvili su se nad dolinom. Iz Rivendella kao da su izblijedile boje i čak je i Bruinen tog poslijepodneva djelovao olovnosiv, a ne plav kao obično.

Raspoloženje vilenjakinje koja je sjedila u naslonjaču u svojoj sobi u Elrondovoj kući odgovaralo je vremenu. Pokušavala je čitati, no kad je shvatila da po treći put čita isti odlomak a da i dalje ne zna o čemu se radi, odložila je knjigu. Ustala je i ushodala se po sobi, no nervozno šetkanje gore-dolje nije donijelo nikakvu ideju što bi mogla raditi. Naposljetku je ponovno sjela i zagledala se u strop. Osjećala je tjeskobu i nemir, iako si nije znala objasniti zašto. _Jedan od onih dana kada ništa ne ide od ruke..._ Uzdahnula je i stala razmatrati pomisao da pođe malo jahati u divljinu, pomislivši da će joj se možda u prirodi popraviti raspoloženje, iako je mrak trebao pasti već za otprilike jedan sat.

Prema vilenjačkim mjerilima još je bila vrlo mlada, bilo joj je 85 godina. Njezina majka, Elrondova sestra, i njezin otac, jedan od rivendellskih vilenjaka, nadjenuli su joj ime Ellin. Bila je dvije godine mlađa od Aragorna. Odrasli su zajedno i bili su jedno drugome drugovi u igri; kao djeca, zajedno su trčali po proplancima i dijelili nestašluke. Otkad je znala za sebe, bio joj je najbolji prijatelj.

U njezinoj petnaestoj godini orci su joj ubili roditelje, i Elrond je tada postao njezin drugi otac. Ubrzo nakon tog događaja, koji je zapravo označio kraj njezina bezbrižnog djetinjstva, posvetila se vježbanju mačevanja i gađanja lûkom i strijelom. Nekoliko godina kasnije, nakon duge obuke u kojoj je usavršila te vještine, počela je odlaziti na putovanja i pohode sa svojim bratićima i drugim vilenjacima, te s Aragornom i njegovim Dunedainima. Elrond, njezin ujak, nije bio sretan njezinim izborom, mnogo je razgovarao s njom i učinio sve da je odgovori od toga. Najzad, popustio je pred argumentima i tvrdoglavošću svoje nećakinje koja se, poput mnogih pripadnika svog naroda, posvetila borbi protiv sluga Tame.

Putovanja su bila opasna; često je bila sudionikom borbi protiv orka, goblina i warga. No donijela su joj i nešto što nije očekivala – slobodu i način života kakav nije mogla ni zamisliti ranije. U Rivendellu je često imala dojam da je guši neka tuga i melankolija. Iako je na putovanjima znalo biti naporno, opasno, pa čak i – morala je priznati – ne uvijek zanimljivo, ipak je voljela duga lutanja i uzbuđenja koja su ih čekala. Zaljubila se u divljinu, planine, otvorene stepe, spavanje pod vedrim nebom i Vardinim zvijezdama. Svaki je dan nosio nešto novo.

Ellin se protegnula i ustala. Prišla je prozoru i zagledala se u daljinu. Imala je dugu crnu kosu i zelene oči. Lice joj je bilo lijepo, a kad bi se nasmijala izgledala je kao da je zablistala. Posljednjih dana, međutim, nije bilo mnogo razloga za smijeh. Sa svih je strana pristizalo mnogo vijesti, a gotovo nijedna nije bila dobra. Ponovno su se pojavili Nazguli. Gandalf je stigao u Rivendell prije dva dana i ispričao o Sarumanovoj izdaji. Patuljcima u Ereboru i ljudima u Esgarothu prijetili su istočnjaci. Noseći Prsten, uz mnogo pogibelji, Aragorn, Frodo i trojica njegovih prijatelja stigli su u Rivendell prije četiri dana; Frodo je bio teško ranjen i još uvijek nije bilo izvjesno hoće li se oporaviti. Prijeteća sjenka se nadvijala nad sve njih.

Iz razmišljanja ju je trgnulo kucanje. Okrenula se, i trenutak kasnije u njezinu je sobu ušao Aragorn. Nije ga vidjela od jutra, kada je izjahao u kraće izviđanje. Nosio je crnu tuniku, sive hlače i lagane mokasine, presvukavši se iz odjeće graničara koja je služila za boravak u prirodi. Izgledao je ponešto umorno, no na licu mu se pojavio osmijeh.

"Hej, stigao si!" pozdravila ga je i mahnula prema kauču. Smjestili su se i okrenuli jedno prema drugom. "Pričaj, ima li što novo?"

"Ništa", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Nikakvog traga nijednog neprijatelja u okolini."

Polako je kimnula.

"Još bolje... iako me to i ne tješi previše." Namrštila se. "Sauron će brzo saznati novosti. A tada..."

Nije završila rečenicu; mogućnosti nisu bile baš ugodne. Znala je da njezin ujak i Gandalf planiraju održati vijećanje o Prstenu i budućim potezima. Budućnost je bila neizvjesna.

"Pitam se što će se odlučiti na vijećanju..." rekla je tiho. "Imaju li već kakav plan?"

Iako je Prsten već četiri dana bio u Rivendellu, nije upitala Elronda i Gandalfa ništa o njihovim namjerama.

"Moramo uništiti Prsten", odgovorio je jednostavno i slegnuo ramenima.

"Znam to", odvratila je. "Samo se pitam kako se to može učiniti, i tko će to učiniti."

"Ja ću sigurno ići na taj pohod", rekao je Aragorn čvrsto. No Ellin je znala da mu nije lako. Posve ga je razumjela; i sama bi se slično osjećala.

"I ja bih željela ići. Učiniti nešto korisno, a ne samo sjediti tu", rekla je zamišljeno. U misli su joj se vratila sva zbivanja proteklih dana. Sve se vrtjelo oko Prstena. "Kakav je, Aragorne? Jesi li ga vidio?" upitala je naglo.

Pogledao ju je iznenađeno.

"I ti se pitaš?" upitao je ozbiljno.

Ellin nije odgovorila odmah. Osjećala je njegov prodorni pogled na sebi. Nije bilo lako priznati da razmišlja o Prstenu, pogotovo sada kada se taj predmet nalazio blizu, u Rivendellu. No Aragornu je oduvijek mogla sve reći i uvijek ju je razumio, uvijek je bio tu za nju.

"Pa... da", priznala je najzad. "Znam da je Prsten zlo, znam da ga treba uništiti. Znam da se svim silama treba boriti protiv njega. I ne želim posegnuti za njim, ne bih ga uzela ni na čuvanje. Ni slučajno, dovoljno znam o njemu. I usprkos tome, ili baš _zbog_ toga, jednostavno ne mogu pobjeći od razmišljanja o njemu. Ne mogu si pomoći a da ne budem znatiželjna, a da se ne upitam kako izgleda ta mala stvarčica. Tako sitna, a tako opasna..."

Polako joj je kimnuo. Nije odgovorio odmah, a ona nije prekidala njegovu šutnju.

"Prilično je uznemirujuće sve to skupa", rekao je najzad.

Učinilo joj se da je to rekao više sam za sebe negoli što se obraćao njoj. Pogledi su im se susreli. Ellin ga je shvaćala, baš kao što je znala da je on shvatio nju.

"Želim vjerovati da smo dovoljno jaki. I vjerovat ću u to. Pobijedit ćemo ga", rekla je čvrsto.

Aragorn se nasmiješio, ali u tom smijehu nije bilo veselja, a oči su mu ostale ozbiljne.

"Isto mi govori i Arwen", rekao je namrgođeno, te uzdahnuo. "Da, i ja vjerujem u nas i našu snagu, ali ne mogu ne sjetiti se koliko Prsten može utjecati na nekoga. Sjeti se Isildura."

Iako su ponekad spominjali Neprijatelja i njegov Prsten, pogotovo posljednjih dana s Gandalfom i Elrondom, i oduvijek se borili protiv njegovih slugu, nikada nisu toliko otvoreno pričali o tome kao sada. To je bilo i razumljivo, jer prije im je Prsten bio tek daleki, apstraktan pojam; tek sada je postao nešto blisko i opipljivo, tek je sada njegova prijetnja postala neposredna. Ellin pogleda svoga prijatelja. Breme nasljedstva i obaveza koje je nosio nije bilo lako, a sada je postalo još teže.

"Arwen je u pravu", rekla je blago. "Kao što sam i ja. Ti nisi Isildur."

Nije sumnjala u njega. Razumjela je kako se osjeća. Nije li i sama maloprije izrazila sličnu nelagodu? No doista je vjerovala da će, pogotovo uz Gandalfovu pomoć, zlo biti savladano.

"Zaista želiš poći s onima koji će uništiti Prsten?" Iznenada je promijenio temu. "Jer to je ono što ćemo morati učiniti."

"Pa... da, željela bih", odvratila je slegnuvši ramenima. "Ne bih voljela samo sjediti i čekati i strepiti."

Pomisao na taj zadatak ju je pomalo ispunjavao i strahom, no to nije bilo nešto što bi je odvratilo od nauma. Zamišljala je da će biti opasniji od ijednog pohoda na kojem je bila do sada, da će neprijatelji i zamke biti smrtonosniji no ikad. Priznavala je sama sebi da se boji. No već je odavno naučila da strah izoštrava čula i pomaže u preživljavanju. I zaista nije željela ostati u tjeskobnoj atmosferi iščekivanja.

"Tvome ujaku se to neće svidjeti, znaš to", rekao je Aragorn.

"Znam. Ali zaista želim poći." Ozbiljno je kimnula.

Nije je čudilo što nije upitao zašto; Ellin je znala da je on dovoljno poznaje i razumije. Njegova "mala sestrica" bila je sličnija nekim Dunedainima nego većini vilenjakinja. Smrt roditelja koje su ubili orci uvelike je utjecala na to.

Dan se gasio i u sobi je postajalo sve mračnije. Ellin je ustala i upalila malu svjetiljku na svome stolu. Taman kad se vratila na kauč, vrata njezine sobe su se otvorila i ušao je Elrond, a za njim Gandalf. Obojica su bili ozbiljni, ali učinilo joj se da vidi neku vedrinu i nadu u Elrondovim očima.

"Ujače", rekla je i kimnula u znak pozdrava. "Ima nekih novosti?"

"Upravo dolazimo od Froda", odgovorio je Elrond. "Ponovno sam mu pregledao rame i otkrio posljednju krhotinu bodeža. Sada sam je izvadio. Vjerujem da nije prekasno. Sljedećih nekoliko sati će biti presudni. Ako oni prođu dobro, hobit će se vrlo brzo oporaviti."

"To je sjajna vijest", rekao je Aragorn.

"Doista", dometne Gandalf. "Vjerujem da će uskoro biti sve u redu s Frodom sad kad je krhotina odstranjena. To znači da već za dva, ili najkasnije tri dana možemo održati vijećanje. Izaslanstvo patuljaka već je stiglo. Vilenjaci iz Mrkodola će stići sutra. Ne smijemo više ništa odlagati."

Elrond je ozbiljno kimnuo.

"Tako je", potvrdio je. "Vrlo brzo će biti vrijeme."

Nije morao reći ništa više, Ellin je znala na što je mislio. Vrijeme za polazak, za konačnu borbu protiv neprijatelja.

Sljedeći je dan osvanuo vedar. Ellin je odmah rano izjutra izjahala s bratićima i još nekoliko vilenjaka – pošli su u još jedno izviđanje. Ni toga dana nisu otkrili nikakve tragove nazgula niti drugih neprijatelja. Dok su se vraćali, Ellin je promatrala odsjaj sunca na vrhovima brda koja su okruživala Rivendell i Bruinen. Ma koliko voljela lutanja i putovanja, ova dolina u kojoj je živjela od rođenja ipak je imala posebno mjesto u njezinom srcu. Čak i sada, u zimi, kada je drveće bilo golo i priroda uspavana, nalazila je ljepotu u krajoliku koji ju je okruživao. Nijedna rijeka nije joj se činila toliko kristalno bistra i modra poput Bruinena. Duboko je disala, uživajući u mirisu šume koji joj je ispunio nosnice. Zrake sunca obojile su šumu i Rivendell u zlatno. Igra boja i odsjaja je oživljavala šumu, a pogled na Rivendell obasjan suncem nikada joj nije mogao dosaditi.

Kad su se vratili iz izviđanja poslijepodne je već bilo na izmaku. Ellin je odmah potražila ujaka i našla ga u prizemlju, u salonu koji mu je katkad služio kao dodatna radna soba. Kroz dva velika prozora na južnome zidu ulazilo je mnoštvo dnevnog svjetla, pa svjetiljke i svijeće još nisu bile upaljene. U kaminu je gorjela vatra, bilo je ugodno toplo. Elrond je sjedio za masivnim drvenim stolom, proučavajući neku mapu, a kada je Ellin ušla digao je pogled i nasmiješio joj se.

"Evo, stigli smo." Prišla mu je i poljubila ga u obraz, te se smjestila na stolicu pokraj njegove. "Kako je Frodo?"

"Mnogo bolje", odvratio joj je Elrond, a osmijeh mu je postao još širi. "Jutros se probudio i dugo razgovarao s Gandalfom. Sada opet spava, a kada se probudi trebao bi biti posve oporavljen. Bit će sve u redu s njim."

"To je dobro", rekla je kimnuvši. "A ima li još štogod novo? Je li stigao Legolas?"

"Da", odgovorio joj je ujak. "Stiglo ih je šestoro iz Mrkodola, došli su prije otprilike jednog sata."

"Odlično! Jedva čekam napričati se s njime", rekla je veselo i ustala. "Idem se presvući i pojesti nešto, pa ću ga potražiti."

Legolasa je upoznala prije nešto više od pedeset godina, na jednom od prvih putovanja s Aragornom i Elrondovim sinovima, kada su neko vrijeme proveli u Mrkodolu i borili se zajedno sa Šumskim vilenjacima protiv orka i divovskih paukova. Tada su bili položeni temelji prijateljstva koje se s godinama produbljivalo i trajalo je i sada. Povremeno su se susretali u narednim godinama i desetljećima, kako za njenih boravaka u Mrkodolu, tako i u prilikama kada je on ponekad posjećivao Rivendell. Uvijek joj je bilo drago sresti ga; voljela ga je i cijenila je njegovu hrabrost i požrtvovnost.

Legolasov dolazak u Rivendell ju je obradovao; nije ga vidjela pune dvije godine i veselila se što će sada imati prilike konačno razgovarati i s njim. Zastala je na hodniku, razmišljajući kamo najprije krenuti. Najzad, uputila se do kuhinje gdje je na brzinu poručala, a potom se popela u svoju sobu te se oprala i presvukla iz odjeće u kojoj je bila vani. Tada su joj pažnju privukle posljednje sunčeve zrake koje su joj se kroz prozor ušuljale u sobu. Nakon nekoliko tmurnih i oblačnih dana, poželjela je vidjeti zalazak sunca. Prebacila si je plašt preko ramena i izašla na balkon. Sunce je bilo tik uz obzor, a nekoliko trenutaka kasnije počelo je nestajati iza hrpta brda. Vilenjakinja je promatrala kako sjene pomalo nestaju dok je zlatna kugla tonula i smanjivala se, sve dok i posljednja mrvica blještavila nije iščezla. Ellin je još ostala na balkonu, gledajući kako se igra boja sada preselila na nebo. Istočno nebo postajalo je tamnije modro, zapad je još bio zlatne boje, a nekoliko sitnih oblačića postali su ružičasti. Iako joj se vjetar sad kad je sunce zašlo učinio hladnijim, nije se odmah vratila u sobu. Samo je čvršće stegla plašt oko sebe te ostala i dalje na balkonu, očarana prizorom i bojama što su se mijenjale svakog trenutka.

Uto se začuo topot konja. Spustila je pogled prema dvorištu u koje je ujahao čovjek ogrnut crnim plaštem. Po stablu i zvjezdicama na njegovom štitu odmah je prepoznala da dolazi iz Gondora. S pojasa mu je visio bijeli rog ukrašen zlatom. Odjednom je osjetila znatiželju i poželjela je saznati o kome se radi, i zašto bi netko iz Gondora uopće krenuo na tako dalek put. Hitro se okrenula i požurila prema prizemlju. Izašla je u dvorište, a tamo je već bio Elrond i razgovarao s posjetiteljem. Njezin ujak je pozvao jednog od vilenjaka koji su bili u dvorištu i zamolio ga da se pobrine za konja njihova gosta, a potom su se obojica okrenula prema ulazu u kuću, gdje je stajala ona.

"Ovo je moja nećakinja Ellin", reče Elrond pokazujući prema njoj, a onda se okrenuo prema čovjeku kraj sebe. "Ellin, ovo je Boromir sin Denethorov, Namjesnik Gondora."

Bio je visok, širokih ramena, i na prvi pogled je vidjela da je snažan. Obuhvatila je pogledom njegov stas, lijepo oblikovano lice i sive oči. On joj se naklonio lakim pokretom glave i pružio joj ruku. Stisak mu je bio čvrst. Ellin mu kimne u znak pozdrava i dobrodošlice, a pažnju joj je posve zaokupio njegov pogled. Elrond je tada pokazao Boromiru da ga slijedi u unutrašnjost kuće. Ona je hodala uz njih, slušajući što govore. Boromir je ukratko opisao svoj put od Minas Tiritha do Rivendella, za što mu je trebalo nekoliko tjedana. Nije rekao zašto je krenuo na put, ali tek je stigao i bilo je vremena za razgovore i objašnjenja. Elrond ga je ozbiljno saslušao, a potom mu predložio da se odmori i osvježi prije večere.

"Ellin, hoćeš li ti otpratiti Boromira do jedne od soba za goste?"

"Naravno", odgovorila je ujaku i dala znak Boromiru da je slijedi kroz hodnike. Pokazala mu je sobu, rekla mu da će doći netko po njega kada bude vrijeme za večeru, te se uz kratki pozdrav udaljila. Silazeći u prizemlje, malo je razmislila o njemu. Na vlastito iznenađenje, osjetila je želju bolje ga upoznati. Procijenila je da ima oko četrdeset godina. Čim je čula njegovo ime, odmah je znala o kome se radi; sjećala se da je prije dvije godine čula vijest o smrti Denethora, tadašnjega Namjesnika, a na toj dužnosti naslijedio ga je njegov stariji sin Boromir. Međutim, nikada ranije nije upoznala nikoga iz Gondora jer nikada nije bila u toj zemlju, a isto tako nitko iz Gondora nije za njenoga života posjetio Rivendell.

"Ellin!" Začula je poznati glas iza sebe i hitro se okrenula. Legolas je hodao prema njoj i smiješio se. Požurila je prema njemu i čvrsto su se zagrlili.

"Legolas, napokon!" uskliknula je uzvrativši smiješak. "Tako mi je drago da te vidim. Je li sve bilo u redu putem?"

"Jest, sve je prošlo mirno", odgovorio je.

Ellin se zagledala u svoga prijatelja.

"Oh, sada bih te pitala stotinu stvari odjednom. Kako si, što ima novo, kako tvoj otac...?" Tada ga je uzela za ruku i povela ga prema dnevnoj sobi. "Dođi. Do večere ima još vremena. Pričaj mi novosti."

-x-x-x-

Boromir se osvježio i presvukao, no onda je odlučio da neće leći i čekati poziv za večeru. Nije bio previše umoran i izašao je iz svoje sobe, te krenuo u razgledavanje Elrondove kuće; bio je znatiželjan. Prošao je hodnikom te ušao u jednu sobu čija su vrata bila otvorena, a radilo se o knjižnici. Iz nje je prešao u iduću prostoriju i zastao, ogledavajući se. Obje prostorije su imale mnoštvo ukrasa, vilenjačkih slika i rezbarija te staroga oružja. Sljedeća soba kroz koju je prošao opet je bila ispunjena policama s knjigama. Sve je proučavao sa zanimanjem. Naposljetku je ušao u jednu veliku prostoriju u čijoj se sredini nalazilo nekoliko kružno raspoređenih potpornih stupova. Posljednja slaba svjetlost dana koji se gasio dolazila je kroz nekoliko uskih prozora koji su se nalazili prilično visoko, blizu kupolastoga stropa. Većina malih baklji pričvršćenih na zidovima bila je ugašena; gorjele su tek dvije. Kada su mu se oči privikle na polutamu, obratio je pažnju na slike koje su krasile zidove prostorije. Prikazivale su pobjedu Posljednjeg saveza nad Sauronovim snagama. Polako je hodao unaokolo, razgledavajući jednu po jednu. Osmjehnuo se, na trenutak osjetivši zanos i strahopoštovanje razmišljajući o tim danima. Zatim se okrenuo; oči su mu se raširile, a srce ubrzalo kada je shvatio u što gleda. Pred njim je na posebnom postolju počivalo nekoliko krhotina mača. Drška, jabučica i ukrasi na sječivu nisu ostavljali mjesta sumnji. _Narsil!_ Nije odolio i posegnuo je za njime, obuhvativši čvrsto dršku s obje ruke. _Ova je oštrica odsjekla prst sa Sauronove ruke i preokrenula tijek svih zbivanja._ Ratnik u njemu je na trenutak osjetio navalu adrenalina, zamišljajući kako drži tu veličanstvenu oštricu. Onda se prenuo i uzdahnuo, nevoljko odloživši dršku. Mač je bio razlomljen, stari slavni dani su prošli. Ovi sadašnji bili su mnogo tmurniji i nesigurniji.

Kada se okrenuo kako bi pošao dalje, ispod jedne baklje nekoliko metara dalje zapazio je čovjeka kako sjedi, držeći knjigu u ruci. No prodoran pogled neznanca nije počivao na knjizi, već na njemu. Boromir ga hitro promotri. Odjeća mu je bila iznošena i pohabana, iako se na prvi pogled vidjelo da je udobna i funkcionalna. _Zacijelo jedan od graničara, sjevernih Dunedaina,_ odmah je zaključio. Iako se o njima nije mnogo čulo, znao je da u sjevernim krajevima još žive nasljednici Numenora, potomci onih koji su davno osnovali kraljevstvo Arnor, i da se bore protiv orka i slugu Neprijatelja čuvajući tako mir na sjeveru. Iz Gandalfovih povremenih posjeta Minas Tirithu saznao je da ih je posljednjih godina vodio čovjek po imenu Aragorn. No u Gondoru se vjerovalo da je linija kraljeva na sjeveru bila prekinuta – baš kao i na jugu u Gondoru.

"Pozdrav!" Boromir je prišao i kimnuo čovjeku koji je i dalje sjedio i šutke ga promatrao, te odlučio predstaviti se. "Ja sam Boromir sin Denethorov. Dolazim iz Gondora."

"Pozdrav i tebi. Ljudi s juga su dobrodošli ovdje u Rivendellu." Čovjek mu je uzvratio naklon. "Mene zovu Strider."

"Strider?" ponovio je Boromir zamišljeno za njim. To nije bilo pravo ime i nije otkrivalo ništa o podrijetlu. _Zanimljivo_. "Živiš ovdje?"

Strider je odložio svoju knjigu.

"I da i ne. Povremeno boravim ovdje, iako sam mnogo vremena i u divljini, na putu."

Odgovor je potvrdio Boromirovu pretpostavku. "Ti si jedan od graničara iz Arnora?" upitao je.

"Jesam", odgovori mu Strider i lako se nasmiješi. "A ti si Namjesnik Gondora." Ovo posljednje nije bilo pitanje.

Boromir kimne. Osjetio je da ga čovjek proučava, što ga je istovremeno zabavljalo i zanimalo.

"Da. Maloprije sam stigao. Tražim odgovore na neka pitanja i nadam se da ću ih dobiti", rekao je čvrsto.

"Zacijelo hoćeš, o čemu god se radi", odvratio je Strider i kimnuo. "Znanje i mudrost Elronda i Gandalfa su veliki."

Boromir mu ne odgovori odmah. Nije znao što može očekivati, no usrdno se nadao da će naći rješenje zagonetke i, eventualno, saveznike. Svima je prijetila ista opasnost.

Sjeo je na jednu od stolica koje su bile u blizini. Ostatak dvorane utonuo je u još veću tamu jer je pala noć i više nije ulazila svjetlost izvana. Samo je još postolje gdje su ležale krhotine Narsila bilo diskretno osvjetljeno treperavom svjetlošću male baklje postavljene nasuprot. Krhotine su sad blistale odbljescima vatre.

"Mora da je bio veličanstven nekad", reče zamišljeno Boromir kimnuvši prema Narsilu.

"Ne vjeruješ da može ponovno postati veličanstven?" upita Strider, a Boromir je osjetio nijansu izazivanja u njegovu glasu.

"Možda i može", odvratio je jednakim tonom. "Vilenjacima zacijelo ne bi bilo teško prekovati mač. No tko bi ga nosio? On pripada samo kralju, a linija kraljeva je prekinuta. Ni Gondor ni Arnor nemaju kralja... niti će ga imati."

Boromir se opet okrenuo i zagledao u Narsil, sjetivši se osjećaja kada ga je maločas držao. Doista, bio je veličanstven, i u tome kratkome trenutku je poželio da taj mač pripada njemu. Potom je opet pogledao Stridera, koji je sada zurio negdje u daljinu očito odlutavši u mislima negdje daleko. Tijekom svoje vojne i namjesničke službe Boromir je naučio brzo procjenjivati ljude, i nije često griješio. Strider je djelovao opušteno i ležerno, no naslutio je da se ispod toga krije neprestana napetost i budnost. Sive oči su mu bile prodorne i odavale su veliko iskustvo. Život sjevernih graničara zacijelo je bio sličan životu ithilienskih graničara, i pun opasnosti. No u Striderovom držanju i govoru osjetio je i neku posebnu pronicljivost. Ispod vanjštine običnog graničara skrivalo se mnogo više, zaključio je Boromir.

"Vidjet ćemo..." promrmljao je Strider tiho, kao da govori sam sebi.

Boromir ga pogleda iskosa, upitavši se što je pod tim mislio. Ipak, i prije nego što je stigao nastaviti, začula se tiha škripa vrata, a potom i šuštanje haljine i jedva čujni koraci. Dignuo je pogled u pravcu zvuka i ugledao vitku vilenjakinju kako im se približava. Duga tamnosmeđa kosa sezala joj je do struka. Bila je odjevena u dugu bijelu haljinu, a oko vrata je nosila blistav bijeli dragulj. Bila je prelijepa. Strider je ustao, a za njim i Boromir. Primijetio je da se izraz na Striderovom licu promijenio kada ju je ugledao, a pogled mu je omekšao. Nije mu promaklo da je i ona jednako nježno pogledala Stridera.

Boromir joj se naklonio i pružio ruku kad se okrenula prema njemu.

"Ja sam Boromir sin Denethorov, dolazim iz Gondora", predstavio se. "Stigao sam prije otprilike jednog sata."

"Ja sam Arwen, Elrondova kći", rekla je i lagano kimnula. "Dobrodošao u Rivendell."

"Hvala." Još jednom se naklonio te učinio korak unazad. "Upravo sam namjeravao otići, još ću izaći malo prije večere."

Pozdravio ih je i udaljio se. Sišavši u prizemlje ugledao je nekoliko vilenjaka, no nije sada imao želju razgovarati i upoznavati se s njima. Samo je kimnuo i kratko se nasmiješio, te izašao van u dvorište, poželjevši malo biti sam. Bilo je posve mračno, a na vedrom nebu su blistale zvijezde. Hladni vjetar koji se spuštao niz obronke brda kao da je htio podsjetiti da ovih dana započinje najhladnije godišnje doba. Boromir zažali što je izašao bez toplog plašta, no nije se odmah vratio u kuću.

U misli mu se vratila vilenjakinja koju je upoznao pri dolasku. _Elrondova nećakinja, Ellin._ Bila je doista lijepa, a oči zelene poput njenih rijetko su se viđale. Upitao se kakav je bio život vilenjakinja. _Vjerojatno ispunjen pjevanjem, vezenjem i harfama,_ razmišljao je sliježući ramenima. Međutim, Ellin je izgledala kao da se u njoj krije neka prikrivena snaga; njegovo oko iskusnog ratnika uočilo je da su joj pokreti bili laki i gipki. _Zanimljivo._ Nije mogao procijeniti koliko joj je godina. Na prvi pogled izgledala je mlado, ali pretpostavljao je da vilenjakinje zacijelo izgledaju jednako i sa trideset i sa tri tisuće godina. Arwen mu je također djelovala mladoliko, nije mogao procijeniti ni njezinu dob.

Naposljetku, hladnoća ga je natjerala da se vrati unutra. Popeo se ponovno u sobu koju su mu dodijelili, te napokon legao da se ipak malo odmori.

Nešto kasnije jedan vilenjak je zakucao na vrata Boromirove sobe i rekao da ga domaćin poziva na večeru s ostalima. Spustio se za vilenjakom u prizemlje, gdje je bio uveden u blagovaonicu. Prostorija je bila velika, pravokutnog oblika, i vrlo lijepo uređena. Bila je jarko osvijetljena brojnim bakljama i svjetiljkama, a zidovi su bili prekriveni tapiserijama. Na suprotnoj strani od one kroz koju je ušao nalazila su se još jedna vrata, a pokraj njih dva kipa. Jedan od njih imao je ruku položenu na drški mača, dok je drugi držao lûk i strijelu. Kamin, smješten na jednom od dva duža zida, bio je ozidan tamnocrvenim ciglama.

Boromir je tada promotrio stol i osobe okupljene oko njega. Neki su već sjedili, a neki su još razgovarali oko stola i tek zauzimali svoja mjesta. Većina su, naravno, bili vilenjaci. Elrond je zauzeo mjesto na čelu stola. S njegove lijeve strane bio je jedan vilenjak, a s desne Gandalf. Pozdravio je staroga čarobnjaka kojeg je među prisutnima jedinoga poznavao iz njegovih povremenih posjeta Minas Tirithu; nije ga dugo vidio, no sada nije bilo vremena za razgovor jer ga je jedan od vilenjaka poveo do njegovog mjesta. Nasuprot njega i prema lijevo sjedila su trojica patuljaka. Odjeća im je bila bogata i raskošna, ukrašena draguljima i zlatom. No njegov je pogled bio privučen na drugu stranu, u desno. Između Arwen i jednog plavokosog vilenjaka upravo je sjela Ellin. Odjeća joj je bila jednostavna: uske hlače i tunika isticali su njezin vitki stas, a tunika joj je bila zelene boje, baš poput njenih očiju. Od nakita je nosila tek jedan tanki zlatni lančić. Kosa joj je bila skupljena u rep, pa je njezino lijepo lice još više dolazilo do izražaja. Kada se smjestila, pogledala je prema njemu, kimnula mu i nasmiješila se. Uzvratio joj je pozdrav i malo se smeo.

Uto se začulo nekoliko veselih glasova, i kroz vrata kroz koja je i on maločas prošao ušle su četiri neobične prilike. Boromir se zapanjeno zagledao u njih. Bili su niski – niži čak i od patuljaka, koliko je mogao ocijeniti na prvi pogled. _Polutani!_ Odmah se sjetio Faramirova i vlastitog sna zbog kojeg je i bio ovdje, a u kojem su se spominjali i polutani. Osjetio je tračak nelagode shvaćajući da se doista nalazi na prekretnici – da su na pomolu neke velike stvari nakon kojih Međuzemlje više neće biti isto kao i do sada.

Dvojica polutana smjestila su se sa suprotne strane stola, pokraj patuljaka, a dvojica su zauzela dva slobodna mjesta do njega.

"Bok!" rekao je jednostavno i veselo polutan koji je sjeo uz njega. "Ja se zovem Peregrin Took, a ovo je moj prijatelj Meriadoc Brandybuck. Ali za prijatelje, skraćeno, mi smo Pippin i Merry. A kako se ti zoveš?"

Njihovom prostodušnom veselju bilo je teško odoljeti i Boromir im se nasmiješi.

"Ja sam Boromir. Dolazim iz Gondora."

"Gondor?" ponovi Pippin za njim. "Čuo sam za tu zemlju, ali se ne mogu sjetiti gdje je. Odakle točno dolaziš?"

Boromir ga je pogledao malo začuđeno, pitajući se zbija li polutan šale s njim.

"Gondor je na jugu", odgovorio je. "Mnogo južnije odavde, više tjedana putovanja udaljen. Moja zemlja leži južnije od Bijeloga gorja, uz more."

Pippin se lupio po čelu.

"Ah da, sad sam se sjetio", skrušeno se nasmijao, a onda namignuo. "Znaš, ja ti nisam baš volio školu, ni povijest ni zemljopis. Češće sam bježao iz škole."

Boromir se nasmijao na to, pa pružio ruku prema jednom od pladnjeva s pečenim mesom koji su bili na stolu. Napunio je tanjur, te uzeo i komad kruha. Kruh je bio posve bijeli i mirisan; ukusom nije bio nalik na onaj na koji je naviknuo, ali bio je izvrstan i topio se u ustima. Svi su počeli jesti i žamor se malčice utišao, iako ne sasvim. Najglasniji su i dalje bili polutani. Njihovi osmijesi i veselje bili su prirodni i iskreni, i Boromir zaključi da mu se sviđaju.

Bacio je kratki pogled prema Ellin. Polako je jela i izgledala je udubljena u razgovor s vilenjakom koji je sjedio kraj nje. Primijetio je da gotovo i nije skidala pogled s njega i da mu se mnogo smiješila.

"A čime se inače baviš?" Iz zamišljenosti ga je trgnuo Pippinov glas. "I kako to da si doputovao ovamo?"

"Pa, moglo bi se reći da zapovijedam gondorskom vojskom, i da zajedno s bratom upravljam Gondorom", odgovorio je. Pitanje ga ovoga puta nije iznenadilo – sada je shvatio da polutani znaju vrlo malo o Gondoru. Polako je počeo stjecati sliku o njima i bilo mu je jasno da su do sada živjeli u svome malenom, sigurnom svijetu ne znajući mnogo o vanjskome svijetu te zemljama i ljudima u njima. "A došao sam zato jer mi treba Elrondov savjet."

Vidio je kako su se oči oba polutana raširile.

"Zapovjednik? Onda si i ti jedna od većih faca ovdje", dobacio mu je Merry punih usta.

Boromir se na ovo morao nasmijati.

"M, nisam", odmahnuo je rukom. "Samo obavljam svoju dužnost i služim svojoj domovini."

Posegnuo je za kaležom i otpio malo vina, te ponovno pogledao prema Ellin. I dalje je izgledala vrlo zaokupljena razgovorom sa svojim susjedom. Boromir se upitao zašto je to zapazio i zašto uopće pogledava prema njoj.

"I kako je u tvojoj domovini?" pitao je dalje znatiželjno Pippin između dva zalogaja.

Boromir se ponosno nasmiješio.

"Dolazim iz Minas Tiritha. Čuli ste za njega?" upitao je. Pippin je nesigurno odmahnuo glavom, a Merry je žustro kimnuo. "Najljepši grad na svijetu. Kamen njegovih zidina i kuća je bijeli i blista na suncu. Nikada nisam uspio odlučiti je li mi ljepši u zoru kada je obasjan prvim zrakama izlazećeg sunca, ili pri zalasku kada je okupan zadnjim zlatnim zrakama iza Mindolluina."

Gledao je prema tapiseriji na zidu, ali nije je vidio; pred očima mu je bio njegov voljeni grad, Bijelo drvo, zastave i namjesnička palača. Kada je odlazio bio je tmuran i oblačan dan, Mindolluin se nije ni vidio – bio je skriven u olovnosivim oblacima. S Faramirom se oprostio na vratima koja su vodila u šesti krug grada. "Čuvaj se, brate", rekao mu je tada Faramir.

"Vidi se da jako voliš svoj grad", reče Pippin, a Boromir je primijetio neku vrstu sjete i ozbiljnosti u polutanovim očima.

"Da, volim", tiho je odgovorio.

"A što je taj Mindolluin koji si spomenuo?" ubacio se Merry.

Boromir se nasmije. Izgledali su poput dvoje znatiželjne djece i činilo se da nikad neće prestati s pitanjima. Međutim, nisu mu bili dosadni već vrlo simpatični, i sa zadovoljstvom je odgovarao na njihova pitanja.

"To je planina koja se uzdiže sa zapadne strane Minas Tiritha. Zapravo, na njezinim donjim obroncima je sagrađen."

Uskoro je završio s jelom, kao i ostali oko njega. Za kraj, troje vilenjaka je donijelo nekoliko pladnjeva s kolačićima. Posegnuo je za jednim i pogledao prema Ellin. Gledala je u njega, a onda je naglo skrenula pogled. Gledajući je, opet je osjetio nešto neobično, nešto poput grča u želucu, kao i ranije. Čudio se sam sebi. Zatim se okrenuo prema polutanima. Nisu samo oni imali pitanja, i on je bio znatiželjan saznati više o njima.

"A odakle vi dolazite? Neki u mom narodu čak misle da polutani postoje samo u legendama", upitao je, grickajući ukusne kolače.

"Mi sami sebe zovemo hobiti", odgovorio mu je Pippin ponosno. "I dolazimo iz Shirea, zemlje zapadno od rijeke Brandywine."

"Nisu svi hobiti zapadno od rijeke, jer Shire se proteže i istočno", upao je Merry obraćajući se Pippinu, tobože uvrijeđeno, da bi se potom okrenuo prema Boromiru. "Dosta ih živi i u Bucklandu, pokrajini istočno od Brandywinea, i to neki od najpoznatijih. Ja dolazim od tamo."

"Vi preko rijeke ste čudni, to svi znaju", odvrati mu Pippin i nasmije se.

"Ma nemoj!" uskliknuo je Merry. "A svi znaju da su Tookovi najčudniji."

Boromir se nasmiješio gledajući njihovo međusobno zadirkivanje. Bilo je očito da su dobri prijatelji. Ime hobit bilo mu je novo, nije znao da sami sebe tako nazivaju.

"A kako ste se vi našli tu? I vi ste daleko od kuće." Rekao je to nehajno, ali zapravo je bio napet i na neki način je slutio da je odgovor važan. Zanimalo ga je značenje pjesme, objašnjenje Isildurove kletve i uloga polutana u svemu.

Pippin se malo nagnuo prema njemu i spustio glas.

"Frodo je imao jedan jako važan zadatak", rekao je i pritom pokazao Boromiru na hobita svijetle kose koji je sjedio na suprotnoj strani stola. "Morao je nešto donijeti za Gandalfa tu u Rivendell, a mi ostali smo putovali s njim. I Strider nam se pridružio po putu, u Breeju. Da nije bilo njega, ne bismo uspjeli."

Boromir je polako kimnuo, napeto razmišljajući. Polutan spomenuo važan zadatak i rekao je da su nosili _nešto_, i naslutio je da bi se moglo raditi o nečem doista bitnom, da je u tome ključ. Sama činjenica da je Pippin počeo govoriti tiše i tajnovitije bila je značajna.

"Što ste nosili?" upitao je nehajnim glasom, kao da ne mari previše za odgovor, i nije dopustio da se na njemu vidi nemir.

"Pa..." Pippin je započeo i zastao, promeškoljivši se u nelagodi. I dalje je govorio tiho. "Zapravo, baš i ne bih smio govoriti o tome. Uvijek sam bio previše brbljav i možda nisam smio reći ni ovoliko." Zarumenio se. "Najbolje će biti da pitaš Gandalfa ili Elronda."

Boromir je kimnuo i odlučio da hobita neće više ispitivati o tome; ionako je planirao dug, ozbiljan razgovor s gospodarom Rivendella.

"A zašto si rekao da ne biste uspjeli bez Stridera?" upitao je.

"Bilo je jako opasno, znaš", odgovori mu Pippin i kimne. "Napali su nas crni jahači, još u Shireu, a kasnije po putu su napali još jednom, i ranili Froda."

Merry se nagne bliže njima.

"To je bilo na Amon Sulu, tamo su ga ranili", nadopunio je. "Strider nas je onda izvukao, inače bi nas sredili. Bilo ih je pet."

Ustao je sa stolice i zamahnuo nekoliko puta rukom držeći imaginarni mač, ne bi li još slikovitije prikazao tu borbu. Ma kako priča zvučala ozbiljno, Boromir se morao osmjehnuti gledajući hobita kako maše rukama i prikazuje borbu.

"O kakvim crnim jahačima govorite?" upitao je kad se Merry vratio na svoje mjesto.

Pippin se ogledao lijevo i desno, a potom i preko ramena, iza sebe, kao da se boji da će se jedan od njih sada iznenada pojaviti.

"Ne prisjećam ih se baš rado", najzad je rekao. "Bili su jezoviti, crniji od noći, i jako opasni. Strider je rekao da ih ima ukupno devet, da su sluge Neprijatelja i nazvao ih nazgulima."

Boromir ispusti dah. _Nazguli! Sauronovi sluge, davno savladani utjecajem devet Prstenova, kojima pak zapovijeda Prsten vladar..._ Namrštio se, razmišljajući. U posljednjih godinu-dvije nazguli su nekoliko puta sudjelovali u napadima na Ithilien i Osgiliath, a moć im je bila velika. Što je moglo značiti njihovo prisustvo tako daleko na sjeveru? _I što je jedan polutan mogao imati, a što je njih zanimalo?_ Mogao se sjetiti jedino Prstena vladara kao mogućeg odgovora, no to je bilo isuviše nevjerojatno i šokantno. Ionako se znalo da je Prsten bio izgubljen u Gladdenu kad je Isildur poginuo, i odnesen rijekom možda čak i do mora. _Ili ipak ne?_

"Kako ste se izvukli?" upitao je najzad, i dalje razmišljajući o nazgulima i Prstenu.

"Strider ih je uspio vatrom i mačem otjerati s Amon Sula, a onda smo pobjegli u divljinu, dalje prema Rivendellu", rekao je Pippin. Usprkos neugodnim sjećanjima na opasnost, vidjelo se da uživa pripovijedati o njihovim doživljajima. "Frodo je bio ranjen, jedan crni jahač ga je pogodio bodežom u rame, i morali smo žuriti. Srećom, na putu nas je našla Arwen. Naime, gospodar Elrond je poslao više vilenjaka nama ususret kako bi nas našli i pomogli nam."

"Ona je uzela Froda na svoga konja i pojurili su ovamo", ubacio se Merry, nastavivši pričati. "Mi ostali smo nastavili pješice i stigli u Rivendell jedan dan nakon njih."

Boromir je posegnuo za kaležom i otpio još malo vina.

"Vidim da ste prošli dosta pustolovina. Hrabri ste", rekao je kimnuvši im.

"Ma, nije to ništa", odmahnuo je Pippin glavom i oborio pogled. "Strider nas je spasio, a najveći teret je bio na Frodu. Mi ostali hobiti smo samo krenuli s njim da mu budemo pri ruci."

"Pravi ste prijatelji", opet im se osmjehnuo, a to je i mislio. Mogao je jasno osjetiti zajedništvo među polutanima. No tada je razmislio o zadnjim Pippinovim riječima. _Teret na Frodu?_ Bilo je sve jasnije da se radi o nečem izuzetno važnom.

"Upoznao si Stridera?" upita ga Merry.

"Jesam", odvrati Boromir, prenuvši se iz misli. "Upoznao sam ga ranije, malo nakon što sam stigao. Čudi me da nije i on ovdje s nama na večeri."

"Možda je imao kakvog važnog posla", reče Pippin. "Znaš, on ti je Gandalfov i Elrondov stari prijatelj."

I prije nego što je Boromir stigao razmisliti o rečenom ili išta odgovoriti, Elrond je ustao sa svoga mjesta i pozvao sve prisutne da prijeđu u susjednu prostoriju. Krenuo je prema vratima na suprotnoj strani, onima pokraj kojih su stajala dva kipa. Svi ostali su ga slijedili. Kada su se vrata otvorila, Boromir je ugledao još jednu veliku prostoriju, slične veličine kao i blagovaonica. Unutra je bilo polukružno raspoređeno mnoštvo stolica. Prije no što će ući, zastao je na vratima.

"Što će se sada događati?" upitao je najbližeg vilenjaka koji je prolazio pokraj njega.

"Vrijeme je za pjesme i priče", odvratio je vilenjak i ušao unutra. Boromir je ostao stajati na vratima. Zapravo, umor od dugoga puta ga je polako počeo savladavati, a obilna večera je svakako pridonijela osjećaju pospanosti, i razmišljao je o tome da pođe u svoju sobu. Primijetio je da je tada stigao i Strider i zauzeo mjesto uz Arwen. Među ostalima, ugledao je Ellin. Već je sjedila, a pokraj nje je bio isti vilenjak kao i za vrijeme večere. Smiješila mu se.

Opet se upitao zašto je toliko privlačila njegovu pažnju, no onda je samo slegnuo ramenima. Bili su potpuni stranci, zacijelo i ne bi imali o čemu razgovarati. Ipak, dok se okretao i odlazio, na trenutak je poželio biti na mjestu plavokosog vilenjaka.

"Hej, kamo ćeš? Zar nećeš ostati?"

Boromir se okrene i ugleda Pippina koji ga je gledao s iščekivanjem.

"Malo sam umoran, mislim da ću uskoro ići spavati", ispričao se. Osim toga, sada nije bio raspoložen za slušanje pjesama.

"Onda laku noć!" Hobit mu je veselo mahnuo i iščeznuo u velikoj dvorani, a Boromir je izašao iz blagovaonice i našao se u velikom hodniku kojim je i ranije došao. Polako je krenuo prema stepenicama koje su vodile na kat. Stepenice i hodnik bili su diskretno osvijetljeni svijećama. Sve je utihnulo i opustjelo, očito su se svi okupili u velikoj dvorani.

Ušao je u svoju sobu i prišao prozoru koji je gledao prema jugu. U sobi je bio mrak, a kroz prozor je ulazila tanka traka srebrnaste svjetlosti. Mjesečina je obasjavala krajolik i Boromir je mogao vidjeti dio dvorišta, nekoliko kuća i dolinu kroz koju je tekao Bruinen. Sve je izgledalo mirno i spokojno. Tada mu se u misli vratio razgovor s hobitima. Jako ga je zanimalo i ono što _nije_ bilo izrečeno u tom razgovoru. Što su to nosili polutani? Očito, neki vrijedan i važan predmet; pomagao im je tajanstveni, nipošto samo obični graničar, a napali su ih nazguli, što je značilo da se njihov gospodar jako zanima za taj predmet.

_Prsten vladar? Ne, to je ipak nemoguće, on je izgubljen. Možda neko drugo važno oružje?_

Boromir slegne ramenima, znajući da ništa neće saznati do sutra. A tada, nadao se, napokon će dobiti odgovore na sva svoja pitanja.

-x-x-x-

Aragorn je sjedio u dvorani i gledao prema vilenjačkom pjevaču, no nije obraćao previše pažnje na riječi pjesme i melodiju. Misli su mu bile koncentrirane na sutrašnje vijećanje i ono što će uslijediti kasnije: uništenje Prstena i borba protiv Saurona. Činilo se da je napokon stigao trenutak da se suoči sa sudbinom, da prihvati najveću odgovornost. Morao je to učiniti, i znao je da neće uzmaknuti.

Vilenjački kovači prekovat će Narsila i on će ga ponijeti u rat. _Jedan od najslavnijih mačeva Međuzemlja._ Na trenutak se zamislio, pokušavajući se sjetiti što je Boromir rekao toga poslijepodneva. "No tko bi ga nosio? On pripada samo kralju, a linija kraljeva je prekinuta." Uskoro, pokazat će se je li dostojan toga naslova.

Znao je da će Boromir vrlo brzo saznati njegov pravi identitet, no uobičajeni oprez i nepovjerljivost zadržali su ga da se predstavi pravim imenom. Uz to, želio je vidjeti kakvo je Boromirovo ponašanje prema običnom graničaru, dok još ne zna o kome se radi. Razgovarali su prekratko da bi stigao bolje procijeniti Boromira; prvi dojam je bio da se radi o ponosnom i samouvjerenom čovjeku. Znao je da će ga morati dobro upoznati. Mnogo toga će ovisiti i o odnosu njih dvojice, jer Boromir je bio Namjesnik Gondora. _Njegov_ namjesnik; ta pomisao mu je još bila neobična i nestvarna.

Arwenina ruka je ležala u njegovoj, i stisak koji je sada pojačala ga je vratio u stvarnost. Pokazala je prema vratima i upitno ga pogledala, na što joj je kimnuo. Tiho su izašli. Pustio joj je da ga vodi, i nije se mnogo iznenadio kada je vidio da je krenula stazom uzvodno uz Bruinen. Stotinjak metara uzvodno od Elrondove kuće nalazio se mali stari kameni mostić. Bio je sasvim uzak i jednostavan, za razliku od velikog popločanog mosta s ukrašenom ogradom, koji je bio malo dalje nizvodno i koji se nalazio na glavnoj cesti što je vodila u Rivendell. Ovo je bilo njihovo mjesto – često su dolazili ovdje šetati, razgovarati i promatrati rijeku.

Zaustavili su se tik uz mostić, držeći se za ruke. Mjesečina je obasjavala šumu i rijeku čija je uzburkana površina odražavala mjesečevo svjetlucanje. I dragulj oko Arwenina vrata kao da je blistao nekim posebnim sjajem.

"Znam da te brine ono što te čeka", razbila je tišinu Arwen. "Ali ne sumnjam u tebe. Uspjet ćeš."

Gledala je u njega očima punim povjerenja i nasmiješio joj se.

"Želim vjerovati da ćemo uspjeti. Samo ne želim biti previše samouvjeren. Nikad se ne može znati što će se dogoditi."

"Mogu osjetiti. Suočit ćeš se sa zlom, i pobijediti ga. Nisi vezan ni za čiju sudbinu."

Aragorn je znao na što je mislila.

"Možeš biti sigurna da ću dati sve od sebe", odvratio je i privukao je k sebi, a ona mu je sklopila ruke oko struka. Grleći je, zaboravio je na Prsten i Saurona i rat.


	2. Elrondovo vijeće

Sljedećeg se jutra Ellin probudila prilično rano. Po zlaćanim zrakama sunca koje su ulazile u njenu sobu odmah je vidjela da je lijep i sunčan dan. Malo se protezala, uživajući u toplome krevetu, pa se sjetila prethodne večeri. Bilo joj je lijepo i zabavila se – bilo je lijepo naći se u društvu starih prijatelja. No njezina je pažnja bila usmjerena i prema čovjeku kojeg je jučer upoznala. Često joj je pogled bježao prema njemu, proučavala je crte njegova lica, oštro isklesane i pravilne. U njegovu licu kao da je bilo više snage nego u vilenjačkome, bilo je izražajnije, i kao da je svaki njegov izraz bio jasniji i burniji. Kad bi se namrštio jasno se vidjelo kako mu i pogled tamni, ali ono što ju je najviše zainteresiralo bio je njegov osmijeh – širok, otvoren, osmijeh koji bi mu napunio oči toplinom. Neodoljiv osmijeh. Srećom, nije primijetio da ga promatra, tek jednom je pogledao prema njoj. Vidjela je da je bio prilično zaokupljen razgovorom s dvojicom hobita koji su sjedili pokraj njega. Kada je malo kasnije shvatila da se odmah poslije večere povukao i otišao u svoju sobu, osjetila je trun razočarenja. Nadala se da će uspjeti bar malo porazgovarati s njim.

Najzad je ustala. Umila se i odjenula, pa se spustila u prizemlje. Začula je nekoliko glasova iz blagovaonice, no prvo je otišla do kuhinje. Tamo je zatekla ujaka pa je ostala doručkovati u kuhinji, u razgovoru s njim.

"Kada ćeš započeti vijećanje?" upitala je Ellin.

"Što je prije moguće", odgovorio joj je Elrond. "Svi su već na doručku osim hobita, a i oni bi trebali uskoro stići. Čim se završi doručak, pozvat ću ih."

Kimnula je, polako žvačući.

"U dvoranu pjesama?" upitala je misleći na prostoriju gdje su se jučer poslije večere pjevale i recitirale pjesme.

"Ne." Odmahnuo je glavom. "Vani je prekrasan dan, nema vjetra i ugodno je. Mislio sam da se okupimo na istočnoj terasi." Elrond je nato ustao i krenuo prema vratima. "Idem pripremiti još neke stvari."

"Uskoro ću ti se pridružiti, čim završim." Žustro je kimnula glavom. Elrond je izašao, a Ellin je ubrzo bila gotova s doručkom te je i sama krenula van. Stigavši na terasu, vidjela je da su tamo već bili vilenjaci iz Mrkodola kao i nekolicina iz Rivendella, među kojima i Glorfindel i Lindir. Sama terasa bila je kružnoga oblika i smještena tik ispod istočne strane Elrondove kuće, malo ispod razine dvorišta koje se pružalo pred kućom. U sredini je bilo maleno kameno postolje s uklesanim runama. Do terase se dolazilo stepenicama koje su vodile iz dvorišta. Bila je u zavjetrini; sa stražnje se strane nad terasom nadnosila kuća, a s istočne i zapadne strane okruživali su je manji zidovi ukrašeni klesarijama i drveće. Južna strana bila je posve otvorena, ispod nje se prostiralo tek grmlje i cvijeće, i zbog te izloženosti bila je posve obasjana suncem. Lišće koje još nije otpalo sa stabala bilo je zlaćane boje, a kamen kojim je bila ozidana terasa bio je tek za nijansu tamniji. Ellin je oduvijek najviše voljela boraviti na toj terasi baš u ovo doba godine, kada su kamen i priroda bili isprepleteni u igri boja.

Stolice na terasi su bile raspoređene kružno. Elrond je zasada stajao kako bi dočekao one koji su tek trebali stići, a Ellin je znala da će on, kao domaćin, zauzeti povišeno središnje mjesto. Zauzela je mjesto blizu njegovoga. Imala je tople zimske hlače, a preko tunike još i deblju vestu te plašt. Bilo joj je posve ugodno; dan je bio neobično topao za to doba godine. Nije bilo vjetra, a sunce je obasjavalo i grijalo terasu.

Ubrzo je stigao Aragorn. Ellin mu je kimnula i poželjela dobro jutro. Smjestio se pokraj nje, a nešto dalje sjeo je Legolas i ostali vilenjaci iz Mrkodola. Tada su pristigli i patuljci, a nakon njih se na terasu spustio Boromir. Ellin je podigla pogled prema njemu i kimnula u znak pozdrava. Uzvratio joj je, te zauzeo je jednu od slobodnih stolica na suprotnoj strani terase. Krišom ga je promotrila. Mogla je pretpostaviti da se osjeća poput stranca, kao što bi se i ona zacijelo ispočetka osjećala u Gondoru. Osjetila je ponos u njemu. Sjedio je uspravno, visoko podignute glave, ozbiljan. Obratila je pažnju i na njegovu odjeću; svidjela joj se. Njegove hlače su bile posve crne, dok mu je tunika bila tamnocrvena, mjestimično prošarana srebrnastim nitima. _Lijepa kombinacija boja,_ pomislila je. Na crnom plaštu bilo je srebrom izvezeno gondorsko stablo i oko njega zvjezdice.

Posljednji su stigli hobiti i Gandalf, i Elrond je tada zauzeo svoje mjesto. Odmah uz njega je sjeo Gandalf, a pokraj njega Frodo i Bilbo. Ostali hobiti nisu bili tu i Ellin je pretpostavila da će njima kasnije prepričati o čemu se radilo na vijećanju. Elrond se tada malo nakašljao i ozbiljno pogledao sve prisutne. Žamor i razgovori su odmah utihnuli, svi su obratili pažnju na njega.

"Pozdravljam sve koji ste ovdje", rekao je ozbiljnim i svečanim glasom, "prijatelje i saveznike, koji ste pristigli iz dalekih zemalja. Neki od vas stigli su jer sam vas pozvao, a neki su stigli naizgled slučajno baš u ovom trenutku. Ipak, vjerujem da to nije slučajnost. Vjerujem da je suđeno da smo se okupili ovdje baš sada – upravo mi koji smo tu – kako bismo odgovorili na prijetnje koje se šire iz Mordora." Malo je zastao i prešao pogledom preko svih okupljenih. "Svi ćete dobiti priliku opisati zašto ste tu, svi ćete govoriti o teškoćama koje su zadesile vaš narod. Naposljetku, zajednički ćemo odlučiti kako se oduprijeti Neprijatelju. Gloine, ti ćeš govoriti prvi, u ime patuljaka."

Prije nego što će započeti govoriti, sjedokosi patuljak se naklonio svima. Tada je stao pričati o svemu što se događalo s njegovim narodom posljednjih godina i desetljeća. Ispričao im je o Balinovom ponovnom pokušaju uspostavljanja kraljevstva u Moriji, i zabrinutosti jer im se sunarodnjaci iz Morije nisu javljali već nekoliko godina. No to se nije moglo mjeriti sa zabrinutošću koja ih je obuzela posljednjih mjeseci. Gloin je ispričao da je kralja Daina posjetio izaslanik Mordora i zatražio obavijesti o hobitu koji se zove Bilbo Baggins, kao i o prstenu što se nalazi u posjedu toga hobita. Glasnik im je zaprijetio okrutnom osvetom ako ne pruže tražene informacije njegovom gospodaru Sauronu.

Kada je Gloin završio, spustila se tišina. Gotovo svima je to bila novost i razmišljali su o tome što su čuli – o zlokobnoj prijetnji koja se pojavila. Dok je slušala Gloinov vjerni opis, Ellin je lako mogla zamisliti mračnu, zakukuljenu priliku kako naizgled prijateljskim, no jezivim glasom iznosi svoje ponude. Prvi je tišinu prekinuo Elrond.

"Vijesti su loše. Sada bismo se mogli upitati za kojim to prstenom Sauron traga, koji mu je to prsten toliko važan. Samo je jedan mogući odgovor, a to je njegov Prsten vladar." Napravio je stanku, kako bi naglasio svoje riječi. Ellin je promatrala reakcije i vidjela kako je većina raširila oči u čudu; i sama je bila iznenađena kada je prvi put saznala. "Da, upravo taj, Prsten vladar, ono je što ga zanima", nastavio je. "I iako se mislilo da je taj Prsten zauvijek izgubljen, to ipak nije tako. Sada ćete čuti cijelu priču o njemu: kako je nastao, potom bio izgubljen, te kako je pronađen ponovno."

Tada je Elrond stao pripovijedati priču koja je sezala daleko u Drugo doba Međuzemlja, priču o usponu Saurona i nastanku Prstenova, o padu Numenora, osnivanju kraljevstava Arnor i Gondor, te najzad o velikoj bitki koju je Posljednji savez poveo protiv Saurona. Cijela ta povijest bila joj je dobro poznata i čula je priču mnogo puta, pa ipak je uživala slušati je ponovno. Elrond je bio dobar pripovjedač i znao je ponijeti slušatelja u priču. Uz njegove riječi bilo je lako zaploviti u povijest – naći se u Eregionu s vilenjačkim kovačima, na dalekome, izgubljenom Numenoru, ili pak stupati u bitku s borcima Posljednjeg saveza. Iako je bila sigurna da je i većini prisutnih poznata osnova priče, Ellin je vidjela kako i oni pozorno prate i upijaju Elrondove riječi. Često je pogledavala prema Boromiru. Sjedio je mirno, pažljivo slušajući Elronda, a lice mu je bilo ozbiljno. I otkrila je da teško odvaja pogled od njegova izražajnog lica.

Kada je Elrond došao do kraja, opisavši Isildurovu smrt u napadu orka na Gladdenskim poljima pri čemu je Prsten bio izgubljen na dnu rijeke, na njegovu priču nadovezao se Gandalf. On je ispripovijedao o Gollumu i ponovnom nalaženju Prstena, što se zbilo prije otprilike pet stotina godina.

"Znači Prsten je ipak nađen!" ubacio se u razgovor Boromir. "U Gondoru se vjerovalo da je uništen ili izgubljen kad je poginuo Isildur."

"Nije bio uništen, na žalost", odgovorio je Gandalf. "I još uvijek nije uništen, a njegovo zlo nam i dalje prijeti."

Potom je pričao o događajima koji su prethodili čuvenom pohodu trinaestorice patuljaka na planinu Erebor kao i o samome pohodu, pri čemu je Bilbo opisao jedan važan detalj tog puta; on je prepričao kako je našao Prsten u mračnome tunelu Maglenoga gorja, te opisao svoj susret s Gollumom. Najzad, Frodo je ispričao posljednji dio te velike priče, prepričavši o svim opasnostima koje su malu družinu zadesile na putu od Shirea do Rivendella.

Elrond se potom okrenuo i kimnuo Boromiru, koji još jedini nije govorio, i dao mu riječ. Boromir je ispričao o snu koji su više puta sanjali i on i brat, a koji ga je zapravo i potaknuo da krene na put. Pjesmu koju su obojica čuli u snu, o slomljenome maču, polutanu i Isildurovoj kletvi, obojica su smatrala vrlo važnom. Zatim je govorio o Gondoru i ratu koji su dugo vodili s Mordorom. Ellin nije skidala pogled s njega dok je govorio. U glasu mu je jasno mogla osjetiti koliko voli svoju zemlju, kao i koliko ga tište smrti i nedaće njegovog naroda.

"Gondor zasada suzbija plimu iz Mordora. Krv naših ljudi osigurava mir na sjeveru", rekao je odrješito na kraju.

"To nam je poznato i to nitko ne poriče", odvratio je Aragorn. "No to je samo dio šire cjeline. Mnogo je slugu Neprijatelja i na sjeveru – u Arnoru i još i dalje od njega. Vrlo je malo poznato izvan granica ovih zemalja, ali Dunedaini su ti koji čuvaju mir na sjeveru."

"Moguće", kimnuo je Boromir, prkosnog izraza lica. "No isto tako, činjenica je da Gondor stoji na braniku već tri tisućljeća, i uvijek prima najteže udarce Neprijatelja. I odolijeva."

"Ako Sauron pokrene velik napad, Gondor bi mogao pasti", polako je rekao Aragorn. "Koliko je uopće sada ostalo snage Numenora u Gondoru?"

"Ostalo je dovoljno, nemojte sumnjati", odgovorio je Boromir ponosno. "Gondor će se uvijek boriti protiv Mordora, do zadnjega čovjeka, u to budite sigurni, pa makar i sâm. Ipak, nadao sam se da ću ovdje pronaći saveznike i otkriti rješenje zagonetke."

Uto je Elrond ponovno preuzeo riječ.

"Već si ih pronašao, jer svi smo tu iz istog razloga. No eto nas napokon i na kraju priče", rekao je. "Došlo je vrijeme da najzad vidimo taj predmet koji uzrokuje toliko nedaća. Frodo, izvadi Prsten", rekao je Elrond i pokazao prema kamenom postolju na sredini terase.

Hobit je polako ustao i krenuo do postolja. Pomalo, kao da oklijeva, uvukao je ruku u džep, te najzad spustio prsten na kamenu ploču. Potom se vratio na svoje mjesto.

Kao začarana, Ellin se zagledala u Prsten. Nije mogla odvojiti pogled od njega. Tako malen predmet, naizgled bezazlen... a tako opasan. Na prvi pogled, običan zlatni prsten, prelijep i sjajan. Gotovo je osjetila želju da ga uzme u ruke i dobro razgleda, da se divi njegovoj ljepoti. Je li joj se to učinilo, ili se sve utišalo, a zrak kao da je postao mračniji i hladniji?

_Ellin, ovo je Sauronov Prsten,_ podsjetila se. _Zao i opasan, i ne želiš ga ni taknuti, a kamoli proučavati._

Duboko je udahnula i prenula se. Pogledala je ostale oko sebe. Gotovo svi su zurili u Prsten. Napetost se mogla opipati u zraku.

"To je Prsten vladar, prsten koji je iskovao Sauron u vatri Klete gore." Gandalfove riječi, premda tihe, odjeknule su poput groma. Svi su se trgnuli, kao probuđeni iz nekog zlokobnog sna. "Prsten koji sada mora biti uništen."

Ellin je promotrila sve oko sebe. Ponovno se raširio žamor. Usput je bacila pogled prema vedrome plavom nebu. Sunce je već odskočilo prilično visoko, bilo je blizu podneva.

"Ali zašto?" upitao je iznenada Boromir. "Zašto biste ga uništili? Nije li to dar neprijateljima Mordora? Upotrijebite ga i porazite Saurona, pa tek onda uništite."

Ellin se iznenađeno zagledala u njega. Dar? Upotrijebiti Prsten?_ Zacijelo se šali..._

"Ne možemo ga upotrijebiti, nitko od nas, pa čak ni Gandalf", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Nitko ne može vladati njime. Prsten sluša samo Saurona. On mu je gospodar."

Boromir je tada ustao i odmjerio Aragorna.

"Zaista? A što jedan graničar zna o tome?"

Ellin je zinula. Riječi su djelovale gotovo uvredljivo, i to ju je začudilo. Zar se našao uvrijeđen Aragornovim pitanjem o snazi Gondora? Zar zapravo nastavlja raspravu od maloprije? Nije ga poznavala, ali na neki način, ipak nije očekivala takvu reakciju. Od jednoga namjesnika i zapovjednika očekivala je nešto više mirnoće i takta.

Tada je Legolas skočio na noge.

"Ovo nije običan graničar! Ovo je Aragorn sin Arathornov, Isildurov nasljednik", rekao je ljutito. "Duguješ mu odanost."

Šok na Boromirovu licu bio je jasno vidljiv.

"Isildurov nasljednik?!" ponovio je.

"Da, Isildurov nasljednik u izravnoj liniji, kroz mnoga pokoljenja. Nasljednik prijestolja Gondora."

Aragorn je podignuo ruku.

"Legolas, molim te, sjedni", rekao je pomirljivim tonom.

"Gondor nema kralja i ne treba kralja", odvratio je Boromir prkosno. "Gondor će nastaviti borbu protiv Saurona, bez obzira na Isildurovog nasljednika, i bez obzira hoće li nam itko doći u pomoć."

Boromir se vratio na svoje mjesto, a Ellin se namrštila. Napetosti su porasle, i to ju je uznemirilo. Trebali su biti ujedinjeni, bez razmirica. Osobito su je pogodile zadnje Boromirove riječi. Iz njegova stava kao da je izbijalo vrijeđanje i to joj se nimalo nije svidjelo. Nije voljela arogantne osobe. Nakon prvoga, ugodnijeg dojma od prethodne večeri, sada je osjetila razočaranje.

"Aragorn je rekao istinu. Ne možemo upotrijebiti Prsten", rekao je Gandalf, i sada su se sve oči okrenule prema njemu. "Ni ja se ne bih usudio uzeti ga, čak ni na čuvanje. Prsten je isuviše moćan i zao. Moramo ga uništiti. Jedini način da to učinimo jest da ga bacimo u vatreno grotlo gdje je i stvoren – u Kletu goru."

"A što ako ne uspijemo?" upitao je ljutito Boromir. "Što ako Sauron uzme ono što mu pripada?"

"Ali moramo to učiniti, zar nisi čuo?" uzvratio je istim tonom Legolas.

"A ti misliš da si baš ti prava osoba za to?" skočio je jedan od patuljaka. Ellin ga je trenutak gledala, a onda se sjetila njegova imena – bio je to Gimli, Gloinov sin. "Nikad nećemo dozvoliti da vilenjaci uzmu Prsten!"

Iznenada, svi su bili na nogama i govorili u isti glas. Vilenjaci i patuljci su se žestoko svađali. Boromir je bijesno raspravljao s Aragornom i još jednim vilenjakom. Ellin se učinilo da ne može razaznati niti jednu riječ, niti jedan glas, samo joj je u glavi odjekivala buka izmiješanih glasova. I ako je bila uznemirena maločas, kada je u pitanju bio samo početak neslaganja, sada je bila užasnuta. Bila je ljuta na Gimlijeve riječi, no još više šokirana iznenadnom svađom. Ovo se nije smjelo događati.

"Prestanite!" uzviknuo je Gandalf. Svi su stali kad je odjeknuo njegov snažni glas. "Zar ne vidite što se događa? Zar ne shvaćate? Dok se vi svađate, Sauronova snaga raste. Možemo ga pobijediti jedino ujedinjeni."

Više se nije čula nijedna riječ, svi su pojmili ludost koja ih je bila obuzela. Nekoliko glava je kimnulo, potvrđujući Gandalfove riječi.

"Istina", rekao je Legolas. Gimli nije odgovorio ništa razgovijetno, no njegovo pomirljivo kimanje i mrmljanje zvučalo je kao da se i on slaže.

Elrond i Gandalf su izmijenili poglede. Spustila se tišina. Zadatak koji je trebalo izvršiti i dalje je stajao pred njima.

"Ja ću odnijeti Prsten", rekao je iznenada Frodo, pa ponovio još jednom, malo tiše. "Ja ću odnijeti Prsten u Mordor. Iako, ne znam put..."

Gandalf se nasmiješio.

"A ja ću ti pomoći s tim teretom, dokle god ga budeš morao nositi", rekao je i potapšao Froda po ramenu.

"I ne samo Gandalf", nadopunio je Elrond, gledajući Froda. "Još ćemo se zajednički dogovoriti, no s tobom će svakako putovati još nekoliko osoba i pomoći ti u izvršenju tog zadatka. I hvala u ime svih naroda što ćeš nositi taj teret i biti nositelj Prstena."

S tim je riječima Elrond zaključio vijećanje. Svi su se razišli svojim putem, a Ellin je ostala posljednja na terasi. Prišla je rubu i zagledala se u dolinu.

"Ellin? Je li sve u redu?"

Osvrnula se i ugledala Aragorna. Stajao je na stepenicama, i on spreman otići, ali zastao je u zadnji čas i promatrao je.

"Jest, ne brini. Samo mi se još ne ide nikamo. Ostat ću još malo, uživati u pogledu."

Nasmiješio se i otišao, a ona je svrnula pogled natrag na dolinu okupanu suncem. Međutim, ipak nije mnogo obraćala pažnju na prirodu, razmišljala je o vijećanju. Sam krajnji ishod je nije previše iznenadio, bilo je očekivano da će biti donijeta odluka o družini koja će poći uništiti Prsten. Više je razmišljala o negativnim iskrama koje su se pojavile, a koje su je rastuživale. Boromirove riječi su je također razočarale.

Upitala se koga će Elrond i Gandalf odabrati u družinu. Aragorn će poći, bez sumnje; vjerojatno i Legolas, možda još netko od vilenjaka, te zacijelo neki patuljak. No družina nije smjela biti prevelika, to je bilo lako zaključiti; pouzdat će se u tajnost, a ne u brojnost.

_Bit će opasno. Bojim se. Ali želim i ja poći_.


	3. Pripreme za put

Dvojica hobita su ustala s klupe na kojoj su sjedila.

"Idemo mi sada malo potražiti Froda", rekao je Pippin, te su on i Merry ustali i veselo mu mahnuli. Boromir im se nasmiješio i uzvratio pozdrav. Polutani su se udaljili, a on je ostao sjediti na klupi u dvorištu. Sve se utišalo kad su otišli. I dalje se smiješio, razmišljajući koliko su bili brbljavi. No bili su i vrlo simpatični, bilo im je nemoguće odoljeti. Kada su počeli govoriti o svojim rodbinskim vezama, vrlo brzo više nije bio u stanju pratiti priču, ali način njihova govora, kako su jedan drugog prekidali, nadopunjavali i upadali si u riječ, bio je vrlo zabavan. U njihovu je društvu bilo lako opustiti se.

Sada kada su otišli, misli su mu se vratile na vijećanje. Ovo mu je jutro donijelo mnogo posve neočekivanih i nevjerojatnih novosti. Pronađen je Sauronov Prsten, a saznao je i da postoji Isildurov nasljednik – nasljednik prijestolja Gondora. _Kralj Gondora?_ Ne, o graničaru kojeg je jučer upoznao nije mogao razmišljati na taj način. Je li Strider, ili da ga ipak zove Aragorn, taj vođa ljudi na sjeveru, ikada učinio išta za Gondor? Za njegov narod? _Nije,_ ljutito je pomislio.

Nije se radilo o tome hoće li on biti namjesnik ili ne, hoće li zapovijedati Gondorom ili neće. Nije mu nikada bilo do samoga vladanja, do moći same po sebi. Jedino što je oduvijek želio bilo je vidjeti Gondor u punom sjaju, kao u davnini, i davao je sve od sebe da što bolje služi svojoj domovini. Pa ipak, njihova se borba već odavno svodila samo na to da izgube što manje teritorija. Neprijatelja je bilo sve više, Sauron je imao sve više orka, uruka, trolova, a i sve više južnjaka i istočnjaka je stupalo u njegovu službu. S druge strane, snage Gondora su rasle puno sporije, no još uvijek su zadržavale crnu plimu. I bez obzira na sve što su činili, vilenjaci kao da nisu zapažali njihove napore i žrtve, a jedan stranac poput Aragorna se sjetio propitkivati i procjenjivati koliko je snage Numenora ostalo u Gondoru. _Zašto nije nikada došao u Gondor, pomogao i borio se, umjesto da samo sudi? Ne, Gondor doista ne treba takvoga kralja,_ pomislio je Boromir. Bilo koji od njegovih vojnika i zapovjednika više je zasluživao tu titulu, smatrao je.

Štogod da se imalo dogoditi, osjećao je da Međuzemlje više neće biti kao do sada. Pronalazak Isildurove kletve označio je prekretnicu za sve. Pred njima je bila borba u kojoj su mogli zauvijek poraziti zlo, ili pak biti zbrisani; sredine nije bilo. I opet se čudio Gandalfu i ostalim moćnicima. Zar nije netko od njih, ponajprije sam Gandalf, mogao upotrijebiti Prsten kako bi porazio Saurona? Boromir nije osobito dobro poznavao Gandalfa, no cijenio je njegove sposobnosti i bio je siguran da bi čarobnjak uz pomoć Prstena mogao bez problema pobijediti zlo. Nakon toga, mogao bi mirno uništiti Prsten; _nakon_ toga.

Sam Prsten bio mu je fascinantan, kao i njegova povijest i sudbina. Osjećajući divljenje i poštovanje prema starim kraljevima, dio njega oduvijek je priželjkivao da je mogao sudjelovati u bici Posljednjeg saveza i prisustvovati Sauronovu porazu. Vjerovao je da je Prsten bio uništen ili izgubljen, a činjenica da nije bilo tako samo je još više povećavala opasnost za Međuzemlje. Ako bi se Sauron dokopao Prstena, svi će biti izgubljeni. Boromir se zamislio. _Taj mali predmet odredit će tolike sudbine i živote._ Dobro je shvaćao koliko se zlo skrivalo u njemu i nije želio posegnuti za njim, nije želio doći u iskušenje. No i dalje je vjerovao da Prsten nije trebalo uništiti odmah, već da ga je netko moćan, s dovoljno snage da kontrolira ga neko vrijeme, trebao upotrijebiti da porazi njihovog neprijatelja.

Stalo se mračiti i postajalo je hladnije. Boromir je ustao s klupe i polako krenuo prema Elrondovoj kući. Na puteljak kojim je hodao vjetar je nanio suho lišće. Kada je stigao do kuće, odlučio je otići do Elronda. Ujutro se na vijeću govorilo samo o općim planovima i želio je čuti jesu li odlučili išta konkretno, a ujedno je htio obavijestiti Elronda o svojim namjerama.

Ušao je u kuću i zamolio jednog vilenjaka da ga povede do Elronda. Uskoro je bio uveden u njegovu radnu sobu, gdje se osim Elronda nalazio i Aragorn. Vilenjak je sjedio za velikim radnim stolom, dok je graničar stajao uz jedan veliki prozor. Pozdravio je obojicu, a Elrond mu je ponudio da sjedne na kauč.

"Nadam se da ne smetam", rekao je Boromir kad je sjeo. "Samo me zanima jeste li već donijeli ikakve odluke o tome tko će ići s Frodom."

"Još se ne zna koliko će putnika ukupno biti", odgovorio mu je Elrond. "No, neke stvari su prilično jasne. Ići će Aragorn i Gandalf, koji će voditi Družinu. Uz njih, bit će tu Legolas i Gimli – oni će predstavljati vilenjački i patuljački narod na ovom opasnom zadatku. Iako nije ratnik, zacijelo će ići i hobit Samwise, jer on i Frodo su nerazdvojni. Naime, slutim da će i njihovo prijateljstvo odigrati veliku ulogu u cijeloj stvari." Na trenutak je zastao, zamišljen. "Još ćemo razmisliti tko će im se također priključiti." Tada je Elrond izvio obrve i upitno ga pogledao. "A što ćeš ti učiniti, Boromire? Hoćeš li i ti ići s njima?"

Boromir nije morao razmišljati prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Pomoći ću koliko god budem mogao", rekao je mirno. "Nikada ne bih odbio pomoć saveznicima. No moje je mjesto u Minas Tirithu, ja se moram vratiti u svoj grad. Sprema se rat, i moje je mjesto uz moj narod." Govoreći to, uputio je brz i oštar pogled prema Aragornu. Potom se opet okrenuo prema Elrondu i nastavio. "Ja idem u Minas Tirith, Frodo i ostali u Mordor. Naš se smjer u najvećem dijelu puta preklapa. Da, i ja ću ići s Družinom i pomoći."

"Drago mi je što to čujem", kimnuo je Elrond. "Sada se moramo svi ujediniti. Neće samo Gondor biti napadnut, bojim se da će rat zahvatiti cijeli istok, sve do Erebora na sjeveru."

"Gondor će se oduprijeti Sauronu svom snagom i drago mi je čuti da nismo sami. Namjeravao sam pozvati i Rohance u pomoć, iako je upitno hoće li moći doći sada kada smo čuli da Saruman ugrožava njihovu zapadnu granicu." Zastao je i razmislio. Zanimalo ga je što će učiniti Aragorn. "Kamo ćeš ti poći? U Mordor, s Frodom?"

Aragorn se uspravio i uzvratio mu pogled. Boromir mu je u očima vidio čvrstinu i odlučnost, te neku vrstu izazova.

"Neću ići u Mordor. I ja ću doći u Minas Tirith", rekao je odlučno. "To je moja dužnost."

_Znači, ipak će doći._ _Mogao je doći i ranije, doduše,_ pomislio je Boromir. Nije mogao predvidjeti ni zamisliti što ih je sve čekalo_._ Ipak, učinilo mu se značajno što će Isildurov nasljednik u ovim prijelomnim vremenima napokon doći u Gondor, pa makar tek sada.

"Dakle, zadnji dio puta ćemo ići zajedno", rekao je zamišljeno. Zatim je ustao i pogledao Elronda. "Kada će biti polazak iz Rivendella?"

"Za tjedan dana, najviše", odgovorio mu je vilenjak. "Moramo iskoristiti priliku što su nazguli otjerani i raspršeni, i što Neprijatelj sada nema novosti o nama. Dok on ponovno započne potjeru, vi ćete već moći zamesti tragove. U ovom zadatku bitna je tajnost i brzina, a ne brojnost."

Boromir kimne.

"To je točno", složio se. "Što prije krenemo, to bolje."

Ustao je, pozdravio ih i izašao. Bio je doista zadovoljan čuvši da će brzo krenuti. _Što prije, to bolje,_ kao što je maločas rekao. Rivendell mu je bio prekrasan, koliko ga je uspio vidjeti u to kratko vrijeme. Rijeka, dolina i šuma obojena u zlatno su ga oduševili. Kuće uopće nisu narušavale prirodni sklad, bile su uklopljene u šumovite padine. Činilo mu se da čak i bojama odgovaraju okolnoj prirodi. Međutim, sva ta ljepota nije mogla pomoći da mu bude posve ugodno i da bude potpuno opušten; ovdje se osjećao strancem. A njegova domovina ga je čekala.

-x-x-x-

Od vijećanja su prošla tri dana, a Ellin je bila nemirna. Namjeravala je razgovarati s Elrondom i saopćiti mu svoju želju da krene s Družinom, no stalno je odgađala svoj odlazak k njemu. Znala je da taj razgovor neće biti ugodan i da će on učiniti sve da je odgovori. Razumjela je njegove razloge, znala je da brine za nju. Pa ipak, osjećala je da ne može ostati u Rivendellu, osjećala je da je sudbina vuče naprijed.

Svakoga je dana Elrond upućivao brojne izvidnike u svim pravcima, želeći saznati ima li ikakvih vijesti o slugama neprijatelja u njihovoj okolici. Ellin je bila među izvidnicima; zajedno s ostalima je izlazila rano izjutra, a vraćali su se kada bi pao mrak. Nijednom nisu otkrili ništa – činilo se da nigdje nije bilo nijednog špijuna ili neprijatelja. To je značilo da je izabrana Družina mogla krenuti za koji dan, jer bi polazak i kretanje bili skriveni od nepoželjnih očiju.

Ellin je smišljala razne početke i uvode u razgovor, ali nijedan joj se nije činio osobito prikladan. Uz to, nije uspijevala uhvatiti ujaka nasamo. Danju je bila vani s ostalim izvidnicima, a navečer, kada bi se vratila, tada je obično i on bio zauzet. Uvijek bi poneki od brojnih gostiju bili kraj njega, a često i Aragorn i Gandalf. Stoga je svake večeri odustajala, uz čvrstu odluku da će s ujakom razgovarati sljedećeg dana.

Kada se i te, treće večeri nakon vijećanja, vratila iz izviđanja, krenula je kao i obično do Elronda kako bi ga izvijestila o novostima. Prema očekivanju, našla ga je u dnevnoj sobi u prizemlju. Naravno, nije bio sam. Sjedio je u velikoj fotelji smještenoj nedaleko kamina, dok je Gandalf stajao uz njega. Bili su tu i svi hobiti, uključujući i starog Bilba. Nasmijala se kada ih je vidjela. Sjedili su jedan kraj drugoga na kauču, noge im nisu dosezale ni do poda, i veselo su brbljali i upadali jedan drugome u riječ. Merry i Pippin su joj žustro mahnuli. Izgledali su joj kao skupina razdragane djece. Malo dalje od njih, Aragorn je sjedio za stolom koji se nalazio na drugoj strani prostorije, nasuprot vrata. Od namještaja, u sobi su bile još dvije fotelje i dva manja ukrasna stolića, te dva manja ormarića. Na njima su se nalazile upaljene svjetiljke i svijeće. Jedan su zid zauzimale police s knjigama.

"Dobra vam večer", pozdravila ih je i nasmiješila se. Pogledala je Elronda. "Sve je isto kao i prethodnih dana. I dalje nema nikakvih tragova, bilo nazgula, orka, ili ikog drugog."

Čuvši njezin izvještaj, Pippin je veselo zapljeskao. Aragorn je kimnuo na te vijesti.

"Odlično", rekao je Elrond. "To treba iskoristiti, nema odlaganja. Odlučili smo. Polazak će biti preksutra."

"Preksutra, kažeš", ponovila je za njim. _Krajnje je vrijeme za razgovor. Moram to učiniti večeras._ Razmislila je i odlučila da će ga nakon večere zamoliti za razgovor nasamo.

"Ellin, i mi ćemo ići, i mi ćemo biti u Družini!" povikao je Merry veselo kao da idu na izlet, a ne na pogibeljan zadatak. "Svi mi idemo s Frodom, i Gandalf se složio!" dodao je pokazavši na ostale hobite. Svi su djelovali uzbuđeno, zapravo ne shvaćajući što je pred njima, no međusobno prijateljstvo im je bilo najvažnije.

"Da, kompletirali smo Družinu", dometnuo je Gandalf, smiješeći se hobitima. "Tvoj ujak nije previše oduševljen time što idu i hobiti, ali ja smatram da mogu biti korisni. Osjećam da i oni moraju krenuti."

"Gandalf je bio uporan", rekao je Elrond, ublažavajući smiješkom ionako tek neznatnu naznaku neslaganja; vidjelo se da nije bio osobito protiv Gandalfova odabira. "Ja bih radije poslao nekog od vilenjaka iz Rivendella. No, odlučili smo zajednički. Neću inzistirati, vjerujem njegovoj procjeni."

Ellin je gledala s nerazumijevanjem čas jednog, čas drugog.

"Kako to mislite, odlučili ste i kompletirali Družinu? Svih ste odabrali?"

"Da", odgovorio joj je ujak. "Predstavnik vilenjaka u Družini bit će Legolas, a za patuljke će poći Gimli. Od ljudi, tu će biti Aragorn i Boromir. Kao što si čula, idu četvorica hobita, i naravno, Gandalf kao vođa. Bit će ih devet, upravo koliko ima i nazgula. Gandalf smatra da je to zgodna podudarnost, devet protiv devet."

I dalje ih je gledala zbunjeno, a onda je polako počela shvaćati. Elrond i Gandalf su odlučili i odabrali. I naravno, nisu ni pomislili na nju. Zatim je pogledala Aragorna, koji je šutio cijelo vrijeme. _Ali on je znao da želim ići, zašto im nije rekao?_ On joj je uzvratio pogled, i dalje bez riječi. Odjednom, osjetila je kako je preplavljuju i panika i ljutnja istodobno.

"Kako ste mogli samo tako odabrati?" uzviknula je, obraćajući se ujaku i Gandalfu. Potom se okrenula Aragornu. "Ti! Trebao si im reći!"

Svi su je začuđeno pogledali, a hobiti su u trenu umuknuli.

"Ne, tako nešto nisam mogao govoriti za tebe", odgovorio joj je Aragorn mirno. "To je nešto što možeš reći samo ti."

"Ellin! O čemu govoriš?" istovremeno ju je upitao ujak.

"O tome da i ja želim ići s Družinom!" prasnula je prije nego što je stigla udahnuti i smiriti se.

Sedam iznenađenih pari očiju zabuljilo se u nju. Hobiti su zinuli u čudu. Gandalfov pogled bio je oštar i namršten, ali nečitljiv. Elrond je djelovao ljutito. Jedino je Aragorn izgledao miran.

"Ellin, otkud ti samo ta pomisao?" uzviknuo je uzrujano Elrond. I prije nego je stigla išta odgovoriti, Gandalf je ustao.

"Dođite", domahnuo je hobitima i pokazao prema vratima. Hobiti su izašli, a Gandalf je na izlazu zastao i okrenuo se. "Devet jest zgodna i simbolična brojka, ali ne znači da mora biti tako. Ostavit ćemo vas da porazgovarate na miru."

Bio je posve ozbiljan i Ellin nije mogla procijeniti pruža li joj podršku ili ne. Aragorn je izašao posljednji. Prolazeći pored nje, usporio je i kimnuo joj. Namrštila se, još uvijek malo ljuta.

Najzad, ostala je sama s ujakom. Sjela je na kauč nasuprot njegove fotelje, na kojem su do maločas sjedili hobiti. Pretpostavljala je da je ljut i pripremila se na žestoku raspravu. Podigla je glavu i ratoborno ga pogledala, spremna na neki oštri komentar. Ali ono što je vidjela ju je ostavilo bez riječi. Elrond ju je gledao s tugom.

"Zašto želiš poći?" upitao je tiho.

"Ja..." zbunjeno je zastala. "Teško mi je objasniti, ali... ne znam, sama pomisao o ostanku ovdje me guši. Osjećam da ne bih mogla ostati ovdje i čekati dok bi iz dana u dan rasla težina neizvjesnosti..." Zašutjela je, znajući da ne uspijeva pretočiti u riječi ono što osjeća. Zaklopila je oči u nastojanju da se bolje izrazi i odjednom joj je jedna slika došla sama od sebe, bez najave. Vidjela je pred sobom Rivendell. Boje su nestale, sve je bilo sivo i tmurno, bez topline, samo ledeni vjetar.

Vizija je potrajala tek djelić sekunde, no Ellin se stresla – osjećaj težine i tjeskobe je bio vrlo jak. Gotovo je poželjela izaći na terasu kako bi udahnula svježeg zraka. Je li to bio mogući odjek budućnosti Rivendella – nadolazeći suton? Ili vizija samo za nju, nagovještaj samo njezine budućnosti? Ili je to bilo nešto posve nevažno, tek slučajna slika nečega što se zapravo i neće dogoditi? Nije mogla procijeniti. Ali osjećaj je bio tako stvaran, gotovo je mogla osjetiti kako bi venula u nadolazećim danima.

"Nadao sam se da ćeš sada napokon poći na Zapad", rekao je Elrond.

Trgnula se iz razmišljanja i iznenađeno ga pogledala. Nije uopće pomišljala na tako nešto i prijedlog ju je posve zbunio.

"Nisam nikad razmišljala o tome..." Zatresla je glavom. "Ujače, znam da ti je teško i da želiš najbolje za mene, ali... ja osjećam što je najbolje, ja sam ta koja osjeća što mora učiniti."

Ustala je i prešla kratku razdaljinu između njih, te kleknula na pod pored njegove fotelje. Dignula je pogled prema njemu, uzela ga za ruku i stegnula je.

"Molim te, pokušaj me shvatiti... Još otkako je Frodo stigao u Rivendell, otkako ste ti i Gandalf prvi put natuknuli da će nekolicina izabranih krenuti uništiti Prsten, osjetila sam da moram i ja poći", stala je vatreno objašnjavati, stalno ga držeći za ruku. "Već tri dana, od vijećanja, čekam priliku da bih porazgovarala s tobom. Poznaješ me, znaš da sam se oduvijek borila i išla naprijed. Jednostavno, osjećam da ne mogu ostati ovdje u neizvjesnosti, čini mi se da bi me čekanje uništilo. I još važnije, iako ne znam to točno objasniti, nešto mi govori da je moja sudbina upravo na tom putu, osjećam da moram krenuti..." Malo je zastala, razmislivši o još nečemu. "I da, bojim se, i znam da će biti opasno. Zapravo, vjerojatno i nisam još potpuno svjesna koliko će biti opasno, niti mogu pojmiti što nas sve čeka. Ali čak i kad bih znala, mislim da ne bih odustala jer osjećam da je to moj put."

Spustila se tišina. Ellin je čekala da Elrond progovori i promatrala vatru u kaminu. Žuto-narančasti jezičci su se igrali i ispreplitali kao da su bili živi. Uvijek joj je bilo čudesno kako je plamen privlačio pogled. Pogledavši nakratko na drugu stranu vidjela je kako njezina sjena blago titra i leluja na podu, i čudila se što u ovakvom trenutku uopće može razmišljati o tako običnim stvarima kao što su vatra i sjena. _O čemu li je razmišljao Elrond,_ upitala se tjeskobno. Podigla je pogled prema njemu upravo u trenutku kad je progovorio.

"Ti si jedino što imam od Nernel, znaš li to?" upitao je tiho. "Kada su ti roditelji poginuli, obećao sam da ću te štititi, da ću se brinuti za tebe. Ne znam kako bih podnio da se i tebi nešto dogodi", rekao je tiho. U očima mu je naslutila suze, a bol koju je vidjela u njima ju je presjekla i ostavila bez riječi. Spomen njezine majke ispunila je i njene oči suzama. Kada su potekle nije ih pokušala zaustaviti ni brisati. Samo je i dalje nepomično sjedila, pogleda uprtog u daljinu, a suze su joj slobodno tekle licem.

Da slijedi svoje želje i sudbinu? Je li bila sebična? Je li trebala misliti više i na ostale? Na one koji su je voljeli? _Koliko dugujemo sebi, a koliko drugima?_ Dok je bezuspješno tražila odgovor na to pitanje, pokušavala je dublje proniknuti u svoje osjećaje i slutnje. Poriv da slijedi svoj put bio je jak, sudbina ju je vukla naprijed, no mrzila je što je sve bilo toliko teško i bolno. Obrisala je nadlanicom vlažne obraze i okrenula se prema ujaku.

"Bi li govorio drukčije da sam muško?" Još dok je izgovarala, Ellin je shvatila koliko je njezino pitanje zvučalo besmisleno i djetinjasto. Posramljeno je oborila pogled.

"Ne bih. Zapravo, ne znam. Možda i bih", odgovorio je i slegnuo ramenima. Osjetila je koliko je iskrenosti i ranjivosti bilo u tim riječima i gesti. Očekivala je odlučno "ne bih", bez onog dodatka. Iznenadilo ju je to priznanje.

"Znam se brinuti za sebe. Osim toga, neću biti sama", rekla je Ellin, kao da ga pokušava uvjeriti i utješiti, no i njoj samoj su vlastite riječi zvučale prazno.

"Znam, ali to me ne može spriječiti da se brinem", odvratio je, ozbiljno je gledajući.

Iako su bili bliski, rijetko je viđala Elronda takvog – rijetko su govorili toliko otvoreno. Zapravo, nije se mogla sjetiti kada su zadnji put vodili ovakav razgovor. No sada kada su govorili o jednoj od najvažnijih odluka njezina života, sada je gledala najdublji dio njega, koji joj je gotovo uvijek bio skriven. Oči su joj se ponovno ispunile suzama.

"Voljela bih da je sve drukčije. Voljela bih da živimo u drukčijem svijetu – u kojem nema zla... u kojem ne bismo morali strahovati ni ratovati", rekla je sjetno. "Ali ovo je naše Međuzemlje, i moramo živjeti s njim, i u njemu. Toliko ga volim – svaku dolinu, rječicu, svaku plahu životinju... sve. Međuzemlje je dio mene, neraskidivo. Moram učiniti za taj naš svijet sve što mogu. Na kraju krajeva, to i jest ono što radim još od djetinjstva – borim se za bolje Međuzemlje. To je dio mene. Zašto bi se sada išta promijenilo?"

Zapravo je razmišljala na glas. Dok je govorila, pred očima su joj prolazile slike mnogih krajeva kojima je putovala, brojnih mirisnih šuma pod čijim je krošnjama jahala i spavala, mnogih lijepih mjesta na kojima je logorovala i prije spavanja promatrala Vardine zvijezde. _Zašto je zlo moralo postojati?_ Kao i uvijek kad je razmišljala o tome, uhvatila ju je još veća tuga.

"Mnogo si sličnija Elladanu i Elrohiru, pa čak i meni samome, nego što sam si ikad dozvoljavao priznati", rekao je Elrond. Sada mu je u glasu bilo neke gorčine. Poželjela mu je reći da ne brine, da će sve biti u redu, ali je to prešutjela. To bi bilo besmisleno.

Gotovo ga je poželjela upitati kako se osjećao kad je odlazio u Mordor na kraju Drugog doba, kada su ujedinjeni borci Posljednjeg saveza krenuli u veliku bitku. _I kako se tada osjećala Celebrian?_ Ellin zadrhti, znajući da ne bi voljela biti na njezinom mjestu. A kako se osjećao Elrond dok su mu sinovi bili u opasnosti? Kako se osjećao bilo koji roditelj čije je dijete odlazilo na smrtonosni put? Ponovno je pomislila na svoje roditelje. _Bili bi van sebe od brige... poput Elronda sada, koji mi je ustvari postao drugi otac._

"Ne znam što bih učinila", rekla je praznim glasom, očiju punih suza. I opet pitanje – koliko dugujemo sebi, a koliko drugima? Nije željela nanijeti bol onima koji su je voljeli. Osjećala se bespomoćno.

Ispod oka je promotrila Elronda. Vid su joj zamagljivale suze. Gledao je negdje iznad njezinog ramena, zadubljen u misli. Čekala je, ne prekidajući njegovo razmišljanje. Ionako nije znala što bi više rekla.

"Volio bih da ti mogu narediti, da ti mogu zabraniti", rekao je najzad. Glas mu je bio mek, no nije se moglo zamijetiti nikakvo podrhtavanje. Isto tako, oči mu više nisu svjetlucale suzama kao maločas. "Ali ne mogu. Mogu jedino učiniti sve da te pokušam nagovoriti ili obeshrabriti, kao što sam i učinio, kao što ću možda još i pokušati. A to činim zato jer te volim, zato jer želim da budeš zaštićena od opasnosti, zato jer ne želim da ti se išta dogodi." Zastao je i duboko uzdahnuo. "Ali znam da si borac, i znam što ti je u srcu. Što god da odlučiš na kraju, neću ti stajati na putu."

Mogla je samo naslućivati koliko ga je koštalo da joj uopće to kaže, i još s toliko mirnoće. Preplavile su je emocije i zarila je lice u dlanove, ne mogavši zaustaviti suze. Glasno je jecala i sva se tresla, plačući poput malog djeteta. Elrondova blagost i razumijevanje su je boljeli mnogo više nego što bi je zabolio njegov eventualni bijes ili zabrane. Shvaćala je koliko je njemu sve bilo teško, no svojim je razumijevanjem, čak i u ovakvoj situaciji, samo pokazao koliko ju je volio.

Primijetila je da je ujak drži u naručju, i shvatila da se spustio iz svoje fotelje i sjeo na pod pokraj nje. Bila mu je naslonjena na rame, a on joj je nježno gladio kosu. Pomalo, njezino jecanje je prestalo, smirivala se. No i dalje se nije micala, kao ni on, i dalje ju je držao u naručju, poput djeteta.

"Znam zašto želiš poći", rekao je blago. "Razumijem što ti znači Međuzemlje, što ti znače prijatelji, što te tjera naprijed. I sâm sam imao toliko prilika da ga napustim, ali ostao sam. Zato shvaćam i tebe." Uzdahnuo je i uhvatio je za bradu, te ga je pogledala u oči. "Razmisli dobro još jednom. Ali želim da znaš da te razumijem."

Uspjela mu se nasmiješiti, još uvijek vlažnih očiju.

"Hvala ti", prošaptala je.

Poljubio ju je u čelo, polako ustao i pružio joj ruku kako bi i ona lakše ustala.

"Umiri se i odmori još malo", rekao je uz smiješak. "Uskoro će večera, a poslije možemo još razgovarati ako želiš. Ili pak sutra. Sve je u redu."

Elrond je izašao iz sobe. Kad je ostala sama, Ellin je legla na kauč i sklopila oči. Osjećala se iscrpljeno; ovaj razgovor ju je izmučio i posve ispraznio. No ma koliko bio težak, donio joj je izvjesno olakšanje. Slabašno se osmjehnula. Elrondovo razumijevanje bilo joj je neprocjenjivo važno.

Dugo je Ellin te noći ležala budna, promatrajući sjene i tamne obrise predmeta u svojoj sobi. Mnogo je razmišljala o svemu, o razgovoru s Elrondom, Prstenu, svojoj želji da pođe na put s Družinom. Ujakove riječi i bol su je umalo pokolebali. Saznanje da je razumije i ne ograničava donijeli su joj bar malo olakšanja, no istovremeno joj je u neku ruku bilo i teže. Da je bio samo ljut, da joj je pokušao zabraniti, lakše bi odlučila krenuti, dijelom i iz prkosa.

Naposljetku je utonula u san, ali spavala je loše i često se budila. Teret nedonesene odluke ležao je na njoj. Kada se još jednom nemirno trgnula iz sna – nije ni znala po koji put – učinilo joj se da sviće. Odgurnula je pokrivač i prišla prozoru. Njezina bosa stopala na mekom tepihu nisu prouzročila ni najmanji šum. Pogledala je kroz prozor. Nebo na istoku, gdje su se u daljini ocrtavali veličanstveni vrhunci Maglenoga gorja, doista je počelo poprimati prve neznatno svijetlije nijanse. Zvijezde su još blistale na nebu, a dolina je bila posve mračna.

Vilenjakinja je zurila prema istoku, kao da pokušava pogledom prodrijeti kroz tamu i planine, kao da želi premostiti udaljenosti. _Tamo daleko, iza planina, leži Mrkodol, a južnije, Gondor i Mordor..._ Malo se naježila pomislivši na tu mračnu, jezovitu zemlju. Potom se upitala kakav je Gondor. Nikada nije putovala tamo, no Aragorn i Gandalf su joj mnogo pričali o toj zemlji, i još se davno u njoj probudila želja da je vidi, da ugleda čuveni Bijeli grad.

_Volim Međuzemlje. Znane i neznane zemlje. Želim da svugdje odjekuje smijeh. Želim da nestane Zlo._

Stisnula je ruke, skupivši ih uz tijelo, čvršće omatajući svoju noćnu košulju oko sebe. Zadrhtala je. U sobi je bilo svježe, vatra u kaminu bila je ugašena. Ipak, još se nije pomaknula. Pogledom je prelazila po nebu, po dragim svjetlucavim zvjezdicama.

"Volim Međuzemlje", šapnula je tami svoje sobe. Osmjehnula se, i kimnula sama sebi. _Želim da nestane Zlo. I učinit ću sve. To je moj put. Osjećam._

I tada je osjetila da se odluka rodila. _Poći ću._ Njezin osmijeh je postao širi, dok je istovremeno osjetila olakšanje. Znala je da će biti teško i opasno, ali to je nije odvraćalo. Vratila se u krevet i s užitkom se sklupčala ispod pokrivača, brzo se ugrijavši. Uskoro je i zaspala.

U snu, Ellin se nalazila usred velike ravnice. Zeleno more trave pružalo se svuda oko nje. _Proljeće._ Činilo joj se da lebdi, da gotovo i ne dotiče tlo pod sobom. No vidjela je jasno sve detalje, kao da klizi tik iznad zelenila koje se blago povijalo na vjetru; vidjela je svaku, i najmanju, vlat trave, udisala miris cvijeća, osjećajući kako je prožima topao vjetar, letjela lagano kao pero. _Osjećaju li se ovako leptiri?_ Osjećala je toplinu sunca na koži. I dok je radosno plovila naizgled beskrajnom livadom, digla je pogled. U daljini, na zapadu, uzdizala se visoka planina. Vrh joj je bio sakriven u jednom malenom, bijelom oblaku koji se isticao naspram modrog neba. Ali njezin je pogled bio privučen u podnožje planine. Tamo je, isklesan u stijeni, ležao jedan bijeli grad. Bila je vrlo daleko, ali mogla je vidjeti nizove zidina kako se uzdižu, svaki nešto manji i uži od prethodnog. Na vrhu je blistala bijela kula. Jedna veličanstvena uska okomita stijena dijelila je grad na dva dijela. _Minas Tirith?_ Nikada nije bila u njemu, ali čula je dovoljno priča o Bijelome gradu. _Da, sigurno je Minas Tirith. Ali kako sam se našla tu?_ No shvatila je da je odgovor zapravo i ne zanima. _Tu sam, samo to je važno. Sretna sam._ Nešto ju je privlačilo prema gradu. Nasmiješila se. Pružila je ruke prema nebu i poskočila, zaplesavši u mjestu. Čak je i nebo na istoku bilo plavo, tama je nestala. Vilenjakinja se okrenula prema bijelome gradu na zapadu, osjećajući kako je srce neodoljivo vuče prema njemu. Istovremeno, osjetila je kako je preplavljuje spokojstvo, kao da je posve nenadano našla dom. _Sretna sam!_

Probudila se, još s osmijehom na usnama. Trepćući, prizvala je ponovno pred oči slike iz sna. Bila je malo zbunjena koliko je sve stvarno izgledalo. _I zašto baš Minas Tirith, što je tamo bilo toliko važno?,_ upitala se. Neko vrijeme je razmišljala, a neobičan osjećaj spokojstva još je bio tu. Tada joj je odjednom jedna misao pala na um i zadržala je dah. Je li ovo mogao biti znak da je ispravno odlučila? Znak da će Minas Tirith doista biti važan za nju zbog nečega? Znak da doista mora krenuti na put? Polako je izdahnula, kimnuvši sama za sebe. _Nadam se da je tako._ San joj se učinio poput važnog znamena.

Nakon doručka, Ellin je potražila Elronda, unaprijed mrzeći trenutak u kojem će mu reći svoju odluku. Saslušao ju je bez riječi, mirna izraza lica. Tek mu je u očima uhvatila odsjaj unutarnjeg bola. Kada je završila, gledao ju je još nekoliko trenutaka, te najzad polako kimnuo.

"Kao što sam ti rekao jučer, razumijem te", rekao je tiho. "Neću ti zabranjivati."

_Hvala ti, ujače. Znam koliko ti je ovo teško._ Stisnutog grla, prišla mu je i zagrlila ga.

"Hvala ti", prošaptala je.

_Kad bolje razmislim, zapravo ne znam._

"Hvala ti", ponovila je.

Izašla je, osjećajući kako je njegov pogled prati. Našavši se u dvorištu, ogledala se oko sebe. Dan je bio lijep i pomislila je kako bi bila šteta ne iskoristiti ga za malo jahanja. Uputila se u konjušnicu, osedlala svog konja i krenula u šumu. Išla je dragim poznatim stazama, zastajkujući na nekim omiljenim mjestima, povremeno šetajući uz rijeku. Ne hajući za vrijeme, prošla je velik dio svoje voljene doline. Jahala je i dalje, upijajući pogledom šumu, zlatno lišće, utiskujući u sjećanje svaki djelić ovoga dana. _Tko zna kada ću se opet vratiti?_

Ellin je krenula natrag tek kad je sunce potonulo ispod obzora. Iako je jahala od jutra, nije osjećala glad, samo uzbuđenje i opijenost prirodom i vjetrom koji joj je milovao lice i mrsio kosu.

_Volim Međuzemlje!_

Kada se vratila već je pao mrak. Ušla je u konjušnicu sa smiješkom, obraza zažarenih od vjetra. Rasedlala je svog konja i ostala još uz njega, četkajući mu dlaku. Stajao je prilično mirno, samo povremeno se malo namještajući kao da želi pokazati svojoj gospodarici gdje da ga češka i masira.

"Voliš kada te četkam, zar ne? Volio bi to po cijele dane, poput kućne mačke?" upitala ga je tiho, sa smiješkom. Voljela je tu lijepu životinju i još se više posvetila čišćenju i četkanju njezine dlake nakon cjelodnevnog jahanja. "A od sutra će te drugi četkati neko vrijeme. Idem na put, znaš? Ne mogu te povesti, nećemo ići na konjima. Bit će opasan i dug put, i sigurno me neće biti mjesecima. Nemoj me zaboraviti, čuješ li me?"

Gledala je svog konja ravno u oči. Vilenjaci su do neke mjere imali moć komuniciranja sa životinjama i znala je da on razumije mnogo toga što mu govori. Sada je zatresao glavom i tiho zarzao.

"Vidjet ćemo se kada zadatak bude gotov", dodala je na kraju, kimnuvši. Bila je gotova i spremala se krenuti kad je začula kako se otvaraju vrata konjušnice. Isprva se nije ni osvrnula, pretpostavljajući da je to netko iz Elrondove kuće. Kada je podigla pogled, iznenadila se ugledavši Boromira. Ušao je u odjeljak gdje je bio njegov konj, otprilike preko puta njezinog.

Nije je primijetio odmah, a Ellin je neodlučno zastala prije nego što će ga pozdraviti ili išta reći. Nakon vijećanja vidjela ga je samo dva puta, oba puta na večeri na kojoj je, kao i svih ostalih dana, bilo prisutno veliko mnoštvo. Osim pozdrava, nisu uopće imali prilike razgovarati. Koliko je imala prilike primijetiti, Boromir je veći dio vremena provodio sam ili s dvojicom mlađih hobita, Pippinom i Merryjem. Nije bila posve sigurna što bi mislila o njemu. Osim Gimlija, poznavala je sve ostale članove Družine, čak je i hobite imala prilike malo bolje upoznati dok su boravili u Rivendellu. Boromirove riječi na vijećanju nisu joj se svidjele. Na neki način to ju je razočaralo, pa čak malo i rastužilo. Međutim, istovremeno je bila i zbunjena svojom reakcijom. _A zašto sam uopće imala nekakva očekivanja, ako ga ne poznajem?_

Naposljetku, pomaknula se kako bi krenula prema prolazu koji se pružao sredinom konjušnice. Boromir se odmah okrenuo, na prvi šum. Ellin je izašla iz sjene koju je stvarala pregrada.

"Dobra večer", pozdravila ga je i kimnula.

Boromir se također pomaknuo bliže središnjem prolazu, osvijetljenom dvjema svjetiljkama koje su visjele sa stropa.

"Dobra večer, gospo", odgovorio je uljudno, uz sasvim lagani naklon.

"Molim te, zovi me samo Ellin", odgovorila je s nelagodom. Nije voljela službena obraćanja. Zatim je mahnula prema konju iza Boromirovih leđa. "Došao si malo obići svog konja?" upitala je.

"Da", odvratio je, a onda se namrštio. "Nije mi drago što ga moram ostaviti ovdje."

Zašla je između pregrada i prišla bliže životinji. Konj je okrenuo glavu prema njoj i onjušio je, te kratko zanjištao. Ellin ga pogladi po glavi.

"Nadam se da se ne brineš za njega. Bit će u dobrim rukama", rekla je.

"Znam to", odgovorio je Boromir stojeći sa suprotne strane, četkajući konja. "No radije se ne bih odvajao od njega. Osim toga, mislim da bismo putem bili brži i sigurniji na konjima."

Ellin se namrštila. "Ali neke dijelove puta je nemoguće prevaliti na konju."

"Valjda", promrmljao je Boromir. Učinilo joj se da je htio još nešto dodati, no kao da je odustao od toga.

Izašla je iz odjeljka, no oklijevala je s odlaskom. Naslonila se na pregradu i pogledala prema Boromiru.

"Pa, kada sve bude gotovo, sigurno će Elrond naći načina da to riješi – da ti ga pošalje natrag", pokušala je ponuditi nekakvo rješenje. No bilo joj je teško razmišljati toliko unaprijed; fraza "kada sve bude gotovo" bila joj je daleka i nedokučiva, nije mogla zamisliti sve što ih je čekalo ni koliko će trajati.

"Nadam se", odgovorio je odsutno i nastavio četkati konja.

"Lijep konj", rekla je Ellin, gledajući ga. Tada joj je palo na um da možda smeta Boromiru, da bi on možda htio biti sam, a ona je tu stajala i razgovarala s njim. No upravo kad je zaustila izreći pozdrav i krenuti, Boromir se okrenuo prema njoj.

"Rođena si u Rivendellu?" upitao je.

"Jesam", brzo je kimnula, iako ju je pitanje malo iznenadilo. Potom se nasmiješila. "Obožavam ovu dolinu. Najsretnija sam kad se vratim tu."

Pogledao ju je malo zbunjeno. "Kad se vratiš? Odakle?"

"Neko vrijeme sam živjela u Lothlorienu, nakratko i u Mrkodolu, a dosta sam i putovala Arnorom. Zato najviše volim kada nakon dužeg izbivanja opet ugledam svoju dolinu", objasnila je.

Boromir se osmjehnuo.

"Osjećaj mi je poznat", kimnuo je. "Isto se osjećam kada se nakon dužeg vremena vratim u Minas Tirith."

Na trenutak je prestao četkati konja. Ellin je primijetila promjenu na njegovom licu i u očima. Izraz mu je postao odsutan i zamišljen, a jedva primjetni smiješak titrao mu je na usnama. Znala je da više nije tu u konjušnici, već da sada vidi svoj grad. Nije prekidala tišinu ni njegove misli.

Najzad, uzdahnuo je i vratio pažnju na nju.

"Jesi li ikad bila u Minas Tirithu?" upitao je nakon kraćeg oklijevanja.

"Nisam", odgovorila je, "ali čula sam mnogo o njemu. Voljela bih ga vidjeti."

_Možda već uskoro, na putu prema Mordoru?_, upitala se. No nitko nije mogao znati gdje će ih ovaj zadatak odvesti. Boromir je uto završio s četkanjem konja, potapšao ga po glavi te krenuo prema prolazu gdje je stajala Ellin.

"Najljepši je kada je obasjan suncem. Ecthelionova kula tada sjaji kao da je od srebra", rekao je, stojeći pred njom. Na tren, zarobio joj je pogled i nije mogla odvojiti oči od njegovih. Osjetila je kako joj je srce zakucalo brže. "Ako budeš imala prilike, svakako ga posjeti", dodao je.

Brzo se pribrala i kimnula, a onda su polako krenuli prema izlazu. Dok je hodala, gledala je u pod. Stigavši do pritvorenih vrata, osjetila je dodir hladnoće.

"Pa, možda će to biti brzo, ovisno gdje nas put nanese", rekla je Ellin, zastavši na vratima. Boromir je također zastao i pogledao je s nerazumijevanjem.

"Kako to misliš?" upitao je.

Po njegovim riječima, pretpostavila je da on još ne zna da će i ona krenuti na put. _Pa, ionako će ubrzo saznati_, pomislila je, _zato bih mu baš mogla reći i sada_. Ionako ju je zanimala njegova reakcija.

"Ne znam što Gandalf i Aragorn planiraju, ne znam kojim ćemo putem ići prema Mordoru i hoćemo li prvo otići u Gondor", odgovorila je. Boromirovo mrštenje i zbunjenost jasno su joj rekli da nije upućen u detalje sastava Družine. "No, čini se da ne znaš, ali i ja ću biti dio Družine, zato sam rekla da ću možda uskoro vidjeti tvoj grad."

Kimnula mu je na kraju, međutim, Boromir je raširio oči u čudu, i Ellin je jasno vidjela kako mu se izraz na licu mijenja od zbunjenog do potpuno šokiranog.

"Ti ćeš poći s nama?" Posvemašnje iznenađenje jasno se čulo i u njegovom glasu. Obuhvatio ju je pogledom, kao da je odmjerava. "Ali zašto?"

Ellin se namrštila. Mnogi su se muškarci, bili vilenjaci ili ljudi, ispočetka čudili kada bi je vidjeli kako odlazi u izviđanja, pohode i borbu. Reakcije su varirale od lagano iznenađenih do krajnje podsmješljivih. _Očito, s njim je ista priča,_ pomislila je, iako kod njega barem nije bilo podsmjeha. S vremenom se uglavnom navikla na reakcije, no ipak je osjetila sitan ubod ljutnje i razočarenja.

"A zašto ne?" odvratila je protupitanjem, gledajući ga izazovno.

Boromir ju je i dalje gledao iznenađeno.

"Bit će izuzetno opasno. Ne bih očekivao vidjeti ženu u ovako pogibeljnom pohodu", rekao je jednostavno.

Naravno, u tome je bilo logike i istine, morala se složiti s time. Velika većina žena ipak nije išla u ratove. Kimnula je.

"Znam da će biti opasno. Ali neće mi biti prvi put da idem u borbu."

Osjetila je kako su joj se obrazi zažarili. I dalje su stajali kraj vrata konjušnice. Ellin je držala ruku na kvaki, iščekujući što će Boromir iduće reći.

"Samo sam iznenađen, to je sve", rekao je, slegnuvši ramenima. Zagledao se u nju i Ellin se učinilo da je proučava i procjenjuje.

_Možda misli da sam nesposobna, samo zato što sam žena,_ pomislila je.

"Naviknut ćeš se putem", odvratila je, malo oštrije nego što je namjeravala. Oborila je glavu, prikrivši mrštenje. Još je nekoliko trenutaka oklijevala, a onda povukla kvaku. Otvorivši vrata konjušnice, osjetila je hladan vjetar na vrelom licu. "Imam još posla prije večere, moram požuriti. I ti ideš u kuću?"

Kimnuo je i izašli su. Konjušnica je bila smještena sa stražnje strane Elrondove kuće, pa su morali zaobići kuću i proći cijelim dvorištem do ulaza. Dvorište je bilo skoro posve mračno, osvjetljavale su ga samo mutne, tanke zrake svjetla koje su izvirivale iz zavjesama zastrtih prozora. Putem su šutjeli.

Kada su ušli, Ellin ga je samo kratko pozdravila pa požurila prema svojoj sobi. Prije nego što je krenula umiti se i presvući, legla je na kauč, zamišljena. Dok se malo odmarala, razmišljala je o Boromiru. Njegova reakcija bila je ona ista uobičajena reakcija s kojom se često sretala. _A ipak, zašto se osjećam malo razočarano?_

Privukao joj je pažnju još prvog trenutka, i poželjela ga je bolje upoznati. Je li nesvjesno stvorila u glavi neku uljepšanu sliku njegova karaktera, zato jer joj se svidio na prvi pogled? Stvarnost kao da se nije poklopila s tom slikom; na vijećanju joj se učinio nagao i ohol, a maločas joj se učinilo da je procijenio njezine sposobnosti samo po spolu i izgledu, i prije nego što ju je stvarno upoznao. Namrštila se, no onda je samo slegnula ramenima. _Ni prva ni posljednja kriva procjena ili nada._ Ustala je, zaključivši kako će joj Boromir biti tek jedan od suputnika – ništa više od poznanika na putu koji ih je čekao.

-x-x-x-

Kovačnica je bila široka, prostrana prizemnica koju je od Elrondove kuće dijelio tek kratki puteljak. U stražnjoj odaji, djelomično odvojenoj zidom od prednjega dijela, nalazila se velika peć i mnogi alati za izradu oklopa, mačeva, bodeža i drugog oružja. U prednjem dijelu se nalazio jedan veliki stol i nekoliko stolica oko njega. Na zidovima su bile pričvršćene police, te nekoliko vitrina i ormarića u kojima su bili odloženi neki od gotovih primjeraka oružja, verižnjača i oklopa.

Žar u velikoj peći samo je tinjao, i stražnji dio je sada bio prazan. U prednjoj prostoriji nalazilo se nekoliko osoba. Dvojica vilenjačkih kovača stajala su u pozadini, obojica pridržavajući dugačak mač u koricama. Osim njih, tu su bili Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, Aragorn i njegov rođak Halbarad koji je u Rivendell stigao toga jutra. Pa iako su svi promatrali mač, iako su svi bili svjesni važnosti trenutka, nikome nije srce udaralo kao Aragornu.

Promatrao je mač koji je bio baština njegove obitelji tijekom dugih stoljeća, koji je izazivao uspomene i strahopoštovanje. Narsil. Mač koji je bio uništen, a sada je bio prekovan. Mač koji sada postaje njegov. Lice mu je bilo mirno, no u njemu su se miješali burni, pomiješani osjećaji. Cijeloga je života priželjkivao ovaj trenutak. Sada kada je napokon došao, nije mogao ne zadrhtati, mada samo na tren. Jer to nije bio običan mač, a njegovo preuzimanje nije bilo tek puko posezanje za komadom oružja. Samo je čovjek koji je trebao postati kraljem Gondora mogao uzeti ovu veličanstvenu oštricu. Ovo je bio trenutak kada će napokon preuzeti svu odgovornost koja ga je oduvijek čekala.

_Ja to mogu. Spreman sam._ Nikada se nije skrivao ni bježao od obaveza i odgovornosti, no sve do sada graničari su djelovali skriveno. Sada će njihov vođa, _Isildurov nasljednik,_ najzad otvoreno krenuti u Gondor, noseći sa sobom Elendilov mač. Aragorn je visoko podignuo glavu, spreman krenuti ususret svojoj sudbini.

Elrond je uzeo mač od dvojice kovača te se polako okrenuo. Aragorn je pogledao u vilenjaka, pa ponovno u predmet koji je ovaj držao u rukama, istovremeno osjećajući Arwenin pogled na sebi. Njezina ljubav i vjera u njega bile su mu čvrst oslonac svih ovih godina. Znao je da će i pred njima sada biti prijelomni trenutak. _Vrlo uskoro,_ pomislio je. No sada je pažnju usmjerio na Elronda i koraknuo naprijed. Elrond je pružio mač pred sebe, držeći ga objema rukama.

"Ovaj mač pripada tebi, Aragorne sine Arathornov", rekao je svečano. "Primi ga i ponesi sa sobom na zadatak koji je pred Družinom. Došlo je tvoje vrijeme."

Aragorn je pružio ruku i prihvatio mač. Nekoliko trenutaka je stajao nepomično, a onda je čvršće stegnuo šaku oko drška i izvukao mač iz korica. Duga veličanstvena oštrica ukrašena runama kao da je zablistala vlastitom svjetlošću. Osjećao je kako u njemu struji poštovanje i ponos. Bio je to njegov mač, njegov trenutak. Držao ga je, odmjeravajući težinu i balans. Bio je savršen, i ležao mu u ruci kao stvoren za njega. Gledao je mač prisjećajući se njegove duge povijesti – svega što je znao o njemu. I znao je da je došlo vrijeme da ga napokon i sam ponese, da krene ususret događajima koji će izmijeniti Međuzemlje – na ovaj ili onaj način. Odlučno je kimnuo i spremio mač u korice.

"Kako ćeš ga nazvati?" upitao je Elrond.

Aragorn je još ranije razmišljao o tome i imao je spreman odgovor.

"Anduril", odvratio je ozbiljno. Pogledavši ostale, vidio je kimanje i odobravanje. Arwen mu se nasmiješila. Vidio je ponos u njenim očima.

"Plamen Zapada. Dobro ime, sa snažnom simbolikom", rekao je Elrond i kimnuo.

Aragorn mu se naklonio malim pokretom glave. Prije nego što će otići iz kovačnice, prišao mu je i Gandalf.

"Ovo je veliki trenutak", rekao je tiho čarobnjak. "No prava iskušenja tek su pred nama."

"Znam", odgovorio je ozbiljno. Bio je itekako svjestan toga. Sutradan je Družina trebala krenuti na put, kotači sudbine počet će se okretati i započet će zbivanja koja se neće moći zaustaviti. A ono što će oni učiniti donijet će novo, sretnije doba za cijelo Međuzemlje – ili pak njegov pad u potpunu tamu, ako ne uspiju.

Sredine nije bilo.

-x-x-x-

Nakon večere, većina prisutnih vilenjaka se brzo razišla. Atmosfera nije bila onako vedra kao prethodnih večeri. Osim Boromira, u velikoj blagovaonici ostala su tek dvojica patuljaka zadubljena u međusobni razgovor, jedan vilenjak čije mu lice nije bilo poznato, te Merry i Pippin. Preostala dvojica hobita, Frodo i Sam, već su otišli. Boromir se i sam spremao uskoro povući u svoju sobu. Izgledalo je da i Merry i Pippin namjeravaju krenuti, iako su još uvijek veselo brbljali s njim.

"Frodo je sigurno već otišao kod Bilba, a i Sam s njim", rekao je Pippin. "Sada ćemo i mi do njega. Moramo iskoristiti zadnju večer da se još malo napričamo."

Boromir je kimnuo. Već je ranije zapazio da su se rado okupljali oko staroga hobita.

"Obožavate njegove priče, zar ne?" nasmijao se.

"Naravno", odvratio je Merry. "Volimo slušati o njegovim pustolovinama. Ali sada i mi puno pričamo njemu jer ga jako dugo nije bilo u Shireu pa želi znati sve novosti."

Boromir se zagledao u hobita.

"Bojim se da će vam uskoro biti uzbuđenja preko glave", rekao je.

"Znamo", odgovorio je Pippin i samo slegnuo ramenima. "Ali ne možemo ostaviti Froda."

"Tako je", potvrdio je Merry, ozbiljno kimajući glavom.

Boromir je trenutak oklijevao, a onda odustao od spominjanja raznih opasnosti. Umjesto toga, nasmiješio im se.

"Kakvi ste u baratanju mačem?" upitao je.

"Pa... nismo stigli naučiti puno", odgovorio je Pippin mršteći se, iako se vidjelo da je i dalje dobre volje. Merry se malo uzvrpoljio i istovremeno pocrvenio. Gledajući ih, Boromir nije mogao ne nasmijati se.

"Onda nećete odbiti malu poduku?" upitao je veselo.

"Učit ćeš nas? Stvarno?" upitao je Pippin s oduševljenjem, a Merry se široko osmjehnuo. Zbog uzbuđenih izraza njihovih lica Boromiru je bilo drago što im je to ponudio.

"Naravno da hoću", odvratio je i kimnuo.

"Odlično!" uzviknuo je Merry i zapljeskao. Potom su obojica ustala, veselo ga pozdravili i pošli prema vratima, smješkajući se. Boromir im je mahnuo, te se osvrnuo po blagovaonici nakon što su hobiti izašli. Sada su tu bila samo ona dvojica patuljaka, još uvijek zaokupljeni razgovorom. Razmišljao je o hobitima, pitajući se mogu li uopće shvatiti koliko će biti opasan put koji je pred njima, i bi li išli kada bi znali što ih sve čeka. Nije sumnjao da će neprijatelji kad tad otkriti njihovo kretanje, a tada će se opasnosti još uvećati. No hobiti su željeli poći premda su se bojali; željeli su ići – zbog prijateljstva. Morao se osmjehnuti dok je razmišljao o tome, iako je u tom osmijehu bilo i tuge. Nije li isto bilo s njegovim ljudima? Dok su iz dana u dan živjeli na rubu, spojeni stalnom opasnošću i blizinom smrti, bili su povezani poput braće i uvijek bi svi učinili sve za onog drugog. Prijateljstvo hobita odigrat će važnu ulogu za Družinu, znao je; snaga pravog prijateljstva nije se smjela podcjenjivati. Pa ipak, bilo bi mu draže da je umjesto hobita u Družini neki iskusni ratnik – neki od Aragornovih graničara, ili možda netko od rivendellskih vilenjaka, iako mu se prva varijanta više sviđala.

Protegnuo se, pa polako ustao od stola. Nije bio pospan i odlučio je malo prošetati prije odlaska u svoju sobu. Još uvijek razmišljajući o hobitima, odsutno je hodao niti ne gledajući kuda ide i shvatio je da se našao u velikoj prostoriji u kojoj je bio prvoga dana svog boravka u Rivendellu. Baklje na zidovima diskretno su osvjetljavale slike, kipove i ukrašene stupove. Polako je krenuo obići cijelu prostoriju, želeći još jednom vidjeti slike pobjede Posljednjeg saveza i, posebno, krhotine Narsila. Osjećao je da ne želi napustiti Rivendell prije no što još jednom ne stegne dršku te veličanstvene oštrice. Ali došavši do postolja na kojem je mač bio ranije položen, nemalo se iznenadio otkrivši da on više nije tu. Nekoliko trenutaka je promatrao prazno postolje, pitajući se gdje je mač premješten i zašto. Tada je shvatio da ga je jedino Aragorn mogao uzeti; na kraju krajeva, njemu je i pripadao. No još jedna misao mu je pala na um. Ako ga je uzeo, to je bilo s određenim ciljem; sigurno nitko ne bi nosio sa sobom slomljeni, beskorisni mač. _Jesu li ga prekovali?_

Pomisao o povratku Elendilovog mača u Gondor bila je ohrabrujuća. Ali odgovor na to pitanje mogao mu je dati samo Aragorn, i Boromir ga je odlučio potražiti. Međutim, nije ga mogao pronaći ni u jednom od dnevnih salona u prizemlju, a ni Elrondovi sinovi na koje je slučajno naletio nisu znali reći gdje se vođa graničara nalazi. Naposljetku, Boromir se uputio u svoju sobu, shvativši da će razgovor s Aragornom morati pričekati sljedeći dan.

Razmišljajući o sutrašnjem polasku i članovima Družine, sjetio se susreta s Ellin. Nakon prva dva dana, gotovo je nije ni vidio. Bilo mu je drago kad ju je ugledao u konjušnici, uživao je razgovarati s njom. Njezino lijepo lice potpuno je zarobilo njegovu pažnju. A kada mu je rekla da će i ona ići s njima, gotovo je ostao bez riječi od iznenađenja. Odlazak na ovako opasan zadatak bilo je posljednje što bi očekivao od jedne vilenjakinje. Međutim, ono što ga je zasmetalo bila je njezina ljutnja koju je jasno osjetio u drugom dijelu razgovora. _Djetinjasto,_ pomislio je, mršteći se. Nije joj se smijao niti je vrijeđao, samo je pokazao iznenađenje što jedna žena želi ići u rat. _Je li uvijek tako reagirala?_ Nije mu se svidjela pomisao o suputniku kojemu se ništa ne može reći a da on to ne protumači kao napad na sebe.

Boromir se tada zavalio u fotelju, a misli su mu odlutale u Gondor. Nedostajala mu je njegova zemlja, njegov grad i, iznad svega, njegov brat. Često je mislio na Faramira i brinuo za njega. Nadao se da je dobro. Upadi iz Mordora u Ithilien, kao i napadi na Osgiliath u zadnje su vrijeme bili sve češći. Sasvim sigurno, to se nije promijenilo ni sada, za vrijeme njegova izbivanja iz Gondora; Sauron je pritiskao sve jače i napadi orka su mogli jedino pojačati, nikako oslabiti. Nije mogao ne brinuti. Osjećao je nestrpljenje da se vrati kući i stane uz svoje ljude, uz svoj narod.

-x-x-x-

Ellin se osmjehnula svojoj sestrični. Sjedile su poslije večere u Arweninoj sobi, u vjerojatno posljednjem razgovoru prije no što će Družina sutradan krenuti na put. Ellin je znala da će zacijelo idućeg dana svi, uključujući i nju, biti isuviše užurbani i zaokupljeni posljednjim pripremama, a htjela je prije polaska na miru razgovarati s Arwen.

Za vrijeme Ellinina djetinjstva i najranije mladosti, njezina je sestrična živjela u Lothlorienu. Vratila se u Rivendell kada je Ellin bilo osamnaest godina. Ubrzo su se zbližile i često odlazile na jahanje i izlete zajedno. Ellin je bila sretna kada su se Arwen i Aragorn zavoljeli, i žalila je zbog svih prepreka koje su se našle pred njihovom ljubavi.

Bile su u mnogočemu različite; Arwen je mnogo više voljela umjetnost, dok je Ellin više uživala u povijesti i starim legendama. Elrondova je kći voljela zimu i snijeg, dok je druga vilenjakinja više uživala u toplijim danima, a osobito je voljela jesen. Arwen je zanimalo sve u vezi životinja, često je pratila njihove tragove i mnogo ih proučavala; Ellin je pak obožavala promatrati zvijezde. No različitosti im nisu smetale – uvijek su nalazile brojne zajedničke teme i mnogo su razgovarale o svim stvarima koje su ih zanimale. Obje su bile vične oružju; za razliku od većine vilenjakinja, i Arwen je, poput Ellin, bila vješta s mačem. Ellin je, doduše, mnogo češće od svoje sestrične odlazila na opasna putovanja i u borbu, no i Arwen se pridruživala svojoj braći kada god je bilo nužno. Kada je prije nekoliko dana jedna od Radagastovih ptica donijela vijest da su Aragorn i četvorica hobita u velikoj opasnosti na svome putu prema Rivendellu, obje su bile među vilenjacima koji su krenuli na sve strane kako bi pronašli petoricu putnika i pomogli im. Upravo je Arwen bila ta koja ih pronašla.

"Šteta je što nisi bila poslijepodne tu", rekla je Arwen, zavaljena na kauču, i nasmiješila se. "Bilo je tako lijepo."

Ellin slegne ramenima i malo se namršti.

"Da, sada je i meni žao. Voljela bih da sam bila s vama. Ali dan je bio tako divan, a željela sam još jednom proći cijelom našom dolinom prije puta. Zadržala sam se više nego što sam namjeravala. A mislila sam da će se predaja prekovanog mača dogoditi sutra ujutro i da ću biti tu."

"Mislim da se otac u zadnji čas predomislio i dao nalog za danas, jer sutra ćemo ionako svi biti u velikoj žurbi. Bilo nas je nekoliko – bili su tamo i Gandalf i Halbarad", započela je živo prepričavati Arwen. "Galdor i Linwe su, naravno, već bili spremni kada smo mi stigli. Mi ostali smo stajali malo sa strane, a otac i Aragorn su bili u sredini, i sve je bilo napeto i svečano. Otac je uzeo mač od Galdora i Linwea, pa ga onda predao Aragornu." Arwen se pomaknula malo naprijed dok je govorila, a oči su joj sjale od uzbuđenja i ponosa. "Da si samo mogla vidjeti taj trenutak... polako je uzeo mač, a onda ga izvukao iz korica. Znaš, i sama oštrica kao da je zablistala, kovačnica kao da se ispunila još nekom novom svjetlosti, doista! Nekako je u tom trenutku sve bilo posebnije. A Aragorn..." zastala je, pa zaneseno nastavila. "Nisam skidala pogled s njega, mislim da sam tada i zadržala dah. Na licu mu se dobro vidjelo da je ovo trenutak koji je čekao cijeli život. I iako mu nije lako, jasno se vidjela i njegova odlučnost."

Ellin se osmjehne. Slušajući Arwen vidjela je u mislima cijeli prizor, i sada još više žalila što nije bila tamo.

"Predivno", kimnula je. "Lako mogu sve zamisliti."

"Da, zaista je bilo. Poslije svega, nitko od nas nije puno govorio, razišli smo se još pod dojmom cijelog događaja."

"Je li mu već nadjenuo neko ime?" upitala je Ellin.

"Anduril", odgovorila je Arwen, žustro kimajući glavom. "Naravno da je razmišljao o tome unaprijed, bio je spreman."

"Anduril", ponovila je Ellin polako, kao da isprobava kako joj zvuči to ime. "Sviđa mi se." Potom se osmjehnula. "Morat ću pitati Aragorna da barem jednom držim taj mač. Sada sam ipak malo spretnija nego nekad."

Obje su se počele smijati, jer je i Arwen odmah znala na što Ellin misli. Kada joj je bilo pet godina, u jednom samostalnom lutanju po kući malena Ellin je šetala i po odaji Posljednjeg saveza. Postolje gdje su ležale krhotine Narsila bilo je previsoko da bi ga mogla dosegnuti ili uopće vidjeti što se nalazi na njemu, ali ljepota kipa i istaknuto mjesto u središtu odaje zagolicali su pažnju, maštu i znatiželju djeteta. Bila je sigurna da se tu nalazi nešto važno i željela je saznati o čemu se radi. Budući da je postolje bilo prekriveno mekom, baršunastom tkaninom na kojoj je ležao Narsil, mala Ellin je uspjela dohvatiti kraj tkanine i povukla ga. Uz veliki zveket, krhotine su pale na pod oko nje, a kako se trgnula i odskočila, gurnula je stolić iza sebe i srušila svijećnjak koji se potom razbio. Jako se uplašila i počela plakati, no srećom nijedna je krhotina nije ogrebla ni ozlijedila.

"Nećeš ništa razbiti?" upitala je Arwen smijući se.

"Neću, obećavam! Neću napraviti nikakvu štetu", odgovorila je Ellin veselo. Kasnije, kada je odrasla, mnogo ga je puta gledala i nekoliko puta uzela dršku Narsila u ruke. Pa iako je i to bilo na svoj način lijepo, sada kada je mač bio prekovan doživljaj bi sigurno bio posebniji, doista je željela bar jednom držati taj veličanstveni mač.

"Ja sam ga već razgledala i isprobala", rekla je Arwen. "Naravno, ima veću težinu od one na koju sam navikla i ne bih mogla dugo baratati njime. No u svakom slučaju, prekrasan je."

"Sigurna sam u to", odvratila je Ellin kimnuvši.

"Otišli smo zatim malo prošetati", nastavila je pričati Arwen. "Ali već je pao mrak pa smo se ubrzo vratili. Ionako je on postao nekako šutljiv. Pretpostavljam da je razmišljao o svemu što vas čeka."

"Moguće", promrmljala je Ellin.

Dvije vilenjakinje su ušutjele, zaokupljene mislima. U hodniku su se čuli nečiji posve tihi, lagani koraci, dok su iz prizemlja dopirali prigušeni zvukovi. Iako je večera već prošla još nije bilo jako kasno i u kući je još bilo živo. No Ellin nije obraćala pažnju na to, zurila je kroz prozor u tamnu noć i razmišljala o putovanju. S Arweninog lica jasno je mogla pročitati da i ona razmišlja o istom.

"Nadam se... da će sve biti dobro", rekla je Arwen tiho, a u očima joj se zrcalila tjeskoba. Ellin je skrenula pogled prema sestrični, i njezina bol je pogodi. Ustala je sa svoje fotelje i sjela na kauč, bliže Arwen. I sama se bojala, iako je njezin strah bio nešto drukčije naravi. Slutila je da je Arwen sada vrlo teško.

"I ja se također bojim", priznala je Ellin otvoreno. "Normalno je da se svi bojimo. Ali i ja se nadam da će sve biti dobro. Moramo se nadati, moramo vjerovati... kao što smo uvijek vjerovali." Zastala je, pa gorljivo nastavila, usrdno se nadajući da je našla prave riječi, hrabreći istovremeno i sebe. "Da, uvijek smo vjerovali, i uvijek smo se borili. Gandalf je s nama, to nije mala stvar. A Aragorn... ako itko može ujediniti ljude, povesti ih, poraziti sjenu – to je on. Znaš to."

Arwen ju je gledala nekoliko trenutaka, pa se najzad slabašno osmjehnula.

"Znam", rekla je sjetno. "Uvijek sam vjerovala u njega, i uvijek sam mu to govorila. Samo... trenutak malodušnosti, valjda." Namrštila se i oborila pogled.

"Znam. Razumijem", kimnula je Ellin. Tada je stegnula Arweninu ruku i toplo se nasmiješila. "Ali ne daj se. Borit ćemo se, i bit će sve u redu."

_Bit će. Moramo vjerovati,_ dometnula je u sebi.

"Voljela bih ići s vama", rekla je Arwen. "No znam da ću biti potrebna i ovdje. Osim toga, moj posao nije završen."

Ellin je ozbiljno kimnula, znajući o čemu njezina sestrična govori. _Zastava za kralja Gondora, koju će istaknuti i prije nego što sve bude gotovo._

"Više nijednom nisi sanjala ništa o tome?" upitala je Ellin.

"Ne, samo tada, prije tri mjeseca." Arwen je odmahnula glavom. "A ipak, i dalje pamtim svaki detalj kao da je bilo jučer, i bilo je tako stvarno."

Ellin se prisjetila dana u kojem joj je Arwen ispričala o svome snu. Bio je rujan i posljednji dani ljeta još su bili topli i lijepi, no toga je dana padala kiša i sve je bilo tmurno i mračno. Arwen ju je potražila rano izjutra i Ellin je odmah vidjela da njenu rođakinju nešto muči; nije djelovala uplašeno, no osjećalo se da joj je nešto važno na umu. Tada joj je Arwen opisala svoj san. Tama se nadvila nad Međuzemlje, posebno nad Gondor. Rat je bio u tijeku, posvuda su plamtjele lomače. Snage Zla posve su opkolile posljednje otoke u opsadi. Sauronovo zlo samo što nije prekrilo cijelo Međuzemlje. I tada, rekla je Arwen, čula je tihi glas o starom proročanstvu i Stazama mrtvih, te još jedan glas, još tiši ali uporan, iako jedva jači od šapta. Govorio joj je o zastavi Gondora koju će nositi Isildurov nasljednik u trenutku kada će sve biti izgubljeno, a koja će probuditi nadu i zapaliti novu iskru u ljudima.

Arwen je ozbiljno shvatila san. Iako tada još nije znala da će Frodo donijeti Prsten u Rivendell, niti da će Aragorn poći s Družinom koja će uništiti Prsten, osjećala je da u tom snu ima mnogo istine i upozorenja. Povjerila se tek ocu i Ellin, te stala potajno izrađivati zastavu Gondora unoseći djelić svoje duše i ljubavi u svaki pokret, u svaki sitni dragulj i srebrnu nit. Posao je bio dugotrajan, no stablo, zvjezdice i kruna polako su poprimali svoj oblik. Arwen je osjećala da će to znamenje jednog dana doista zablistati i donijeti nadu ljudima.

"Moram to završiti, moram", ponovila je usrdno. "Uskoro će biti gotovo. I iako ne možemo znati što nas stvarno čeka, i bez obzira što ćete tada biti daleko, znam da će vas ta zastava sustići na neki način, i u pravom trenutku."

Ellin je kimnula, i sama osjećajući koliko je to bilo važno.

"Hoćemo li ikad razumjeti snove do kraja?" upitala je tiho, kao da razmišlja na glas. "Znaš, noćas sam sanjala Minas Tirith. Prepoznala sam ga, to je morao biti upravo taj grad. I osjećala sam se nekako čudno spokojno, kao da moram biti upravo tamo i nigdje drugdje." Uzdignula je obrve i namrštila se, razmišljajući. "Nisam sigurna, no učinilo mi se da mi taj san potvrđuje moju odluku da krenem na put, kao da moram biti u Minas Tirithu jer će se tamo dogoditi nešto važno."

"Moguće", složila se Arwen. "Zapravo, vrlo vjerojatno. Zacijelo će se mnoge važne stvari uskoro zbivati baš u Gondoru i u Minas Tirithu."

Spustila se tišina i opet je svaka vilenjakinja utonula u svoje misli. Ellin je pomalo počela osjećati i pospanost jer je prethodne noći slabo spavala.

"Mislim da ću uskoro na spavanje", rekla je lijeno i polako ustala. "Vidjet ćemo se još sutra."

"Meni se još ne spava. Potražit ću Aragorna", odvratila je Arwen, također ustajući. Tada je dodirnula dragulj koji joj je visio na lančiću, a osmijeh joj je obasjao lice. "Večeras ću mu dati ovo."

Ellin je širom otvorila oči.

"To je predivno... tako mi je drago. Presretna sam zbog vas."

"Znam, Ellin. Hvala ti."

Zagrlile su se, te potom pošle prema vratima.

"Vidimo se sutra", rekla je Ellin i nasmiješila se. "Laku noć!"

"Laku noć."


	4. Prsten kreće na jug

Ellin se činilo da joj je dan proletio u trenu. Jurila je unaokolo, pakirajući se i pomažući ujaku. Ručak joj se sastojao od svega nekoliko zalogaja progutanih na brzinu. Popodne je odmicalo i Ellin se popela u svoju sobu kako bi još jednom provjerila svoj ruksak. Rezervna odjeća i rublje, razne sitnice koje će joj trebati, vreća za spavanje, zalihe ljekovitog bilja, zalihe suhe putne hrane – sve je bilo na svome mjestu, spremljeno.

Prišla je prozoru. Sunce je upravo zalazilo. U dvorištu su već stajali hobiti, spremni za polazak, kao i Boromir, Legolas i Gimli. _Vrijeme je._ Odlučno se okrenula, te na tuniku koju je nosila dodala još jednu debelu vestu, a potom obukla krznom podstavljen zimski plašt. Lagane mokasine u kojima je bila u kući zamijenila je toplim zimskim čizmama. Najzad, stavila je ruksak na leđa i krenula. Na vratima je zastala, ogledala se još jednom po sobi i uzdahnula. Vatra u kaminu je bila ugašena, sve je bilo mirno i tiho. Na trenutak, uz mali drhtaj, prožeo ju je predosjećaj da se više nikada neće vratiti ovdje. Pokušavajući zamisliti sve što ih je čekalo, osjetila je i trnce straha. Ako je postojao posljednji trenutak da se predomisli i odustane od putovanja s Družinom, to je bilo sada. No stegla je šake i podigla glavu pokušavajući otjerati tjeskobne slutnje, te izašla i tiho zatvorila vrata za sobom.

U dvorištu su je dočekala ozbiljna lica vilenjaka koji su došli ispratiti Družinu, a bili su tu i patuljci iz Erebora. Ellin je uočila kako stari Gloin s ponosom promatra svoga sina. Pretpostavljala je da će se, čim Družina krene, i izaslanstvo iz Erebora uputiti svojoj kući. Hobiti, noseći ispod plašteva toplu odjeću kojom ih je opskrbio Elrond, držali su se zajedno, a i stari Bilbo je bio kraj njih. Malo dalje je stajao Boromir. I on je na leđima nosio ruksak te svoj štit, a za pojasom mu je visio rog. Debeli, topli plašt pridržavala mu je prekrasna srebrna kopča ukrašena simbolima Gondora, koju je Ellin zapazila još prvoga dana kad je stigao.

Potom je primijetila Aragorna i uz njega Halbarada. Stajali su na samom kraju dvorišta, uz kameni lûk na izlazu iz dvorišta, i tiho razgovarali dok je Aragorn učvršćivao dio prtljage na sedlo ponija kojeg će Družina povesti za sobom – ponija kojeg su hobiti nabavili još davno prije no što su došli u Rivendell, u Breeju. Ellin se osvrnula i ugledala Arwen. Njezina sestrična je stajala na drugoj strani, uz kuću, gotovo skrivena iza ostalih vilenjaka. Lice joj je bilo blijedo, a oči oborene. Ellin je požurila do nje, želeći je pozdraviti još jednom. Arwen je podigla pogled, i Ellin je naslutila da je plakala. No nije morala ništa upitati, samo ju je zagrlila.

"Drži se i budi hrabra. Sve će ovo proći, i tada ćemo se opet vidjeti, svi zajedno", šapnula je Ellin. Na čas joj se učinilo da joj je Arwen htjela nešto reći, no njezina je sestrična na kraju samo nijemo kimnula, i dalje ozbiljna, tužnih očiju. Uto su iz kuće izašli Elrond i Gandalf. Čarobnjak je pošao do četvorice hobita i stao uz Froda, a Elrond je zastao u sredini dvorišta, odmah svojim ozbiljnim i svečanim držanjem zarobivši pažnju svih okupljenih. Ellin je još jednom kratko zagrlila Arwen, nemajući više vremena ni za kakav razgovor, te u nekoliko koraka požurila do ostalih članova Družine.

Prije no što će išta reći, Elrond je najprije uputio dug pogled upravo njoj, i Ellin mu je u očima mogla pročitati sve ono o čemu su već razgovarali. Pokušala mu se nasmiješiti, no nije uspjela – na licu joj se pojavila tek iskrivljena grimasa. Prišao joj je i čvrsto je zagrlio.

"Čuvaj se", rekao je tiho.

"Hoću", promrmljala je, stisnutog grla.

Elrond se tada vratio nekoliko koraka unazad, i obuhvatio pogledom sve okupljene.

"Već danima nema ni najmanjeg traga nikakva pokreta Neprijatelja. Nazguli su za sada raspršeni, i zacijelo će vaš trag bar neko vrijeme ostati skriven. Nositelj Prstena kreće u potragu za Kletom gorom. Vi ostali idete kako biste mu pomogli, ali ne veže vas nikakva prisega ni obaveza da idete dalje no što želite." Zastao je i polako prešao pogledom preko svih članova Družine. "Nemojte gledati predaleko unaprijed. Zbogom, i neka vas prati blagoslov vilenjaka i ljudi i svih slobodnih naroda."

Frodo se prvi okrenuo i uputio prema nadsvođenom izlazu iz dvorišta, a za njim Gandalf. Dok su jedan po jedan polako odlazili, za njihovim leđima čuli su se tihi glasovi okupljenih vilenjaka koji su ih pozdravljali. Časak prije nego što će i sama krenuti, Ellin je kimnula Elrondu, pa potražila pogledom sestričnu. Arwen je stajala kao nijemi kip, i Ellin je znala u koga je uperen njezin tužni pogled. Čak i na daljinu, učinilo joj se kako vidi da su se Arwenine oči opet napunile suzama. Ellin se tada okrenula i prošla pored Aragorna, koji je još uvijek nepomično stajao. Njegov pogled bio je dalek i nedokučiv.

Prošli su puteljkom koji je vodio do mosta nad Bruinenom te se polako stali uspinjati skrivenom stazom koja je vodila izvan doline. Gandalf je bio na čelu, a za njim su hodala četvorica hobita. Sam je bio taj koji je vodio ponija. Iza njih išao je Gimli, pa Legolas i Ellin. Za njima se nalazio Boromir, te na samom začelju Aragorn. Dok su polako hodali blagom uzbrdicom, padala je noć. Šuma koja ih je okruživala postajala je sve mračnija. Večer je bila hladna, puhao je sjeverni vjetar. Ellin se čvršće omotala plaštem. _Dakle, krenuli smo._ Vlastite misli djelovale su joj sudbinski, s prizvukom konačnosti. Iako su bili tek na samome početku, već sada je imala osjećaj da više nije bilo povratka. Mogli su i morali ići jedino naprijed... prema uspjehu, ili pak potpunoj propasti. Promatrala je grane koje su se nadvijale nad njima, povijajući se na vjetru, dok se kroz njih povremeno moglo ugledati tamnomodro nebo. Drugih zvukova se nije čulo, samo vjetar u krošnjama i njihovi koraci. Nisu razgovarali, svi kao da su bili pritisnuti težinom njihova zadatka.

Uspon je polako postajao sve blaži, staza se postupno izravnavala, da bi najzad skoro neprimjetno prešli u ravnicu. Šuma oko njih se razrijedila. Zvijezde su blistale na vedrome crnom nebu. U daljini, na istoku, ocrtavao se tamni masiv Maglenoga gorja. Mnogo će dana putovati uz njegove zapadne obronke. Ellin je znala da su Aragorn i Gandalf planirali pretežno putovati noću, a odmarati se danju u kakvom skrivenom skloništu kako bi njihovo putovanje ostalo neprimijećeno što je moguće dulje.

Hobiti su prvi počeli tiho razgovarati među sobom; njihova uobičajena vedrina nije bila nimalo u skladu s tmurnom tjeskobnom atmosferom koja se spustila na cijelu Družinu nakon polaska. Uskoro, pridružio im se i Gimli. Nekoliko sati nakon što su krenuli, Gandalf je dao znak za kratki odmor. Paljenje vatre nije dolazilo u obzir. Ellin je skinula svoj ruksak i odložila ga, pa sjela na tlo kako bi se malo odmorila. Promotrivši nebo i položaj zvijezda, zaključila je da nedostaje oko jedan sat do ponoći. I dalje je puhao jak vjetar, pa je čvrsto stezala svoj plašt oko sebe. Zvukovi koji su dopirali iz pravca gdje su sjedili hobiti nepogrešivo su ukazivali da četvorka priprema obilnu užinu, što joj je izmamilo smiješak. Ujedno, miris slanine koju su izvadili nadražio je njezine nosnice i potaknuo i njenu glad, pa je izvadila jedan hranjivi putni kolačić iz zalihe koju je imala. Grickajući ga, promotrila je ostale. Aragorn i Gandalf, vidljivi tek kao mračne siluete, tiho su razgovarali malo dalje od ostalih. Nije mogla čuti što govore. Tada je ugledala tamnu priliku kako sjedi nedaleko nje, oslonjena na deblo velikog bora. _Boromir._ Cijelo je vrijeme hodao iza nje, no bio je šutljiv pa ni ona nije započinjala nikakav razgovor.

Nakon otprilike pola sata, Aragorn je dao znak za polazak. Putnici su polako ustali i počeli se spremati za nastavak puta.

"Hodat ćemo još tri ili četiri sata, a onda ćemo prije zore potražiti zaklon i stati", rekao je. "Po danu ćemo spavati."

Put se nastavio.

-x-x-x-

Prespavali su u jednom malom šumarku u kojem su se smjestili nešto prije zore. Šumarak im je pružio dobar zaklon – znatiželjne oči bi ih teško uočile. Cijele su noći hodali, a predio kojim su išli bio je manje-više ravan. No kako su bili blizu krajnjih zapadnih obronaka Maglenoga gorja, teren je bio i dovoljno brežuljkast i šumovit te je pružao dovoljno prirodnih zaklona.

Boromir je bio na straži posljednji, kada je dan već bio na izmaku. Kada je sunce zašlo, pošao je probuditi Aragorna i Gandalfa kao što su se i dogovorili u zoru. Uskoro će se smračiti i bit će vrijeme da ponovno krenu na put. Probudili su i ostale, pa stali doručkovati. Boromir se u sebi nasmijao tom nazivu – doručak, u pet sati poslijepodne.

Ubrzo su bili gotovi s jelom i počeli se spremati za polazak. Ispod oka je promotrio Ellin. Stajala je sama, malo podalje, i upravo je plela svoju dugu kosu u čvrstu pletenicu. Hobiti su stajali uz Gandalfa, vedri i nasmiješeni kao i obično. No njegovu je pažnju, kao i jučer prije polaska, opet privukao mač koji je virio iz korica o Aragornovom pojasu. Dugačka drška, oblik i šuplja jabučica mača nisu ostavljali mjesta sumnji; odmah je prepoznao da se radi o prekovanom Narsilu. Znači, pomisao koja mu je pala na um još u Rivendellu, dok je gledao prazno postolje, bila je točna.

Kada su krenuli hodao je na začelju s Aragornom, baš kao i prethodne noći. I drugi dan putovanja bio je vedar, vjetrovit i hladan. Mrak se još nije posve zgusnuo. Boromir je rukom pokazao prema maču za Aragornovim pojasom.

"Prekovani Narsil", rekao je; to zapravo nije bilo pitanje.

"Da", odvratio je Aragorn. "Slomljena oštrica vratit će se u Minas Tirith."

Boromir polako kimne.

"To će probuditi mnoge nade", rekao je tiho i zamišljeno. Aragornov je potez držao ispravnim.

"I tvoje?" upitao je Aragorn. Usprkos sve gušćem mraku, Boromir je uspio vidjeti iskru zanimanja i izazivanja u Aragornovim očima.

"Moje nade oduvijek su ležale samo u mom maču, u mojim ljudima, i u našoj zajedničkoj borbi", odgovorio je podjednakim tonom. "To se neće izmijeniti i nećemo posustati, ma što se dogodilo."

Aragorn je kimnuo.

"Ne sumnjam u to", rekao je. "Znam da to doista misliš. I čast mi je što ću doći u Gondor."

Boromir nije odgovorio odmah, već je malo razmišljao. Pri njihovom prvom susretu Aragorn je bio posve zatvoren, no Boromir to nije mogao uistinu zamjeriti. Nije li i sam ponekad pristupao ljudima na isti način, prije nego što će ih procijeniti? Sada je osjetio Aragornovu iskrenost iza ovih riječi.

"Zašto nisi nikad došao u Gondor?" upitao je otvoreno, promatrajući ga. Sada je u njegovom glasu, za razliku od riječi izmijenjenih na vijećanju, bila samo radoznalost.

"Bio sam jednom", odgovorio je Aragorn. Boromir je jasno osjetio oklijevanje u njegovu glasu. "Prilično davno", dodao je na kraju.

"Kada? Kojim povodom?" upitao je Boromir. Bio je ponešto iznenađen, a sada je želio saznati i više.

"Došao sam u Gondor 2973. godine", rekao je Aragorn. "pristupio sam gondorskoj vojsci i proveo u Gondoru neko vrijeme, a onda sam morao krenuti dalje."

_Nisam još bio ni rođen,_ pomislio je Boromir.

"Koliko ti je godina?" upitao je.

"Osamdeset i sedam", odgovorio je Aragorn.

Boromir je kimnuo. Znao je da su Dunedaini iz Arnora dugovječni, baš kao što su to bili i oni ljudi u Gondoru koji su potjecali od Numenorejaca. Na kraju krajeva, i sam je potjecao iz takve obitelji; da se njegov otac nije razbolio i dobio tešku upalu pluća od koje je naposljetku preminuo, sigurno bi živio još mnogo godina, a i on sam je mogao očekivati dug vijek.

"Volio bih da sam mogao duže ostati", dodao je tiho Aragorn. "Dao bih sve da sam mogao učiniti i više. No, čekalo me još mnogo drugih zadaća."

Boromir je osjetio da je Aragorn trenutno nesklon opisivati više od toga, i zasad je odustao od daljnjih pitanja; put će biti dug i već će naletjeti nova prilika za razgovor. No dobio je neke od odgovora koje je tražio, a već je i ovo predstavljalo veliko otkriće. Aragorn je, dakle, _ipak_ bio u Gondoru. Možda je mogao učiniti više, ali kao što je i sam rekao, čekalo ga je još mnogo toga. Bio je vođa Dunedaina Arnora, njegova odgovornost i obaveza ležale su prije svega na sjeveru – dok ne dođe trenutak za nešto više. I dok je razmišljao o svemu rečenome, Boromir je zaključio da je zacijelo pogriješio u svojim prvim procjenama graničara koji je hodao kraj njega.

"Razumijem", rekao je mirno. "I drago mi je što dolaziš sada."

Već se posve smračilo i prilike koje je ranije razaznavao ispred sebe sada su se gotovo stopile s okolnim mrakom. Hodali su dugom i plitkom dolinom, u kojoj je tek mjestimično raslo pokoje stablo ili grm. Ispred njih dvojice, nekoliko metara dalje, hodali su Ellin i Legolas. Boromir je mogao čuti kako tiho razgovaraju. Govorili su vilenjačkim jezikom i nije ih mogao razumjeti. Nekada, dok je bio dijete i išao u školu, naučio je malo vilenjačkog jezika, ali kako se nije nikada morao služiti njime kasnije je većinu zaboravio. I dok je slušao kako govore svojim jezikom, dvoje vilenjaka učinilo mu se još više stranim.

"Koliko možemo računati na Rohance?" Aragornov glas trgnuo ga je iz misli. Boromir se odmah pribrao.

"U potpunosti", odgovorio je.

"Hmm... čule su se glasine posljednjih nekoliko mjeseci da su sklopili savez s Mordorom. To mi se učinilo nevjerojatnim. Pretpostavljam da ti ipak znaš više o tome, i zato pitam upravo tebe."

"Glasine su lažne, i vjerojatno su ih proširile upravo sluge Neprijatelja kako bi izazvali pomutnju. Siguran sam da Rohanci nikada neće stati na Neprijateljevu stranu", rekao je Boromir. "To su ponosni i plemeniti ljudi, oduvijek naši saveznici. Više puta sam bio u Rohanu, a posljednji put nedavno, upravo dok sam putovao prema Rivendellu. Dobro ih poznajem i siguran sam u njihovu odanost."

Doduše, prisjetio se Boromir, upravo je tada, prije nekoliko mjeseci, kralj Theoden djelovao ponešto neobično i rastreseno. Ipak, nije vidio razloga za zabrinutost, pogotovo stoga što su se Theodred i Eomer ponašali otvoreno i prijateljski kao i uvijek, a vidio je i da su se borili protiv orka.

"Znači, lako je moguće da je širenje tih laži Sarumanovo djelo", rekao je zamišljeno Aragorn.

"Vjerojatno", složio se Boromir. "Razgovarao sam mnogo s Theodredom i Eomerom prilikom posljednjeg posjeta. Sarumanovi orci su im zadali mnogo problema u zadnje vrijeme. Rohanci se žestoko bore protiv neprijatelja i ne sumnjam u njih."

"To je dobro. No, problem će nastati ako se budu morali boriti na dvije strane, i protiv Sarumana i protiv Mordora", promrmljao je Aragorn.

Neko su vrijeme hodali u tišini. Tama je bila potpuna jer je tanki mjesečev srp već zašao za obzor. U daljini se začuo tihi huk sove.

"Pretpostavljam da tvoj brat zapovijeda u Gondoru dok si na putu?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Naravno", odvratio je Boromir. "Vjerujem u Faramirove sposobnosti više od bilo čijih."

"Ne sumnjam u to", rekao je Aragorn i kimnuo. Ponovno su ušutjeli, obojica zaokupljena svojim mislima. Boromirove su uglavnom bile u Gondoru.

Družina je hodala veći dio noći, uz dvije stanke za odmor. Kada su u zoru stali i napravili logor u kojem će ostati sljedećega dana, Boromir je odsjekao nekoliko ravnih i pravilnih grana jednog drva, podesnih za oblikovanje mačeva za vježbu. Kada je uz Gimlijevu pomoć završio obradu, promotrio je četiri manja i jedan veći mač koje su izradili. Iako nisu bili loši i poslužit će za vježbu, ipak nije bio posve zadovoljan; znao je da bi pravi stručnjak to napravio puno bolje. Premda umorni, hobiti nisu pošli spavati odmah nakon zaustavljanja, već su također cijelo vrijeme pažljivo motrili izradu drvenih mačeva. Uzbuđenje zbog obuke naročito se ocrtavalo na Merryjevom licu i činilo se da je toliko nestrpljiv da bi najradije smjesta započeo. Svi su se nasmijali gorljivom hobitu koji je odmah uzeo jedan mali mač i stao zamahivati njime. Ipak, uskoro su svi pošli na spavanje, a Boromir im je obećao da će započeti s vježbom čim ustanu, prije no što iduće večeri nastave putovanje.

-x-x-x-

I sljedeće dvije noći putovanja su protekle mirno, Družina nije vidjela niti jedan trag orka ili ikakve naznake pokreta neprijatelja. Polako su napredovali prema jugu, hodajući uz obronke Maglenoga gorja. Put kojim ih je vodio Gandalf i dalje je bio ravan i lak za pješačenje. Jedinu neugodnost im je zasad predstavljao vjetar koji se neprestano spuštao niz obronke gorja, pojačavajući osjećaj hladnoće. Činilo se da se uvlači u svaku poru.

Zaustavili su se u zoru, pronašavši pogodno mjesto za logor u jednom malenom šumarku. Drveće ih je malo štitilo od vjetra, a nešto dalje se nalazio i potok u kojem su mogli uzeti svježu vodu. Ellin je odložila svoj ruksak i protegnula se, pa sjela. Bila je malo umorna, no navikla je na hodanje i duga putovanja pa joj nekoliko sati pješačenja ipak nisu predstavljali velik problem. Promotrila je četvoricu hobita i nasmijala se. Iako su posve očito bili umorni, odmah su okružili Boromira, želeći prije odmora i spavanja još malo vježbati mačevanje, koristeći zadnje mrvice snage koje su im preostale. Bili su posve opčarani vježbanjem i uživali su u tome. Isto tako, vidjelo se i da Boromir uživa podučavati ih.

Aragorn je skinuo prtljagu s njihova ponija i rasteretio životinju. Bill, kako su ga nazvali hobiti, malo se zaputio u lutanje šumarkom u potrazi za travom kojom će se prehraniti, no nikada se nije mnogo udaljavao. Bio je prilično privržen hobitima, a naročito Samu. Aragorn je pak prikupio s tla nekoliko treščica i grana kao i suhe trave, te izvadio kremen.

"Upalit ćeš vatru?" upitao ga je Gandalf.

"Da. Vjerujem da smo dovoljno zaklonjeni", odgovorio je kratko Aragorn i posvetio se paljenju vatre. Doista, drveće ih je posve skrivalo od pogleda. Razdanjivalo se i plamen neće biti uočljiv kao što bi bio noću, a vjetar je brzo raznosio i raspršivao dim. Prošle je večeri, netom nakon što su krenuli, Legolas ustrijelio dva zeca i sada se Družina, nakon dva dana suhe putne hrane, radovala malo slasnijem obroku.

Dok je Sam počeo pripremati zečeve, Ellin mu je odlučila pomoći i poboljšati pečenku s malo začinskog bilja. Iako je bila zima, poznavala je nekoliko vrsta zimzelenog grmlja čije će lišće biti dobar začin pečenom mesu. Upravo je namjeravala krenuti dublje u šumu, kad joj je pogled pao na Aragorna. Još otkako su krenuli iz Rivendella, učinilo joj se da je malo šutljiviji no inače. Ispočetka nije obratila pažnju na to, ali sada je bila skoro sigurna da ga nešto muči. Promatrala je kako se malo udaljio od ostalih i stajao posve sam. Pogledom je prelazio po okolini i znala je da njegovoj pažnji ništa ne izmiče, no zapažala je na njemu i sjenku neke odsutnosti. Bilo je to gotovo neprimjetno, ali Ellin ga je dobro poznavala. Tada je odlučila porazgovarati s njim.

"Primijetio si nešto neobično ili opasno?" upitala je kad mu je prišla.

"Ne, samo nadgledam okolinu", odgovorio je. "Dobro smo zaklonjeni. No tijekom putovanja nećemo naći puno ovakvih mjesta za logor, bojim se."

"To se slažem", rekla je Ellin, malo se namrštivši.

"Krenula si negdje?" upitao ju je Aragorn, primijetivši da u ruci drži bodež i malu kožnu kesicu.

"Da", kimnula je. "Idem nabrati malo lišća kojim ću obložiti pečenku. Već imam nešto malo sušenog začinskog bilja, i znam da ga imaju i hobiti, ali uvijek volim ubrati svježe kad mogu."

"Budi pažljiva."

"Naravno. Neću daleko, i brzo ću se vratiti", odvratila je, ali nije se pomakla s mjesta, promatrajući oko sebe. Njihovi suputnici bili su malo podalje, zabavljeni raznim poslovima; Sam je već počeo pripremati zečeve, a ostala trojica hobita vježbala su mačevanje s Boromirom. Gimli je sjedio na tlu i brusio oštricu jedne od svojih sjekira, a Gandalf je razgovarao s Legolasom.

Naposljetku, Ellin je vratila pogled na Aragorna. I dalje je u njegovim očima vidjela trag neke zamišljenosti. Trenutak je oklijevala, a onda se odlučila za izravan pristup.

"Aragorne, što je? Što nije u redu?" upitala je ozbiljno. Kad se okrenuo prema njoj, učinilo joj se da mu je u očima nakratko preletjela sjena tuge. _Ali zašto?,_ upitala se, već pomalo uznemirena.

"Sve je u redu", odgovorio je. Na lice mu se polako vratio uobičajeni mirni izraz i shvatila je da se zatvorio od nje. To ju je čudilo i brinulo, jer uvijek su bili otvoreni jedno prema drugome. Časak je razmišljala, a onda odlučila da neće dalje navaljivati, bar za sad. _Već će doći nova, možda i bolja prilika za razgovor,_ pomislila je.

"Nadam se da jest." Kimnula je, a onda se uputila prema šumi. Tlo je bilo rahlo i suho – već danima nije bilo kiše. Većina drveća bila je bez lišća, zimzelena stabla bila su ovdje rijetka. Sunce se upravo pojavilo iznad obronaka gorja na istoku i njegove zrake su se probijale kroz isprepletene grane do tla stvarajući zlatne pruge svjetla i sjene. Zrak je bio svjež i vrlo hladan, iako vjetar koji ih je šibao cijelim putem sada nije bio osobito jak.

Vilenjakinja je pažljivo napredovala kroz šumu, ne praveći nikakve šumove. Pozorno je promatrala okolinu i pamtila razne detalje puta kojim je prošla. Razmišljala je o razgovoru s Aragornom. Bez obzira na njegove posljednje riječi, bila je sigurna da joj je nešto prikrio, kao i da se radi o nečem ozbiljnom. Tada je pronašla grm koji je tražila. Odsjekla je nekoliko grančica i spremila ih, pa se uspravila, spremna za povratak. Međutim, već kad je htjela poći, pažnju joj je u posljednji čas privuklo nekoliko slomljenih grana jednoga niskog, mladog stabla koje je raslo malo dalje. Pažljivo mu je prišla i na tlu ugledala tragove grubih čizama kakve su obično nosili orci. Iako je vidjela da su nisu svježi, a orci su uglavnom izbjegavali kretanje tijekom dnevnoga svjetla, Ellin je udvostručila pažnju. Koliko je mogla razabrati, radilo se o dva ili tri orka pa je pretpostavila da se radi o izvidnici neke veće skupine. Šuma joj se odjednom činila mračnijom, a njihov naizgled dobro skriven logor nesigurnim. Nekoliko trenutaka je neodlučno stajala, razmišljajući bi li se vratila i odmah obavijestila ostale, ili najprije krenula ispitati tragove. Znala je da nije mudro odvajati se i da je to moglo biti opasno, ali starost tragova ju je malo umirila i potakla njezinu odluku. _Samo ću malo pogledati, pa se brzo vraćam._

Tragovi su bili posve jasni i bilo ih je sasvim lako pratiti. Kako je napredovala, Ellin je primijetila da šuma postaje gušća. Pažljivo je osluškivala, ali osim šuma vjetra u krošnjama nije čula drugoga zvuka. Posve se zadubila u praćenje tragova, premda i dalje malo nemirna. _Samo još malo, pa idem natrag,_ stalno si je ponavljala, no malo po malo se već prilično udaljila. Polako napredujući, izbila je na malu čistinu. Na njezinome središtu nalazilo se zgarište, a svugdje unaokolo bilo je mnoštvo raznih otisaka. Tolika zbrka pomiješanih tragova otežala joj je procjenjivanje, ali činilo joj se da je ovdje boravila četa od tridesetak orka. Kada je obišla ostatke logora i ispitala pepeo preostao od vatre, zaključila je da je napušten prije barem dvanaest sati. Tragovi su dalje vodili prema višim obroncima gorja, što je značilo da su se udaljavali od Družine, no Ellin je i dalje bila nespokojna; kasnije su mogli i promijeniti smjer. U svome sadašnjem logoru Družina nije bila posve sigurna.

Najzad, odlučila se vratiti, shvativši da je izbivala mnogo dulje no što je planirala. Znala je da je počinila grešku udaljivši se toliko od skupine. Upravo kada se okrenula i pošla natrag, zrak nad njom proparali su krikovi i lepet krila tri velika gavrana. I nehotice se uplašeno trgnula. Ispratila je pogledom ptice koje su letjele prema gorju, a onda naposljetku požurila prema logoru. Osjećajući malu grižnju savjesti, nadala se da se nitko neće zabrinuti zbog njezina izbivanja. Hodala je brzo, vraćajući se istim putem. Upravo je bila na mjestu gdje je prvi put primijetila tragove orka kada je među drvećem ugledala Boromira. I on je nju opazio skoro istovremeno i krenuo prema njoj.

"Napokon! Gdje si bila toliko?" upitao je još dok joj se približavao. "Već smo se zabrinuli. Aragorn i ja smo te pošli tražiti."

"Da, znam da sam se zadržala duže nego što sam namjeravala", odgovorila je Ellin kad je došla do njega. Krenuli su zajedno natrag, hodajući jedno kraj drugog. "Međutim, otkrila sam tragove orka tu u šumi i otišla istražiti kamo vode. Iako nisu svježi i vode na drugu stranu, bojim se da nismo sigurni ovdje", završila je ozbiljno.

"Orci!" trgnuo se Boromir, pa se zaustavio i pogledao je. "Trebala si se odmah vratiti. Opasno je lutati sam ako ima orka."

"Znam sve to", odvratila je, i sama se zaustavivši. "Ali tragovi su bili stari i htjela sam odmah vidjeti o čemu se radi, tako da više ne moramo gubiti vrijeme na izviđanje kada se vratim natrag", završila je pomalo odsječno, čime je zapravo nespretno pokušala prikriti vlastitu nelagodu. Znala je da je pogriješila i sada se osjećala poput prekorenog djeteta. _I baš je on morao naletjeti i reći mi da sam pogriješila,_ pomislila je zažarenih obraza. Potom se upitala zbog čega joj je toliko stalo da upravo pred njim ne ispadne nespretna, no nije imala odgovor.

Brzo su stigli natrag u logor. Ellin je pričekala da se vrati i Aragorn kako bi izvijestila Družinu o svemu što je otkrila. I on je uskoro stigao i odahnuo s olakšanjem kad ju je ugledao.

"Nisi se smjela puno udaljiti", rekao joj je blago kada je došao do nje. "Barem ti to znaš."

"Znam", odvratila je utučeno. "Žao mi je što sam vam zadala brige. Stvarno nisam namjeravala ostati toliko."

Tada je ispričala sve što je otkrila, a on se još više namrštio kada je čuo novosti. Većina lica postala je ozbiljna i zabrinuta.

"Tragovi su stari više od pola dana, kažeš? I vode na suprotnu stranu, u planinu?" ponovio je Aragorn zamišljeno. Potom je razmišljao nekoliko trenutaka, proučavajući smjer vjetra i promatrajući dim njihove vatre. "Oni ne vole svjetlost i uglavnom se skrivaju danju, ali ja ipak ne bih riskirao", iznio je najzad svoju odluku. "Bolje je da odemo odavde i napravimo novi logor."

Čuvši to, hobiti su izgledali razočarano.

"Zar sada odmah?" upitao je Frodo.

"I što će biti s našim ručkom?" dodao je Sam, čeznutljivo promatrajući dva zeca koja su se već pekla.

"Znam da ste umorni", odgovorio je Aragorn, kimnuvši im. "Ali, moramo krenuti dalje. Prema onome što je Ellin rekla, orci su daleko i dim vjerojatno nije primijećen, ali u to ne možemo biti sigurni. Možda imaju izvidnike koji pretražuju teren. Bolje je da se ne zadržavamo tu. Izdržite još sat ili dva, a onda ćemo napraviti novi logor", rekao je na kraju ohrabrujuće.

"Ali bez vatre, zar ne?" upitao je Sam.

"Bez vatre, nažalost", potvrdio je Aragorn.

Svi su se počeli polako spremati, a Ellin je kleknula pored Sama.

"Možda ih možemo i spasiti, zapravo, i ipak imati dobar ručak u novom logoru", rekla je. "Hajdemo na brzinu na posao."

Zajednički su maknuli zečeve s vatre, a onda je Ellin uzela jedan Samov veliki nož. Zečevi su već bili napola pečeni pa su odrezali vanjske pečene dijelove, a preostalo meso razrezali na više tankih traka koje su se mogle ispeći za kratko vrijeme.

"Bit ćemo gotovi za manje od četvrt sata i onda odmah gasimo vatru. Evo, taman dok se spremite..." dobacila je užurbano Aragornu, koji je upravo krenuo osedlati ponija. Djelovao je kao da se nećka, a onda joj je kimnuo glavom.

Dok je Sam završavao posao pečenja, Ellin je spremila svoju vreću za spavanje i učvrstila je na ponija, pa pomogla spremiti i hobitovu prtljagu. Uskoro su svi bili spremni za polazak. Ugasili su vatru i uklonili tragove logora pa krenuli dalje. Svi su bili šutljivi, uglavnom zbog umora koji se najviše zamjećivao kod hobita, no i zbog nespokojstva koje je nastalo radi orka.

Nakon nešto više od jednog sata hoda zaustavili su se po drugi put toga jutra. Sunce je već ponešto odskočilo na nebu. Premda je bilo mnogo ugodnije nego po noći, škrto zimsko sunce nije ih osobito zagrijalo. Na zapadu su se počeli gomilati oblaci, a vjetar je malo pojačao. Lug koji je Aragorn odabrao za stanku nije bio toliko pogodan za logor kao i prethodni, ali to je mjesto bilo jedino prikladno skrovište u okolini. Hobiti su izgledali vrlo umorno, ali slasni obrok koji je uslijedio nakon zaustavljanja im je prilično popravio raspoloženje. Potom, dok su se ostali spremali na počinak, Ellin i Gandalf su započeli prvu smjenu straže tog dana.

-x-x-x-

Dan je bio na izmaku. Nebo je bilo olovno sivo i tmurno, a hladan vjetar je povijao gole grane okolnog drveća. Dva čovjeka koji su bili na straži pored malog logora bili su čvrsto umotani u svoje plašteve. Svi ostali članovi Družine su spavali. Sklupčani i maleni, hobiti su izgledali skoro poput zamotuljaka prtljage. Iz usta čarobnjaka dopiralo je tiho hrkanje.

Boromir i Aragorn su imali posljednju stražarsku smjenu toga dana. Boromir se protegnuo i nakratko bacio pogled prema logoru. Ellin je spavala na boku, okrenuta prema njemu, i nekoliko je trenutaka promatrao njezino mirno lice. Jedan pramen kose padao joj je preko čela. Činilo mu se da bi mogao satima promatrati fine, pravilne crte tog lijepog lica. No njezino ponašanje mu se nije sviđalo. Sjetio se kako je toga jutra postupila neodgovorno, što je moglo izazvati probleme za sve, a onda mu je čak djelovala malo ljuta što ju je upozorio. Navikao je na disciplinu – kako od svojih vojnika, tako i vlastitim ponašanjem pružati njima primjer; drukčije ponašanje nije dolazilo u obzir, pogotovo u ratnim okolnostima.

"Koliko je ljudi s juga i istoka Sauron uspio pridobiti?" upitao je Aragorn, nastavljajući razgovor o Gondoru koji su započeli ranije. Boromir se prenuo iz razmišljanja o Ellin i okrenuo prema Aragornu.

"Kada sam posljednji put bio u Gondoru, prije odlaska u Rivendell, njegovu vojsku koja nas je napadala uglavnom su činili orci", odgovorio je. "No, najisturenije izvidnice su javljale o velikim pokretima vojske ljudi iz Harada. Nećemo znati precizno dok ne stignemo u Gondor, ali vjerojatno se radi o mnogo tisuća."

"To je puno", odvratio je zamišljeno Aragorn. "Trebat će nam cjelokupna vojska Gondora koja se može skupiti, kao i pomoć Rohanaca."

"Ne sumnjam da je Faramir već poduzeo sve što je potrebno", kimnuo je Boromir. Ipak, bio je zabrinut znajući da će ih Sauronova vojska, bez obzira na njihove pripreme, višestruko brojčano nadmašiti. "A kako je bilo stanje u Arnoru?" upitao je nakon nekoliko trenutaka šutnje. Želio je saznati više o toj zemlji, kao i o samom Aragornu.

"I na sjeveru je mnogo orka i često napadaju", rekao je Aragorn. "Uglavnom dolaze iz područja sjeverno od Sjevernog humlja i Ettenmoorsa gdje se nalazi većina njihovih jazbina."

Boromir je malo razmišljao o tome.

"O kolikim se snagama radi? I koliko su žestoki bili ti okršaji?" upitao je.

Prije nego što će odgovoriti, Aragorn je posegnuo za svojom lulom i počeo je polako puniti.

"Većinom su to manji napadi, od nekoliko desetaka ili ponekad stotina orka. Napadali su slabije zaštićene trgovačke karavane ili manja sela", objašnjavao je. "Nismo im nikad dopuštali organiziranje u veću vojsku."

"I naše izvidnice su oduvijek u Ithilienu pratile kretanje pojedinačnih hordi, pa smo ih napadali i uništavali dok su rascjepkani", dodao je Boromir. "No problem je u tome što ne možemo doprijeti u Minas Morgul i dalje u Mordor, pa Neprijatelj ima jedno uporište na kojem može koncentrirati veliku silu."

"To je istina", složio se Aragorn, pripaljujući lulu. "Na sjeveru orci nemaju mogućnost stvoriti tako snažno i veliko uporište. Imaju jedino Angmarsko gorje iz kojega ih ne možemo nikako istjerati, ali ono se ne može mjeriti s Mordorom niti s Maglenim gorjem ili drugim većim uporištima Neprijatelja."

Tada su obojica ušutjela i u trenu se ukipila, jer su začuli tihe šumove ih šumarka. Izvukli su mačeve i stali u zaklon. Sporazumjeli su se bez riječi; Aragorn mu je dao znak rukom prema strani suprotnoj od one na koju je sam krenuo. No već nakon nekoliko nečujnih koraka, obojica su se zaustavila i spremila oružje. Zvukovi koje su čuli potjecali su od male lasice koja je prolazila pored logora. Mirno su se vratili na mjesto na kojem su do tada stražarili.

"A gdje su vaše utvrde i naselja?" upitao je Boromir kada su opet sjeli.

"Jedno je veće naselje blizu jezera Evendim, kao i jedno na zapadnim obroncima Sjevernoga humlja. Postoji i više sela širom cijelog Arnora", odgovorio je Aragorn i podignuo lulu koju je odložio na kamen maločas kada su krenuli vidjeti o kakvim se šumovima radilo. "Imamo i nekoliko mjesta koja služe kao vojna uporišta, iako to nisu tvrđave u klasičnom smislu – nisu toliko velika. To su zapravo razna strateška mjesta na kojima se okupljamo kada je nužno, ili služe kao prenoćišta glasnicima i izvidnicima."

"Gdje se nalaze?"

"Uglavnom sjeverno od naših naselja", odvratio je Aragorn, polagano otpuhujući dim. "U Sjevernome humlju, Vjetrenim brdima i u pustoši sjevernije od toga."

"Naša najjača tvrđava sjeverno od Minas Tiritha je Cair Andros", rekao je Boromir. "No imamo i nekoliko manjih uporišta još malo sjevernije od toga, a također i u Ithilienu, na obroncima Sjenovitoga gorja. Dobro su skrivena i orci ih vrlo teško mogu otkriti."

"Bio sam u nekima od njih", rekao je Aragorn. "Premda pretpostavljam da neka od njih više i ne postoje, kao i da sada imate i neka nova."

Boromir je kimnuo.

"Naravno, nikada nismo na jednom mjestu predugo", potvrdio je. "Iako orci nisu naročiti tragači, Neprijatelj ima i druge, opasnije izvidnike u svojoj službi. Ipak, neke položaje ne napuštamo nikada i uvijek su čuvani. Jesi li bio u Henneth Annunu?"

Boromirove misli na trenutak su odlutale u Gondor. Henneth Annun je bio sustav prostranih, međusobno povezanih spilja. Glavni ulaz je bio skriven velikim vodopadom i vodio je u niz spilja. Još jedan manji ulaz, na suprotnoj strani, bio je na šumovitim padinama i bio je posve skriven grmljem. Henneth Annun se nalazio malo sjevernije od Cair Androsa i Cormallenskog polja, na obroncima gorja. To je bilo njihovo najstarije uporište, i Boromiru se oduvijek činilo da je i sam kamen prožet duhom Gondora i njihove borbe protiv zla iz Mordora. Prisjećajući se koliko je puta boravio tamo zajedno sa svojim suborcima, vjernim prijateljima, na licu mu se pojavio blagi osmijeh.

"Da, bio sam tamo", odgovorio je Aragorn, i sam djelujući zamišljeno. Boromir ga je malo pozornije pogledao, razmišljajući o svemu što je pomalo saznavao o graničaru. _Točnije, o čovjeku koji će biti kralj Gondora,_ ispravio se. Još uvijek mu je ta pomisao na trenutke bila neobična, iako se od časa kada je na vijećanju saznao Aragornovo podrijetlo i prvotnog šoka polako počeo privikavati na tu činjenicu. Sada ga je htio što bolje procijeniti i što više saznati o njemu.

"Koliko dugo si bio u Gondoru?" upitao je znatiželjno. Ako je Aragorn rekao da je bio u Henneth Annunu i na drugim mjestima s gondorskom vojskom, zacijelo nije bio tamo samo kratko vrijeme.

"Sedam godina, do 2980. godine", odgovorio je Aragorn. Boromir je kimnuo, istovremeno gledajući šumu – ne popuštajući pozornost s njihove okoline, neprestano osluškujući i promatrajući hoće li primijetiti išta sumnjivo, baš kao što je to stalno činio i Aragorn. _Sedam godina,_ ponovio je Boromir u sebi. U prošlom razgovoru, Aragorn mu je spomenuo samo da je bio u Gondoru i ostao tamo "neko vrijeme"; no sedam godina nije bilo malo, i sada je sve više uviđao da je u Rivendellu prenaglio.

"I cijelo to vrijeme si bio u gondorskoj vojsci?" promrmljao je tiho, više za sebe. Tada je podignuo glavu i ozbiljno pogledao Aragorna, koji je potvrdno kimnuo. "Cijenim to što si učinio."

"Pokušao sam učiniti onoliko koliko sam tada mogao. Borio sam se protiv slugu Neprijatelja širom Međuzemlja, kako u Gondoru, tako i drugdje", rekao je Aragorn. "Potom sam se morao vratiti na sjever jer se tamo stanje pogoršalo, a izbivao sam vrlo dugo. Orci su se množili i njihovi su napadi stalno jačali, što se nastavilo i narednih godina."

Neko su vrijeme šutjeli. Jedan je gavran proletio nad njihovim glavama. Tamni oblaci su i dalje plovili nebom, a počelo se sasvim lagano mračiti. Vjetar nije popuštao i postajalo je malčice hladnije.

"Znam da si bio vođa naroda na sjeveru i razumijem što to znači. Dugujem ti ispriku", rekao je ozbiljno Boromir. "Želim se ispričati za svoje riječi u Rivendellu. Inače ne reagiram onako brzopleto."

Aragorn ga je gledao nekoliko trenutaka, pa kimnuo i pružio mu ruku.

"Sve je u redu, već sam i zaboravio", rekao je uz smiješak. "Tada nisi ni mogao ništa bolje zaključiti o neuglednom graničaru, koji ti se uostalom predstavio pod lažnim imenom. To i nije bilo naročito pristojno od njega. I ja se ispričavam."

Boromir se također nasmijao, stežući ruku drugog čovjeka, zadovoljan što su te nespretne početne riječi ostale iza njih, ni na koji način ne kvareći prijateljstvo koje je nastajalo među njima.

"Jesi li imao prilike upoznati moga oca i djeda?" upitao je zatim. U to je vrijeme njegov djed još bio živ i bio je Namjesnik.

"Pa, vidio sam ih jednom", rekao je Aragorn i Boromir je uočio sasvim lagano oklijevanje u njegovu glasu. "Jednom sam bio u Palači zajedno sa zapovjednikom i još nekoliko vojnika, kada je zapovjednik predavao izvješće."

"A tko je bio tvoj zapovjednik?" produžio je Boromir.

"Zvao se Baranor, a bio je rodom iz Lossarnacha", odgovorio je Aragorn.

"Oh, zar on?" upitao je Boromir, a Aragorn je kimnuo sa smiješkom. "Sjećam ga se, on je bio i moj prvi zapovjednik kada sam sa šesnaest godina ušao u vojsku. Svi smo ga voljeli i cijenili", nastavio je Boromir. Dok se prisjećao svoga starog zapovjednika, na licu mu se pojavio osmijeh. "I nakon što više nisam pripadao njegovoj četi, često sam mu se znao javiti kada smo obojica bili u Minas Tirithu. Nažalost, poginuo je prije petnaestak godina u jednom žestokom okršaju s orcima."

"Žao mi je što to čujem", rekao je ozbiljno Aragorn. "I ja sam ga volio."

Boromir je na trenutak razmišljao, pitajući se zbog čega je Aragorn maločas djelovao kao da oklijeva s odgovorom, no onda je samo slegnuo ramenima, odlučivši to zanemariti.

"Što si sve radio u vojsci?" upitao je znatiželjno.

"Bio sam pripadnik pješaštva, a vrlo često sam bio i glasnik i izvidnik", odvratio je Aragorn. Ugasio je lulu i počeo je čistiti. "U praćenju tragova i snalaženju u divljini sam se izvježbao još od djetinjstva."

"Da, i Gandalf mi je rekao da si najveći tragač kojega poznaje", odgovorio je Boromir, kimnuvši. "Ne sumnjam da je i Baranor to odmah uočio. On je uvijek znao prepoznati u čemu je netko najjači, i na taj način maksimalno iskoristiti ono najbolje kod svakog čovjeka."

Sumrak se polako postajao gušći; dan je izmicao. Uto se probudio Gandalf, a za njim uskoro i ostali. Nakon užine, hobiti su prišli Boromiru ne bi li iskoristili još ono malo danjeg svjetla što je preostalo za vježbu mačevanja. Nasmijao se njihovom entuzijazmu i odmah posegnuo za drvenim mačem koji je koristio za vježbu. Uživao je u tome; nakon početne nespretnosti, hobiti su počeli dobro napredovati, a osobito Merry. Uz to, skoro uvijek su bili vedri i nasmijani i njihovo je društvo bilo ugodno.

Uskoro ih je mrak onemogućio u daljnjem vježbanju, i vrlo brzo su svi bili spremni za polazak. Dok je pomagao Samu natovariti ponija, Boromir je zamijetio tamne siluete Aragorna i Ellin kako uklanjaju tragove njihova boravka ovdje. Potom su krenuli.

-x-x-x-

Spuštala se noć, obrisi su bili sve tamniji. U predjelu kojim su hodali drveće nije bilo naročito gusto. Povremeno su izbijali na manje čistine koje su se smjenjivale s malim lugovima. Teren je bio valovit i brežuljkast. S jedne malčice povišene livade Ellin je uspjela razabrati da će se uskoro naći na ogoljenijem, ravničarskom terenu. Udaljena travnata stepa učinila joj se poput površine tamnoga mirnog jezera.

Osim zavijanja vjetra, sve je oko njih bilo mirno. Kretali su se tiho, bez suvišnih šumova. Ako je Ellin prije putovanja i pomislila da će hobiti, nevični putovanjima i šuljanju, biti bučni i nespretni pri kretanju, već prva noć ju je bila razuvjerila. Kada je bilo potrebno, bili su tihi i nečujni poput ostalih.

Upravo kada su se približavali rubu šume, tišinu su narušili udaljeni krikovi ptica. Vilenjakinja je zastala i osvrnula se, pokušavajući kroz sve gušći mrak prodrijeti pogledom u pravcu zvuka, ni ne znajući zašto to čini. Osjetila je neku nelagodu, iako u prvi čas nije shvaćala zašto. Učinilo joj se da izdaleka čuje neke slabe šumove, istovremeno kada je Gandalf dao znak za zaustavljanje. Aragorn je nepomično stajao, a držanje mu je odavalo napetost i pozornost. I sama se još više ukipila, osluškujući i pozorno promatrajući. Sada je bila sigurna da se doista nešto čuje u daljini. Znala je da su šumovi mogli potjecati i od ptica ili neke druge šumske životinje. No iznenada se naježila, sjetivši se. _Ptice._ Glasanje koje je maločas čula pripadalo je gavranima, a oni nisu bili noćne ptice.

"Budite mirni", prošaptao je Aragorn hobitima, i sam prepoznavši znakove za uzbunu. Ellin je izvukla mač, krajičkom oka vidjevši Gandalfa kako čini isto. Rubovi Glamdringa su jedva vidljivo svjetlucali plavom svjetlošću, no sjaj se svakog trenutka pojačavao. Šumovi i buka također.

Orci.

Aragorn je u hipu prišao Ellin i Legolasu. Boromir, Gimli i Gandalf bili su tek korak dalje.

"Dolaze iz onog pravca", šapnuo je Aragorn žurno i pokazao rukom. "Sudeći prema buci, bit će ih između dvadeset i trideset. Vjerojatno se radi o grupi čiji su tragovi viđeni jutros. Ellin, Legolas", nastavio je žurno govoriti, "krenite preko čistine prema smjeru njihova dolaska i popnite se na stabla na rubu livade tako da orcima budete za leđima kada izbiju ovdje na otvoreno, ali napravite i dovoljan međusobni razmak. Moći ćete ih strijelama ubiti nekoliko i prije nego što shvate da su napadnuti s više strana. Mi ćemo se samo malo povući prema drugom dijelu čistine."

Ellin je kimnula; sve je bilo sasvim precizno i jasno. Vremena za postavljanje pitanja ionako nije bilo. Brzo je spremila mač u korice i pohitala prema nekoliko metara udaljenim stablima. Legolas je požurio jednako nečujno poput nje. Stigavši do ruba čistine, Ellin se hitro uzverala na stablo koje joj se učinilo najpogodnije. Oduvijek je bila vrlo spretna u penjanju i svim sličnim aktivnostima, svojstveno pripadnicima njezine rase, pa čak i bolja od mnogih vilenjaka jer je, naravno, bila malo lakša. Smjestila se na jednu široku granu, skinula lûk i izvukla prvu strijelu. Orci su bili već vrlo blizu i imala je upravo toliko vremena za baciti jedan pogled oko sebe. Otprilike je znala u kojoj se krošnji smjestio Legolas, ali nije ga mogla vidjeti. Mala čistina je bila prazna, i iako kroz grane i tamu nije mogla razabrati svoje suputnike među drvećem na drugoj strani, znala je da su tamo. Tada se opet zagledala prema smjeru iz kojeg su pristizali neprijatelji, upravo kada su se prve prilike pojavile trčeći među stablima.

Srce joj je ubrzano tuklo dok je svu koncentraciju usmjeravala na bitku koja ih je čekala. Orci su trčali ispod nje, prema skupini za koju su očito smatrali da će im uskoro postati plijen. Pažljivo ih je brojala; trčali su u redovima po trojica ili četvorica i bilo ih je dvadeset i pet. Nategnula je lûk. Upravo dok su posljednji orci prolazili ispod drveta zamijetila je pokret nečega svijetlog na samom rubu čistine. _Glamdring i Gandalfov štap._ Orci su se trenutno uskomešali, a njihovi pokliči su se pretvorili u iznenađeno mrmljanje kad su shvatili da pred sobom nemaju tek običnu skupinu putnika koje će lako ubiti i opljačkati.

_Sad!_

Otpustila je prvu strijelu, a odmah za njom i Legolasova je strijela proparala zrak. Istovremeno su joj zvukovi sa suprotne strane donijeli saznanje da su njezini suputnici krenuli u napad na iznenađene orke, koje su neočekivani napadi sa svih strana i moćni protivnici poprilično pokolebali. Brzo je uzela sljedeću strijelu i nanišanila. Orkovske tamne siluete bile su dovoljno lako vidljive i predstavljale su laganu metu. Ovdje, na začelju njihove skupine, nije bilo ni opasnosti da ugrozi nekoga od svojih. Pokliči orka i zvukovi sudaranja oštrica ispunili su noć.

Potpuno usredotočena, Ellin je gledala naprijed. Sva njena pažnja bila je usmjerena na sljedećeg orka. Strijela je poletjela. Krik i hropac su joj potvrdili da je još jedna njena strijela pogodila cilj. Dio orka je pokušavao izmaći nevidljivoj prijetnji s leđa i uzvratiti napad. Nisu imali lukove, no poslužili su se bodežima. Ellin se pripila bliže uz deblo kada je nekoliko bodeža poletjelo u njezinom smjeru, a onda je brzo promijenila položaj. Čula je fijuk još jedne Legolasove strijele, te potom i sama otpustila sljedeću.

Zvuci bitke su se pojačavali. _Eru, samo da je s Aragornom i ostalima sve u redu._

Kada je ubila još jednog orka, Ellin je shvatila da sljedeću strijelu više neće moći odapeti. Orci na začelju su se previše prorijedili i umiješali u bitku mačevima. Više nije smjela riskirati i gađati – mogla je pogoditi nekoga od svojih. Prebacila je lûk preko ramena i stala se hitro spuštati uz deblo. Kada su njene noge dotakle tlo, vidjela je da se upravo spustio i Legolas te s izvučenim mačem trčao naprijed. Pojurila je i s podignutom oštricom se obrušila na najbližeg orka. Dio njezine pažnje je obuhvatio situaciju u okolini. Kroz isprepleteno klupko mačeva i tijela, procijenila je da su sada brojčano podjednaki. Glamdring je blistao i sijao strah i smrt među orcima. Učinilo joj se da je čak vidjela i pokret Frodova Žalca.

Ork pred njom nije mogao parirati njezinoj brzini i ubrzo je pao posječen. Ellin je cijeli život vježbala s muškarcima i slabiju fizičku snagu je nadoknađivala brzinom i spretnošću. Često se njeno tijelo kretalo posve instinktivno, bez svjesnog odlučivanja o napadu ili obrani. Hitro se okrenula i blokirala udarac koji se spuštao prema njoj. Na čas je razabrala nečiji povik "Pazi!", no nije prepoznala glas. Dok je podizala mač za napad, osjetila je novi ubod straha. _Samo da se nikom ništa ne dogodi._

Banda orka koja ih je napala nije im bila dorasla – uskoro je i posljednji ležao mrtav. Ellin se brzo ogledala oko sebe. Siluete njenih suputnika su je okruživale. _Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas..._ njezin pogled je hitro prešao preko svih tamnih likova i s olakšanjem je shvatila da nitko ne nedostaje, kao i da su svi na nogama.

"Jesu li svi dobro? Je li netko ranjen?" upitao je Gandalf. Odgovorio mu je žamor glasova koji je potvrđivao da su svi dobro.

"Misliš li da su orci znali što nosimo, Gandalfe?" upitao je Frodo nakon nekoliko trenutaka tišine. Ellin mu je u glasu jasno čula tjeskobu.

Čarobnjak je malo razmišljao prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Nije isključeno", rekao je polako, usput gladeći bradu. "Međutim, možda i nisu. U Maglenome gorju ima mnogo grupica i bandi orka koje napadaju putnike. Možda su jednostavno pomislili da smo obični putnici."

"Čudno je kako su nas uopće otkrili", spomenuo je Legolas zamišljeno. Ellin se na to namrštila, razmišljajući o zbivanjima toga jutra.

"Nisam sigurna, ali mislim da su imali ptice u svojoj službi kao špijune", rekla je ozbiljno. "Vidjela sam gavrane jutros kako nadlijeću njihov stari logor, a upravo smo te ptice čuli maločas. Možda je slučajnost, no možda i nije."

"Pa kako ćemo onda uopće moći ići naprijed ako Neprijatelj ima toliko slugu i vidi svaki naš korak?" uzviknuo je uplašeno Pippin.

"Ne boj se toliko, dragi moj Pippine", odgovorio je Gandalf i potapšao hobita po njegovoj kovrčavoj kosi. "Naravno da je opasno i da su sluge Neprijatelja brojne, ali nisu baš sve ptice i zvijeri u njegovoj službi. Upravo suprotno, mnoge su protiv njega jer osjećaju njegovo zlo."

"Ono jutros je bio splet nezgodnih okolnosti", dodao je Aragorn. "Naravno, bili smo spremni na razne opasnosti. Ali obećavam ti, dat ćemo sve od sebe da naši tragovi budu što bolje skriveni."

Ellin je znala da će svakim novim danom rasti opasnost da budu otkriveni; to nije bilo teško zaključiti nikome od njih. No Gandalfove i Aragornove riječi su, čini se, bar malo umirile hobite, iako su i sami bili svjesni opasnosti. Prisutnost čarobnjaka kojeg su znali odavno i graničara koji ih je vodio i štitio putem do Rivendella ulijevala im je bar malo sigurnosti.

"Sada ćemo požuriti odavde", nastavio je Aragorn. "Pokušat ćemo noćas prevaliti što je više moguće."

Međutim, to se nije pokazalo mogućim. Ubrzo nakon što su krenuli izašli su na otvoreno i nastavili su hodati uz sam rub šume. No tada je započela kiša. Oblaci koji su se nakupljali cijeloga dana napokon su počeli ispuštati svoj teret. Budući da se kroz gustu kišnu zavjesu u mraku nije vidjelo baš ništa, nisu mogli napredovati dalje i povukli su se u zaklon. Nastavak putovanja morao je biti odgođen do jutra.


	5. Povjerenje i sumnje

Tijekom iduće dvije noći i dana putovanja Družina nije vidjela niti najmanjeg znaka prisustva orka. Naravno, i dalje su bili izuzetno oprezni – putovali su po noći, a po danu se odmarali. Nakon dijela puta koji ih je vodio ravničarskim, travnatim predjelom, naišli su na jedan stjenovitiji, brežuljkasti dio. S Maglenog gorja pružalo se mnogo takvih dužih obronaka koji su zadirali dublje u ravnicu. Kada su malo prije zore, dva dana poslije napada orka, naletjeli na zaklon koji je stvarala jedna strmo odsječena litica, Aragorn je dao znak za zaustavljanje. Iako su do svitanja mogli nastaviti još malo, mjesto je bilo isuviše dobro skrovište za logor a da bi ga zanemarili. Stijena kraj koje su se zaustavili imala je skoro posve ravnu i glatku površinu, a bila je okrenuta prema zapadu. Nije bila osobito visoka, jedva desetak metara, ali pružala se uvis na način da je nadnosila iznad tla malo prema naprijed, što je značilo da bi pružila i zaklon od kiše – ako ne bi puhao vjetar sa zapada, naravno. S južne strane stijena je u blagom polukrugu zavijala prema zapadu, štiteći ih tako i s te strane.

Dok su ostali počeli pripremati logor, Ellin se udaljila nekoliko metara, otišavši malo dalje od južnog grebena stijene. Još je bio skoro potpun mrak i hodala je oprezno, ali teren je bio uglavnom ravan i uspijevala je razaznati obrise oko sebe. Tada se zaustavila i izvadila svoju čuturicu s vodom i ručnik. Brzo je skinula odjeću, pa se još bržim pokretima istrljala vlažnom krpom po cijelom tijelu. Bilo joj je hladno, no te noći barem nije puhao vjetar, inače bi bila odustala od ovoga i odložila za sljedeći dan. Prošli put, iako je povjetarac bio sasvim lagan, bilo joj je mnogo hladnije. Kada je završila, istrljala se suhim ručnikom i hitro obukla novu tuniku. Sada, osvježena i u čistoj i toploj odjeći, osjećala se sjajno.

Kada se vratila, vidjela je da su Aragorn i Boromir upalili vatru; Aragorn je očito procijenio da su dovoljno zaklonjeni. _Da sam znala, mogla sam malo pričekati i ugrijati vodu, bilo bi mi ugodnije,_ bila joj je prva pomisao kada je ugledala vatru, no onda samo slegnula ramenima. _Nekom drugom prilikom._ Nije joj bio prvi, a sigurno ni posljednji put da je bila u sličnim okolnostima, i već se odavno naučila životu na putovanjima pod raznim uvjetima – po kiši, vjetru i hladnoći.

Hobiti su počeli pripremati obrok, a Ellin je kleknula malo dalje i stala prati tuniku koju je nosila ranije. Povremeno je pogledavala prema Boromiru, koji je upravo razgovarao s Aragornom. Primijetila je da su njih dvojica sve češće razgovarali i prijateljski se zadirkivali, pa iako nije upitala Aragorna o detaljima, pretpostavila je da su izgladili nesuglasice i da su oštre Boromirove riječi na vijeću bile zaboravljene. Doista, otkako su krenuli na put, na Boromiru nije vidjela ni traga one oštrine i arogancije, što je bio njezin prvi dojam o njemu onoga dana na vijeću, i bilo joj je jako drago što je dojam bio pogrešan. Dok je završavala pranje tunike, zamišljeno je shvatila da je prilično zaokupljao njezinu pažnju – i više nego što je željela, i više nego što je vjerojatno bilo mudro. Sjetila se njihova susreta nakon njezinog samostalnog izviđanja. _Pretpostavljam da nema visoko mišljenje o mojim sposobnostima, iako sam si za ono sama kriva. Ali nije me trebao izgrditi,_ pomislila je, uz lagano mrštenje. Boromir je najveći dio vremena provodio s hobitima i s Aragornom, i bila je sigurna da uopće ne obraća pažnju na nju. _Vjerojatno bi se nasmijao da zna o čemu razmišljam. No dobro, valjda će me proći._

Dok su završili s jelom, posve se razdanilo. Vrijeme je bilo oblačno, ali ne previše hladno.

"Nadam se da neće opet kiša", rekao je Sam nakon jela, dok su bili okupljeni svi zajedno u logoru, sjedeći u krug. "Ona cijela noć pljuska mi je bila sasvim dosta."

Ellin se nasmiješila hobitu, a još više njegovom namrgođenom izrazu. Pa ipak, gunđanje nije zasjenilo veseli hobitski duh koji je i dalje izbijao iz njega. Sviđala joj se njihova vedrina.

"Slažem se s tobom", rekao je Gimli žustro kimajući glavom. "Ni ja nisam ljubitelj kiše. Zato je život u našim spiljama dobar – unutra nema kiše!" završio je smijući se.

"Kako može biti dobro kada ne možete vidjeti zvijezde?" upitao je Legolas, gledajući patuljka. "One su među najljepšim djelima Valara. Ne bih nikada mogao živjeti bez pogleda na zvijezde."

Ellin nije mogla ne složiti se s time. I sama je jako voljela promatrati te blistave svijetle točkice koje su sjale na tamnome nebu. Često su joj izgledale poput nekih dalekih, no ipak stalno prisutnih prijatelja. Pomisao da bi morala živjeti na mjestu odakle ih ne bi mogla vidjeti bila joj je neobična i rastužujuća.

"Pa, slažem se, lijepe su", odvratio je Gimli i slegnuo ramenima. "Ali u našim podzemnim gradovima također je lijepo."

"Ne sumnjam. Ali mislim da se ne bih mogao naviknuti", odgovorio mu je Legolas.

"Niti ja", dodala je Ellin.

"Ah, vilenjaci", rekao je Gimli i nasmijao se. "Samo vam je do pjevanja i mjeseca i zvijezda!"

"A patuljcima je samo do skrivanja u rudnicima i traženja dragulja i zlata", odvratio je Legolas, također u smijehu, uzvraćajući zadirkivanje.

"Nije točno!" uskliknuo je Gimli i naglo se uspravio kao da ga je netko ubo iglom. "Patuljci su vrijedni i pošteni i nije nam samo do gomilanja blaga. I uvijek ćemo se boriti za Međuzemlje!" rekao je vatreno.

"Naravno, dobri naš Gimli", rekao je blago Gandalf i spustio ruku na rame patuljka. "Nitko niti ne misli drukčije. Vidiš da se radi samo o šali."

"Samo sam htio da se zna", zagunđao je Gimli pa pomirljivo kimnuo prema Legolasu.

"Moj mlađi brat Faramir je jako volio promatrati zvijezde", javio se Boromir sa svoga mjesta. Većina se okrenula prema njemu, uključujući i Ellin. Nakratko je srela njegove sive oči te zadržala pogled na njegovom licu, na pravilnim linijama njegovih obraza i čeljusti. Zarobljavao joj je pogled i protiv njezine volje. Uz lagane trnce, osjetila je i kako joj je srce načas zalupalo brže, pa je zbunjeno oborila pogled.

"Često je i skicirao njihove položaje i pratio kretanje zvijezda lutalica", nastavio je Boromir. "Mislim da zna imena većine zvijezda koje vidimo."

"On je učenjak?" upitao je Frodo, nagnuvši se znatiželjno prema Boromiru.

"Htio je to biti još od djetinjstva – baviti se znanošću i poviješću", kimnuo je Boromir hobitu. "Međutim, dužnosti Namjesnikova sina bile su važnije i brojnije, pa su neki od dječačkih snova ostali neispunjeni. Danas je Faramir jedan od glavnih zapovjednika gondorske vojske."

"Nadam se da će imati prilike za ostvariti svoje snove jednog dana", rekao je Gandalf uz blagi osmijeh. "Još kad sam ga upoznao, dok je bio još mali dječak, vidio sam da je nadaren za znanost."

"Istina", kimnuo je Boromir. Na njemu se vidio ponos, kao i da mu je drago čuti Gandalfov kompliment njegovu bratu. "Znao je provoditi čitave dane u arhivama, proučavajući razne knjige i stare svitke, i tek bismo ga kasno navečer odvukli od tamo", dometnuo je smijući se.

"Nadam se da ću imati prilike vidjeti sve te arhive u Minas Tirithu", rekla je Ellin. "Čula sam tako mnogo o njima, naročito od Gandalfa."

"Da, u našim je knjižnicama pohranjeno veliko znanje", odgovorio joj je Boromir. "Ako dođeš u Minas Tirith i ako bude prilike, Faramir će ti sigurno pokazati sve što te bude zanimalo. On uživa u svemu tome ponekad i više od samih arhivara, rekao bih."

Ellin je kimnula i nasmiješila se. Doista je željela posjetiti Minas Tirith.

"Koliko su vam velike te knjižnice i šta sve ima tamo?" upitao je Pippin, širom otvorenih očiju, ispunjenih znatiželjom.

"Pa, odgovor na to pitanje bi mogao jako dugo potrajati kad bih ti išao sve nabrajati, dragi moj Pippine", odvratio je Boromir u smijehu. "Uglavnom, postoji mnogo knjiga o liječenju, o ljekovitom bilju, o mnogim drugim narodnim mudrostima prikupljanim stoljećima i tisućljećima. Postoji mnogo starih spisa, pjesama i umjetničkih djela raznih vrsta; brojni su zapisi o zvijezdama, planinama, morima i raznim prirodnim zbivanjima." Dok je govorio, na licu mu se pojavio ponosan izraz. "Mnogo je svitaka koji opisuju život naših predaka, sve do vremena Numenora, pa i mnogo dalje. Tu se čuvaju povijesni zapisi o vladarima i vladaricama Numenora, o njihovim velikim slavnim djelima, ali i o padu Numenora; također ćemo naći brojna djela o još starijim vremenima, tamo iz Prvog doba, zapise o Berenu, Tuoru, Turinu, kao i o drugim junacima. Cjelokupna povijest Gondora, detaljno prikazana, nalazi se u našim arhivama, i još mnogo toga."

Hobiti su djelovali ispunjeni strahopoštovanjem, a Merry je zinuo od čuda.

"To mora da je veliko i stvarno lijepo", rekao je zadivljeno. "Ispričaj nam nešto iz povijesti Gondora", zamolio je.

"Da, i ja bih htio čuti nešto iz povijesti", dodao je Frodo i kimnuo. Boromir ih je pogledao sa smiješkom, pa razmišljao nekoliko trenutaka. Svi su ga gledali s iščekivanjem.

"Znate li kada i kako su sagrađeni Minas Anor, Minas Ithil i Osgiliath?" upitao je, a hobiti su odmahnuli glavom. Gimli, držeći lulu u ruci i otpuhujući dim, nagnuo se prema naprijed, kao u iščekivanju; i on je djelovao vrlo zainteresirano. Ellin je, naravno, dobro poznavala povijest i znala veći dio te priče, no ipak se radovala što će je čuti još jednom. Osim toga, iz usta jednog Gondorca sigurno će zvučati još zanimljivije i drukčije nego što je čula do sada, a sigurno će čuti i nešto novo. Stavila si je ruksak iza leđa i udobno se naslonila, iščekujući početak.

"Gondor je osnovan još u Drugome dobu, 3320. godine", započeo je pričati Boromir. Kako je sjedio točno ispod stijene, i on se udobno smjestio, naslonivši se na nju. "Dok je oholi kralj Ar-Pharazon vodio veliku vojsku u napad na Valinor, Elendil je poveo Vjerne Numenorejce u Međuzemlje. Oni su uspjeli pobjeći prije no što je zbog napada Ar-Pharazona u velikoj osveti Erua i Valara Numenor potopljen, a izgled Arde zauvijek izmijenjen. U Međuzemlju, Vjerni su osnovali dva kraljevstva."

"Gondor i Arnor!" uskliknuo je veselo Pippin.

"Tako je", kimnuo mu je Boromir uz smiješak. "Elendil je kraljevao u Arnoru, a njegovi sinovi su vladali na jugu, u Gondoru. Tamo su započeli gradnju tri velika grada. Glavni grad je bio Osgiliath, izgrađen na obalama Anduina. Njegovo ime znači Zvjezdana tvrđava, a jedna od njegovih najljepših i najvećih građevina bila je Kupola zvijezda, gdje je bio smješten glavni palantir. Dugo su godina u Osgiliathu živjeli kraljevi, u prekrasnoj rezidenciji pod imenom Kraljeva kuća. Više mostova je povezivalo istočnu i zapadnu obalu, a na najvećem su čak bile sagrađene i kule. U gradu je bilo mnogo lijepih kuća s prekrasnim fasadama, mnogo kamenih volti, isklesanih spomenika i kipova, vrtova i fontana, a ulice su bile popločane bijelim kamenom. Taj grad je nekoć bio dragulj našega kraljevstva."

Boromir je nakratko je ušutio, zamišljen, ali nitko nije prekidao stanku. Hobiti su ga promatrali zaneseno i zadivljeno, očito pokušavajući zamisliti grad o kojem im je pričao. Ne po prvi put, Ellin je poželjela da je mogla vidjeti Osgiliath u doba njegova najvećeg sjaja.

"Iz Osgiliatha je jedna cesta vodila prema istoku, a druga prema zapadu. Na istoku, na jednoj visoravni među obroncima gorja Ephel Duath, sagrađen je Minas Ithil, čije ime znači Mjesečeva Kula. Bio je ograđen velikim bijelim kamenim zidinama, a unutar njih se nalazilo mnoštvo kuća, pretežno od bijeloga kamena. Najviša i najljepša kula imala je mnogo prozora."

"Čuo sam da su zidine grada mogle svjetlucati na mjesečini", rekao je Legolas.

"Da, zapisano je da je kamen od kojega su bile sagrađene odbijao svjetlost na takav način da je izgledalo da grad blago svijetli", potvrdio je Boromir.

"Fantastično", promrmljao je Merry tiho, sam za sebe. Izgledao je posve zapanjen.

"Međutim, kada su nazguli zauzeli grad i okaljali ga, sredinom Trećega doba, to se promijenilo", rekao je Boromir, malo sumornije nego do tada. "Više ne odražava mjesečevu svjetlost, već izgleda posve sablasno."

Malo je pošutio, a onda se opet razvedrio i nastavio pripovijedati.

"A zapadno od Osgiliatha, podno Mindolluina, sagrađen je Minas Anor", rekao je Boromir ponosno. "To ime znači Kula Sunca. Nijedan grad nije mu sličan, i nikada nijedan neću nazvati ljepšim. Sagrađen je na sedam razina, a svaka je malo manja i uža od prethodne. Glavni zid, onaj što okružuje prvu razinu, od istoga je crnog kamena kao i kula Orthanc, a sve ostale zidine i kuće su od kamena bijele boje. Zato ga još ponekad zovu i Bijeli grad. Dugi, uski kameni masiv – dio same planine – dijeli ga na dva dijela, a kroz njega su izdubljeni tuneli kako bi ulice mogle spajati dijelove grada. Glavna ulica vodi od prvoga kruga i polako se penje i vijuga kroz sve razine do posljednje, sedme. Ona se još naziva Citadela, i tamo su živjeli i žive vladari Gondora. Tamo je i Ecthelionova kula, u kojoj se nalazi prijestolna dvorana i prijestolje Gondora. Visoko, na njenome vrhu, vijori se zastava Gondora, a kada sunce izlazi kula blista poput srebra. Jesi li je vidio, Aragorne?" upitao je Boromir mekim glasom, iako je bilo posve jasno da se ne obraća niti Aragornu niti ikome drugome, i da ne očekuje odgovor. Ellin je vidjela da mu se pogled sasvim promijenio; znala je da više ne vidi nikoga od njih, ni stijene ni stabla u okolini, već svoj grad i Ecthelionovu kulu na jutarnjem suncu. Na licu mu se pojavio sasvim blagi osmijeh. Vilenjakinja je sklopila oči, pa i sama na čas otplovila u taj lijepi grad. Boromirove riječi su jasno oživile prizore o kojima je govorio. Kada ih je otvorila, Boromir se i dalje zaneseno smiješio. Njegove sive oči bile su pune topline, a način na koji je govorio o svojoj domovini i svome gradu doista ju je dirnuo. Naposljetku, Boromir se polako prenuo, pogledao svoje sugovornike i nastavio pričati. "Na svim razinama ima mnogo kuća, ulica i trgova, a fontane i drveće ukrašavaju grad. I eto, to vam je bila mala priča o Minas Tirithu, Osgiliathu i Minas Ithilu", zaključio je. "Izgrađeni su još krajem Drugoga doba, prije više od tri tisuće godina, malo prije slavne bitke u kojoj je Sauron poražen, a Gondor zatim zasjao punim sjajem. No nažalost, Sauron je kasnije vratio svoju moć, Minas Ithil je već dugo u rukama nazgula, a Osgiliath napušten."

Boromir je tada ušutio, i neko vrijeme nitko nije ništa govorio. Svi su još uvijek u mislima bili u Gondoru, poneseni Boromirovim opisima.

"To je bilo stvarno zanimljivo", prvi je progovorio Pippin. Hobit je djelovao zamišljeno i ozbiljno, još pod dojmom priče. "Volio bih da sam mogao vidjeti sve to o čemu si pričao. I zaista se nadam da će snaga i slava Gondora narasti kao nekad."

"Zajednički ćemo se potruditi da u tome i uspijemo", rekao je Aragorn, pogledavši prvo Boromira, a zatim Pippina. Bio je ozbiljan i Ellin je na trenutak imala dojam da se slika pred njom izmijenila; okolina i logor su izblijedili, graničar je nestao, a pred njom je bio kralj Gondora, dostojanstven i ponosan. Tada je trepnula i sve je opet bilo kao maločas: logor, stijena koja ih je štitila, poni koji je stajao malo dalje i mirno pasao, Družina okupljena oko vatre. Oblaci su plovili nebom, ali naoblaka se polako kidala i nije izgledalo da će padati kiša. No čarobna slika i dalje je ostala u njenom srcu.

"Jedva čekam vidjeti tvoj grad", rekao je Gimli Boromiru. "Zanima me vidjeti sve te velike zidine i vrata."

"Želiš ih usporediti s vašim načinom obrade kamena, zar ne?" upitao je Gandalf patuljka, namignuvši.

"Pa, naravno, a možda ću nakon razgledavanja i naučiti te ljude iz Gondora ponešto o gradnji", odgovorio je Gimli glumeći posvemašnju ozbiljnost, no kako se Družinom širio veseli smijeh, na kraju se i on počeo smijati.

"Ima li još takvih velikih gradova u Gondoru?" upitao je Sam.

"Poput Minas Tiritha? Ne, on je jedinstven po svom položaju i načinu gradnje, a i po veličini", odgovorio je Boromir. "Ima još naselja u južnom Gondoru, kako u unutrašnjosti tako i uz obalu, ali mnogo manjih. Pelargir je također velik, iako i on veličinom dosta zaostaje za Minas Tirithom. To je naša najveća luka, a ujedno se nalazi i na raskrižju više važnih cesta: one koja pristiže sa sjevera iz Minas Tiritha, one koja dolazi iz zapadnog Gondora, i one koja vodi prema istoku i jugu."

"On je zapravo smješten dosta sjevernije od ušća, zar ne?" upitao je Legolas.

"Točno", odvratio je Boromir, okrenuvši se prema vilenjaku. "Anduin je već jako širok u Pelargiru, te još širi južnije, a ušće je jedna velika delta – duga pedesetak kilometara i široka skoro isto toliko. Pelargir leži oko stotinu i pedeset kilometara od početka delte."

"Razumijem", kimnuo je Legolas. "Brodovima se može normalno ploviti od Pelargira do Minas Tiritha, pretpostavljam?"

"Da, pa čak i dalje na sjever, izuzev samo najvećih brodova i to kad zavlada jača suša i niski vodostaj. Anduin je vrlo širok i miran u donjem toku, pa njime plove mnogi brodovi. Velik dio trgovine između Minas Tiritha i južnoga Gondora odvija se upravo tim putem."

"Ali za putovanja prema zapadnom dijelu pretpostavljam da ipak više koristite ceste?" upitala je Ellin. Boromirovi opisi Gondora su je vrlo zainteresirali.

"Naravno", kimnuo je. "Postoji više cesta prema zapadnom i jugozapadnom Gondoru. Neke od njih vode i na istok. Na suprotnoj strani Anduina od one na kojoj se nalazi Pelargir započinje cesta koja vodi prema Porosu i dalje na jug, a jedna vodi od Porosa kroz Južni Ithilien sve do križanja nedaleko Minas Morgula. No nažalost, te istočne, ithilienske ceste vrlo se malo koriste zbog čestih napada orka i Haradrima, a veći dio našeg naroda izbjegao je iz toga kraja."

"Kada uspoređujem predjele Gondora u kojima sam boravio, Ithilien mi je svakako najljepši među njima", rekao je Aragorn, uz blagi osmijeh na licu. Očito se prisjećao svog boravka u Gondoru. "Rječice, vodopadi, livade, klisure, doline i šume... priroda je tamo prekrasna."

"Da, Ithilien je predivan", složio se Boromir. "Ja najviše volim Minas Tirith – to je moj grad. Ipak, mislim da bih mogao živjeti bilo gdje u Gondoru, to je moja domovina i volim sve njene krajeve."

Ellin se malo zamislila. Na isti način, ona je voljela Rivendell. Pogled na njenu dragu dolinu, kada bi se vraćala nakon dužih izbivanja, uvijek bi joj zagrijao srce. Bila je više puta u Lothlorienu, a ti boravci su znali trajati i po nekoliko mjeseci, no usprkos ljepoti te zemlje više je voljela Rivendell.

"A koliko je dugačak taj Anduin?" upitao je Pippin radoznalo.

"Duži no što možeš i zamisliti, dragi hobite", odgovorio mu je Gandalf u smijehu. "Izvire daleko na sjeveru, tek malo niže od krajnjeg sjevernog završetka Maglenoga gorja. Teče od sjevera prema jugu, prolazi uz cijeli Mrkodol, pa vijuga pustim krajevima omeđujući s istoka Rohan, i najzad kroz Gondor sve do mora. Dug je malo više od dvije tisuće kilometara. Pretpostavljam da nisi proučio zemljovide u Elrondovoj kući prije nego što smo krenuli?"

Gandalf je na kraju pokušao zvučati strogo, promatrajući poprijeko hobita ispod svojih gustih obrva, ali oči su mu bile vesele, a na usnama mu je titrao osmijeh. Međutim, Pippin nije ni primijetio čarobnjakov tobože strogi ton. Zinuo je u čudu, posve impresioniran opisom veličanstvene rijeke.

"A ja sam mislio da je naš Brandywine velik", rekao je u jednom dahu, i dalje zadivljen.

"Pa Brandywine i jest velik u usporedbi s brojnim drugim rječicama i potocima u Shireu", kimnuo mu je Gandalf, "no ima i mnogo većih rijeka izvan tvoga zavičaja, kao što vidiš."

"Pippine, kada se vratimo u Shire, poklonit ću ti veliki zemljovid", dobacio mu je veselo Merry. "Možeš ga uokviriti i staviti na zid, valjda ćeš naučiti štogod."

"Ma nemoj! A ti si kao dobar u zemljopisu. Ni ti nemaš pojma!" odvratio je Pippin i pokušao pogoditi prijatelja svojom vrećicom s duhanom – najbližim predmetom koji mu je bio pri ruci – glumeći ljutnju. Merry se sagnuo i s lakoćom izbjegao projektil, pa pokupio vrećicu s tla.

"Sada ti je više ne vraćam!" uskliknuo je i brzo je strpao u džep.

"Vrati mi je!" uzviknuo je Pippin i skočio do drugog hobita, pokušavajući doći do svoje dragocjene vrećice. Ellin je prasnula u smijeh gledajući njihovo zadirkivanje i natjeravanje, kao i većina prisutnih.

"Dok se vi bavite gađanjem i duhanom, ja ću lijepo odspavati", rekao je Sam zijevajući.

"I ja također", dodao je Frodo, protegnuvši se. "Krajnje je vrijeme za malo odmora."

I ostala dvojica hobita tada su se umirila, uz Pippinovo mrmljanje i obećanje da neće odustati, već vratiti "svoje vlasništvo" dok Merry ne bude pazio.

Osim Gimlija i Legolasa koji su krenuli preuzeti prvu smjenu straže i svi ostali su se počeli spremati na spavanje. Ellin se smjestila u svoju vreću za spavanje, ali nije odmah zaspala. Razmišljala je o svemu što je čula o Gondoru. Boromirovi opisi Minas Tiritha nisu je mogli ostaviti ravnodušnom. _Predivno. Nadam se da ću vidjeti taj grad,_ pomislila je sa smiješkom. Oduvijek je voljela slušati priče iz povijesti i o dalekim krajevima koje još nije poznavala.

Nagnula je glavu na stranu i nakratko pogledala prema Boromiru. Sjedio je na svom ležaju i tiho razgovarao s Aragornom, koji je sjedio pokraj njega. Bio joj je okrenut lijevom stranom. Na trenutak, kroz naoblaku koja se kidala, pokazalo se sunce i njegove zrake su obasjale Boromirovo lice. Pod tom zlaćanom svjetlošću izgledao joj je mlađe. Kada je i on legao i smjestio se tako što joj je okrenuo leđa, istovremeno je osjetila žaljenje ali i neku vrstu olakšanja; njegovo lice ju je ionako posve smućivalo. Brzo je zatvorila oči, odlučna zaspati što prije.

Utonula je u san zamišljajući Minas Tirith obasjan suncem.

-x-x-x-

Kada se Boromir probudio, još je bio dan. Razvedrilo se i sunce je sjalo nad zapadnim horizontom. Osvrnuo se i malo dalje ugledao Gimlija i Merryja na straži. Aragorn i Gandalf također su bili budni. Malo se protegnuo, još uvijek malo pospan, pa polako ustao i umio se.

Do zalaska sunca, svi su bili na nogama. Nakon doručka je, po običaju, nastavio vježbati mačevanje s hobitima. Ostali su sjedili okolo, odmarali se ili se polako pripremali za nastavak puta. Čuo je kako Gimli razgovara s Gandalfom o mogućim pravcima njihova putovanja. Patuljak je želio proći kroz Moriju kako bi napokon vidio svoje rođake od kojih odavno nije imao nikakvih vijesti. Boromir nije imao niti najmanje želje proći kroz te duge, mračne rudnike. Moria je odavno bila na zlu glasu – pričalo se da je u njoj probuđeno neko užasno, bezimeno zlo. Otkako su patuljci bili istjerani i orci zavladali Morijom, putevi tim dijelom gorja su postali još nesigurniji. Kako je Gloin izvijestio na vijećanju, Balin je s dijelom njihovog naroda ponovno došao u to patuljačko kraljevstvo, ali nakon što već nekoliko godina nije bilo vijesti iz Morije, Boromir je pretpostavio da ih je zadesila zla sudbina u ratu s orcima; bojao se da su sve Gimlijeve nade uzaludne. Kada je čuo kako Gandalf odgovara Gimliju da ne želi ići kroz Moriju, malo mu je laknulo. Prijevoj Caradhrasa, bez obzira na sve teškoće uspona, zimu i snijeg, činio mu se boljim rješenjem; tamo barem nije bilo bića od kojih se ledila krv u žilama.

Kada bi mogao birati, najradije bi išao Rohanskim vratima i potom Rohanom; to je bio put kojim je išao u Rivendell. Pa iako je Rohan bio saveznik Gondora, bio je svjestan da tim putem ne mogu proći. Rohanska vrata bila su preblizu Isengarda i znao je da je Saruman sada zacijelo već kontrolirao taj prolaz i Isenske gazove. Sarumanova izdaja ga je iznenadila, kao i sve ostale. U sebi je opsovao bijeloga čarobnjaka. Već su imali dovoljno nevolja, a činilo se da se još gomilaju.

"Što je ono?" Začuo je Gandalfov glas. Iako je naizgled zvučao mirno, Boromir je jasno razabrao prikrivenu napetost u čarobnjakovu glasu i okrenuo se prema njemu. Slijedio je Gandalfov pogled i na jugu, na pretežno vedrom nebu tek mjestimice prošaranom bijelim oblacima, ugledao jedan oblak tamniji od ostalih. Iako nije mogao objasniti što, nešto na njemu bilo je... _čudno_. To mu se učinilo kao najprikladnija riječ, iako ni ona nije sasvim dobro opisivala oblak.

"Ma ništa, to je tek oblak", rekao je Gimli i odmahnuo rukom.

"Kreće se prilično brzo", primijetio je Boromir tiho, ne skidajući pogled s neobičnog oblaka. Nešto nije bilo u redu. "I to protiv vjetra."

I drugi su stali, ostavivši ono što su radili do tada, i zagledali se u nebo. Ellin se popela na jednu povišenu stijenu i netremice gledala prema jugu. Legolas je također kroz malo stisnute kapke zurio u tamni oblak. Boromir nije mogao razabrati nikakve detalje, ali znao je da vilenjaci imaju oštriji vid od ostalih.

"To su crebaini, iz Dunlanda!" povikali su Ellin i Legolas, skoro u isti glas. Bile su to vrane koje su živjele daleko na jugu, u Dunlandu i okolici Isengarda. Njihovo prisustvo u ovim krajevima bilo je u najmanju ruku neobično i uznemirujuće.

"Sarumanovi špijuni!" uzviknuo je Gandalf, dok je "oblak" rastao i nastavio im se približavati. "U zaklon!"

Zahvaljujući oštrom vidu dvoje vilenjaka imali su dovoljno vremena ukloniti tragove svog logora i požuriti kako bi se sakrili među drvećem i grmljem. Ležeći na tlu, Boromir je kroz isprepletene grančice grmlja promatrao prema nebu. Vrlo brzo su ih nadletjele velike crne ptice i nastavile svoj let dalje prema sjeveru. Međutim, iako su im brzo nestale iz vida, Aragorn je dao znak da ostanu nepomični. Ionako je padala noć i uskoro će se naći pod zaštitom mraka; sada je bilo mudrije ostati skriven za slučaj da se neki od crebaina vrate. I doista, desetak minuta kasnije, Boromir je ponovno začuo lepet krila. Crne prilike, sada već slabije vidljive naspram sve tamnijeg neba, vraćale su se prema jugu. Procijenio je da ih je manje nego prvi put. _Možda su se podijelili_, zaključio je zamišljeno.

Kada je nešto kasnije pao mrak, najzad su polako izašli iz svog zaklona. Jedinu slabašnu svjetlost bacao je mjesec, čiji je srp tih dana polako rastao i približavao se prvoj četvrti. Pippin, koji mu je maloprije dok su bili skriveni izgledao najuplašeniji od četvorice hobita, sada je stajao blizu njega i Boromir mu je spustio ruku na rame i nasmiješio se, ohrabrujući ga na taj način.

"Morat ćemo biti još oprezniji", rekao je Gandalf. "Prilično sam siguran da nas nisu primijetili jer smo na vrijeme izbrisali tragove logora i oni su samo proletjeli dalje. Međutim, ubuduće ćemo morati još više paziti i logorovati samo na dobro zaštićenim mjestima."

"Nećemo uvijek naći takvo mjesto", primijetio je Boromir, jer je to dobro znao iz iskustva.

"Morat ćemo barem pokušati, pa makar to značilo da ćemo sporije napredovati prema jugu", odvratio mu je Aragorn.

"Znam", kimnuo je Boromir. "Dakle, krećemo dalje."

Nastavili su put. Ovaj je događaj samo potvrdio da prolazak Rohanskim vratima ne dolazi u obzir. Do početka uspona na Caradhras trebali su putovati još otprilike desetak dana i Boromir se nadao da će ih pratiti oblačno vrijeme. Mjesec je rastao i njegova svjetlost bi se za njih mogla pokazati opasnom.

-x-x-x-

Boromir je još jednom provjerio okolinu, a onda se vratio na stražarsko mjesto, bliže logoru. Prošle su noći putovali mirno i bez opasnosti, a dolaskom dana sklonili su se u šumu. Iako niti jednom nisu više vidjeli crebaine, toga dana nisu palili vatru.

Ostali članovi Družine su spavali, osim Ellin koja je bila s njime na straži. Stajala je mirno uz jedno stablo i budno promatrala okolinu. Kada se vratio, upitno ga je pogledala.

"Sve je čisto", rekao je tiho i kimnuo. Stao je blizu nje i usmjerio pažnju na šumu i zvukove oko njih. Ipak, uskoro je otkrio da jedan dio njega razmišlja o vilenjakinji koja je stražarila s njim.

Zbunjivala ga je, još od početka. Nikada nije očekivao da bi jedna žena pošla na tako opasnu misiju ili pak u rat. Pa ipak, Ellin je krenula i, procjenjujući je, zaključio je da je čvrsta i nepokolebljiva. Otkako su krenuli iz Rivendella, nije se žalila na umor, hladnoću, kišu, niti išta drugo. S lakoćom je pratila tempo hodanja, a njegovo iskusno oko odmah je uočilo da je doista vična životu na ovakvim putovanjima u divljini i vješta u borbi, kao što mu je i bila spomenula u Rivendellu. Utoliko više ga je iznenadila greška koju je počinila prije tri dana u izviđanju.

I bila je lijepa. I tajanstvena. Nije znao što je pokreće, nije znao koji su bili njeni motivi za borbu. A želio je saznati.

Boromir se okrenuo prema njoj i kratko je promotrio. Kao i uvijek, kosa joj je bila spletena u čvrstu pletenicu. Preko debele tunike nosila je zimsku jaknu od meke kože koja joj je sezala do pola bedra. Nije bilo osobito hladno pa nije bila ogrnuta plaštem. Odjeća joj nije imala nikakvih ukrasa, već je bila jednostavna i funkcionalna. Na rukama su joj bile tamnosmeđe rukavice, iste nijanse kao i jakna. Bila je naizgled opuštena, ali on je dobro poznavao tu vrstu stava. Oči su joj stalno prelazile preko okoline, a desna ruka joj nije bila daleko od mača.

Ellin mu je uzvratila nakratko pogled, pa opet brzo pogledala na drugu stranu. Kao i svaki put, njezine zelene oči iznova su ga zadivile. Izgledala je posve mlado, poput tek stasale djevojke, i opet se upitao koliko joj je godina i što ju je potaklo da krene na ovaj put.

"Vješta si s mačem", spomenuo je, misleći pri tome na borbu s orcima otprije tri dana. U takvim prilikama, rijetko koji detalj mu je ikada izmicao, pa tako ni te večeri, usprkos sumraku i gužvi. Uvijek je zapažao što čine njegovi suborci i pamtio ono što je važno za kasnije.

Ellin se kratko osmjehnula.

"Mač mi je oduvijek bio ispred lûka", odgovorila je. "Hoću reći, i s lûkom sam mnogo vježbala i prilično sam dobra i s njim. Ipak, mač mi je draži. Čini mi se da je teži i zahtjevniji za savladati, i da traži više napora od cijelog tijela. Ali baš zato ga volim", završila je, lagano dodirnuvši dršku svog mača. Korice su bile prilično jednostavne izrade, no sama drška je bila vrlo lijepo oblikovana, a sjajna crna jabučica bila je ukrašena srebrnim vilenjačkim runama.

Boromir joj je polako kimnuo. Njezino objašnjenje zašto preferira mač bilo mu je zanimljivo i sviđalo mu se.

"Ja se mogu u nuždi poslužiti lûkom, ali nisam naročito spretan s njim", rekao je. "I slažem se s ovim što si rekla o maču i zahtjevnosti vježbanja. Doduše, poznajem mnoge strijelce koji se ne bi složili s time", dodao je uz lagani osmijeh.

"I ja također", kimnula je.

"Svoj prvi mač sam dobio kada mi je bilo sedam godina", rekao je Boromir. "Naravno, bio je malen i drven, ali meni je izgledao veličanstveno i osjećao sam se kao kralj."

"Mogu zamisliti", odvratila je Ellin, nasmijavši se. Lice kao da joj je tog trenutka zablistalo. "Čuvaš li ga još uvijek?"

"Da, spremljen je u nekoj od kutija skupa s još nekim stvarima iz djetinjstva. Većinu njih nisam pogledao godinama i više nisam ni siguran gdje se točno nalaze, ali imam ih. Naravno, mač je pun ogrebotina, a nedostaje mu i komad vrha. Dobro da je i ostao čitav koliko sam vježbao s njim. Koristio sam svaki trenutak."

Boromir se nasmiješio razmišljajući o tome malome maču, prvom koji je ikada imao. Sačuvao ga je iz nostalgije, kao uspomenu iz djetinjstva, zajedno s još nekim sitnicama. Jedna od njih bila je škrinjica sa zbirkom posebnih kamenčića koju su prikupili on i Faramir. Sve je to jednom želio pokazati svome sinu – ako ga bude ikada imao.

"Ja sam počela vježbati kad mi je bilo šesnaest godina", odvratila je Ellin. Nije mu promaklo da je malo zastala prije nego što će nastaviti. "Aragorn i još neki dječaci s kojima sam odrasla započeli su nekoliko godina prije mene, i sjećam se da sam ispočetka mislila kako nikad neću biti ni upola spretna kao oni."

"Vjerojatno smo se svi osjećali slično u početku", rekao je Boromir, no zapravo je razmišljao o onome što je napomenula o odrastanju. "Odrasla si s Aragornom, kažeš?" upitao je, kao usput.

"Da", odgovorila je. "On je dvije godine stariji od mene, a i on je odmalena živio u Rivendellu, s majkom. Poznamo se otkad smo bili mala djeca."

Boromir joj je kimnuo i zagledao u okolnu šumu, pažljivo je motreći i usput razmišljajući. _Dvije godine je mlađa od Aragorna_._ Znači, njoj je osamdeset i pet._ Znao je da su vilenjaci odrastali nešto sporije od ljudi i da je ona zapravo po njihovim mjerilima još vrlo mlada. Njezina mladost ga je iznenadila. Budući da su bili besmrtni, vilenjake je uglavnom doživljavao vrlo starima.

Neko vrijeme su šutjeli. Poslijepodnevni trenuci su polako odmicali. Šuma oko njih bila je prilično tiha, tek je povremeni trk poneke male šumske životinjice narušavao tišinu. U nekoliko metara udaljenom logoru članovi Družine mirno su spavali. Sunce je plovilo nisko na nebu.

"Volim kad je sunčano", rekla je Ellin, gledajući uvis. Sunčeve zrake su se provlačile kroz gole grane bjelogorice i padale na njih, stvarajući na tlu zanimljive igre svjetla i sjene.

"I ja", odvratio je Boromir. "Volim proljeće."

"Kakvo vrijeme obično vlada u Gondoru?" upitala je Ellin, pogledavši ga s izrazom znatiželje na licu. "Vi ste ipak smješteni podosta južnije od Rivendella, pa pretpostavljam da je klima toplija i blaža."

"U pravu si", kimnuo joj je. "Zime su blage, a ljeta topla. No nije prevruće, jer budući da između Minas Tiritha i mora leži velika ravnica, svježi vjetrovi s mora dopiru sve do nas i ublažuju ljetne vrućine."

"Zvuči mi jako lijepo", rekla je i osmjehnula se. "Moj rodni Rivendell, kao i drugi sjeverni krajevi u kojima sam povremeno boravila su hladniji, naravno. Zimi često ima i mnogo snijega. Meni su ipak draži topliji dani, a naročito jesen."

"Jesen? Neobično. Onda si jedna od rijetkih, jer većina ljudi koje znam najviše voli proljeće ili ljeto", rekao je Boromir. "Zašto baš jesen?"

Ellin je malo nakrivila glavu, kao da razmišlja prije no što će odgovoriti.

"Znam da je jesen doba kada se dani skraćuju i priroda se nekako uspavljuje. Postaje hladnije i ima mnogo dosadnih kiša, ali ipak, jesen je i lijepa... lišće postaje zlatnožuto i crveno, šume izgledaju kao da su posute zlatom, sve boje su nekako meke i tople... Uvijek sam najviše voljela promatrati zalaske sunca u jesen, s one terase gdje smo održali vijećanje. Sjećaš je se?" upitala je Ellin, i odmah je zaneseno nastavila kad joj je kimnuo. "Kamen koji je ograđuje je zlatno-crvenkast, baš poput lišća u to doba, a u lijepim danima i nebo na zapadu je nakon zalaska sunca zlatno. U tim trenucima, činilo bi mi se kao da sam u nekom posebnom prekrasnom vremenu i svijetu."

Promatrajući je dok je govorila, Boromir je iznenada osjetio snažnu želju da je povede u šetnju šumama Ithiliena u jesen, ili pak Minas Tirithom u predvečerje, dok se niz Mindolluin spuštaju zrake zalazećeg sunca.

"Lijepo si to opisala. Da, i jesen je lijepa", kimnuo je. "No meni je ipak proljeće najdraže, kada se zazelene sva polja i šume što okružuju moj grad."

"Nadam se da ću uskoro vidjeti Minas Tirith. Onaj opis, kada si jučer si pričao o njemu, bio je predivan. Sve sam mogla zamisliti, i poželjela sam se naći tamo", rekla je.

Bilo mu je drago što je tako osjećala i što joj se njegova priča svidjela. Ellin se tada okrenula i rukom mu dala znak da sada ona ide u još jedan obilazak oko logora, kao što su činili svakih petnaestak minuta. Dok se udaljavala, kretala se posve nečujno. Promatrao je njezinu vitku figuru sve dok mu se među drvećem nije izgubila iz vida.

Pojavila se nekoliko minuta kasnije i odmah dala znak da je sve u redu.

"Nikada nisam bila južnije od Lothloriena, zapravo, a i to je prilično daleko na sjever od tvoje domovine", rekla je Ellin kad je opet zauzela svoje mjesto. "Jako volim Lothlorien, lijep i čaroban na svoj način – mnogima je upravo to najljepši kraj u Međuzemlju – ali meni je moj Rivendell ipak draži."

Promotrio ju je malo iznenađeno.

"Živjela si u Lothlorienu?" upitao je.

"Jesam", odvratila je i znatiželjno ga pogledala, kao da je osjetila njegovo čuđenje, ali nije rekla više ništa.

Boromir joj nije odgovorio odmah, već je malo razmišljao o toj vilenjačkoj zemlji. Čak i u doba najveće moći Gondora, kada su njegove granice sezale daleko na sjever gdje se danas nalazio Rohan, te dvije zemlje nisu graničile jer je Lothlorien ležao još sjevernije. Danas je ime Lothlorien u Gondoru bilo tek odjek sjećanja na daleku vilenjačku zemlju na sjeveru. Mnoge drevne predaje su padale u zaborav i Boromir je znao da je ime Lothlorien čak ponekad budilo strah i nelagodu, jer su se neki ljudi bojali vilenjaka i njihovih čarolija, a naročito Gospodarice šume o kojoj su se pričale razne legende.

Boromir se nije nikad bojao tih priča niti se uzrujavao oko njih. Dok je ovih dana razmišljao o mogućim putevima kojima će Družina ići, znao je da bi jedan od njih mogao voditi i kroz Lothlorien. Zapravo, čak je i priželjkivao da prođu kroz tu zemlju jer ga je kopkala znatiželja; htio je upoznati Lorien i saznati više o njemu i o vilenjacima. Prije no što je upoznao Ellin i Legolasa, vilenjake je smatrao zatvorenim narodom. Sada, upoznavši dvoje vilenjaka, zanimalo ga je što će otkriti o njima.

"Koliko vilenjaka živi tamo?" upitao je. "Kakva je njihova zemlja, kako su organizirani?" Naumio je saznati što više o njima.

"Pa, samo u glavnom gradu, Caras Galadhonu, koji je smješten duboko u središtu šume živi nešto više od dvije tisuće vilenjaka", odgovorila je Ellin. "Ima još nekoliko manjih naselja, pretežno raspoređenih prema vanjskome rubu šume, radi bržeg odgovora na eventualni vanjski napad, iako nisu na samoj granici. Postoji i nekoliko naselja u središnjem dijelu, nedaleko toka Celebranta."

"Kako su povezani?"

"Između svih naselja postoje šumske ceste", nastavila je. "Uglavnom su dovoljno široke da više konja mogu jahati usporedo, za slučaj da su potrebni pokreti veće vojne snage. Postoje i staze koje služe kao prečice za glasnike u slučaju hitnoće."

"Razumijem." Kimnuo je. "I kolikom snagom raspolažu, prema tvojoj procjeni?"

"Cijeli Lothlorien?"

"Da."

Ellin je malo razmišljala, uzdignutih obrva.

"Pa, kada bi okupili cjelokupnu vojsku..." Još je malo zastala, zamišljenog izraza, računajući. "Blizu tri tisuće, rekla bih. Ali kao što možeš zaključiti, svi oni žive u više različitih naselja. Ako bi se svi okupili na samo jednome mjestu, to bi značilo da bi sve drugo ostalo nebranjeno."

_Lijepa brojka,_ pomislio je Boromir. Malo je oklijevao, a onda ipak odlučio iskušati reakciju vilenjakinje pred njim.

"Orci su često pljačkali istočni Rohan, odnosno Gondor prije toga, i ubili mnogo nedužnih. Da je samo polovica te vojske došla u pomoć i udružila se s ljudima, bila bi to dovoljna vojna sila da zbriše orke iz Sumornih zemalja za više stoljeća unaprijed", rekao je, tobože nehajno, promatrajući šumu. Ipak, iako je nije gledao, pozorno je pratio njezinu reakciju. U razgovoru s nekim čovjekom, ovu bi misao izrekao sasvim drukčije; sada ga je zanimala reakcija jednog pripadnika vilenjačkog naroda na te riječi. Krajičkom oka je vidio da joj je lice ostalo mirno, ali istovremeno je vidio kako je visoko i ponosno podigla glavu.

"Pa, dok su orci napadali Rohan, odnosno Gondor", progovorila je napokon Ellin čvrstim glasom, gledajući ravno pred sebe, "mnoge su njihove čete napadale i Lothlorien, pa su vilenjaci često bili zauzeti obranom vlastitih granica." Nakratko je zastala, a Boromir je znao je da se osjećala malo izazvanom; vjerojatno bi se svaki vilenjak osjećao. U njihovim prvim razgovorima bila je malo nagla, ali sada je usprkos određenoj napetosti odgovorila mirno. _Dakle, znaš se kontrolirati, i nisi uvijek brzopleta_, pomislio je. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka ipak je podigla pogled prema njemu. "Što se pak tiče pomoći Rohanu i Gondoru, vratimo se pet stoljeća u prošlost... Kada je Eorl jahao sa sjevera u pomoć Gondoru i došao u predjele zapadno od južnog Mrkodola i Dol Guldura, njegova se vojska našla na otvorenom prostoru, posve vidljiva Nazgulima i vojsci orka koja se nalazila u Dol Gulduru. Ili bolje rečeno, bila bi posve vidljiva da se nešto nije dogodilo."

Boromir je kimnuo. "Znam što se dogodilo", odgovorio joj je. "Od pogleda Neprijatelja ih je sakrila magla koju je poslala Gospodarica šume."

Sjećanja na taj događaj bila su dobro sačuvana. Nitko od Gondoraca niti Rohanaca nije imao ni najmanje iluzija što bi se dogodilo da ih Galadriel tada nije zaštitila. I Boromir je to dobro znao. Pa ipak, i dalje je razmišljao o vilenjacima, savezima i nepostojanju istih.

Prije nego što je Ellin rekla išta više pitao se hoće li možda spomenuti i to da su vilenjačka kraljevstva često napadali i divlji ljudi s istoka – narod koji je bio posve dalek i različit od njegova – ali ipak ljudi. To je moglo izazvati nepovjerenje vilenjaka. I zbog tih napada, pitao se nisu li ih većina vilenjaka izjednačavali i generalizirali; ta pomisao ga je uvijek ljutila. _A je li ona generalizirala?_ Nije to izrekla na glas, ali mogla je misliti tako. Želio je saznati.

"Ne sumnjam da su i Lothlorien i Mrkodol pretrpjeli mnogo napada. I znam da ih nisu napadali samo orci", rekao je naglasivši posljednje riječi, pa zastao i sačekao, htijući da ona shvati što je želio reći. Ellin se okrenula prema njemu i pogledala ga u oči, pa ozbiljno kimnula. "Ali, ljudi iz Gondora nisu poput onih s istoka i juga koji su u Sauronovoj službi. Zanima me, jesu li svi vilenjaci svjesni toga?"

Dok je čekao da ona odgovori, Boromir se pitao zašto mu je toliko stalo do njezinog sljedećeg odgovora.

"Ja jesam. Mnogi jesu", polako je rekla, i onda zastala kao da razmišlja kako nastaviti. "Ali... kada bi zaratio s jednim klanom patuljaka, na primjer, i kada bi još jedan njihov klan stao uz tvoje neprijatelje, i kada bi se kroz povijest to više puta ponovilo, bi li bio oprezan u dodiru sa svim patuljcima? Bi li bio oprezan u sklapanju saveza i drugim kontaktima?" upitala je, ozbiljno ga gledajući.

_Dobro uzvraćaš_, pomislio je. Pitanje je, naravno, imalo smisla.

"Bio bih oprezan, naravno", odgovorio je. "Da nisam oduvijek bio oprezan, kao i moji preci prije mene, od teritorija Gondora bi danas preostalo i mnogo manje. Ipak, ja u neke saveze ne sumnjam."

Zadnja rečenica mu je zvučala je malo odsječnije nego što je namjeravao. Ellin je kratko i oštro uzdahnula, pa stisnula usne, ne odgovorivši ništa. Spustila se tišina koju je osjećao kao uteg koji je ležao na njima oboje.

"Znaš, nisi jedini koji je razmišljao o svemu tome", rekla je Ellin naposljetku, a glas joj je bio sasvim neznatno obojen sjetom. "Ja sam često znala pomisliti kako nepovjerenja u ovom našem svijetu ima i previše, a iz toga se nepovjerenja mogu izroditi druge loše stvari. Ne sviđa mi se to." Potom se okrenula prema njemu. "Govoreći o savezima, sumnjaš li u vilenjake?" upitala je. Okrenuo je glavu prema njoj i promotrio je nekoliko trenutaka. U njezinim očima niti glasu nije bilo izazivanja, samo otvoreno pitanje.

"Samo želim saznati što sve čine", odvratio je Boromir, i to je bila istina. Znao je da su se vilenjaci uvijek borili protiv Saurona i njegovih slugu; međutim, želio je proniknuti i dublje, naći odgovore na pitanja koja su ga mučila.

"Čine sve što je u njihovoj moći, u to ne sumnjaj", rekla je ozbiljno. "Ja sam mlada i samo sam jedan mali borac u vilenjačkoj vojsci, ni po čemu poseban i značajan. I samo zato što sam slučajno Elrondova nećakinja, imala sam prilike iz prve ruke saznavati neke odluke i poteze vilenjačkih vladara; inače ne bih saznala. Pa iako i ne znam sve planove i sve uzroke, u jedno sam sigurna: svaki potez vilenjaka, svaka odluka vilenjačkih gospodara, sve je oduvijek bilo usmjereno protiv neprijatelja, čak i ako se to ne vidi na prvi pogled, već tek dugoročno."

_Dugoročno_, ponovio je Boromir u sebi. Ta ga je riječ potakla na razmišljanje o razlikama među njima, među njihovim narodima. _Naši životi su kratki, zar ne znaš?__ Ljudi se moraju boriti _danas_ kako bi obranili one koje vole. Nama vrijeme protječe drukčije._ Upitao se što je jednom vilenjaku značilo jedno desetljeće, ili čak i stoljeće. _T__ek kratak trenutak?_

Njezin pogled koji je još ležao na njemu ga je trgnuo i podsjetio na ono o čemu su razgovarali.

"Vjerujem ti. Znam da se borite protiv neprijatelja", rekao je i kimnuo. "Narod Gondora će do zadnjeg čovjeka činiti isto, baš kao i narod Rohana. Želim da se to zna."

Nije dometnuo da je, iako joj je doista vjerovao, u njemu ostao i osjećaj žaljenja jer mu se činilo da ne može izbrisati otuđenost i nerazumijevanje.

"I ja tebi vjerujem", rekla je Ellin polako. "Isto tako, nadam se da ćeš na ovom putovanju imati prilike upoznati vilenjake, kao i da ćeš otkriti štošta o njima." Malo je pošutjela, pa ga prodorno pogledala. "A možda i o sebi."

Tada se okrenula na drugu stranu i oborila pogled. U trenutku je zvučala izazivajuće, baš kao što je on njoj uputio prvi izazov na početku razgovora, no onda je jasno osjetio uzmicanje. Lice joj se malo namrštilo, a dok je okretala glavu primijetio je da je ponešto nervozno ugrizla donju usnicu. Zatvorila se i povukla, i nije je upitao što je željela reći.

"Pa, vidjet ćemo", rekao je neodređeno i odmahnuo rukom. Nije je pitao više ništa. Ionako već duže vremena nijedno od njih nije bilo u obilasku oko logora, pa joj je dao znak da će on sada poći.

Dok se tiho kretao šumom i budno ispitivao ima li opasnosti, Boromir je razmišljao o njihovom razgovoru. Neke odgovore koji su ga zanimali je dobio; neki mu se pak nisu svidjeli.

Dok su razgovarali, Ellin mu se činila na trenutke čak i bliska, u nekim temama su se odmah razumjeli, kao da je kolega suborac kojeg poznaje dugo. Pa ipak, bila mu je istodobno i daleka, strana. _Vilenjakinja_. Kao da je samo ta jedna riječ predstavljala i sažimala sve razlike.

Zbunjeno je trepnuo, shvativši da želi da razlike nestanu.

U okolini je bilo sve u redu i uskoro se vratio. Ellin se samo kratko osmjehnula, ponešto nervozno i usiljeno. Njihova je smjena bila pri kraju i znao je da će ih uskoro netko zamijeniti; vjerojatno Gandalf i Gimli, koji još nisu stražarili tog dana. Još su malo razgovarali, no sasvim površno, o nevažnim sitnicama. Kada im je Gandalf malo kasnije prišao i rekao im da se pođu odmoriti, Boromiru se učinilo da je Ellin izgledala skoro kao da joj je odlanulo što se to stražarenje neće produljiti i dati još prilike za razgovor.

Dok je lijegao, neraspoloženo je shvatio da ga to rastužuje; volio bi da može izbrisati nepovjerenje i još je bolje upoznati.


	6. Zasjeda u mraku

Ellin je hodala i promatrala svoju mutnu sjenu koja je klizila na tlu. Mjesec je polako tonuo prema zapadnom obzoru. Njegova meka, srebrna svjetlost je polako slabila dok se polako utapao u sumaglici nad horizontom.

Nakon stražarenja, uspjela je odspavati još malo. Ipak, kad su je probudili, činilo joj se da su noć i polazak stigli prebrzo. Sada se osjećala malo umorno. _A tek je početak noći_, pomislila je sumorno.

Misli su joj se stalno vraćale na razgovor s Boromirom. Razmišljala je o svemu što su izrekli, posebice pri kraju. Bile su to teme o kojima je i sama mnogo puta razmišljala. _Zajedništvo, povjerenje, razlike i sličnosti ljudi i vilenjaka_. I svaki put je osjećala neku sjetu i tugu. Dva su roda Iluvatarove djece danas bila otuđenija nego davno u prošlosti i to ju je žalostilo. Sjeme zla koje je davno posijao Morgoth još je trovalo Ardu i sve koji su živjeli na njoj; Sauron je svojim lukavstvom samo nastavio i produbio već započeto. Mnogo je puta poželjela da to može promijeniti.

Ellin je s pretpostavljala da zna što je Boromir mislio: da vilenjaci nisu dovoljno pomagali ljudima. Mogla ga je razumjeti, iako se nije posve slagala s time. Kao što mu je rekla, vilenjaci nikad neće stati na stranu Neprijatelja. No s druge strane, bila je činjenica da je kraljevstvo Lothlorien bilo ponešto zatvoreno; Galadhrimi skoro nikad nisu napuštali granice svoje zemlje, a strancima nisu dopuštali ulaz. Čak su i vilenjaci Mrkodola, iako su se zajednički borili uz ljude Dolja, nevoljko dopuštali prolaz strancima.

Iako su u prošlosti neki ljudi bili zavedeni i stali na stranu Morgotha, iako su i danas mnogi bili pod utjecajem Sauronova zla, Ellin nikad nije mislila da su ljudi slabi ili zli niti je mislila da su svi jednaki. Ako se jedan narod pokazao spremnim slijediti Neprijatelja, to nije smatrala dovoljnim razlogom da pretpostavi da će i svi ostali učiniti isto. Ipak, znala je neke vilenjake koji su sve ljude promatrali s dozom opreza i sumnjičavosti – pa čak i narod Gondora, Rohana i Arnora. Pokušala je i njih razumjeti, shvatiti njihove osjećaje i sumnje. Iako se nije slagala s njima, kada joj je Boromir danas spomenuo upravo pitanje povjerenja i generaliziranja, tražila je način da mu prikaže što oni misle. Zato je i navela onaj primjer s patuljcima.

Vjerovala je kako nijedno generaliziranje nije u redu i nije htjela braniti takva stajališta, samo je poželjela da on pokuša shvatiti i one koji su tako mislili. Htjela mu je približiti razmišljanja vilenjaka, instinktivno znajući da su njihove rase i stajališta različiti. Nije, međutim, bila sigurna koliko je uspjela; kada je spomenuo Gondor i oprez njegovih vladara, kao odgovor na njezin primjer, ponadala se da je uspjela bar malo.

I kao što je ona znala da nisu svi ljudi isti, kao što je razumijevala Boromirovo negodovanje zbog takvih stavova nekih vilenjaka, na isti način ona nije voljela kad su ljudi izjednačavali vilenjake smatrajući da potonji ne čine dovoljno i okreću leđa ljudima i Međuzemlju. Istina, mnogi su vilenjaci odlazili na Zapad... _ali mnogi ostaju i bore se_, pomislila je, mršteći se. Je li Boromir shvaćao, dok je želio da vilenjaci ne izjednačuju sve ljude, da je zapravo činio istu stvar? Stekla je dojam da je on istovremeno generalizirao vilenjake, a htjela je da on shvati da mnogi vilenjaci vjeruju u ljude kao i da ne žele otići – da radije ostaju i bore se za Međuzemlje iako je Zapad za njih bio lakši put. Zato mu je i rekla da se nada da će otkriti štošta na ovom putu, pa čak i o sebi. No čim je to izgovorila, odmah se upitala je li otišla predaleko i zvučala drsko kad mu je to rekla. Naposljetku, nisu se još poznavali dovoljno dobro, nisu još postali tako dobri prijatelji da bi mu mogla reći sve što misli, i uplašila se da se naljutio na nju.

Nije mu mogla zamjeriti zato što ju je izazvao pitanjima o vilenjacima i njihovoj tobožnjoj suzdržanosti. Naprotiv, samo se rastužila... jer taj stav je bio samo još jedan znak otuđenosti tih dvaju naroda, samo još jedna posljedica Morgothova i Sauronova otrova. Ni u čemu se nije njihova moć ogledavala toliko kao u razjedinjenosti njihovih protivnika.

Zaspala je prilično neraspoložena, razmišljajući o tome.

Sada, dok je hodala i promatrala kako njezina lelujava sjena napokon nestaje i stapa se s tamom na tlu, poželjela je da može izbrisati sve razlike među njima.

Sljedeća dva dana i dvije noći putovanja prošli su prilično mirno, no ipak su još tri puta vidjeli crebaine u izviđanju. Svaki su se put odmah povukli u zaklon, iako nisu mogli biti sigurni jesu li ih ptice ipak uočile.

"Čak i ako nas nisu vidjeli do sada, bit će sve teže sačuvati tajnost našega zadatka", čula je Ellin kako Aragorn govori Gandalfu. Riječi su dopirale do nje kroz tamu. Nakratko su se zaustavili za prvu stanku za odmor te noći. "Vjerojatno je i prijevoj Caradhrasa pod nadzorom, a na tome putu ćemo se mnogo teže sakriti."

"Bojim se da nemamo izbora", odgovorio mu je tiho čarobnjak. "Ne želim ići kroz Moriju, osim ako nam doista ne preostane više niti jedna mogućnost."

Ellin je pomislila kako sutradan, kad se budu odmarali u logoru, mora upitati Gimlija da ispriča nešto više o Moriji. Zanimalo ju je kako je izgledalo to nekoć veličanstveno patuljačko kraljevstvo. U Elrondovoj je knjižnici još davno pronašla nekoliko knjiga koje su govorile o Moriji i pročitala ih poticana radoznalošću i željom za znanjem, ali htjela je čuti i više, pogotovo iz usta jednog pripadnika Durinova naroda.

Pogled joj je pao na Boromirovu siluetu. Sjedio je malo podalje i odmarao se. Od one zajedničke smjene straže nisu više razgovarali, osim uobičajenih svakodnevnih sitnica vezanih uz putovanje. Nije mogla biti sasvim sigurna, ali činilo joj se da se od tada prema njoj ponaša prilično suzdržano. Pitala se je li uzrok u onom razgovoru i je li joj nešto zamjerio, ili pak jednostavno nije želio njezino društvo.

Nakon kratkoga odmora uskoro su nastavili put. Vrijeme im nije bilo naklonjeno. Bilo je vedro i mjesec koji je iz večeri u večer rastao i bivao sve blještaviji u prvoj polovici noći ih je neumoljivo razotkrivao ako su morali proći nekim otvorenijim, golim predjelom. Uglavnom su tražili zaklon šuma, što je značilo da su često prevaljivali i mnogo veći put no što bi prešli u ravnoj crti kroz otvorenu ravnicu. Napredovali su sporije no što su planirali.

Ubrzo ih je put doveo do jednoga dugačkoga klanca koji se pružao s gorja prema zapadu, prema ravnici. Mogao je biti dubok tridesetak metara. Koliko su mogli razabrati, padine klanca su se ispočetka spuštale strmo, da bi se blago izravnavale tek pri dnu. I po danu bi bilo teško spustiti se tim putem, a po mraku bi silazak bio vrlo riskantan. Osim toga, samo pod svjetlošću mjeseca bilo je nemoguće procijeniti postoji li uopće prikladna staza za uspon na drugoj strani. Ipak, dalo se razabrati da se nekoliko stotina metara dalje prema zapadu klanac širi, a padine mu se izravnavaju i ublažavaju.

"Ja ne bih silazio ovuda, suviše je nepregledno i strmo", odlučio je Aragorn nakon što je promotrio teren. "Bit će sigurnije ako sada krenemo paralelno s klancem, pa prema jugu nastavimo malo kasnije, kada naiđemo na lakši teren."

"U pravu si", rekao je Boromir nakon što je i sam pogledao klanac. "Ovdje je preopasno."

"Znači, sada idemo tamo okolo?" upitao je Frodo i mahnuo rukom prema udaljenim padinama koje su se ocrtavale na mjesečini.

"Da", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Pogriješio sam; trebali smo ostati malo niže, bliže ravnici. No dobro, barem ne moramo daleko ići za obilazak."

"Nisi ti kriv, nisi mogao znati", rekao mu je Gandalf.

"Nisi još prolazio ovim krajevima?" upitao je Boromir.

"Ne, nisam nikad putovao baš ovuda. Sada smo krenuli malo višim predjelima nego što sam ja ikada išao – u mojim ranijim putovanjima uglavnom sam išao ravnicom", odgovorio je Aragorn. Zapravo, iako predio kojim su išli nije bio ravan, to još uvijek nisu bile planine u pravom smislu riječi, već brežuljci koji su bili zapadni završeci i izdanci Maglenog gorja. "Na ovaj klanac doista nisam nikada naletio, inače bih sada pripazio", nastavio je Aragorn. "Kao što sam rekao, bilo bi bolje da smo ostali malo niže. Međutim, bojazan od crebaina me nagnala na ovakav put, u malo gušćoj šumi nego dolje u ravnici gdje bismo bili posve izloženi."

"Bojim se da idealan put zapravo i ne postoji", rekao je Gandalf ozbiljno. "Svaka će staza i svaka mogućnost u sebi skrivati neku opasnost. No, dosta pričanja. Pođimo sada naprijed."

Krenuli su dalje, hodajući nedaleko ruba klanca. Ellin je jednom prišla rubu i zagledala se u dubinu. Na padinama je mjestimično raslo grmlje, iako su pojedini dijelovi bili goli i stjenoviti. Pod blijedom mjesečinom, kamenje se jasno ocrtavalo od okolnog raslinja koje je izgledalo skoro posve crno. U širokom dnu klanca moglo se razabrati mnogo kamenja koje je zacijelo dospjelo tamo odronjavanjem. Suprotna strana klanca doimala se šumovitijom i malo manje strmom.

Ellin se osvrnula za Družinom. Pomalo su se udaljavali pa je odmah pohitala za njima. Aragorn i Gandalf su išli prvi, a iza njih su se ocrtavale sitne figure hobita. Kao i obično, Sam je vodio ponija. Slijedili su ih Legolas i Gimli, dok je Boromir bio na začelju. Sustigla ga je za nekoliko koraka i nastavila hodati uz njega. Put kojim su išli bio je gotovo ravan, i držali su se ruba šume koja se pružala skoro do klanca.

Čovjek pokraj nje hodao je bez riječi, gledajući ispred sebe i unaokolo. I ostali su bili tihi, samo su Merry i Sam nešto razgovarali šaptom. Iznenada, Aragorn je stao i podigao ruku u znak zaustavljanja. Svi su stali i ukipili se, a hobiti su ušutjeli istoga časa. Ellin je udvostručila pažnju i instinktivno spustila ruku na dršku mača, vidjevši kako Boromir kraj nje čini isto. Nekoliko trenutaka sve je bilo mirno i tiho. Čulo se jedino frktanje ponija i mahanje njegova repa. Koliko je mogla prodrijeti pogledom među drveće, njoj s desne strane, Ellin nije vidjela ništa neobično. Ispred njih bila je mala čistina nakon koje se šuma nastavljala. Pažljivo je osluškivala i učinilo joj se da razabire neke tihe zvukove naprijed u daljini, iako nije mogla biti sigurna u to što čuje. Mogao je to biti lepet krila neke noćne ptice, ili vuk u lovu na plijen.

Mogli su biti i orci u zasjedi.

Odgovor im je odmah dao Glamdring. Čarobnjak je izvukao svoj mač, a ovaj je sjajio modrim svjetlom.

"Blizu su", rekao je tiho i upozoravajuće Gandalf, promatrajući sjaj svoje oštrice.

"Povucimo se", odvratio je šaptom Aragorn. Ellin je nečujno koraknula malo naprijed kako bi bolje čula što govore. "Ne znamo koliko ih je, ali i ako ih nije mnogo, ja bih izbjegao borbu. Ne volim nepotrebne rizike. Bolje je da ih zaobiđemo."

Upravo u trenutku kada je Aragorn dao znak hobitima da krenu malo natrag, jedna je strijela proparala noćni zrak, a potom i druga za njom.

"Prokletstvo, bliže su nego što je izgledalo!" promrsio je Boromir izvlačeći mač. Čelik je oštro zazvonio pri izvlačenju. Strijele su zviždale oko njih i bili su prisiljeni povući se u zaklon iza drveća. Poni se uspaničio i propeo i prijetio da se otrgne.

"Legolas, smiri ga!" doviknuo je Aragorn vilenjaku. "Frodo, Merry, Pippine, ostanite zajedno!"

Riječi i dodir vilenjaka umirili su ponija. Aragorn i Gandalf su stali pored hobita pazeći da se ovi ne raštrkaju u panici. Svi su se povukli još nekoliko koraka unatrag. Strijele orka su se malo prorijedile, ali to je bilo samo zato što je većina sada krenula u juriš na Družinu. Ellin je u metežu uspjela ugledati prilike orka kako trče preko čistine. Hitro je skinula svoj lûk s ramena. Nije bilo vremena za pripreme kao prošli put; odmah je izvukla prvu strijelu iz tobolca i odapela je. Krik ubijenog orka utopio se u urlicima ostalih. Pao je, a ostali su nastavili trčati u napad i ne primjećujući ga.

Orci su ih brzo sustizali. Gandalf je koraknuo naprijed držeći svoj štap u lijevoj ruci a Glamdring u desnoj. Vrh štapa je bljesnuo u tami. Svjetlost štapa i moćni mač pokolebali su nekoliko najbližih orka. Ustuknuli su, a Boromir i Aragorn su iskoristili taj trenutak pomutnje i sasjekli ih. Stojeći malo sa strane, Ellin je otpustila još jednu strijelu i posegnula za sljedećom. Pogled prema naprijed otkrio joj je još komešanja i mutnih prilika kako se gibaju prema njima poput crnih valova.

"Još ih dolazi!" kriknula je u znak upozorenja.

"Povucimo se još malo!" uzviknuo je Aragorn koji je i sam vidio brojne nadolazeće napadače. Gandalfova moćna pojava i još jedan zamah njegova štapa koji je djelovao zastrašujuće na orke kupili su im još nekoliko dragocjenih sekundi – uspjeli su se malo udaljiti od napadača. Ipak, orka je bilo mnogo i brzo su nadvladavali strah. Ellin je procijenila da ih je više od trideset, a ovoga je puta Družina bila u mnogo nepovoljnijem položaju. Nije bilo izgledno da će nadvladati protivnike kao prošli put i bijeg je bio bolje rješenje. No orci su bili ispred njih, a nepristupačni klanac slijeva. Bijeg uz klanac, prema planini, udaljavao ih je od njihova cilja. Morali su se probiti u smjeru suprotnom od klanca, istim kojim su zapravo i došli.

"Brzo! Natrag!" podviknuo je još jednom Aragorn dajući brzo rukom znak hobitima. Mrak i drveće su ih usporavali. Ellin je odapela novu strijelu pa opet potrčala. No orci su pogodili što Družina namjerava i nekoliko ih je požurilo presjeći im put. Iz daljine su ponovno poletjele njihove strijele. Bile su srećom neprecizne, ali su ih ugrožavale i onemogućavale im bijeg. Gandalf je požurio naprijed ne bi li s Aragornom i Gimlijem rastjerao orke koji su im zatvarali odstupnicu. Ellin je bacila pogled unatrag. Još su bili previše blizu klanca.

Trojica orka su ih sustigla. U metežu pokreta začuo se Legolasov prigušeni krik.

"Legolas!" viknula je Ellin uplašeno, nemajući vremena ni prilike osvrnuti se. Izvukla je mač i podigla ga na najbližeg protivnika. Lûk joj je sada postao beskoristan.

"Dobro sam", odsjekao je prigušenim glasom. Osjetila je da govori kroz stisnute zube, prigušujući bol, i shvatila je da je ranjen, no čula je kako se dalje bori. Svugdje okolo odjekivali su zvukovi sudaranja oštrica. Ponijevo uplašeno njištanje miješalo se s divljim pokličima. Svjetlost Gandalfova štapa i vilenjačkih mačeva prosipala se po šumi i otkrivala orke koji su i dalje nadirali.

"Gandalfe, moramo se izvući odavde!" dobacio je Boromir između dva udarca mačem, štiteći Sama i Pippina koji su bili uz njega. Spustio je mač na jednog orka dok su hobiti zajednički nadvladali drugog. Ali novi orci su i dalje dolazili.

Tada je Gandalf koraknuo naprijed i visoko podignuo svoj štap.

"_Naur an edraith ammen!_"

Vrh štapa je bljesnuo i začuo se prasak poput grmljavine, a dva stabla i grmlje ispred njega su planula. Većina orka je ostala otraga, odsječena plamenom. Samo nekolicina koja ih je u trenutku Gandalfove čarolije napadala iz neposredne blizine je sada ostala blizu njih kao posljednja prijetnja.

"Brzo!" viknuo je Aragorn, znajući da moraju nadvladati orke prije no što ostali nađu način da se probiju i opet ih dostignu. Borba se nastavila. Ellin se okrenula prema orku koji joj je bio najbliži. Zurio je u vatru i iskoristila je taj djelić sekunde njegova iznenađenja i straha od čarobnjaka. Savladala ga je i brzo se osvrnula. Gimli, Boromir i Aragorn su potiskivali posljednjih nekoliko orka. No vatra je imala i jednu neugodnu posljedicu. Sam je jedva zadržavao ponija koji se uspaničeno propinjao.

"Bille! Bille!" vikao je, no bez uspjeha.

"Sad!" doviknuo je Gandalf kada su i posljednji orci bili mrtvi, a put u smjeru suprotnom od klanca slobodan. Vatra im je trebala dati još nekoliko sekundi vremena, toliko potrebnog za bijeg. Ellin je krenula prema Samu da mu pomogne smiriti ponija.

Tek što su započeli trčati i prešli samo nekoliko metara Ellin je, na vlastiti užas, začula nove pokliče orka. Nova grupa im je dolazila ususret; bijeg na tu stranu nije bio moguć. Iz mraka je dopiralo zlokobno režanje warga. Duboki klanac bio je iza njih, orci i warzi ispred njih. Vatra i orci bili su s jedne strane, a s druge planina – prema kojoj su ih orci i nastojali satjerati. Klopka se zatvarala.

Orci, vatra i najzad warzi bili su previše za ponija. Propeo se na stražnje noge, istrgnuo uzde iz Samovih ruku i odjurio u mrak. Hobit je pojurio za njim.

"Bille!" viknuo je Sam pokušavajući ga stići i vratiti.

"Same, ne! Vrati se!" začuo se Gandalfov povik, no već u idućem trenutku su prvo poni, a potom i hobit nestali u dubokom mraku među drvećem. Pippin je potrčao za njima.

"Vratite se!" zagrmio je još jednom Gandalf. Međutim, i prije no što je išta više uspio reći ili učiniti pred njega je iz mraka izronio veliki warg. Bjeloočnice su mu se sablasno isticale u mraku. Uz divlje režanje skočio je širom razjapljenih čeljusti. Gandalf je strelovito ispružio desnu ruku i probo mu mačem grlo. Režanje životinje pretvorilo se u samrtni hropac, ali je odmah bilo nadglasano lavežom i glasanjem ostalih, kao i urlanjem orka.

Ellin je ugledala Boromira kako uzmiče pred trojicom orka koji su ga napali istovremeno. Uspjela je još vidjeti kako je ubio jednoga, no tada je pred nju iz tame iskočio novi protivnik. Blokirala je njegov napad, ali bio je snažan i brz i nastavio navaljivati, a krajičkom oka je ugledala neku tamnu masu kako se komeša i približava. Warg! Lijevom rukom je hitro izvukla bodež i u posljednji tren je ispružila kako bi probola grlo životinje. No nije mogla izmaknuti njegovom krupnom tijelu u skoku i iako je pao mrtav njegov ju je zamah oborio na tlo. Ork je u trenu bio nad njom s podignutom oštricom.

Vilenjački mač je presjekao zrak i svom silinom se spustio na orka. Legolas joj je dobacio kratki pogled i samo produžio isti pokret – dižući mač prema idućem protivniku. U odsjaju vatre Ellin je na tren vidjela kako mu je na lijevoj nadlaktici rasječena odjeća, a krv je već natapala rukav. Tada je skočila na noge i zanemarila trenutnu vrtoglavicu prouzročenu udarcem. Brzo se osvrnula. Boromira više nigdje nije mogla vidjeti.

Podižući mač prema idućem orku osjetila je navalu straha. _Gdje je Boromir?_ Ali nije bilo vremena da se još jednom okrene i pogleda, novi ork je navaljivao. Lice mu je bilo nacereno i gonila ga je divlja mržnja. Aragorn je ubio jednog velikog warga, no drugi je skočio na Merryja. Oborio ga je na tlo i snažno mu zagrizao rame. Hobitov tanki krik proparao je zrak. Frodo je priskočio i zario Sting u tijelo obraslo gustom crnom dlakom. Iz njegova grla izvilo se bolno krkljanje, ali nije ispuštao žrtvu.

"Aragorne!" vrisnuo je Frodo, no graničar se borio s dvojicom orka. Srećom Legolas je bio odmah kraj njega i dokrajčio warga.

Vatra iza njih je još gorjela i čak se malo i proširila te tako zadržavala prvu grupu napadača. Međutim, bilo je samo pitanje trenutka kada će zaobići divlju buktinju i napasti ih s leđa. Ellin je znala da moraju jako brzo nešto učiniti... ili će biti gotovi.

"Moramo pobjeći!" kriknula je. U ovoj borbi uskoro više neće imati izgleda. _I gdje je bio Boromir?_ Opet se ogledala oko sebe, sada još uplašenije nego prije. Pogled joj je okrznuo Gandalfa. Čarobnjak je sklopio oči i podignuo štap.

"_Naur den i ngaurhoth!_" odjeknuo je snažno njegov glas. Vrh njegova štapa opet je zasvijetlio, a plamen još jedanput sunuo i uhvatio suhe grane i grmlje, ovoga puta sa strane i malo ispred njih. Ovaj potez je unio trenutnu pomutnju među orke, vatra ih je sada okruživala. Nekoliko preostalih warga nisu više slušali gospodare i, kao i sve životinje koje se prirodno uspaniče zbog vatre, sada su bježali su daleko od plamena.

"Sad, trkom! Za mnom!" viknuo je Gandalf i pojurio naprijed, ravno među orke. Bilo je to sasvim neočekivano, ali trebalo je iskoristiti njihovo sada još veće iznenađenje. Prvi se trgnuo Legolas, podignuo Merryja i vodeći ga za zdravu ruku potrčao za čarobnjakom. Frodo je jurnuo odmah za njima, a potom i Aragorn. Ellin je oklijevala još samo čas i bacila kratki pogled iza sebe. Više nije bilo nikoga od Družine.

"Ellin!" Aragornov glas kao da je dolazio iz daljine iako je bio tek nekoliko koraka od nje. Trgnula se i potrčala.

"Gdje su ostali?" čula je samu sebe kako viče, ali nije dobila odgovor. Orci su pokušali uzvratiti i napasti. No srećom sada su bili raštrkani i razbijeni, tek nekoliko njih je nastojalo osujetiti bijeg Družine. Legolas je spustio mač na jednoga, Aragorn je u trku ubio još dvojicu. Jedan se svom silinom obrušio na Ellin, ali ona je uspjela izmaknuti. Ork je posrnuo zbog zamaha koji je unio u udarac i promašio, no i prije što je pao na tlo njezin mač ga je posjekao. Nastavila je trčati što je brže mogla.

Urlanje i dozivanje orka iza njih se stišavalo kako su odmicali, ali nisu smjeli stati ni sekunde. Trčali su i Ellin je uočila kako je Gandalf zastao i okrenuo se prema vatri. Još jedan, posljednji pokret njegove ruke dodatno je pojačao veliki požar koji se razgorio za njima, a ona je tada primijetila koliko mu je lice iscrpljeno zbog čarolija koje je izveo da ih spasi. Naslutila je da je sada jedva trčao dalje. Na Merryju se također vidjelo da mu nije lako. No nisu imali izbora, još su bili preblizu opasnosti.

Nastavili su bježati, a sa svakim korakom vilenjakinja je osjećala kako joj strah raste. Boromir, Gimli, Sam i Pippin su nestali. _Trebali smo ostati, potražiti ih..._ prošlo joj je glavom u jednom trenutku, sasvim iracionalno. I iako je savršeno dobro znala da je hitni bijeg bilo jedino što su mogli i morali u tom trenutku učiniti – inače bi uskoro svi bili mrtvi – ta je činjenica nije mogla utješiti ni umiriti. _Što im se dogodilo? Gdje su? Jesu li živi?_ Pitanja su se redala u njezinom umu, a ona se bojala mogućih odgovora. I shvatila je da se najviše boji upravo za Boromira.


	7. Bijeg

Boromir je napokon savladao i posljednjeg od trojice orka koji su ga napali, a onda se okrenuo i pojurio za dvojicom hobita koji su već nestali u mraku. U sebi je opsovao njihovu nesmotrenost; odvajanje je bilo posljednje što su smjeli učiniti u ovom trenutku. Potrčao je u pravcu u kojem je vidio da su krenuli. U prvom trenutku nije mogao ništa razabrati, a zvukovi bitke iza njegovih leđa nadglasavali su svaki zvuk koji bi eventualno mogao doći od hobita ispred njega. Zastao je i pažljivo osluhnuo, pa krenuo naprijed. Nakon još nekoliko koraka u tami je ugledao dvije sitne prilike ispred sebe. Hobiti su uzmicali pred wargom koji je režao i spremao se na skok. Boromir je požurio prema njima i u posljednji čas zasjekao mačem zvijer u skoku. Warg je pao, ali bio je samo ranjen i počeo se pridizati. Hobiti su bili nepomični, kao paralizirani, i Boromir je mogao osjetiti njihov strah. No ni sam nije stigao dokrajčiti warga. Dok se iz mraka ispred njega pojavljivao ork, čuo je novu buku iza leđa. U djeliću sekunde se okrenuo i vidio Gimlija s podignutom sjekirom. Patuljak je krenuo za njima i dolazio im u pomoć. Dok je spuštao sjekiru na ranjenog warga, Boromir se okrenuo prema orku koji ga je već napadao i u posljednji tren blokirao njegov udarac. Protivnik mu je bio u maloj prednosti jer je bio u naletu dok se on stigao okrenuti. No ork mu nije bio dorastao i serijom brzih udaraca natjerao ga je na uzmak i onda ga dokrajčio posljednjim, snažnim zamahom u trbuh.

"Moramo brzo natrag do ostalih!" uzviknuo je u tom kratkom času predaha. Odbljesci udaljene vatre i zvukovi bitke još uvijek su bili dovoljno dobri orijentiri koji su ih mogli dovesti do ostatka Družine. Gimli je upravo ubio orka s kojim se borio i mogli su se pokušati vratiti.

"Ali Bill..." zaustio je Sam bojažljivo, no Boromir ga je odmah prekinuo.

"Poni sad nije važan!" odsjekao je. "Nemamo izgleda ako ostanemo razdvojeni."

"Idemo!" rekao je odlučno patuljak i krenuo, i prije nego što je neki od hobita stigao išta više reći.

Međutim, zaustavio se već nakon prvoga koraka. Nova skupina orka je upravo dolazila iz pravca gdje je bila Družina. Trčali su divlje vičući, lica ispunjenih mržnjom, podignutih mačeva. U trenu su bili pred njima i obrušili se poput podivljale plime. Boromir je jedva stigao blokirati napad. Oštrice su se sudarile i iskre su poletjele u snažnom srazu. Pored njega Gimli je mahnito vitlao svojom sjekirom.

"Natrag!" doviknuo je Boromir hobitima i uzmaknuo nekoliko koraka. Orci su i dalje pritiskali.

"Zašto ne pobjegnemo dolje u klanac?" dahnuo je Pippin, povlačeći se.

"To bi bila ludost", odvratio je Boromir kratko i odbio udarac orka. Još je prije vidio da je silazak u klanac po mraku gotovo nemoguć. Sada, pred potjerom, bio bi jednak samoubojstvu. Teren je bio strm i nepregledan, a orci bi ih bez teškoća zasuli strijelama, bilo običnim ili zapaljenim, i mogli bi srušiti kamenje na njih. Htio je pobjeći uz klanac, prema planini; zapravo, to je sad bilo jedino kuda su mogli bježati jer se na druge strane nisu mogli probiti.

Orci su ih potiskivali upravo prema klancu kako bi ih doveli u bezizlazan položaj. Boromir je vitlao mačem punom snagom, ne razmišljajući ni o čemu, fokusiran samo na svaki idući potez. Istovremeno je bio svjestan svakog pokreta Gimlija i hobita. Zario je mač u najbližeg protivnika i već u nastavku istog zamaha se okrenuo prema sljedećem. _Prokletstvo, previše ih je!_ Još jedan udarac, još jedan napad. Zažalio je što nema svoj štit. Ali on je ostao na ponijevu sedlu; objesio ga je tamo kako ga ne bi morao nositi cijelo vrijeme, no na početku napada ga nije stigao uzeti na vrijeme – poni se istrgnuo prebrzo.

Kratko se osvrnuo. Rub klanca je bio udaljen tek nekoliko metara. _Preblizu_. Još su se držali, ali ako ih orci dotjeraju do ruba bit će gotovi. A protivnika je bilo previše. Morali su nešto učiniti ako su se htjeli izvući – i to vrlo brzo.

-x-x-x-

Predvođeni Aragornom, trčali su još neko vrijeme. Ellin je bila na začelju, Gandalf uz nju. Tamne siluete drveća promicale su pokraj njih, a poneke niske grane bi ih ošinule u trku. Za njima se nije čuo nikakav zvuk potjere. _Neka tako i ostane_, pomislila je. Trčala je, saginjući se da izbjegne grane, i povremeno bi zastala i gledala unatrag, pažljivo osluškujući. Ništa. _I samo neka i ostali budu dobro_, molila se u trku. Iza njih, odbljesci vatre bivali su sve slabiji; samo su daleki crveni tonovi svjedočili o Gandalfovom djelu kojim ih je spasio od orka i warga.

Napokon su se zaustavili podno jedne strmije stijene, gdje su bili zaštićeni. Aragorn je odmah prišao Merryju. Hobit je pred kraj već zamjetno teže održavao korak s ostalima i sada se strovalio na tlo čim su stali. Ellin brzo je izvadila vlastitu torbicu s lijekovima i dala Legolasu znak da sjedne. Bila je još zadihana od trčanja i bilo joj je vruće. Odbacila je plašt i jaknu, polako i duboko udahnula nekoliko puta, pa prišla Legolasu. Bilo je mračno – svjetlost zalazećeg mjeseca nije mogla kroz drveće doprijeti do njih. Iako je bilo opasno, svjetlost im je zbog previjanja rana bila nužno potrebna i Gandalf je sasvim lagano zasvijetlio svojim štapom. Froda su ostavili da nadgleda okolinu, osobito pravac iz kojeg su došli – jer iz njega bi se mogli pojaviti orci u potjeri.

Legolas je također odbacio svoj debeli plašt pa podignuo lijevi rukav svoje veste. Ellin se zagledala u ranu na njegovoj nadlaktici. Nije bila duboka niti je izgledala osobito teška. Odahnula je s olakšanjem.

"Ovo će brzo zacijeliti. Kako je Merry?" dobacila je Aragornu, bacivši preko ramena zabrinuti pogled prema njima. Aragorn je pomogao hobitu da se skine i sada je bio nagnut nad njime i pregledavao mu rane od ugriza warga.

"Nije toliko loše koliko je moglo biti", odgovorio je najzad. "Sreća je što je zima pa se nosi nekoliko slojeva debele odjeće. Ovako, ugriz ipak nije jako dubok. Da je ljeto..." Aragorn nije morao završiti rečenicu, svima je bilo jasno da bi tada Merry mnogo gore prošao.

Ellin je vrlo pažljivo očistila Legolasovu ranu – uvijek je bila oprezna kada je je postojala mogućnost infekcije – i potom mu zavila ruku. Kada je završila on se ponovno ogrnuo plaštem, a ona je prišla Aragornu kako bi mu pomogla oko Merryja. Gandalf im je došao još malo bliže, približivši svoj štap. Merryjevo lice je još bilo malo zajapureno od trčanja, no ispod toga se naziralo bljedilo i vidjelo se da ga rana boli. Kleknula je i sagnula se, pa mu se ohrabrujuće nasmiješila i zagladila kosu nad čelom. Tada je uzela malo antiseptičnog melema koji je Aragorn upravo pripremio i zajedno su ga počeli nanositi na hobitovo desno rame. Povremeno je bacala tjeskobne poglede prema tami iz koje su dotrčali. _Što je bilo s ostalima...?_

"Aragorne, gdje su Sam i Pippin? I Boromir i Gimli?" upitao je Merry tihim, slabim glasom, kao da joj čita misli – zapravo izričući bojazni sviju njih.

"Ostali su iza nas", odvratio je ozbiljno Aragorn, pažljivo premazujući jednu od rana. "Razdvojili smo se u bici."

"I ne znamo što je s njima?" nastavio je hobit. Iako se trudio zvučati normalno, vidjelo se da je uplašen.

"Ne znamo", odgovorio mu je Gandalf blagim glasom. "Ali uskoro ćemo ih potražiti. Osim toga, ni njih četvorica nisu baš lagan zalogaj."

Merry je kimnuo, ali grimasa nije nestala s njegovog lica. Ni Ellin se nije osjećala osobito umirena Gandalfovim riječima. I ako odmah krenu, znala je da bi mogli zakasniti.

"Hoćeš li ti završiti?" upitao ju je tiho Aragorn i pokazao glavom prema Merryjevom ramenu. "Idem na brzinu pregledati okolinu."

"Naravno. Samo idi", odvratila je i posegnula za zavojem. Prije no što je ustao kratko ju je pogledao. Lice mu je bilo ozbiljno, a oči zabrinute. Dok se uspravljao, potisnula je grč straha koji joj je nakratko stegnuo srce i opet se koncentrirala na hobita. U idućem trenutku Aragorn se brzo okrenuo i nečujno udaljio.

Dok ga nije bilo, Ellin je završila s previjanjem Merryjeve rane i pomogla mu da se odjene. Gandalf je utrnuo svjetlost na vrhu svoga štapa; sad kad im više nije bila nužna, nisu smjeli riskirati. Nitko nije ništa govorio. Nervozno je pogledavala prema šumi, iščekujući Aragornov povratak. Odjednom joj je postalo hladno i malo je zadrhtala. Obukla je jaknu i ogrnula se plaštem, iako svjesna da drhtaj nije došao samo od hladnoće. Usprkos maloprijašnjem dugom trčanju Merry je jedini ležao, a svi ostali su bili na nogama, napeti i nestrpljivi, spremni krenuti.

Aragorn se vratio se za nekoliko minuta, a Frodo koji je do maločas bio na straži se vratio s njim. Kada su se napokon pojavili iz tame, sve su se glave odmah okrenule prema Aragornu u iščekivanju.

"Izbrisao sam naše tragove u zadnjem dijelu našeg bijega", izvijestio je. "Od sada ćemo ih morati brisati kako budemo napredovali."

Ellin je kimnula, iako se malo i namrštila.

"Ako bude potjere, i ako u njoj budu warzi, to nam neće biti od velike koristi. Njima nisu bitni tragovi, već se služe njuhom", promrmljala je.

"Znam", odvratio je Aragorn. "No moramo učiniti bar ono što možemo."

"Dosta wargova smo i ubili tamo", javio se Frodo. Sitna hobitova figura je bila skoro nevidljiva u tami. "Koliko ih je zapravo ostalo onda kada smo pobjegli?" upitao je.

"Ne više od tri ili četiri, siguran sam", odgovorio mu je Gandalf. "Ali bilo bi mi draže da smo ih uspjeli sve dokrajčiti. Što se tiče orka, nisam siguran koliko ih je preostalo."

Ellin osjeti kako joj zabrinutost raste. Da je na mjestu orka, i da su se njezini protivnici razdvojili kao što se to njima dogodilo, znala je što bi učinila i kako bi napala.

"Mi smo se razdvojili. Ako orka nema dovoljno za organizirati dvije potjere, poći će samo za jednom skupinom", polako je govorila, razmišljajući na glas. "A da sam na njihovom mjestu, sigurno ne bih išla za skupinom koja je brojnija i u kojoj je moćni čarobnjak. Odabrala bih sigurniji plijen. Onaj slabiji."

Tišina koja je uslijedila u sljedećih nekoliko sekundi bila je nabijena tjeskobom.

"Boromir i Gimli sigurno nisu slabi i nisu lak plijen", odvratio joj je Aragorn. "Međutim, u pravu si. Orci ih brojčano itekako nadmašuju. Neće im biti lako."

_Neće im biti lako_, ponovila je Ellin u sebi. _I to je najblaže rečeno_. Čak i da su svi zajedno, ne bi se jednostavno izvukli, znala je; ovako, bili su u skoro izgubljenom položaju. Vilenjakinja osjeti novu navalu zabrinutosti i straha.

"Što ćemo sad?" upitao je uplašeno Merry. Strah zbog prijatelja i želja da im pomogne su ga potakli da zaboravi svoju ranu. Uspravio se i ogrnuo plaštom, pa stao uz Gandalfa. Ellin je vidjela da mu se čarobnjak nasmiješio i ohrabrujuće kimnuo.

"Sada ćemo krenuti, bez daljnjeg odlaganja", rekao je odlučno Aragorn. "Klanac je ostao iza nas, južnije. Mi ćemo krenuti malo jugozapadnije, da ne naletimo izravno na eventualnu potjeru, i čim izbijemo do klanca, vraćamo se prema mjestu bitke. Na taj način ćemo naletjeti na naše prijatelje, ili pak na njihove tragove ako su krenuli tim pravcem. A ako su krenuli na drugu stranu, nastavit ćemo ih tražiti sve dok ih ne sustignemo."

Nije spomenuo opasnost od ponovnog susreta s orcima ili od nove bitke, kao ni razne druge mogućnosti u kojima je štošta moglo poći po zlu. Toga su bili svjesni svi. _Hoćemo li stići na vrijeme, ili već previše kasnimo,_ pitala se nervozno Ellin, znajući u kakvom su teškom položaju bili njihovi drugovi. _Da barem nismo morali pobjeći, da smo ih barem mogli odmah potražiti..._

"Merry, kako se sada osjećaš?" upitao je ozbiljno Aragorn.

"Puno manje boli, ovaj melem koji ste stavili pomaže. Moći ću vas pratiti, koliko god brzo išli", obećao je hrabro hobit. Sada bi im jako dobro došao poni, jer bi ga hobit mogao jahati. Međutim, trenutno nije bilo drugog izbora. Morali su krenuti i bili su odlučni. Aragorn je obuhvatio malu grupu pogledom, vidio da su svi spremni i dao znak.

"Krećemo."

-x-x-x-

Boromir i Gimli su bili malo naprijed, ispred dvojice hobita koje su tako zaklanjali od najjačeg udara, i mač i sjekira su uspjeli zaustaviti napad koji se opet obrušio na njih, usporiti ga i malo ublažiti. Ipak, bili su samo dvojica, i jednostavno nisu imali dovoljno vremena da zaustave svaki potez mačem, da spriječe prodor naprijed baš svih orka, i morao se nadati da će hobiti izdržati napad onih koji su uspjeli proći kraj njih. Iza svakog udarca i blokade bacao je poglede iza sebe, prema hobitima, primijetivši da Gimli radi isto... ali kako je borba trajala, bili su odmaknuti jedni od drugih, položaji su se promijenili i bilo je trenutaka kad se više nije ni mogao snaći i shvatiti gdje su hobiti.

Činilo mu se da borba traje dugo, potpuno je izgubio pojam o vremenu, i mogao je misliti samo na jedno: da svi ostanu na nogama. Ako obore bilo kojeg od njih dvojice, sudbina im je zapečaćena. Njih dvojica su držali navalu koliko su mogli, što dalje od hobita, i pad jednoga bi značio otvorena vrata prema svima ostalima i više protivnika za njih.

Orci su na trenutak stali, zbijajući redove, skupljajući snagu za još jedan nalet. Sada su ih potisnuli gotovo do ruba, obruč se zatvorio. Njihove siluete su bile iscrtane vatrom koja je gorjela u daljini iza njih. Lica su im bila u sjeni i njihovi iscereni izrazi jedva su se nazirali, no zato su se dobro čuli urlici puni mržnje kao i zadovoljstva što im je plijen nadohvat ruke, i pojačavali se pred posljednji udar. Boromir je dobro znao da im je sada možda zadnja šansa da bilo što učine. Sljedeći udar neće izdržati. Mač mu je bio težak u rukama, a i patuljak se načas oslonio na sjekiru, skupljajući snagu... borba s nekoliko protivnika istovremeno ih je brzo trošila. _Sada je bio trenutak da se izvuku iz ovoga, jer drugoga neće ni biti_, pomislio je ogledavajući se oko sebe, upijajući situaciju i odvagujući u glavi sve mogućnosti.

Klanac im je bio za leđima, tek dva-tri koraka udaljen. Orci su bili ispred njih, slijeva također. Dva su warga prijeteći režala i spremala se na skok. S desne strane, prema planini, bilo je najmanje orka, obruč su zatvarala tek dvojica. Warzi samo što nisu napali. _To!_ U njihovom pokretu, Boromir je naslutio tračak posljednje nade i u trenu donio odluku.

"Gimli! Idite desno!" doviknuo je Boromir užurbano. Računao je da će patuljkova vještina u borbi biti dovoljna za tu dvojicu. I hobiti su mogli pomoći, sati vježbe s njima nisu bili uzalud. Dok se Gimli okretao i obrušio na dvojicu orka koji su mu stajali na putu Boromir je podignuo mač i napravio pokret prema dva warga, kao da će ih napasti. Snažni mišići dviju divljih životinja su se zgrčili skoro istovremeno i skočili su na čovjeka ispred njih. No Boromir je iskoristio zamah svog lažnog napada i bacio se na tlo. Iako je bio spreman jedva ih je izbjegao – jedan ga je zamalo dohvatio zubima. No dok su warzi letjeli kroz zrak skočivši u prazno, on se otkotrljao naprijed te s tla snažno zamahnuo mačem i zasjekao dvojicu orka po nogama. Odmah su pali kao pokošeni. Iza njegovih leđa bijesno režanje warga se pretvorilo u cvilež pa nestalo u dubini. Životinje su preletjele preko ruba i survale se u klanac. Trećeg orka je oborio dok se uspravljao. Sada se našao iza leđa orka, put mu je bio slobodan, a krajičkom oka je vidio kako su se Gimli i hobiti uspjeli probiti. Brzo je iskoristio sekundu iznenađenja koja je nastala među orcima i požurio naprijed. Podignuo je svoj mač brže od orka koji se prenuo prvi i pokušao ga zaustaviti te ga oborio, pa pojurio prema patuljku i hobitima. U trenu ih je sustigao.

"Sad! Bježimo!" povikao im je.

Dali su se u trk. Poprište bitke i veliki požar su ostali iza njih. U jednom kratkom trenutku mu se učinilo da se požar još više rasplamsao, ali nije bilo vremena za razmišljanje o tome. Morali su pobjeći što prije. Orci su jurili malo iza njih. Drveće, grmlje i tama ih je malo usporavalo, a Boromir se samo mogao nadati da i orci imaju jednaku poteškoću. Vodio ih je u smjeru planine, prema istoku; drugdje nije ni mogao, jer su sve ostale strane zatvarali neprijatelji.

Hobiti su se trudili najviše što su mogli, ali Boromir je uskoro vidio da ne mogu držati korak s njim i Gimlijem. Pippin je posrnuo jednom ili dva puta i Boromir ga je brzo povukao na noge. Orcima nisu mogli umaći na ovaj način i znao je da ih moraju nekako zavarati.

Trčeći kroz noć, s potjerom za leđima, um mu je grozničavo tražio rješenje. Borba nije dolazila u obzir, a ovakav bijeg nije bio osobito izgledan; hobiti nisu mogli trčati dovoljno brzo. Nakratko se osvrnuo. Nije mogao ništa vidjeti kroz tamu, ali znao je da orci nisu daleko. Uostalom, dobro su čuli njihove krikove. Tada mu je iznenada sinulo rješenje. Bit će to riskantan potez, ali trenutno jedini moguć, inače će ih orci za neko vrijeme sustići.

"Znam kako ćemo im pobjeći!" dobacio je svojim suputnicima u trku. "Požurite još malo, moramo povećati razliku!"

Ubrzali su. Odmah je vidio da hobiti izvlače sve iz sebe, i zadnje mrvice snage, trče i brže no što su mislili da mogu. Uskoro, kada je vidio da su hobiti stvarno na kraju snaga a razmak do progonitelja se doista povećao, dao je znak.

"Za mnom, brzo!"

Naglo je skrenuo ravno prema klancu. Ionako se nisu mnogo udaljili od njega, trčali su manje-više paralelno s njim, prema istoku. Začas su bili na rubu. Boromir je na brzinu obrisao ono malo tragova što su ostavili za sobom.

"Zar ćemo bježati u klanac?" upitao je Pippin uplašeno, jedva hvatajući dah. Pogled prema dolje je doista djelovao opasno i zastrašujuće.

"Nećemo, preopasno je", odvratio je brzo Boromir. "Sići ćemo svega metar ili dva, i pritajiti se."

Čak ni taj kratki silazak nije bio lagan. Padine su već i na samom početku bile strme, a u mraku je bilo teško pronaći sigurno uporište za noge ili ruke. Sam je razrezao dlan na jedan oštriji kamen, ali je odmah prigušio krik, a Gimli je krivim korakom izazvao manji odron zemlje i nekoliko kamenčića. Boromir se ponadao da nitko od orka u nadolazećoj potjeri nije čuo njihove šumove. Zaklonili su se iza grmlja koje je raslo iz strmih obronaka i priljubili se uz stijene. Odozgo su bili praktički nevidljivi. Sišli su doista u posljednji čas, jer samo tren nakon što su se umirili začuli su bat koraka horde orka u trku. Iznad njihovih glava, tek malo udaljeni od ruba klanca, orci su produžili naprijed goneći svoj plijen – odnosno misleći da i dalje gone svoj plijen. Jer sada su trčali u pogrešnom pravcu, a nije im preostao nijedan warg koji bi njuhom otkrio bjegunce.

Dok su zvukovi zamirali, Boromir je polako odahnuo. Osvrnuo se prema siluetama patuljka i hobita. Njihove tamne figure skoro su se stapale s tlom. I dalje su bili posve nepomični i tihi, i prinijevši prst ustima dao im je znak da tako i ostanu. Kimnuli su, a on je nastavio pažljivo osluškivati. Ništa se više nije čulo.

Kako su sekunde prolazile, počeo se malo opuštati, iako je i dalje bio na velikom oprezu. I sad kad je neposredna opasnost najzad minula, dopustio je i ostalim mislima da mu ispune um.

Situacija nije bila nimalo jednostavna. Nisu se još mogli smatrati sigurnima niti spašenima, jer još su mogli sresti orke. Nisu znali što se dogodilo s ostatkom skupine, gdje se nalaze, niti jesu li svi živi. _I sve to zbog nepromišljene trke za ponijem_. Taj je potez ugrozio živote sviju njih, jer su razdvojeni bili slabiji. Ljutito je spustio pogled na Sama. _Da je ovako nešto učinio neki od njegovih vojnika..._ no Boromir je odmah zaustavio tu pomisao. Nijedan od njegovih ljudi ne bi učinio ništa tako glupo, a Sam nije bio vojnik i nije mogao znati ništa o pravilima borbe i discipline; usporedba nije bila na mjestu. Hobit je bio šćućuren ispod grma i doimao se poput malog zamotuljka. Kao da je osjetio pogled, Sam je podignuo glavu prema njemu, pa je opet brzo pognuo. Sada je djelovao još sitnije i skrušenije. Boromir uzdahne i osjeti kako se njegova ljutnja polako topi. Osim toga, jasno je čitao Samovo držanje i misli; hobitov vlastiti osjećaj krivnje bio mu je dovoljno težak teret, i sigurno je dobro naučio lekciju za idući put. Kada bude prilike, kada budu na sigurnom, tada će na miru porazgovarati s njim o tome i objasniti mu gdje je pogriješio; sada nije bio trenutak.

Pomislio je na ostale. Gandalf je bio s njima, i bili su nešto brojniji od njih samih. Osim dvojice hobita, svi su bili vrlo vješti i opasni borci, a značajna je bila i čarobnjakova moć. Tada se sjetio bljeska i vatre koje je vidio dok su bježali. _Novi Gandalfov potez?_ Nadao se da su se izvukli. Ipak, bio je zabrinut, orka je bilo mnogo. Bio je zabrinut... za _nju_. I shvaćao je da to nije zato što je, kao žena, mogla biti slabija od ostalih, jer vidio ju je kako barata mačem. I shvatio je još nešto, u toj tami, u relativnoj sigurnosti zaklona litice... da bi bez razmišljanja mijenjao mjesto s bilo kime iz njene skupine, makar oni bili usred najžešće borbe. Jedino nije mogao shvatiti zašto.

-x-x-x-

Hodali su maksimalno brzo koliko im je dopuštao oprez. Iako su zapravo brzo napredovali, Ellin se činilo da su prespori. Svaka izgubljena minuta mogla je značiti pitanje života ili smrti... ako već nije bilo prekasno.

Do klanca su stigli brzo, pa vrlo oprezno nastavili prema mjestu gdje su se borili s orcima. Vatra je u daljini i dalje gorjela iako se činilo da jenjava; crveni odbljesci su polako zamirali. Aragorn je cijelo vrijeme hodao skoro posve prignut do tla, tražeći makar i najmanji znak prolaska njihovih prijatelja. Ellin je također vrlo pažljivo promatrala tlo, a Legolas je na začelju brisao tragove njihova prolaska. Ni Aragorn ni Ellin nisu do sada ugledali ništa. Otkrivanje tragova u mraku, samo pri slabom odbljesku vatre, bilo je izuzetno teško i nadala se da im nije neki slabašni trag promaknuo. Istovremeno, dio pažnje je usmjerila i na Merryja. Hobit se dobro držao, nije pokazivao znakove bolova ili zaostajanja za njima.

"Jesi li dobro?" tiho mu je šapnula prolazeći kraj njega.

"Malo me boli", priznao je nevoljko. "Ali nije strašno, zaista. Ne brini za mene."

Kimnula mu je i potapšala ga po neozlijeđenom ramenu, pa opet nastavila pozorno tražiti eventualne tragove na tlu. Aragorn, koji je stalno bio na čelu, uskoro im je rekao da stanu. Ellin je vidjela kako je kleknuo i pažljivo ispitivao tlo na jednom mjestu, opipavajući usput rukom travu i grančice okolnog grmlja. _Što je vidio?_ U njoj se rasplamsala nada da je našao tragove Boromira i ostalih, a istovremeno se borila protiv nade kako ne bi bila razočarana ako bi se trag pokazao lažnim. Poželjela je priskočiti naprijed i pogledati i sama, no ostala je u mjestu, nepomična, kako ne bi svojim kretanjem uništila neki slabi, jedva vidljivi trag. Samo je stajala i čekala, suzdržavajući dah.

Aragorn je tada ustao, dao im znak rukom da još malo ostanu na mjestu, pa učinio nekoliko koraka naprijed, i dalje ispitujući tragove. Njegov lik za nekoliko im je trenutaka nestao među tamnim šumskim sjenama. Ellin se osvrnula i bacila pogled prema svojim suputnicima. Dvije visoke i dvije niske siluete stajale su u jednakom napetom iščekivanju kao i ona. Tada se Aragorn vratio i brzo im prišao.

"Unaokolo ima mnogo tragova, i to mora da su tragovi one skupine orka koja nas je prvi put čekala u zasjedi. Uostalom, i vode prema mjestu bitke", izvijestio ih je tihim glasom. "To više i nije daleko. Sačekajte još nekoliko minuta, idem najprije sam izvidjeti je li sve čisto pred nama."

"Budi oprezan", rekao mu je ozbiljno Gandalf.

"Naravno", odvratio je Aragorn. "Vraćam se brzo."

Još jednom, lik graničara iščeznuo je u mraku.

-x-x-x-

Kada je prošlo nekoliko minuta a sve je i dalje bilo mirno, Boromir je odlučio da je vrijeme da napuste svoj trenutni zaklon; ionako nisu smjeli čekati predugo, za slučaj da orci shvate da je njihova potjera uzaludna i krenu natrag. Zaključio je da bi se trebali vratiti do poprišta borbe, pri čemu će morati biti vrlo oprezni zbog još uvijek prisutne opasnosti od orka, pa pregledati tragove i ustanoviti što se dogodilo. Znao je da će i Aragorn razmišljati slično, te da bi se s drugom skupinom čak mogli i susresti na mjestu prijašnje bitke – naravno, ako su bili u blizini i ako su bili u mogućnosti vratiti se.

Isto tako, znao je da bi i orci mogli razmišljati na isti način, i čekati ih tamo u zasjedi.

"Što ćemo učiniti sad?" najzad je tiho prošaptao Pippin i prekinuo mu tijek misli.

"Vratit ćemo se i potražiti tragove", odgovorio mu je Boromir, također šaptom. "I pokušat ćemo naći ostale."

"Što ako ih ne nađemo?" upitao je Sam. Glas mu je bio nabijen napetošću i strahom. Boromir ga je pogledao i položio mu ruku na rame.

"Pronaći ćemo ih", rekao je tiho, ali čvrsto.

"Ja sam kriv što smo se ovako razdvojili", promrmljao je Sam, oborene glave, potpuno utučeno. Boromir se malo prignuo i položio ruku na hobitovo rame. Polako, Sam je dignuo glavu i pogledao ga.

"Jesi", odgovorio mu je kad je imao njegovu punu pažnju i kimnuo. "Razdvajanje je posljednje što se smije učiniti u opasnosti, i više nikada ne smiješ onako pobjeći od skupine. Za sada smo dobro prošli, živi smo i zdravi... ali moglo se dogoditi i da netko zbog toga bude mrtav ili ranjen. Zbog tvoje greške. Pamti ovo dobro." Unio je u svoj glas ozbiljnost i lagani prijekor, ali je izbrisao oštrinu i ljutnju. "No siguran sam da si to sada naučio i da više nećeš to učiniti."

Promatrao je hobita nekoliko trenutaka, sve dok ovaj nije kimnuo.

"Neću", obećao je. Potom je posramljeno oborio pogled.

"Znam da nećeš. I ne grizi se više, naučio si nešto novo", odvratio je Boromir blago. Još ranije je odlučio da će s hobitom detaljno razgovarati o svemu, kada budu na sigurnom, i od toga nije odustao, no za sada je bilo dovoljno. Uspravio se. "A sada je vrijeme da krenemo."

Pažljivo se okrenuo i uspeo do ruba klanca pa pomogao i hobitima, povukavši ih gore. Gimli se popeo posljednji. Zatim su polako krenuli natrag, šuljajući se i tražeći zaklon drveća. Kako su se približavali mjestu gdje su se ranije borili s orcima, bili su sve sporiji i oprezniji. No iako su se hobiti i patuljak pokazali spretni i nečujni, Boromir je odlučio da će najprije sam izvidjeti što je pred njima. Rekao im je da ga sačekaju, nepomični i u zaklonu, pa krenuo naprijed.

Kad se približio čistini još malo, sakriven iza jednog velikog stabla, u svjetlu vatre koja je dogorijevala vidio je više trupla orka i wargova. Tijela su bila prvo što je grozničavo pretražio pogledom, no srećom niti jedno nije pripadalo njegovim prijateljima. Ipak, znao je da potraga nije gotova, jer bitka je bila žestoka i vodila se na većem području. Ne želeći se otkriti dok nije sve pregledao, nastavio se šuljati. Poneki grm i stablo još je gorjelo. U zraku se osjećao snažan miris paljevine, a dim mu je malo nadraživao pluća. Svugdje unaokolo bili su razbacani mačevi i bodeži palih orka. Tlo je bilo izgaženo u svim pravcima i zasada nije uspijevao otkriti nikakve tragove koji bi vodili dalje od bitke. No tek je počeo pretraživati teren i htio je obići oko cijelog poprišta.

Međutim, dok se oprezno kretao naprijed i premještao do idućeg zaklona, učinilo mu se da je krajičkom oka nazrijeo slabašni pokret na drugom kraju čistine. U trenutku se ukipio i priljubio uz tlo, ne učinivši ni najmanji šum. Pozorno je promotrio drveće na drugoj strani. Naoko, sve je bilo mirno. Pa ipak, nakon nekog vremena strpljivog čekanja, njegove sumnje su se potvrdile. Skrivena prilika opet se neznatno pomaknula. Pokraj nje, u još dubljoj tami, naslutio je još jedan pokret i jedva vidljiv odbljesak vatre na čeliku. Namrštio se i opsovao u sebi. _Prokleti orci!_

Boromir nije želio riskirati da bude otkriven. Sasvim polako se povukao natrag, pa se vratio do mjesta gdje su ga čekali Gimli i hobiti. Kada su vidjeli da je stigao, gotovo su skočili prema njemu u želji da čuju vijesti.

"Nisam našao niti ostatak Družine niti njihove tragove", rekao im je šaptom. "Međutim, nisam uspio pretražiti sve. Orci vrebaju na jednom mjestu u zasjedi. Ne znam koliko ih je. Možda ne mnogo, ali ne želim nepotrebno uletjeti u opasnost i borbu ako to mogu izbjeći. Morat ćemo obići mjesto bitke u širem lûku."

Ukratko im je prepričao sve što je vidio, a onda su zajedno krenuli naprijed. Sada ih je vodio u nešto širem krugu no što je sam maločas išao. I dalje je tražio tragove ostatka Družine, ali bez uspjeha. Jedini na koje su naletjeli bili su nasumični i sasvim sigurno su pripadali orcima. Međutim, na jednom dijelu mu se učinilo da u zbrci tragova na izgaženom tlu vidi nekoliko otisaka koji vode na suprotnu stranu, dalje od bitke. Zastao je i pažljivo proučio teren. Najprije je krenuo samo malo bliže mjestu bitke, ne preblizu kako ga orci u zasjedi ne bi primijetili. Ipak, odmah se uvjerio; požar je ovdje bio jači, kao da je Gandalf bio upravo ovdje u blizini i upotrijebio svoju čaroliju kako bi ih izvukao. Zatim je opet obratio pažnju na ono što ga je najviše zanimalo: jedva vidljive, ali ipak primjetne tragove koji su vodili na drugu stranu.

Bez riječi, dao je znak rukom Gimliju i hobitima, i pokazao u kojem pravcu će krenuti dalje. Znao je da će biti izuzetno teško nastaviti dalje u mraku, ali ovo je bio jedini trag koji su imali. Pippin je počeo otvarati usta, kao da želi nešto upitati, no Boromir mu je odmah dao znak da šuti; još uvijek su bili preblizu zasjede i nisu se smjeli odati nikakvim zvukom. Zakoračio je naprijed kako bi ih poveo dalje.

No tada je do njih doprlo sasvim tiho, ali prepoznatljivo režanje. I iako su bili dovoljno daleko od zasjede orka i mogli proći neprimijećeno, sada su zbog osjetljivog njuha warga bili otkriveni. _Prokletstvo!_ Režanje koje je prešlo u divlji lavež je odmah bilo praćeno povicima i zvukovima orka u trku. Boromir je brzo izvukao mač, a Gimli podignuo svoju sjekiru. Petnaestak orka i jedan warg jurili su prema njima i nije bilo prave prilike za bijeg. Bili su prisiljeni na novu borbu.

Warg je skočio prema Gimliju, ali patuljak ga je spremno dočekao snažnim udarcem sjekire, a Boromir je podignuo mač blokirajući napad orka. Teško tijelo životinje se u samrtnom hropcu strovalilo na tlo. Zvukovi sudara čelika opet su ispunili zrak, smrtonosni ples oštrica se nastavio. Orci su ih opkolili i pokušali razdvojiti kako bi bili ranjiviji. Dok su on i Gimli opet pokušavali preuzeti na sebe većinu, Boromir je ugledao kako Sam posrće i pada na tlo izbjegavajući snažan napad. Ork je visoko podignuo mač spremajući se zadati konačni udarac i Boromir je strelovito prešao tri koraka koja su ga dijelila od neprijatelja i posjekao ga. Ork je pao na tlo. Ali tada su još trojica skočila prema njemu i napala ga istovremeno. Vitlao je mačem što je snažnije i brže mogao, ali vremena za obranu jednostavno nije bilo dovoljno. Zahvaljujući svojoj vještini i brzini uspio je ubiti dvojicu, ali nije stigao izmaknuti napadu sljedećeg dovoljno brzo. Sablja orka zasjekla mu je desnu nadlakticu. Bol mu je načas eksplodirala u cijeloj ruci i ispustio je mač. Trgnuo se unazad i izbjegao drugi udarac, ali mač mu je ostao na zemlji, na trenutak nedostižno daleko. No već sljedeće sekunde mač je poletio prema njemu i uspio ga je uhvatiti ljevicom u zadnji tren; Samov pogled, koji je na čas uhvatio dok mu je hobit s tla bacao mač, bio je prestravljen. Blokirao je sljedeći udarac, pa još jedan, povlačeći se. Desna ruka mu je visjela uz tijelo i sada se mogao služiti samo lijevom. Bacio je brzi pogled sa strane i kroz splet pokreta vidio da je ostatak orka okružio Gimlija i Pippina. Sama više nije vidio. I dalje se branio, čekajući krivi potez orka, tražeći eventualnu mogućnost na napad, iako je ljevicom bio mnogo manje spretan. No tada je ugledao kako mu s druge strane s podignutim mačem novi protivnik, a za leđima je osjetio deblo. Uzmak mu je bio odsječen.

-x-x-x-

Nije prošlo ni nekoliko sekundi od Aragornovog odlaska kad je tišinu proparao divlji povik. Nakon prvog udaljenog pokliča uslijedili su i drugi, a skoro odmah i zvuk sudara oštrica. Aragorn, tek što se stigao udaljiti nekoliko metara, odmah ih je pozvao i dao im znak da požure. Potrčali su kroz šumu, u pravcu zvukova. Dok je jurila, vilenjakinji je mnoštvo uskomešanih misli proletjelo glavom. _Jesu li to oni? Jesmo li ih našli? Hoćemo li stići na vrijeme? Jesu li svi živi?_ Nada joj se miješala sa strahom. Iako su hitali punom snagom, a buka borbe je svakim korakom bivala sve bliža i jača, činilo joj se da su užasno spori. Svaki zvuk sudara mačeva povećavao joj je strah i zabrinutost.

Kada su naposljetku izbili na čistinu i ugledali ih Ellin je već imala svoj lûk u ruci. U trenu je obuhvatila prizor pogledom. Nekoliko orka je opkolilo Gimlija i Pippina, jedan je napadao Sama i gotovo ga nadvladao, a dvojica su upravo s podignutim mačevima nasrnuli na Boromira koji se nije imao gdje povući. Uperila je lûk u jednog od dvojice njegovih napadača, ali je Aragorn koji je bio na čelu bio brži. Svom je snagom zavitlao nož u jednog orka, a u djeliću sekunde u kojem se drugi okrenuo, iznenađen dolaskom novih neočekivanih protivnika, Boromir je spustio svoj mač na njega i dokrajčio ga. Ellin je otpustila strijelu prema orku koji je prijetio Samu i ovaj je pao mrtav, a um joj je istovremeno zapazio činjenicu da Boromir drži mač u lijevoj ruci dok mu desna samo visi uz tijelo. _Ranjen je!_ Gandalf, Aragorn i Legolas, kojeg ranjena lijeva ruka nije spriječila da se bori, za to su se vrijeme već obrušili na preostale orke koji su okruživali Gimlija i Pippina.

Potpuno iznenađeni neočekivanim žestokim napadom orci su brzo bili razbijeni. Aragorn je zario svoj mač u posljednjeg i sve se umirilo. Zavladala je tišina, koja je Ellin izgledala gotovo čudna nakon borbe. Devet umornih likova, zadihanih baš poput nje, polako je dolazilo k sebi nakon još jednog žestokog okršaja. _Hvala Eruu, svi smo tu_. Zabrinuto se zagledala u Boromira. No osim rane na desnoj ruci na prvi pogled se nije uočavalo više ništa, a dok im se približavao hodao je normalno. Malo je odahnula. Ipak, učinilo joj se da mu je korak malo usporen, a pokreti kojima je obrisao mač i spremio ga odavali su umor.

"Napokon gotovo", dahnuo je Pippin tiho, više sam za sebe. Pomalo su se okupili, još uvijek usporeni i dolazeći k sebi, kao da se bude iz ružnog sna i još ne shvaćaju da je sve prošlo. Pippin se prvi prenuo i priskočio do Merryja i Sama. Tada im je prišao i Frodo i četvorica hobita su se zagrlila od radosti što su opet zajedno i što se sve dobro završilo. Gandalf se nasmiješio promatrajući ih, a i na svim ostalim licima se jasno čitalo olakšanje. Aragorn je brzim pogledom prelazio preko svih članova Družine.

"Je li još netko ranjen?" upitao je. Kao odgovor je dobio niječno kimanje. Odmah je prišao Boromiru i pokazao prema njegovoj ruci. "Daj da to sredimo prije nego što krenemo."

"Ništa naročito, samo ogrebotina", odvratio mu je Boromir i odmahnuo ljevicom. "Bolje da požurimo."

Aragorn je ipak pogledao ranu, pa odlučio.

"Doista nije duboko, ali sredit ću to sada, prije nego krenemo. Bit će vrlo brzo." Okrenuo se prema Ellin, koja je stajala odmah do njega. "Ellin, dodaj mi ono što nam je ostalo."

Ellin mu je prišla pa izvadila zavoj i ostatak antiseptičnog melema koji su pripremili još ranije, dok su previjali rane Legolasu i Merryju. Dodala mu je melem i ujedno bacila kratki pogled prema Boromirovoj rani. U crvenkastom odsjaju umiruće vatre uspjela je zapaziti posjekotinu koja je krvarila. Boromirovo lice nije odavalo nikakav bol, jedino joj se učinio bljeđi i umorniji nego obično. Aragorn je odmah obradio ranu, brzim i rutinskim pokretima.

"Izgleda da smo sredili većinu, ali jedna grupa je ipak preostala", izvijestio je Boromir dok mu je Aragorn zavijao ranu. "Mislim da ih je desetak, ili možda koji više. Gonili su nas na drugu stranu, prema planini. Zavarali smo ih i sakrili se, a oni su nastavili u istom pravcu. Ali mogli bi to otkriti i vratiti se. Zato želim da što prije krenemo."

"Je li ostao živ koji warg?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Nije." Boromir je odmahnuo glavom. "Samo orci."

"Utoliko bolje", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Izgleda da smo riješili barem tu opasnost, a samim orcima ćemo mnogo lakše pobjeći. Warzi i njihov njuh bili bi mnogo veća teškoća."

"Kako ste ih zavarali?" upitala je Ellin, ozbiljno ih promatrajući.

"Spustili smo se u klanac, metar ili dva ispod ruba, i pritajili se. Grmlje nas je dodatno zaklanjalo", odgovorio je Boromir. "Izveli smo to brzo i neprimjetno, pa su oni nastavili trčati dalje misleći da nas i dalje gone."

"Dobar potez", kimnuo je Aragorn uz smiješak.

"Riskantan, ali uspjeli smo", odvratio je Boromir. I na njegovom se licu na tren pojavio škrti osmijeh, no potom se brzo uozbiljio. "Za dalje, ja ću moći hodati brzo koliko god treba, ovo je sitnica. Ali da sam barem imao štit, sigurno bih mogao odbiti udarac pa bismo se poštedjeli ove gnjavaže. No ostao je privezan za ponijevo sedlo. Nisam ga uspio uzeti na vrijeme."

Uto je Aragorn završio previjanje i učvrstio zavoj. Za to je vrijeme Ellin provjerila Legolasovu ruku i Merryjevo rame. Njihove rane bile su dobro i nisu se otvorile u ovom zadnjem okršaju. Hobiti su i dalje tiho, ali veselo razgovarali među sobom, jedino je Sam djelovao malo utučenije i tiše od ostalih. Gandalf je gledao unaokolo i budno nadzirao okolinu, no sve je bilo mirno.

"Svi ste spremni?" upitao je Aragorn kad se okrenuo prema njima. Kada su mu kimnuli, nastavio je. "Dakle, moramo krenuti, a ne znamo gdje je poni odjurio ni koliko se udaljio. Ne možemo sada potrošiti mnogo vremena na traženje, ali moramo barem pokušati jer nam je dio itekako potrebnih stvari bio natovaren na njega. Provjerit ćemo na brzinu. Ali ako ga ne nađemo, morat ćemo se nekako snaći bez toga."

Na ponija je bilo natovareno nekoliko svežnjeva rezervnih strijela i dio zaliha hrane, te pokrivači i vreće za spavanje koje su koristili hobiti. Ellin je u sebi odahnula što je barem svoju torbu s lijekovima nosila u svom ruksaku, pa to nije bilo izgubljeno. No i sve ostalo što je nosio poni je bilo važno. Izgubljenu putnu hranu su možda i mogli riješiti pažljivom raspodjelom zaliha koje su im ostale, ili je pak zamijeniti sitnom divljači koju bi ulovili putem, pod uvjetom da budu u mogućnosti bez opasnosti zapaliti vatru. Međutim, nedostatak vreća za spavanje je bio mnogo veći problem jer je vrijeme bilo vrlo hladno.

Bili su vrlo blizu mjesta gdje im se poni ranije otrgnuo i odjurio, pa su odatle odlučili započeti potragu. Svjetlosti je sada bilo sasvim malo jer je vatra skoro zamrla. Aragorn je opet krenuo prvi i poveo ih. Unaokolo je bilo mrtvih orka i wargova, te razasutih mačeva i poneka strijela. Aragorn se sagnuo kako bi provjerio trag, pa krenuo dalje, prema grmlju. No skoro odmah je stao, a na licu mu je bio zadovoljan izraz pomiješan s olakšanjem. Tada su i svi ostali odmah ugledali ono što je vidio Aragorn. Na tlu, u općem neredu, ležalo je nekoliko njihovih zamotuljaka, očito otpalih s ponijevog sedla dok se panično propinjao. Ranije, u žaru same bitke dok su se borili da očuvaju vlastite živote, nitko nije ni primijetio da je nešto otpalo s ponijeva sedla dok je bježao. Aragorn i Gandalf su hitro pogledali o čemu se radi.

"Pokrivači i hrana. To i jest ono najvažnije, rekao bih", izvijestio ih je Gandalf. "Aragorne, hoćemo li u potragu za ponijem i ostalim stvarima?"

"Ellin, Legolas, koliko strijela vam je preostalo?" upitao je Aragorn.

Ellin je pogledala svoje zalihe, a isto je učinio i Legolas. Tijekom obilaska mjesta bitke i ovog traganja čak su uspjeli pronaći neke od svojih strijela koje su ranije otpustili i uzeli ih.

"Potrošila sam otprilike trećinu strijela od onoga što sam imala kada smo krenuli", rekla je Ellin, pa upitno pogledala Legolasa.

"Slično je i sa mnom", dodao je on i kimnuo.

Graničar je malo razmišljao. Malo je stisnuo usne, a čelo mu se zabrinuto nabralo.

"Bilo bi bolje da imamo sa sobom i one svežnjeve što se nalaze na poniju, ali mislim da i ovo što imate nije premalo. Na kraju krajeva, preostaju vam mačevi, s kojima ste također ubojiti", odlučio je najzad. "Ono najvažnije smo pronašli. Boromire, mislim da ćeš morati dalje bez štita."

"No dobro, sada se tu ne može više ništa", odgovorio je Boromir i slegnuo ramenima.

"Znači, nećemo potražiti Billa?" upitao je bojažljivo Merry.

"Nećemo", odvratio je Aragorn blago, ali odlučno. "Našli smo dio stvari, a već je i to više nego što smo se mogli nadati, budući da nemamo pojma kuda je poni odjurio. Više ne smijemo riskirati, jer što duže ostajemo tu, raste i opasnost da se orci vrate."

Merry je namršteno kimnuo, pomalo snužden.

"Valjda će Bill biti dobro, valjda ga nisu uhvatili warzi", rekao je Pippin tiho, sam za sebe.

"Warzi su bili prilično zaokupljeni s nama, dragi moj hobite, tako da je poni vjerojatno imao dobre šanse za bijeg", kimnuo mu je ohrabrujuće Gandalf. "Ako ga i ne nađemo, on sigurno zna put kući."

"Nadam se", promrmljao je Pippin.

Svi su bili spremni i Aragorn ih je poveo. Pošli su manje-više sličnim putem kao i prije nepunih sat vremena: išli su uz klanac prema zapadu ne bi li sišli malo niže i zatim nastavili prema jugu kada zaobiđu strme i neprohodne padine klanca. Prolazeći preko jedne čistine koju je zapamtila zbog jednog neobičnog iskrivljenog stabla na njenom rubu, Ellin se na trenutak osjećala malo neobično, kao da ponovno proživljava već proživljeno.

Ali u vremenu koje je proteklo u međuvremenu, bili su više puta gotovo izgubljeni i u smrtnoj opasnosti, a neki se i nisu izvukli bez posljedica: trojica su bila ranjena. Dok su brzim koracima odlazili što dalje od opasnosti, Ellin je opet osjetila strah, kao oblik zakašnjele reakcije, a ujedno olakšanje i zahvalnost što su se ipak spasili.


	8. Duga noć

Teren pred njima polako se izravnavao, a ono što je jedva kilometar iza njih bio klanac sa strmim obroncima ovdje se pretvorilo u široku dolinu zaobljenih blagih padina. Zaputili su se njome i nastavili putovanje prema jugu. Bili su vrlo oprezni i tihi. Aragorn i Legolas su išli na čelu, te svojim iskustvom i oštrim vidom nastojali uočiti svaku opasnost koja ih je eventualno mogla vrebati. Ellin je ovoga puta bila na začelju, brišući tragove njihova prolaska. Šuma se prorijedila i teren koji je bio djelomično kamenit olakšavao joj je posao jer na njemu nije ostajalo mnogo tragova. Svi su ionako pazili da se kreću što više po stijenama tako da i nije imala previše posla, tek povremeno bi provjerila da nije nešto ostalo na mekšem dijelu između većeg kamenja. Išlo je brzo i te povremene tragove je bilo lako izbrisati, i znala je da izgleda kao da nitko nije prohodao ovim dijelom već mnogo tjedana.

Sad kad su napokon bili svi zajedno, u relativnoj sigurnosti, Ellin se u mislima vratila malo unatrag, u trenutke bitke. Iako je sve trajalo manje od sata, činilo joj se da je proteklo mnogo više upravo zbog trenutaka neizvjesnosti koji su joj bili teški. Dok su bili razdvojeni, nebrojeno puta su joj pred očima proletjela vedra i bezbrižna lica dvojice hobita, te naoko strogo, ali ipak toplo lice patuljka. Međutim, najviše je puta pomislila na Boromira i vidjela upravo njegove sive oči.

Pokušavala je sama sebi objasniti svoje reakcije, misli i osjećaje. I bila je zbunjena, jer nije nalazila odgovore. Samo je shvaćala da je privlači, da je uvijek svjesna njegova prisustva, i da je često zbunjena ili napeta u njegovoj blizini. _Zaljubljujem li se?_ Nije znala odgovor, i nije bila sigurna želi li ga otkriti – ili ga se možda čak i boji. U ovoj situaciji, u važnom i pogibeljnom pothvatu na koji su krenuli, bojala se da bi zaljubljenost mogla biti samo smetnja.

Razmišljajući o osjećajima i ljubavi, na čas se vratila mnogo dalje u prošlost, i pred očima su joj iskrsnula dvojica vilenjaka koji su davno bili dijelom njezina života. Aerandir je bio prvi u kojeg se zaljubila, a i on je bio zaljubljen u nju. No bili su oboje vrlo mladi po vilenjačkim mjerilima, u tridesetima, tek izašli iz djetinjstva; bila je to samo prva mladenačka zanesenost i nakon kratkog vremena su se rastali. Mnogo godina kasnije, u njezin je svijet ušao Elennaro, vilenjak kojeg je upoznala u Mrkodolu. Zavoljela ga je duboko, kao i on nju. Proveli su zajedno oko godinu dana, tijekom koje je ona uglavnom boravila u kraljevstvu šumskih vilenjaka. Bili su nerazdvojni i Ellin je bila vrlo sretna. Međutim, tijekom jednog rutinskog izviđanja, on je stradao u zasjedi orka. Preostali vilenjaci koji su bili u toj četi žestoko su odgovorili na napad; obračunali su se s orcima i poubijali ih do posljednjega, no za nekolicinu pripadnika šumskog naroda među kojima je bio i Elennaro nije više bilo pomoći. Ellin je također bila tamo, i umro joj je na rukama. Dugo poslije toga život joj je bio pust i prazan, a svaki novi dan tužan i bez nade. Stotinu puta se zapitala zašto su išli baš tim putem, zašto nisu krenuli samo malo ranije ili kasnije, i je li ikako moglo biti drukčije. Nijednom nije našla odgovor, već samo bol. Ipak, malo po malo, uz prisustvo i utjehu obitelji i prijatelja, bol je slabjela, a tiha sjećanja zamijenila su očaj. Polako, ponovno je počela živjeti.

Sve od Elennarove smrti nitko nije zaokupio njezinu pažnju – do trenutka dok Boromir nije ujahao u Rivendell. Kada ga je upoznala nije mogla ni naslutiti da će je toliko privući; kada su kretali na put nije imala pojma da će se njezini osjećaji toliko uskomešati. Malo je razmišljala o njegovim reakcijama, pokušala dokučiti što je on mislio o njoj. Nije mogla biti sigurna, no činilo joj se da je pomalo distanciran, pogotovo nakon njihova zadnjeg razgovora.

Kako je hodala posljednja i povremeno zastajala kako bi obrisala tragove, malo je znala zaostati za Družinom, no potom bi ih u nekoliko brzih koraka opet dostigla. U jednome je trenutku primijetila da se Boromir našao na začelju, a ne više Gimli kao do tada. Hodao je malo sporije, te se razmak od njega do ostalih malo povećao. Kada ga je sustigla nakon još jednog uklanjanja tragova, stajao je na mjestu kao da se želi odmoriti; drugi su već bili malo naprijed i gotovo im se izgubili iz vida, stapajući se s tamom. Zabrinuto mu je prišla i stala ispred njega. Bio je mrak i nije mu mogla vidjeti lice.

"Boromire, je li sve u redu?" upitala je. "Boli li te ruka?"

Nekoliko trenutaka ju je samo promatrao, pa odmahnuo glavom.

"Naravno da je sve u redu", odvratio je odsječno, a onda je zaobišao i brzim korakom produžio hodati dalje. Nekoliko trenutaka je promatrala njegovu tamnu siluetu, a onda i sama nastavila. Sada je hodao brže dok ga je ona slijedila, i začas su dostigli ostale članove Družine. Hodajući, promatrala je njegov visoki lik ispred sebe. Nije se mogla otresti osjećaja da ipak nešto nije kako treba.

Nakon još nekoliko minuta, dok je i dalje rutinski brisala tragove, odjednom je shvatila da Boromir više ne pazi kuda hoda, da više ne pazi hoće li ostaviti trag iza sebe. Podigla je glavu i pogledala naprijed, te shvatila da su njih dvoje opet malo zaostali. No nije mislila o tome, jer ono što ju je tada doista uplašilo bilo je Boromirovo stanje. Više nije hodao normalno već je teturao, jedva stojeći na nogama. _Trebala sam shvatiti da nešto ne valja_, prekorila se i već u idućem trenutku pojurila prema njemu. Stigla je u posljednji čas i jedino se uspjela podmetnuti pod njegovo lijevo rame te tako samo ublažiti njegov pad, ali ne i spriječiti ga. Boromir se našao na tlu bez svijesti, a njezin strah je naglo eksplodirao. Pojurila je naprijed što je brže mogla i za nekoliko trenutaka sustigla ostale. Već na prvi pogled, prema njenom trku, svi su vidjeli da nešto nije u redu.

"Aragorne!" viknula je uplašeno, pa se pokušala smiriti, iako joj nije uspijevalo. "Dođi brzo sa mnom! Boromir je bez svijesti."

Aragorn se hitro okrenuo i pošao za njom, a slijedili su ih i svi ostali. Trčeći natrag, uplašeno se pitala što se događalo i zašto, jer Boromirova rana zaista nije bila teška. Začas su stigli do Boromira i njih su dvoje kleknuli kraj njega, svatko s jedne strane. Gandalf se spustio uz njih, blizu Boromirove glave, a vrh njegova štapa je sasvim blago zasvijetlio kako bi im omogućio da vide što rade. Legolas i Gimli su stali malo dalje i s rukom položenom na oružje pazili na okolinu, a hobiti su stajali iza Gandalfa. U kratkome trenu u kojem ih je pogledala Ellin je vidjela zabrinutost na njihovim licima. Već u idućem trenutku je pomislila da je zacijelo ispisana i na njezinom, no tada je to zanemarila i okrenula se prema Boromiru. Oči su mu bile sklopljene, a lice blijedo. Aragorn se prvi prignuo prema ranjenom čovjeku na tlu i opipao mu čelo, puls i osluhnuo disanje. Potom je obratio pažnju na Boromirovu ranjenu ruku i razvezao zavoj. Koža oko rane bila je malo crvena, no rana se nije otvorila i nije bilo nikakvih znakova koji bi objasnili ovu nesvjesticu. Tada mu je opet opipao čelo, te otvorio kapke i promotrio mu zjenice. I Ellin se prignula bliže, te vidjela da se gotovo i nisu suzile na svjetlosti. Dok joj je utrobu grčio strah, susrela je Aragornov pogled.

"Po nagloj nesvjestici i visokoj temperaturi, rekao bih da se radi o otrovu", rekao je ozbiljno. "Mač kojim je bio ranjen mora da je bio premazan nečim."

Nekoliko sekundi je zavladala tišina. Ellin je kimnula. Vidjela je dovoljno rana zadanih otrovanim oružjem pa je i sama znala prepoznati simptome. Ali ona je sada mogla vidjeti i nešto više. Aragornov je pogled ležao na njoj i znala je što očekuje od nje.

Da dodirne Boromirov duh.

Aragorn je bio vještiji izlječitelj od nje – više je učio od nje, a osim toga je kasnije, kada se vratio među svoj narod, stekao i mnogo veće iskustvo, pogotovo u liječenju ljudi. Ellin je uvijek smatrala da, kao vilenjak, ima više nego dovoljno vremena za savladati razne vještine – pa tako i umijeće liječenja – i stoga nije žurila. No iako je Aragorn bio iskusniji, u jednoj je stvari bila u prednosti pred njim – upravo zato jer je bila vilenjak. Mogla je osjetiti dušu svoga pacijenta. Čak je i on, zbog svoga podrijetla i posebnog dara, do neke mjere mogao to učiniti. Ali njegova je sposobnost bila ograničena, ona je to mogla učiniti mnogo dublje i potpunije. Stoga je sada sklopila oči i položila dlanove na Boromirovo čelo i sljepoočnice, pustivši da joj se um posve isprazni i da joj se sve misli rasplinu. Oslobodila je svoj duh i on je zaplovio, kao oslobođen od tijela. I tada je svu svoju pažnju, svu svoju moć usmjerila prema čovjeku pred sobom.

Ali nije ga mogla osjetiti. Dočekala ju je skoro potpuna tama. Boromirov je duh bio obavijen crnom izmaglicom koja se kovitlala oko njega. Pramenovi te crne magle priječili su joj put do njega; njihov dodir bio je leden poput smrti i Ellin je zadrhtala, gotovo izgubivši koncentraciju. Tren kasnije se naporom volje umirila i pokušala ponovno, ali nije mogla prodrijeti kroz mračnu barijeru. Mogla je tek osjetiti odjek boli iz dubine toga studenog neprozirnog ponora – kao i poziv u pomoć – ali više od toga ne. Naposljetku je otvorila oči i nekoliko puta duboko udahnula, nastojeći vratiti snagu.

"Da sam barem Elrond. On bi se mogao probiti do Boromira, ali ja nisam uspjela", zatresla je nemoćno glavom. "On bi možda čak i prepoznao o kojem se točno otrovu radi. Ja ne mogu. Boromirova je duša obavijena nekakvom tamom, i gotovo ga i nisam mogla osjetiti. Mora da je u pitanju neki jaki otrov – nešto što ga je posve paraliziralo. Ali više od toga ti ne mogu reći."

Aragorn joj je kimnuo i uspravio se, ne gubeći ni trenutka. Osam pari očiju bilo je prikovano uz njega.

"Legolas!" pozvao je, a ovaj je prišao u hipu. "Ispitaj okolinu i pronađi mjesto pogodno za logor." Vilenjak je kimnuo i udaljio se bez riječi. Aragorn se potom okrenuo patuljku. "Gimli, potraži grane prikladne za napraviti nosila. Hobiti neka ti pomognu." I oni su prionuli svom zadatku bez pitanja i udaljili se. "Ellin, pripremi lijekove."

Otvorila je svoju naprtnjaču i izvadila torbu s lijekovima. Nešto Aragornove mirnoće i staloženosti kojima je zračio dok je govorio je prešlo i na nju, iako se uplašeno kucanje njezina srca nije posve umirilo. Pružila mu je malo athelasa, koji je osim kod bolesti pomagao i kod liječenja otrova. Nisu mogli upotrijebiti nijedan određeni protuotrov jer nisu znali niti mogli ustanoviti o kojem se točno otrovu radi. Ellin je natopila vodom komad tkanine i položila ga Boromiru na čelo kao hladan oblog, a Aragorn je pripremao athelas.

"Ne smijemo čekati, prvu dozu dat ćemo mu već sada", rekao je. "Kada se ulogorimo, pokušat ćemo mu spustiti temperaturu."

Smrvio je nekoliko listova athelasa i pomiješao ga u malo vode. Široki zatvarač čuturice poslužio mu je kao improvizirana čaša. Potom je malo uspravio Boromira i podignuo mu glavu, a Ellin mu je prinijela napitak ustima. Iako je nekoliko kapi bilo proliveno, većinu je ipak progutao. Nježno su ga položili na tlo, stavivši mu jedan pokrivač ispod glave kao jastuk, a Ellin je brzo razmotala drugi i pokrila ga. Sasvim nesvjesno, držala ga je za ruku, želeći mu prenijeti nešto svoje snage.

Iza njenih leđa, Gimli i četvorica hobita sastavljali su nosila od nekoliko čvrstih grana i pokrivača, a Ellin je nastavljala vlažnim oblozima hladiti Boromirovo vruće čelo. No osjećala je kako njezin trud ne donosi uspjeh i kako mu temperatura zapravo čak i raste. Nadala se da će se Legolas uskoro vratiti s dobrim vijestima. Mjesto na kojem su sad bili nije bilo pogodno, a ona je htjela da se što prije ulogore i posvete Boromiru.

-x-x-x-

Boromir je osjetio vodu na usnama i hladnoća kapi koje su mu skliznule niz bradu i vrat ga je na trenutak držala pri svijesti, ali bilo je teško odupirati se okovima koji su ga vukli natrag. Bio je na tlu, toliko je shvaćao, i netko ga je držao i davao mu da pije, ali nije uspijevao učiniti ni najmanji pokret rukom niti otvoriti oči.

Sjene su opet potamnile i postalo je hladnije. Gubio je dodir sa svijetom. Pokušavao je ostati priseban, razmišljati, sjećati se. _Što se ustvari dogodilo? Orci, bitka, razdvajanje pa opet spajanje s ostalim članovima Družine, odlazak._ Tama se pojačavala, osjećao je kao da tone. Okruživala su ga neka lica, ali nije ih razaznavao, bila su mutna i skrivena. Okretao se i pokušavao ih prepoznati. Je li ono bio njegov brat? _Faramire!_ Načas je vidio osmijeh i lice svoga brata kakvo je bilo onoga dana kada ga je ispraćao na put, na šestoj razini Minas Tiritha. Pokušao je ići prema njima, sustići ih, ali što se više trudio, činili su mu se udaljeniji i nejasniji. Je li se uopće micao? _Ili oni odlaze od mene?_ Bilo je hladno. _Vratite se!_

Među mutnim figurama odjednom je na trenutak vidio Ellin. "Boromire, je li sve u redu? Boli li te ruka?" pitala je zabrinuto. Pogledao ju je. Što je mislila, da će se jedan gondorski vojnik žaliti zbog jedne obične ogrebotine na ruci? "Naravno da je sve u redu!" odsjekao je i otišao. Kada se okrenuo, nije je više bilo. Pitao se zašto je osjećao gubitak...

A ruka ga je doista boljela, od toga nije mogao pobjeći, kao ni od boli koja mu se kao vatra širila tijelom, zamagljivala vid, usporavala pokrete. No nije želio da primijete, morao je hodati, morali su nastaviti – otići u sigurnost, što dalje od mjesta gdje su se ranije borili s orcima. Tek kasnije će razmišljati o odmoru i lijekovima. Ali potonuo je, i svi oblici i likovi bili su izbrisani.

Led na čelu ga je opet vratio. Koliko je prošlo? Koliko je bio u nesvijesti? Minutu? Jedan sat? Nije znao. Samo je osjećao da mu je sve hladnije. Netko se prigibao nad njim, zagladio mu kosu i položio oblog na čelo, ali ma kako se trudio, Boromir nije mogao vidjeti tko je to bio; osoba nije imala lice_. Tko si ti? Gdje sam? Što se događa?_ Osoba nije odgovarala, samo je mirno sjedila. Tada je iznenada shvatio da zapravo ništa nije ni izgovorio, da je glas odjeknuo samo u njegovome umu, a oči su mu i dalje bile zatvorene. I što se više trudio, snaga mu je brže kopnila.

Bol mu je otupljivala misli i osjete. Mogao je naslutiti da prilike oko njega nešto govore, ali glasovi su im bili vrlo daleki i nejasni, a riječi prigušene i jedva čujne. Još jednom je htio pružiti ruku, izreći bar riječ... ali tama se konačno zatvorila oko njega i izbrisala sve ostalo.

-x-x-x-

Kada se Legolas napokon vratio, Ellin se trgnula i pošla prema njemu, daha suspregnutog od iščekivanja. I ostale glave su se okrenule prema njemu. Vilenjak nije gubio vrijeme na uvod.

"Imamo sreće, pronašao sam dobro mjesto za logor. Udaljeno je oko četvrt sata hoda, prema jugu", brzo je rekao. "Radi se o malenoj spilji usječenoj u stijenu i zaklonjenoj od pogleda. Šuma je malo gušća nego ovdje pa će nam i to pomoći kod skrivanja. Jedino nisam siguran ima li ikakvog potoka u okolini pa nam svježa voda možda i nije blizu, ali skrovište je zaista dobro."

"Ne možemo očekivati da će sve biti savršeno", odvratio je Aragorn. "I ovo što si opisao je bolje od ičega čemu sam se nadao."

Tada je dao znak Gimliju i patuljak je približio nosila. Ellin je još jednom provjerila Boromirovo stanje. Čelo mu je bilo vruće, groznica je napredovala, a disanje mu je i dalje bilo plitko. Tada su ga zajednički pažljivo podigli i položili na nosila. Legolas je krenuo prvi, vodeći ih do skrovišta koje je otkrio. Aragorn i Gimli su nosili Boromira, a Ellin je i ovoga puta išla posljednja, brišući tragove.

Put do skrovišta joj je izgledao nemoguće dugim. Do trenutka kada su najzad stigli do mjesta koje je pronašao Legolas, Ellin se činilo da je proteklo i više od četvrt sata. Putem nitko nije progovorio ni riječ. Zabrinutost je bila opipljiva.

Spilja koju je Legolas pronašao bila je oko pet metara široka i skoro isto toliko duboko usječena u stijenu koja se uzdizala nad njom. Na središnjem, najvišem dijelu bila je visoka gotovo tri metra. Bila je okrenuta prema jugu, a stijena nad njom se uzdizala još nekoliko metara uvis, nakon čega se polako izravnavala. S te strane im se nitko nije mogao približiti niti ih iznenaditi.

Ispred spilje bila je sasvim mala čistina, široka tek nekoliko metara, i okruživala ju je šuma, pretežno crnogorična. Teren se prema jugu sasvim blago spuštao. Šuma je s istočne strane bila malo gušća, a visoki borovi koji su rasli skoro do same spilje potpuno su zaklanjali pogled na nju. Mjesto je bilo dobro zaštićeno od vjetra i kiše.

Napravili su ležaj i odmah položili Boromira u najdublji i najzaštićeniji dio spilje. Gandalf i Frodo su izašli na stražu, a Gimli i Merry su zapalili vatru. Sam je stajao malo podalje, tih i ozbiljan. Bio je posve nepomičan i njegova sjena se jasno ocrtavala na zidu spilje. Ellin se sjetila da je već primijetila da je Sam bio ponešto povučen i snužden kad su se ponovno našli – suprotno njegovu uobičajenom ponašanju – ali sada nije razmišljala o tome i svu je pažnju usmjerila na Boromira. Aragorn mu je već raskopčao plašt i odložio ga u stranu. Potom je uklonio i Boromirove štitnike za podlaktice.

"Pomozi mi da ga skinemo", rekao joj je tiho, pa malo uspravio Boromira u polusjedeći položaj i pridržavao ga tako. Nije bilo jednostavno, ali ipak su mu uspjeli skinuti debelu zimsku odjeću koju je nosio. Boromir je bio u groznici i Ellin je osjećala toplinu koja je izbijala iz svake njegove pore. Stavila mu je ruku na čelo i namrštila se vidjevši koliko je bio vruć.

"Nije dobro", promrmljala je i podignula pogled prema Aragornu. "Čini mi se da mu je temperatura sad još i viša nego ranije."

Iako je vatra bila Aragornu iza leđa i lice mu je bilo u sjeni, vidjela je kako mu je licem preletjela sjenka zabrinutosti.

"Pripremit ću novi napitak od athelasa, kao i čaj za snižavanje temperature", rekao je. "Ti mu sada stavljaj obloge."

Uzevši ljekovito bilje, Aragorn se okrenuo i hitro prešao tri koraka koja su ga dijelila od vatre. Ellin ga je čas pratila pogledom, pa izvadila dvije poveće marame koje je nosila u torbi zajedno sa zavojima i lijekovima. Potom je natočila vode u posudu i namočila marame, te ih iscijedila. Prije nego što će mu staviti obloge pružila je ruku i, oklijevajući tek trenutak, položila mu je na prsa. Koža mu je bila suha i vruća, a otkucaji srca koje je osjetila na svome dlanu bili su ubrzani. Jedan stari ožiljak od mača spuštao se dijagonalno od njegova lijevog ramena prema grudima. Nesvjesno, Ellin ga je lagano dodirnula. Još jedan ožiljak bio mu je na desnom boku, tik iznad kuka. Tada mu je spustila hladnu maramu na ramena i prsa i čvrsto je pritisnula, pa drugu na trbuh. Osjetila je da mu je tijelom prošao lagani drhtaj. Još jedan oblog stavila mu je na čelo.

Nekoliko trenutaka ga je promatrala, zabrinuta i uplašena. Oči su mu bile sklopljene, ali izgled nije zavaravao, nije izgledao kao da spava. Bio je blijed, a lice mu nije djelovalo opušteno već je na njemu bila utisnuta bol. Ellin mu je popravila jastuk pod glavom i zagladila kosu, pa pogledala prema Aragornu. Graničar je sjedio uz vatru i nadzirao tekućinu koja se zagrijavala u lončiću, istovremeno mrveći athelas.

Uskoro se vratio do nje, noseći napitak s athelasom. Kleknuo je pored Boromira, pa mu podignuo glavu i dao napitak, polako i pažljivo mu ulijevajući u usta sasvim male gutljaje, tek po nekoliko kapi odjednom.

"Pripremio sam i čaj za snižavanje temperature, ali prevruć je, mora se još malo ohladiti", rekao je pokazavši lakim pokretom glave prema vatri, nedaleko koje je stajao lončić s čajem koji se pušio. Legolas i Gimli su tamo sjedili, zureći u plamen pred sobom. Vatra im je obasjavala lica. Duga, kovrčava pletenica Gimlijeve brade poprimila je tamnocrvenu, kestenjastu nijansu.

"Nadam se da će djelovati", rekla je Ellin, stavivši ruku na obloge koji su bili položeni na Boromirove grudi. Već su se zagrijali i skinula ih je kako bi ih ponovno umočila u hladnu vodu.

Uto su im se plaho približila tri hobita i sjeli blizu njih, naslonivši se leđima uz zid spilje koji se uzdizao nad njima. Bili su prilično zabrinuti, što je bilo jasno vidljivo na njihovim licima i u očima.

"Kako je Boromir?" upitao je Merry.

"I dalje je nesvijesti, i ima jaku groznicu", odgovorio je Aragorn.

Ellin je sudjelovala u mnogo okršaja, vidjela je mnogo ranjenika, i pomagala kako Aragornu, tako i drugim iscjeliteljima. Orci su često koristili otrov za premazivanje vrhova svojih strijela, mačeva i bodeža. Već je mnogo puta vidjela rane zadane otrovanim oružjem, kao i posljedice takvog ranjavanja. Vrlo često bile su fatalne, pogotovo ako nije bilo moguće odmah pružiti pomoć ili prepoznati vrstu otrova. Otrov se i koristio upravo zato da dovrši posao ako sama rana nije bila teška – olakšavao je napadaču jer nije morao biti precizan niti ubojit. Dok je gledala Boromirovo lice, blijedo u svjetlosti vatre, i svjesna svega što je znala o otrovima, nije mogla suspregnuti drhtaj.

"Hoće li preživjeti?" upitao je tiho Sam, ne skidajući pogled s Boromira. Ellin je zadržala dah i promijenila oblog na Boromirovu čelu, koncentrirana na vlastite pokrete, ne dižući glavu. Razmišljala je o Samovom pitanju i dobro je znala da odgovor za sada nitko ne može dati.

"Boromir je čovjek u naponu snage, otporan i jak", odgovorio je Aragorn mirno. "To je važna činjenica koja može itekako pridonijeti njegovom ozdravljenju."

Ellin je digla pogled i promotrila ga. Graničar je gledao hobite i kimnuo im. U očima mu je bilo ispisano ohrabrenje. _Neka bude kao što si rekao_, odvratila je nijemo. Njegove riječi ohrabrenja i nade nisu bile potrebne samo hobitima, već i njoj samoj. Ponovila ih je u sebi, pa još jednom, kao da tako pojačava i njih i svoju vjeru u njih.

Idućih nekoliko minuta su naizmjence mijenjali Boromirove obloge. Činilo joj se da se zagrijavaju vrlo brzo, tek što bi ih stavili.

"Legolas!" Aragorn je zazvao i okrenuo se prema vilenjaku. Ovaj je odmah podignuo glavu, spreman priskočiti. "Je li se onaj čaj dovoljno ohladio?"

Legolas je pružio ruku i opipao lončić, pa kimnuo i hitro donio čaj Aragornu. Još jednom, Aragorn je polako davao napitak onesviještenom čovjeku. Uz puno muke je uspio, i Boromir je popio skoro cijeli čaj. _Samo neka djeluje_, pomolila se Ellin u sebi.

Merry je ustao pa izašao iz spilje. Prohodao je nekoliko koraka ispred nje, ogledavajući se i promatrajući okolinu. Najzad, vratio se natrag i ponovno sjeo.

"Jesmo li ovdje zaštićeni? Mogu li nas oni orci pronaći?" upitao je.

"Naravno da je moguće, ali je vrlo malo vjerojatno", odgovorio je Aragorn nakon kraćeg razmišljanja. "Sjećaš se da je Boromir rekao da su zavarali onu grupu orka koja ih je gonila, i da su ovi otišli na drugu stranu?" Kad je Merry kimnuo, Aragorn je nastavio. "To je jedina preostala grupa, jer smo ostale ubili. Oni su otišli gore, prema planini, a mi smo krenuli najprije na suprotnu stranu od njih, a zatim još dalje, prema jugu. Poprilično smo se udaljili od mjesta bitke. Čak i kada orci uoče da idu u krivom pravcu i shvate da im je plijen pobjegao, sumnjam da nas mogu pronaći, jer smo uklonili tragove za sobom."

"Da, sad mi je jasno", kimnuo je hobit, malo umiren. "Valjda nemaju više wargova."

"Rekao bih da nemaju." Odgovor je ovoga puta došao od Gimlija. "Ubili smo ih sve. Da je preostao neki, nanjušio bi nas još ranije, u klancu gdje smo se bili sakrili."

"Dobro, onda smo mirni bar što se toga tiče", kimnuo je Merry s olakšanjem.

Spustila se tišina koju je narušavalo tek pucketanje vatre i šuštanje obloga pri mijenjanju. Nitko nije bio naročito razgovorljiv. Minute su se rastegnule, stapale jedna u drugu i prešle u sate. Noć je odmicala, ali Ellin nije znala reći koliko je vremena prošlo. Svaki trenutak bio joj je dug i težak, bremenit brigom. Činilo joj se da noć traje jako dugo. Ona i Aragorn su činili sve što su mogli protiv groznice, no za sada bez uspjeha. Boromirovo stanje bilo je nepromijenjeno, temperatura stalno visoka. U jednom trenutku, osjetila je naglu potrebu izaći, kao da je spilja guši. Uhvatila je Aragornov pogled i mora da je nešto pročitao u njenim očima, jer joj je odmah samo kimnuo.

"Idi, odmori se malo. Ja ću ostati tu", rekao joj je tiho.

Izašla je i nekoliko puta duboko udahnula hladni noćni zrak. Stabla što su zatvarala krug oko male čistine uzdizala su se oko nje poput visokih crnih stupova. Podigla je pogled. Na vedrom nebu blistale su zvijezde, ali nije mogla uživati u njihovoj ljepoti. Zadrhtala je, no znala je da to nije od hladnoće. Nije mogla biti na mjestu i nervozno je šetkala pred spiljom, a pogled joj je svako malo bježao natrag, prema Boromiru. Osjećala je kako joj se strah uvlači u svaku poru i tjera trnce uz kralježnicu. Tada se u mislima vratila malo unatrag, kada su se udaljavali od mjesta bitke. _Trebala sam shvatiti da nešto ne valja. Trebala sam primijetiti da sporije hoda i da nije dobro,_ prekoravala se. _Pogotovo onda kada je zastao. Kako sam mogla samo tako pustiti, kao da je sve u redu? Aragorn ili Elrond bi sigurno shvatili._

Dozvala je u sjećanje svaki korak, svaku riječ, optužujući se i dalje_. Da sam primijetila, da smo se zaustavili ranije, mogli smo mu ranije dati neki lijek... ranije bi djelovao i Boromir bi bio bolje. Možda onda ne bi imao ovako jaku groznicu_. Zaustavila se u pola koraka, znajući da nervozno hodanje gore-dolje neće pomoći nikome, a ponajmanje njoj samoj. Ipak, ono što nije mogla zaustaviti bile su njene misli. Pomisao da je trebala primijetiti i učiniti nešto stalno joj se vraćala.

"Ellin?"

Poziv je bio izgovoren tiho, ali njoj je izgledalo da je snažno odjeknuo. Gotovo je poskočila. Uopće nije čula Aragornove korake dok joj se približavao. Stao je pokraj nje i zagledao se naprijed, u tamu. Ellin je opet bacila kratki pogled preko ramena, prema spilji. Uz Boromira, mijenjajući obloge, zauzeo je mjesto Legolas.

"Stanje mu je nepromijenjeno", rekao je Aragorn. Izvadio je svoju lulu i pripalio je. Dok je uvlačio dim, žar je zasjao malo jače i lagano mu osvijetlio lice.

"Trebala sam primijetiti i ranije da nešto nije kako treba", rekla je Ellin tiho i oklijevajući, kao da se boji, pa najzad plaho digla pogled prema Aragornu. Ipak, bilo joj je malo lakše što je to izrekla, što može podijeliti teret.

"Je li bilo ikakve naznake da mu nije dobro?" upitao je Aragorn, okrenuvši glavu prema njoj.

"Pa... u jednom trenutku sam vidjela da hoda malo sporije i razmak od njega do vas se malo povećao. Zatim je zastao. Kad sam došla do njega i upitala ga je li sve u redu, odgovorio mi je da jest. Odmah je nastavio hodati, prilično brzim hodom, i začas vas je sustigao pa je sve opet bilo naizgled normalno. Međutim, vrlo brzo je opet zaostao i tada sam vidjela da je zateturao. Kad sam mu pritrčala, već je padao."

"Tako, kažeš..." promrmljao je Aragorn i sasvim lagano kimnuo. Opet se zagledao pred sebe, otpuhujući dim lule i razmišljajući.

"Možda, da sam odmah shvatila, i da smo mu odmah dali neki lijek..." prekinula je Ellin tišinu koja se spustila i koja joj se učinila nepodnošljivom, "možda bi..."

"Ne." Aragornov odgovor je bio čvrst. "Što bi dobila? Minutu ili dvije, najviše? Sumnjam da bi to značilo ikakvu razliku. Osim toga, nisi mogla ni po čemu primijetiti. Bilo tko od nas je mogao zastati na trenutak da predahne pa potom nastaviti, pogotovo netko od njih trojice koji su bili ranjeni. U tome nema ništa neobično."

Njegove riječi su je malo umirile; jednim dijelom, i sama je bila svjesna da je ono što je rekao istina. Ipak, nije bilo lako zanemariti sve što ju je mučilo i što si je predbacivala, a i strah u njoj je bio prejak.

"Prije nego što je stao, sigurno mu već neko vrijeme nije bilo dobro", rekla je nakon kraćeg razmišljanja. "Da mi je barem rekao, mogli smo mu ranije pokušati pomoći."

"Vjerojatno je pomislio da je u pitanju tek prolazna slabost, ili možda umor nakon bitke – nešto što se može svakome dogoditi. Bi li ti stala na na prvi znak umora?" uzvratio joj je Aragorn pitanjem, pa nastavio niti ne čekajući njen odgovor, jer su oboje znali što bi bilo tko od njih dvoje učinio u toj situaciji. "A kasnije, možda nije ni stigao išta reći, jer je otrov djelovao prebrzo? Vjerujem da je htio nastaviti hodati dok može izdržati, da se udaljimo što više. To sada ne možemo znati."

Nalet hladnog vjetra natjerao ju je da se strese. Noćni je zrak mirisao na zimu. Prekrižila je ruke na grudima i stisnula šake kako bi suzbila drhtanje. Razmišljala je o Aragornovim riječima, namrštivši se. Sada možda više i nije bilo važno što je bilo točno, samo se molila da ga spase.

Aragorn je tada ugasio svoju lulu i spremio je, pa stao ispred nje i položio joj ruke na ramena. Ellin je digla glavu. Vatra iz spilje mu je obasjavala lice. Oči su mu bile ozbiljne, ali nazrijela je u njima toplinu i ohrabrenje koje joj je uputio.

"Ellin, nisi mogla učiniti ništa više. Nitko ne bi mogao primijetiti ništa u onoj situaciji", rekao joj je blago i umirujuće. Kimnula mu je, ali nije ništa odgovorila jer je osjećala da joj se grlo stisnulo. "Dođi, idemo sada natrag."

Okrenuli su se i vratili u spilju. Usprkos relativno velikom otvoru prema južnoj strani, unutra je bilo osjetno toplije zahvaljujući vatri. Uskoro, Gandalf i Frodo su se vratili sa straže, već poprilično promrzli, i smjestili se uz vatru. Gimli je svakome pružio šalicu vrućeg čaja koji je skuhao u međuvremenu. Čarobnjak je odmah izvijestio da je u okolini sve mirno. Na stražu su sljedeći krenuli Legolas i Sam.

Ellin i Aragorn su nastavili bdjeti uz Boromira, mijenjajući mu obloge. Aragorn mu je još jednom dao ljekovite napitke, no vrućica nije popuštala. Dok ga je zabrinuto promatrala, Ellin je razmišljala o Aragornovim maloprijašnjim riječima. _Je li Boromir doista nastojao izdržati što više, radi njih?_ Odgovor na to pitanje nikako nije mogla dobiti – barem ne dok se on ne probudi. Ali mogla je pretpostaviti da je Aragorn u pravu. Boromirova požrtvovnost na trenutak joj je natjerala suze u oči i Ellin je oborila pogled kako Aragorn ne bi ništa primijetio. Kriomice je obrisala suze, zahvalna što joj je lice skriveno u sjeni.

Nakon nekog vremena Boromirova se groznica pojačala. Uhvatila ga je jaka drhtavica i iako su ga dobro pokrili nije se prestajao tresti ispod pokrivača. Aragorn ga je nakratko otkrio kako bi mu nanijeli novi antiseptični melem na ranu koja nije izgledala nimalo dobro. Cijeli taj dio ruke oko rane bio mu je crven i natečen. Izmijenili su zabrinut pogled. _Samo da ne bude infekcije,_ uplašeno je pomislila Ellin. Uz otrov čije je djelovanje već itekako napredovalo, infekcija bi ga sigurno ubila. Dok je Aragorn pridržavao Boromira i čvrsto ga držao da bude što mirniji, Ellin je brzim pokretima nanijela melem i zavila njegovu ruku, trudeći se da ga dodiruje što nježnije i pazeći da ne stegne zavoj prejako.

Kako je noć odmicala Boromir se tresao sve jače i počeo se prevrtati na ležaju, okrećući se s jedne strane na drugu. Lice mu je sad bilo zažareno. Pokreti su mu bili grčeviti i nekontrolirani. Nekoliko puta ga je Aragorn čak morao snažno držati za ramena da ga zadrži na mjestu i spriječi u pokretu ustajanja. Kada mu je jednom i nehotice dotaknuo ranjenu nadlakticu, Boromirovo se lice zgrčilo od boli usprkos nesvjestici. Ellin mu je mijenjala obloge na čelu, uplašena i napeta. Plašili su je izmučen izgled njegova lica, groznica koja ga je jako iscrpljivala i temperatura koja nije padala bez obzira na sve njihove napore. Na trenutke se tresao od zime da bi čas kasnije zbog vrućine pokušavao odbaciti pokrivače, i tako neprestano naizmjence.

Tihi razgovor iza njenih leđa odavno je zamro, ali Ellin to nije primijetila, kao ni česte zabrinute poglede koje su Gandalf i ostali bacali prema njima. Ona i Aragorn također nisu mnogo razgovarali. Dobro su se poznavali i dovoljno su puta zajedno bili u ulogama izlječitelja da su se gotovo mogli sporazumijevati samo pogledima. Znali su što ovaj drugi misli i mogli su se dogovoriti i bez riječi, samo očima – dodati jedno drugome zavoj, oblog ili nešto drugo što je potrebno.

Izgubila je pojam o vremenu i izgledalo joj je da noć već traje cijelu vječnost. Bila je koncentrirana samo na Boromira, na njegovo plitko, isprekidano disanje. Oblozi, vrućica, trenutna smirivanja pa opet snažni napadi i drhtanje, oblozi, otkrivanje, pokrivanje, lažna smirivanja pa opet novi napadi... Svaki idući udar činio da ga je sve slabijim. Dok su mu mijenjali obloge i brisali znoj s čela, Ellin je pod rukom osjećala svaku promjenu disanja, svaki udar vrućice. Pratila je svaki otkucaj srca i bolni grč njegova lica, i sama osjećajući bol zbog njega.

Sve uplašenija, pitala se koliko to već traje i molila se da napokon prestane, jer je znala da ga ovako snažna groznica može ubiti. I dok su vani zvijezde polako putovale prema zapadu, a hladnoća pred zoru stegla punom snagom, Boromirova je groznica najzad počela popuštati. Sasvim polako, isprva jedva zamjetno, prestajao se tresti i nemirno vrtjeti, a temperatura mu se malo spustila, iako ne i vratila na normalu. Disanje mu je postalo malo pravilnije, a lupanje srca se umirilo. Ellin je malo odahnula u sebi, iako ju je strah još čvrsto držao svojim snažnim kandžama. Borba protiv otrova orka – borba za njegov život – još nije bila gotova.

"Ono najgore je za sada gotovo", rekao je Aragorn, dovoljno glasno da svi čuju. Rječitiji od bilo kakvog odgovora bili su uzdasi olakšanja koji su im se oteli. "Najjača groznica je za sada prošla."

Aragorn je tada otkrio Boromira koji je zbog groznice bio mokar od znoja. Potom ga je uhvatio i uspravio u polusjedeći položaj te ga tako pridržavao dok mu je Ellin istrljala grudi i leđa vlažnom tkaninom koja je prije služila kao oblog. Tijelo mu je bilo posve mlitavo i Ellin je osjećala koliko je oslabljen i iscrpljen, a grlo joj se ponovo steglo gledajući ga takvog. Tada su mu još jednom previli ruku. Rana je sad izgledala još gore i čak se malo otvorila jer Boromirovi nekontrolirani pokreti i okretanje nisu prošli bez posljedica. Previše puta je nezgodno pomaknuo ruku, previše puta se udario u nju u naglom trzanju s jedne na drugu stranu. Naposljetku, umotali su ga u pokrivače i utoplili. Ellin mu je obrisala čelo i zagladila kosu. Izgledao je kao da spava, iako je Ellin znala da je njegov "san" mnogo opasniji od običnog: još je bio u dubokoj nesvjestici.

Aragorn je sjeo uz vatru, pokraj ostalih, a Ellin je ustala i izašla iz spilje. Hodala je polako i ukočeno, tek sada primijetivši bol u mišićima i zglobovima nakupljen tijekom dugih sati provedenih u istom položaju, dok je bila zgrčena i nagnuta nad Boromirom. Polako je protezala ukočena leđa i noge. Ova duga, teška noć ju je izmorila više nego ijedna do sad, premda su sve prethodne hodali satima, skoro po cijele noći. Briga i strah izvukli su iz nje gotovo svu energiju koju je imala – više nego naporno putovanje ili ranija borba. Disala je duboko, protežući se. Studeni zrak štipao joj je lice. Namjerno se nije ogrnula plaštom, puštajući da joj se hladnoća polako uvuče u pore, vrati je u stvarnost i razbistri joj misli.

Molila se da Boromir preživi. Naravno, da je bilo tko od Družine bio u pitanju, jednako bi molila, strepila bi i željela da preživi. No sada, sasvim jasno i nepogrešivo, spoznala je da joj je stalo do čovjeka koji je onesviješten ležao u spilji. Još uvijek su je donekle zbunjivali vlastiti osjećaji, još uvijek nije znala reći što točno osjeća. No znala je da želi opet vidjeti one sive nasmijane oči i slušati ga kako govori.

Nebo na istoku poprimilo je neznatno svjetlije nijanse. Digla je glavu i promatrala kako se boja neba nad crnim, visokim borovima mijenja u rumenu. Gledajući tu igru prirode bojama, drhtala je na vjetru, a zubi su joj cvokotali. Ruke su joj bile hladne, vrhovi prstiju ledeni. Najzad, dok se dan polako budio, vilenjakinja se okrenula i vratila u spilju.


	9. Nada i strah

Uskoro, čim se dovoljno razdanilo, Gimli i Aragorn su krenuli sakupiti još drva. S obzirom na Boromirovo stanje, nisu mogli očekivati da će uskoro krenuti na put i bilo je izvjesno da će još nekoliko dana ostati na tome mjestu. Prva mala zaliha drva koju su sakupili po noći, odmah po dolasku, bila je sasvim nedostatna i uskoro će biti potrošena. Čovjek i patuljak vraćali su se u spilju nekoliko puta, svaki put noseći u rukama poveći svežanj pruća i grana različitih veličina te ih slagali u jedan udaljeniji kutak spilje. Ellin je za to vrijeme pripremala novi čaj za Boromira. On je sada ležao mirno, nije imao groznicu, no ipak s malo povišenom temperaturom i u nesvijesti. Odavno je naučila da je znojenje pospješivalo izlučivanje otrova i s te strane bilo je korisno, no imalo je i drugu stranu medalje; znojenjem su se gubile i mnoge korisne tvari, važne i neophodne za organizam. Nisu smjeli dozvoliti da ih izgubi previše i Ellin je zato polako iskuhavala sušeno lišće koprive koje je bilo bogato mnogim tvarima i vrlo korisno za ovakve situacije. Pripremala je veću količinu čaja odjednom kako bi ga stalno imala pri ruci kada bude potrebno.

Legolas i Sam su se vratili sa straže. Nakon kraćeg dogovaranja, odlučeno je da ih zamijene Gimli i Pippin. Budući da su za sada prikupili dovoljno drva, Aragorn je sada bio slobodan i mogao je krenuti u izviđanje okoline. Dok bude odsutan, Ellin je trebala paziti na Boromira, a svi ostali su mogli krenuti na počinak. Ellin je ispratila Aragorna pogledom, pa se okrenula natrag. Prije no što su legli, pregledala je Legolasovu i Merryjevu ranu. Legolasova ruka je izgledala zadovoljavajuće, vilenjak se brzo oporavljao. Hobitovo izgriženo rame je bilo u nešto lošijem stanju nego ruka vilenjaka, ali srećom, nije bilo znakova infekcije i također se moglo očekivati da će brzo zacijeliti.

"Ma moći ću i ja stražariti kao i ostali, nije ovo ništa", rekao joj je odvažno Merry dok mu je previjala rame. "Malo boli, ali bez brige, izdržat ću."

Trudio se zvučati hrabro i samouvjereno i Ellin mu se nasmiješila.

"Znam", odgovorila je i kimnula.

"Probudi me kada bude red na meni", dodao je.

"Možeš preuzeti i moju smjenu ako baš želiš", dobacio mu je Frodo, koji se već smjestio na susjednom ležaju i pokrio.

"Pa, ako ću s tvojom smjenom dobiti i tvoje obroke, mogli bismo razgovarati o nekakvoj pogodbi", odvratio je Merry, sada glumeći ozbiljnost. Ellin je učvrstila zavoj smiješeći se dvojici hobita koji su se nastavili potiho zadirkivati, pa potom ustala i vratila se do Boromira. Napravila si je ležaj blizu njegovog, ali iako iscrpljena, zapravo nije bila pospana i samo je sjela, naslonivši se leđima na zid spilje. Vatra u sredini i dalje im je davala toplinu. Ostali ležajevi bili su s druge strane vatre, blizu suprotnog zida spilje. Pokraj njih su bili i njihovi ruksaci. Hobiti su polako utihnuli i zavladao je muk. Legolas je ležao posve mirno još od trenutka kad je legao. Osim Ellin, jedino Gandalf nije još spavao. Stavio si je svoju naprtnjaču pod glavu kao jastuk i, smjestivši se u poluležeći položaj, polako je otpuhivao dimove iz svoje lule. Ellin je nekoliko trenutaka promatrala njegov izražajni profil, čupave obrve i orlovski nos. Tek lagano nabrano čelo je odavalo njegovu zabrinutost i razmišljanje. Kao i mnogo puta do tada, pitala se kako je nositi teret koji je on nosio već stoljećima – još otkako je stigao u Međuzemlje – i divila mu se zbog neiscrpne snage koju je imao. Upravo sada su dolazili najteži dani kada će sve biti na najvećoj kušnji, i sada će i vilenjaci i ljudi trebati njegove savjete najviše.

Opipala je Boromirovo čelo i provjerila mu disanje i otkucaje srca. Nije bilo promjene. Osim povišene temperature, mučilo ju je još nešto: nije pojeo ništa već odavno i to ga je također jako slabilo. Sada je požalila što nemaju sa sobom meda koji bi mogla dodati u čaj. No tada joj je palo na um nešto drugo. Iz svojeg je ruksaka izvadila jedan od paketića spremljenih upravo za slučaj nužde – posebnu vrstu vilenjačkih putnih kolačića bogatih medom, slatkih i hranjivih, osušenih tako da mogu trajati više tjedana. Do sada ih nije ni trebala jer su bili uspješni u lovu, a imali su i zaliha druge suhe hrane. Uzela je jedan i stavila ga u lončić čaja od koprive. Rastopio se skoro u potpunosti, čineći tako napitak i hranjivim. _Nije baš kao pravo jelo,_ pomislila je, _ali i ovo je bolje od ničega_. Kada mu je malo podigla glavu i prinijela napitak usnama, premda onesviješten, Boromir je refleksno počeo gutati čim je osjetio tekućinu. Bio je to jasan znak koliko je bio dehidriran i iscrpljen od groznice.

Svi su spavali, a Ellin je i dalje sjedila uz njega. Vrijeme joj je teklo sporo, no nije mogla spavati. Nije ni željela zaspati, bojeći se da će se Boromiru nešto dogoditi ako ne bude pazila makar i samo jedan trenutak. Povremeno je izlazila iz spilje kako bi se protegnula i bacila pogled prema okolini i nebu, pazeći da hoda tiho kako ne bi nikoga probudila. Bilo je vedro, a hladnoća je sada popustila. Tada bi se opet vraćala k Boromiru, provjeravajući kako mu je.

Kada se Aragorn vratio u spilju, oko dva sata nakon što je otišao, Ellin je osjetila olakšanje. Već je ranije poželjela da nije sama, da može s nekim porazgovarati, jer su je čekanje i neizvjesnost jako tištali. Sjeo je pored nje pa položio ruku na Boromirovo čelo.

"Ništa novo?" upitao je šaptom.

"Ne", odmahnula je glavom, također šapćući. "Dala sam mu čaj od koprive u koji sam rastopila i kolačiće od meda. Popio je čak i malo više od jednog punog lončića. Pripremila sam dosta čaja, imat ćemo ga dovoljno do navečer."

"Dobro si napravila", kimnuo je. Uto su čuli lagani šum iza leđa. Aragornov povratak prekinuo je laki san čarobnjaka i Gandalf je ustao i prišao im, želeći čuti nosi li Aragorn neke važne vijesti s izviđanja.

"Sve je mirno", rekao je Aragorn. "Nigdje u okolini nema tragova orka ili drugih neprijatelja. Osim toga, naletio sam i na jedan potok, udaljen oko četvrt sata hoda. Moći ćemo se opskrbiti i svježom vodom."

"To je dobro", kimnuo je Gandalf. "Još nešto?"

"Ne, sve je u redu za sada", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Ali naravno, predvečer će trebati poći u novo izviđanje."

"Morat ćemo i drukčije organizirati straže, Aragorne", upozorio je čarobnjak. "Sada kada moramo stražariti stalno, a ne tek nekoliko sati za vrijeme dnevnih logora kao ranije, barem po danu će u jednoj smjeni morati biti dovoljan samo jedan stražar. Premalo nas je za stalne dvostruke smjene."

"Imaš pravo", odvratio je zamišljeno Aragorn, lagano se namrštivši. "I ne samo to, morat ćemo malo i produljiti smjene."

"Ja ću poći sljedeća", rekla je Ellin. "Merryja ionako nisam namjeravala buditi iako mi je rekao da mogu računati na njega. Bolje je da se odmara; nije nužno da on stražari danas."

"Jesi li išta odspavala?" upitao je Aragorn, gledajući je. Ellin je znala da njegovom ispitivačkom pogledu ništa ne promiče.

"Nisam", odgovorila je. Govorili su šaptom, zbog ostalih koji su spavali. "Nije mi se spavalo, zapravo."

"Odmori se sada malo. Ja ću paziti na Boromira."

"Ma kažem ti, ne spava mi se ni sad", ustrajala je i odmahnula glavom. "Sve je u redu, ne brini."

Aragorn ju je nekoliko trenutaka promatrao, pa najzad kimnuo.

"U redu, neka bude tako. Ja ću te zamijeniti kada bude vrijeme", rekao je.

"A ja ću ići nakon tebe", dodao je Gandalf. Sve je za sada bilo dogovoreno i on se tada vratio na svoj ležaj, a Ellin i Aragorn su ostali sjediti uz Boromira. Nakon kraćeg oklijevanja, dala mu je znak da je slijedi. Nije znala objasniti zašto, ali nije željela razgovarati unutra. Izašli su pred spilju i kad su se udaljili nekoliko koraka, okrenula se prema njemu.

"Kakvi su mu izgledi, Aragorne?" upitala je ozbiljno. Iz glasa je nastojala izbrisati bojazan koju je osjećala. "Hoće li preživjeti?"

Nekoliko trenutaka ju je promatrao prije nego je odgovorio, a Ellin je ukočeno stajala, uplašeno iščekujući odgovor.

"Ne mogu reći", najzad je rekao. "Za sada, podjednaki su izgledi za oba ishoda."

Polako je kimnula, pa se zagledala u daljinu. I sama je pretpostavljala slično, ali zbog svojih osjećaja i straha nije više vjerovala u vlastitu objektivnost, a željela je čuti njegovo mišljenje jer je bio iskusniji izlječitelj od nje. Međutim, odgovora trenutno nije bilo. Mogli su samo čekati, a upravo je neizvjesnost bila najgora.

"Moramo se nadati najboljem", dodao je Aragorn umirujuće. "Ako preživi današnji dan, te noć koja slijedi, izgledi će mu biti mnogo bolji."

"Da, znam. Najgore je ovo bespomoćno čekanje i neizvjesnost", rekla je. Potom ga je pogledala i pokušala promijeniti temu ne bi li skrenula misli, a ujedno je željela nešto saznati. "Primijetila sam da je odnos vas dvojice sasvim drukčiji nego na početku, u Rivendellu. Sprijateljili ste se."

To i nije bilo pitanje, i Aragorn joj je kimnuo.

"Tada smo se tek procjenjivali, moglo bi se reći. Zanimala me njegova reakcija ako se osjeti blago izazvan. Bila je malo naglija nego što sam očekivao." Ellin je znala na koje Boromirove riječi Aragorn misli, nije morao precizirati. _Gondor nema kralja i ne treba kralja_. "Međutim, bila je razumljiva, u neku ruku. Što je i mogao pomisliti o odrpanom graničaru s onakvim stavom? No, od tada smo se mnogo bolje upoznali i saznali mnogo više o onom drugom. Ispričao mi se za one riječi, kao i ja njemu za lažno predstavljanje."

"Razumijem. Drago mi je zbog toga", blago se nasmiješila Ellin. _I više nego što misliš,_ dodala je u sebi. Iako su između nje i Boromira još lebdjele neke nesuglasice i nedorečene rasprave, i sama je tijekom dosadašnjeg dijela puta promijenila mišljenje o naizgled arogantnom čovjeku kojeg je upoznala u Rivendellu.

"Jasno se osjeti da mu je Gondor u srcu. Cijenim to što čini za svoju zemlju", nastavio je Aragorn. "Rekao sam mu sve o svome boravku u Gondoru – o tome da sam bio sedam godina tamo, u vojsci, o tome što sam radio, i kako sam upoznao njegovog oca i djeda. Odgovorio je da razumije zašto nisam tada mogao ostati. Zapravo, dosta brzo smo razumjeli jedan drugog."

"Ne čudi me. Na neki način, slični ste", rekla je zamišljeno. "Drago mi je da ste prijatelji. Mislim da je to važno – i zbog vas dvojice, i zbog svega što nas čeka."

Aragorn joj je ozbiljno kimnuo, i tada su oboje ušutjeli. Gimli i Pippin su se uskoro vratili i Ellin je tada obukla svoju jaknu i plašt, uzela lûk, strijele i mač, pa pošla na stražu. Tek sada je imala priliku upoznati okolinu spilje, jer otkako su stigli gotovo se nije micala od Boromira, izuzev tek kratkotrajnih izlazaka na malu čistinu ispred spilje tijekom noći kada zbog mraka ionako nije mogla vidjeti ništa. Borova šuma u okolici je bila gusta, naročito na istočnoj strani. Ellin je malo ispitala okolinu, no sve je bilo čisto. Svi njihovi tragovi također su bili uklonjeni. Pomislila je koliko su zapravo imali sreće što je Legolas naletio na ovako dobro zaklonjeno mjesto. _Da je prošao samo nekoliko koraka dalje, možda ne bi iza ove poveće stijene ni primijetio malu skrivenu čistinu, niti shvatio da je tu ulaz u spilju,_ pomislila je, naježivši se pri pomisli na tu mogućnost. _Tko zna gdje bismo morali prenoćiti, bez mogućnosti paljenja vatre, na još većoj hladnoći i vjetru..._ U takvim uvjetima Boromir bi imao još mnogo slabije izglede, toga je bila itekako svjesna.

Sada, na straži, trudila se potisnuti Boromira iz misli i koncentrirati se samo na svoj zadatak. Nije joj bilo lako, no imala je dovoljno iskustva i znala je da joj ništa ne smije promaknuti – zbog svih njih. Obilazila je kroz šumu oko čistine, provjeravala sve što je bilo imalo sumnjivo, vraćala se nadzirati prolaz kojim su došli, osluškivala svaki šum, pa opet iznova provjeravala okolinu i prilaze. Kretala se spretno i nečujno, s iskustvom izbrušenim desetljećima.

Ellin je promatrala šumu, obronke i daleke vrhunce. Drveće u okolini bilo je visoko i staro. Izbrazdana kora borova nijemo je svjedočila o dugom životu provedenom na nesmiljenim prirodnim uvjetima. Vilenjakinja je promatrala visoka, uspravna stabla koja su prkosila godinama i oštrim zimama. Kad bi položila ruku na njih, mogla je osjetiti životni duh i snagu u njima. _Mi smo tu,_ govorila su joj, _i bit ćemo i kada vi odete, i kada vas više ne bude_. Baš kao i mnogo puta do tada, osjetila se sasvim malenom – prema prirodi je osjećala strahopoštovanje i divljenje. I ljubav. _Volim Međuzemlje._

Povremeno, umom bi joj sijevnula pitanja; nije mogla pobjeći od njih. _Je li se možda Boromir probudio u međuvremenu?_ Nada. A zatim, strah. _Je li još uvijek živ?_ Kada ju je Aragorn zamijenio oko tri sata nakon što je pošla na stražu, netremice se zagledala u njegovo lice dok je prilazio, tražeći u njegovom izrazu naznaku bilo kakvih vijesti, a plašeći se loših. No lice mu je bilo bezizražajno i odmah joj je odmahnuo glavom, dajući joj do znanja da nema nikakvih promjena.

Vratila se u spilju i tiho, ne dižući buku, smjestila se kraj Boromira. Dala mu je još malo ljekovitog napitka i popravila mu pokrivače. Čelo mu je bilo toplo, a na njezin dodir nije bilo ni najmanje reakcije. Najzad, i sama je legla kako bi se ipak malo odmorila. Pogled joj je počivao na sivom svodu spilje.

-x-x-x-

Većinu vremena, Boromir nije bio svjestan ničega. Tek u rijetkim, kratkim trenucima osjetio bi pokret u svojoj blizini, ili začuo neki zvuk, neku izgovorenu riječ. Povremeno bi mu neka ruka podignula glavu i prinosila usnama napitak. Pohlepno je gutao, iako jedva svjestan toga što čini. Zvukovi kao da su dolazili iz velike daljine, prigušeni i zamagljeni, nije razabirao riječi niti raspoznavao glasove.

Nije znao gdje se nalazi ni što se zbiva. Povremeni trenuci polusvijesti bili su zamagljeni tupom boli koja mu se širila cijelim tijelom i onemogućavala svaku misao. Razna lica pojavljivala su mu se pred očima – neka jasna, a neka zamagljena. Nije ih prepoznavao, iako je osjećao da bi trebao. Dok mu se um napinjao da shvati, slike bi se već rasplinjavale i ostavljale za sobom osjećaj gubitka i praznine. Tada bi ponovno tonuo u duboku tamu. U ništavilo bez boli, svjetla i slika.

-x-x-x-

Sa zalaskom sunca opet je postalo hladnije. Dok se dnevno svjetlo gasilo, Legolas se vratio iz izviđanja; sve je bilo mirno. Aragorn je također izbivao iz spilje jer je pošao do potoka koji je otkrio toga jutra da bi napunio njihove čuturice i opskrbio ih novim zalihama vode.

Ellin je izašla iz spilje kako bi se protegnula i umila. Toga poslijepodneva ipak je malo uspjela odspavati. Izašavši, primijetila je da Sam sjedi malo dalje. Dok se umivala i češljala, promatrala ga je ispod oka. Izgledao je nervozno i neraspoloženo. Jednom ili dva puta je preko ramena bacio uznemireni pogled prema Boromiru. Zamišljeno gledajući pred sebe, Ellin se prisjetila svakog trenutka otkako je Družina stigla u spilju, i shvatila da se Sam otpočetka ponašao potištenije od ostalih, samo što ranije tome nije pridavala pažnju. Dok ga je još neko vrijeme pozorno promatrala i proučavala, shvatila je da hobita muči nešto ozbiljno. Svi su oni bili zabrinuti za Boromira, sjena se nadvila nad do jučer vedru atmosferu koja ih je okruživala. No u Samovu držanju bilo je i nešto više od obične zabrinutosti.

Zanemarila je grč gladi koji je iznenada osjetila u želucu. Posljednji put je jela još prethodnoga dana, no odlučila je da će ukusni obrok koji su u spilji dogotovljavali hobiti još malo pričekati, bar što se nje tiče. Obrisala je lice i vezala kosu u rep pa prišla Samu, odlučna saznati što ga je mučilo.

"Malo si izašao na zrak?" upitala je naizgled nehajno i sjela na tlo uz njega. Naslonivši se leđima na stijenu, osjetila je hladnoću kamena.

"Jesam", odgovorio je Sam, ponešto nevoljko.

"Pa, zasada još uvijek nije previše hladno", rekla je Ellin, i dalje neutralnim tonom. "Iako, uskoro će tu vani postati prilično neugodno."

Dan je bio na izmaku. Nebo je bilo tamnosivo, prekriveno oblacima koji su se nagomilali toga poslijepodneva.

"Sada smo malo južnije od Shirea", rekao je Sam, premećući u rukama suhu grančicu. "A ipak, tu je hladnije nego što je kod nas po zimi."

"Pa, nije to neobično", odvratila je. "Ipak smo sada podno gorja i osjećamo planinsku klimu."

Sam je malo oklijevao, pa pogledao prema olovnom nebu.

"Misliš da će biti snijega?"

"Nadam se da za sada ipak neće", odgovorila je polako. "Blizu smo ravnice, pa je ovdje manja vjerojatnost za snijeg nego u višim predjelima. No, nikad se ne zna. Ako za koji dan jako zahladi..." Zavrtjela je glavom i slegnula ramenima.

"Bilo bi zanimljivo vidjeti snijeg", rekao je Sam tiho. Ellin je vidjela da hobit zapravo uopće ne razmišlja o vremenu i snijegu, ali još uvijek nije navaljivala.

"Dok budemo išli prijevojem Caradhrasa, vjerojatno ćemo ga se nagledati i previše. Vjerujem da će ga biti dovoljno da nam prolaz bude vrlo težak", rekla je, nastavljajući razgovor u istom pravcu.

Hobit je na trenutak izgledao zbunjeno, pa se namrštio.

"Da, u pravu si", odvratio je skrušeno, kao da se sada i sam sjetio toga. "Bit će da je tako", dodao je tiho i ušutio. Ellin nije promaklo da je opet bacio brzi pogled preko ramena prema Boromiru, koji je i dalje nepomično ležao. Tada se Sam okrenuo k njoj s potpuno izmijenjenim izrazom lica, kao da mu je maska spala s lica. Promjena je bila brza i nagla, iako ne i iznenađujuća; znala je da se ispod površine nešto u njemu zbiva. Ellin se zagledala u njega u iščekivanju, uzdignutih obrva, nudeći ohrabrenje u svojem pogledu i nukajući ga da nastavi govoriti.

"Ellin, hoće li Boromir preživjeti?" upitao je napeto. Iako je svjetlo bilo sve slabije, vidjela je strah u hobitovim očima. I još nešto dublje od toga.

"Još uvijek je nemoguće reći", odgovorila je polako, nastojeći zvučati mirno i zatomljujući vlastite brige. Bilo je to pitanje koje je i njoj samoj zadavalo bol i strah. "Ono najgore još uvijek nije prošlo. Aragorn smatra da bi ova noć mogla biti presudna. Ako nju preživi, njegovo stanje bi moglo krenuti na bolje."

Dok je govorila, cijelo vrijeme ga je ozbiljno promatrala. Dok se trudila da njezin pogled bude čvrst, njegov je bio uplašen i zabrinut.

"Razumijem", rekao je tiho, pa se opet zagledao pred sebe. Još uvijek je držao u ruci onu istu grančicu i igrao se s njom, posve nesvjesno.

"Aragorn i ja činimo sve što možemo", dodala je Ellin blago. "Još od prošle noći neprestano mu dajemo ljekovite napitke, kao i one za jačanje. Nadamo se da će mu to sve zajedno pomoći."

Odsutno joj je kimnuo. Ellin je sada i sama bacila pogled prema Boromiru, znajući da bi mu uskoro morala dati još malo čaja. Međutim, oklijevala je odmaknuti se od Sama. Iako joj se činilo da se možda počinje otvarati, znala je da je ono što ga doista muči još uvijek skriveno, a željela je doprijeti do njega. Osjećala je da hobita tišti veliki teret i htjela mu je pomoći. Sada nije bio trenutak da ga ostavi samog.

_Kako neobično_. _Jutros sam tražila utjehu od Aragorna, a sada ja moram biti jaka za nekog drugog,_ pomislila je gledajući ustrašenog hobita kraj sebe, namrštivši se. Poželjela je da se Aragorn već vratio iz svojeg izviđanja ili da je Gandalf, koji je bio na straži, sada ovdje. _Trebam njihovu snagu. Toliko je lakše kad su tu_. Bivajući i sama vrlo zabrinuta, trebala joj je prisutnost prijatelja na koga se može osloniti.

Kako je mrak bio sve gušći, sve tamnije sjene stapale su se s tlom. Svjetlo vatre u spilji bivalo sve izražajnije. Široki otvor spilje izgledao je poput sjajnog prstena koji blista u rastućoj tami. Srećom, okolno visoko drveće skrivalo je obasjani ulaz u spilju.

"I ja se nadam, jer..." Ostatak rečenice progutao je u tihom i nerazumljivom mrmljanju. Pozorno ga je promotrila, a onda se napokon odlučila za izravan pristup.

"Same, što se događa? Što te muči?" upitala je nježno.

Nekoliko trenutaka je među njima vladala tišina, narušena samo tihim zvukovima koji su dopirali iz spilje. Hobit kao da je prikupljao hrabrost.

"Ellin..." započeo je zdvojno, ne gledajući je, pa nastavio, "ja sam kriv za sve."

Tada je odjednom sve shvatila, tada joj se sve posložilo: njegovo ponašanje, povučenost i strah. Pogledala ga je, a samoprijekor na njegovom licu bio je očit.

"Kada su nas orci napali, Bill mi se otrgnuo. Trebao sam vas poslušati i ne poći za njim. Ali ja sam potrčao naprijed jer sam se brinuo za njega, umjesto da mislim na vas ostale i na to što mi govorite. Ali ja sam kao budala išao za njim. Pippin je krenuo za mnom, a onda i Gimli i Boromir. Razdvojili smo se zbog mene i moje gluposti." Sada je govorio brzo, skoro u jednom dahu. Jednom kad su se riječi i emocije najzad oslobodile, potekle su iz njega kao bujica. "Zbog mene smo svi dospjeli u još veću opasnost. Ja i Pippin nismo uspjeli puno napraviti, Boromir i Gimli su nas spasili. Jedva smo pobjegli orcima. I na kraju, u onoj zadnjoj bici je Boromir bio ranjen. A sve bi bilo drukčije da ja nisam glupo potrčao za Billom i da se nismo razdvojili. Ja sam kriv."

Kada je završio, Ellin se namrštila, razmišljajući. U žaru bitke bio joj je promaknuo pravi uzrok razdvajanja, a kasnije zbog brige za Boromira nije više ni razmišljala o tome; ali sada kada je čula o čemu se radi, odmah joj je bilo jasno Samovo ponašanje i njegov osjećaj krivice. Problem je bio ozbiljan. S jedne strane, hobit je doista postupio pogrešno u bici; s druge strane, morala mu je pokušati pomoći. Razmišljala je kako da mu priđe i pokuša objasniti u čemu je u pravu, a u čemu griješi. Više nije primjećivala neudoban kamen na kojem je sjedila niti je mislila na hladnoću.

"Neke stvari koje si nabrojao doista su točne", rekla je polako. "U opasnosti, u bici, ne smiješ se nikada nesmotreno odvajati jer to može biti izuzetno opasno. Na taj način ugrožavaš i sebe i druge, i to je najlakši način da netko strada. No vjerujem da si sada već i sam savršeno svjestan toga, i da više nikada ne bi učinio takvu grešku."

Nije ni znala da ponavlja slične riječi koje mu je već izrekao Boromir, kada su četvorica bjegunaca pred orcima bili skriveni ispod ruba klanca.

"Baš sam glupan", promrmljao je.

"Nesmotren, to jesi. Nepažljiv, također. Ali takve reakcije obično proizlaze iz neiskustva, a ti do sada nisi bio u bitkama", odgovorila je Ellin ozbiljno. Nije željela ni umanjiti ni uvećati njegovu grešku, već samo ukazati na sve što je bilo važno.

Nije odmah odgovorio i učinilo joj se da se namrštio.

"Nisam. Ali svejedno sam trebao znati bolje", progunđao je Sam.

"To znaš _sada_", kimnula je, naglasivši posljednju riječ. "Sada si naučio što treba činiti; mudriji si za jedno važno iskustvo. Reci mi, bi li opet učinio isto? Bi li se opet nesmotreno odvojio?"

"Ne bih", procijedio je, pa još nekoliko trenutaka šutio. "Ali to sada više nije ni važno. Već sam zabrljao i posljedice bi mogle biti fatalne", dodao je tiho na kraju.

Prije nego što je Ellin uspjela išta reći, iz šume pojavio Aragorn. Na leđima je nosio ruksak u kojem su bile čuturice s novim zalihama svježe vode. Hitro im je prišao. I on je spavao sasvim malo tog dana, ali Ellin nije na njegovom licu zapažala vidljive znakove umora.

"Okolina je mirna, nema opasnosti. Boromir?" rekao je upitno, pokazavši glavom prema čovjeku koji je ležao u spilji.

"Bez promjene. Temperatura mu je i dalje lagano povišena, ali sada nema groznicu kao jučer", odgovorila je Ellin. "Namjeravala sam mu uskoro dati još malo čaja, samo sam se zadržala... uskoro ću."

Primijetila je brz prodoran pogled kojim je Aragorn prostrijelio nju i hobita što se šćućurio kraj nje.

"Ja ću, ništa ne brini", rekao je i kimnuo. "Odmori se još malo ako želiš. Ne moraš se odmah vraćati unutra."

Glas mu je bio nehajan, ali dovoljno ga je poznavala da bi znala da posljednja rečenica nije slučajna. Ako i nije pogodio sve detalje, bila je sigurna da je iz njihova stava naslutio da vode neki važan razgovor. Okrenuo se i ušao u spilju. Znajući da je on sada tu i da će se pobrinuti za Boromirov lijek, Ellin je osjetila bar malo olakšanja, ako već ne i opuštanje.

Okrenula se ponovno prema Samu. Hobit je bio potišten i dotučen osjećajem krivnje. Znala je da, što god kaže, ispočetka neće imati velikog utjecaja. Jedino što je uistinu moglo pomoći i potpuno skinuti teret s njega bilo je Boromirovo ozdravljenje, kao i neponavljanje greške u nekoj novoj sličnoj situaciji. Ipak, morala mu je dati do znanja da ga razumije. Jedna zakopana, neželjena uspomena sunula je na površinu.

"Mnogi od nas naučili su sličnu lekciju na teži način, baš kao i ti", rekla je ozbiljno. "Kada si neiskusan, a nađeš se u bici ili u nekoj drugoj teškoj situaciji, događaju se greške. U jednom od prvih zadataka na kojima sam bila, dvojicu vilenjaka koji su bili sa mnom u izviđaju zarobili su orci. Ja sam se izvukla pukom srećom – nisu me bili primijetili. Međutim, umjesto da smjesta požurim natrag do našeg logora i dignem uzbunu, nakon čega bi poveća četa u organiziranom napadu oslobodila naše drugove, ja sam ih posve nepromišljeno slijedila jer sam zamišljala da ću ih moći osloboditi sama. Ja, protiv desetak orka. Naravno, samo sam pogoršala stvari, zato jer je bilo izgubljeno dosta vremena do trenutka kada sam konačno shvatila da pokušavam nemoguće i vratila se po pojačanje. Srećom, to kašnjenje se nije pokazalo fatalnim i oslobodili smo prijatelje."

Dok je govorila i prisjećala se, Ellin je otkrila da se čak i nakon toliko godina osjeća vrlo neugodno. Lice joj je buknulo i bila je zahvalna noći što skriva njezino rumenilo. Sam je pogledao u njenom pravcu. Činilo se da razmišlja.

"Ipak nisi ugrozila druge tako kao ja. I dovela si pomoć", rekao je naposljetku. Njegov odgovor je nije mnogo iznenadio. Sada je uvećavao svoju krivnju i nije mogao razmišljati ni o čemu drugome.

"Nisam ugrozila?" Gotovo se nasmijala tom komentaru. "Same, svojom budalastom akcijom ugrozila sam i svoj život, a što je još važnije, i živote njih dvojice. Moj postupak mogao je imati puno teže posljedice. Da sam ja u svom pokušaju oslobađanja poginula ili bila uhvaćena, i njih dvojica bi bili izgubljeni. I onda kada smo napokon krenuli organizirano, mogli smo zakasniti zbog vremena izgubljenog radi moje nesmotrenosti... da ne spominjemo i činjenicu da sam praktički prekršila zapovijedi."

"Kako to misliš, prekršila zapovijedi? Kakve zapovijedi si dobila i od koga?" upitao je hobit. Od svega što mu je ispričala, komentirao je jedinu stvar koja naizgled, barem po njegovu mišljenju, nije imala veze s cijelim događajem. I opet, nije se iznenadila. I sama je tada, davno, prošla kroz sličnu školu.

Sjećanje na taj događaj na trenutak ju je posve obuzelo. Nelagodan grč zasvrdlao joj je u trbuhu. Tada je duboko udahnula i ponovno posvetila svu pažnju hobitu pokraj sebe.

"Vojna obuka je mnogo više od pukog mačevanja ili vježbanja gađanja. Kad započneš, naučiš da moraš drukčije razmišljati i zaključivati nego do tada, shvatiš da sada imaš i mnogo veće odgovornosti", rekla je ozbiljno. Njezine riječi nisu služile samo kao prepričavanje i objašnjavanje; znala je da Sam upravo sada, kroz ove događaje, uči i shvaća točno to o čemu je govorila. "Jedna od prvih stvari koju te nauče jest da moraš misliti na sigurnost cijele grupe. Ponekad, samo ponekad, ima slučajeva kada moraš djelovati odmah i samostalno – ako nema drugih mogućnosti, ili pak ako bi te druge mogućnosti značile još veći rizik. No ono što se meni dogodilo nije spadalo u takve iznimke. I zato, moj postupak je bio protiv jednog od temeljnih pravila i zapovijedi."

"Da, nezgodno", priznao je nakon kraće šutnje, kiselog izraza lica.

"Danima nakon toga nisam imala hrabrosti suočiti se sa suborcima, a još duže pridružiti im se na nekom pohodu", brzo je nastavila Ellin ne pruživši Samu priliku za novo samooptuživanje. "Sramila sam se i potonula u neprekidni krug samooptuživanja. Moj bratić Elladan je tada mnogo razgovarao sa mnom, pomogao mi je da shvatim gdje sam pogriješila i – najvažnije – pokazao mi kako moram nastaviti." Napravila je malu stanku i položila mu ruku na rame. "Da, tvoj je postupak bio pogrešan, ali sada znaš u čemu se sastoji tvoja greška i znam da je nećeš ponoviti. Zatvaranje u sebe bila bi još veća pogreška. Želim da znaš da sam tu, kada god želiš razgovarati. I želim da znaš da te razumijem."

Na vilenjakinju i hobita spustila se tišina. Ellin je mirno sjedila, strpljivo čekajući i ne narušavajući njegovo razmišljanje. Njegov obris naslućivao se u svjetlu vatre koje je dopiralo iz spilje. Gledao je pred sebe, spuštenih ramena i glave, pognutih pod bremenom krivnje.

"Malo prije nego što ste vi došli, ono na kraju bitke, orci su nas potpuno opkolili. Ja sam pao i nisam se uspio dignuti i bježati, ork me već napadao. Boromir me spasio u zadnji čas", rekao je Sam tiho, oklijevajući. Sada mu se u glasu čak više i nije čula optužba, već samo tuga. "I baš tada je bio ranjen. Zato jer je mene spašavao."

Ellin se namrštila i na čas sklopila oči. Ovo je još otežavalo stvari i Samov teret. Točno je znala kako se osjećao, i bila je tužna zbog njega. Morala mu je pokušati pomoći.

"Činjenica jest da je jedan tvoj potez pokrenuo slijed ostalih događaja. Neću ti sada ponavljati sve što sam već rekla o pogreškama i učenju. Ali postoji nešto drugo što ne uzimaš u obzir." Namjerno je zastala, čekajući da je pogleda i posluša još pozornije. "Ne možeš znati što bi se dogodilo da nisi pošao za Billom. Možda bi sve bilo savršeno. Možda bismo pobjegli, svi zajedno i bez razdvajanja, bez ijedne ogrebotine. A možda i ne bismo." Sada je promijenila ton, pooštrivši ga. "A možda bi orci drukčije organizirali napad i zatvorili nas u obruč, a warzi nam onemogućili uzmak? Ili bi se dogodilo nešto drugo? Ili nešto treće? To ne možeš znati. Možda bi u toj drugoj varijanti netko drugi bio ranjen, i možda bismo sad strepjeli za Gimlija, ili Froda... ili pak tebe." I opet je pustila da značenje njenih riječi odjekne u njegovoj svijesti, ovaj put još jače.

Sam nije ništa odgovorio, nije joj proturječio niti se složio, samo mu se na licu pojavila iskrivljena grimasa – mješavina straha, boli i krivnje. Ellin je ustala i čučnula ispred njega, pa obuhvatila njegove ruke.

"Ne možemo nikako znati što bi se dogodilo da nisi pošao za Billom, Same. Još jednom ponavljam – da, pogriješio si. Ali biti siguran da bi u suprotnom sve dobro prošlo, također je pogrešno. Nitko ne može vidjeti sve varijante budućnosti, čak ni Valari", rekla je blago, gledajući ga ravno u oči. "I sada želim da pokušaš prestati razmišljati o tome što je bilo, već da budeš hrabar, baš kao što si bio u borbi, i da vjeruješ da će sve završiti najbolje. Ne smijemo se predavati i gubiti nadu, jer bi tada sve bilo još gore. Dogovoreno?"

Sam je uzdahnuo, pa kimnuo i uputio joj naznaku potvrdnog mrmljanja. Ellin je znala da hobit i dalje osjeća teret, usprkos ovome razgovoru, ali i ovo je bio prvi korak. Uspravila se i pružila mu ruku, pa je i on ustao. Dok su zajedno koračali natrag prema spilji, a pogled prema nepomičnome čovjeku na ležaju je na čas natjerao njeno srce da uplašeno zatreperi, vilenjakinja se podsjetila da i sama mora slušati vlastiti savjet i vjerovati u najbolje.

_Biti hrabar. Vjerovati u najbolje._

Te iste riječi ponovno su joj prošle glavom više sati kasnije, u gluho doba noći. Ali tada, nedugo prije no što će prve svjetlije nijanse neba nagovijestiti dolazak novog dana, Ellin je otkrila da njezin strah sve više pobjeđuje njezinu hrabrost.

Dugi noćni sati nisu se mnogo razlikovali od onih u prošloj noći. Iako tijekom dana Boromir nije imao groznicu, navečer mu je ponovno porasla temperatura. Sve ono što je proživljavala prošle noći sada se ponavljalo: oblozi, čajevi, vrućica... U jednom trenutku Boromir je bio otvorio oči i odmah se trgnula i priskočila bliže. No već u sljedećem času njezina luda nada se rasplinula. Nije je prepoznao kada se nadvila nad njega, kao ni Aragorna. Pogled mu je bio ukočen, staklast od groznice, i bilo je jasno da nije svjestan ničega oko sebe. Usne su mu se pomicale, ali nijedna riječ nije sišla s njih. Ellin ga je nesvjesno primila za ruku kao da će ga time vratiti k svijesti, no uskoro je ponovno utonuo dublje u groznicu i nesvijest i nije otvorio oči više nijednom.

Željela je da noć napokon završi, očajnički je iščekivala zoru. U njezinom se narodu ponekad govorilo da je dolazak sunca značio nadu za ljude, te da je ono označilo suton vilenjaka i početak doba ljudi. Ali Ellin, rođena tisućljećima poslije prvog izlaska sunca, osjećajući ljubav prema svijetu u kojem je živjela i koji je jedini poznavala, voljela je sunce baš kao što je voljela i zvijezde. I pogotovo u ovoj situaciji, dolazak dana i svjetlosti na neki bi joj način značio novu nadu; sada, u noći i mraku, sve joj je izgledalo beznadnije i teže.

Boromirova groznica pred zoru je popustila, no to je nije nimalo umirilo. Disanje mu je postalo sasvim plitko, a otkucaji srca slabi i nepravilni. Njegova snaga kao da se gasila. Promatrajući njegovo blijedo, nepomično lice, grlo joj se steglo. _Eru, ne daj da umre_, pomolila se nijemo u sebi. Dok je tako sjedila uz njega, gledajući ga, suočena s mogućnošću da se on više ne probudi, shvatila je da ne bi izgubila samo poznanika. Jer iako ga je tek upoznavala, shvatila je da je za nju značio mnogo više.

Uzdahnula je. _Biti hrabar. Vjerovati u najbolje._

Uskoro, Aragorn ju je zamijenio, a Ellin je, iscrpljena, legla na svoj ležaj nedaleko od Boromira. No nije zaspala. Crnilo izvan spilje je postajalo mutno sivo; počela je razaznavati oblike borova koji su okruživali ulaz. Dugo i željno iščekivana zora se rađala. Međutim, nije gledala nebo, već je njezin pogled mnogo češće ležao na Boromiru. Promatrala je slabašno dizanje i spuštanje njegovih grudi ispod debelog, toplog pokrivača i u sebi tiho molila za njegov život.

Čekala je dan, čekala je sunce. Ali ako Boromira više ne bude u tom danu koji se polako budio, znala je da će dani koji su bili pred njom biti mračniji i tužniji. I strah je postao jači.


	10. Spoznaje

Tihi, jednolični zvuk koji se prvi probio do ruba Boromirove svijesti polako se uobličavao u nešto poznato. _Hrkanje_. Negdje, nedaleko njega, netko je hrkao. Tada je prepoznao još jedan zvuk. Također u blizini, pucketala je vatra.

Shvatio je da leži na leđima, umotan u debele pokrivače. Bilo mu je toplo i udobno. Dodir krzna na grudima otkrio mu je da je odjeven samo u hlače. Kroz maglu se pokušao sjetiti kada se skinuo i legao spavati, ali bez uspjeha. Istovremeno se upitao zašto ga boli desna ruka.

Potom, iznenadna eksplozija zbrkanih misli i slika ga je na čas posve smutila. Orci, warzi, vatra, borba, bijeg... Polako, uz bubnjanje u glavi, pokušao je razvrstati sjećanja. Sukobili su se s orcima i razdvojili, ali na kraju su ih uspjeli nadvladati i krenuti dalje. On je bio ranjen u ruku. Ali tada su sjećanja postala mutna i maglovita. Posljednje čega se sjećao bilo je hodanje kroz noć, mučnina i Ellin kako mu nešto govori, iako se nije mogao sjetiti što. Gdje su sada? Kada i kako su napravili ovaj logor?

Previše nepoznanica.

Tada je shvatio da više nije u tami; i kroz čvrsto stisnute kapke nazirao je da je na svjetlosti. _Mora da je svanuo dan_. Pokušao je otvoriti oči i otkrio da mu je za to potrebno mnogo više snage nego što je očekivao. Polako je zatreptao i sasvim lagano pomaknuo glavu. Slika je bila mutna. Nad njim se uzdizao sivi svod. Trepnuo je još nekoliko puta, sve dok se nakon nekoliko sekundi slika nije potpuno izoštrila. Okolina mu je bila posve nepoznata. Nejasni mutni lik koji je sjedio pokraj njega razbistrio se i pretvorio u Aragorna.

"Dobro jutro", rekao mu je graničar tiho, uz smiješak. "I dobrodošao natrag."

_Dobrodošao natrag? Što je to trebalo značiti?_, upitao se Boromir. Kada se pokušao pomaknuti bol u ruci sijevnula je jače, a on je shvatio da nema snage za uspravljanje.

"Samo polako, nemoj se zasada naglo pomicati", nastavio je Aragorn. "Još si preslab. Moramo ti prvo vratiti bar dio snage."

Uto je čuo zvukove sa svoje desne strane i okrenuo glavu, otkrivši da mu je i to velik napor. Ugledao je Ellin, još omamljenu snom, i vidio kako joj se izraz u očima mijenja i osmijeh širi licem.

"Napokon!" uskliknula je.

"Probudio se!" začuo se malo dalje uzbuđeni glas jednog od hobita. "Probudio se!"

Njihove riječi i reakcije su ga zbunjivale.

"Slušajući vas, pomislio bih da sam prilično dugo spavao", rekao je najzad Boromir, uz iskrivljeni smiješak. Glas mu je bio tih i ponešto promukao. Uspio je malo podići glavu, ali osjećao se posve bez snage.

"Jako dugo! I puno si nas zabrinuo!" prvi mu je odgovorio Pippin, dok mu je Aragorn podmetnuo još jedan presavijeni pokrivač pod glavu kao dodatni jastuk, da bude malo uspravniji. Sada su ga već okružila sva četvorica hobita, veselo se smijući, a i ostali članovi Družine su bili blizu.

"Pa koje je doba dana? I šta se događa?" upitao je Boromir. Osvrnuo se i pogledao oko sebe. Izvana je dopiralo svjetlo, bio je dan. Promotrio je stijene koje su se nadnosile nad njima i shvatio da su u spilji, iako se nije sjećao kako su došli do nje. I dalje je grozničavo razmišljao i sjetio se da se prošle noći, dok su hodali nakon bitke, počeo osjećati vrlo loše i uhvatila ga je vrtoglavica. _I što je zatim...?_

"Jutro je", prekinuo je Aragorn njegovu posljednju misao. "Bio si u nesvijesti od preksinoć. Onesvijestio si se ubrzo nakon što smo krenuli. Nisi došao k sebi dan i pol."

"Dan i pol!" ponovio je Boromir, šokiran. _Znači ta sjećanja nisu od prošle, nego pretprošle noći_, pomislio je zapanjeno.

"Da", potvrdio je Aragorn i kimnuo. "Noćas si nakratko otvorio oči dok si imao groznicu, ali vidjelo se da nisi svjestan što se događa. Sjećaš li se toga uopće?"

Boromir je polako odmahnuo glavom, pokušavajući srediti zbrku u glavi. Zatvorio je oči i razmišljao.

"Povremeno bi mi se pojavile slike, nepovezane i mutne, iako ih se gotovo više i ne sjećam. Uglavnom je bilo poput dugog sna bez snova", odgovorio je. Svi su sada bili oko njega, okruživši ga. Četvorica hobita sjela su u krug oko njegova ležaja. Ellin je ustala sa svog ležaja i prišla bliže, pa sjela uz Aragorna. Gandalf i Legolas stajali su tik iza hobita. Na licima svih bili su osmijesi i očigledni znakovi olakšanja. I dok ih je promatrao, odjednom je postao svjestan jednog poznatog, već mnogo puta doživljenog osjećaja. Više je puta u životu bio ranjen u borbi; isto tako, puno je puta on bio uz ranjene prijatelje i suborce. Baš kao i sada, sjedili bi svi zajedno u veselom razgovoru nakon buđenja ranjenika. I sada, dok su ga okruživali, kroz osmijehe na njihovim licima i u očima koji su govorili više od riječi, kroz njihovo očito olakšanje, osjetio je sasvim opipljivu povezanost s njima; sve je bilo jednako kao i u brojnim prilikama u prošlosti koje je dijelio sa svojim dugogodišnjim drugovima. Uzvratio im je osmijeh, shvaćajući da se u ovoj Družini, koliko god njeni članovi bili međusobno različiti i ma kako kratko putovali zajedno, rađaju čvrste spone prijateljstva.

"A gdje je Gimli?" upitao je naglo promijenivši temu, odjednom shvativši da patuljak nedostaje. Nadao se da mu se ništa nije dogodilo nakon što su već uspjeli pobjeći orcima.

"Ne brini, na straži je", odvratio mu je odmah Merry i namignuo, pa se trgnuo. "Hej, netko bi mu trebao javiti dobru vijest!"

"Ja ću", rekao je Legolas, pa se hitro okrenuo i požurio izaći iz spilje.

"Kako se sada osjećaš?" upitala je Ellin.

Prije nego što će odgovoriti, Boromir se ponovno pokušao uspraviti. Iako se uspio podići malo više no prvi put, osjetio je kako ga i to malo pomicanje jako iscrpljuje, a ruka boli jače.

"Bilo je i boljih dana", rekao je namršteno, zadihavši se i samo od tog kratkog pokušaja. Naslonivši se natrag na jastuk, osjetio je olakšanje. "Kao da me pregazilo krdo trolova, otprilike", dodao je pokušavajući se našaliti, iako mu je trenutno izgledalo da taj opis nije daleko od istine.

"Nije ni čudo", odvratio mu je Aragorn, nasmijavši se. "Nisi ništa pojeo skoro dva dana, a iscrpljen si otrovom i dugotrajnom groznicom."

"Otrovom?" upitao je začuđeno Boromir. No čuvši to, sve mu se odjednom posložilo. Ponovno se sjetio prošle noći – _ne prošle, već pretprošle_, ispravio se – i nastavka puta nakon bitke, te mučnine i vrtoglavice koje su jačale. _Naravno, izazvao ih je otrov_, shvatio je sada. Jer kad mu je Ellin prišla i upitala je li sve u redu, otklonio je njezinu pomoć misleći da je to tek prolazna slabost, da će brzo proći i da će izdržati. Nije želio da zaostaju i gube vrijeme zbog njega, jer iako nije bilo vjerojatno da bi ih ona jedina preostala grupa orka mogla pronaći, bilo je bolje ne riskirati. I tako je nastavio hodati, no ubrzo se sve oko njega zacrnilo. Posljednje čega se sjećao bila je želja da održi korak s ostalima koji su mu brzo odmicali naprijed u tami.

"Da. Mač onog orka bio je premazan nekim otrovom, inače ti se stanje ne bi toliko pogoršalo. Sama rana nije teška", rekla je Ellin, potvrdivši tako i njegov vlastiti zaključak.

Boromir je zadržao pogled na njoj nekoliko trenutaka. Bio je siguran da je vidio i njezin lik tijekom onih kratkih razdoblja polusvijesti, zamagljen i prigušen tamom. Sada je bila tu, sjedeći sasvim blizu njega. Promatrao ju je i upijao sve detalje njezinog lica i pojave kao da se želi uvjeriti da je doista tu, da je stvarna i da se neće rasplinuti kao u onim košmarima groznice. I tada se upitao zašto mu je toliko stalo da baš nju vidi uz sebe, i zašto mu je toliko drago što je ona tu.

"Koliko se sjećaš zadnjeg dijela puta?" upitao je Aragorn i trgnuo ga iz misli. "I kada si osjetio da nešto nije u redu?"

"Pa, sjećam se većeg dijela", kimnuo je Boromir. "Nakon nekog vremena osjetio sam mučninu, ali sam nastavio hodati dalje misleći da to nije ništa naročito."

"Trebao si mi reći", rekla je Ellin blago, gledajući ga.

"Nije mi se činilo važnim", odvratio je i slegnuo ramenima, skrenuvši pogled. Nije imao običaj žaliti se na sitnice.

"Nisi ništa posumnjao?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Ne", lagano je odmahnuo glavom. "Jednostavno, nisam razmišljao o tome. Mislio sam da će brzo proći. Samo sam mislio na to kako moramo nastaviti i da je bolje da nas ne usporavam."

Ellin se malo namrštila na njegove riječi, a Aragorn mu je polako kimnuo.

"To je bilo hrabro i požrtvovno", rekao je tiho graničar. Lagani naklon njegove glave jasno je iskazao poštovanje i razumijevanje. Boromir ga je pogledao u oči, tražeći u njima potvrdu onoga što mu je vidio u stavu... i našao ju je. I usput shvatio da Aragorn razumije to, jer bi i sam isto učinio. Bili su slični u toliko mnogo stvari. Osmjehnuo mu se, i uzvratio kimanje. Ništa drugo nije bilo potrebno.

Tada se vratio Legolas i prišao im.

"Gimli ti poručuje da je bilo dosta izležavanja i da očekuje da uskoro budeš spreman za novu bitku", rekao je vilenjak kroz smijeh, a čuvši te riječi i ostali su se zahihotali. "Naime, kaže da idući put neće dozvoliti da ga nadmašiš u broju ubijenih orka."

"Nije valjda brojao?" upitao je Boromir u nevjerici. Potom se nasmijao. "No dobro, idući put ću mu ih prepustiti sve, a ja ću se malo odmarati."

"Jesi li gladan?" upitao je nato Aragorn. Sve do tada Boromir nije razmišljao o jelu i u prvi mah je gotovo odmahnuo glavom. No samo trenutak kasnije, na pomisao o hrani, odjednom je osjetio veliku glad.

"Za dvojicu", odvratio je smijući se. Ellin je uzvratila osmijeh i ustala. Kao i svaki put do sada, njezin blistavi osmijeh natjerao je njegovo srce da poskoči. Pratio ju je pogledom i vidio da je kleknula blizu vatre, uzimajući nešto s tla. Ubrzo se vratila noseći zdjelu u kojoj je bila juha, te tanjur s komadom pečenog mesa i malo putnoga kruha. Miris hrane mu je dopro do nosnica i još više potaknuo njegovu glad.

"Ovo smo pripremili nas dvojica", rekao je ponosno Frodo i pokazao prema Pippinu. "Aragorn je jučer ustrijelio dva zeca, a mi smo se pobrinuli za večeru."

"Juha je moje djelo", ubacio je Pippin. "Ubacio sam nekoliko mojih omiljenih začina, bez kojih nikada ne bih išao nikamo." Hobit je zavjerenički namignuo pa otrčao do svoje male naprtnjače, te izvukao i pokazao malu kutijicu.

"Svaka vam čast. Siguran sam da je odlično", kimnuo je Boromir, posve uvjeren u to. Ionako je bio izgladnio, a miris koji ga je sve više dražio bio je vrlo primamljiv.

Aragorn mu je pomogao da sjedne, podmetnuvši mu ruksak pod leđa. Uspravljanje mu je u prvi čas izazvalo blagu vrtoglavicu. Kada je htio uzeti hranu, Boromir je otkrio da je posve bez snage, a pomicanje desne ruke izazivalo je jaku bol. Ponešto mrzovoljno, morao je dopustiti Aragornu da mu pomogne pri jelu. Namrštio se; nije volio biti bespomoćan i teret drugima. Bio je nestrpljiv da se što prije oporavi.

Jeo je polako, uživajući u svakom zalogaju. Juha je bila gusta, bogata biljem koje su koristili kao prilog, a meso mekano. Potaknut glađu, na trenutak je pomislio da već odavno nije jeo nešto toliko ukusno. Ipak, zasitio se i brže nego što je očekivao, jer njegov želudac nakon groznice i skoro dva dana nesvjestice još nije bio spreman za veliku količinu hrane. Osim toga, iako je bio tek kratko vrijeme pri svijesti, razgovor, sjedenje i obrok su ga brzo iscrpili. Čim se najeo, osjetio je da ga obuzimaju obamrlost i pospanost. Njegovo tijelo sada je trebalo odmor. Ponovno je legao i utoplio se, te uskoro utonuo u blagotvorni san.

Usnuo je videći i dalje Ellinin osmijeh.

-x-x-x-

Dok je poslijepodne polako odmicalo, Ellin je hodala kroz šumu. Bila je na kratkom izviđanju, a ujedno je namjeravala otići i do rječice koju je tog jutra pronašao Aragorn kako bi donijela još vode. Bila je odmorna jer je i ona spavala još dio jutra i prijepodneva.

Hodajući, povremeno bi se nasmiješila. Strah i briga napokon su nestali. Boromir je bio bolje i njegov život više nije bio u opasnosti. Sjetila se trenutka kad je kroz svoj lagani, isprekidani san čula glasove i šumove pa otvorila oči. Kada je shvatila da je Boromir pri svijesti zapljusnulo ju je olakšanje kakvo već dugo nije osjetila. Odmah je bila na nogama – umor i neispavanost su bili zaboravljeni.

Promatrajući oblačiće pare koji su joj pri svakom izdisaju izlazili iz usta i rasplinjavali se na hladnom zraku, Ellin je razmišljala o Boromiru i svojim osjećajima za njega. Jer sada više nije mogla negirati da osjećaji postoje. Ako je ranije bila zbunjena i nesigurna, posljednja dva dana provedena u strahu za Boromirov život otkrila su joj mnogo. Njezin strah je bio snažan, mnogo jači nego što bi osjetila za običnog suputnika. Zapravo, on joj je i bio upravo to: suputnik kojeg je tek počela upoznavati, kojega čak još nije mogla nazvati ni prijateljem. No dok je ležao u groznici, shvatila je da bi njegova smrt u njoj ostavila mnogo veću prazninu no što je mogla očekivati.

_Zaljubljujem se_, naposljetku je spoznala i priznala sama sebi.

Dok je ležao bez svijesti, molila se da se probudi, da ponovno vidi njegove oči i široki, otvoreni osmijeh koji joj je značio sve više. Htjela je ponovno razgovarati s njime, slušati njegov duboki, ugodni glas. Željela je čuti još o Gondoru, o njegovu gradu, o njemu samome; zanimalo ju je što je volio a što nije, što ga je radovalo a što ga je činilo tužnim. Htjela ga je upoznati, biti uz njega. I kada se jutros napokon probudio, cijeli svijet pun otvorenih mogućnosti opet je počeo postojati. Budućnost je opet postala moguća, kakva god bila... sada nije znala kakva će biti, niti je očekivala išta; bilo joj je dovoljno samo to što će u toj budućnosti biti njega, što će on živjeti.

_Zaljubljujem se_. Spoznaja je bila jasna i izvjesna, baš kao što je bilo jasno i izvjesno da noć zamjenjuje dan. Ellin se nije više pitala zašto joj srce kuca brže kada Boromirove sive oči zarobe njezin pogled, ili zašto toliko razmišlja o njemu. Odgovor je bio sasvim jasan. Znala je da će joj osjećaji takve vrste samo dodatno zakomplicirati situaciju: bili su na važnom i zahtjevnom zadatku koji će po mnogočemu biti presudan za Međuzemlje. Ellin je bila svjesna da je uspjeh Družine bio važniji od ičega, te da ne smije dozvoliti da osobni osjećaji na bilo koji način ugroze ili ometu njihovu misiju. No njezini osjećaji, posve neočekivano, sada su jačali; čovjek koji je onoga poslijepodneva prije tri tjedna ujahao u Rivendell privlačio ju je sve jače i značio joj sve više.

S takvim je mislima stigla do rječice, koja je zapravo bila tek malo veći potok. Na tome je mjestu bio širok jedva dva metra. Stabla su rasla s obje strane, a gole grane bjelogoričnog drveća koje su se nadnosile nad potokom stvarale nad njim svod isprepletenoga granja. Za razliku od pretežno kamenitog tla oko njihove spilje, ovdje je prevladavala zemlja, a tlo je mjestimično bilo prekriveno otpalim lišćem. Voda je bila kristalno bistra. Ellin je pripremila sve čuturice i, prije nego što će ih napuniti, uronila je ruku u potok. Oduvijek je voljela slušati žuborenje potoka i osjećati kako joj ruku miluje snažna, brza struja vode. Voda koja bi protjecala među njezinim prstima dolazila je iz udaljenih, njoj možda nepoznatih krajeva; potom bi odlazila sve dalje, stapala se s drugim rijekama i na kraju dolazila sve do dalekih mora. Ellin se u tim trenucima osjećala još povezanija s prirodom – činilo joj se da je spojena s cijelom Ardom.

Ipak, hladnoća dodira poput bockanja ledenih iglica ubrzo ju je natjerala da povuče ruku. Napunila je čuturice, spremila ih u mali ruksak i krenula natrag. Hodala je brzo, ali oprezno i vrlo tiho. Kad je već bila blizu spilje, ugledala je među drvećem srnu, oko petnaest metara od nje. Životinja je bila malena rastom, manja od uobičajenih pripadnika svoje vrste. Kretala se polako, tražeći svoj oskudni obrok – poneki listić na rijetkom, skoro golom šumskom grmlju ili pokoju vlat trave koji su prkosili zimi. Tada, možda osjetivši miris ili uhvativši svojim oštrim sluhom jedva čujni korak vilenjakinje, srna je okrenula glavu. Ellin ju je promatrala nekoliko trenutaka, pa donijela odluku. Sa sobom su imali sušenog mesa i putnih kolačića, no morali su paziti na zalihe i nisu smjeli propustiti priliku za ulov svježeg mesa, pogotovo otkako su izgubili Billa i dio hrane koji je ostao na ponijevom sedlu. U ovome će logoru sigurno ostati još koji dan, a ova ih je srna mogla prehraniti veći dio tog vremena. Kao i uvijek u takvim prilikama, osjetila je tugu promatrajući velike, pametne oči ove lijepe životinje, no potom je hitro skinula lûk i izvukla strijelu iz tobolca. Srna se uto okrenula i počela bježati na drugu stranu, ali fijuk koji je proparao zrak je bio brži. Vitka šumska životinja srušila se na tlo.

Ellin je prišla mrtvoj srni i kleknula do nje. Položivši ruku na njeno meko, toplo krzno, sklopila je oči. _Eru, Tvoja djeca zahvaljuju na svim darovima zemlje i životu koji im njima omogućuješ. Ti koji bdiješ nad Ardom i svim živim svijetom, molim Te, čuvaj dušu i ove životinje. Neka sretno otputuje u drugi svijet gdje će živjeti zauvijek._ Tada je otvorila oči. Ma koliko već puta izgovorila u sebi ove riječi, nikada za nju nisu postale tek puko recitiranje naučene fraze. Uvijek je osjećala istinsku zahvalnost, kao i sjetu zbog oduzetog života.

Stavila je srnu na rame i nastavila hodati prema spilji. Korak joj je sada bio sporiji i dah malo teži, no srna nije bila osobito teška, a ona je bila dovoljno snažna. Ionako je već bila blizu i uskoro je sa svojim dragocjenim teretom stigla do spilje gdje su je dočekali razdragani pozdravi. Većina je bila budna i na nogama, zaokupljeni razgovorom i raznim sitnim poslovima. Boromir je spavao, a Merry se odmarao na svome ležaju. No ono što je bilo najočitije i što je uočila još dok se približavala, bila je atmosfera koja ih je okruživala. Napetost i briga su nestali, a zamijenila ih je vedrina.

Jedan dug, značajan pogled razmijenila je sa Samom. Od njihova jučerašnjeg razgovora nije više imala prilike porazgovarati s hobitom. Sada joj je njegov pogled rekao sve. Teret je napokon pao s njega, a olakšanje u njegovim očima bilo je skoro preočito. Ellin mu je jedva primjetno namignula i kimnula, a on joj je uzvratio blagim osmijehom. Znala je i još nešto: naučio je lekciju i više nikada neće ponoviti istu grešku.

Uzela je čuturice s vodom koje je donijela sa sobom, kao i jedan od većih lonaca koje su imali. Naumila je oprati kosu, bar onoliko koliko je bilo moguće u tim okolnostima, te je osušiti uz vatru. Dok se voda polako zagrijavala, prišao joj je Aragorn. Lice njezina prijatelja djelovalo je opušteno.

"Sam napokon može biti miran", rekao je Aragorn sasvim tiho, kako ih niti jedan od hobita koji su malo dalje bili zaokupljeni pripremanjem srne ne bi čuo.

Ellin je kimnula.

"Pretpostavila sam da ti to neće promaći", odgovorila je i jednu ruku malo uronila u lonac, isprobavajući koliko se voda zagrijala. "Okrivljavao je sebe za ono što se dogodilo. Jučer smo razgovarali o tome."

"Shvatio sam. Iako nisam znao detalje, naslutio sam o čemu se radi. Bili ste prilično zadubljeni u razgovor i zato se nisam htio miješati i upadati na pola. Osim toga, pretpostavio sam da bi, jednom kada ste započeli, uplitanje možda samo omelo njegovo povjeravanje, pa sam odlučio to prepustiti tebi."

"Moguće", rekla je zamišljeno, pa još jednom uronila ruku. Ovoga puta zadovoljna temperaturom vode, Ellin je maknula lonac s vatre pa ustala. Iznijela ga je van i sjela na jedan kamen, a Aragorn ju je slijedio i smjestio se pokraj nje. Predvečerje je bilo ponešto sumorno – na nebu su se nagomilali sivi oblaci. Vilenjakinja je rasplela pletenicu pa nagnula glavu naprijed. Tada je manjim lončićem polako grabila vodu te polako i pažljivo smočila kosu, pa u lončić dodala malo zgnječene stabljike sapunike.

"Njegov trk za ponijem je doveo do razdvajanja, i zato je sebe optuživao za sve ono što je uslijedilo", rekla je, zalijevajući i trljajući pramen po pramen svoje duge kose. Pod prstima je osjećala kako nastaje blaga pjena. Malo se poprskala po plaštu, ali nije naročito marila za to, znajući da će se brzo osušiti. "Naravno, rekla sam mu da je njegov potez bio pogrešan, i objasnila zašto. No isto tako sam mu rekla da, iako je njegov postupak odredio smjer kasnijih zbivanja, ne postoji način da znamo bi li u nekoj drugoj varijanti stvari bile još gore."

I dalje si je pažljivo zalijevala kosu, nagnuta prema naprijed, nastojeći se smočiti što manje. Topla voda je s njene kose kapala na tlo pored njenih nogu, a u dodiru s hladnim kamenom dizali su se tanki traci pare. Znala je da je ovo samo improvizacija i na trenutak osjetila čežnju za zagrijanom kućom i toplom kupkom, ali brzo je odagnala takve misli. Bila je naviknuta na život u divljini i zanemarila hladnoću koju je osjećala, znajući da će brzo biti gotova s poslom.

"Dobro si učinila", kimnuo joj je Aragorn. "Bitno je da je shvatio u čemu je pogriješio."

"Oh, to sigurno jest, budi bez brige", rekla je ozbiljno, promatrajući ga iskosa, spuštene glave. Sada si je trljala tjeme, uživajući u laganoj masaži i istovremeno se mršteći kad bi joj povremeno pokoja kapljica ili tanki mlaz kliznuli za vrat. "Puno smo razgovarali o tome, a njegova briga i strah su mu bili lekcija koju nikada neće zaboraviti."

"To se vidi na njemu", složio se Aragorn. "Bilo je prilično lako pročitati njegovo raspoloženje tijekom zadnja dva dana."

"Dragi su, sva četvorica", komentirala je. "Vedrina im često djeluje neugasivo."

"Istina. To se dobro vidjelo i na putu od Breeja do Rivendella", odvratio je. "Za njih to sigurno nije bio lagan put, jer sve do tada su živjeli u miru i sigurnosti svojih dotadašnjih života, bez opasnosti i većih napora. Pa ipak se nisu tužili putem, a ako bi jednoga obuzela malodušnost, ostali bi ga hrabrili i razvedravali." Vidjela je kako se nasmiješio, prisjećajući se njihova puta. "Jedino su povremeno uzdisali da im nedostaju njihovi brojni međuobroci."

"To vjerujem", dodala je Ellin, nasmiješivši se i sama, pa potom još malo razmišljala o njihovu putovanju. "Sigurno im je najteži trenutak puta bio kada su nazguli bili u blizini."

"Upravo tako, jako su se bojali. No to je normalno jer nazguli izazivaju takvu reakciju kod većine", odgovorio je. "Ali našli su u sebi snage i hrabrosti čak i tada. I sama si ih upoznala: naizgled malen i beznačajan narod. Ali čvrst. Tek su na samome kraju puta, kada su posljedice Frodova ranjavanja postale ozbiljne, izgubili svoj uobičajeni polet."

"Jasno mi je", rekla je tiho. Tada je bila gotova s pranjem i započela ispirati kosu, a onda se nečega sjetila. "Čuj, sada dok je Boromir još preslab, možda bi ti mogao... ajoj!" Zalila si je jedan poveći mlaz vode za vrat i nije mogla zadržati uzvik. Voda joj je curila uz vrat i niz leđa i škakljala je, a kada se pokušala nagnuti više naprijed samo je postigla to da joj voda klizne i po bradi i licu. Mokra odjeća začas joj se zalijepila za leđa. Bijesno mrmljajući, jednom je rukom pridržavala kosu dok je drugom pipala oko sebe tražeći ručnik. A Aragorn joj se, naravno, smijao. "Ti! Nije smiješno!" frknula je.

"Ma ni slučajno. Evo, ozbiljan sam", odvratio je, ali lice mu je bilo u potpunoj suprotnosti sa riječima. Tada je napokon i Ellin prasnula u smijeh, pa zahvatila šakom vodu iz lonca i poprskala ga.

"I ja sam najozbiljnija što mogu biti", rekla je veselo dok je gledala kako Aragorn pokušava – neuspješno – izmaknuti vodi koja je letjela prema njegovoj glavi. Neko vrijeme su se samo smijali jedno drugome, pa se pomalo umirili.

"Ovaj, da... gdje smo ono stali?" upitala je kad je opet došla do daha, obrisavši lice i vrat. "Da, htjela sam reći – sada dok Boromir ne može, bi li ti nastavio malo vježbati mačevanje s hobitima? Bilo bi dobro da nastave učiti i održe kontinuitet vježbanja."

"Naravno, mislio sam na to. Namjeravao sam raditi s njima već večeras."

Ellin mu je kimnula. Tada je bila gotova i pažljivo isprala ostatak pjene, a onda temeljito istrljala kosu ručnikom. Potom je ustala.

"Sačekaj me kraj vatre, doći ću tamo sjesti", dobacila je Aragornu preko ramena i krenula prema svojoj naprtnjači. Iz nje je izvukla malenu torbicu u kojoj je imala pribor za šivanje: male škare, iglu i jedan omot crnoga konca. Pribor je zauzimao vrlo malo prostora, a bio je vrlo koristan, kao što je odavno naučila, i uvijek ga je nosila sa sobom. S tla je pokupila Boromirovu odjeću koju je imao na sebi prilikom ranjavanja, a koja je još ležala nedaleko njegova uzglavlja gdje su je odložili prve večeri kada su mu je skinuli. Naravno, desni rukav na oba komada odjeće bio je rasječen mačem i Ellin ih je sada namjeravala zakrpati. Jednostavno je željela učiniti nešto za njega.

"Evo me natrag", rekla je Aragornu kada je sjela uz vatru čija joj je toplina sada trebala kako bi joj se što prije osušila kosa. Raširila je Boromirovu odjeću ispred sebe, proučavajući razderane rukave i tražeći najbolji način da ih zašije. Prvo je uzela tuniku koju je nosio uz tijelo. Bila je tamnosive boje, glatkoga tkanja pa stoga prilično mekana i udobna. Ellin je prešla rukom preko nje, ispitujući je; bila je topla i vrlo ugodna na dodir. "Zapravo, Samu je samo jedno moglo pomoći, a to je Boromirovo ozdravljenje", rekla je, nastavljajući razgovor koji su započeli ranije. Usput se nagnula naprijed i brižljivo započela šivati razrezani rukav. "Da je završilo drukčije, nisam sigurna da bi se ikada oslobodio tereta..."

_Hvala Eruu što je sve završilo dobro_, dometnula je u sebi, koncentrirana na posao koji je radila. Osjetila je lagani grč tjeskobe u srcu. Da je Boromir umro, i njoj samoj bi sljedeći dani i tjedni bili mnogo teži.

"U pravu si", odvratio je ozbiljno Aragorn. "Bilo bi mu teško živjeti s time, a nama bi bilo vrlo teško pomoći mu."

Neko vrijeme su šutjeli. Posao na prvoj tunici bio je brzo gotov, pa je uzela onu drugu. Ta je bila mnogo deblja od one prve. Bila je crne boje, a na prsima je sivo-srebrnim koncem bilo izvezeno Gondorsko stablo. Osim njega, mjestimično je bila prošarana svijetloplavim koncem koji su tvorili uzorke u obliku zvijezda. Ellin je odmah vidjela da je rez širok i da su neki od ukrasa na rukavu bili uništeni, te da neće moći napraviti tanki, neprimjetni šav koji bi prekrio štetu.

"Bitno je da je sve dobro završilo", promrmljala je, dobacivši mu kratki pogled. _Da mu kažem?_, iznenada se upitala. Malo je oklijevala, no čeznula je za time da se povjeri, da iznese i opiše osjećaje koji su je zbunjivali i mučili. Trebalo joj je da s nekim podijeli svoju tajnu, a Aragorn joj je bio najbolji prijatelj otkada je znala za sebe.

"Ja..." započela je, pa zastala i pogledala ga. Aragorn ju je promatrao sa zanimanjem, kao da je iz njenoga stava počeo naslućivati da je nešto muči. Ellin je tada bacila pogled oko sebe, zadržavši ga načas na Boromiru. "Stalo mi je do njega", izgovorila je najzad još tišim glasom nego maločas, i dalje gledajući usnulog čovjeka.

Aragorn joj nije odgovorio odmah. Ellin je nakratko odložila Boromirovu odjeću i sjela uspravnije, promatrajući Aragorna. Na licu mu nije mogla pročitati ništa i to ju je malo zbunjivalo. Izraz mu je bio dalek i nedokučiv. Naposljetku kao da se prenuo i vratio iz velike daljine, pa opet svrnuo pozornost na nju.

"Koliko je snažno to što osjećaš?" upitao je ozbiljno.

"Ne znam. Prilično. Nisam sigurna. Dosta snažno, mislim", odgovorila je, pomalo iskrivljenog izraza lica. Njezine smušene riječi u potpunosti su odražavale zbunjenost koju je uistinu osjećala. "Znam samo da mi je važan, da mu želim biti blizu, da ga želim upoznati, da me pomisao da će umrijeti boljela."

Ponovno se prignula i posvetila šivanju rukava ne bi li sredila svoje zbrkane misli. Bezuspješno.

"Jesi li išta osjetila ili primijetila s njegove strane?" upitao ju je. "Neko zanimanje, ili pokušaj približavanja?"

Ellin nije morala prizivati u sjećanje prijašnje razgovore niti mnogo razmišljati da bi odgovorila na ta pitanja. _Nažalost_, dodala je sjetno u sebi.

"Ne", odmahnula je glavom, uz laganu tugu. "Upravo suprotno, rekla bih... Čini mi se da mu do mog društva nije ni najmanje stalo."

Aragorn je polako kimnuo i činilo se da razmišlja.

"Znam da ti nije lako i da želiš da ti osjećaji budu uzvraćeni", rekao je blago. "Ali ako to nije slučaj..." Zastao je kao da traži način da se izrazi, a lice mu je zadržalo izraz suosjećanja. "Bolno je, ali možda je i bolje tako. Jer prilike u kojima se nalazimo su isuviše ozbiljne. Ne znamo što nas čeka, kojim putem ćemo ići, ni kako će se odvijati rat koji je neizbježno pred nama. A baš mi, najmanje od svih, smijemo zakazati. Naš zadatak je najvažniji i ništa ga ne smije ugroziti, nikakav nepromišljeni postupak ili osjećaj."

"Znam sve to", rekla je Ellin, mršteći se. Rukav na kojem je radila joj je ležao u krilu, trenutno zaboravljen. Aragornove riječi potvrdile su joj sve ono što je njezina logika i sama govorila. No srce joj je govorilo na drugi način. "Ali ipak, voljela bih da..."

Glas joj se lagano ugasio. Nije morala završiti rečenicu da bi Aragorn znao što je željelo njezino srce. Položio joj je ruku na rame.

"Razumijem. Želim da budeš sretna, znaš to." Nježno joj se nasmiješio. "A sada idi naprijed jedan po jedan dan, i iako to neće biti lako, pokušaj ne razmišljati o njemu."

Kimnula mu je bez riječi, pa opet spustila glavu i vratila se šivanju. Bila je već pri kraju, a njeni prsti su obavljali posao posve mehanički. Misli su joj bile zaokupljene razgovorom koji su vodili. Zapravo je od njega očekivala veću podršku i ohrabrenje i gotovo se razočarala, iako nije mogla zanijekati logičnost i ispravnost njegovih riječi. Uzdahnula je, ne osjećajući olakšanje koje je očekivala da će joj donijeti povjeravanje. Uto je završila šivanje i učvrstila šav, pa pogledala Aragorna premišljajući bi li mu još govorila o svojim osjećajima. No nije ništa rekla, samo ga je dobro promotrila; iznenadila ju je nagla promjena na njegovome licu. Djelovao je potpuno odsutno, baš kao što već zapazila nekoliko puta tijekom putovanja – u trenucima kada mora da je mislio da ga nitko ne gleda. Ali kada ga je onom jednom prilikom upitala što ga muči, nije joj želio otkriti, tvrdeći da je sve u redu.

"Aragorne?" zazvala ga je tiho i upitno. "Što je?"

"Ništa", odvratio je.

"Ne izgledaš tako." Ellin ga je pogledala namršteno, pa odmah zatim ublažila svoj pogled i ton. "Hej, poznajemo se odavno, oduvijek smo bili najbolji prijatelji i uvijek smo tu jedan za drugog. Ako te nešto muči, reci mi." Riječi su joj bile meke, a njene oči su ga molile da joj se povjeri. No graničar je samo odmahnuo glavom.

"Kažem ti, sve je u redu, nemaš zašto brinuti", odgovorio joj je blago i uvjerljivo. I prije no što je stigla nastaviti ili reći bilo što više, pažnju su im privukli šumovi i micanje na suprotnoj strani spilje. Boromir se upravo probudio.

"Doista, ništa me ne muči, samo ti se učinilo", ponovio je Aragorn i nagnuo se naprijed pa je poljubio u čelo. "Idem vidjeti što mu je potrebno."

Ustao je i udaljio se, ostavivši je da gleda za njim. Usprkos njegovom negiranju, Ellin mu nije posve povjerovala. Djelić nje još je bio sumnjičav; poznavala ga je predugo i predobro. _Zašto mi se nije povjerio?_ Namrštila se, prilično neraspoložena. Uvijek su bili potpuno iskreni i otvoreni jedno prema drugom. _Zar ne zna da bih učinila sve za njega? Zašto se sada zatvara?_

Potom je pogledala van. Zaokupljena razgovorom, nije ni zamijetila koliko se smračilo u međuvremenu – nebo je bilo skoro potpuno tamno. Obrisi borova koji su okruživali malu čistinu oko spilje više se nisu ni razaznavali, već su se stopili u jednoličnu crnu pozadinu.

Povremeno dodajući nove grane na vatru, Ellin je ostala sjediti uz nju kako bi joj se kosa osušila što prije. Merryjeva i Legolasova odjeća također je bila razderana u onom napadu, pa je uzela zakrpati i nju.

Noć je Boromiru ponovno donijela visoku temperaturu: djelovanje otrova još nije posve prestalo. Međutim, njegovo sadašnje stanje se uopće nije moglo uspoređivati s prethodne dvije noći; sada je bio pri svijesti cijelo vrijeme, a napadaji groznice su bili mnogo slabiji. Iako ga je, naravno, napad još malo iscrpio, tijekom noći je normalno razgovarao s njima i bio je svjestan svega što se oko njega događalo. Prije zore se groznica povukla pod djelovanjem ljekovitih čajeva i Boromir je tada čvrsto zaspao.

Ali ona nije mogla odmah zaspati. Njezin vlastiti san bio je isprekidan – uznemiravan odjecima razgovora s Aragornom.

-x-x-x-

Sivi, teški oblaci nošeni vjetrom plovili su nebom. Pramenovi magle kotrljali su se obroncima gorja. Sivilo se stopilo sa šumom. Počela je lagana kišica i Aragorn je podignuo kapuljaču svoga dugog nepromočivog plašta. Kapljice vode su se skupljale i u tankim se mlazovima s njega slijevale prema tlu. Bio je na straži, a ostali su spavali. Naviknuti na ritam koji su imali još od početka putovanja i sada su, za vrijeme višednevnoga prisilnog mirovanja, pretežno spavali danju.

Pogled koji je ispod kukuljice budno pratio okolinu bio je i ponešto zabrinut – ali ne zbog orka. Njih nije bilo u blizini. No razmišljanje o noćašnjem razgovoru s Ellin neizbježno je potaklo usporedbe i uspomene. Pustio je misli da mu odlutaju mnogo dalje od spilje – i mnogo dublje u prošlost – u dolinu kojom je vijugao brzi, kristalno bistri Bruinen, u dolinu koja mu je u djetinjstvu bila dom i gdje mu je ležalo srce. Upitao se što je Arwen radila sada; je li i u Rivendellu padala kiša, prisilivši je na dosadan, tmuran boravak među četiri zida? Ili je možda negdje šetala podižući oči prema vedrome plavom nebu? Nedostajala mu je. Prošlo je jedva tri tjedna otkad su krenuli na put, no odvojenost od nje bila je teška.

Pomaknuo je ruku i dodirnuo dragulj koji mu je visio o lančiću na vratu. Njezin dar, koji mu je dala u noći prije odlaska na put... za koji je malo nedostajalo da ga odbije primiti. Ta je noć bila teška za oboje, ali tada – tek tada, nakon mnogih razgovora i nakon dugo vremena – Arwen je napokon prihvatila njegovu želju i donijeli su najvažnije odluke u svojim životima. Znao je da joj nije lako, ali bio je siguran da je to što su odlučili jedino ispravno.

Aragorn je prošao jedan krug oko spilje. Sve je bilo mirno, bez ikakvih sumnjivih tragova, kao što je bilo cijelo vrijeme još od noći napada. Kiša je malo pojačala i kretao se vrlo pažljivo, izbjegavajući meko razmočeno tlo kako ne bi ostao niti jedan otisak njegovih čizama. Smjestivši se pod jednu veliku smreku čije su ga grane djelomično štitile od kiše, na mjestu odakle je imao dobar pogled na okolinu, jedan dio njega je ponovno utonuo u misli. Znao je da jučer nije pružio Ellin onu potporu koju je očekivala i trebala. Ništa mu ne bi bilo draže no vidjeti je sretno zaljubljenu, pogotovo nakon bolnoga gubitka koji je pretrpjela kada je poginuo Elennaro. I da se radilo o bilo kojem pripadniku njezinoga naroda, bio bi presretan zbog nje. No njezini su osjećaji bili usmjereni prema jednom čovjeku.

Kada mu je priznala što osjeća, pazio je da bude suzdržan i da joj istakne logičnu stranu zašto se sada ne bi trebala zaljubljivati, i rekao joj da ne razmišlja o Boromiru. Nije se radilo o tome da se ponašao previše zaštitnički prema svojoj najboljoj prijateljici – svojoj "maloj sestrici" – kako ju je ponekad zvao, niti o tome da je smatrao da je Boromir loš čovjek i da ne zaslužuje njezinu ljubav. Upravo suprotno: što ga je više upoznavao, to je više smatrao Boromira časnim i odvažnim čovjekom – od one vrste ljudi koju je cijenio. Međutim, Aragorn je dobro znao koje sve prepreke stoje pred ljubavlju dvoje pripadnika tih različitih naroda; Ellin nije znala. Neke stvari o njemu i Arwen bile su tajna čak i za nju, bez obzira na bliskost sa sestričnom, i bez obzira na to što su njih dvoje bili najbolji prijatelji. Nije joj htio pričati o tome što bi je moglo čekati. Čak ni Arwen nije u potpunosti mogla sagledati neke stvari, i zato nije očekivao ni da bi mogla Ellin. Obje su bile vilenjakinje. Neke stvari su bile tako jednostavne... i tako zamršene. Ovisno o gledištu.

Nije želio da Ellin pati na bilo koji način. I protiv volje, lice mu se razvuklo u gorak, iskrivljen osmijeh. A možda je ipak razmišljao previše zaštitnički?

Slegnuo je ramenima. Budućnost je nosila i previše otvorenih mogućnosti. Družina bi se mogla razdvojiti, pa bi se Ellin i Boromir mogli naći daleko jedan od drugoga. Osjećaji bi joj mogli biti i neuzvraćeni – što je izgleda i bio slučaj – pa joj ionako neće preostati drugo no zaboraviti ga. Isto tako, i njezini vlastiti osjećaji mogli bi oslabjeti. Odlučio je za sada ne razbijati glavu s onim na što nije mogao utjecati... ali i držati jedno oko na Ellin.


	11. Mnogo za otkriti

Boromir je ustao i protegnuo se. Uz vatru je bilo tople vode pa se umio i oprao do pojasa, te se potom obrisao i odjenuo. Uglavnom se mogao služiti samo lijevom rukom, desna je i dalje bila omotana zavojem i malo je boljela pri pomicanju. Zatim je napravio nekoliko polaganih koraka spiljom. Osjećao se bolje nego prethodnog dana kada ga je svaki pokret izuzetno iscrpljivao, iako je i sad još uvijek bio prilično bez snage.

Pozdravio je Aragorna, okruženog hobitima; držao je u ruci mač i nešto im objašnjavao, a oni su ga pozorno slušali. Kimnuo je Ellin i Legolasu, koji su sjedili malo dalje, zadubljeni u tihi razgovor. Čuo je da govore vilenjačkim jezikom. Nalijevajući si čaj u lončić, promatrao ih je i iznenada postao svjestan neugodnog i neočekivanog osjećaja. Ljubomora ga je na čas posve obuzela, potaknuvši strelovit niz misli i pitanja. Jesu li se ona i Legolas zbližavali? Je li u njezinom pogledu upućenom vilenjaku bilo nečeg dubljeg? Je li ga voljela? Nije li i bilo prirodno da se dvoje vilenjaka zbliže?

Ljutito je pokušao otjerati te misli i uzeo lončić čaja, pa prišao izlazu. Mračilo se. Na olovnome nebu su se gomilali teški, kišom nabrekli oblaci. Odmah je uočio da je ranije već padala kiša: voda je kapala sa stijene koja se okomito nadnosila nad spiljom, stvorivši nekoliko malih lokvica ispred ulaza. Polagano pijuckajući topli napitak, Boromir je odlučio iskoristiti trenutno zatišje dok nije kišilo i dok još nije bilo posve mračno kako bi malo izašao.

Zadihao se već nakon nekoliko minuta lagana hoda ispred spilje. Koljena su mu klecala i činilo mu se da mu noge jedva drže težinu tijela. Psujući u sebi, zaputio se natrag i ušao u spilju.

"Već razmišljaš o nastavku putovanja?" dobacio mu je Aragorn u prolazu, smijući se. Graničar je sjedio na tlu i pokazivao hobitima kako će naoštriti svoje male mačeve. Četvorka ga je opčinjeno promatrala i slušala.

"Ne, već o dobroj pečenki", odvratio je Boromir veselo. Bio je gladan i pogled na slasno pečeno meso, pažljivo umotano i spremljeno pokraj vatre, još mu je više potaknuo apetit.

"Barem toga ne fali", nasmijao se Aragorn. "Kako se osjećaš?"

"Bolje nego jučer. Skoro sam spreman za jedan dvoboj protiv orka, za razgibavanje", odgovorio je Boromir u šali, iako je imao prilično dobru predodžbu kako bi se proveo u tom dvoboju. _Pobijedio bih – ako bi orku nedostajala jedna noga i obje ruke_. Aragorn ga je promotrio ispod oka s baš-bih-to-volio-vidjeti izrazom lica, ali nije više ništa rekao.

Boromir se posvetio jelu. Meso je bilo odlično, mekano i sočno čak i dan nakon što je bilo pečeno. Nije poznavao sve vrste začinskog bilja iz Shirea koje su hobiti koristili kako bi prilikom pečenja poboljšali okus mesu, ali morao je priznati da je bilo jako ukusno. Jeo je polako i s većim apetitom nego prethodnog dana, a i pojeo je više. Kada se najeo poželio je da ima kalež dobrog vina, i to onoga crnoga iz Lossarnacha koje mu je oduvijek bilo najbolje. No ta mu se želja sada nije mogla ispuniti.

Te su ga misli odvele u Gondor. Gledao je u vatru i vidio Minas Tirith, brdoviti Dor-en-Ernil, brežuljke Losarnacha prekrivene lozom, te prostrane ravnice Lebenina bogate žitom. Pred njegovim očima nije bila spilja već visoki vrhovi Bijeloga gorja kako se pružaju prema nebu, šume Ithiliena i modre rijeke. Nedostajao mu je Faramir, njegov grad, njegova domovina. Nadao se da mu je brat dobro. Znao je da neće moći stići do Gondora još barem mjesec dana i ta je pomisao samo produbljivala njegovu zabrinutost. Sauron još nije pokrenuo opći napad na Gondor, no bilo je samo pitanje vremena kada će to učiniti. Njegova je snaga bila ogromna čak i bez Prstena jer je raspolagao ogromnom vojskom orka.

Boromir je skrenuo pogled prema Frodu. Hobit je pažljivo slušao što Aragorn govori, koncentriranog izraza lica. Naizgled, ni po čemu se nije razlikovao od ostale trojice koji su sjedili pokraj njega. Naravno, nije _on_ bio drukčiji; izdvajalo ga je ono što je nosio. Tu, skoro na dohvat ruke, skriven od pogleda tek tankom tkaninom, na lančiću oko njegova vrata bio je Prsten. Stvarčica o kojoj je ovisila sudbina cijelog Međuzemlja.

Pitao se ima li Gandalf ikakvu ideju kako ući u Mordor i izmaknuti Sauronovoj budnoj pažnji. Pretpostavljao je da će čarobnjak svakako ići s Frodom kako bi mu pomogao u toj pogibeljnoj zemlji. Da se sve ovo zbivalo u neko drugo vrijeme – prije više stoljeća, dok je Sauron bio tek daleka sjenka a njegova moć mnogo manja – Boromir bi prvi pozdravio plan napravljen u Rivendellu. Prsten je svakako morao biti uništen. Ali sada... vidio je i previše rizika u tom naumu. Već i sam ulazak u Mordor je bio vrlo težak, a pretpostavljao je da je nezamijećen prolaz tom prostranom zemljom koja je vrvjela orcima skoro nemoguć. Ako se Sauron dočepa Prstena dani su im bili odbrojeni, a upravo će njegov narod biti napadnut prvi i krvariti najviše. Pomislio je na svoj narod, na brojne gradiće i sela, na žene i djecu koji nikada nisu nikome učinili ništa nažao kako leže mrtvi dok se orci cerekaju i slave svoju pobjedu. Srce mu je probola bol. Dao bi sve da može spriječiti takvu sudbinu. _Zar drugi nisu uviđali koliko je opasno ovo što su naumili učiniti? Ne bi li bilo bolje da Gandalf pomoću Prstena porazi Saurona i _onda_ ga uništi?,_ pomislio je gotovo ogorčeno. Nije zaboravio riječi upozorenja na vijećanju i vjerovao je da bi Prsten bio prejak i preopasan za bilo kojega čovjeka ili vilenjaka. _No Gandalf bi sigurno s Prstenom mogao učiniti sve što želi, bez opasnosti, zar ne?_

Još uvijek je bio zadubljen u misli kada mu je prišla Ellin. Sjela je blizu njega, pokraj vatre.

"Bolje si danas?" upitala je.

"Jesam", odgovorio je Boromir odsutno, gledajući pred sebe, i dalje zamišljen. Slike krvi, smrti i opustošenog Gondora nisu mogle lako nestati, briga se nije mogla samo tako rasplinuti. Tada ju je pogledao i na čas nije vidio samo nju, već je njezin lik predstavljao sve vilenjake. _Njima je lako_, pomislio je. _Oni odlaze na Zapad i njihovi su problemi riješeni_. Ta ga je pomisao ljutila jer mu se činilo da mnoge od njih nije bilo briga za Međuzemlje. _A mi smo ti koji moramo ostati i ginemo._

"I apetit ti je bolji, čini mi se? To je dobro", nastavila je. "No, još uvijek bi se morao čuvati napora i hladnoće dok ne budeš potpuno izliječen."

"Dobro mi je, izliječen sam", rekao je nehajno, odlučan ne spomenuti koliko se ranije osjećao bez snage. _Otrov je prestao djelovati, nije li? A iscrpljenost će sigurno brzo proći_.

"Djelovanje otrova je dugotrajno i opasno", rekla je tiho i sasvim ozbiljno. "Često prođe i nekoliko dana dok se osoba potpuno ne oporavi. Izlaganje naporu sigurno ti neće pomoći."

"Kažem ti da se osjećam dobro", odvratio je Boromir nestrpljivo, odmahnuvši rukom.

"Znam, i to je odlično. Ali vidjela sam mnogo ranjavanja otrovanim oružjem. Nijedan slučaj nije bezazlen, oporavak je polagan, a simptomi se produžuju i vraćaju ako se bolesnik ne čuva. Otrovi su ozbiljna stvar. Moraš se čuvati", ustrajala je Ellin. Malo se nagnula prema njemu, a oči su joj bile ozbiljne.

"Ne trebaš mi govoriti što ću raditi", odvratio je odsječnije no što je namjeravao. Trenutno mu nije bilo ni do kakvih savjeta – niti liječničkih, a još manje vilenjačkih. Primijetio je da se lecnula, ali odmah je skrenuo pogled s nje i zagledao se kroz otvor spilje, u neprozirnu zavjesu tame.

"Samo sam iznijela činjenice", odgovorila je hladnijim glasom nego maločas. "A kada je liječenje u pitanju, vrlo dobro znam što govorim."

"Da, vi ste najpametniji i sve uvijek znate najbolje", rekao je zlovoljno, namrštivši se, osjećajući kako mu razdraženost raste. Vidio je kako su joj obrazi naglo buknuli rumenilom, a oči ljutito zasjale.

"Ako si loše volje zbog nečega, ne istresaj se na meni", rekla je oštro, visoko podignuvši glavu. "A osim toga, u ovome je slučaju odgovor – da, znam bolje od tebe."

Nekoliko trenutaka su se promatrali, pogleda ukrižanih poput nevidljivih mačeva, a zrak među njima kao da je zatreperio od napetosti i pretvorio se u bojno polje. Ellinine zelene oči bile su pune ljutnje. Oči koje su ga uvijek mogle natjerati da protrne, pa čak i sada, dok su sijevale bijesom prema njemu. Jedan dio njega zamijetio je kako joj oči sjajno blistaju... ali sada je oluja u njemu postala previše silovita.

"Govorit ću kako želim", odrezao je. Briga, ljutnja i nemoć stapali su se u njemu u jedan jedini osjećaj koji ga je izjedao i potpuno ovladavao njime, izbijao na površinu poput divlje plime. Nije ga više mogao kontrolirati.

"Ne i sa mnom", odvratila je sasvim tiho, no ispod jedva čujnoga glasa osjećao se led, a oči su joj sijevale. Tada je ustala i ljutito se udaljila. Pratio ju je pogledom tek trenutak, a onda se opet zagledao u plamen pred sobom. Vatra kao da je gorjela i u njemu.

"Prokletstvo", promrsio je kroz zube. Bio je bijesan – na okolnosti u kojima se nalazio i na situaciju s Prstenom koju nije mogao izmijeniti. Bio je zabrinut – zbog svoje domovine. Frustrirale su ga bol u ruci i vlastita slabost, ali nije ih želio priznati. A kada mu je Ellin rekla da se mora čuvati razljutio se još više; jedan mali dio njega bio je svjestan da je ona u pravu jer se sjetio kako se brzo umorio. I shvaćao je da doista nije potpuno zdrav. Ali ništa od toga nije htio priznati na glas. U trenutku, nije mogao razlučiti na što je više bijesan – na njezine riječi ili na vlastitu nemoć. Zatvoreni, začarani krug.

Ali jedno je znao: da mu sada kažu da treba nastaviti put, hodao bi sve dok je u njemu i zadnja mrvica snage, pa čak i dulje i više od toga. Našao bi još nove snage u sebi, i prije bi pao od umora nego se ijednom potužio. _Što je mislila, da pred sobom ima vojnika ili nemoćnu staricu?_ Nemalo puta je bio ranjen, i svaki put je stegnuo zube kada je bilo potrebno. Tako će učiniti i sada ako treba.

Uzdahnuo je, pokušavajući stišati svoju ljutnju, i osvrnuo se. Aragorn je još uvijek sjedio okružen hobitima, govoreći im nešto o mačevanju. Boromir im se odlučio pridružiti. Zurenje u vatru, uhvaćen u začaranom krugu vlastitih misli, sigurno mu neće biti od pomoći. A uz druženje s graničarom i četvoricom veselih hobita bi se mogao bar malo opustiti.

-x-x-x-

Ellin je bila bijesna.

Nakon razgovora s Boromirom još je samo kratko ostala u spilji. Vratila se do Legolasa s kojim je bila razgovarala do tada, ali sada je jedva čula što joj je govorio, skoro i nije obraćala pažnju na njeg. U njoj je ključalo. _Kako se mogao samo onako otresti na nju?!_

Nije više bila raspoložena ni za što, nije mogla nastaviti razgovor s Legolasom, a nije mogla ni mirno sjediti. Kada se Gandalf malo kasnije vratio sa straže skočila je i požurila ga zamijeniti prije no što se itko drugi stigao javiti. Odlučnim korakom brzo je odmarširala u tamu, ne osvrnuvši se. Boromira nije htjela ni pogledati.

Vrijeme na straži bilo je vrijeme potpune samoće i privatnosti. Bila je sama sa svojim mislima, kao nebrojeno puta do tada. No ovoga puta je željela pobjeći, isključiti ono o čemu je razmišljala. Hodala je duboko dišući, nastojeći se smiriti. Miris šume i vlažne zemlje ispunio joj je nosnice. Noć i priroda sada su joj bili prijatelji – ovdje se osjećala ugodnije no što bi se osjećala u spilji gdje bi samo nastojala izbjeći Boromirov pogled, a napetost ne bi popuštala. Ali ljutnja koja je buknula u spilji nije mogla samo tako nestati niti je poput prtljage mogla ostati tamo. Pratila ju je u stopu, ne dozvoljavajući bijeg; bila je dio nje. Uskovitlane misli stalno su se vraćale, mučile je. Nije bilo bijega od onoga što joj je bilo u glavi. Hladni noćni zrak milovao joj je zažarene obraze, ali nije osjećala hladnoću ni ledene prste vjetra koji su se zavlačili u sve pore. Vreli bijes kao da je topio zimu oko nje.

Stajala je, stražarila, razmišljala. I po stoti put, opet je u mislima proživjela cijeli razgovor s Boromirom, svaku rečenicu od početka do kraja. Iz svake njegove riječi izbijala je zlovolja i netrpeljivost, pogotovo što su išli više prema kraju razgovora. Netrpeljivost prema liječnicima? Prema njoj? Ili prema vilenjacima općenito? Je li mu njeno društvo bilo mrsko? No tugu je sada potisnuo bijes. Kako joj je ono rekao? "Da, vi ste najpametniji i sve uvijek znate najbolje." I to nakon što mu je malo prije toga mirno i razumno savjetovala ono što bi bilo najbolje za njegovo zdravlje – ono što bi mu savjetovao svaki izlječitelj. I što još? "Govorit ću kako želim." _E pa nećeš, umišljeni glupane!_ Ljutito je uzdahnula, stisnuvši usne u tanku crtu. Oči su joj strijeljale unaokolo, probadajući tamu. Da je pogled mogao biti oružje, njezin bi sada bio ubojitiji od mača. _Možda jesam zaljubljena, ali nisam budala. I neću dozvoliti da me se vrijeđa._

Obišla je krug oko spilje, provjeravajući okolinu, pa se vratila na isto mjesto odakle je imala dobar pregled. Uto je ponovno započela kiša, nakon što je padala i veći dio dana. Vilenjakinja se namrštila i povukla dublje u zaklon ispod drveća. No vjetar koji nije jenjavao bio je nemilosrdan, noseći joj kapljice u lice i oči i poigravajući se s njezinim plaštem, pa joj je kiša močila odjeću. Činilo joj se da se i vrijeme urotilo protiv nje. Stegnula je plašt čvrsto oko sebe i promatrala okolinu ispod ruba kapuljače napetih osjetila, trudeći se raspoznati mutne oblike kroz koprenu kiše i nastojeći razabrati bilo koji zvuk koji bi bio različit od divljanja oluje.

Zašto su neki ljudi bili tako tvrdoglavi? Njezino grozničavo razmišljanje se nastavilo i dalje. I arogantni? Zašto nisu mogli prihvatiti normalan savjet? Navukla je kapuljaču niže u još jednom, ne baš sasvim uspješnom pokušaju da se zaštiti od vjetra. Mogla je razumjeti da je Boromir želio što prije ozdraviti – to bi svatko htio – ali nije morao vikati na njezin savjet. I ako je i bio zbog nečega zlovoljan, to nije vidjela kao opravdanje za one grube riječi na kraju. _Odrasla ozbiljna osoba bi se trebala znati ponašati i kontrolirati._

Minute su tekle, stopile se u sat, pa u još jedan, ne donoseći nikakve odgovore na njena pitanja. Bijes joj se ispreplitao s frustriranošću i tugom. Razmišljanje i analiziranje ju je vodilo prema samo jednom, njoj prilično očitom zaključku: Boromiru nije ni najmanje stalo do nje. Uzdahnula je. Iako je bila ljuta na njega, njezini osjećaji nisu mogli nestati i naposljetku je bol počela nadjačavati bijes.

Kada se vratila u spilju, Ellin je sjela uz vatru da se ugrije i da joj se osuši vlažna odjeća. Boromir je sjedio na svom ležaju, razgovarajući s Aragornom. Ellin je odlučila ne obraćati pažnju na njega, niti pokazati koliko ju je njegovo ponašanje razbjesnilo i rastužilo. Izbrisala je s lica sve osjećaje koji bi bilo kome mogli pokazati kako joj je, no istovremeno je s tugom zaključila kako to nije ni potrebno; Boromiru oni ionako ne bi bili važni, a vjerojatno ne bi ništa ni primijetio. To joj je svojim ponašanjem jasno pokazao maloprije.

-x-x-x-

Noć je Boromiru još jednom donijela groznicu. Bila je još slabija nego prethodne noći – oporavak je dobro napredovao – ali otrov se još nije u potpunosti izlučio iz njegova tijela. Duga nesvjestica i djelovanje otrova su ga prilično iscrpili, samo potvrdivši Ellinine riječi koje su ga početkom večeri toliko razdražile, a povišena temperatura i slabost opet su potakli neraspoloženje. Još nije bio zdrav. Mrzovoljno je popio čaj protiv groznice koji mu je pružio Aragorn i smjestio se na ležaj.

Mrzio je trenutke poput ovih sada, kada je morao prisilno mirovati. Razgovarao je s Aragornom i pokušao saznati za kada je graničar planirao polazak, ujedno ga nagovarajući da to učine iduće večeri. Nadao se da će se do tada dovoljno oporaviti. Međutim, Aragorn je odlučno odbio prijedlog, jasno i nepokolebljivo mu davši do znanja da neće nikamo krenuti sve dok ne bude potpuno oporavljen. Počeo je prigovarati, ali u posljednji tren se zaustavio. Jedna svađa u jednoj noći bila mu je dovoljna, nije mu trebala još jedna. Sutra će valjda biti bolje i tada će napokon krenuti dalje.

Noć mu je prolazila sporo. Kada mu je groznica prošla, razmišljao je kako prekratiti vrijeme i zaključio da bi se mogao obrijati. Nije to učinio već desetak dana i brada mu je već bila prilično narasla. Nije volio dugu bradu i uvijek ju je brijao redovito, nastojeći to činiti i kada je bio na putu. Zagrijao je lončić vode u koju je dodao malo sapunike, pa se svojim oštrim nožem počeo brijati. No uskoro je otkrio da mu ranjena desna ruka nije upotrebljiva u potpunosti pa je nož premjestio u lijevu. Osjećao se potpuno nespretno, kao kad se prvi put u životu brijao, a sve mu je išlo prilično sporo. Kada se prvi put porezao, pomislio je da ideja o brijanju i nije bila naročito mudra, a nakon drugoga puta glasno je opsovao. Gotovo je došao u napast da odustane, i u tome ga je spriječilo jedino zamišljanje njegova vlastita smiješnog lica obrijanog samo na pola. Naposljetku, nakon puno sporih, nespretnih poteza te nezadovoljnog mrštenja i gunđanja, malo pomalo se obrijao, puštajući brkove i dio brade ispod usana duže – kao i uvijek. Kada je bio gotov, ispitao je učinjeno. Naposljetku je zaključio da nije ni zadovoljan ni nezadovoljan. _Koliko mi je išlo od ruke, uspjeh je što si nisam pola nosa odrezao_.

Neko vrijeme je samo ležao i odmarao se. Spilja je bila ispunjena tihim glasovima članova Družine i narančastom svjetlošću vatre. Nije bilo previše hladno. Činilo mu se da se sati vuku dvostruko sporije nego obično, ali nije mogao učiniti ništa. Malo dalje od njega, sjedio je Sam, zabavljen obrađivanjem mekog komada drva svojim džepnim nožićem. Boromir ga je promatrao neko vrijeme, razmišljajući. Nije mu promaklo hobitovo ponašanje: otkako se probudio iz nesvijesti, Sam se prema njemu ponašao stidljivo, gotovo ga izbjegavajući. Boromiru nije bilo teško pogoditi razlog hobitove bojažljivosti. Prije nekoliko noći, dok su se skrivali od progonitelja na onoj strmoj litici, izmijenili su tek nekoliko brzih, šturih riječi o Samovom postupku. Događaji su potom izmakli kontroli: bijeg, ranjavanje, ponovni bijeg, pa njegova nesvjestica. Među njima je ostalo mnogo toga otvoreno i nedorečeno.

"Što to radiš?" upitao je hobita, započinjući razgovor.

Sam je podignuo glavu, prenuvši se iz svog posla.

"To će biti kockice za igru", objasnio je, malo smeten.

"Mogu li vidjeti?" upitao je Boromir i ohrabrujuće mu se osmjehnuo.

"Pa... evo", odgovorio je stidljivo Sam i prišao Boromiru, pa sjeo uz njegov ležaj. Boromir je iz hobitove ruke primio četiri male drvene kockice i sa zanimanjem ih proučio. Izrezane iz mekog, unutarnjeg drveta neke grane, bile su šesterostrane; na tri kockice su na plohama bile urezane brojke od jedan do šest, dok je četvrta za sada bila nedovršena budući da je prekinuo hobita u poslu.

"I u Gondoru se služimo takvima", rekao je, vraćajući ih Samu. "Iako, naravno, koristimo i drukčije vrste kockica i karata za druge vrste raznih igara."

"Ove nisu ništa naročito", rekao je Sam namršteno, gledajući u kockice na svome dlanu. "Nisu baš sasvim pravilne, i nisam uspio izrezati da budu sve jednake veličine. Ali valjda će poslužiti. Mislio sam, dobro će doći nešto za prekratiti vrijeme. Šteta, doduše, da se nisam sjetio i ranije."

"Naravno da će poslužiti", kimnuo je Boromir. "Dok moram ovako mirovati, prilično mi je dosadno. Možeš me i naučiti nekoj od vaših igara."

"Jako rado, ako hoćeš", odvratio je Sam, nasmiješivši se. "Samo još moram završiti ovu zadnju."

Boromir je promatrao hobita dok je ovaj pažljivo urezivao brojeve u posljednju neobrađenu kockicu. Ali naravno, nije namjeravao učiti nikakvu novu igru _sada_. Kada je Sam završio, te nekoliko puta zakotrljao sve četiri odjednom, isprobavajući im oblik i glatkoću bridova, progovorio je prije no što je hobit stigao predložiti bilo kakvu igru.

"U borbi se može dogoditi da te ne porazi protivnik, već tvoja vlastita greška", rekao je blago. Promjena teme je bila nagla i ničim najavljena, a Sam se gotovo nije ni pomaknuo – ostao je gledati u četiri kockice na tlu. No Boromiru nisu promakli neznatno spuštanje ramena, zadržan dah i stiskanje usana, i iz tih sitnih znakova jasno je osjetio kako se hobit povlači u sebe. Ipak, morali su razgovarati, i najvažnije, Sam je morao neke stvari ostaviti iza sebe i krenuti dalje. "Svi griješimo, pogotovo u početku", nastavio je. "Vjeruj mi, nisam još sreo onoga tko bi se rodio iskusan i nepogrešiv."

"Ma sve to zvuči logično i skoro pa utješno sad kad mi pričaš o tome", odvratio je hobit mrzovoljno, a na licu mu se ocrtavala krivnja. "Ali kad razmišljam unatrag, nije mi jasno kako sam postupio tako glupo."

"Ključ je upravo u tome: sad kad razmišljaš _unatrag_", rekao je ozbiljno Boromir, naglasivši posljednju riječ. "Ništa u tvome dosadašnjem, svakodnevnom životu te nije moglo pripremiti na borbu s orcima. Pogriješio si, to je neosporno, ali upravo zato što si to shvatio i dobro zapamtio, sada znaš što je bilo pogrešno i čudiš se kako si mogao onako postupiti."

Sam nije odgovorio, a Boromir je razmišljao kako nastaviti. Sa Samom nije mogao razgovarati kao sa svojim kadetima; oni su svi prolazili vojnu obuku i stvari koje su njima bile normalne ovome su hobitu, naravno, bile posve izvan njegova iskustva. No morao je sada naučiti.

"Na ovom putu će nas čekati još mnogo prepreka i bitki, u to nema sumnje. Ne možemo se zavaravati da će sve ići glatko, kao što nije ni do sada. Još ćeš učiti, i možda ćeš još koji put pogriješiti u nekoj situaciji koja će ti opet biti nova. Ono što je doista bitno, jest da dobro zapamtiš u čemu si pogriješio, izvučeš pouku i ne učiniš istu grešku ponovo. Ponavljanje bi bilo mnogo gore od prve pogreške."

"Neću ponoviti, to možeš biti siguran!" vatreno je rekao Sam, naglo dignuvši glavu i pogledavši Boromira u oči po prvi put otkako je počeo govoriti o ovoj temi. "Više nikad neću onako odjuriti!"

"Vjerujem ti", odgovorio je Boromir čvrstim glasom, pa nastavio. "A kada se opet nađemo u nekoj borbi, drži se skupine i ne čini ništa nepromišljeno. Kada čuješ neku zapovijed, odmah je izvrši. O brzini i uigranosti ovisi mnogo toga."

"Zapamtit ću", rekao je Sam ozbiljno. Malo je pošutio, premećući kockice po rukama, i Boromir je naslutio njegovu nelagodu. "Najgore mi je..." Kada je napokon nastavio, glas mu je bio tiši, a pogled opet oboren. "...što si ti bio ranjen, i to baš zbog mene, i što je moja glupost mogla dovesti do najgoreg..."

Hobit se zacrvenio, a glas mu se utišao do nečujnosti pri zadnjim riječima. Oči su mu bile prikovane za male drvene kockice koje je stiskao u svojim rukama.

"Same", izgovorio je blago Boromir, i hobit ga je pogledao. Doimao se gotovo na rubu suza. "Pamti u čemu si pogriješio i uči. Onda kada je moguće, uči i iz tuđih iskustava. Gledaj, slušaj, razmišljaj, pamti. Uvijek vodi računa o skupini, ne odvajaj se i prati upute i naredbe." Tada mu je položio ruku na rame i nasmiješio se. "I iako znam da te neće proći odmah, pokušaj ne opterećivati se više krivnjom. Nemoj se nepotrebno mučiti da ti to ne bi postao uteg ili kočnica u budućnosti. I još nešto: tvoja je glupost mogla dovesti do najgoreg, točno, ali nemoj se više pitati što bi bilo da nisi postupio onako. To je nemoguće znati, a i u bilo kojoj drugoj varijanti netko je mogao biti ranjen."

Sam se na kraju ipak uspio nasmiješiti, premda ponešto kiselo, a na licu su mu se miješali krivnja, olakšanje i stid. Neko vrijeme je razmišljao.

"To isto mi je, zapravo, rekla i Ellin", rekao je naposljetku.

"Doista?" upitao je Boromir, a obrve su mu se izvile u iznenađenju. "Razgovarali ste o tome?"

"Da", kimnuo je Sam. "I mnogo toga mi je savjetovala slično kao i ti. Puno mi je pričala i o sebi i svojim iskustvima, i učila me. Samo što je tada sve bilo puno teže prihvatiti i podnositi, dok je sve bilo neizvjesno."

"Dobro te savjetovala", promrmljao je i skrenuo pogled prema vilenjakinji koja se nalazila na drugoj strani spilje, razgovarajući s Gandalfom. Dok ju je promatrao, sjetio se i njihove svađe početkom večeri i osjetio ubod krivnje. I dalje je smatrao da je bio u pravu i da je pretjerala sa svim onim upozorenjima; nije bio od onih koji su običavali pasivno ležati. Ali sada je žalio što je govorio onako grubo. _Mogao sam govoriti na drugi način... morao bih joj se ispričati._

"Onu drugu večer, nakon što si već dugo bio u nesvijesti, više nisam mogao držati sve to u sebi", produžio je Sam, nesvjestan Boromirovih misli i dvojbi. Sad kad se napokon počeo opuštati, govorio je mnogo više i slobodnije. "I počeli smo razgovarati, najprije o nekim sitnicama, i možda je primijetila nešto, i pitala ako mi može nekako pomoći. I tako sam počeo pričati, i rekao joj sve..."

Boromir je razmišljao o Samovim riječima, zamišljajući njihov razgovor. Ellin je postupila kao dobar prijatelj, savjetujući mudro i razumno. Do sada još nije bilo prilike da vidi tu njenu stranu... ali poznavao ju je kratko, i još je mnogo toga morao otkriti o njoj.

"Naravno, dobro je kada možeš razgovarati s nekim", rekao je Boromir i nasmiješio se. "I nadam se da znaš da sam i ja tu ako ti je potrebno."

"Ovaj... da." Hobit je kimnuo glavom, stidljivo uzvrativši osmijeh. "Uglavnom, tada mi je pričala i o tome kako se ona osjećala kad je jednom pogriješila u borbi... nije me to moglo potpuno umiriti, ali pomogla mi je da izdržim i hrabrila me."

Boromir je umalo zaustio da upita što mu je to Ellin ispričala i na koji je način pomogla priča o njezinoj staroj pogrešci, no suzdržao se; njezina je prošlost pripadala njoj, i ne bi bilo u redu od njega na ovaj način saznavati stvari. To bi bilo poput prisluškivanja ili krađe.

Promatrao je kako je ustala i prišla otvoru spilje, pa zastala i zagledala se van. Što je još sve bilo ispod površine koju je vidio? Zbog čega je krenula na ovaj put, umjesto da izabere lakši život? Kakva je bila ona Ellin koju su znali oni koji su je poznavali mnogo bolje od njega? I što je mislila o njemu nakon što je govorio onako oštro? A njemu je itekako bilo stalo što će ona misliti, shvatio je... baš kao što je otkrio da želi saznati što više o njoj, upoznati je. Morao je pokušati ispraviti svoje grube riječi.

"Još malo pa će zora", rekao je Sam i trgnuo ga iz misli. Hobit je sada bio nasmiješen i mnogo opušteniji nego ranije. Veselo je zakotrljao kockice po tlu. "Ali ima još vremena do odlaska na spavanje. Pozvat ću Froda i Merryja i Pippina. Naučit ćemo te neke naše igre, pridruži nam se."

"Naravno, hoću." Tada se sjetio detalja koji je bio uočio i odlučio upitati o tome prije no što ponovno zaboravi. "Primijetio sam da mi je zakrpana odjeća koja je bila razderana u onome napadu. Je li to učinio netko od vas hobita? Mnogo hvala za trud i pomoć."

"Oh, ne, nismo to bili mi, već Ellin", odgovorio je Sam. "Ona je sredila sve – i tvoju odjeću, a i Merryjevu i Legolasovu."

"Aha, Ellin", promrmljao je Boromir tiho, pa opet pogledao prema njoj. Još je stajala sama na ulazu i nikoga iz Družine nije bilo pokraj nje. Prilika je bila dobra.

"Smjestite se, pridružit ću vam se uskoro", rekao je Boromir hobitu. "Idem joj zahvaliti."

Ustao je i krenuo prema njoj. Otkrio je da mu srce kuca malo brže nego obično i nije bio načisto što misli o tome. Kada joj se približio, kratko ga je pogledala pa se onda opet zagledala u tamu. Časak je promatrao njezin profil, oštro ocrtan nasuprot stijene osvijetljene plamenom. Kosa joj je – kao i uvijek – bila spletena u pletenicu, pa je njezino lijepo lice bilo posve otkriveno i dolazilo do izražaja. Ipak, svakog dana iznova, kada bi rasplitala kosu prije spavanja divio se ljepoti dugog, valovitog slapa crne kose koji joj se spuštao do pola leđa i pramenovima koji su joj se uvijali uz lice; tada bi žalio što je ne nosi češće raspuštenu. Skoro je mogao osjetiti dodir te kose, mogao je zamisliti kako mu klizi kroz prste, sjajna, gusta, meka poput svile.

Stao je uz nju. Hladni zrak dodirnuo mu je lice. Nije ništa rekla, i upitao se koliko je još ljutnje ostalo u njoj. Pa, uskoro će saznati.

"Želim se ispričati", rekao je bez uvoda. Ionako je oduvijek probleme nastojao rješavati bez otezanja. "Bio sam zlovoljan, i zbog toga preoštar. Nisam smio onako govoriti. Oprosti."

Nakrivila je glavu i susreo je njen pogled. Svjetlo vatre je bilo iza njih, lice joj je bilo u sjeni, i nije joj ništa mogao pročitati iz očiju. Nekoliko kratkih trenutaka odjednom su mu izgledali vrlo dugi... a onda je kimnula glavom.

"Isprika prihvaćena", rekla je Ellin uz grimasu koja se možda mogla protumačiti kao škrti osmijeh. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka tišine, nastavila je. "I, kako ti je sad?"

"Bilo je i boljih i gorih dana", odgovorio je neutralno. Pitanje koje je postavila bilo je dobar znak, nije ga samo otresla od sebe kao dosadnog kukca i pokazala je volju za nastavkom. Ali odjednom je shvatio da ne zna što bi dalje rekao. "Nije ti hladno ovdje?" Istog trenutka je shvatio kakvu glupost pita, ali bilo je prekasno.

"Ma nije naročito. A i nije da ću dugo stajati tu. Samo se malo protežem i stojim na svježem zraku, pa ću se vratiti.", odgovorila je. "A ti? Prošla ti je temperatura?"

"Mislim da je sada u redu, samo sam još malo umoran. Bila si u pravu da bih se trebao malo pričuvati, ali bio sam previše loše volje da bih mogao objektivno odgovoriti."

"Ma dobro, pustimo sad to..." promrmljala je, malo se namrštivši. Djelovala je skoro zbunjeno, a onda nastavila malo vedrije. "Ustvari, nagledala sam se svakakvih ranjenika. Jedni slušaju sve bez pogovora, pridržavaju se svih uputa, a ima i onih koji su nemirni i nestrpljivi ustati čim prije i pojuriti dalje, koje ne možeš ni konopcem zadržati u krevetu. Rekla bih da si ti u ovoj drugoj skupini?" Nakrivila je glavu i promatrala ga, uzdignutih obrva. Koliko je mogao ocijeniti, ton joj je imao laganu nijansu izazivanja – ali prijateljskog – a osjetio je i puno iskrene znatiželje. Razgovor je sada bio tako različit od prethodnog – čak je uočio i tračak osmijeha.

"Jesam, ali ne svojom voljom", odvratio je Boromir. "Ako bih bio ranjen negdje u smirenom okruženju, bez opasnosti, bez stvari koje se moraju hitno obaviti, bez hrpe svega što me čeka da napravim ili odlučim, onda bih bio miran i poslušan pacijent. Ali čudno, sve rane sam zadobio u okruženju u kojem baš moram odmah ustati i pojuriti dalje. Kao što bi i sada bilo zgodno ne gubiti vrijeme, već nastaviti našu misiju. A kakav si ti pacijent?" upitao je, želeći saznati više o njoj.

"U smirenom okruženju, u kojem nema opasnosti ni hrpe stvari koju treba obaviti, zacijelo ne bi ni bio ranjen." Njen smijeh je sada bio širok i razdragan. I na čas mu je srce ubrzalo dok je slušao kristalni zvuk tog radosnog smijeha i gledao njene oči koje su blistale, što je jasno vidio usprkos polumraku. "Ali doista, sada imamo malo mira, skrovište je sigurno i ne treba juriti dalje... odmori se. Dobro će ti doći. A ja, kakav sam pacijent... ne znam, to bi trebao pitati Aragorna, ili druge iscjelitelje koji su me liječili. Vjerojatno nisam potpuno objektivna. Ali mislim da sam uglavnom bila poslušna", završila je, smiješeći se.

"Ima li kakve općenite razlike među pacijentima ljudima i vilenjacima? Jesu li jedni poslušniji od drugih? Ili ih ima podjednako poslušnih i nemirnih?" upitao je sa smiješkom, ali i zamišljeno. Ovaj je razgovor počeo kao isprika i nije imao pojma gdje će ga odvesti. I iako se s obje strane još moglo osjetiti malo zadirkivanja, osjećao je ispod toga i nešto mnogo dublje: njezini odgovori otkrivali su mu nešto sasvim novo – svijet vilenjaka koji nije poznavao do tada. _Njezin_ svijet. A znao je da ga želi upoznati. Baš kao i nju.

"Pa... teško mi je reći", odgovorila je Ellin, slegnuvši ramenima. "Više imam iskustva s liječenjem vilenjaka – ponekad sam pomagala ujaku nakon bitaka. Ljude sam liječila rjeđe, pa ne mogu sasvim dobro usporediti. Ali koliko mogu procijeniti... pa, uz ponešto iznimaka sa svake strane, recimo da su vilenjaci ipak poslušniji, a ljudi češće zanemaruju upute izlječitelja i žure ustati iz kreveta. Ponekad mi se čini da nastoje biti brži od samog vremena."

"Zar je to čudno?" odvratio je pitanjem, pozorno je gledajući. "Nama vrijeme prolazi brže nego vama. Mi nemamo stoljeća na raspolaganju, mi moramo iskoristiti svaki trenutak."

Nekoliko trenutaka su se promatrali. Udaljenost među njima je bila posve mala, bilo je dovoljno samo malo ispružiti ruku i već bi je dodirnuo, ali i dovoljna da u nju stane ponor koji je razdvajao dvije rase... _Koliko je bio dubok?_, upitao se, žaleći što ne zna mnogo o svijetu vilenjaka. Tek je sada dobivao pravu priliku upoznati ih. Ellin je potom okrenula glavu i zagledala se u noć koja ih je okruživala. Dok je promatrao zlatni odsjaj vatre na njezinoj crnoj kosi, pitao se je li shvaćala. Njezin je narod bio drukčiji; stvari koje su ljudima bile dragocjene, vilenjacima su mogle biti posve obične. Možda su i svoju besmrtnost prihvaćali kao nešto normalno, a ljudi su im pak zavidjeli.

"Ponekad to zaboravljam, a ne bih smjela. Oprosti", promrmljala je najzad, tihim i ozbiljnim glasom. I dok je u sebi ponavljao riječi njezina odgovora, odahnuo je. Jer ponor, činilo se, ipak nije bio tako dubok i nepremostiv. "Ali i bez obzira na to, ako si ranjen, zar nije bolje poslušati upute i činiti ono što će pomoći da brže ozdraviš? Na taj način ćeš si stvoriti mogućnost da u nekom budućem vremenu iskoristiš svaki trenutak, umjesto da si ugrožavaš zdravlje i budućnost... bar ja to tako doživljavam."

"Ne uvijek. Ima situacija kad _moraš_ odmah djelovati. A ima ih i u kojima _želiš_ djelovati", rekao je Boromir, naglasivši razliku.

"Pa... dobro", rekla je, iako je malo sumnjičavo vrtjela glavom. "Doduše, nije prvi put da se susrećem s takvim stavom. I zapravo, moram čak priznati da i volim tu nekakvu užurbanost kod ljudi, volim to nastojanje da se svaki trenutak proživi punim intenzitetom. Zato i volim boraviti među ljudima. Nesporazumi obično nastanu u situacijama poput ove sada, kada je netko ranjen, pa tada iz mene progovara izlječitelj koji vidi samo ono što je najbolje za zdravlje, i mršti se na sve što škodi oporavku i zdravlju."

"Koliko zapravo iskustva imaš s liječenjem ljudi?" upitao je ozbiljno. "Ne samo od rana, nego i od bolesti? Vilenjaci nisu nikad bolesni, zar ne?"

"Točno. Vilenjaci ne obolijevaju, i moja iskustva su skoro sva s ranama i otrovima, te eventualno s prijelomima. Znam svu teoriju o bolestima, naravno, ali nisam se puno susretala s njima u praksi. Elrond i Aragorn su sasvim nešto drugo od mene – puno su bolji, a i mnogo češće su liječili ljude – Aragorn dok je boravio među svojim narodom, a Elrond onda kada je odlazio pomoći izlječiteljima Arnora u slučajevima nekih većih epidemija. Elrond je svakako najveći majstor."

"Je li njegovo znanje urođeno? Mislim, postoje li vilenjaci koji su rođeni za taj poziv, ili to može naučiti bilo tko?"

"I jedno i drugo", odgovorila je Ellin. "Naravno, bez učenja će dar ostati neiskorišten. Znaš to i sam – kod svake vještine, u konačnom uspjehu veći udio čini rad, a manji dio je talent. Ali doista postoje neki vilenjaci, poput Elronda, za koje možemo reći da su rođeni za izlječitelje, i bolji su od ostalih izlječitelja. Ne znam kako bih ti objasnila..." Zastala je i namrštila se, očito tražeći pravi riječi. "Oni često mogu na poseban način, ne samo pregledavanjem vanjskih simptoma već i ispitivanjem duha, osjetiti što nije u redu kod pacijenta, te im i prenijeti dio svoje snage, što pomaže kod izlječenja. Vilenjaci mogu ostvariti i dodir duša, dakle, a kod nekih je to izraženo tako što pojačava dar za liječenje. Nadam se da sam uspjela objasniti..."

"Razumijem... valjda", promrmljao je zbunjeno. _Ispitivanje duha? Dodir duša?_ Još nikada nije čuo da bi netko mogao raspolagati takvim sposobnostima; niti jedan liječnik iz Kuća izlječenja nije mogao ništa slično, a oni su bili najbolji liječnici u Gondoru, pa i više od toga – u svim zemljama ljudi. _Još razlika između ljudi i vilenjaka_, pomislio je.

"Ja mogu do neke mjere osjetiti duh svog pacijenta, ali to nije ništa u usporedbi s onim što može Elrond", nastavila je, pa zastala. Činilo mu se da oklijeva prije no što će nastaviti. "I Aragorn ima tu sposobnost, iako u mnogo manjoj mjeri nego vilenjaci."

Boromir ju je zapanjeno pogledao, gotovo nije mogao povjerovati što je čuo. Aragorn? Zar je i jedan čovjek mogao imati tu čarobnu sposobnost? Jer nije znao kojom bi drugom riječju nazvao tu moć koju mu je upravo opisala. Činilo se da je i u Aragornu bilo skriveno mnogo toga neobičnog. Šutio je i pokušavao shvatiti što je upravo čuo, a tada su mu, posve neočekivano, iz sjećanja izronile riječi koje je prvi put čuo još prilično davno.

"Kraljevske su ruke iscjeliteljske", rekao je zamišljeno, zagledavši se u daljinu. Potom je primijetio da ga Ellin upitno promatra. "To je stara gondorska izreka", objasnio je. "Od davnina se govorilo da dodir kralja može izliječiti i najteže bolesti. Moram priznati da sam sumnjao u to, ali sada..."

"Lako moguće da ima nešto u tome", primijetila je Ellin. "Možda to nije vrijedilo za baš svakoga kralja, ali moguće da je taj dar bio izražen kod nekih gondorskih kraljeva. Naposljetku, radi se o vrlo staroj i plemenitoj lozi koja među svojim precima ima i vilenjake."

"Jasno mi je što misliš", rekao je. Neko vrijeme su šutjeli i Boromir je počeo osjećati umor, baš kao i početkom noći kada ga je već i kratka šetnja iscrpila. Sada je već neko vrijeme stajao i iscrpljenost uzrokovana groznicom od prošlih dana opet se pojačala. _Prokleti otrov_, opsovao je u sebi.

"Znači, ti i Aragorn ste učili od Elronda?" upitao je, nastavljajući razgovor gdje su stali maločas. Usprkos umoru, nije se još želio vratiti unutra, već je htio još malo razgovarati s njom.

"Jesmo, oboje, podučavao nas je istovremeno", kimnula je, a on se sjetio da mu rekla je da su odrasli zajedno. "Ali on je vještiji od mene. Njegov dar je možda nešto manji nego Elrondov, ali to je nadoknadio neumornim učenjem. Učio je više od mene i mislim da je upio sve što mu je Elrond mogao prenijeti, kao i da je pročitao sve knjige o medicini u Elrondovoj biblioteci. I onda kad... uglavnom, one najteže povrede je liječio on, a ja sam samo pomagala."

"Onda kad... što? Što si htjela reći?"

"Pa... mislila sam reći, kada smo bili na putovanjima s drugim Dunedainima, tijekom raznih akcija i pohoda", objasnila je skoro stidljivo. "U borbama protiv orka. Uglavnom u sjevernom Arnoru, a ponekad i u Mrkodolu."

Pogledao ju je još jednom; izgledala je kao mlada djevojka njegovim očima nenaviklim na vilenjačke godine, ali toliko znanja i iskustva je bilo nakupljeno u njoj. Nešto u njemu i dalje se borilo protiv ideje da žena ide u rat i pohode; one nisu bile stvorene za krv i smrt. Ali što je ona upravo sada radila, nego bila na pohodu koji će se zacijelo pretvoriti u rat pun krvi i smrti? Što je činila u prošlosti, nego odlazila na isto takve pohode? A maločas su razgovarali o tome kakav je ona bila pacijent; vilenjaci nisu obolijevali, i situacije u kojima je ona bila pacijent mogle su značiti samo jedno – da je i ona zadobivala ozljede u borbi. Nije si znao objasniti zašto ga je to shvaćanje toliko pogodilo... no shvatio je još nešto. Bilo mu je drago što je s njima. Ne samo zbog njegovih osjećaja, ne zbog toga što ga je privlačila sve više. I svakako ne zbog njene ljepote; nije je smatrao za ukras. Već zato što je bila koristan i ravnopravan član Družine. Bila je vrijedan borac i vrijedan izlječitelj.

"Nimalo ne sumnjam da si sve to mogla i sama", jednostavno je rekao.

"Ovaj, većinu mogu, da. Ali ne baš sve", odgovorila je, uz skroman smiješak.

"Boromire!" povik je dopro iza njihovih leđa, i kada se okrenuo, ugledao je Sama kako im se približava brzim korakom i smiješi se. Ostali hobiti sjedili su na Samovom ležaju i brbljali. "Evo, sve smo pripremili. Hoćeš nam se pridružiti?" upitao je veselo kad je došao do njih.

"Evo, sad ću, samo trenutak", odgovorio je Boromir i potapšao hobita po ramenu. Dok se Sam udaljavao, okrenuo se prema Ellin.

"Neka, idi k njima", rekla je prije no što joj je stigao išta više reći. "Sigurno će im biti drago da im se pridružiš. Mi možemo nastaviti razgovarati u nekoj drugoj prilici."

"Da, hm, idem." Kimnuo je malo smeteno, osjećajući žaljenje što je njihov razgovor gotov. No bio je i zadovoljan što su razgovarali, što su izgladili onu nesretnu svađu. I saznao je još o njoj – još se nekoliko kockica uklopilo u sliku koju je počeo stvarati... iako je bilo i još mnogo praznina. Još mnogo za otkriti.

Tada se sjetio. "I da, ovaj... hvala što si zakrpala one rukave. Nisi se morala mučiti... no, u svakom slučaju, hvala", rekao je malo smeteno.

"Nema na čemu", odvratila je. "Ionako je slobodnoga vremena bilo napretek. Nije mi bilo teško."

Oklijevao je još trenutak, ali hobiti su ga čekali i naposljetku joj se osmjehnuo još jednom i promrmljao pozdrav, pa krenuo prema njima. Tek nakon što su počeli igrati, sinulo mu je da joj je možda mogao reći koliko mu je drago što su razgovarali o svemu.


	12. Put na planinu

Kada se probudila iduće večeri, Ellin je vidjela da vani bijesni nevrijeme. Padala je jaka kiša. Udari snažnog vjetra su povijali visoke borove koji su okruživali spilju, a njegovo glasno hučanje je prigušivalo sve ostale zvukove. Hobiti su međusobno razgovarali, tek nekoliko koraka udaljeni od nje, ali nije mogla razabrati sve njihove riječi; bubnjanje velikih kišnih kapi i zavijanje vjetra ih je nadglasavalo. Krenula je prema ulazu, ali nije prišla sasvim blizu; vjetar koji je povremeno mijenjao smjer nosio je kišu i u unutrašnjost. Bilo je hladno, a vlaga je prodirala u sve pore. Zagledala se u tamni otvor, ali nije bilo moguće razaznati baš ništa. Kiša je stvorila gustu, neprozirnu zavjesu; pred spiljom se, tik uz ulaz, umjesto drveća mogao uzdizati Barad-dur, i prošao bi nezamijećeno.

Bilo je i više nego očito – bez obzira na poboljšanje Boromirova zdravlja – da je te noći nemoguće krenuti dalje.

Oluja ih je prikovala uz spilju. Aragorn i Gandalf su povremeno prilazili ulazu procjenjujući stanje, ali oluja nije pokazivala znakove jenjavanja. Nastavak puta u takvim uvjetima nije dolazio u obzir. Slaba bi bila utjeha što ih nijedan neprijatelj ne bi mogao uočiti; ni oni sami ne bi vidjeli ništa, i uz vidljivost svedenu na nulu vrlo lako bi netko stradao na skliskom, nepreglednom terenu. Bilo bi dovoljno da se netko udalji od skupine tek korak-dva, i da zaluta.

Vrijeme se vuklo zamorno sporo. Pokušavali su kratiti vrijeme na razne načine – igrom, razgovorom, brušenjem mačeva i održavanjem ostalog oružja, preslagivanjem zaliha, vježbanjem s hobitima, no činilo im se da sati teku bar dvostruko sporije no inače. Naposljetku je većina jednostavno legla na svoje ležajeve i čekala, nadajući se proljepšanju vremena. Ellin je ležala sklopljenih očiju, osluškujući oluju. Ponekad je voljela slušati šum kiše... _iako je doživljaj neusporedivo ljepši dok si u toplom krevetu u dobro zagrijanoj sobi_, pomislila je omatajući se vrećom za spavanje.

Boromir te noći više nije imao povišenu temperaturu; svi simptomi trovanja su napokon nestali. I iako su svi bili nervozni i bezvoljni zbog prisilnog mirovanja, zatočeni olujom u skučenom prostoru – a niti Ellin nije bila iznimka – upravo zbog njega joj je bilo drago što zbog nevremena ne mogu nastaviti put. Dobro je znala da će mu taj dodatni dan mirovanja i odmaranja koji je dobio na ovaj način itekako koristiti: bolje će se oporaviti, a snaga će mu se brže obnoviti dok bude mirovao. Nešto ranije te noći Aragorn mu je previo ruku; rana je dobro zacjeljivala i za koji dan ruka će mu biti posve zdrava. Merryjeva rana od ugriza warga također je izgledala sve bolje, a Legolasova ruka je već skoro posve zacijelila.

Protegnula se i polako uspravila u sjedeći položaj pa se osvrnula, tražeći ga pogledom. Ležao je nedaleko nje; iz njegove opuštenosti i mirnoga, dubokog disanja bilo je odmah vidljivo da spava. Pogleda skrivenog pod svojim dugim trepavicama kriomice ga je promatrala. Svjetlost vatre mu je obasjavala lice. I kad bi opet zatvorila oči, crte njegova pravilnog lica ostale su joj jasno utisnute u umu. Prizvala je iz sjećanja lica mnogih vilenjaka koje je poznavala; Boromirovo je lice možda bilo manje lijepo i savršeno od njihovih, ali u njemu je bilo snage i izražajnosti koju oni nisu imali, a koja ju je neodoljivo privlačila. U njegovim očima, kao i cjelokupnom stavu, mogla je osjetiti veliku energiju koju je i nesvjesno širio oko sebe, a kad se smijao oči bi mu odražavale toplinu i veselje koje je bilo nemoguće ne osjetiti.

Nije znala reći je li ju njegova isprika prošle noći iznenadila ili ne. U trenutku kada joj je prišao još je uvijek bila prilično ljuta i tužna i tada zapravo nije ni očekivala ništa od njega. Međutim, čim ga je krajičkom oka bila primijetila kako ide prema njoj, srce joj je i protiv volje zakucalo brže, a već prve njegove riječi isprike i pomirenja su je duboko dirnule; njezina ljutnja se odmah rastopila – poput snijega na vrelome suncu. Uživala je u razgovoru koji je uslijedio, iako je na trenutke bila i zbunjena. Boromir ju je podsjetio na neke prijatelje koje je imala među Dunedainima. Zbog svoga načina života i putovanja s Aragornom, Ellin je imala prilike upoznati ljude bolje od većine vilenjaka; mnogi ljudi su joj bili prijatelji i voljela ih je, ali pitala se hoće li ih ikada razumjeti u potpunosti. I još uvijek su je znali iznenađivati.

Ellin se često pitala mogu li se pripadnici tih dviju rasa potpuno shvatiti, sve do srži. Može li vilenjak pojmiti način na koji ljudima prolazi vrijeme? Može li shvatiti njihovu slobodu? Može li čovjek razumjeti vezanost vilenjaka za Ardu, ili pak način na koji su komunicirali s prirodom? No sada, dok je razmišljala, odjednom joj je iskrsnula i jedna posve različita misao: zašto bi bilo nužno da budu jednaki i da sve znaju ili razumiju? Nije li draž i ljepota njihova svijeta bila upravo u tim različitostima? Upoznavanje i prihvaćanje razlika, uz uzajamno poštovanje – to je bilo najvažnije. Jedno je znala, bez obzira na sve. Voljela je ljude.

I zaljubila se u čovjeka koji je spavao nedaleko nje.

Sjetno ga je promatrala. Možda mu nije značila isto što i on njoj, ali to nije moglo umanjiti njezine osjećaje. Zavoljela ga je zbog onoga što je bio, zbog osobina koje je u njemu pomalo otkrivala: odvažnost, čast i požrtvovnost. Sigurnost drugih mu je bila ispred vlastite; dobrobit njegova naroda ispred osobne. Možda je jučer i jest uvrijedio, ali svatko je povremeno imao trenutke lošeg raspoloženja u kojima bi izrekao stvari koje nije mislio; ni ona sama nije bila iznimka. Njegova isprika ju je posve razoružala i izbrisala njezinu ljutnju. Neki se na njegovom mjestu ne bi ispričali, a on je iskazao uviđavnost i iskreno žaljenje zbog svoga postupka. Stoga mu je odmah oprostila.

Vjerovala je da su ga na ispriku nagnali žaljenje i osjećaj prijateljstva. Nije imala povoda misliti – ili nadati se – da se radi o nekim dubljim osjećajima. Nije joj pridavao ništa više pažnje nego ostalim članovima Družine; možda čak i manje. Onda kada su imali stanke u putovanju, najčešće je razgovarao s Aragornom ili vježbao s hobitima. S uzdahom je zaključila da Boromir u njoj vidi samo prijateljicu i ništa više od toga.

Dok je polako ponovno lijegala, gotovo se gorko nasmijala. Toliko mnogo godina nakon Elennara nije je nitko privukao; a sada, u vrijeme kada sudbina Međuzemlja nikada nije bila neizvjesnija, kada su svi možda išli u susret smrti, u trenucima kada je najmanje očekivala – sada se zaljubila. I k tome ne u vilenjaka, već u jednog čovjeka... koji vjerojatno nije osjećao isto za nju. Sudbina je doista priređivala najrazličitija iznenađenja.

Vilenjakinja se okrenula na bok i pokrila, promatrajući lelujavi ples slabašnih sjena na zidu spilje. Izvan njihova malog utočišta oluja i dalje nije nimalo slabjela, samo se dotad neprobojno crnilo razrijedilo u mutno sivilo. Novi dan se polako budio.

Tijekom dana, nevrijeme se napokon počelo smirivati. Vjetar je jenjavao, a kiša je poslijepodne polako bivala sve slabija da bi napokon u predvečerje potpuno prestala. Dok se smrkavalo, naoblaka se pomalo kidala pa su se na tamnomodrom nebu pojavile prve svjetlucave, kristalno bistre zvijezde. Zrak je bio svjež i čist, ispunjen mirisom šume. Svi su s radošću dočekali promjenu vremena i sada su se spremali za polazak. Do vremena kada se posve smračilo, završili su s užinom, složili svoje ruksake i krenuli. Mala spilja koja im je tijekom proteklih pet dana bila skloništem ostala je iza njih.

Sljedećih su nekoliko dana putovali bez posebnih teškoća ili zapreka. Nigdje nisu vidjeli tragove orka, warga ili nekog drugog neprijatelja. Međutim, dva puta su uočili kako visoko na nebu plove crebaini. Stoga su, kada god je to bilo moguće, na svome putu tražili zaklon drveća kako bi bili što manje uočljivi. Mjesec je tek prošao uštap i njegova je svjetlost bila vrlo jaka. Kada su morali proći nekim otvorenijim, golim predjelom bili su posve izloženi eventualnim neprijateljskim pogledima, no tu nisu mogli učiniti ništa; od onoga olujnog posljednjeg dana provedenog u spilji vrijeme je bilo posve vedro.

Vedro i hladno. Neprestano ih je pratio i vjetar koji se uvlačio u svaku poru. Ne jednom, Ellin se uhvatila u maštanju o toploj sobi i vatri u kaminu, kako udobno leži na kauču sklupčana pod pokrivačem. Međutim, nije bilo ni najmanje izgledno da će joj se želja tako skoro ostvariti. _Bar ne prije Lothloriena_, pomislila je, _a i to najranije za nekih tjedan dana... i to samo ako nam sve bude išlo savršeno_. Sljedećega će dana napokon napustiti podnožje gorja i započeti uspon prema Caradhrasu. _Što znači još veću hladnoću i, naravno, hrpe snijega_, dometnula je mrzovoljno u sebi. Nije voljela zimu i snijeg. Prijevojem Caradhrasa kao i nešto sjevernijim Visokim prijevojem prošla je više puta, ali uvijek u proljetnim i ljetnim mjesecima kada su staze bile lako prohodne. Sada će prvi put proći u zimi i malo se bojala. Neki su dijelovi puta, osobito prije samog prijevoja, bili strmi, uski i zahtjevni, i znala je da će ih biti teško savladati.

Natukla je kapuljaču niže do očiju i pritegla plašt oko sebe, štiteći se od vjetra. Osvrnula se malo prema ravnici; duga nepregledna travnata stepa izgledala je poput ogromnoga tamnog mora obasjanog mjesečinom. Daleki brežuljci i šume kao da su bili posuti srebrnom koprenom. Tada je digla pogled prema nebu. Ma koliko joj ostala godišnja doba bila draža, nije mogla ne priznati da je zimsko doba bilo najljepše i najbogatije sjajnim zvijezdama: bili su tu veličanstveni, ponosni lovac Menelvagor, modri blještavi Helluin, crveni Carnil, Remmirath koji je izgledao mreže poput sitno isprepletenih bijelih dragulja, te mnoge druge. Kao i uvijek, ostala je bez daha gledajući ta najljepša od Vardinih djela.

-x-x-x-

"Ne, Gimli", ponovio je Gandalf mirno, ali čvrsto. "Nećemo ići kroz Moriju, osim ako ne budemo imali nikakvog drugog izbora."

Patuljkovo se lice ljutito namrštilo.

"Zašto ne? Moj rođak Balin pružit će nam kraljevsku dobrodošlicu." Čitav njegov stav je zahtijevao odgovor. Nagnuo se malo naprijed i nije skidao pogled s čarobnjaka.

Družina je sjedila u malom logoru koji su napravili po završetku putovanja te noći. Bili su u predjelu iz kojega je vodila staza prema prijevoju Caradhrasa, i za sve one koji su putovali prijevojem nastavak puta je vodio u planinu, a ne više duž njezina podnožja. Sjedili su u krugu oko vatre, zaklonjeni u malom šumarku. Dok su objedovali pečenog zeca ulovljenog prethodne večeri, razgovarali su o daljnjem putovanju. Gandalf i Aragorn su već ranije donijeli odluku: Družina će ići prema prijevoju. Boromir se u sebi slagao s time; Moria je već odavno bila na zlu glasu, ponajviše zbog orka koji su je osvojili i preplavili u posljednjih nekoliko desetljeća. Putujući preko planine imali su bar nekih izgleda proći neopaženi, iako je i taj put nosio svoje opasnosti. Očekivano, Gimli je protestirao protiv takve odluke i uporno je zahtijevao objašnjenje.

Gandalf je lagano uzdahnuo i okrenuo glavu prema patuljku.

"Put kroz Moriju bio bi isuviše riskantan. Balin vam se nije javio već nekoliko godina, a svi smo svjesni – pa čak i ti – mogućeg uzroka toga nejavljanja. Moria bi mogla biti pod kontrolom orka, to dobro znaš. Ne želim voditi Družinu putem koji je možda u rukama brojnih neprijatelja." Tada je malo zastao, pa ublažio glas. "Znam da si zabrinut za svoga rođaka, ali sada doista ne možemo ići tim putem."

"Nije da ne možemo, nego ne želiš", odvratio je mrgodno Gimli. "Što ako orci nisu nadvladali patuljke? Prolaz kroz Khazad-dum mogao bi nam donijeti koji dan odmora u kraljevstvu mog naroda. A dobili bismo i mnogo toga da nadopunimo svoje putne zalihe."

"Rizik je veći od eventualnog dobitka." Odgovor je ovog puta stigao od Aragorna. "Moramo misliti na sigurnost."

"Nećemo biti sigurni niti na planini", progunđao je Gimli. "Orka ima svugdje, kao što smo već i vidjeli. Zašto mislite da će preko planine biti bolje?"

"Visoki prijevoji i predjeli prekriveni snijegom nisu mjesta gdje je lako živjeti", obrazložio je Gandalf. "Nema mnogo plijena koji možeš uloviti, nema mnogo skrovišta gdje se možeš zakloniti od zime i nevremena, i nema putnika koje možeš opljačkati. Ne čudi me što su nas orci napadali do sada, i ne bih se začudio da ih još koji put sretnemo sve dok budemo u nižim, manje surovim predjelima. Ali što budemo više, vjerujem da ćemo ih to manje vidjeti."

"Ja se naježim od same pomisli na te mračne dugačke hodnike", ubacio se Pippin. "Ne bih se rado našao unutra. Mislim da bih stalno gledao preko ramena i očekivao da će me neko čudovište zaskočiti iz mraka."

Boromir je promotrio hobite. Iz izraza njihovih lica i kimanja bilo je jasno da sva četvorica dijele Pippinovo mišljenje.

"Khazad-dum nisu mračni dugački hodnici!" odrezao je Gimli. "Unutra ima puno visokih dvorana i prekrasnih spilja. To je lijepo osvijetljeno, prostrano i raskošno kraljevstvo moga naroda!" Glas mu je bio obojen ljutnjom, ali i ponosom.

"Sigurno je i bilo tako u vrijeme vladavine patuljaka", rekao je Legolas kimnuvši. "Ali moraš znati da se mnogo toga promijenilo otkako su orci prije mnogo godina zavladali Morijom. Promijenila se i sama percepcija o njoj."

"Da, tako je", brzo je dodao Frodo, vjerojatno u želji da objasni Pippinove ponešto netaktične riječi. "Znaš, u Shireu se pričaju mnoge priče o Moriji. I ja sam ih slušao uz vatru u mnogim zimskim večerima, pogotovo dok sam bio mlađi. One govore o tome kakva je bila nekada, ali mnogo više priča kazuje o tome kako se nažalost pretvorila u kraljevstvo orka. Ime Moria kod mnogih hobita odmah budi užas."

"Što jedan vilenjak zna o tome je li se nešto promijenilo u Khazad-dumu?" odbrusio je Gimli Legolasu, posve zanemarivši Frodove riječi. Oštro je promatrao vilenjaka.

"Nisam ništa pokušao niti ublažiti niti ocrniti", rekao je Legolas mirno, slegnuvši ramenima. "Samo sam iznio činjenice."

Boromir je s patuljkova lica lako čitao emocije koje su ga razdirale, Gimli je bio poput otvorene knjige. U potpunosti ga je shvaćao; patuljkova ljubav prema jednome od najvećih i najljepših kraljevstava njegova naroda, želja da ga vidi, te njegov ponos su bili lako razumljivi. Ali naravno, slagao se s Gandalfom i Aragornom. Moria više nije bila isto što je bila nekada i rizik je sada bio prevelik.

"A ja ti lijepo kažem da ne razumiješ." Gimli nije popuštao ni za milimetar. "Nisam doduše ni očekivao drugo od vilenjaka."

Ne pomaknuvši se, Boromir je promotrio reakciju dvoje vilenjaka. Ellin je stisnula usne i namrštila se, dok je Legolasovo lice ostalo mirno. Hobiti su se ukipili, napeto prateći razvoj rasprave.

"Trebamo li sada izvlačiti sve stare nesuglasice i nerazumijevanje kojih je bilo među našim narodima?" upitao je Legolas, ali nije čekao odgovor. Pitanje je bilo retoričko. "Mislim da ne. Mislim da možemo biti iznad toga. I ne vidim zašto bismo se morali svađati oko ovoga."

"Slažem se", dodala je Ellin. Glas joj je bio blag. "Sigurna sam da svi koji smo ovdje možemo dobro razumjeti jedni druge, bez obzira kojem narodu pripadamo. I vjeruj mi da itekako razumijemo tvoju želju. Da sam na tvome mjestu, i ja bih htjela proći drevnim zavičajem svoga naroda. No... taj put nam jednostavno nosi previše opasnosti."

"Ali ipak, mogli bismo proći", odvratio je Gimli tvrdoglavo.

"Možda da, možda ne. Preopasno je", progovorio je Boromir, po prvi put otkako su započeli razgovor, i Gimli se tada okrenuo prema njemu. "Ne radi se o tome da ne želimo upoznati tvoje kraljevstvo; dapače, nadam se da ćeš nam pričati Moriji, zanima me saznati više o njoj. Ne, ovdje se radi o tome da moramo misliti na sigurnost i na naš zadatak. Toliko toga ovisi o uspjehu Družine."

Dao je sve od sebe ne bi li zvučao što uvjerljivije, ne bi li objasnio što bolje, ali patuljak nije ništa odgovorio, samo ga je namršteno gledao.

"U pravu su, dragi moj Gimli." Gandalf se nasmiješio patuljku s toplinom i suosjećanjem u očima. "Doista te razumijemo, znamo koliko ti Moria znači. I jedno ću ti sada obećati: čim ovaj naš zadatak bude gotov, čim Sauron bude poražen, ja ću poći s tobom u Moriju i potražit ćemo Balina."

"I ja ću poći s vama", dodao je Legolas i kimnuo, gledajući Gimlija u oči. Ali ovaj je trenutno bio isuviše ljut i ojađen da bi mogao razumno razgovarati.

"Da želite, išli biste već sada", promrmljao je pa ustao i uzeo svoju sjekiru. "Idem na stražu", rekao je odsječno i udaljio se. Boromir ga je promatrao dok je odlazio. Ako je itko od njih želio vidjeti kako se uzrečica 'tvrdoglavost patuljaka' pretvara u stvarnost, nije mogao dobiti bolji praktični primjer.

Aragorn je trenutak oklijevao, pa se okrenuo prema Gandalfu.

"Možda bih mogao poći za njim."

"Bolje ne", odvratio je čarobnjak. "Ne bi imalo smisla, jer trenutno čuje i vidi samo ono što želi vidjeti. A zacijelo želi biti malo sam."

Nekoliko trenutaka su šutjeli. Sam je grickao posljednje komadiće svoga obroka i gledao u pravcu u kojem se izgubio Gimli. Pippin je nervozno stiskao šake.

"Uh, sada mi je baš krivo za one riječi koje su mi izletjele", rekao je utučeno. "Nisam htio da ispadne onako. Mislite li da će mi oprostiti?"

"Shvatio si da treba promisliti prije nego što progovoriš, Peregrine Took?" Gandalf ga je strogo pogledao, ali izraz lica mu se brzo smekšao. "Naravno da hoće, ti brzopleti hobitu. Porazgovaraj s njim kasnije. Sada mu samo treba malo vremena da ga prođe trenutno raspoloženje."

"Mislite da će shvatiti ono što ste mu govorili?" upitao je Merry nesigurno. "Ja se, recimo, slažem s vama, iako nemam pojma kako izgleda Moria. Doduše, ne znam ni kako izgleda planina. Ali slušao sam što ste objašnjavali, a sjećam se i nešto malo što je bilo rečeno o Moriji u Rivendellu. I stvarno mi zvuči da je Moria opasnija."

"Mislim da on to zapravo shvaća, barem podsvjesno", odgovorio je Boromir zamišljeno. "Ali zasada odbija to svjesno prihvatiti; a baš to što zna da su Gandalf i Aragorn u pravu ga ljuti i frustrira još više. Spoji to s tipičnom patuljačkom tvrdoglavošću, i naravno da ćemo dobiti reakciju kakvu je maločas pokazao."

"Da, vjerojatno si u pravu", složio se Aragorn. "No bit će sve u redu s njim nakon nekog vremena. Nije budala, shvaća on razloge, samo je tvrdoglav poput većine patuljaka. Ali koliko sam ga uspio procijeniti otkako sam ga upoznao, nije nerazumno tvrdoglav."

"Ispričat ću mu se", rekao je Pippin i kimnuo. Nakon Boromirovih i Aragornovih riječi, djelovao je malo mirnije.

"A što bi nas zapravo moglo čekati u Moriji?" upitao je Sam. Glas mu je bio obojen nelagodom.

"Ne znam koliko si čuo detalja s vijećanja u Rivendellu, pa ću ti ukratko ponoviti", odgovorio mu je Gandalf. "Prije tridesetak godina, Gimlijev rođak Balin krenuo je s dijelom svoga naroda u Moriju kako bi obnovili to nekoć velebno kraljevstvo. Patuljci u Ereboru neko su vrijeme dobivali od njih dobre vijesti: Balin i ostali su zauzeli dio dvorana i prolaza, istjerali orke te započeli rudarske radove. No već nekoliko godina iz Morije nije stigao niti jedan jedini glasnik." Čarobnjak je zastao i uzdahnuo, tužno zatresavši glavom. "Bojim se da su svi mrtvi. Bojim se da su ih orci nadvladali."

"Znači, toliko puno ih ima?" upitao je Pippin uplašeno.

"Orci se već stoljećima množe i šire dubokim tunelima i prolazima u Maglenom gorju", odvratio je Gandalf mrko. "Broj patuljaka raste vrlo sporo, i iako se radi o vrlo hrabrim, snažnim i upornim borcima, orci su ih postupno potisnuli; jednostavno ih je bilo previše. Vjerujem da se to ponovilo i ovoga puta, nažalost..."

Glas mu je na kraju postao zamišljen i Boromir je osjetio da Gandalf ne govori sve; kao da u cijeloj priči ima još nečega, ali je ipak to prešutio. Boromir je odlučio nasamo upitati čarobnjaka o čemu se radi kada uhvati povoljnu priliku. No hobitima je i ovo što su čuli bilo dovoljno; u očima im je pročitao strah. Očigledno ih se priča snažno dojmila i sada su u mislima vidjeli tamne hodnike prepune orka.

"A kako izgleda put preko planine?" upitao je Frodo. "Je li jako strmo?"

Boromir je nesvjesno podigao pogled prema masivnome planinskom lancu koji se uzdizao nad njima. Drveće što ih je okruživalo mu je ograničavalo vidik, ali kroz gole grane i praznine na mjestima gdje su stabla bila rjeđa vidio je strme obronke i daleke vrhunce. Dan je bio vedar i jasno su se ocrtavali nasuprot plavog neba.

"Puno snijega. I još snijega. I onda još snijega. Eto tako izgleda." Odgovor je ovog puta stigao od Ellin. Sjela je na svoju vreću za spavanje i naslonila se na ruksak koji si je stavila iza leđa. Rasplela je kosu pa su joj dugi, valoviti uvojci uokvirivali lice. Nekoliko sunčevih zraka koje su se probile kroz granje uplelo se u taj dugi, crni slap i kosa joj je blistala zlaćanim odsjajem. Nekoliko trenutaka ju je promatrao, a srce mu je poskočilo.

"Reklo bi se da nisi baš oduševljena time", nasmiješio joj se Frodo. "Ja doduše nemam ništa protiv malo snijega. U Shireu ga ima tako rijetko da se svi uvijek razveselimo kada padne. Najsretnija su djeca."

"_Malo_ snijega je u redu", nastavila je Ellin, naglasivši prvu riječ. "I to sve dok ne moraš izlaziti i promatraš ga iz tople sobe. A ja sam rekla da nas čeka _puno_ snijega."

"Možeš ti to", zadirkivao ju je Aragorn, smijući se. "Evo, mogla bi krenuti do Caradhrasa u izviđanje, pa nam dođi ispričati koliko ima snijega. Onda ćemo krenuti svi zajedno."

"Ne pričam s tobom ostatak dana", odgovorila je i demonstrativno okrenula glavu na drugu stranu. Ali naravno, nije bila ljuta; vidjelo se da jedva suspreže smijeh, a oči su joj veselo blistale. Sjaj tih zelenih očiju još jednom je natjerao njegovo srce da poskoči.

Ona je potom ustala i uzela svoj lûk. "Pa zapravo, i poći ću u izviđanje. Nije zgorega provjeriti je li sve u redu u okolini. A dok budem u šumi, možda se baš ovdje naglo pogorša vrijeme i neki oblak strese sav svoj snijeg baš na tebe", dobacila je Aragornu. Njezine riječi i tobože uvrijeđeno držanje popratio je glasni smijeh svih prisutnih.

Boromir je razmišljao samo trenutak, a onda donio odluku. Poći će s njom, pod izlikom što temeljitijeg izviđanja. Nije mislio da ona to ne može; no želio je novu priliku za razgovor i daljnje upoznavanje. Saznao je da ne voli snijeg... a mogao bi otkriti što još voli ili ne voli, što je veseli, o čemu razmišlja. Ustao je ne bi li krenuo za njom, a skoro istovremeno su ustali i Merry i Pippin i prišli mu.

"Hej, ako nisi preumoran, hoćeš li vježbati malo s nama?" upitao je gorljivo Pippin. Obojica su se smiješila i osjetio je koliko im to znači i koliko ih to veseli. Promatrali su ga, željno iščekujući njegov potvrdni odgovor. Nekoliko trenutaka je šutio, rastrzan. Na čas je neznatno okrenuo glavu, taman toliko da vidi kako lik vilenjakinje već iščezava u šumi. A s njom i prilika za razgovor.

"Naravno", odgovorio je hobitima i kimnuo, progutavši uzdah. Razočaranju koje je osjetio nije dopustio da se probije na površinu.

"To!" uskliknuli su skoro u isti glas. Njihovo veselje bilo je opipljivo. Dok ih je promatrao kako jure po svoje male mačeve i onda žure prema njemu i smiješe mu se, Boromir je shvatio da su mu četvorica hobita postali vrlo dragi. Nije se mogao ljutiti na njih što su mu upropastili ovu priliku; na kraju krajeva, nisu ni mogli znati što mu je u glavi, nisu bili krivi ni za što. A prilika za razgovor s Ellin će, nadao se, biti još.

Kada su sljedećeg dana započeli uspon koji je vodio prema prijevoju Caradhrasa, odmah je bilo jasno da moraju promijeniti ritam putovanja. Sve do tada, dok su putovali pretežno ravničarskim predjelom u podnožju gorja, noćno putovanje je bilo moguće; čak i kada ih je put vodio djelomično brežuljkastim predjelima, mrak nije predstavljao nepremostiv problem. No sada su se našli na strmijim planinskim stazama, mjestimično uskim i slabije preglednim, na kojima bi rizik noćnog putovanja bio prevelik. Svjetlost mjeseca koji je polako opadao još je bila prilično jaka, ali ona im ovdje ne bi bila od naročite pomoći: šuma je bila gusta i svjetlost se ne bi probila kroz krošnje. Osim toga, staza se povremeno uvlačila dublje među obronke i tamo je bilo posve mračno. Jedan krivi korak na strmome terenu punom opasnosti mogao je biti koban. Od sada će morati putovati danju.

Ipak, tijekom prvog dana uspona, teren još nije bio suviše zahtjevan. Strmiji, teži dijelovi tek su bili pred njima. Boromir je proučavao put i okolinu kojima je sada prvi put prolazio. Bilo je očito da starom stazom koja je vodila prema prijevoju i spuštala se s druge strane u Dimrill-dolac već odavno nije nitko prošao. Iako se davno prokrčena i utabana staza uglavnom mogla razabrati, mjestimično je bila posve zarasla i neprepoznatljiva. Takve su dijelove mogli proći samo zahvaljujući iskustvu Aragorna i Gandalfa koji su mnogo puta prošli ovim prijevojem i dobro poznavali ove krajeve.

U nekadašnja sigurnija vremena, kada je orka bilo mnogo manje, putnici su u Maglenom gorju bili češći: mnogi su trgovci prolazili prijevojima Gorja, kao i oni koji nisu na put odlazili radi trgovine ili posla već jednostavno da bi posjećivali rodbinu koja je živjela na suprotnim stranama Gorja. Sada su se tek rijetki odvaživali na ovakav put, i to samo u sigurnosti veće skupine. _Nitko nije lud ići ovuda... osim nas_, pomislio je.

U ovom najdonjem dijelu gorja još nije bilo snijega; snježnu granicu će proći za dan ili dva, ovisno koliko brzo budu putovali i koliko je nisko snijeg napadao. _Što kasnije, to bolje_. Dovoljno je putovao Bijelim gorjem i znao je koliko je putovanje snijegom zahtjevno. Tlo je ovdje pretežno bilo prekriveno zemljom, tek mjestimice je bilo kamenito, i to uglavnom u usjecima i na liticama koje su zaobilazili. Bjelogorica se miješala s crnogoricom. Široke, velike krošnje bjelogoričnih stabala bile su sve skoro posve gole, osim tek ponekog usamljenog suhog lista koji je još uvijek uporno prkosio vjetru i zimi. Lišena proljetnog zelenila i šarenog cvijeća ili pak jesenskih zlatnih nijansi, šuma je djelovala prilično tmurno.

Družina je u predvečerje napravila logor u zavjetrini jednog malog klanca, ali nisu palili vatru. Dok su si danju u prijašnjim dnevnim logorima povremeno to i mogli dopustiti, noću bi vatra bila uočljiva i predstavljala prevelik rizik. A znatiželjnih neprijateljskih očiju moglo je biti posvuda.

"Koliko nam treba do prijevoja?" upitao je Boromir Aragorna kada su zauzeli svoja mjesta na straži.

"Mislim da je najbolja procjena još tri dana", odvratio je Aragorn. "Da je bilo koje drugo doba godine i da nas ne čeka snijeg, vjerojatno bi već preksutrašnji večernji logor bio na drugoj strani gorja. Ali ovako, pretpostavljam da ćemo se preksutra tek ćemo približiti prijevoju."

Boromir je zamišljeno kimnuo, dok su do njih dopirali tihi zvukovi razgovora iz logora. Još je bilo relativno rano i nitko još nije pošao na spavanje. Prepoznao je Gimlijev glas, no bili su predaleko da bi mogao razabrati o čemu patuljak govori. Otkako se vratio sa straže nakon razgovora u kojem su raspravljali kojim će putem krenuti, Gimli više nije spominjao Moriju. Bilo je nemoguće reći je li uvidio ispravnost Gandalfovih i Aragornovih argumenata, ili šuti samo zato što je uvidio da njegovi argumenti neće biti prihvaćeni pa je odustao od unaprijed izgubljene rasprave. Raspoloženje mu je nakon onog razgovora ispočetka bilo tmurno, no kasnije se vratio u uobičajenu kolotečinu. Te je večeri opet pričao šale hobitima kao što je znao raditi u zadnje vrijeme.

"Tri dana. I još toliko za silazak, pretpostavljam? Bit će naporno i opasno", rekao je Boromir. "Hoćemo li potom u Lothlorien ili ćemo produžiti bez zaustavljanja?"

Zanimala ga je ta zemlja. O Lothlorienu i običajima njegovog naroda nije se znalo mnogo u Gondoru – bio je dobro čuvan i skoro posve zatvoren. Galadhrimi uglavnom nisu putovali van granica svoje zemlje, a strance, koliko je znao, gotovo nikada nisu puštali u nju. Za razliku od Mrkodola čiji je kralj održavao veze i sa drugim narodima, Lorien kao da je postojao u nekom drugom svijetu i vremenu – bar što se ljudi ticalo. On sam je imao prilike čuti tek nešto malo o Lorienu od Ellin.

"Još je prerano za reći jer se svašta može dogoditi", rekao je Aragorn oprezno. "Ali ako bude moguće, htio bih da se zaustavimo u Lothlorienu. Tamo ćemo moći predahnuti nekoliko dana i dobro se odmoriti. Ako je ijedno mjesto dobro čuvano od opasnosti, onda je to Lorien."

Boromir je razmišljao o Lothlorienu s pomiješanim osjećajima. S jedne strane, nije odobravao njihovu zatvorenost i indiferentnost prema ostalom svijetu, a s druge strane, htio je upoznati tu zemlju i stvoriti o njoj sud iz prve ruke.

"U selima Gondora kruže mnoge priče o Zlatnoj šumi, od onih zastrašujućih pa do posve nevjerojatnih", rekao je Boromir. "Gradovi su, naravno, nešto posve drugo, ljudi su učeniji. I rekao bih da je većina priča jednostavno pretjerivanje koje je nastalo jer mnogi ljudi ne znaju puno o toj zemlji, pogotovo oni što žive u zabačenim selima, a svaki je sljedeći pripovjedač vjerojatno upleo neki svoj fantastični dodatak u priču. Ali do neznanja je došlo baš zbog zatvaranja vilenjaka."

"Jednostavno su oprezni", odvratio mu je Aragorn. "Mene njihovo ponašanje ne iznenađuje mnogo."

"Slično mi je rekla i Ellin", promrmljao je tiho. "Svi smo danas oprezni. Pa ipak, nitko se ne drži zatvoreno poput Galadhrima."

"Pričekaj dok ih upoznaš", rekao je Aragorn mirno.

"Hm, da, nadam se da će biti prilike za to", rekao je Boromir, malo hladnije nego što je namjeravao. "Ti si bio u Lothlorienu i ranije, pretpostavljam? Inače ne bi znao toliko o njima."

"Jesam, nekoliko puta. Granice su im dobro čuvane, vojska dobro organizirana, a moć Galadriel i Celeborna velika."

"Da, znam da vladaju Lothlorienom još negdje od sredine Trećega doba, kao i da je ona član Bijeloga vijeća", rekao je ozbiljno. "Ima li nešto posebno čemu duguje svoju moć, osim što je živjela u Valinoru uz Valare još u vrijeme Drveća?"

Aragorn je kratko oklijevao prije nego što je odgovorio.

"Postoje razni magični predmeti koji mogu pojačati nečiju moć", rekao je nehajno, kao da priča o nečem nevažnom, "a vilenjaci ih rabe tako što pomoću njih osnažuju svoja kraljevstva i čine ih jakim uporištima u borbi protiv Neprijatelja."

Boromir je polako kimnuo, razmišljajući o Aragornovim riječima. Njegov je odgovor bio dovoljno neodređen i nije izravno govorio o stvarima o kojima se očito nije smjelo otvoreno govoriti... ali graničar mu je zapravo pružio sve potrebne informacije, samo je trebalo zbrojiti dva i dva. _Ili tri i tri, u ovom slučaju._ Znao je da su tri vilenjačka prstena negdje u Međuzemlju – u posjedu nekih važnih i moćnih vilenjačkih gospodara. Elrond i Galadriel bili su najmoćniji, a njihova su kraljevstva bile snažna vilenjačka uporišta; zacijelo su njih dvoje bili među onima koji su posjedovali vilenjačke prstenove. A treći? _Vjerojatno Thranduil u Mrkodolu_, zaključio je.

Prstenovi. Moć._ I Gondoru bi dobro došao neki takav prsten da ga ojača i pomogne u borbi_, pomislio je s primjesom gorčine. _Prsten... prsten_... nekoliko trenutaka kao da je čuo neku čudnu jeku u svome umu, glas koji kao da nije bio njegov, a pred očima mu se iz tame oblikovala slika zlatnog prstena bez ikakva ukrasa. Lagano je zatresao glavom, i priviđenje se rasplinulo kao da se ništa nije ni dogodilo. U sljedećem trenutku sve je opet bilo normalno.

"...a Galadriel i Celeborn su roditelji Elrondove supruge Celebrian", završio je Aragorn. Dok je nekoliko trenutaka bio odsutan duhom, promakle su mu prve Aragornove riječi. No spominjanje Elrondove supruge podsjetilo je Boromira na neobičnu činjenicu o kojoj je već ranije razmišljao. Dok je bio u Rivendellu, niti jednom – ni u jednoj jedinoj prilici – nije vidio Elrondovu suprugu. Kao ni Ellinine roditelje. _Ako ništa drugo, bili bi prisutni na ispraćaju Družine zbog svoje kćerke_. Međutim, na odlasku se Ellin oprostila samo s ujakom i rođacima, i nije bilo nikoga od njene uže obitelji. _Zašto? Gdje su bili?_

"Zapazio sam nešto dok sam bio u Rivendellu", započeo je. "Kako to da nijednog dana nije bilo Elrondove supruge? Zar ona nije u Rivendellu?"

Aragorn je okrenuo glavu prema njemu.

"Ne, nije", odgovorio je tiho, a Boromir je osjetio kako mu se ozbiljnost uvukla u glas. "Još prije nekih petsto godina, na jednome putovanju prema Lothlorienu Celebrian i njenu pratnju zarobili su orci. Mučili su je više dana i zadali joj otrovnu ranu. Sinovi su je oslobodili a Elrond joj izliječio rane koje je zadobila, ali posljedice su ostale i bile su preteške. Nije više mogla ostati tu, morala je otići u Valinor. Samo tamo se mogla potpuno izliječiti. I tako je otplovila na Zapad."

Boromir je lagano kimnuo, ne odgovorivši odmah. Priča je bila kratka i lišena bilo kakvih detalja – samo osnovni podaci, bez opisa i osjećaja. Ali i takva, davala je dovoljno podataka čovjeku koji se nagledao svačega u ratu, i koji je mogao zamisliti i osjetiti sve što je bilo skriveno u njoj.

"Mora da je bio popriličan udarac za njega", rekao je Boromir nakon kraće šutnje. "Teško je i zamisliti što mora da je proživljavao dok je bila zarobljena."

Baš kao što je i on sam proživio pakao neizvjesnosti kada je Faramir jednom bio tako teško ranjen da je nekoliko dana lebdio između života i smrti, i nije znao hoće li mu brat preživjeti. Sjećanje je sunulo iznenada, dok je izgovarao posljednju rečenicu. Nikada ranije nije bio osjetio toliko snažan strah. Ništa se nije moglo mjeriti sa strahom za voljenu osobu, ni najgore bitke, najbezizlaznije situacije, najopasniji okršaji. Jer u takvim situacijama, kada je svaka sekunda bila važna, često nije ni bilo vremena za strah. On je obično dolazio prije, i svaki je iskusni borac znao da strah izoštrava osjetila i pomaže u preživljavanju. Ali u bici je barem mogao utjecati na situaciju i boriti se, a nijedan strah nije bio tako strašan kao onaj koji je osjećao u trenucima dok je morao samo bespomoćno čekati i nije mogao učiniti baš ništa.

"Elladan i Elrohir su je oslobodili, ali nikada ih nisam pitao mnogo o tome. Neke stvari, ma kako bile daleko u prošlosti, ostaju bolne. Nisam htio pitati detalje o tome kako su je našli i kako je ona bila."

"Razumijem. Niti ja ne bih nikada ispitivao tako nešto", promrmljao je Boromir. Potom je skrenuo razgovor na ono što ga je također zanimalo. "A Ellinini roditelji? Ni njih nisam vidio. Jesu li i oni otplovili na Zapad u nekoj prilici, kao što čine mnogi vilenjaci?"

Aragornovo je lice bilo skriveno u tami koja ih je okruživala i Boromir nije mogao vidjeti izraz njegova lica, ali nije mu promaknuo kratak uzdah koji se oteo graničaru.

"Ne, nisu otplovili", odgovorio je. "Mrtvi su."

"Mrtvi?" ponovio je iznenađeno Boromir, malo se trgnuvši. _Kako?_ Vilenjaci nisu obolijevali ni umirali od starosti. A ako su joj roditelji bili mrtvi, to je moglo značiti samo jedno.

"Ubili su ih orci u Maglenome gorju dok su putovali prema Mrkodolu." Aragornove riječi su potvrdile njegove slutnje.

"Kada se to dogodilo?" upitao je.

"Dosta davno. Imala je petnaest godina."

_Samo petnaest! Bila je praktički dijete_, pomislio je. Smrt i patnja nisu, dakle, poštedjeli ni nju. I tada je poželio da to može izmijeniti... da može jednim potezom izbrisati rat i smrt iz njenoga života. Sad kad je saznao za njenu osobnu tragediju neke stvari su mu bile malo jasnije i vidio ju je u sasvim novome svjetlu. I iako je pomisao o ženi koja ide u rat još uvijek bila strana, sada je mogao razumjeti što je bio okidač za njezinu odluku da se posveti borbi protiv neprijatelja.

"Zaista gadan udarac za tako mladu djevojku", rekao je tiho. Svijet u kojem su živjeli je bio pun smrti, i to ga je ispunjavalo tugom. Bilo je dovoljno da se sjeti svoga grada, svoga naroda; mnogi su izgubili svoje voljene – sina, muža, brata ili oca.

"Elrondu je također bilo teško zbog gubitka sestre, no bio je jak zbog Ellin koja je ispočetka bila posve slomljena."

Boromir je kimnuo bez riječi. Nije bilo lako zamisliti kako se osjećala. Kada je njemu umrla majka, dio njegova svijeta bio je nepovratno uništen; osmijeh i svjetlost koji su obasjavali cijelu njegovu obitelj zauvijek su nestali. Ali on nije ostao bez oba roditelja, a imao je i brata. _Žao mi je zbog tvog gubitka, malena_, uputio joj je misao. Neće joj pokazati da zna, ne još... ali, možda jednom, ako ikad postanu bliskiji prijatelji, reći će joj koliko mu je žao.

"Elrond joj je tada postao poput oca", nastavio je Aragorn tihim glasom. "Naravno, trebalo joj je dugo vremena, ali malo pomalo se oporavila od šoka. A nas dvoje smo nakon toga postali još bliskiji."

"Da, spomenula mi je da ste odrasli skupa", kimnuo je Boromir.

"Ona nije imala ni brata ni sestru, baš kao niti ja, pa smo možda zbog toga osjećali još jaču povezanost. Oduvijek sam na nju gledao kao na mlađu sestricu. Sve bih učinio za nju."

Boromir je polako okrenuo glavu prema graničaru, ali naravno da se na nepomičnoj mračnoj silueti nije mogao razabrati izraz lica. Je li mu se to učinilo ili je Aragornov glas pri kraju postao drukčiji? Govorio je mirno i meko, ali kao da mu se u glasu u zadnjim riječima osjetio i čelik; kao da je želio naglasiti svoj zaštitnički stav prema Ellin. Jesu li te riječi sadržavale nekakvu poruku? No možda je to bila samo slučajnost, i vjerojatno se Aragorn prirodno osjećao zaštitnički prema njoj isto kao što se i on znao tako osjećati prema Faramiru. Jer bio je siguran da Aragorn ne može pročitati njegove osjećaje; dobro je pazio da se ništa ne vidi na površini.

"Kao i ja za Faramira", odvratio je, skrećući temu s Ellin. Na spominjanje brata, uspomene iz djetinjstva navukle su mu osmijeh na lice. "Mlađa braća znaju imati trenutke u kojima ih se ne može opisati nikako drukčije nego kao davež... ali drago mi je što nisam jedinac."

"Oh da, slažem se s onim prvim", rekao je Aragorn s uzdahom koji se najbolje mogao opisati kao patnički. Maloprijašnja ozbiljnost je nestala. "Ne sjećam se jesi li u Rivendellu upoznao mog rođaka Halbarada? Nisi?" Boromir je odmahnuo glavom, zaboravivši u prvi čas da se pokret neće vidjeti u tami, ali Aragorn je već nastavio. "Uglavnom, mlađi je dvije godine od mene, znači star je kao i Ellin. Ponekad je dolazio u posjete u Rivendell kako bismo se družili i igrali. Ponekad sam jednostavno imao osjećaj da su se urotili protiv mene."

"Poznat osjećaj. Faramir je to radio s jednim svojim prijateljem", nasmijao se Boromir. "Ali kad si stariji ipak imaš i neke prednosti. Na primjer, brži si, spretniji..."

"...sposobniji, jači", nadovezao se Aragorn, jednakim naslađujućim tonom. "Pa tako, na primjer, možeš preskočiti prepreku koju oni samo misle da mogu, recimo, potok..."

Boromir je prigušio smijeh. Neko vrijeme su šutjeli, i razmišljao je o djetinjstvu i svome mlađem bratu. Uspomene su izmamljivale osmijehe, ali briga je trenutno bila jača.

"Nadam se da je Faramir dobro", promrmljao je tiho, više sam za sebe.

"I ja se nadam", šapnuo je Aragorn i lagano ga potapšao po ramenu. Boromir ga je pogledao, iznenađen tom gestom, i razabrao kako mu je graničar lagano kimnuo. "I vjerujem da je dobro, jer je sposoban."

"Naš otac je često o Faramiru mislio suprotno", rekao je Boromir nakon kraćeg oklijevanja, ali osjećao je da s graničarom može razgovarati i o ovoj za njega osjetljivoj temi. "To je zapravo bila jedina prava nesuglasica između oca i mene, jer je ponekad nepravedno omalovažavao Faramira. A to me ljutilo."

"Vjerujem tvojoj prosudbi. Osim toga, od Gandalfa sam čuo mnogo toga pohvalnoga o vama obojici, ima visoko mišljenje o vama."

"Doista? Pa, drago mi je to čuti." Boromir se osjetio ugodno iznenađen i polaskan. Šutio je nekoliko trenutaka. "I hvala ti", dodao je iskreno i otvoreno. Više od toga nije ni morao reći. Pružio je ruku, a njihov čvrst stisak govorio je sam za sebe.

Zvukovi iz logora su u međuvremenu zamrli, a okruživala ih je potpuna tama. Kako je vrijeme odmicalo, podvostručili su pažnju. Srećom, sve je oko njih bilo mirno. Ali u njegovome umu nije bilo mirno. Razmišljao je o Faramiru.

I o Ellin.

Nastavili su put malo poslije zore. Zimski su dani bili kratki i morali su dobro iskoristiti svaki sat danjeg svjetla. Kako su se uspinjali, bjelogorica je pomalo bivala sve rjeđa. Staza je bila nešto strmija no u donjem dijelu pa su napredovali malo sporije nego prethodnoga dana.

Poslijepodne je već bilo poodmaklo i sunce je skoro dodirnulo zapadni obzor kada su izbili iz gušćeg dijela šume na dio staze koji se penjao uz jednu prilično golu liticu, na kojoj je tek mjestimično raslo pokoje usamljeno drvo. Strma padina uzdizala se s njihove desne strane, dok se na suprotnoj spuštala u duboki usjek. Čekao ih je dobar dio puta prije no što će se ponovno naći u šumovitijem predjelu.

Na trenutak su stali. Kako mu šuma sada nije zaklanjala vidik, Boromir je promatrao litice i obronke gorja. Bili su nadomak snježne granice, a ravnica je bila daleko ispod njih pružajući se prema zapadu sve dokle god je sezao pogled. No iako su prevalili dobar dio uspona, velik se masiv uzdizao nad njima i još ih je mnogo čekalo za prijeći. Caradhras se doimao poput zastrašujućeg diva koji je s podsmijehom gledao na napore deset sitnih putnika koji su ga pokušavali prijeći.

"Hoćemo li sada stati?" Glas pun nade pripadao je Samu.

Aragorn je odmjeravao udaljenost do udaljenih šumovitih obronaka, pa se okrenuo prema Samu.

"Nećemo", odvratio je, a na hobitovom se licu odrazilo malo razočaranje. "Znam da ste svi umorni, ali potegnut ćemo sad još malo – da se dokopamo šume s one strane. Tamo ćemo napraviti logor."

"Nema drugog puta?" upitao je Boromir Aragorna, malo namršteno promatrajući teren pred njima. Na goloj padini, bez drveća oko njih kao do tada, bit će lako vidljivi.

"Znam što misliš, ali na žalost nema", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Vjerojatno bismo potrošili više od pola dana da pokušamo zaobići ovu kotlinu, a pitanje je bismo li uopće našli pogodnu stazu."

Boromir je zamišljeno kimnuo. Odlaganje toga dijela puta za sutradan ujutro ne bi riješilo baš ništa; bilo sada, bilo sutra, bit će jednako uočljivi. A putovanje po mraku po ovoj uskoj planinskoj stazi nije dolazilo u obzir. Mjesec im također nije mogao pomoći jer će izaći tek za nekoliko sati.

Nastavili su put. Uto je zašlo sunce i odmah se osjetila veća hladnoća. Boromir je povremeno pogledavao prema strmoj padini koja se uzdizala nad njima s desne strane. Hodali su relativno oštrim tempom ne bi li se domogli šume prije potpunog mraka. Kada su bili negdje na sredini, zastao je kako bi popravio olabavljenu kopču na remenu naprtnjače.

"Sve u redu?" upitao ga je Aragorn, koji mu je prišao kad je vidio da je zaostao za skupinom.

"Naravno. Samo labava kopča", odgovorio je uspravljajući se, završivši posao. Kimnuo je graničaru. "Ovo je..."

Njegove riječi prekinuo je oštar povik koji je proparao zrak.

"U zaklon! Brzo naprijed!" uzviknuo je Legolas upravo u času kada se začula potmula tutnjava. Veliki odron kamenja obrušavao se niz liticu. Ravno prema mjestu gdje se nalazila Družina.

Vidio je kako trče naprijed, a koji trenutak kasnije lavina kamenja i oblak prašine protutnjali su stazom. Kamenje je letjelo i prema njima dvojici i jedan je pogodio Aragorna u glavu prije nego što se stigao zakloniti. Zateturao je prema rubu staze i pao, tek mali korak od provalije. Boromir ga je povukao i bacio se na leđa. Držeći graničara, otkotrljao se s njim do suprotnog ruba, priljubivši se uz strmu stijenu. _Ovdje bi nas trebalo nadletjeti..._

_...ili ne baš sasvim_, nadopunio je svoju misao kada ga je jedan veći kamen pogodio u potkoljenicu. _Sranje!_ Savio je nogu i privukao je bliže, pa pogledao Aragornovo lice. Graničar je trenutno bio prilično ošamućen od udarca kamena, a posjekotina na sljepoočici počela je krvariti. Tada je Boromir postao svjestan da se tutnjava polako stišava, a smrtonosni projektili prestaju letjeti nad njima. Podignuo je pogled. Prašina se slijegala i posljedice odrona su postale jasno vidljive. Dio staze u širini od nekih dva metra bio je zbrisan i urušen. A na dijelu gdje se nastavljala, gomila kako većeg tako i sitnijeg kamenja stvorila je visoku barijeru koja je sada predstavljala prepreku koja ih je dijelila od drugih. Iako bi bilo opasno, rupa u stazi bi se s dobrim zaletom još i mogla preskočiti; ali ne sada, ne kad je na početku nastavka staze bilo nagomilano kamenje i sve što se srušilo s njim. Onaj tko bi na to doskočio postigao bi jedino da cijelu tu hrpu povuče za sobom u bezdan. Zapravo, nije više bilo staze na koju se moglo doskočiti. Bili su odsječeni od ostalih.

Što se dogodilo s njima? Njegove misli najprije su strelovito pojurile prema jednoj određenoj osobi... što se dogodilo s _njom?_ Koliko je uspio vidjeti, lavina nikoga nije povukla sa sobom, ali sve se odigralo isuviše brzo. Upravo ih je htio zazvati kada je čovjek pokraj njega tiho zastenjao i zatreptao očima dok mu se vraćala svijest.

"Aragorne! Boromire! Jeste li dobro?" začuo se uto dubok Gandalfov glas.

"Jesmo! Aragorna je kamen pogodio u glavu, ali nije ozbiljno i upravo dolazi k sebi!" povikao je. "A vi?"

Sekunda koja je prošla prije no što je do njega dopro odgovor činila mu se vrlo duga.

"Svi smo neozlijeđeni."

Odahnuo je. _Eru, hvala ti..._ Tada se pomaknuo i sjeo leđima uz stijenu. Aragorn je trepnuo i zatresao glavom, kao da želi otresti glavobolju. Naravno, iz grimase koja je uslijedila bilo je jasno da ju je taj pokret samo pojačao.

"Mrzim glavobolju", progunđao je Aragorn namršteno, još uvijek ležeći.

"Nadam se da će ti brzo proći i da ćeš brzo ustati", odvratio je Boromir i nasmijao se. "Jer ne mislim te nositi. Dosta je što sam te morao odvući s ruba. Težak si."

Sada se i Aragorn nasmijao, ali odmah se s obje ruke uhvatio za glavu.

"Jesam li već spomenuo da mrzim glavobolju?" promrmljao je jedva čujno. "Mislim da jesam, ali nema veze."

"Možeš slobodno još pet puta, meni ne smeta. I ja mrzim kad me boli noga." Polako je ispružio nogu i izravnao je, tiho opsovavši.

"Izgledat ćemo kao dva idiota... ja se držim za glavu, ti šepaš", dodao je Aragorn. "Smijat će nam se kad ih dođemo do njih."

Boromir na ovo nije odgovorio odmah, a osmijeh mu je postao kiseliji. Opet je okrenuo glavu prema gomili kamenja naslaganoj na stazi.

"Ovaj, bojim se da to neće biti sasvim jednostavno", rekao je najzad. Aragorn je slijedio njegov pogled i namrštio se kada je vidio uništenu stazu i odron.

"Hm, morat ćemo se nekako popeti gore i zaobići to, iako je jako strmo i nezgodno. Ali dobro, nije nemoguće", promrmljao je, istovremeno vadeći iz ruksaka komad tkanine kako bi obrisao krv koja mu je tekla iz sljepoočnice. "I baš me zanima kako..."

Nije završio rečenicu. Boromir se upravo tada pomaknuo naprijed, odvojivši se malo od stijene za koju se ranije bio priljubio zbog zaklona od kamenja koje se obrušavalo. Dva fijuka su proparala zrak, a dvije strijele – srećom neprecizne – pogodile su stazu. Odmah su prepoznali da se radi o strijelama orka. Još nekoliko fijuka začulo se na drugoj strani – napadači su gađali i ostatak Družine.

Odgovor na pitanje što je uzrokovalo odron postao je savršeno jasan.


	13. Oluja

Strijele su padale po stazi i onemogućavale kretanje. Ellin se osvrnula. Baš poput nje, i ostali su bili priljubljeni uz stijene. Padina koja se strmo uzdizala nad njima donekle ih je štitila od pogleda; da je bila blaga, bili bi jasno vidljivi i izloženi napadu. Dok su tu stajali bili su relativno zaštićeni, ali nisu mogli tako ostati stalno. A nisu mogli ni naprijed.

Maločas, kada su se odron i prašina slegli, smrzla se kad je shvatila da Aragorn i Boromir nedostaju. Pogled prema uništenoj stazi i provaliji ju je na tren paralizirao. A tada je s druge strane velike hrpe kamenja dopro Boromirov glas. I čak ni nove opasnosti i teškoće – orci i strijele – nisu mogle prigušiti osjećaj olakšanja koji ju je preplavio kad je shvatila da su njih dvojica dobro.

"Toliko o tome da će planina biti sigurna." Komentar je došao od Gimlija. Njegovo držanje i izraz lica jasno su poručivali 'rekao sam vam'.

"Nikada nisam rekao da će biti jednostavno", rekao je mirno Gandalf. "Nema lakoga i sigurnoga puta. Sa svakim sljedećim korakom prema jugoistoku pogibelj je sve veća. Ali to smo znali još onda kada smo kretali iz Rivendella."

Gimli se namrštio i na trenutak je izgledalo da će protusloviti čarobnjaku. No naposljetku je uzdahnuo i spustio pogled, ne rekavši više ništa. Oči su mu bile oborene i Ellin nije mogla vidjeti koji su osjećaji ispisani u njima. Ipak, naslućivala je. _Biti toliko blizu svog roda, a ne znati jesu li živi, treba li im pomoć..._ Iznenada je osjetila suosjećanje i simpatiju prema patuljku. Stajao je tik do nje i spustila mu je ruku na rame. Kada je dignuo pogled, u njegovim tamnim, duboko usađenim očima susrela je mješavinu nemoći i tuge. Pokušala mu se osmjehnuti, ali nije bila sigurna je li ispalo onoliko ohrabrujuće koliko je željela. Promatrali su se nekoliko trenutaka bez ijedne riječi, a onda joj je Gimli lagano kimnuo. Nemoć i tuga nisu posve nestali, ali zasjenili su ih nagovještaj zahvalnosti i uvažavanje. I tada je osjetila olakšanje i nadu. _Čak i bez riječi, ipak se možemo razumjeti... ma kako bili različiti._ Ponovno se osmjehnula.

"Ellin!" zovnuo ju je Legolas. Trgnula se i okrenula glavu prema njemu. Hitro je zaobišao Pippina koji je stajao između njih pa se opet priljubio bliže stijeni. "Vidiš onu izbočenu stijenu, tamo naprijed?" Dok je govorio, pokazao je rukom prema naprijed. Ellin je pogledala u naznačenom pravcu i vidjela stijenu o kojoj je govorio: nadnosila se okomito nad stazom, a bila je nekih tridesetak metara udaljena. "Predlažem da pođemo do tamo. Ako stanemo ispod nje, bit ćemo zaklonjeni i moći ćemo i mi gađati orke, a ne samo oni nas."

Riskirala je kratak pogled uvis prema strmoj padini. Čak i da nije padao mrak, ne bi vidjela svoj cilj. Iznad njih, orci su bili predobro skriveni u spletu stijena. Njezin su pokret odmah popratile dvije strijele koje su pogodile stazu.

"Nećemo moći ništa vidjeti, i teško da ćemo ih pogoditi", odvratila je namršteno. "Bojim se da će to biti samo uzaludno trošenje strijela."

"Istina. Ali bar otprilike znamo gdje su. Ako se i oni nađu pod paljbom strijela, osjetit će se malo manje sigurno kada vide da im je napad uzvraćen. Možda bismo brzim i usklađenim napadom mogli kupiti malo vremena Aragornu i Boromiru da pokušaju zaobići ovu gromadu na stazi", obrazložio je, pa se zatim nasmijao. "A potrudit ćemo se da i pogodimo štogod, zar ne?"

Morala se složiti, bilo je logike u njegovim riječima.

"Naravno. U pravu si", kimnula je.

"Budite jako pažljivi dok ne dođete do tamo. Ako primijete nekakav pokret na stazi, zasut će vas strijelama", upozorio je Gandalf.

"Pazit ćemo. Nadam se da nas neće vidjeti – bit će mnogo bolje ako naš napad bude iznenadan", rekao je Legolas. "Kada stignemo tamo, probat ćemo što točnije ocijeniti njihov položaj, a onda krećemo s napadom, koliko god budemo jače mogli. Čim započnemo, neka Boromir i Aragorn pokušaju zaobići uništeni dio staze, bilo s donje, bilo s gornje strane."

_I nadat ćemo se da orka nema dovoljno da istovremeno nastave napadati i nas i njih_, dometnula je Ellin u sebi.

"Kako ćemo znati jesu li uspjeli prijeći, i kada?" upitala je ozbiljno.

"Ja ću prenijeti Aragornu i Boromiru što namjeravate", rekao je Gandalf. "Kada prijeđu, signalizirat ćemo vam zviždukom. Idite sada, i samo oprezno."

Polako i pažljivo, krenuli su naprijed. Hodali su uglavnom bočno, leđima što je moguće bliže stijeni. Napredovali su prilično sporo, ali barem su ostali neprimijećeni. Odozgo su povremeno dolijetale strijele i kamenje; veći dio je bio usmjeren prema mjestu gdje je ostala Družina, ali ponešto je zahvaćalo i malo šire područje. Orci su očito bili odlučni ne dopustiti Družini da se izvuče iz klopke. Ipak, nijedna strijela nije poletjela izravno prema njih dvoje.

Kada su stigli do svog cilja, Legolas je oprezno izvirio iza stijene koja ih je štitila.

"Prilično sam siguran da nisu primijetili naše odvajanje. Vjerujem da su gađali stazu više preventivno, a ne radi nas dvoje."

"Šteta je što nas nema više strijelaca", rekla je. "Tada bismo ih mogli i jače pritisnuti."

"Da, i ja sam pomislio isto. Ali pokušat ćemo bar mi učiniti najviše što možemo."

Sada je i Ellin oprezno provirila iza ruba stijene. Međutim, u sve gušćem mraku bilo je teško bilo što sa sigurnošću razabrati. Otprilike je vidjela mjesto gdje su se nalazili njihovi prijatelji, a onda je podigla pogled. Ispočetka nije mogla uočiti ništa i uzalud je pogledom pretraživala padinu. Ali tada je ugledala nekoliko stijena koje su eventualnom napadaču iz visine mogle poslužiti kao dobro uporište za napad; napadač bi odatle imao dobar pregled na stazu, a istovremeno bi bio i zaklonjen. Mjesto je bilo između pedeset i sto metara iznad pozicije na kojoj se nalazila Družina i to otprilike u ravnoj vertikalnoj liniji, koliko je mogla procijeniti. Nekoliko je trenutaka pozorno promatrala, nastojeći prodrijeti pogledom kroz polutamu, i uočiti bilo kakav pokret ili znak da se orci nalaze upravo tamo. I tada je ugledala dvije strijele kako izlijeću upravo odatle. Okrenula se prema Legolasu koji je stajao tik iza nje, i kimnuo joj je i prije nego što je stigla išta reći.

"Vidio sam", rekao je kratko. "Pripremi se."

Ostali su stajati točno tu gdje su i bili, tek mali korak sa strane stijene, samo se on pomaknuo malo unatrag kako bi imao više prostora. Ellin je skinula lûk s ramena i izvukla prvu strijelu. Bacila je još jedan pogled preko ramena. Legolas joj je dao znak da započne prva. Napela je lûk, naciljala što je bolje mogla i otpustila strijelu.

-x-x-x-

"Glasam za gornju stranu", rekao je Boromir čim im je Gandalf doviknuo kakav je plan. "Mislim da je s donje teren teži."

"I rahliji, zbog odrona. Sumnjam da je uopće moguće proći dolje", potvrdio je Aragorn.

Priljubljeni uz stijenu, iščekivali su početak. Boromir je još malo učvrstio naprtnjaču. Orci više nisu rasipali strijele i gađali ih stalno, već je samo tek poneka doletjela povremeno kao podsjetnik da su u klopci.

A tada je najzad fijuk dopro s druge strane.

"Sad!" viknuo je Aragorn.

U hipu su obojica iskočili iz zaklona i započeli penjanje uz stijenu. Aragorn je krenuo prvi, a Boromir za njim. Ali odmah mu je bilo jasno da će biti jako teško. Vidljivost je bila loša, a padina strma. Svaki korak je bio riskantan. U sve gušćem mraku bilo je teško pronaći mjesto za oslonac noge ili ruke... a strijele orka nisu nimalo pomagale njihovom pokušaju izvlačenja.

"Moramo ići brže!" doviknuo je Aragorn. Boromir nije odgovorio već je samo krenuo još naprijed i usput opsovao kad je udario ramenom u jedan veliki izbočeni komad stijene. Činilo mu se da strijele zuje sa svih strana. Orci su bili dijelom ometeni napadom Ellin i Legolasa, ali ipak su stizali gađati i njih dvojicu.

"Koliko još?" uzviknuo je. Nije mogao dobro vidjeti; Aragorn je krenuo prvi i zaklanjao mu pogled prema drugoj strani. Procijenio je da su sada točno iznad rupe na stazi, ali nije htio riskirati ni sekundu da se osvrne. Još jedna strijela je proletjela nad njegovom glavom i nagonski se priljubio još bliže stijeni.

"Još možda tri-četiri metra!" odvrati Aragorn. _Prespori smo_, sijevnula je Boromiru pomisao. Ali ma koliko nastojali, na tom terenu jednostavno nisu mogli napredovati brzo. I upravo kada je bio u raskoraku, jedna se strijela zarila u njegov ruksak i udar mu je poremetio ravnotežu. Zanio se malo unatrag i izgubio oslonac, a noga mu je kliznula na strmom terenu. U posljednji čas se rukom uhvatio za jednu isturenu stijenu.

"Drži se!" viknuo je Aragorn. Uhvatio ga je za drugu ruku i povukao gore – upravo kada je i sam ponovno uspio postaviti nogu na stijenu.

"Ovdje smo kao na streljani", promrsio je kroz zube, ljutito.

"Nema drugog puta!" odsjekao je Aragorn kratko. No Boromir je to i sam znao. Skoro bez daha, užurbano, nastavili su mukotrpno napredovanje po strmoj litici. A tada je Boromir u zujanju strijela razabrao još jedan mukli, prijeteći zvuk. Kamenje koje se kotrlja.

-x-x-x-

Zatezanje lûka, otpuštanje strijele. Zatezanje, otpuštanje. Pa sljedeća, pa još jedna, i tako stalno... nije ih brojala. Jedna za drugom, što je brže moguće. Sva koncentracija joj je bila fokusirana u jednu točku, prema mjestu gdje su se nalazili orci. Nije vidjela ništa drugo. Samo je mislila na to kako moraju pomoći Boromiru i Aragornu. Bojala se za njih, bojala se hoće li na onoj strmini uspjeti zaobići uništeni dio staze.

Poneka strijela je poletjela u njihovom pravcu, ali sve su padale podalje od njih; orci su bili neprecizni. Ellin i Legolas bili su dobro zaklonjeni, a njihovi lukovi su imali i nešto veći domet. Nastavljali su svoj napad, koncentrirano i usklađeno. Nisu smjeli usporiti ritam. Jer svaka sekunda predaha značila bi povećanu opasnost za Aragorna i Boromira. _Samo da prođu_. S tom mišlju, otpustila je još jednu strijelu i posegnula za idućom. Ali željno iščekivani Gandalfov zvižduk – znak da su se Boromir i Aragorn probili do Družine – još nije dolazio.

-x-x-x-

Još jedna strijela se zarila u njegov ruksak, a jedna je pogodila i Aragornov. Nova lavina kamenja kotrljala se prema njima. Boromir je znao da im vrijeme istječe.

A znao je to i Aragorn. I tada su obojica još jednom požurili, riskirajući još više na strmom terenu. Boromiru je noga kliznula i iskrivila se, a jedan od kamenova koji su se obrušavali pogodio ga je u rame. Ali zanemario je sijevajuću bol u gležnju i gotovo se bacio naprijed da izbjegne odron. Naposljetku, zadnjih metar-dva više nisu ni hodali već su se praktički bacili niz strminu i skotrljali na stazu. Dok su strijele orka padale oko njih, brzo su se priljubili uz stijenu, u sigurnost.

Cijelo tijelo ga je boljelo od udara o tvrdo tlo, naročito lijevo rame i bok na koje je sletio. Lijevi gležanj mu je i dalje bolno pulsirao. Ali bili su na sigurnom i napokon su mogli odahnuti. Gandalf je zviždukom signalizirao Legolasu i Ellin da je sve u redu.

"Jeste li dobro?" upitao je potom čarobnjak.

"Pa, ne bih se bunio da je ovo spuštanje na stazu bilo malo mekše", odgovorio je Aragorn, "ali čitavi smo. Boromire, ruka?" upitao je, misleći na desnu ruku koja mu je bila ozlijeđena u okršaju prije nekoliko dana.

"Dobro je, pao sam na suprotnu stranu tako da je s desnom rukom sve u redu", odgovorio je.

"Dobro ste i prošli", rekao je Gimli. "Izgledate skoro kao ježevi."

Svi su se nasmijali na to. Sad kad je neposredna opasnost prošla, počeli su se opuštati.

"Što će nam štitovi kada imamo ruksake?" odvratio mu je Boromir sa smiješkom. Skinuo je ruksak i oslonio se leđima na stijenu. Bol je polako prolazila. Oprezno je nekoliko puta pomaknuo stopalo i zadovoljno ustanovio da će odmah moći nastaviti normalno hodati – ništa u gležnju nije bilo ozlijeđeno. Doduše, nije da bi ga to spriječilo; da je trebalo, nastavio bi i šepajući i ne bi dopustio da neka njegova sitna ozljeda bude uzrok sporijem napredovanju Družine.

Sada im je još preostalo izvući se iz dometa strijela orka. Dakako, nije bilo jednostavno. Iako se tama već skoro posve zgusnula, nisu bili posve sigurni. Orci su u mraku vidjeli bolje od ikoga; nekoliko neopreznijih, izloženijih pokreta odmah su bili praćeni strijelama. Srećom, orci su bili neprecizni. Polako, metar po metar, napredovali su priljubljeni uz stijenu. I najzad, nakon nekog vremena su stigli do mjesta gdje su ih čekali Legolas i Ellin. Dvoje vilenjaka dočekalo ih je s uzdahom olakšanja i radosnim pozdravom. Nije mogao vidjeti Ellinino lice, bilo je mračno, i zadržao je nekoliko trenutaka pogled na njenoj silueti. Tada je shvatio da mu je bilo najvažnije da ona nije bila ozlijeđena u odronu.

Aragorn i Gandalf su ih požurivali da odmah krenu dalje, jer iako je neposredna opasnost prošla, orci su još uvijek bili blizu i mogli su pokušati neki novi napad. Nastavili su oprezno hodati stazom, onoliko brzo koliko su tama i opasna uska staza dopuštale. Napadi orka strijelama tada su prestali i Boromir je zaključio da su im se našli izvan dometa. _Što ne znači da orci ne spremaju nešto novo._

Nakon nekog vremena napokon su se našli u šumi. U mraku je bilo teško napredovati, ali srećom, Aragorn je ubrzo pronašao mali zaklonjeni usjek u kojem su se mogli ulogoriti. Zapravo, radilo se tek o manjem udubljenju u padini koja se na tom mjestu najprije spuštala prilično strmo, da bi se zatim izravnala tvoreći mali ravni dio gdje su mogli prenoćiti. S obje strane su se nad njihovim skrovištem uzdizale bočne padine i visoki borovi. Mjesta nije bilo mnogo i postavili su vreće za spavanje vrlo blizu jedan drugome. Večernji obrok prošao je bez paljenja vatre i uglavnom u tišini. Razgovarali su isključivo tihim šaptom i to ne baš mnogo, jer su morali biti što neprimjetniji i nečujniji. Orci su ih mogli potražiti i ponovno napasti.

Cijelu su noć stražarili u parovima. Boromir je došao na red iza ponoći, zajedno s Gandalfom. Nakon ležanja u toploj vreći za spavanje, ispočetka mu je bilo vrlo hladno i čvrsto se omotao svojim debelim plaštem. Bilo je prilično mračno. Mjesečeve zrake su se kroz gusto isprepletene grane tek mjestimično probijale do tla. Izgledale su kao tanke, srebrnaste pruge. Bilo je prilično mirno, bez vjetra, i Boromir je bio zahvalan na tome; zvuci fijukanja vjetra prigušili bi šumove koraka orka i omogućili im lakše prikradanje.

Proračunavao je koliko će im još trebati do Gondora. Ako bi sve prošlo glatko, stigli bi za manje od mjesec dana. Ali znao je da je to teško očekivati; vjerojatno će putovati i duže. A svaki dodatni dan putovanja za njega će značiti veću brigu za Faramira i Gondor. Pa ipak, i kada bi se vratio nekoliko mjeseci unatrag i ponovno odlučivao hoće li upravo on krenuti u Rivendell ili poslati nekog drugog, znao je da bi opet odabrao isto. Neke su stvari bile isuviše važne da bi ih se prepustilo drugome. San o polutanu i Isildurovoj kletvi bio je toliko živ i stvaran da je jednostavno _znao_ da mora poći u Rivendell – jer će tamo naći odgovore na svoja pitanja i započet će važni događaji koji će utjecati i na sudbinu Gondora. I zato nije požalio svoju odluku, već je i sada, kao što je učinio već mnogo puta otkako je u jesen napustio Minas Tirith, uputio molitvu Eruu da čuva njegovog brata i njegov narod.

Odgovore je u Rivendellu dobio – čak i više nego što je očekivao i bio spreman čuti u tom trenutku, i doista su se počele događati velike stvari. Što god da ih je čekalo, znao je da je Međuzemlju kakvo je do tada postojalo došao kraj; nakon rata više ništa neće biti isto... bilo dobro ili loše po njih. Na trenutak je poželio da je rođen u neko drugo, mirnije vrijeme, i da može spokojno proživjeti svoj život: uz obitelj, i posvećen Gondoru u kojem vlada mir. Ali kao i uvijek, brzo je odbacio te misli. Nikada nije bježao od odgovornosti i sada će se odlučno suočiti sa svime što je bilo pred njima.

I još se nešto dogodilo u Rivendellu, nešto što u svim tim sudbonosnim zbivanjima možda nije bilo važno za Međuzemlje, ali je bilo važno za njega... upoznao je osobu koja mu je svakim danom bila sve važnija. Osobu u koju se zaljubio. Nije znao točno kada i kako se to dogodilo, ali nije više to mogao negirati. Volio ju je. Pretpostavljao je da se nema čemu nadati, jer mnogo toga ih je razdvajalo. Bila je vilenjakinja, a on tek smrtnik. I ni po čemu nije dala naslutiti da osjeća isto što i on... ali to nije mijenjalo njegove osjećaje.

Stalno mu je bila u mislima. Baš kao i kasnije te noći, kada je nakon svoje stražarske smjene ponovno legao spavati.

-x-x-x-

Noć je protekla mirno. Bilo da nisu pronašli tragove Družine, bilo da su odustali od napada na protivnika koji se pokazao težim plijenom od očekivanja, nakon napada na litici protekle večeri orci nisu više pokušali napasti. Ipak, svi su bili oprezniji i budniji no inače.

Jutro je bilo sivo i tmurno. Vjetar nije bio osobito jak, ali bilo je prilično hladno. Teški olujni oblaci koji su se gomilali na nebu nisu obećavali ništa dobroga. Promatrajući ih, Ellin se namrštila. Putovanje kroz mećavu nije joj bilo ni najmanje privlačno – najblaže rečeno – a izgledalo je da će biti neminovno. Nije naročito voljela snijeg, osim dok je bila sasvim mala i uživala u grudanju. _Ja bih kući. Ja bih da sam već u Lothlorienu_, pomislila je gledajući u pravcu Caradhrasa i prijevoja, daleko iznad njih. No nije ih vidjela; bili su skriveni ispod teške oblačne kape.

"Da pogodim? Želiš biti bilo gdje drugdje nego tamo?" upitao je Aragorn dok je prolazio pokraj nje, pripremajući se za polazak. Pokretom glave je pokazao prema planini i nasmijao joj se. Naravno, dobro ju je poznavao i znao bi što je mislila čak i kada ne bi vidio njen trenutni izraz lica.

"Nda", promrmljala je nešto što je trebalo biti potvrdni odgovor. "Unaprijed se ježim pri pomisli na snijeg, vjetar, oluju... Hladno je, vjetar ti nosi snijeg u lice i za vrat, pa ti se počne topiti po licu, pa ništa ne vidiš od pahuljica... baš smo našli godišnje doba kada ćemo putovati." Malo si je dala oduška i prepustila se djetinjastom cmizdrenju, i uživala pri tome. Ali Aragornov smijeh se na to samo pojačao.

"Preživjet ćeš", rekao je veselo. "I pomisli kako ćeš idućeg ljeta, kada ti bude vruće, poželjeti malo ove svježine."

"Nisi me utješio", frknula je, tobože uvrijeđeno. "I ne, neću poželjeti zimu. Nemam ništa protiv ljetnih vrućina. A planina je još uvijek tu, i dalje je moram prijeći, i još uvijek se moram probiti kroz hrpu pahuljica koje me žele smočiti."

"Preživjet ćeš", ponovio je i dalje se smijući, pa produžio dalje kako bi složio svoj ruksak. Oduprla se porivu da mu isplazi jezik što su često oboje činili dok su bili djeca, i stala se i sama spremati za polazak. Ali ovo malo šale ju je ipak oraspoložilo.

Netom što su krenuli dalje prošli su snježnu granicu. Početne manje hrpice snijega brzo su se stopile u debeli snježni pokrov. Napredovanje im je sada bilo usporeno jer je bilo teže hodati kroz snijeg. Vegetacija se uskoro prorijedila; tek je ponegdje raslo poneko stablo ili grm. Ono što je u nižim predjelima bilo staza sada je bilo samo dio jednolične bjeline. Ellin se na trenutke pitala kako Aragorn i Gandalf uopće znaju kojim putem treba ići.

Oko podneva su napravili kratku stanku i okrijepili se. Izgled neba je bio prilično prijeteći: snijeg još nije počeo padati, ali izgledalo je da je to samo pitanje trenutka. Ellin je pogledala prema oblacima koji su skrivali planinu. Prijevoj je bio još daleko, i usporeni dubokim snijegom nisu nikako mogli prijeći do večeri. Procijenila je da će tek sljedećeg dana biti na drugoj strani gorja, a i to samo ako ne iskrsne ništa nepredviđeno.

"Trebali bismo nasjeći drva dok ga još ima unaokolo i ponijeti ga sa sobom", začula je iza sebe Boromirov glas. "Ne znamo što nas još čeka putem, a moguće je da će nam drva itekako zatrebati u snijegu koji je pred nama."

"Istina", složio se Aragorn. "Volio bih da ne bude teškoća, ali moramo se opskrbiti."

Posjekli su i ugrubo iscijepali borovih grana koliko god su mogli ponijeti, pa ih podijelili u svežnjeve. Svaki je član Družine ponio dio tog dragocjenog tereta. Ellin je pričvrstila svoj svežanj na vrh ruksaka pa, osjećajući povećanu težinu na leđima, polako krenula za ostalima. Caradhras ih je čekao.

-x-x-x-

Staza ih je mjestimice vodila dijelovima koji su bili više na udaru vjetra pa stoga i ogoljeniji, ali većinom su morali hodati preko snijegom prekrivenih predjela te su napredovali sporo. Upravo su savladavali jedan teži, strmiji dio na kojem je Boromir pomagao hobitima da ga lakše prođu, kada je začuo zvuk otklizavanja iza leđa. Frodo, koji je hodao posljednji od četvorice hobita, izgubio je ravnotežu i otkotrljao se unatrag. Boromir se odmah okrenuo i zakoraknuo nazad niz padinu ne bi li mu pomogao, ali srećom ga je već nakon nekoliko metara na ravnijem dijelu prihvatio Aragorn i zaustavio njegovo opasno klizanje. Frodo se odmah uspravio i vidjelo se da je s njime sve u redu – nije bio ozlijeđen u padu.

Ali Boromir je ostao stajati kao ukopan, zureći u stvarčicu koja je blistala u snijegu. Lančić o kojem je visio Prsten puknuo je dok se hobit kotrljao niz padinu i ostao je ležati na njoj. Prsten je sada bio tu nadohvat ruke, ne skriven kao obično već izložen pogledima sviju njih. Gledajući ga, Boromir iznenada osjeti nelagodu. Neobjašnjivo, ali kao da je Prsten prestao biti puki neživi predmet – tek komadić metala – već se pretvorio u nešto živo što mu je uzvraćalo pogled. Nije mogao odvojiti oči od njega.

_Boromire._

Osvrnuo se da vidi tko ga to zove, a onda je shvatio da nitko nije progovorio. _Pričinilo mi se_. Istovremeno, nešto u njemu šapnulo mu je da to nije pravi odgovor. Ali nije nastavio razmišljati o tome jer mu se činilo da ni ne može razmišljati. Prsten mu je prekinuo tijek svih ostalih misli. Vidio je samo njega. Zarobljen.

Tada je trepnuo i prenuo se. Opet je vladao sobom. Onaj glas od maločas mu se sigurno samo pričinio. Koraknuo je prema Prstenu s namjerom da ga odnese hobitu koji je stajao malo niže i čekao, bez riječi.

_Ja ti mogu pomoći da spasiš Gondor_.

Glas je bio toliko tih i neuhvatljiv da je gotovo mogao povjerovati da nije čuo baš ništa, a slika Gondora tako kratkotrajna da je bio skoro siguran da je nije ni bilo. Ili ipak jest? Gledao je Prsten. Zar je taj mali predmet mogao uzrokovati tu sliku? Uputiti mu misao? Taj mali komad metala? Je li bio baš _toliko_ moćan? Spustio se za još jedan korak i podignuo razbijenu ogrlicu. Mali zlatni predmet polako se njihao na lančiću u njegovoj ruci. Bio je tako malen, tako lagan.

"Nije li čudno", započeo je glasom tako tihim da su ga čuli samo Aragorn i Frodo koji su mu stajali najbliže, "da trpimo toliko straha i sumnji zbog tako sićušnog predmeta?"

_Boromire._

Još mu nikada Prsten nije bio toliko blizu. Ako bi pružio drugu ruku, mogao bi ga dodirnuti. U času tako kratkom da je potrajao kraće od treptaja oka, vidio je Prsten na svojoj ruci...

"Boromire!" Ovaj je glas bio stvaran. I razbio je sliku – rasplinula se kao da je nije ni bilo. Trepnuo je i opet vidio graničara i hobita i snijeg na planini, a Prsten je opet bio samo prsten – tek običan okrugli komad zlata bez ukrasa i ništa više od toga.

Duboko je udahnuo i razbistrio misli. Priviđenja su nestala.

"Evo me", rekao je i prešao preostalih nekoliko koraka koji su ga dijelili do Froda, pa mu pružio lančić. Hobit ga je uzeo prilično naglim pokretom, posesivno stegnuvši šaku oko lančića, i oštro ga pogledao. Aragornovo je lice bilo mirno, ali Boromir mu je pročitao oprez u očima.

"Dobro si? Nisi se povrijedio u padu?" upitao je hobita blago se osmjehnuvši. Želio je izbrisati maloprijašnju napetost i sjenu; osjećao se ponešto zbunjeno i nelagodno.

"Dobro sam", odgovorio je Frodo stisnutih usana, nevoljko. Nije rekao više ništa već je spremio lančić i brzo zaobišao Boromira, pa se nastavio uspinjati. Prije no što će krenuti za Frodom, Aragorn mu je uputio još jedan dugi pogled, i Boromir mu je neodređeno kimnuo. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, i sam se nastavio penjati.

Uskoro je počeo padati snijeg, ali Boromir nije primjećivao ledene iglice koje su mu šibale lice. Razmišljao je o Prstenu i svemu što se dogodilo od trenutka kada ga je ugledao kako leži u snijegu. Što se zapravo zbilo? Ono što je čuo, vidio, osjetio – jer nešto _jest_ osjetio, to nije mogao negirati – bilo je to djelovanje Prstena. To mu je bilo posve jasno. Nisu li ga još u Rivendellu upozorili da je Prsten izrazito snažan i zao? Da je zapravo samo produžena ruka Sauronove moći?

Odgovor je bio logičan – sam se nametao. Prsten je bio moćniji nego što je i pretpostavljao. Morat će biti oprezniji, ne smije dozvoliti da ga Prsten opčini; jer to je ono što mu se maloprije zamalo dogodilo. Ako se ikad ponovi slična situacija, mora čvršće vladati sobom.

Ipak, jedna stvar ga je malo zbunjivala... ako ga je Prsten doista htio namamiti, kako to da nije to pokušao učiniti slikama koje mu nude moć, slavu, besmrtnost? Devetorica su pala na taj način. Ako je Prsten mogao namamiti ljude u klopku, kako to da ga nije dražio vizijama u kojima će ga učiniti vladarem čitavog Međuzemlja, ili nečim sličnim? Jer misao da Gondor može biti spašen zahvaljujući Prstenu nije mu bila nova, zar ne? To je znao i sam, to je bila njegova vlastita misao; nije mu Prsten to rekao. _Možda onda ipak nije toliko lukav i moćan?_

Boromirova je zamisao još od početka bila jednostavna. Kada bi netko moćan poput Gandalfa pristao poraziti Saurona uz pomoć Prstena, Gondor – a i cijelo Međuzemlje – mogli bi biti spašeni na mnogo sigurniji način; plan Družine smišljen u Rivendellu činio mu se suviše riskantan. A Prsten se može uništiti kada opasnost prođe.

Dok se probijao kroz duboki snijeg, pomalo je iz misli potisnuo Prsten i usredotočio se na uspon. Bilo je naporno, a strma padina u oluji je tražila punu koncentraciju. Krivi korak mogao je biti vrlo opasan.

Ali iako potisnuta, misao nije bila izbrisana. Ideja koja mu je sinula još u Rivendellu sada mu se čvrsto ukorijenila u umu, i nastavit će ga proganjati. Jer Prsten je ipak bio lukav i moćan, i više no što je Boromir mogao zamisliti. Upravo je Gondor bio sredstvo kojim ga je Prsten mogao najsuptilnije dražiti, i najneprimjetnije; Boromir nije shvaćao da mu Prsten iskrivljuje sliku stvarnosti, da mu šalje slike i misli koje je doživljavao kao svoje. Našao se u klopci koje nije bio svjestan.

-x-x-x-

Mrak se polako počeo zgušnjavati već u rano poslijepodne, ranije no što bi bio slučaj da je dan bio vedar. Ellin je pokušavala prodrijeti pogledom kroz gustu koprenu pahuljica tjeranih vjetrom. Kapuljača joj je bila navučena nisko na čelo. Činilo joj se da se nalazi u nekakvom loncu u kojem umjesto vode ključaju ledeni vjetar i snijeg. Dnevna svjetlost je bila mutna i prigušena – siva poput oblaka koji su se nadvijali nad njima.

Snijeg je bio dubok i usporavao ih, noge su im propadale meki bijeli pokrivač. Pahuljice su joj se lijepile za lice, topile i cijedile niz bradu. Pokušavala ih je brisati, no i rukavice i krzneni ovratnik bili su joj mokri. Udari ledenog vjetra bi je svako malo natjerali da zadrhti. Bilo joj je hladno, ali istovremeno i toplo od napornog uspinjanja. Teret na leđima joj se činio barem tri puta teži nego inače. Usprkos hladnoći, znojila se; osjećala je kako joj se odjeća lijepi za tijelo, a zbog isparavanja znoja ispod njene debele zimske jakne činilo joj se kao da se kuha unutar oklopa sačinjenog od vlastite odjeće. Neugodan miris dopirao joj je do nosnica i izluđivao je. Umor i nervoza rasli su joj sa svakim korakom. Ako je njezina odlučnost ijednoga trenutka od polaska iz Rivendella bila na kušnji, ako je ijednom zažalila svoju odluku, bilo je to sada. _Kada bih samo mogla biti bilo gdje drugdje..._ Zastala je, teško dišući, i naslonila se na stijenu koja se uzdizala uz stazu. Gimli, koji je do tada hodao iza nje, zaobišao ju je i produžio dalje, a nekoliko trenutaka kasnije ju je sustigao Boromir. Zastao je pokraj nje.

"Je li sve u redu?" upitao je. I on je navukao kapuljaču sve do očiju. Brada mu je bila prekrivena tankim slojem snijega.

_Jesam li u redu? Ne, nisam!,_ skoro je povikala. _Zima mi je i vruće mi je i želim skinuti ovu smrdljivu odjeću i okupati se, i želim biti negdje gdje je suho i toplo i nikada više ne vidjeti snijeg!_ Na trenutak se osjetila poput bespomoćnog djeteta i poželjela zaplakati.

"U redu? Zafrkavaš me?" odbrusila je. "Bit ću u redu tek kada se nađem daleko od ove proklete planine."

Ne čekajući njegov odgovor, Ellin se okrenula i nastavila uspinjati, ubrzavši korak. Nije znala bi li se osjećala bijesno, nervozno ili bijedno. No već nakon nekoliko koraka, u posljednji trenutak se zaustavila da ne bubne Gimlija koji je stajao ispred nje. To ju je malo osvijestilo. _Nisam ga ni primijetila..._ Spoznaja ju je malo uplašila i vratila u stvarnost. Obuzeta samosažaljenjem i nervozom prestala je obraćati pažnju na okolinu – što je na planini u oluji moglo biti vrlo opasno. Zaustavila se i osvrnula. Zbog mećave nije uspijevala vidjeti mnogo u daljinu, no uspjela je nazrijeti da se nedaleko pred njima uzdiže visoka stijena. S njihove lijeve strane padina se uzdizala, a s desne se blago spuštala da bi nakon nekoliko metara bila naglo odsječena i formirala duboku provaliju. Obronci na suprotnoj strani, jedva vidljivi, bili su strmi i uzdizali su se još više od mjesta na kojem su oni stajali, nestajući u magli. Sve oko njih bilo je prekriveno bjelinom, izuzev nekoliko stršećih stijena s kojih je vjetar otpuhao snježni pokrivač.

Osim Boromira, svi ostali članovi Družine bili su ispred nje. Sitne figure hobita djelovale su još sitnije u dubokom snijegu. Stisnuli su se sasvim blizu jedan drugom. Na čelu kolone su Aragorn i Gandalf raspravljali o nečemu, ali zbog fijuka vjetra Ellin nije mogla razabrati njihove riječi. Dok je čekala, podignula je pogled. Nebo je polako postajalo tamnije, tmuran sivi dan postajao je još neprozirniji. Tada su se Gandalf i Aragorn okrenuli prema ostalima.

"Moramo se brzo skloniti jer je noć blizu", rekao je Aragorn. Govorio je glasno, gotovo vikao, kako bi nadjačao divljanje oluje. "Na žalost, ovaj usjek pred nama je jedino mjesto gdje se možemo noćas zaustaviti. Daleko je od idealnog, ali nemamo izbora."

"Ovo?" upitao je Boromir, sumnjičavo promatrajući malu zaravan nad kojom se s istočne strane – one prema kojoj su bili okrenuti – nadnosila visoka stijena. Bila je ponešto nakošena nad zaravni, a s njihove lijeve strane se spajala s padinom koja se uzdizala nad stazom. Sretna okolnost je bila ta što je vjetar puhao upravo s istoka, pa je taj mali ravni dio, uvučen u stijenu, bio donekle zaštićen od snijega i vjetra. Tlo je na tom dijelu bilo skoro golo, a ono malo snijega što ga je prekrivalo moglo se lako i brzo očistiti. Ali suprotna, desna strana, od koje je staza vodila dalje uz planinu, bila je posve otvorena; prave zaštite od hladnoće ipak nije bilo.

"Nije li ovdje negdje uz stazu jedna spilja?" upitala je Ellin, maglovito se prisjećajući svog posljednjeg prijelaza Caradhrasa još prije dvadesetak godina. Sjećala se da su prenoćili u nekoj spilji, ali tada je bilo ljetno doba i krajolik je izgledao sasvim drukčije; ovo sada joj je bilo skoro neprepoznatljivo. Nije mogla dobro procijeniti koliko visoko se nalaze.

"Postoji, ali s ovoga mjesta spilja je udaljena oko sat hoda. U ovim uvjetima trebalo bi nam i mnogo više, a ubrzo će pasti mrak. Drugoga mjesta za logor u okolici nema", odgovorio je Aragorn namršteno. Kada je pogledala svoje promrzle suputnike, bilo joj je sasvim jasno da ionako svi jedva čekaju stanku. Baš kao i ona sama.

Smjestili su se u najzaklonjenijem i najuvučenijem dijelu, na mjestu gdje su se spajale stijena i padina. Natiskali su se prilično blizu jedni drugih, znajući da će biti itekako važno čuvati toplinu. Vatra je gorjela u sredini njihovog malog logora, dajući im prijeko potrebnu toplinu i usput sušeći mokre plašteve i druge odjevne predmete.

"Moramo paziti kako trošimo drva", napomenuo je Gandalf. "Ne smijemo potrošiti više od trećine zaliha. Trebat će nam i za iduće noći."

"Pa koliko nas još čeka noći na snijegu?" zacvilio je Sam. "Ja ne mogu više, meni je previše i ovo."

"Nisi jedini", promrmljala je Ellin umorno, sušeći svoje rukavice pokraj vatre. Čvrsto se omotala svojim plaštem. Do nje se smjestio Gimli koji se tako temeljito zamotao u svoju vreću za spavanje da mu je samo tjeme provirivalo. S njene druge strane bio je Legolas.

"A nije opasno što smo upalili vatru?" upitao je Frodo. "Hoću reći, zbog svjetlosti. Vidjet će se iz daljine."

"Da, stvarno. Je li opasno?" nadovezao se Merry. I ostali hobiti su zabrinuto kimnuli i zagledali se u Gandalfa. Četvorka se zavukla u sam kut njihova malog skloništa.

"U ovakvoj oluji i ovako visoko u planini teško da nadaleko unaokolo ima ikoga tko bi nas mogao vidjeti", odgovorio je čarobnjak. "A vatra nam je itekako potrebna."

"A koliko će nam još trebati da prijeđemo? Koliko još moramo ići kroz ovaj snijeg?" pitao je Merry. Zvučao je prilično nesretno.

Aragorn, koji je do tada stajao malo podalje i promatrao okolinu, sada im se pridružio i spustio na tlo, između Legolasa i Boromira. Malo je razmišljao prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Još najmanje jedan dan do prijevoja, rekao bih. Da nije bilo oluje, danas bismo prevalili barem upola duži put no što smo uspjeli proći, i prošli bismo prijevoj. Ali na žalost, po ovakvom vremenu je nemoguće ići brže."

"Ajme, još jedan dan!" zavapio je Sam. "Pa onda još silazak po snijegu! A što ako ne prestane oluja? Zar ćemo još morati noćiti u ovakvim uvjetima?"

"Bilo bi bolje da nismo ni napuštali Rivendell", progunđao je Pippin. "Lijepo nas je savjetovao gospodar Elrond da ne idemo, i mogli smo ga poslušati."

"A mogli smo i nastaviti put ravnicom pa krenuti u Khazad-dum, i sada bismo bili na toplom i zaštićenom mjestu, a ne ovdje potpuno smrznuti", dopro je do njih Gimlijev glas iz vreće. "Bit će dobro ako se sutra ne probudimo ispod tri metra snijega."

"Možemo li sutra krenuti natrag?" upitao je Merry, a oči su mu naglo zabljesnule nadom. Iz izraza njihovih lica, bilo je jasno da i ostali hobiti dijele njegovo mišljenje.

"Zapamtili smo tvoje mišljenje i prvi put kad smo ga čuli, Gimli, kao i drugi i peti put. Raspravili smo već tu opciju", rekao je Gandalf odsječno, s laganim prizvukom iritiranosti. Potom se okrenuo prema hobitu, a izraz lica mu se smekšao. "Ne možemo, dragi Merry", odgovorio je blago, ali odlučno. Hobit je na te riječi uzdahnuo i snuždio se. "No već ćemo se nekako probiti. Hajde, nećete se valjda predati već prvog dana snijega?" Čarobnjak se nasmiješio kako bi ih obodrio. "Čuo sam sve o vašem putu do Rivendella. Znam koliko vam je bilo teško kroz močvare. Niste li i tada mislili da nećete moći savladati taj teški teren? A ipak ste uspjeli."

"Tada nije bilo tako hladno i tako naporno", prosvjedovao je Pippin.

"Nije, ali je bilo užasno vlažno i neugodno, zar ne?" podsjetio ih je Aragorn. "Vlaga se uvukla u sve pore i odjeća nam je danima bila mokra, a i mušice su nas neprestano gnjavile. Mislili ste da ćete izludjeti. Ali jedan po jedan dan, izdržali ste. Tako ćete i sada."

"Ali onda bar nismo morali prenoćiti na ovakvoj oluji", usprotivio se Frodo.

"No sada nisi ranjen morgulskom oštricom", spremno je odvratio Aragorn. "Sjećaš li se kako ti je bilo poslije Amon Sula? Svih onih sati i dana putovanja kada su te razdirali bol i otrov, kada si mislio da nećeš dočekati idući dan?"

"Nda, sjećam se. Bilo je užasno. Ali i sada je gadno. A ne znamo koliko nas još snijega čeka."

"Svaki put kada nam je teško, ima trenutaka u kojima mislimo da nećemo izdržati. Ali uvijek se nađe snage", rekao je toplo Gandalf i ohrabrujuće se nasmiješio hobitima. "Tako ćete i ovoga puta. Poznam vas dobro, dragi moji hobiti. Ima u vama puno više snage nego što i sami znate."

Na ovo mu nisu odgovorili odmah; Ellin je vidjela da razmišljaju o tome što su čuli.

"U redu", rekao je nakon nekog vremena Frodo. Oči su mu bile čvrsto stisnute. "Pretvarat ću se da sam u svome domu u Shireu. U svojoj sam rupi. Nema snijega i toplo mi je. Ako budem žmirio, onda neću vidjeti snijeg oko sebe. Samo ne smijem otvoriti oči, i neće biti snijega i toplo je."

"I ja sam probao to zamisliti, ali meni ne pomaže." Sam je otvorio oči i namrgodio se. "Ja bih bio negdje drugdje, a ne tu."

"Slažem se", kimnuo je Pippin snuždeno. "Sve do sada je bilo lakše od ovoga."

Naposljetku su ipak pomalo ušutjeli i zašuškali se u svoje vreće za spavanje. Ellin se nelagodno promeškoljila. Slagala se s hobitima i dala bi sve samo da se sada može nalaziti negdje na toplom i suhom. Počela je razmišljati o tome da pođe do stražnje strane stijene i na brzinu se opere. _Smrznut ćeš se, luđakinjo jedna_, rekla je sama sebi. _Nije vrijeme za pranje._ Podigla je pogled prema nebu. Sada je bilo tamnosive boje – sumrak se već pretvarao u noć. Nad obrisom stijene koja ih je zaklanjala vidjela je kovitlanje snježnih pahuljica na vjetru. Potom je zatvorila oči. Njezino je maštanje bilo drukčije vrste od Frodovog. U mislima je vidjela čistu i mirisnu odjeću, zamišljala njezin dodir na čistoj, svježe opranoj koži. I sama pomisao na to ju je toliko dražila da se izvukla iz vreće za spavanje i ustala. Prekoračila je Legolasa i hodajući uz stijenu udaljila se nekoliko koraka iz njihova zaklona. _Možda bih mogla pokušati..._ Ako se namjeravala oprati, znala je da mora požuriti. Po mraku bi bilo preopasno tražiti put iza stijene. Čim se našla izvan zaklona, na udaru snijega i vjetra, za probu je povukla rukav svoje jakne i veste ogolivši podlakticu. Ali istoga časa se sledila – snijeg joj je šibao kožu poput ledenih strelica i već u sljedećoj sekundi je navukla rukave natrag, cvokoćući. Namrštila se i neraspoloženo vratila natrag. _No dobro_, pokušala se utješiti, _što bih uopće postigla pranjem? Do sutra navečer bila bih jednako znojna i smrdljiva, a tunika koju sada nosim se ne bi stigla osušiti i ne bih se imala u što presvući_. I tako je odgodila temeljito pranje za neko neodređeno buduće vrijeme kada neće biti u snijegu i oluji, znajući da se sada mora zadovoljiti samo održavanjem najosnovnije higijene.

Kada se vratila natrag i sjela na svoje mjesto, pogled joj je susreo Boromirove oči. Sjetivši se kako mu je ranije grubo odbrusila, pocrvenjela je i brzo skrenula pogled, osjećajući nelagodu. Sada mu se čak nije mogla niti ispričati jer su trenutno bili okruženi svim članovima Družine, a nije htjela spominjati to pred svima. Njezino neraspoloženje se još malo produbilo.

Uskoro je pao mrak i pojeli su svoj večernji obrok. Sada lov nije bio moguć pa su morali uzeti dio zaliha suhe putne hrane. Vatra je gorjela uz dosta dima i prilično sporo jer su drva bila vlažna. Ellin se nadala da će im zaliha drva biti dovoljna za put preko gorja; nije se usuđivala predviđati koliko će još noći provesti u planinama, niti u kakvim uvjetima. Nadala se da će oluja što brže prestati.

Noć joj je bila duga i teška. Mjesta je bilo malo, prostor je bio skučen, pa joj je bilo neudobno i nije dobro spavala. Često se budila, a onda neko vrijeme ne bi mogla ponovno zaspati. Odmah pokraj nje, s desne strane, spavao je Gimli. I na njenu nesreću, glasno je hrkao veći dio noći. Kada je inače bila na putovanjima i kada bi bila doista umorna, obično joj nikakvi zvukovi ne bi smetali da zaspe. Te noći, međutim, i najmanji šumovi su je dekoncentrirali i smetali. Pokušala se pokriti preko glave ne bi li pobjegla i od hrkanja i od zavijanja vjetra, no postigla je samo to da joj je uskoro ponestalo svježeg zraka pa se opet morala otkriti. Slušajući hrapavi zvuk iz Gimlijevih usta, dok bi nakon svakog buđenja nastojala ponovno zaspati, najradije bi ga bila prodrmala. Ali naravno, nije imala srca prekinuti njegov san.

Gotovo je s olakšanjem dočekala svoju stražarsku smjenu jer joj je donijela spas od uzaludnog prevrtanja na skučenom ležaju. Zadatak nije bio težak; zbog oluje nije bilo nimalo vjerojatno da bi ijedan neprijatelj mogao biti u blizini, i te se noći stražarenje svodilo samo na to da bude budna i prema potrebi doda novu granu na vatru. Izvukla se iz kruga oko vatre, udaljila tek korak-dva te sjela naslonivši se leđima na stijenu. Omotala se i utoplila vrećom za spavanje pa jednostavno promatrala tamu i snijeg. Bila je ponešto nemirna, iako nije znala reći pravi razlog. _Sumnjam da ijedan ork luta unaokolo po ovom nevremenu_, pomislila je. _Vjerujem da su orci mudriji od nas i da su negdje duboko u svojim jazbinama, na toplom, a ne vani._

Promotrila je svoje suputnike. Uglavnom su bili sklupčani i stisnuti jedan blizu drugoga. Gimli je i dalje hrkao, baš kao i Pippin nešto dalje od njega. Sam nije spavao, mogla je to vidjeti iz njegova stalnog okretanja; nije bio opušten kao ostali. Pogled joj se potom zaustavio na Boromiru. U slabom svjetlu njihove male vatre nije mu dobro vidjela lice, a i nije bio okrenut točno prema njoj. Ali bilo je dovoljno da samo na tren zatvori oči i odmah bi vidjela njegovo pravilno lice, tople sive oči i onaj neodoljiv osmijeh koji je toliko voljela i koji joj je uvijek tjerao srce da kuca brže. Gledajući u daljinu i razmišljajući o njemu, Ellin se nasmiješila.

Iznenada se trgnula i zatreptala očima, a srce joj je stalo uplašeno lupati. _Što se događa...?_ Osvrtala se oko sebe, isprva zbunjena. Vatra je skoro dogorjela, ali ipak nije bilo potpuno mračno. Pogledala je prema nebu i vidjela da više nije bilo crno; polako se razdanjivalo. Onda je shvatila. _Zadrijemala sam._ Tijekom jednoličnog stražarenja, umor i neispavanost ipak su je na kraju savladali, usprkos sjedećem položaju. Brzo je ustala i podstaknula skoro ugašenu vatru dodavši jednu granu, pa se osvrnula. Snijeg nije prestajao padati. Dokle god je u mutnom svjetlu zore mogla doprijeti pogledom, sve je bilo mirno, njezine oči nisu uhvatile nikakav skriveni pokret. Ali srce joj je i dalje ubrzano tuklo, a njezin strah nije prolazio. _Kako sam samo smjela?! Što da se vatra ugasila? Što da su nam se neki neprijatelji prikrali?_

Prošla je nekoliko koraka naprijed-natrag po maloj zaravni, ogledavajući se svugdje unaokolo, upirući pogled u daljinu i tražeći bilo kakav znak opasnosti. Iako je sve izgledalo u redu, nije se mogla smiriti. Činjenica da ne može odrediti što ju je toliko uznemirilo, osim vlastite pogreške, uplašila ju je još više. Iskoračivši iz zaklona stijene, našla se na udaru krupnih snježnih pahuljica koje su je nemilice šibale, ali nije obratila pažnju niti na njih niti na vjetar. Gledala je niz planinu, prema smjeru iz kojeg su došli, a onda i iza stijene, u pravcu u kojem je staza vodila dalje uzbrdo. I njezin je strah iznenada dobio temelj, a ono što ju je uznemiravalo cijelo vrijeme odjednom joj je postalo jasno.

Staze gotovo više i nije bilo. Planina je još od ranije bila prekrivena debelim snježnim pokrivačem, a novi snijeg koji je bez prestanka padao cijelu noć i dio prethodnog dana stvorio je možda i neprohodnu barijeru. Počela se bojati kako će se probiti dalje. A gledajući unatrag, pitala se je li uopće moguć i povratak natrag.


	14. Nesavladivi Caradhras

"Pa kako ćemo naprijed?"

"Je li uopće moguće proći?"

"Ajme, zatrpat će nas!"

"Zar ne bismo trebali krenuti natrag?"

"A što ako je i prema natrag previše snijega, što ćemo onda?"

"Ovo je previše snijega."

"Imamo li plan?"

"Kako ćemo se izvući?"

Pa zatim sva pitanja još jednom ispočetka. Hobiti su upadali jedan drugome u riječ, pitanja i komentari nisu prestajali otkako su se probudili i vidjeli debeli snježni pokrivač – koji je i dalje svakim trenom rastao. Ellin je dijelila njihovu tjeskobu, iako nije bila glasna poput njih. Dok su hobiti sjedili uz vatru i doručkovali, Aragorn i Gandalf su otišli nekoliko koraka dalje i započeli tihi razgovor. Ellin im je prišla ne bi li saznala što planiraju za nastavak puta.

"Prilično me brine hoćemo li se uopće uspjeti probiti i u kakvim ćemo uvjetima morati raditi logore ovdje na planini", rekao je Aragorn namršteno. Lice mu je odavalo brigu. Tada se malo pozornije zagledao u čarobnjaka. "Nisi nam rekao sve. Što te točno muči? Doima se kao da očekuješ još nešto osim orka u tim rudnicima."

Ellin je stajala u iščekivanju i tjeskobno promatrala Gandalfa. On je oklijevao s odgovorom. Osvrnuo se prema ostalim članovima Družine, udaljenim nekoliko koraka, pa se opet okrenuo Aragornu i Ellin. Kada je progovorio, glas mu je bio još tiši nego maločas.

"U tim tunelima ima i bića starijih i opasnijih od orka. Ako imamo i najmanju šansu za neku drugu varijantu, ne bih riskirao prolaz Morijom, jer tamo izuzetno opasno."

Nitko osim Ellin i Aragorna nije čuo ove riječi. Nešto u Gandalfovom glasu joj je natjeralo trnce uz kičmu, ledenije no što je ijedna mećava mogla učiniti. Preplavila ju je nelagoda.

"Opasniji od ovakve oluje i lavina?" upitao je Aragorn trezveno. "Ostanemo li blokirani ovdje na planini, to bi lako moglo značiti smrt za sve nas."

Gandalf je razmišljao nekoliko trenutaka.

"Ako danas budemo išli istim tempom kao i jučer, do večeri bismo trebali biti na prijevoju. Tamo možemo prenoćiti – ima jedan usjek u kojem se možemo skloniti." Zastao je i odmjerio njihove zalihe. "Budemo li pažljivo rasporedili drva, imat ćemo zalihu za još dvije noći, otprilike. Jedna je sljedeća, ta koju ćemo provesti na prijevoju, a druga će nas zateći negdje na silasku. Do treće noći bismo se već trebali spustiti dovoljno da se nađemo u području šume."

Aragorn je pogledao prema planini u pravcu u kojem je vodila staza pa sumnjičavo zatresao glavom.

"Bojim se da nećemo moći napredovati kao i jučer. Jednostavno je previše snijega."

"Ovako ćemo: krenimo sada dalje, i vidjet ćemo koliko brzo se možemo kretati", rekao je Gandalf i kimnuo. "Ako do polovice dana prevalimo manje od trećine puta do vrha i ako nam oluja još jače zaprijeti, vratit ćemo se. U redu?"

"U redu", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Barem ćemo znati da smo pokušali sve što je u našoj moći."

Dok su Gandalf i Aragorn krenuli obavijestiti Družinu o odluci, Ellin je provirila iza stijene koja je štitila njihovo malo skrovište. Snijeg nošen vjetrom joj je sunuo u lice i brzo se povukla korak natrag. Razmišljala je o onome što je maločas čula od Gandalfa i pokušavala odlučiti što zapravo priželjkuje da se dogodi. Ovaj uspon je bio vrlo mukotrpan, a postajao je i sve opasniji; s druge strane, Gandalfove riječi o Moriji zvučale su prilično zlokobno. _I o kakvim bićima je zapravo govorio? Nije nam rekao... Ali o čemu god da se radi, mora da je doista opasno,_ zaključila je. _Gandalf je Maia, njegova je moć velika. Ako _on_ želi izbjeći Moriju, onda mora da je stvarno..._ Nije našla riječ da dovrši misao i ponovno se naježila sjetivši se njegovih riječi i glasa.

Još jednom je provirila iza stijene, i ovoga puta se nije povukla pred vjetrom koji ju je šibao već je osmotrila planinu. Staza široka dva do tri metra je vijugala uzbrdo uz strmu padinu, a s desne strane staze se otvarala duboka provalija. Sve je bilo prekriveno dubokim bijelim pokrivačem. Bilo je teško procijeniti koliko je bio debeo sloj snijega jer nije bilo drveća ili drugog raslinja koje bi pomoglo pri procjeni odnosa visine, ali nagađala je da je više od metra. Na nekim mjestima nanosi su izgledali i mnogo viši. Nije bilo teško zamisliti koliko će mukotrpno biti probiti se kroz meki prhki snijeg i koliko može biti opasno zbog lavina; i samo prisjećanje na to kako se iscijeđeno i jadno osjećala prethodnoga dana bilo je dovoljno da joj sva volja splasne, a današnji će dan vjerojatno biti još teži. Usprkos Gandalfovim riječima upozorenja, pomisao na tamne hodnike Morije odjednom joj više nije bila tako odbojna i uhvatila se kako priželjkuje povratak. Ali povratka nije bilo, barem za sada. Čim su završili doručak i spremili se, nastavili su put.

A put je toga dana bio još teži, baš kao što je Aragorn predvidio. Staza široka jedva dva metra bila je usječena u padinu koja se strmo uzdizala s njihove lijeve strane, a s desne je strane bila provalija. Gandalf je išao prvi i pokušavao bar malo prokrčiti put svojim tijelom i štapom, ali bez mnogo uspjeha. Noge su im upadale u meki snijeg do koljena ili čak i više, pa je svaki korak bio veliki napor. Hobitima je bilo najteže – bili su u snijegu gotovo do polovice prsa i na trenutke je izgledalo kao da plivaju, a ne da hodaju. Snažan vjetar im je nosio snijeg u lice i usporavao ih; hodali su pognuti prema naprijed zgrbljeni poput staraca ne bi li se bar malo zaštitili. Kod najjačih udara vjetra Ellin se činilo da se gura u nevidljivi zid kroz koji ne može prodrijeti. Već nakon kratkoga vremena, a pogotovo stoga što je bila neispavana, počela je osjećati umor. Noge su joj postale teške.

"Pazi!" viknuo je Gimli i Ellin je istog trena digla glavu. Mala lavina sručila se niz strmi obronak, ravno prema hobitima. Povik je stigao dok se još kotrljala niz padinu, ali kroz snijeg do pojasa bilo je nemoguće kretati se brzo i nisu se stigli zakloniti. Frodo i Sam su u hipu nestali pod velikom grudom koja se obrušila na stazu.

"Frodo! Same!" povikao je panično Pippin dok se uskovitlani nanos još nije ni slegnuo. Gandalf koji je hodao tik ispred njih je priskočio prvi i počeo razgrtati snijeg, a Gimli je s druge strane brzo prošao između Pippina i Merryja i stao otkopavati drugu stranu. I vrlo brzo su iz hrpe snijega najprije izvirile male hobitske ruke, a onda su ih Gandalf i Gimli izvukli i oslobodili iz nanosa.

"Uh, dobro je", promrmljao je Merry, a i ostali su kimnuli s olakšanjem. Bila je prava sreća što lavina nije bila velika i što ih nije povukla za sobom prema provaliji, već se zaustavila na stazi. Ellin je promotrila dvojicu hobita i unatoč situaciji na trenutak se slabašno nasmiješila. Bili su od glave do pete prekriveni snijegom i izgledali su poput dva punašna snjegovića.

"Prokleti snijeg i zima!" gunđao je Sam dok su pokušavali otresti snijeg s plašteva i odjeće. Naravno, mećava je činila taj posao uzaludnim. Tek što bi stresli plašteve, hrpe novih snježnih pahuljica padale su na sve njih. "Sav sam mokar, i hladno mi je, i dosta mi je svega."

Frodo nije ništa rekao, ali na licu mu je bilo vidljivo da se slaže sa Samom. I Ellinin smiješak je začas izblijedio jer je i sama postala svjesna koliko joj se vlaga uvukla u odjeću. Zadrhtala je, jer čim su se prestali kretati, odmah joj je postalo hladnije. Imala je osjećaj da se više nikad neće uspjeti zagrijati.

"Zar ne možemo krenuti natrag? Ovo postaje nemoguće", rekao je Merry plačljivim glasom.

"Slažem se s njim", rekao je Boromir. "I nama je teško probijati se kroz ovako dubok snijeg, a hobitima je još gore. A lavina nije jedina opasnost koja vreba u ovakvim uvjetima. Ovo postaje previše riskantno."

"Još se nećemo vraćati", odgovorio je Gandalf, nadglasavši vjetar. "Još uvijek možemo uspjeti. Idemo dalje!"

Nitko mu nije protuslovio, a začudo, čak je i Gimli ovog puta šutio. Ellin se upitala jesu li svi jednostavno bili previše umorni i smrznuti za prosvjedovanje; ona je svakako bila. I tako su krenuli dalje. Nakon još nekog vremena mukotrpnog uspinjanja, Ellin je iznenada zastala, sjetivši se razgovora od prošle večeri kada je pitala Aragorna o spilji uz stazu. "Udaljena je oko jedan sat hoda", bio je rekao Aragorn. A ona je tada shvatila da su već hodali barem dvostruko duže, a ipak joj se još nisu približili. Na čas se upitala je li je možda previdjela, ali znala je da nije; ulaz je bio dovoljno velik i tik uz samu stazu pa je bilo nemoguće proći, a da ga se ne primijeti. _Ovim tempom nećemo nikada uspjeti... a samo postaje sve gore i gore_. Svaki korak je iziskivao mnogo napora, svaki korak bio je borba s dubokim snijegom i snažnim vjetrom, i napredovali su neizrecivo sporo. Osjetila je kako je posve savladava malodušnost. Izluđivali su je snijeg, vjetar, umor, hladnoća, znojna i smrdljiva odjeća koja se lijepila za tijelo, pahuljice koje su je šibale po licu, topile se i cijedile joj se niz vrat. Očajnički je željela biti bilo gdje drugdje osim ovdje. I upravo je htjela reći Gandalfu da su prespori, da ne mogu ostvariti željeni plan, podsjetiti ga na razgovor koji je vodio s njom i Aragornom prije nego što su krenuli, kad je odjeknuo čarobnjakov snažni glas: "Stoj!"

Podigla je glavu i pogledom potražila uzrok Gandalfove naredbe. Odmah ga je ugledala. Upravo su prošli jedan zavoj nakon kojega im se otvorio vidik prema idućem dijelu staze, do tada skrivenom od pogleda. Veliki odron kamenja i snijega sručio se na stazu i blokirao prolaz. Nije ga se moglo niti zaobići jer je prekrio čitavu stazu u širini od barem tri metra. Nisu nikako mogli proći, niti s gornje niti s donje strane – stijene su bile skoro okomite.

"Ne možemo dalje", rekao je Aragorn, zureći u veliku hrpu na stazi. Njegove su riječi ocrtavale misli svih u Družini. Gandalf je nekoliko trenutaka promatrao odron, pa se okrenuo prema njima.

"Istina. Želio sam da pokušamo sve, ali doista ne možemo ovuda", rekao je razočarano, priznajući poraz. Caradhras se pokazao jačim od njih. "Moramo se vratiti natrag, najprije do podnožja, a onda... Moria."

Tako se cijeli višednevni trud uspona pokazao uzaludnim. Mukotrpno penjanje bilo je gotovo, ali Ellin nije mogla osjetiti olakšanje, bila je preumorna. Osim toga, znala je da se kroz ovako duboki snijeg ni silazak neće pokazati mnogo lakšim.

Naravno, bila je u pravu. Povratak je bio polagan, opasan i težak. Oluja nije nimalo oslabila i izgledalo je kao da je planina bila odlučna otjerati deset malih prilika koje su je pokušale prijeći. Kada su stigli do mjesta gdje su prespavali prošle noći još nije pao mrak, ali večer zapravo i nije bila daleko jer su napredovali vrlo sporo, a kratki zimski dan onemogućavao je dulje putovanje. Zato su se odlučili tu zaustaviti jer trebao im je zaklon od snijega i vjetra, a to mjesto im je to moglo pružiti. Boljeg skloništa niže uz stazu ionako nije bilo u blizini, a po takvom vremenu nisu smjeli provesti noć na otvorenom. Stisnuli su se uz vatru, pokušavajući se osušiti i ugrijati, i nije im preostalo drugo nego nadati se da će sljedećeg dana oluja ipak napokon malo posustati i silazak biti lakši.

_Planina je bila visoka i strma. Bio je mrak. Kiša je lijevala kao iz kabla. Vilenjakinja je trčala nizbrdo, niz usku i sklisku stazu. Bila je uplašena. Načas je zastala, hvatajući dah. Srce joj je ubrzano tuklo, kako od napornoga bijega, tako i od straha. Bacila je pogled iza sebe. Tada je jedna munja proparala nebo i u sablasnom je svjetlu ugledala bujicu vode koja je pred sobom mrvila stijene i drveće kako se kotrlja prema njoj. _Još mi je bliže_, pomislila je panično i dala se u novi trk. Mišići su joj pucali, pluća su je boljela, ali izgledalo joj je kao da stoji na mjestu unatoč svim naporima – kao da je neka nevidljiva sila vuče unazad. Potmula grmljavina kotrljajuće bujice doprla joj je do ušiju. _Sve je bliže!_ Trčala je i dalje, pokušavajući pogledom prodrijeti kroz vodu koja joj je tekla niz lice i zamagljivala vid, kroz gustu kišnu zavjesu, očajnički tražeći bilo kakav zaklon. I tada ga je u svjetlu nove munje ugledala. Samo malo niže od nje nalazilo se malo udubljenje u litici, zatvoreno stijenama s dvije strane i odozgo, okrenuto na suprotnu stranu od kretanja vodene lavine. Mjesto joj se učinilo poznato, iako je bila sigurna da nikada nije bila tu. Ali nije zastala da bi o tome razmišljala, nije bilo vremena za to. Trebala se skloniti, i to brzo. Ako ga se uspije domoći, ako se zavuče unutra, bujica će ga samo nadletjeti, a ona će unutra biti sigurna... Izvlačeći posljednje mrvice snage jurnula je prema skrovištu. Noga joj je skliznula i iskrivila se, a dok se pokušavala zadržati razrezala je ruku na oštroj stijeni. Njezin krik bola prigušila je sve snažnija buka nadolazećeg vodenog vala. U posljednji tren, vilenjakinja se domogla zaklona i priljubila se leđima uz stijenu, zatvorivši oči. Činilo joj se da će joj pluća prsnuti._

_"Ne smiješ ostati ovdje." Glas je bio dubok i dalek, ali istovremeno i sasvim jasan. I sledio ju je. Otvorila je oči i poskočila, uplašeno se osvrćući, ali nigdje nije bilo nikoga. Odjednom, tama kao da je postala još dublja i tamnija, a hladnoća još oštrija. Ledeni trnci prošli su joj cijelim tijelom i naježila se._

_"Nemam gdje otići, stradat ću ako izađem odavde!" povikala je tami. Sada je bilo tako mračno da je jedva razaznavala stijenu na koju se naslonila._

_"Ne smiješ ostati ovdje! Odlazi! Brzo!" ponovio je zapovjedno onaj isti glas. Vilenjakinja se počela tresti, a na oči su joj navrle suze. I tada se vodena bujica prelila preko stijene koja ju je štitila, ali je istovremeno i nastavila rasti. Ellin je užasnuto gledala kako se razina vode podiže prema njoj. Divlja plima je vrlo brzo došla do njezinih nogu i počela je gutati. Bijega više nije bilo i vilenjakinja je shvatila da je ovo kraj._

"Neeeeee!" vrisnula je Ellin u potpunoj panici i skočila. Trepnula je nekoliko puta ne bi li razbistrila pogled i tada je shvatila da sjedi na svom ležaju, u logoru koji su napravili prethodnog poslijepodneva. Nije još svanuo dan, ali nije bila potpuna tama – polako se razdanjivalo.

"Ellin, što je?" Aragorn se probudio istoga časa kada je kriknula i priskočio do nje. "Jesi li ružno sanjala?" Još nekoliko članova Družine se probudilo od njenoga krika i zbunjeno su gledali prema njoj. Ona se osvrtala, još uvijek ne sasvim budna; slike iz sna još su uvijek bile vrlo žive. Shvatila je da joj suze cure niz lice i brzo ih obrisala rukavom, ali nije mogla zaustaviti nove. Panika je još bila tu, usprkos Aragornovom zagrljaju koji je nudio smirenje i utjehu. Opet je u glavi čula onaj glas koji ju je upozoravao da ne smije ostati, koji joj je naređivao da ode. Činilo joj se da se i dalje nalazi u svome snu, a onda je shvatila i zašto. Njihov logor je bio zaklon koji je sanjala! Nije se sve poklapalo – u snu je prijetnja bila bujica vode a ne mećava – ali sličnosti je bilo i previše. I strah je postao jači, a potreba da pobjegne odatle skoro neizdrživa.

"Aragorne! Moramo smjesta otići odavde!" zavapila je kroz suze, uz osjećaj rastuće nelagode. Prasak groma natjerao ju je da poskoči. Naježila se. "Ne smijemo ostati tu!"

"Ellin, zašto to govoriš? Što se dogodilo? Što si sanjala?" upitao je blago, zagladivši joj kosu.

Ali ona je znala da nema vremena za objašnjenja. Ionako nije mogla racionalno objasniti što je osjećala. Samo je znala da moraju krenuti, i to odmah. Ili će biti prekasno.

"Moramo odmah otići odavde!" ponovila je i užurbano skočila na noge. Sada su svi već bili budni, probuđeni njihovim glasnim razgovorom, i promatrali je s nerazumijevanjem. Nitko se nije micao. Mislila je da će poludjeti. "Brzo!" povikala je još jednom, grabeći i slažući svoje stvari.

Vrijeme im je istjecalo. Osjećala je to.

-x-x-x-

Lice vilenjakinje odavalo je duboku koncentraciju, pogled joj je bio posve fokusiran. Još samo jedan, završni potez... i sve je napokon bilo na svome mjestu. I najsitniji dragulj, i najmanji srebrni ukras. Arwen se opustila, odmaknula korak unatrag i promotrila svoje djelo. Velika zastava bila je raširena pred njom. Tkanina je bila od mekoga crnog baršuna, tako duboko crnog da je na suncu poprimala tamnomodri odsjaj. _Poput vedre ljetne noći,_ pomislila je. Bijelo gondorsko stablo bilo je izvezeno mithrilnim nitima, a iznad njega bilo je sedam zvijezda sačinjenih od sićušnih dragulja. Na vrhu, iznad svega, bila je izvezena zlatna kruna.

Oblaci koji su prekrivali sunce u tome su se času raspršili. Sunčeve su zrake kroz veliki prozor ispunile u Arweninu sobu i obasjale zastavu rasprostrtu na velikom stolu. Mithril i dragulji tada su bljesnuli i zasjali novom svjetlošću. Jer to nije bila tek obična zastava s običnim ukrasima; Arwen je unijela u njih svu svoju moć, predanost, osjećaje i umijeće. U svakoj niti, u svakome dragulju bili su upleteni svjetlost sunca, mjeseca i zvijezda, a bila je utkana i nada i ljubav.

U tom trenutku, dok je tako stajala u svome Rivendellu, daleko na sjeveru, daleko od Gondora i čovjeka kojeg je voljela više od ičega, nije znala kada i kako će zastava biti razvijena; _to_ nije mogla vidjeti. Ali znala je da će biti razvijena u pravi čas, ni prerano ni prekasno, i da će ovo znamenje donijeti nadu. Kada bude najteže, zvjezdice, stablo i kruna će zasjati i obodriti mnoga uplašena i obeshrabrena srca. Na licu joj se pojavio blagi osmijeh, a u srcu joj je zatitrala radost. Ne, nije bila sasvim mirna; zabrinutost nije mogla nestati. Njezin voljeni je bio daleko, u opasnosti, a dio nje uvijek je bio uz Aragorna i brinuo za njega, bez obzira što je znala koliko je sposoban. _Uvijek brinemo za one koje volimo._ Ali sada kada je zastava bila gotova, gledajući je, osjetila je kako i njezina nada raste.

Nešto kasnije toga dana na vratima njezine sobe začulo se kucanje. Znala je tko dolazi i zašto. Otvorila je vrata i kimnula visokome tamnokosom graničaru, a on joj je uzvratio pozdrav na isti način. Bio je potpuno spreman za polazak, odjeven u jahaće hlače, čizme, debelu tuniku i ogrnut plaštem podstavljen krznom.

Arwen je voljela i cijenila Halbarada. Bio je častan, pošten i odvažan čovjek. Znala je da mu može povjeriti ovaj dragocjeni predmet; s jednakim bi povjerenjem položila u njegove ruke i vlastiti život. Odmaknula se i propustila ga da prođe te ga slijedila do stola gdje je ležala zastava. Dugo ju je promatrao bez riječi, a izraz poštovanja, divljenja te iznad svega nade u njegovim sivim očima jasno joj je rekao da je uspjela izvršiti svoju zadaću. Ovo je bio njezin doprinos naporima Družine; još otkako je usnula onaj san o ratu prije više mjeseci, znala je da mora ovo učiniti.

Nakon još jednoga dugoga pogleda kojim si je utisnula u sjećanje i najsitniju pojedinost, pažljivo je složila zastavu i umotala je. Predala je zamotuljak Halbaradu, a potom su zajedno krenuli prema vratima. Kuća je bila mirna i tiha; mnogi od vilenjaka koji su često navraćali sada su bili u izviđanju u gorju i borili se protiv orka, dok su neki već krenuli na Zapad. Njezina su braća već bila vani, zajedno s ostalim Dunedainima koje će Halbarad povesti na jug, a zacijelo je i njen otac već bio tamo kako bi ih ispratio. Koraci su im bili bešumni, hodnike je ispunilo tek jedva čujno šuštanje njezine haljine. Tišina i praznina kuće načas su joj donijeli val tuge, kao što vjetar donese miris nekoga cvijeta. Ali baš kao što se miris već u idućem trenu raspline na vjetru tako je nestala i njena tuga, jer je ponovno pogledala omot u Halbaradovim rukama. Doba njezinoga naroda možda jest bilo gotovo, i Rivendell više nikada neće biti pun pjesme, glasova i boja, ali to nije bio kraj. Međuzemlje će ići dalje, različito nego prije, no ne manje bogato; njezina nada i optimizam bili su i previše čvrsti a da bi se prepustila melankoliji i tuzi. Visoko je podigla glavu, pogleda uperenog prema novom životu, i nije se osvrtala unatrag.

Izašli su u suncem okupano dvorište. Siva družina je čekala. Dunedaini su bili u sedlu, čekajući svoga vođu. Kao što je pretpostavila, i njezin otac je bio tamo, te još nekolicina vilenjaka. Pozdravila se s Elladanom i Elrohirom. Čvrsto su se zagrlili, a ona je pokušala zatomiti strah koji bi osjećala uvijek kada su odlazili u bitku. Potom je prišla Halbaradu. Nije još uzjahao; znala je da će pričekati.

"Gospo", rekao je tiho i naklonio se lakim pokretom glave u znak pozdrava.

"Čuvaj se", odvratila je i čvrsto stisnula njegovu ruku. "I reci mu da ćemo se vidjeti u Minas Tirithu, u slobodnom Međuzemlju."

Više od toga nije trebalo reći. Sjetila se posljednje noći s Aragornom, prije nego što je Družina trebala krenuti. Te je noći donijela najtežu i najvažniju odluku u svome dugome životu, i tako su razriješili jedno otvoreno pitanje koje je već neko vrijeme bilo lebdjelo nad njima. Nije joj bilo lako, ali pristala je ispuniti njegovu molbu.

Halbarad joj se naklonio još jednom, pa se okrenuo i uzjahao.

"Hoću", odgovorio joj je uz sasvim blagi smiješak, pa dao znak za polazak. Družina je izjahala iz dvorišta Elrondove kuće, pa se cestom koja je vodila između drugih kuća i drveća uputila prema mostu nad Bruinenom. A dok ih je promatrala kako nestaju u daljini, Arwenine misli su otplovile u Gondor, prema čovjeku koji joj je bio sve. I nasmiješila se.

-x-x-x-

Novi je prasak proparao zrak, i tutnjava se razlijegala nebom odbijajući se od obronaka i vraćajući u valovima. Ellin se trgnula još jednom.

"Požurite!" dobacila je preko ramena. Spremila je svoje stvari u samo nekoliko sekundi i sada se već počela spuštati niz padinu, udaljivši se nekoliko koraka od Družine. Srce joj je uplašeno lupalo. Bacivši pogled unatrag vidjela je da su se napokon pokrenuli, iako zbunjenih izraza lica i sporije no što je ona željela. No barem su se započeli spremati – njezina hitnja i zabrinutost su ipak djelovale na njih. "Brzo! Brzo!" gotovo je vrisnula kako bi ih još požurila i domahnula rukom da je slijede, pa se užurbano nastavila spuštati. Nisu je smetale snježne pahuljice ni vjetar – uopće ih nije primjećivala. Nije mogla objasniti što je to tjera naprijed i čega se boji, samo je znala da ne smiju ostati jer će se nešto dogoditi.

Usporila je, osvrćući se usput da vidi jesu li joj blizu, i zastajkivala svakih nekoliko koraka kako bi je Družina mogla sustići. Aragorn je prvi stigao do nje; nervozno je pričekala dok ne stignu i ostali, a onda se okrenula i pohitala naprijed, opet na čelu male povorke. Još uvijek je osjećala hitnju da se što više udalji od logora i nije zastala da im ispriča ili objasni. Da je visoki snijeg nije usporavao, bila bi trčala. I dok su se žurno spuštali stazom, iza leđa im je odjeknuo novi snažan prasak, bliži no ijedan do tad. Snažna grmljavina je ispunila usjek i odjeknula zaglušujućom, skoro bolnom silinom. Padina se od siline udara zatresla i tlo pod njihovim nogama je zadrhtalo. Zasipalo ih je nešto snijega koji se sručio niz padinu, a Pippin je izgubio ravnotežu. U snažnoj tutnjavi Ellin nije ni čula svoj vlastiti krik koji se stopio s grmljavinom. A onda je, malo po malo, sve utihnulo.

Kada su došli k sebi i osvrnuli se prema logoru iz kojeg su pobjegli prije samo nekoliko trenutaka, imali su što vidjeti. Nije ga više bilo. Grom je pogodio stijenu koja se nadnosila nad tim malim usjekom i njezin je gornji dio bio potpuno uništen. Velik je dio stijene nedostajao. A sav taj krš – veći i manji komadi, krhotine, kamenje – sručio se na mjesto na kojem su spavali sve do maločas. Da su ostali tamo, sada bi ležali zatrpani ispod velikog odrona kamenja.

"Oh." To je bilo sve što je Merry uspio izustiti. Zapravo, to je bilo jedino što je itko od njih uspio izgovoriti. Svi su još uvijek samo nijemo gledali stijenu, polako shvaćajući kakvu su sudbinu upravo za dlaku izbjegli.

Ellin je zurila u odron. Da nisu pobjegli, sada bi svi bili mrtvi. Oštro, teško kamenje ne bi im pružilo nikakvu šansu. Shvatila je da drhti i pokušala se umiriti. Nije joj u potpunosti uspijevalo.

"Ka-kako si znala?" promucao je uplašeno Frodo. U tome trenutku joj je pristupio Aragorn i položio joj ruku na rame. "Što se dogodilo? Ispričaj nam, što si sanjala?" upitao je umirujućim glasom i kimnuo.

"Trčala sam niz planinu. Okolina nije bila ista kao i ovdje u stvarnosti, doduše", započela je. Sjećanje joj je bilo potpuno živo i bistro. "Bježala sam, ali ne pred snijegom ili grmljavinom već pred vodenim valom. Sjećam se da se niz padinu slijevala velika vodena bujica. Jako sam se bojala, nisam bila sigurna hoću li uspjeti pobjeći. I onda, u zadnji čas, ugledala sam zaklon – ugledala sam usjek gdje se mogu sakriti. Kada sam došla do njega, bio mi je poznat, iako u snu nisam razumjela zašto." Zastala je i opet pogledala prema njihovom logoru, nestalom ispod smrtonosnog kamenja. "Shvatila sam to kad sam se probudila. Sanjala sam upravo ovo mjesto." Pokazala je rukom prema ostacima njihova logora.

"A zatim?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Zatim... upravo kada sam se uvukla u zaklon i pomislila da sam na sigurnom, začula sam neki glas. Nisam shvatila odakle dolazi niti tko govori. Čula sam ga iz svih pravaca i niotkuda određeno. Upozorio me da ne smijem ostati na tom mjestu. Uspaničila sam se, jer nisam imala kamo pobjeći..." Iako se već bila smirila, sada se ponovno nelagodno stresla kada se sjetila toga dijela. Nešto u onim trenucima iz sna joj je tjeralo trnce niz kičmu čak i sada kada je sve prošlo. "Glas je ponovio upozorenje još jednom, a onda je voda stigla i do moga skrovišta, samo što se pokazalo da taj moj zaklon ipak nije dobar i da se voda penje prema meni... Posljednje čega se sjećam je kako se bujica penje i guta me. A onda sam se probudila."

U tišini koja je uslijedila, Ellin je ponovno postala svjesna oluje i hladnoće. Pokušala je obrisati lice mokro od pahuljica koje su je šibale, ali bezuspješno; i rukavice su joj bile vlažne. Navukla je kapuljaču niže na čelo. Usput je primijetila kako hobiti drhte na vjetru, čvrsto stegnuvši svoje plašteve oko sebe. Sam nije uspio obuzdati cvokotanje zubi.

"Trebali bismo krenuti", rekla je. "Smrznut ćemo se stojeći ovako."

Aragorn i Gandalf su joj kimnuli, slažući se s njom. Nije bilo ni mjesto ni vrijeme za duge razgovore. I tako su krenuli dalje. Ostatak dana su malo po malo silazili, sve dok se nije spustio mrak. Oluja je tada, nakon dva i pol dana, napokon počela jenjavati. Snježne pahuljice su se prorijedile, a vjetar je oslabio. No promjena vremena sada im više nije mnogo značila, osim što će im silazak postati nešto lakši. Caradhras ih je porazio.


	15. Veliko otkriće

Povratak je bio težak, mukotrpan i dugotrajan. Glavni je razlog bio taj što su morali skrenuti sa staze i uputiti se dužim, zaobilaznim putem prema ravnici. Naime, ujutro drugoga dana svoga silaska našli su se u blizini mjesta gdje su ih prije nepuna četiri dana napali orci i nisu željeli riskirati da im se ponovno nađu u blizini. Staza je ionako u tome napadu bila uništena odronom i bila je neprohodna. Naravno, bili su svjesni i mogućnosti da su orci u međuvremenu promijenili svoj položaj, pa su neprestano bili na velikom oprezu.

Izvan staze teren je bio mnogo teži. Probijali su se kroz mjestimice gustu šumu, uske klance i duboke snježne nanose, spuštali se strmim i opasnim padinama. Nije bilo lako pronaći put, niti su uvijek znali što je pred njima. Ne jednom, morali su se vraćati i tražiti novi pravac kada bi se pred njima otvorila provalija ili bi im se ispriječile strme stijene. Duboki, meki snijeg ih je usporavao i otežavao im putovanje. Bilo ga je mnogo, a u zadnjoj se oluji snježna granica spustila skoro do ravnice.

Ni sljedeći dan nije bio nimalo lakši. Usprkos Aragornovim nastojanjima, nisu se uspjeli vratiti na utabanu stazu. Previše su se udaljili prilikom zaobilaženja mjesta napada; sada ih je od staze dijelilo previše strmih padina, neprohodnih klanaca i nepremostivih provalija. Magleno gorje nije bilo naklonjeno putnicima. Ellin je pokušala zamisliti kako su se osjećali vilenjaci na davnome putovanju prema Valinoru: isprva tanka linija na zapadu, jedva malo viša od ostatka obzora, rasla je pred njima iz dana u dan i uzdizala se poput bedema dokle god je oko moglo doprijeti prema sjeveru i jugu. Vrhovi koji su ispočetka izgledali poput svih ostalih običnih brda pretvorili su se u prijeteće divove koji su se stapali s nebom. Pitala se koliko ih je bilo obeshrabreno pri pogledu na zastrašujući masiv čiji su vrhunci toliko visoki da se ni ne vide već nestaju visoko u oblacima. _Oni su imali Oromea da ih vodi i hrabri. A mi? Što vodi nas?_ Ali nije trebala puno razmišljati o odgovoru. Znala ga je. _Nada_. Nada da mogu spasiti Međuzemlje, da dobro može pobijediti, da mogu položiti temelje za novo, mirnije doba. Ta ju je misao vodila oduvijek.

Četvrti je dan silaska osvanuo sunčan, prvi put nakon skoro tjedan dana. Zrak je bio miran i bez vjetra, i bilo je malo toplije nego prethodnih dana. Iako i dalje nije bilo lako kretati se izvan staze, teren se ipak postajao lakši jer su bili bliže ravnici: padine više nisu bile onako strme pa su se obronci izravnavali i zaobljavali. Snježni pokrivač se sasvim stanjio. Pogled na vedro nebo i sunce ih je sve malo obodrio i popravio im raspoloženje. Ellin je pak jedva dočekala večernje zaustavljanje. Prethodne je večeri odgodila kupanje zbog jakog vjetra i hladnoće, ali toga dana, čim su napravili logor, izvukla je iz ruksaka rezervnu odjeću i mali ručnik koji joj je služio za pranje dok je bila na putovanju. Umalo je uzela hladnu vodu i odjurila odmah, ali onda je zastala. _Ako sam čekala toliko, onda mogu pričekati još četvrt sata._ Ugrijala je vodu u jednom od lonaca za kuhanje i potom se udaljila iza stijene koja joj je poslužila kao zaklon. Nije bilo mjesečine koja bi joj rasvijetlila put, ali bila je dovoljno blizu i do nje je dopirao slabašni odsjaj vatre. Ne mareći za svježi noćni zrak koji joj je štipao golu kožu kada je odbacila odjeću temeljito se oprala. Na kraju je već počela cvokotati zubima, ali toliko je uživala je u osjećaju čistoće da joj je hladnoća bila tek manja smetnja. A kada je obukla suhu čistu odjeću, pomislila je kako se odavno nije bolje osjećala.

Nije bila jedina koja je odlučila iskoristiti nešto topliju večer kako bi se oprala – učinili su to svi. Ellin je pričekala još neko vrijeme iza stijene kako bi svima dala priliku da završe i kako njezin prerani povratak ne bi nekoga doveo u neugodnu situaciju. Kada se pojavila iza stijene, dio njih je već bio gotov i odjeven, a hobiti – još uvijek goli do pojasa – veselo su se igrali prskajući se vodom. Boromir, također odjeven samo u hlače, upravo je posezao za tunikom. Iako je skrenula pogled i pazila da ne zuri otvoreno, ipak je ispod oka bacila jedan pogled prema njemu diveći se njegovome snažnom, lijepo oblikovanom tijelu. Potom je sjela i započela prati prljavu znojnu odjeću koju je nosila do tada. Razmišljajući o njemu, srce joj je zakucalo brže, a na licu zatitrao osmijeh. Malo je spustila glavu, tobože zaokupljena poslom, i pustila da joj kosa sakrije osjećaje koje je odavalo njeno lice. _Bilo bi lijepo opet razgovarati kao onoga dana u spilji..._

Pljas!

"Hej!" uzviknula je i poskočila kada joj je jedna gruda doletjela u čelo. Zatresla je glavom kako bi otresla snijeg s kose, uspravila se i zbunjeno pogledala oko sebe. "Što...?" Još jedna gruda joj je prozujala pokraj glave, promašivši je za dlaku.

"Oprosti, nisam htio pogoditi tebe nego njega!" doviknuo joj je Frodo kroz smijeh dok se pokušavao zakloniti da izbjegne Merryjev snježni projektil. I uspio je. Jedini problem je bio taj što je zaklon bio Gandalf, pa je on dobio sljedeći pogodak. Čarobnjak je zapanjeno zinuo, pa prijekorno pogledao.

"Oprosti, Gandalfe! Neću više, Gandalfe!" dobacio je vragolasto Merry, ali još dok je to govorio nastavljao je igru lovice i grudanja s ostalim hobitima. Još uvijek se nisu odjenuli do kraja nakon kupanja, ali činilo se da im hladnoća trenutno uopće ne smeta. Grude su letjele unaokolo, praćene njihovim veselim povicima.

"Hobiti", promrmljao je Gandalf, nezadovoljan što je bio ometen u razmišljanju. Pogled na čarobnjaka kako pokušava istresti snijeg iz ovratnika i lule koju je pušio do maločas nasmijao ih je sve.

Igra četvorice hobita ubrzo se smirila, pa su se obukli i smjestili jedan uz drugoga. Sada je bila cijela Družina na okupu i sjeli su u krug oko vatre. Logor im je bio okružen gustim drvećem i dobro zaštićen. Mjestimice se među granama naziralo vedro, modro nebo na kojem su blistale zvijezde. Završivši pranje, Ellin je objesila svoju odjeću na granu jednoga drveta blizu vatre; i po okolnim je granama visjelo mnoštvo odjevnih predmeta koje su objesili ostali iz Družine. Potom im se pridružila za večeru. Već su nekoliko dana jeli suhu putnu hranu i nadala se da će im se prije ulaska u Moriju posrećiti i neki novi ulov i svježe pečenje.

"I gdje smo sada, Gandalfe?" upitao je veselo Merry. Lice mu je bilo oličenje smjernosti i nevinosti, kao da nije maločas pogodio čarobnjaka grudom.

Gandalf ga je pogledao iskosa, otpuhujući dim, i uzdahnuo poput osobe koja je umorna od neprestanih dječjih zapitkivanja. Ali nije dugo uspio zadržati strogi, prijeteći izgled. Ellin je znala da ni sama ne bi uspjela u tome. U hobitima je bilo nešto toliko dobroćudno, simpatično i neodoljivo da je bilo nemoguće duže se ljutiti na njih – osim ako ne bi učinili nešto zaista jako krivo. A to sada nije bio slučaj.

"Sutra ćemo biti u ravnici", odgovorio je Gandalf. "I ako sve bude išlo glatko, preksutra ćemo stići do ulaza u Moriju."

"Kako god da bude tamo pod zemljom, siguran sam da će biti mnogo udobnije i toplije nego na Caradhrasu", odvratio je Merry. "Ne želim više nikada u životu vidjeti snijeg."

"Mislim da nisi jedini", nasmijao se Aragorn. Završio je svoju večeru na brzinu i spremao se krenuti u izviđanje te zatim odraditi prvu stražarsku smjenu. "Nije da se ježim već pri samom pogledu na jednu jedinu pahuljicu kao neki ovdje", zastao je i značajno pogledao Ellin, "ali trenutno je i meni dosta snijega na neko vrijeme."

Ellin se također nasmijala, a u sebi je razmišljala o Moriji. Sada kada su joj bili nadomak, možda je bio pravi trenutak da upita Gimlija da ispriča više o njoj. Ionako je već neko vrijeme namjeravala to učiniti. No bila je za trenutak prespora.

"Gimli, bi li nam ispričao malo više o Moriji?" Pitanje je uputio Boromir, koji joj je sjedio sučelice. Topli, crvenkasti odsjaj vatre mu je prelazio preko lica, stvarao i uklanjao sjene, i na trenutak je poželjela da je njena ruka tamo da mu može pomilovati lice. "Mnogi od nas su čuli o njoj samo glasine i ne znamo kakva je uistinu, a ja bih rado saznao više upravo od tebe."

Nekoliko glava je kimnulo u znak slaganja, i svi su pogledi bili uprti u patuljka. On je malo razmišljao prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Nisam ni ja nikada bio tamo, pa znam samo ono što sam mogao čuti iz priča koje su donijeli Throrovi drugovi, a ne iz vlastitog iskustva. To vrijedi za većinu patuljaka Erebora i Željeznoga gorja – nije preostalo mnogo onih starih koji su bili u Khazad-dumu. Ponešto smo čuli i u novije vrijeme iz pisama Balina i njegovih suputnika." Zastao je, pa još malo razmišljao. "Ali naravno, iako nisam bio tamo, iz svih tih priča i izvještaja imam predodžbu kako je tamo." Ponovno je ušutio, a sanjalački izraz njegova lica odavao je da je nakratko duhom otplovio u to veliko patuljačko kraljevstvo. Naposljetku je uzdahnuo i vratio pažnju na svoje slušateljstvo. "Da, sasvim dobro znam kako je tamo. Ali ne bih vam opisivao... ionako ja nisam od nekih velikih riječi, znate. Ali i da jesam, mislim da vam ni tada ne bih pričao mnogo. Pustit ću vas da sami donesete sud kada vidite Khazad-dum, pa ću vas upitati o njemu kada izađemo. Tako je najbolje. Brzo ćemo biti tamo, uostalom."

"Može i tako", prva se oglasila Ellin nakon kratke tišine koja je slijedila Gimlijevo pričanje, osjetivši mrvicu razočaranja. "Ali doista sam se nadala da ću čuti više o Moriji upravo od jednog pripadnika Durinova naroda. Čitala sam o Moriji u ujakovoj knjižnici, no knjigu je pisao vilenjak, a vjerujem da se predodžbe i opisi vilenjaka i patuljaka razlikuju po tom pitanju. Vilenjaci vole otvorene prostore i zvijezde dok patuljci borave u podzemlju, pa me zanimalo kakav je tvoj doživljaj patuljačkih rudnika."

"Rudnika?" odvratio je Gimli ponešto oštro, ali odmah je ublažio glas. "Rudnik je mjesto gdje radiš. Naše spilje, naši gradovi – i Erebor, i Khazad-dum, i svi ostali – više su od toga. Oni su dom."

"Razumijem. Oprosti za te brzoplete riječi. Pogreška nastala iz navike, zbog krive predodžbe. Neće se ponoviti", rekla je gledajući ga u oči i blago se nasmiješila. Patuljak joj je kimnuo, i dok ga je gledala, Ellin je opet osjetila kako među njima teče razumijevanje.

"Upravo si sam sebe demantirao", rekao je Legolas i sve su se glave sada okrenule prema njemu. Gimli ga je gledao ponešto zbunjeno. "Rekao si da nisi od velikih riječi, no upravo si uspio savršeno jasno, a istovremeno sasvim kratko i precizno, jednom jedinom riječju opisati vaše spilje."

Patuljak si je promrmljao u bradu nešto što je zvučalo poput zahvale i malo se povukao u sjenu, a Ellin se mogla zakleti da je usprkos polutami i Gimlijevoj gustoj bradi vidjela kako je pocrvenio. Nije rekao više ništa, ali njegov pogled pun poštovanja i razumijevanja upućen Legolasu govorio je dovoljno.

Zatvorivši oči, mogla je zamisliti jedan tipični patuljački grad: mnoštvo baklji ga ispunjava toplom, žutom svjetlošću; užurbani, zaposleni patuljci hitaju k svojim domovima ili pak radionicama; sve odjekuje njihovim pozdravima i razgovorima; prozori njihovih malih, iz kamena isklesanih kućica trepere poput krijesnica. Usprkos odsutnosti sunca, takvo mjesto je odisalo toplinom i životom. Nikada ranije nije toliko razmišljala o patuljcima niti ih promatrala na taj način. Sada ih je bolje razumjela i bili su joj bliskiji.

Ipak, razmišljajući o Moriji, u Ellin se budila nelagoda. Nije nimalo sumnjala da su Erebor ili pak Željezno gorje pravi dom za patuljke, baš onakav kakav je maločas zamislila, no Moria je bila nešto drugo. Još su je odavno opustošili ratovi, i usprkos Balinovom odvažnom pothvatu, teško je opet mogla postati istinski sigurno mjesto. Vjerojatnije je da je bilo upravo suprotno; nije zaboravila Gandalfove riječi upozorenja. Bilo je veliko pitanje jesu li Balin i njegova družina uopće živi.

Uz lagani srh straha, pitala se što ih čeka u tim mračnim tunelima. Odgovor je bio sve bliže. Ako nastavak puta bude išao glatko, otkrit će to za dva dana.

Sljedećega su se dana našli u ravnici podno Maglenoga gorja i nastavili put prema jugu. Silazak ih je nanio ponešto sjevernije od predjela u kojem su započeli uspon, budući da su se u većem dijelu puta spuštali izvan staze pa nisu mogli pogoditi isti pravac. Nakon svih nedaća s olujnim nevremenom, grmljavinom i teškim terenom, bili su zahvalni što barem nisu susreli neprijatelje već nekoliko dana. Naravno, stalno su bili na oprezu.

Stabla su sada bila još ogoljenija; i posljednji listovi koji su prkosili zimi nisu odoljeli snažnome vjetru koji se posljednjih dana spuštao niz obronke. Drveće je bilo nalik golim, beživotnim kipovima koji se više nikada neće probuditi. Ipak, Ellin je bilo dovoljno da dodirne njihovu hrapavu koru da osjeti život koji je strujao u njima. Osim vilenjaka, koji su probudili drveće u danima tako davnim da su se sada činili poput zaboravljenog sna, malo tko u Međuzemlju je znao da čak i ono ima osjećaje; nitko ih osim vilenjaka, pak, nije mogao osjetiti. Sada su stabla bila duboko uspavana, kao i svake zime, no činilo joj se da može naslutiti neki nemir u njima. Izgleda da su sva živa bića u Međuzemlju bila svjesna da nastupa prekretnica.

Ellinina želja za svježom pečenkom – točnije, želja svakoga od njih – ipak im se ispunila toga dana. Poslijepodne su slučajno naletjeli na jato fazana, pa iako ptice sada nisu bile onako uhranjene kao što su tijekom ljeta, ipak su bile dobrodošlo osvježenje na jelovniku. Čim se Družina u predvečerje zaustavila, hobiti su započeli pripremati malu gozbu. Poput velike većine pripadnika svoga naroda, uživali su u pripremi hrane skoro kao i u samoj hrani, pa su na sebe preuzimali pripremu svih obroka koji nisu bili sastavljeni samo od suhe putne hrane koju nije trebalo kuhati.

"Idem prikupiti štogod drva, trebat će nam", rekla je Ellin kada je odložila svoj ruksak. Okruživala ih je šuma, ne osobito gusta, a mnogo je suhih grana ležalo unaokolo.

"Pomoći ću ti s tim", rekao je Boromir i kimnuo joj.

"Ja idem provjeriti mogu li naći svježu vodu", dodao je istovremeno Aragorn, uzimajući čuturice. "Nismo još potrošili sve, ali nemamo mnogo. Osim toga, svakako moramo obnoviti zalihe prije ulaska u Moriju. Ako me sjećanje dobro služi, trebali bismo biti blizu potoka Sirannona, iako nisam sasvim siguran u položaj. Možda je i malčice južnije, što znači da ćemo na njega naletjeti tek sutra. Ali nadam se da ćemo ga naći već sada jer tada bismo znali točno koliko smo prevalili i koliko nas još čeka." Usput je pogledao prema nebu. Još se nije bilo posve smračilo, iako nije preostalo mnogo vremena do noći. Morao je požuriti ako je želio pronaći potok prije mraka.

"Naravno da se _nadaš_, Estel", dobacio je Legolas i nasmijao se. "Idem s tobom. Udvoje možemo pretražiti veće područje", dodao je i pridružio se graničaru. Ellin i Boromir su za to vrijeme upravo odlazili na drugu stranu kako bi sakupili drva.

"Estel?" ponovio je Boromir za Legolasom, dok su se udaljavali. "To mu je još jedno ime? Pa koliko ih ima?"

"Eto, nakupilo ih se s vremenom." Ellin se nasmijala. "Neka njegova imena ipak si čuo ranije. Za Stridera znaš, to si čuo od hobita. Nadimak Strider dali su mu ljudi u Breeju, i hobiti su ga upoznali baš pod tim imenom. Čula sam od Aragorna da ti je rekao sve o svome sedmogodišnjem boravku u Gondoru, pa znaš i za ime Thorongil. Estel je ime koje na vilenjačkom znači nada, a dobio ga je još kao dijete, u Rivendellu. Bio je posljednji Isildurov nasljednik, posljednja nada za svoj narod." Malo je zastala, razmišljajući. "Postoji još jedno ime kojim se za sada ne služi. Još davno, prorečeno mu je da će nositi ime Elessar, što znači vilinski kamen. Ali dobro, nije jedini s puno imena. I Gandalf ih ima pet. Znaš ih sve?"

Sagnula se da pokupi dvije suhe grane s tla. Kada joj Boromir nakon nekoliko sekundi nije odgovorio digla je glavu da ga pogleda i tada je shvatila da je ne sluša. Gledao u neku točku u daljini potpuno odsutan duhom.

"Boromire?" zazvala ga je, i on se nato trgnuo i okrenuo prema njoj. Djelovao je rastreseno i vidjela je kako se nastoji sabrati. "Što je?"

"Oh. Oprosti. Samo sam... sve je u redu. Što si rekla posljednje?" Objašnjenje mu nije zvučalo naročito uvjerljivo, ali odlučila je ne inzistirati. Što bi ga i mogla pitati? _Što ti je bilo, zašto me nisi slušao?_ To bi izgledalo prilično glupo.

"Rekla sam da i Gandalf ima pet imena, i pitala jesu li ti poznata", rekla je.

"Pet? Ne znam ih toliko", odvratio je. Još uvijek joj je izgledao malo neobično. Činilo joj se da se ne može koncentrirati na razgovor. "Ovaj... Gandalf, Mithrandir, Incanus. Znam samo ta."

"Njegovo pravo ime pod kojim je bio poznat u Valinoru je Olorin. Patuljci ga zovu Tharkun."

Učinilo joj se da je opet ne sluša, da gleda samo drveće ispred sebe. Boromir je odsutnog duha odlomio nekoliko debljih grana koje su visjele s jednog starog, sasušenog stabla, a Ellin je uzela nekoliko tanjih koje će poslužiti za potpalu. On je šutio neko vrijeme, a pokreti su mu bili prilično spori. Pogledavala ga je ispod oka, zbunjena. Licem su mu se kovitlali različiti osjećaji; nije bila sigurna kako bi ih definirala, ali ako bi morala izabrati jednu riječ, bila bi ih opisala kao iznenađenost. Već ga je htjela upitati što se zbiva kada je primijetila kako je duboko udahnuo i okrenuo se prema njoj, normalna izraza lica. Maloprijašnji neobičan izraz netragom je nestao, kao da ga nije ni bilo.

"Imaš li ti još neko ime?" nastavio je razgovor kao da se maločas nije ništa neobično dogodilo.

"Pa zapravo, da", odgovorila je, ne razumijevajući što se maloprije zbivalo s njim, ali nastavila je razgovor. "Mnogi vilenjaci imaju najmanje dva imena, a neki imaju i više ako se odluče služiti nekim drugim imenom umjesto onima koje su dobili od roditelja. Još od samih početaka, otkako su se vilenjaci probudili, običaj je da i otac i majka daju djetetu ime i tada..." Iznenada je zastala, pa se okrenula prema njemu, pomaknuvši se malo iza jednoga velikog bora kako bi uhvatila njegov pogled. "Ovaj, ne znam zanimaju li te svi ti detalji..." rekla je s oklijevanjem, sjetivši se da maloprije nije djelovao zainteresiran za ono što je govorila.

"Naravno, samo nastavi", odgovorio je i kimnuo.

"Dakle, još davno, kada su se vilenjaci probudili, nastao je običaj da oba roditelja daju ime djetetu", nastavila je. "Nazivaju se 'majčino ime' i 'očevo ime', a osoba se kasnije obično služi samo jednim od njih. No ima i iznimaka. Poneki vilenjaci imaju samo jedno ime, ako se roditelji dogovore da mu daju samo jedno. To se više susreće kod Sindara, a vrlo rijetko kod Noldora. A ponekad se vilenjak ne koristi imenima dobivenim od roditelja već nekim trećim koje je dobio kasnije, a koje opisuje njegovu osobnost ili karakteristiku. Primjer za to je Galadriel. Očevo ime joj je Artanis, a majčino Nerwen. Ali kasnije su je prozvali Alatariel zbog njezine zlatne kose. Alatariel znači 'okrunjena zlatnim vijencem', a Galadriel je sindarinska varijanta toga imena."

"Razumijem", odvratio je Boromir. "Poput Gil-Galada, zar ne?"

"Da, i on je primjer takve iznimke", kimnula je.

"A kako se odlučuje hoće li se netko koristiti majčinim ili očevim imenom?" upitao je Boromir dok je nastavljao skupljati drva.

"Svatko može odabrati sam, kao što vidiš, ali često nema nekog svjesnog biranja, da se tako izrazim, već se jedno ime nametne samo od sebe jer se pokaže da ono najviše odgovara karakteru djeteta", objasnila je. "Recimo, Feanor, odnosno Feanaro na quenijskom – to ime pod kojim je poznat dobio je od majke; njegovo očevo ime bilo je Curufinwe. Međutim, ime Feanaro, što znači 'duh vatre', mnogo je bolje pristajalo njegovoj vatrenoj nagloj osobnosti koja je bila vidljiva već odmalena, pa su ga svi prirodno počeli zvati tako."

"Ali kako je njegova majka mogla znati da će mu to ime odgovarati?" prekinuo ju je Boromir. "Ili nije znala, već je to bio samo slučajni pogodak?"

"Znala je. Majke ponekad mogu biti vidovite kada su u pitanju njihova djeca, iako to nije uvijek slučaj. Ne znam kako bih to objasnila, jer mislim da je kod ljudi drukčije, ali..." Ellin se namrštila, tražeći prave riječi. I dalje je držala svoj svežanj u rukama, ali skupljanje drva je trenutno bilo zaboravljeno. "Vilenjaci su jače povezani sa svojom djecom nego ljudi, pogotovo u vrijeme trudnoće i u najranijem djetinjstvu. Ne, nije to što si pomislio, ne želim sugerirati da ljudi vole i čuvaju svoju djecu manje", požurila je objasniti čim je vidjela promjenu u njegovim očima, i prije nego što je stigao išta prosvjedovati. "I jedni i drugi vole svoju djecu i učinili bi sve za njih. Mislila sam na povezanost duha, ali muči me kako ti to predočiti. Fea, odnosno duh živog bića, različit je kod vilenjaka i ljudi. Vidiš, kada dvoje vilenjaka začnu novi život, oni oboje ulažu dio sebe, dio svojeg duha u to dijete. Dio njihove snage neprestano prelazi u dijete, svakoga dana. Kada sam spomenula povezanost... dovoljno je da majka ili otac pomisle na svoje nerođeno ili tek rođeno dijete, i njihov duh može dodirnuti duh djeteta baš ovako kao što ti i ja sada možemo rukom dodirnuti ovo stablo. O vilenjačkoj sposobnosti za dodir duša već sam ti ponešto govorila kada sam ti pričala o Elrondu i njegovome daru za liječenje. Uglavnom, roditelji osjećaju svoje dijete, njegove emocije i osobine, upravo kao što bismo ti i ja osjetili je li kora hrapava ili glatka, je li vlažna ili suha. Ovaj... ne znam jesam li dobro objasnila", završila je nesigurno.

"Zanimljivo", rekao je Boromir zamišljeno. "Nije baš da si mogu predočiti takvu vrstu povezanosti budući da nisam vilenjak, ali mislim da mogu naslutiti. Razumijem što želiš reći."

Nasmiješila se s olakšanjem.

"Drago mi je, jer stvarno nisam bila sigurna kako ti to prikazati. I upravo zato što je Miriel bila povezana s duhom svoga sina, zato što je ona bila dio njega i on dio nje, znala je koliko je snažan i vatren duh njegov duh. Zato mu je izabrala ime Feanaro."

Kimnuo je i okrenuo se na drugu stranu kako bi pokupio još pokoju suhu granu. Nekoliko trenutaka su šutjeli, posvetivši se poslu. Oboje su već držali poprilično velike svežnjeve i uskoro će se moći vratiti u logor sa zalihom dovoljnom za tu noć, no Ellin se još nije željela vratiti. Uživala je u ovom razgovoru i Boromirovu društvu.

"Zašto je umrla? Je li se to baš moralo dogoditi?" upitao je Boromir znatiželjno, okrenuvši se opet prema njoj.

"Pa... jednostavno je prevelik dio njezine snage prešao u Feanora. Premalo je ostalo njoj." Opet je lagano uzdahnula tražeći prave riječi, jer ponovno su bili na području koje nije bilo lako objasniti. Kako opisati povezanost vilenjačkih feâ nekome čija je fea potpuno različita, nekome tko ne može ostvariti takav mentalni dodir? "Kao što sam rekla, oba roditelja ulažu dio sebe u dijete. Za vrijeme svakodnevnog, uobičajenog života, par je katkada i razdvojen po nekoliko dana ili tjedana – ovisno o tome čime se bave, o njihovim hobijima i slično; to vrijedi za sve – i za vilenjake i za ljude – i normalno je da je tako. Ali tijekom trudnoće par je skoro neprestano zajedno, kako zbog djeteta, tako i zbog njih samih. Kada su zajedno, njihovi duhovi se dodiruju i isprepliću, i muž i žena na taj način jedan drugome daju snagu. Kao što možeš pretpostaviti, majka ulaže veći dio sebe u dijete nego otac – zbog tjelesne povezanosti, zato jer ga nosi. A u slučaju Feanora i Miriel... nakon rođenja joj je ostalo premalo životne snage – premalo da bi mogla nastaviti svoj život kao do tada."

"Hm... nisam siguran da mi se to sviđa", odgovorio je Boromir. Čelo mu se nabralo u razmišljanju. "Porod sam po sebi može biti opasan, a ovo što si opisala znači još veću opasnost za majku. Po ovome pitanju čini mi se da su ljudi u boljem položaju od vilenjaka."

"Ma to je bio samo jedan izolirani slučaj", požurila je objasniti Ellin. "Feanor je bio iznimka – nikada nije bilo nikog sličnog njemu, a sumnjam da će i biti. Trudnoća je lijep i poseban događaj u životu para; od nekih sam prijatelja čula da su upravo tada proživjeli najljepše trenutke bliskosti, a međusobna ljubav ih je jačala."

Ušutjela je i na trenutak se upitala hoće li imati sreće da jednoga dana i sama nađe ljubav i rodi dijete. Misli su joj na čas odlutale; nije joj trebalo više od jednoga kratkog trenutka pa da ju mašta ponese u njezin zamišljeni dom koji bi dijelila s Boromirom, ispunjen dječjim smijehom. Ali nije vjerovala da on osjeća išta za nju, a čak i da se smjela ičemu nadati, budućnost je sada jednostavno bila suviše nesigurna. Jedino za što su sa sigurnošću znali da je pred njima bio je rat.

"Rekla si da vilenjački roditelji mogu osjetiti misli i osjećaje svog djeteta", rekao je Boromir. "Zar vilenjaci mogu čitati misli drugima?"

Pitanje je bilo postavljeno mirnim tonom, ali Ellin je osjetila njegovu napetost. Bila je i razumljiva; nitko se ne bi osjećao ugodno u prisustvu osobe koja mu može čitati misli.

"Ne, ne mogu", odgovorila je gledajući ga u oči. "Vilenjaci mogu osjetiti opća raspoloženja svoga sugovornika – poput tuge, radosti, potištenosti i slično, ali ne i same misli. Moćni vilenjaci, poput Elronda ili Galadriel, primjerice, mogu uputiti misao drugoj osobi bez da progovore, ali ne i pročitati joj misli ako ona to ne želi. Drugim riječima, sugovornik će saznati samo ono što ti želiš, odnosno, misao koju mu sam uputiš, i ništa više. Takva komunikacija bez riječi ponekad se može sresti kod vilenjaka koji su međusobno jako povezani, primjerice, kod članova uže obitelji – roditelja i djece, braće i sestara, te bračnih drugova."

Nadala se da je dobro objasnila i da ga je njezin odgovor zadovoljio. U svakom slučaju, bila je posve iskrena i dala je sve od sebe da on to i vidi. Cijelo vrijeme dok je govorila gledala ga je u oči i otvorila svoj duh prema njemu. Drugi vilenjak bi odmah osjetio da ne laže, ali hoće li čovjek...?

"Hvala ti na odgovoru, razumijem", rekao je Boromir blago i kimnuo. Odahnula je. Ipak nije bilo nikakvog 'ali'. Boromir je shvatio i vjerovao joj je; mogla je to vidjeti iz njegova pogleda i stava. _Možda jesmo različiti... ali neke stvari vrijede za sve_, pomislila je radosno i osmjehnula se u sebi. "Na kraju krajeva, možda vilenjaci i mogu osjetiti nešto više misli druge osobe nego što to mogu ljudi, možda neki mogu komunicirati bez riječi, ali većina toga što si opisala vrijedi i za nas. Kada nekog voliš, tada često možeš osjetiti raspoloženja i emocije te osobe. U razumijevanju je najbitnija bliskost."

"Tako je", kimnula je i nasmiješila se. Uzvratio joj je osmijeh i Ellin je na trenutak bila posve izgubljena promatrajući njegove nasmiješene sive oči. U želucu je osjetila dobro poznati grč. Osjećajući kako crveni, brzo je skrenula pogled pokušavajući prikriti svoju zbunjenost traženjem još drva koje će ponijeti. I on je prikupio još nekoliko grana, a do tada su ionako oboje već imali poveći svežanj u rukama.

"Mogli bismo sada poći natrag, imamo dovoljno", rekao je Boromir. Ellin je kimnula, blago razočarana što se vraćaju. Željela je produljiti ove lijepe trenutke. _Možda možemo u logoru još pričati..._

Polako su krenuli prema logoru. Nisu bili daleko – tek su malo zašli u rijetku šumu – pa su vrlo brzo stigli natrag i spustili svoj dragocjeni teret. Ona je tada sjela i pogledala prema Boromiru ne bi li ga pozvala da sjedne pokraj nje i nastave razgovor, no on ju je samo letimično okrznuo pogledom, odsutno joj kimnuo te se okrenuo i ponovno pošao prema šumi. _U izviđanje? Ili zbog nečega drugoga?_ Ali što god da je bio razlog, jedno joj je bilo jasno: očito mu nije bilo do njezina društva. Da je želio i dalje razgovarati s njom, zacijelo bi joj i sam prišao. Ali nije. Uzdahnula je i pokušala potisnuti bol. Maloprije, dok su zajedno skupljali drva, osjećala se prekrasno. Bili su sami, razgovarali su, upoznavali se; stekla je dojam da ga interesira sve što mu je pričala i bila je presretna zbog toga. No očito su ga zanimale samo te teme, ali ne i ona. I nekako se morala pomiriti s tim.

_I nije se čak potrudio ni upitati koje je moje drugo ime_.

-x-x-x-

Thorongil!

Dok je hodao šumom kako bi nasamo na miru razbistrio misli, ime je odzvanjalo u Boromirovoj svijesti; nije mogao prestati razmišljati o činjenici koju je saznao. Thorongil je Aragorn. Aragorn je Thorongil. Aragorn je onaj junak čiji su podvizi zadivili mnoge u Gondoru, koji je učinio toliko mnogo, a nije nikada tražio ništa za sebe. Čuo je dovoljno priča i izvještaja i znao je koliko je bio hrabar, požrtvovan i nesebičan. On je ratnik koji se borio uz njegova oca i djeda i koji je pomogao njegovu djedu u obrani granica pred napadima s istoka. On je ratnik koji je spasio Gondor od najezde gusara s juga i čija su djela često spašavala mnoge živote. On je ratnik kojem se još od djetinjstva divio, iako nije znao o kome se radi.

Da, Aragorn mu je ispričao da je bio sedam godina u Gondoru, ali nije mu otkrio svoj identitet. I nije bilo teško pogoditi razlog; nije se želio razmetati. I on sam bi postupio isto.

Kako mu je ono bio rekao još tamo na vijećanju u Rivendellu? _"Gondor nema kralja i ne treba kralja."_ Tada je o Aragornu imao predodžbu osobe koja nije nikada ništa učinila za Gondor. O, kako je samo pogriješio! Istina, ubrzo je spoznao svoju pogrešku jer mu je graničar ispričao o svojim godinama provedenim u gondorskoj vojsci. Tada je Boromir shvatio i njega i njegova djela, i cijenio je ono što je učinio. Međutim, sve to što je znao od ranije nije se moglo mjeriti s ovim otkrićem. Ako je ranije cijenio Aragorna, sada mu se duboko divio. Bio je to čovjek kojega bi slijedio u svaku bitku. Bio je to njegov kralj.

Boromir je zastao i osvrnuo se, duboko udišući hladni, šumski zrak. Sjene su bivale sve tamnije i stapale se s tamnom noći. Ipak, on je sve vidio sasvim jasno. I u sebi osjećao potpuni mir. Nasmiješio se.

Nikada nije razmišljao o tome da bi se jednoga dana mogao pojaviti čovjek koji bi polagao pravo na prijestolje Gondora. Nije da je bio protiv toga; ali već stoljećima se u Gondoru vjerovalo da je linija kraljeva odavno prekinuta i jednostavno je ta mogućnost bila toliko nevjerojatna da se smatrala nemogućom. Kada je upoznao Aragorna, pitao se kako će se složiti s njim. I ne samo to; mučila su ga i važnija pitanja, upravo zato što mu je njegova domovina uvijek bila na prvome mjestu. Kakav je čovjek taj graničar sa sjevera? Zaslužuje li uopće biti kraljem Gondora? Dani i tjedni koji su uslijedili polako su davali odgovore na njegova pitanja i raspršivali njegove sumnje. Aragorn je bio častan i hrabar čovjek, i polako su postajali dobri prijatelji. Ipak, ovo što je saznao od Ellin uskomešalo je njegova razmišljanja – da bi potom sve postalo kristalno bistro. Sada je sve sjelo na svoje mjesto. U njemu nije bilo više ni trunčice sumnje – samo duboko poštovanje, povjerenje i prihvaćanje. Gondor je dobio svoga kralja, a Boromir je osjećao ponos i čast što će biti namjesnik upravo tome čovjeku.

Okrenuo se i polako krenuo natrag. Razmišljajući o svemu, malo se čudio što mu je Ellin iz čista mira otkrila taj Aragornov identitet. No kada je malo razmislio i prisjetio se njihova razgovora, shvatio je da mu Ellin nije otkrivala nikakvu tajnu – bar što se nje ticalo. Kako je ono rekla? "Čula sam od Aragorna da ti je rekao sve o svome sedmogodišnjem boravku u Gondoru, pa znaš i za ime Thorongil." Ona je, dakle, smatrala da on zna. _Je li pogrešno shvatila da mi je sam Aragorn rekao?_ Bilo kako bilo, uskoro će saznati. Čim dođe u logor, namjeravao je porazgovarati s njime.

Aragorn je već bio tamo kada je Boromir stigao; on i Legolas su se vratili iz izviđanja. Potraga za potokom bila je nažalost neuspješna. Pričekao je povoljan trenutak da Aragorn bude sam, pa mu prišao.

"Imaš li malo vremena?" upitao je. Kad je graničar potvrdno kimnuo, Boromir mu je dao znak da ga slijedi. "Želio bih porazgovarati s tobom."

Nisu se udaljili mnogo – tek na rub logora. Svjetlost vatre i žamor razgovora su dopirali do njih. Boromir je časak oklijevao, gledajući u tlo, pa onda podignuo pogled prema Aragornu.

"Rekao si da si jednom vidio moga oca i djeda. Zanimljivo sročeno. Vrlo... koncizno." Pogledao je Aragorna iskosa, i iako mu je glas ostao ozbiljan dok je govorio, Boromir je pustio da mu se u glas uvuče mala doza izazivanja, a usne su mu se izvile u nagovještaju osmijeha. "Jesi li siguran da ih nisi upoznao malo bolje?"

Aragorn se pozorno zagledao u njega prije nego što će odgovoriti. U graničarevim pronicljivim očima izraz proučavanja polako se mijenjao od znatiželje do zabavljenosti.

"Pa, ovisi tko pita", odvratio je istim tonom.

"Pa... recimo da pita netko tko je odmalena volio slušati priče o pobjedama nad umbarskim gusarima. A iako je sada odrastao, rado bi čuo još poneku. Poželjno iz prve ruke, od neke _ptičice_ koja ih je otjerala." Naglasivši ključnu riječ, osmijeh mu se razlio cijelim licem, a za koji trenutak se nasmijao i Aragorn.

"Tako, dakle", rekao je. "Kome trebam zahvaliti na brbljavosti?

"Ellin. Iako mislim da te nije odala svjesno. Iz njenih riječi je bilo jasno da misli da ja već znam da si ti Thorongil."

"Hm... moguće", odvratio je Aragorn, zamislivši se. "Rekao sam joj da sam ti ispričao sve o svome boravku u Gondoru, pa je valjda izvukla pogrešan zaključak o onome 'sve'."

Nekoliko su trenutaka šutjeli, obojica zaokupljena svojim mislima; jedan je razmišljao o nadolazećim danima, a drugi je načas otplovio u prošlost, ponesen uspomenama.

"Molio bih te da zadržiš to za sebe", rekao je tiho Aragorn. "Malo je onih koji znaju Thorongilov identitet, i volio bih da tako i ostane."

Boromir je pogledao Aragorna i iako se uozbiljio u očima mu je ostala toplina. "Zapravo smatram da bi ljudi morali saznati koliko mnogo si učinio za Gondor, ali poštovat ću tvoju želju", kimnuo je. "I želim ti reći da cijenim tvoja djela i da ti se divim zbog svega." Zastao je na trenutak. Da je situacija bila drukčija, da su bili sami, bio bi kleknuo. Ali to sada nije mogao učiniti bez privlačenja pažnje ostalih članova Družine i izazivanja mnogih znatiželjnih pitanja, a bilo mu je jasno da Aragorn to ne želi. Zato je samo lagano kimnuo glavom u znak formalnog naklona. "Gondor zasada nema kralja, ali treba ga. Prijestolje te čeka, moj kralju. Čast je biti tvojim namjesnikom." Lagano se osmjehnuo i pružio ruku. Čovjek pred njim ju je prihvatio i stegnuo u čvrstom stisku prijateljstva.

"A meni je čast imati takvoga namjesnika", odgovorio je i kimnuo. I u njegovim je očima bilo ispisano poštovanje. Rastali su se uz još jedan osmijeh, ništa se više nije trebalo reći.

Dok je kasnije stajao na straži, Boromir je ponovno razmišljao o svemu što je saznao. Doista je to bila večer puna saznanja i iznenađenja. Iako je još uvijek bio pod dojmom otkrića Thorongilova identiteta, utisci su se slijegali i prisjetio se i svega ostalog što mu je ispričala Ellin. Većina stvari koje je saznao bile su mu nove i zanimljive; neke su pak bile potpuno neočekivane i širile su njegovu sliku o vilenjacima. S jedne strane, vilenjaci su bili različitiji od ljudi no što je mislio... a s druge, bili su i sličniji nego što je mislio. Ali umjesto da nova saznanja kompletiraju sliku, samo su ga dodatno zbunjivala i otvarala nova pitanja; želio je naučiti još više.

No iznad svega, uživao je u samome razgovoru; trenuci provedeni s Ellin, dok je slušao njezin zvonki meki glas, bili su čarobni. Mogao bi satima promatrati njezino lice i slušati je kako priča. Kada su se vratili u logor, da ga nesavladiva potreba da razbistri utiske o šokantnom otkriću o Thorongilu nije natjerala da opet krene u šumu kako bi u samoći sredio misli, bio bi istoga trena sjeo uz nju i nastavio razgovor.

A onda se iznenada namrštio i uzdahnuo. Kakva je bio budala! Sada kada se prisjećao svega i kada više nije bio zatečen otkrićem o Thorongilu, sada kada je mirno razmišljao, sjetio se još jednoga malog, ali važnog detalja: nije upitao Ellin koje je njezino drugo ime. To je ispalo prilično neuljudno s njegove strane, znao je, i sada je žalio zbog toga. Ali u onim trenucima dok je razgovarao s njom iznenađenje je bilo prejako i zasjenilo sve ostalo; nije reagirao onako kao što bi to učinio u uobičajenim okolnostima.

_Ispravit ću to prvom prilikom, malena_. Zato jer je to zasluživala. I zato jer ju je volio.


	16. Ulaz u Moriju

Kraj kojim su prolazili sljedećega dana bio je miran i pust. Nisu vidjeli tragove životinja, a nisu sretali čak ni ptice. Šuma je bila ogoljela; tek je poneki zimzeleni grm unosio malo življih boja u monotoni bezbojni krajolik. Sve je bilo tako tiho da su tijekom puta razgovarali šaptom jer su imali dojam da bi normalni govor odjekivao nadaleko i odao njihovu prisutnost. Aragorn, koji je prvi zamijetio koliko je sve neobično pusto, hodao je na čelu i neprestano se oprezno ogledavao. Crebaine iz Dunlanda, Sarumanove špijune, nisu opazili već nekoliko dana. Ipak, Ellin se nije mogla oteti dojmu da njihov pohod više nije tajna, a to su mišljenje dijelili i ostali članovi Družine. Nadala se da će ulaskom u Moriju bar malo zamesti svoj trag.

Hodala je blizu Aragorna i budno promatrala okolinu. Boromir je bio na začelju, no Ellin se nije osvrtala. Povremeno bi se prisjetila da je nije upitao za ime; tada bi osjetila tugu, a istovremeno i ljutnju na samu sebe što je to toliko pogađa. Prošle je noći, prije nego što je usnula, čvrsto odlučila držati se rezerviranije i ne pokazivati svoje zanimanje i naklonost. Bit će pristojna i ponašati se prijateljski, ali ništa više od toga. _Njemu moji osjećaji ionako nisu bilo važni niti mu išta znače._ Poželjela je da ih može izbrisati, jer tada ne bi patila. _No to nije baš tako jednostavno_, pomislila je s uzdahom.

"Ne poznajem dobro ovo područje", rekao je Aragorn za vrijeme kratke podnevne stanke za odmor, "no mislim da smo već trebali naletjeti na Sirannon. Ne znam jesmo li ga promašili i otišli predaleko na jug, ali nimalo mi se ne sviđa ovaj kraj. Sve je i previše pusto. Moramo biti vrlo tihi i držati se zaklona drveća."

"Izgubili smo se?" upitao je Merry koji je čuo ove graničarove riječi. "Opasno je?"

"Nismo se izgubili i za sada nema neposredne opasnosti", odvratio je Aragorn, "ali trebamo biti na oprezu." Podignuo je glavu i namršteno gledao oko sebe, kao da će mu nešto u drveću, stijenama i nebu reći kojim putem treba krenuti i koliko su daleko od svoga cilja.

"Nisi prolazio ovuda?" upitao je Boromir, žvačući posljednje zalogaje svoje užine.

"Tek jednom, i to prilično davno", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Zato se i ne sjećam dobro."

"Baš kao i ja", dodao je Gandalf. "Da vidimo. Zadnji put sam bio ovdje malo prije Bilbova pohoda, a od tada je prošlo mnogo godina. A prije toga bio sam još samo jednom, i nisam prošao ovuda već nešto zapadnije, koliko se mogu sjetiti."

"Je li itko živio ovdje osim patuljaka?" pitao je Frodo. "Sada je sve tako jezivo pusto da mi je teško i zamisliti ovaj kraj naseljen."

"Patuljci nisu živjeli tu, već u Khazad-dumu", rekao je Gimli. "A ovdje vani su u stara vremena živjeli vilenjaci."

"Ovaj se kraj zove Eregion i ovdje je u Drugome dobu živjelo mnogo vilenjaka", dopunio ga je Gandalf. "Trebali bismo naletjeti i na ostatke stare ceste koja je spajala Khazad-dum i Ost-in-Edhil, vilenjački grad koji je ležao nešto sjeverozapadnije odavde. To je bio glavni grad Eregiona. Tu su nekada vilenjaci i patuljci živjeli u velikome prijateljstvu, većem no što je igdje ikada u Međuzemlju zabilježeno između ta dva naroda. Često su trgovali i surađivali: mnogi su veliki majstori oba naroda živjeli kod ovih drugih, podučavajući i stvarajući, a puno je naučnika raznih zanata odlazilo učiti kod najboljih učitelja, neovisno kojem su narodu pripadali. Mnoga su krasna djela stvorili zajedno. No to nije potrajalo zauvijek." Ušutio je i zavrtio glavom, kao da je sam sebe oneraspoložio ovim zadnjim riječima.

"Što se dogodilo?" upitao je Frodo.

"Sauron je napao i razorio Eregion ne bi li se domogao tri vilenjačka Prstena", odgovorio je sumorno čarobnjak. "Kraj je bio opustošen, a preživjeli vilenjaci predvođeni Elrondom izbjegli su na sjever i osnovali Imladris. Vrata Morije zatvorena su na dugo vremena."

Jedini odgovor na ovo bio je teški Gimlijev uzdah.

"Morali bismo krenuti", podsjetio ih je Aragorn, zgodno mijenjajući temu u pravi čas prije no što atmosfera postane još sumornija. "Dan odmiče, a bilo bi dobro da pronađemo ulaz u Moriju što prije."

Završili su svoj kratki podnevni obrok i nastavili put. Uskoro su nabasali na ono o čemu je govorio Gandalf: na staru cestu koja je vodila od Morije do Ost-in-Edhila. Drevni put, star i neupotrebljavan više tisuća godina, bio je jedva prepoznatljiv; neodržavanje je uzelo svoj danak. Vrlo malo je nedostajalo da ga uopće ne primijete. Naletjevši na njega, malo su razgledali okolicu: tek su mjestimice poneka kamena ploča, sada raspuknuta i uništena, te poneki rubni kamen odoljeli neumoljivom zubu vremena. Kiše i bujice su tijekom tisućljeća odnijele i uništile mnogo kamenja, a korijenje stabala je podignulo i uništilo veliku većinu nekoć ravnih isklesanih ploča. Trava i nisko grmlje su ispunili mnoge raspukline i dijelove kojima je nekoć prolazila cesta, dok se srušeno drveće mjestimično ispriječilo preko staroga puta.

Sad kad su znali svoj položaj s većom sigurnošću nego ranije, nastavili su svoje putovanje uglavnom prateći cestu u smjeru istoka, odnosno planine. Nije je bilo lako slijediti jer je na nekim dijelovima bila potpuno zarasla i nevidljiva; povremeno bi je izgubili, pa zatim opet nalazili njene jedva vidljive ostatke. Potom su naišli na još nešto što su očekivali, no bili su neugodno iznenađeni.

"Što li se dogodilo ovdje?" promrmljao je Gandalf. Pred njima je ležao Sirannon. Ili točnije, ono što je preostalo od njega. Korito je bilo posve suho.

"Da smo usred sušnoga ljeta, još bih i razumjela, ali sada..." Ellin nije završila rečenicu, nije znala što bi rekla. Svi su bili zbunjeni.

"Nema nam druge nego nastaviti dalje", rekao je Gandalf. "Nadam se da ćemo naći rješenje ove zagonetke."

Dok se sunce polako spuštalo prema obzoru, Družina je i dalje hodala uz ostatke stare ceste. Što su bili bliže visokim, strmim obroncima koji su okruživali ulaz u Moriju, krajolik se sve više mijenjao: šuma je postajala sve rjeđa. Prateći suho korito, uskoro su izbili na sjeverni rub jedne čistine koja se širila s njihove desne strane, prema jugu i zapadu. Tu je završavala stara cesta, a ravno pred njima se poput velike dugačke stepenice uzdizala desetak metara visoka okomita stijena. Na jednome je dijelu bila blago udubljena i prilično glatka, a tek malo dalje od tog uleknuća u stijeni su bile uklesane grube, jednostavne stepenice.

"Ovdje je Sirannon nekoć tvorio mali slap", rekao je Gandalf i pokazao rukom u pravcu mjesta gdje se stijena doimala drukčije oblikovanom. Ellin je nesvjesno kimnula, shvaćajući zašto je tu bila toliko glatka; godinama, stoljećima, voda je udubila i izgladila svoj prolaz u kamenu. "Zvao se Stubišni slap, nazvan tako po ovim stepenicama. Kada se popnemo, pred nama će biti velika, ali sasvim blaga dolina preko koje ćemo proći do samih vrata Khazad-duma."

Čarobnjak je krenuo prvi uz grubo isklesane stepenice. Bile su strme i uske, jedva dovoljno široke za prolaz jedne osobe, i zahtijevale su pažnju pri svakom koraku. A kada su se popeli, Ellin je zinula. Kako im se otvorio vidik, saznali su razlog zbog kojega je korito Sirannona bilo suho: s njihove lijeve strane, blizu mjesta gdje se potok ranije preko ruba stijene rušio u vodopad, bio je podignut velik nasip koji ga je skrenuo. Potok je sada tekao malo ispred njih, a plitka dolina koju je maločas spomenuo Gandalf pretvorila se u jezero nastalo novim tijekom.

Ali ona nije obraćala pažnju niti na potok niti na jezero, već je zurila u daljinu, u impresivne stijene koje su obrubljivale jezero s istoka i uzdizale se nad ulazom u Moriju. Visoke, okomite litice iz daljine su se doimale posve glatke, kao isklesane rukom nekoga vještog majstora. Taj se zid – to je bila riječ za koju se Ellin činilo da najbolje opisuje okomiti bedem nad Morijom – pružao oko pola kilometra u smjeru sjever-jug, da bi se zatim strmina postupno ublažila i prešla u obične obronke. Posljednje zrake sunca odražavale su se na ljeskavoj površini mirne vode, a tamnosive litice upile su zlaćani odbljesak. Ellin se osmjehnula i tada je primijetila da nije jedina koja se divi veličanstvenim stijenama. Hobiti su očarano zurili širom otvorenih očiju, a Gimliju je na licu bilo ispisano strahopoštovanje; naravno, njemu je ovaj trenutak najviše značio.

"Burt khamur", promrmljao je patuljak. Govorio je sasvim tiho i Ellin nije mogla dobro razaznati što je rekao, a njezino uho ionako nije bilo vično prepoznavanju riječi toga specifičnog jezika. No sama činjenica da je upotrijebio svoj jezik, kao i njegov izraz lica, dali su naslutiti da je izrazio najdublje divljenje i otkrivali su koliko je uzbuđen.

"Zato, dakle, nije bilo Sirannona kakav je bio prije", promrmljao je Gandalf promatrajući nasip. "I nema više doline preko koje bismo stigli ravno do ulaza. Sada ćemo morati ići zaobilazno."

Jezero je bilo blago izduženog oblika, dugačko nešto više od kilometra. Na južnoj i jugoistočnoj strani obala je naglo prelazila u strme obronke koji su se spuštali prema još jednoj dolini, dok je na sjevernoj teren je bio blaži i ravniji. Koliko su mogli vidjeti, na toj je strani bilo dovoljno prostora za hodanje oko jezera.

"Što li se dogodilo ovdje? Tko je ovo učinio, i kada?" upitao je zamišljeno Aragorn, ne obraćajući se nikome od njih određeno. Odgovor na to pitanje ionako nisu mogli saznati.

"Sumnjam da ćemo to otkriti, a i nemamo vremena tražiti eventualne tragove. Ako se ovo dogodilo davno, ionako zacijelo ne bismo našli ništa", odvratio je Gandalf. "Sada moramo krenuti."

"A gdje je zapravo ulaz?" upitao je Legolas, pogleda uprtog u daljinu. I Ellin je svojim oštrim vilenjačkim vidom pretraživala podnožje daleke litice, ali nije mogla vidjeti ništa osim ravnih, neprekinutih stijena. To ju je zbunjivalo utoliko više što je bila sigurna da ulaz u jedno od najvećih patuljačkih kraljevstava nije bila neka malena, jedva vidljiva pukotina, već zacijelo velika, impozantna vrata.

"Patuljačka vrata često nisu vidljiva na prvi pogled", odgovorio je Gandalf. "Mnoga se vide tek pri određenim uvjetima, a tako je i s ovima. Saznat ćete sve kada dođemo tamo." Kimnuo je i nasmiješio se. Izraz njegova lica bio je dobro poznat svima: bio je to izraz čarobnjaka koji voli sakriti poneko iznenađenje dok ne dođe pravi čas. Promatrajući daleke stijene i nastojeći otkriti bilo kakav neobičan detalj u stijeni u sve slabijem svjetlu sutona, Ellin je bila vrlo znatiželjna.

"Najbolje će biti da krenemo ovuda", rekao je Aragorn i pokazao rukom prema sjevernoj obali. Gandalf je kimnuo u znak slaganja te ih poveo u tom pravcu, hodajući na čelu male povorke. Hobiti se, međutim, nisu predavali.

"Kakva su to patuljačka vrata? Kakvi posebni uvjeti? Zašto se ne vide uvijek?" ispalio je Pippin salvu pitanja dok je pokušavao sustići Gandalfa. Ellin je zatomila smiješak promatrajući njegove užurbane pokrete: za jedan dugi čarobnjakov korak bila su potrebna dva koraka malog hobita. Kada ga je hobit napokon uspio dostići, Gandalf nije nimalo usporio korak, već je i dalje odmjereno slijedio put uz jezero. Pippin je uznemireno gledao uvis prema čarobnjaku, gotovo ne obraćajući pažnju na put ispred sebe. "Kada ćemo vidjeti ova vrata?"

Gandalf je uzdahnuo, s izrazom lica roditelja koji već satima odgovara na bezbrojna pitanja znatiželjnog djeteta, no potom se nasmiješio. "Strpljenja, dragi moj hobite. Uskoro ćemo biti tamo i tada ćeš ugledati vrata."

Očekujući odgovor i iznenađen što ga nije dobio, Pippin je zastao u pola koraka. Razočaran, gledao je za čarobnjakom koji je već grabio dalje naprijed. No prije nego što je stigao ponovno potrčati za Gandalfom ili upitati još nešto, jedna ga je ruka potapšala po ramenu.

"Patuljci često zaštićuju ulaze u svoja kraljevstva", rekao mu je Gimli, a hobit se brzo pokrenuo kako ne bi zaostao za patuljkom. Gimli je hodao tik iza Gandalfa, ne skrivajući svoju gorljivost i želju da što prije stignu do cilja; najradije bi bio zaobišao čarobnjaka i potrčao naprijed. "Neka vrata se otvaraju tako da izgovoriš lozinku, a neka u točno određeno vrijeme. Bilo je i takvih za koja si morao imati poseban začarani ključ, i još k tome sunčeve zrake moraju padati na njih pod specifičnim kutom da bi bila vidljiva. Primjerice, tajni ulaz u Erebor je upravo takve vrste", nastavio je objašnjavati i očito uživajući u tome. Pippin ga je slušao širom otvorenih očiju, sretan što je ipak našao nekoga tko će mu dati odgovore. No hobit nije bio jedini zainteresirani slušatelj; svi su pažljivo i sa zanimanjem pratili Gimlijeve riječi.

"A ovdje? Kakav je ulaz u Moriju?" upitao je gorljivo.

"Ne znam", odgovorio je Gimli tužno. "O Khazad-dumu se danas čak i u mom narodu malo zna. Mnoge su stvari zaboravljene ili skrivene."

"U stara vremena, u zlatnom dobu Eregiona, vrata su najčešće bila stalno otvorena", dobacio je Gandalf preko ramena, ne usporavajući. "Bila su to sretna vremena kada stražari i lozinke nisu bili potrebni. Samo su ponekad, vrlo rijetko, bila zatvorena."

Pippinova su pitanja nakon tih objašnjenja napokon prestala, i nastavili su hodati u tišini. Suton je polako prelazio u noć i prve zvijezde su se pojavile na nebu. Ellin je svako malo bacala poglede prema jezeru. Bilo je tamno i neprozirno. Nije znala objasniti zašto, no ispunjavalo ju je nemirom. Iako je puhao lagani vjetar površina vode je bila mirna, doimajući se gotovo nezemaljski – kao da ništa ne utječe na nju. _Tko zna kakva je sila ovdje bila na djelu_, pomislila je uz lagani srh jeze. Uskoro su se našli na dijelu gdje se jezero pružalo sve do stijena s njihove lijeve strane jer se staza blago spuštala na tom dijelu. Pred njima je bila mala mlaka širine nešto više od metra, spojena s jezerom na njihovoj desnoj strani. Jedan je kamen virio iz mutne vode. Čarobnjak, dva čovjeka i dvoje vilenjaka nisu imali problema – u samo jednom dužem koraku su prešli preko mlake. Čak je i patuljak učinio to bez većih teškoća. No hobitima je bilo teže, i morali su stati prvo na kamen pa tek onda na stazu na suprotnoj strani. Frodo, koji je bio posljednji, okliznuo se na vlažnom kamenu i zagazio u blatnu vodu.

"Oh!" Hobit je brzo iskoračio na drugu stranu, gotovo skočivši naprijed u želji da što prije izađe iz vode, a lice mu je odavalo nelagodu. Hitro je prišao ostalima i potom su krenuli dalje, no Ellin je na trenutak zastala. Dok je Družina iza njenih leđa nastavila hodati podno stijena, ona je čučnula i zagledala se u neprozirnu vodu. Tada je, osjećajući neku iznenadnu neobjašnjivu želju da je ispita, ispružila ruku i uronila je u vodu. Bila je hladna. No vilenjakinja je znala da jeza koja ju je sledila i podigla dlačice na vratu ne dolazi od hladnoće. Izvukla je ruku, zureći u široku mračnu površinu pred sobom, osjećajući kako je preplavljuje strah. U ovoj je vodi spavalo neko pritajeno zlo. To je shvatila s potpunom sigurnošću.

"Ellin?" Aragornov glas ju je trgnuo iz misli. Graničar se vratio do nje kada je vidio da je ostala iza njih i upitno se zagledao u nju.

"Osjetila sam poriv da dodirnem ovu vodu, iako mi je odbojna", rekla je kad se uspravila. Nastavili su hodati dalje, nekoliko koraka iza ostatka Družine. U sve gušćem mraku njihovi likovi su bili tek siluete nešto tamnije od okoline. "Aragorne, ne sviđa mi se ovdje. U vodi je nešto... ne znam... ne znam objasniti. Ali jednostavno osjećam da s njom nešto nije u redu i uznemiruje me."

"Ne moram imati vilenjačku sposobnost osjeta da bih znao da se ne sviđa ni meni", odgovorio joj je ozbiljno Aragorn. "No nema drugog puta."

"To znam", odvratila je Ellin. Jezero im nije ostavilo nikakvu drugu mogućnost. "Samo se nadam da ćemo ubrzo biti na cilju i da se ništa loše neće dogoditi. I bilo bi dobro da držimo ovu vodu na oku."

"Slažem se", rekao je Aragorn. Nekoliko su trenutaka hodali u tišini jedno pokraj drugoga; do njih su dopirali samo tihi koraci Družine. Nakon one mlake maločas, staza se proširila i sada je bila dovoljno široka da su mogli hodati usporedno jedno s drugim. Potom je on okrenuo glavu prema njoj.

"Vodio sam jučer zanimljiv razgovor s Boromirom." Iako su bili nekoliko metara iza ostalih, glas mu je bio tiši nego maloprije; očito nije želio riskirati da ih čuju. "Ja mu, naime, nikada nisam rekao da sam ja Thorongil."

Ellin je zastala i zbunjeno se zagledala u njega. U prvi trenutak nije razumjela ništa, a onda se sjetila svoga jučerašnjeg razgovora s Boromirom i shvatila što je učinila.

"Oh", promrmljala je, uz iznenadnu želju da pobjegne i sakrije se u mišjoj rupi. Noć je skrivala rumenilo njezinog lica. "Oprosti. Nisam mislila... znaš da ne bih nikada pričala o tome da nisam pomislila da on već zna. Oprosti. Naime, bio si mi rekao da se prijateljstvo među vama produbljuje, a što sam primijetila i sama. I rekao si mi da si mu ispričao sve o svome boravku u Gondoru, pa sam pogrešno doslovce shvatila ono 'sve'. Oh, tako mi je sada krivo da mi je izletjelo..."

"Hej, hej, sve je u redu." Aragorn joj je položio ruku na rame i zaustavio njezinu sve smušeniju bujicu isprike i opravdanja, nasmiješivši se. "Ne brini, doista. Zapravo, sve je ispalo savršeno, i možda je i bolje ovako."

"Doista? Siguran si?" upitala je plaho. Još je bila smetena i osjećala se krivom, ali sad kad je znala da se ne ljuti na nju odmah joj je bilo lakše. "I kako je prošao razgovor?"

"Tako što smo još više učvrstili prijateljstvo. Osjetio sam kod njega potpuno prihvaćanje", odgovorio je nakon nekoliko trenutaka razmišljanja. "I izuzetno mi je drago zbog toga. Čak mogu reći da mi je laknulo, na neki način. Smatrao sam od početka, i još smatram, da je za cijelu našu misiju vrlo bitno da odnos budućega kralja i njegova namjesnika bude korektan."

"Prihvaćaš li i ti njega na isti način? Mislim, u potpunosti?" upitala je Ellin, nesvjesno zadržavši dah.

"Da", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Prije no što smo krenuli mučio me naš odnos, ali kako smo se sve bolje upoznavali, uvidio sam da je dobar i častan čovjek. Mislim da je on prava osoba za namjesnika i drago mi je što ga imam uz sebe."

"Baš mi je drago", rekla je Ellin tiho, uz uzdah olakšanja. I njoj je njihov odnos bio važan, iako na različit način i iz različitih razloga. Njihovo uzajamno prihvaćanje činilo ju je sretnom. Njezin najbolji prijatelj i čovjek kojeg voli postali su dobri prijatelji. Misao ju je ispunila toplinom. Potom je prekorila samu sebe. _Zar se još uvijek nadam? Nisam li sinoć raščistila sama sa sobom? Ne smijem razmišljati o njemu, tako je najbolje. Ionako mu ne značim ništa._

Podigla je pogled i osvrnula se. Prešli su veći dio puta oko jezera i nisu više bili daleko od zidova Morije koji su se poput neosvojivog bedema uzdizali nad jezerom. Mlad mjesec blistao je na zapadu. Neobično, ali činilo joj se da nježni srebrni odsjaj na crnoj, mirnoj površini vode nije dodao nimalo ljepote jezeru; i dalje joj je bilo odbojno i jezovito.

"Kakvi su sada tvoji osjećaji prema njemu?" upitao je Aragorn tiho. Ellin je odvojila pogled od jezera i okrenula se prema njemu.

"Volim ga", rekla je. Kratak i jednostavan odgovor. Samo dvije riječi... koje tako mnogo sadrže.

"To..." Potpuno netipično za njega, Aragorn je načas zastao, oklijevajući. "To, već sam ti rekao, može biti... teško." Završio je rečenicu odmahnuvši glavom, očito i sam svjestan kako nesuvislo zvuči.

"Znam to." Da, itekako je to i sama znala, nije joj rekao ništa novo. Ali trebao joj je razgovor, utjeha. Nadala se da joj može na neki način pomoći. "Znam da nas čeka i rat i tko zna kakve teškoće kojih sada nismo ni svjesni, ali sada sam tu i ne mogu pobjeći od sebe."

"I što on misli o svemu tome? Možeš li naslutiti?" upitao je, okrenuvši glavu prema njoj.

Uzdahnula je. "Vjerojatno baš ništa. Zato jer 'sve to' za njega niti ne postoji, sigurna sam. Ni po čemu nije dao naslutiti da ga zanimam na bilo koji način."

"Ljubav čovjeka i vilenjakinje, to znam iz vlastitog iskustva, jako je teška i komplicirana i ima više prepreka nego prednosti..." rekao je Aragorn nakon kraće šutnje. "Da, znam da ti to neobično zvuči od mene. Ipak, znam što govorim, vjeruj mi. A što se tvoje situacije tiče... volio bih da nađeš ljubav i budeš sretna, znaš to." Usprkos sjetnom tonu, vidjela je toplinu u njegovim očima, toplinu upućenu samo njoj. "Ali ako je ljubav neuzvraćena, zapravo i nije važno tko je druga strana – vilenjak ili čovjek. Najbolje za tebe bi bilo da tvoja ljubav nakon nekog vremena samo ugasne. Vrijeme sve liječi."

To je znala i sama. Čak i njena bol zbog Elennarove smrti, isprva silna i nepodnošljiva, s vremenom se malo po malo smanjivala. No trenutno joj to saznanje nije previše pomagalo.

"Nije baš utješno", promrmljala je neraspoloženo. Potom je još malo razmišljala o tome što je rekao. "Više prepreka nego prednosti?" ponovila je njegove riječi. "Da, znam da tebi i Arwen nije bilo uvijek lako, i da je to zapravo i preblago rečeno... ali govoriš li mi to samo tek tako, da me utješiš? Bi li mi rekao isto i da mi Boromir uzvraća osjećaje?"

Nije joj odgovorio odmah. Nekoliko trenutaka su hodali šutke, a on je gledao pred sebe.

"Doista je tako", rekao je Aragorn ozbiljno. "Da je to laka i jednostavna situacija, ne misliš li da bi bilo mnogo više brakova između vilenjaka i ljudi?"

Sada je Ellin bila ta koja nije odgovorila odmah, već je razmišljala o njegovim riječima. Zašto joj je to govorio? Tada se sjetila da joj se više puta otkako su krenuli iz Rivendella učinilo da ga nešto muči i da je tužan. Možda joj se samo učinilo, možda je to bilo samo slučajno... a možda i nije. Odjednom je bila gotovo sigurna da se između njega i Arwen dogodilo nešto novo, nešto o čemu nije imala pojma; također se upitala jesu li Arwenine suze u trenucima odlaska Družine bile samo zbog opasnosti misije, ili se događalo još nešto drugo.

"Aragorne... što te muči? Što je to što mi ne govoriš?" upitala je. "To je nešto što je vezano uz tebe i Arwen..." Ovo posljednje nije bilo pitanje.

Zastao je i pogledao je, pa je zastala i ona, promatrajući ga, ali nije mogla ništa pročitati iz njegova izraza lica. Obično je znala što misli i osjeća jer poznavala ga je otkada je znala i za sebe, ali ovoga puta jednostavno nije mogla dokučiti što mu se skriva u mislima. Na neki način, to ju je plašilo.

"Ima nekih stvari koje ne možeš razumjeti, jer si vilenjakinja... koje čak ni Arwen ne može razumjeti, bez obzira koliko se volimo." Osmijeh koji mu je iskrivio usne bio je gorak. "Molim te, nemoj me više pitati, ne sada."

"Što ja to ne mogu razumjeti?" upitala je Ellin, prkosno stisnuvši usne. "Iskušaj me." Potom je odmah ublažila svoj oštar ton. "Molim te", rekla je sasvim blago.

"Ne", odvratio je čvrsto. "Možda jednoga dana... ali ne sada."

Namrštila se. Njezin najbolji prijatelj se povukao pred njom; zatvaranje koje je osjetila bilo je potpuno. To ju je i naljutilo i zaboljelo. Ali osjetila je i njegovu tugu, i to ju je navelo da pokuša još jednom.

"Aragorne." Opet je zastala i pričekala je trenutak da i on stane i obrati punu pozornost na nju. Proučavala ga je još malo, pa uzdahnula. "U redu", nastavila je meko i suosjećajno. "Ne sada, ako tako želiš. Ali molim te... reci mi jednog dana. Možda može pomoći i meni. A znaš da i ja želim pomoći tebi, i da bih učinila sve i za tebe i za Arwen."

"Znam", odgovorio je, a smiješak mu je ovog puta bio iskren i topao. "Jednom, kada sve ovo bude gotovo... možda će doći vrijeme i za te razgovore."

Krenuli su dalje, i neko su vrijeme hodali šutke. Ellin se pitala što to može biti što ga toliko muči. Bila je još i više radoznala utoliko što je vjerovala da ga pozna u potpunosti, i da može pogoditi što misli i osjeća. A ipak, postojalo je nešto za što je tvrdio da ona, kao vilenjakinja, nikako ne može razumjeti; da ne može čak niti Arwen, bez obzira na njihovu ljubav – tako je bio rekao. _Da, znam da smo različiti_, mislila je, _ali ipak, uvijek smo se mogli razumjeti_... Silno je htjela znati što je mislio, no bilo joj je jasno da joj se ta želja neće ispuniti još neko vrijeme.

Uto je Družina ispred njih zastala jer su bili nadomak svog cilja. Nalazili su se ispod velebnih zidova Morije koji su se uzdizali okomito nad njima, prekrasni i impresivni. Pogledala je natrag, prema pravcu iz kojeg su došli. Nebo na zapadu sada je bilo tamnomodro, i zadnje grimizne nijanse zalaza sunca pretapale su se u noć. Mjesečev srp samo što nije zašao za horizont. U mraku nije mogla razaznati mjesto na koje su se kamenim stubama popeli do jezera, a staza kojom su hodali uz njega sada je bila jedva raspoznatljiva crna pruga.

Aragorn je prišao Gandalfu koji je pozorno proučavao tamnu stijenu. Boromir je stajao malo dalje, pogleda također usmjerenog prema čarobnjaku – baš kao i svi drugi, jer činilo se da je Gandalf na tragu nečega. I sama se približila i znatiželjno promatrala tamnu stijenu, no nije mogla razaznati ništa.

"Eto ih!" uskliknuo je Gandalf.

Ellin se zagledala u stijenu pred kojom je stajao čarobnjak i šaputao, tako tiho da nije mogla čuti što govori. Isprva nije mogla ništa vidjeti i pitala se što je to Gandalf prepoznao. No tada su se između dva visoka stabla koja su rasla podno stijena na tamnosivome glatkome kamenu počele nazirati fine svijetle linije, tanke poput najtanje paučine. Privučena njihovom ljepotom prišla je nekoliko koraka bliže, a onda se njezin uzdah iznenađenja izmiješao s usklicima divljenja ostalih iz Družine. Crte su bivale sve sjajnije i šire, sve dok obris pred njima nije postao sasvim jasan. Okomite su linije ocrtavale dva stilizirana stupa spojena polukružnim svodom u kojem su bile ispisane riječi vilenjačkoga jezika. Uz stupove su s unutarnje strane bila naslikana dva stabla između kojih je sjala zvijezda s nekoliko krakova. Na samome vrhu, ispod svoda vrata, nalazio se obris krune okružene sa sedam zvijezda, a ispod nje bio je crtež čekića i nakovnja.

"Vrata Khazad-duma", prošaptao je Gimli sa strahopoštovanjem. "Ovo je Durinovo znamenje."

"I Feanorov grb", doda Gandalf, pokazujući blistavu zvijezdu. "Ova su vrata još jedan simbol zajedništva koje je vladalo među patuljcima i vilenjacima noldorskoga roda. U sebi ujedinjuju znamenje i grbove oba naroda, a zajednički su ih i načinili."

"Prekrasna su", prošaptala je Ellin, diveći se. "Dok smo hodali ovamo mislila sam kako ulaz u jedno od najvećih patuljačkih kraljevstava ne bi smio biti neugledan i čudila se zašto ga ne vidim, ali ovo doista nadmašuje moja očekivanja."

"Istina", dodao je Legolas s poštovanjem. "Ova bi vrata bila dostojna i samoga Menegrotha."

Gimli im nije ništa odgovorio, ali na njemu se vidjelo da mu itekako gode komplimenti dvoje vilenjaka.

"Što ono piše?" upitao je Frodo, pokazujući prema riječima u polukružnom svodu vrata. "Bilbo me naučio malo vilenjačkog jezika i pisma, ali ovo ne mogu pročitati."

"Zašto vrata tako svijetle?" nadovezao se Pippin uzbuđeno. "I zašto do maloprije nisu svijetlila? Što se dogodilo? Kakva je čarolija u pitanju?"

"Koliko pitanja..." uzdahnuo je Gandalf, no hobit se nije dao smesti i veselo je promatrao čarobnjaka iščekujući odgovore. "Obrisi svijetle jer su načinjeni od ithildina, posebnoga vilenjačkog materijala koji odražava samo svjetlost mjeseca i zvijezda i to samo onda kada ih netko dodirne i izgovori riječi gotovo zaboravljene u Međuzemlju."

"Danas mnogi u mome narodu u Ereboru ne znaju za ithildin niti te riječi. Možda bi se o tome moglo pronaći u nekoj od starih knjiga, duboko u našim riznicama, ali inače..." Gimlijev glas je bio obojen sjetom. "Ja čak ne znam kako točno glasi ovaj natpis."

"Ovo je pisano malo drukčije od načina koji je tebe naučio Bilbo", obratio se Gandalf Frodu, odgovarajući sada na hobitovo maloprijašnje pitanje. "Ne postoji samo jedan način zapisivanja vilenjačkog jezika, zato i ne možeš pročitati sve. Evo što stoji ovdje: 'Dveri Durina, gospodara Morije. Govori, prijatelju, i uđi!' A ispod toga: 'Ja sam ih, Narvi, načinio. Celebrimbor od Zelenike upisa ove znake.' Celebrimbor, tvorac vilenjačkih prstenova, bio je Feanorov unuk, i zato je ovdje uklesana i Feanorova zvijezda."

"A što to znači?" upitao je Merry.

"Pa to je sasvim jasno", odgovorio mu je Gimli. "Sjećaš li se što sam prije govorio o patuljačkim vratima? E pa dakle, ovo su jedna koja se otvaraju ako izgovoriš lozinku. 'Govori, prijatelju, i uđi'. Samo treba izgovoriti pravu riječ i vrata će se otvoriti."

"Aha, tako. A koja je to prava riječ?" upitao je Pippin.

Kada Gimli nije odgovorio, sve su se glave okrenule prema Gandalfu. Čarobnjak je pažljivo promatrao vrata.

"Ne znam", rekao je najzad, a njegov su odgovor popratili iznenađeni uzdasi i zatečeni pogledi.

"Pa što ćeš onda učiniti?!" uskliknuo je Pippin zabezeknuto i uplašeno.

"Pokucati na vrata tvojom glavom da vidim hoće li se otvoriti ili raspuknuti, Peregrine Took!" odvratio je oštro Gandalf. Hobit je pokunjeno spustio pogled. "Odgovor glasi da ne znam – za sada. Ali znam desetke magijskih izreka na jezicima vilenjaka, ljudi, patuljaka i orka, pa ako dobijem malo mira od neprestanih hobitskih zapitkivanja, pokušat ću vidjeti koja od njih je prava lozinka." Tada se okrenuo prema vratima i naslonio na njih vrh svoga štapa. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_" Glas mu je bio snažan i odrješit. Svi su gledali u iščekivanju, no ništa se nije dogodilo. Velika kamena vrata ostala su na svome mjestu kao što su stajala već mnogo dugih godina.

"Nisi li rekao da si jednom prošao kroz Moriju?" upitao je Legolas, ponešto zbunjeno.

"Jesam", odvratio je Gandalf, "ali tada sam putovao iz pravca istoka i ova su mi vrata bila izlaz, a ne ulaz. Otvaraju se iznutra prema van i s unutarnje strane nije potrebna lozinka, već ih samo treba snažno gurnuti prema van."

Čarobnjak je zatim pokušao ponovno, mijenjajući pojedine riječi ili pak njihov redoslijed, te isprobavao potpuno nove izreke. Ali koliko god se trudio, koji god jezik upotrijebio i varirao izreke, stijena se nije micala ni za milimetar. Gimli je bio uz njega i pokušavao pomoći, izvlačeći iz sjećanja riječi koje su patuljci znali koristiti za lozinke. Međutim, ni to nije bilo od koristi. Vrata su ostala čvrsto zatvorena.

Zvijezde su plovile nebom, vrijeme je polako odmicalo. Jedino je Gandalfov glas, povremeno popraćen Gimlijevim, narušavao noćnu tišinu. Govorio je čas tiho, čas glasno, pa brže pa sporije, pokušavao na svim jezicima, ali sve bezuspješno. Ellin je za to vrijeme besposleno sjedila na jednom povećem glatkom kamenu uz obalu i čekala, kao i većina ostalih. Čak su i hobiti bili prilično tihi i bezvoljni. Jedini je Merry pokušao prekratiti dugo vrijeme čekanja nečim korisnim, zamolivši Boromira za malo vježbe mačevanja; srebrnasto svjetlo koje je dopiralo s obrisa vrata bilo je prigušeno, ali dostatno. Aragorn je sjedio podno samih zidova Morije leđima naslonjen na stijenu, odmarajući se i pušeći svoju lulu.

Počela se pitati kojim će putem krenuti dalje ako Gandalf ne otkrije lozinku za ulaz u Moriju. No izbor daljnjeg putovanja, zapravo, i nije bio izbor; pred njima je bila samo jedna mogućnost. Caradhras ih je porazio, a u Moriju, čini se, nisu mogli ući. Jedino što im je preostalo bio je dug zaobilazni put: daleko na jug sve do Rohanskih vrata, prolaz blizu Isengarda, te dug put kroz Rohan. Nije joj se sviđala ta alternativa. Put je bio predug, izgubit će previše vremena, a uz to ih je vodio opasno blizu Sarumana. _Vrlo loše._

Pljus!

Reski zvuk kamena koji upada u vodu trgnuo je Ellin iz misli. Pokraj nje, Pippin se igrao s oblucima i odmjeravao kojega će idućeg baciti u vodu. Valovi su se u krugovima širili oko mjesta gdje je pao kamen, ali i nakon što su se rasplinuli, Ellin se činilo da tamna površina i dalje podrhtava. I prije nego što je stigla razmisliti, skočila je prema hobitu.

"Ne!" kriknula je u namjeri da ga spriječi, ali prekasno. Pippin je već bacio i drugi kamen koji je čas kasnije progutalo tamno jezero. "Oh, ne. Zašto si to napravio?"

"Pa... samo sam se malo igrao s kamenčićima. Nisam mislio ništa loše", rekao je Pippin ispričavajući se, iznenađen njenom reakcijom. "Ali zašto si tako skočila, Ellin? To je samo kamenčić. Što te muči?"

Vilenjakinja mu nije odgovorila odmah, već se zagledala u crnu neprozirnu vodu. Je li joj se to samo činilo, ili se površina namreškala i malo dalje od mjesta gdje je upao kamen? Jesu li se pojavili još neki čudni, neprirodni valovi koji nisu bili uzrokovani kamenom? Ili su njezine oči u silnom naprezanju da vide kroz tamu vidjele i ono čega nema, zavarane njenim iznenadnim strahom? Nije znala odgovor, samo je osjećala kako joj ledeni trnci putuju tijelom. A nije zaboravila kako je još od ranije, od trenutka kada je dodirnula vodu, imala osjećaj kako u njoj spava neko zlo. Strava u njoj još je narasla.

"Nisam sigurna", odvratila je. "Znam samo da mi se ova voda ni najmanje ne sviđa i ispunjava me jezom. Bilo bi mi draže da je nisi uznemirio." Još uvijek je pokušavala pogledom prodrijeti kroz noć, otkriti razlog koji ju je toliko ispunio tjeskobom. Osvrnula se i vidjela kako je neki članovi Družine pozorno gledaju, ali prije nego što je stigla reći išta više, sve ih je prenuo novi uzvik.

"Pa naravno!" uskliknuo je Gandalf lupivši se po čelu. "Savršeno jednostavna, a ujedno i briljantna zagonetka. Svaka čast onome tko ju je smislio."

U času je imao nepodijeljenu pažnju.

"Sjetio si se rješenja?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Rješenje je cijelo vrijeme bilo pred našim očima, samo što ga mi nismo vidjeli", odgovorio je Gandalf sa smiješkom i pokazao rukom prema natpisu u vratima. "Pogrešno smo interpretirali natpis. Pravi prijevod s vilenjačkog jezika je trebao glasiti 'Reci "prijatelj" i uđi'. Samo treba izgovoriti riječ 'prijatelj' na vilenjačkom i vrata će se otvoriti."

"Doista?" upitao je Frodo.

Umjesto odgovora, Gandalf je stao pred vrata i jasnim glasom prozborio: "_Mellon!_" U prvi se tren nije dogodilo ništa, a onda su sjajni obrisi počeli blijediti. Istovremeno, po sredini vrata se pojavila tamna crta, iako do maločas nije bila vidljiva. Potom su se dva krila vrata polako razmicala sve dok se nisu našla gotovo pod pravim kutem na stijenu. A iza njih, u unutrašnjosti, čekao ih je mrak mrkliji od najcrnje noći.

Gledajući u taj mračni otvor, Ellin osjeti tjeskobu. Jedine spilje u koje je ikada ušla bile su one u gradu šumskih vilenjaka u Mrkodolu, a one su bile prostrane i blještavo osvijetljene – potpuna suprotnost ovome što ih je sada čekalo. Sada je pred njima bio mrak tako gust da je izgledao kao da će ugušiti svakoga tko uđe unutra. Prisjećajući se Gandalfovih zlokobnih riječi o Moriji i gledajući u tamu pred sobom, zažalila je što nisu uspjeli prijeći preko Caradhrasa.

"Ne djeluje baš..." Frodo je oklijevao, tražeći pravu riječ, očito ne želeći uvrijediti Gimlija, "...privlačno", rekao je najzad, a Ellin nije mogla ne složiti se s njime. _I to je vrlo ublaženi prikaz_, pomislila je.

"Hrabro, dragi moj hobite", rekao je Gandalf i kimnuo sa smiješkom. "Ovo je put kojim sada moramo krenuti, a ja ću dati sve od sebe da nas sigurno provedem do druge strane."

Čarobnjak je nestao u tamnome otvoru, a Gimli je ušao odmah za njim. Ellin je neodlučno zastala blizu ulaza. I dok su se i ostali spremali krenuti u mračni prolaz, odjednom je začula komešanje iza sebe. Hitro se okrenula i pogledala prema jezeru. Jedan dugi ljigavi pipak je izašao iz vode i obavio se Frodu oko gležnja. Hobit je posrnuo i pao, a pipak ga je počeo vući prema jezeru.

"Upomoć!" viknuo je Sam. "Strideru! Gandalfe!" Skočio je i presjekao zmijoliki krak. Batrljak se povukao, a Merry i Pippin zgrabili su Froda i povukli ga natrag. Ellin je izvukla mač i koraknula naprijed, spremna za borbu.

A tada je voda u hipu proključala. Velika prijeteća masa se izdigla i pretvorila u splet dugih, uvijajućih krakova od kojih je jedan zgrabio Froda oko struka. Hobit je vrisnuo i pokušao se osloboditi, ali bezuspješno. Dva su pipka odbacila hobite koji su mu bili najbliže i pokušali pomoći. Ellin je i sama zadobila snažan udarac i našla se odbačena natrag, udarivši leđima u stijenu. Ispustila je mač, na tren ošamućena. Boromir i Aragorn su pojurili naprijed i zagazili u vodu te stali sjeći pipke čudovišta. I koliko god ih posjekli činilo se da ga nisu ni najmanje usporili – kao da novi niču na mjestu svakog odsječenog.

Frodo se batrgao viseći u snažnom stisku velikoga kraka. Iz vode je izvirila groteskna glava nemani; njezina razjapljena usta bila su puna velikih oštrih zuba. Legolas je napeo svoj lûk pažljivo nišaneći glavu, no vrlo loša vidljivost mu je otežavala traženje slabih točaka. Ellin je tada i sama najzad došla k sebi i ponovno skočila na noge. Odluku je donijela u trenu: neće potrčati u vodu – samo bi smetala Boromiru i Aragornu koji su se borili na malome prostoru. Stala je korak-dva dalje, postrance, pa zategnula lûk. No strijela je pogodila tvrdi koštani dio glave iznad oka koje je gađala i samo skliznula. _Sranje!_ A u kovitlacu pokreta ruku, mačeva i pipaka, te kapljica koje su prskale na sve strane jedva je uspijevala išta razaznati.

Boromir i Aragorn borili su se svom silinom. Rane i odsječeni krakovi ipak su pomalo oduzimali snagu čudovištu i ono je napokon počelo popuštati. U vodi skoro do struka, Boromir se probio do velikoga kraka koji je stezao Froda i odsjekao ga jednim snažnim zamahom. Uhvatio je hobita koji je tada pao oslobođen stiska nemani, i potom su se oba čovjeka okrenula i potrčala prema obali. Legolas je tada najzad pogodio neman u oko i ona se uz užasni urlik trgnula unazad, dajući im tako priliku za bijeg. Ellin je otpustila još jednu strijelu, a onda se okrenula i pojurila prema mračnome ulazu. Njoj slijeva je trčao Boromir, još uvijek s Frodom u naručju, a s njezine druge strane ju je sustigao Aragorn. Za njima se iz vode uzdizalo još mnogo ljigavih pipaka, pružajući se prema bjeguncima koji su jurili u sigurnost.

"Brzo u spilju!" vikao je Gandalf, a pokraj njega je stajao i Sam koji nije htio ući u spilju prije no što vidi je li spašen Frodo.

"Brže!" viknuo je čarobnjak još jednom i nestao unutra u tami. Ellin je bez daha dojurila do ulaza, osjećajući sve bliže gibanje prijetećih krakova. Utrčali su kroz vrata samo djelić sekunde prije no što su ih pipci uhvatili za plašteve. Boromir je uspio jednom rukom povući unutra i Sama. Ellin je osjećala kako joj srce lupa kao ludo, kako od napora tako i straha. A velika neman, luda od boli od rana koje su joj zadali i bijesna što joj je plijen pobjegao, očajnički je obrušila svu svoju preostalu snagu na kamena vrata u posljednjem pokušaju da ih smlavi. Kamen oko ulaza i iznad njega počeo se mrviti, a velike gromade počele su uz zaglušujuću buku padati s kamenog svoda koji se uzdizao nad vratima s unutarnje strane. Nisu vidjeli više ništa pred sobom, ali nisu još smjeli stati. Ellin se učinilo da sve oko njih podrhtava. Jedan kamen pogodio ju je u rame dok joj je prašina ispunila nosnice, gušeći je. I već su odmakli od vrata i bili gotovo u sigurnosti kada se na njih srušio još jedan odron kamenja. Učinilo joj se da čovjek pokraj nje posrće i pada, a istovremeno je osjetila njegovu ruku kako je gura naprijed.

"Boromire!" vrisnula je, osjetivši novi val straha. Usprkos opasnosti stala je i očajno se osvrnula, ne uspijevajući vidjeti baš ništa u potpunoj tami koja ih je okruživala. Ali već u idućem trenutku osjetila je kako se on uspravlja i opet je začula korake sa svoje lijeve strane.

"Idi naprijed", čula je prigušen Boromirov glas. Prešla je još nekoliko koraka, a onda je buka napokon utihnula. Čula je samo vlastito teško disanje i lupanje svog srca. Njezin strah zbog Boromirova pada još nije nestao.

"Gandalfe, svjetlo!" promrsio je Boromir upravo u trenutku kada je vršak čarobnjakova štapa zasvijetlio u gustom crnilu. Ellin se žurno ogledala oko sebe. Većina je stajala na sigurnom uz Gandalfa, nekih dva-tri metra dalje. Njoj s desne strane je stajao Aragorn, neozlijeđen i samo zadihan poput nje, baš kao i Frodo koji je bio odmah ispred njih. No s druge je strane Boromir klečao, a ruka mu je počivala na Samovu tijelu. Hobit je ležao potrbuške na tlu, a iz rane na glavi mu je tekla krv.

"Ne!" uzviknuo je očajno Frodo. I druga dvojica hobita uplašeno su kriknula. Aragorn je u jednom koraku bio pokraj Sama, a odmah je priskočio i Gandalf prinoseći svjetlost bliže.

"Bio je pokraj mene. Kada sam osjetio zadnji odron povukao sam ga naprijed", rekao je Boromir napregnutim glasom. "Nedovoljno brzo, očito."

Aragorn je odmah kleknuo i počeo pregledavati hobita koji je ležao na tlu, opipavajući mu ruke, noge i grudni koš. Bio je brz i spretan. Dok je Aragorn pažljivo pregledavao Sama, Ellin je požurila do svog ruksaka. Merry i Pippin su srećom bili dovoljno prisebni i još dok su se ostali borili s nemani, njih su dvojica uspjeli unijeti u spilju prtljagu Družine. Izvukla je zavežljaj u kojem je imala spremljeno ljekovito bilje i zavoje pa požurila do Aragorna. Boromir se polako uspravio i udaljio nekoliko koraka.

"Da je bar ušao ranije", prošaptao je Frodo jedva čujno, zureći u svoga dragog prijatelja. Ellin je čučnula pokraj Aragorna. Ostali su stajali nekoliko koraka dalje, napeto promatrajući.

"Rekao bih da nema lomova i težih povreda. Ima samo ovu posjekotinu na glavi, iako je prilično gadna", rekao je najzad Aragorn, a njegove su riječi bile praćene uzdasima olakšanja. "Ipak, još moram temeljito provjeriti."

Ellin je preletio preko lica brzi osmijeh, iako je i dalje bila vrlo napeta. Strah je pomalo prolazio, no i dalje je jedan dio njezine pažnje ostao na Boromiru. Sada ga je opet promotrila ispod oka i uočila njegove spore, ukočene kretnje. Sjetila se kako se maločas bolno uspravio, a i glas mu je zvučao čudno. U prvi tren zbog Sama nije zapazila tu pojedinost, ali sada joj se vratila svaka slika i ton njegova glasa. _I on je ranjen,_ shvatila je, _ali zbog zabrinutosti za Sama koji je teže ranjen, to nije rekao._

Okrenula se prema Aragornu kako bi ga upozorila, ali on je bio prignut nad hobitom i potpuno koncentriran na njega, pa je odlučila ne prekidati ga.

"Moram nešto provjeriti", rekla je Aragornu tiho, a on joj je jedva primjetno kimnuo niti ne dižući pogled prema njoj.

Ellin je ustala. Pomisao da mora pregledati Boromira ispunila ju je nervozom. U trenutku joj je došla želja da zamoli Aragorna da on pođe do Boromira dok bi ona ostala uz Sama. Ipak, polako se približila Boromiru pazeći da ne pokaže kako se osjeća. _Službeno i profesionalno_, podsjetila se. Izbrisala je s lica svoj maloprijašnji strah i prišla mu. Sjedio je na jednome kamenu, a dok mu je prilazila, gledao je pred sebe.

"Boromire, ranjen si." To nije bilo pitanje. On se okrenuo i podigao glavu prema njoj tek kada mu se obratila. Gandalf je, naravno, ostao uz Aragorna i Sama; iako su bili nekoliko metara dalje i svjetlost je bila slaba, učinilo joj se da je Boromir ponešto blijed.

"Pogodio me kamen u leđa dok smo trčali", odvratio je polako. "Još malo boli, ali vjerojatno nije ništa, samo udarac."

Međutim, nije ju uvjerio. Bila je dovoljno iskusna i primjećivala je sve znakove koji su joj jasno govorili da ga muči više od obične modrice.

"Daj da pogledam o čemu se radi", rekla je, sada malo čvršće. "Tek tada ćemo biti sigurni da ti nije ništa."

Namrštio se, ali nije ništa odgovorio. Zaobišla ga je, stala mu iza leđa i odgrnula plašt u stranu. Odmah je primijetila da je rasječen na jednom mjestu. Dodirnula mu je leđa i osjetila da je tunika vlažna. _Poprskana vodom iz jezera za vrijeme borbe, ili od krvi?_ Vilenjakinja je bacila brzi pogled prema Gandalfu. Čarobnjak je klečao uz Aragorna držeći svoj štap tik iznad Sama, osvjetljavajući ranu na hobitovoj glavi koju je Aragorn pažljivo obrađivao.

"Pomakni se – sjedni tako da budeš leđima okrenut svjetlu. Ovako ne vidim ništa", rekla je, odlučivši ne prekidati njih dvojicu; Aragornu je svjetlost bila potrebnija nego njoj. Kada se okrenuo, nagnula se nad Boromirova leđa. Tunika mu je također bila rasječena i mogla je vidjeti posjekotinu na gornjem desnom dijelu leđa, između lopatice i kralježnice. Ovu je ranu morala dobro pregledati, očistiti i zaviti.

"Ipak nije samo modrica, već te kamen malo i razrezao", izvijestila je, i dalje stojeći iza njega, promatrajući ima li još drugih tragova ozljeda. Srećom, za sada nije uočila više ništa, iako na ovaj način nije mogla biti sigurna. "Morat ćeš skinuti tuniku. Možeš li sam?"

"Naravno da mogu", odvratio je i polako se skinuo. Primijetila je da su mu neki pokreti bili bolni. Tada je stala iza njega, uzela komadić čiste tkanine i nadnijela se nad ranu.

Zastala je prije nego što će ga dodirnuti, a ruka joj je na čas malo zadrhtala. Bio je tu, tik ispred nje, i nekoliko trenutaka nije mogla odvojiti pogled od njegova snažnoga tijela, širokih ramena i čvrstih mišića. Pogledom je okrznula i stare ožiljke koji su jasno svjedočili o njegovim nekadašnjim bitkama. Srce joj je zakucalo brže i posve se smela. Bila je sretna što je sada iza njega i što joj ne može vidjeti lice i njezinu nelagodu i zbunjenost. Onda je opet vratila pogled na ranu i pribrala se. _Ti si izlječitelj_, podsjetila se, _i samo budi ozbiljna i profesionalna_. Očistila mu je ranu, pa od odgovarajućeg lišća napravila ljekoviti antiseptični melem. Potom je posegnula za zavojem.

"Podigni lijevu ruku", rekla je tiho. Da bi mu stavila zavoj morala je stati ispred njega. Dok mu je zavijala ranu, prebacujući zavoj iz ruke u ruku, bila mu je još bliže nego maločas – gotovo ga dodirujući svojim tijelom dok se kretala oko njega. Koncentrirano je gledala u to što radi, u zavoj i u svoje ruke, istovremeno imajući osjećaj da joj srce lupa dovoljno glasno da i on to čuje.

"Eto, gotovo je. Brzo će zacijeliti, ali nemoj raditi nagle pokrete, a ruksak sljedećih nekoliko dana nosi na drugom ramenu", rekla je na kraju, kada se malo odmaknula. "Obuci sada nešto drugo. Ova tunika ti je ionako previše mokra jer je bila poprskana u borbi." Dok je Boromir uzimao novu, suhu odjeću, Ellin je na brzinu vodom iz čuturice isprala od krvi onu razrezanu, a onda je malo pozornije razgledala, kao i plašt. _I jedno i drugo će se moći nekako popraviti,_ zaključila je, iako joj je bilo malo krivo što je lijepi, debeli zimski plašt bio djelomično uništen. Tada joj je pažnju s odjeće skrenulo nekoliko radosnih povika.

"Probudio se!" uzviknuo je Pippin s olakšanjem.

"Dobro je", dodao je veselo Gimli. Između svih njih, Sam se polako podignuo i sjeo. Još je izgledao malo ošamućen.

"Da, dobro je", potvrdio je Aragorn. "Nema drugih ozljeda osim posjekotine i modrice, a i to će brzo proći."

"Znao sam ja da imaš tvrdu glavu." Sada kada su znali da je sve dobro prošlo, Frodo se opustio dovoljno da uputi prijatelju i malo zadirkivanja.

"A što je _ono_ bilo?" upitao je Legolas ozbiljno. Svima je bilo jasno na što misli.

"Ne znam", odgovorio je Gandalf. "Moglo bi biti neko drevno biće, možda probuđeno u ratovima patuljaka i orka, ali ne mogu znati odakle je stiglo. Nisu sva zla bića u Sauronovoj službi. Neka su dovoljno daleko i duboko da on ni ne zna za njihovo postojanje, kao ni oni za njegovo."

To je možda i bila istina, no Ellin je odmah pomislila kako je zanimljivo da je od svih članova Družine neman zgrabila upravo Froda. A prema izrazima lica, znala je da nije jedina kojoj je to palo na pamet.

"Žao mi je što su ova lijepa vrata uništena. Više nikada neće svijetliti ithildin, niti će itko izgovarati lozinku za ulaz..." rekao je sjetno Gandalf promatrajući krš oko njih. Tamo gdje su nekada ponosno stajala vrata sada je bila samo hrpa kamenja najrazličitijih veličina, nabacana u velikoj gomili. Uzdahnuo je te odmahnuo glavom kao da želi otjerati te tužne misli, a onda se odlučno zagledao u tamu pred sobom. "No, vrijeme je da krenemo dalje. Svi smo manje-više čitavi i spremni. Idemo." Podignuo je svoj štap čiji je vrh zračio prigušenom bijelom svjetlošću i krenuo. "Sada imamo samo jedan izlaz. Trebat će nam tri ili četiri dana da dođemo do druge strane. Budite oprezni. U ovim tunelima ima i bića starijih i podmuklijih od orka. Nadam se da će naše prisustvo proći nezamijećeno."

S tim riječima pošao je naprijed, a ostali su ga slijedili. Ellin je bila u sredini skupine, tik uz Legolasa. U prvim trenucima nije se ni sjetila obratiti pažnju na hodnik kojim su hodali; slike i dojmovi još se nisu slegnuli i iščeznuli iz njenih misli. Neman, borba, dugački pipci koji se pružaju prema njima, bijeg, rušenje, ranjavanje – sve joj je to još jurilo pred očima. A onda je na sve to polako sjelo i shvaćanje: bili su u Moriji – mjestu velike ljepote, ali i bezimenih užasa. Ulaz iza njih bio je zapriječen. Sve i da su htjeli, više nisu mogli krenuti drugim putem. U sebi je uputila molitvu Eruu da njihov put kroz tamu prođe bez nevolja.


	17. Put kroz tamu

Poprište bitke i urušeni ulaz ostali su iza njih. Gandalf je krenuo prvi, osvjetljavajući im put. No svjetlost njegova štapa bila je prigušena i slaba, osvjetljavajući tek nekoliko metara oko njih. Gimli je, naravno, hodao tik uz čarobnjaka. Divljenje i strahopoštovanje odražavali su se na njegovom licu, a oči su mu sjale. Prva, ulazna dvorana bila je ovalnoga oblika i prilično velika, dužine barem petnaest metara. Boromir je zaključio da je i prilično visoka jer nije mogao razabrati njezin svod na najvišem dijelu. Iz nje su kroz jedno suženje prešli u sljedeću, skoro jednako veliku. Kako ih je Gandalf poveo blizu ruba dvorane, Boromir je na zidovima ugledao mnoštvo uklesanih patuljačkih runa. Patuljački su napisi i ukrasi bili oštrih i uglatih oblika, naizgled jednostavni i grubi te lišeni finoće vilenjačkih slova, ali ipak su nosili u sebi ljepotu, iako druge vrste.

Posljednja od nekoliko prostranih, međusobno spojenih dvorana suzila se u hodnik koji je vodio prema utrobi planine. Bio je dug i ravan, tek mjestimično blago zavijajući. Sve je bilo pusto, mirno i sablasno tiho˝– na čemu su bili itekako zahvalni. Hodnik je bio dovoljno širok da dvije osobe mogu usporedno hodati, kao i dovoljno visok da bi Gandalf mogao uspravno držati svoj štap.

Boromir i Aragorn su bili na začelju Družine. Hodali su polako, što mu je sada i odgovaralo. Srećom, ljekoviti melem koji mu je Ellin stavila na ranu je brzo djelovao i bol je popustila. I tada si je dopustio da se vrati malo unazad, da se sjeti trenutaka dok mu je previjala ranu. U prvi mah nije ni shvatio da ga je kamen raskrvario – mislio je da je samo zadobio modricu od žestokog udarca. Leđa su ga boljela, naročito na mjestu gdje ga je zakačio kamen, ali zaboravio je na to čim mu se približila i dodirnula ga. I iako mu je stajala iza leđa, osjećao je njenu blizinu. Bila je vješta, njeni prsti su bili nježni i nije osjetio nikakvu bol dok mu je čistila ranu. Ruke su joj bile tople, a njezin dodir mu je slao trnce tijelom. U jednome trenutku dok je bila nagnuta nad njime, posve blizu, jedan pramen njene kose ispao joj je iz pletenice i dotaknuo mu rame. Poželio je rasplesti joj pletenicu, provući ruku kroz tu dugu lijepu kosu. Stajala je uz njega, posve blizu; od maloprijašnje bitke i jurnjave na licu je imala nekoliko trunčica prljavštine, a kosa joj je bila ponešto neuredna – nekoliko pramenova joj je visjelo uz lice. No ništa od toga nije bilo važno, samo mu je bila još ljepša... i bila je hladna. Cijelo vrijeme nije gotovo ništa rekla, nije razgovarala s njim, samo je obavljala svoj posao. Da, vjerojatno je ovo previjanje za nju bilo samo to – još jedna zadaća koju treba obaviti. Spustio je pogled kako se ne bi i nehotice odao, kako ne bi pročitala osjećaje u njegovim očima. Jer, njezina je poruka bila jasna – dobro je osjećao suzdržanost. I nije mu preostalo ništa drugo nego prihvatiti to... te se i sam prilagoditi takvom odnosu.

Povremeno bi prošli uz odvojke koji su izgledali poput mračnih beživotnih duplji. Gandalf se nijednom nije osvrnuo na njih ili zastao, već ih je postojano vodio ravno naprijed, sve dublje u srce planine. Gimli je pak često zastajkivao i znatiželjno virio u mračne otvore. Iako nije ništa govorio, njegovo držanje i povremeni usklici jasno su pokazivali da je uzbuđen i da bi najradije sve istražio. No svaki put bi ubrzo požurio naprijed i nastavio hodati uz Gandalfa. Pokraj nekih od tih račvanja u stijenama su bile uklesane rune. Riječi davno mrtvih majstora već odavno nisu nikome zborile ništa; sada su bile tek nijemi svjedok prolaza deset tihih, opreznih putnika.

Put ih je vodio ravno naprijed, uz tek poneki blagi zavoj. Tunel je i dalje bio dovoljno prostran da se nisu morali sagibati, čak ni najviši među njima, no malo se suzio. Bilo je nešto toplije nego vani, no to mu nije bilo iznenađenje. Boromir je vidio dovoljno spilja da bi znao da u podzemlju vladaju stalne temperature; ljeti je u njima bilo svježije, a zimi toplije od vanjskog zraka. Kako su sve više napredovali, učinilo mu se da se sasvim lagano uspinju. Glamdring i Žalac nisu zasvijetlili ni na trenutak, što ih je ponešto umirivalo. Hodali su oko tri sata kada se čarobnjak zaustavio. Kada je koraknuo u stranu i usmjerio štap ispred sebe, zraci svjetla otkrili su im proširenje s njihove desne strane. Stijene su se širile oblikujući ovalnu odaju čiji se svod pod blagim kutom spuštao prema tlu. Na suprotnom kraju prostorija se ponovno sužavala u crni otvor koji je bio nastavak tunela.

"Ovdje ćemo se odmoriti do sutra", rekao je Gandalf. "Ovo malo proširenje dovoljno je veliko za sve nas. Kasno je, vani je već duboka noć. Ujutro ćemo nastaviti dalje."

"Napokon odmor", rekao je Pippin zijevajući. "Baš mi se počelo spavati."

Smjestili su se odmah ispod glatke stijene, na mjestu gdje se spuštala i spajala s tlom. Nakon obroka polijegali su na ležajeve. Gandalfov štap bio je okomito oslonjen na stijenu, a nježne zrake blijedog svjetla tjerale su gustu tamu od njihova maloga prenoćišta.

"Za sada je sve dobro", rekao je zamišljeno Merry. Hobit je bio umoran, iako ne i pospan. "Doduše, tek smo na početku. Pretpostavljam da nismo puno prevalili." Malo se namrštio.

"Sve je tako tiho. I mračno", nadovezao se Sam. "Ne sviđa mi se, nekako je jezovito. Nisam ja za ovakve prostore, više volim svjetlost i nebo." Tada se osvrnuo oko sebe i pogled mu je pao na Gimlija. "Hoću reći, ne mislim ništa loše, samo nisam navikao..." dodao je ispričavajući se.

"Sve u redu", odvratio je Gimli. "Ovdje jest tiho i mračno i beživotno." Uzdah koji mu se oteo rječito je govorio koliko mu teško to pada i koliko mu je teško to priznati. "Bit će da su Balin i ostali dublje unutra... ili negdje bliže onom istočnom ulazu... valjda."

Posljednja riječ bila je izgovorena jedva čujno, a pogled mu je bio oboren. Rečenica nije odisala prevelikom nadom, samo zabrinutošću. Boromir je osjetio suosjećanje prema patuljku.

"Rudnici su dublje u planini, pretpostavljam? Što se sve od dragocjenosti može pronaći u Moriji?" upitao je, ne zato što su ga naročito zanimali zlato i drago kamenje, već da promijeni temu i skrene patuljkove misli.

"Mnogo toga." Gimli je podignuo glavu i žustro kimnuo. "Zlato, srebro, neke vrste dragog kamenja. Ali to je manje važno. Znaš li po čemu je Morija najpoznatija? Zna li itko?"

Boromir je nagađao, ali nije bio sasvim siguran u odgovor. Naposljetku, rudnici Morije bili su pusti već nekoliko stoljeća i sjećanje na njih ugaslo je poput plamička svijeće na vjetru. Uz to, školski dani i učenje povijesti bili su godinama iza njega. No ipak je odlučio pokušati.

"Mithril?" upitao je.

"Tako je", odvratio je patuljak ponosno. "Mithril, ili pravo srebro, najljepši i najcjenjeniji plemeniti metal u Međuzemlju. Nije pronađen nigdje osim ovdje u Khazad-dumu."

"Zapravo, na temelju ono malo zapisa koji su preživjeli, može se zaključiti da ga se moglo naći i u rudnicima Numenora", ispravio ga je Gandalf, "ali on je ionako davno potopljen. Tako Khazad-dum ostaje jedino mjesto u cijelome Međuzemlju u kojem se u ovome Dobu može pronaći mithril."

"Zbog čega je tako poseban?" upitao je Pippin.

"Ljepši je i od zlata i od srebra, sjaji kao da ima vlastitu unutarnju svjetlost", odgovorio je Gimli. "Lagan je i vrlo lako se obrađuje, a opet, stvari napravljene od njega izuzetno su čvrste. Oklop od čelika ne može se mjeriti s oklopom od mithrila. Rijedak je, pogotovo danas kada se više nigdje ne iskopava." Tu je zastao i uzdahnuo. "Svi ga cijene – patuljci, vilenjaci, ljudi... a mračni gospodari pohlepno su žudjeli za njim, pljačkali su i ubijali ne bi li ga se domogli."

"Čekajte malo", rekao je Frodo. Čelo mu se nabralo u razmišljanju. "Ako je Moria jedino mjesto gdje je pronađen mithril, a znamo da je napuštena... koliko već dugo?" Na tren je zastao, ali nije sačekao odgovor. "U svakom slučaju, ne računajući Balinov zadnji pokušaj osvajanja, napuštena je odavno. To znači da se mithril više nigdje ne iskopava? Da su mithrilni predmeti koji sada postoje zapravo napravljeni još davno?"

"Upravo tako", odvratio je sumorno Gimli. "Nema više mithrila u Međuzemlju. Zato su predmeti od njega sada još vrjedniji."

"Bilbo je od Thorina dobio verižnjaču od mithrila", rekao je Gandalf.

"Oh!" uskliknuo je Gimli. "To je kraljevski dar."

"Uistinu jest", kimnuo je čarobnjak i nasmiješio se. "Nisam mu to nikada rekao, ali taj je oklop zacijelo vrjedniji od cijeloga Shirea."

Boromir je primijetio kako se Frodo lagano trgnuo na te riječi i iako nije više ništa rekao, oči su mu se raširile od čuđenja. To ga je navelo na razmišljanje o sudbini tog dara. Ako ga je Frodo dobio u nasljedstvo od ujaka, bilo je vidljivo da nije imao pojma o vrijednosti toga predmeta.

"A što vilenjaci kažu o Khazad-dumu?" upitao je Gimli s primjesom izazivanja u glasu, okrećući glavu prema Legolasu i Ellin. Boromir se nagnuo malo naprijed i pogledao prema Ellin. Smjestila se na suprotnoj strani male skupine, kao posljednja u nizu. Sjedila je leđima nagnuta na stijenu, pogleda uprtog prema drugom zidu prostorije. Profil joj je u polutami bio oštro ocrtan nasuprot mračnih stijena u pozadini.

"Voljela bih da sam se ovdje zatekla u neko drugo doba, kada su patuljci bili brojni i kada je sve bilo puno života", odgovorila je i okrenula se prema Gimliju. "Ovako i ja moram ponoviti ono što je već rečeno – sve je tako tiho i pusto. Ne mogu reći da mi se sviđa, barem za sada. Žao mi je." Na licu joj se pojavio iskrivljeni osmijeh isprike. "To je samo prvi dojam, doduše. Nismo daleko odmakli i nismo mnogo vidjeli – samo hodnike. Pretpostavljam da ćemo tek vidjeti velike lijepe dvorane i zanimljive spilje, pa me na kraju upitaj ponovno."

"Sviđaju mi se ukrasi i rune koje smo vidjeli u početnim dvoranama", dodao je Legolas. "Vidi se da je u to uložen velik trud."

"Impresivno mi je kako se brojni tuneli šire kroz planinu", rekao je Frodo. "Jesu li prirodni ili umjetni?"

"I jedno i drugo", kimnuo je Gimli. "U nekim dijelovima planine su za prolaze iskorišteni već postojeći tuneli, dok smo drugdje kopali u potrazi za novim dvoranama i nalazištima. I tako naizmjence, dok nismo napravili hodnike koji spajaju obje strane planine i šire se u dubinu."

"Kako su tuneli mogli nastati sami od sebe?" upitao je zbunjeno Merry.

"Djelovanjem vode", odgovorio je Boromir. "Imao sam prilike vidjeti nekoliko spilja u planinama Gondora. Neke rijeke poniru u tlo i izdube si put kroz podzemlje. Isto se dogodilo i ovdje, zar ne?" upitao je pogledavši patuljka.

"Tako je", potvrdio je Gimli. "Stijena ima različitih: neke su tvrde, a neke porozne. Puno gorskih potoka nabujalih od otopljenoga snijega prolazi kroz porozne pukotine i tijekom tisućljeća su izbušili brojne podzemne prolaze. S vremenom su se i oni mijenjali; neki su presušili, neki teku novim putevima sami od sebe, a neke smo skrenuli mi kako bismo mogli iskoristiti te prolaze."

"Shvaćam. Dobrodošla pomoć djelovanja prirode", kimnuo je zamišljeno Frodo. "Pretpostavljam da su podzemni potoci služili i kao izvor pitke vode?"

"Naravno", odvratio je Gimli. "Neke smo usmjerili i napravili mala jezera. Puno je lakše kada imaš kroz cijelu planinu ravnomjerno raspoređene izvore vode nego kad bi je stalno morao dopremati izvana. Ipak je Khazad-dum ogroman prostor, pa transport nije sasvim jednostavan."

Boromir se nasmiješio u sebi; nije mu promaklo da patuljak već neko vrijeme govori u množini, kao da je i sam sudjelovao u svemu. To je jasno govorilo koliko mu je sve to važno.

"Zvučiš kao da sve znaš o Moriji, kao da si već bio ovdje", promrmljao je Pippin impresionirano.

"Kao što sam vam već rekao, nažalost nisam", odmahnuo je Gimli glavom, s tugom u glasu. "Ali proučio sam sve stare zapise do kojih sam mogao doći, a i pitao sam mnoge starije patuljke koji imaju veliko znanje. Tako sam upoznao ovo mjesto."

"Khazad-dum je patuljcima poseban, Pippine", dodao je Gandalf. "To možda nije njihovo najstarije kraljevstvo, ali svakako je među najstarijima, a i najveće je. Posve je prožeto njihovim duhom. Ujedno je i mjesto njihove velike tuge zato jer su ga izgubili uz mnogo žrtava, pa svakom patuljku srce zatreperi od ponosa i istovremeno ga zaboli kada pomisli na njega."

"Koliko je sve ovo staro? Otkada je nastanjeno?" upitala je Ellin.

"Khazad-dum je osnovao Durin Besmrtni još u Drevno doba. Odnosno, ono koje vi vilenjaci zovete Doba Drveća", objasnio je Gimli. "Samo su..."

"Čekaj malo", upao mu je Pippin u riječ. "Kako to misliš 'besmrtni'? Kako je on mogao biti besmrtan...?" Zbunjeno je gledao patuljka.

"Nije bio besmrtan, naravno", odgovorio mu je Gandalf i namignuo hobitu. "Ali živio je vrlo dugo – nekoliko stoljeća – što je mnogo čak i po patuljačkim mjerilima. Tako je dobio taj nadimak."

"Aha. Razumijem", kimnuo je Pippin.

"Gdje sam ono stao?" zagunđao je Gimli i namrštio se dok je razmišljao. "Ah, da. Htio sam reći da su samo Gabilgathol i Tumunzahar slične starosti kao Khazad-dum. Ali teško je biti siguran, ne znam što je najstarije. Zapisi iz onoga doba nisu sasvim precizni, a neki su i izgubljeni, pa se ne znaju točne godine osnivanja."

"Gabil..." započeo je Boromir, ali odmah je odustao. Jezik mu se potpuno spetljao u pokušaju ponavljanja tih riječi. "Gdje je to? I što je to? Nisam čuo za njih."

"Nisi čuo za njih? Pa to su, uz Moriju, naša najstarija i najslavnija kraljevstva!" uskliknuo je Gimli. "A vidiš, ja znam i za druga imena tvoga grada."

"No, no, nećemo se ljutiti, zar ne, Gimli?" rekao je Gandalf pomirljivo. "Patuljački jezik je težak i vaši se nazivi nisu uvriježili u govoru ostalih naroda. Uz to, nitko nije već tisućljećima probudio ta imena iz sna zaborava."

"Možda ste ih vi ostali zaboravili, ali mi sigurno nismo", odvratio mu je Gimli ojađeno.

"Siguran sam u to", rekao je Gandalf blago. "No ne možeš kriviti druge što ne znaju imena na njima nepoznatom jeziku. Vaši nazivi su nepoznati ostalim narodima."

"Čekaj, mislim da shvaćam", ubacio se Legolas. "Govoriš o Belegostu i Nogrodu, zar ne?"

"Da." Potvrdan odgovor je stigao od Gandalfa. "To su vilenjački nazivi za te dvije naseobine koje je Gimli spomenuo, i ta imena su u uporabi kod svih ostalih naroda."

Boromir je kimnuo; za razliku od patuljačkih imena, ova su mu bila poznata, iako mu nisu značila mnogo više od starih, gotovo zaboravljenih sjećanja.

"To su stara patuljačka kraljevstva? Gdje se nalaze?" upitao je Merry.

"_Nalazila_ su se u Modrome gorju, zapadno od tvoje domovine", odgovorio mu je Gimli, naglasivši prošlo vrijeme. "Bila su to mjesta velikog prosperiteta, s mnogo vrsnih majstora, zanatlija i umjetnika. Napuštena su prije više od šest tisuća godina, nakon velikog rata i mijenjanja svijeta kojim je okončano Prvo doba."

"Oh. Tako znači. Šteta."

Zavladala je tišina. Nerazumljivo gunđajući ispod glasa, Gimli se spustio iz sjedećeg u ležeći položaj. "Ništa više nije kao prije", bilo je jedino što su uspjeli razabrati. Potom se pokrio gotovo preko glave, kao da želi biti sam.

"Hm, nešto mi onda nije jasno", rekao je zbunjeno Frodo nakon nekoliko trenutaka. "Sjećam se da mi je Bilbo mnogo pričao o Thorinu i njegovim prošlim avanturama, i siguran sam da mi je spomenuo kako je Thorin došao iz nekih rudnika u Modrome gorju. Ili nije tako? Jesam li nešto pomiješao? Radi li se o nekim novijim rudnicima?"

"Da, naselja u kojima je živio Thorin su novija. Ona stara su uništena", potvrdio je Gandalf. "Ali u Modrome gorju, iako je i ono pretrpjelo promjene i razaranja u onim velikim promjenama Arde, ima još mnogo ruda i bogatstava."

"Aha, sada razumijem", kimnuo je Frodo. "Jesi li ti kada bio u rudnicima Modroga gorja, Gimli?"

"Nisam", dopro je prigušen odgovor, tonom koji je zvučao ponešto tužno. Potom se patuljak zavukao još dublje; samo je nekoliko kovrčavih pramenova virilo kroz mali otvor vreće za spavanje.

"No, kasno je", zaključio je čarobnjak. "Krajnje je vrijeme za spavanje. Trebate se odmoriti jer sutra nas čeka nastavak puta i bit će naporno. Sada spavajte, a ja ću prvi stražariti."

"Ja ću sljedeća, probudi me kad se umoriš", rekla je Ellin lijegajući. "I, Gimli..." zastala je na trenutak, pa se nasmiješila. "Jednom ćeš nam ispričati više o Belegostu i Nogrodu."

Nekoliko je trenutaka vladala tišina, a onda se vreća za spavanje ipak malo pomaknula.

"Hoću", dopro je naposljetku glas iznutra. Potom su se svi polako umirili i smjestili na svojim ležajevima. Sve je bilo tiho, nitko više nije postavljao nova pitanja o starim danima i zaboravljenim kraljevstvima. Posljednje čega se Boromir sjećao prije no što je utonuo u san bilo je zvuk Gandalfova kresiva kojim je palio svoju lulu.

Sljedećeg su jutra nastavili svoj put kroz mračne hodnike. Ali nakon nekog vremena, hodnici koji su isprva bili ravni i lako prohodni kao i prethodnoga dana pretvorili su se u teži put koji je mjestimično oštro zavijao da bi se potom iznenada naglo spuštao ili uspinjao. Povremeno su trebali proći strmim, opasnim stepenicama; često su bile posve uske, a zub vremena ih je nagrizao pa su neke bile i porozne. I sami su tuneli bili u lošijem stanju nego oni jučerašnji: na više mjesta im se na stazi ispriječilo veće ili manje kamenje. Nekoliko su puta naletjeli na odrone koji su gotovo blokirali prolaz. Ipak, najopasnije je bilo prolaziti uz široke pukotine koje su se mjestimice postranično otvarale u stijenama. Potresi i prirodne sile nisu bili milosrdni prema neodržavanim, davno napuštenim tunelima. Neke od tih pukotina širile su se u duboke, mračne provalije; tu su trebali biti posebno oprezni.

Ipak, na tome mračnome pustome mjestu bilo je i ljepote. Mjestimice, tamo gdje je bilo više vlage i gdje si je voda prokrčila put kroz stijene, viđali su prekrasne stalaktite i stalagmite. Neki su bili maleni i tanki, a drugi masivni i veliki – oni koji su nastajali tisućama godina, još od samoga postanka Arde. Kada bi prolazili pokraj njih Gandalf bi im prišao bliže i primaknuo im svoj štap što je svijetlio, i tada bi i neki od njih zasvijetlili raznim bojama. Ne jednom, svi su ostajali bez riječi pred tim sjajnim prekrasnim kristalima.

Nakon više sati hodanja, nakratko su se zaustavili radi odmora i užine. Kao što je to povremeno činio radi sigurnosti i provjere, Frodo je na tren izvukao svoj mač; bilo je itekako utješno i umirujuće što nije svijetlio. Ukrasi na oštrici su privukli Boromirovu pažnju, pa je zamolio hobita da razgleda mač. Bio je lijep, elegantan i lagan. Vilenjački stil izrade bio je lako prepoznatljiv. U njemu se probudila znatiželja i upitao je Froda da mu ispriča kako je Bilbo došao do toga malenog, ali impresivnog primjerka oružja. Kada je priča o Bilbovoj pustolovini u trolovskoj jazbini došla do kraja, već su bili nastavili put. Iako je već ranije ponešto čuo od Merryja i Pippina, Boromir je nastavio ispitivati Froda o Shireu i tamošnjim običajima jer ga je interesiralo saznati više o toj zemlji. Dok su polako hodali na začelju Družine, saznao je o četvrtima na koje je Shire bio podijeljen, ponešto o povijesti i nekim značajnim događajima, kao i o istočnim rubnim područjima te trgovini s hobitima i ljudima u Breeju. Ovo posljednje ga je ponukalo da upita još nešto što ga je zanimalo.

"Jeste li u Shireu imali mnogo doticaja s Dunedainima?" upitao je Boromir.

"Zapravo, nismo uopće", odgovorio je Frodo. "Držimo se Shirea i naših vlastitih domova, nastojimo ostati po strani od svijeta i Velikih ljudi. Tako je nekako... mirnije. Ili smo se mi samo zavaravali da je tako. 'Drži se podalje od nevolja, i nevolja će ostati podalje od tebe', govore stari u Shireu. Da, baš", završio je uz gorak prizvuk.

"Ti si se na vlastitoj koži itekako uvjerio u suprotno, zar ne?" odvratio je Boromir. U mutnom svjetlu uspio je nazrijeti Frodov kiseli osmijeh. "Znači, dok niste sreli Aragorna..."

"... nismo ni znali za Dunedaine, Prsten i ostalo", dovršio je Frodo rečenicu. "Hoću reći, stare bitke i kraljevstva nam nisu sasvim nepoznati, ali samo su daleki odjek u našim legendama. Češće pjevamo i pričamo o svakodnevnim stvarima, naše su pjesme uglavnom jednostavne i vesele. Doduše, poneki od hobita, naročito u istočnom Shireu i još istočnije, u Breeju, svjesni su postojanja graničara, ali sumnjam da itko zna da se radi o potomcima Numenora. Vjerojatno ih drže za obične ljude."

"Ali tvoj ujak je znao?"

"Nije ni on znao sve dok nije pošao na putovanja s Gandalfom", odgovorio je Frodo. "Reputaciju čudaka je imao i prije no što je krenuo, pa kada se vratio, mnogi nisu uzimali za ozbiljno njegove priče, uključujući i one o Dunedainima. Samo je nekolicina nas mlađih, kao Merry i Pippin... oh!" Hobit se poskliznuo na vlažnome tlu i pao. Boromir se brzo prignuo da mu pomogne.

"Jesi li dobro? Gdje te boli?" upitao je čučnuvši pokraj hobita koji je ostao sjediti i držao se za lijevi gležanj. "Želiš li da pozovem Aragorna da ti pomogne?" dodao je, bacivši pogled prema mutnim obrisima članova Družine koji su hodali dalje, ne primijetivši Frodov pad.

"Ne, ne treba." Frodo je odmahnuo glavom. "Pa samo sam malo uganuo nogu. Moći ću hodati začas." Pomaknuo je stopalo u lijevo i desno, kao da ga želi razgibati i isprobati koliko boli, a Boromir je u svjetlu koje je nestajalo uhvatio tračak boli na Frodovom licu.

"Jesi li siguran?" upitao je i opipao hobitov gležanj. "Zasad nemaš otekline, ali bolje da ti stavim hladan oblog." Skinuo je ruksak s ramena i posegnuo za čuturicom. "A i dovoljno si lagan pa neće biti problem nositi te ako bude potrebno", dodao je sa smiješkom.

"Ali doista ne treba", prosvjedovao je Frodo, no Boromir je hitro smočio maramicu koja mu je bila pri ruci i vezao je oko hobitove bolne noge. Ovaj je na časak zagunđao kada mu je hladna tkanina dodirnula kožu.

"Znam da nije ugodno, ali pomoći će. A čim prođe, moći ćeš nastaviti i sam", rekao je Boromir i pomogao hobitu da se uspravi. Pričvrstivši ponovno ruksak, sagnuo se i podignuo Froda u naručje.

Uspravivši se, naglo je postao svjestan jedne neugodne činjenice. Glasovi Družine su utihnuli, a nestala je i svjetlost Gandalfova štapa. Mrak je bio potpun, kao i tišina. _Ali prošlo je tek nekoliko trenutaka_, pomislio je. _Nisu mogli tako daleko odmaknuti._

"Hej, pričekajte nas, dolazimo!" povikao je. "Frodo i ja smo ostali malo iza vas!"

Nekoliko trenutaka je vladala tišina, a onda je do njih dopro prigušeni odgovor. "Čekamo vas."

Boromir je odahnuo i pohitao krupnim koracima naprijed, ali sustizanje Družine se pokazalo težim problemom nego što je očekivao. U potpunome mraku nije vidio gdje leže prepreke i dva puta se spotaknuo o kamenje po putu, jedva održavši ravnotežu s Frodom u rukama. Jednom je glavom okrznuo stijenu koja se spuštala sa svoda tunela i sužavala prolaz. Bio je prisiljen usporiti korak i hodati pažljivije ne bi li izbjegao pad i ozljedu. A tama je i dalje bila posve neprozirna.

"Nismo li ih već trebali stići?" upitao je tiho Frodo.

"I meni se čini da jesmo, ali opet, nije baš da možemo brzo hodati u ovom mraku. Za čas ćemo biti kod njih, samo polako. Ne brini", rekao je Boromir umirujuće. Tada je i sam zastao, pa krenuo naprijed mirnije, odmjerenim korakom, znajući da žurba u ovakvom mraku ne može pomoći. "Aragorne! Gandalfe! Pričekajte nas!" uzviknuo je, snažnije nego maločas. Osluhnuo je, ali ovoga puta natrag mu se vratila samo jeka vlastitih riječi. _Stići ćemo ih_, ponovio je sam sebi, i koraknuo naprijed.

_Boromire..._

Zastao je i osluhnuo, pokušavajući odrediti odakle dolazi poziv. No sve je bilo mirno. Tišina.

_Boromire..._

Stao je kao paraliziran, shvativši da glas zapravo najjače odjekuje u njegovome vlastitom umu, uz nejasan osjećaj da je ovako nešto već doživio... a onda je shvatio kada i gdje. Na planini, kada se Frodo okliznuo u snijegu. I baš kao i prvi put, Prstenov glas je bio mek i zavodljiv i posve ga je omamio.

"Boromire?" Ovaj je glas bio drukčiji, i iako je bio tih i tanak, zazvučao mu je gotovo grubo nakon onoga prvoga. Frodo ga je na trenutak vratio u stvarnost. "Što se događa?"

"Učinilo mi se da čujem nešto", odgovorio je s naporom, prisilivši se da zvuči normalno. "Kao da nas dozivaju. Ali nisam siguran. Idemo još malo naprijed."

Krenuo je dalje polaganim korakom. A iako je bilo posve mračno, pred njegovim je očima odjednom zabljesnulo sunce. Bijeli kamen Minas Tiritha sjao je u svoj svojoj ljepoti. Mnoštvo je ljudi bilo okupljeno na zadnjoj razini grada, pred Ecthelionovom kulom, kličući s poštovanjem čovjeku koji je stajao pred ulazom u palaču. I dok se čudio zašto vidi tu sliku baš sada, Boromir je shvatio da je čovjek kojeg ljudi pozdravljaju s obožavanjem upravo on sam, a osjećaj moći bio je gotovo opipljiv.

_Ova budućnost može biti ostvarena. Samo treba ukloniti hobita. A sada je savršena prilika._

Još jednom je zastao, zatresavši glavom u pokušaju da razbistri um. Ta mala stvarčica, skrivena ispod hobitove tunike, sada je bila toliko blizu – dijelio ih je tek pedalj. Noseći Froda u naručju bio je gotovo u dodiru s njom. Bilo bi tako lako uzeti je...

Boreći se u sebi za prisebnost, polako je spustio Froda na tlo kako bi povećao udaljenost od izvora iskušenja, boreći se protiv neprijatelja kojega nije mogao vidjeti. Još gore – nije bio siguran ne umišlja li, i jesu li ono zapravo bile Prstenove sugestije ili njegove vlastite misli.

"Mislim da moramo pričekati." Vlastiti glas mu je zvučao neobično i nije mogao znati primjećuje li hobit išta čudno u njemu.

"Ne idemo dalje?" upitao je Frodo nesigurno.

"Mislim da je bolje da ne", odgovorio je Boromir. Nekoliko puta je duboko udahnuo, pa ovladao sobom. "Ništa ne vidimo. Mogli bismo u ovome mraku pasti u provaliju ako se negdje stijene otvaraju – vidio si da smo maloprije prošli pokraj jedne. Ili bismo pak mogli promašiti kakav odvojak kojim su ostali eventualno krenuli, a to bi bila katastrofa za nas. Oni će vrlo brzo shvatiti da ih ne sustižemo i vratiti se po nas. Najsigurnije je da pričekamo." Automatski se osvrnuo oko sebe, kao da želi pogledom pronaći Družinu, ali u potpunom mraku to je bilo posve beskorisno. "Aragorne! Gandalfe! Gdje ste?" povikao je, ali vratila mu se samo jeka vlastitih riječi.

Sjeli su na tlo. Zavladala je tišina u kojoj je čuo samo njihovo disanje. Iako je bila potpuna tama, činilo mu se da u pravcu gdje je sjedio Frodo vidi jedan užareni krug koji ga promatra. Okrenuo je glavu na drugu stranu, ali je i dalje osjećao kako Prsten pogledom prodire u njega i čita mu sve misli. Već je zaustio ne bi li ponovno pozvao Gandalfa, a onda je otkrio da ga nešto sprječava da viče. Nije mogao upravljati svojim postupcima, dok mu je um još jednom preplavio prepredeni glas.

_Nadohvat sam ruke, samo hobit je prepreka. Ali, kakva prepreka bi mogao on biti, ovako malen i slabašan? Bio bi mrtav i prije nego što bi stigao pustiti ijedan glas zapomaganja. I tada bi svi problemi bili riješeni. Bio bih tvoj. A ti bi bio moćniji od ikoga u Međuzemlju._

I ponovno slika, ali posve drukčija od prethodne. Pelennorsko polje u plamenu. Mnogo mrtvih tijela leži unaokolo. Preživjeli hodaju u lancima, porobljeni, gonjeni bičevima orka i Haradrima.

_Ovo se može izbjeći. A tko bi od njih znao što se uistinu dogodilo? Kao da bi bio problem sakriti tijelo jednoga hobita u ovim mračnim hodnicima. Samo malo dalje je bila provalija. Nikada ga nitko ne bi našao. Nikada nitko ne bi saznao što se dogodilo. Svi bi prihvatili činjenicu da je jednostavno zalutao ili se spotaknuo i pao u bezdan. A sve tvoje želje potom bi se ostvarile. Gondor bi bio spašen._

Boromir je stisnuo zube ne bi li suspregnuo krik – krik odbijanja i gnušanja. Mora se boriti, ne smije se prepustiti ovom glasu koji ga truje. Silio se da misli na druge stvari – na Faramira, na drugove iz vojske; nizao je u glavi njihova imena, pa nazive gondorskih sela i gradova – bilo što, samo da ne dozvoli Prstenu da upravlja njegovim mislima. Čvrsto je stegnuo šake, skupljajući svu snagu za ovu mentalnu borbu dviju volja.

"Prilično je... jezovito u ovom potpunom mraku", rekao je tiho Frodo, a u glasu mu se osjetio strah. A iako bi ga u nekim drugim okolnostima ovakva situacija uznemirila, Boromir je shvatio da se on sam više ne boji tame i činjenice da su trenutno bili izgubljeni. Jedino o čemu je mogao misliti bio je Prsten.

_Boromire... Boromire..._

Da, bilo bi tako lako, shvatio je.

"Boromire! Frodo! Boromire!" Ovi su povici bili stvarni, shvatio je s olakšanjem čas kasnije, u istom trenutku kada je i hobit nedaleko njega skočio na noge. Glasovi prijatelja bili su poput svjetionika koji je svijetlio mnogo jače od Gandalfova štapa; prijeteća sjenka je nestala. Odjednom se osjetio kao da je velika težina skinuta s njega.

"To su oni!" kliknuo je veselo Frodo. "Našli su nas, spašeni smo!"

"Ovamo!" viknuo je kako bi ih što lakše pronašli. Tada je uočio i svjetlost, i iznenađeno shvatio da i ona i zvukovi dolaze u pravcu iz kojeg su i sami došli, a ne iz onoga kamo su krenuli. _Kako je to moguće...?_

"Eto vas", rekao je čarobnjak kad je njegov lik izronio iz mraka. "Bogme ste nas malo preplašili."

"I mi smo se uplašili", odvratio je Frodo. "Nije baš ugodno biti sam u mraku."

"Kako ste se našli iza nas?" upitao je zbunjeno Boromir.

"A što se zapravo dogodilo?" upitao je Aragorn istovremeno. "Kako ste uopće zaostali?"

"Ja sam uganuo nogu i pao", počeo je objašnjavati Frodo. "Boromir je bio pokraj mene i stavio mi oblog, a za to vrijeme ste vi odmakli i odjednom je bio mrak."

"Viknuo sam da nas pričekate i čuo vaš odgovor", nastavio je Boromir, "ali kada smo nastavili dalje, otkrili smo da vas ne možemo sustići, ma koliko išli naprijed. I tada smo stali, zaključivši da je bolje pričekati vas nego eventualno otići u krivom smjeru."

Sažeo je opis zbivanja što je više mogao kao da će, ako ne bude mislio na zavodljiv glas Prstena koji ga je proganjao kad su bili zalutali, moći izbrisati i sam taj događaj.

"A to se zapravo i dogodilo. Hoću reći, krivi smjer", promrmljao je Gandalf. "Sada mi je jasno što se zbilo. Put je zavijao, i bili smo skrenuli u bočni hodnik upravo kada smo čuli tvoje dozivanje i stali smo kako bismo vas pričekali. Mislio sam da ćete vidjeti svjetlost i doći do nas. Očito nismo bili dovoljno blizu spoja tunela i jednostavno ste produžili ravno, ne vidjevši nas."

"Baš je bilo zastrašujuće onako u potpunom mraku", rekao je tiho Frodo i stresao se. "Nije se vidjelo baš ništa. Osjećao sam se tako izgubljeno i bespomoćno, a i uplašeno. Kao da nas tama guši i sklapa se oko nas, kao da se tunel sužava i smanjuje..."

Boromir nije rekao ništa na to. _Da hobit zna što mi je prolazilo glavom, bio bi još uplašeniji._ Promotrio ga je; doimao se blijedim i nesigurnim. _Naslućuje li išta?_ Takva mu misao nije bila baš ugodna. Oborio je oči kao da se želi sakriti, jer mu se činilo da su one otvoren prozor u njegove misli.

"Moramo biti pažljiviji ubuduće", rekao je Aragorn. "Možda bude sve u redu i možda više i ne bude opasnosti da se razdvojimo, ali moramo jako paziti da se to ne dogodi. Onaj tko zaluta bio bi izgubljen."

I tada su krenuli dalje, a Boromir je razmišljao o Prstenu i njegovom utjecaju. Opet se sjetio i uspona na Caradhras i prilike u kojoj ga je Prsten i tada pokušao primamiti. Sada je njegovo dozivanje bilo mnogo jače. Shvatio je da je taj predmet vrlo moćan, moćniji nego što je očekivao. Sve se zapravo dogodilo prilično brzo – nisu dugo bili odvojeni od ostatka Družine. Ipak, dok je bio sam s Frodom, činilo mu se da vrijeme drukčije teče, kao da je u nekome drugome svijetu. I iznenada je zadrhtao, došavši do jedne uznemirujuće spoznaje. _A što da je sve potrajalo mnogo duže? Što da smo bili sami satima?_ Nije želio ni dozvoliti pomisao da bi mogao popustiti, no pomisao da bi mogao biti izložen utjecaju Prstena dulje vrijeme nije bila ni najmanje ugodna. Sada se uspješno odupirao, ali... Potom je odbacio takve misli. _Ako ikada ponovno osjetim Prstenovo djelovanje, oduprijet ću se ponovno. Prsten je zlo. Neću razmišljati o njemu, neće me savladati_, čvrsto je odlučio. _A možda se i neće ponoviti, budući da je osjetio da se odupirem._

No iako nije želio svjesno dopustiti takvu mogućnost, dok je hodao za svojim drugovima njegova je podsvijest znala da se sjenka samo pritajila i da je samo pitanje vremena kada će ponovno ispružiti svoje nevidljive prste prema njemu.


	18. Opasno raskrižje

Drugi dan putovanja kroz Moriju bio je jednako miran kao i prvi. Nisu naišli na trag nikakvog živog bića, sve je bilo posve pusto. S jedne strane to je bilo dobro jer je značilo da nema orka; no s druge, to je značilo i da u blizini nema patuljaka – rođaka i sunarodnjaka kojima se nadao Gimli. Prema Gandalfovoj procjeni već su prevalili nešto više od pola puta, a nisu naletjeli ni na kakav trag boravka Balina i njegovih drugova. Gimli je pokušavao ne klonuti duhom, ali čak je i on morao prihvatiti činjenicu da ima sve manje nade da pronađu Balina živog.

Gandalf nikada nije ni imao mnogo nade.

Sredinom poslijepodneva – iako je bilo prilično teško odrediti protok vremena u tim mračnim tunelima – put ih je doveo do jedne dvorane iz koje su dalje vodila tri hodnika. Dvorana nije bila naročito velika, tek nekoliko metara dugačka i široka, i trokutastoga oblika: put kojim su došli proširio se poput lijevka i na široj se strani granao u tri pravca. Ellin je razgledavala zidove spilje i dotaknula stijenu. Grub, hrapav kamen bio je hladan na dodir. Podigla je pogled prema svodu, pitajući se koliko ih tisuća i tisuća tona stijena dijeli od vanjskoga svijeta i neba. Nije joj se nimalo sviđalo ovdje i silno je željela naći se vani – biti slobodna, udisati svježi vanjski zrak i promatrati nebo. Tjeskobno se osvrnula. Odjednom je zadrhtala osjetivši se skučeno, kao da je zidovi ovih mračnih tunela guše. _Ne razmišljaj o tome, nema pomoći,_ rekla je sama sebi i sklopila oči. _Samo zamisli da si vani i da si pod zvjezdanim nebom, i sve ovo će nestati..._

Naravno, nije upalilo. Uzdahnula je i slegnula ramenima. _U redu, neću pokušavati zamišljati nemoguće. Samo ću probati ne razmišljati koliko sam duboko u planini,_ zaključila je, kisela izraza lica.

Po prvi put otkako su putovali ovim podzemnim hodnicima, Gandalfov je izraz lica odavao neodlučnost. Promatrao je tri mračne duplje – tri moguća nastavka puta – i oklijevao.

"Ne sjećam se ovoga mjesta", naposljetku je promrmljao.

"Ali do sada ti je put bio poznat?" Aragorn je bio prvi koji je prišao nesigurnom čarobnjaku.

"Da", odvratio je Gandalf zamišljeno. "Naravno, nije sasvim isto kada putuješ u drugom pravcu, ali da, sasvim sam siguran da smo do sada dobro išli. Imali smo tek nekoliko skretanja, a ona su bila jasno označena. Ali ovo..."

"Jesmo li ranije trebali skrenuti u nekom drugom pravcu?" upitao je Legolas.

"Mislim da ne... samo kad bih se mogao sjetiti odakle sam tada došao!" Gandalf je zatvorio oči, kao da pokušava prizvati slike iz sjećanja. No ubrzo je namršteno zatresao glavom. "Ne ide. Bar zasada. No dobro. Ionako je vrijeme da se malo odmorimo, a ja ću za to vrijeme razmišljati i pokušati se prisjetiti puta."

Čarobnjak se osamio, smjestivši se malo podalje od ostatka skupine, i pripalio lulu. Ellin ga je promotrila. Bio je posve nepomičan, a oči su mu bile zatvorene. Ali ona je znala da je taj mir samo privid; čelo mu se nabralo od razmišljanja, a ispod te mirne površine misli su mu jurile ne bi li našle rješenje njihove situacije.

Osvrćući se, susrela je Aragornov pogled. Sjedio je na svojoj vreći za spavanje i oslonio se leđima na ruksak. Laganim pokretom glave pokazao je prazno mjesto pokraj sebe, pozivajući je. Polako je prešla kratku udaljenost koja ih je dijelila i spustila se na tlo.

"Jesi li dobro?" upitao ju je tiho.

"Pa..." Pogledala je u vis i nelagodno se promeškoljila. "Nisam baš najsretnija što mi nad glavom vise tone i tone stijena... ali osim toga, manje-više u redu."

"Bila si ti i u većim problemima od ovoga", nasmiješio se ohrabrujuće. "A do sutra navečer bismo trebali biti vani, prema Gandalfovoj procjeni."

"Trenutna nedaća uglavnom zaokupi čovjeka – ili vilenjaka, da preciziramo – mnogo više od one prethodne. Ali naravno, znam da ovo sada nije ništa strašno u usporedbi s nekim prošlim situacijama u kojima sam bila. Uostalom, dovoljno je da se sjetim onoga snijega otprije nekoliko dana. Ono sam jedva preživjela." Sada se i Ellin nasmiješila. "Samo mi nije baš ugodno, to je sve. Ipak smo mi vilenjaci narod koji više voli otvoren prostor i zvijezde."

"Znam, razumijem što hoćeš reći", kimnuo je. "Osim Gimlija, mislim da nikome nije ugodno."

"Nezamislivo mi je da bih živjela ovdje. Ili u bilo kojem podzemlju, hoću reći", rekla je nakon kraćeg razmišljanja. "Mislim, činjenica je da su neke od dvorana Thranduilove palače smještene u spiljama, ali oni prvenstveno žive u šumi, na površini, i samo povremeno borave u tim podzemnim prostorima."

"Znam", kimnuo je. "Ali patuljci su različiti. Sjeti se da ih je stvorio Aule i da im je duh različit od našega."

"Istina..." odgovorila je zamišljeno. Pogledala je prema Gimliju. Bio je jedini član Družine koji je bio na nogama i poletno razgledavao stijene i proučavao spilju; svi ostali su se odmarali. Pogled joj je odlutao malo dalje, do čovjeka prema kojem je često bježao, neodoljivo privučen kao leptir svjetiljci. Boromir je sjedio s druge strane, zadubljen u tihi razgovor s Merryjem i Pippinom. Hobiti, sjedeći svaki s jedne njegove strane, zaneseno su upijali što im govori, o čemu god da se radilo. _Nešto o svome gradu? Ili neka priča iz prošlosti Gondora?_ Uglovi usana neznatno su joj zatitrali.

"Volio bih da ti mogu pomoći", rekao je Aragorn blago, slijedeći njen pogled. "I kada god budeš željela razgovarati, tu sam. Ali najbolji lijek bit će ti vrijeme."

"Mhm", progunđala je neraspoloženo.

"Uvijek ti želim pomoći, sestrice", rekao je tiho, a Ellin se raznježeno osmjehnula. To ju je u trenu razvedrilo. Nije je već dugo tako nazvao. I on se nasmiješio, a osmijeh mu je obasjao lice i izbrisao sve sjene. Na trenutak pred sobom nije vidjela vođu Dunedaina na čijim je leđima ležao ogroman teret očekivanja da se uzdigne iznad svih svojih slavnih predaka, već oči dječaka s kojim je jurila zelenim livadama svoga djetinjstva.

"Znam, braco", odgovorila je Ellin. Ponesena tom slikom, stala se smijati, osjetivši navalu uspomena. "Kao i kada sam ukrala trešnje iz Lindirova vrta, a ti si me htio zaštititi rekavši da sam gradila tvrđavu u pijesku s tobom."

"Nisam htio da dobiješ kaznu pa da se kasnije nemam s kime igrati. Iako si bila curica i ponekad davež, imala si i svoje sjajne trenutke", odvratio je zadirkujući je.

"Davež? Ma nemoj?" upitala je hineći uvrijeđenost. "A tko ti je ponekad pisao zadaće, iako mlađi od tebe?"

"Pa rekao sam da si znala imati i dobre trenutke", ponovio je Aragorn u svoju obranu. "Čak si pristala glumiti orka u igri."

"Nda. Naši roditelji su bili presretni zbog toga", rekla je preokrenuvši očima. Živo se sjećala šokiranih pogleda Elronda, Aragornove majke, svojih roditelja i još nekolicine odraslih vilenjaka kada su ih ugledali kako se vraćaju iz igre: osmogodišnji ljudski dječak s malim drvenim mačem i šestogodišnja vilenjačka djevojčica visokog podrijetla čije je maleno, okruglo lice bilo temeljito premazano zemljom, kose prepune grančica i zalijepljene blatom te razderane odjeće kako bi maska bila što vjernija. Jedna traka odjeće bila joj je vezana oko glave tako da pokrije jedno oko. _Koji prizor mora da smo bili..._

"Vrijedilo je to učiniti samo da im vidimo lica", smijao se Aragorn.

"O da, slažem se. Premda smo toga puta oboje dobili kaznu." Morali su sami oprati i zakrpati svoju odjeću, obećati da je više nikad neće uništiti, i nekoliko dana nisu smjeli izlaziti. Neko vrijeme je šutjela, zaneseno kročeći stazama sretnih uspomena iz djetinjstva. "Onda, i dalje sam tvoj omiljeni ork?" upitala je veselo.

"Uvijek si bila moj najdraži ork", odgovorio je meko. "Moj jedini ork, znaš to", dodao je još nježnije.

Da, znala je to. Od nekolicine vilenjačke djece koja su rasla u to doba u Rivendellu, svi ostali bili su dječaci i nekoliko godina stariji od nje. Uglavnom su je isključivali iz svojeg društva i svojih igara. No ljudski dječak također je često bio osamljen i izvan kruga ostale djece; iako im je bio malo bliži po godinama i dječak poput njih, ono što ga je izdvajalo i obilježavalo bilo je njegovo podrijetlo. Bio je različit od ostalih – jedini čovjek među vilenjacima – i često se osjećao nelagodno, osobito dok je bio sasvim malen. Mala vilenjakinja je dječjim instinktom osjetila njegovu nesigurnost, i osjećajući se i sama tako, našla je u njemu srodnu dušu i prijatelja, kao i on u njoj. Nasmiješila se. _Dvoje malenih usamljenika, prijatelja za cijeli život. A prošli smo već dobar komad puta od tada..._

"Tako je lijepo biti dijete..." prošaptala je zamišljeno. "Nemaš nijednu brigu, osjećaš se zaštićeno u roditeljskom domu, i čini ti se da te nijedna nevolja ne može dotaknuti."

"Prekratko traju ti dani", uzdahnuo je, a po njegovom sjetnom pogledu vidjela je da ne misli samo na njih dvoje. "U našem svijetu dječji smijeh prebrzo izgubi svoju bezbrižnost i nevinost."

Srce joj je ispunila bol. I previše puta je vidjela uplakanu djecu koja su izgubila očeve i stariju braću, koja su vrištala zbog noćnih mora prepunih zlih stvorenja Mraka.

"Zato smo tu gdje smo sada. Da stvorimo bolji svijet. Kroz sve ove godine, ako bi me ikada uhvatila malodušnost, samo bih se trebala sjetiti toga." Nekoliko trenutaka je šutjela, pa ga pogledala. "Vidiš li ikada svoju djecu, Aragorne? Razmišljaš li toliko unaprijed? Jesi li razgovarao s Arwen o tome?"

Nije joj odgovorio odmah. Iz džepa je izvadio lulu i stao je polako puniti.

"Neću se vjenčati i neću imati djecu sve dok Sauron ne bude poražen", odgovorio je, s prizvukom konačnosti u glasu. "To je moja odluka donesena odavno – nema veze ni sa čime što mi je Elrond rekao. Jednostavno moram najprije ispuniti svoju dužnost."

"Razumijem. Vjerujem da bih na tvom mjestu razmišljala na isti način", kimnula je. To što je rekao joj zapravo i nije bila novost, znala je od ranije kako razmišlja. "Da, bilo bi ljepše kada bismo živjeli u svijetu u kojem uopće ne bismo morali raspravljati o ovakvim temama. I zato se i borimo, da naša djeca ne bi morala", rekla je Ellin ozbiljno. Kada nije dao nikakva znaka da je čuo što mu je rekla, okrenula je glavu i pogledala ga pozornije. Zurio je pred sebe odsutno vrteći lulu među prstima, i dok je proučavala njegove oči koje su gledale suprotni zid spilje ali ga nisu vidjele, shvatila je još nešto. Odjednom joj se sve posložilo.

"Prije no što smo krenuli iz Rivendella, predlagao si Arwen da krene na Zapad, zar ne?" Nije morao odgovoriti da bi znala da jest. Volio je Arwen više od vlastitog života; i znala je da bi dao i zadnju kap krvi samo da bi mogao učiniti da ona bude sretna i na sigurnom.

Okrenuo se prema njoj. Prigušeno svjetlo nije moglo sakriti bol u njegovim očima.

"Želi ostati."

"Zato jer ima vjeru u tebe", odvratila je ozbiljno i gorljivo. "Zato jer uvijek ima nade da ćemo uspjeti. Zato jer te voli više od ičega."

"Vjera nije dovoljna, Ellin. Vjera može prevariti, dati lažnu nadu, dati pouzdanje koje nije opravdano... i ostaviti te bez ičega na kraju kada se sve nade sruše."

"Čudan odgovor od nekoga čije je ime Estel. Obično ne zvučiš tako." Malo je pošutjela i razmislila. "Znam koliko toga leži na tebi, znam da nosiš veliki teret na leđima i doista ti ne zavidim. Vjerojatno ne mogu doista zamisliti ni razumjeti kako se osjećaš, ma koliko se trudila. Ali ipak... da se ne nadamo, da ne vjerujemo u bolji svijet, već smo odavno mogli prištedjeti Neprijatelju trud i svi se predati. Ako se ikada prestanemo nadati, isto je kao i da smo mrtvi. Nada je ono što nas pokreće."

"U pravu si. I ja tako razmišljam, jer kad ne bih..." Stao je na trenutak i zavrtio glavom, zatim nastavio nešto tiše. "Stvar je u tome što i u nadi, koju moraš imati da bi te gurala naprijed, moraš zadržati nešto realnosti. Samo to."

"Znam, razumijem. Uvijek treba biti realan", kimnula je. Na nekoliko je trenutaka zavladala tišina. Prešla pogledom po spilji. Većina se odmarala; jedino je Gimli nastavio proučavati stijene, čak je zavirivao i ulazio u tri prolaza koji su vodili dalje. Gandalf je i dalje sjedio nepomično poput kipa, razmišljajući. _Kakva smo šarolika družina... i mislim da nitko osim Gandalfa ne shvaća čemu u susret zapravo idemo. Pogotovo ne hobiti._ Ponekad im je gotovo zavidjela zbog njihove nevinosti; strahote i bitke svijeta nisu dodirnule Shire. Ali usprkos svim problemima, Družina je išla dalje; nisu se krenuli vraćati u Rivendell kada ih je Caradhras porazio. Umjesto povratka, krenuli su novim, još opasnijim putem. Prijateljstvo, ljubav i nada su bili ono što ih je pokretalo. _Znamo li uopće vlastite granice? Možemo li pojmiti onu tanku liniju između straha i hrabrosti, očaja i nade?_ Mnogo je puta svjedočila teškim situacijama, i sama plešući na toj skliskoj ivici; vidjela je ljude i vilenjake kako ponekad uzmiču u strahu, ali mnogo češće i kako čine neočekivane poteze, nalaze snagu i onda kada su mislili da je više nemaju. I slutila je kako će i svi oni na ovome putu otkriti mnogo toga o sebi.

Okrenula se prema Aragornu, razmišljajući kako bi vratila razgovor na ono što je željela. Iako ju je prije ulaska u Moriju bio zamolio da ga ne ispituje više, sadašnja tema i atmosfera razgovora naveli su je da ipak pokuša još jednom. Za početak, odlučila se za zaobilazni pristup. "Znaš da sam svim srcem uz vas dvoje, zar ne?"

"Oduvijek, koliko se sjećam. Zašto pitaš?"

Lagano se namrštila. _Očito mi preostaje samo izravni pristup._ Uzdahnula je. _Nadam se da neće završiti kao i prošli put._

"Reci mi..." započela je tiho, oklijevajući, a pogled joj je opet pobjegao na suprotnu stranu spilje, prema Boromiru. Kao i uvijek kada je promatrala njegove nasmijane oči, nešto u njoj bi zatitralo. "Kada si mi prekjučer rekao da u ljubavi između smrtnika i vilenjakinje ima više prepreka nego prednosti..." Opet je zastala, oklijevajući. "Zašto si to rekao? I što si pod time mislio?"

"Zar nije očito?" odvratio je Aragorn, otpuhnuvši kolut dima iz lule. "Vjerujem da si i sama razmišljala o tome već prije, a sumnjam da nisi uspjela uočiti sve pozitivno i sve negativno. Kao što sam ti već napomenuo, da ti brakovi ne nose teškoće, zar ih onda ne bi bilo mnogo više? Zar ne bi bili uobičajeni?"

"Naravno da sam razmišljala. Iako sigurno manje od vas dvoje", kimnula je. "Znam, različiti smo; svijet je samo jedna od stvari koje doživljavamo na različit način, baš kao i protok vremena. Vilenjacima je teško gledati promjene dok se sami ne mijenjaju. Bolno im je promatrati kako sve što vole blijedi i nestaje dok oni ostaju, i ne mogu učiniti ništa da bi to izmijenili. Ljudi pak moraju iskoristiti svaki tren, proživjeti intenzivno svaki dan, jer neiskorištene prilike neće se vratiti... I da, tu je i pitanje smrtnosti. Ali nekako, mislim da – ako je ljubav prava – može pobijediti sve."

"Bojim se da će sad ovo zvučati kao cjepidlačenje, ali čak ni prava ljubav, sama po sebi, nije dovoljna da bi pobijedila sve – a često je i teško znati je li neka ljubav baš ona prava." Pogledao ju je ravno u oči. "Možeš li ti za sebe reći da si sigurna da je tvoja prava? Već si voljela. Zar ta prva onda nije bila prava?"

Sjetno se nasmiješila na spomen Elennara. Pomisao na njega više nije nosila bol, već samo tihe uspomene.

"Vjerujem, odnosno, znam da je bila duboka i istinska. I da nije poginuo, zacijelo sada ne bismo vodili ovaj razgovor jer vjerojatno Boromira ne bih ni zapazila – ako bih uopće bila u Rivendellu i otišla na ovaj put. Ali poginuo je, i ja ne mogu izmijeniti prošlost ni vratiti vrijeme." Ellin uzdahne. Nije bilo lako naći prave riječi. "Preboljela sam, naučila sam ponovno živjeti. I ponovno voljeti. Opet duboko, opet istinski, svakim djelićem svog bića. Moja ljubav prema Boromiru ne čini ljubav prema Elennaru manje vrijednom niti je poništava; samo su različite." Nadala se da je uspjela dobro objasniti kako se osjeća. "Ali naravno, nemamo garancija kad je ljubav u pitanju. I nemamo apsolutnih odgovora. No čvrsto vjerujem da ti i Arwen možete pobijediti sve nedaće."

"Vjeruj." Osmjehnuo se, ali taj osmijeh nije dodirnuo i njegove oči. "Vjerujem i ja... najčešće."

Nije joj se sviđao njegov odgovor, a još manje njegov pogled. Nešto joj je prešućivao, nešto joj nije govorio; dovoljno dobro ga je poznavala da je to mogla jasno osjetiti. Nervozno se ugrizla za donju usnu, pitajući se koliko da navaljuje s pitanjima. Ali nije mogla stati sada. Morala je znati; kako zbog njih, tako i zbog sebe.

"Najčešće? Aragorne, zašto to govoriš? Poznajem te otkad znam za sebe, a nju tek nekoliko godina kraće nego tebe. Znam koliko ste imali problema zbog vaših razlika, ali znam i koliko je jaka vaša ljubav. Što je to čega se bojiš?"

Njene oči usrdno su molile odgovor, ali čekala ga je sa strahom. Nije željela ni pomisliti da bi se Aragornu i Arwen nešto moglo dogoditi ili ih razdvojiti.

"Netko je uporan, ha?" Uputio joj je osmijeh, a ona ga je dočekala s napola šaljivim izrazom "kriva sam" ispisanim na licu. Ali nije joj uistinu bilo do šale u tom trenutku, a i on se brzo uozbiljio. "Ellin, ja..." Skrenuo je pogled načas od nje, i kada ju je nakon toga opet pogledao, bol u njegovim očima joj je ranila srce. "Ti si jedna od rijetkih osoba s kojima mogu otvoreno razgovarati o gotovo svemu, ali o ovome... ne mogu. Ne sada. Neke stvari su mi još uvijek previše svježe. Oprosti mi, ne volim odlagati odgovore, ali zaista..."

_Mogu ti pomoći. Želim ti pomoći_, poželjela je reći. Ali ponekada prijatelj mora znati i kada treba stati s pitanjima, a ona je prepoznala da je ovo jedan od takvih trenutaka. I stoga je samo kimnula i stegnula njegovu ruku.

"U redu, razumijem", rekla je tiho. Uzvratio joj je stisak, a u pogledu mu je pročitala zahvalnost. _U redu_, ponovila je u sebi. Imala je još mnoga pitanja, i najviše od svega bi voljela da joj se povjerio i da mu je mogla ponuditi pomoć i utjehu. Ali ako nije mogao razgovarati sada, ona će to prihvatiti. "Obećavam, i ovoga puta ću se doista držati toga. Neću te više gnjaviti s pitanjima ako to ne želiš."

"Znam, hvala ti. Možda kasnije. Jednoga dana... kada sve ovo bude gotovo", rekao je oborenog pogleda, toliko tiho da ga je jedva čula. A onda je dignuo glavu, dok je smiješak na njegovom licu polako brisao tugu iz njegovih očiju. "I ja sam uvijek tu za tebe, sestrice. Kad god te muči bilo koji problem."

Ellinin pogled opet je okrznuo Boromira, pa se vratio na njenog sugovornika.

"Pa, o mom 'problemu' se nema mnogo za dodati, manje-više smo sve rekli. On ne osjeća isto što i ja." Uzdahnula je. "I zato, ne preostaje mi drugo nego pomiriti se s tim i nekako preboljeti. Možda kada... da, to bi moglo biti rješenje." Dok je vrtjela po glavi nekoliko različitih opcija za naredne tjedne, pogledala je ozbiljno Aragorna. "U nekome trenutku nakon Lothloriena ćemo se morati razdvojiti, pretpostavljam?"

Zamišljeno je otpuhnuo dim.

"Da, vjerujem da hoćemo. Boromir svakako ide u Minas Tirith, a i moja je dužnost poći tamo. Gandalf će sigurno pratiti Froda u Mordor. Kamo će poći ostali, to ćemo još vidjeti." Pozorno je proučavao njeno lice. "Želiš pratiti Gandalfa i Froda." To nije bilo pitanje.

"Da", potvrdila je. "Ako ne budem blizu Boromira bit će mi lakše – prije ću preboljeti. A mislim da je to razdvajanje Družine dobra prilika da se odvojim od njega."

"U pravu si što se tiče toga... ali nisam sretan što želiš poći opasnijim putem." Oči su mu se ispunile brigom.

"Neće biti mnogo opasniji od vašega, rekla bih. Sprema se rat, Gondor će sigurno biti pod teškom opsadom." Zastala je kako bi naglasila svoje sljedeće riječi. "_Nigdje_ neće biti sigurnog mjesta. Nitko od nas neće biti izvan opasnosti." Potom se nasmiješila i nastavila vedrijim tonom, u nastojanju da ublaži njegovo strahovanje. "No dobro, to je još daleko, i svašta se još može dogoditi i izmijeniti. Ali ako se to doista i ostvari, sjeti se da će Gandalf biti uz mene. Teško da mogu imati boljeg suborca i zaštitnika."

"Znam, ali..."

"Ne ide ovako, neću uspjeti na ovaj način." Nezadovoljni glas koji je prekinuo Aragorna došao je s njihove lijeve strane. Ellin je okrenula glavu i pogledala čarobnjaka. On se osovio na noge tiho gunđajući. "Ne mogu si predočiti put, moram ići izvidjeti."

"Kamo ćeš?" upitao je Aragorn. Ugasio je lulu i uspravio se.

Gandalf je prišao bliže do tri otvora u stijeni i zavirio u svakoga od njih. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, okrenuo se prema ostalima.

"Ne sviđa mi se lijevi tunel. Teren u njemu se odmah spušta i ne sviđa mi se miris. Ali ovaj srednji me kopka. Kao da se prisjećam nečega... ali ne mogu biti siguran. I zato moram ići na brzinu izvidjeti kamo vodi i što se nalazi usput", rekao je čarobnjak. "Najbolje da idem sam. Ako ispadne da je to krivi put, morali bismo se vraćati, a brže ću izvidjeti ako sam sam."

"Jesi li siguran?" upitao je Aragorn sumnjičavo. "Možda bih trebao poći s tobom."

"Nije dobro da se razdvajamo", primijetila je Ellin, osjećajući se malo tjeskobno.

"Ne, Aragorne", odlučno je odbio Gandalf. "Bolje da ostaneš. Ja ću se vratiti što brže mogu."

Zakoračio je prema ulazu u tunel, a Aragorn je posegnuo za kresivom. Gandalf je bio nešto brži od Aragorna i svjetlost njegova štapa je zajedno s njime nestala u tunelu i prije nego što je graničar stigao upaliti baklju. Tama što se sklopila oko njih bila je crna poput tinte – gusta, zagušujuća, zastrašujuća. Da nije bilo zvukova, Ellin bi gotovo mogla povjerovati da su i ona i cijeli svijet prestali postojati.

Kratko, oštro struganje s njezine desne strane značilo je udarac kremena o kremen, i čas kasnije je zasvijetlila velika iskra. Prva je promašila cilj, ali nakon nekoliko pokušaja Aragorn je zapalio malu baklju. Svjetlost se vratila u spilju – slabašna, ali utješna.

"Sada je bolje", promrmljala je Ellin. "Ono je zaista bilo... jezovito."

"Doista", potvrdio je Sam njene riječi. "Mislio sam da sam zakopan u srcu Arde i da više nikad neću moći ni disati, a kamoli izaći."

"Pih, ne možete podnijeti malo mraka", dobacio je Gimli veselo, zadirkujući ih. "Ovo nije bilo ništa – prošlo je i prije nego što se moglo i primijetiti da je mrak. Trebate malo očvrsnuti."

"Valjda neće biti potrebe za time", odvratio je Aragorn i osmjehnuo se. "Sutra navečer ili najkasnije preksutra ujutro bismo već trebali biti vani, a nadam se da do tada neće biti nikakvih teškoća."

"No, no, dobro, nek' vam bude. Postali ste mi dragi, pa vam opraštam. Ali znajte da vas jednom vodim na pravo istraživanje podzemlja, pa da vidite kako to izgleda", progunđao je za kraj nastojeći zvučati strogo, no nije mogao prikriti iskrice osmijeha u očima.

"Dogovoreno", odvratio mu je toplo Legolas.

"Dobro. Jednom kada se riješimo ovog Prstena svi ćete doći u Erebor. Ima tamo još puno tunela za otkriti", rekao je Gimli pa rastegnuo vreću za spavanje. Legao je na leđa, prekriživši ruke na prsima. "A sada ću malo odrijemati."

Ellin se osmjehnula. "Jednom kada se riješimo ovog Prstena."_ Kao da je to najjednostavnija stvar na svijetu._ U nekim sitnicama Gimli ju je podsjećao na hobite. Da, bio je tvrdoglav i mnogo puta nagao poput svojih sunarodnjaka, ali i neiskvarena srca i često pun poleta poput hobita.

Ubrzo je iz pravca patuljkova ležaja dopiralo tiho hrkanje. Kako su minute odmicale, i većina ostalih se posve umirila. Sam i Pippin uskoro su se pridružili Gimliju, a izgledalo je da i ostala dvojica hobita drijemaju. Boromir je mirno ležao na leđima, iako Ellin nije mogla procijeniti je li zaspao. I dok je Aragorn pregledavao i sređivao svoju torbicu sa zalihama ljekovitog bilja, Ellin je ustala i počela obilaziti spilju. Uznemiravalo ju što su se razdvojili. Koliko je prošlo od Gandalfova odlaska? Četvrt sata? Pola sata? Nije mogla procijeniti. Sa svakim trenutkom koji je prolazio njegova odsutnost ju je mučila sve jače. Hodajući gore-dolje, zastala je ispred srednjega od tri mračna otvora u stijeni. Mala Aragornova baklja bila je iza njenih leđa, ali Ellin nije mogla vidjeti svoju sjenu. _Kako, uostalom, vidjeti sjenu u ništavilu crnjem od noći?_ U slabašnoj svjetlosti male baklje obrisi rubova stijene jedva da su bili malo svjetliji od mračnih otvora. Ellin je ispružila ruku prema tunelu. Gledajući kako pomalo nestaje u tami, kako se crnilo zatvara oko nje gutajući je, osjetila je kako se ježi. _Gandalfe, vrati se što prije, molim te._ Okrenula se prema svjetlu i nastavila koračati, malo brže nego ranije.

Iznenada je zastala i digla glavu. Što je bilo drukčije nego maločas? Je li čula neki zvuk? Tako tih da bi se mogla zakleti da nije bilo ničega, ali ipak... Sklopila je oči kako bi isključila osjetilo vida i koncentrirala se samo na zvukove, te pažljivo osluhnula. S njezine lijeve strane dopiralo je samo prigušeno hrkanje i šum Aragornova kretanja. Ali s desne strane... Zadržala je dah kako bi se posve umirila, i slušala. Ne, nije se čulo ništa. _Mora da mi se učinilo_. Ostala je tako još nekoliko trenutaka. Sve je bilo mirno. Zaključivši da joj se pričinilo nešto čega nema, okrenula se i opet počela šetkati, uzdahnuvši.

I onda je još jednom stala. Čekaj malo... Još jednom je duboko udahnula, pa još jednom. _To je to_, odjednom je shvatila. Miris je bio drugačiji. _Točnije, smrad_, pomislila je nabravši nos s gađenjem. _Ali što smrdi i zašto...?_ Prisjetila se da je Gandalf rekao nešto o tome kako mu se ne sviđa miris u lijevom tunelu, ali to objašnjenje joj nije bilo zadovoljavajuće. Već neko vrijeme korača ovdje, a tek sada je primijetila miris. S rastućim nemirom, pomislila je kako bi morala provjeriti što je zapravo po srijedi. _Treba mi svjetlost, samo ću malo poviriti._

"Aragorne!" Okrenula se na peti dok je to govorila i zakoračila natrag. "Daj mi..."

Pokret joj je spasio život. Na mjestu gdje je do tada stajala samo čas kasnije zrak je prorezao bačeni bodež. Iz tunela je iskočio ork, a za njim i drugi.

"Uzbuna!" vrisnula je izvlačeći mač. "Uzbuna!"

Čula je komešanje iza leđa, ali nije bilo vremena za osvrtanje. Parirala je prvom napadu te hitro izmaknuvši spustila mač na orka. Prvi je pao, a drugi je u hipu zauzeo njegovo mjesto i nasrnuo na nju. Više orka protrčalo je sa strane i navalilo na Družinu. _Petnaest? Dvadeset?_ Ali dok je izmjenjivala udarce s orkom koji ju je napadao nije bilo vremena za brojanje. Ubrzala je svoje pokrete; njezina najjača strana bila je pokretljivost. Ork nije bio dorastao njenoj brzini i uskoro je pao posječen.

Brzo se okrenula. Sve što je mogla razabrati bio je mutno komešanje i kovitlac brzih pokreta mnogih ruku i mačeva. U djeliću sekunde uočila je jedino Aragorna i Legolasa kako se žestoko bore protiv svojih protivnika. Nije stigla pogledom tražiti ostale – novi ork je već bio tu. Zaustavila je njegov udarac i dok su dvije oštrice klizile jedna uz drugu njegovo lice joj se na tren našlo sasvim blizu. Dio lica mu je nosilo tragove davnih opeklina što mu je dalo još groteskniji izraz dok je režao na nju. Ovaj je bio viši i jači od većine i u trenu je shvatila da nije dovoljno snažna da mu se odupre na taj način. I umjesto da ga pokuša odgurnuti, hitro se izmaknula i bacila u stranu. Ork nije mogao spriječiti gubitak ravnoteže, poletio je naprijed. A Ellin se strelovito okrenula i zasjekla ga mačem u leđa dok je padao.

Pokraj nje u tom trenutku nije bilo više nikoga i zastala je samo na čas da uhvati dah. Ali nije još bilo vrijeme za odmor, bitka je još bjesnila. Nekoliko tijela orka ležalo je unaokolo. Mala spilja odjekivala je od zvonjave čelika, a brze titrave siluete boraca i mačeva plesale su po njenim zidovima. Dok joj je srce žestoko lupalo, pojurila je naprijed i bacila se na najbližeg orka, pokosivši ga s leđa. Tada je napokon uspjela obuhvatiti pogledom i cijelu Družinu; neprijatelji su najzad bili malo prorijeđeni. Gimli i Legolas stajali su pred hobitima i branili ih od nekoliko napadača, Boromir i Aragorn borili su se nekoliko koraka dalje od njih. Činilo se da nitko nije povrijeđen. Podigla je mač prema sljedećem protivniku...

"Ah!" Ali njezin krik prigušili su sudari oštrica. Oštar bol sijevnuo joj je kroz lijevu nogu. Jedan od orka na tlu – ranjen, ali ne i dokrajčen – zahvatio ju je mačem po bedru. Posrnula je i pala na koljena. Ork se pridignuo i iako mu je krv tekla iz velike rane na lijevome boku bacio se na nju. Brzim zamahom mača uspjela mu je izbiti oružje, ali od siline njegova nasrtaja i njoj je ispao mač iz ruke. Njegov zamah ih je oboje ponio naprijed i otkotrljali su se nekoliko metara dalje. Prikliještio ju je svojom težinom i sklopio ruke oko njezina vrata. Boreći se za dah refleksno je pokušala odmaknuti njegove ruke, ali stisak mu je bio poput čelika. Odmah je shvatila da se na ovaj način neće moći obraniti. Boreći se protiv instinktivne navale panike, iako je sve u njoj vrištalo da mu odmakne ruke koncentrirala se samo na jednu stvar – da izvuče nož koji je imala o pojasu. No njegova težina otežavala joj je pokrete, a od nedostatka zraka brzo je gubila snagu.

"Ellin!" Povik je dopro do nje, ali zujanje u glavi joj se pojačavalo sa svakom sekundom koja je odmicala; nije mogla prepoznati čiji je to bio glas. Najzad je uspjela sklopiti prste oko drške noža. Zadnjim mrvicama snage, dok su joj pred očima plesale crvene točkice, uspjela ga je izvući i zamahnuti prema njemu.

Nož je skliznuo niz njegovu verižnjaču, ne prouzročivši nikakvu štetu. A svaki njen djelić tijela vapio je za spasonosnim zrakom. _Zar je ovo kraj?! Ne!_ Košmar slika joj je proletio glavom – prijatelji, obitelj, Boromir, uspomene, i sve što je tek htjela učiniti. Još jednom je zamahnula, ali još malo slabije no prije. _Moram mu pogoditi glavu ili vrat..._ uobličila je posljednje svjesne misli. No njezina ruka nije uspjela provesti volju njenog uma, samo je slabašno zaplivala zrakom.

"Elliiiin!"

_Želim živjeti!_ I dok joj se vidik već lagano zamućivao, usmjerila je svu preostalu snagu volje u taj jedan udarac i zamahnula prema njegovome lijevome boku, gdje se sjećala da je ranjen.

Oštrica noža ovog puta nije naišla na prepreku. Ork se trgnuo i zaurlao od bola. Na čas je popustio stisak... ali samo na čas. Već sljedećeg trenutka opet je pojačao svoj smrtonosni stisak; iz grla mu se izvijao krik bola i mržnje spojenih u iskrivljeni, neljudski urlik. Nije mogao preživjeti svoju ranu i to je znao; u očima mu je vidjela vatru agonije dok je svu svoju preostalu snagu unio u svoje šake. Sav se ustremio u taj jedan, posljednji cilj – povući za sobom u smrt i omraženu neprijateljicu.

_Pomozite mi!_

Svijet je počeo nestajati.

-x-x-x-

Author's note: ima klikova, vidim, ima ih, poprilično... ali zar baš nijedan review? Baš nitko? Nijedna riječ?


	19. Most Khazad-duma

_Kasnio je. Borio se svom silinom, nemilice sjekao orke oko sebe, ali koliko god se trudio pojuriti naprijed Ellin u pomoć, novi protivnici su stalno izvirali pred njim i napadali ga. Dok je strah u njemu sve više rastao, znao je da je svaka sekunda dragocjena. A on nije uspijevao biti dovoljno brz._

_"Elliiiin!"_

_Još jedan ork, pa još jedan, i još jedan... Svaki trenutak borbe značio je trenutak izgubljen za pomoć njoj. Kasnio je. Uz paniku koja je prijetila da ga posve obuzme, izvukao je iz sebe snagu za koju nije ni znao da ima i obrušio se na protivnike udvostručenom snagom i brzinom._

_Napokon oko njega više nije bilo nijednoga orka; put mu je bio slobodan. Jurnuo je naprijed i u hipu pretrčao malu spilju... ali zakasnio je. Ork se prevalio na leđa dok je život istjecao iz njega kroz duboku ranu na boku, ali samrtni hropac mu je bio pomiješan s pobjedničkim cerekanjem. Jer vilenjakinja koja je ležala na tlu pokraj njega bila je nepomična._

_"Elliiiin!" Mač mu je uz zveket ispao iz ruke. Spustio je lice do njezinog, još uvijek se nadajući... ali nije više disala. _Neeeee!

_Aragorn je dotrčao i gotovo ga odgurnuo kako bi se nagnuo nad nju. Sleđen, zadržavajući dah, Boromir ga je promatrao kako je pregledava – traži puls, provjerava disanje – lica koje je svakoga sljedećega trenutka bilo sve očajnije, da bi se naposljetku zgrčilo u agoniji boli. Podignuo ju je u naručje i stao zibati kao dijete, zazivajući njeno ime._

_Boromir je ispustio dah koji je dugo zadržavao, ne vjerujući. Ne ona! Samo ne ona! Ne može biti istina! Tada je shvatio da je i dio njega umro, nepovratno nestao. _Probudi se, molim te. Toliko ti toga još želim reći. Volim te._ Aragorn je nešto govorio, ali glas je dopirao do njega kroz maglu; nije mogao razabrati riječi. Nije primjećivao ni ostale članove Družine ni njihova šokirana, tužna lica. Samo je zurio pred sebe, ali nije vidio spilju već Ellinino lice. Svaki njezin osmijeh, svaki trenutak koji je proveo uz nju otkako ju je prvi put ugledao sada mu je u nekoliko trenutaka preletio pred očima. Pogled su mu zamaglile suze. Zar su sjećanja jedino što će mu ostati? Zar će morati nastaviti u svijetu u kojem nje više neće biti?_

_Tada ga je poput malja pogodio osjećaj krivice. _Trebao sam biti uz nju, zaštititi je..._ Kakav je uopće ratnik ili vođa bio, kakva je osoba bio, ako nije bio uz nju onda kad je trebala pomoć? Pogledao je prema beživotnom tijelu u Aragornovom naručju i još jednom uputio očajničku molbu, nadajući se čudu. _Probudi se, malena..._ ali vilenjakinja je ostala nepomična, sklopljenih očiju._

"Neeeee!"

S krikom se uspravio na ležaju, teško dišući. Njegov povik probudio je Legolasa koji je spavao odmah pokraj njega, kao i Aragorna koji je ležao nešto dalje. Gandalf, koji je bio na straži, odmah se okrenuo prema njemu. Vrh njegova štapa blago je zasvijetlio. Aragorn je u nekoliko koraka bio pokraj njega i čučnuo do njegova ležaja.

"Samo ružan san", promrmljao je Boromir, osvrćući se oko sebe. Ostali su i dalje spavali, neometeni njegovim krikom. Tada je primijetio da se i Ellin probudila te zbunjeno, sanjivo gledala u njegovom pravcu. "Spavajte dalje, sve je u redu."

Ali nije bilo u redu, ne još. San je još uvijek bio isuviše živ i blizu, a slike iz njega zastrašujuće stvarne. Promatrao je Ellin kako ga gleda još nekoliko trenutaka, a onda se okreće na drugu stranu i ponovno liježe. Upijao je svaki njen pogled i pokret kako bi se uvjerio da je živa i da je stvarna... da nije pobrkao san i javu, da ne sanja sada, već da je san bio ono prije.

Legolas je također ponovno legao, samo je Aragorn ostao pokraj njega i promatrao ga.

"Jesi li siguran da je sve u redu?" upitao je tiho.

"Da", kimnuo je Boromir. Nije imao namjeru razgovarati o ovome ni sa kime. "Običan ružan san, bilo pa prošlo. Malo ću se protegnuti prije nego nastavim spavati."

Aragorn ga je proučavao nekoliko trenutaka, pa naposljetku odmahnuo glavom. "U redu, ako tako želiš. Laku noć."

Svi su se umirili, a Boromir je navukao čizme i ustao. Znao je da neće moći uskoro zaspati. Protegnuvši se, stao je koračati po maloj spilji u kojoj su se zaustavili kako bi prenoćili. Sjena ga je pratila po zidu jednako neodvojivo kao što je sjećanje na poslijepodnevne događaje proganjalo njegov um. Prišao Gandalfu i rekao da će preuzeti stražarsku smjenu. Nakon što se čarobnjak spustio na svoj ležaj i utrnuo svjetlost, spilja je ponovno utonula u potpunu tamu.

Boromir je sjeo na širok, plosnat kamen nalik klupici i naslonio se leđima na stijenu. Uzdahnuvši, još se jednom – ni sam nije znao po koji put – prisjetio bitke koja se odigrala toga poslijepodneva, pitajući se koliko će mu trebati da je zaboravi.

Cijelo vrijeme otkako se okršaj dogodio, za vrijeme puta koji su nastavili kasnije, stalno je razmišljao o tome kako je malo nedostajalo da je izgubi. Nije joj uspio pritrčati u pomoć – niti on niti itko drugi od onih koji su se borili; iako su već bili nadvladali većinu orka, još uvijek ih je bilo dovoljno koji su ih napadali i ometali. Gandalf je bio taj koji je stigao u zadnji trenutak izletjevši iz tunela koji je bio pošao istraživati, i ubio orka koji se borio s Ellin. I u svim satima pješačenja koji su uslijedili nakon toga neprestano je razmišljao samo o tome. Što da je stradala? Što da je više nema? Jasno je mogao osjetiti prazninu koja bi mu nastala u grudima – pogotovo nakon ovoga sna koji je bio tako stvaran da su mu suze još bile u očima kada se probudio.

Zar je moguće da je toliko ispunila njegov svijet u tako kratko vrijeme – u nepuna dva mjeseca? Boromir je zamišljeno kimnuo u tami, uviđajući odgovor na vlastito pitanje. Ovaj događaj mu je jasno pokazao da jest. Zapravo, već je to znao od ranije, sada mu je samo postalo još jasnije. Od mladosti do sada bio je u nekoliko romantičnih veza, no sve su bile površne. Ni u jednu ženu se nije uistinu zaljubio i nijedna veza nije potrajala duže. A sada je ovo što je osjećao za Ellin bilo mnogo snažnije nego ikada prije.

Jednoga dana... ne, nije mogao ni izbliza predvidjeti čemu sve idu u susret; rat je bila jedina izvjesnost. Družina će se možda razdvojiti; Ellin će možda morati poći nekamo drugamo. Jednoga dana, kada sve bude gotovo – ma koliko apstraktno to sada izgledalo, ipak je želio vjerovati u najbolji ishod – ona će se vratiti kući, bio to Rivendell ili pak Valinor. I što god da je bilo pred njima, ona će uskoro otići negdje daleko od njega. Nije se usuđivao nadati da bi mu mogla uzvratiti osjećaje i znao je da će uskoro doći dan kada će njezin osmijeh prestati obasjavati njegov život, ali barem će znati da se ona smiješi negdje drugdje, da je dobro i da je sretna. Pomisao da je mrtva, da je uopće više nema na ovome svijetu, bila je mnogo bolnija od puke razdvojenosti.

Ovo ga je podsjetilo na jedan davni događaj, na još jedan trenutak koji je mogao postati tragičan. Jednom je umalo izgubio brata. Faramir, kojem je tada bila samo dvadeset i jedna godina, bio je teško ranjen. Bila je to najteža rana koju je ikada zadobio, uključujući i one nakon toga, i tri je dana lebdio između života i smrti prije no što su vještina vidara i Faramirova vlastita snaga pobijedile opasnu ranu. _Da je strijela bila samo centimetar niže..._ Ni sam nije znao koliko puta mu je ta misao proletjela glavom u sljedećih nekoliko tjedana. Faramir mu je bio najbliži rod, najbolji prijatelj, osoba koju je volio najviše; pomisao da bi ga mogao izgubiti ga je užasavala, paralizirala. Još mjesecima poslije tog događaja ponašao se odviše zaštitnički prema njemu.

Ali nije ga mogao zaštititi od svijeta. Bili su u ratu i morali su se boriti dalje. Faramir je nastavio odlaziti na opasne zadatke. A strah je nastavio koračati uz Boromira kao nerazdvojni suputnik.

Bojao se i za Ellin. I koliko to bude u njegovoj moći, pokušat će je zaštititi.

Da kraju se pokazalo da, srećom, gotovo i nije ozlijeđena. Doduše, koža na vratu joj je bila izgrebena i oguljena na više mjesta i nekoliko će dana imati modrice. Ni lijeva noga u koju je zadobila udarac nije bila ozbiljno ozlijeđena. Najveću silinu udarca orkovog mača podnijele su korice njenoga mača koje su joj visjele s pojasa, pa je njegova oštrica samo skliznula i uzrokovala tek površinsku posjekotinu; kako je kasnije rekla, više ju je boljela modrica od udarca nego sama rana.

Noćne minute tiho su tekle. Napet i na oprezu, Boromir je osluškivao tamu kako bi na vrijeme reagirao i na najmanji znak opasnosti ako zatreba. Bio je tu kako bi ona mogla mirno spavati. Čuvat će je.

_Eru, ne daj da joj se ikada išta dogodi._

-x-x-x-

_Tuneli... još tunela... i još tunela._ Ellin je uzdahnula. Bio je to njihov treći dan u Moriji, po svemu do sada sličan prethodnima. Mrak, tuneli, stepenice, spilje, mrak. Pa opet, i opet. A onda, zidovi uskoga prolaza kojim su trenutno hodali su se proširili, a svod nad njima je nestao.

"Da, to je to. Riskirat ću s malo više svjetla", rekao je čarobnjak i podignuo ruku. Svjetlost na vrhu štapa je zatreperila i pojačala se – i njihovim očima naviklima na polutamu učinila se blještava poput sjajne mjesečine. Blistave zrake obasjale su velike, masivne stupove i otjerale tamu iz labirinta oko njih, i pružale se prema dalekome, visokome svodu. Ellin je zinula u čudu. Dokle god je mogla doprijeti pogledom oko njih su se uzdizali ogromni kameni stupovi. Ravno pred njima se pružao središnji prolaz širok barem deset metara, i nestajao u tami u daljini. Prolaz je bio omeđen masivnim stupovima, a mnogo ih se nalazilo i s obje bočne strane prema postraničnim zidovima dvorane. No sama je dvorana bila toliko ogromna da se nije moglo doprijeti pogledom do tih zidova, a niti do svoda.

Zadivljena i zapanjena, Ellin je prišla bliže jednome od stupova. Svi su bili kvadratnoga oblika. Donji dio svakoga od njih imao je bazu sa stranicom otprilike pet metara i bili su brižljivo obrađeni i prepuni runa – s mnoštvom natpisa, reljefa i uklesanih slika, a nakon otprilike tri metra visine veliko masivno postolje prelazilo je u nešto vitkije tijelo stupa koje se uzdizalo prema svodu. Ti gornji dijelovi također su bili pažljivo obrađeni i ukrašeni.

Pogledavši naokolo, otkrila je da su crteži i reljefi na podnožjima međusobno različiti i približila im se da ih bolje prouči. Na prvi pogled nije uočila vezu između slikarija, no kad je bolje pogledala shvatila je da zapravo pričaju priču o povijesti toga mjesta i davnim bitkama. Puna divljenja, koračala je među stupovima gotovo bez daha. Ponovno je pogledala u daljinu, prema tim bezbrojnim kamenim divovima, i odjednom ju je pogodila spoznaja sasvim drukčija od početnog dojma: oni nisu bili tek puki potporanj ili pak ukras koji je trebao ispuniti taj veliki prostor. Imali su svoj vlastiti glas koji je pričao putniku drevne priče i kroz njih je mogla osjetiti dušu vještih patuljačkih majstora klesara.

Kada se na tren našla iza stupa, zaklonjena od blještavoga Gandalfovog štapa i svjetlost joj više nije tukla u oči, uspjela je nazrijeti i svod dvorane. Stupovi se nisu samo spajali sa stropom, već su se pri vrhu širili i stvarali brojne lukove. Jasno, zbog tame nije mogla uočiti nikakve detalje, ali nakon što je vidjela koliko su brižljivo obrađeni svi stupovi, nije ni najmanje sumnjala da je isto učinjeno i u njihovome gornjem dijelu, na prijelazu u svod.

"Toliko uloženog truda..." prošaptala je opčinjeno. Polako se vratila do Gandalfa i ostalih. "Koliko li im je samo vremena trebalo...?"

"Ovo je fantastično", komentirao je Sam pokraj nje, širom otvorenih usta u izrazu strahopoštovanja. Lica njenih suputnika odražavala su jednako divljenje koje je i sama osjećala. Osim Gandalfa koji je jedini već bio ovdje, svi su se osvrtali i gledali oko sebe i u vis, opčinjeni ljepotom i samom veličinom stupova i dvorane.

"Neke od naših podzemnih dvorana su prilično velike i lijepo su ukrašene, ali nijedna se ne može mjeriti s ovom", rekao je tiho Legolas. "Ovo je veličanstveno."

"Sada mogu odgovoriti na pitanje koje si postavio prve večeri, Gimli", rekla je Ellin okrenuvši se prema patuljku. Na licu joj je titrao topao osmijeh. "Pitao si što vilenjaci misle o Moriji. Naravno, mogu govoriti samo u svoje ime... ali reći ću, i čvrsto to tvrdim, da podzemlje može jednako oduzeti dah kao i pogled na vedro nebo prepuno blistavih zvijezda, ili pak zalazak sunca kada je nebo obojeno plamtećim crvenilom... Tko god kaže suprotno, nije vidio pravu ljepotu podzemlja i nema pojma o čemu govori."

"Neke od spilja kroz koje smo prošli do sada su velike i lijepe, ali sve se doimaju sitne i neugledne u usporedbi s ovom dvoranom", nadovezao se Legolas na Ellinine riječi. "Da sam prošao kroz Moriju nekim drugim putem i da nisam vidio ovo, mogu reći da bih bio uskraćen za pogled na prekrasno blago."

Gimli im nije ništa odgovorio, samo je kimnuo. Ionako je bio bez riječi pri pogledu na veličanstveno djelo svojih sunarodnjaka, a riječi hvale dvoje vilenjaka dodatno su ga smele. Zbunjeno je ispod glasa promrmljao nešto što je vjerojatno bila zahvala, a onda je nastavio obilaziti stupove i hitati od jednog do drugog zaneseno ih proučavajući.

"Da mi je bilo vidjeti ovo mjesto u doba najveće moći patuljaka..." prošaptao je Frodo. "Osvijetljeno i prepuno života, mora da je bilo prekrasno..."

"Da, lijepo je, ali moramo krenuti dalje." Gandalfovo prozaično upozorenje ih je prenulo iz sanjarenja i divljenja. "Nismo daleko od izlaza, ali to ne znači da je opasnost prošla. Ne smijemo se zadržavati."

Krenuo je krupnim koracima naprijed duž širokog prolaza među stupovima, a svjetlost njegova štapa ponovno je oslabjela. Jedan po jedan, članovi Družine pohitali su za njim. Hobiti su morali gotovo potrčali ne bi li uhvatili korak.

"Nismo daleko od izlaza? A gdje smo zapravo sada?" upitao je Boromir.

"Ovo se zove Dvadesetprva dvorana. Nalazimo se tik ispod istočnih obronaka planine, ali smo prilično visoko. Istočni izlaz koji se zove Dimrillska vrata nalazi se nekoliko razina niže od nas", odgovorio je čarobnjak, pa pokazao prema tami ispred njih. "Na kraju ove dvorane nalaze se velika vrata nakon kojih slijedi put koji se spušta mostu Khazad-duma. Čekaju nas stepenice i silazak do izlaza."

Dok su žurnim korakom hodali sredinom velike dvorane, Ellin je pogledavala unaokolo. Nije bilo vremena za proučavanje klesarija, ali njezino divljenje je i dalje raslo. Tihi i velebni stupovi i njihove tamne sjenke promicali su pokraj njih. Već se počela pitati koliko je duga ta dvorana, a onda je, upravo u trenutku kada je kroz tamu razabrala vrata u daljini, primijetila i svjetlost – isprva tako slabašnu da je pomislila da joj se pričinja. Ali svjetlo nije dolazilo iz pravca u kojem je stajao Gandalf. Prigušene zrake su dopirale s njihove desne strane, iz uskoga prolaza između dva stupa. Čarobnjak je spustio ruku na dršku mača, a drugom je dao znak za zaustavljanje, no bio je nedovoljno brz da bi zaustavio Gimlija. Patuljak je pohitao prema svjetlu.

"Khazad ai-menu!" povikao je i pojurio naprijed.

"Gimli! Čekaj!" viknuo je Gandalf i potrčao za njim. Začas su ih slijedili i ostali. Njihov trk nije dugo trajao, – možda tek desetak metara. Pred njima su bila otvorena vrata, oko dva metra visoka i upola toliko široka, koja su ih vodila u prostoriju iz koje je dopirala svjetlost. Kada su nahrupili unutra ugledali su Gimlija kako kleči pred duguljastim kamenim blokom koji je nalikovao na grob. Žalopojka koja se tren kasnije izvila iz njegovih usta potvrdila je sumornu pretpostavku.

"Ne... ne!" kriknuo je patuljak očajno. Riječi su mu potom prešle u naricanje. Gandalf mu je prišao prvi.

"Ovdje leži Balin, sin Fundinov, gospodar Morije", preveo je čarobnjak patuljački natpis uklesan u kamenu. "Dakle, mrtav je. Baš kao što sam se i bojao."

Družina je nijemo stajala okružujući patuljka i grob. Jedini zvuk koji se čuo bilo je Gimlijevo tiho jecanje. Ellin je bacila pogled unaokolo. Prostorija je bila pravokutnog oblika čiji je kraći zid mjerio desetak metara, a duži je mogao imati dva do tri metra više. Nekoliko je kostura ležalo unaokolo, kako patuljačkih tako i orkovskih. S njih su još visjele zarđale verižnjače, a koščate šake još su stezale mačeve i sjekire u posljednjem očajničkom stisku koji će potrajati do vječnosti. Mnogo je kostiju bilo razbacano po prostoriji, kao i raznih komada oružja: mačeva, polomljenih sjekira, ulubljenih štitova i kaciga. Smrt je lebdjela u prostoriji, ledena i neumoljiva. Ellin se naježila, ali studen koja ju je obuzela nije imala veze s temperaturom u odaji.

Podigla je pogled. Svod se uzdizao u obliku piramide. Grob je bio u sredini prostorije, a prozor izdubljen u svodu nalazio se iznad njega. Stijena je bila debela, no Ellin je uspjela ugledati komadić plavog neba i osjetiti dašak svježeg zraka koji je strujao kroz prozor. Nije mogla odvojiti pogled od njega. Čežnja za otvorenim prostorom na tren ju je toliko obuzela da je poželjela da se može nekako uzverati do visokog prozora i izvući se van upravo sada, ne čekajući više ni časa. _Nebo. Sunce. Vjetar. Zvijezde. Zrak. Mjesec. Želim van._

Ali naravno, nije bilo moguće – ne toga časa i ne tim putem. Nije mogla letjeti. Uzdahnula je, pokušavajući odagnati osjećaj tjeskobe i zatočenosti.

"Što je ovo?" uskliknuo je Gandalf i pošao prema jednom od zidova prostorije. Tamo se, oslonjen na zid, nalazio jedan kostur; prema dimenzijama i ostacima opreme koja je još visjela na njemu Elin je zaključila da je bio patuljački. Uglavljene među kolutima njegove zarđale verižnjače iz njegovog su torza još uvijek stršale dvije crne strijele. No Gandalfa nije zanimao sam kostur, već se usredotočio na predmet koji je ležao uz njega. Kada ga je podignuo, Ellin je vidjela da se radi o velikoj knjizi. Bila je prilično debela i tvrdih korica, premda su zbog protoka vremena već bile ispucale i oštećene. Čarobnjak se vratio u sredinu prostorije i položio je na Balinov grob, pa počeo listati. Mnoge stranice su bile iskidane i zamrljane, vjerojatno krvlju.

"Da vidimo..." promrmljao je tiho Gandalf, nagnut nad knjigom. Neke stranice su ispale i gotovo se smrvile u prašinu. "Godine su označene, ali ovo su stari zapisi... moram naći dolazak Balinove družine..." Čarobnjak je govorio tiho, ne obraćajući se nikome posebno. Vrtio je stranice, povremeno preskačući više njih, da bi naposljetku našao ono što je tražio. "Evo ga! Tu su zapisi o Balinovom dolasku, iako je mnogo toga posve zamrljano i nečitko, ne mogu pročitati. Dakle... _Borba za ulazak... otjerali orke... Floi ubijen strijelom... osvojili do šeste dvorane_..." Tu je stao i opet na brzinu prevrtio nekoliko stranica. "Bitke... i još bitaka... _Osvojili smo sve do dvadesetprve dvorane i_..." Opet je zastao, mučeći se da odgonetne zamrljani tekst. "Sljedeće dvije riječi su nečitke, ali mislim da piše _gornjih prolaza. Balin je postavio prijestolje u Mazarbulskoj Odaji._"

"Odaja Sjećanja", prekinuo ga je Gimli. "To je vjerojatno ova u kojoj se nalazimo."

"Moguće. Da vidimo dalje. _Balin je novi gospodar Khazad-duma_. To je, izgleda, kraj ovoga poglavlja." Gandalf je opet preletio nekoliko stranica, tražeći samo ono što je bitno. "Svakodnevni opisi... rudarenje... povremene borbe s orcima... aha, evo ga. _Našli smo mithril._ Zatim ponovno uobičajene stvari... Hm! Što je ovo?" Podignuo je knjigu i pozorno se izbliza zagledao u njen hrbat. "Izgleda da dio stranica fali. Bit će da su uništene. Sada smo već blizu kraja... stranice su zamrljane i ne mogu razaznati tekst, ali vidim riječ _tuga_... zatim stoji: _Sve ih je više svakoga dana, gubimo jednu po jednu dvoranu._ Ovdje vidim samo dio riječi, ali... vjerojatno piše _jučer_. Dakle, _jučer, desetog studenog, Balin, gospodar Khazad-duma, pao je u Azanulbizaru_ – to je patuljačko ime za Dimrillsku dolinu", dodao je objašnjenje, kimnuvši im. "_Sam je sišao do Kheled-zarama _– Zrcalnoga jezera – _a jedan ork ga je ustrijelio s leđa. Ubili smo ga, ali mnogi_... ovo opet ne mogu pročitati... _iz pravca sjeveroistoka._ Ostatak stranice je opet suviše nejasan." Uzdahnuo je. "Jadni Balin! Nosio je svoju titulu manje od pet godina. A evo i posljednje dvije stranice. Bojim se da smo blizu njihova tragičnoga kraja. Slušajte: _Zauzeli su Most i susjedne dvorane. Frar, Loni i Nali pali su tamo._" Zastao je, mršteći se. "Zatim ponovno ne mogu razaznati ništa u sljedećih nekoliko redova... prvo što mogu pročitati je _prije pet dana. Ne možemo izaći. Kraj dolazi._ Potom..." Nagnuo se posve blizu nad knjigu u nastojanju da odgonetne što piše. "_Kraj dolazi. Čuju se bubnjevi u dubini._ I posljednji red, posve izobličena rukopisa: _Oni dolaze._"

Gandalfov glas se ugasio. Teška tišina je ispunila odaju. Prijašnja nelagoda uzrokovana zastrašujućom atmosferom prostorije bila je posve blaga u usporedbi s užasom koji je Ellin osjetila sada. Dok se nervozno ogledavala oko sebe, kao da očekuje da će neki skriveni neprijatelj svakog trenutka skočiti na njih, pogledom je okrznula hobite. Lica su im bila ustrašena.

"I tako je propao pokušaj osvajanja Morije", rekao je sumorno Gandalf i zavrtio glavom. "Bilo je to odvažno, ali i nepromišljeno. Još nije trenutak za to." Okrenuo se prema patuljku. "Gimli, uzmi ovu knjigu i predaj je Dainu jednom kada ovo završi. Rastužit će ga, ali vjerujem da ipak želi saznati što se sve dogodilo Balinu i njegovim drugovima."

Gimli je odsutno ugurao knjigu u svoju naprtnjaču, i ne gledajući je. Dok ju je spremao, još jedan krhki komadić korica se odlomio i otpao, ali on to gotovo i nije zamijetio. Pogled, prazan i tužan, i dalje mu je bio prikovan za Balinov grob. Naposljetku je pognuo glavu, usana koje su se micale u nijemom pozdravu – ili pak molitvi.

"Vrijeme je da se pozdravimo s Balinom, sinom Fundinovim", rekao je Gandalf i okrenuo se prema vratima. "Moramo požuriti do izlaza."

_Duuum._

Svi su se ukipili u mjestu.

_Duuum. Duuum._

"Bubnjevi u dubini", dahnuo je Pippin, ponavljajući poput jeke riječi iz knjige.

Ali ovaj zvuk nije dopirao iz dubine ili daljine, već je bio opasno blizu. Iz velike dvorane iz koje su došli čuli su se pokliči orka. Boromir je dotrčao do vrata i provirio. Samo pola sekunde kasnije u vrata su se zarile dvije strijele. Brzo ih je zatvorio i naslonio se punom težinom na njih. Aragorn mu je pritrčao i poprečno pričvrstio jednu sjekiru kako bi ih zabarikadirao.

"Imaju i spiljskog trola", rekao je Boromir zakolutavši očima.

"Samo nam je još i to trebalo", promrmljao je namršteno Aragorn hvatajući još jednu sjekiru koju im je dobacio Legolas.

Nakon što su zabarikadirali vrata najbolje što su mogli, povukli su se nekoliko koraka unatrag, zauzimajući stav za borbu. Gandalf je bio uz njih, a hobiti još nekoliko koraka natrag. Na licima im se ocrtavao strah, ali usprkos tome odlučno su stezali svoje male mačeve. Ellin i Legolas uspeli su se na povišene uske platoe koji su se pružali uz bočne zidove, svaki s jedne strane, i stajali s napetim lukovima u rukama. A u sredini prostorije, na Balinovu grobu, stajao je Gimli. U rukama je stiskao svoju veliku borbenu sjekiru, nagnut naprijed u položaju spremnom za napad. Oči su mu plamtjele.

"Neka samo dođu. U Khazad-dumu još ima jedan živi patuljak."

Udarci u vrata postajali su sve snažniji i učestaliji. Krhko drvo, ispucalo i nagrizeno zubom vremena, nije moglo dugo odolijevati. Vrlo brzo se kroz pukotine moglo razabrati komešanje, a koji tren kasnije kroz njih su se pojavile ruke orka nalik na crne gmižuće pijavice.

To je bio trenutak koji je Ellin čekala. Imala je svoju metu – rupa u drvu bila je dovoljno velika. Otpustila je strijelu, a s one strane vrata dopro je samrtni krik. Samo trenutak kasnije i Legolas je sa svojim hicem bio uspješan.

A onda su vrata popustila i s treskom se srušila, a kroz otvor je prokuljala horda orka. Ellin je sa svoga povišenog položaja otpuštala jednu strijelu za drugom, što je brže mogla. Jedan po jedan, orci su padali pod njezinim strijelama. Legolas je sa svoje strane bio jednako smrtonosan. Dolje u središtu prostorije Aragorn i Boromir svom silinom su sjekli napadače; orci im nisu bili dorasli. Gimli, gonjen osvetom i bijesom, mahnito je kosio svoje protivnike i činilo se da mu je snaga udvostručena. Gandalf je također bio ubojit, a i hobiti su pridonosili koliko su mogli. Usprkos početnoj brojčanoj nadmoći orci su se vrlo brzo pokolebali: neki od njih nesigurno su zastali u strahu postavši tako još lakši plijen, a dvojica su čak pobjegla natrag kroz vrata. Ellin je brzo izvukla još jednu strijelu. Napinjanje lûka, pogodak. Pa još jedan. Ne prestajući otpuštati strijele, ponadala se da bi ovaj okršaj mogao biti lakši i manje opasan od jučerašnjeg.

No zaboravila je na Boromirove riječi s početka. Tlo se tada zatreslo, a veliki komad zida nad vratima rasprsnuo se u komadiće. Vitlajući masivnom toljagom spiljski je trol probio svoj put u odaju. Kamenje je letjelo na sve strane. Jedan ju je oštar kamen okrznuo po čelu, oči su joj se napunile prašinom, a pluća joj je ispunio snažan smrad koji se širio oko trola. Oblak se još nije ni slegnuo, a div je zamahnuo prema Legolasu. Ellin ga je pokušala pogoditi, ali kašalj i prašina u očima su je omeli. Njezina je strijela samo je okrznula trolovu podlakticu, ne prouzročivši mnogo štete; njegova prljava, sivosmeđa koža bila je debela i tvrda. Dok se okretao prema njoj s bijesnim izrazom u svojim izbuljenim očima, a izgledalo joj je da ga je ta površinska rana samo razjarila. Brzo je skočila dolje da izmakne zamahu toljage; samo tren kasnije mjesto na kojem je stajala bilo je pretvoreno u hrpu krša. Otkotrljala se nekoliko metara dalje pa spretno skočila na noge, izvukavši mač; lûk i strijele sada joj više nisu bili od koristi.

Aragorn je u jednom koraku bio pokraj nje i stali su leđa uz leđa, kao i mnogo puta do tada. Bili su uigrani i unaprijed znali poteze ovog drugog. Pomicali su se gotovo kao jedno tijelo, koseći orke koji su ih napadali. No samo koji trenutak kasnije prostoriju je proparao krik.

"Neee! Strideru, upomoć!"

Bio je to Sam.

"Idi!" viknula je Ellin ne osvrćući se, istodobno ni za tren ne usporavajući svoje pokrete. Aragorn je pojurio hobitu u pomoć. Ali nije ostala sama; Boromir je začas zauzeo njegovo mjesto. Okrećući se da blokira udarac orka, Ellin je krajičkom oka u udaljenom kutu odaje primijetila trola kako zamahuje velikim kopljem prema Frodu. No nije bilo vremena da vidi što će se zbiti dalje; svu je pažnju usmjerila na orka koji ju je napadao.

"Neeeeee!" Krik je dopro iza njenih leđa i na tren joj sledio krv u žilama. Očaj u Samovom glasu mogao je značiti samo jedno i Ellin osjeti kako joj srce tone. Ubrzala je pokrete i nadvladala orka s kojim se borila pa se hitro okrenula, oštrice podignute za blokadu eventualnog novog napada, ali nije bilo više nikoga. Tik uz nju, Boromir je također okončao borbu pokosivši posljednjeg orka koji je bio u blizini. Dok su se malo dalje Gandalf i Gimli obračunavali sa zadnja dva orka preostala u prostoriji, okrenula se upravo na vrijeme da vidi kako Legolas otpušta dvije strijele koje su najzad oborile trola na tlo. No ono što je zarobilo njenu pažnju bila je mala prilika koja je ležala na tlu. Aragorn je kleknuo i položio ruku na nepomično tijelo, a Samovo se lice zgrčilo u suzama. _Oh, ne_. Nije bila bliska s Frodom, ali osjetila je tugu i gubitak. A tu je bilo i pitanje Prstena...

A onda se hobit na tlu pomaknuo! Ellin je zinula pa pohitala prema njemu, baš kao i ostali.

"Dobro sam", prostenjao je Frodo. "Nisam ozlijeđen." Ipak, dok je to govorio, lice mu je bilo iskrivljeno od boli i rukom se držao za prsa, za mjesto gdje ga je pogodilo koplje.

"Trebao bi biti mrtav! Ovaj bi udarac ubio svakoga!" uzviknuo je Aragorn u čudu.

"Čini se da ovaj hobit nije samo ono što se vidi na prvi pogled", primijetio je Gandalf, a olakšanje i osmijeh su se miješali na njegovu licu. Tada je Ellin pozornije promotrila Froda, čija je odjeća bila u neredu zbog bitke: košulja mu je bila rasječena blizu vrata i malo je visjela. Ispod kopče koja mu je pridržavala plašt Ellin je ugledala odbljesak nekog metala. _Verižnjača...?_

"Oh!" uskliknuo je Gimli. "Mithril!"

Frodo je nato još malo rastvorio svoju košulju i svi su mogli vidjeti blistavu, gusto pletenu, prekrasnu verižnjaču koju je nosio ispod odjeće.

"Tako, dakle", rekao je Gandalf. "Pitao sam se gdje je završio Thorinov dar. Sada vidim da nije mogao naći bolju namjenu."

"Da. Bilbo mi ga je dao u Rivendellu prije nego što smo krenuli", kimnuo je Frodo. Uspravio se, ali vidjelo se da mu je pomicanje prilično bolno. Verižnjača mu je spasila život, no Ellin je pretpostavljala da udarac nije prošao bez posljedica. Čim se nađu u sigurnosti, morat će pregledati je li mu napuklo neko rebro.

Zvuci komešanja iz daljine su ih potaknuli na pokret.

"Bit će vremena za razgovor o tome", rekao je brzo Gandalf dok je žurio prema vratima. "Sada moramo krenuti prema mostu! Brzo!"

Frodo se još uvijek doimao ponešto nesiguran na nogama i potresen pa ga je Aragorn podignuo i prebacio preko ramena kao da je dijete. Istrčali su kroz uništena vrata natrag u veliku dvoranu. Izlaz iz nje bio je tek desetak metara udaljen. Iz pravca iz kojeg su ranije stigli čuli su se povici orka i topot njihovih koraka. I iako nisu smjeli gubiti ni trena, Gandalf je zastao, sleđenog izraza. Ellin je slijedila njegov pogled. Daleko na suprotnoj strani dvorane crvenkasti lelujavi odsjaj treperio je među najudaljenijim stupovima, puzeći polako prema naprijed – sporo ali nezaustavljivo. _Što je to...?_ Nije znala, nije shvaćala, ali osjećala je kako je obuzima strava, kako joj se cijelim tijelom širi jeza i paralizira je.

"Dakle, ipak su ga probudili...", promrmljao je čarobnjak, trgnuvši se. "Požurimo!" Povikao je i pohitao prema izlazu.

"Što je to?" doviknuo mu je Aragorn dok su trčali kroz vrata. Gandalf je tada opet stao, ovoga puta da bi im dao znak da zatvore vrata.

"Neprijatelj prejak za bilo koga od vas", odgovorio je dok su Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli i Legolas gurali teška vrata. U procijepu koji se sužavao Ellin je vidjela groteskna iscerena lica orka kako trče prema njima. "Demon staroga svijeta. Morgothov balrog." I u tome času kada je Gandalf to izgovorio Ellinin je strah dobio ime: razumjela je zašto je odjednom bila toliko prestravljena. Srce joj je tuklo kao ludo, ali ne od trka.

Kamena vrata sjela su na svoje mjesto u posljednji čas, odsijecajući pristup orcima. Stijena je odzvanjala od njihovih udaraca u nastojanju da provale, a još su mogli čuti i njihove urlike. Čarobnjak je navukao zasun, a onda je na njega položio svoj štap i tiho započeo izgovarati riječi koje su Ellin bile nepoznate. No ionako ga nije slušala, i dalje pod dojmom maloprijašnjeg otkrića. _Balrog!_ Od same pomisli bila je užasnuta. Nije još nikada susrela tako moćnoga neprijatelja; njezino iskustvo obuhvaćalo je samo orke i ponekog trola. I sada je samo željela pobjeći što dalje.

"Durinova kletva", rekao je tiho Gimli, oborenog pogleda. "Sada razumijem. Jadni Balin i ostali moji sunarodnjaci."

"Gotovo!" dahnuo je Gandalf i okrenuo se prema ostalima. Lice mu je bilo izmučeno i teško je disao, kao da je pretrpio veliki napor. "Ova čarolija bi trebala držati neko vrijeme. Ne smijemo gubiti ni časa", dodao je shrvanim glasom pa ih poveo naprijed. Njegov štap sada je svijetlio smanjenim intenzitetom, zrcaleći umor svoga vlasnika.

Pohitali su za čarobnjakom. Put ih je vodio kroz uske tunele koji su se neprestano spuštali, mjestimice strmije a mjestimice blaže. Povremeno su prolazili i dugim nizovima stepenica. Bile su uske i strme i usporavale su ih, jer su trebali biti posebno oprezni da se ne okliznu i strmoglave duž tunela. Prošli su i kroz dvije veće spilje s čijih su svodova visjeli dugi crveni stalaktiti, ali sada nije bilo vremena za divljenje strukturama prirode. Ellin ih je jedva zapazila krajičkom oka; svi su bili skoncentrirani samo na bijeg. Izlaz je bio blizu, ali sigurnost je još uvijek bila daleko. Gandalf ih je neprestano požurivao. Iz dubine su se tiho, ali stalno čuli bubnjevi i daleka prigušena tutnjava. Neprijatelj je također bio u pokretu.

Nakon trčanja tunelima i stepenicama za koje je Ellin imala dojam da traje satima – iako je zapravo prošlo tek nešto više od pola sata – izbili su u veliku dvoranu, jednu od najvećih kroz koje su uopće prošli tijekom puta kroz Moriju. Gandalfov štap sada je ponovno zasvijetlio jače. Dvorana je bila prilično izdužena i možda je jedino Dvadesetprva bila veća od nje. Nije bila veličanstvena niti ukrašena poput Dvadesetprve; Ellin je u trku zamijetila tek nekoliko manjih stupova. S njihove desne strane se u stijeni otvarao velik mračni prolaz – _vjerojatno put prema drugim dvoranama i rudnicima ove razine_, pomislila je. Suprotna strana duge spilje bila je toliko daleko da se zbog slaboga svjetla nije mogla ugledati.

Ono što ih je uplašilo bili su zvuci koji su dopirali iz prolaza na desnoj strani. Potjera koja ih je slijedila kroz više tunela – za njima i oko njih, poput klopke što se zatvara oko plijena – sada je bila opasno blizu. A iz prigušene tutnjave bubnjeva izdvajao se jedan ritmični zvuk: bat teških i sporih, ali nezaustavljivih koraka. I tada se mračni otvor obojio crvenim plamenom.

"Brzo!" viknuo je Gandalf. "Prema mostu!"

Potrčali su duž velike dvorane s čarobnjakom na čelu. Nakon pedesetak metara, Ellin je shvatila da se na suprotnoj strani spilja ne zatvara i ne nastavlja u novi tunel, već se širi i otvara u veliki bezdan. U sredini se izvijao dugi, tanki kameni most. Čuveni most Khazad-duma.

Tlo iza njih se zatreslo. Ježeći se, Ellin se osvrnula. I protiv svoje volje, zastala je. Duh zla iz drevnoga doba potpuno ju je paralizirao i oduzeo joj snagu. Pogled joj je ostao prikovan za plameno obličje koje ih je slijedilo. Balrog je bio visok oko pet metara. Tamna koža mu je bila ispresijecana brojnim pukotinama kroz koje kao da je ključala lava. Okruživali su ga plamenovi i dim. Snažni udovi završavali su mu oštrim kandžama, a na leđima je imao krila. U jednoj je ruci držao veliki usijani mač, dok je drugom stiskao dugi plameni bič. Bio je pognut naprijed i ubrzao je korak u potjeri za svojim plijenom.

Već sljedećeg trenutka jedna ju je ruka grubo povukla naprijed.

"Što ti je?! Ne zastajkuj!" Bio je to Aragorn. Prenula se i potrčala. Dok je jurila bez daha, teški koraci iza njih polako su se približavali. Ellin je sada zurila samo u most, u tu jednu točku koja bi mogla biti spas – možda. Jer upitala se što će spriječiti balroga da i on ne prijeđe za njima. A nije znala koliko je daleko izlaz.

Udaljenost do mosta bivala je sve manja. Ali bat koraka iza njih jasno je govorio da se udaljenost smanjuje i s te strane, odakle ih je sustizala potjera. Instinktivno je ubrzala trk usprkos boli u nozi, ali odmah ga je i usporila. Jer nije bila sama; bili su skupina, bili su Družina. Trčat će onoliko brzo koliko najsporiji i najmanji među njima mogu. Dok joj je srce tuklo od napora i straha, bacila je hitri pogled preko ramena, pa opet pogledala naprijed. Do mosta nije preostalo još mnogo. _Možda bismo mogli uspjeti..._

Legolas je stigao prvi i potrčao preko kamenog lûka koji se nadvijao nad provalijom. Most je bio toliko uzak da je samo jedna osoba mogla hodati po njemu; bila je to dobra obrana protiv neprijatelja koji bi se poželio probiti u Moriju s istočne strane jer patuljci su mogli strijelama obarati napadače i ne bi ih se mnogo uspjelo probiti do njihove strane. Ali ta je defanzivna prednost mosta sada bila nedostatak za njih jer su mogli prijeći samo jedan po jedan. A svaka im je sekunda bila važna.

Za vilenjakom je prošao Gimli, a potom i hobiti. Došao je red i na nju i gotovo je ustuknula. Crni ponor je bio zastrašujuć, a most joj se odjednom učinio toliko uzak da je uplašeno pomislila da će sigurno pasti. No samo jedan pogled prema plamenom liku koji se približavao izbrisao je strah od mračnog bezdana. Prisilila se da gleda samo u tlo, da zamisli ravnu crtu duž mosta i trči točno po njoj. Pazeći da joj pogled ne skrene prema dubini pod njom, pretrčala je most i pridružila se ostalima na drugoj strani. Teško dišući od dugoga, napornog trka, promatrala je kako Boromir i Aragorn dolaze odmah za njom, a posljednji je bio Gandalf. No čarobnjak nije prešao most, već je stao na polovici i okrenuo se. Upravo u trenutku kada je do mosta stigao i balrog.

Uspravio se i raširio ruke i krila. Plamen oko njega se razbuktao i stvor se doimao još većim. Ellin se uplašeno trgnula. Znala je kolika je čarobnjakova moć, ali sada je djelovao sitno u usporedbi s balrogom, a nije znala kolika je njegova snaga.

"Ne možeš ovuda proći", rekao je Gandalf mirno, ali nepokolebljivo. Njegov glas, iako nije bio glasan, ispunio je čitavu dvoranu. Balrog je zastao, proučavajući svog suparnika. Iza njega, negdje na polovici dvorane, orci koji su bili u potjeri također su zastali. Oči su im sablasno svjetlucale u tami.

Balrog je napravio korak naprijed prema mostu, a Gandalf je podignuo svoj štap i mač.

"Ne možeš ovuda proći", ponovio je, ovog puta snažnije. "Ja sam sluga tajne Vatre i zapovjednik plamena Anora. Mračna vatra neće ti pomoći, plamene Udunov. Vrati se u Sjenu. Ne možeš ovuda proći!"

Vatra je suknula iz balrogova tijela, kao da odražava njegov bijes uperen prema čarobnjaku koji mu prijeti, i svom je silinom spustio svoj plameni mač prema maloj sivoj prilici na sredini mosta. Ellin krikne, ali balrogov napad nije prouzročio nikakvu štetu. Gandalf je stajao jednako uspravno i čvrsto – udarac se odbio od nevidljiva štita.

"Nećeš proći!" uzviknuo je i udario štapom po mostu. Pojavio se snažan bljesak i razlegla se grmljavina. Raširenih krila, balrog se prijeteći nagnuo naprijed i stupio na most. Ali u tome trenutku, uz strahoviti prasak, polovica mosta se raspuknula i razbila u komadiće. Plameni lik je izgubio tlo pod nogama i počeo padati u provaliju, mašući rukama ne bi li se u zadnji čas uhvatio za nešto i tako spasio. No svi njegovi pokušaji bili su uzaludni, a Gandalf je ostao stajati na rubu preostale polovice, isprativši pogledom pad svoga strašnog protivnika. No tek što se počeo okretati prema njima, iscrpljen od napora koji je uložio u ovu borbu, dok je Ellin još uvijek zapanjeno zurila u rupu koja je zjapila na mjestu gdje je do maločas stajao most, balrog je iz ponora zamahnuo bičem u posljednjem pokušaju da dohvati svog protivnika – i uspio u tome. Sam vrh omotao se Gandalfu oko gležnja i povukao ga u dubinu. Čarobnjak se pokušao rukama zadržati za rub mosta, ali bez uspjeha.

"Bježite, budale!" bile su posljednje riječi koje su doprle do njih dok je Gandalf padao i nestajao u ponoru.

Nevjerica. Šok. _Neee!_

Njezin um je odbio povjerovati u ono što su oči upravo vidjele. Ali most je bio prazan – čarobnjak je doista nestao u provaliji. "Neeee! Gandalfe!" Njezin se krik stopio s užasnutim uzvicima ostalih. Frodo je pokušao pojuriti prema mostu, ali Boromir ga je u posljednji tren zadržao. Na svim licima odražavao se šok i bol. _Ne! Ne može biti. Ne Gandalf..._ Misli su joj bile zbrkane i nepovezane. Nije mogla prihvatiti to što se dogodilo; Gandalfa je uvijek doživljavala kao nepobjedivog, neuništivog, kao nekoga tko će uvijek biti tu uz njih, jači od svega. _A sada..._

Jecaj je provalio iz nje, pa još jedan. Zureći u dubinu u kojoj je nestao čarobnjak kojeg je voljela, pogleda mutnog od suza, nije ni primijetila orke koji su se primakli suprotnom rubu provalije. Prenula se tek kad je strijela fijuknula koji centimetar od nje.

"Idemo!" Aragornov je glas dopro do nje kao iz velike daljine, prigušen. Okrenula se i potrčala za Družinom, iako joj se činilo da su joj noge kao od olova. Suze su joj tekle niz lice, a onda je opazila da nije jedina koja plače.

Tunel je bio kratak, a na njegovom kraju je bilo svjetlo. Izbili su u dvoranu ispunjenu danjom svjetlošću, na čijoj se suprotnoj strani nalazio veliki pravokutni otvor – Istočni ulaz u Moriju o kojem im je govorio Gandalf. Trojica orkovskih stražara pali su posječeni i prije no što su stigli pružiti otpor.

I tada, tri dana nakon što su ušli u podzemlje, ponovno su se našli u vanjskom svijetu. Tamnoplavo nebo predvečerja je nad visokim vrhovima gorja bilo obojeno zlatom. Blagi vjetar donosio je noćnu studen. Ali ma koliko da su za vrijeme puta kroz Moriju žudjeli za izlaskom, sada se nisu obradovali vanjskom svijetu. Nisu se divili prvim blještavim zvijezdama. Nitko nije zamijetio ljepotu drveća i planine, niti se itko osvrnuo da vidi prekrasno obrađene stupove i pročelje ulaza. Izlazak iz mračnih, skučenih tunela nije donio olakšanje. Njihovo je nebo bilo zamračeno, prekriveno oblacima tuge. I dok su trčali ne bi li se prije noći što više udaljili od Morije i orka, Ellin se s tugom pitala koliko im je nade preostalo bez Gandalfa.


	20. Dolazak u Lothlorien

Imate na mom profilu poll vezan uz tempo objavljivanja ove priče, pa molim povratne informacije. Glasovi su anonimni (čak i za autora polla), pa glasajte bezbrižno. ;)

I da, naravno, poneki review bi me stvarno razveselio. Komentar, pitanje, kritika... bilo što. :)

-x-x-x-

"Samo... malo... odmora..." zasoptao je Sam i srušio se na koljena. Nije bio jedini koji je jedva hvatao dah. Nakon podužeg trka koji je uslijedio poslije izlaska iz Morije, svi su hobiti bili na kraju snaga. Frodo se također srušio na tlo. Rukom se držao za prsa, za mjesto gdje je ranije zadobio udarac trolova koplja. Ellin mu je brzo prišla i kleknula pokraj njega. I sama se već pomalo uspuhala te je i njoj ova mala stanka bila dobro došla.

"Boli li te?" upitala je, iako je u istome trenutku shvatila koliko je glupo to pitanje. Odgovor je bio očit. Hobit je kimnuo bez riječi, zatvorenih očiju. Usprkos sve gušćem mraku, jasno je vidjela koliko je bio blijed u licu.

"Sada ćemo to pregledati", rekla je i potražila pogledom Aragorna. On je već bio uz njih, iako trenutno nije obraćao pažnju na Froda već je gledao u nebo, mršteći se. Bilo je sve mračnije, a zvijezde su već neko vrijeme blistale na nebu. Još je samo na nad gorjem zapadu tamno plavetnilo bilo nešto svijetlije nijanse.

"Moramo biti brzi", rekao je ozbiljno. "Noć samo što nije nad nama, a orci sigurno neće mirovati. Moramo se što više udaljiti."

Legolas je preuzeo baklju iz Aragornove ruke i pridržao je iznad Froda kako bi im omogućio lakši i brži rad. Hitro su skinuli Frodovu odjeću; hobit je zadrhtao na hladnom noćnom vjetru, ali nije protestirao, samo je stisnuo zube. Ellin ga je poduprla s leđa, a Aragorn mu je promotrio ozlijeđeno mjesto. Na grudima su mu se pojavile velike modrice, a koža mu je bila mjestimice rasječena jer su mu se karike mithrilne verižnjače pri udarcu trolova koplja urezale u meso. Dobar dio te strane prsa bio mu je otečen i vrlo bolan na dodir; ipak, pažljivim pregledom Aragorn je ustanovio da, srećom, niti jedno rebro nije slomljeno.

Dok je on na brzinu čistio hobitove posjekotine i povijao mu ranu, Ellin je odsutno pogledavala unaokolo; pridržavala je hobita i jednostavno čekala da završe pa da krenu dalje. No tada je njen pogled koji je prelazio po okolini i njenim drugovima zapeo na sjajnoj iskrici na Frodovim grudima. Zlatni je prsten uhvatio svjetlost baklje i zablistao poput zvijezde.

_Prsten_.

Površina mu je bila posve glatka – pravilna i savršena. Zlaćana svjetlost meko se presijavala, topli narančasti odsjaj zatreperio je u tami. Nježne zrake, tanke kao paučina, svjetlucale su poput fine zlatne mreže.

Vjetar kao da je stao, a zvukovi zamrli. Jedino što je osjećala bio je blagi dodir i šapat svjetlosti. _Bez ukrasa je i naizgled sasvim običan, ali prekrasan_. Ellin se osvrnula pitajući se vide li i Legolas i Aragorn koliko je savršen taj mali predmet, tražeći i na njihovim licima neki znak divljenja. No lice iscjelitelja koncentrirano na posao koji obavlja, a još više Frodov ispitivački pogled koji je iznenada odozdo uperio u nju, brzo su je prizvali u stvarnost.

_Ellin, saberi se_, odmah se prekorila. Trepnula je, a stvarnost se razbistrila. Vjetar joj je ponovno milovao lice, a žamor tihog razgovora Družine ponovno je dopro do nje. Odvratila je oči od Froda i zavodljivog zlatnog sjaja koji je izvirao iz tog lijepog, ali zloćudnog i pogibeljnog predmeta, i nastojala zadržati pogled na bilo čemu u okolini – na visokim stablima oko njih, na dalekim srebrnim zvijezdama, tamnim siluetama gorja – samo da ne bi opet pogledala u Prsten. Duboko je udahnula nekoliko puta u nastojanju da se smiri.

"Evo, gotovo", rekao je Aragorn. Kako je tunika koja se spustila preko Frodovih grudi sakrila Prsten, Ellin je osjetila kao da joj je neka težina podignuta s ramena i odahnula je s olakšanjem. Odmaknula se od Froda, a on je potom ustao.

"Bolje mi je sada", rekao je i oprezno se protegnuo. "Mogu nastaviti trčati."

Ellin se odmaknula još malo, želeći povećati razmak između sebe i Prstena. Djelić sekunde, samo jedan mali djelić bio je dovoljan da je posve smuti i zaokupi. Znala je da je Prsten moćan, ali sve do sada njegova joj je moć bila tek apstraktan pojam, tek puka činjenica koje je samo neodređeno bila svjesna. Tek sada, osjetivši njegovo djelovanje na samoj sebi, shvatila je kolika je uistinu snaga toga maloga predmeta.

_Ili je ovo samo dio njegove moći_, prostrujalo joj je glavom, izazvavši još veću tjeskobu. Uplašila se. _Ako se ovako nešto ponovi_... Naježila se na samu pomisao.

"Onda, krećemo dalje." Aragornove riječi prenule su je iz misli. Graničar je preuzeo baklju natrag od Legolasa i poveo ih dalje; nastavili su svoj bijeg niz blage obronke gorja. No Ellin nije obraćala mnogo pažnje na stazu; njezine misli često su se vraćale prema onome kratkome, ali neugodnom događaju s Prstenom, ma koliko ga je željela potisnuti. I svaki put kad bi ga se sjetila, osjetila bi ubod stida. _Legolas i Aragorn ga sigurno nisu ni primijetili. Jači su od mene._ Potom bi sama sebi odlučno obećala da će ubuduće biti opreznija i ne dozvoliti da joj Prsten zaokupi pažnju.

Htjela je razgovarati o tome što je osjetila s Aragornom i na neki si način rasteretiti dušu, ali isto tako i nije to željela. Odviše se sramila što ju je Prsten tako lako privukao, i naposljetku odlučila zadržati svoje misli za sebe.

Ali najviše od svega mislila je na Gandalfa. Ne jednom, suze su kliznule niz njene obraze. Poznavala ga je otkad je znala za sebe. Bio je poput dobroga prijatelja, poput člana obitelji koji je uvijek tu u srcu, čak i kada nije blizu. Ponekad ga mjesecima, ili čak i godinama ne bi vidjela; ali čak i kada je bio daleko, uvijek ga je doživljavala kao sveprisutnog i bliskog. I uvijek ga je smatrala neuništivim; čak i kada bi zamislila njegov susret sa Sauronom, smatrala je da mu ovaj ne bi mogao nauditi. U njezinim očima nije postojalo ništa što ga je moglo poraziti.

Sve do sada. Sada ga više nije bilo. Otrla je nove suze.

Sjetila se njihova prvog susreta. Iako je bila sasvim maleno dijete, savršeno se sjećala svakog detalja – svoga čuđenja i sramežljivosti kada je ugledala visoki nepoznati lik u Elrondovoj kući, toplog osmijeha i pogleda koje joj je tada uputio, te svoje opčinjenosti zanimljivim, nesvakidašnjim strancem. Usprkos boli, pojavio joj se i smiješak na licu kada se sjetila kako ga je tom prilikom povukla za bradu, fascinirana dugom sijedom bradom kakvu nikada do tada nije vidjela; njezina je gesta izazvala prijekor roditelja, ali Gandalf joj je odmah velikodušno oprostio, shvaćajući da maleno dijete nije to napravilo u zloj namjeri. Prisjećala se i mnogih kasnijih susreta – njegovih lekcija, razgovora o povijesti, mudrih savjeta, kao i poneke zajedničke bitke. Svako sjećanje izazivalo je tugu. I nije mogla shvatiti da ga više nema.

A dok su njene misli plovile među uspomenama, kilometri su promicali pod njihovim nogama. Povremeno su zastajali zbog kratkog predaha, ali bojazan od potjere tjerala ih je dalje. Tek kad je prošlo nekoliko sati nakon izlaska iz Morije, kada su već zašli dublje u ravnicu a zvijezde prevalile više od polovice svoga puta po nebu, Aragorn je dopustio dužu stanku. Znala je da se ne osjeća spokojno i da se najradije ne bi zaustavljao sve do samog Lothloriena, ali do šume ih je dijelilo još nekoliko sati, a većina njih doista više nije mogla učiniti više ni koraka. Nisu postavili pravi logor – još su bili preblizu izlaza iz Morije a da bi se mogli opustiti – već su samo polijegali na tlo da se odmore. Aragorn i Legolas su ostali sjediti, budno motreći okolinu i daleke obronke iz pravca kojih su došli.

"Da bar nismo išli kroz Khazad-dum. Da smo barem uspjeli prijeći planinu." Mrzovoljni glas koji je narušio tišinu pripadao je patuljku. Ellin mu u mraku nije mogla vidjeti lice, ali nazirala je siluetu koja je sjedila blizu nje. Glava mu je bila spuštena, a ramena pogrbljena. "Bili ste u pravu, naravno", nastavio je pokunjeno, ne dižući glavu. "Ali ja to nisam htio shvatiti. Khazad-dum nije dom patuljaka kakav sam zamišljao. Sada vidim da su moje nade bile nerealne."

"Tvoja želja da vidiš dom svojih predaka, kao i da pronađeš sunarodnjake, bila je razumljiva", odvratio mu je blago Legolas i položio mu ruku na rame. "Svatko bi se na tvome mjestu osjećao isto."

"Khazad-dum... lijep je. Ali hladan. To više nije dom", zavrtio je glavom Gimli. "To je sada Moria. Da, to ime mu sada najbolje pristaje. 'Crni ponor'. Da barem nismo išli tim putem. Dao bih sve samo da je Gandalf još uvijek s nama." S tim se riječima okrenuo i umotao u svoju vreću za spavanje, ali trenutak prije no što je spustio glavu na ruksak koji mu je služio kao jastuk, još se jednom okrenuo prema Legolasu.

"Hvala ti, vilenjače", rekao je tiho, a potom se umirio.

Blagi noćni povjetarac spuštao se niz obronke planina. Ellin je ležala otvorenih očiju, promatrajući zvijezde. Bila je potpuno mirna, opuštajući umorne mišiće. Čeznula je za dužim odmorom i radovala se što će uskoro – za dva ili najviše tri dana – biti u Caras Galadhonu. _Kupanje_. Od same pomisli na to je zaboravila na umor i poželjela istoga trena nastaviti put. No najvažnije od svega, dobro čuvane granice Lothloriena napokon će ih bar na neko vrijeme – ma koliko kratko – zaštititi od opasnosti i pogibelji.

Prvi put je posjetila tu zemlju prije četrdesetak godina, zajedno s Arwen. Još davno prije toga njezina je sestrična mnoga stoljeća proživjela u Lorienu. Ellin se jasno sjećala prvoga dolaska i kako su je visoki mallorni ostavili bez riječi i očarali. Dugo je zurila u njih, zapanjena njihovom veličanstvenošću. Ali divljenje nikada nije nestalo; svaki put kada bi opet došla, uvijek se iznova divila toj čarobnoj prekrasnoj šumi.

Voljela je Lothlorien. Uvijek kada je bila u posjetu drevna šuma ispunjavala ju je mirom i radošću. Dok bi dodirivala njihovu koru, osjećala je šapat i spokoj stabala. Zrak je bio čišći i opojniji, vode bistrije i slađe, zvijezde blistavije nego drugdje. Galadrielin Prsten svojom je moći, spojen s voljom i moći svoje gospodarice, stvorio jednu od rijetkih oaza koje Zlo nije moglo dotaknuti. No samo su malobrojni znali da je jedan od Tri Prstena u Galadrielinom posjedu; neke su tajne morale ostati pomno skrivene od Neprijatelja.

Boraveći u Lorienu, Ellin se uvijek činilo da je odlutala izvan svoga prostora i vremena. _Jesam li nekako zalutala u Doriath? Ili sam u samome Valinoru?,_ znala je pomisliti. Sada, sklopljenih očiju i s blagim osmijehom na licu, otplovila je među visoke mallorne; nije više ležala na tvrdom hladnom tlu u tamnoj noći, već je šetala šumom i livadama okupanim zlatnim suncem. Nerado je priznavala – ta je zemlja bila ljepša čak i od Rivendella. Ta je šuma bila starija i posebnija čak i od one u njenome kraju. Ali usprkos tome, Rivendell je voljela više; to je ipak bio njezin dom.

No sada ju je magija ponijela u Lorien – u najljepši i najčarobniji svijet koji je ikada vidjela. Miris elanora i niphredila prožimao je zrak. Ptice su veselo pjevale u krošnjama, a ispod njih poneka bi srna protrčala među drvećem. Udisala je mirisni zrak Zlatne šume, a topao povjetarac milovao je lišće, cvijeće i njezino lice. Trava joj je meko šuštala pod bosim nogama...

"Vrijeme je." Glas koji nije bio nimalo čaroban prekinuo je njezin polusan i sanjarenje o Lorienu. Gotovo je poskočila na ležaju.

"Zar već?" promrmljala je mrgodno. Bila je pospana. Izgledalo joj je kao da je prošlo tek nekoliko minuta otkako je legla. Protegnula je bolne mišiće; nažalost, umor nije posve nestao. "Pusti nas da spavamo." Okrenula se na drugu stranu i pokrila preko glave.

"Volio bih da mogu", odvratio je Aragorn. "Ali tu smo nešto više od sata. Vjerujem da nas orci slijede, a naša prednost se sada prilično istopila. Moramo krenuti."

"Više od sata? Nemoguće. Sigurno nas varaš", dobacila je neraspoloženo, glasa prigušenog vrećom za spavanje.

"Nažalost, ne varam se. Stvarno moramo ići."

Ellin se otkrila i sjela, pa se namršteno zagledala u njegovu tamnu siluetu. Potom je podigla pogled prema zvijezdama i njihovom položaju. Naravno, Aragornova procjena je bila točna – proteklo je nešto više od jednog sata otkako su se zaustavili.

_Kupanje_, podsjetila se slažući vreću. _Što prije stignemo tamo, prije ću uskočiti u kadu_. I s tom je mišlju umor postao bar malčice podnošljiviji.

Zora ih je zatekla kako ubrzano grabe prema Zlatnoj šumi. Ali sunce se nije pojavilo. Vedra noć prešla je u sivo jutro – nad njima su se nadvili olovni oblaci. Dvoje vilenjaka često su se osvrtali unatrag, tražeći svojim oštrim očima znake eventualne potjere. Ellin se povremeno učinilo da može vidjeti nešto, ali sićušni likovi za koje je mislila da vidi u daljini bili su toliko mutni i varljivi da ih nije sa sigurnošću mogla razaznati čak ni svojim vilenjačkim vidom.

I usrdno se nadala da joj se to komešanje u daljini samo pričinja, da je ta potjera samo plod njezine nervozne mašte.

Nisu se više zaustavljali. Hobiti su povremeno uzdisali i gunđali, ali rizik je bio prevelik; ako su orci išli za njima, nisu smjeli gubiti ni trenutka. Nastavljali su hodati usiljenim maršem, bez pauze. Poneki zalogaj okrepe – tek pokoji putni kolačić – pojeli su u hodu. Frodo se nije tužio na svoje posjekotine i modrice. Od izlaska iz Morije većinu je puta prevalio sam, tek povremeno su ga na leđima nosili Aragorn i Boromir. Nakon što je prethodne večeri pomogla Aragornu pri previjanju, Ellin s hobitom nije izmijenila niti jednu riječ. Osjećaj krivnje što ju je Prsten tako lako privukao i dalje ju je tištao, još uvijek neugodan i svjež u sjećanju. Sada je izbjegavala Frodovu blizinu, kao da će održavanjem distance izbjeći i moguća nova iskušenja. Znala je da je Prsten skriven i nevidljiv ispod njegove tunike, ali nije željela ni gledati prema njemu iz straha da će je pogled i na sam lančić dovesti u napast.

Ali nije se mogla otresti osjećaja da Prsten gleda nju.

Sati su prolazili. Potjera – ako je postojala – nije se približila dovoljno da bi je dvoje vilenjaka uočilo. Svi su se nadali da je to znak da orci ne idu za njima, ali istovremeno, bili su svjesni da je ta nada prilično labava.

Tijekom ranog poslijepodneva krajolik se polako počeo mijenjati. Ravnica više nije bila gola; oko njih je sada bilo sve više niskog raslinja. Zimzeleno grmlje unosilo je živost u jednolično sivilo suhe, zimom sparušene trave. A ogromna šuma, ujutro tek tanka linija na horizontu, sada se pretvorila u nepregledni ocean koji se prostirao dokle god su njihove oči mogle doprijeti.

Tada su stigli do plitke rječice.

"Nimrodel", šapnuo je Legolas, uz blagi osmijeh na licu. Kristalno bistra voda poskakivala je preko oblih kamenčića. Šapat sitnih valića bio je nalik nježnoj pjesmi, a žuborenje je djelovalo umirujuće, poput tihog glasa koji donosi utjehu i spokoj. Aragorn je zamišljeno gledao prema šumi i Ellin je znala da ne vidi visoke mallorne neposredno na rubu velike šume, već da je pred njim slika dalekog zelenog proplanka obraslog zlatnim elanorom i vilenjakinje koja mu polako prilazi. U Lorienu je uz Arwen proveo neke od najljepših trenutaka svoga života.

"Lijepo ime", komentirao je Pippin, teško dišući od umora. "Znači li nešto?"

"To je ime jedne vilenjakinje", odvratio mu je sjetno Legolas. "Živjela je uz ovaj potok, kasnije nazvan po njoj. Moj narod kaže da se niže, u žuborenju jednoga slapa, još može čuti odjek njezina glasa."

"Što joj se dogodilo?" upitao je Frodo nakon što Legolas nije odmah nastavio.

"To nitko ne zna", rekla je Ellin tužno. "Nimrodel je bila od roda Šumskih vilenjaka, kao i narod Lothloriena. Putovala je na jug kako bi se ukrcala na lađu koja će je zajedno s Amrothom, njezinim voljenim, povesti na Zapad. Ali zalutala je na prijevojima Bijeloga gorja i nitko je više nije vidio. Možda je stradala, ili je pak lutajući uvenula od tuge za Amrothom..."

"A on ju je uzalud čekao na lađi u Belfalaskom zaljevu", nastavio je Legolas. "Bilo je to još 1981. godine Trećega doba, prije više od tisuću godina. Drugi vilenjaci su požurivali odlazak, bojeći se dolaska zime i snažnih vjetrova, ali odlagali su isplovljavanje videći njegovu bol i nadu. Naposljetku, jedne je noći jaka oluja otrgla brod iz luke i ponijela ga prema pučini. Probudivši se, Amroth je očajno skočio preko ograde broda i zaplivao prema obali. Ali nikada nije stigao do nje. Bio je izgubljen u valovima."

"Oh", oteo se tih usklik Pippinu. Snuždeno je pognuo glavu. "Tužna priča."

"Kao i mnoge druge iz povijesti Međuzemlja", rekao je Legolas, pa vidjevši rastužene izraze hobita brzo dodao, "ali ne sve. Neke imaju i sretan završetak."

"Bit će prilike za neke ljepše priče kada budemo u Lothlorienu", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Sada moramo požuriti i krenuti dalje."

Pregazili su rječicu i nastavili put. Svakom minutom, svakim korakom, velika im je šuma bila sve bliže. Ipak, još su bili daleko od sigurnosti. Ellin se i dalje osvrtala, ali kako je poslijepodne odmicalo i svjetlost oblačnog dana počela bivati oskudnija, postajalo joj je sve teže razabrati zbiva li se išta u daljini iza njih.

Naposljetku, u predvečerje su stigli do Loriena, zastavši prije nego što će ući u šumu. Čak i izdaleka se vidjelo da su stabla ogromna, no tek se izbliza mogla pojmiti njihova prava veličina. Ogromne krošnje nadvijale su se poput divova nad malenim figurama putnika. Široke, masivne grane velikih mallorna račvale su se visoko – desecima metara iznad tla – a većina stabala je bila toliko velika da bi bilo potrebno dvadesetak ljudi da, držeći se za ruke, uspiju obuhvatiti deblo. Činilo se da ulaze u visoke dvorane čije svodove čine isprepleteno lišće i grane, a debla su potporni stupovi. Ellin je nekoliko trenutaka zadivljeno promatrala šumu, a onda se osvrnula. Na licima Družine bili su ispisani različiti osjećaji – od ljubavi i divljenja do nepovjerenja i straha. No nijedno nije bilo ravnodušno.

"Tako su golemi", prošaptao je Merry sa strahopoštovanjem. "Najveće drveće u Shireu je ono u Staroj Šumi. Ali izgleda maleno u usporedbi s ovima. Ne može se mjeriti s ovima. Nikako. Ni veličinom... a ni ljepotom."

"Kakvo je to lišće?" upitao je Pippin, zadivljeno promatrajući krošnje. "Izgleda kao da je cijela šuma pozlaćena. I zašto nije otpalo ako je požutjelo u jesen?"

"Pa ova se šuma i zove upravo tako – Zlatna šuma", odgovorio je Legolas. "Lothlorien bismo mogli prevesti kao 'Rascvala zlatna zemlja', ili pak 'dolina'. Šuma je nazvana zlatnom upravo zbog mallorna čije lišće u jesen požuti i dobije zlatnu nijansu, ali ne opada već ostaje na stablima sve do proljeća. Tek tada pada na tlo, i u to doba godine je šuma najljepša: krošnje propupaju mladim, nježnim zelenilom i žutim cvijećem pa izgledaju kao da su prošarane zlatom. Tlo je tada prekriveno zlatnim sagom, a debla se doimaju srebrnima jer je kora mallorna siva i glatka. Volio bih da se mogu naći ovdje upravo u proljeće", završio je uz čeznutljiv uzdah.

"Ja sam sretan što sam tu i sada", rekao je Frodo. "Prekrasno je."

Lica ostalih hobita odražavala su jednako divljenje. Zurili su u vis, očarani šumom. Jedino je Gimli djelovao sumnjičavo.

"Ne jednom sam čuo da je ova šuma začarana", rekao je, s rukama na oružju. "Čudne stvari se zbivaju unutra, pričali su mi. A kraljica ima strašnu moć..."

"A tko ti je to pričao?" odvratio je Legolas, smijući se. "Netko tko nikada nije bio ovdje? A on je pak čuo od nekog drugog, tko također nije bio ovdje? Gimli, prijatelju, pa nećeš valjda vjerovati 'rekla-kazala' bapskim pričama?"

"Ima nešto u pričama, siguran sam. Nešto je tu čudno", rekao je patuljak tvrdoglavo. "Ova šuma nije kao druge."

"To je istina", potvrdio je Aragorn i kimnuo. "Osim Fangorna, Stare šume i Loriena, nijedna druga šuma u Međuzemlju ne predstavlja oazu koja je gotovo izdvojena iz prostora i vremena. No dok Fangorn i Stara šuma mogu biti mračni, Lorien je oaza svjetlosti i mira, a moć vilenjaka i njihove gospodarice itekako pridonosi tome. Skoro nitko tko zađe u nju neće izaći neizmijenjen. Ali nitko tko je čista srca, bio on vilenjak, čovjek, ili pak pripadnik bilo koje druge rase, ne mora se plašiti ulaska."

"Hmpf", progunđao je Gimli. "Srca svih patuljaka su čista, ne sumnjaj u to. Ali ja bih ipak volio da smo mogli putovati drugim putem."

"Imam prijedlog", rekao je Legolas sa smiješkom i prišao Gimliju. "Kada smo ušli u Moriju, upitao si mene i Ellin što mislimo o njoj." Zastao je i namignuo joj. Ellin je pogodila što mu je na umu pa je stala uz njega, kimnuvši patuljku. "Tada, prve večeri, nismo još mogli ništa reći. Imali smo neke predrasude o Moriji, i pravi smo sud o njoj stekli na kraju, kada smo je prošli. Kako bi bilo da i ti Lorien procijeniš tek na kraju, nakon što ga upoznaš? Što kažeš?" upitao je i pružio ruku u znak svojevrsne pogodbe.

"Pošteno", priznao je Gimli i prihvatio ponuđenu ruku. Ellinin osmijeh postao je širi i potapšala ga je po ramenu.

"Vidjet ćeš, lijep je", rekla je toplo i kimnula. I tako su krenuli i zašli u veliku šumu. Gimli je bio posljednji, oklijevajući nekoliko trenutaka kada su ostali već bili nekoliko koraka ispred njega, a onda se prenuo i uz uzdah požurio za Družinom.

Među velikim mallornima rasla su i druga stabla, te mjestimično i grmlje i drugo nisko raslinje. Visoko nad tlom nadvijao se svod isprepletenog zlaćanog lišća. Nije bilo vjetra, sve je bilo mirno, i samo je povremeni šušanj koraka narušivao tišinu. Izuzev Ellin, Aragorna i Legolasa kojima to nije bio prvi posjet Zlatnoj šumi, ostali su i dalje najveći dio vremena zadivljeno zurili u vis.

_I Gandalf je volio Lothlorien_. Misao je došla iznenada, nezvana i nenajavljena. _A sada, više nikada ga neće vidjeti. Više nikada neće šetati pod zlatnim krošnjama._ Dok je njen um polako spoznavao bolnu istinu, slike oko nje zamaglile su se od suza, a večer kao da je u trenu postala ledena. Vilenjakinja se pokušala čvršće omotati plaštem, ali nije pomoglo; bol i studen u srcu bile su jače od bilo kakvog dodira zimske noći.

-x-x-x-

Šuma je postajala gušća, a kako se spuštala noć, postajalo je sve teže pronaći dobar put među stablima i grmljem. Zlatne krošnje pretvorile su se u tmurni olovnosivi svod kroz koji se nebo uopće nije vidjelo. Boromir se pitao vodi li ih Aragorn nekim određenim putem ili pak samo nasumce ulazi dublje u šumu kako bi im ona pružila zaštitu od eventualne potjere.

U Lothlorien je ušao pomiješanih osjećaja. S jedne strane, moć ove šume i vilenjaka u njoj trebala im je pružiti sigurnost i toliko potreban odmor. Kada su stigli dovoljno blizu, zinuo je od čuda, baš poput svih ostalih. I sama veličina mallorna bila je impresivna, a njihova ljepota je ostavljala svakoga bez daha. Nevoljko je morao priznati da su šume Ithiliena i Bijeloga gorja neugledne u usporedbi s ovom veličanstvenom šumom.

No s druge strane, nije mogao zaboraviti na činjenicu koja ga je mučila odavno i o kojoj je često razmišljao – da su se Galadhrimi posve izolirali i da nikada nisu bili saveznik Gondoru niti Rohanu. Argumenti koje su mu svojevremeno bili iznijeli Ellin i Aragorn nisu mu se činili dovoljno jakima. Zato je sada još više želio upoznati ih iz prve ruke, otkriti što ih pokreće... i ako treba, otvoreno iznijeti svoje zamjerke.

Večer je prešla u noć. Procijenio je da su zašli možda pet kilometara u šumu kada je Aragorn dao znak za zaustavljanje i odmor. Hobiti, najumorniji od svih, odmah su polijegali na tlo. Boromir je odložio svoju naprtnjaču i osvrnuo se. Koliko je mogao razabrati u mraku, bit će im dobro i udobno na mekoj, lišćem prekrivenoj zemlji; na ovome su putovanju često noćili i na mnogo gorim mjestima. Odsutno je pogledao i prema krošnjama i već okretao glavu na drugu stranu, kada je shvatio da je možda vidio nešto neobično. Brzo je vratio pogled uvis. Je li mu se to samo pričinjavalo ili je opazio odsjaj svjetiljke? Bio je tako slabašan da nije bio siguran poigrava li se to njegova mašta s njime; uostalom, kako bi itko mogao doći _tako_ visoko? I upravo kada je zaključio da je zacijelo pogriješio, treperenje svjetla se malo pojačalo, a Legolas se naglo uspravio, pogleda uprtog prema krošnjama.

"Ne mičite se", začuo se zapovjedni glas odozgo. Govorio je Zajedničkim jezikom, s jakim sindarinskim akcentom. Boromir je instinktivno pružio ruku prema maču i pogledao prema gore, no u mraku nije mogao vidjeti ništa. Pokraj njega, Gimli je skočio na noge, držeći svoju sjekiru u rukama.

"Tko? Gdje...?" uzviknuo je, pogledavajući uvis.

"Patuljak diše tako glasno da bismo ga mogli ustrijeliti i u mraku", nastavio je glas iz krošnje; zvučao je zabavljeno. Gimli je ljutito zarežao i prijeteći podignuo svoje oružje.

"Ne, Gimli." Legolas je zaustavio patuljkov oštar prosvjed i spustio mu ruku na rame. Istovremeno je kimnuo Aragornu pa podignuo glavu.

"Ja sam Legolas, sin Thranduilov", započeo je govoriti, "a uz mene su..."

"Znamo tko ste i koliko vas ima u Družini", prekinuo ga je drugi vilenjak, sada izmijenjenoga glasa. Zvučao je prijateljski, a bio je praćen i tihim smijehom drugih vilenjaka. "Promatramo vas već neko vrijeme. Spustit ćemo ljestve. Za početak pozivamo tebe i vilenjakinju iz vaše Družine da se popnete k nama, a potom će nam se pridružiti i ostali."

Boromir je više čuo no vidio kako se Legolas i Ellin penju i nestaju u visini. Dok su se hobiti tiho i ponešto uznemireno došaptavali, prišao je Aragornu. "Pridružiti? Gdje?" upitao je.

"Lorienski vilenjaci obitavaju u krošnjama gdje grade svoje nastambe, odnosno talane, kako ih oni zovu", odgovorio mu je Aragorn. "Galadhrimi, što je naziv za njih, zapravo znači 'narod drveća'."

"Pa kako mogu živjeti gore? I kako to izgleda...?" promrmljao je Boromir gledajući uvis, ali osim slabašnog odbljeska plavičastog svjetla ništa drugo nije uspio razabrati u tami.

"To ti je... ma zapravo ne", nasmijao se graničar. "Neću ti pričati, vidjet ćeš uskoro i sam."

"No dobro", kimnuo je Boromir.

"Sreća je što smo naletjeli na njih", nastavio je Aragorn. "Iako smo u šumu ušli još prije nešto više od jednoga sata, zapravo smo još uvijek blizu ruba. Nismo zašli dovoljno duboko da bismo bili sigurni od moguće potjere. Ali sada kada smo među vilenjacima više se ne moramo bojati."

"Pretpostavljam da se nisu slučajno zatekli tu, već da su tu radi čuvanja svojih granica?" Pogledao je prema tamnoj Aragornovoj silueti.

"Da, moraju to stalno činiti", kimnuo mu je graničar. "Orci ih često napadaju, kako iz Maglenoga gorja, tako i iz južnog Mrkodola. Vjerojatno smo naletjeli na patrolu koja čuva ovaj kraj."

"Ako je ova šuma stvarno čarobna, zar ne bi trebala imati neku posebnu zaštitu? Neku magičnu prepreku kroz koju orci ne bi mogli proći?" upitao je Pippin koji im se približio u međuvremenu. Glas mu je bio pun nade.

"Nešto poput Melianinog pojasa? Bojim se da ne, dragi hobite. Nema više nikoga u Međuzemlju tko bi mogao učiniti tako nešto", odgovorio mu je Aragorn.

"Poput _čega_?" odvratio je Pippin, potpuno zbunjen.

"Oh, oprosti, zaboravio sam da vjerojatno nećeš znati o kome se radi", rekao je Aragorn, ispričavajući se. Boromir je primijetio kako se Aragornov tamni lik okreće prema njemu. "Znaš li ti na koga sam mislio?"

Boromir je kimnuo. Neke stvari se jednostavno nisu zaboravljale, ma koliko školske lekcije iz povijesti bile daleko.

"Bilo je to vrlo davno", rekao je Aragorn okrenuvši se opet prema hobitima. "Moramo se vratiti više tisuća godina u prošlost, u Doba Drveća. Melian je bila Maia koja je došla u Međuzemlje i zaljubila se u Thingola, jednoga od vilenjačkih kraljeva. Njihova kći je bila Luthien, najljepša i najhrabrija vilinska djeva..." Aragorn je zamišljeno zastao na tren, i prošlo je nekoliko trenutaka prije no što je nastavio govoriti. "Thingol i Melian su bili kralj i kraljica Doriatha, a zahvaljujući svojim moćima ona je uspjela zaštititi njihovu zemlju. Ali naposljetku, zbog spleta mnogih zlosretnih okolnosti, i njihova je lijepa šuma na kraju bila uništena." Graničar je uzdahnuo. "No danas nema više nikoga poput Melian. Istina je da su Galadriel i Celeborn, gospodari Lothloriena, među najstarijim i najmoćnijim vilenjacima u Međuzemlju kao i da njihova moć pridonosi posebnosti ove zemlje, ali ne mogu biti ravni moći koju imaju Maiari."

"Šteta", uzdahnuo je Pippin razočarano. "Bilo bi dobro da imamo neku posebnu zaštitu."

"Slažem se", kimnuo je Aragorn. "No nemoj se sada više bojati jer orci nisu dorasli lorienskim borcima."

Tada su iz pravca u kojem se nalazio Frodo doprli zvuci komešanja, a zatim i tihi jauk. Hobit se našao na tlu, a Aragorn mu je hitro prišao. "Frodo? Jesi li dobro?" upitao ga je.

"Sve je u redu, nije ništa ozbiljno", odgovorio je hobit. "Spotaknuo sam se preko svog zavežljaja i pao, pa me sada malo bole cijela prsa od udarca. A malo sam i umoran. Postalo mi je malo teško micati se."

"Izdrži još malo", rekao mu je ohrabrujuće Aragorn. "Čim se smjestimo gore, stavit ću ti na modrice novi melem i dati ti čaj protiv bolova."

"Gore? Kako to misliš, gore?" upitao je Sam zastrašeno. Iz njegova je tona bilo i više nego očito da ga pomisao o penjanju na stabla poprilično užasava.

Kao odgovor na njegovo pitanje, uto se iz pravca jednog od susjednih mallorna začulo šuškanje, a iz krošnje im se ponovno obratio glas koji su čuli maloprije.

"Ljestve vise niz stablo", doviknuo im je vilenjak. "Sada se svi popnite gore k nama."

Niti jedan od hobita nije bio ni najmanje sretan zbog toga; kako je Boromir više puta čuo iz njihovih priča, hobiti su skoro isključivo živjeli u prizemnicama i nisu voljeli visine. No sada im nije preostalo drugo nego popeti se i svi su članovi Družine, jedan po jedan, krenuli uvis.

Ljestve su bile napravljene od vrlo čvrstoga užeta i Boromir je otkrio da nije teško penjati se. Nakon nekoliko minuta našao se u krošnji mallorna i znatiželjno se osvrnuo. Jedna je lampa blago osvjetljavala drvenu platformu na koju su se popeli. Uočio je da je pravokutnog oblika; duža je strana mogla biti duga sedam ili osam metara, a kraća nešto manje. Počivala je na granama koje su se račvale iz debla, a tri su se masivne grane pružale i uvis pa su izgledale poput stupova koji pridržavaju drveni strop nad njima. Promatrajući ih, još je jednom uvidio koliko su zapravo mallorni bili divovski; ono što su ovdje bile tek grane koje su se račvale iz debla zapravo je bilo mnogo šire od debla većine drugog drveća.

Platforma je umjesto vanjskih zidova imala samo tkanine, poput zavjesa, a u jednome je kutu daskama bila ograđena mala zatvorena prostorija. Dočekalo ih je šest vilenjaka, a jedan od njih im je prišao.

"Dobrodošli na naš skromni talan", rekao je plavokosi vilenjak kada su se svi u Družini popeli na platformu. "Moje ime je Haldir, a ovo su moja braća Rumil i Orophin", predstavio je dvojicu najbližih. "Za sve što vam je potrebno možete se obratiti nekome od nas. Ostali, na žalost, ne govore Zajednički jezik." Prešao je pogledom po svim putnicima, da bi se naposljetku zaustavio na Aragornu. "Od Legolasa i Ellin čuli smo nešto više o vašem putovanju. Moja braća i ja odvest ćemo vas u Caras Galadhon do naših gospodara. Ali večeras nećete dalje putovati, već ćete ostati ovdje. Naši izvidnici su u sumrak uočili kretanje orka iz Maglenoga gorja. Možda će doći do borbe, a ovdje ćete biti sigurni."

"To bi mogla biti skupina koja nas je slijedila od Morije", rekao je zamišljeno Aragorn. "Pretpostavljali smo da nas progone i žurili smo u nadi da ćemo im uspjeti umaknuti, no nismo mogli biti sigurni."

"Uzbunili smo sve suborce u ovom dijelu Loriena", kimnuo mu je Haldir. "Ako uđu u šumu, niti jedan neće živ izaći iz nje", rekao je s apsolutnom odlučnošću.

"Moramo spavati _ovdje_?" upitao je uto Pippin nesigurnim glasom. Svi hobiti su se tjeskobno ogledavali oko sebe i bilo je više nego očito da bi se radije nalazili bilo gdje drugdje. Boromir se morao osmjehnuti gledajući nelagodu na njihovim licima; od svih opasnih mjesta na kojima su logorovali, uza sve moguće vremenske i ostale nepogode, izgledali su kao da im je ovo mjesto – premda suho i mirno i zaštićeno – najveća neugodnost na cijelome dosadašnjem putovanju.

"Imam dojam da ću se skotrljati ako zaspem", dodao je tiho Merry i koraknuo malo bliže sredini platforme.

"Ne brinite", nasmiješio im se Haldir. "Talan je sasvim ravan i ne biste se mogli otkotrljati. A kada biste prišli rubu i odmaknuli zavjese, vidjeli biste da postoji i ograda."

Hobiti su ga još nekoliko trenutaka sumnjičavo promatrali, a naposljetku je Sam, koji je u početku najviše negodovao zbog penjanja, bio taj koji je prvi progovorio.

"A dobro, što je, tu je. Glavno da nas orci ne mogu dosegnuti. A što prije se smjestimo, to ćemo se prije okrijepiti i odmoriti", rekao je i raširio svoju vreću za spavanje, pa sjeo na nju i posegnuo za svojim zalihama putne hrane. Na Haldirov znak, vilenjaci su iz prostorije na talanu iznijeli svježi kruh i pečeno meso. Pogled na ukusnu večeru hobitima je odmah popravio raspoloženje, a i ostalima je izmamio osmijehe; dok su ranije užurbano marširali kroz šumu Boromir nije razmišljao o večeri, no sada je osjetio kako mu se apetit budi. I tada su svi zajedno sjeli u krug i prionuli na jelo. Okusivši kruh, Boromir je zaključio da ga malo podsjeća na onaj koji je probao u Rivendellu, no istovremeno je bio i različit. Piće koje su im poslužili očigledno je bila neka vrsta voćnog soka – bio je osvježavajuć i sasvim blago zaslađen – no nije mogao prepoznati o kojoj se vrsti radi.

Kada su povečerali, hobiti su polijegali na svoje ležajeve. Boromir se protegnuo; osjećao je lagani umor, no nije još bio pospan. Neupadljivo je pogledao prema Ellin. Ustala je i prišla Haldiru, a odmah im se pridružio i Legolas. Troje vilenjaka sjelo je na drvenu platformu i započelo razgovor. Iz onih nekoliko riječi koliko je uspio čuti, primijetio je da govore svojim jezikom. _Naravno_.

Još otkako su krenuli iz Rivendella, putovali su pustim krajevima i nisu naletjeli ni na kakvo naselje, bilo ljudsko ili vilenjačko. Lothlorien je bila prva naseljena zemlja kroz koju su prolazili. I bila je vilenjačka. Pomislio je kako je prirodno da će se Ellin i Legolas u Lorienu osjećati ugodno, kao kod kuće; bili su među svojim narodom. Tada se prisjetio da mu je Ellin rekla da je neko vrijeme živjela ovdje.

Shvatio je da je potpuno normalno da će ona sada željeti boraviti među vilenjacima; zacijelo je ovdje imala i brojne prijatelje. Ipak, spoznaju je prihvatio sa žaljenjem. Volio bi kada bi on bio taj s kim bi ona željela provoditi vrijeme... i iznenadio se shvativši koliko ga je pogađalo to što sada ne sjedi uz njega.

Prigušio je uzdah razočaranja i ustao, te polako krenuo obilaziti platformu, proučavajući talan i zastore. Koliko je mogao vidjeti u ne baš jakom svjetlu svjetiljke, strop nije bio sasvim ravan već se blago spuštao prema jednoj strani, a daske od kojih je bio napravljen rubovima su nalijegale jedne preko drugih što je značilo da nije propuštao kišu. Daske poda i stropa tijesno su prianjale uz grane mallorna koje su se pružale uvis, a mali ulaz kroz koji su se ranije popeli sada je bio zatvoren drvenim poklopcem. Dok je stajao uz jednu od grana mallorna, prišao mu je Gimli.

"Hm, možda i jesmo sigurni ovdje, ali slažem se s hobitima", tiho je progunđao patuljak. "Radije bih bio u kakvoj solidnoj kući, ili još bolje, u nekoj podzemnoj utvrdi."

Boromir mu se nasmijao. "Bojim se da ništa takvoga nema u blizini. No jednom kada dođemo u Minas Tirith, vjerujem da ćeš smatrati da je dobro utvrđen."

"Nemojte donositi sud o Lothlorienu nakon što ste vidjeli samo ovaj talan." Boromir nije čuo korake vilenjaka koji im se približio, a sudeći prema tome kako se Gimli trgnuo od iznenađenja, nije niti on. Čak i nakon vremena provedenog na putu s Legolasom i Ellin, očito je trebalo proći još vremena prije no što će se naviknuti na posve bešumno vilenjačko kretanje.

Vilenjakove riječi dale su naslutiti da je čuo početak njihova razgovora. Boromir ga je promotrio i brzo se prisjetio početnog upoznavanja. _Jedan od Haldirova dva brata... Rumil. Da, ovo je Rumil_. I on je imao svijetlu kosu poput brata, a bio je malo viši od njega.

"Pa, kakvi su ostali?" upitao je Gimli prekriživši ruke na prsima. Doimao se prilično skeptičnim prema onome što ih je čekalo.

"Bit ćeš prvi patuljak koji će ikada imati prilike to vidjeti." Rumilov je sindarinski akcent bio još izraženiji no u njegova brata. Zajednički jezik je govorio pravilno, no vrlo polako, kao da se mora pomno koncentrirati na to što govori.

"Jesu li sve vaše kuće građene na drveću?" upitao ga je Boromir.

"Skoro sve", potvrdio je Rumil. "Samo je malo nastambi, raznih namjena, smješteno na tlu."

"Ne mogu zamisliti da bi itko htio živjeti tako visoko od zemlje", rekao je Gimli i u čudu zatresao glavom.

"Živimo tako već tisućljećima", odvratio mu je Rumil. "Dio nas naselio se ovdje još za vrijeme Velikoga Putovanja, prije Prvoga doba", dodao je, primijetivši Boromirov upitni pogled. "Još je mnogo drugih došlo kasnije. Jednostavno, volimo drveće i želimo živjeti u zajedništvu s njim. A volimo i zvijezde, pa smo im na ovaj način bar malo bliže." Spustio je pogled na Gimlija. "Tvoj narod voli zemlju, zar ne? Ne živite li zbog toga duboko u njoj?"

"Pa... da", kimnuo je zamišljeno Gimli, kao da upravo u tom trenutku počinje shvaćati usporedbu. "U pravu si. Razumijem vaše razloge. Ali ja sam patuljak i želim biti što bliže zemlji. Zato nisam presretan ovdje."

Boromir se malo ogledao oko sebe. Talan na kojem su se nalazili pružao je samo ono najosnovnije.

"Pretpostavljam da su kuće u vašim naseljima veće od ovog...?" upitao je i usput raširio ruke, pokazujući na prostor oko njih. _I zatvorene pravim zidovima, nadam se_, dodao je u sebi. Iako ovdje nije bilo hladno kao što bi bilo na otvorenom, zavjese nisu pružale pravu zaštitu od hladnoće. _Valjda ne žive u ovakvim kućama_, ponadao se.

"Naravno!" nasmijao se Rumil. "Ovo je najobičnija stražarnica i promatračnica. Dođite vidjeti." Poveo ih je do male prostorije u kutu talana. Svjetlost je bila oskudna, ali Boromir je ipak uspio razabrati unutrašnjost. Unutra je bio jedan krevet i stol, te nekoliko polica pričvršćenih na jedan zid. Na stolu se nalazilo nekoliko zamotuljaka različitih veličina. "Ovdje držimo samo ono najosnovnije – nešto hrane i zalihe rezervnih lukova i strijela", objasnio je. Zatvorivši vrata, malo je odmaknuo najbliži zastor. Drvena ograda visine nešto više od jednog metra pružala je zaštitu od pada. "Kada otvorimo sve zavjese, kao što se može učiniti, imamo sjajan pregled svega što se događa u okolini, a u susjedstvu postoji još nekoliko talana namijenjenih stražarenju."

Boromir je kimnuo, odmah uviđajući sve prednosti položaja na visini. Ujedno je uočio da, osim Haldira koji je razgovarao s Ellin, Legolasom i Aragornom, te Rumila koji je razgovarao s njima dvojicom, ostali vilenjaci stoje uz rubove talana i kroz otvore u zavjesama gledaju van. Zamislio je vojsku vilenjaka smještenih na ovim talanima kako zasipaju napadače iz visina neprekidnim valovima strijela; na ovaj su način sigurno bili vrlo ubojiti protiv bilo kakvog napada orka.

"Zar ih možete vidjeti noću?" upitao je. Znao je da vilenjaci imaju oštriji vid nego ljudi, no nije bio siguran odnosi li se to i na noćnu tamu.

"Ne, u tamnim noćima bez mjeseca ne možemo. Što se tiče noćnog vida, tu su ipak oni u prednosti", rekao je, a lice mu se nabralo od gađenja. "Ali prilično su bučni, pa se ipak može zamijetiti njihov dolazak."

"Imate li ovakve promatračnice duž cijele granice?" upitao je Boromir.

"Ne, ipak ne možemo nadzirati baš cijelu dužinu granica, nema nas dovoljno", odgovorio je Rumil.

"A napadaju li vas orci često?"

"Da, iz Maglenoga gorja su učestali napadi i to već vrlo dugo", odvratio je vilenjak, sumornog izraza lica. "Zadnjih nekoliko godina sve su češći napadi i s istoka, iz Mrkodola. Orci prelaze Anduin i upadaju u našu zemlju. Zacijelo je to znak jačanja moći Dol Guldura."

Boromir je kimnuo u znak slaganja. Posljednjih su godina i napadi na Gondor bili sve žešći, što je značilo da Sauronova moć raste, a koliko je imao prilike čuti, činilo se da snaga njegovih slugu raste svugdje. Tama je prijetila cijelom Međuzemlju, a Lothlorien očito nije bio iznimka.

"Šteta što Gandalf i ostali koji su bili s njim nisu ubili Neprijatelja kada su ga napali u Dol Gulduru prije toliko godina", promrmljao je namršteno Gimli. Prije više desetljeća, onda kada su patuljci ponovno osvojili Pustogoru, Bijelo je vijeće istovremeno istjeralo Saurona iz njegove utvrde u južnome Mrkodolu; na vijećanju u Rivendellu Boromir je saznao da su u tamnicama Dol Guldura bili ubijeni i neki od patuljačkih kraljeva. Razumio je Gimlijev bol i ljutnju.

"Nažalost, njega se ne može ubiti tako lako", uzdahnuo je Rumil, "A kako je kasnije opet ojačao, tako su njegove sluge koje su se u međuvremenu još namnožile ponovno podigle svoje utvrde u Mrkodolu. Vjerujemo da barem jedan od nazgula stalno boravi u Dol Gulduru, a možda i više njih."

"Zar ih ne možete istjerati nekom vašom vilenjačkom magijom? Priča se da je vaša gospodarica velika čarobnica", progunđao je Gimli.

"Da je moguće nekim čarobnim potezom eliminirati zlo, to bi već odavno bilo učinjeno", odvratio je tužno Rumil i zatresao glavom. "Vilenjaci ne raspolažu magijom, bar ne u smislu u kojem vi to možda zamišljate. Da, mi možemo, primjerice, čuti misli drveća u našoj šumi. Mi osjećamo duše bliskih nam osoba na način na koji vi ne možete, a gospa Galadriel može vam uputiti misli i ako ne progovori na glas. No mi to ne bismo nazvali magijom, već bismo rekli da to možemo zato što smo različiti od vas."

"Pa, ako je tako, onda vam i nisu baš nešto velike vaše moći", rekao je Gimli i slegnuo ramenima. "Očekivao sam više."

"Na temelju čega? Priča koje se mijenjaju sa svakim idućim pripovjedačem? Međutim, priče su pogrešne jer većina rasa ima pogrešne... kako se ono kaže?" Rumil je na čas zastao, namrštena izraza, kao da se pokušava sjetiti prave riječi na Zajedničkom jeziku. "Ah, da. Predodžba. Većina ima pogrešne predodžbe o nama."

"Koliko ste sami krivi za to?" upitao ga je Boromir. Pitanje je moglo zvučati provokativno, no govorio je sasvim mirno, bez optuživanja, ne želeći izazvati sukob; samo je htio saznati odgovore i na taj način upoznati vilenjake bolje. "Vaša kraljevstva su skoro posve zatvorena, bez mnogo kontakata s drugim narodima, a bolje upoznavanje bi moglo dovesti do boljeg razumijevanja."

"Možda si u pravu", rekao je zamišljeno Rumil. "Razlozi za zatvorenost, ili bar dio njih, rekao bih, leže u nekim lošim iskustvima u povijesti."

"Ipak, je li to ispravno? Kako ćemo ići naprijed ako ćemo stalno gledati unatrag?" odvratio mu je Boromir protupitanjem.

"Mnogi vilenjaci žive u prošlosti. Vjerujem da je to upravo zbog naših dugih života i vezanosti za Ardu. Želimo promjene oko nas, zato jer se sami ne mijenjamo, ali istovremeno ih se i plašimo. I tako se krećemo u zatvorenom krugu." Rumilovo lice se namrštilo, a Boromir mu je u očima mogao pročitati tugu. Tada je vilenjak pogledao Gimlija. "Međutim, ako ništa drugo, jedna se stvar mijenja upravo sada. Kao što sam ti rekao, ti si prvi patuljak koji je ikada kročio u Zlatnu šumu. No tko zna, možda nisi posljednji. Čini se da je svijet na prekretnici... možda čak i za naš Lothlorien počinje novo doba." Lice mu je bilo zamišljeno.

"Međuzemlje svakako jest na prekretnici", kimnuo je Boromir. Pred njima je ležala velika bitka poslije koje više nikada ništa neće biti isto. "Ostaje da vidimo što će..."

Prekinuo ga je oštar povik jednog od vilenjaka koji su stražarili.

"Yrch!"

Prepoznao je riječ. Orci!


	21. Caras Galadhon

Ako još niste, glasajte u pollu na mom profilu o dinamici objavljivanja ove priče. Poll će biti otvoren do kraja ovoga mjeseca, i ovisno što se izglasa, nova dinamika se počinje primjenjivati od 01.06. :)

-x-x-x-

Haldir, Aragorn, Ellin i Legolas su u trenu bili na nogama. Svi vilenjaci su dograbili svoje lukove i stali uz ogradu talana čiji su zastori začas bili odmaknuti, a Haldir je dodao jedan od lukova i Aragornu. Boromir im je hitro prišao. Nije imao namjeru samo stajati po strani, iako nikada nije bio naročito dobar s lûkom. No čak i ako bude samo nasumce gađao u najveću gužvu, čak i ako pri tome pogodi samo jednog jedinog orka, učinit će nešto korisno. Nije dolazilo u obzir da samo gleda i čeka. I zato je od Haldira zatražio još jedan lûk i stao uz ostale.

Isprva nije mogao ništa vidjeti u mraku, čak ni razabrati gdje je tlo. Ali topot teških čizama i grleno glasanje orka koje je poput potmule grmljavine nadolazilo iz daljine nepogrešivo su odavali položaj neprijatelja koji se polako približavao. Dok su ih iščekivali, napeti i spremni, oči su mu se priviknule na tamu i prvo što je uspio uočiti bile su siluete drveća. Bojni povici orka bili su sve glasniji. A neprijatelji su se vrlo brzo približili te je uspio razabrati i komešanje na tlu.

I upravo je tada Haldir dao znak. Lukovi su zapjevali, fijuci su proparali zrak. Boromir je otpustio strijelu prema crnoj masi koja se gibala među drvećem. Osjećao se nespretno, pogotovo stoga što je lûk bio nešto drukčiji i duži od onih koji su obično bili u upotrebi u Gondoru. Nije bio siguran je li išta pogodio, ali odmah je posegnuo za idućom strijelom, dajući sve od sebe. Pokraj njega, vilenjaci su hitro otpuštali svoje strijele; bili su brži i uigraniji od njega i u njihovim je pokretima mogao vidjeti rutinu. Na čas je pogledao lice svoga susjeda i na njemu pročitao apsolutnu koncentraciju.

Vratio je pozornost na bitku i otpustio sljedeću strijelu, pa sljedeću. Onda je shvatio da čuje zujanje strijela i iz susjednih krošanja i tek je tada ugledao obrise dva obližnja talana, kao i figure vilenjaka na njima. Svi zajedno, gađali su neprijatelje neumorno i s ubojitom preciznošću. Rojevi strijela spuštali su se na orke koji su se našli u smrtonosnoj zamci. Neki od njih su pokušali uzvratiti, no nisu mogli ozbiljno zaprijetiti dobro skrivenim vilenjacima koji su ih kosili iz visine. S tla su dopirali neartikulirani krici i samrtni hropci.

Okršaj nije potrajao dugo. Orci se jednostavno nisu mogli suprotstaviti superiornijim protivnicima i vrlo brzo je većina bila pokošena valovima vilenjačkih strijela. Uvidjevši da su izgubljeni, tek mali broj preživjelih se okrenuo i počeo bježati. Boromir je čuo kako Haldir nešto dovikuje prema susjednim talanima te se odmah potom obraća i vilenjacima na njihovome talanu, ali govorio je na vilenjačkom jeziku i nije ga mogao razumjeti. No kada su se svi osim Rumila stali hitro spuštati, a učinilo mu se da kroz tamu vidi i nekakvo kretanje duž debla druga dva mallorna, pretpostavio je da se radi o naredbi za potjeru za preostalim orcima.

Tada je pogledao prema hobitima; stajali su na sredini talana i pomalo nervozno pogledavali oko sebe. Gimli je stajao korak do njih.

"Ne brinite, orci su otjerani", rekao im je Haldir. "Bilo ih je mnogo, ali uništili smo većinu. Moji suborci sada progone ono malo koliko ih je uspjelo pobjeći. Nijedan ork neće izaći živ iz Lothloriena."

"To su oni koji su nas progonili još od Morije?" upitao je ozbiljno Frodo.

"Vrlo vjerojatno", potvrdio mu je Haldir. "Došli su iz pravca sjeveroistoka, baš kao i vi. No neće se uspjeti vratiti u svoju jazbinu, sustići ćemo ih", rekao je odlučno.

"Onda, sada je sve mirno? Nema više opasnosti?" upitao je Pippin.

"Nema", odgovorio je Haldir. "Možete se ponovno opustiti i spavati. To vrijedi za sve vas." Obuhvatio je pogledom i ostale članove Družine. "Zacijelo ste umorni. Pođite sada na počinak. Rumil i ja ćemo stražariti."

"Ako je potrebno, i ja mogu preuzeti koju smjenu", rekao je Boromir, istovremeno kada je i Aragorn iznio istu ponudu. Međutim, oba vilenjaka su odmahnula glavom.

"Doista, nema potrebe", rekao je Haldir. "Mi smo odmorni i bez problema ćemo odraditi noć."

Nakon toga, svi su polako legli na spavanje. Ležeći u svojoj vreći, prije no što će zaspati, Boromir je zaključio da se zapravo osjeća prilično ugodno. Bilo je svježe, ali zahvaljujući zavjesama na talanu ipak nije bilo onako hladno kao onih noći kada su spavali na otvorenom. Sve je bilo mirno i tiho. Noćni zrak je odisao nekom posebnom aromom. Bila je sasvim lagana i vrlo prijatna; zaključio je da se vjerojatno radi o mirisu mallorna. I naposljetku, razvrstavajući dosadašnje dojmove o Lothlorienu, ali razmišljajući i o zasada neodgovorenim pitanjima, polako je utonuo u san.

Novi dan koji je osvanuo bio je vedar i malo topliji od prethodnog. Družina je nakon doručka nastavila put kroz Lorien, a vodili su ih Haldir i Rumil. Zemljana cesta je bila široka i dobro utabana, te dovoljno široka da nekoliko ljudi može hodati usporedno. Posvuda je raslo mnogo mallorna, ali kao i prvog dana, Boromir je vidio i mnogo drugog drveća i grmlja. Dobro je poznavao Bijelo gorje, Ithilien i južni Gondor; hodajući Zlatnom šumom, usput ju je uspoređivao sa svojom domovinom. Uočio je da ovdje raste i drveće koje mu nije bilo poznato, a što su išli dublje u Lorien i što je više imao prilike vidjeti, još jednom je i protiv volje morao zaključiti da je ovaj kraj najljepši koji je ikada vidio. Ova je šuma bila obojana živopisnim bojama, punijim nego igdje drugdje; žuto lišće nije se doimalo uvelim i beživotnim već kao da je sjajilo poput zlata, a svo drveće bilo je visoko, bujno i skladno. Ništa oko njih – od najvećeg mallorna do najsitnije travke – nije bilo sasušeno ili na bilo koji drugi način nezdravo. I iako su vilenjaci tvrdili da nemaju čarobne moći, nije mogao ne upitati se je li ova šuma tako posebna upravo zahvaljujući njihovom utjecaju.

Teren je bio ravan i napredovali su brzo i s lakoćom. Nekoliko su puta pregazili manje potoke. U kasno poslijepodne stigli su do jednoga proplanka obraslog samo travom. Doimao se poput maloga otoka usred ogromnog oceana drveća. Tu su se zaustavili radi odmora i užine te su se smjestili na meku travu blizu ruba šume. Aragorn je pojeo nešto brže od ostalih i polako odšetao do sredine male čistine. Kada je Boromir završio s jelom, graničar je i dalje sjedio na brežuljku. Boromir je ustao i, ponešto znatiželjan, došao do njega. Aragorn, zagledan u daljinu, podignuo je glavu tek kad mu je prišao sasvim blizu; izgledao je kao prenut iz sna. Pogledavši ga bolje, Boromir je shvatio da je prekinuo putovanje među uspomenama.

"Oprosti, nisam znao da ću te omesti u privatnom trenutku", rekao je, spreman povući se ako je potrebno.

"Sve je u redu", odvratio je tiho Aragorn i pokazao glavom na tlo pokraj sebe, u neizgovorenom pozivu da sjedne do njega. Boromir se spustio na travu, no nije htio ispitivati Aragorna zašto se osamio i što mu je bilo na umu. Tada je primijetio Haldira i Froda kako nestaju u šumi.

"Što misliš, kamo idu?" upitao je, ponešto zbunjen.

"Nedaleko odavde se nalazi Amrothov talan. Sjećaš li se njegova imena iz jučerašnje Legolasove priče o njemu i Nimrodel?"

Boromir je kimnuo.

"Amrothov talan smješten je na gornjim granama najvišega mallorna u okolici, pa se zapravo radi o svojevrsnom vidikovcu", nastavio je Aragorn. "Doista je lijep pogled odozgo. Pretpostavljam da je to ono što Haldir želi pokazati Frodu."

"Ti si također bio gore?"

"Jesam, jednom", kimnuo je Aragorn, a Boromiru nije promaknulo da su mu oči na čas zasjale. "Caras Galadhon u koji ćemo stići sutra smješten je na najvišem brežuljku u šumi i tamo rastu najviši mallorni, pa zapravo iz njega možeš najbolje vidjeti Lothlorien a ne odavde..." Zastao je na nekoliko trenutaka, opet zamišljen. "Ali ja više volim ovo mjesto", završio je tiho, kao da govori sam sebi.

"To se vidi na tebi", kimnuo je Boromir i blago se osmjehnuo. "Lijepe uspomene?"

"Da", potvrdio je Aragorn, a i na njegovom licu se pojavio osmijeh. "Dio moga srca će uvijek biti ovdje."

Aragorn nije rekao više od toga, ali i to je Boromiru bilo dovoljno da zaključi da se na ovome mjestu moralo dogoditi nešto važno između njega i Arwen; uostalom, lice graničara obojano zanosom i srećom odavalo je sasvim dovoljno. Zato je samo kimnuo i nasmiješio se u znak razumijevanja.

"Faramir često kaže da su uspomene naša najvrjednija imovina", rekao je zamišljeno. "Slažem se s njime."

"Koje je tvoje najranije sjećanje?" upitao ga je tada Aragorn radoznalo, nagnuvši se malo naprijed prema njemu.

Boromir nije morao dugo razmišljati o odgovoru. "Moj četvrti rođendan", nasmijao se. "Roditelji su priredili zabavu, a na njoj je bilo mnogo djece. Sjećam se da smo napravili popriličan nered. Jurili smo na sve strane, rušili stvari, a na kraju čak došlo do bitke kolačima. Odrasli su poludjeli s nama, a naravno, na kraju smo bili i kažnjeni." Nasmiješio se dok se prisjećao. "Ali nije nam to bilo važno jer smo se sjajno zabavili."

Aragorn se također počeo smijati. "Volio bih da sam to vidio! Sada kada te slušam, mislim da bi samo zbog toga vrijedilo da sam ostao koju godinu duže u Gondoru pa da vidim i taj prizor."

"Podsjeti me – kada si točno otišao?" upitao je Boromir.

"Imao si oko dvije godine", odgovorio mu je Aragorn. "Da, vidio sam te nekoliko puta. Bio si prilično živahan mališan. No nisam imao prilike prisustvovati rođendanskim proslavama."

"Ne znaš što si propustio", rekao je veselo Boromir, pa ga pogledao. "A ti? Koje su tvoje najranije uspomene?"

"Bio sam otprilike jednako star kao i ti. Dakle, imao sam četiri, ili možda malo manje od pet godina. Jako sam volio medenjake koje su pripremali kuhari u Elrondovoj kući. Spremala se neka proslava što je značilo da su u pripremi i slatkiši, i sjećam se da sam pitao Glorfindela da me otprati do kuhinje i da mi pomogne nagovoriti kuharicu da mi da sedamnaesto-jedanaest medenjaka." Tada je stao i nasmijao se Boromirovom upitnom pogledu. "Da, upravo tako kao što si čuo. Sedamnaesto-jedanaest. Vjeruj mi, danas nemam pojma što sam želio reći s time niti o kojoj količini se radi. Vjerojatno je to u mojoj dječjoj glavi predstavljalo neki veliki broj, odnosno mnogo medenjaka." Opet se nasmijao. "Postoji i nastavak. S obzirom da mi je Glorfindel djelovao vrlo ozbiljno i impresivno, te ujedno i starije od Elronda, upitao sam ga ima li on više od sedamnaesto-jedanaest godina. Malo se bio zamislio, pa odgovorio da je on još stariji od toga i da ima sedamnaesto-dvanaest."

"Zvuči zabavno", razdragano se nasmijao Boromir. "I jesi li dobio svoje medenjake?" upitao je.

"Jesam. Ali ne baš toliko koliko sam želio", odvratio je veselo Aragorn.

Dok su tako razgovarali o djetinjstvu, iz Boromirovih je misli izronila još jedna vrlo draga uspomena. "Jednom prilikom su naši roditelji bili zauzeti s nekom važnom delegacijom iz Belfalasa cijelo poslijepodne i večer", nastavio je iznositi sjećanja. "Mislim da je meni bilo deset, a Faramiru pet godina." Na trenutak je zastao, zamišljen. To je bila jedna od posljednjih sretnih uspomena, dok je njihova majka još bila živa. "Na nas je pazila jedna dadilja. Imali smo četiri kolača da ih pojedemo poslije večere. I zamisli, ja sam pojeo tri."

"Siguran sam da je Faramir to smatrao najgorim mogućim zločinom koji se može počiniti u Međuzemlju", rekao je Aragorn, kimajući glavom s posvemašnjom ozbiljnošću.

"Upravo tako", potvrdio je Boromir. "A igrom slučaja, upravo tih dana smo imali u sobi maketu jednog od jedrenjaka Elendilove flote. Kada je bio gotov, brod je bio velik oko jedan metar i zaista lijep, s mnogo pažljivo izrađenih detalja. No tada je još bio u izradi, pa jarboli još nisu imali sve dodatne dijelove i jedra, već su bili samo obični ravni štapovi. Faramir je, prije no što sam shvatio što će napraviti, iščupao jedan od jarbola i napao me njime, kao da mu je to mač. Meni nije preostalo drugo nego zgrabiti drugi, kako bih i ja imao 'mač' za obranu." Nasmijao se. "Naravno, bio sam jači jer sam pet godina stariji. Ali brzo smo slomili jedan od jarbola pa smo odmah sklopili primirje. Naime, trebalo je popraviti stvari prije nego što roditelji vide što smo učinili. Dadilja nas je izgrdila, ali ipak nam je na kraju pomogla. Srećom, kako brod nije bio gotov, u jednoj je kutiji bilo još neiskorištenih dijelova za njegovu izradu, pa smo uz njezinu pomoć uspjeli zalijepiti dva nova jarbola, a onaj slomljeni smo sakrili."

"A ja sam jednom rekao Ellin da me pusti na miru jer sam se želio ići igrati s nekima od dječaka. Mislim da sam joj rekao da je dosadna curica, ili nešto slično. Naravno, nije prošlo bez osvete, kao što možeš zamisliti."

"Oh, razumijem te u potpunosti", kimnuo je Boromir, uz izraz suosjećanja namijenjen svima koji imaju mlađu braću ili sestre. "Što ti je učinila?"

"Kada sam kasnije te večeri sjedio za stolom i čitao, maleno četverogodišnje čudovište mi se prišuljalo s leđa i odalamilo svijećnjakom po glavi. Imao sam čvorugu danima", uzdahnuo je patnički Aragorn, ali istovremeno se i smiješio.

Još su neko vrijeme prebirali po sjećanjima iz djetinjstva, nasmijavajući jedan drugoga. Ubrzo su se vratili Haldir i Frodo pa je Družina nastavila svoje putovanje kroz Lorien. Ponovno su se zaustavili u predvečerje, stigavši do jednog manjeg galadhrimskog naselja. Sastojalo se od tek tridesetak talana, a logor su napravili u podnožju mallorna u središtu. Vladala je ugodna i opuštena atmosfera jer im, ovako duboko u Lorienu, više nije prijetila opasnost od napada orka. Naposljetku, nakon večere i ugodnog razgovora i druženja, legli su na spavanje.

Ipak, Boromir je te noći loše spavao. Vrtio se na svome ležaju, a misli su mu bile u Gondoru. Bio je sve bliže svojoj domovini i sve je više mislio na nju, na svoga brata i svoj narod. I usrdno se nadao da će se stići vratiti u Minas Tirith prije no što Sauron krene u odlučujući napad.

Sljedećega dana put ih je vodio pokraj još dva naselja, a do Caras Galadhona stigli su u poslijepodnevnim satima. Boromir je ugledao vilenjački grad kada su izbili na jednu čistinu pa mu visoke krošnje više nisu zaklanjale vidik. Točnije, nije vidio sam grad; talani su mu bili skriveni od pogleda, smješteni unutar krošanja. No iz ogromne ravnice izdizalo se brdo, a na njemu su rasli mallorni viši od ijednih koje su vidjeli do sada, baš kao što mu je bio opisao Aragorn. Čak i iz daljine, ondje se drveće doimalo još ljepšim nego bilo gdje drugdje u Lothlorienu. Divljenje se u njemu miješalo s radoznalošću. Sada, nadomak njihova cilja, bio je nestrpljiv upoznati grad i njegove stanovnike.

Put ih je doveo do sjeverne ivice grada. Kada su izašli iz šume i našli se u podnožju brijega, vidio je da je opasan bedemima oko kojih je vodila cesta popločena bijelim, uglačanim kamenjem. Zlatne krošnje uzdizale su se nad njima i pružale se visoko prema nebu, gotovo kao da se spajaju s dalekim plavetnilom. Posljednje zrake zalazećeg sunca obasjavale su šumu čineći tako zlaćane nijanse još punijima. Morao si je priznati – ne znajući više po koji put – da ga je Lorien opet zapanjio svojom ljepotom. A promatrajući lica svojih suputnika, vidio je da nije jedini koji tako misli.

Haldir im je rekao da se ulaz u grad nalazi na južnoj strani te ih je poveo kamenom cestom. Grad su obilazili s njegove zapadne strane, a taj put nije bio nimalo kratak jer je brijeg bio povelik, s prilično širokim podnožjem. Dok su stigli do visokih kamenitih vrata nebo je već bilo tamno, a na njemu su zablistale zvijezde. Pogledavši u vis, Boromir je u daljini u krošnjama ugledao svjetlucanje bijelih i plavičastih svjetiljki, pa je izgledalo kao da je brijeg okićen zvijezdama. Prošavši kroz gradska vrata, Haldir ih je dalje vodio dugim stazama koje su vijugale među mallornima. Stalno su se uspinjali diskretno osvijetljenim stazama prema višim dijelovima grada. Pogledavajući prema gore, Boromir je na mallornima uočio brojne talane. Povremeno su susretali vilenjake koji su hitali svojim putem; većina ih je pozdravljala, no istodobno i vrlo začuđeno i znatiželjno promatrala. Naposljetku su stigli do samoga vrha brijega; tamo je rastao najveći od svih mallorna. Oko njega su u krug bile raspoređene srebrnaste svjetiljke. Ovdje prema talanu nisu vodile obične ljestve, već su oko širokog debla bile dograđene prave drvene stepenice koje su se kružno uspinjale, a imale su i ogradu. Uz mallorn su stajala tri stražara u bijelo-sivim odorama i plaštevima.

Kada su došli do vrha stepenica stupili su u prostranu, blistavo osvijetljenu odaju. Jedini talan koji je Boromir vidio do sada – onaj na samoj granici Loriena, prve večeri – nikako se nije mogao usporediti s ovime. Baš kao što je mu je Rumil bio objasnio, ono je bila obična mala stražarnica. Ovo sada, sa svim svojim raskošnim ukrasima i umjetninama, izgledalo je poput prave palače. I bilo je veliko: samo ova prostorija bila je mnogo veća od cijeloga onoga talana, a još tri su vrata, svaka na jednome zidu, vodila prema drugim odajama. Tada su se vrata nasuprot njih otvorila i kroz njih je stupilo dvoje vilenjaka. Iako ih nikada ranije nije vidio, Boromiru nije trebalo nikakvo predstavljanje da bi u njima prepoznao Galadriel i Celeborna, gospodare ove zemlje. Hodali su jedno uz drugo, vrlo uspravni i visoko podignutih glava, kraljevskoga držanja. Koraci su im bili tako meki da se činilo kao da u hodu i ne dotiču tlo. Zaustavili su se otprilike tri metra ispred Družine.

"Dobrodošli u Lothlorien", pozdravila ih je službeno Galadriel. Glas joj je bio dubok, no mek i melodiozan. Boromir se pozornije zagledao u nju. Nije bila nalik nijednome vilenjaku kojeg je vidio do sada. Bila je lijepa – kao i sve vilenjakinje – ali ljepota je bila ono posljednje što ga je impresioniralo kod nje. Čak ni gospodar Rivendella, koji je ostavio dubok dojam na njega, nije joj bio ravan. Moć i samopouzdanje što su zračili iz nje bili su posve opipljivi, a dubine njenih očiju odavale su njezinu drevnost i mudrost. Zurio je u nju nekoliko trenutaka, opčinjen, prije no što je shvatio da nije čuo što je govorila. Trepnuo je i pribrao se.

"...ne mogu ga više vidjeti. Pao je u sjenu", rekla je Galadriel tihim, dubokim glasom, a pogled joj je otplovio negdje daleko izvan talana na kojem su se nalazili. Boromir je shvatio da govori o Gandalfu.

"Progutala ga je Sjena i plamen. Morgothov balrog, dok smo prolazili kroz Moriju", rekao je sumorno Legolas, a neki od vilenjaka iz kraljevske garde trgnuli su se na te riječi. Više neprijaznih pogleda palo je na Gimlija koji je, gledajući u pod, uz težak uzdah samo premjestio težinu s jedne noge na drugu, ali nije ništa rekao.

"To su doista loše vijesti", rekao je ozbiljno Celeborn, i Boromir je tada prebacio svoju pažnju na njega. Bio je tek neznatno viši od Galadriel, a zračio je jednakom aurom moći kao i ona. Pa ipak, promatrajući ih, Boromir je bio spreman zakleti se da je ona bila ta čija je moć bila veća. "Što se dogodilo?" upitao je gospodar Loriena.

Aragorn je tada ukratko opisao njihov put od Rivendella, iznoseći u tom kratkom izvještaju samo ono najvažnije. Kada je stigao do njihova prolaska kroz Moriju, Boromir je uzdahnuo. Dok su bježali pred potjerom iz Morije nije bilo vremena za žalovanje jer tada su spašavali gole živote, ali sada je odjednom shvatio koliko mu čarobnjak nedostaje i koliko zapravo tuguje za njim; nije ni shvaćao koliko mu je Gandalf bio drag sve do sada kada je bio izgubljen.

"To je loše", Celeborn je zatresao glavom. "Već dugo smo se bojali da ispod Caradhrasa spava neko zlo, a sada smo dobili i potvrdu za to. Patuljci su, dakle, probudili taj drevni Morgothov okot." Njegov se pogled spustio na Gimlija, koji i dalje nije dizao glavu. "Da je barem Gandalf bio mudriji i pošao nekim drugim putem."

"Sigurna sam da je Gandalf znao što radi", rekla je Galadriel blagim glasom, pa pogledala Gimlija. "Ne daj da ti tama Khazad-duma ispuni dušu, Gimli sine Gloinov, jer nije krivica tvoga roda što je Gospodar Tame nekoć davno stvorio svoje izopačene sluge." Na te je riječi patuljak napokon podignuo glavu, a Boromir ga je promotrio. Gimlijeve oči ispunile su se mješavinom iznenađenja, zahvalnosti, tuge i divljenja, sve odjednom.

"Hvala, gospo", rekao je uz naklon. Glas mu je zadrhtao, nabijen dubokim emocijama. "Ipak, volio bih da moj narod ipak nije kopao toliko duboko i time pokrenuo cijeli taj lanac zlosretnih zbivanja."

"U svim se krajevima Međuzemlja širi plamen rata", odvratila je Galadriel. "Sauronovi orci se množe i haraju. Tuga je već odavno duboko isprepletena u životima sinova i kćeri Gondora i Rohana. Na sjeveru, ledene sjenke prijete uništiti zadnje oaze mira. Zelenšuma velika je zatrovana, a Sauron pruža svoje zlokobne pipke i prema kraljevstvu patuljaka u Ereboru. Dani su mračni." Glas joj je i dalje bio tih, ali snaga i oštrina u njemu su rasle sa svakom idućom riječi. Riječi koje je izgovarala stvarale su slike koje su oživjele pred njihovim očima: tama, orci, zlo i krv odjednom kao da su bili tu oko njih, stvarni. Boromir je zadrhtao od iznenadne hladnoće. "Budućnost cijeloga Međuzemlja visi o tankoj niti. Da, poznato mi je što nosite i znam koja je vaša zadaća. Vaš pohod sada stoji na oštrici noža. Ako zastranite i samo malo – to će značiti propast za sve." Riječi su joj odjeknule i nastavile lebdjeti među njima i kada je završila, izazivajući srse kod sviju. Još ih je trenutak promatrala strogim pogledom, a onda joj se izraz naglo ublažio i gotovo se osmjehnula. "Ali nada postoji, sve dok su vaša srca čista."

Tada je ušutjela i sve ih obuhvatila pogledom. Jedan po jedan, hobiti su se uzvrpoljili, a Sam je pocrvenio i nelagodno se nakašljao. Pokraj Boromira koji još nije shvaćao što se događa, Gimli je bio sljedeći koji se uznemireno trgnuo te potom spustio glavu; a onda je njezin pogled zarobio i njegove oči. Moć koja je zračila iz nje prikovala ga je na mjestu, činilo mu se da se ne može pomaknuti. Oči su joj se izmijenile i kao da su potamnile: iskrice drevnoga svjetla su nestale i zamijenila ih je oluja koja se kotrljala prema njemu i prijetila da će ga progutati. I odjednom je imao osjećaj da ona može pročitati svaku njegovu misao i proniknuti u svaku njegovu tajnu. Sjetio se svoje žudnje za Prstenom i, posramljen, pokušao ju je zakopati i sakriti duboko u sebi, ali otkrio je da ne može čak ni skrenuti pogled u stranu, već ostaje potpuno izložen i ogoljen pred tim prodornim umom kojem ništa ne može izmaknuti.

Potom se svijet oko njega izmijenio; i dalje je zurio u njene oči, nesposoban odvojiti pogled, a slike u njima uvlačile su ga u budućnost. I učinilo mu se da je na raskrižju i da može birati: jedan put ga je vodio u vihor rata, a sudbina njegova Gondora i cijeloga Međuzemlja bila je neizvjesna. Drugi je put bio naizgled jednako mračan, ali na kraju je blistalo neko zlaćano svjetlo. Pogledao je bolje, i shvatio da je to Prsten. Ležao je na tlu i čekao da ga bude podignut i da svome gospodaru pruži neizmjernu moć. Mamio je, dozivao... i nudio jednostavno rješenje i za njega i za Gondor. Bilo bi tako jednostavno podignuti ga i poslužiti se njime. Bio bi moćniji od bilo koga u Međuzemlju. Na tren mu se činilo da mu moć kola u žilama i struji tijelom, da je nepobjediv i da može savladati bilo koga poželi. Uz pomoć Prstena bi mogao poraziti sve neprijatelje i zavladati Gondorom... i cijelim svijetom. Osjećaj je bio opojan.

Lothlorien je izblijedio, a raskrižje pred njim djelovalo je posve realno i opipljivo. Začaran, gotovo je mogao povjerovati da mu je Gospodarica Zlatne šume pružila stvarnu mogućnost izbora: da može birati teži put pun krvi i smrti, ili pak odabrati lakšu, zavodljiviju opciju. Samo treba odlučiti.

Kada bi taj izbor, nekim čudom ili magijom, doista bio moguć... što bi odabrao? Mogućnost izbora ga je istovremeno privlačila i plašila.

Galadriel ga je tada oslobodila okova svoga pogleda i svrnula pažnju na sljedećega člana Družine, a Boromir je zadrhtao, odjednom neshvatljivo iscrpljen. Zapravo, prošao je tek trenutak, no istovremeno mu je izgledao poput dugih sati. I iako Galadriel više nije gledala u njega, osjećaj je ostao u njemu – poput snažnoga živopisnog sna čiji se odjeci nastavljaju i na javi, u onim prvim trenucima buđenja kada um još ne može razdvojiti stvarnost od sna. Pokušavao je razbistriti misli, ali Galadrielina moć je bila prejaka – slike koje mu je uputila bile su i previše stvarne. Jedino o čemu je mogao razmišljati bio je izbor koji je ležao pred njim.

Što da učini?

Nastojao je zanemariti Prsten i usredotočiti se na prvu mogućnost. Njegova čast nije mogla prihvatiti ništa osim poštene borbe. Ali primamljivi osjećaj moći i dalje ga je dražio...

"Nemojte sada više brinuti." Galadrieline riječi su ga prenule iz razmišljanja. Trebalo mu je nekoliko trenutaka da se pribere. Potpuno preneražen, nije mogao vjerovati što je maločas radio; osjećaj iz onoga priviđenja koje je prizvala Gospodarica Loriena bio je toliko jak da je nekoliko trenutaka doista razmišljao što da učini – kao da je pred njim stvaran izbor.

"Izmučeni ste i umorni, ali noćas ćete spavati u miru", nastavila je uz blagi osmijeh koji je nudio ohrabrenje i utjehu. "Naše granice su dobro čuvane, a vi ćete ostati sve dok se ne odmorite i iscijelite u potpunosti."

Te su riječi označile kraj ovoga primanja. Celeborn se obratio Haldiru, ali govorio je vilenjačkim jezikom i Boromir ga nije mogao razumjeti. Potom su Haldir i još nekoliko vilenjaka prišli Družini te su im dali znak da ih slijede prema otvoru koji je vodio iz talana. Boromir je odsutno pošao za njima, još uvijek pod dojmom maloprijašnjeg doživljaja. Tek kada je kao posljednji počeo silaziti, primijetio je da je Ellin ostala na talanu u razgovoru s Galadriel i Celebornom, ne pokazujući namjeru krenuti s Družinom. Dvoje starijih vilenjaka uputilo joj je tople osmijehe, a Gospodarica Zlatne šume ju je zagrlila.

Zastao je na trenutak, promatrajući je, ali Ellin se nije osvrnula. _Zašto i bi?_, pomislio je uz uzdah, pa nastavio silaziti. _Ona je ovdje među svojim rodom_, podsjetio se dok se spuštao spiralnim stepeništem. Pokušao ju je potisnuti iz misli no ne baš uspješno, baš kao što nije uspijevao otjerati ni prizore koje je u njegovoj glavi stvorila Galadriel. Kada se našao na tlu prilično je odsutno promatrao kako im vilenjaci donose hranu, šatore i druge stvari kako bi im boravak bio što udobniji, jer još nije mogao otresti sjećanje na doživljeno.

"Same, zašto si maloprije onako pocrvenio?" začuo je Pippina kako govori. "Izgledao si kao da imaš prilično nečistu savjest, poput malog dječaka uhvaćenog u nekoj nepodopštini."

Sam se ponovno smeo, ali pogledao je drugog hobita u oči i odgovorio na pitanje. "Nešto čudno mi se dogodilo. Imao sam osjećaj da mi gospa Galadriel nudi izlaz iz svega ovoga, kao da me pita što bih učinio ako bih upravo sada, ovoga trenutka, imao mogućnost vratiti se i živjeti mirno u Shireu u svojoj toploj udobnoj rupi."

"Hm, zanimljivo", komentirao je zamišljeno Merry. "I ja sam dobio isti takav dojam. Mogao sam čuti njen glas u svojoj glavi, kako govori baš meni i samo meni."

Izmijenili su poglede i Boromir je iz njih mogao pročitati da se svi slično osjećaju – da se svima činilo da im je ponuđen izbor između rata sa Sauronom koji je bio pred njima i mogućnosti lakoga bijega iz njihove pogibeljne stvarnosti.

"Pa, čini se da nas je sve iskušavala", Gimli je bio onaj koji je iznio taj zaključak na glas. "Ali neću reći ništa o tome što sam ja doživio."

"Nije to pravo iskušenje", odvratio mu je Boromir namršteno. U trenutku kada je to izgovorio osjetio je kako u njemu počinje rasti srdžba. _Nije imala pravo ući nam u umove!_ "To je bila samo varka. Ona nam ne može uistinu ponuditi ništa sličnoga", rekao je oštro. S tim se riječima okrenuo i zaputio u šumu. Nije imao nikakav cilj, već je samo htio biti sam i dati oduška svojoj ljutnji. _Doista, odakle joj pravo onako nas obmanjivati?_, pitao se dok je užurbano koračao. Ubrzo je napustio stazu i nastavio hodati među drvećem. Svjetlost koja je dopirala iz krošnji, premda slaba, omogućavala mu je da bar otprilike vidi kuda ide. No nije se naročito obazirao na svoju okolinu, previše zaokupljen olujom u sebi.

Prizori raznih verzija budućnosti koje mu je bila dočarala Galadriel stalno su mu se vraćali, iako ih je nastojao odbiti od sebe. _Ono je bio samo privid_, ponavljao si je. _Stvarnost je ovo oko nas, a ono je bila najobičnija varka. Samo je jedna mogućnost pred nama_. Ljutito je odgurnuo granu jednoga grma koji mu se našao na putu. _Zapravo, ono je bila samo zamka, da nas navede da posumnjamo u sebe_, pomislio je bijesno. Ali ipak, nije mogao pobjeći od toga.

Rat. Prsten. Sigurnost. Tama. Moć. Zlo. Mir. Rat. Neizvjesnost.

Što bi odabrao?

Nastavljao je koračati kroz tamu, ne mareći kamo ide. Povremeno bi iz visine začuo odjeke vilenjačkih glasova, no kako je išao izvan glavnih staza nije nikoga sreo na tlu. Visoka debla mallorna i grmovi su promicali oko njega dok se teren stalno pomalo spuštao. Naposljetku je izbio na malu čistinu na čijem je rubu tekao potok. Žubor je djelovao umirujuće i Boromir se zaustavio. Nije znao koliko dugo je hodao ni koliko je prevalio; nije ni razmišljao o tome. Samo je sjeo uz potok i uzdahnuo.

Nije mogao razlučiti što ga više ljuti – to što je smatrao da je Galadriel prekršila njegovu privatnost – kako je on vidio njen čin, ili činjenica da nije mogao prestati razmišljati o ponuđenom izboru. Racionalno, znao je da mu ništa nije _uistinu_ ponudila; ni najmoćniji čarobnjak Međuzemlja ne bi mogao učiniti ništa slično. Ali cijeli je doživljaj bio toliko realan i opipljiv da je bilo lako povjerovati da se stvarno našao na raskrižju koje nudi rješenje.

Što bi odabrao?

Nije si mogao pomoći; nije bilo moguće pobjeći od razmišljanja o tome kako bi bilo uzeti Prsten. Ali odmah je sam sebi rekao – čak i kada bi Prsten sada ležao pred njim, ne bi ga uzeo kako bi vladao Međuzemljem. Nije mu nikada bilo do neograničene moći, nije to želio. Zapravo, nije mu bilo ni do kakve moći; kada bi to moguće, volio bi imati miran život na svome kutku zemlje. Međutim, uzeti Prsten, _samo zato_ da se porazi Sauron i ukloni njegova prijetnja – to bi zacijelo bio dobar potez. I odmah potom ga uništiti. _To ne bi trebalo biti tako teško, zar ne?_

Podsvjesno, nešto u njemu je prigovorilo, podsjećajući da je Gandalf govorio da Prsten kvari nositelja te da je i sam Gandalf zbog toga odbijao nositi ga. Samo časna borba je bila pravo rješenje.

I znao je to jako dobro, ali istovremeno se i bojao – ne za sebe, već za svoj narod i za svoju domovinu. I ponavljao si je da je njihova sudbina isključivi razlog zbog kojega misli na Prsten.

"Tu si." Aragornov glas se upleo među njegove misli i unutarnje dijaloge. "Doduše, nije te bilo teško slijediti. Nisi bio tih poput graničara."

"Nisam se ni trudio biti", odvratio je Boromir mrzovoljno. Napola se okrenuo i razabrao tamnu siluetu kako stoji na rubu čistine. "Zašto si krenuo za mnom?"

Aragorn mu je polako prišao i sjeo do njega. "Pretpostavio sam da ćeš nakon nekog vremena ipak htjeti porazgovarati. A pretpostavio sam i to da će ti trebati pokazati put natrag."

Usprkos zlovolji, Boromir se morao nasmijati posljednjim riječima. Doista nije imao pojma gdje se nalazi. Doduše, vjerovao je da bi se mogao snaći kada bi to bilo nužno.

"Pretpostavljam da bi bilo dovoljno da krenem uzbrdo s obzirom da je kraljevski talan na samome vrhu ovoga brda", rekao je. "Nekako bih već došao do tamo, pa makar malo i lutao."

"Ja ti mogu skratiti lutanje. Ako želiš", rekao je tiho Aragorn i izvadio svoju lulu, pa je pripalio. Boromir je osjetio da se graničareva ponuda ne odnosi samo na traženje puta po Lothlorienu. Nije odmah odgovorio, samo je promatrao tamne obrise šume oko sebe. Želio je razgovarati, no istodobno i nije. Prepričavanje onoga što je doživio apsolutno nije dolazilo u obzir; želio je sakriti svoju žudnju za Prstenom i nadao se da nitko nikada neće otkriti o tome. To je bilo nešto o čemu bi mogao razgovarati jedino s Faramirom – ali on je sada bio daleko.

Razmišljajući o bratu, upitao se bi li on poželio Prsten za sebe. Nije bio sasvim siguran u odgovor, ali bio je sklon povjerovati da ipak ne bi; ma što njihov otac govorio, Boromir je smatrao Faramira izuzetno hrabrim, odanim i čvrstim. Njega Galadriel zacijelo ne bi mogla namamiti ni u kakvu stupicu.

"Zašto misliš da nekome možeš biti vodič kroz njegova lutanja?" Pitanje mu je pobjeglo oštrije nego što je namjeravao.

"Ne mislim da mogu riješiti sve", odvratio je Aragorn mirno. "Ali mogu pokušati ponuditi pomoć ako mi se učini da je potrebno, a ti si izgledao prilično uznemireno kada si odlazio. Zapravo, još uvijek tako izgledaš. Pa, ako želiš razgovarati, tu sam."

"Zahvaljujem na ponudi." Ovo je izgovorio mnogo mirnije nego maločas, i zaista je to i mislio. "Ali nisam siguran da se neke stvari mogu riješiti razgovorom. Ne znam može li ih se uopće riješiti."

"Sada zvučiš kao ja kada bi me znala uhvatiti mračna raspoloženja", nasmijao se Aragorn. "A ja vjerojatno zvučim kao moj rođak Halbarad koji u takvim prilikama nastoji biti moj glas razuma i govori mi da je svaki teret lakši kada ga se podijeli."

I protiv volje, Boromir se također nasmijao. "A kako izgledaju tvoja mračna raspoloženja?" upitao je.

"A ne, nećeš uspjeti", odvratio je Aragorn, sada još veselije nego maloprije. "Dakle, doista smo poput mene i Halbarada. Ja tada obično pokušam promijeniti temu, a on se još više uživi u ulogu brižne mame kvočke."

Boromir se nasmijao tome opisu, pa promotrio lik graničara pokraj sebe. Na trenutak, dok je Aragorn uvlačio dim iz lule, žar mu je lagano obasjao lice i pogledi su im se susreli. I opet mu je u očima pročitao prijateljstvo i razumijevanje, kao što je već više puta osjetio tijekom ovoga putovanja. Kada je kretao na put iz Minas Tiritha prema Rivendellu – a sada mu se zbog velikoga mnoštva stvari koje su se dogodile od tada činilo da je to bilo nevjerojatno davno – nije znao što očekivati. Čak i za vrijeme boravka u vilenjačkom gradu, kada je tek počeo upoznavati svoje buduće suputnike, nije imao prevelika nadanja u njihovo zajedništvo. Činili su mu se jednostavno previše različiti: pojedinci raznih naroda, različiti koliko se samo može zamisliti. Ali ono što je u početku bila samo obična povezanost zajedničkim ciljem polako je prelazila u prijateljstvo; bilo je dovoljno prisjetiti se razvoja odnosa dvoje vilenjaka njihove Družine i Gimlija, primjerice. A on sam, neočekivano, u Aragornu je pronašao saveznika, suborca, kralja i prijatelja. _Pa dobro, malo razgovora me neće ubiti..._

"Galadriel jest gospodarica ove zemlje čiji smo mi gosti, i možda je inače navikla čitati misli drugima", rekao je najzad, "ali ja ipak želim da moje misli ostanu samo moje. Ako još jednom pokuša učiniti nešto slično, otvoreno ću joj reći da ne želim da to radi." To je, naravno, bio samo dio od onoga što ga je trenutno mučilo; nije rekao, niti je namjeravao reći išta o onome što mu je Galadriel naizgled ponudila.

"Niti jedan vilenjak ne može čitati tuđe misli", ispravio ga je Aragorn, otpuhnuvši dim. "Oni posebno intuitivni – a Galadriel se ubraja u tu skupinu – naslutit će tuđa raspoloženja, nakane i osjećaje, ali samo općenito a ne pojedine specifične misli i ideje. Neki moćni vilenjaci – i opet, Galadriel pripada i u tu skupinu – mogu mentalno uputiti riječi ili slike, dakle bez govorenja na glas. No nitko među njima ne može pročitati pojedinačne tuđe misli."

Boromir se tada prisjetio da mu je isto rekla i Ellin jednom. Malo je razmislio o svemu. No dobro, krivo se izrazio; Galadriel mu doista nije doslovno pročitala misli. Ali ipak, mogla je osjetiti njegovu žudnju za Prstenom. _Baš divno_. I odjednom je shvatio da se nada da Ellin i Legolas nemaju tu moć – da ne mogu osjetiti da je povremeno razmišljao o Prstenu. Nadao se da nitko iz njihove Družine ne može osjetiti da ga je Prsten privukao u nekoliko navrata. A još više od toga, nadao se da Ellin ne može naslutiti njegove osjećaje prema njoj; jer ako bi shvatila da je voli, a ona nije uzvraćala, zacijelo bi ga počela sažalijevati... a to je bilo posljednje što je želio.

"Priznajem, krivo sam to sročio", kimnuo je Boromir. "Ipak, znaš što sam mislio reći."

Aragorn se okrenuo prema njemu. "Znam. Ali što te zapravo smeta? Činjenica da ti se obratila u mislima, ili ono što ti je pokazala?" Glas mu je imao prizvuk zabavljenosti.

_I jedno i drugo_, pomislio je. _Svako na svoj način_. No nije odgovorio na glas, razmišljao je o Aragornovom pitanju. Slike i izbor koji mu je Galadriel prikazala bili su vrlo uznemirujući, i znao je da će se tome još vraćati kasnije; od toga nije bilo bijega. I svakako nije želio da se doživljaj ponovi.

"Pa, recimo da nisam navikao da mi se druga osoba nađe u glavi", rekao je Boromir naposljetku. Više od toga nije želio reći, i pretpostavio je da će Aragorn iz toga zaključiti što ga je više uznemirilo. _Premda je zapravo obratno_, priznao je sam sebi. A to je samo još više produbilo njegovu tjeskobu.

"Trebao si odrasti s vilenjacima, tada ti to ne bi bilo neobično", nasmijao se Aragorn i otpuhnuo dim. "Ne, nemoj me krivo shvatiti, ne radi se o tome da je meni netko čitao raspoloženja ili komunicirao sa mnom na taj način", dodao je malo ozbiljnije. "Ali živeći u Rivendellu od druge godine naviknuo sam se to gledati od malena. Zbog toga mi to nije čudno ili uznemirujuće kao sada tebi. Inače, vilenjacima koji su bliski, poput članova obitelji, to je dodatni način komunikacije koji produbljuje ono što si kažu riječima. A poseban slučaj su Elrondovi sinovi, Elladan i Elrohir. Oni su blizanci; izrazito su povezani i posebno dobro razumiju jedan drugoga. Trebao bi vidjeti njihove razgovore. Često samo dio izriču na glas, a ostalo si upute izravno mislima. Jedan kaže nekoliko riječi, stane u pola rečenice, pa se zapilji u drugoga. Zatim obratno. I tako dalje. Ili pak završavaju rečenice jedan drugome." Opet se nasmijao, ovog puta otvorenije. "Kada bi ih promatrao, imao bi osjećaj da gledaš neku neobičnu predstavu u kojoj glumci govore samo dio teksta, ili izgovaraju tuđi."

"Zvuči zabavno", odvratio je Boromir. "Da sam znao, možda bih bio obratio pažnju dok sam bio u Rivendellu. Ali ovo sada... bilo je potpuno drukčije."

"To svakako", potvrdio je Aragorn i zamišljeno kimnuo. Boromir se upitao kakvo je bilo njegovo iskustvo. Pa iako nije mogao znati kakve je slike Gospodarica šume uputila njemu, pretpostavljao je da i graničar doživio isto što i ostali članovi Družine – imaginarni izbor između rata pred njima i lakog izlaza.

"No Galadriel je u jednome svakako u pravu", nastavio je Aragorn. "Dani pred nama jesu prijelomni za budućnost Međuzemlja. Ono što je ranije učinila bilo je kako bi nas podsjetila na ozbiljnost situacije. Samo jedan pogrešan korak... i na cijeloj Ardi će zavladati potpuna tama."

Na njih se spustila tišina, prekidana tek blagim žuborom potoka pokraj njih i tihim noćnim zvukovima šume iz daljine. Žar Aragornove lule svijetlio je u noći koja ih je okruživala. Promatrajući kako se tamne siluete mallorna uzdižu oko njih, Boromir je razmišljao o posljednjim Aragornovim riječima. Da, i sam je znao u koliko su teškoj situaciji; a Gondor će svakako biti prvi na udaru. Trenutno je Družina bila na sigurnom – u izoliranoj oazi mira – no vrlo brzo će morati napustiti Lorien. Čekale su ih još neke važne odluke.

"Na to me nitko ne treba posebno podsjećati, itekako sam svjestan toga", odvratio je Boromir. Potom se okrenuo prema Aragornu. "Reci mi, što ćeš učiniti kada krenemo odavde?" upitao je, mijenjajući temu. Želio je znati koliko će Gandalfova smrt izmijeniti Aragornove planove.

Aragorn je uto ugasio lulu i nestalo je toploga narančastog svjetla koje je oživljavalo noć oko njih. Nedostatak svjetlosti, baš u trenutku dok su razgovarali i razmišljali o teškim danima i odlukama koje su bile pred njima, kao da je odjednom bio još potpuniji – tama kao da je postala gušća. Boromir je zatresao glavom, tjerajući osjećaj zle slutnje i tjeskobe.

"Znaš da mi je velika želja bila poći u Minas Tirith, kao i da sam osjećao da mi je to dužnost." Aragornov glas bio je miran, ali Boromir je jasno mogao osjetiti napetost koja se skrivala ispod površine njegova sugovornika. I nije mu promaklo da je Aragorn upotrijebio prošlo vrijeme.

"Ali stvari su se promijenile."

"Nažalost", odvratio je Aragorn sumorno. "Otkako je Gandalf pao u Moriji, neprestano se dvoumim što bih trebao učiniti. S jedne strane, osjećam da _moram_ poći u Gondor, kao što sam ti i rekao. S druge strane, obećao sam Frodu da ću ga zaštititi i vlastitim životom, ako treba. Uništenje Prstena je naš glavni cilj, na kraju krajeva."

_Uništenje Saurona je naš glavni cilj_, ispravio je Boromir Aragornove riječi u mislima. I dalje je smatrao da bi to bilo lakše učiniti ako bi netko moćan upotrijebio Prsten i tako porazio Saurona. Doduše, Gandalfova smrt je prilično sužavala izbor kandidata. Galadriel? Nesumnjivo bi bila nepobjediva s Prstenom. No, kako mu se činilo, nitko nije dijelio njegovo mišljenje pa ništa od toga nije ni sada izrekao na glas.

"Frodo ne bi trebao sam otići u Mordor, s time se svakako slažem", rekao je Boromir. _I ovako je odlazak hobita u Mordor na granici razuma... a da krene sam, to bi bila potpuna ludost_. Pokušao je ne razmišljati u koliko velikoj će opasnosti nositelj Prstena biti u Mordoru. "Možda bi Legolas bio dobar zaštitnik i pratitelj", predložio je. "Ne razumijem baš sve vilenjačke moći, kao ni sve razlike između vilenjaka i ljudi, ali vilenjaci su moćniji od ljudi. Zacijelo je on čak i bolji izbor od tebe."

Aragorn je odsutno vrtio svoju lulu među prstima neko vrijeme. "Ima nešto istine u tome", odgovorio je naposljetku. "No ne volim prebacivati na druge ono što doživljavam kao vlastitu dužnost."

Boromir je shvaćao Aragornovu dvojbu, ali imao je sasvim jasnu ideju što bi ovaj trebao učiniti, te je odlučio to i izreći. "Mislim da bi trebao doći u Minas Tirith. Ljudi trebaju vidjeti svoga budućeg kralja i trebaju vidjeti da je uz njih."

Promatrao je Aragorna; tamna silueta nekoliko je trenutaka bila nepomična, a onda je polako kimnula.

"Znam", rekao je tiho. "Razmislit ću i pokušati naći najbolje rješenje za sve. Srećom, ne moram odlučiti odmah. Nakon Loriena nastavljamo na jug, i sve do Emyn Muila put je jednak i za one koji idu u Minas Tirith kao i za nositelja Prstena. Nadam se da će mi se do tada iskristalizirati stvari."

Potom su neko vrijeme sjedili u tišini, zaokupljeni svaki svojim mislima. Boromir je razmišljao o Faramiru, o svome gradu i Gondoru. Sad kad su se napokon našli na istočnoj strani Maglenoga gorja osjećao je olakšanje jer je ono predstavljalo najteži dio puta; ipak, još ih je mnogo kilometara dijelilo od njegove domovine i nadao se da u Lorienu neće ostati dugo. Htio je nastaviti put što prije. Što je više razmišljao, želja za odlaskom ga je razdirala jače.

Uskoro su ustali i krenuli natrag. Boromir je pustio Aragorna da vodi, i doista, ubrzo je shvatio da sam zacijelo ne bi pronašao put otprve. Hodali su nešto duže no što je očekivao – nije bio ni svjestan koliko se ranije udaljio od njihova logora, postavljenog ispod mallorna na kojem se nalazio kraljevski flet. Dok su se vraćali, pitao se hoće li opet u narednim danima susresti Galadriel, kao i što će se dogoditi tom prilikom. Razgovor s Aragornom malo je pomogao da prestane razmišljati o doživljenom, ali ne mnogo; a prisjećajući se onoga što mu je Galadriel pokazala, opet ga je stegla tjeskoba.

A razgovor s Aragornom otvorio je i nova pitanja. Neodgovorena pitanja. I tjeskoba je postala jača.

Kada su se vratili, otkrio je da su im vilenjaci u međuvremenu donijeli obilnu večeru, kao i nekoliko kablova vruće vode koja se još pušila. Malo dalje, nekoliko vilenjaka je podizalo dva poveća šatora. Uočio je da Ellin nije s Družinom, baš kao ni Legolas. Njezino izbivanje dodatno ga je oneraspoložilo. Zatim se osvrnuo unaokolo. Hobiti i patuljak su bili posve zaokupljeni hranom, a Aragorn je produžio prema jednom od paravana postavljenim oko improvizirane kupaonice.

Od primamljivih mirisa koji su se širili iz sredine logora glasno mu je zakrulio želudac i tada je postao svjestan da nije jeo od podneva. Stoga je najprije napunio tanjur, odloživši kupanje za malo kasnije. Pečeno meso bilo je mekano, povrće vrlo ukusno, a bijeli mirisni kruh se topio ustima; no Boromir je otkrio da, usprkos gladi i vrhunski pripremljenoj hrani, ipak ne uživa u ovoj večeri. Previše toga ga je mučilo. Jeo je mehanički, i nije mnogo ni razgovarao s ostalima.

Nakon jela se krenuo osvježiti. Topla kupka mu je prijala mnogo više od večere. Bio je užitak napokon sprati prljavštinu sa sebe, a umorni mišići dočekali su zasluženi odmor. Ali um mu se nije odmarao. Gledao je uvis, ali nije se divio ljepoti vilenjačkoga grada, raskošnim talanima ni treperavim svjetiljkama. Nije ih ni zamjećivao. Oči su mu bile otvorene, ali on je opet vidio slike koje mu je pokazala Galadriel; ponovno je stajao na raskrižju. Nije mogao pobjeći od toga.

Silno je želio spasiti svoju domovinu od rata i svoj narod od smrti – na bilo koji način. Je li Prsten bio jedan od načina? Ili možda čak i jedini? Sauronova snaga bila je sve veća, a njegova vojska sve brojnija. _Je li ga uopće moguće poraziti?_, pitao se. Upotrijebiti Prsten kako bi ga se porazilo činilo mu se kao jedini logični potez; slanje nekolicine pojedinaca u Mordor, u tu neprijateljsku zemlju punu orka te još mnogo gorih i opasnijih bića, nije izgledalo naročito mudro.

_Ne. Prsten je zlo_, podsjetio se. U onih nekoliko trenutaka kada mu se Prsten obraćao, nastojao ga je okrenuti protiv Froda i protiv članova Družine – a to su mu bili prijatelji. Osim toga, obećao je da će učiniti sve da pomogne zajedničkom cilju. Nije nikada pogazio svoju riječ, i nije imao namjeru to učiniti ni sada.

Potom je opet vidio Gondor u plamenu, i srce ga je zaboljelo.

I kada bi se sada doista našao na nekom čarobnom raskrižju odakle bi mogao krenuti u rat koji ih je čekao, ili pak prepustiti tešku i neizvjesnu sudbinu drugima, a on odabrati lakši put i samo se odjednom naći u nekoj sretnoj budućnosti, što bi učinio? Sklopio je oči, a pred njim su zaplesala lica svih njegovih suputnika: likovi veselih hobita, pa lice ponekad namrgođenog ali ipak dobrodušnog patuljka, lik ozbiljnog i brigama pritisnutog Aragorna, te lica blistavih lijepih vilenjaka od kojih mu je jedno bilo poput sunca u tami; i najzad stari čarobnjak koji nažalost više nije bio s njima. Kako bi im mogao okrenuti leđa i odabrati lakši put? Kako bi mogao iznevjeriti sve one koji su ga trebali?

To je bilo sve što mu je bilo potrebno, i odjednom se pitao kako se uopće mogao kolebati. Čak i da je mogućnost izbora bila stvarna, ma koliko se upotreba Prstena činila lakim rješenjem, ma koliko primamljivo bilo prepustiti drugima teži put, ne bi to nikada mogao učiniti i poslije si pogledati u oči. Izgubio bi čast, a čast mu je bila najvažnija.

Hrabro će se suočiti sa svime što će budućnost donijeti.

-x-x-x-

_Čovjek iz Gondora. Da, on će biti najbolji izbor_.

Do sada ih je sve dovoljno upoznao i iskušao. I nitko, baš nitko nije bio potpuno imun na njega. Zapravo, nikada nitko nije bio imun na njega. _Ali čovjek iz Gondora će biti najlakši plijen_.

Sada ne može ništa učiniti – u ovoj zemlji ga sve guši. Utjecaj moćne vilenjakinje i njenoga prstena je prejak, a on je predaleko od Gospodara i nije dovoljno snažan da ih savlada. Za sada će se morati pritajiti. Ali uskoro će opet doći njegov trenutak. Uskoro će se nastaviti put na jug, i bit će slobodan šaputati koliko želi.

Do tada će mirovati. _Neka čovjek iz Gondora misli da je siguran_.

-x-x-x-

Poruka za gosta koji je ostavio komentare: puno hvala za svaki review! Jako su me razveselili. Bilo bi super da napraviš account, pa da ti mogu i osobno odgovoriti. ;)

I pitanje: znatiželjna sam – kako to da pišeš na engleskom? :)


	22. Galadrielino zrcalo

Otvorivši oči, Ellin je otkrila da se nad njom umjesto krošanja ili otvorenog neba nalazi uglačani drveni strop. Ležaj je bio mekani mirisni krevet, a ne – kao obično – vreća za spavanje na hladnome tlu. Nekoliko je trenutaka zbunjeno gledala, a onda se njena pospanost napokon rasplinula i sjetila se da je u Caras Galadhonu, u kući Galadriel i Celeborna. Bila joj je dodijeljena jedna od gostinjskih soba kraljevskog talana. Njezina odaja nije bila velika, ali pružala je sve što joj je trebalo – toplinu, udobnost i, iznad svega – sigurnost. Dok se protezala, vilenjakinja je pomislila kako je bio sjajan osjećaj napokon spavati mirno, bez stalnog trzanja na svaki šum. A još sjajnije je bilo to što se prije spavanja napokon temeljito okupala.

Drveni zidovi njezine sobice bili su ukrašeni tapiserijama i slikama, a na podu se prostirao debeli tepih. Namještaj sobe su činili ormar, stol i fotelja. Mali svijećnjak u obliku krošnje mallorna ukrašavao je stol. Kroz teške, guste zavjese koje su prekrivale prozor dopirala je blaga svjetlost. Ellin je ustala i razmaknula ih, te se zagledala van. Veći dio vidika ispunjavale su joj zlatne krošnje, no visoko gore među isprepletenim granama mogla je vidjeti i djeliće vedroga modrog neba. Sunčeve zrake su najavljivale lijep dan.

Pretpostavljala je da neće odmah krenuti dalje, već da će se ovdje zadržati nekoliko dana. Svima im je bio prijeko potreban odmor, kako fizički, tako i duševni. Lothlorien nije bio Valinor, ali ova magična zemlja ipak je imala zacjeljujući učinak na izmučene duše. Svi su članovi Družine bili pritisnuti brigama zbog teške zadaće, a otprije nekoliko dana i tugom zbog Gandalfove smrti.

_Valinor_. Ime joj je odzvanjalo u umu i od sinoć je stalno razmišljala o toj dalekoj zemlji Valara, Maiara i vilenjaka. Čak i nakon prospavane noći, slike su još bile potpuno žive u njezinoj glavi. Prethodne večeri, kada je Družina stajala pred vladarima Loriena, onaj trenutak kada je Galadriel zarobila njezin pogled i izbrisala svaku njenu vezu sa stvarnošću nije se mogao mjeriti ni sa čime što je ikada doživjela. Da, bila je vilenjak, i dodir duša bez izgovorenih riječi nije joj bio stran; nadala se da je svojevremeno to uspjela dobro opisati Boromiru. No sinoć je imala dojam da je ono što joj Galadriel pokazuje realno, a da je stvarni svijet oko nje nestao.

_Valinor_. U tih nekoliko kratkih trenutaka – koji su njoj subjektivno trajali i mnogo duže – nije samo vidjela tu posebnu zemlju, mogla ju je i osjetiti. Nije ju samo gledala; _bila_ je tamo. I sam zrak je bio drukčiji – blagotvoran i mirisan. Nijedna briga je nije tištala; budućnost je bila sretna. U toj budućnosti uz nju su se opet mogli naći njezini roditelji... i Elennaro.

Premda je povremeno razmišljala o životu i besmrtnosti, još nije ozbiljno razmatrala kakvu će sudbinu odabrati jednoga dana – hoće li, poput svoje majke i Elronda odabrati život vilenjaka, ili će, poput drugoga ujaka, odabrati smrtnost. Pretpostavljala je da će slijediti put Prvorođenih, iako do sada nije previše razmišljala o tome. Još je mnoge godine željela provesti u Međuzemlju. No ponekad je mislila o svojim roditeljima i svojoj davnoj ljubavi i pitala se koliko će proći vremena prije no što napuste Mandosove dvore i ponovno započnu živjeti. Nadala se da će opet jednom sresti roditelje, zagrliti ih i nadoknaditi svo vrijeme koje nisu proveli zajedno.

A Elennaro... ponekad se pitala kako bi izgledao njihov susret ako bi im se putevi ikada isprepleli u Valinoru. Bi li se ponovno upalila stara iskra, ili bi bili samo prijatelji? Na to apsolutno nije imala odgovor. Više desetljeća nakon njegove smrti ni ona sama više nije bila ona ista osoba koja je nekada bila s njim. Vrijeme je izliječilo njezine rane; godine i život su je izmijenili i oblikovali jednu drukčiju, novu Ellin, i iako je znala da će on uvijek imati posebno mjesto u njenome srcu, njezini osjećaji više nisu bili isti kao onda kada su bili zajedno. A na koji je način boravak u Mandosovim dvorima – smrt i ništavilo – mijenjao osobu, to nije mogla ni zamisliti.

I tako se sinoć našla na raskrižju – privid izbora je bio posve stvaran – na kojem je jedan odvojak vodio u sigurnost. Činilo joj se da bi bilo dovoljno napraviti tek mali korak, i našla bi se u Valinoru, sigurna od svih pogibelji, u zemlji gdje ju je čekala samo sreća. A na drugoj strani, pred njom je bila borba protiv Saurona. Poslije je po reakcijama ostalih članova Družine shvatila da su svi doživjeli isto. Pretpostavljala je da bi Gandalf, da je preživio put kroz Moriju i stigao u Lorien s njima, bio jedini kojega Galadriel ne bi stavila na takvu kušnju. Ellin nije ni trena dvojila što bi učinila kada bi sinoćnja iluzija bila stvarna: bez razmišljanja bi ostala u Međuzemlju. Valinor bi mogao pričekati. No nije se mogla osloboditi osjećaja čežnje – slike Valinora i ozračje sreće koje ju je prožimalo snažno su joj se urezali u pamćenje – baš kao ni sjete, jer je mnogo razmišljala i o svojim roditeljima.

Tiho kucanje ju je trgnulo iz zamišljenosti. Jedna joj je vilenjakinja donijela lavor tople vode, te prenijela poziv Galadriel i Celeborna da im se pridruži za doručkom. Ellin se umila i polako odjenula. Još prošle večeri se zadržala u razgovoru s njima, prepričavajući događaje s njihova putovanja. No prošlo je nekoliko godina otkako je posljednji put bila ovdje, a znala je da će njih dvoje htjeti čuti još novosti o zbivanjima u Rivendellu i u sjevernim zemljama. Namjeravala je kasnije posjetiti i prijatelje koje je imala u Lothlorienu. Hodajući prema blagovaonici, pretpostavila je da će joj dan proći u trenu.

-x-x-x-

Probudivši se, Boromir je otkrio da je sam u šatoru; Aragornov je ležaj bio prazan. Protegnuo se, no nije odmah ustao. Stao je računati koji je dan i koliko su već dugo u Lothlorienu. Na vlastito iznenađenje, nije mu odmah pošlo za rukom. Vrijeme kao da je u ovoj zemlji teklo drugačije nego u vanjskome svijetu – istovremeno je imao osjećaj da je prošlo tek dan ili dva, kao i da su ovdje već vrlo dugo. Dani su se pretapali jedan u drugi i protjecali su mu u druženju s hobitima, Gimlijem i Aragornom. Povremeno su ih posjećivali vilenjaci donoseći sve što im je potrebno, a katkad bi se i zadržali u kraćem razgovoru. Razgovori, podučavanje hobita – morao im je odati priznanje, bili su sve vještiji sa svojim malim mačevima – poneka šetnja, mirne večeri uz vatru – tako im je prolazilo vrijeme u ovoj vilenjačkoj zemlji.

Sve je bilo mirno i opuštajuće. Nije bio siguran radi li se samo o tome da su bili daleko od opasnosti, ili je u ovoj zemlji na djelu bilo i nešto više – nešto magično. Bio je sklon vjerovati u ovo drugo. Galadriel i Celeborn bili su vrlo moćni, a Boromir je još od ranije zaključio da netko od njih dvoje zacijelo posjeduje jedan od čarobnih vilenjačkih prstenova. I bio je sklon vjerovati da je to ona. No, što god da je bilo na djelu, morao je priznati da Lorien utječe vrlo blagotvorno na sve njih. Sve rane su zacijeljele, sav umor je bio izliječen. Ne, brige koje su im zadavale njihove zadaće nisu mogle nestati, no svakoga su dana stjecali novu snagu za suočavanje s nastavkom opasne misije koja je bila pred njima.

Sve je u ovoj zemlji bilo dobro... _gotovo sve_, ispravio se. Jedna mu je sjena kvarila raspoloženje. Otkako su stigli u Caras Galadhon, Ellin je vidio tek jednom ili dva puta i to samo u prolazu. Još je od prve večeri ostala boraviti među svojim narodom, baš kao i Legolas. Nije mogao vjerovati koliko mu nedostaje, koliku je prazninu ostavila za sobom otkako više nije bila u blizini. Uzdahnuo je.

_Devet dana_, naposljetku je izračunao, iako nije bio posve siguran. Devet dana od dolaska u Caras Galadhon, i prije toga još dva dana putovanja kroz Lothlorien. Pomislio je kako bi trebali uskoro krenuti, jer što duže budu čekali to će njihovo putovanje kasnije biti opasnije. Također, bio je siguran da Neprijatelj ne miruje dok se oni ovdje odmaraju. S tom je idejom ustao, odjenuo se i izašao iz šatora.

"Dobro jutro, pospanko", začuo je Aragornov zadirkujući glas iza svojih leđa, dok se umivao. Boromir se okrenuo i susreo veseli izraz graničareva lica. "Jutros smo malo produžili, ha?"

"Pa, dok još imamo prilike, zašto ne? Znaš kako kažu vojnici – uvijek treba iskoristiti priliku za jelo ili san. Kada krenemo, to će biti malo kompliciranije", odgovorio je sa smiješkom, no onda se polako uozbiljio. To što je upravo rekao mu je otvorilo priliku za razgovor o onome čemu je maločas razmišljao. "No, govoreći o kretanju odavde, kada bi to moglo biti? Ovdje je lijepo, ali ne možemo još dugo ostati tu."

Aragorn mu je kimnuo. "I sâm sam razmišljao o tome", odvratio je. "Zapravo, namjeravao sam danas poći do Galadriel i Celeborna i reći im da uskoro odlazimo. Zahvalan sam na njihovu gostoprimstvu, i siguran sam da nemaju ništa protiv da još ostanemo kod njih. No sada kada smo se svi oporavili i stekli novu snagu za daljnji put, nema razloga odlagati nastavak putovanja."

Boromir je kimnuo i nakratko se osmjehnuo, zadovoljan što i Aragorn dijeli njegovo mišljenje.

"To je sjajno. Onda ćemo..." Nije završio rečenicu. Iza njihovih leđa se iz šume začuo topot kopita koji im se brzo približavao. Obojica su se okrenuli. Boromir je ugledao nekoliko vilenjaka kako stižu šumskom cestom koja je vodila iz podnožja i jašu prema središnjem mallornu. Na sebi su još imali verižnjače, a kada su došli bliže uočio je da su dvojica bila poprskana krvlju. Žurno su prošli pokraj logora Družine i, sjahavši, stali se brzo uspinjati prema kraljevskom fletu.

Boromir je izmijenio pogled s Aragornom. Nije bilo teško zaključiti da se negdje na granicama Loriena dogodio neki ozbiljniji okršaj i da su ovo bili glasnici. Aragorn je bez riječi pokazao rukom prema fletu i kimnuo, te i sam žurno krenuo prema stepenicama. Boromir je uzvratio kimanje u znak razumijevanja, a onda mu je pažnju privuklo komešanje nešto niže od njihova logora. Izdaleka kroz drveće nije mogao dobro razabrati o čemu se radi, ali osjećajući da je povezano s dolaskom glasnika, stao je hitro silaziti istom cestom kojom su oni maločas dojahali. Kako se spuštao i prilazio bliže, uočio je više vilenjaka kako svi idu u koloni prema jednome mallornu te se uspinju širokim stepenicama. Vidjevši da nose brojne ranjenike na nosilima, zaključio je da se mora raditi o talanu na kojem se nalazi bolnica. Stigavši blizu, zastao je i promatrao ih u tišini. Vilenjaci koji su nosili ranjenike nisu mnogo govorili. Lica su im bila zabrinuta i svi su bili u velikoj žurbi. Promatrajući okrvavljene zavoje, bolne grimase i onesviještene ranjenike na nosilima, Boromir je odmah shvaćao da su mnogi vilenjaci ozlijeđeni vrlo teško; iako nije bio izlječitelj, nagledao se mnogo rana kod svojih suboraca i znao je prepoznati kada je stanje bilo ozbiljno.

Tijela na nosilima na samome kraju ove kolone bila su potpuno nepomična. Vilenjačka lica, lijepa čak i u smrti, bila su posve lišena boje. Mirni, sklopljenih očiju, gotovo su izgledali kao da spavaju. _Gotovo_. No iz toga se sna u Međuzemlju više neće probuditi, i Boromir je pognuo glavu u znak poštovanja i žaljenja. Nije poznavao niti jednoga od njih; osim toga, bili su vilenjaci, narod koji je uvijek smatrao stranim i dalekim. Ipak, ova povorka smrti duboko ga je ožalostila i pogodila. Neki od onih koji su hodali uz stradale tiho su šaputali, poluzatvorenih očiju, naizgled nesvjesni okoline. Nije mogao razumjeti što govore, ali pretpostavljao je da se radi o molitvama za duše poginulih, ili pak o posljednjem oproštaju. I dok je u sebi i sam poslao nijemi posljednji pozdrav palim vilenjacima, iznenada je spoznao da i nisu bili _toliko_ različiti; na kraju svega, kada bi zanemario razlike koje mu više nisu izgledale toliko ogromne, što su zapravo bili i jedni i drugi nego borci protiv istoga neprijatelja – istoga zla? Suborci – možda doduše na daljinu, boreći se i krvareći na bojištima daleko jedni od drugih – ali povezani zajedničkim ciljem. Različiti – koliko je god bilo moguće biti različit u nekim aspektima – ali istovremeno i bliski.

Otkriće ga je pogodilo kao maljem. Nekoliko je trenutaka samo zurio ispred sebe, ne primjećujući više vilenjake koji su prolazili pokraj njega. Kada se polako vratio u stvarnost, otkrio je da su i posljednja nosila već poprilično odmaknula, kao i oni koji su hodali uz njih. Samo je jedan vilenjak, zaostao iza svih ostalih, stajao uz njega i Boromir je shvatio da mu je njegovo lice poznato. Razmišljao je samo trenutak, a onda se sjetio. Rumil, Haldirov brat, kojeg je upoznao prve večeri po ulasku u Lorien.

"Pozdravljen bio", rekao je Boromir i kimnuo. "Neću reći 'dobro jutro', jer nažalost vidim da nema mnogo dobroga u ovome jutru."

"Pozdrav i tebi", odvratio je vilenjak. I njemu je verižnjača bila poprskana krvlju. Njegove hlače i čizme imale su tragove blata, a kosa mu je bila prilično raščupana i neuredna. No najdojmljivije su bile njegove plave oči – umorne i beskrajno tužne – i kao da su odražavale bol svih vilenjaka Loriena.

"Jesi li dobro? A tvoja braća...?"

"Dobro smo. Haldir nije bio u ovoj borbi. Orophin jest, ali je neozlijeđen", odgovorio je Rumil te se umorno spustio na malu drvenu klupu pokraj šumskoga puta. Boromir je sjeo pokraj njega.

"Žao mi je zbog vašega gubitka. Primi moju najdublju sućut zbog vaših žrtava", rekao je tiho. Rumil ga je nekoliko trenutaka gledao u oči, pa kimnuo. Na vilenjakovu tužnome licu nije se pojavio osmijeh, ali u očima mu je zablistala toplina i zahvalnost.

"Hvala ti", rekao je tiho. Neko je vrijeme gledao pred sebe, pa nastavio. "Orci su nas noćas napali na istočnoj granici šume. Prešli su Anduin i udarili. Ovo je bila grupa koja je stigla iz južnoga Mrkodola, iz Dol Guldura. I bili su jako brojni. Savladali smo ih tek uz izuzetne napore... i dosta žrtava."

"To je staro Sauronovo uporište, zar ne?" upitao je Boromir.

"Da", potvrdio je Rumil. "On već dugo ne boravi tamo, ali prilično smo sigurni da tim mjestom vladaju nazguli, a njihova vojska orka je ogromna." Okrenuo je glavu prema Boromiru. "I prije su nas napadali relativno često, ali sada su dosta pojačali udare. Ovo je već četvrti ovakav napad u posljednjih mjesec dana."

Boromir je malo razmišljao o tome što je čuo. _Četvrti u mjesec dana?_ To je značilo da su Galadhrimi sigurno pretrpjeli još mnogo žrtava.

"Sauron polako pokreće opći napad na Međuzemlje", rekao je naposljetku.

"Slažem se", kimnuo je Rumil. "Krenuo je na sve slobodne zemlje. Lothlorien, Gondor, Thranduilovo šumsko kraljevstvo, Erebor i Dale... da, glasnici su nam javili da i sjeverne zemlje trpe sve više napada. A mi se sada stalno borimo na dvije strane, jer nas orci napadaju i sa zapada spuštajući se iz Maglenog gorja, i sa istoka iz Mrkodola."

"Na nezavidnom ste položaju, točno između dva jaka uporišta orka", promrmljao je Boromir, namrštivši se.

"Nekada je bilo lakše", odvratio je vilenjak. "Sada kada je Neprijatelj ojačao i ima tako veliku vojsku, mnogo je teže. Ali nikada nismo uzmaknuli, pa nećemo niti sada. Ostat ćemo braniti ovu zemlju, pod svaku cijenu."

"To je vrlo časno i požrtvovno od vas", rekao je Boromir ozbiljno, gledajući Rumila u oči, i doista je to i mislio. Na trenutak je među njima prostrujalo potpuno međusobno razumijevanje, i vilenjak se po prvi put blago osmjehnuo. Boromirov je pogled tada ponovno okrznuo Rumilovu neurednu, zamrljanu odjeću i opremu, a bio je svjestan i da ovaj mora biti iscrpljen. "Oprosti. Zadržavam te, a sigurno bi se htio osvježiti i odmoriti. Razumijem ako želiš poći svojim putem umjesto razgovarati ovdje."

"U pravu si, malo sam umoran", kimnuo je vilenjak, pa ustao. "No bilo mi je stvarno drago susresti te i porazgovarati."

Rastali su se uz čvrst stisak ruke i prijateljski naklon. Rumil se stao spuštati po šumskoj cesti kojom je ranije stigla cijela grupa, a Boromir se okrenuo i uspeo do njihova logora. Došavši tamo, otkrio je da je prazan. No zapravo mu je samoća trenutno odgovarala. Bio je prilično uznemiren i želio je razmisliti o svemu.

_Dosta žrtava... četvrti napad... na dvije strane... nismo uzmaknuli... velika vojska orka... ostat ćemo... četvrti ovakav napad... mnogo mrtvih..._

Prošao je kroz prazni logor i nastavio hodati šumom; nije mogao sjediti na mjestu. I dok je prolazio uz visoko drveće, misli su mu jurile glavom. _Četvrti napad u mjesec dana... nikada nismo uzmaknuli... mnogo žrtava... ostati braniti... borimo se na dvije strane... pod svaku cijenu..._

Njegove su noge mehanički slijedile puteljak koji je zavijao kroz šumu koju zapravo nije ni primjećivao. Još uvijek je vidio sumornu povorku krvi i smrti, još uvijek su mu Rumilove riječi odzvanjale u glavi.

_Ali nikada nismo uzmaknuli, pa nećemo niti sada. Ostat ćemo braniti ovu zemlju, pod svaku cijenu_.

I onda je napokon stao. _Različiti... ali i bliski_, vratio mu se tada i odjek vlastitih misli. Da, bilo je vilenjaka koji su napustili Međuzemlje. Ali sada je, posve jasno, bez ijedne prepreke i predrasude, vidio i drugu stranu cijele priče. Bilo je i mnogo vilenjaka koji nisu odlazili, već su ostajali i borili se za bolji svijet iako ta budućnost i to Međuzemlje više neće pripadati njima nego ljudima. Otkrio je to prvi put u Rivendellu, kada je vidio vilenjačke borce kako se bore protiv Neprijatelja u sjevernim zemljama; ali tada je znao premalo. Čuo je kasnije o tome od Legolasa, slušajući njegove priče o borbi njegova naroda, no još uvijek su njegove predrasude bile prejake. Tek je sada, svjedočeći žrtvama vilenjaka u Lothlorienu, shvatio istinu.

Gondor nije bila jedina zemlja koja je trpjela Sauronove napade. I narod Lothloriena je prolijevao krv. Možda vilenjaci nisu održavali mnogo veza sa zemljama u kojima su živjeli ljudi, možda su doista stvorili dojam zatvorenog naroda, ali njihova je žrtva očuvala sjeverne granice i Rohana i Gondora. Mogli su otići na Zapad; Galadriel i Celeborn mogli su odavno povesti svoj narod u zemlju gdje nema rata i gdje će živjeti sretno. No umjesto toga, ostali su. I borili se, i ginuli. _Pod svaku cijenu_. Bez obzira na broj izgubljenih života, kako se činilo. Zavrtio je glavom, i gotovo se nasmijao sam sebi. Koliko je samo prije bio u krivu!

Tada se sjetio još nečega. _Nadam se da ćeš na ovom putovanju otkriti štošta o vilenjacima. A možda i o sebi_. Bile su to Ellinine riječi, kada je jednom prilikom razgovarao s njom o djelima vilenjaka. Tada je bio gotovo slijep, a ona je bila mudrija od njega. Ona je shvaćala problem bolje od njega. Bio je optuživao vilenjake da generaliziraju ljude – da zato što je jedan narod ljudi stao na stranu Saurona, smatraju da se nikome od ljudi ne može vjerovati. A istovremeno, on je bio taj koji je generalizirao vilenjake, i zato što su neki od njih odlazili na Zapad smatrao je da nikoga od njih nije briga za Međuzemlje i probleme drugih naroda. Kako je samo pogriješio!

_Otkrio sam, malena. Oprosti što nisam razumio. Ali sada razumijem_, šapnuo je u sebi. Podignuo je pogled prema krošnjama mallorna i talanima visoko iznad sebe. Gdje je bila? Na kojem talanu? Što je radila? Je li ijednom pomislila na njega sve ove dane? Silno je poželio da je sada pokraj njega, da može razgovarati s njom, da joj kaže što je shvatio.

Ali ona nije bila tu i Boromir je oborio glavu, a srce mu je potonulo pod plimom tuge.

-x-x-x-

Ellin je nemirno hodala po svojoj sobici. Šapat šume ove večeri nije djelovao umirujuće na nju kao što je obično bio slučaj. Maloprije se vratila s večere na kojoj je pojela sasvim malo; nije imala teka. Primijetila je da ju Galadriel pozorno promatra i to ju je učinilo još nervoznijom, no Gospodarica šume ipak nije ništa komentirala. Sada kada je razmislila, Ellin je shvatila da cijeloga dana bila malo uznemirena. No nije mogla dokučiti razlog.

Naposljetku je sjela na krevet i ogledala se oko sebe. Pomislila je da bi možda mogla složiti svoje stvari; Aragorn ju je toga poslijepodneva potražio i rekao da će sljedećeg dana nastaviti putovanje. No onda je ipak odlučila da će to učiniti sutra, prije samoga polaska. Nije imala tako mnogo prtljage i zaključila je da će ipak biti gotova prilično brzo. Tada je shvatila da ima slobodnog vremena i da se napokon može malo priključiti Družini. Usprkos nemiru, pri pomisli na njih se ipak nasmiješila. Jako su joj nedostajali, a naročito Boromir. Zapravo, svakoga je dana mislila kako bi trebala malo otići do njih, no vrijeme joj je naprosto proletjelo. U Lothlorienu je imala mnogo prijatelja koje nije vidjela godinama te je u ovih nekoliko dana željela iskoristiti priliku i sve ih obići.

Spustila se po stepenicama i okrenula prema logoru, smještenom dvadesetak metara od glavnoga mallorna. Brojne svjetiljke su obasjavale okolinu i ugledala ih je kako sjede na velikoj prostirci na tlu, između njihovih šatora. Legolas nije bio među njima, baš kao ni Frodo i Sam. Boromir je bio okružen preostalom dvojicom hobita koji su mu sjedili svaki s jedne strane, a nasuprot njih krug su zatvarali Aragorn i Gimli. Odmah su je primijetili kad je krenula prema njima.

"Ellin!" uskliknuo je veselo Pippin. "Nismo te vidjeli danima! Gdje si bila? Nedostajala si nam." Kao i uvijek, hobit je bio prostodušno izravan.

"I vi meni, doista", odvratila je i prešla pogledom preko svih, kimajući u znak pozdrava. Susrevši Boromirove oči, potpuno se smela. Oborila je pogled, a srce joj je stalo lupati kao ludo. Trebalo joj je nekoliko trenutaka da se pribere, a onda je sjela na tlo između Gimlija i Aragorna koji se pomaknuo da joj napravi mjesta. "Ali imam ovdje mnogo prijatelja, a prošlo je više godina otkako sam posljednji put bila tu pa sam se malo družila s njima."

"Nadam se da ti je bilo lijepo", rekao je Merry. "Nama svakako jest. Šuma je prekrasna, vilenjaci su ljubazni i gostoljubivi, i sve je bilo sjajno. Dobro smo se i odmorili."

"Da, šuma je stvarno posebna", nadovezao se Gimli. "Imao sam svoje sumnje prije dolaska ovamo, kao što svi znate, ali sada moram reći da sam bio u krivu. Lothlorien je doista posebno mjesto. Najljepše, najčarobnije koje sam vidio u nadzemnom svijetu."

Ellin se zagledala u patuljka, a on joj je uzvratio pogled. U njegovim je tamnim očima bila toplina i sjeta. Položila mu je ruku na rame.

"Drago mi je da tako misliš. Pa, čini se da je ovo putovanje mnogima od nas otvorilo oči za stvari kojih ranije nismo bili svjesni", rekla mu je blago. Gimli nije odgovorio, već je samo kimnuo, poklopio njezinu ruku svojom i stisnuo je.

"I ja to mogu potvrditi u svoje ime", začula je Boromirov glas i okrenula se prema njemu. "Ova misija mi je omogućila da upoznam vilenjake i shvatim koliko mnogo čine u borbi za Međuzemlje."

Ustreptala srca, Ellin mu se stidljivo osmjehnula. Sjećala se njihovih prvih razgovora i njegovih ranijih sumnjičavih stavova, i znala je što želi reći ovim riječima. Bila je sretna što je promijenio mišljenje i pomislila je kako je to još korak bliže njihovom međusobnom razumijevanju.

"Gdje su Frodo i Sam?" upitala je potom. "Mislila sam da ću vas sve zateći ovdje."

"I bili su tu do maloprije", odgovorio joj je Merry. "A onda su samo odjednom obojica ustali i uputili se nekim puteljkom u šumu. Ne znamo kamo su išli, nisu ništa rekli."

"Da, malo čudno kako su samo otišli, praktički bez riječi", dodao je Pippin. "Ali dobro, znamo da im se barem ovdje ne može ništa dogoditi."

Ellin je slegnula ramenima, i sama malo zbunjena njihovim odgovorom, no Pippin je svakako bio u pravu da im nije prijetila nikakva opasnost pa nije trebalo brinuti.

"Razgovarao sam s Legolasom ranije i rekao mu da odlazimo sutra", rekao je Aragorn i Ellin se okrenula prema njemu. "Sve je dogovoreno, krenut ćemo nakon doručka. Galadriel i Celeborn će nam još pomoći tako što će nam dati tri poveća čamca, pa ćemo na jug krenuti ploveći niz Anduin. Tako ćemo napredovati lakše i brže."

"Dobar plan, i moramo im svakako zahvaliti za to prije odlaska", kimnula je Ellin, no hobiti su se istovremeno nervozno uzvrpoljili. Upitno ih je pogledala.

"Zar baš moramo ići rijekom?" upitao je Pippin, djelujući prilično nesretno.

"Brže ćemo putovati na taj način, a i manje ćemo se umarati", odgovorio mu je Aragorn. "Zašto vam se Anduin ne sviđa?"

"Nije problem samo u Anduinu, nego u bilo kojoj rijeci", objasnio je Merry. "Hobiti ne vole rijeke i osjećaju se nesigurno na njima. Čamci... to se trese, poskakuje, nestabilno je, može se prevrnuti. Jednostavno, najviše volimo lijepo i fino čvrsto tlo te put na vlastitim nogama."

"Neće vam se ništa dogoditi, ne brinite", rekla je Ellin i ohrabrujući im se nasmiješila. "Imala sam prilike ploviti u lorienskim čamcima. Lagani su, ali istovremeno i vrlo stabilni. Ključ je u načinu izrade i posebnom obliku, pa je njima relativno lako upravljati i na nešto nemirnijim vodama – ne ljuljaju se mnogo čak ni tada."

Iako je htjela naglasiti koliko su čamci sigurni, po njihovim je izrazima lica vidjela da ne samo što ih nije umirila, već da je možda postigla suprotni efekt. _Bit će da spominjanje nemirnih voda ipak nije bilo najbolja ideja_.

"Ni ja nisam ljubitelj čamaca, mladi moji hobiti", obratio im se Gimli. "I ja bih više volio putovati pješice. Ali što je, tu je. Slažem se s njima da će biti lakše ići rijekom. A pred nama je još dugi put."

"Putovat ćemo po danu a logorovati po noći, pretpostavljam?" upitao je Boromir, gledajući Aragorna.

"Da, mislim da je tako najbolje. Logore ćemo raditi na zapadnoj obali, jer je sigurnija od istočne zbog orka koji bi mogli biti tamo. No morat ćemo biti oprezni, i svake večeri..."

_Ellin_.

Poziv joj je poput zvona odjeknuo u glavi, i više nije čula što Aragorn govori. Galadrielin je glas čula jasno kao da je druga vilenjakinja tik uz nju.

_Slušam_. Nije mogla razabrati gdje se Galadriel nalazi, nije bila tako moćna poput starije vilenjakinje, ali uopće nije sumnjala da će ona čuti njen odgovor.

_Dođi do Zrcala. Sada_.

Ovo ju je posve iznenadilo. Zašto bi je Galadriel pozivala do Zrcala? Što se to važno zbivalo? I tada, nakon samo nekoliko kratkih minuta opuštanja koje je doživjela uz Družinu, vratila joj se tjeskoba koju je osjećala cijeloga dana – zapravo, još i jače nego ranije.

"Ellin?" Aragornov glas je bio stvaran i dolazio je iz blizine, i Ellin se trgnula shvativši da je svi upitno promatraju. "Je li sve u redu?"

"Ja, ovaj..." Zatvorila je oči i duboko udahnula, nastojeći se smiriti. Nije joj uspijevalo u potpunosti. "Jest. Samo sam se zamislila. Ovaj... upravo mi je palo na pamet, nešto sam zaboravila spremiti. A morala bih i još o nečemu razgovarati s Galadriel." Namjestila je osmijeh na lice i pokušala se doimati prirodno, kao da se doista upravo sjetila nečega što je propustila učiniti. "Žao mi je, ali moram vas sada napustiti. Vidjet ćemo se sutra ujutro. Laku noć!"

Hitro je ustala i krenula prema središnjem mallornu, no ispred stepenica je zastala. Ponadala se da nitko od Družine više ne obraća pažnju na nju i da neće primijetiti da se ne uspinje prema talanu. Zaobišla je mallorn, ali umjesto da krene na glavnu šumsku cestu koja je vodila prema jugu, stupila je na mali puteljak koji je vodio prema zapadnoj strani. Staza je bila relativno uska – tek dvije osobe bi mogle hodati njome usporedno – ali bila je održavana. Nije bila osvijetljena, no iz visine je iz brojnih talana dopiralo dovoljno svjetlosti da bi se mogla razabrati traka nešto svjetlija od okoline, posuta otpalim zlaćanim lišćem, koja je vijugala između tamnog grmlja i drveća. Staza se blago spuštala, vodeći prema zapadnom podnožju brda na kojem je bio smješten Caras Galadhon.

Nakon nekoliko minuta hoda izašla je iz područja grada, no šuma je ovdje bila malo rjeđa i do tla su stizale zrake blještavog punog mjeseca, osvjetljavajući joj put. Lišće joj je blago šuštalo pod nogama. Uskoro je izbila na jednu čistinu čijim je rubom tekao mali potok, te nestajao preko njezina ruba na zapadnoj strani. Upravo je prema toj strani drveće bilo nešto niže i Ellin je na nebu ugledala blistavu Earendilovu zvijezdu. _Silmaril_. Zastala je i zagledala se u nebo. Kao i mnogo puta do tada, upitala se može li njezin djed iz svoje nebeske lađe vidjeti što se zbiva u Međuzemlju. Je li vidio rat protiv Saurona krajem Drugoga doba? Živote svoje djece, unuka i duge linije potomaka, sve do današnjih dana?

Je li znao koliko su vilenjaci voljeli promatrati njegovu zvijezdu na nebu i koliko im je nade pružala?

_Zacijelo jest_, zaključila je. Mnogi su vilenjaci otišli na Zapad otkako je plovio nebom noseći sjajni Silmaril, i sigurno je od njih čuo što im je značila ta blještava zvijezda. Ponadala se da će jednoga dana i sama napokon moći razgovarati s njim. Na tren je sklopila oči, i poslala nijemi pozdrav daleko u nebo.

Potom je otvorila oči i osvrnula se. Svjetlucave zrake Silmarila padale su na potok i ispreplitale se s kapljicama i mjehurićima. Voda je pjevala i blistala kao da je živa, raznobojne iskrice svjetla plesale su nad njime. Kao i jednom ranije kada je bila tu, odmah je osjetila da ovo mjesto nije poput drugih; nešto je bilo posebno i magično u samome tlu – tko zna, možda još od vremena kada su Valari oblikovali svijet. A drevna svjetlost Silmarila, prožimajući potok, davala je vodi posebnu moć. Isto tako, bilo joj je jasno da je Galadrielina moć, kanalizirana kroz njezin prsten – Prsten _vode_ – još više pojačavala čaroliju ovoga mjesta. Na trenutak joj se učinilo da među iskricama vidi i nešto više – nekakve odbljeske ili slike – ali potrajalo je kraće od treptaja oka i nije mogla biti sigurna.

_Ellin_. Poziv ju je prenuo iz opčinjenog promatranja okoline. No glas je sada zvučao drukčije; Ellin se činilo da je više ne poziva samo Galadriel, već da je njen glas sada združen i s pozivom same vode koja je tekla ovuda i bila dijelom Zrcala. Pokrenula se i zakoračila prema rubu čistine, odakle se staza spuštala još nekoliko metara. Tada je iznenađeno zastala, shvativši da se prema njoj uspinju Frodo i Sam. _Oh, tako znači. Zato nisu bili u logoru_. _Galadriel je očito smatrala da bi i oni u Zrcalu mogli vidjeti nešto važno_, zaključila je Ellin. Hobiti su prošli pokraj nje i kimnuli joj u prolazu, no nisu ništa rekli. Naročito se Frodo doimao odsutan duhom – činilo joj se da ju je jedva i primijetio.

Prešavši posljednjih nekoliko koraka, Ellin se našla na novoj čistini, nešto ispod prethodne. Potok je formirao mali slap, te nestajao među drvećem na suprotnoj strani. Na tlu je rasla meka trava, a u sredini male livade ovalnog oblika nalazio se posve okrugao i pravilan kamen, velik oko jedan metar, čija je površina bila pažljivo isklesana, potpuno ravna i glatka. Na gornjoj strani je bilo udubljenje ispunjeno vodom. _Zrcalo_.

Galadriel je stajala uz njega, a do njenih je nogu ležao mali srebrni krčag. Vilenjakinja je bila odjevena u bijelu haljinu i plašt iste boje. Obasjana mjesečinom i Earendilovom zvijezdom izgledala je kao da i sama blista, a posebno je bio sjajan predmet na njezinoj desnoj ruci: Nenya je na ovome iznimnome čarobnome mjestu, gdje su se zrake Silmarila ispreplitale s vodom i šumom, zračila vlastitom svjetlošću. Galadriel joj je u tome trenutku na tome mjestu izgledala još višom i impresivnijom; Ellin je imala dojam da se nalazi uz neku Valie. Prišla je Galadriel i lagano se naklonila u znak poštovanja i pozdrava.

"Vidim da si pozvala Froda i Sama ovdje", rekla je.

"Da, zaključila sam da bi bilo korisno za Nositelja Prstena da pogleda u Zrcalo, kao i za njegova najvjernijeg prijatelja", odvratila je Galadriel svojim dubokim glasom.

"To vjerujem. Ali zašto si pozvala mene?" upitala je Ellin znatiželjno. "Ja sam tek običan član Družine, ni po čemu poseban." Nadala se da je prikrila nervozu koju je osjećala; no istovremeno je znala da je od Galadriel malo toga moguće sakriti.

"Reci mi, Ellin..." Pogled Gospodarice Loriena zarobio je njezin i Ellin se osjetila potpuno ogoljena pred tim prodornim očima; imala je dojam da joj Galadriel može pročitati svaku misao. "Dok ste putovali, jesi li ponekad razmišljala o Prstenu? Jesi li ga poželjela imati? Bila privučena njegovom ljepotom?"

Ellin je automatski poželjela zanijekati. No bila je svjesna da bi Galadriel odmah prozrela laž. Oborila je glavu, osjećajući kako joj se obrazi žare od nelagode i stida.

"Jesam", priznala je sasvim tiho gledajući u tlo, a onda je poželjela dati neko objašnjenje i nekako se opravdati. "Ali nastojala sam se oduprijeti..."

"Prsten vas mami sve", prekinula ju je Galadriel. Glas joj je i dalje bio oštar i zastrašujuć. "Želi zatrovati umove, iskvariti srca. Već je davno započeo, još od samoga početka vašega putovanja. Učinit će sve da razbije Družinu. Iznad svega, želi se vratiti svome gospodaru. I vjeruj mi, dovoljno je moćan da to i ostvari." Ove su riječi – a pogotovo zadnja zlokobna rečenica – zazvučale gotovo proročanski, i Ellin je osjetila kako je preplavljuje strah. _Zar onda nema nade za_... No misao joj se nije stigla oblikovati do kraja. Galadriel joj je položila ruku na rame, a kada je Ellin podigla glavu prema njoj, otkrila je da joj se izraz potpuno izmijenio. Toplina je u Galadrielinim očima zamijenila maloprijašnju strogost, a na licu joj se pojavio blagi osmijeh.

"Zašto sam te pozvala?" nastavila je Galadriel meko, potpuno izmijenjenim glasom. "Nemam sve odgovore, i ne znam točno što nosi budućnost. Nitko to ne zna. Ali znam sasvim sigurno da je izuzetno važno da uspijete, jer u protivnom će Sauronova pobjeda biti apsolutna i konačna, a Međuzemlje će pasti u potpunu tamu. Zapravo, to znamo svi." Vilenjakinja je nakratko zastala, pogleda uperenog u daljinu, nagnuvši glavu u razmišljanju. "Nešto mi govori da bi Amon Hen mogao biti prijelomna točka na vašem putovanju. Mnogo je faktora u igri, a oni se pak mogu ispreplesti na različite načine, ali imam snažan predosjećaj da bi ti na Amon Henu mogla odigrati značajnu ulogu..." Galadriel je zastala, a Ellin je u mjesečevom svjetlu uočila da je njezino lice bilo duboko zamišljeno. Naježila se zbog Galadrielinih riječi – zbog najave njezine moguće važne uloge. Što je to bilo pred njom? Kakva sudbina ju je čekala? Ellin je znala da nikako neće moći zaboraviti to pretkazanje. Naposljetku, starija vilenjakinja je vratila pažnju na nju i ponovno joj se obratila. "Zacijelo znaš kako smatram da je opasno koristiti Zrcalo kao vodič za osobne postupke. Ali upravo zato jer je u pitanju cijela Družina i vaš važan zadatak, smatram da bi bilo korisno da pogledaš."

Ellin je oklijevala, malo uplašena. "Misliš li da ću vidjeti Amon Hen?"

"Ne znam, draga", odvratila joj je Galadriel ozbiljno. "Znaš i sama da Zrcalo pokazuje mnoge stvari. Možda i hoćeš. Ali možda ćeš otkriti i nešto sasvim neočekivano, nešto što nam je sada potpuno skriveno."

Odjednom, Ellin je palo na pamet da ju je nemir koji je osjećala cijeloga dana mučio upravo zbog sutrašnjeg nastavka putovanja, odnosno zato što je i sama – makar i samo podsvjesno – znala da Prsten želi uništiti njihovo zajedništvo. Nije uopće sumnjala da je Galadriel svojom intuicijom naslutila njenu tjeskobu, te da je to bio razlog više zbog kojega ju je pozvala ovamo.

Da, bojala se. I naravno, mogla je odbiti pogledati u Zrcalo. Mogla se okrenuti i otići. Ali osjećala je da to ne bi bilo u redu – osjećala je da se mora suočiti sa svime što stoji pred njom. Osim toga, odjednom je i silno željela vidjeti što će joj Zrcalo otkriti. I zato, kada je Galadriel krčagom zagrabila još malo vode iz potoka i ulila je u Zrcalo, Ellin mu je prišla i zagledala se u njegovu površinu.

Voda se umirila i Ellin je najprije ugledala odraz zvijezda. No ubrzo se slika promijenila. Zvijezde su nestale, a na tamnoj podlozi pojavila su se dva obrisa, crnija od najtamnije noći. Jedan je imao ljudsko obličje, no iz visoke figure izbijala je moć koju nije mogao imati niti jedan čovjek, pa čak niti vilenjak. Bio je ogrnut dugim plaštem, a na glavi mu je bila crna željezna kruna s mnoštvom oštrih šiljaka. Drugi obris je pripadao njegovoj mračnoj visokoj kuli. Silueta je ispružila ruku i Ellin je uplašeno ustuknula; Gospodar tame joj se činio toliko stvaran da je imala osjećaj da će njegova ruka doista izroniti iz Zrcala i povući je k sebi, u svoju apokaliptičnu zemlju iz koje se više nikada ne bi mogla vratiti. Trebao joj je trenutak da se umiri i da ponovno počne normalno disati, te se opet prignula malo bliže.

Crna je ruka ispunjavala skoro cijelo Zrcalo, a onda su oko jednog njegovog prsta zaplesali plamenovi. Isprva tanki i prozirni, polako su postajali sve gušći, a onda su se materijalizirali u užareni prsten na kojem je mogla pročitati dobro poznati zlokobni natpis. Vatra se zatim počela širiti, sve više i sve dalje, i opet je zadrhtala – baš kao da će progutati i nju ovdje usred Lothloriena. Požar je plamtio i širio se, gutao sela i gradove – ljude, vilenjake, patuljke i hobite. Sve što je bilo dobro i plemenito, sve šume i doline, sve lijepo u svijetu je gorjelo. Urlici orka ispunili su joj uši.

I tada se pojavila jedva vidljiva, treperava svjetlost u tami, tako slaba da se činilo da ju je moguće ugasiti jednim dahom. Nagnula se malo bliže i prepoznala lik koji je držao podignut mač – bio je to Aragorn. Nije bio sam; vidjela je uz njega i ostale članove Družine, pa čak i sebe. Bili su jedina svjetlost koja se borila protiv crne plime, ali shvatila je da nemaju snage zadržati je, da ih tama potiskuje i prijeti progutati i njih. No onda je uočila i to da Družina zapravo nije kompletna – nedostajao je Gandalf, ali i Boromir. _Ne!_, nijemo je vrisnula. Zar je bio mrtav? Zar se zbog toga nije borio s njima? Orci su tada okružili Družinu, predvođeni jednim od nazgula. I tada joj se perspektiva promijenila: nije više gledala prizor izvana, već se našla _unutar_ te bitke i vidjela je zbivanja kroz oči one Ellin u Zrcalu, stegnute u obruču neprijatelja. A kada je kukuljica jezive Prstenove utvare na čas skliznula, shvatila je da nazgul ima Boromirovo lice. Čovjek kojeg je voljela bio je izmijenjen – mračan i jezovit, i vodio je orke protiv Družine.

"Ne!" Sada je vrisnula na glas i žestoko zatresla glavom, kao da želi poništiti ono što je vidjela. Onda je opet pogledala u Zrcalo nadajući se da će otkriti da joj se samo pričinilo i da je s Boromirom ipak sve u redu, ali tada su se sve slike raspršile i sve što je do tog trena gledala je nestalo. Pred njom je opet bila samo mirna površina vode na kojoj su svjetlucale zvijezde. "Ne..." Ovoga puta riječ je bila samo šapat, i Ellin je otkrila da je noge više ne drže. Klecavih koljena kliznula je na tlo, naslonivši se na kamenu kuglu. Nije ni primijetila suze koje su joj potekle niz obraze.

Galadriel je obišla Zrcalo i našla se uz nju. Zamagljenog pogleda, Ellin je ugledala pruženu ruku i prihvatila je, te pustila da je Galadriel podigne i povede prema maloj klupici na rubu čistine. Neko su vrijeme sjedile u tišini. Samo je zvuk potoka ispunjavao noć, kao i tihi šumovi poneke životinjice koja se zatekla blizu njihove čistine. Mjesečeva svjetlost je ocrtavala sjene na tlu. Ellin se polako smirivala, ali nije mogla iz glave izbrisati slike koje je vidjela.

"Mislim da sam vidjela jednu moguću varijantu budućnosti. Nije mi se svidjela", rekla je naposljetku, kada je procijenila da je glas neće izdati. Usprkos Galadrielinom nagovještaju, u Zrcalu nije vidjela Amon Hen. Pitala se kakve je veze to mjesto moglo imati s ovom vizijom. Hoće li se tamo dogoditi nešto što bi moglo voditi ka zbivanjima koje je vidjela u Zrcalu?

"Budućnost je uvijek u gibanju", odvratila je starija vilenjakinja. "Čak ni Valari je ne mogu vidjeti, osim Mandosa... ali znamo da je on priča za sebe. Što god da si vidjela, nije nepromjenjivo. Jednostavno možeš to shvatiti kao upozorenje, kako bi se mogla bolje pripremiti."

Ellin je sklopila oči i ponovno vidjela tamu koja guši cijeli svijet, i nekompletnu Družinu kako je neuspješno pokušava zaustaviti. Boromir je u tome svijetu bio mrtav... ili nešto još gore. Zadrhtala je, no ne od hladnoće.

"Bojim se", rekla je. I to je bila istina. Bojala se hoće li uspjeti izvršiti zadatak; bojala se za Boromira, za Družinu... za cijelo Međuzemlje.

"Isto mi je rekao i Frodo. I razumijem vas. Ali Ellin, ne smiješ dopustiti da ti strah uguši nadu." Galadrielin glas bio je tih i uvjerljiv.

"Dat ću sve od sebe. Samo..." Namrštila se. "Nitko od nas se do sada nije susreo s ovakvim izazovom, pa nije baš lako. Mislim da ima trenutaka u kojima se čak i Aragorn boji – a znaš i sama koliko je inače hrabar i ustrajan."

"U vremenima poput ovih, kod svih se nada miješa s očajem", kimnula je Galadriel. "To je razumljivo. Vidjela sam to mnogo puta."

Ellin je razmislila o tome. _Kako izgleda proživjeti sve te tisuće godina? Vidjeti toliko teških vremena?_ Ma koliko se trudila, nije mogla zamisliti.

"Pa ipak, čak i kada sve izgleda izgubljeno, moraš pokušati ustati", nastavila je Galadriel ozbiljno. "Ne smiješ zaboraviti da i samo jedan jedini mali čin u borbi protiv zla mijenja svijet na bolje. Čak i kada ne vidiš ništa osim tame, sjeti se da možeš napraviti promjenu, pa makar i malenu. Jedan potez možda neće odmah promijeniti svijet, ali može biti dijelom većeg spleta zbivanja – može biti kamenčić koji će pokrenuti lavinu i na kraju dovesti do promjene. A udruženi, možete napraviti mnogo. Neka te to tjera naprijed."

Ellin je polako kimnula, ponavljajući te riječi u sebi. Naravno, Galadriel je bila u pravu. Promotrila je stariju vilenjakinju pokraj sebe i, kao i mnogo puta do sada, osjetila divljenje.

"Zapamtit ću to", obećala je Ellin tiho, gledajući je u oči. I iako je i dalje osjećala nemir zbog onoga što je vidjela u Zrcalu, Galadrieline riječi su joj dale novu snagu i podstrek.

"Znam da hoćeš", kimnula je Galadriel, pa ustala. "No, kasno je i iscrpljena si, a moraš se odmoriti. Pođimo natrag."

Kada je nešto kasnije te noći Ellin legla u svoj krevet, razmišljala je o svemu što se ranije zbilo. Slike iz Zrcala su joj se vratile i zadrhtala je razmišljajući o Boromiru. Zašto je nazgul imao njegovo lice? _Zašto?_ Podsvjesno je znala odgovor: mogao je podleći zovu Prstena, mogao se pretvoriti u nekoga sasvim drukčijeg – neprepoznatljivog i zastrašujućeg. Ali njezina svijest nije htjela prihvatiti tu mogućnost. _Ne!_ Nije htjela čak ni razmišljati o tome. _Ne, to se ne smije i neće se dogoditi_.

Onda su joj Galadrieline riječi opet odjeknule u glavi. _Možeš napraviti promjenu_. Da, odavno je i sama bila svjesna da svaka osoba može pridonijeti stvaranju boljega svijeta, premda ju je zbog malodušnosti trebalo malo obodriti i podsjetiti na to. _Zapamtit ću to, obećavam_. I namjeravala je dati baš sve od sebe kako bi pomogla u borbi za Međuzemlje.

Potom se sjetila i Galadrielinog upozorenja. Amon Hen. Prijelomni trenutak. U kojem bi ona mogla odigrati važnu ulogu.

_Zapamtit ću i to. Oh, itekako ću zapamtiti, i bit ću posebno pažljiva baš tamo..._


	23. Put se nastavlja

Polako su veslali niz mirnu rječicu, a Boromir je s nestrpljenjem i iščekivanjem dizao glavu i gledao naprijed, u daljinu. Kada je najzad ugledao dugu, vijugavu modru prugu osmjehnuo se. _Anduin. Konačno_.

Prošlo je nekih tri sata otkako su krenuli, i sada su se približili mjestu gdje se Celebrant ulijevao u Anduin. Ovo je bila istočna granica Lothloriena i šuma je postajala sve rjeđa. Još je jedan uski pojas šume ležao južno od Celebranta, no najveći dio te vilenjačke zemlje je bio smješten sjeverno i zapadno od tih dviju rijeka.

Kada su uplovili u Anduin, Boromir je zaveslao s obnovljenim žarom. Ovdje je bila mnogo uža i plića nego južnije u Gondoru, no bila je to ona ista rijeka koja je protjecala uz Pelennorsko polje i njegov Minas Tirith. Znao je da ih još mnogi kilometri i više dana plovidbe dijeli od Gondora, ali zbog same činjenice da se našao na Anduinu činilo mu se da je izravno povezan sa svojom domovinom.

Čim su krenuli, odmah je primijetio da je čamcima doista lako upravljati i da su sigurni i stabilni, baš kao što je bila opisala Ellin. S njime su u čamcu bili Merry i Pippin te dio prtljage. Boromir je povremeno bacao pogled na potpuno novi štit koji je ležao pokraj njegovih nogu. Bio je poprilično velik, no relativno lagan. Boja mu je bila tamnosmeđa i bio je dobro obrađen i gladak. Nekoliko manjih rezbarija lorienskih listova bilo je urezano kružno uz vanjski rub, a u sredini je bio stilizirani crtež mallorna.

"Znam da si tijekom vašega putovanja ostao bez svoga štita, Boromire sine Denethorov", bila mu je rekla Galadriel prilikom darivanja. Zajedno s još nekoliko vilenjaka koji su nosili čamce, Gospodarica i Gospodar Loriena dopratili su ih sve do Celebranta i svi su članovi Družine tom prilikom dobili lijepe i vrijedne poklone. "Pred vama su teški dani i mnoge bitke, i neka te ovaj štit čuva u njima", bila je dodala Galadriel. Poklon bio lijep, ali puno važnije je bilo to što je bio izuzetno koristan, i Boromir joj je zahvalio i duboko se poklonio. I tada je, kao i prvoga dana, začuo njezin glas u glavi. _Hrabro, sine Gondora. Nada nije izgubljena, samo slijedi put svjetla_. Pitao se zašto mu je to naglasila. Naravno da će slijediti taj put; nikada se neće okrenuti tami. Cijeloga se života borio protiv zla i nije namjeravao sada stati. Uostalom, kada je prvoga dana razmišljao o imaginarnom raskrižju koje je bilo pred njim, znao je da nikada ne bi okrenuo leđa prijateljima i odabrao lakši put.

_Nada nije izgubljena_. Pa, upravo je to bilo ono što ih je sve držalo. I sam se nastojao stalno podsjećati na to – htio je vjerovati da njegova domovina neće pasti.

Dok su polako plovili Anduinom s njihove su desne – zapadne – strane promicala stabla Lothloriena, a prema istoku, dokle god je pogled dopirao, nalazila se otvorena ravnica. Boromir se zagledao u daljinu pokušavajući uočiti južni Mrkodol, no bio je predaleko – gotovo stotinu kilometara. I baš zbog te velike udaljenosti nadao se da će biti sigurni od orka koji su prebivali u toj zlokobnoj šumi.

Nakon nekog vremena Lothlorien je ostao iza njih i našli su se na otvorenom prostoru – sada su se ravnice prostirale s obje strane rijeke. Osim jedne kratke pauze za užinu, veslali su tijekom cijeloga dana i zaustavili su se tek kada je već padao mrak. Pristali su uz zapadnu obalu i napravili mali logor. Nažalost, nije bilo šume ili spilje koja bi im pružila dobar zaklon te im je logor bio relativno izložen, ali srećom sve se činilo posve mirno i pusto. Ipak, za svaku sigurnost, nisu palili vatru.

"Šteta što se sada više ne vidi dobro", komentirao je Pippin kada su završili s večerom. Sjedili su u krugu i razgovarali. Upravo je započeo izlaziti mjesec, no ipak nije bilo dovoljno svjetlosti za vježbu. "Ali možda bismo sutra ujutro prije polaska mogli malo isprobati naše nove mačeve?" Okrenuo se prema Boromiru, glasa ispunjenog nadom.

Boromir im se osmjehnuo. Pippin i Merry su prilikom rastanka dobili dva vilenjačka mača; zapravo, za čovjeka ili vilenjaka bili bi to veliki bodeži, a za hobite su to bili mačevi. Boromir ih je stigao nakratko razgledati prije polaska; bili su lagani te odlično izrađeni i izbalansirani. Hobiti su, naravno, bili oduševljeni svojim darovima.

"Hoćemo", kimnuo im je. "Siguran sam da će vam odlično ići s njima."

"I ja bih volio imati jedan takav mač", uzdahnuo je Sam. On je od Galadriel dobio vilenjačko uže.

"Nemoj biti nezadovoljan", odvratio mu je Aragorn. "I tvoj dar je vrijedan. Galadhrimi izrađuju najbolje uže u Međuzemlju. Neće ti puknuti, a čvor se nikada neće sam razvezati. A sigurno postoji razlog zašto si ga dobio; Galadriel zacijelo predosjeća da bi ti upravo to moglo biti potrebno."

Sam je djelovao kao da razmišlja o tome, a onda je najzad kimnuo, očito prihvativši objašnjenje.

"Pa dobro, valjda je tako", rekao je. "A što si ti dobio, Strideru?"

Boromir se osmjehnuo na spomen toga imena. Sam je bio jedini koji je još uvijek povremeno zvao Aragorna na taj način.

"Novi pojas i korice za Andurila", odgovorio mu je Aragorn.

Dvoje vilenjaka dobilo je galadhrimske lukove, izrađene po mjeri. Još prilikom darivanja Boromir je mogao vidjeti da su oduševljeni kvalitetom, a njihovi novi lukovi su bili i nešto veći od onih koje su imali do sada pa su im omogućavali i veći domet. Frodo je pak dobio bočicu s vodom – naizgled beznačajnu stvar, ali kako su odmah potom saznali, bila je to voda s jednoga posebnog mjesta i sadržavala je u sebi zrake Earendilove zvijezde – Silmarila. "Neka ti to bude svjetlost na tamnim mjestima, kada sva ostala svjetla utrnu", rekla je Galadriel Frodu na rastanku, pružajući mu dar.

"Jako mi se sviđaju ovi plaštevi koje smo svi dobili, tako su meki i topli. Gotovo da i ne osjećam hladnoću dok sjedimo ovdje, iako je sada noć i svježije nego što je bilo po danu", rekao je Frodo.

"A jeste li vidjeli kako imaju neobične boje?" dodao je Pippin. "Skoro da imam dojam da mijenjaju boje. Dio vremena mi izgledaju smeđi, pa zatim tamnozeleni, pa na trenutke čak i modri..."

"Da, i ja sam primijetio! Jesu li čarobni?" upitao je Sam.

"Možda je to jedan način da ih opišeš, Same, premda ih ja ne bih tako nazvala", odgovorila je Ellin. "Radi se o tome da vilenjaci u svoj rad mogu unijeti i pomisao na ono što vole. Drveće, lišće, nebo, rijeke – to je svijet Galadhrima koji oni vole iznad svega i neraskidivo su povezani s njime. I zato, budući da vilenjaci unose i dio svoje duše u ono što rade, plaštevi na neki način u sebi sadržavaju dušu prirode. Nadam se da sam uspjela dobro objasniti. Pa eto, ovisno kako se mičete i kako svjetlost pada na njih, mogu izgledati različitih boja – a sve su to boje prirode."

"Mislim da razumijem. Uglavnom, fantastično", komentirao je zadivljeno Merry. "I čarobno, slažem se s tim opisom."

"Gimli, ti si danas tijekom cijeloga puta bio izuzetno tih", rekao je tada Legolas patuljku. "Nedostaje li ti Zlatna šuma?"

Gimli je teško uzdahnuo. "Nisam mislio da ću to ikada reći, ali da", priznao je. "Prekrasna je, baš poput Gospodarice. I njenoga dara. Od sada, više nikada ništa drugo neću zvati lijepim."

Boromir je promotrio patuljka. Blijeda mjesečeva svjetlost je padala na njegovo lice i Boromiru se učinilo da na njemu vidi duboku sjetu i čežnju.

_"Samo jednu zlatnu vlas njezine kose, i to samo zato jer je zapovjedila da iznesem želju."_

Dobio je tri.

"Njezin dar je znak da te cijeni", rekla mu je nježno Ellin. "Ispričat ću ti jednu davnu, vrlo davnu zgodu... znaš li tko je bio Feanor?" Gimli je kimnuo, a Ellin je nastavila. "Još u doba Drveća, dok su živjeli u Valinoru, mnogo puta ju je molio za jednu vlas njene kose. Ali ona je prepoznala tamu duboko u njemu, i nije ga našla dostojnim toga dara. Nikada mu nije uslišala želju."

"Oh!" Gimlijev zapanjeni usklik bio je njegov jedini komentar na to; ostao je bez riječi. I hobiti su se doimali prilično impresionirani.

"Što ćeš učiniti s njima?" upitao je Frodo.

"Jednoga dana kada se vratim u svoj zavičaj, umetnut ću ih u kristal", odgovorio je patuljak zaneseno. "Bit će baština moje obitelji, i znamen prijateljstva i mira između vilenjaka i patuljaka za sva vremena."

"Lijepo rečeno, Gimli", odvratio je Legolas i uputio lagani naklon. "Još jednom si dokazao da i patuljci mogu biti itekako vješti na riječima."

"Svi smo dobili vrlo vrijedne poklone", rekao je ozbiljno Aragorn. "Galadriel i Celeborn su nam svima mnogo pomogli, na mnogo načina."

Boromir je kimnuo, slažući se s time. "To je itekako točno. Prenijet ću u Gondoru sve što sam naučio putem. Mnogi nisu svjesni koliko nam je Lothlorien važan saveznik."

Aragornovo lice mu je bilo skriveno u tami jer mjesec je graničaru bio iza leđa, no Boromir je vidio da mu je ovaj kimnuo glavom i naslutio je Aragornov osmijeh. Bio je zadovoljan što se međusobno razumiju, i bilo mu je drago što je imao prilike upoznati tu zemlju i svijet vilenjaka te naučiti mnogo o njima.

Još su malo razgovarali, a onda su se polako počeli spremati za počinak. Boromir se nije osjećao pospano te se javio za prvu stražarsku smjenu. I dok su članovi Družine polako tonuli u san, on se smjestio nekoliko metara dalje, promatrajući okolinu s jedne malo više stijene. Sve je bilo mirno i tiho, a mjesečeva srebrna svjetlost je obasjavala ravnicu i rijeku. Bilo je svježe, ali ne i previše hladno. Nije bilo vjetra i noć je bila lijepa.

_Još malo. Još samo nekoliko dana. I bit ću ponovno kući_.

-x-x-x-

_"Pogledaj u Zrcalo", čula je Galadrielin glas. No Ellin je oklijevala, bojala se. Visoka lórienska stabla koja je oduvijek voljela sada kao da su je neprijateljski promatrala dok su se nadvijala nad nju. "Pogledaj", ponovno je začula, iako se usta Gospodarice nisu otvorila. Glas je odzvonio u njezinoj glavi kao zapovijed i Ellin mu se pokorila. Sa strahom i nelagodom prišla je Zrcalu. Zagledala se u površinu vode, ali nikakva slika se nije pojavila. Kada se nagnula nad Zrcalo, shvatila je da ipak nešto vidi. Međutim, to nešto nije bila slika na vodi, već nekakvo svjetlucanje na dnu samoga kamenog postolja. Prsten! Gledala je u njega kao opčinjena. Bio je zlatan, sjajan i prelijep. I dozivao ju je. Ellin se očajnički željela oduprijeti. Htjela je pobjeći, ali noge su joj bile prikovane za tlo. Htjela je zatvoriti oči kako ga ne bi morala gledati, no kapci su odbili poslušati tu naredbu. Osjećala je kako je snaga napušta, kako Prsten lomi njezinu volju. Dignula je glavu htijući zvati Galadriel u pomoć, no druga vilenjakinja je nestala. Ostala je sama... sama s Prstenom. Pogled joj se vratio na Zrcalo. Zov je postajao sve jači... i ona je polako pružila ruku. Voda je bila ledena, no Ellin to nije ni primijetila – sva je bila usredotočena na svoj cilj. Najzad, dodirnula je Prsten, a onda ga obuhvatila šakom i izvukla. Ležao joj je na dlanu, a ona je kao opčinjena zurila u njega. Srce joj je uzbuđeno lupalo. Polako, diveći mu se, nataknula ga je na prst. Duboko je udahnula, osjećajući se odjednom snažno i moćno, kao da može učiniti sve što poželi... kao da cijeli svijet leži pod njezinim nogama, pod njezinom vlašću._

_Osjećaj je bio dobar._

_Onda joj je pogled ponovno pao na Zrcalo. U njemu je tada vidjela lica svojih roditelja – blijeda, poprskana krvlju. Bili su mrtvi, ubili su ih orci. Zadrhtala je, a na oči su joj navrle suze. Odjednom, njeni roditelji su istovremeno otvorili oči, a u njima je vidjela optužbu. I tugu._

_"Prišla si Tami. Izdala si nas", odjeknuli su joj njihovi glasovi u glavi. Glasno je kriknula i zaplakala._

Naglo je sjela na svom ležaju, teško dišući. Osvrnula se oko sebe, no pogled joj je bio zamagljen suzama. Ipak, uspjela je razabrati da su prilike sklupčane na ležajevima oko nje ostale nepomične; činilo se da njezin nagli pokret nikoga nije probudio.

Međutim, nije sve ostalo mirno. Jedan visoki lik ipak je krenuo prema njoj, a ona je odmah vidjela o kome se radi. Boromir, koji je bio na straži, hitro joj je prišao i kleknuo pokraj nje.

"Ellin, što je?" upitao je šaptom. "Naglo si skočila, i tiho kriknula..."

Sjedila je oborene glave, još uvijek nastojeći umiriti svoje disanje i lupanje srca. Pretpostavljala je da u mraku ne vidi njene suze, no znala je da je primijetio da nešto ne valja.

"Ružno sam sanjala", odgovorila je najzad drhtavim glasom. Nakon toga je zašutjela, nije htjela reći više. Osjećaj iz sna još uvijek je bio prejak, previše ju je užasavao, i obuzeo ju je iracionalan strah da bi i samo spominjanje Prstena još pojačalo njegovu moć.

"Neko upozorenje na opasnost, kao onda na planini?" upitao je, i automatski se istovremeno osvrnuo unaokolo.

"Ne", odvratila je šaptom. "Samo... loš san."

"U tom slučaju, što god da je bilo – bio je samo san", rekao joj je tiho. "Proći će. Pokušaj se smiriti i odspavati još malo."

_Hoće li proći?_ San ju je uplašio. Ovo je bilo drugi put u relativno kratko vrijeme da je osjetila kako je Prsten privlači. Njegova snaga je, činilo se, bila jača nego što je slutila i nadala se da se nikada neće naći u pravome iskušenju. Osjećaj moći iz sna bio je previše stvaran... i previše dobar i privlačan. Zadrhtala je. Nije željela odmah leći i spavati, u strahu da će se isti san vratiti.

"Ja... ne znam. Mislim da si prvo moram malo razbistriti misli", šapnula je. Palo joj je na um da bi mogla ustati i prošetati da se malo smiri. Tada je shvatila da je Boromir drži za ruku i postala je svjesna njegove blizine. Srce joj je opet zakucalo jače, ali sada zlokobni san više nije imao ništa s tim.

"Želiš li se malo protegnuti, dok se ne umiriš?" upitao je tiho kao da joj je pročitao misli.

"Da", odvratila je. Pomogao joj je da ustane i bilo joj je žao kad joj je pustio ruku. Dohvatila je plašt i ogrnula se, a onda su se polako i pažljivo udaljili nekoliko metara od ostalih kako ne bi nikoga probudili. Svježi noćni zrak joj je trenutno prilično prijao. Mjesec je obasjavao okolinu i odmah je uočila oveću, glatku bijelu stijenu prema kojoj je pokazao Boromir.

"Ovdje sam stražario, dobro se vidi unaokolo", rekao je kad su sjeli na stijenu. Bila je malčice viša od ravnice i doista je pružala dobar pogled na okolinu. Logor je bio nekoliko metara od njih. "Kako si sada?"

"Pa, malo bolje", odgovorila je, i doista je bila. Tada je skupila nešto hrabrosti i progovorila o snu. "Sanjala sam svoje roditelje. Oni su već odavno mrtvi... poginuli su kada mi je bilo petnaest godina." To je bilo sve što je rekla; Prsten ipak nije htjela spominjati.

"Žao mi je zbog toga", rekao je ozbiljno i suosjećajno Boromir. "Aragorn mi je to spomenuo jednom kad smo razgovarali. Rekao mi je da su ih ubili orci."

"Da", odvratila je Ellin, gledajući u tlo. "Putovali su prema Lothlorienu s još nekoliko vilenjaka. Orci su bili brojniji i iznenadili su ih. Samo dvojica su preživjela."

Dok je razmišljala o tome, odjednom joj se učinilo još hladnije. Zadrhtala je. Boromir ju je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka.

"Ellin, doista mi je žao", rekao je. "Znam koliko ti je bilo teško. I još si bila tako mlada."

"Elrond je bio stalno uz mene i pokušao mi je zamijeniti i majku i oca", nastavila je. "Rođaci i Aragorn su mi također puno pomogli. Ne znam kako bih podnijela ono prvo najteže razdoblje bez svih njih."

Zastrašujući osjećaj iz sna je polako blijedio, a Boromirovo društvo ju je tješilo i umirivalo. I naravno, također i uznemiravalo na svoj način. Kako je zaboravljala na san, tako je postajala sve svjesnija njegove blizine. Pogledala ga je iskosa. Njegov profil je bio ocrtan na tamnoj pozadini. Gledao je ravno pred sebe. Dok je razmišljala o njegovim maloprijašnjim riječima, sjetila se onoga što je još davno saznala od Aragorna i Gandalfa: supruga gondorskog namjesnika Denethora umrla je mlada.

"Da, znam da razumiješ", rekla je tiho. "Znam da si rano ostao bez majke. Koliko ti je bilo godina?"

"Deset", odgovorio je. "Faramiru je bilo pet. On je se gotovo ni ne sjeća."

"Bili ste tek djeca, još mlađi od mene! Mora da vam je bilo užasno... žao mi je zbog tvoje majke, Boromire", rekla je sućutno. Učinilo joj se da ih gubitak koji su oboje pretrpjeli na neki način povezuje. "Sigurna sam da je i tvom ocu bilo vrlo teško", dodala je.

Boromir joj nije odgovorio odmah i već je pomislila da više i neće govoriti o tome kad je najzad progovorio.

"Znam da jest iako to nije pokazivao, i bio je jak zbog nas dvojice. Tek kasnije sam shvatio da je zauvijek ostao šutljiviji i smrknutiji. Mnogi su ga se bojali, a raspoloženja su mu ponekad bila nepredvidiva. Rijetko se smijao i bio je prilično zahtjevan prema svima", rekao je, a Ellin se učinilo da može razabrati nešto gorčine u njegovu glasu.

"I prema vama dvojici?" upitala je, gledajući ga ozbiljno. Okrenuo se prema njoj i, iako mu u tami nije mogla dobro vidjeti lice, osjetila je da ju je gledao nekoliko trenutaka. Onda se opet zagledao u daljinu, kao da razmišlja o prošlosti.

"Iako je, naravno, volio Faramira, nije to pokazivao na isti način kao i prema meni. Prema njemu je uvijek bio stroži i kao da nikad nije bio zadovoljan. To je bilo nepravedno i nije mi se sviđalo."

"Misliš li da bi bilo drukčije da vam je majka ostala živa?" upitala je Ellin. Nikada još nisu razgovarali toliko otvoreno, o tako privatnim stvarima, i na trenutak se uplašila da je postavila previše osobno pitanje. Ipak, ovoga joj je puta Boromir odgovorio gotovo bez oklijevanja.

"Možda, ali nisam zapravo siguran. Otac je jednostavno bio krut i strog čovjek. Bilo je topline u njemu, naravno", rekao je, i osjetila je da se blago nasmiješio, "i zacijelo bi bio nešto mekši da je majka ostala uz njega. Velik dio njega je otišao s njom."

"Razumijem", odvratila je zamišljeno pokušavajući zamisliti njihovo djetinjstvo bez majke, u turobnoj atmosferi uz strogog oca.

"Nije sve bilo ni tako tmurno", rekao je Boromir kao da je pogodio o čemu je razmišljala. "Radila je u Ecthelionovoj kuli jedna kuharica koju smo obožavali, a koja se svim silama trudila razmaziti nas. Uvijek je spremala kolače posebno za nas dvojicu, priređivala nam iznenađenja, te nas često pozivala k sebi u kuhinju i pričala nam priče. Danas je već stara i više ne radi, ali živi blizu palače i povremeno je posjećujemo."

"To je stvarno lijepo od vas", rekla je Ellin s divljenjem.

"Nikada se ne smije zaboraviti ni zanemariti ljude koji su radili za tebe, ili pak one koji su ti bili podređeni", odvratio joj je. Ellin je kimnula u znak slaganja. Bila je to jedna od osobina dobroga vođe – uvijek brinuti za sve svoje ljude.

"Mora da vam je bilo sjajno s njom", rekla je uz smiješak.

"Naravno. Stalno je bila vesela i dobre volje, i uvijek je bila uz nas", kimnuo je Boromir. "Branila nas je kada god smo bili nestašni. Ponekad smo znali pobjeći iz škole i jednostavno se igrati i uživati", nastavio je Boromir pričati o događajima iz djetinjstva. "Priznajem, ja sam to činio češće i uvijek sam ja bio taj koji je to predlagao jer Faramir je više volio školu od mene." Smijao se i Ellin je osjetila koliko se rado prisjeća tih doživljaja. "Ponekad nam je bio izazov sakriti se u samoj palači, pronalaziti u njoj uvijek nova skrovišta, i skrivati se dok nas ne otkriju. A katkada smo odlazili i prema donjim razinama grada. Imali smo nekoliko prijatelja, vršnjaka, s kojima smo prokrstarili grad uzduž i poprijeko."

I dalje se smiješio, a Ellin mu se pridružila i sama otplovivši u mislima u djetinjstvo.

"Ja sam obožavala lutati u prirodi, a uglavnom sam provodila slobodno vrijeme s Aragornom; pričala sam ti da smo odrasli zajedno. Ponekad je s nama bilo i nekoliko drugih dječaka, vilenjaka iz Rivendella, a povremeno je dolazio i Aragornov rođak Halbarad. Ne računajući njega koji je moj vršnjak, a koji ionako nije dolazio često, bila sam najmlađa među njima, pa su svi bili jači i brži od mene i redovito sam gubila u većini igara", nasmijala se. "Ipak, nitko me nije mogao pobijediti u igrama u kojima je bila važna spretnost."

Boromir se nasmijao zajedno s njom i Ellin je osjetila kako je zvuk tog smijeha i njegova blizina smućuju. Još nikad nisu razgovarali tako otvoreno i opušteno; većina njihovih razgovora do sada bila je suzdržana i ozbiljna. Zbunila se i ušutjela.

Boromir se također uozbiljio, i neko je vrijeme vladala tišina. Potom se opet okrenuo prema njoj.

"To što ti se dogodilo te potaklo da se posvetiš borbi protiv Neprijatelja?" upitao ju je sasvim tiho. Glas mu je bio mek i pun suosjećanja.

"Da", kimnula je, sjetivši se tih davnih dana. "Nakon što sam prebrodila ono prvo, najteže razdoblje, odlučila sam pridružiti se ostalim borcima Rivendella... Jednostavno nisam mogla drukčije. Trebalo mi je nešto što će me zaokupiti i dati mi smisao. Sa svakim novim danom vježbe zamišljala sam da su dani osvete sve bliži."

"Razumijem", odvratio je tiho. "Mnogi bi se na tvom mjestu osjećali isto."

"Elrond nije bio naročito sretan", rekla je s iskrivljenim smiješkom na licu. "Nagovarao me da otplovim na Zapad. Ali nisam to željela. Samo sam htjela osvetu. U početku je u meni ostalo malo što osim boli i mržnje." Zastala je i uzdahnula. "Trebalo mi je dosta vremena, kao i truda Elronda, Aragorna i mojih rođaka da se izvučem iz tog stanja."

"Misliš na Elladana i Elrohira, zar ne?" upitao je.

"Da. Njima se dogodilo nešto vrlo slično kao i meni... njihova majka, doduše, nije mrtva, ali svejedno su je izgubili zbog orka."

"Znam", rekao je Boromir. "Aragorn mi je pričao o tome jednom prilikom. Još jedna tužna priča."

"Onda razumiješ što sam htjela reći. I oni su prošli kroz isto – bol, mržnja, želja za osvetom. Razumjeli su me u potpunosti i pomogli mi da prebrodim taj period."

"Pretpostavljam da je i Arwen bila uz tebe."

"Zapravo, Arwen je tada još uvijek bila u Lothlorienu", odvratila je Ellin. "Vratila se u Rivendell kad mi je bilo osamnaest godina i tada sam je prvi put upoznala. Ispočetka sam bila jako impresionirana velikom sestričnom", nasmijala se, "no brzo smo se zbližile."

"Moj otac je bio jedinac, baš kao i moj djed, ali s majčine strane imam mnogo rođaka", rekao je Boromir. "Žive u Dol Amrothu. Dok smo bili djeca, često smo se posjećivali. Faramir i ja smo proveli kod njih mnogo lijepih ljetnih mjeseci." Primijetila je kako se okrenuo prema njoj i kimnuo. "Dol Amroth je prekrasan. Litice koje se spuštaju u more su veličanstvene, a ima i predivnih pješčanih plaža. Rekao bih da je to najljepši dio obale Gondora. Ako ikada budeš mogla, pođi tamo."

"Pa, nadam se da ću uspjeti... jednom", rekla je tiho. No bilo joj je teško razmišljati puno unaprijed. "Za sada stvarno nemam baš nikakvu predodžbu o tome što će biti jednoga dana. Daleka budućnost mi se nekako čini prilično apstraktnom."

"S obzirom na to što je pred nama, nije ni čudo", odvratio je. "No, pretpostavimo da će sve završiti najbolje moguće i da će Sauron biti poražen. Zacijelo ćeš tada poći na Zapad... kao i ostali iz tvoga naroda?"

Pitanje je zvučalo prilično nehajno. _Naravno, njemu nije do budućnosti u kojoj bih ostala u Međuzemlju, blizu njega_, podsjetila se gorko. No pokušala je dati objektivan odgovor.

"Pa, tu i tamo sam znala razgovarati, kako s rođacima tako i s prijateljima, što bismo radili da zavlada mir. No to je bilo više na razini sanjarenja, ako razumiješ što želim reći, jer pravi trajni mir nije bio baš izgledan. Sve do sada prilično me zaokupljala borba protiv slugu Neprijatelja, što je nekakva konstanta u životima svih nas koji smo odabrali takav put i koji živimo u ovo vrijeme", izložila je Ellin. "Naravno, bilo je tu i mirnih perioda u kojima je život bio normalan. Nismo bili u borbama neprestano. A što bih učinila ako bi Sauron bio uništen..." Malo se zamislila. Situacija je bila komplicirana, pogotovo zato što je i ona, kao Earendilov potomak, imala mogućnost izabrati između smrtnosti ili vilenjačkog života. Ali niti tu temu još nije ozbiljno razmatrala. "Kako se sada osjećam, ne vjerujem da bih otplovila uskoro. Previše volim Međuzemlje. Moje je srce ipak tu i voljela bih još mnogo vremena provesti ovdje."

"U tome slučaju, moraš proputovati Gondorom", odvratio je, i iako mu nije mogla dobro vidjeti lice u tami, naslutila je da se nasmiješio. "Bijelo gorje, Dol Amroth, Ithilien... prekrasni su. Naročito je poseban Ithilien u proljeće, kada je sve zeleno i kada se priroda probudi."

I ona se osmjehnula. "Na tebi se u svakom trenutku vidi koliko voliš svoju zemlju." Tada je zastala, jer joj je iznenada nešto palo na pamet. Željela ga je bolje upoznati, saznati sve o njemu, i odlučila je upitati. "U redu, i dalje zamišljamo da je rat gotov... ili pak da Sauron nikada nije ni postojao. Što bi Boromir radio da je sve mirno i da ne mora biti namjesnik Gondora? Koje su tvoje želje, što bi volio raditi kad bi mogao?"

"Hm... da, naravno da sam razmišljao o tome." Zastao je i okrenuo glavu prema njoj. "Smijat ćeš se."

Smiješak joj se istog trena pojavio na licu. "I sada ispada da se smijem i prije nego što si išta rekao", odvratila je veselo. "Ali znaš, čim ti netko kaže 'smijat ćeš se', već taj uvod sam po sebi izazove tu reakciju." Potom se uozbiljila. "Iskušaj me."

"Najobičniji farmer. Htio bih imati negdje svoj komadić zemlje. Raditi nešto korisno vlastitim rukama. Proizvoditi, stvarati. I davati onima koji nemaju. U Gondoru je mnogo siročadi, i siromašnih ljudi."

"Lijepa želja", kimnula je Ellin, naročito dirnuta ovim posljednjim. "Ne znam zašto si mislio da ću se smijati."

"Pa, ima važnijih zanimanja", odgovorio je. "Izlječitelji, učitelji, izumitelji, znanstvenici..."

"Svaki posao je častan. I farmer i kovač i liječnik – svi su oni važni, svatko na svoj način", rekla je ozbiljno i gorljivo. "Najbitnije je raditi srcem. Uostalom, to radiš i sada – vidi se da ti je dobrobit Gondora glavni cilj."

Neko vrijeme su šutjeli. Počelo je puhati i postalo je hladnije. Ellin se stresla i pokušala čvršće omotati plaštem.

"Je li ti hladno? Želiš li se vratiti?" upitao je. "Nadam se da si sada dobro, nakon onoga ružnoga sna."

"Da, jesam. Pa, pretpostavljam da bih mogla pokušati još malo odspavati..." odvratila je i ustala, premda joj je istovremeno bilo žao što se ovo druženje bliži kraju. "Koliko je moglo proći otkako smo legli?" Pretpostavljala je da nije prošlo mnogo jer je još uvijek bio na straži Boromir koji se bio javio za prvu smjenu.

Podignuo je pogled prema nebu i promotrio zvijezde, razmišljajući. "Otprilike jedan sat, mislim, ne više od toga."

"Oh, tako znači", promrmljala je Ellin, više za sebe.

"Laku noć", rekao je tiho. "Nadam se da nećeš više ružno sanjati."

Ellin je promotrila siluetu čovjeka koji je ostao sjediti na stijeni, a srce joj je zatreperilo.

"Laku noć i tebi ", odvratila je, također šaptom. "I Boromire... hvala ti."

Nije joj ništa odgovorio, samo je u mraku vidjela kako joj se sasvim lagano naklonio. Prešla je onih nekoliko koraka koji su je dijelili od logora, skinula plašt i uvukla se u svoju vreću za spavanje. Čvrsto se omotala i udobno namjestila, ali nije mogla odmah zaspati. No sada to više nije bilo zbog straha od nove môre, već zato jer je razmišljala o Boromiru. U sebi je ponovno proživjela svaku sekundu prijašnjeg druženja, u mislima ponovila svaku riječ koju su izmijenili. Bila je sretna što su razgovarali, što je baš on bio na straži kada se probudila. Svaki trenutak uz njega mnogo joj je značio i nadala se da će biti prilike za još sličnih razgovora. A noćas je po prvi put osjetila da je nešto bilo drugačije nego prije. Sada je po prvi put osjetila njegovo pravo zanimanje za nju. Osmjehnula se. Možda je ipak bilo nade.

-x-x-x-

Boromir je pratio pogledom siluetu vilenjakinje dok se udaljavala prema logoru. Razgovor koji su do maločas vodili nije bio nalik niti jednome do sada i osjećao je kao da se počinju istinski upoznavati, otkrivati ono skriveno i privatno. Tijekom onih desetak dana u Caras Galadhonu gotovo ju nije ni vidio i jako mu je nedostajala. No ovaj je razgovor sve to nadoknadio. Jutros je pomislio kako je sretan zato što su napokon krenuli prema Gondoru; sada je bio još bolje raspoložen jer je postao svjestan da mu nastavak putovanja pruža nove prilike za druženje s Ellin. Tada mu se javila jedna smiona ideja i osmjehnuo se. Sutra navečer, kada se zaustave, možda bi je mogao upitati da stražare zajedno. _Da, to ću učiniti_...

_Boromire_.

Glas – oštar i mek, leden i zavodljiv, tih i glasan, sve to u isto vrijeme – odjeknuo mu je u glavi i razbio mu sanjarenje. Posljednji put je taj glas čuo prije no što su ušli u Lothlorien, i nakon što ga je tamo prestao dozivati, nadao se da je utihnuo zauvijek.

Prevario se.

_Gondor je slab. Gondor nema snage suprotstaviti se Sauronovoj vojsci. Znaš to, zar ne?_

Nije želio razmišljati o tome.

_Gondor će pasti_.

Slike rata i plamena. Rijeke krvi.

_Uzmi me i spasi Gondor. Uzmi me i zavladaj Ardom_.

Slika – on kao kralj, svi padaju na koljena i klanjaju se.

_Uzmi me_.

Zatresao je glavom pokušavajući otjerati glas. Ali nije uspijevao. To nije bilo nešto što se moglo otjerati ili otresti poput mrvice koja je pala na plašt; ovaj glas je odjekivao unutar njegova uma.

Prsten mu je šaputao, ulizivao se, mamio. _Uzmi me_.

Vrijeme je teklo, mučenje se nastavljalo. Nije mogao ništa učiniti da to zaustavi. Glas je govorio i govorio, ali ma koliko se Boromir trudio, nije mu mogao pobjeći. Zurio je pred sebe u tamnu vijugavu rijeku, ali nije je vidio.

_Samo sa mnom možeš spasiti Gondor_.

Tijela gondorske djece i žena, krvava, osakaćena, slomljena.

_Spasi ih. Jednostavno je. Uzmi me_.

Faramir, nepomičan i beživotan, na spaljenom bojnom polju.

_NE!_ Sklopio je oči i zagnjurio lice u dlanove, ali Prsten nije bio predmet ispred njega koji je jednostavno mogao zanemariti tako što će zatvoriti oči i više ga neće vidjeti. Prsten mu je bio u glavi, i nije bilo bijega.

_Uzmi me_. _Uzmi me. Uzmi me._

Poziv, iznova i iznova... Glas i slike su nastavili kolati njegovom glavom, i samo je stiskao zube želeći da to prođe. Nije imao pojma koliko to već traje. Je li prošlo tek nekoliko trenutaka? Sati? Dani? Činilo mu se da traje beskrajno dugo.

_Uzmi me_. _Uzmi me. Uzmi me._

Sekunde, minute, sati... beskrajno.

"Boromire?"

Poskočio kad je začuo Aragornov glas. Nije ga ni čuo kad mu se približio.

"Je li sve u redu?" upitao je Aragorn. Boromir mu je mogao čuti sumnjičavost u glasu. Zatresao je glavom, a Prstenov glas se napokon povukao. "Prošlo je barem tri sata otkako si na straži. Zašto me nisi zvao?"

_Tri sata?!_ Brzo je izračunao – ako je s Ellin razgovarao krajem prvog sata, znači da ga je Prsten dozivao puna dva sata... je li moguće da je to mučenje toliko dugo trajalo? Nije mogao vjerovati; potpuno je izgubio pojam o vremenu. Tada je pogledao prema nebu i shvatio da je Aragorn u pravu. Duboko je uzdahnuo i pokušao se smiriti.

"Uhvatila me jaka glavobolja", odvratio je, nastojeći zvučati normalno, i nadajući se da objašnjenje zvuči logično. "Zbog nje mi se zapravo uopće ne spava, pa sam stoga odlučio malo produžiti stražarenje radije nego da budim vas koji se odmarate. Znaš kako je ponekad s glavoboljom." Čak se pokušao nasmiješiti, ne bi li djelovao uvjerljivije. Istovremeno, shvatio je kako im je zapravo mogla prići čitava vojska orka, ali on je ne bi primijetio.

"Razumijem", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Ipak, sada ipak pođi leći. Moraš se malo odmoriti, a kada se umiriš, moglo bi i proći pa ćeš odspavati."

"Pa, nadam se da bi moglo biti tako, da", rekao je Boromir i ustao sa svog mjesta. "Vidimo se sutra, laku noć."

"Laku noć i tebi", odvratio mu je Aragorn, a Boromir je krenuo prema ležaju koji si je pripremio još ranije, nakon večere. Legao je, ali među svim stvarima koje je rekao Aragornu jedna je ipak bila istinita – nije mu se spavalo. Bio je potpuno izluđen od Prstenovih nasrtaja. Zbog njih se osjećao i posve iscrpljeno, ali to nije bila ona vrsta umora koja bi ga uljuljala u san.

Pokušao je razmišljati racionalno, i rekao je sam sebi da ne smije obraćati pažnju na zov Prstena. Prsten je bio zao, to su stalno svi ponavljali. I sam je bio svjestan toga. _Želi me zavarati_, podsjetio se. _Želi nas sve uništiti, i ne smijem mu to dopustiti. Borit ćemo se, i to će biti način kako ćemo savladati Sauronovu vojsku_.

Ležao je dugo budan, iščekujući san koji nikako nije dolazio, a istovremeno nervozno očekujući i da mu se onaj zlokobni glas opet javi. No Prsten je sada šutio. Boromir se prevrtao na ležaju, ali bez rezultata; nije se nikako mogao opustiti. Kako je vrijeme prolazilo, bio je sve zlovoljniji, znajući da će sutradan biti potpuno neispavan i umoran. I naposljetku, kada su mu šumovi u logoru otkrili da je već i Aragornova stražarska smjena istekla i da ga je Legolas pošao zamijeniti, napokon mu se počelo spavati. I dok je polako tonuo u san, nadao se da je ova jedna noć mučenja bila i jedina – da mu se Prsten više neće obraćati.

Ali negdje duboko, nešto u njemu je podsvjesno znalo da to neće biti tako.


	24. Prsten napada

I drugi je dan putovanja prošao posve mirno. Boromir je bio prilično zadovoljan što se taj opis mogao primijeniti ne samo na odsustvo orka, već i na mir i tišinu u njegovoj glavi. Prsten mu se nakon onoga nasrtaja prethodne noći više nije obraćao.

Mjesto na kojem su napravili logor bilo je slično onome od prošle večeri – prilično otvoreno i izloženo. No nisu mogli učiniti ništa u vezi toga; ovi su krajevi jednostavno bili takvi – travnate ravnice gotovo bez ijednog zaklona. Ipak, malo ih je umirivala činjenica da je sve oko njih bilo posve pusto.

Nakon jela, očekivano, osjetio se malo pospanim budući da je probdio dobar dio prošle noći. Međutim, nije namjeravao odmah leći. Želio je opet razgovarati s Ellin i nanovo stvoriti onu posebnu atmosferu koju su imali prošle noći, te je kanio nekako ostvariti onaj sinoćnji plan i poziv na zajedničko stražarenje.

"Ja ću danas započeti prvu stražu", rekla je Ellin i ustala, a Boromir je pomislio da mu se zahvaljujući njezinoj prijavi zapravo pružila dobra prilika za ostvarenje namjera. Gimli joj je rekao da probudi njega za sljedeću smjenu. I dok su ostali u mraku raspremali svoje ležajeve, Boromir je promatrao vitku tamnu siluetu kako uzima svoj novi lûk i pričvršćuje tobolac na leđa. Potom se udaljila nekoliko koraka. Njihova večerašnja okolina je bila posve ravna, bez nekih uzvišenih ili naročito pogodnih mjesta za stražarenje. Mjesec je trebao izaći uskoro, no za sada je bilo prilično mračno i jedva je razabirao njezin lik. Promatrao ju je kako stoji visoko podignute glave – silueta tek malo tamnija od okoline. Gledala je oko sebe i bio je siguran da njezinom oku malo što može promaknuti.

_Posebna. Mudra. Prekrasna. Požrtvovna. Snažna. Nježna. Dobra prijateljica_. Kako je teklo ovo putovanje i kako ju je sve bolje upoznavao sve joj se više divio. I sve se više zaljubljivao.

Protrljao je oči tjerajući pospanost, pa ustao i prešao onih nekoliko metara koji su ih dijelili. Vidio je kako se okreće prema njemu.

"Ne ideš leći kao i ostali?" upitala je.

"Još mi se ne spava", slagao je Boromir. No zapravo, čim se našao pokraj nje, shvatio je da se potpuno razbudio. Srce mu je ubrzalo i odjednom se osjećao mnogo bolje. _Ne, uz tebe sigurno nisam pospan_. "Pa sam se mislio još malo protegnuti..."

"No dobro, onda se pridruži. Uostalom, četiri oka vide više od dva", odvratila je Ellin. Zvučala je veselo, i iako nije mogao biti siguran u tami, učinilo mu se da se nasmiješila.

Bacio je pogled unaokolo. Rijeka, udaljena dvadesetak metara, u mraku je bila gotovo nevidljiva, no čuli su njezin tihi šum. A dokle god mu je dopirao pogled, prema svim stranama svijeta, prostirale su se mračne, prostrane, puste ravnice. Izgledale su poput beskrajnog tamnog mora koje se u daljini spajalo s nebom.

"Još nekoliko dana i bit ćemo u Gondoru..." rekao je tiho, gotovo samo za sebe. Sada kada su već prevalili veći dio puta i kada ih nije još mnogo dijelilo od njegove domovine, obuzimali su ga sve veća čežnja i nestrpljenje.

"Aragorn je rekao da će nam trebati desetak dana do Emyn Muila i jezera Nen Hithoel. Hoćeš li možda odbrojavati dane i križati oznake svake večeri?" upitala je Ellin veselo, s prizvukom zadirkivanja u glasu.

"Pa, nije loša ideja", odvratio je sa smiješkom. "Premda, da bismo ušli u Gondor, trebat će nam ipak koji dan više."

"Da? Što se onda točno smatra sjevernom granicom Gondora?" upitala je.

_Gondor. Hahahahaha_...

Zlokobni smijeh odjeknuo mu je u glavi, i Boromir se sledio. Stajao je posve paraliziran i nije mogao progovoriti. Glas za koji se nadao da ga više neće čuti opet je bio tu da ga muči. I to baš sada, u najgorem trenutku, kada je bio uz Ellin.

_Gondor možda više neće ni postojati dok stigneš do njega_. Glas je bio još podrugljiviji nego maločas, i Boromir osjeti kako ga nešto guši.

_Što ako je u pravu?_, prostrijelila ga je pomisao. Iz Gondora je izbivao već pet mjeseci, a proteći će još barem dva tjedna prije nego što se napokon vrati. I iako je tijekom cijeloga putovanja nastojao zadržati nadu da će sve biti u redu, svoje bojazni ipak nije mogao posve zatomiti.

A Prsten je sada lukavo potpirivao upravo ono čega se bojao najviše.

"Boromire?"

Ellinin glas je dopro do njega kao iz velike daljine. Trebalo mu je nekoliko trenutaka da se vrati u stvarnost i da se prisjeti što ga je pitala. _Aha, da, Gondor, granice_.

"Nekada se Gondor prostirao sve do Fangorna na sjeverozapadu i Emyn Muila na sjeveroistoku", odgovorio je s naporom. Potom se ipak malo pribrao. "To je bilo u vrijeme najveće moći Gondora, tijekom prvih nekoliko stoljeća. No, kao što znaš, s vremenom smo zbog stalnih napada neprijatelja pomalo gubili teritorij na svim stranama, i sada..."

_Sada je Gondor sveden na šaku jada_, glas je zlobno prekinuo njegove riječi. _A uskoro od Gondora neće ostati više ništa. Svi će umrijeti. Tvoj narod, tvoji prijatelji, tvoj brat. Ali možeš ih spasiti. Da, baš ti, i nitko više_.

Boromir je stegnuo zube. Prstenov glas je opet iznosio njegove najdublje strepnje, one koje su ga mučile u najtamnijim i najtišim noćnim satima – kada se mrak zatvarao oko njega, kada je nada bila tek jedva tinjajući plamičak i izgledala gotovo izgubljena.

_Sa mnom, možeš spasiti Gondor i vratiti mu staru slavu. Samo sa mnom. Nitko od njih to ne shvaća. Ali ti razumiješ, zar ne? Ti nisi poput njih_.

_Ne! Lažeš_, pokušao se oduprijeti Boromir, ali glas ga nije prestajao progoniti.

_Polutan će me odnijeti u Mordor. Ako me pronađe moj nekadašnji gospodar, svi ste izgubljeni_.

Naježio se, užasnut. I ma koliko si govorio da se to neće dogoditi, upravo je ta mogućnost bila njegov najveći strah.

"Boromire! Što je?" Ellin je sada zvučala nesigurno i zbunjeno. Osjetio je da ga promatra i pitao se može li osjetiti što mu se zbiva.

"Ja... oprosti. Malo sam se zamislio. Puno mislim na Faramira i Gondor zadnja dva dana, i malo sam zabrinut", iznio je objašnjenje stanke koja je nastala. Vlastiti glas zvučao mu je neobično, kao da nije njegov. Udahnuo je i pokušao se smiriti, za što je morao uložiti mnogo truda. "Dakle, sadašnje granice... što se tiče sjevera, kao što ti je poznato, pokrajina Calenardhon je darovana Rohirrimima i dobila je ime Rohan..."

_Hahahaha_... Zvuk je bio jeziv i zlokoban. _Calenardhon, sjeverni Ithilien, južni Gondor – sve ste to izgubili, a izgubit ćete još više_. Najava propasti i smrti zvučala je poput proročanstva koje se ničim ne može poništiti.

_Odlazi!_, vrisnuo je, no zlobni cerek nije prestajao zvoniti u njegovim ušima.

_Znaš i sam da je to istina. Ali ako me ti uzmeš, slušat ću tebe. Samo tebe. Možeš spasiti Gondor, možeš spriječiti žrtve. I možeš ga učiniti najvećim kraljevstvom na Ardi_.

Pred njegovim očima na tren je bljesnula slika raskošnog trona na kojem se nalazio upravo on. Na glavi mu je bila kruna; u jednoj ruci žezlo, a u drugoj mač. Svi neprijatelji su bili pregaženi, Gondor je bio spašen, upravo zahvaljujući njemu. A osjećaj moći koji je prostrujao njime bio je posve stvaran.

Što ako bi se nekako domogao Prstena, posudio ga samo nakratko, i iskoristio ga da porazi Saurona? A nakon toga bi ga mogao vratiti Frodu kako bi bio uništen...

"Boromire? Boromire!" Nekako je uspio razabrati da ga Ellin doziva, a u sadašnjost se vratio tek uz veliki napor volje. I shvatio je da mora pripaziti, jer će u protivnom ona doista shvatiti da se s njim događa nešto neobično. Čvrsto je stegnuo šake, toliko jako da su mu se nokti zabili u meso, ali bol je bila dobrodošao bijeg od izluđujućeg dijaloga koji je vodio u glavi. Zagledao se u tamnu priliku vilenjakinje koja je stajala pred njim. _Ellin_. Ona koju je volio. Možda, kada bi uspio misliti samo na nju, možda bi mogao odbiti Prstenove napade...

_Ne možeš pobjeći_.

Boromir se sledio. Zar mu Prsten može pročitati baš svaku misao?

"Je li sve u redu?" upitala je.

_Nije!_ Ali nije joj mogao reći. Ne bi mogao nikome priznati. Još jednom je duboko udahnuo koncentrirajući se na stvarnost, i otkrio da mu za to treba jako mnogo napora.

"Tako dugo nisam bio u Gondoru, u svome domu, da sam sada u mislima otišao tamo, i ostao..." pokušao je još jednom obrazložiti svoje neobično ponašanje. "Vidim svoj bijeli grad i brata kako stoji na vratima šestoga kruga... upravo tamo smo se rastali, prije pet mjeseci. Nebrojeno mnogo puta sam se sjetio tog trenutka, i nadam se da je sve u redu s njim", nastavio je govoriti u nastojanju da je uvjeri da se doista samo zamislio. Promatrao ju je, i stvarno se pokušao koncentrirati samo na nju – misliti na sve njihove dosadašnje zajedničke trenutke i razgovore, na njezin blistav osmijeh i sjajne zelene oči.

Međutim, otkrio je da njegovi napori ne daju mnogo rezultata. Glava mu je i dalje odzvanjala Prstenovim glasom – njegovim pozivima i obećanjima. Bio je toliko glasan da je na trenutak, posve iracionalno, pomislio da ga i Ellin može čuti.

"Pa, to svakako razumijem", kimnula je suosjećajno. "I želim da znaš da se i ja nadam da mu se ništa nije dogodilo."

_Laže. Zašto bi nju bilo briga za tebe, ili pak za nekoga koga nikada nije vidjela?_

Boromir je odbijao povjerovati u to. Upoznao ju je, vidio je da je bila brižan i dobar prijatelj. Ne, sigurno ne laže.

_Pravi prijatelji bi razumjeli što ti je potrebno. Shvatili bi da moraš iskoristiti baš sva sredstva za spas svoje domovine, i ne bi ti priječili da upotrijebiš upravo najjače oružje, ono koje te sigurno neće iznevjeriti_.

Sjećanje na Rivendell je sunulo iznenada, posve neočekivano. Na tren je zatvorio oči i vratio se na vijećanje. Nije li im upravo to bio predložio još onda? Ali nitko nije htio ni čuti za tu ideju.

_Vidiš? Čini se da ti ipak nisu baš tako dobri prijatelji kao što bi se htjeli prikazati_...

Stisnuo je šake, izluđen, i samo je želio da ovo mučenje prestane i da Prsten napokon ušuti. Jer osjećao je kako ga sumnja i strah razdiru sve više.

"Boromire?" Ellinin glas ga je opet dozvao u stvarnost, i nekako je usmjerio pažnju na nju. Jedva.

"Ovaj, pitala si za sjeverne granice Gondora..." Morao je pokušati dati nekakav odgovor, pokušati razgovarati prije no što ona postane potpuno sumnjičava. "Sada je naša najsjevernija pokrajina Anorien... omeđena rijekom Entwash... koja se ulijeva u, hm, Anduin." Govor mu je postao isprekidan, teškom mukom je uspio izreći to što je namjeravao.

_Ako me polutan odnese starome gospodaru, žalit ćeš za propuštenom prilikom. Gledat ćeš Gondor kako gori i znat ćeš da si ti kriv za to – jer si ga mogao spasiti_.

_NE!_

_Hahahahaha_...

Boromir je oborio glavu, osjećajući se posve poraženo. Morao je pronaći neki način kako da pobjegne ovoj torturi... ali nije ga vidio. I potonuo još dublje u ocean očaja.

_Nije sve izgubljeno, nije prekasno. Uzmi me i spasi Gondor_.

"...sjevernije od Entwasha?"

Nije ni shvatio da mu Ellin opet nešto govori; tek je na kraju razabrao njezin glas, kao kroz gustu maglu. _Ovo postaje sve gore_, pomislio je, potpuno sluđen.

"Ovaj... što si rekla?" upitao je.

"Pitala sam, znači li to da onda Gondor više nema naselja i utvrde sjevernije od Entwasha?" ponovila je, zvučeći sad već prilično iritirano.

_Zahvaljujući moći koju ću ti dati, moći ćeš obnoviti staru slavu Gondora_. Obećanje je bilo slatko, primamljivo, i posve uvjerljivo – mogao je sasvim jasno osjetiti da bi Gondor mogao biti velik kao nekada.

"Ovaj... ne, nema", uspio je nekako odgovoriti. I tada mu je postalo jasno da na ovaj način ne može nikako nastaviti ovaj razgovor. Nije mogao normalno razgovarati, ne dok mu je Prsten ovako pustošio um i dušu. "Oprosti... zapravo mi nije sasvim dobro. Namjeravao sam ti se malo pridružiti, ali od sve te brige sam već izludio, a upravo me zbog toga počela mučiti i prilično jaka glavobolja... Mislim da ipak idem leći."

Brzo se okrenuo i pošao prema svome ležaju. Svi su se već smjestili u svoje vreće za spavanje iako nisu još spavali – čuo je kako hobiti međusobno razgovaraju, a i Legolas je nešto tiho govorio Gimliju. A Prstenov glas je i dalje nastavljao mamiti ga i obećavati moć, i dok je skidao plašt i izuvao čizme te se i sam smještao u vreću, Prsten je i dalje neprestano nasrtao. Boromir je bio očajan. Nije znao kako zaustaviti to – nije nikako uspijevao isključiti taj glas.

_Uzmi me, spasi Gondor_...

Kao da nije već od ranije bio dovoljno izluđen zbog brige za svoga brata i svoj narod, sada ga je Prsten dodatno mučio. A bio je istovremeno i bijesan. _Ellin_. Toliko je želio razgovarati s njom, još je upoznati i još se zbližiti s njom, ali jednostavno nije bio u stanju – ne dok je Prsten istodobno ovoliko navaljivao na njega. _Nisam joj zaželio ni laku noć_, pomislio je sjetivši se kako joj je naglo samo okrenuo leđa i otišao. Vihoru emocija koji je već pustošio njegovom dušom sada su se pridružili još i ljutnja, grižnja savjesti i bol.

Ali nije imao izbora, nije mogao ostati razgovarati s njom – _ako se to uopće moglo nazvati razgovorom_, pomislio je. Nije čuo ni pola od onoga što mu je rekla, i nije bio sposoban govoriti. Zacijelo bi vrlo brzo pomislila da je lud, a svakako bi primijetila i da nešto ozbiljno nije u redu s njim. Odlazak je bilo jedino što je mogao učiniti.

I tako je ležao budan dok su svi oko njega zaspali, a Prsten mu se i dalje zavodljivo obraćao. Bio je budan i onda kada je Gimli zamijenio Ellin na straži, a njega pak Legolas. Tek je pred zoru Prsten naposljetku utihnuo, i tek je tada uspio usnuti.

Ali jedna misao se čvrsto ukorijenila u njemu, i ma koliko je nastojao sam sebi ponavljati da je Prsten zao i da je ovo njegova igra kojom želi izbjeći svoje uništenje, jedna stvar koju mu je Prsten rekao mu je ostala duboko urezana u pamćenje. _Ako me polutan odnese starome gospodaru, žalit ćeš za propuštenom prilikom. Gledat ćeš Gondor kako gori i znat ćeš da si ti kriv za to, jer si ga mogao spasiti_.

Što ako Frodo stvarno strada u Mordoru i Sauron se dočepa Prstena? U tome slučaju više nije bilo ni najmanjeg izgleda za spasiti Gondor. Znao je da si ne bi mogao oprostiti propuštenu priliku.

Misao ga je progonila i u snovima.

Još jedan dan puta, pa još jedan, i još jedan... svi su bili jednaki. Danju je imao bar malo mira; Prsten mu se tijekom dana uglavnom nije obraćao. Veslajući, povremeno je razgovarao s Merryjem i Pippinom koji su bili s njime u čamcu. Urođena veselost hobita sada je malčice razvedravala i njegove obzore, i ti su mu razgovori bili jedina svijetla točka na ovome dijelu puta.

A zalasci sunca su najavljivali pakao. Svake se noći ponavljalo isto. Prsten ga je neprestano salijetao, trovao njegove misli, prikazivao slike rata i smrti, te na kraju obećavao spas – ako se posluži njime. Dok bi večerali, Boromir je svake sljedeće večeri bio sve tiši i povučeniji. Jednostavno nije bio u stanju sudjelovati u razgovorima – ne dok mu je u glavi odjekivao Prstenov glas a pred očima bljeskali prizori krvi i smrti.

I kako je tekla jedna po jedna besana noć, bilo je sve teže suprotstavljati se tome zavodljivom glasu. Bilo je sve teže razlučiti iluziju od stvarnosti, i slike budućnosti koje su prikazivale Gondor u plamenu sve su se manje činile kao iluzija, a sve više kao da gleda realnost koja se upravo odvija pred njim. A bio je posve sam, nije se nikome mogao obratiti, ni sa kime podijeliti teret. U tami i samoći, u dubokoj crnoj praznini u koju je tonuo, nije više bilo niti najmanjeg tračka svjetlosti... a i nada se činila izgubljena.

Ili možda nije? Možda je za Gondor ipak postojala još jedna, posljednja mogućnost. _Prsten_. Nije zaboravio one zlokobne riječi. _Ako me polutan odnese starome gospodaru, žalit ćeš za propuštenom prilikom. Gledat ćeš Gondor kako gori i znat ćeš da si ti kriv za to, jer si ga mogao spasiti_. Trebalo je spriječiti da Frodo odnese Prsten u Mordor.

Prsten je mogao spasiti Gondor.

Činilo mu se da je to jedina, zadnja opcija koja mu je preostala. Možda bi ipak mogao spasiti svoje ljude i zemlju pomoću Prstena? _Da, sigurno bi najbolje bilo posuditi ga i iskoristiti za uništenje Saurona_...

-x-x-x-

I šesti dan njihova putovanja rijekom polako se približavao kraju. Ušće Limlighta ostalo je iza njih prije dva dana, a sada su se nalazili na području Južne krivine Anduina, drugog po redu ogromnog zavoja u ovome dijelu toka. Rijeka je ovdje opisivala mnogo kilometara duge meandre, zavijajući od zapada prema istoku te zatim obratno, i naposljetku još jednom prema istoku prije nego što će opet nastaviti teći prema jugu. Do Emyn Muila – mjesta gdje će napokon morati donijeti konačnu odluku i razdvojiti se – dijelilo ih je otprilike još četiri dana. Ellin je osjećala da Aragorna sve više tišti taj trenutak odluke; vrijeme je prolazilo, no on nije bio ništa bliže rješenju.

Osim što je i sama razmišljala o tome, nju je dodatno mučilo i rastuživalo i to što se nakon one prve noći više nije uspjela približiti Boromiru. Njihov razgovor druge večeri zapravo se i nije mogao tako nazvati; bilo je to tek nekoliko rečenica, s njegove strane prilično nepovezanih, nakon čega se povukao. Osjećala je da je njegova izlika na kraju bila lažna, i pitala se je li se predomislio nakon što joj je prišao, je li mu čak bilo žao što je uopće započeo konverzaciju. I sve ostale dane se držao povučeno – jedva su razmijenili poneku riječ. Uzdahnula je. Nakon buđenja nade, uslijedilo je poprilično razočaranje. _Pa, situacija je sasvim očita. Ni najmanje ga ne zanimam. Samo moram smoći snage to prihvatiti_.

Boljelo je, više nego što je očekivala. A nada je zamirala.

Kao i svakoga dana, u sumrak su se zaustavili. Sve je bilo mirno i tiho. Izvukavši čamce i složivši sve stvari i vreće za spavanje, sjeli su u krug za večernji obrok.

"Opet samo suhi putni kolačići?"

"Opet samo suho meso?"

"Opet ništa od vatre?"

"Opet ništa od svježe pečenke?"

"Kada ćemo napokon imati pravu večeru?"

Zbor hobitskih glasova jednoglasno je i zdvojno iznosio žalopojke vezane uz hranu.

"Pa vidjeli ste da, osim poneke ptice, nismo ugledali gotovo niti jednu životinju", rekao im je Aragorn. "A čak i da smo ih vidjeli i više, ne bismo smjeli ni pokušali loviti jer ne smijemo paliti vatru. Vidite i sami kako smo svake večeri u ravnici potpuno izloženi. Vatra bi se vidjela kilometrima daleko, i ako ima nekoga negdje u divljini, odmah bi nas primijetio."

"Ma da, jasno nam je", odvratio je Pippin snuždeno, uzevši nekoliko suhih kolačića. "Samo... ne možemo ne maštati o nekoj bogatijoj gozbi."

"Eh da, to je bilo baš dobro u Lothlorienu", dodao je Merry, žvačući komad suhoga mesa. "Svakoga dana oni fini svježi obroci, pečenke s hrskavom koricom, u slasnom umaku za prste polizati..." Njegov uzdah je rječito govorio koliko žudi za jednim takvim objedom i Ellin se osmjehnula.

"Zvuči sjajno", rekla je, "iako ja čak i više priželjkujem nešto drugo što mi je bilo tamo na raspolaganju, a to je bila topla kupka." Pomisao na kadu ispunjenu vrućom mirišljavom vodom natjerala ju je na čeznutljivi uzdah. Otkako su krenuli opet se morala vratiti samo na posve površno pranje hladnom vodom ili pak samo na brisanje vlažnim ručnikom – kao uostalom i svi ostali. _A sada mi kada i topla voda nisu na vidiku još... bolje da niti ne pokušam računati koliko dugo_.

"Čini se da nam svima jako fali Lorien", nasmijao se Legolas, otpivši uz večeru malo vode iz svoje čuturice. "Iako sam odavno naviknuo na život u divljini, i ja priznajem da mi nedostaju mnoge stvari koje smo imali na raspolaganju tamo. A što kažeš ti, Gimli?"

Patuljak je na tren spustio ruku u kojoj je držao lembas i zagledao se u daljinu.

"Meni nedostaje pogled na gospu Galadriel", rekao je sjetno Gimli. "Nadam se da ću je imati prilike vidjeti bar još jednom."

"Nadam se da hoćeš, Gimli, doista", kimnuo je Legolas i potapšao patuljka po ramenu.

"A ti, Frodo?" upitao je Merry između dva zalogaja. "I ti čezneš za lorienskim specijalitetima? Vidim da nisi pojeo gotovo ništa. Ni tebi se ne sviđa ova suha putna hrana?"

Doista, Frodo je sjedio prilično nepomično. Obrativši pažnju, Ellin je tada primijetila da je hobit posve odsutan duhom i da nije ni pratio njihov razgovor.

"Što...?" upitao je, trgnuvši se. "Oh, Lorien... da..." Zurio je još malo pred sebe, spuštene glave, pa naposljetku tiho odgovorio. "Mir. Da, mir. To je ono što smo imali tamo, a što mi nedostaje najviše."

Ellin ga je promatrala nekoliko trenutaka. Je li joj se to samo učinilo... ili je u njegovim riječima bilo i nešto više od obične čežnje za sigurnošću koju im je pružala Zlatna šuma? Da, zacijelo jest. Pretpostavljala je da sada, što se više približavaju Mordoru, to više osjeća teret svoje zadaće kao i da je uplašen – iako to ne govori na glas.

"Ne razumijem. Pa prilično je mirno sve ove dane otkako smo krenuli", rekao je Pippin, doimajući se zbunjen Frodovim riječima. "Nismo vidjeli nijednog orka, niti ijednoga drugoga neprijatelja."

Frodo mu, međutim, nije ništa odgovorio.

"A ja bih volio da je s nama Gandalf", uzdahnuo je Sam, pruživši ruku prema još jednom komadu suhog mesa. "On bi nas vodio i znao dobro savjetovati u svakom trenutku."

"Svima nam nedostaje Gandalf, kako njegove šale tako i njegova mudrost, i to naročito sada kada dolaze najteži trenuci", rekla je sjetno Ellin. "I iako je prošlo već skoro tri tjedna, još mi je teško kada pomislim na njega."

"Mi u Shireu smo ga viđali rijetko, samo u nekim posebnim prigodama", rekao je Sam. "Mislim da nitko od hobita ni ne zna što je on zapravo. Zanima me, gdje je bio onda kada nije bio u Shireu?"

"Držao je on Shire na oku mnogo više nego što misliš", odvratio mu je Aragorn, koji je upravo završio s jelom i počeo puniti svoju lulu. "Najviše je boravio baš u sjevernim krajevima Međuzemlja i jako često je nadzirao Shire. Srce mu je govorilo da je Shire zbog nečega važan i prije nego što je shvatio istinu o Bilbovom prstenu. A ponekad je putovao i na istok, u Mrkodol i Lorien, te na jug u Gondor. I uvijek je svugdje, i u ljudima i vilenjacima, nastojao potaknuti nadu i obodriti ih u borbi protiv Neprijatelja."

"Što bismo našli kada bismo putovali još dalje na istok i jug? Koje zemlje bismo našli tamo daleko?" upitao je Pippin.

"Kada biste od Mrkodola krenuli prema istoku, najprije biste otkrili da su mnogo milja krajevi potpuno pusti", odgovorio mu je Aragorn. Upalio je lulu i žeravica mu je na tren obasjala lice. "Zatim biste naletjeli na veliko kopneno more koje se naziva Rhun, a još dalje na istok leži zemlja istoga imena. Većina ljudi koji tamo žive su Sauronovi saveznici i često su napadali i Mrkodol i Gondor. U tim dalekim istočnim krajevima još ima i vilenjaka koji nikada nisu slijedili Oromea i krenuli na veliko putovanje prema Zapadu. Oni uglavnom žive povučeno, duboko u šumama, skriveni od ljudi."

"O-orome?" ponovio je Pippin ime, ponešto nesigurno. "Tko je to bio?"

"Jedan od Valara – onaj koji se zaputio u Međuzemlje i pozvao sve vilenjake da ga slijede na veliko putovanje i pridruže se Valarima u njihovoj zemlji, u Valinoru", objasnio je Aragorn i otpuhnuo dim. "Mnogi vilenjaci su ga slijedili, ali neki su i ostali. Ovi potonji su nazvani Avari, što znači Nevoljni, i ostali su živjeti daleko na istoku u šumama u kojima su se probudili."

"Želio bih jednoga dana otputovati na istok", rekao je zamišljeno Legolas. "Znam da se Arda jako izmijenila od vremena buđenja. Svi kažu da je Cuivienen zauvijek nestao, a šume da su drugačije. Ali htio bih barem pokušati. Volio bih naći barem nešto od tih davnih krajolika, neki ostatak obala jezera uz koje su se probudili prvi vilenjaci."

"Zanimljiva priča", rekao je Sam, zvučeći prilično zadivljeno. "Bojim se da ne znam mnogo te drevne povijesti, a zanima me. Možeš li nam malo ispričati?"

"Naravno", odvratio mu je Legolas i nasmiješio se. I tada je započeo priču o drevnoj Ardi koja je prije mnogo tisuća godina bila obasjana samo zvijezdama, o buđenju prvih vilenjaka i dalekim zemljama gdje se to dogodilo, te o tome kako je Melkor, zli Vala, počeo otimati vilenjake kako bi od njih torturom i zlom magijom stvorio orke.

"To je sigurno jedan od njegovih najgorih zločina", komentirao je Gimli.

"Istina. Počinio je mnogo zla, ali ovo je među najvećima", složio se Legolas, te nastavio svoju priču. Hobiti su ga zaneseno slušali, vidjelo se to po povremenim oduševljenim uzdasima i potpitanjima. Zatim je ispričao o dolasku Oromea i velikom putovanju na Zapad, te ukratko i o kasnijim Melkorovim podmuklim spletkama u Valinoru koje su dovele do zlosretne Feanorove zakletve i povratka mnogih Noldora u Međuzemlje.

"A o Feanoru i njegovoj zakletvi, o Noldorima i njihovim bitkama i djelima u Međuzemlju dalo bi se pričati još mnogo, ali to ćemo pustiti za neku drugu večer", završio je Legolas. "Kada bih sada nastavio ne bismo legli do izlaska sunca, a moramo se svi odmoriti. Sutra nas čekaju novi napori."

"Hvala ti na priči, bilo je jako lijepo", rekao je Merry, a i ostali hobiti su žustro kimnuli glavom.

I Ellin je uživala u pripovijedanju iako je ona, naravno, bila upoznata sa svim tim događajima. Tada je promotrila Boromira. Sjedio je nasuprot njoj, između Gimlija i Pippina. Njegova tamna prilika bila je skoro nepomična, i na trenutak joj je sinulo da djeluje jednako tiho i odsutno kao i Frodo. Ni on se nije nijednom uključio u ovaj razgovor, niti jednim pitanjem ili pak komentarom. I dok je Aragorn krenuo potražiti najbolje mjesto za započeti stražariti, a ostali se polako počeli spremati za počinak, Ellin je pozorno promotrila i u tami uspjela razabrati da Boromir nije još legao, već da tek priprema vreću za spavanje. Ustala je i napravila nekoliko koraka logorom kao da se želi protegnuti. Nastojeći djelovati kao da nonšalantno šeće, prišla mu je i zastala pokraj njega.

"Nadam se da ti se svidjelo slušati o davnim danima", rekla je nehajno. "A možda bi ti mogao ispričati i koju priču iz povijesti Gondora u nekoj od sljedećih večeri."

Polako se uspravio i okrenuo prema njoj. Nije mu mogla vidjeti izraz lica u mraku, samo je čula tihi uzdah. Potom je nastavio pripremati ležaj.

"Možda", promrmljao je najzad, gotovo nerazumljivo.

"Vjerujem da bi hobiti rado poslušali o tome", pokušala je potaknuti daljnji razgovor. "A to se odnosi i na mene. Hoću reći, iako ja poznajem povijest puno bolje od njih, nije isto slušati o nekoj zemlji od neutralnog pripovjedača i od pripadnika toga naroda. Sigurno ćeš dodati neki novi aspekt pričama, ili pak naglasiti nešto što je vama Gondorcima važno, a što netko izvan Gondora možda niti ne primjećuje."

Ovoga puta stanka prije njegovog odgovora bila je još malo duža. Odložio je plašt na svoj ruksak, izuo čizme i sjeo na vreću. Vidjela je kako je rukama protrljao sljepoočnice, kao da ima jaku glavobolju.

"Vidjet ćemo. Možda bih mogao", rekao je tiho, ne gledajući u nju.

Ellin je tada nakrivila glavu i pozorno ga promotrila. Naravno, u tami nije mogla vidjeti mnogo. Međutim, ono što je vidjela tijekom večere, kao i u ovome trenutku, nije joj se svidjelo. Ranija Boromirova šutnja, sadašnje šture, nerazumljive replike i govor tijela – i kada je bolje razmislila, čak bi tome mogla pridodati i njegovo čudno držanje u onome kratkome razgovoru prije nekoliko dana – poručivali su joj da nešto nije kako treba.

Osim toga, iako je bio mrak, nije bila ograničena samo na informacije koje su joj donosile njezine oči. Njezin duh ipak nije bio slijep, njemu nije smetala noć. Zatvorila je oči i osluhnula dušom. Iako je u stvarnosti sve bilo mirno, zrak oko nje kao da je naglo zatitrao i zadrhtala je. I bilo joj je jasno – Boromir je zbog nečega bio izrazito uznemiren. Njegova tjeskoba bila je izuzetno jaka, duša mu je bila sva rastrzana, i duboko je patio. Bio je gotovo progonjen – pomislila je da je baš to pravi izraz. I sama je osjetila bol stojeći tako otvorenog duha uz njega – zapljuskivali su je valovi njegove patnje i tuge. Ipak, nije mogla shvatiti zbog čega toliko trpi niti što mu se točno događa. Poželjela je da je moćna kao Galadriel ili neki drugi vilenjaci iz davnina koji bi možda mogli osjetiti više no što je mogla ona.

Upitala se radi li se o strahu za Faramira i njegov narod. To je bio najlogičniji odgovor, zaključila je, jer tijekom putovanja je često isticao koliko ga brine sudbina Gondora u nadolazećem ratu. Uostalom, znala bi da bi i sama bila luda od brige kada bi imala samo jednu blisku osobu i kada mjesecima ne bi znala ništa o njoj.

Dok je Ellin tako razmišljala, on je legao i omotao se vrećom za spavanje. Još se nekoliko trenutaka dvoumila, a onda je odlučila pokušati još jednom. Čučnula je i tiho mu se obratila.

"Boromire, je li sve u redu? Što te muči?"

Zamotana prilika je sekundu ili dvije mirovala, a onda se promeškoljila. Ellin je razabrala kako se Boromir okrenuo prema njoj.

"Samo sam zabrinut. Nekako... što sam bliže, to mi se više čini da ću zakasniti", odvratio joj je. "I doista sam umoran, pa bih htio malo odspavati prije sljedeće straže. Oprosti. Laku noć." Nakon tih riječi se opet pokrio i Ellin je bilo jasno da je razgovor gotov. Uzdahnula je, a onda ustala. Nije joj preostalo drugo nego da i sama krene leći.

_Zabrinut_, ponovila je u sebi njegov odgovor. Pa, toliko je i sama mogla zaključiti, i zacijelo je bila u pravu oko toga. _No, ima li tu i nešto više, ili vidim i ono čega nema zato jer ga volim pa stoga previše brinem i analiziram?_ Nije bila sigurna, jer se doista nije smatrala objektivnom. Ipak, dok je odlazila prema svome ležaju nije se mogla otresti zloslutnog osjećaja da se još nešto zbiva i da joj nešto važno promiče.

Znala je da se bojao za brata, za svoje ljude i svoju zemlju, ali bilo bi joj draže da joj je rekao i više od onoga kratkoga odgovora – da joj se povjerio i progovorio o tome što je osjećao. Poželjela je da joj je govorio onako otvoreno i prisno kao one prve noći nakon Lothloriena. Ali u svim ostalim danima bio je potpuno distanciran i nezainteresiran za druženje s njom. I dok je ležala otvorenih očiju i posve budna, promatrajući zvijezde, pomislila je kako joj je njihov razgovor u toj noći, nakon onog njezinog ružnog sna, sada djelovao tako daleko i nestvarno da se doimao kao da je i on bio samo san.

-x-x-x-

U glavi mu je bubnjalo. Košmar zvukova i slika koji su ga gušili i sprječavali da govori.

_Odlazi od mene, nisam u stanju razgovarati!_

Uspio je suzdržati taj povik i na glas uputiti pristojni pozdrav, no rezultat je bio isti. Vilenjakinja je ustala i okrenula se od njega.

_Ne, ne idi, ostani, molim te!_

Boromir je stegnuo šake i čvrsto zatvorio oči, boreći se da ne zaurla na sav glas. Dao bi sve samo da ga Prsten ostavi na miru pa da može opet razgovarati s Ellin i s ostalima, da opet bude normalan. Ali nikako nije uspijevao istjerati tog zloduha iz glave. Prsten ga je opsjedao sve više i sve jače.

Kada je Ellin maločas stala uz njega, srce ga je zaboljelo od čežnje. Jasno je čuo brigu u njezinom glasu, i to ga je zaboljelo još više. _Ostani, molim te_... No nije mogao govoriti, a pogotovo nije mogao priznati što mu se zbiva. I stoga je skupio i posljednje mrvice snage koje je imao kako bi zavladao umom i glasom, i rekao joj da je zabrinut i umoran. _Neka misle da je zabrinut za Faramira, to im valjda zvuči logično..._

A zabrinut je svakako i bio. Svake je noći gledao slike Gondora kako gori. Svake je noći vidio mnoge od njegova naroda kako umiru. I svaki je put bilo sve stvarnije. Svaki je sljedeći put bio dublje u tom svijetu. Dim je bio sve zagušljiviji i činilo mu se da mu stvarno grebe pluća i da ne može disati. Mrtva tijela koja je držao u naručju bila su opipljiva pod njegovim rukama, miris krvi i smrti bio je sve intenzivniji. Počeo je gubiti sposobnost prosuđivanja, i nakon posljednje noći Boromir je bio spreman povjerovati da taj svijet više nije imaginaran, samo u njegovoj glavi, već da je Prsten našao način da ga stvarno prenese u Gondor kako bi svjedočio uništenju. Prije no što je pred zoru napokon klonuo i zaspao, u jednom se trenutku trgnuo i shvatio da pruža ruke prema ruksaku i privlači ga prema sebi, misleći da grli mrtvo tijelo svoga brata.

Morao je spriječiti sve te smrti. Morao je, na svaki način.

_Naravno da moraš. I nećeš si nikada oprostiti ako ih ne spriječiš_, šapnuo mu je glas. Uvijek je znao o čemu razmišlja.

_Nitko tko nije iz Gondora ne razumije. Čak ni tvoji suputnici. Pretvaraju se da su ti prijatelji. Možda im čak i jesi drag do neke mjere, ali svatko od njih misli samo na sebe. Nitko ne želi pomoći tebi i Gondoru_.

Boromir se grozničavo pitao koliko je istine u tome. Hobiti – bili su simpatični i dobronamjerni, ali kakvu su razliku oni mogli donijeti u nadolazećem ratu? Bili su tek nešto više od djece.

Patuljak? Vilenjaci?

_Patuljak će se vratiti svome narodu, baš kao i vilenjaci. A onda će otploviti. Vilenjake nije briga za ovaj svijet_.

Boromir se ljutito namrštio. Prstenovo uporno salijetanje tijekom posljednjih dana mu je iz sjećanja izbrisalo sve što je bio naučio tijekom putovanja, a sjećanja iz Lothloriena bila su potpuno zamagljena. _Da, u mnogo se prilika to pokazalo točnim_, naposljetku je odgovorio Prstenu._ Ne razumiju, nitko od njih. Možda je jedino Aragornu stalo_...

_Tom prijetvornom graničaru sa Sjevera?!_ Glas mu je odjeknuo u glavi još jače nego maloprije. _Što misliš, zašto sada ide u Gondor? Zato jer je sada uočio svoju priliku. Želi vladati, želi ti oduzeti ono što je po pravu tvoje_. Glas je ušutio na tren, a tišina je bila ispunjena jekom ovih riječi koje kao da su se pojačavale u Boromirovom umu. _Oduzeti... oduzeti... oduzeti_...

_Nitko mi ne smije oduzeti Gondor!_

_To je njegov plan. Čujem njegove misli. On me želi uzeti. Ali njemu nije do dobrobiti drugih. On samo želi svrgnuti moga staroga gospodara i zavladati cijelim svijetom_.

Boromir se počeo tresti. Je li to mogla biti istina? Cijelo vrijeme je mislio da mu je Aragorn prijatelj. Je li bio previše naivan, vjerujući mu? Možda mu je jednostavno trebalo upravo to – da mu netko pokaže da postoji i druga strana novčića koju on, zaslijepljen povjerenjem, nije bio u stanju vidjeti.

_Ne, nemoguće_, rekao je potom sam sebi, pokušavajući rasuđivati posljednjim mrvicama razuma koje su mu preostale. Aragorn je Thorongil, podsjetio se, i učinio je mnogo za Gondor. _I samo na ovome putovanju je mnogo puta riskirao život da spasi ostale, uključujući i mene_.

_To je bilo tada. Tada se pretvarao da pomaže, gradio sliku poštenog čovjeka kako bi stekao vaše povjerenje. A zapravo je samo čekao šansu – koja se pojavila sada kada sam pronađen. Sada mu je na dohvat ruke sve za čime žudi njegova pohlepa, samo me mora uzeti. A polutan je potpuno pod njegovim utjecajem i vjeruje mu. Neće mu biti teško uzeti me_...

Boromir se presavio kao da je zadobio udarac, utroba mu se zgrčila, bol mu se raširio tijelom. Potpuno pomućenog uma, pomislio je da ta opcija i nije bila sasvim nevjerojatna.

_Potpuno si sam_.

A Boromir se toga trenutka tako i osjećao.


	25. Opasni brzaci

Nakon još tri dana putovanja južni i jugoistočni krajolik počeo se pomalo mijenjati. Isprva je to bilo skoro neprimjetno – daleka linija horizonta, gotovo skrivena u sumaglici, postala je tek malo tamnija i neravnija. Međutim, kako su kilometri polako promicali pod njihovim čamcima, ravnica prema jugu i jugoistoku se pred očima Družine počela preobražavati. Kako su plovili, ta tamna linija je počela rasti i uzdizati se. Vrijeme je bilo oblačno, nebo tmurno i sivo, a isto tako su izgledali i udaljeni brežuljci ispred njih. I dok je dan prelazio u predvečerje, a oni se približavali Emyn Muilu, izbliza se vidjelo da na brdima raste rijetka šuma. No proljeće još nije zamijenilo zimu i obronci se još nisu zazelenjeli, te je i krajolik djelovao prilično sumorno – baš poput olovnog neba iznad njih.

Anduin je ovdje prosijecao put kroz brda od kojih se tek manji dio pružao zapadno od rijeke, a veći dio je ležao prema istoku. Te su se večeri zaustavili na samom početku Emyn Muila, u podnožju prvih brežuljaka. Po prvi put otkako su napustili Lothlorien napokon su mogli pronaći dobar zaklon za logor.

Kada su smjestili čamce i izvukli stvari iz njih, Boromir se umorno protegnuo, te sjeo na svoju vreću za spavanje. Iako je u vojsci bio naviknuo na velike napore i malo spavanja, a inače je bio u dobroj kondiciji, ipak je podosta osjećao nedostatak sna. Već danima je spavao svega jedan do dva sata na noć pa se osjećao prilično iscrpljeno. A u glavi mu je vladao potpuni košmar. Jedino o čemu je razmišljao, jedino o čemu je bio u stanju razmišljati, bio je Prsten. Izgubio je apetit, kao i želju za razgovorom – progovorio bi tek pokoju riječ tijekom cijeloga dana. Prsten je vidio kao jedino rješenje za spas Gondora.

_Vrijeme ti istječe_, započeo je dobro poznati glas. Naravno, Boromir je znao da za njega ni noćas neće biti sna. Opet će vidjeti Gondor u plamenu, opet će udisati vonj smrti. A znao je i to da vremena doista ima sve manje. Još najviše dva dana, i Družina će se razdvojiti. Njegov put ga je vodio u Gondor, a Frodo je trebao krenuti prema Mordoru. Noseći Prsten, kako bi ga uništio.

_Kako je itko mogao doći na ideju da Prsten treba uništiti_, pomislio je ljutito. To je bio dar, sredstvo kojim su mogli poraziti Saurona.

Nije smio dopustiti da dođe do njegova uništenja, morao je naći način da to spriječi. Morao je porazgovarati s hobitom, objasniti mu što će se dogoditi Gondoru i njegovom narodu ako se ne posluži Prstenom kako bi porazio Saurona. Opisat će mu budućnost koju je vidio, i pitati ga da mu posudi Prsten.

_Požuri, kako ne bi zažalio kasnije. Otpadnik sa sjevera mogao bi te preteći_...

Bacivši pogled ispod oka, Boromir je ugledao kako se Aragorn naginje prema Frodu i nešto mu govori. Nije mogao čuti o čemu se radi, ali ta je slika njegovom izmučenom umu bilo samo dolijevanje ulja na vatru, i prvo što je pomislio bilo je da Aragorn smišlja neku podlu spletku.

Bijesno je stisnuo šake. Morao je što prije stvoriti priliku da porazgovara s Frodom nasamo.

-x-x-x-

Dok su ostali posjedali i stali se spremati za večeru, Ellin je pošla još jednom provjeriti jesu li čamci dobro skriveni u grmlju. Zadovoljna kako su bili smješteni, upravo se htjela vratiti natrag do Družine kada joj je pogled pao na rijeku na kojoj je plutala jedna oveća grana. Nije znala reći što joj je privuklo pažnju, ali zastala je i pozornije je promotrila. Padao je sumrak i nije mogla dobro vidjeti, ali nešto u vezi te grane joj je bilo neobično. Nekakvo pljuskanje oko nje? Način na koji je plovila? Jer nije izgledalo kao da plovi sama od sebe, nošena strujom, već kao da nešto upravlja njome i sasvim je polagano, ali sigurno, nosi prema istočnoj obali. Ellin je stisnula oči i promotrila još pažljivije, odjednom osjećajući nemir. Nije bila sasvim sigurna, ali učinilo joj se da vidi nekakav pokret i jedva vidljivi odbljesak, kao da je ugledala slabašni tračak svjetlosti u oku neke životinje. No grana je sad već bila daleko i nestajala joj iz vida u sivoj rijeci. Ipak, osjećaj nelagode nije je prošao; bila je gotovo sigurna da se neko biće skrivalo u rijeci, i to ju je ispunilo popriličnom tjeskobom.

Okrenula se i brzo prešla onih desetak metara koji su je dijelili od logora, te uočila da Aragorn upravo kreće u izviđanje. Nije oklijevala ni trenutka, već je požurila kako bi ga sustigla.

"Idem s tobom, možemo skupa malo provjeriti okolicu", rekla je, koristeći izviđanje kao izliku da pođe s njim. Ono što je vidjela odlučila mu je opisati kada se nađu nasamo.

Aragorn joj je kimnuo i zajedno su se uputili u rijetku šumu. Sunce je bilo zašlo prije nekog vremena, ali još nije bilo posve mračno. U sivom svjetlu večeri, Ellin je promotrila šumu. Bila je rijetka, a tu i tamo je rastao i poneki grm. Stabla su bila bjelogorična i još uvijek posve gola, baš kao i grmlje, pa je cijeli krajolik djelovao podosta otužno. Na tlu je raslo nešto trave među kojom je izvirivalo dosta kamenja i većih stijena. Brežuljci su bili blagih i oblih padina, a gledajući unaokolo, uočila je da su svi prilično niski. Ellin i Aragorn su hodali kroz šumu udaljeni nekoliko metara jedan od drugog, pozorno razgledavajući tlo i tražeći eventualne tragove zgažene trave ili polomljenih grančica na grmlju. Međutim, priroda je bila posve netaknuta i bilo je jasno da nitko već odavno nije prošao tuda.

Zaustavili su se na vrhu brijega najbližeg njihovom logoru, od kojega su se udaljili tristotinjak metara. Na zaobljenom vrhu je bila mala čistina s koje su bacili pogled unaokolo. Znali su gdje se nalazi mjesto gdje su se utaborili, no čamci i Družina bili su skriveni. Rijeka je vijugala uz podnožje brežuljka i nestajala im iz vida iza obronaka sljedećeg brda, nešto višeg od ovoga na kojem su stajali. S druge strane Anduina, prema istoku, dokle god im je pogled dopirao vidjeli su nizove brda koji su se uglavnom pružali u smjeru zapad-istok. Obronci su im u sve oskudnijem svjetlu izgledali prilično sivo i tamno.

"Sve izgleda mirno", komentirala je tiho Ellin.

"Zasada", kimnuo je Aragorn, ali nije djelovao previše spokojno. "No više nismo toliko daleko od Mordora da bismo mogli biti opušteni. Ne bi me začudilo da orci patroliraju istočnim dijelom Emyn Muila. Morat ćemo sutra i preksutra biti naročito oprezni."

"Slažem se. Pogotovo zato što sam maloprije vidjela nešto prilično neobično." Potom mu je detaljno opisala neobičnu granu koju je primijetila na rijeci i pomalo neprirodan način na koji je plovila. "Možda nije ništa i zapravo se radi samo o dojmu, jer zbog polutame i daljine ne mogu zasigurno reći da sam nešto vidjela. Ali osjećaj je i dalje tu, stalno je prisutan u meni, nije nestao. Mislim da je tamo bilo još nečega osim grane – neka životinja, neko biće – nešto što je bilo skriveno iza te grane."

Aragorn ju je ozbiljno pogledao, pa joj odgovorio samo jednom jedinom riječju. "Gollum."

"Gollum?" ponovila je zaprepašteno. "Ali... kako? Nije li, po Gandalfovim riječima, on zatočen u Barad-Duru, i to već duže vremena?"

"Pa, čini se da je pobjegao... ili, po mome mišljenju, vjerojatnije je da je bio pušten. Jer siguran sam da iz tamnica Barad-Dura nema bijega", odvratio joj je Aragorn mračno. "Bit će da ga je Sauron pustio kako bi izvršio kakvu opaku zadaću – kako bi naškodio nama i našem cilju. Slijedi nas već neko vrijeme."

"Oh. To je prilično nezgodno", rekla je Ellin dok su joj se nove informacije slijegale u glavi, a onda je postala svjesna kako se izrazila i skoro se nasmijala. "Zapravo, to što sam rekla je umanjenica tjedna. Ili mjeseca. Da se bolje izrazim – njegovo prisustvo je izuzetno opasno. Tko zna što je sve on u stanju učiniti kako bi se dokopao svoga izgubljenog blaga..." Zastala je, a potom se sjetila još jednog detalja iz Aragornovih riječi. "Već neko vrijeme? Pa otkada nas slijedi?"

"Otkako smo izašli iz Morije. Nadao sam se da ćemo zamesti svoj trag u Lothlorienu, ali očito nas je čekao negdje u blizini rijeke."

"Nisi rekao ostalima?" upitala je.

"Rekao sam Frodu jer se njega to tiče najviše, ali drugima ne. Učinilo mi se da zasada nema potrebe da brinu i oko toga", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Ionako nam se nije pokušavao približiti i napasti, samo nas je slijedio izdaleka. Potrudit ću se da mu nekako pobjegnemo u sljedeća dva dana, prije našega razdvajanja."

"Znači, toliko će nam trebati do slapova Raurosa?"

"Da, tako nekako", odgovorio je. "Malo me brinu brzaci Sarn Gebira, koji su vrlo opasni. Zapravo, mislim da bi bilo bolje da niti ne riskiramo plovidbu tim dijelom."

"Koliko je uopće duga ta dionica?" upitala je Ellin. Nije se mogla sjetiti je li ikada čula išta o tome.

"Oko kilometar i pol", odgovorio je. "Bilo bi najbolje zaustaviti se prije njih i potražiti stazu kroz šumu te pješice prenijeti čamce i prtljagu. Možda će nam i to biti prilika da zametnemo trag pred Gollumom ako više ne bude znao kojim putem ćemo nastaviti."

"Staza, dakle, postoji?"

"Siguran sam da postoji, iako je zacijelo sada zarasla i neodržavana", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Pitat ću Boromira zna li nešto više o tome. U svakom slučaju, ako sve prođe u redu, do slapova ćemo stići preksutra poslijepodne."

Ellin je osjetila nemir u njegovu glasu i promotrila ga. Naizgled je bio miran, ali ona je dobro poznavala njegove izraze lica. Bore koje su se produbile i namreškale odavale su da je vrlo zabrinut.

"Da, preksutra ćeš ipak morati odlučiti kamo ćeš ići dalje", rekla je Ellin, izričući na glas ono što ga je tištalo. Ako ne donese odluku prije, morat će odabrati svoj put tada.

"Znam", odgovorio je Aragorn, gledajući u daljinu. Ellin je znala da ga već tjednima muči upravo to. Aragorn je osjećao da mu je dužnost poći u Gondor, i to je i namjeravao kada su kretali iz Rivendella; no tada su mislili da će Gandalf pratiti Froda u Mordor. Ali otkako je Gandalf stradao, Aragorn je smatrao da mora preuzeti na sebe i dužnost da pomogne Frodu na tome teškome putu. Bio je rastrgan između dvije dužnosti koje su obje bile izuzetno važne.

"Ne moraš ići u Mordor. Ja mogu pomoći Frodu, i to sam ti već spomenula u Moriji, ako nisi zaboravio..." rekla je tiho, podsjećajući ga na prijedlog koji mu je već jednom bila iznijela. "Tada smo, doduše, mislili da će Gandalf biti s nama, a njega nažalost više nema. U svakome slučaju bi bilo dobro da Frodo ima dva suputnika umjesto jednog, za svaku sigurnost. Vjerujem da bi i Legolas pošao s nama – znaš da bi i on učinio apsolutno sve što može za ispunjenje cilja Družine. Mislim da bi dvoje vilenjaka bilo prilično dobra zaštita za Nositelja Prstena."

Sada je on promatrao nju, i kako su sekunde tekle, Ellin mu je u očima mogla pročitati svaku misao koja mu je prolazila glavom.

"Da, bit će opasno. Da, Elrond je znao da ovo može biti put bez povratka za neke članove Družine, pa čak i za mene", rekla je trezveno. "Ne, naravno da mu nikada nije bilo lako prihvatiti put koji sam odabrala, ali negdje duboko u sebi, mislim da razumije moje razloge i ono što me pokreće, čak i ako ne želi priznati." Podigla je ruku i položila mu je na rame. "Da, ja jesam tvoja mala sestrica koju želiš sačuvati od opasnosti... ali bez obzira na spol, ja sam ipak i ravnopravni suborac koji neće uzmaknuti pred zadatkom koji je pred njime, bez obzira na rizik. To sam odavno, kao što dobro znaš. Opasnost je ono s čime svi mi živimo – ti, ja, moji rođaci, Halbarad, pa sve do najmlađeg momka koji se tek pridružio redovima graničara. Jeste li ti i Halbarad, kao vođe Dunedaina, odbijali obučavati trinaestogodišnjake zato što su premladi i zato da ih očuvate od opasnosti? Jeste li ih kasnije, kao osamnaestogodišnjake, odbijali slati u patrolu? Niste, zato jer vam je bio potreban svaki mač u obrani Sjevera. Ne možemo zanijekati te činjenice. Ali nešto ipak možemo učiniti – a to je boriti se za bolji svijet. I to i radimo. Pa ako moj odlazak u Mordor, kao pomoć i zaštita za Froda, može učiniti makar i najmanji doprinos u stvaranju boljeg Međuzemlja u kojem će djeca biti bezbrižna, u kojem trinaestogodišnjaci neće morati nositi oružje, rado ću poći tim putem. Sjećaš li se što si rekao Frodu jednom prilikom u Rivendellu, dok smo se spremali za put? 'Ako te svojim životom ili smrću mogu zaštititi, to ću i učiniti'. Isto vrijedi i za mene. Jednostavno je."

Dugo joj nije odgovorio, samo ju je gledao u tišini. A onda mu se jedan kraj usana izvio u nešto što je nalikovalo na škrti osmijeh.

"Da, živio sam do svoje dvadesete u Rivendellu, i sada već imam poprilično godina, a ipak nikako da naučim da s vama vilenjacima ne treba raspravljati", rekao je Aragorn, glasa koji je djelovao pomiren sa sudbinom, ali na licu mu je i dalje titrao jedva primjetni smiješak. "Uvijek nekako okrenete sve argumente u svoju korist i pobijedite u svim debatama."

Ellinin osmijeh bio je širi od njegovog. "Neki bi rekli da je to zbog naše mudrosti, zar se ne slažeš?" zadirkivala ga je, a onda se ipak malo uozbiljila. "No dobro, nemojmo se sada više mučiti time. Moramo se vratiti, postaje sve mračnije. Konačnu odluku ćemo donijeti za dva dana, ali moj stav znaš. Spremna sam poći s Frodom."

"U redu. Razgovarat ćemo još preksutra. I zapamtit ću što si rekla", kimnuo je i osmjehnuo se. Ipak, oči su mu ostale sjetne i znala je koliko ga košta taj osmijeh.

Krenuli su natrag i dok su se polako spuštali, Ellin je odlučila načeti još jednu temu koja ju je mučila.

"Ovaj, još nešto bih te pitala... jesi li možda primijetio da je Boromir posljednjih dana prilično čudan?"

Okrenula je glavu prema njemu i uočila je da se lagano namrštio.

"Jesam, naravno", odvratio je Aragorn. "Previše je tih i mrzovoljan, i kao da to više nije ona ista osoba koja je s nama putovala sve do prije nekoliko dana. Promatram ga posljednja tri dana i ne sviđa mi se to što vidim. Počeo sam razmišljati da pokušam razgovarati s njim kako bih otkrio o čemu se radi."

"Oh, bi li to učinio?" upitala je Ellin s nadom. "Odlično, hvala ti. Možda otkriješ što ga muči, pa da mu nekako pomognemo. I ja sam probala, ali ne previše uspješno. Rekao mi je da je jako zabrinut za Faramira i Gondor, i... kako se ono izrazio..." Zastala je na čas, pokušavajući se sjetiti Boromirovih riječi. "Ne mogu se sjetiti točno, ali mislim da je bio spomenuo da mu je svaki dan sve teže, da što je bliže Gondoru ima sve jači osjećaj da će zakasniti."

Nekoliko su koraka prešli u tišini i Ellin je vidjela da Aragorn razmišlja o tome što je rekla.

"Pa, to sigurno nije laž", rekao je naposljetku. "Bilo bi neobično da _nije_ zabrinut, pogotovo nakon toliko dugog izbivanja. Ali rekao bih da se ispod površine krije još nešto. Previše je šutljiv i povučen."

Čuvši kako Aragorn izriče i njezine vlastite sumnje i bojazni, Ellin je na tren protrnula. _Ispod površine se krije još nešto_. Upravo to se i njoj bilo učinilo. A onda su joj u glavi odjeknule riječi izrečene na jednom drugom mjestu i zastala je u pola koraka, osjećajući kako joj se koža ježi. _Nešto mi govori da bi Amon Hen mogao biti prijelomna točka na vašem putovanju_. Nije zaboravila Galadrieline riječi, samo što je prvih dana nakon Lothloriena nastojala ne misliti na njih kako se ne bi izgubila u mreži brige i straha. Ali sada više nisu bili daleko od toga mjesta, i opasnost – imaginarna ili stvarna – bila je sve bliže. Nije mogla suspregnuti drhtaj.

"Ellin?" I Aragorn je zastao kada je vidio da ona više ne hoda uz njega te se vratio i pogledao je. "Što je?"

"Zla slutnja", odgovorila je drhtavim glasom. "Bojim se da se nešto loše sprema i da će se nešto još gore dogoditi. Nešto što je vezano za sve nas, za cijelu Družinu, iako sada ne znam reći o čemu se radi. Nisam ti to rekla do sada, ali Galadriel me upozorila da predosjeća da bi naš dolazak na Amon Hen mogao biti prijelomni trenutak."

_I pogotovo za Boromira_, dodala je u sebi, a glava joj je klonula. O, kako bi voljela da može otkriti što ga točno muči i da mu može pomoći.

Aragorn ju je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka, pa je blago primio za bradu i nježno joj podignuo glavu.

"Bit ćemo naročito oprezni, ti i ja, dogovoreno?" upitao je umirujućim i ohrabrujućim glasom, i osjetila se bar malčice bolje znajući da je on uz nju i da dijeli njene brige. "Pratit ćemo svaki detalj i nećemo dozvoliti da Družinu zadesi nešto loše."

Kimnula je, uspjevši se bar malo nasmiješiti. "Dogovoreno. I hvala ti."

Čvrsto ju je zagrlio i taj ju je zagrljaj još malo obodrio, a onda su nastavili put i vratili se u logor.

-x-x-x-

Nakon večere Boromir je pomno pratio hoće li se otvoriti prilika da se približi Frodu i porazgovara s njim. Međutim, Frodo je stalno bio okružen ostalim hobitima i nije mu mogao prići, a razgovor koji je želio obaviti jedino je dolazio u obzir nasamo. Naposljetku je ustao i stao šetkati oko logora u nadi da će se i Frodo malo protegnuti prije počinka, te da će tako ostvariti svoju namjeru.

U besciljnom hodanju, noge su ga same odvele do jedne stijene koja se uzdizala iznad rijeke. Stajao je blizu ruba, a nekoliko metara ispod njega tekao je Anduin. Bilo je prilično tamno, iako nebo još nije promijenilo boju iz tamnosive u crnu. Iz logora su do njega dopirali tihi glasovi Družine.

"Ah, tu si." Ovaj glas je došao iz neposredne blizine. Aragornov lik je izronio iz tame i stao uz njega. U ruci je držao svoju lulu i otpuhnuo dim. "Promatraš rijeku?"

Boromir je gotovo opsovao na glas. Nije čuo Aragornove korake i njegov ga je tihi prilazak iznenadio. Promotrio je siluetu graničara i namrštio se. Nije bio naročito raspoložen za razgovor s njim.

_Budi oprezan. On radi protiv tebe_.

"Pa, da", odgovorio je kratko.

"Kad smo već kod rijeke, trebam tvoju pomoć. Nešto me muči, a možda ti znaš odgovor."

"Da?" odvratio je Boromir, ne previše zainteresirano.

"Poznaješ li dio rijeke koji prethodi brzacima Sarn Gebira?"

Pogledao je Aragorna i razmislio. Činilo se da nema nikakve zamke u ovome razgovoru... bar za sada.

"Nisam nikada plovio tim dijelom Anduina", odvratio je. "Ti krajevi ne pripadaju Gondoru i nisam nikada putovao kroz njih. A kako se uvijek govorilo, kroz sam Sarn Gebir nitko nikada nije plovio. Brzaci su izuzetno zahtjevni, no to vjerojatno znaš i sam", odgovorio je Boromir. "Zar nisi ti prošao tim putem kada si dolazio u Gondor?"

"Ne, ja sam došao iz Rohana pa sam došao cestom koja prolazi kroz Anorien", objasnio je Aragorn. "Nisam bio ni blizu rijeke i nisam mogao vidjeti kako izgleda ta dionica."

Boromir mu nije ništa odgovorio. Ponadao se da će njegova šutnja navesti Aragorna da brzo ode natrag. Htio je biti sam. Ili bolje rečeno, ovo nije bilo društvo koje je želio.

Neko su vrijeme obojica šutjeli. Aragorn je mirno otpuhivao dimove iz lule. Boromir je prigušio uzdah; činilo se da mu se želja neće ostvariti.

"Ne želim riskirati i uletjeti u brzake", rekao je Aragorn najzad. "Zaustavit ćemo se prije njih i potražiti stazu kroz šumu. Na isti način možemo zaobići i slapove Raurosa. A nakon Emyn Muila plovidba bi opet trebala biti mirna i lagana, zar ne?"

"Da", rekao je kratko Boromir, gledajući u daljinu.

"Znam da želiš stići kući što prije", rekao je Aragorn tiho. "I ja bih se na tvom mjestu osjećao isto. Još desetak dana, i bit ćemo u Minas Tirithu."

_On ne može znati kako se ti osjećaš. Nije ga ni briga za narod. Samo želi krunu i vlast_.

"Da", odgovorio je Boromir neodređeno.

"I znam da jako brineš. Ako ti ikako mogu pomoći, samo mi reci."

Aragornov glas je bio prijateljski, ali Boromirov pogled bio je sumnjičav. Je li Aragorn počeo postavljati zamku? Jesu li pitanja o rijeci bila samo uvod za neku skrivenu igru prevare?

_On ti ne želi pomoći, on te želi ukloniti. Ti si mu samo smetnja. On neće dozvoliti da stigneš živ do Minas Tiritha. Namjestit će neku nesreću prije toga_.

Boromir je osjetio kako mu je u naletu bijesa krv proključala. Nije mu to palo na pamet do ovoga trenutka. Ali sada kada je Prsten iznio tu mogućnost, zaključio je da je sasvim realna i da je ne smije zanemariti. Doista, kako se nije toga ranije sjetio?

_Ali budi oprezan. Budi lukav. On ne smije znati da sumnjaš u njega_.

Da, zaključio je Boromir, morao je sakriti sve o čemu je razmišljao. Aragorn nije smio znati da ga je prozreo. Jedino tako se mogao spasiti.

_Tako je, mudar si, odlično. Sada ga još samo moraš zavarati_.

Ideja je došla u trenu, i Boromir se gotovo osmjehnuo.

"Sanjam svake noći isti san više puta, stalno iznova", rekao je naposljetku. "U njemu Faramir umire u borbi, a ja kasnim s dolaskom u Minas Tirith i ne uspijem ga spasiti. Radi o samo nekoliko trenutaka, ali baš uvijek zakasnim. Svaki put gledam kako umire pred mojim očima. Ja trčim prema njemu, ali ne stižem na vrijeme. I to me proganja već danima." Glas mu je na kraju zadrhtao. Na kraju krajeva, to što je rekao čak i nije bilo tako daleko od istine – Prsten mu je pokazao što bi se moglo dogoditi u Gondoru. Strah je bio realan, _to_ nije morao glumiti. A sada je samo još trebao dodati još malo objašnjenja da zavara Aragorna. "Budući da se onaj moj san o Isildurovoj kletvi i vijećanju u Rivendellu pokazao istinitim i proročanskim, sada se bojim da će se i ovaj san ostvariti. Izluđuje me, nisam sposoban misliti ni na što drugo", završio je, glasa proračunato obojenog brigom, strahom i nervozom.

_Odlično izvedeno_. Boromir nije mogao ne osjetiti zadovoljstvo čuvši pohvalu.

"Razumijem", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Doista se nadam da taj san sanjaš samo zato što si zabrinut – da to u tvojoj podsvijesti progovara strah zbog ljubavi za brata, a ne da se radi o proročanstvu. I obećavam ti, putovat ćemo najbrže koliko budemo mogli."

Boromir je kimnuo. "Da, najbrže", ponovio je, te se zagledao u rijeku. Nakratko se spustila tišina.

"No dobro, idem natrag u logor", rekao je Aragorn nakon nekog vremena. "A i tebi savjetujem da učiniš isto. Znam da tvoja zabrinutost neće nestati, ali možda ćeš se osjećati bar malo bolje ako ne budeš sam, nego među prijateljima."

_Oni ti nisu prijatelji_, podsjetio ga je glas.

"Da, da, uskoro ću doći. Samo ću još malo gledati rijeku", odvratio je Boromir, ne pogledavši ga.

Stajao je još neko vrijeme na stijeni, slušajući šum rijeke koja je protjecala ispod njega. Večer je prešla u noć, ali oblaci su skrivali zvijezde. _Jesu li zvijezde obasjavale Minas Tirith, mnogo kilometara južnije? Stoji li grad još uvijek, ili su ga orci već pregazili?_ Poželio je da ima krila i da može preletjeti cijeli taj put u kratko vrijeme, poput Manweovih divovskih orlova.

Kada se najzad vratio u logor, vidio je da se Frodo već smjestio na počinak. _Znači, ništa od razgovora večeras_. Imao je još samo dan ili dva, i znao je da će morati požuriti. Tada mu je pogled pao na Ellinin lik. Sjedila je na svojoj vreći za spavanje, gledajući pred sebe. Promatrajući je, srce mu je poskočilo. Nakratko, u jednom trenu u kojem nije mislio ni na Gondor ni na Prsten, poželio je sjesti uz nju i razgovarati s njom. Prisjetio se svih njihovih razgovora, od trenutka kada ju je upoznao pa sve do sada. Pa, ako je njegova ljubav bila beznadna – a bio je uvjeren da je tako – barem mu nitko i ništa neće moći oduzeti uspomene.

Ali već u idućem trenutku, zamka se opet sklopila oko njega i okrenuo se prema svome mjestu, obuzet strahom, bijesom i brigom. Liježući, pomislio je kako bi volio da mu bar jedna noć ne bude ispunjena slikama rata i smrti, već njezinim osmijehom i sjajnim zelenim očima.

-x-x-x-

Veći dio sljedećega dana plovidba je protekla relativno jednostavno, iako su svi primijetili razliku u odnosu na prošle dane. Tok Anduina je među brdima Emyn Muila bio zavojitiji i uži, a voda je stoga bila nemirnija i brža. Sada je trebalo uložiti više truda i snage za upravljanje čamcima; pa ipak, sve do predvečerja, lorienski čamci su opravdali svoju reputaciju i sve je prošlo u najboljem redu.

Međutim, kako su se približavali Sarn Gebiru, rijeka je postajala sve brža i na trenutke divlja. _Kameni šiljci_, podsjetila se što je zapravo značilo ime brzaka, i protrnula pri samoj pomisli. Pokušavali su biti oprezni i kretati se čim bliže zapadnoj obali, no jaka struja ih je povremeno nosila prema sredini i protiv njihove volje. No još opasnija je bila činjenica da ih je sumrak zatekao i prije nego što su pristali uz obalu. Usprkos Aragornovim namjerama o prolasku kroz šumu, put se nije odvijao prema planu. Nitko od njih nije poznavao te krajeve, a već duže vrijeme je zapadna obala na tome dijelu Emyn Muila bila strma i nepristupačna – nije bilo nijednoga mjesta gdje su mogli pristati. Bilo je sasvim očito da je početak staze o kojoj je bio govorio Aragorn ostao negdje iza njih – nisu ga prepoznali kada su prošli pokraj njega – i da su zakasnili sa zaustavljanjem.

A istočna obala, naravno, nije dolazila u obzir; jedino što su u tome trenutku mogli učiniti bilo je nastaviti ploviti po nemirnoj rijeci i nadati se da će na zapadnoj obali ipak ugledati bar jedno mjesto pogodno za zaustavljanje. Jer ulaz u brzake Sarn Gebira, pogotovo u sve slabijem svjetlu večeri, bilo je najgore što im se moglo dogoditi.

Ellin se ogledavala s nelagodom. Mrak se zgušnjavao, a upravljanje čamcima postajalo je sve teže i opasnije. Sjedila je na čelu čamca u kojem se nalazila s Legolasom i Gimlijem, pokušavajući na obali uočiti bilo kakvo mjesto prikladno za pristajanje. _Da smo se barem zaustavili prije, pa makar prevalili danas i puno manje od plana_, prošlo joj je glavom, a bila je sigurna da si i Aragorn predbacuje što nisu stali ranije. Bacila je hitri pogled oko sebe. U čamcu iza njihovog bio je Aragorn s Frodom i Samom, dok je Boromirov čamac plovio njoj slijeva, bliže sredini rijeke. Borio se s jakom strujom, a Merry i Pippin mu pomagali koliko su mogli. Onda je ponovno usmjerila pažnju ispred sebe.

Pedesetak metara ispred njih prolaz se sužavao. Strmi obronci brda su se još više približili jedni drugima, a rijeka se pretvarala u sasvim tanku prugu. Bijele krijeste jasno su govorile koliko je voda tamo brza i zapjenjena. Mjestimice su iz podivljale vode virile oštre tamne stijene. _Već smo tu_, užasnula se, shvativši da više nema načina da izbjegnu Sarn Gebir. Očajno je još jednom pogledom pretražila zapadnu obalu u nadi da će ipak u zadnji čas ugledati dobro mjesto za pristajanje, ali stijene su bile oštre i okomito se spuštale u rijeku. A od pogleda prema istoku i prijetećoj mračnoj šumi koja se uzdizala s njihove istočne strane osjećala je kako joj se koža ježi.

I tako su, bez mogućnosti zaustavljanja prije ulaska u brzake, uletjeli u te neukroćene vode.

Čamci su divlje poskakivali nošeni silovitom brzinom i snagom rijeke. Upravljanje i držanje smjera je postalo gotovo nemoguće, i jedino na što su se koncentrirali bilo je da se ne sudare s nazubljenim stijenama koje su stršale iz vode i ne prevrnu se. Anduin im je ovdje pokazivao pravu snagu prirode i Ellin je imala osjećaj da se izruguje naporima devetorice malih putnika – da se najprije poigrava s njima prije no što će naposljetku razbiti njihove čamce o oštre hridi. Struja ih je nosila ogromnom brzinom i jedva su uspijevali izbjeći sudare. Čamci su iskakali iz vode i padali natrag, a oni su jedva uspijevali zadržavati ravnotežu. Huk razbjesnjele rijeke ispunjavao im je uši. Srce joj je lupalo kao ludo, i svu je snagu usmjerila u ruke koje su držale vesla; nije gledala daleko naprijed već se fokusirala samo na svaku sljedeću stijenu, metar po metar. Nije ni primjećivala da su joj lice, kosa i odjeća mokri od mnoštva kapljica koje su letjele zrakom.

Odjednom su joj pažnju privukli pokret i udarac s lijeve strane. Boromirov čamac naletio je na stijenu. Krajnjim naporom su izbjegli prevrtanje, no sudar im je promijenio pravac i našli su se bačeni prema drugoj strani rijeke. Ellin je uplašeno kriknula gledajući tamnu siluetu kako se bori da zadrži vlast nad čamcem. Hobiti mu nisu mogli mnogo pomoći, a Boromir sam nije uspijevao savladati snažne brzake. Čamac im je divlje poskakivao, a još jedan sudar bacio ih je još više ulijevo. Sve su se više udaljavali – struja ih je nosila prema istočnoj obali.

"Boromire!" vrisnula je Ellin u istome trenutku kada se začuo i Samov krik koji je dozivao svoje prijatelje. Sada su već bili toliko daleko da u tami gotovo više nije mogla vidjeti njihov čamac, a onda je poskočila primijetivši gromadu ispred sebe. U zadnji je čas svojim veslom promijenila njihov smjer pa su umjesto izravnog sudara samo bočno očešali stijenu.

Njezina maloprijašnja nelagoda sada je prešla u stravu, pojačana Boromirovom nezgodom. Pomisao da su stradali ju je paralizirala. Uto im je čamac još jednom divlje poskočio i znala je da neće moći još dugo ovako. Opasnih vrtloga i stijena kao da je bilo sve više i pomislila je kako postaje nemoguće izbjeći ih sve. Nije više mogla procijeniti koliko su prešli ni koliko je još ove pogibeljne plovidbe pred njima. Je li tek započelo? Jesu li prešli pola? Nije znala.

Zapiljila se u rijeku pred sobom pokušavajući pogledom obuhvatiti i stijene koje su vrebale iz vode i obalu sa strane. Dio njene pažnje i dalje je bio usmjeren prema istočnoj strani, ali tamo više ništa nije mogla vidjeti. Borila se protiv straha koji ju je sve snažnije obuzimao. I upravo u trenutku kada je shvatila da su se stijene prorijedile te da rijeka napokon postaje malčice mirnija, i kada je malo dalje nazrela žalo usječeno među stijenama i šumu koja se na tome mjestu spuštala do obale, začuo se jedan drugi, novi zvuk. Fijuk je proparao zrak – strijela se zabila u prednji dio čamca. Zatim još jedna. S istočne strane rijeke dopirali su bojni pokliči orka, toliko glasni da su nadjačavali buku rijeke.

"Brzo! Tamo!" kriknula je Ellin što je glasnije mogla i pokazala rukom prema zapadnoj obali. Zaveslali su udvostručenom snagom i za nekoliko trenutaka čamci su pristali na šljunčanu obalu. Nisu gubili ni trenutka – samo su zgrabili lukove i strijele i otrčali među drveće. Frodo i Sam su se uplašeno bacili u zaklon, Gimli je bio uz njih stežući svoju sjekiru, a Legolas i Ellin su se mašili svojih lukova i stali odapinjati strijele prema drugoj obali. Nije mogla razabrati pojedinačne prilike orka, već je samo gađala mjesto odakle su dopirali njihovi grleni krikovi.

A onda se ukočila, osjećajući kako joj se ledi krv u žilama. Tama je odjednom postala još gušća; s juga je napredovala pomrčina. Zvijezde su bile skrivene, nebo je bilo posve crno. Čak su i pokliči orka utihnuli, a strijele su prestale letjeti prema njima. Prisustvo zla je postalo opipljivo, i Ellin je na čas skrenula pogled prema zaklonu gdje se krio Frodo. Usprkos posve slabom svjetlu mogla je uočiti da su mu oči sklopljene, a šake čvrsto stisnute u nekoj unutarnjoj borbi. _Prsten!_ Shvatila je da njegova snaga sada jača. Tada je opet okrenula pogled prema nebu i ugledala ogromnu krilatu sjenu kako se približava. Sledila se. Nazgul!

Legolas se prvi prenuo i iskočio iz zaklona.

"O Elbereth Gilthoniel!" uzviknuo je u trenutku kada se začuo pjev njegova lûka. Strijela se zarila u grudi velike leteće nemani i uz grozni krik ona je poletjela prema istoku – ne više tako brzo i silovito kao do tad, te im je uskoro nestala iz vida. Na istočnoj obali poklici su utihnuli i sve se polako umirilo, još se samo čuo šum rijeke. Polako su došli k sebi, a hobiti su izašli iz zaklona.

"Što je to bilo?" upitao je Sam uplašeno. "Obuzela me studen sve do kostiju..."

Samo jedan pogled na Frodovo blijedo lice i unezvijerene oči Ellin je otkrio da je i on shvatio o čemu se radi. Desnom je rukom pritisnuo lijevo rame, lice mu se zgrčilo od boli, i nije ni najmanje sumnjala da ga opet peče rana koju je zadobio na Amon Sulu, iako je izvana već odavno zarasla. Ali neke rane nastavljale su peći iznutra i dugo nakon što je vanjština naizgled zacijeljela.

"Nazgul. Najjezovitiji sluga Neprijatelja", odgovorila je tiho, pa zastala, razmišljajući. "Obnovili su snagu, dakle."

"Ali što je bilo to što si pogodio?" upitao je Gimli prišavši Legolasu.

"Ne znam točno. Nekakva leteća neman, ali nisam nikada vidio ništa slično", odvratio je Legolas još uvijek gledajući prema nebu, u pravcu u kojem se zastrašujuća prilika izgubila. "No nisam je ubio, već možda samo malo ozlijedio."

"Zar su orci doista otišli?" upitao je Sam gledajući prema drugoj strani, kao da još ne vjeruje.

"Čini se da jesu", odvratio je zamišljeno Aragorn. "Mora da ih je pokolebalo to što se nazgul povukao..."

I doista, Žalac je potvrdio njihove pretpostavke: nije više svijetlio.

No tada kada je ta jezovita opasnost prošla, Ellin je prestala razmišljati o orcima. Gledala je prema istoku, a njen strah je sve više rastao. _Boromir!_ Nije čula ni Aragornove riječi kada ju je pozvao da se ipak povuče među drveće u zaklon, jer je u unutrašnjosti šume naumio napraviti logor.

"Boromir, Merry, Pippin. Moramo im nekako pomoći", rekla je očajno, nastojeći prikriti drhtanje u glasu. Vidjela je kako Frodo i Sam kimaju glavama.

"Ellin, znaš da ne možemo – ne sada", odgovorio joj je Aragorn tiho. Prišao joj je i spustio ruku na rame. Oborila je pogled, trudeći se da ne zaplače.

"Ali ne možemo ih pustiti..." promucala je.

"To su nam prijatelji!" uzviknuo je Sam, prišavši im. "Moramo nešto učiniti!"

Aragorn je uzdahnuo. "Sada ne možemo učiniti ništa." Glas mu je i dalje bio tih, ali i čvrst, i nastojao je u njega unijeti i ohrabrenje. "Pala je noć. Ne vidimo ništa, a ne znamo gdje se oni nalaze. Rijeka je ovdje malo mirnija nego tamo na najgorem dijelu, ali brzaci još nisu iza nas u cijelosti. Još uvijek je preopasna – pogotovo po mraku, i veliko je pitanje bismo li uopće uspjeli stići do istočne obale. A ako bismo i stigli, vjerojatno ih ne bismo našli odmah jer ne znamo gdje su točno pristali. Osim toga, orci su se možda malo povukli, ali sigurno nisu daleko. Sudeći po buci koju su napravili, zacijelo ih je bilo na desetke. Mogli bismo uletjeti u nepotrebni okršaj i stradati, i na taj način im ne bismo pomogli."

Spustila se tišina. Ellin je znala da je on u pravu; argumenti su bili ispravni. Vojna je logika u tim riječima bila neporeciva, ali bilo joj je jako teško prihvatiti ih. Osim toga, znala je da postoji još jedna vrlo realna opasnost – Boromir i hobiti su mogli su stradati u rijeci. Mogli su stradati i od orkovskih strijela. Od tih pomisli joj je bilo još gore i grlo joj se opet steglo.

"Možda su već prošli brzake i ulogorili se južnije od nas na našoj strani rijeke. A ako i nisu, ako su se našli na istočnoj obali, njih su samo trojica", produžio je Aragorn uvjerljivo. "Ne treba im mnogo mjesta za zaklon i lako je moguće da orci neće ni zamijetiti tako malu grupicu."

"Baš zato što ih je samo trojica su u velikoj opasnosti", prekinula ga je sa sve većim strahom u glasu. "Zar ne postoji baš ništa što možemo učiniti?"

"Ellin... znam da su u velikoj opasnosti, i nemoj misliti da nisam zabrinut. Samo pokušavam racionalno razmišljati i zaključivati. Sada, u ovoj situaciji, doista ne možemo krenuti u potragu." Zastao je i ohrabrujuće joj stegnuo ruku. "Boromir je iskusan. Sigurno će znati naći zaklon i izbjeći opasnost. I mi ćemo se sada ulogoriti, pa sutra po danu krenuti dalje. Po danu ćemo nekako uspjeti ploviti ovim dijelom, iako je opasan. I naći ćemo ih. Obećavam."

Kimnula je, no nije mu odgovorila; nije se u tom trenutku previše pouzdavala u svoj glas. Stajala je malo sa strane, promatrajući ih kako postavljaju ležajeve. Kada su se smjestili poslužili su se lembasom, ali njoj nije bilo do hrane i spavanja pa je rekla da će preuzeti prvu smjenu straže. Stala je na rub šume, gledajući prema rijeci. Uskoro, zvukovi iza njenih leđa su utihnuli; svi su legli i umirili se.

Osjećala je krivnju što ih nije otišla tražiti, već je umjesto toga stajala ovdje. Međutim, Aragornove riječi bile su razumne i ispravne i, racionalno, znala je da je sada nemoguće krenuti preko rijeke u potragu. Podsjećala se logičnih argumenata, kojima bi se i sama poslužila da je situacija bila obratna. Mogli bi prijeći opasnu rijeku da je bio dan, ali ne i sada po noći. Mogli bi je preploviti poprijeko usprkos mraku da je bila mirna, ali ne i sada kada su se pred njima kovitlali opasni brzaci. Mogli bi organizirati opsežnu potragu da ih je bilo više, ali ne u ovoj situaciji u kojoj ih je realno bilo samo troje koji bi mogli krenuti. A ako bi stradali u toj potrazi, doista ne bi učinili ništa korisno ni za koga. Pokušavala se vraćati i na ono da će se njih trojica nekako sakriti i izvući. Znala je da je Boromir iskusan i sposoban, i željela je vjerovati da će on naći rješenje situacije koja ih je zatekla.

Ali srce nije moglo razmišljati na isti način kao i um. Mračne misli su se šuljale i osvajale njezino srce i nije nikako uspijevala pobjeći od njih... zato jer su mogle biti točne. Mogli su i ne stići na drugu stranu – mogli su se prevrnuti i utopiti i prije no što su se uopće dokopali obale. Mogli su i uspjeti doći do obale, dohvatiti čvrsto tlo i kakvu-takvu sigurnost, samo da bi ih napali brojni orci. Mogli su biti zarobljeni, ili mrtvi...

Gledajući prema istoku, tiho je zaplakala. _Boromire_... zajecala je u sebi. Razmišljala je o svim njihovim zajedničkim trenucima i nadala se da onaj pogled na njega u čamcu, tren prije nego što će se razdvojiti, nije bio i posljednji put što ga je vidjela. Sada nije mogla učiniti ništa drugo osim čekati, a čekanje je ubijalo. Vrijeme joj je teklo nepodnošljivo sporo. Znala je da će ovo biti teška noć.


	26. Amon Hen

Boromir je veslao svom snagom, ali nije se uspijevao oduprijeti struji koja ih je odnosila prema istočnoj obali. Divlja rijeka je bacala njihov čamac kao da se igra s grančicom; nekoliko su puta okrznuli stijene i jedva je izbjegao frontalne sudare. Bio je svjestan da bi bilo gotovo nemoguće izvući se ako bi pali u rijeku, i zato je uložio svu snagu da se ne prevrnu. Pippin i Merry su se trudili, ali zapravo mu nisu mogli pomoći, ne na ovako razbjesnjeloj vodi koja je zahtijevala mnogo više snage nego što su oni imali. Vidio je da ih struja nosi prema istočnoj strani i usprkos svim naporima nije mogao usmjeriti čamac natrag. Sljedeći vrtlog bacio ih je još malo bliže obali i Boromir je uočio da je pred njima nešto što je nalikovalo na malenu plažu. U trenu je pomislio kako im je to možda jedina prilika za zaustavljanje – jer daljnja plovidba u tami koja se zgušnjavala bila je jednaka samoubojstvu – i uložio je svu snagu koju je još imao u sljedećih nekoliko zaveslaja. Par sekundi kasnije čamac je zastrugao o dno. Tada je zastao, teško dišući, nastojeći vratiti dah i snagu. Merry i Pippin se nisu micali i grčevito su se držali za rubove čamca kao da im još uvijek prijeti opasnost da ispadnu.

Došavši k sebi nakon nekoliko trenutaka, Boromir se ogledao unaokolo razmišljajući što učiniti. Mogli su ostati ovdje i pokušati naći nekakvo sklonište za noć. Također su mogli pričekati da se on malo odmori pa krenuti u novu borbu s brzacima kako bi se pokušali dokopati zapadne strane rijeke koja je bila sigurnija od ove istočne, te možda i potražiti ostale. Ali namrštio se i odmahnuo glavom, odmah odbacivši tu drugu mogućnost. Noćna plovidba po ovakvoj rijeci nije dolazila u obzir. Za dlaku su se izvukli iz divlje rijeke, i bio je sklon pritajiti se i nastaviti sutradan. Ionako nisu znali gdje se nalazio ostatak Družine niti gdje bi ih mogli pronaći. Nastavak plovidbe i potraga za ostalima po danjem svjetlu bilo je jedino logično rješenje, pa je izašao iz čamca ne bi li razgledao okolinu u potrazi za dobrim zaklonom gdje bi mogli prenoćiti. Hobiti su krenuli za njim. No tek što su prešli nekoliko metara, zastao je, osluškujući. Izvukao je mač i dao hobitima znak da krenu natrag prema čamcu. Učinilo mu se da čuje neke šumove... i poželio je da ima Prsten. Tada bi mogao mirno krenuti dalje, bio bi nevidljiv i još snažniji, i nitko mu se ne bi mogao suprotstaviti. Ali i prije nego što su se hobiti stigli pomaknuti, iz mračne šume iskočili su brojni orci, vičući i vitlajući mačevima.

"Natrag!" uzviknuo je spuštajući mač na najbližeg orka. Hobiti ga nisu poslušali; izvukli su svoje male mačeve i hrabro priskočili do njega. Boromir se hitro i vješto borio s orcima koji su navirali i nekoliko ih je već palo od njegove oštrice, ali odmah je shvatio da ih je previše. _Prokletstvo, da mi je bar Prsten!_ Bijesno je zamahnuo prema još jednom orku i ovaj je pao. Djelićem uma čuo je i fijuke strijela u daljini, što je značilo da ih u okolini ima još.

"Natrag!" zaurlao je još jednom, i sam se povlačeći. Napokon su ga poslušali – potrčali su prema čamcu i uskočili u njega. Boromir je nogom odgurnuo čamac u rijeku i u brzom okretu spustio mač na najbližeg protivnika. Zatim se hitro sagnuo jedva izbjegavši oštricu koja se spuštala prema njemu, i u posljednji tren uskočio u čamac. Divlja rijeka ga je otrgnula sa žala i tako su se ponovno našli prepušteni pogibeljnim brzacima. Dvije strijele prozujale su mu blizu glave, a Merry je uplašeno kriknuo kada se jedna zabila u čamac blizu mjesta gdje se šćućurio. No uz toliko oštrih stijena pred njima Boromir je znao da se ne smije i sam sagnuti i sakriti ispod ruba čamca i pustiti da ih struja nosi sama; to bi značilo sigurno prevrtanje i smrt. Desnom je rukom dohvatio veslo, a lijevom je zgrabio svoj novi veliki štit – ni trenutka prekasno, jer dva nova udara strijela su ga protresla još dok ga je podizao. Svu je koncentraciju i snagu uložio samo u to da ih usmjeri između hridi kako bi izbjegli sudare, istovremeno držeći štit i braneći se tako od strijela. Primio je još jedan pogodak u njega, a čamac je poskočio kada je okrznuo jednu hrid. Još nekoliko trenutaka nekontrolirane plovidbe – njemu dugih poput sati – i onda je shvatio da su napokon izašli iz dometa strijela. Odbacio je štit i zgrabio veslo s obje ruke te u posljednji čas uspio izbjeći jedan veliki kamen. A onda je, uz ogromno olakšanje, shvatio da je to bilo zadnje iskušenje. Rijeka je postala nešto mirnija, a prijetećih stijena koje su virile iz vode bilo je manje. I najzad, malo po malo, nekako je uspio usmjeriti čamac prema zapadnoj obali. Trebalo mu je nešto više vremena nego što je očekivao jer je rijeka ipak još uvijek bila prilično nemirna, ali obrisi obale su mu otkrili da više nije daleko od cilja.

I tada je s juga osjetio ledeni vjetar, a hobiti su uplašeno kriknuli. Podignuo je pogled prema nebu i ugledao veliku crnu sjenu kako se približava. Tama je iznenada postala neprozirna, zvijezde kao da su se ugasile, a nebo je postalo tamnije od najdublje tame Morije. Sjena je rasla i bila sve bliža, i tada je razabrao ogromna krila. Osjetio je kako mu se ježi svaka dlačica na tijelu, iako mu je do maločas zapravo bilo vruće zbog svih napora kroz koje je prolazio. Sleđen, sjetio se jedne ranije prilike kada se osjećao isto tako. Prije nekoliko mjeseci branili su jedno uporište u Ithilienu od orka i bili bi ga obranili – da se nisu pojavile upravo ove užasne crne prilike koje su oko sebe širile stravu i smrt. Susret s nazgulom nije se nikada zaboravljao.

Neman ih je preletjela i prošla dalje prema sjeveru, a Boromir se prenuo i zaveslao prema zapadnoj obali. Kada su došli blizu otkrio je da je, srećom, prilično pristupačna, te je ubrzo našao uvalu pogodnu za pristajanje. Izašli su iz čamca i izvukli ga na obalu. Upravo kada su ga sakrili među drvećem, do njih je iz velike daljine dopro jedva čujan, ali jezovit krik. Koliko je mogao procijeniti, dolazio je iz pravca iz kojeg su oni maločas stigli, odnosno uzvodno od mjesta na kojem su se sada nalazili. Što je bio taj krik, nije imao pojma. Izmijenivši poglede s uplašenim hobitima nastavio je pažljivo osluškivati, ali više se ništa nije čulo – sve je bilo potpuno tiho, osim laganog šuma rijeke. Još je neko vrijeme napeto pratio okolinu, pazeći hoće li se pojaviti išta sumnjivo – šum, pokret, ili bilo što drugo – ali sve je bilo mirno. I tada si je napokon dopustio bar malo opuštanja. Sjeo je na tlo i oslonio se leđima na stablo, te duboko udahnuo i sklopio oči. _Napokon sigurni_. Okruživali su ih grmlje i šuma, bili su dobro skriveni, baš kao i čamac. Činilo se da su se najzad izvukli od opasnosti – osim što su se razdvojili od ostatka Družine i što nisu imali pojma gdje se ostali nalaze.

Gdje su? Jesu li se izvukli iz brzaka? Ili su se prevrnuli i stradali? Na ta pitanja nije bilo odgovora i shvatio je da sada po mraku sigurno neće ni moći otkriti ništa. Usrdno se ponadao da su bili dobro, a naročito je mislio na jednu osobu među njima. Nije mu bilo lako umiriti lupanje srca. Sama pomisao da se Ellin nešto dogodilo bila mu je nepodnošljiva.

Hobiti su uto sjeli pokraj njega i u njihovom je držanju Boromir osjetio strah, kao i da od njega očekuju rješenje situacije. Usprkos vlastitim brigama, osmjehnuo se. U ovom su ga trenutku podsjetili na dvoje male djece. On je odavno naučio živjeti uz opasnost, ali oni su sve do ovoga putovanja živjeli potpuno sigurnim životom, izolirani u svojoj maloj oazi mira. Sve što se zbivalo na putu od Rivendella bilo je potpuno novo za njih. Nije im bilo lako; no često su iskazivali i hrabrost za koju nisu ni znali da je posjeduju, a imali su i velika srca. Naravno, sve će učiniti da ih zaštiti. Zavolio ih je još odavno, tijekom prvih druženja s njima u Rivendellu.

"Znam – mokri ste, hladno vam je i uznemireni ste jer smo sami. Pa, za početak ćemo uzeti prtljagu i presvući se u nešto suho, i odmah ćete biti bolje", rekao im je ohrabrujuće, ne pokazujući svoju vlastitu zabrinutost. "A kada povečeramo, sigurno ćete se osjećati još bolje", dodao je sa smiješkom, poznajući njihov apetit.

Odmah su skočili na taj prijedlog, te su se svi presvukli i potom se poslužili lembasom. Srećom, ruksaci su im bili nepromočivi pa su im sve stvari i hrana bili suhi i očuvani. U čistoj i suhoj odjeći i Boromir se osjetio malo bolje, a onda je u glavi počeo stvarati obrise plana.

"Što ćemo sada? Što je s našim prijateljima? Hoćemo li ih tražiti?" Pippin je ispalio salvu pitanja u jednome dahu, tek što su započeli s večerom. Hobiti su mu sjedili sučelice i gledali ga s iščekivanjem.

"Što je s njima – to ne znamo – ali nadat ćemo se najboljem", odvratio je Boromir ozbiljno i kimnuo. "Vidjeli ste koliko je rijeka bila opasna, ali ako smo se mi izvukli, vjerujem da su i oni. Među njima je bilo više snažnih veslača, a kao što se možda sjećate, od mjesta gdje smo se razdvojili više nije bilo mnogo do završetka brzaka." U sebi je istovremeno uputio kratku molitvu Eruu da se njegove riječi pokažu istinitima. "Međutim, nećemo ih sada tražiti." Podignuo je ruku kada je vidio da kane prosvjedovati. "Ne znamo gdje bismo uopće mogli započeti. Možda su se ulogorili uzvodno od nas, ali možda su i prošli nizvodno dok smo se mi borili s orcima pa nismo ni primijetili njihov prolaz. Nasumično lutanje kroz nepoznatu šumu, na teškom terenu i još k tome po potpunome mraku ne bi bilo nimalo mudro."

"Što ćemo onda učiniti?" upitao je tjeskobno Merry. U ruci je držao komadić putnoga kruha i suhog mesa, ali činilo se da je trenutno zaboravio na večeru.

"Noćas ćemo ostati ovdje", odgovorio je Boromir. "A čim svane, započet ćemo potragu. Po danu će biti mnogo lakše ići kroz šumu. Ja ću krenuti uzvodno, a vi ćete ostati ovdje u blizini rijeke skriveni u grmlju, i držat ćete je na oku. Na taj ćemo način izbjeći mimoilaženje."

"Kako ćeš znati koliko daleko trebaš ići?" upitao je Pippin.

"Pa, s obzirom da nisam dobro vidio nijednu obalu u trenutku kad smo se razdvojili, ne vjerujem da bih prepoznao to mjesto", rekao je Boromir. "Ali mislim da ću, na temelju dužine plovidbe, bar približno moći procijeniti udaljenost. Ako mi se učini da sam odmaknuo previše prema sjeveru, vratit ću se natrag i nastavit ćemo potragu nizvodno."

"Ako se oni nalaze nizvodno..." započeo je Pippin, pa zastao.

"Onda ćemo naletjeti na njih, da", potvrdio je Boromir. "Možda se čak i susretnemo s nekim od njih tko će ići uzvodno i tražiti nas, jer vjerujem da će Aragorn razmišljati slično kao i ja te da će organizirati potragu na isti način."

"Hm, zvuči logično, iako bi mi najdraže bilo da ih mogu ići tražiti istoga časa," rekao je Merry, pa oborio glavu. "Samo da im se nije ništa dogodilo..."

"Razumijem te", odvratio je Boromir i položio ruku na hobitovo rame. "I ja bih volio krenuti odmah, ali noćnim nasumičnim lutanjem samo bismo se doveli u opasnost da stradamo. Nikome od nas ovo neće biti laka noć. Svi smo zabrinuti i htjeli bismo ih naći odmah. Neizvjesnost je teška, a dok se može samo mirovati i čekati, postaje još teža. No u mraku doista ne možemo učiniti ništa."

_Da je barem dan i da ih barem možemo odmah potražiti_, uzdahnuo je u sebi. Dao bi sve samo za bar jedan znak koji bi mu rekao da su ostali dobro... a pogotovo Ellin. I upitao se je li ona brinula za njega barem djelić od onoga koliko je on brinuo za nju.

"Da, istina", složio se naposljetku Merry, trgnuvši ga iz misli i Boromir je vidio kako su obojica kimnuli.

"No dobro, onda ćemo sada završiti večeru, a potom pođite na spavanje. Odmorite se i pokušajte brinuti što manje. Zora i svjetlost će donijeti novu nadu, vidjet ćete", rekao im je, želeći ih malo ohrabriti.

Ubrzo su bili gotovi s jelom i Boromir je ustao. "Ja ću stražariti."

"Dobro, ali svakako nas probudi", odvratio je Pippin. "Ne možeš ostati budan cijelu noć. I mi ćemo stražariti, jedan po jedan."

"Dogovoreno", kimnuo je Boromir i obišao njihov mali logor, tražeći najbolje mjesto. Nekoliko metara dalje pronašao je malo povišenu, zaobljenu stijenu, okruženu stablima. Na tome je mjestu zahvaljujući drveću bio dobro skriven od eventualnih pogleda nekoga tko bi naišao, a ipak je mogao vidjeti i rijeku i okolicu logora. Hobiti su se uskoro umirili i zavladala je tišina.

Gledao je oko sebe i ubrzo mu se učinilo da nešto nije kako treba. U odnosu na sve njegove ranije stražarske smjene tijekom proteklih dana nešto je bilo drukčije, iako nije mogao razabrati o čemu se radi. Promjena okoline? Šuma? No činilo mu se da to nije pravi odgovor. Je li im se približavala kakva opasnost, je li zato bio nemiran? Približio je ruku dršci mača i pažljivo promotrio okolinu, koliko je to bilo moguće u mraku. Ipak, nije zamijetio nikakve sumnjive sjene koje su se pomicale. Potom se više koncentrirao na sluh, znajući da bi u tami lakše čuo šuškanje uljeza koji se pokušava prikrasti nego što bi ga mogao vidjeti. Međutim, sve je bilo posve tiho, i nijedan zvuk nije odudarao od tipične mirne šumske noći. A onda je shvatio.

Tišina.

Ali nije se radilo o tišini izvan njega, već o onoj u njegovoj glavi. Razdvojili su se od ostatka Družine, i Prsten je noćas bio daleko od njega. I samim time, glas koji je već postao njegova svakodnevica, koji se gotovo već posve stopio s njegovim mislima, ove noći nije mogao do njega. Boromir je duboko udahnuo i osmjehnuo se, pomislivši kako je, nakon toliko dana mučenja, ove noći napokon slobodan.

No kako je noć polako odmicala, to se nije pokazalo potpuno točnim. Istina, noćas nije bio izravno izložen i nije morao slušati Prstenov glas. Međutim, sjeme sumnje i straha posijano prije više dana i uporno hranjeno svake noći iznova i iznova brojnim lažima i stalnim nasrtajima, čvrsto se ukorijenilo u njegovome umu. Sada kada su neposredna opasnost brzaka i borba s orcima bili iza njih, sada kada više nije morao misliti kako da izvuku goli život, opet je razmišljao o Gondoru, ratu i tome kako jedino pomoću Prstena može spasiti svoj narod.

Ali ova noć je ipak bila drukčija od prošlih; brigama za brata i domovinu noćas su se pridružile zebnje za Ellin. Nije znao je li bila dobro niti gdje se nalazila i ta ga je neizvjesnost ubijala. Jesu li barem bili sigurni od orka? Jesu li orci zamijetili njihove čamce na rijeci i gađali ih? Je li ih napao nazgul, i što je značio onaj jezoviti krik? Nije imao odgovora na ta pitanja, a njegove su misli bile pune bojazni i brige i jednako mračne poput noći. Nestrpljivo je iščekivao prvu svjetlost zore, no činilo mu se da vrijeme teče barem dvostruko sporije nego inače. Nakon što ga je Pippin zamijenio na straži nije mogao usnuti odmah, strah ga je i dalje izjedao. Tek nekih sat vremena kasnije umor zbog nespavanja akumuliran danima napokon je učinio svoje, a svakako je pomogla i činjenica da noćas nije morao trpjeti Prstenove napade. Nakon gotovo deset dana najzad je mogao zaspati.

Ipak, nije spavao posve mirno; povremeno se budio i prevrtao, a mučili su ga i ružni snovi. Ali uspio je odspavati nekoliko sati i kada je u zoru otvorio oči i otkrio da nebo više nije posve tamno, osjećao se bolje i odmornije nego prošlih dana. Nakon umivanja i nekoliko zalogaja lembasa za okrepu, odmah je bio oran za odlazak u potragu. Bacio je pogled prema nebu. Sunce još nije izašlo, tek je nebo postalo malo svjetlije. Najsjajnije zvijezde još su blistale na nebu. No procijenio je da ima dovoljno svjetlosti da može krenuti.

"Dakle, sjećate li se dogovora?" upitao je hobite prije nego polaska. "Pažljivo ćete promatrati rijeku, i ako vidite Družinu kako prolazi, pozovite ih. Ja ću se već vratiti ako mi se učini da sam otišao predaleko. A ako oni doista jesu uzvodno od nas i naletim na njih, onda se po vas vraćamo zajedno."

Hobiti su mu kimnuli i zauzeli među grmljem položaj s kojeg su dobro vidjeli Anduin, a Boromir se okrenuo i pošao uzvodno.

-x-x-x-

"Reci mi, koji nam je plan?" upitala je Ellin Aragorna. Ustavši, samo se na brzinu oprala i počešljala te mu prišla i prije nego što će doručkovati. Ionako nije bila naročito gladna – bila je previše nervozna. Svitao je novi dan, nebo je polako mijenjalo boju prema svjetlijoj, i nadala se da će uskoro poduzeti nešto.

Aragorn je promatrao suprotnu obalu i Ellin je vidjela da razmišlja. Sada kada više nije bila potpuna tama, vidjeli su da je rijeka na ovom dijelu nešto malo mirnija nego na najgorem dijelu brzaka, a istočna obala mogla je biti najviše pedeset metara daleko.

"S obzirom da smo se mi uspjeli zaustaviti vrlo brzo nakon razdvajanja, pretpostavljam da smo se ulogorili uzvodno od njih", rekao je zamišljeno. "Problem je što ne znamo na kojoj strani rijeke oni nalaze." Zastao je, još malo razmišljajući, a onda se okrenuo prema njoj. "Legolas i ja ćemo prijeći rijeku. Neće biti lako, ali nakon onoga što smo doživjeli na brzacima, ovaj dio ne bi trebao predstavljati preveliki problem. Potom ćemo dobro pretražiti istočnu obalu. Možda će potrajati neko vrijeme, jer vidiš i sama da ima šume i na onoj strani, pa samim time sigurno i podosta mjesta za skriveni logor. A ako ih ne nađemo tamo, pretpostavit ćemo da se nalaze na našoj strani i vratit ćemo se natrag."

"Rado bih išla s vama..." odvratila je, promatrajući obronke brda na suprotnoj strani Anduina.

"Znam. Ali radije ostani ovdje i kreni provjeriti onaj dio", predložio joj je i pokazao rukom prema šumi uzvodno. "Kao što sam rekao, oni su zacijelo negdje nizvodno od nas, ali možeš ipak izvidjeti prema sjeveru da budemo sigurni da smo sve pregledali."

"U redu, hoću", složila se i kimnula. "A ako nisu uzvodno, niti na istočnoj obali..." zastala je u pola rečenice, u strahu da bi to moglo značiti ono najgore.

"...onda ćemo zaključiti da su na našoj strani rijeke, ali južnije od nas", završio je umjesto nje, ne dozvoljavajući njenim mračnim mislima da se previše razmašu. "I krenut ćemo tražiti nizvodno."

"Dogovoreno", kimnula je Ellin, i tjeskobno uzdahnula. "Nadam se da im se nije ništa dogodilo..." dodala je sasvim tiho.

"Hej, rekli smo da ćemo se nadati najboljem, sjećaš se?" I njegov glas je bio tih, ali pun ohrabrenja. Osmjehnuo joj se i zagrlio je. "Bit će sve u redu, vidjet ćeš. Dođi sada i pojedi nešto. Moramo se svi okrijepiti, a onda krećemo u akciju."

I dalje nije imala teka i nije bila dobro raspoložena, ali potrudila se i ona nasmiješiti njemu te ga je slijedila do sredine logora. Sjela je zajedno s ostalima i na brzinu su pojeli svoj jutarnji obrok.

Odmah nakon doručka, Legolas i Aragorn su stali pripremati jedan od čamaca, a Ellin je pričvrstila tobolac na leđa i uzela svoj lûk. I upravo kada je htjela krenuti u šumu prema sjeveru, učinilo joj se da čuje nešto na suprotnoj strani, iz pravca juga. Hitro se okrenula i zagledala u šumu, podižući ruku prema tobolcu, a krajičkom oka je zamijetila da su se i Aragorn i Legolas također zagledali u istom pravcu, napeti i spremni za borbu. Trenutak kasnije bila je sigurna da iz šume doista dopiru neki zvukovi, a onda, i prije nego što je ikoga ili išta mogla uočiti, do njih je dopro radostan pozdrav.

"Oj, tu ste! Našao sam vas!" Boromirov glas su začuli nekoliko trenutaka prije nego što su ga i ugledali kako izranja između jednog stabla i ovećeg grma. Ellin se široko nasmiješila i poskočila od radosti. Nakon svih dugih noćnih sati brige i straha, njegova pojava i nasmijano lice činili su joj se najljepšim prizorom koji je uopće bilo moguće vidjeti. Veliko veselje se moglo iščitati i na svim ostalim licima.

"I Merry i Pippin su također dobro, nemojte brinuti zato što ih ne vidite ovdje sa mnom", brzo je dodao Boromir dok im se približavao. "Ostali su malo niže u našem logoru, paze na rijeku za slučaj da vi prođete. Ali čini se da sam ja bio brži." I dalje se smiješio, i dok je prelazio pogledom po njihovom logoru, oči su im se susrele i promatrali su se nekoliko trenutaka, a Ellinino srce je zaplesalo u oblaku euforije. _Tu je, živ je, dobro je_... Upijala je cijeli njegov lik – široki osmijeh na licu i nasmijane sive oči – i svijet joj se opet činio ljepšim.

Aragorn je bio najbrži i prvi je prišao Boromiru te ga zagrlio. Boromir kao da je oklijevao samo trenutak, a onda je uzvratio. I Ellin je poželjela učiniti isto, no kada se približila samo mu se uspjela stidljivo osmjehnuti i potom je oborila pogled, potpuno smetena. Svi su se okupili oko njega, zasipajući ga pitanjima – što se dogodilo, gdje su bili, jesu li susreli orke... On im je ukratko prepričao njihove doživljaje nakon razdvajanja i opisao gdje su se naposljetku ulogorili.

"Zapravo nismo bili daleko od vas", zaključio je Boromir na kraju. "Hodao sam kroz šumu prateći cijelo vrijeme rijeku, i koliko mogu procijeniti do tu mi je trebalo čak i nešto manje od četvrt sata."

"Da si došao samo malo kasnije, Legolas i ja bismo već bili na istočnoj strani, u potrazi za vama", odvratio mu je Aragorn. Potom je ispričao Boromiru o svemu što je zadesilo njih, kao i o preletu nazgula.

"Osjetio sam ga kad nas je nadletio", rekao je Boromir, a lice mu se zamračilo. "Tko jednom oćuti ozračje jeze i smrti u njihovoj blizini, nikada ga ne zaboravlja. I nisam nimalo sretan što su opet ojačali i što su u pokretu." Zatresao je glavom. "To znači da je moja domovina u još većoj opasnosti."

Ubrzo su raspremili logor i uklonili tragove boravka što su bolje mogli, te zaplovili prema mjestu gdje je Boromir rekao da su se bili ulogorili. Sva četvorica hobita skakala su od veselja kada su se napokon susreli i čvrsto su se izgrlili. I tada kada su se našli svi zajedno, nastavili su svoj put rijekom prema jugu.

Još neko vrijeme nakon što su krenuli Ellin je na licu titrao osmijeh. Onaj trenutak kada je ugledala Boromira živog i zdravog činio joj se najsretnijim događajem još otkako su napustili Lothlorien – čak i posebnijim od onoga njihova dugoga prisnog razgovora u prvoj noći nastavka putovanja – jer ovaj jutrošnji susret je predstavljao ogromno olakšanje nakon teške noći pune briga. A primijetila je da se i on toga jutra doimao radosno – nije bio onako mračnog raspoloženja kao proteklih dana.

Toga dana su i dalje plovili okruženi brdima, no ovdje više nije bilo onako uskih opasnih tjesnaca i divljih voda. Nešto prije nego što će sunce dosegnuti najvišu točku na nebu, Ellin je u daljini uočila ono što je odavno poznavala po čuvenju, a sada će imati priliku vidjeti uživo – kipove Argonatha. Jako ju je zanimalo jesu li doista impresivni kako se pričalo. Isprva su bili samo malene figure u daljini, no kako su se polako približavali, tako je sve bolje vidjela detalje. Likovi dva kralja, Isildura i Anariona, bili su isklesani u stijenama koje su se uzdizale nad rijekom. Visoki skoro stotinu metara – u punoj visini strmih obronaka – kipovi su bili veličanstveni. Čak ni tragovi zuba vremena, neizbježni nakon osamnaest stoljeća proteklih od njihova stvaranja, nisu mogli umanjiti njihovu ljepotu. Ellin je zurila uvis, potpuno impresionirana, a isto oduševljenje i divljenje vidjelo se i na licima svih ostalih članova Družine. Lijeva ruka oba kralja bila je podignuta kao znak upozorenja svim neprijateljima Gondora, a u desnoj su obojica držali sjekiru. Na glavama su imali kacige i krune i namršteno su gledali sjever. _Čuvajte se svi koji dolazite s lošim namjerama_, gotovo da je mogla čuti drevne kraljeve. Kada su se našli sasvim blizu, kada je pojmila koliko su uistinu ogromni i impozantni, Ellin gotovo nije mogla povjerovati da se radi o nečemu što su izradili ljudi; prije bi pomislila da se radi o djelu Valara. _Ne, nisu impresivni kao što se govori... već i mnogo, mnogo više_. Njezino poštovanje prema davnim umjetnicima i klesarima Gondora je naglo naraslo.

Na čas je otrgnula pogled od grandioznih kamenih kraljeva i pogledala ostale. Vesla su trenutno bila zaboravljena – rijeka ih je nosila sama – i svi su začarano zurili u vis. Aragorn je djelovao zamišljeno, ali uočila je da mu se kraj usana izvio u blagi osmijeh. _Mora da je za njega ovo poseban trenutak_, pomislila je. Isildur je bio njegov predak, a ovo je nekada bila najsjevernija točka Gondora – ulaz u to staro kraljevstvo. Kraljevstvo čiji je on trebao postati kralj.

Najzad, struja ih je ponijela između kipova, kroz prolaz nazvan Argonathska vrata. Drevni kipovi ostali su iza njih, a rijeka se ovdje širila u veliko jezero – Nen Hithoel. Bilo je okruženo zaobljenim brdima blagih obronaka obraslih šumom, a daleko na suprotnome kraju jezera gdje je ono završavalo i sužavalo se uzdizao se otočić Tol Brandir – ogromna stijena strmih, gotovo okomitih padina. Izgledao je poput zuba nekoga divovskog zmaja koji se uzdiže iz vode i gleda prema nebu. A još dalje iza njega, Ellinine oštre vilenjačke oči razabrale su sumaglicu; no nije se radilo o običnom oblaku, već o nebrojenim sitnim kapljicama koje su se uzdizale iznad Rauroskih slapova. Naime, tek stotinjak metara nakon Tol Brandira Anduin se rušio s velike visine – s visoravni kojom je završavao Emyn Muil – prema ravnici koja se pružala dalje prema jugu.

Žalo podno Amon Hena, brežuljka koji se uzdizao nasuprot Tol Brandira na zapadnoj obali jezera, bilo je njihov cilj toga dana. Jezero je bilo veliko i Ellin je procijenila da će do tamo stići tek u kasno poslijepodne. _Dakle, još nekoliko sati, a onda... put u Mordor_. Sada kada je bila toliko blizu tome, naježila se. _Opasnosti, stižemo k tebi. _Potom je zatresla glavom. _Opasnost? To je_ pre_blaga riječ.._. Pretpostavila je da unaprijed ne može ni zamisliti koliko će pogibeljno to putovanje biti. Svaka dlačica na tijelu joj se nakostriješila od straha, a utroba joj se zgrčila. Mordor. Crna Sauronova zemlja. Kakvi su im uopće bili izgledi?

Ali naravno, usprkos strahu koji ju je obuzeo – a govorila je sebi da je to normalna reakcija i da bi zapravo bilo potpuno nerazumno ne bojati se – i dalje je mislila sve ono što je rekla Aragornu prije dva dana. Ako je mogla dati makar i najmanji doprinos njihovu cilju, dat će ga, pod svaku cijenu. Oko toga nije bilo dvojbe.

Polako su veslali su mirnim jezerom, a sunce je lagano plovilo prema zapadu. Brda s obje strane jezera i Tol Brandir bili su obasjani zlaćanim zrakama. Kako se vidjelo kada su stigli bliže, otočić je bio gotovo posve gol, bez raslinja. Govorilo se da nikada nitko nije stupio nogom na njega, a promatrajući njegove okomite i nepristupačne obronke nije joj bilo teško shvatiti zašto. Jezero se na tome dijelu sužavalo i završavalo, odnosno nakon otoka se ponovno pretvaralo u rijeku. Jedan se brežuljak izdizao na kopnu s istočne strane Tol Brandira a drugi sa zapadne, i sva tri vrha su zajedno činila ravnu liniju s Tol Brandirom u sredini. Sada kada su stigli sasvim blizu, već su mogli čuti i prigušenu tutnjavu slapova Raurosa.

"Pogledajte! Amon Lhaw ili Brdo sluha", rekao je Aragorn pokazujući rukom prema istočnom brežuljku, te zatim mahnuo prema onom zapadnom. "A ovo je Amon Hen ili Brdo vida. Na njima su isklesane velike kamene stolice za stražu koja je u davna vremena boravila ovdje." Sva tri čamca trenutno su bila blizu jedan drugome i svi su ga mogli čuti bez teškoća. "Ulogorit ćemo se u podnožju Amon Hena."

_Amon Hen_, ponovila je Ellin te dvije riječi u sebi. Riječi o kojima je sve više razmišljala kako su mu se približavali. Mjesto na kojem bi ona mogla odigrati značajnu ulogu, podsjetila se. Njezin strah i tjeskoba su se pojačali. Ispod oka je bacila pogled prema Boromiru, čiji je čamac bio tek koji metar udaljen. Lice mu je opet bilo tmurno i namrgođeno, baš kao i svih prošlih dana, a oči napola stisnute. Iz njegovih je pokreta i stava jasno mogla pročitati da je bio napet. I sama je bila sve nervoznija, a do podnožja Amon Hena dijelilo ih je još sasvim malo. Vremena više nije bilo. Prijelomna točka – kako je ovo mjesto nazvala Galadriel – bio je pred njima.

I naposljetku, nekoliko minuta kasnije, čamci su zastrugali o dno i pristali na žalo. Trenutak kojeg se Ellin bojala sada je stigao.

-x-x-x-

Teren pred njima se blago uzdizao, a brežuljci su bili prekriveni bjelogoričnom šumom koja se još nije zazelenjela. Frodo se protegnuo, proučavajući okolinu i vrebajući pogodan trenutak. Bacio je kratak pogled preko ramena, prema istočnoj obali, i namrštio se. Teret koji je nosio je iznenada otežao, i gotovo je mogao osjetiti zlo koje je s istoka, iz zemlje tako daleke da je odavde nije mogao vidjeti, pružalo svoje pipke prema njima. No sada je imao drugih problema – sa zlom koje je bilo mnogo bliže i opipljivije.

Donio je odluku toga jutra, i sada je samo morao pronaći način kako da je ostvari. Znao je da će mu Aragorn sada savjetovati da uzme nekoga od njih kao zaštitnika na putu za Mordor, a ne bi ga iznenadilo i da mu se sam graničar ponudi kao pratnja. Vjerovao je Aragornu, i s jedne strane ta mu je opcija čak i bila primamljiva. Bilo bi sjajno imati takvog prijatelja i zaštitnika uz sebe. No znao je da putovanje mora nastaviti na samo jedan način.

Sâm.

Prsten je bio zao i moćan, i to je sve više otkrivao svakoga sljedećega dana putovanja. Još otkako su krenuli iz Rivendella mogao je čuti njegovo šaputanje, i mogao je osjetiti svaki Prstenov pokret i namjeru. Taj moćni predmet – tako malen a tako opasan – pokušavao je namamiti i iskvariti svakoga od njih, pa čak i Gandalfa. Mogao je osjetiti kako se Prsten obraća svakome pojedinom članu Družine, kako mu govori, ulizuje se, prijeti, obećava, zavodi. Nitko nije bio sasvim imun, pa čak ni on sâm; i zato je bio izuzetno sretan što su hobiti, kao što se već pokazalo, nešto otporniji na njegov utjecaj. Njemu obećanja o moći nisu mnogo značila. No posljednjih nekoliko dana, otkako su napustili Lothlorien, osjetio je da stvari počinju izmicati kontroli. Prsten je stezao zamku oko Boromira, a Frodu je bilo sasvim očito da je ovaj upao u nju.

_Prsten će pokušati razbiti Družinu_, bila mu je rekla Galadriel nakon što je pogledao u Zrcalo. I sada je shvatio da je bila u pravu. Prsten bi na kraju uništio baš sve, postalo mu je jasno, i to je morao svakako spriječiti.

I upravo zbog svega toga, morao ih je napustiti. Krenut će u Mordor sâm, kako bi spriječio da Prsten i dalje stvara razdor među njima. Bojao se – ili bolje rečeno, bio je užasnut – i znao je da može stradati, ali odlazak je bio ono što je naumio učiniti i nije imao namjeru odustati. Osjetio je i ubod tuge jer će mu svi nedostajati – pogotovo drugi hobiti, njegovi prijatelji od djetinjstva... a osobito njegov dragi, najdraži Sam. Ali nije imao izbora.

Polako, naizgled nonšalantno, udaljio se nekoliko koraka praveći se da razgledava šumu, i tako se približio njenome rubu. Plan je bio jasan: nestati, i dok oni budu zaokupljeni potragom za njim, vratiti se ovamo, uzeti svoj ruksak i jedan od čamaca te prijeći rijeku. Potom je još jednom pogledao prema Družini; svi su bili zaokupljeni slaganjem prtljage i izvlačenjem čamaca. Nitko nije gledao prema njemu. _Pa, sad ili nikad_. Prešao je još nekoliko koraka i zašao iza najbližeg stabla, nestavši im iz vida.

-x-x-x-

Jedan par očiju ipak je bio usredotočen Froda, iako je naizgled gledao na drugu stranu, zauzet skrivanjem čamaca. Boromir je uočio da hobit nestaje u šumi i prepoznao svoju priliku. Bilo je to ono što je bez uspjeha vrebao posljednja dva dana – zadnja šansa da porazgovara s Frodom i zamoli ga da mu posudi Prsten. Brzo se ogledao oko sebe. Hobiti i Gimli su sjeli i izvadili užinu, a Ellin, Legolas i Aragorn su stajali uz obalu jezera i razgovarali ne obraćajući pažnju na ostale. Boromir je brzo sakrio u grmlje i posljednji čamac te se, stojeći na rubu šume, samo povukao još dublje i krenuo za Frodom.

U glavi mu je opet odjekivala kakofonija zvukova i slika rata. Iako je svima uzrokovala mnogo zabrinutosti, jučerašnja nezgoda na brzacima je za njega imala i jednu dobru stranu – zbog razdvajanja je imao bar malo mira. No kada su se susreli u zoru sve se opet nastavilo kao i proteklih dana – opet više nije čuo ništa oko sebe, već samo Prstenov glas koji mu je punio glavu. I sada je nastavio hodati kroz šumu, vođen tim glasom koji ga je dozivao.

Tražeći hobitove tragove, ugledao je dva srušena kipa i zastao pokraj njih. Bili su stari, postavili su ih još davno Numenorejci – Elendilovi ljudi prilikom osnivanja kraljevstva Gondor. Usprkos tisućljećima što su ležala na njima i tragovima propadanja, vidjelo se koliko su kipovi fino i majstorski izrađeni. Sada su ležali oboreni, srušeni u nekom rušilačkom pohodu Sauronovih orka. Boromir je osjetio kako ga obuzima ljutnja. _Ovo su nekada bile granice moje zemlje_. Ali već odavno Gondor nije sezao do ovih krajeva; vrijeme slave i najveće moći davno je prošlo.

Dok je gledao razbijene kipove u njemu su rasli tuga i bijes. Htio je vratiti Gondoru nekadašnji sjaj, jednim potezom izbrisati Saurona i prijetnju Mordora. Bio je siguran da bi uz pomoć Prstena mogao sve to ostvariti. I nakon toga bi ga uništio – tek _nakon_ toga. Okrenuo se i nastavio žurno hodati dalje. Morao je pronaći Froda pod svaku cijenu.

-x-x-x-

Spustivši svoj ruksak na tlo, Ellin se vratila do obale i zagledala prema brdima na istoku. Oblaci su nakratko prekrili sunce i boje oko nje kao da su potpuno izblijedile. Ellin se iznenada se naježila, iako joj nije bilo hladno. Osjećaj zle kobi i nelagode ju je gušio, činilo joj se da ne može disati. I shvatila je da je ne plaši samo istočna strana, već je imala osjećaj da su sa svih strana okruženi opasnošću i zlom. Sunce je tada ponovno zasjalo, ali njoj se činilo da je sva toplina nestala.

_Prijelomna točka_.

"Mislim da bi bilo najbolje sačekati noć i zaštitu mraka." Začuvši Aragornov glas pokraj sebe gotovo je poskočila, bila se posve izgubila u mislima. "Sada bi svatko tko bi pokušao prijeći jezero bio lako vidljiv, a ne bi me iznenadilo da ima orka na drugoj strani", rekao je.

"Imam neki čudan osjećaj da ih ima i na našoj strani..." odvratila je tiho, pa primijetila njegov upitni pogled. "Ne, nisam otkrila nikakve tragove na tlu. Radi se samo o predosjećaju. Ali jak je, i ne sviđa mi se to." Namrštila se, a potom se sjetila još nečega. "Jesi li primijetio Golluma u zadnja dva dana? Jesmo li mu pobjegli?"

"Nisam vidio baš ništa što bi ukazivalo na njegovo prisustvo, čak ni najmanji znak, pa se nadam da smo mu se izgubili zahvaljujući brzacima. Ali naravno, ne mogu biti siguran."

Tada se uz njih našao Legolas. Vilenjak je gledao oko sebe, a na licu mu je bio ispisan nemir.

"Osjećam neku prijeteću sjenku", rekao je, stojeći pokraj Aragorna. "Moramo odmah krenuti. Ne smijemo ostati ovdje."

Ellin ga je promotrila, uplašena. _Zar i on osjeća isto? Što se događa?_

"To bi bilo riskantno", odvratio je Aragorn. "Bojim se da ima orka na istočnoj obali. Bilo bi bolje sačekati mrak."

"Nije istočna obala ta koja me brine", promrmljao je Legolas, pogleda uperenog prema zapadu i šumi koja je prekrivala brežuljke.

Ellin je slijedila njegov pogled. Visoko drveće odjednom joj je izgledalo prijeteće. Naježila se, a niz kičmu su joj putovali ledeni trnci. Vidjela je kako Aragorn oklijeva s odgovorom, promatrajući istočnu obalu kao da procjenjuje mogućnosti prelaska, no naposljetku je odmahnuo glavom.

"Po mraku ćemo imati barem malo šanse da prikrijemo naš prelazak", ponovio je Aragorn. "Htio sam da sada sjednemo svi zajedno, objedujemo i malo se odmorimo, te da napravimo plan kako ćemo putovati dalje. Znate da se ovdje moramo razdvojiti."

"Ako budemo čekali do noći, bit će prekasno", odgovorila je Ellin sasvim tiho, sama za sebe. Zla slutnja pojačana Galadrielinim upozorenjem sve ju je više obuzimala, i samo je osjećala da moraju požuriti odavde. Aragorn se pozorno zagledao u nju i vidjela je da je tada počeo ozbiljno razmišljati o upozorenju dvoje vilenjaka, ali i prije nego što je stigao reći išta više, začuo se Merryjev uznemireni povik.

"A gdje je Frodo?"

-x-x-x-

Poneka savijena ili slomljena grančica, pokoji malen ali ipak vidljiv otisak na mekoj zemlji – bili su sasvim dovoljni. Boromir je pronašao Frodove tragove i slijedio ih kroz šumu, te ga uskoro i sustigao. Hobit je došao nadomak velikoga kamenog postolja – stražarskoga mjesta Amon Hena. Bilo je veliko i impozantno, gotovo poput nekog kraljevskog prijestolja. Bilo je smješteno na povišenu kamenu platformu s koje se pružao pogled na cijelu okolicu. Ugledao je Froda kako sjedi na najdonjoj stepenici stuba koje su vodile prema povišenom postolju, pogleda uprtog u tlo.

"Ah, tu si. Zapravo bi trebao biti pažljiviji i ne lutati ovuda sam", rekao mu je Boromir, a čim ga je spazio, Frodo je skočio na noge. Boromir mu je u očima ugledao oprez.

_Ovo će trebati izvesti jako pažljivo i lukavo_.

"Na tebi se već danima vidi da patiš", nastavio je Boromir, unijevši suosjećanje u glas. "Jesi li siguran da ne patiš nepotrebno?" A dok je govorio, pred očima mu više nije bio Amon Hen već Gondor u plamenu. _Morao_ je pronaći način da uvjeri Froda.

"Znam što ćeš reći", odgovorio je hobit, koraknuvši unatrag. "Ali osjećam upozorenje u srcu."

Boromir ga je začuđeno pogledao.

"Upozorenje? Zbog čega?" upitao je s nerazumijevanjem. Slike su mu prolazile pred očima i brže nego što ih je uspijevao pratiti. Osgiliath razrušen i prepun orka, sela u Ithilienu u plamenu, Minas Tirith u ruševinama. Mrtva djeca, osmijeha zauvijek ugašenih tek na početku njihovih života dok im se orci okrutno smiju i slave pobjedu... Stajao je nepomično, zureći u hobita pred sobom. Grozničavo je razmišljao i znao je da se ta budućnost može izbjeći. Bilo je sasvim jednostavno. Pogledao je opet Froda i učinilo mu se da u njegovim očima vidi samo nerazumijevanje i ravnodušnost. _Prokleti hobit, nije njegov narod taj koji umire!_

"Sve što tražim je način na koji ću zaštititi svoj narod!" uzviknuo je bijesno, no odmah bolno umuknuvši kada je u glavi vidio novu sliku. Na bojnom polju pred Minas Tirithom ležao je Faramir, mrtav. Odgovor se opet nametao sam od sebe: Prsten je bio njegova jedina prilika za spas Gondora. Boromir je trenutak zurio u lančić koji je visio oko Frodova vrata i nestajao pod tunikom. To što mu je trebalo bilo je tako blizu – nadohvat ruke. Strpljenje ga je izdalo, pažljivo pripremljeni uvod bio je zaboravljen. "Svi će umrijeti ako kreneš u Mordor! Posudi mi Prsten, bar nakratko!" I tada je koraknuo je prema hobitu, s ispruženom rukom.


	27. Raspad Družine

"A gdje je Frodo?"

Ellin, Aragorn i Legolas su se hitro okrenuli prema ostalima i vidjela je da se svi oni uznemireno osvrću. Svi su bili tu – osim Froda. _I Boromira._

U hipu je zavladala strka i pomutnja. Hobiti su odjurili prema šumi ne bi li što prije našli Froda, a za njima Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli, bezuspješno ih pokušavajući spriječiti da bezglavo srljaju.

"Stanite! Pričekajte!" viknuo je Aragorn, no hobiti su već nestali među drvećem. Tada su i oni pojurili prema šumi. Ellinino srce počelo je divlje lupati; tjeskoba i strah koji su rasli cijeloga dana sada su kulminirali. _Galadrielin predosjećaj pokazao se točnim. Amon Hen, prijelomni trenutak_. Jer bila je posve sigurna da njihov nestanak nije slučajnost, već da se doista stalo odvijati nešto sudbonosno.

Nije znala kamo trči niti čemu ide u susret, samo je osjećala da mora juriti jer će u protivnom zakasniti. Grozničavo je išla naprijed, stalno se ogledavajući ne bi li primijetila Froda ili Boromira. Nije vidjela nikoga, oko nje je bilo samo drveće, i panično se bojala da već kasni – da će se nešto strašno dogoditi prije no što ona to stigne spriječiti. Strah ju je sprječavao u racionalnom razmišljanju. _Kamo da idem?!_ Više je puta promijenila smjer, ne znajući u očaju kamo da krene. A onda se prisilila da stane, shvaćajući da u panici neće postići ništa. Nekoliko trenutaka je stajala očiju sklopljenih u razmišljanju, prisjećajući se svega što bi moglo biti važno. I tada je pomislila da bi možda Galadrieline riječi trebala uzeti i doslovno. _Amon Hen_. Bilo je to brdo, ali i sinonim za stražarsko mjesto. Znala je gdje se nalazi – vidjela ga je s jezera, a otprilike je znala svoj trenutni položaj u odnosu na čistinu s velikim kamenim postoljem. Nadajući se da ispravno rasuđuje – jer bilo je to jedino što joj je preostalo – pojurila je s novom snagom, gonjena očajničkom željom da stigne na vrijeme i spriječi zlo.

Jurila je uzbrdo što je brže mogla, na kraju ostavši posve bez daha. I napokon je stigla do cilja i ugledala Boromira i Froda u podnožju postolja. U hipu ju je preplavilo olakšanje kada ih je vidjela, ali osjećaj je nestao jednako brzo kako se i pojavio – jer naglo je stala kao da je udarila u zid, kao da je neka sila fizički sprječava da nastavi dalje. Boromir i Frodo je još nisu primijetili – bili su zaokupljeni nekom svojom raspravom, netremice promatrajući jedan drugoga. Ellin je nekoliko puta duboko udahnula, prikupljajući snagu za borbu protiv Prstena. Jer odmah je shvatila da je na djelu _njegova_ zla volja, da je baš on taj koji je njene noge u ovome trenutku učinio olovnima. Prsten je otpočetka nastojao iskvariti svakoga od njih, dozivao, mamio... Čak se i Gandalf bojao Prstena. Sjetila se vlastitih žudnji, trenutaka u kojima je zamišljala kako uzima Prsten i vlada. A sada je Prsten zarobio Boromira, jasno je to osjećala, i prijetio uništiti sve ono što je Družina gradila još od polaska iz Rivendella.

_Amon Hen, prijelomna točka_. Na čas je sklopila oči i skoncentrirala se. Skupila je svu svoju moć, a potom je kanalizirala prema van. _Povuci se!_ Zrak je zatitrao, njezina nijema zapovijed se prolomila i raširila poput vihora, i Ellin je osjetila kako se nevidljivi zid rasplinuo.

Otvorila je oči i koraknula prema njima, upravo u trenutku kada se Boromir pokrenuo prema Frodu s ispruženom rukom. _Ne!_

"Boromire!" kriknula je i požurila naprijed. Čovjek i hobit su se istovremeno trgnuli i okrenuli prema njoj. Frodovo lice je bilo uplašeno, a Boromir je zurio u nju kao da je ne prepoznaje. Nije odvajala pogled od njega dok se približavala; divlja oluja u njegovim očima gorjela je silnom žestinom i Ellin se na čas uplašila da je neće moći savladati. Njegovo lice jasno je odavalo žudnju za Prstenom, a oči su mu plamtjele. Ellin se činilo da ne može disati – zloća Prstena teško je pritisnula i nju. Ali nije ustuknula.

_Povuci se_, naredila je još jednom, suprotstavljajući svoju volju Prstenovoj. Približila se još jedan korak, a sva njezina snaga i ljubav bili su fokusirani u samo jednu točku, u taj jedan cilj – da nadvlada Prstenovo zlo. _Jača sam od tebe. Nećeš pobijediti_. Zrak je vibrirao, nabijen njezinom moći, i iako dvojica smrtnika to nisu mogli vidjeti, ispunio se svjetlošću. Zla sila je oslabjela.

I dalje gledajući Boromira u oči, uhvatila je ga za ruku i stegla je.

"Boromire." Ovoga puta njezin glas je bio tih, tek nešto više od šapta. "To sam ja, Ellin. Vrati mi se."

I on je gledao nju, a svijet oko njih je odjednom prestao postojati. Zvukovi su zamrli, a šuma je nestala. Postojala su samo dva srca koja su kucala – jedno u tami, gotovo slomljeno i jecajući u agoniji, a drugo plamteći sjajnim svjetlom, boreći se protiv tame i tjerajući zlo samom snagom svoje ljubavi.

_Vrati mi se_.

Smirivanje oluje.

_Vrati mi se_.

Jedan udisaj, jedan otkucaj, jedan proplamsaj svjetlosti... prvi nagovještaj nade.

_Samo ga pusti da ode_.

Nježni dodir srca, i mrak se povukao još malo, a izmučeno srce je zakucalo snažnije.

_Tu sam, uz tebe_.

Tama je izgubila još malo snage, ranjena duša se oslobađala njenoga stiska.

_Samo budi uz mene, i on ti neće ništa moći_.

Njezina ruka je stegnula čvršće. Crni plamen se gasio, gubeći bitku pred ljubavlju.

_Uz tebe sam, uvijek_.

Dodir duša... i tada se tama rasplinula. Prsten se morao povući, izgubivši bitku sa svjetlošću.

Vanjski svijet se ponovno materijalizirao. Opet su bili u šumi na Amon Henu, a Boromirove oči više nisu bile oči progonjena čovjeka. Divlja vatra se ugasila. A Ellin je ispustila dah za koji nije ni shvatila da ga je cijelo vrijeme zadržavala.

Nakratko – samo na djelić sekunde – okrenula je glavu prema Frodu koji je zurio u njih, i pokretom glave mu dala znak. Odmah se okrenula natrag prema Boromiru i nije više gledala što radi Frodo, no šumovi iza njezinih leđa donijeli su joj spoznaju da je hobit počeo trčati na suprotnu stranu od njih. Boromir je tada otrgnuo pogled od njezinog i pogledao u daljinu za Frodom, a Ellin je na to samo pojačala stisak svoje ruke. Vratio je svoju pažnju na nju, a ona ga je promotrila i očima i dušom te vidjela ono što se nadala i željela vidjeti – crni oblak što je bio nalegao na njegovu dušu se rasplinuo, a pred njom je opet bio onaj dobar i častan čovjek kojeg je poznavala. I bio je oslobođen Prstenova utjecaja.

Stajali su jedno pokraj drugog, i dalje posve blizu. Sada kada je sve prošlo zadrhtala je. Borba protiv Prstenove moći ju je umorila više nego fizički napor ranijega trčanja. Ruke su joj se počele tresti, a koljena odjednom klecnula. Teško je disala i još je bila uznemirena, jer strah koji ju je pritiskao cijeloga dana nije mogao nestati u samo jednom trenutku iako je opasnost sada prošla.

"Ellin?" Boromirov glas bio je nježan, a svojim rukama je obuhvatio njezine koje su drhtale.

"Svi smo se prepali kada smo vidjeli da vas nema", počela je govoriti, još uvijek uplašena. Učinilo joj se da joj se vraća prethodna noć i da opet proživljava iste događaje: tada je također nestao, i tada također nije znala što mu se dogodilo. A danas se sve ponovilo – strah, napetost, neizvjesnost, mučenje. Sada je sve to trajalo mnogo kraće, ali je sada bilo čak i intenzivnije zato jer je znala da se zbiva nešto izuzetno važno. _Prijelomni trenutak_.

Gledajući sive oči koje je voljela, emocije su se počele oslobađati. "Čim smo pristali na obalu osjetila sam da se nešto zlo približava, i samo sam mogla misliti kako moramo pobjeći odavde..." Glas joj se ugasio, a oči se ispunile suzama. Nakon dugih sati ispunjenih tjeskobom – vrhunac kojih je bila ova iscrpljujuća bitka protiv nevidljive ali itekako stvarne i snažne zle sile – još je bilo teško shvatiti da je sve u redu i da je ipak stigla do njega na vrijeme. I tada je osjetila kako joj puca i posljednja brana i kako su joj dugo susprezane suze potekle niz lice, iako je plakanje pred njim bilo posljednje što je željela.

"Ne boj se, ne plači", rekao je Boromir nježno i privukao je k sebi.

"Tako sam se uplašila..." prošaptala je zatvorenih očiju, uzvrativši mu zagrljaj. Njegove ruke zaštitnički su se sklopile oko nje. Stajala je mirno, oslonjena na njegove grudi, i najzad se polako počela opuštati.

"Hvala ti što si došla baš sada", rekao je tako tiho da ga je jedva čula. "Spasila si me..."

Ellin je znala zašto to kaže, ali nije ništa odgovorila – bila je i previše opijena trenutkom. Počela je zaboravljati sve drugo, ostala je samo sreća što ga drži u zagrljaju – sreća koju dugo nije osjetila. Obrazi su joj još bili vlažni od suza, ali više ih nije osjećala. I tada je postala svjesna da već dugo stoje u zagrljaju koji ne prestaje; uz tračak straha se upitala što će mu reći kada se konačno razdvoje, kao i što će on pročitati u njezinim očima. Bojala se njegovog odbijanja – jer s njezine strane ovo više nije bio prijateljski zagrljaj suborcu nakon trenutka opasnosti, i bojala se da je i on to shvatio.

Polako je popustila stisak, a tada se i Boromir pomaknuo. Pustio ju je da se odmakne – ali sasvim malo, te polako podignuo ruku i nježno položio dlan na njezino lice, brišući joj vlažne obraze. Gledala ga je, nemoćna odvojiti pogled. Jedan dugi trenutak bila je posve izgubljena u tim sivim očima, a onda se on prignuo malo bliže prema njoj. Pa još malo bliže, i još malo... Srce joj je lupalo kao ludo, a noge su je jedva držale. Najzad, lice mu se našlo tik uz njeno, i zastao je još samo na čas, a onda ju je poljubio. Uzvratila mu je posve plaho i nježno, u prvi tren ne vjerujući da se to uistinu zbiva, a onda ga opet čvrsto stegla i privila se uz njega. Nije ga mogla prestati ljubiti. Njegove usne izbrisale su i posljednje ostatke straha, i zaboravila je na svijet oko njih. Jedino što joj je bilo važno bio je Boromir, njegovi poljupci, njegove ruke koje su je grlile i milovale njezino lice i kosu.

Kada ju je najzad pustio, pogledala ga je sa smiješkom i susrela toplinu i ljubav u njegovim očima. Uzvratio joj je osmijeh, i kao i uvijek kad bi se smijao, učinilo joj se da mu je lice zasjalo.

"Mislila sam da ne mariš za mene", šapnula je Ellin. "Cijelo vrijeme sam to mislila..."

"Ludo jedna... kako si mogla to misliti?" odvratio je. "Ali zapravo sam i ja vjerovao isto."

"Često si bio hladan i služben. Pretpostavila sam da si shvatio što osjećam, pa da mi na taj način želiš pokazati da se nemam čemu nadati", objasnila je.

Umjesto odgovora, Boromir ju je opet privukao u zagrljaj. Stisnula se uz njegove grudi, sklopljenih očiju.

"A ja sam mislio da u meni vidiš samo prijatelja i nisam nikada htio nametati svoje društvo... Nada mi se probudila nakon našega razgovora poslije onoga tvog ružnog sna, ali svaki idući dan nakon toga Prsten je na mene navaljivao sve jače. Nisam više bio sasvim svoj i zato nisam bio u stanju razgovarati", rekao je sasvim tiho, a Ellin je zadrhtala spoznavši pravi razlog njegove suzdržanosti i hladnoće. Shvativši koliko je sve bilo ozbiljno i koliko je malo nedostajalo da se i drukčije završi, čvršće se privila uz njega.

-x-x-x-

Boromir je promatrao vilenjakinju čija je glava spokojno počivala na njegovom ramenu i osmjehnuo se. Poslije svega što se zbilo, gotovo nije mogao povjerovati. Sada, dok ju je držao u naručju, osjećao je kako ga prožima potpuna sreća. Volio ju je, i ona je voljela njega.

Njezin je dolazak spasio da ne nasrne na Froda i učini nešto nepopravljivo. Razmišljajući o tome, postidio se sjetivši se koliko je potpao pod utjecaj Prstena. Još samo trenutak i bio bi spreman oteti ga silom; Ellin je stvarno došla u posljednji čas. I doista ga je spasila – nije ga samo spriječila da napadne Froda, već ga je nekako uspjela posve osloboditi Prstenova utjecaja. Činilo mu se kao da je teret odjednom skinut s njegovih leđa i da napokon može sagledati stvarnost – da su mu se oči otvorile po prvi put nakon deset dana. Kako je samo mogao misliti da mu njegovi suputnici nisu prijatelji? Kako je uopće mogao i posumnjati da Aragorn sprema nešto protiv njega? Osjetio je kako mu se obrazi žare od srama.

Da, i dalje se brinuo za Faramira i Gondor, ali sada je – ponovno – znao koji je jedini pravi način. Samo časna borba vlastitim snagama, a ne pomoću Prstena. Jer sada mu je bilo kristalno jasno da bi ga to odvelo u propast.

Nadao se da je Frodo bio dobro i da se odmah vratio u logor. Hobit je sigurno osjetio njegovu namjeru i to ga je podsjetilo na neugodnu činjenicu da će zacijelo i ostali saznati kako se maloprije pokazao slabim. Na čas je od stida poželio pobjeći – samo da ne mora susresti njihove poglede ispunjene prijezirom i osudom. No nikada u životu nije bježao, pa neće ni sada. _M__ožda je i bolje tako,_ pomislio je, _možda je dobro da se podsjetimo koliko je Prsten moćan i zao._ Bio je spreman pred svima priznati svoju slabost i pogrešku.

Ellin se tada malčice odvojila od njega i ozbiljno ga pogledala.

"Boromire, što je?" upitala je nježno, očito osjetivši njegovu promjenu raspoloženja.

"Razmišljao sam o Prstenu, i o tome koliko je njegova moć jaka", odgovorio je, gledajući je u oči. Kad je već odlučio priznati kako je poželio uzeti Prsten, odlučio je započeti već sada i reći prvo Ellin. Njoj je ponajmanje želio išta skrivati. Naravno, bilo mu je jasno da je ona sve i sama shvatila, ali morao je to izreći na glas.

No i prije nego što je uspio nastaviti do njih su doprli bojni pokliči orka i zvukovi borbe.

-x-x-x-

Ellin je izmijenila jedan kratki pogled s Boromirom i pojurili su u pravcu zvukova, izvukavši svoje mačeve. Šuma kao da je uzavrela. Sa svih strana su navalili protivnici, a to nisu bili obični orci već krupni i snažni uruk-hai. Boromir je prvi ugledao Merryja i Pippina kako bježe pred velikom grupom uruka koji su brzo smanjivali udaljenost za svojim plijenom i u trku joj pokazao prema njima. Ellin i Boromir su trčali najbrže što su mogli, i u zadnji tren prije no što će veliki uruk zgrabiti jednoga od hobita Boromir je skočio pred njega i posjekao ga mačem. Ellin je dojurila za njim i obrušila se na najbližeg protivnika. Šuma je odjekivala od sudara oštrica.

Oboje su se borili žestoko, ali bili su prisiljeni na uzmak – protivnika je bilo previše. Činilo se da uruci jednostavno izviru iz zemlje; kako bi kojeg posjekli, novi bi zauzimao njegovo mjesto. Boromir bi povremeno puhnuo u svoj rog, ali pomoć nije dolazila. Ellin je proletjelo kroz glavu da su zacijelo i ostali iz Družine zauzeti borbom.

Bojala se... ali ne za sebe. Kao i u svakom okršaju do sada, jedan dio nje bio je koncentriran na Boromira. Nije si mogla pomoći – usprkos njegovoj vještini bojala se za njegov život. I sama pomisao da bi mogla ostati bez njega ju je užasavala. _Eru, tek sam ga pronašla, ne daj da mu se išta dogodi..._ Nastavila je borbu s obnovljenom žestinom, trudeći se usredotočiti samo na uruke.

Bacila je hitri pogled iza sebe. Hobiti nisu otrčali dalje, već su ostali uz njih i gađali uruke kamenjem.

_Koliko ih samo ima..._

Dva su uruka navalila na Boromira – svaki s jedne strane – a na nju se obrušio jedan od najvećih koje je ikada vidjela. Bio je visok barem dva metra i vrlo snažan i krupan. Čak i držeći mač s obje ruke jedva je blokirala njegove napade, a svaki je njegov udarac bio tako silovit da je jedva uspijevala zadržati mač u rukama. Inače je vlastiti manjak snage u odnosu na muškarce nadoknađivala brzinom, ali ovoga puta joj ta vještina nije bila od naročite koristi. Protivnik joj je bio izuzetno snažan, a i neuobičajeno brz za svoju visinu. Nije ga mogla niti napasti ni nadvladati, i nije bilo drugoga rješenja nego povlačiti se pred njim. No nije na vrijeme vidjela stablo iza sebe. Lijevom nogom je zapela za korijen i izgubivši ravnotežu uz bolni krik pala na tlo.

-x-x-x-

Lurtz, krupni uruk čije je držanje odavalo osobu koja zapovijeda, na trenutak je zastao na vrhu malog brežuljka. Njegovi borci su polako ali sigurno stezali obruč oko vilenjakinje i čovjeka koji su branili dva polutana. Gospodar mu je rekao da pronađe upravo ovakve male stvorove jer oni nose nešto vrlo vrijedno, a žestina s kojom je ovaj par branio malu gamad uvjerila ga je da je pronašao svoj cilj.

Bio je bijesan. Izgubio je već previše boraca – ovo dvoje bili su tvrd orah. Odlučio je završiti ovu borbu i posegnuo je za svojim lûkom. Prvo će oboriti čovjeka, odlučio je, jer on je bio opasniji i vještiji. Vilenjakinju, već na tlu i gotovo nadvladanu, vjerojatno neće ni morati gađati jer će je ubiti uruk koji ju je napao, a mališani će biti njihovi. Napeo je lûk, nanišanio i otpustio strijelu.

-x-x-x-

Napadala su ga istovremeno dva uruka. No Boromir je čuo Ellinin krik jasnije od bilo kojega drugog zvuka u okolini – jače od bojnih pokliča uruka i zveketa čelika. Krajičkom oka vidio ju je kako pada, a ogroman uruk se nadnio nad nju. Užas ga je na tren paralizirao i jedino čega je u tome kratkome djeliću sekunde bio svjestan bila je Ellin. Uto se trgnuo i u posljednji trenutak se izmaknuo udarcu jednoga od dvojice napadača te ga nogom udario u trbuh i odgurnuo, istovremeno spuštajući mač na drugoga zasijecajući ga od ramena pa sve do trbuha. Tada je vidio Ellin kako leži na tlu i podignutog mača nekako uspijeva blokirati protivnikovu oštricu; no njegov udarac nogom joj je zatim izbio mač iz ruke. Uruk se nacerio i slavodobitno podignuo mač.

Boromir je bez razmišljanja skočio prema njemu.

A samo tren kasnije na istome je mjestu prozujala strijela i probola lorienski plašt koji je još lelujao kroz zrak dok se Boromir bacao prema uruku.

-x-x-x-

Ellin je osjetila oštru bol u šaci i zglobu kada joj je udarac urukove noge odnio mač iz ruke. Crno lice nad njom opako se nacerilo dok je podizao mač. Pružila je ruke u stranu pokušavajući dosegnuti bilo što – kamen, granu – bilo kakav predmet kojim se mogla poslužiti za udarac, no njezini prsti su našli samo suho lišće. Pokušala se okrenuti i izmigoljiti, ali uruk joj je spustio nogu na trbuh. Njegova čelična snaga joj je onemogućila da se miče, i tada je podignuo svoju oštricu. Na grotesknom licu pojavio se pobjedonosni cerek, a Ellin je zahvatila panika. U djeliću sekunde joj je prošlo glavom saznanje da nema izgleda izmaknuti. Ovo će biti kraj. _NE!_

Uto se našao bačen na tlo. Ellin je vidjela dva isprepletena lika kako se kotrljaju i shvatila da se Boromir bacio na uruka. Odmah se prenula i podigla, dohvatila svoj mač i skočila prema njima. Spustila je mač na krupnog uruka u trenutku kada je ovaj prikliještio Boromira i počeo izvlačiti nož. Pogledi su im se susreli i nekoliko trenutaka gledali su se bez riječi. Dok joj je srce još uvijek uplašeno lupalo, dodirnula ga je da se uvjeri da je dobro. U njegovim očima vidjela je odraz svoga vlastitog straha... a onda su ih zvukovi borbe vratili u stvarnost.

-x-x-x-

Lurtz je opsovao. Zakasnio je za treptaj oka – čovjek se bacio u stranu da spasi vilenjakinju. Potom je vidio kako su se obojica otkotrljali dalje, a ona je potrčala za njima.

Kada je vidio da je vilenjakinja ubila uruka koji se upravo spremao priklati čovjeka, opsovao je još jednom. No tada mu je nešto drugo navuklo osmijeh na lice. Dok su se ono dvoje neprijatelja našli sa strane, dalje od polutana, njegovi borci su pojurili naprijed prema njima i zgrabili ih sad kad su bili nezaštićeni.

Zadatak je bio izvršen. Zaurlao je i izdao naredbu svima da produže i nastave trčati u pravcu iz kojega su i došli. Ali mrski par neće pustiti nekažnjeno, odlučio je; nije imao namjeru pustiti ih da se izvuku. Napeo je lûk, nišaneći prema čovjeku koji je upravo skočio na noge i spremao se potrčati natrag u borbu.

-x-x-x-

Ellin je začula fijuk strijele koja im je proparala zrak iza leđa. Bila je to nova prijetnja – i jako opasna jer joj se nisu mogli oduprijeti mačevima. Uto su čuli i zapomaganje hobita i, očajni, shvatili da su ih uruci dograbili. Htjela je potrčati za njima, no tada je vidjela da uruk u daljini ponovo podiže lûk i istovremeno osjetila kako ju je Boromir snažno gurnuo prema najbližem stablu da bi bila zaštićena od iduće strijele. Ali on se nije stigao zakloniti, i Ellin je užasnuto gledala kako je Boromir zateturao kada ga je strijela pogodila u lijevu ruku.

"Boromire!" kriknula je preplašeno i iskočila iz svoga zaklona ne razmišljajući više o vlastitoj sigurnosti. Priskočila je do njega i jedino na što je mislila bilo je kako da mu pomogne. Samo jedan pogled je bio dovoljan – uz ogromno olakšanje je shvatila da ga je strijela samo okrznula i malo rasjekla mišić, i da se ne radi o direktnom pogotku koji bi teško oštetio tkivo te možda i slomio kost.

"Ne! Vrati se u zaklon!" viknuo je gotovo grubo.

"Ne bez tebe!" kriknula je i pružila ruku kako bi ga povukla za sobom. Istodobno se nakratko osvrnula i vidjela kako uruk već zapinje novu strijelu.

Međutim, novi fijuk se začuo sa suprotne strane i veliki je uruk pao pogođen lorienskom strijelom. Niz brežuljak su s druge strane jurili Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli. Legolas je u trku otpustio još dvije strijele i oborio dva neprijatelja, a onda su njih trojica dokrajčili i posljednjih nekoliko uruka zaostalih za svojom skupinom.

_Gotovo je,_ pomislila je Ellin i odahnula kada se napokon sve utišalo. Brzo se okrenula prema Boromiru i pogledala njegovu ranu. Lijeva ruka mu je sada mlitavo visjela uz tijelo, a krv je navrla i počela natapati rukav. Ozljeda srećom nije bila duboka – radilo se o rezu dubokom tek nešto više od centimetra. Ali Ellin je dobro znala koliko opasne takve povrede mogu biti – zbog mogućeg korištenja otrova i infekcije.

"Začas ću ti ovo srediti kada dođemo u logor", rekla je ozbiljno. "Drži se."

"Ne brini, u redu sam. Kako si ti?" upitao je, lako dodirnuvši ruku u koju je maloprije dobila snažan udarac.

"Dobro sam. Bit će samo modrica i ništa više. Nije ništa slomljeno", odvratila je.

Uto je i Aragorn stigao do njih. Brzim pogledom se uvjerio se nitko od njih nije teže ranjen i samo im je kratko kimnuo glavom.

"Ellin, Boromire, oprezno krenite prema logoru. Legolase, Gimli, vjerojatno je sve čisto, ali ipak provjerite je li koji uruk zaostao u blizini", rekao je ozbiljno. "Ja idem do logora provjeriti što je s Frodom."

Aragorn se već okrenuo kako bi pošao, no zaustavio ga je Boromirov povik.

"Aragorne! Je li se Frodo vratio u logor? Kada si ga vidio posljednji put?" Glas mu je zvučao vrlo zabrinuto.

"Vidio sam ga u šumi nadomak logora dok se vraćao", odgovorio je polako Aragorn, promatrajući Boromira. "To je bilo u samome početku napada, i tada sam mu rekao da požuri i sakrije se u logoru. Idem provjeriti je li sve u redu." Aragorn je potrčao i brzo im nestao s vidika, a Ellin i Boromir su krenuli laganijim korakom. Brinula ju je njegova rana. Iako nije bila teška, željela se što prije pobrinuti za nju jer je bila svjesna da odgađanje povećava rizik od komplikacija. Dok su hodali kriomice je bacala poglede prema njegovom licu; na njemu se nije ništa vidjelo i nije pokazivao bol, ali bio je bljeđi nego obično i znala je da ga rana mora poprilično peći.

Srećom nisu bili daleko i, na Ellinino olakšanje, stigli su vrlo brzo. Aragorn ih je čekao, već pripremivši ležaj za Boromira. Uto su stigli i Legolas i Gimli.

"Frodo i Sam su dobro", kratko je izvijestio Aragorn i svi su odahnuli. Istovremeno, Boromir je sjeo na pripremljeni ležaj, a Ellin je čučnula pokraj njega pažljivo ga promatrajući. Iako se i dalje trudio ne pokazati ništa, lice mu je bilo prilično blijedo i vidjela je da mu je ipak lakše sada kada je sjeo. Aragorn im je prišao i sada se i on pozornije zagledao u Boromirovu ranu.

"Aragorne, nemoj se zadržavati zbog na mene. Ellin će mi srediti ruku. Vi morate odmah poći. Pippin i Merry su zarobljeni. Idite, spasite ih", odvratio je Boromir užurbano. "Netko od vas mora pomoći i Frodu na njegovom putu. Samo požuri." Boromir je govorio brzo, naglašavajući hitnost. "Ne gubi vremena više nego što je potrebno."

"Radi se o samo nekoliko minuta, a ionako ne možemo krenuti istoga časa. Moramo se najprije spremiti", rekao je Aragorn i pogledao Legolasa i Gimlija. "Dok ja sredim ovo, vi se pobrinite za sve naše stvari. Spakirajte samo ono najnužnije. Nas trojica ćemo uskoro krenuti u potjeru."

"Ne želim vas kočiti ni biti beskoristan", promrmljao je Boromir.

"Znam", odvratio je Aragorn. "Nakon ovoga krenut ćeš tamo gdje si i namjeravao, u Minas Tirith. Nisi beskoristan, niti nećeš to biti. Ellin", nastavio je pogledavši u nju i spustivši glas, "nisam zaboravio ništa od onoga što si mi rekla. Ali sada..." zastao je.

Sada, naravno, Aragorn je pred sobom vidio pacijenta koji nikako nije mogao u potjeru i koji nije smio ostati sam, a logičan izbor za Boromirova suputnika bila je ona – budući da je znala liječiti.

"Sve je posve jasno", rekla je brzo, prije nego što se stanka produljila. Dok je govorila, istodobno je pomogla Boromiru da se smjesti u poluležeći položaj tako da ne opterećuje lijevu stranu, a Aragorn je pripremao melem za dezinfekciju i napitak za ublažavanje boli. "Vi pođite za urucima, a ja ću ostati s Boromirom. Netko ionako to mora jer on ne može ostati sam, a ja znam liječiti. Ne brini, sve je u redu."

Gledala ga je u oči i naglasila posljednje riječi tako da ih samo Aragorn razumije; očekivano, pozorno ju je promotrio. Točno je znala koja pitanja mu prolaze glavom. Kao što je sam maločas rekao, nije zaboravio na njene želje i planove, i nije zaboravio da mu je rekla da nakon Amon Hena želi poći što dalje od Boromira kako bi dala svome srcu priliku da ga zaboravi. I znala je da, iz njegove perspektive, molba koju joj se spremao uputiti smatra bolnom za nju. A ona je na to izrekla nešto potpuno suprotno od svega što je do sada znao.

Nije bilo ni mjesto ni vrijeme za duga objašnjavanja; namjeravala mu je u samo nekoliko riječi reći novost prije nego što krene u potjeru.

"Kasnije ću ti..."

No nije stigla završiti rečenicu.

"Ali gdje su zapravo Frodo i Sam? Što će biti s njima i s Frodovom zadaćom? I tko će od nas krenuti s Frodom da ga zaštiti?" začula je Legolasova pitanja iza svojih leđa. _Doista, gdje su?,_ upitala se i sama, na trenutak prestavši misliti na to da mora Aragornu ispričati novosti. Maločas je Aragorn samo rekao da su Frodo i Sam dobro, i te su riječi tada donijele trenutno olakšanje. A dok su potom žurno raspravljali što im je sljedeće učiniti, smetnula ih je s uma. Ali sada su je Legolasove riječi podsjetile na njih i bila je zbunjena. Nije ih bilo nigdje u blizini.

"Frodo i Sam su prešli na istočnu obalu", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Krenuli su u Mordor."

Ellin se trgnula, pokušavajući pojmiti što je upravo čula. _Krenuli u Mordor? Dvojica hobita?_ _Sami? _Brzo je pogledala oko sebe i vidjela da su i svi ostali vrlo iznenađeni.

"A tko će od nas krenuti za njima?" upitao je Legolas, izričući tako naglas ono što se i ona u tome času upitala. Aragorn nije odgovorio odmah. Ellin ga je promotrila, znajući koliko mu je teško sada zbog odgovornosti koju je osjećao prema svima. I pomislila je kako to mijenja i tko će krenuti spašavati Merryja i Pippina.

"Frodova sudbina više nije u našim rukama. On sada kreće svojim putem. Ovdje se naši putevi razilaze. Nas trojica ćemo krenuti za urucima, a Ellin i Boromir u Gondor", rekao je blago, ali s prizvukom konačnosti.

Ellin ga je gledala. I razmišljala. I naposljetku zamišljeno kimnula, polako shvaćajući da je Aragorn u pravu. Na kraju, svi njihovi planovi i dogovori su se rasplinuli kao dim; događaji koji su se maločas zbili, a koje nitko nije mogao ni u snu predvidjeti, odredili su daljnje sudbine i puteve svakoga od njih – potpuno različito od onoga što su planirali.

Ljekoviti napitak je upravo tada bio gotov i Ellin se nagnula prema Boromiru s lončićem u ruci.

"Ovo je za ublažavanje bolova", tiho je rekla i prinijela lončić njegovim usnama. "Uskoro će djelovati."

Boromir je popio napitak, a kada su mu pažljivo skinuli odjeću, Ellin mu je brižno očistila lijevu ruku od krvi. Iza nje, Gimli i Legolas su se užurbano pripremali za odlazak, ali nije obraćala pažnju na njih već se posve posvetila Boromirovoj rani. Krvarenje je sada polako slabjelo. Strijela je napravila rez na vanjskoj strani nadlaktice, dug oko četiri centimetra i dubok skoro dva. Sada ju je trebalo vrlo pažljivo očistiti i dezinficirati, no to joj nije predstavljao previše težak posao.

"Aragorne, vidiš i sam da je Boromir imao sreće. Ovo je prilično jednostavna rana", rekla je. "Ti se spremi za polazak, a ja ću ovo srediti sama. Temeljito ću dezinficirati i onda na kraju zaviti ranu. Idi, požuri." I usput se u sebi pomolila da vrh strijele nije bio premazan otrovom.

"U redu." Udaljio se, a Ellin je nježnim i uvježbanim pokretima čistila ozljedu i nanosila melem od athelasa, te potom počela zavijati ruku.

"Znam da je malo boljelo, ali sada je gotovo", šapnula je. "I onaj napitak će ti pomoći i djelovati još nekoliko sati, a onda ću napraviti novi."

"Nije bilo tako strašno", odgovorio je Boromir, iako je bio malo bljeđi nego obično. "Naravno da nije bilo sasvim bezbolno, ali i ti i Aragorn imate laku ruku. Vidarstvo vam leži."

Ellin je završila previjanje i učvrstila zavoj, a onda brzo posegnula u Boromirov ruksak po novu tuniku i vestu.

"Kao što već znaš, učili smo od najboljeg – od Elronda", rekla je dok mu je pomagala navući tuniku.

"Nisam imao prilike vidjeti njegovo umijeće, ali siguran sam da ni vas dvoje niste daleko od njega", odvratio je Boromir kada se ponovno spustio u poluležeći položaj. "Onoga dana u Moriji me nije skoro ništa boljelo dok si mi čistila ranu. Doduše, koliko si mi bila blizu, nisam uopće razmišljao o boli", dodao je uz lagani osmijeh.

Ellin se također nasmiješila i pocrvenjela sjetivši se toga događaja i koliko su joj u tome trenutku drhtale ruke i koliko ju je bila smutila njegova blizina.

"A ja sam se tada pitala možeš li čuti koliko mi glasno lupa srce", promrmljala je priznanje, a onda malo popravila ležaj s lijeve strane. "Evo, nadam se da ti je udobno ovako."

"Ne brini se, navikao sam već na svašta. Ni prva ni zadnja rana. Sve je u redu, malena", rekao je tiho i kimnuo. Ellin se raznježeno nasmiješila na ono "malena". Odmaknula mu je kosu s čela i zagladila je, te ga pomilovala po licu. Uhvatio joj je ruku i zadržao je tako, uz svoj obraz. "I _ovo_ je lijek, znaš?"

Promatrali su se šutke nekoliko trenutaka s ljubavlju i toplinom, a tada je Ellin postala svjesna koraka koji se zaustavili iza nje. Brzo se okrenula i ugledala Aragorna. Nekoliko trenutaka nije mogla pročitati zamišljen izraz njegova lica, a onda se ipak blago osmjehnuo.

"Čini se da biste mi vas dvoje imali štošta za ispričati", rekao je, još uvijek zamišljen. No u očima koje su je promatrale bila je toplina, i Ellin mu se nasmiješila. "Doista sam znatiželjan... ali naravno, to će ipak morati pričekati. Mi smo spremni za polazak."

"Bit će prilike za to", rekao je Boromir brzo, ozbiljna izraza lica. "Ali sada ti moram reći nešto drugo. Znam da je hitnja zbog potjere, ali ovo ne smijem odgađati. Moram vam reći odmah. Uostalom, neće dugo trajati. Legolase, Gimli, priđite i vi", pozvao ih je Boromir, a oni su se približili. Šutio je nekoliko trenutaka i oborio je pogled. No najzad, pogledao ih je svih u oči, vrlo ozbiljan. Ellin mu je u očima vidjela i tugu. "Pogriješio sam tamo u šumi, i to morate znati. Ne smijem to skrivati. Prsten mi se stalno obraćao još otkako smo krenuli iz Lothloriena i pao sam pod njegov utjecaj. Malo pomalo, počeo sam misliti da je jedino rješenje za spas Gondora upravo Prsten. Svakoga dana sve sam više bio u njegovoj vlasti. A ranije, kada sam sreo Froda u šumi..." Tu je zastao, zarumenjevši se dok je govorio, i Ellin je osjetila njegovu nelagodu. Znala je što će sljedeće reći. Dobro se sjećala kako je i sama osjetila podmukli utjecaj Prstena. Uzela je njegovu desnu ruku i stegnula je u znak podrške. "Da skratim priču, poželio sam uzeti Prsten. Sada žalim zbog svoje slabosti, sramim se zbog toga i znam da je to bilo pogrešno. Ali tada sam poželio upravo to. Činilo mi se da ne postoji ništa drugo osim Prstena. Sve ostalo kao da se zamračilo, a on mi je izgledao kao rješenje svih problema. Da Ellin nije naišla baš u tom času, da je prošao još samo jedan trenutak, bio bih u stanju silom uzeti Prsten. Iznevjerio sam vas", završio je i oborio glavu.

Ellin ga je još uvijek držala za ruku, a onda je prinijela svojim usnama i nježno ovlaš poljubila.

"Nisi nas iznevjerio. To nije bila tvoja volja, već Prstenova", rekla je tiho.

"Trebao sam se oduprijeti", odvratio je Boromir, glasa punog prijekora usmjerenog prema sebi. "Vi sigurno niste ni razmišljali o Prstenu. A ako i jeste, sigurno ste se oduprijeli."

Ellin se na to nasmijala, premda gorko, baš kao i Aragorn.

"Boromire, sada si previše samokritičan", rekao je blago Aragorn. Pogledao je Ellin, pa nastavio. "Nismo razmišljali? Da, čini se da si doista baš ti bio u najvećem iskušenju zato jer si se našao u takvim okolnostima, ali siguran sam da je svatko od nas bar jednom, bar malo, razmišljao o Prstenu. Zapravo, i više nego jednom, rekao bih. Čut ćeš jednoga dana, kada bude bolja prilika..."

Ellin je bilo jasno da Aragornove riječi sadrže i neizrečeno priznanje; ipak, vidjela je da ga je Boromir prečuo i da razmišlja samo o vlastitoj pogrešci.

"Pogazio sam svoju riječ", promrmljao je Boromir, gledajući u stranu.

Tada se sjetila svoga sna o Prstenu i svih svojih misli o njemu. Znala je da mora sve to ispričati Boromiru kako bi uvidio da nije jedini kojeg je privukao Prsten. No ne sada; sada su morali požuriti zbog potjere. Odlučila je to ostaviti za kasnije, kada bude dovoljno vremena.

"Spoznao si svoju grešku. Mnogi nisu uspjeli ni toliko", odgovorio je Aragorn, kimnuvši u znak ohrabrenja. Potom je zastao, djelujući prilično zamišljeno, i Ellin se upitala misli li na svoga dalekog pretka Isildura koji je zadržao Prsten za sebe, a što ga je na kraju odvelo u smrt. "Koliko vidim, sada si jači nego prije, mudriji si za to iskustvo, i siguran sam da više nikada ne bi pao pod njegov utjecaj."

Boromir nije odgovorio odmah, činilo se da razmišlja o tome. Ellin ga je promatrala. Izraz lica mu je ostao neizmijenjen.

"Ne bih, no to ne mijenja ono što je bilo", rekao je odmahnuvši glavom. "Sam se ne bih mogao oduprijeti – spasila me Ellin. Kriv sam." Potom je odmahnuo rukom. "Ali sada nije vrijeme da nastavljamo o tome. Možda ćemo opet razgovarati o tome neki drugi put. Sada morate požuriti."

Aragorn je samo kimnuo, a potom je stao uz Legolasa i Gimlija. Osim oružja, spremili su tek nekoliko najnužnijih sitnica što će im trebati putem.

"Boromire, Ellin, čuvajte se", rekao je Aragorn. "Na putu do Minas Tiritha još može biti opasnosti."

"Ne brini", odvratio je Boromir. "Ova ruka će zacijeliti dosta brzo, a mi ćemo biti u Gondoru za koji dan. Bit će sve u redu. Potrebno je mnogo više od jedne strijele i horde uruka da bi zaustavili ljude Gondora."

"U to smo se uvjerili", rekao je Legolas sa smiješkom.

"Put ćemo nastaviti rijekom, naravno", odvratio je Boromir. "Za početak moramo izbjeći Rauroske slapove, ali to ne bi trebalo biti preteško. Postojala je cesta koja se kroz šumu spušta prema ravnici, a koja je oduvijek bila tu upravo zbog zaobilaženja vodopada. Neodržavana je i stoga sigurno zarasla, ali nadam se da je prohodna. Pronaći ćemo je. Lorienski čamci su lagani i uspjet ćemo prenijeti jednoga bez obzira što se ja mogu služiti samo jednom rukom."

"Ovoga drugoga ćemo praznog poslati niz rijeku", dodala je Ellin, "a ja ću izbrisati sve tragove ovoga logora kako ne bi ostao vidljiv trag našeg boravka ovdje. Doista, ne brinite za nas dvoje."

Aragorn je ozbiljno kimnuo.

"Onda, došao je trenutak da krenemo", rekao je, a iz prizvuka konačnosti u njegovim riječima Ellin je shvatila da je jedna faza njihova putovanja doista nepovratno gotova te da sada počinje nova. Sada su kretali ususret nečemu potpuno novom i nepredvidivom.

"Da, krećemo. Družina nije uspjela i sada se raspada", promrmljao je Gimli i uzdahnuo. Djelovao je vrlo potišteno. Aragorn mu je prišao i položio ruku na rame.

"Je li doista tako?" upitao je i zastao, produljivši stanku sve dok patuljak nije podignuo glavu i pogledao ga. "Družina i dalje živi, kao i zajedništvo koje nas povezuje", nastavio je Aragorn, a njegov glas, iako tih, bio je snažan i uvjerljiv. "Jedina je razlika što su naše zadaće sada još veće i brojnije. Frodo i Sam kreću uništiti Prsten, mi idemo osloboditi prijatelje, a Boromir i Ellin kreću u Minas Tirith kako bi se priključili borbi Gondora protiv Saurona. I sve to činimo kako bismo spasili Međuzemlje, kako bismo porazili zlo. Još uvijek smo ona ista Družina koja je krenula iz Rivendella, i usprkos razdvojenosti, u srcima ćemo uvijek biti zajedno, a duh Družine će stalno biti jak."

Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, Gimli je polako kimnuo glavom.

"Da. Da. U pravu si", rekao je zamišljeno, pa dodao s novom odlučnošću, "dakle, krenimo."

"Spasite Merryja i Pippina", rekao je Boromir, promatrajući ih.

"Hoćemo", odvratio je čvrsto Aragorn i kimnuo. "Oslobodit ćemo ih, a onda se vraćamo u Gondor. Skupa ćemo obraniti našu zemlju i naš narod."

"Našu zemlju. Naš narod", ponovio je Boromir tiho za njim, a Ellin mu je u očima mogla vidjeti ponos i ljubav. "Bit će tako. Skupa ćemo ih obraniti, moj kapetane, moj brate... moj kralju."

Boromir je pognuo glavu u znak naklona, onoliko koliko mu je dopuštao njegov položaj na ležaju, a Aragorn mu je uzvratio naklon. Ellin je gledala čas jednog, čas drugog. Na licu i u očima obojice bilo je ispisano uzajamno snažno prijateljstvo, i Ellin je osjetila kako joj se oči pune suzama. Skočila je na noge i čvrsto zagrlila svakoga od njih, a osobito Aragorna.

"Čuvajte se", šapnula mu je trenutak prije nego što će ga pustiti.

"I vi", odvratio joj je i kimnuo. "Vidjet ćemo se opet. Obećavam ti."

I tada su se Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli okrenuli i otrčali u šumu, te im nestali iz vida.


	28. Susret u šumi

Ellin je stajala na obali Nen Hithoela i provjeravala okolinu. Tragovi boravka veće skupine bili su gotovo posve uklonjeni, i samo bi vrlo vješt i iskusan tragač mogao iščitati da se prije nekoliko sati više osoba nalazilo tu. Jedan je čamac gurnula niz rijeku, a drugi je bio dobro sakriven u grmlju. Boromir je ležao u njihovome malome logoru, također dobro prikrivenom. Dok je sve pripremila i uredila već je počeo padati mrak.

I tako su ovdje ostali samo njih dvoje. Pomislila je kako je sada čudno biti sam nakon što su cijelo vrijeme od polaska iz Rivendella stalno bili okruženi Družinom. Uvijek je bilo živo, ispunjeno razgovorom i druženjem, i sada su joj mir i tišina djelovali prilično neobično.

Podigla je pogled prema nebu i pomislila kako se sve zapravo odvilo na način koji nitko od njih nije mogao ni zamisliti. Sve do prije nepuna dva sata njihovi planovi izgledali su potpuno drugačije. A zapravo, od cijele Družine, jedino se Frodov i Boromirov put poklopio s prijašnjim očekivanjima. Ona je mislila kako će ići s Frodom, te da će možda i Legolas ići s njima. Ostali su zacijelo mislili da će nastaviti put prema Gondoru. A nakon napada koji je potpuno iznenadio sve njih, Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli jurili su prema zapadu ne bi li spasili zarobljene hobite, a ona se nalazila ovdje s ranjenim Boromirom s kojim će krenuti u Gondor.

_S Boromirom_. Osmjehnula se. Nakon što je već izgubila nadu za njih dvoje, ovaj dan pun iznenađenja je donio još jedan preokret: ipak je i on volio nju. Još joj je bilo teško povjerovati i stalno se u mislima vraćala u onaj trenutak kada mu je bila u zagrljaju i kada ju je ljubio. _Ne, nisi sanjala, to se stvarno dogodilo_. Njezin je osmijeh postao širi i, zadovoljna obavljenim poslom, okrenula se i pošla prema njemu jedva čekajući opet se smjestiti uz njega. Iako joj je s jedne strane nedostajalo društvo ostalih, radovala se tome što će ona i Boromir sada imati i puno vremena samo za sebe.

Logor je napravila u šumi nedaleko žala, na mjestu uvučenom među stijenama i dodatno skrivenom okolnim gustim grmljem, pa su bili dobro zaštićeni. Kada se vratila do logora otkrila je da Boromir drijema, ali otvorio je oči čim se približila i dočekao ju sa širokim smiješkom koji joj je zagrijao srce. I ona se nasmiješila njemu te sjela uz njegovo uzglavlje. Trenutak ga je promatrala, a onda se prignula i poljubila ga. Opet se posve izgubila u njegovim opojnim poljupcima i čarobnom dodiru, a sve drugo je blijedilo. Nutrina joj je sva treperila, a srce veselo poskočilo.

"Raspleti kosu", rekao joj je kada su se razdvojili.

"Da raspletem kosu? Zašto?" upitala je, gledajući ga potpuno zbunjeno.

"Samo učini to", odvratio je, smješkajući se. Poslušala ga je i raspustila pletenicu, te ga pogledala u iščekivanju. Pružio je zdravu ruku i nježno joj prošao rukom kroz kosu. "Nemaš pojma koliko puta sam to poželio učiniti..." Ruka mu je klizila niz njenu dugu kosu, milovala je i prolazila kroz nju. "Uvijek nosiš pletenicu, a ja sam te promatrao svaki put kada bi povremeno rasplela kosu. Prekrasna je. Trebala bi je češće nositi raspuštenu."

Ovo priznanje ju je malo iznenadilo, pogotovo zato jer nikada nije primijetila njegov pogled, a istovremeno ju je i jako dirnulo. Osmjehnula se.

"Hvala ti. Ipak, što se pletenice tiče, bit će i dalje tu. Jako je praktična", rekla je veselo. "Uz naporno putovanje, provlačenje kroz šumu i grane te možebitne komplikacije kao primjerice borba s orcima, mislim da nema tog češlja koji bi poslije uspio raspetljati kosu koja je kroz te doživljaje prošla raspuštena, pa makar bio i začaran."

"No dobro, neka ti bude, barem tijekom dana", odvratio je Boromir, tobože nezadovoljno. "Ali od sada, svake večeri čim se zaustavimo nosit ćeš raspuštenu kosu. Za mene."

"Može", kimnula je Ellin. Potom ga je promotrila. "Kako se osjećaš sada? Boli li te ruka?"

"Dobro sam", glasio je njegov kratki odgovor, no ona je na to samo nakrivila glavu i podigla obrve.

"Hm, da nisam izlječitelj, i još važnije – da te ne poznajem, možda bih ti čak i povjerovala", rekla je, gledajući ga iskosa. "Ali sjećam se jednog pacijenta otprije malo više od mjesec dana koji je također tvrdio da je dobro, a pokazalo se suprotno. Dakle?"

Uputio joj je nevin osmijeh i pogled. "Ali ovoga puta sam stvarno dobro." Zatim se malčice uozbiljio. "Naravno, osjećam da rana malo pecka, ali osim toga, sve je u redu."

"Mučnina? Vrtoglavica? Groznica?"

Boromir je odmahnuo glavom i Ellin je osjetila bar malo olakšanja. Od ranjavanja je prošlo nekih dva sata, i pretpostavila je da bi se prvi simptomi već pojavili da je strijela bila otrovna; gotovo svi otrovi su djelovali vrlo brzo čim bi dospjeli u krv. Što se pak ticalo infekcije, znala je da opasnost neće proći sve dok rana potpuno ne zacijeli i zato je namjeravala prije počinka još jednom očistiti ranu i nanijeti novi melem od athelasa, te ponavljati to narednih dana. _I stavit ću dvostruku dozu_, napomenula si je. _Za svaki slučaj_.

"Ništa od svega toga. Doista, potpuno je različito od prošlog ranjavanja. Sada osjećam laganu bol na samom mjestu reza, ali to je sve. Nema ništa od ovih drugih pojava", rekao je i kimnuo. "Sutra nastavljamo put."

_Uvijek u žurbi, uvijek aktivan, bez trenutka odmora_, pomislila je.

"Da, idemo dalje – ali samo ako noćas budeš dobro i ne dobiješ temperaturu", rekla je Ellin strogo. "Ako pak ne budeš dobro, kunem ti se da ću ti vezati i ruke i noge da ti ne bi palo na pamet pojuriti naprijed." Ipak, zaključila je da bi doista idućega dana mogli krenuti dalje ako sve bude u redu s njegovom ranom. To ju je pak podsjetilo da će morati pronaći put kroz šumu. "Možeš li mi reći malo više o toj cesti koja vodi prema ravnici? Ne znam baš ništa o njoj. Gdje se nalazi i koliko je duga?"

"Nisam nikada bio ovdje", odgovorio joj je Boromir. "Ali znam da je početak negdje podno Amon Hena u pravcu juga. Put vijuga kroz šumu i mislim da je dug oko kilometar, koliko se sjećam što sam čuo."

"Nije naročito dug, znači", rekla je Ellin zamišljeno. "Pretpostavljam da je padina dosta strma, pa ćemo morati ići polako i pažljivo. Neće biti lako nositi čamac."

"Hej, samo da te podsjetim, imam jednu zdravu ruku", rekao je Boromir uz vragolasti smiješak, i desnom je rukom pokušao poškakljati.

"Žao mi je, nisam škakljiva, osim po tabanima", odvratila je veselo. "I da, znam da nisi teško ranjen i da se možeš služiti desnom rukom. Ali ipak, ići ćemo pomalo i odmarati se putem koliko god bude trebalo." Zastala je i malo razmislila. "Onda će biti najbolje da sutra ujutro krenem u izviđanje i potražim stazu. Nadam se da nije toliko zarasla da će mi promaknuti. A kada je nađem, vraćam se po tebe i krenut ćemo."

"Nekada je to bila prilično široka šumska cesta, kako kažu stari izvještaji, napravljena za sve one koji su putovali Anduinom prema jugu – a bila je široka upravo zato da bi ljudi mogli lako prenijeti svoje čamce. Stoga bi trebalo da još uvijek postoji, iako nije održavana. Nadam se da je raslinje nije potpuno prekrilo", rekao je. "Zaista ne bih htio ići dugim zaobilaznim putem kroz zapadni dio Emyn Muila pa se zatim vraćati kroz ravnicu prema Anduinu. Izgubili bismo previše vremena."

"Uz pretpostavku da će sve biti u redu i da ću pronaći stazu, što misliš koliko će nam trebati do Gondora?"

"Do Anoriena bismo trebali stići za najviše tri dana", odgovorio je Boromir nakon kraćeg razmišljanja. "Ovisno o tome kuda se trenutno kreću naše patrole, trebali bismo ubrzo potom i susresti ithilienske graničare. A ako ih ipak ne sretnemo, na gondorsku vojsku ćemo svakako naletjeti na Cair Androsu gdje imamo jedan veliki garnizon."

"To je otok na Anduinu, zar ne?" upitala je Ellin.

"Tako je. To nam je jedno od najjačih sjevernih uporišta... ili se barem nadam da je još uvijek tako." Glas mu je bio pun strepnje, a pogled je uperio negdje u daljinu.

"A ja sam sigurna da je tako", rekla mu je toplo i pomilovala obraz. Pažnja mu se vratila na nju i iako je padao mrak, vidjela mu je u očima koliko je tužan i zabrinut. "Srce mi govori da još nije prekasno. Da je Sauron već toliko napredovao prema zapadu i sjeveru, znali bismo to. Nešto mi govori da tada više ne bi bilo ni zore ni svjetlosti."

Osjetila je da razmišlja o njenim riječima, i naposljetku je kimnuo.

"Nadam se da si u pravu", rekao je. "Isto tako, nadam se da nije prekasno za Merryja i Pippina."

"Aragorn i ostali su krenuli dosta brzo nakon otmice, pa zacijelo imaju dobre šanse stići uruke", odvratila je Ellin. Sada kada je sve bilo iza njih, malo je razmislila o svemu i ponovno si predočila cijelu bitku, te se sjetila nečega zanimljivog. "Znaš, dok smo se borili s njima nisam uopće razmišljala o tome, ali sada sam se sjetila jednog detalja. Jesi li primijetio čiji su znak nosili?"

Boromir ju je promatrao trenutak, a onda su se i njegove oči raširile u trenutku shvaćanja.

"Oh. Da. Doista interesantno."

"Da nije bilo oznake, čak smo mogli pomisliti da je to bila neka lokalna grupa koja terorizira ove krajeve. Ali ovi uruci su prešli cijeli taj dugi put od Isengarda, ugrabili Merryja i Pippina, i krenuli natrag. I nisu ubili hobite, već ih samo oteli", rekla je Ellin polako. Zapravo je to bilo razmišljanje na glas. "Znači, očito su došli s točno određenim uputama i ciljem. Saruman je od Gandalfa saznao da jedan polutan nosi Prsten. Možda je Gandalf čak i razgovarao sa Sarumanom o planovima za put prema Mordoru i za uništenje Prstena prije nego što je shvatio da je Saruman iskvaren. Pretpostavljam da je tako Saruman saznao za naše kretanje i planove. Srećom, nije znao da je hobita u našoj Družini bilo više od jednoga ili dva, inače se uruci sigurno ne bi zaustavili kada su uhvatili Pippina i Merryja, već bi potražili i ostale. Dakle, čini se da je Saruman poželio Prsten za sebe."

"Prsten... toliko zla uzrokuje", rekao je Boromir tiho, a Ellin je shvatila da ga je svojim riječima podsjetila na ranija zbivanja. Tada je pomislila da je to možda prilika da mu ispriča o nekim svojim iskustvima i trenucima kada je razmišljala o Prstenu i poželjela ga za sebe, kao što je ranije naumila.

"Sjećaš li se one prve noći nakon Lothloriena, kada sam se probudila nakon ružnoga sna?" upitala je, a Boromir je kimnuo. "Rekla sam ti da sam sanjala svoje roditelje koji su mrtvi, no to je zapravo bio samo dio istine. Osim njih, sanjala sam i kako sam uzela Prsten. Osjećaj moći koji me tada prožeo u snu bio je toliko dobar da je upravo to bilo ono što me najviše užasnulo kada sam se probudila. Pomislila sam kako se nikada ne bih smjela naći u pravome iskušenju, jer bi mi bilo vrlo teško oduprijeti se. A još prije toga, u trenutku kada smo izašli iz Morije i kada sam pomagala Aragornu oko Frodove ozljede, Prsten koji je uvijek bio skriven pod Frodovom odjećom tada je bio izložen i vidjela sam ga. I u samo tih nekoliko kratkih trenutaka potpuno me opčinio. Nisam mogla prestati razmišljati o njemu." Zastala je, pa se zagledala u njega. "Znaš li zašto ti pričam sve to?"

"Znam", odvratio je Boromir. "Ali to sve nije bitno."

"Kako nije? Ono što ti želim reći je da nisi jedini koji je razmišljao o Prstenu, premda si prije izjavio nešto slično. I mene je privukao, a sigurna sam da su i ostali imali trenutke kada su razmišljali o njemu, što znači..."

"Ali ja sam jedini koji je toliko pao pod njegov utjecaj da je bio spreman oduzeti ga silom, i to je jedino važno", prekinuo ju je. "Ja sam jedini koji je u Prstenu vidio rješenje situacije i bio sam spreman pogaziti sve što sam obećao." Zatresao je glavom, stisnutih usana. "Znam što pokušavaš, i znam da želiš najbolje, ali ne možeš pomoći. Molim te, nemojmo više razgovarati o tome."

Ellin je već zaustila kako bi prosvjedovala, ali onda je ipak odustala. _Neki drugi put. Zacijelo je još prerano_. Bilo joj je jasno da Boromir mora osjećati svoj čin kao ogroman teret i jako je željela nekako mu pomoći. No shvatila je da sada ipak još nije trenutak za to. _Ali pokušat ću ponovno... kada dođe vrijeme_.

"U redu, ako tako želiš", rekla je, uzdahnuvši. Potom je iskoristila posljednji tračak večernje svjetlosti kako bi previla Boromirovu ruku i još jednom obilno nanijela antiseptični melem – čak i više no što je bilo nužno – a onda su večerali. Iako je lembas bio vrlo ukusan, već joj je pomalo dosadio, a bila je sigurna da je i njemu. No morali su se strpjeti još nekoliko dana; iako joj ne bi bilo teško uloviti neku malu srnu ili zeca, paljenje vatre u ovim područjima, uz orke koji su mjestimice lutali uz istočnu obalu Anduina, bilo bi previše riskantno. _Vatra dolazi u obzir jedino u krajnjoj nuždi, ako Boromiru bude potrebno zbog liječenja_, pomislila je, ali nadala se da do toga neće doći.

Poslije večere Ellin je provjerila da je Boromir udobno smješten na ležaju, a onda je legla uz njega, s njegove desne strane. Obgrlio ju je tom rukom i položila je glavu na njegove grudi. Osjećala se tako spokojno, zaštićeno i sretno, a dok ju je ljubio na trenutke je čak zaboravljala predstojeći rat i opasnost. Postojali su samo njih dvoje i ništa više. Njegov je zagrljaj bila mala sigurna oaza iz koje nikada više nije željela otići. Ležali su jedno uz drugo, mirni i sretni, i nisu im trebale ni riječi već samo međusobna blizina.

Nakon nekog vremena Boromir je ipak usnuo, savladan iscrpljenošću od proteklih dana. Ellin je sjela uz njega, namjeravajući nadzirati i njegovo stanje i okolinu. Svako malo mu je opipavala čelo pazeći hoće li se pojaviti znakovi groznice, što bi značilo razvoj infekcije. Međutim, temperatura mu je bila normalna, a disanje duboko i ravnomjerno što je upućivalo da je spavao mirno. Osjećala je veliko olakšanje videći to, jer to je značilo da mu je stanje dobro, kao i da se on napokon odmara i ne osjeća više pritisak Prstena. _Spavaj, ljubavi._ _Zaslužio si, nakon toliko dana_.

S druge strane, znala je da će ovo za nju biti noć u kojoj će spavati vrlo malo ili nimalo jer je namjeravala držati okolinu na oku i paziti na eventualnu opasnost. No nije joj to teško padalo; bila je puna energije, a lice joj je cijelo vrijeme bilo ozareno. Otkriće da i on voli nju dalo joj je toliko snage i ispunilo tolikom srećom da joj se činilo da jedna neprospavana noć provedena u stražarenju nije ni najmanji problem.

Sati su joj protjecali vrlo sporo. Sve je bilo posve mirno i najveća teškoća joj je bila dosada. Povremeno, pogotovo u drugome dijelu noći, glava bi joj malo klonula i zadrijemala bi; potom bi se trgnula i neko vrijeme slušala noćne zvukove s podvostručenom pažnjom kako bi se uvjerila da joj ništa nije promaklo. Pred zoru joj je postalo malo hladnije pa se dodatno ogrnula i Boromirovim plaštem. On je cijelo vrijeme mirno spavao i nije bilo nikakvih znakova povišene temperature niti drugih simptoma pogoršavanja stanja, te se u zoru napokon opustila što se ticalo pitanja otrova. Infekcija je, pak, bila druga priča i po tome je pitanju i dalje morala biti vrlo oprezna.

Dok se nebo polako razdanjivalo, ptice su se počele buditi i šuma se ispunila njihovim pjevom. Vilenjakinja je ustala i protegnula ukočene udove. Bila je umorna i pospana, ali i spremna za novi dan. Malo je prošetala oko njihova logora i pod jednim stablom ugledala tek propupale visibabe. Nije se sjećala da ih je vidjela prethodnoga dana i sada su joj se učinile dobrim znamenom – kao da je pojava toga malenog cvijeta simbolizirala nadu u borbi protiv tame. U svijetu u kojem je toliko toga bilo na kocki, u kojem je teška čizma zla gazila sve lijepo i dobro, bilo je tako ohrabrujuće ugledati ljepotu života koji se budi. Zvukovi prirode, miris šume i prvi vjesnici proljeća izmamili su joj osmijeh. _Volim Međuzemlje_. Bile su to riječi koje je izgovorila nebrojeno puta, a što ga je više upoznavala to ga je više i voljela.

Začula je šumove iz logora i brzo se okrenula, te susrela Boromirov pogled; upravo se probudio. Njegov smiješak joj je na tren oduzeo dah, kao i puno puta ranije, a onda mu je prišla i poljubila ga.

"Dobro jutro, spavalice", rekla je veselo. "Odmorio si se?"

"Dobro jutro i tebi, malena", odvratio je. Potom je pogledao prema nebu koje je postajalo sve svijetlije, te zatim opet nju. U očima mu se pojavio izraz čuđenja, a onda i grižnje savjesti. "Jesam, odmorio sam se. Ali zar sam zaista prespavao cijelu noć? A ti? Trebala si me probuditi pa da se i ti malo odmoriš."

"Ne brini, jedna noć nespavanja me neće ubiti", nasmiješila se. "Očito ti je san bio itekako potreban. Osim toga, odmor i san pospješuju zacjeljivanje."

Privukao ju je k sebi i opet poljubio, a kada su se razdvojili malo je zahihotala.

"Što je?" upitao je.

"Poškakljala me tvoja brada. Opet je narasla", odvratila je, smiješeći se. No nije joj zapravo smetala mnogo.

"Pa, ako mi malo pomogneš, riješit ćemo to kasnije. Ni ja ne volim kada puno zaraste. Pridržat ćeš mi nešto što će poslužiti kao ogledalo, a ja se mogu obrijati desnom rukom."

"Može", kimnula je Ellin. "A kada već spominjemo ruke, daj da ti pogledam lijevu."

Razmotala je zavoj i dobro pogledala ranu. Naravno, koža oko rane je bila crvena i osjetljiva, ali sam rez je bio čist – bez tragova gnoja ili razvoja upale. Zadovoljno je kimnula pa ponovila postupak od prošle večeri – čišćenje, nanošenje melema za zacjeljivanje, povijanje. Nije imala namjeru ništa prepustiti slučaju i kanila je svakoga dana to činiti barem tri puta. U Lothlorienu se dobro opskrbila mnogim ljekovitim biljkama i nije brinula da će joj uskoro nestati.

Prema planu, nakon doručka je krenula u potragu za stazom koja se spuštala prema ravnici na jugu. Zaputila se uz obalu Anduina i, kako je napredovala, primijetila je kako se teren sasvim lagano počinje spuštati. Istovremeno, tutnjava vodopada je postajala sve glasnija. Šuma je ovdje bila nešto gušća nego na dijelu brežuljka oko stražarskoga postolja gdje su se jučer sukobili s urucima. Među stablima je mjestimice bilo grmlja i drugog niskog raslinja, a Ellin je i ovdje na tlu ugledala prvo proljetno cvijeće. Drveće i grmlje još je bilo posve golo.

Oprezno je proučavala tlo, no nije bilo tragova koji bi upućivali na prisustvo orka. I kako je išla naprijed, uskoro se našla na dijelu gdje su južni blagi obronci Amon Hena prelazili u strme stijene koje su se spuštale prema ravnici što se pružala tristotinjak metara niže. To je zapravo bio završetak cijeloga brdskoga lanca Emyn Muila. Ellin je stajala na obali, tik uz rijeku koja se nekoliko metara dalje od nje rušila s litice. Grmljavina vodopada ovdje je bila najjača i nagoviještala da je bio veličanstven. Nekoliko trenutaka je slušala taj zvuk, a onda okrenula rijeci leđa i pošla prema zapadu, namjeravajući ići naprijed duž hrpta koji je bio početak strmine. Računala je s time da bi na taj način morala negdje naletjeti na početak ceste, nadajući se da nije previše zarasla i neupadljiva. Stala je uz sam rub i bacila pogled prema dolje. Teren je bio strm i prilično težak; drveća je tu bilo nešto manje, a dosta je kamenja provirivalo između stabala.

Hodala je uz rub i pažljivo promatrala tlo. Napredovala je sasvim polako, tražeći bilo kakav detalj koji bi upućivao na djelovanje ljudske ruke, no šuma se činila posve netaknuta i ništa nije ni izdaleka nalikovalo na stazu. Svako malo bi zastala i proučavala ne samo hrbat već i teren ispod njega – za slučaj da joj promakne sam početak puta, a da niže ipak ugleda vijugavu traku. No hodala je već duže vrijeme i nije uočila baš ništa, te se obeshrabreno počela pitati je li staza ipak nepovratno izbrisana djelovanjem prirode. Upravo se počela premišljati bi li krenula natrag i još jednom pregledala teren pažljivije, jer činilo joj se da se već previše udaljila od rijeke, kada je primijetila da su stijene ovdje malo manje strme i samim time pogodnije za napraviti stazu. Stoga je odlučila nastaviti još malo naprijed, i uskoro je ugledala ono što je tražila: jedva vidljiva, ali ipak primjetna pruga među drvećem i stijenama. Koliko je mogla doprijeti pogledom, nekoliko desetaka metara ispod mjesta na kojem je stajala, staza se spuštala u obliku serpentina. Na početku je bila široka jedva metar, a na jednom ili dva mjesta, koliko je mogla vidjeti, toliko se sužavala da nije više ni bilo prave staze već se nekad utabano tlo posve stopilo s okolinom. Kao što je Boromir jučer ispričao, bilo joj je jasno da je taj šumski put nekada bio širi, ali da je neodržavanje uzelo svoj danak.

Zadovoljna što je ipak pronašla stazu, vilenjakinja se vratila do njihova logora i tada su se spremili za polazak. Izbrisala je tragove logora, a potom su krenuli. Išli su prilično sporo jer su morali nositi i čamac, no Ellin je ionako inzistirala na laganom tempu zbog Boromirove ozljede. Srećom, lorienski čamac je bio relativno lagan pa je procijenila da im zadatak neće biti previše zahtjevan.

Dio puta do početka staze je prošao sasvim jednostavno jer ih je vodio po uglavnom ravnome terenu. Prije nego što će se početi spuštati su napravili kratku stanku, a zatim su polako krenuli niz strminu. Ovdje su napredovali vrlo sporo – kako zbog težine terena, tako i stoga što je staza na nekim dijelovima bila prilično zarasla, kao i zatrpana kamenjem koje se odronjavalo niz padine. Uz to, Boromir se mogao služiti samo jednom rukom za nošenje čamca što im je dodatno otežavalo spuštanje. Tu i tamo su zapinjali o granje i morali se provlačiti među grmljem koje je raslo po stazi, što je zbog nošenja čamca također bilo prilično zahtjevno. Ellin je povremeno kroz grane drveća uspijevala ugledati ravnicu koja je bila njihov cilj, i stalno je imala osjećaj da se nisu niti pomaknuli; koliki god dio puta da su već prevalili, neprestano joj je izgledalo da su vrlo visoko i da je ravnica daleko ispod njih.

Ipak, kako su prolazili jednu po jednu serpentinu, razdaljina do podnožja se malo pomalo smanjivala. Na najteži dio puta naletjeli su malo nakon polovice kada je staza pred njima posve iščezla – bila je tako obrasla grmljem da se uopće nije više mogla uočiti. Ellin je krenula u kraće izviđanje nadajući se da donji dio puta nije uništen, jer joj se povratak natrag po toj velikoj strmini i uz nošenje čamca nije činio nimalo privlačnom opcijom. Srećom, ubrzo je pronašla nastavak staze što je značilo da će moći nastaviti dalje. Mačem je raskrčila dio puta te su se nekako provukli kroz uski prolaz među raslinjem. Još su neko vrijeme napredovali sporo i prilično mukotrpno, a posljednji dio je ipak bio nešto lakši. Kada su se napokon našli u podnožju, oboje su bili ponešto zadihani, ali i zadovoljni jer je najgora dionica cijeloga toga dana bila iza njih. Nastanak putovanja rijekom činio se posve laganim u usporedbi s ovim silaskom.

Prenijeli su čamac do rijeke i ubacili ruksake u njega. No prije nego što će krenuti, Ellin je zastala i zagledala se u Rauroske slapove. Široki gotovo stotinu i visoki tristotinjak metara, bili su veličanstveni. Sićušne kapljice uzdizale su se oko vodopada i blistale poput sjajnih kristalića na jutarnjem suncu, a cijelu impresivnu sliku je upotpunjavala gromoglasna tutnjava vode.

"Prekrasno..." rekla je tiho, zadivljena. "Naravno, ima puno lijepih slapova kod nas na sjeveru, ali mislim da je ovaj najviši koji sam ikada vidjela."

"I meni je ovaj najljepši", kimnuo je Boromir, zanesenog izraza lica. "Ithilien ima puno rijeka i lijepih slapova. Brda, kanjoni, šuma i rječice su upravo ono što čini Ithilien tako divnim – vidjet ćeš i sama. Ali ovaj vodopad ih sve nadmašuje."

"Sada kada ga gledam, žao mi je što nisam slikar pa da ga mogu ovjekovječiti. Ali moj pokušaj slikanja ne bi naročito dobro ispao."

"Baš kao ni moj", nasmijao se Boromir. Obgrlio ju je oko ramena i još su nekoliko trenutaka promatrali slapove, a onda je on pokazao prema rijeci. "Da, ovdje jest lijepo, ali moramo krenuti. Hoćemo li?"

"Hoćemo", kimnula je Ellin, pa nakrivila glavu i zagledala se u njega. "Jasno ti je da ne smiješ veslati?"

"Ma hajde, pa sasvim malo..." započeo je prosvjedovati Boromir, ali ona ga je odmah zaustavila.

"Ne", rekla je čvrsto. "Što više ruka miruje, to će se brže oporaviti i to ćeš prije normalno funkcionirati." Potom je namjestila svoj najumiljatiji smiješak. "A upravo to je ono što želiš najviše, zar ne? Kada stignemo u Minas Tirith, želiš biti u stanju boriti se, nije li tako? Dakle, budi dobar, slušaj izlječitelja, i želja će ti se ostvariti." Umilno ga je gledala, i dalje se slatko smiješeći.

Boromir ju je zagrlio oko struka zdravom rukom i privukao k sebi, uzvrativši osmijeh.

"Jesu li svi vilenjaci tako lukavi, ili samo ti?" upitao je, pa je nježno poljubio. "No dobro, neka ti bude, izlječiteljice moja. Poslušat ću te... ovaj put."

"Eto, dogovorili smo se", odvratila je veselo Ellin. Opet su se poljubili, i pomislila je kako bi bilo lijepo da mogu jednostavno uživati u ovome danu i ne raditi ništa. Ali njihove su dužnosti i dalje bile pred njima; morali su odmah nastaviti put. Ubacili su prtljagu u čamac i otisnuli se.

_Ovo je, dakle, zadnja etapa prema Gondoru_, pomislila je Ellin, veslajući laganim zamasima. Pred njima više nije bilo prepreka poput brzaka ili slapova, te su dalje mogli ploviti jednostavno i bez teškoća. Još samo nekoliko dana, i bit će tamo. _Gondor. Boromirova domovina_. Zamišljena, upitala se što budućnost sprema za njih dvoje, i hoće li to možda jednoga dana postati i njezina domovina.

-x-x-x-

Tri dana kasnije delta Entwasha je ostala iza njih, i zemlja koja se prostirala sa zapadne strane rijeke bio je Anorien. _Gondor, napokon_, pomislio je Boromir uz široki osmijeh. Osjećao se sjajno. Niti jutrošnja kiša koja im je uzrokovala ponešto gnjavaže jer ih je smočila nije mu mogla pokvariti raspoloženje. I njegova lijeva ruka bila je dodatni razlog za zadovoljstvo – dobro je i brzo zacjeljivala te je izgledalo da će se već za nekoliko dana moći normalno njome služiti. Ellin je i dalje vrlo strogo inzistirala na tome da on ne smije veslati, i tri puta dnevno mu je marljivo previjala ozljedu.

Ellin. Glavni razlog zašto se zapravo osjećao tako sjajno. Sjajno, poletno i nepobjedivo. Njeni osmijesi, pogledi, blizina i ljubav uljepšavali su mu svaki dan, činili ih vrijednim življenja. Dnevni sati su protjecali u putovanju i ništa se osobito nije događalo; no večeri su bile posebne. Nakon jela bi legli jedno uz drugo te razgovarali, ljubili se, uživali u prisnom zagrljaju stisnuti što je bliže moguće jedno drugome. Dok bi je privijao uz svoje grudi i promatrao kako leži uz njega, još uvijek na trenutke nije mogao vjerovati koliko mu se osmjehnula sreća.

Bila je uz njega, i počeo je vjerovati da je sve moguće; za koji dan bit će u Minas Tirithu, i možda bi čak i ovaj rat mogao dobro završiti. Jedina sjena koja se nadvijala nad njegovu trenutnu sreću bilo je sjećanje na Amon Hen i kako je pod utjecajem Prstena umalo napao Froda. Toga se duboko stidio i prekoravao se. Čast mu je uvijek u životu bila vrlo važna; nikada ranije nije pogazio svoju riječ – a sada je učinio upravo to. U Rivendellu je, baš poput svih ostalih, obećao da će pomoći nositelju Prstena i ostvarenju njihova zajedničkog cilja, a na kraju se pokazao toliko slabim da je gotovo napao Froda. Kako je bilo moguće da su mu ostali iz Družine oprostili? Kako je bilo moguće da ga je Ellin voljela usprkos tome? A ipak, činilo se da jest, jer bila je tu uz njega. Ali on sam si nije mogao oprostiti, i znao je da mora jednoga dana nekako učiniti nešto da se iskupi. Za sada nije imao pojma što i kako – samo je znao da mora – jer u suprotnom više nikada neće imati mira.

Kada su se te večeri zaustavili, Boromir je bio prvi koji je iskočio iz čamca i okrenuo se prema Ellin. Pružio joj je ruku i lagano se naklonio.

"Dobrodošla u Gondor, moja gospo", rekao je kada je stupila na tlo.

"Zahvaljujem", odvratila je uz široki osmijeh. "Dakle, eto nas napokon tu."

"Da. Sada smo na najsjevernijem dijelu Anoriena i, kao što vidiš, oko nas je samo ravnica, kao i prošlih dana", rekao je i usput neodređeno pokazao rukom prema okolini. Padao je mrak, ali još uvijek je bilo dovoljno večernjeg svjetla i jasno su se vidjele travnate ravnice koje su se pružale prema zapadu i jugu, isto kao i na suprotnoj strani Anduina. "Sutra ćemo zaći u predio koji je nešto malo šumovitiji. Gondorske patrole nadziru ovaj dio Anoriena tik uz Anduin kako bi spriječili orke da upadaju. Nadam se da ćemo sutra možda naletjeti na neku od njih."

"Bili bismo sigurniji među njima, to svakako", kimnula je Ellin, izvlačeći ruksake iz čamca. "Ne bi bilo dobro da susretnemo orke sada dok smo sami."

"Još večeras moramo postaviti logor na otvorenom", rekao je Boromir, gledajući oko sebe. Sve je bilo mirno, i nadao se da će tako ostati cijelu noć. "Sutra ćemo naći zaklon."

Odvukli su čamac nešto dalje od rijeke i napravili logor. Dok su povečerali posve se smračilo, i tada su legli. Toga jutra je padala kiša, no oblaci su se tijekom dana raspršili i sada je bilo posve vedro. Plaštevi koji su im pokisli su se polako sušili rastegnuti preko čamca, a oni su se sada stisnuli jedno uz drugo, omotani vrećama za spavanje. Na nebu nad njima su blistale zvijezde.

"Znaš, Aragorn mi je pričao o svojem boravku daleko na jugu, u Umbaru i Haradu", rekla je Ellin, zamišljeno promatrajući nebo. "Između ostaloga, spomenuo je da se tamo vide potpuno druga zviježđa nego kod nas na sjeveru. To mi je uvijek bilo jako zanimljivo i nadala sam se da ću jednoga dana i sama to doživjeti. I eto, mi smo sada blizu Minas Tiritha, što znači da smo mnogo južnije od Rivendella. Zapravo, već smo poprilično južnije i od Lothloriena, koji je najjužnija točka na kojoj sam ja ikada boravila. I sada dok promatram južni dio neba", usput je rukom pokazala u tom pravcu, "doista vidim neke zvijezde koje nikada ranije nisam vidjela. Baš je uzbudljivo!"

Boromir je promotrio nebo. Ono što su sada mogli vidjeti njemu je bila svakodnevica, nešto s čime je živio od rođenja.

"Ne mogu reći da sam ikada ranije razmišljao o tome, ali sad kad razgovaramo o tome i kad razmislim, ne iznenađuje me da se iz različitih dijelova Arde vide različita zviježđa", rekao je. "No bojim se da nisam previše obraćao pažnju na nebo dok sam boravio kod vas u Rivendellu. Imao sam važnijih stvari za razmišljanje. A ako te zanima saznati više o našim zviježđima, predlažem da se obratiš Faramiru. U mladosti se jako zanimao za zvjezdoznanstvo, i sigurno će ti znati reći gdje u našim arhivama knjiga možeš pronaći i zvjezdane karte."

"Oh, da, svakako ću ga pitati", rekla je Ellin, žustro kimajući glavom. "I mene zanimaju zvijezde, oduvijek sam ih voljela promatrati. Ponekad sam se pitala..." započela je, pa ušutjela. Zazvučala je sjetno i Boromir ju je privukao malo bliže k sebi. Obgrlio ju je rukom, a glava joj se našla na njegovom ramenu.

"Što, malena?" upitao je nježno.

"Ellin je moje 'majčino ime'. Sjećaš se onoga što sam ti pričala o vilenjačkim imenima?" upitala je okrenuvši glavu prema njemu, a on joj je kimnuo. "Jedna od sindarinskih riječi za zvijezdu je 'el', i moja je majka smislila ime koje u sebi sadrži baš tu riječ. Pitam se, je li odmah shvatila da će me to zanimati jednoga dana pa je zato odabrala to ime, jer joj se činilo prikladnim... a nisam je nikada upitala. Bila sam još dijete, i nisam previše razmišljala o tome... a poslije je više nije bilo prilike."

Glas joj je zgasnuo i Boromir joj je spustio nježan poljubac na čelo, te joj pomilovao kosu.

"Jako mi je žao, znaš to", rekao je blago, nadajući se da joj svojim zagrljajem može donijeti bar malo utjehe. "I da, sjećam se onoga razgovora o imenima. Pa, na temelju onoga što si ispričala o vašoj intuiciji, da je tako nazovem, vrlo je vjerojatno da je tvoja majka mogla osjetiti da će te to interesirati."

"I ja tako mislim. Samo bih voljela da sam mogla razgovarati s njom o tome... kao i o mnogim drugim stvarima", odvratila je Ellin.

Boromira je pak ova tema podsjetila na nešto drugo o čemu je ponekad razmišljao, a sada se ukazala prava prilika da je upita.

"Onda kada si mi pričala o toj temi bio sam malo smeten zbog otkrića o Thorongilu, a i ostale stvari u tome razgovoru su mi odvukle pažnju u drugom pravcu pa te na kraju nisam upitao", rekao je, "a poslije se jednostavno nije ukazao pravi trenutak. No želim da znaš da me ipak jako zanima – reci mi, koje je tvoje drugo ime?"

Bio je mrak, ali mogao je osjetiti njezin osmijeh.

"Ithilwen", odgovorila je. "Naravno, to je 'očevo ime'. Jednom mi je spomenuo da je u noći moga rođenja mjesec bio pun, pa je zato izabrao to ime."

Boromir se sjećao dovoljno sindarinskoga jezika iz školskih dana da nije morao pitati, već je i sam mogao prevesti ime. _Mjesečeva djeva_.

"Ellin Ithilwen", rekao je polako, isprobavajući kako zvuče oba imena izgovorena zajedno. I svidjelo mu se. "Jako lijepo. Moja zvjezdana mjesečeva gospa."

Opet se osmjehnula, a onda je osjetio kako njezina ruka miluje njegov obraz. "Da, tvoja sam", prošaptala je, i usne su im se spojile. Njeni poljupci su bili opojni i dok ju je tako držao u naručju zaboravljao je na cijeli svijet. _Da, tvoja sam_. Njezine riječi su mu razgalile dušu. "I ja sam tvoj", šapnuo je između dva poljupca. I mislio kako je najsretniji čovjek na Ardi.

Želio je samo najbolje za nju, i zakleo se da će joj pružiti najviše što bude mogao. Nije znao što im budućnost nosi; prošla su tek tri dana od Amon Hena, od onoga posebnog trenutka kada ju je prvi put poljubio. Još su se mnogo trebali upoznavati, još je bilo mnogo toga za otkriti jedno o drugome. No najveću neizvjesnost nad njih i nad cijeli svijet donosila je sjena zla iz Mordora.

Želio je pobijediti tu crnu plimu, želio je otjerati zlo i tamu. Sada je imao još jedan veliki razlog više za borbu. Po prvi puta činilo mu se da sve ono što čini u ovome ratu postaje nekako osobno. Nije da se prije trudio manje – volio je svoju domovinu svim srcem i oduvijek je u svim bitkama davao svoj maksimum za Gondor – manje od toga jednostavno nije dolazilo u obzir. Ali sada je sve bilo drugačije.

Želio je stvoriti bolji svijet – za nju. I zakleo se da će dati sve od sebe da to ostvari.

-x-x-x-

Tijekom sljedećega dana oko njih je i dalje sve bilo pusto dok su plovili. Ellin je pažljivo motrila krajolik dok je veslala, osobito zapadnu stranu, jer su sada bili u području za koje je Boromir rekao da njime povremeno patroliraju gondorski vojnici. Međutim, cijeloga dana nisu vidjeli nikoga.

Kao što je Boromir i najavio prošle večeri, teren se počeo mijenjati. Na zapadnoj strani rijeke se i dalje prostirala ravnica, no na tome području više nije bila gola već je naokolo rasla rijetka šuma. Na istočnoj strani su se pomalo počeli uzdizati brežuljci, također obrasli šumom, koji su u daljini postajali sve viši; bio je to početak Sjevernoga Ithiliena za koji je, kako joj je rekao Boromir, bilo karakteristično upravo to da je bio brdovit. A sasvim daleko na istočnome horizontu Ellin je svojim oštrim vilenjačkim vidom uočila tamnu prugu. Bilo je to gorje Ephel Duath, iza kojega je ležao Mordor. Nebo nad tim dijelom obzora nije bilo plavo već sumorno sivo.

Zaustavili su se u predvečerje na jednome malome polukružnom proširenju rijeke; žalo je bilo okruženo grmljem pogodnim za skrivanje čamca, a drveće i drugo nisko raslinje mogli su pružiti dobar zaklon za noć. Sunce je tek zalazilo i bilo bi još dovoljno svjetlosti da su željeli još malo ploviti; ali ovo mjesto se činilo odličnim skrovištem i nisu ga željeli propustiti, pogotovo zato jer nisu znali hoće li uskoro naletjeti na sličnu pogodnu lokaciju. Kada su stupili na tlo, Boromir se zamišljeno ogledao oko sebe.

"Hmm... nisam siguran, ali..." promrmljao je tiho, namršten.

"Što?" upitala je Ellin, podvostručivši oprez zbog njegovih riječi, iako nije zamjećivala ništa sumnjivo. Na tlu nije bilo nikakvih tragova, a i ptice su veselo cvrkutale svugdje unaokolo što je također govorilo da se nitko ne šulja među drvećem. Ipak, spustila je ruku na balčak mača. "Nešto nije u redu?"

"Oh ne, ne radi se o tome", odvratio joj je kada je primijetio njezin stav. "Zapravo sam mislio reći da mi je ovo mjesto možda poznato, iako nisam sasvim siguran. Prošlo je dosta vremena otkako sam posljednji put bio na ovome području, a osim toga, ne znam naš točan položaj. Ali ipak..." Promotrio je još jednom uvalu i okolinu, a onda dignuo pogled prema nebu. "Još uvijek je dan i bit će dovoljno svjetlosti još neko vrijeme. Krenuo bih u jedno kraće izviđanje. Ako je ovo doista ono mjesto za koje mislim da jest, nedaleko bi se trebala nalaziti jedna od naših isturenih baza. Potražit ću je."

"U redu", kimnula je. "I čuvaj se!" dodala je kada je koraknuo prema šumi. Nakratko se osvrnuo i dobacio joj obješenjački smiješak, te joj nestao iz vida. Naravno, s racionalne strane, znala je da će biti pažljiv. Nije bio neiskusni novak; bio je prekaljeni borac upoznat sa svim tajnama i zamkama ratovanja. No nije si mogla pomoći. Brinula je za njega i zbog toga mu je dobacila ono upozorenje. _I sigurno ću još pokoji put_, zaključila je, slegnuvši ramenima. Voljela ga je i nije mogla razmišljati sasvim razumno kada je on bio u pitanju.

Okrenula se i vratila do rijeke, pa odvukla čamac u grmlje i sakrila ga. Potom je u okolini potražila i pronašla pogodnu čistinu koja će im poslužiti kao mjesto za logor. Izvukla je njihove vreće za spavanje i rasprostrla ih na tlo, a onda se vratila do svoga ruksaka. Nakratko je bila u iskušenju da pripremi jednu zamku i pokuša uloviti kojeg zeca, ali onda je odustala od toga nauma. Prema Boromirovom proračunu, sutra navečer ili najkasnije preksutra tijekom dana bi trebali stići do otoka Cair Androsa, gdje se nalazilo veliko uporište gondorske vojske. _No dobro, izdržat ćemo još dan ili dva na lembasu... ali nakon ovoga, doista ga ne želim vidjeti jedno duže vrijeme_, pomislila je, unaprijed se radujući njihovoj kuhinji i slasnijem obroku. Kao i temeljitom kupanju.

Presložila je svoj pribor za liječenje, a onda pripremila sastojke za novi antiseptični melem i odložila ih na svoju vreću. Boromirova rana je izgledala svakoga dana sve bolje i Ellin je očekivala da će za nekoliko dana biti posve zacijeljena. A dok se vraćala prema čamcu kako bi uzela još neke stvari, postala je svjesna da nešto nije kako treba.

Brzo se sagnula uz čamac i osluhnula. Ptice su odjednom utihnule, to je bilo prvo što je primijetila. Pažljivo je slušala, no nije mogla čuti nikakve korake ili šumove. Sklopila je oči i ispitivala okolinu drugim osjetilima, i iako nije mogla uprijeti prstom u neki konkretni znak, nije se mogla otresti osjećaja da joj se netko prikrada. Naizgled je tražila nešto u čamcu praveći se zauzeta time, a istovremeno je i dalje bila posve skoncentrirana na šumu oko sebe. Tada joj se učinilo da čuje neki vrlo tihi šum iza leđa s lijeve strane – tako tih da zapravo i nije bila sigurna pričinja li joj se ili je doista nešto začula – i pružila je ruku prema svome lûku koji je još bio u čamcu. Istodobno je mjerkala kako da što brže zaobiđe čamac kako bi joj on poslužio kao zaklon. No i prije nego što je stigla to učiniti, začula je glas iza leđa.

"Ne miči se, naciljali smo te." Glas je bio zapovjedan i oštar. "Samo jedan nagli pokret, i otpuštamo strijele."

Ukočila se, ljuta na sebe što nije uočila opasnost samo malo ranije. Nije se micala, ali je u glavi strelovito odvagivala mogućnosti te i dalje procjenjivala bi li mogla preskočiti čamac kako bi se zaklonila. Ali njeni protivnici, tko god bili, očito su bili prilično vješti ako su joj se prikrali tako bešumno, a nije znala koliko ih ima niti gdje se sve nalaze pa bi takav skok bio prilično riskantan.

"Uspravi se i udalji dva koraka od čamca. Potom odloži mač na tlo. Polako."

_U redu, prvu rundu sam izgubila._ Uspravila se, otkopčala pojas koji je pridržavao korice njenoga mača i spustila ga na tlo.

"Sada skini plašt", stiglo je novo naređenje. Ljutito stisnuvši usne, poslušala je. "Jaknu također, kao i opasač s bodežima", dodao je glas. "I sjeti se, bez naglih pokreta."

Učinila je kako joj je bilo naređeno, s čežnjom bacajući poglede prema svojoj jakni u čijem je lijevom rukavu s unutarnje strane bio skriven još jedan nož. Tada je čula tihe korake iza sebe. Trenutak kasnije osjetila je vrh mača kako joj pritišće leđa, a jedna ruka ju je hitro i stručno pretražila.

"Sve čisto", rekao je novi glas.

"U redu, sada se okreni", rekao je prvi glas.

Ellin se polako okrenula i našla oči u oči s četvoricom muškaraca. Dvojica, široko razmaknuti tako da mogu pokriti bilo koju stranu u koju bi htjela bježati, držali su lukove uperene u nju, dok je treći držao mač. _Vjerojatno onaj koji me pretražio._ Četvrti, onaj koji je stajao u sredini, nije držao nikakvo oružje u rukama, ali njegovo držanje ga je nedvojbeno označilo kao vođu ove patrole.

Njihova lica jasno su odavala iznenađenje. Ellin se u trenu upitala koliko su vilenjaka vidjeli do sada. _Ili još bolje, koliko vilenjakinja_. _Pa još k tome naoružanih i odjevenih poput graničara. Još će pomisliti da sam nekakva prikaza koju je poslao Neprijatelj da ih začara._

Zapovjednik se pribrao u hipu; čuđenje je bilo izbrisano s njegova lica, a zamijenio ga je oprez. Iako je sada bila razoružana i bezopasna, dvojica strijelaca jedva da su popustili svoj napeti stav i tek su malčice spustili lukove, ostavši spremni reagirati u djeliću sekunde ako bude potrebno. No ona više nije razmišljala o opasnosti i njihovom oružju, već je samo zurila u njihove uniforme. Sva četvorica imala su tamnozelene plašteve ispod kojih su nosili kožne oklope. Na njima je bilo ucrtano gondorsko stablo, te oko njega zvjezdice i kruna. Vođa patrole, kao i jedan od dvojice strijelaca, vanjštinom su čak nalikovali Boromiru i Aragornu – njihova tamna kosa i sive oči svjedočile su o njihovu numenorejskom podrijetlu. Dopustila si je blagi uzdah olakšanja. Bili su to Gondorci, a ne orci ili istočnjaci u Sauronovoj službi. Ipak se nije sasvim opustila, jer mogućnost varke ili prikaze je mogla vrijediti i u suprotnome smjeru.

"Vi ste gondorski vojnici?" upitala je tiho.

"Tko si ti?" upitao je zapovjednik, zanemarivši njezino pitanje. Bio je visok i prodornog pogleda. Procijenila je da je u kasnim četrdesetima ili ranim pedesetima, iako je Dunedainima to ponekad bilo teško odrediti. "I drži ruke u zraku", podsjetio ju je.

"Ja sam Ellin, kći Laerona i Nernel. Ona je sestra Elronda, gospodara Rivendella."

"Što radiš ovdje? Kako si se zatekla tu?" nastavio je s pitanjima, mirno ali i sumnjičavo. Ellin mu je u očima pročitala da joj ne vjeruje baš previše.

A koliko je ona mogla vjerovati njima? Postavljala je sama sebi ista pitanja koja je sebi vjerojatno postavljao i on. Radi li se o varci Neprijatelja? Je li moguće da su to možda ljudi s istoka u Sauronovoj službi, koji pod krinkom gondorskih uniformi čine zlodjela na ovome području? Ipak, to joj se nije činilo naročito vjerojatno – jer nije bilo dovoljno samo obući gondorsku uniformu da bi netko mogao proći za Gondorca. Osim samoga izgleda koji je odmah prepoznala kao numenorejski, drugi važan detalj bio je njihov govor. Nije bio grub ni neobičan i nije imao strani prizvuk, već su zajednički jezik govorili istim akcentom kao i Boromir te je zaključila da se najvjerojatnije radilo o Gondorcima.

"Pa... to je duga priča." _O Eru, kako ovo glupo zvuči._ Ali bila je istina. A osim toga, zaključila je da bi se odugovlačenje moglo pokazati prilično važnim. Iako je zbog njihova izgleda i govora bila sklona povjerovati da su pred njom zaista Gondorci i nije mislila da bi ih istočnjaci mogli toliko dobro glumiti, nije isključivala mogućnost neke Sauronove opsjene. Boromir će se kad-tad vratiti, i čut će njihove glasove i prije nego što uđe u sam logor. Ako se prikrade i promotri ih, te ih prepozna kao pravu gondorsku vojsku, utoliko bolje; ako bude zaključio da se pak radi o neprijateljima, barem će moći ostati skriven. I tako je odlučila zavlačiti s pričom.

"Prije otprilike dva mjeseca u Rivendellu je održano vijećanje koje je vodio Elrond, gospodar toga grada. Bili su prisutni vilenjaci iz Rivendella i Mrkodola, patuljci iz Erebora, polutani iz Shirea, kao i vaš namjesnik, Boromir." Zastala je i usput pozorno motrila čovjeka pred sobom. U očima mu je zapazila tek neznatnu iskricu promjene – možda trenutak prisjećanja na Boromirov odlazak iz Gondora prema sjeveru. No odmah potom izraz mu je opet postao potpuno neutralan i nečitljiv. "Razgovaralo se o prijetnji koju Sauron predstavlja za čitavo Međuzemlje. A potom smo krenuli na put iz Rivendella sa zadatkom da pridonesemo uništenju Saurona. Bilo nas je deset, a vodio nas je Gandalf. Vjerujem da ga vi možda poznajete pod imenom Mithrandir?" Pogledala ga je upitno i kao odgovor dobila samo kratko kimanje glavom. "U Družini je osim mene bio još jedan vilenjak, zatim jedan patuljak, četiri polutana i dva čovjeka od kojih je jedan bio vaš namjesnik. Potom..."

"Vrlo zanimljivo", prekinuo ju je on podignuvši obrve. Čak se lagano nasmijao, ali taj je smiješak u sebi sadržavao porugu. "Čarobnjak, vilenjaci, patuljci, ljudi, i povrh svega polutani, koji putuju zajedno. I ta mala neobična družina od deset članova bi trebala uništiti Saurona?" Izraz lica mu je bio podsmješljiv, a Ellin je primijetila da i ostali graničari izgledaju zabavljeno. "I mi bismo sada u to trebali povjerovati?"

Ellin nije imala problema sagledati stvari njegovim očima; bilo kome tko bi slušao ovu njezinu priču a nije bio upućen u detalje, zvučala bi kao bajka za malu djecu. _Blago rečeno_.

"Znam da zvuči čudno", rekla je, nastavljajući odugovlačiti. "Jasno mi je da vam možda izgleda kao izmišljanje i znam da možete pomisliti da sam neprijateljski špijun, ali sve što sam vam rekla je istina." Zagledala se u zapovjednikove oči, i nekoliko trenutaka su se proučavali. Nije bila sasvim sigurna što on vidi u njenima; ona je pak mogla uočiti njegov krajnji oprez, što je nije ni najmanje iznenađivalo.

"Ovdje smo zatekli samo tebe", rekao je on potom. "Gdje je ostatak te družine?"

"Putovali smo iz Rivendella prema jugu. Mithrandir je pao u Moriji", odgovorila je tiho. "To je bio veliki gubitak za nas iz Družine... i ne samo za nas." Tužno je uzdahnula, a onda polako spustila ruke. Dvojica su strijelaca istoga trena ponovno podigli lukove prema njoj. "Ma hajde, pa što vam mogu učiniti?" upitala je slegnuvši ramenima. "I prije nego što bih uopće ispružila ruku prema oružju, pogodili biste me obojica. U prednosti ste, ne mogu vam ništa. A osim toga, i ne želim. Na istoj smo strani."

Vođa ju je promatrao neko vrijeme, a onda polako kimnuo glavom. "Nastavi pričati. Gdje su ostali?"

"Razdvojili smo se nakon Amon Hena. Tamo su nas napali uruci i zarobili polutane iz naše Družine. Ostali su krenuli u potjeru za njima." Nije imala namjeru reći ništa o Frodovoj zadaći niti spominjati da je dio Družine krenuo u Mordor.

"Gdje je naš namjesnik? I tko je još ovdje s tobom?"

Ellin se na trenutak upitala kako je znao da nije sama, no odmah je shvatila da je i prije akcije sigurno dobro proučio logor i u njemu primijetio dvije vreće za spavanje, kao i dva ruksaka. Ako je bio iskusan vojnik – a nije bilo ni najmanje sumnje u to – nije niti bilo za očekivati da bi mu promakli takvi detalji.

"Boromir je bio među onima koji su krenuli u misiju spašavanja naših zarobljenih prijatelja", slagala je ne trepnuvši. _Sigurno je sigurno_. Nije imala namjeru odati im njegov položaj. "A sa mnom je drugi vilenjak iz naše Družine. Otišao je u izviđanje okoline nakon što smo se zaustavili."

Pronicave sive oči, stisnute u razmišljanju, još su je neko vrijeme proučavale i pitala se je li prozreo njezinu laž. Ipak, nadala se da nije; pazila je na govor tijela i držala se opušteno – koliko je već bilo moguće izgledati opušteno u tim okolnostima – i nastojala je da joj glas zvuči uvjerljivo.

"A zašto ste vas dvoje tu, umjesto da ste i vi krenuli spašavati prijatelje?" upitao je zapovjednik.

"Moj suputnik je bio lakše ozlijeđen u onoj borbi na Amon Henu. Ništa to bilo ozbiljno, i nakon ovih nekoliko dana je već dobro, ali ranjenik nikako ne može ići u potjeru", odgovorila je Ellin. _No dobro, barem ovo ne lažem_. "Ja sam izlječitelj pa također nisam krenula u potjeru, već sam ostala s njim."

"A kamo sada idete i s kojim ciljem?" upitao je.

Ellin je razmišljala unaprijed jer ovo je pitanje bilo očekivano. I sama bi ga postavila te je zato imala spreman odgovor.

"Budući da nismo mogli ići u potjeru, nastavili smo rijekom prema Minas Tirithu kao glasnici. Brat vašega namjesnika, Faramir, sigurno jako brine za Boromira i želi znati što je s njime, a mi mu možemo prenijeti da je dobro i da će uskoro stići u Gondor, čim naši prijatelji budu oslobođeni", rekla je i kimnula.

Vođa patrole je, kako se činilo, razmišljao o njenim riječima, i cijelo vrijeme nije skidao pogled s nje. Njegov je stav zračio iskustvom i bila je sigurna da ga nije lako zavarati. Ipak, veći dio njezine priče bio je istinit i nadala se da je nije odbacio unaprijed, ma koliko čudno njezine riječi zvučale.

"Dakle, šarena skupina od samo deset članova kreće na vrlo dalek put kako bi pridonijela borbi protiv Saurona", rekao je naposljetku čovjek, usana rastegnutih u blagi smiješak. Ali Ellin nije bila zavarana svilenim tonom i znala je da i dalje nema povjerenja u nju, a ovaj se uvod usprkos mekom glasu doimao prilično prijeteće. "Kada bih ovdje vidio vojsku od pedeset tisuća ljudi koju predvodite prema Mordoru, možda bih ti i povjerovao da doista možete pridonijeti Sauronovom uništenju. Ali vas _deset_?" Naglasio je posljednju riječ, zamišljeno vrteći glavom. "No dobro, recimo da je istina sve što si mi ispričala; iako zvuči nevjerojatno, nije nemoguće. Na kraju krajeva, svi znamo da je naš namjesnik otišao u Rivendell, i priča o njegovu povratku zajedno s još nekoliko suputnika koje je upoznao tamo mogla bi biti istinita. Ali reci mi, što je samo deset osoba moglo očekivati da će postići? Zanima me, koji vam je bio _pravi_ cilj? " upitao je izravno. Glas mu je i dalje bio mek, ali oči su mu bile tvrde poput čelika.

Ellin je pretpostavljala da je shvatio da mu je nešto prešućivala; pročitala mu je to u pogledu. S obzirom na njegove godine i iskustvo koje je išlo uz njih, nije je iznenadila njegova pronicljivost. _Ako ovo nije varka neprijatelja i ako su ovo doista gondorski vojnici, ovo bi bio pravi trenutak da se vratiš, Boromire, i izvučeš me iz ove situacije_.

Njega, međutim, nije bilo i nije joj preostalo drugo nego i dalje igrati igru odugovlačenja.

"Istina, nema nas mnogo, ali ionako se borimo protiv svih Sauronovih slugu i na sjeveru, pa zašto ne bismo i u Gondoru? Doista smo se samo željeli priključiti vašem namjesniku i vašoj borbi", odgovorila je, uzvrativši mu pogled.

"Doista? Zar i polutani? Što bi pak oni mogli učiniti?" upitao je, uz priličnu dozu nepovjerenja u glasu.

Očekivala je da će upitati nešto slično; čovjek nije bio glup. Ali iako se dio njenoga uma već neko vrijeme bavio tim problemom dok su razgovarali i pokušavao smisliti što će reći ako dođe do ovoga, za ova pitanja ipak nije uspjela na brzinu smisliti uvjerljivu laž.

"Ponekad je želja srca važnija od stasa", odgovorila je naposljetku, istodobno se pripremivši na ono što je znala da će uslijediti. Pogledi su im se ukrižali poput mačeva i vidjela je kako se u sivim očima, toliko sličnima Boromirovim ili Aragornovim, nakupljaju olujni oblaci i sijevaju munje – upereni prema njoj.

"Žao mi je, ali dokle god ne nađemo dokaze da je tvoja priča istinita, moram biti oprezan", rekao je vođa, no glas mu je sada otvrdnuo i nije ostavljao dojam žaljenja. "Okreni se i prekriži ruke iza leđa."

Ellin je samo djelić sekunde razmatrala situaciju, ali nije mogla učiniti baš ništa. Dvojica strijelaca bi je pokosila već pri prvom koraku. Poraženo je uzdahnula i učinila kako joj je bilo rečeno. U idućem trenutku osjetila je kako joj se konop zasijeca oko zglavaka – ne toliko divljački grubo i čvrsto da joj potpuno prekine cirkulaciju, ali dovoljno da ne može micati šake niti se osloboditi.

"Borlase, ti i ja idemo potražiti tragove toga tajanstvenog suputnika, a vas dvojica sprovedite zarobljenicu do našega logora i izvijestite zapovjednika", začula je Ellin tihe naredbe iza svojih leđa.

"Ali naše stvari..." prosvjedovala je trenutak prije nego što će je povesti prema njihovoj bazi, i pokazala glavom prema čamcu i ruksacima. "Sve mi je unutra, a pogotovo mi je dragocjen moj pribor za liječenje."

Činilo se da je vođa patrole na tren razmislio o njezinim riječima, a onda je odmahnuo glavom.

"Nećemo sada gubiti vrijeme na to", rekao je. "Sve ti je prilično dobro skriveno. Ako se pokaže da je tvoja priča istinita i da ti i tvoj suputnik imate dobre namjere, vratit ćeš se po svoju prtljagu."

I tako joj nije preostalo drugo no slijediti graničare koji su je zarobili. Jedan je hodao ispred nje, a drugi je bio iza njezinih leđa i nije ni najmanje sumnjala da je vrlo pozorno motrio svaki njezin korak. Hodajući kroz šumu, razmislila je o situaciji. Ako se radilo o pravim gondorskim vojnicima, zacijelo će se sve prilično brzo riješiti na povoljan način. A ako se ipak radilo o nekoj varci i prerušenim istočnjacima... _U tome slučaju, imam problem_.

-x-x-x-

Pa eto, dragi čitatelji, eto nas otprilike na polovici ovoga putovanja... :) Stvarno bi me razveselio još poneki komentar! :) I usput ću iskoristiti priliku da još jednom zahvalim Lovely Elanor na redovnom feedbacku *hugs*


	29. Noć u Gondorskoj bazi

Nije prošlo mnogo od zalaska sunca i vidljivost je još uvijek bila prilično dobra. Šuma nije bila naročito gusta, a Ellin se trudila zapamtiti put do logora prema kojem su je vodila dvojica graničara. Nije mogla biti sigurna, no učinilo joj se da u svome kretanju malo previše vijugaju lijevo-desno, možda upravo stoga kako bi je zbunili i otežali joj snalaženje u prostoru. Ipak, nisu hodali dugo prije nego što su stupili na veliku čistinu; procijenila je da je prošlo jedva četvrt sata.

Hitro je promotrila prizor pred sobom. Dvije poveće dugačke prizemnice građene od drva sigurno su bile spavaonice, zaključila je. Bile su izgrađene paralelno jedna s drugom; ulazi su gledali prema sredini logora, a taj središnji prostor bio je prilično širok – procijenila je da ima prostora za postrojavanje barem dvije stotine ljudi. Ispred spavaonica bile su postavljene grube klupe bez naslona, a sa stražnje strane svake zgrade, nakon još nekoliko metara čistine, nastavljala se šuma. Uz jednu od spavaonica se nalazila koliba koja je s prednje strane bila otvorena; vatra, kotlovi i ostale stvari u njoj nedvojbeno su je označavali kao kuhinju. U nastavku je bio natkriveni prostor s desetak povećih drvenih stolova i klupa. Svugdje unaokolo nalazilo se mnoštvo ljudi, svi u jednakim uniformama. Kako se približavala, vidjela je da su odjeveni poput onih koji su je zarobili – nosili su kožne oklope s urezanim gondorskim stablom i zvjezdicama oko njega i bili su ogrnuti tamnozelenim plaštevima. Neki su oštrili svoje mačeve, drugi su sjedili na drvenim klupama pokraj kuhinje i jeli, a neki su jednostavno odmarali sjedeći unaokolo i razgovarali. Koliko je mogla na brzinu ocijeniti, bilo ih je blizu stotinu.

Čim su ljudi uočili da njihovi drugovi vode zarobljenicu, svi su se zagledali u nju. Mogla je vidjeti kako zure u nju s posvemašnjim čuđenjem i došaptavaju se. _No da, sigurno sam prva vilenjakinja koju vide u životu_, pomislila je. Ona je istovremeno promatrala njih. Njihova odjeća, oprema, i nadasve izgled koji je odavao numenorejsko podrijetlo kod većine njih uvjerili su je da ju je ipak uhvatila prava gondorska vojska, a ne neki Sauronovi podanici. Promatrajući bazu, čak više nije mislila da se radi o opsjeni koju je stvorio Sauron. _Dakle, valjda će ipak sve dobro završiti_. Pitala se gdje je Boromir i jesu li mu ona druga dvojica ušli u trag; vjerovala je da su svakako sposobni za to. Boromir joj je pričao o tome kako su ithilienski graničari savršeno obučeni za patroliranje šumama i traženje tragova, a način na koji joj se ona četvorka bešumno prikrala samo je potvrđivao njegove riječi – nije otkrila njihovo približavanje sve dok nije bilo prekasno. Ovo je, doduše, bio Anorien a ne Ithilien, ali zacijelo su postrojbe ithilienskih graničara pokrivale i ovo područje.

Jedan se čovjek izdvojio iz gomile i hitro krenuo prema njima. Od dvojice vojnika koji su je vodili jedan mu je prišao, a drugi je ostao uz nju. Ellin nije znala ništa o gondorskim uniformama i oznakama činova, ali odmah je uočila da je oprema toga čovjeka malo raskošnija od odjeće koju su nosili ostali. Uz to, iako je imao isti kožni oklop kao i svi ostali, njegov plašt je bio druge boje i kopča drugoga oblika, što su mogle biti oznake njegova položaja. Nije mogla čuti što govore, ali bilo je lako zaključiti da je taj čovjek zapovjednik ovoga logora te da mu graničar podnosi izvješće. Zapovjednik je kimnuo nekoliko puta dok je slušao, istovremeno je promatrajući. Zapravo, i dalje je mogla na sebi osjetiti poglede cijeloga logora. Ovo je bilo prvi put da se našla u nečijem zarobljeništvu i, iako je željela vjerovati da će se uskoro sve dobro završiti, jednostavno nije mogla zatomiti osjećaj tjeskobe i nelagode.

Nakon što je saslušao izvještaj, zapovjednik je krenuo prema njoj. Ellin ga je promotrila kada joj je prišao blizu. Za razliku od većine, imao je svijetlu kosu, a mjestimice mu je bila prošarana sjedinama. Njegove bore također su ukazivale da više nije u cvijetu mladosti te je pretpostavila da se približava šezdesetoj. Ipak, njegova široka ramena jasno su poručivala da je i dalje snažan, a korak mu je bio gibak. Plave oči koje su je proučavale odražavale su iskustvo i mudrost.

"Pričekat ćemo da se vrate naši ostali izvidnici, a onda ćemo odlučiti što ćemo dalje. Nadam se da će pronaći i tvoga suputnika jer želim čuti što će i on reći. Tvoja je priča, naime, prilično... neobična", rekao joj je. Ellin se učinilo da traži pravu riječ kojom bi opisao njezinu priču.

"Htio si reći, nevjerojatna?" upitala je, i usprkos svemu, blago se osmjehnula. "Znam, zvuči upravo tako. Da su naše uloge zamijenjene, i ja bih teško povjerovala tebi. Ipak, ono što sam rekla je istina." _Ili barem gotovo sve. Neke stvari sam malčice... prilagodila_. "Nisam Neprijateljeva uhoda."

Gledao ju je poprilično dugo bez riječi, proučavajući je, a Ellin je uzvraćala pogled. Najzad je kimnuo.

"Sklon sam povjerovati u to", rekao je. "Ipak, moram biti siguran. Pričekat ćemo još malo."

Dao je znak svojim ljudima i poveli su je prema suprotnoj strani logora, iza ugla jedne od spavaonica – prema njenoj kraćoj, bočnoj strani. Zapovjednik joj je pokazao prema malenoj klupici koja se naslanjala na zid. "Dok ne smislim bolje rješenje za noć, za sada ćeš se smjestiti ovdje."

"A da me sada ipak odvežete?" upitala je prije nego što će sjesti. "Čak i da ne ostavite stražare uz mene, a sigurno hoćete, što bih mogla učiniti? Ja sam samo jedna i nemam nikakvo oružje, a vas je ovdje sigurno stotinu."

Zapovjednik se doimao zabavljen njezinim pitanjem. "Ima onih koji bi rekli da nas vilenjaci mogu začarati i da nije sigurno odvezati te."

"Da je to doista moguće, ne bi vam pomoglo niti to što sam vezana", odvratila je. "Ali ja ipak nisam jedna od Valara, pa su takve čarolije izvan mojih moći."

"A drukčije čarolije?" upitao je podignuvši obrve, ali potom je odmahnuo rukom i prije nego što je stigla odgovoriti. "Ne, nisam praznovjeran, i ne mislim da nas možeš sve savladati." Zatim se okrenuo prema svojim ljudima. "Odvežite je i ostanite tu držati je na oku." Nakon tih riječi se udaljio, a uz nju su ostala trojica stražara.

Protrljala je ukočene zglavke kada su joj skinuli spone, a onda sjela na klupicu. Podigla je pogled prema nebu. Polako je padala noć, i to joj nije bilo drago. Nadala se da će Boromir brzo naletjeti na ovaj logor ili njihovu patrolu – ili pak oni na njega – te da će zajedno doći ovdje. Jer ako se mimoiđu i ako Boromir zatekne njihov logor prazan, u mraku neće moći pročitati tragove i neće znati što joj se dogodilo. Znala je da će u tom slučaju brinuti za nju i zacijelo je krenuti tražiti, baš kao što bi i ona učinila da je situacija bila obrnuta – a noćna je potraga nosila u sebi mnogo opasnosti.

Trojica ljudi su se rasporedili oko nje i pozorno je motrili, a ostatak postrojbe se, činilo se, vratio svojim uobičajenim aktivnostima. S ove pozicije joj je veći dio logora bio zaklonjen od pogleda, baš kao i većina ljudi budući da su se nalazili ispred nastambi i kuhinje. I zapravo joj je odgovaralo što su je smjestili ovdje na rub logora iza jedne od spavaonica jer bi se u protivnom osjećala još nelagodnije. Nije mislila da će joj itko učiniti nešto nažao, ali nije željela da svi zure u nju.

Iako nije jela od podneva, trenutno nije bila ni najmanje gladna – bila je previše nervozna. No pomalo joj je postajalo hladno; ranije se zagrijala dok su pješačili ovamo, ali sada kada je samo sjedila i mirovala počela je osjećati večernju svježinu. Jakna i plašt su joj ostali u njihovom logoru, i upravo je počela premišljati bi li ih upitala da joj daju neki plašt ili pokrivač da se ogrne kadli joj se učinilo da sa suprotne strane ovoga uporišta, koju nije mogla vidjeti zbog nastambe, čuje pojačani žamor glasova. Je li joj se to samo činilo jer je bila napeta i silno se nadala da će se Boromir pojaviti? Nagnula je glavu u nastojanju da čuje bolje, i samo tren kasnije bila je sigurna da se ne vara – doista su se čuli brojni povici i zvučali su prilično razdragano. Srce joj je poskočilo. Je li to bio Boromir? Je li stigao? Bučni, veseli glasovi su se približavali i to, koliko je mogla ocijeniti, baš prema njihovoj poziciji. Pridigla se, sva u iščekivanju, na što su trojica čuvara strelovito izvukli svoje mačeve i uperili ih prema njoj. Ali baš tada je žamor stigao sve do njih, a iza ugla spavaonice se pojavio lik koji je željela vidjeti.

"Boromire!" uskliknula je i pohitala prema njemu ne obazirući se više na svoje stražare, a i on je u istom trenu krenuo prema njoj.

"Ellin!" U dva je koraka prešao udaljenost koja ih je dijelila i čvrsto je zagrlio, a ona mu je uzvratila jednako snažno. Časak ju je tako držao, a onda se odmaknuo i, držeći ruke na njenim ramenima, pažljivo promotrio. "Dobro si?" upitao je tiho.

"Jesam, ne brini", kimnula je. Nasmiješila mu se, istovremeno odahnuvši s olakšanjem. _Da, sada sam odlično_.

Boromir je tada koraknuo unatrag, napola se okrenuvši, i iza njegovih leđa je ugledala zapovjednika logora, kao i drugu dvojicu ljudi koji su bili u patroli koja ju je ranije uhvatila – bila su to ona dvojica što su pošli tražiti tragove suputnika kojega im je spomenula. Jedan od njih sada je u ruci držao baklju pa ih je sve mogla dobro vidjeti. Usput je primijetila kako trojica njenih stražara spremaju svoje mačeve i ponešto nespretno se povlače zbunjenih izraza lica, ali potom nije više obraćala pažnju na njih.

"Eto, kapetane, možeš biti miran", rekao je tada Boromir. "Vilenjakinja koju su tvoji ljudi uhvatili u logoru pokraj Anduina doista je moja suputnica još od Rivendella."

Zapovjednik joj je prišao i uputio lagani naklon glavom.

"Dobrodošla u naš logor, i ispričavam se zbog načina na koji si dovedena ovdje", rekao joj je, a prijašnji oprez bio je zamijenjen prijateljskim nastupom. "Krenimo ispočetka, i dopusti da se predstavim – ja sam kapetan Meneldur, zapovjednik ove jedinice. Naš general kaže da si se i sama borila u vojsci tvoga naroda, pa se nadam da ipak možeš shvatiti postupak mojih ljudi. Naime, u pograničnome smo području u kojem se jedino mogu sresti orci i druge sluge Neprijatelja. Bez čvrstih dokaza nisu mogli znati jesi li špijun, i jednostavno te nisu smjeli pustiti." Zastao je i stisnuo oči; ali u tome tobože prijekornom pogledu mogla je razabrati i vesele iskrice, a jedan kraj usana mu se izvio u lagani osmijeh. "Međutim, iako sada znam da si rekla istinu o sebi i vašem putovanju, jedna stvar koju si rekla mojim ljudima i meni ipak nije bila istinita." Tada je naglašeno skrenuo pogled prema Boromiru.

I ona se tada osmjehnula. "Ja sam Ellin iz Rivendella, i prihvaćam dobrodošlicu." Rukovali su se, a potom je razmijenila i pozdrav s ljudima koji su je zarobili. Gledajući vođu patrole pod svjetlom baklje, činilo joj se da je malo pocrvenio i da mu je bilo neugodno, te je požurila uvjeriti ih da im ne zamjera. "Naravno, shvaćam vaš postupak. Da ste se ponijeli bilo kako drugačije, bilo bi to vrlo nesmotreno od vas. A ja sam zapravo postupila na isti način – s najvećom mogućom dozom opreza. Čim sam vas ugledala, na temelju vašeg izgleda koji odaje vaše numenorejsko podrijetlo, te na temelju vašeg akcenta koji sam imala prilike dobro upoznati slušajući vašega namjesnika Boromira bila sam prilično uvjerena da ste doista pravi Gondorci. Istočnjak bi se možda mogao prerušiti, ali sigurno bi ga odao govor. Međutim, ni ja nisam smjela isključiti varku Neprijatelja; znamo da je vrlo moćan i da bi možda mogao proizvesti kakvu prikazu. I zato sam odlučila malo prikriti pravu istinu i ne reći vam da se vaš namjesnik nalazi u blizini, kako bi on ostao skriven i zaštićen za slučaj da ipak niste ono za što se izdajete."

"Vrlo mudro i razumno", kimnuo joj je Meneldur. "Prava vojnička logika, i dobro si učinila. Bilo kako bilo, sada kada smo otklonili sve sumnje, nadam se da možemo zaboraviti na ovaj malo nezgodni početak i da ćete prihvatiti gostoprimstvo u našem logoru."

"Naravno, kapetane", rekao je Boromir i kimnuo. "Donijeli bismo najprije našu prtljagu, a onda ćemo se smjestiti kod vas."

"Moji ljudi će otići do tamo i donijeti vaše stvari, a vi ćete mi se sada pridružiti na večeri", rekao je Meneldur.

Sad kad se sve riješilo na najbolji mogući način i kada je sva Ellinina tjeskoba nestala, spomen večere i prisjećanje na kuhinju koju je maloprije vidjela potaknuli su njezin apetit i želudac joj je zakrulio.

"Večera? Ako se može dobiti bilo što kuhano i toplo, imat ćeš moju vječnu zahvalnost, zapovjedniče", nasmijala se Ellin, te primijetila njegov upitni pogled. "Već dva tjedna jedemo isključivo suhi putni kruh jer zbog sigurnosti nismo htjeli palili vatru tijekom putovanja Anduinom, te nismo ništa ni lovili. Lorienski lembas jest ukusan, ali nakon toliko vremena ipak poželite promjenu."

"Oh, razumijem", odvratio je i nasmijao se. "Bez brige, slijedi topla večera. Dođite oboje sa mnom." Četvorica ljudi koji su pronašli i zarobili Ellin hitro su krenuli po prtljagu Boromira i Ellin, a Meneldur je poveo dvoje putnika u jednu od spavaonica i poveo ih prema malenoj odaji koja je očito bila njegova. Na putu prema njoj prošli su kroz veliku zajedničku prostoriju u kojoj su svijetlile dvije svjetiljke, a Meneldur je u svojoj sobi upalio svijeće na svijećnjaku koji je stajao na stolu. Odaja je bila malena i sadržavala je samo najnužniji namještaj – krevet, jedan stol i stolicu, te sasvim maleni ormar. Sve je bilo podređeno funkcionalnosti i štednji prostora, što je bilo i logično. Meneldur je donio još dvije stolice iz zajedničke prostorije, pa je mala soba odjednom djelovala pretrpano. Dok su bili sami, Ellin je iskoristila trenutak i tiho upitala Boromira ima li vijesti o bratu, na što joj je on odgovorio da se prema zadnjim vijestima od otprije nekoliko dana Faramir nalazio u Minas Tirithu i vodio obranu Gondora. I sama je odahnula čuvši da je Boromirov brat dobro, a znala je koliko je njemu značila ta dobra vijest.

Sjeli su za stol i ubrzo im je bila donesena večera; gulaš je bio daleko od specijaliteta kakvi su često bili posluživani u Rivendellu ili pak Lothlorienu, no Ellin je uživala u ovom obroku. Nakon dva tjedna konzumiranja iste vrste suhe hrane ovaj joj se obrok činio izvrsnim. Dok su jeli nisu mnogo razgovarali, ali poslije večere Meneldur je započeo dug i detaljan izvještaj jer je Boromir želio čuti sve novosti koje su se dogodile za vrijeme njegova izbivanja. Kako im je prenio Meneldur, neki dijelovi kako Sjevernoga, tako i Južnoga Ithiliena bili su na žalost izgubljeni. Ipak, Cair Andros i baza u Henneth Annunu još su bili pod kontrolom gondorske vojske, kao i Osgiliath i njegova okolica. Međutim, napadi na Osgiliath iz Minas Morgula bili su sve učestaliji i žešći pa je vojska orka već stigla nadomak toga grada.

"U posljednjih mjesec dana orci u cijelome Ithilienu gotovo svakodnevno napadaju naša naselja i vojna uporišta", rekao je sumorno Meneldur. "Baš prije dva dana moja jedinica je razbila jednu veću skupinu. Stanovnici mnogih ithilienskih sela su morali biti evakuirani i izbjegli su prema Minas Tirithu."

"Žrtve na našoj strani?" upitao je ozbiljno Boromir. Ellin je vidjela koliko je napet i poželjela mu stisnuti ruku u znak podrške i utjehe. No znala je da ta gesta sada ne bi bila primjerena i zato je ostala mirno sjediti, i sama pažljivo prateći zapovjednikovo izvješće.

"Ne znam sve brojke", odmahnuo je glavom Meneldur. "Tijekom posljednjih tjedana sam dosta boravio ovdje i nisam bio u mogućnosti čuti detaljna izvješća iz cijeloga Gondora. Ali znam da je u tome periodu stradalo nekoliko desetaka civila u Ithilienu prije nego što je većina izbjegla, a slični gubici su zadesili i naše ithilienske jedinice. Ipak, budući da su borbe oko Osgiliatha sve žešće, bojim se da su brojke i veće. Točno stanje ćeš zacijelo dobiti u Minas Tirithu, generale."

Boromir je odsutno kimnuo i namrštio se. Ellin je promotrila njegov profil i uočila dobro poznate bore na čelu i oko usana koje bi se pojavile svaki put kada je bio zabrinut. Potom je prebacila pogled na kapetana; iako je svjetlost u sobi bila oskudna – mali svijećnjak sadržavao je tek tri svijeće – jasno je vidjela tugu u njegovim očima. A taj nedostatak svjetla još je pojačavao sumornu atmosferu.

"Želim dodati da će sutra već u zoru krenuti glasnik u Minas Tirith, generale", dodao je Meneldur, a Boromir je vratio pažnju na njega. "Siguran sam da je i tvoj brat jednako zabrinut za tebe, pa će mu vijest o tvom skorom dolasku donijeti olakšanje."

"Zahvaljujem, kapetane", kimnuo je Boromir.

Sjedili su i razgovarali još neko vrijeme; uglavnom je Boromir bio taj koji je postavljao pitanja želeći saznati što više novosti, a Meneldur je pružao sve informacije koje je imao. I Ellin je pozorno pratila njihov razgovor jer je i sama željela čuti o stanju u Gondoru. Meneldur je također imao mnogo pitanja jer su ga zanimali svi detalji njihova putovanja i zbivanja u ostatku Međuzemlja. Boromir mu je ukratko opisao vijećanje u Rivendellu i putovanje Družine, no nije rekao ni riječi o Prstenu i Frodovoj zadaći. Isto tako, za sada nije otkrio Aragornov pravi identitet, već je samo rekao da se radi o vođi Dunedaina sa sjevera. Naposljetku, shvatili su da se žamor govora iz spavaonice koji je tijekom večere i razgovora dopirao kroz zatvorena vrata sada počeo pomalo stišavati što je značilo da su ljudi legli i da je već bilo kasno.

"Prepuštam ti ovu odaju, generale", rekao je Meneldur, ustajući, "a ovdje pokraj nje je još jedna slična soba. Ti se možeš smjestiti u njoj, gospo."

Ellin je prigušila uzdah; bilo bi joj mnogo draže da se može stisnuti uz Boromira i usnuti s glavom na njegovom ramenu. No razumjela je novonastale okolnosti i nije pokazala razočaranje, već je samo kimnula glavom.

"Hvala na ljubaznosti i ustupanju sobe", rekla je uz blagi osmijeh. "Samo bih još zamolila lavor vode, ako je moguće."

"Naravno", odgovorio joj je zapovjednik. "Pobrinut ću se da oboje dobijete vode i sve što vam je potrebno."

Kada su izašli iz njegove odaje, vidjeli su da ih pred vratima čeka njihova kompletna prtljaga. No Ellin se još nije željela povući na počinak pogotovo zato jer je to značilo da će, jednom kada zatvori vrata sobe koja joj je bila dodijeljena, ostati sama. Stoga se najprije okrenula prema Menelduru.

"Hvala na svemu", rekla je toplo. "Ipak, prije spavanja bih izašla još malo na svježi zrak i protegnula se."

Boromir joj se osmjehnuo i u pogledu mu je pročitala da misli isto što i ona. "Poći ću s tobom", rekao joj je nježno, i srce joj je poskočilo pri pomisli da će ipak imati nekoliko trenutaka samo s njim.

Izašavši, otkrili su da je vani posve mirno; ljudi su se povukli u spavaonice. Bilo je prilično mračno. Iznad ulaza svake spavaonice Ellin je uočila tek po jednu malenu svjetiljku čija je svjetlost bila sasvim prigušena. Boromir ju je uzeo za ruku i poveo prema stražnjoj strani njihove spavaonice, a potom i prema šumi. Tu je bilo još mračnije i nije se vidjelo gotovo ništa, ali on je očito znao kamo ide. Zaustavio se već nakon nekoliko koraka i tada je ispod jednoga velikog drveta uočila obris klupice. Sjeo je, a ona se spustila pokraj njega.

"Pretpostavljam da se počinješ polako osjećati kao da si kod kuće", rekla je Ellin kad su se smjestili, zagrljeni.

"Dobro si to opisala", odvratio je Boromir. "Pravi dom je Minas Tirith, ali da, i ovdje se osjećam sjajno, pogotovo zbog dugog izbivanja."

"Pa, još samo malo, i bit ćemo u Minas Tirithu. Tih nekoliko dana će proći za čas", rekla je i naslonila glavu na njegovo rame. Radovala se zbog njega, ali dok je zurila u tamu, pitala se kako će se ona uklopiti tamo. Što će Faramir misliti o strankinji koju je doveo njegov brat? Kako će ostali gledati na nju? Hoće li se postaviti neprijateljski prema njoj? Koliko će je mučiti usamljenost? Kako su se približavali Minas Tirithu, ta su je pitanja sve više kopkala. Malo je oklijevala, a onda mu se ipak odlučila povjeriti. "Malo me brine... kako ću se snaći tamo", priznala je tiho.

Boromir se nagnuo prema njoj i nježno je primio za bradu, pa je podignula glavu prema njemu. Spustio je nježan poljubac na njezine usne, a onda se osmjehnuo.

"Mislim da ne moraš previše brinuti", rekao je. "Jasno mi je da ćeš se osjećati kao stranac, bar ispočetka. Ali vjerujem da ćeš se brzo uklopiti. Samo budi ono što jesi, i svidjet ćeš se ljudima. Ako se pitaš što bi mogla raditi kada dođemo tamo... pa, s obzirom na vještine koje posjeduješ, siguran sam da će te odmah objeručke primiti u Kuće izlječenja. Budući da nas čekaju bitke i teški dani, jedan izlječitelj više će biti itekako dobrodošao."

"Nadam se da si u pravu za uklapanje..." odvratila je zamišljeno Ellin, pa razmislila o njegovu prijedlogu. Ideja joj se zapravo jako svidjela i pomislila je da bi to bio dobar način da bude korisna, što je svakako željela. "I da, rado bih se pridružila vašim liječnicima. Reci mi malo više o bolnici. Gdje se nalazi, koliko je velika, kako izgleda?"

"Zapravo imamo dvije Kuće izlječenja. Jedna se nalazi u šestome krugu grada, tik ispod Citadele. Glavna, veća bolnica je smještena u drugome krugu. Prilično je velika, tako da u slučaju potrebe može primiti mnogo ljudi. Tamo se uvijek smještaju ljudi ranjeni u bitkama jer ih je puno lakše dovesti samo do drugoga kruga; bilo bi prilično nespretno transportirati ih sve do šestoga. Građevina se sastoji od tri krila koja su podignuta tako da formiraju slovo 'u', a u sredini je park. Oko njih ima i dosta zelenila, pa je lakšim ranjenicima omogućen i ugodan boravak na otvorenom."

"Sviđa mi se opis", kimnula je Ellin. "Sada jedva čekam vidjeti kako izgledaju vaše Kuće izlječenja, kao i cijeli tvoj grad. Mnogo sam čula o njemu još i prije nego što sam upoznala tebe, i sigurna sam da je prelijep."

"Ja ti neću više ništa govoriti o njemu budući da ne mogu biti objektivan", nasmijao se Boromir. "Reći ćeš mi dojmove kada stignemo tamo."

"Hoću", rekla je. Nakratko su ušutjeli, a ona se tada sjetila jednog detalja iz razgovora s Meneldurom koji joj se učinio zanimljivim. "Tvoj čin u vojsci je general? Nisi mi to nikada spomenuo."

"Nismo razgovarali o tome pa nije ni bilo prilike za spominjanje", odgovorio je Boromir. "Da, namjesnik Gondora je po tradiciji i vrhovni zapovjednik vojske, pa ima najviši čin. Kada razgovaram s civilima, primjerice kada imam sastanke s knezovima različitih pokrajina, oni mi se obraćaju titulom 'namjesniče'. Meneldur je vojnik, pa je njemu prirodnije obratiti mi se 'generale'."

"Razumijem", kimnula je Ellin. "Kada stignemo u Minas Tirith, zacijelo ćeš izvijestiti sve knezove i savjetnike o novostima iz Rivendella i zbivanjima s našega putovanja?"

"Svakako", odgovorio je Boromir. "Glavna vijest svakako će im biti povratak kralja u Gondor."

"Menelduru nisi otkrio tko je zapravo Aragorn."

"Korak po korak. Ne mogu odmah razglasiti na sve strane", odvratio je. "Naposljetku će saznati svi, no knezovi pokrajina i druge važne osobe u Gondoru će čuti novost prvi."

"Slažem se", kimnula je Ellin, pa razmislila o mogućim reakcijama. "Misliš li da će biti onih kojima neće biti drago? Koji neće rado prihvatiti stranca?"

"Moguće je", odgovorio je i slegnuo ramenima. "No vjerujem da će velikoj većini biti dovoljna moja riječ da se radi o dobrom i časnom čovjeku koji zaslužuje krunu. A ako i dalje ne budu pridobiveni, ostaje mi u rukavu činjenica da se radi o Thorongilu. Svi znaju koliko mnogo je Thorongil učinio za Gondor i svi bi mu se poklonili istoga časa."

"Pretpostavljam da im ipak nećeš reći o pravoj zadaći Družine i Prstenu."

"Ne, naravno da neću", odmahnuo je glavom. "Kao što je bilo rečeno još u Rivendellu, ta misija mora biti tajna. Neću reći ništa čak ni najbližim savjetnicima ili časnicima. Ispričat ću samo Faramiru."

Ellin je znatiželjno nagnula glavu. "Kada ste razgovarali o tome ranije, u periodu prije nego što si krenuo na put, jeste li možda pretpostavili da je Prsten pronađen?"

"Misliš, zbog riječi 'Isildurova kletva' koje su odjeknule i u mome i u njegovome snu? Ne, to nam nije uopće palo na pamet", Boromir je odrečno zatresao glavom. "Naravno, znali smo da se ta fraza odnosi na Prsten, ali u Gondoru se odavno vjerovalo da je on izgubljen ili uništen. Mislili smo da je taj stih samo stilska figura u pjesmi koju smo čuli u snu, bez stvarnoga značenja."

"Snovi nam ponekad prenose važne poruke, samo ih treba..." Stala je. U trenutku dok je to izgovarala, na površinu je iskočilo sjećanje na jedan njezin san. "Hm... dobro osluhnuti", tiho je završila rečenicu, zamišljena.

"Što je?" Boromir ju je pogledao, očito zainteresiran promjenom njezina tona.

"Sjetila sam se jednoga vlastitog sna... još iz Rivendella", rekla je i zašutjela. Od toga je sna prošlo dva mjeseca, ali sada kada ga se prisjetila opet je jasno vidjela svaku sliku i detalj. I malo je oklijevala s nastavkom prepričavanja. _Nadam se da mi se neće smijati, ili pak pomisliti da mu želim nametnuti neke dugoročne obaveze, a tek smo nekoliko dana zajedno..._ No najzad je skupila hrabrost i podigla glavu prema njemu. Bilo je prilično mračno, ali osjećala je da je promatra u iščekivanju. "Bilo je to dva dana prije nego što smo krenuli na put. Znaš da sam se željela priključiti Družini – svim srcem sam htjela pridonijeti borbi za ovo naše Međuzemlje koje jako volim. Ali objava te moje želje Elrondu bio je prilično težak i bolan razgovor. Kao što možeš zamisliti, njemu bi bilo draže da sam ostala kod kuće. Naime, iako se s vremenom naviknuo na to da sam se priključila borbi protiv Neprijatelja, odlazak na ovu misiju je mnogo opasniji od bilo koje situacije u kojoj sam se našla ikada ranije." Zastala je na trenutak, a Boromir joj je kimnuo. Dok je razmišljala o Elrondu, obuzela ju je sjeta. Nadala se da je bio dobro, i njezino srce je poslalo pozdrav u voljenu dolinu daleko na sjeveru. Međutim, znala je da ga njezin ujak ne može osjetiti; s obzirom na veliku udaljenost, tako nešto bilo je izvan čak i Galadrieline moći.

"Je li bio u iskušenju da te baci u tamnicu dok mi ne odmaknemo dovoljno daleko?" Boromirovo šaljivo pitanje trgnulo ju je iz misli i nasmiješila se.

"Kao što je Thingol zatvorio Luthien kako ne bi krenula za Berenom? Nadam se da ipak nije", odvratila je veselo, a onda nastavila svoju priču. "Uglavnom, rekao mi je da me neće sprječavati ako odlučim otići, no zamolio me da još jednom dobro razmislim i odvagnem sve argumente. Pošla sam spavati rastrganih osjećaja – željela sam poći s Družinom, a istovremeno sam imala grižnju savjesti što ću njemu uzrokovati brigu i bol. Nisam dobro spavala, i dobar dio noći sam probdjela. I naposljetku, pred zoru..."

"Da?" potaknuo ju je kada neko vrijeme nije nastavila.

"Pred zoru, najzad sam donijela odluku o odlasku na put, baš zato što mi je Međuzemlje najvažnije. Nakon toga sam napokon zaspala. A u snu sam ugledala grad." Ellin je sklopila oči i opet ga vidjela. "Bio je vrlo daleko, no vidjela sam da je građen od bijeloga kamena i da se sastoji od sedam razina. Bio je smješten u podnožju visoke planine, a jedna uska šiljata stijena dijelila ga je na dva dijela. Nisam nikada bila u Minas Tirithu, ali po onome što znam o njemu, prepoznala sam da to mora biti baš on. I znaš li što je najneobičnije u svemu tome?" Pogledala ga je, a on joj je odmahnuo glavom. "Što sam bliže dolazila, to sam se spokojnije i sretnije osjećala. Činilo mi se kao da sam tamo našla svoj dom. Tada sam se probudila, i pitala se hoće li Minas Tirith doista na neki način biti važan za mene."

Boromir ju je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka, a onda je privukao još bliže k sebi i stisnuo u čvrsti zagrljaj.

"Nadam se da će biti tako, malena", šapnuo je. "Nadam se da ćeš biti sretna tamo. A ja ću učiniti sve da tome pridonesem."

I tada su njegove usne pronašle njezine, a razgovori, snovi i daleka mjesta bili su na neko vrijeme zaboravljeni.

-x-x-x-

_Promatrao je Froda koji je stajao pred njim. Hobit ga je gledao s potpunom ravnodušnošću. Njegove oči su odavale da ne razumije kakva će propast zadesiti Gondor. Suze, bol, krv, smrt._

_"Posudi mi Prsten, bar nakratko!" kriknuo je i krenuo prema Frodu s ispruženom rukom. Hobit je koraknuo unatrag u želji da pobjegne, ali se sapleo i pao. U hipu je bio na njemu i posegnuo za lančićem oko hobitova vrata. Povukavši ga, napokon je ugledao svoj cilj – maleni zlatni predmet koji je bio rješenje svih njegovih problema. Strgnuo je lančić, sklopio šaku oko Prstena i stegnuo ga, opijen pobjedom. Najzad!_

_Pobjedonosno je skočio na noge, i dalje čvrsto držeći svoje napokon stečeno blago. Hobit se zaletio u njega pokušavajući se boriti, ali nije mogao parirati njegovoj visini i snazi. Jednom rukom ga je odgurnuo kao dosadnu muhu, a onda otvorio šaku i zagledao se u Prsten, opčinjen. Bio je naizgled običan, bez ukrasa, ali zračio je sjajnom zlaćanom svjetlošću i bio je prekrasan, a njemu se činilo da već osjeća moć koja se prelijevala iz Prstena u njega._

_Podignuo je pobjednički obje ruke uvis, prožet euforijom. Spasit će Gondor, bit će junak, i nitko neće biti moćniji od njega. Pogledao je oko sebe, spreman se suočiti sa svakim izazovom i neprijateljem. I tada ga je ugledao._

_Ali nije se radilo o neprijatelju. Ugledao je Froda kako leži nepomično na tlu. Kada ga je maločas odgurnuo, hobit je pao i udario glavom o nazubljeni kamen... i ostao beživotno ležati, dok je krv već počela natapati tlo oko njega._

_Činilo mu se kao da mu se vreli mač zario u grudi. Nije mogao disati. Ostao je stajati, paraliziran, a ruke su mu počele drhtati. Ne... ne može biti... ne smije biti! Prsten mu je ispao iz ruke, zaboravljen, a on je u jednom skoku prišao malenom beživotnom tijelu. _Što sam učinio...?_ Frodo mu je bio suputnik, prijatelj. Bio se zakleo da će ga štititi, a sada ga je ubio._

_Dok su mu vrele suze navirale na oči, podignuo je sitno nepomično tijelo u zagrljaj. _O Eru, neka ovo ne bude istina...Vrati se, prijatelju, molim te..._ Ali hobit u njegovim rukama bio je mrtav, oči su mu bile sklopljene. Nije mogao vratiti vrijeme, nije mogao poništiti učinjeno. Bio je ubojica. Najpodliji mogući ubojica – ubio je onoga tko mu je vjerovao, i koga je trebao štititi._

_NEEEEE!_

Boromir se naglo uspravio na ležaju, obliven znojem. Je li to doista dogodilo? Je li ubio Froda...? Oči su mu bile otvorene, ali san je još uvijek bio isprepleten s javom i doimao se tako stvarnim da i dalje nije mogao shvatiti što se zbiva. Srce mu je uznemireno tuklo. Nekoliko je trenutaka gledao oko sebe, teško dišući i pokušavajući shvatiti gdje se nalazi. Bio je u skoro potpunoj tami, ali razabrao je da je u zatvorenom prostoru, u nekoj sobi. I tada se napokon sjetio – bio je u jednom od garnizona u Anorienu, a Froda je posljednji put vidio na Amon Henu kada je umalo nasrnuo na njega – kada bi sigurno doista i učinio to da Ellin nije stigla u posljednji čas.

Polako je legao natrag, širom otvorenih očiju, zureći kroz tamu prema stropu. Bio je posve razbuđen – užasnut načinom na koji su se stvari odvijale u njegovom maloprijašnjem snu. A užasnut je bio zato što je shvaćao da je zapravo to vrlo lako mogla biti i stvarnost. Zbog Prstena je bio posve izgubio razum, izgubio je vezu sa stvarnošću, i bio je spreman na sve samo da ga se domogne. Da Ellin nije naišla bio bi napao Froda, i nije mogao znati kako bi se završio njihov fizički sukob.

I to ga je plašilo najviše – nije znao što bi bio u stanju učiniti onako posve obuzet ludilom. Gnušao se samoga sebe; kako je samo mogao tako nisko pasti da zanemari svoju čast? Da mu jedan predmet postane važniji od njegovih prijatelja? Je li uopće bio vrijedan ičijeg poštovanja? Ležao je budan mučeći se tim pitanjima, baš kao i svake noći nakon Amon Hena; ali nijednom nije dozvolio da Ellin primijeti o čemu je razmišljao u tim trenucima prije no što će zaspati. Znao je da bi brinula, a razgovor ionako nije mogao biti od pomoći. Jedini način da ponovno pronađe svoj mir bit će da jednom učini nešto važno da se iskupi.

U protivnom, znao je da više nikada neće moći pogledati sam sebi u oči.


	30. Cair Andros

Sljedećega jutra Ellin su prvi put probudili glasovi i koraci koji su dopirali iz velike odaje u kojoj su spavali vojnici. Pomislila je kako bi i sama mogla uskoro ustati; no nije žurila s ustajanjem i okrenula se na drugu stranu, uživajući nakon dužeg vremena u udobnosti kreveta. Poželjela je da je Boromir uz nju. Sada kada su došli u Gondor, pretpostavljala je da će često biti okruženi brojnim ljudima. Ipak, nadala se da će povremeno moći ukrasti i pokoji trenutak samo za sebe. I dok je tako ležala i sanjarila o njemu, zvuci iz spavaonice su polako postajali sve tiši kako su ljudi izlazili van; tišina i toplina kreveta opet su je uljuljkali u san i ponovno je zaspala.

Kada je kasnije po drugi put toga jutra otvorila oči, po svjetlosti koja je dopirala kroz mali prozor smješten tik ispod niskoga stropa odaje zaključila je da je sunce već izašlo. Bila je dobro naspavana – te noći nije bilo opasnosti, nije trebalo stražariti, i napokon se uspjela dobro odmoriti. Još se malo protezala u krevetu, a onda je ustala. Sinoć su joj donijeli dva velika lavora vode i uspjela se prilično temeljito oprati, te je sada uživala u osjećaju svježine i nošenju čiste odjeće. Prije spavanja je čak stigla na brzinu oprati ranije nošenu tuniku i rublje.

Na trenutak je oklijevala prije nego što će izaći iz sobe koja joj je bila dodijeljena, osjećajući laganu napetost. Nije se radilo o tome što je bila jedina žena među stotinjak muškaraca; provodeći mnogo vremena s borcima svojega naroda kao i s Dunedainima, navikla je na skoro isključivo muško društvo. No Boromir je ovdje bio među svojima, a neke ljude je i poznavao – makar i samo površno – i bio je gotovo kod kuće. Ona pak nije poznavala nikoga i bila je stranac. Mogla se jedino nadati da će ubrzo steći poznanike, što bi joj učinilo boravak ugodnijim.

_No to sigurno neću uspjeti stojeći ovdje na vratima_, rekla je najzad sama sebi i zakoračila naprijed. Namjeravala je potražiti Boromira i uz njegovu se pomoć polako upoznati s ljudima. Izašla je iz sobe i našla se u velikoj prostoriji – zajedničkoj spavaonici koja je zauzimala najveći dio ove prizemnice. Sada ju je promotrila malo bolje. Bila je ispunjena nizovima uskih drvenih kreveta, a uz jedan se zid nalazilo mnoštvo ormarića. Gotovo da nije bilo praznoga pedlja – sav je prostor bio maksimalno iskorišten.

U prostoriji nije bilo nikoga osim jednog čovjeka koji je stajao uz jedan od prozora i gledao van. Kada je začuo njezine korake, okrenuo se i pošao prema njoj. Tada je uočila da je zapravo sasvim mlad; moglo mu je biti jedva dvadeset. Valovita svijetlosmeđa kosa sezala mu je do ramena, a na pravilnome licu su mu se isticale modre oči. Bio je tek malo viši od nje i bio je odjeven u istu uniformu i kožni oklop poput svih ostalih. Kada je stupio pred nju uputio joj je lagani naklon, a iz njegova je stava i pogleda mogla pročitati da je bio ponešto nervozan.

"Dobro jutro, gospo", pozdravio ju je. "Ja sam Eradan sin Arthadov, i tu sam, ovaj, da ti pomognem ako ti nešto zatreba."

"Hvala ti", kimnula je i lagano se nasmiješila. _Dodijelili su mi ovog dečka za vodiča? A sudeći po njemu, čini se da bi rado pobjegao od te dužnosti_. Bilo joj je jasno da je prva vilenjakinja koju je ikada vidio, i tada je pomislila kako možda nije jedina koja se osjeća nervozno zato što je ovdje stranac. Zapravo, neće biti neobično ako i neki od vojnika budu zbunjeni prilikom upoznavanja s njom, shvatila je. Ona je dolazila iz jednoga sasvim drukčijeg svijeta i bila je pripadnik naroda koji je njima bio posve stran, pogotovo zato što – za razliku od Dunedaina na sjeveru koji su navikli na vilenjake – Gondorci već odavno nisu imali ni najmanje dodira s vilenjacima. Vilenjaci su za njih bili nešto potpuno nepoznato, a različitosti su često budile nelagodu kod ljudi; dovoljno je bilo sjetiti se Boromirova nekadašnjeg mišljenja o vilenjacima. Ali odavno je naučila da prijateljski osmijeh i dobra volja mogu učiniti čuda, i zato je njezin osmijeh postao širi.

"Ja sam Ellin kći Laerona, i uvjeravam te, nema potrebe za službenim oslovljavanjem. Zovi me samo Ellin." Mladić je i dalje djelovao nesigurno, pa je pomislila da bi se mogao opustiti ako ga navede na razgovor o nekoj temi koja mu je bila bliska. "Pa eto, možda bi mi mogao reći gdje bih mogla dobiti nešto za doručak, i usput mi možeš ispričati malo o Anorienu, budući da nikada nisam bila ovdje. Jesi li već dugo u ovoj bazi? Ima li i drugih vaših garnizona u Anorienu? I gnjave li vas orci mnogo?"

Naravno, o svemu tome je čula kako od Boromira, tako i od kapetana Meneldura, ali činilo se da je njezina taktika bila pogodak budući da je mladić, počevši govoriti o svojoj zemlji i vojsci, djelovao malo opuštenije. Zajedno su izašli i poveo ju je prema kolibi za koju je sinoć zaključila da mora biti kuhinja, i dalje odgovarajući na njena pitanja. Slušala ga je i usput promotrila okolinu. Ljudi su se bavili raznim poslovima, od vježbanja streličarstva i mačevanja do sređivanja opreme i oružja. Kao i prošle večeri, opet se dosta glava okrenulo prema njoj kada se pojavila na čistini, ali sada više nisu zurili u nju i zapravo su se gotovo svi odmah vratili onome što su radili. Primijetila je da Boromira i zapovjednika Meneldura nije bilo nigdje na vidiku.

"Znaš li možda gdje je Boromir?" upitala je Ellin.

"Koliko mi je poznato, general, kapetan Meneldur i još nekoliko ljudi su išli nešto izvidjeti u okolini, ali ne znam detalje", odgovorio joj je mladić.

Uto su stigli do kuhinje i izbliza je shvatila da je nešto veća nego što joj se bilo učinilo na prvi pogled, a tada je uz nju primijetila još jednu poveću baraku. Nekoliko je ljudi zaposleno ulazilo i izlazilo iz nje noseći razne stvari prema kuhinji i Ellin je pretpostavila da im zacijelo služi kao skladište. Od jednoga je čovjeka iz kuhinje dobila pladanj s nešto kruha, sira i šalicom čaja – sada već posve ohlađenog – a Eradan joj je pokazao prema stolovima u blizini.

"Ovdje se možeš smjestiti i doručkovati, gospo... hm, hoću reći, Ellin", rekao je. "Ja se mogu povući ako, ovaj, želiš biti na miru."

Ali Ellin zapravo nije željela biti sama, a ovaj mladić se doimao kao ugodan sugovornik. S druge strane, nije bila sigurna kako se on osjeća u vezi toga; bila je poprilično uvjerena da se nije sam javio da joj bude pratnja, već da mu je to bilo naređeno.

"Nemam ništa protiv društva. Međutim, ako imaš kakvoga važnoga posla, ne želim te zadržavati. U tome slučaju – naravno, samo ti pođi", rekla je, odloživši svoj doručak na stol, ali nije još sjela. Upravo joj je jedna ideja pala na um. "A ako ćeš ostati ovdje, možda možeš pozvati i pokojeg prijatelja da nam se pridruži? Rado bih čula više o vašim običajima, što sve radite u vojsci i slično", predložila mu je, pomislivši da će se Eradan zacijelo osjećati opuštenije ako s njima bude i neki od njegovih prijatelja.

"Vrlo rado bih pozvao nekoga, ali sada su zauzeti s vježbanjem." Okrenuo se i pokazao rukom prema jugozapadu. "Malo dalje u onome pravcu nalazi se još jedna čistina i tamo također odlazimo vježbati jer ima još i više mjesta nego ovdje", objasnio joj je.

Činjenica da se nalazio ovdje, a ne s ostalim mladim vojnicima na vježbama koje su sigurno bile obavezne za sve njih, samo joj je potvrdila da je ovo za njega bila nametnuta dužnost.

"No dobro, u svakom slučaju bilo bi mi drago da mi se pridružiš", rekla je Ellin i sjela, pa odlučila opet vratiti razgovor na teme koje bi trebale odgovarati mladiću. "Što ti najviše voliš, koje oružje ti je draže? Mač ili lûk? Ili ti je specijalnost izviđanje i traganje?" Doduše, s obzirom na njegovu mladost, sumnjala je da se zasada stigao izrazito specijalizirati za nešto, ali nije to izgovorila na glas.

Eradan joj je sjeo je nasuprot i široko se osmjehnuo čuvši ta pitanja, što je bila još jedna potvrda da je njezin izbor vojnih tema za razgovor bio ispravan.

"Na obuci radimo sve to, naravno, ali najviše volim lûk", rekao je gorljivo i kimnuo. "Najviše vremena trošim na njega i često ostajem trenirati i nakon što smo službeno gotovi. U tome sam među najboljima u našoj generaciji. Naravno, mnogi od starijih vojnika su bolji od mene, ali i ja ću još puno vježbati da postanem još bolji."

"Od čega radite lukove?" upitala je Ellin, započevši polako jesti.

"Najčešće od tise, iako ponekad rabimo i druge vrste", odvratio je mladić. "Jako puno truda se ulaže u izradu i naši su lukovi najbolji u Međuzemlju", kimnuo je ponosno.

"Ne znam jesu li bolji od lorienskih lukova." Zapravo, bila je uvjerena da nisu, ali dala je svome glasu potpuno neutralan prizvuk kako ne bi zvučala uvredljivo ili omalovažavajuće. "Vilenjaci Lothloriena su se posebno specijalizirali za izradu lukova. No sigurna sam da su i vaši vrhunski. Ako bude prilike, pokazat ćeš mi svoj lûk, a ja ću tebi pokazati moj lorienski. Naime, na putu ovamo smo prošli kroz tu zemlju, pa sam dobila jednoga na poklon."

"Oh da, vrlo rado bih ga vidio! Hvala, gos... ovaj, Ellin", ispravio se kada je vidio njezin pogled.

"U sobi mi je, s ostalom prtljagom. Pokazat ću ti poslije doručka", kimnula je Ellin, otpivši malo čaja. Bio je prilično blag, s jedva primjetnim okusom mente, i već se posve ohladio, no prijao joj je. "Sigurno mnogo vremena provodite i izviđanju? Boromir mi je rekao da ithilienskim graničarima ne može ništa promaknuti i da su najbolji tragači."

"Da, najbolji su", kimnuo je mladić. "Ja se još ne mogu ubrojiti u tu skupinu. Doduše, više volim vježbati s lûkom i strijelom nego šuljati se kroz šumu."

"Kada si stupio u vojsku? Kada si počeo s obukom?" upitala je između dva zalogaja. Sir je bio ponešto slaniji nego što je voljela, ali kruh je bio svjež, mekan i mirisan, i uživala je u doručku.

"Bilo mi je četrnaest godina. To je najčešća dob kada se mladići prijavljuju u vojsku", odgovorio je Eradan.

Nekoliko trenutaka je jela šutke, a onda je primijetila da je on promatra i učinilo joj se da je zaustio kako bi je nešto pitao, pa potom odustao. Skrenuo je pogled, a onda ga opet vratio na nju. Lagano se osmjehnula, nadajući se da će to biti shvaćeno kao ohrabrenje.

"Ovaj, nešto bih te pitao, gospo, ako smijem", započeo je nesigurno.

"Naravno. I zovi me Ellin", podsjetila ga je.

"Ovaj, da, u redu, hoću", rekao je, ponešto smeteno, a onda je njegova znatiželja ipak prevladala. "Ako sam dobro shvatio, i ti si ratnik? Ima li u vašem narodu mnogo žena koje se bore?"

"Ne, nema nas mnogo", odgovorila mu je Ellin. "Mnogo su češće muškarci ti koji odlaze u borbe protiv orka, trolova i ostalih stvorenja na strani zla. Ipak, poznajem nekoliko vilenjakinja, kako u Rivendellu tako i u Mrkodolu, koje su se priključile borcima." Progutala je i posljednji zalogaj, pa ga promotrila. I ona je bila znatiželjna. "A kako je kod vas? Ima li žena u gondorskoj vojsci?"

"Nema. Odnosno, nema u jedinicama u kojima sam ja bio. Ne mogu tvrditi za cijelu vojsku. Poznam jednu djevojku, doduše, moja p-prijateljica..." zamucnuo je i zastao, i Ellin se pozornije zagledala u njega. Je li joj se učinilo, ili je malo porumenio? Promatrajući njegov izraz lica, pomislila je da bi se moglo raditi o djevojci koja mu je naročito važna.

"Da?" potaknula ga je.

"Jedna moja prijateljica, djevojka s kojom sam odrastao... Dvije je godine mlađa od mene. Još dok smo bili djeca igrala se ratnih igara s nama dječacima. A kada sam se posljednji put vratio u Minas Tirith na nekoliko dana dopusta, pitala me da je naučim gađati lûkom i strijelom."

"I, jesi li?" upitala je Ellin radoznalo.

"Započeo sam je učiti, ali zapravo nije bilo dovoljno vremena", rekao je Eradan. "Bio sam tamo kratko – imali smo tek tri dana na raspolaganju. Ipak, dobro joj je krenulo, mislim da ima dara."

Ellin se učinilo da mu u glasu čuje i prizvuk ponosa, i dok je gledala njegovo ozareno lice i zaneseni osmijeh postala je još sigurnija da se radi o djevojci koja je imala posebno mjesto u njegovom srcu.

"Lijepo od tebe što si joj ispunio tu želju", kimnula je Ellin.

"Ne znam je li uspjela još vježbati nakon što sam otišao, i nisam siguran ima li itko drugi tko je sada može podučavati. Otac i stariji brat su joj bili vojnici. Ali otac joj je poginuo prošle godine, a brat prije tri mjeseca."

"Oh, žao mi je što to čujem", rekla je Ellin, i doista je to i mislila. "Čini se da nema obitelji – bila ona ljudska ili vilenjačka ili iz nekoga drugog naroda – koju ovaj rat nije pogodio na neki način."

"Upravo tako..." promrmljao je mladić sasvim tiho, gledajući u daljinu, i Ellin je pretpostavila da je i on izgubio nekog bliskog. Nekoliko su časaka sjedili u tišini. Njegovo je lice poprimilo prilično sumoran izraz i odlučila je promijeniti temu.

"No dobro, s obzirom da sam završila s jelom, hoćeš li da se vratimo do sobe da vidiš moj lûk?" predložila je. "A ti ćeš meni pokazati tvoj, ako ti je pri ruci."

Odmah je kimnuo i ustali su. Vratila je prazan pladanj i šalicu u kuhinju, te su se uputili prema spavaonici. Kada su se našli unutra i kada mu je pokazala veliki lorienski lûk, oči su mu se oduševljeno raširile. Gotovo sa strahopoštovanjem je opipavao elastično drvo te nekoliko puta nategnuo tetivu, iskušavajući je. Na njegovu je licu vidjela da je zadivljen.

"Ovo je doista nešto izvanredno", rekao je Eradan, promatrajući lûk. "Naši lukovi su izvrsni i uvijek sam mislio da su najbolji, ali sada vidim da sam bio u krivu. Nijedan od naših se ne može mjeriti s ovim."

Pokazao joj je svoj lûk. Razgledavši i isprobavši ga, uvidjela je da su i njihovi lukovi odlične izrade, te mu je to i rekla. Potom su izašli, razgovarajući o načinima obrade drva. Ellin nije bila stručnjak za to, ali opisala mu je metode Galadhrima najbolje što je znala. Tada je primijetila komešanje na rubu čistine na istočnoj strani i ugledala Boromira, Meneldura i još nekoliko ljudi kako se pojavljuju iz šume i ulaze u bazu. Veselo se nasmiješila kada je vidjela Boromira, a lice joj je zasjalo. Primijetila je kako je prešao pogledom po logoru, a kada ju je ugledao, nešto je još rekao Menelduru te se izdvojio iz njihove skupine i krenuo prema njoj. Ellin se okrenula prema mladiću.

"Pretpostavljam da ćemo mi sada vrlo brzo krenuti dalje na put, jer znam da Boromir želi što prije stići u Minas Tirith", rekla mu je i osmjehnula se. "Drago mi je što smo se upoznali i hvala na društvu. I čuvaj se." Pružila mu je ruku, koju je čvrsto stisnuo.

"Hvala. I meni je drago. Sretno i tebi", kimnuo je Eradan uz stidljivi smiješak, te se počeo udaljavati upravo kada je Boromir stigao do nje. Uzeo ju je za ruku i zadržao je nekoliko trenutaka u svojoj, i to je bio jedini malo prisniji pozdrav koji joj je uputio pred tom bazom punom vojnika; ali pogled njegovih očiju pun ljubavi i nježnosti jasno joj je rekao koliko mu je drago da je vidi.

"Dobro jutro", rekla je tiho, ali radosno. "Ili je tebi možda već dobar dan? Čini se da si se ustao mnogo prije mene. Ja sam tek maločas doručkovala."

"Da, ustao sam prilično rano", potvrdio je Boromir. "Meneldur me odveo do lokacija zadnjih okršaja koje su imali, pa smo na temelju kretanja orka pokušali predvidjeti iduće poteze njihove vojske. Ne sumnjamo da će biti napadnute kompletne istočne granice Gondora, no najjači udarac će zasigurno biti usmjeren prema Minas Tirithu."

"Vjerujem da želiš da krenemo što prije, zar ne?"

"Da", kimnuo je. "Ako sada krenemo, sredinom dana ćemo stići do Cair Androsa. A vjerujem da ćemo se i tamo zadržati najmanje jedan dan – dok ne dobijem kompletne detaljne izvještaje iz toga područja."

"U redu, idem se odmah spremiti", odvratila je Ellin. "Nastavljamo čamcima niz rijeku, kao do sada?"

"Ne, nastavit ćemo kopnom", odgovorio je Boromir. "Postoji šumska cesta koja vodi odavde do Cair Androsa. Putovat ćemo njome, a uzet ćemo konje da budemo brži."

"Konje? Pa nisam primijetila konjušnicu!" začudila se Ellin. "Ne razumijem. Morala bi biti i prilično velika, s obzirom na to koliko ljudi ima ovdje..."

"Ne vidi se odavde, smještena je u šumi. Prilično je blizu, zapravo, ali ne možeš je vidjeti zbog drveća. I nije velika budući da je ovo pješadijska jedinica – ovo su prvenstveno izviđači i vojnici-pješaci", objasnio joj je Boromir. "Drže tek deset do petnaest konja za hitne slučajeve, kao primjerice sada."

Ellin je kimnula i zajedno su krenuli prema svojim odajama u spavaonici kako bi se spakirali za polazak. Nije im trebalo mnogo vremena i ubrzo su bili spremni za put. Prije nego što će izaći iz spavaonice, Ellin je iskoristila trenutak u kojem su bili posve sami – velika prostorija je bila prazna, svi ljudi su bili vani – i čvrsto zagrlila Boromira. Glava joj je bila naslonjena na njegove grudi, a njegove ruke su se sklopile oko nje. Bio je to trenutak potpune sreće, i poželjela je da može potrajati; poželjela je i da su rođeni u neko drugo doba, da je Sauron već poražen, i da se sjena propasti ne nadvija nad njihovu sreću. Ali bili su tu u Gondoru, Sauron samo što nije pokrenuo najstrašniji rat još od kraja Drugoga doba, i išli su prema događajima koji će zauvijek izmijeniti njihov svijet. Trenutak spokoja nije mogao trajati dugo.

"Svaki sljedeći dan će biti sve teži i mračniji", rekla je tiho. "Ali uz mene si, i to mi daje snage. Želim se nadati najboljem i želim vjerovati da ćemo svi zajedno, ujedinjeni, pobijediti ovu tamu s istoka."

Boromir se tek malčice odmaknuo od nje i obujmio joj lice dlanovima.

"I ja vjerujem da možemo uspjeti", rekao je. "Mi imamo nešto što orci nikada neće imati, a to je ljubav u našim srcima. Mi se imamo za što boriti – za naše obitelji, na naše najmilije, za naša ognjišta. Upravo to će nam dati dodatnu snagu."

Nježno ju je poljubio, a onda su izašli i krenuli ususret sudbini.

Na putu prema Cair Androsu pratila su ih šestorica vojnika. Ubrzo nakon napuštanja logora našli su se na širokoj, dobro utabanoj zemljanoj cesti koja je kroz šumu vodila prema jugu. Kako su napredovali tako se šuma razrjeđivala i naposljetku je prešla u travnatu ravnicu. Jahali su prilično brzo i nije bilo mnogo prilike za razgovor.

Tijekom prijepodneva se polako naoblačilo i nije bilo sjena koje bi im pomogle točno odrediti koji je sat; ipak, Ellin se činilo da je bila sredina poslijepodneva kada su se približili Anduinu, Cair Androsu i brdima Ithiliena na istoku. Na udaljenosti od otprilike jednoga kilometra od rijeke Ellin bi najradije bila zastala i divila se prizoru pred sobom. Svugdje unaokolo bila su obrađena polja, a među njima se ugnijezdilo malo seoce. Pretpostavila je da su ta polja hranila kako ljude u selu, tako i vojnike u utvrdi na otoku. Uočila je da je Anduin sada već bio prilično širok, a na dijelu ravnice pred njima se tijek rijeke još i više proširio. Na sredini rijeke se izdizao izduženi otok; zapravo se radilo o dugome, prilično niskome brežuljku i Anduin je tekao oko njega razdvojivši se na dvije polovice. Cair Andros se protezao nešto manje od kilometra u širinu i otprilike tri kilometra u dužinu, a na njegovome južnome kraju dva riječna toka su se opet spajala u jedan. Otok je bio plosnatog oblika i nizak; Ellin je procijenila da se na najvišem dijelu ne izdiže više od pedesetak metara iznad rijeke i okolnih ravnica. Na sredini otoka nalazila se velika pravokutna kamena utvrda, a od točke na kopnu koja je bila najbliža utvrdi se poput zmijolike trake pružala cesta prema jugu – prema Osgiliathu.

S istočne strane rijeke, dokle god je pogled dopirao uzdizali su se grebeni šumovitih brda isprepleteni s kanjonima i udolinama, a jedna se mala rječica spuštala niz padine i ulijevala u Anduin. Promatrajući taj brdoviti kraj Ellin se sjetila Boromirovih opisa Ithiliena i nije mogla ne složiti se – bio je prekrasan. A još mnogo dalje na istoku – ali ne više toliko daleko kao prije dva dana kada nije bio više od tanke pruge na horizontu – nad Ithilienom se nadvijao zlokobni masiv Ephel Duatha. Visoke nazubljene planine pružale su se u smjeru sjever-jug poput nekoga prijetećeg zida; bile su mračne i olovno-sive baš poput oblaka koji su se nakupljali nad zemljom koja se nalazila iza njih.

Mordor. Crna Sauronova zemlja. Cijeloga je života slušala o njoj i dobro je znala za zlo koje je u njoj prebivalo. No sve do sada Mordor joj je bio nešto jako daleko i stoga prilično apstraktno; a sada je odjednom postao itekako stvaran i blizak. Vilenjakinja se naježila i učinilo joj se da je iznenada postalo hladnije.

Dok su se približavali obali vidjela je da ni na jednoj strani rijeke nema niti čamaca niti skela, i pitala se kako će prijeći. Ali kada su došli do same rijeke, shvatila je da je ovdje Anduin sasvim plitak i da ga konji mogu pregaziti bez teškoća. To su i učinili i uskoro su stigli do utvrde. Vidjevši ih, stražari su im otvorili vrata i ujahali su u unutrašnjost. Boromira su dočekali veseli pokliči i pozdravi; vijest o njegovu povratku očito se proširila poput požara jer se u širokome središnjem prostoru tvrđave začas skupilo mnoštvo vojnika. Ellin je iz njihovih reakcija vidjela koliko je Boromir bio omiljen među njima. Stojeći sa strane i promatrajući situaciju, nije joj bilo teško shvatiti i zašto: čim se našao okružen njima, sjahao je s konja i krenuo među njih. S mnogim vojnicima se rukovao, potapšao ih po ramenu i izmijenio pokoju riječ. Bilo joj je jasno da je to činio često i zbog toga su ga voljeli; nije bio daleki nedodirljivi vođa, već se ponašao kao da je jedan od njih.

Ona je još nekoliko trenutaka sjedila na konju i promatrala unutrašnjost utvrde. Kada su joj došli blizu shvatila je da je još mnogo veća nego što joj se bilo učinilo izdaleka; nije mogla ni vidjeti sve zgrade i gotovo je imala dojam da se našla u nekome malome gradiću. Unaokolo su bile brojne spavaonice, a još dok su prolazili kroz glavna vrata je s jedne strane podno zidina vidjela i konjušnice. Na uglovima utvrde kao i na središnjim dijelovima zidina bile su sagrađene stražarnice. Ellin je procijenila da može primiti između blizu dvije tisuće vojnika. Ipak, doba najveće snage Gondora je davno prošlo i, gledajući okupljene ljude, bila je sigurna da ih sada ovdje ne može biti više od tisuću.

Naposljetku je sjahala i protegnula se. Ostala je sama; šestorica vojnika iz njihove pratnje su odmah odjahali prema konjušnicama da bi ostavili konje kako bi se potom pridružili svojim drugovima. Poneki znatiželjni pogled bio je upućen u njezinom pravcu, ali većina se zbila prema sredini gdje se nalazio Boromir. Pomislila je kako će od sada gdje god dođu stalno biti ovako: Boromir će biti među svojima, okružen drugovima, a ona će stajati sa strane kao usamljeni stranac – barem u početku. Osim toga, bit će neprestano zaokupljen brojnim namjesničkim i vojnim dužnostima. Razmišljajući o tome, toga se trenutka osjetila prilično jadno i obeshrabreno.

Skinula je svoju prtljagu s konja i stala češkati životinju kako bi se bar nečim zabavila. Konju je nakon dugoga galopa očito odgovaralo malo pažnje jer je radosno zarzao i lagano se gurkao glavom u nju. Tada je po žamoru glasova shvatila da joj se približava više ljudi i okrenula se, i bilo joj je drago što im je na čelu upravo Boromir. Prišao joj je sa širokim smiješkom na licu.

"Ellin! Dođi, moraš se upoznati s kapetanom i ostalim ljudima koji vode ovu utvrdu", pozvao ju je. Uslijedila su brojna predstavljanja – bili su tu zapovjednik, njegov zamjenik, voditelj oružarnice i još neki drugi časnici – i ma koliko se trudila, ubrzo više nije bila sigurna koja je sve imena čula i kome pripadaju. Obgrlivši je oko ramena, on ju je predstavio okupljenima i dodao da se radi o jednoj posebnoj gospi iz Rivendella, njegovoj jako dobroj prijateljici, i ujedno sjajnoj izlječiteljici. Promatrali su je s popriličnom dozom znatiželje.

"Ostali bismo u tvojoj utvrdi do sutra, kapetane", rekao je Boromir. "Upoznat ćeš me s novostima i stanjem na ovome području. Sutra ujutro ću s pratnjom krenuti prema Osgiliathu. A s obzirom da je gospa Ellin izvrsna izlječiteljica koja je u Rivendellu učila od najboljega – od gospodara Elronda – vjerujem da će se sada dok smo tu rado pridružiti liječnicima koji rade u vašoj bolnici. Budući da imate ranjenih u bitkama prethodnih dana, siguran sam da će oni rado prihvatiti pomoć."

Potom se okrenuo prema njoj i poveo je korak-dva dalje od okupljenih ljudi.

"Što kažeš?" upitao je sasvim tiho. "Bila si rekla da bi se rado priključila liječnicima kada stignemo u Minas Tirith, pa sam pomislio da bi isto voljela učiniti i ovdje kako ne bi bila sama i besposlena dok ja budem zaokupljen vojnim pitanjima. Naime, čekaju me dugi i iscrpni razgovori sa zapovjednikom utvrde i ostalim časnicima, a možda čak i izviđanje okoline na istočnoj strani. Sigurno ću biti zauzet do kasno navečer, a pretpostavio sam da ti ne bi bilo naročito zanimljivo s nama – samo sjediti i slušati sva ona izvješća."

_Nije mi nikada nezanimljivo s tobom_, htjela je reći Ellin, ali morala je priznati da je bio u pravu. Kada bi ostatak dana bila pokraj njega, ne bi bila ništa drugo osim smetnje koja bi samo stajala sa strane i trčkarala za njima; svakako je bilo mnogo bolje da si nađe koristan posao koji će je zaokupiti – a rad u bolnici je bio upravo to. Zagledala se u sive oči koje su je promatrale u iščekivanju njezina odgovora. Njegov pogled jasno joj je govorio koliko je želio da budu blizu jedno drugome, ali sada su pred njime bile brojne dužnosti koje su mu bile izuzetno važne.

"Naravno, rado ću im pomoći", odvratila je tiho, uz blagi osmijeh. "Neka me netko otprati do bolnice i pridružit ću im se."

"Hvala ti, malena", rekao joj je, a gledajući nježan izraz u njegovim očima poželjela ga je zagrliti istoga časa. Ali ostala je mirno stajati, a trenutak kasnije on se uozbiljio. "Ne znam točno kada ću večeras napokon biti slobodan. Moglo bi biti prilično kasno. No ako još budeš budna, obećavam ti da ćemo imati nekoliko trenutaka samo za sebe", dodao je Boromir, a njegovo obećanje joj je zagrijalo srce i dalo dodatnu snagu.

"Bit ću budna, računaj na to. Potraži me u bolnici", rekla je veselo, i tada su se opet okrenuli prema zapovjedniku.

Otpratili su je do bolnice, poveće kamene zgrade smještene blizu južnih zidina utvrde, gdje ju je Boromir predstavio dvojici liječnika koji su bili unutra i ponovio sve ono što je već rekao zapovjedniku i ostalima o njezinoj izlječiteljskoj izobrazbi, a potom je otišao sa zapovjednikom i njegovim zamjenikom. Ellin se nakratko osvrnula oko sebe; trenutno su se nalazili u jednoj većoj prostoriji u kojoj su bili smješteni samo lakši ranjenici. Promotrila je dvojicu izlječitelja; jedan je izgledao kao da je Boromirove dobi, a drugi malo stariji. Kako se činilo, obojici je bilo drago pri spomenu pomoći, ali doimali su se i prilično zbunjeni kada su vidjeli o kome se radi. Ellin je prva prekinula šutnju.

"Drago mi je što smo se upoznali, i doista bih željela pomoći dok sam tu", rekla je, uputivši im topli smiješak. Kao i toga jutra, zaključila je da će osmijeh i srdačan nastup biti najbolji način za uspostavljanje kontakta. "Ako sam dobro shvatila, prije dva-tri dana ste sudjelovali u bici protiv orka i ima dosta novih ranjenika? Recite mi kako vam mogu pomoći. Samo bih se najprije umila i oprala ruke, te spremila negdje svoj ruksak. Možete li mi pokazati gdje to mogu učiniti...?" Upitno ih je pogledala, i činilo se da je njezin prijateljski pristup odmah dao rezultata jer su je obojica ljubazno pozdravili i poveli do male odaje gdje je ostavila prtljagu i osvježila se, a onda im se pridružila u poslu.

Bilo je mnogo posjekotina te ubodnih rana od mačeva i strijela za previti i očistiti – kako starijih tako i novijih, kako lakših tako i težih. Usput je upoznala i nekoliko ljudi koji su također radili u bolnici kao ispomoć izlječiteljima. Dok su išli iz sobe u sobu od jednog do drugog ranjenika, vidjela je da vrlo pozorno promatraju njezin rad i ozračje je ispočetka bilo ponešto usiljeno. Ipak, Ellin ih je navela na razgovor o liječenju, ispitivala o metodama koje su koristili u Gondoru i usput im pričala o svojim iskustvima. Profesionalna znatiželja dvojice ljudi je brzo nadvladala početnu suzdržanost koju su osjetili prema strankinji te su uz rad mnogo razgovarali o ljekovitom bilju i načinima liječenja, i u njihovom je držanju osjetila da je polako prihvaćaju.

Vrijeme joj je uz posao prolazilo prilično brzo, a usput je saznala i novosti iz prethodnih dana: orci su sve češće napadali uporišta oko Cair Androsa, no gondorska je vojska još uvijek držala najistureniji položaj – onaj u Henneth Annunu. Kako je išla od sobe do sobe, svi ranjenici su bili jako iznenađeni kada bi je ugledali; reakcije su varirale od obične radoznalosti pa sve do popriličnog nepovjerenja kod nekolicine ljudi. Ipak, nakon prvotnog iznenađenja, činilo se da većini ne smeta posjet nove neobične izlječiteljice.

Davala je sve od sebe za svakoga ranjenika; pomaganje pacijentima ju je sasvim zaokupilo i u jednome se trenutku iznenadila kada je otkrila da svjetlost u sobama više ne potječe od dnevnoga svjetla koje je ranije dopiralo kroz prozore nego od upaljenih svjetiljki. Vani je već bila mrkla noć, i kada je zastala i protegnula se, shvatila je da je prilično gladna, a ukočenost u leđima i ramenima ju je podsjetila da već dugo radi bez prestanka. Jedan od izlječitelja ju je pozvao da se dođe okrijepiti, a drugi je nastavio s poslom gdje je ona stala.

Nakon večere su još malo razgovarali, a onda su još jednom na brzinu obišli sve sobe i provjerili je li sve u redu. Neki od ranjenika već su i spavali. Dvojica liječnika tada su se i sami namjeravali povući u svoje odaje, a Ellin je na trenutak zastala, zbunjena i nesigurna.

"Mogu li se i ja ovdje negdje smjestiti?" upitala je. "Nisam imala prilike upitati gdje ću prenoćiti kada smo stigli, a ne znam gdje bih sada pošla niti koga bih pitala – nemam pojma gdje su Boromir i zapovjednik..."

"Naravno da možeš", odgovorio je jedan od njih i predložio joj da se smjesti u sobi gdje je ranije ostavila svoj ruksak. Bila je prilično malena, a djelovala je još skučenije jer su u nju bila ugurana i dva poveća ormara po čijem je sadržaju vidjela da je to bila odaja koja im je služila kao spremište zavoja i ručnika. U sobi je bio i jedan ležaj – doduše bez posteljine. Čovjek se ispričavao što joj ne može ponuditi nešto bolje. Naime, sve su sobe i kreveti bili zauzeti – ranjenika je bilo doista mnogo. No Ellin nije ni sumnjala će joj biti sasvim udobno i uvjeravala ga je da je i na ovome putovanju i nebrojeno puta ranije spavala i na mnogo gorim mjestima; nedostatak posteljine nije joj bio ni najmanji problem. Potom su joj pokazali gdje će pronaći lavor i vodu. U jednoj od soba su se nalazili veliki kablovi s vodom koju su, kako su joj objasnili, vojnici dopremali iz bunara blizu bolnice.

U svojoj se maloj sobici oprala i presvukla, te prošla kroz oskudno osvijetljen hodnik i izašla na glavna vrata. Dočekala ju je noćna svježina, ali nije bilo onako hladno kao daleko na sjeveru u njenome Rivendellu; sada se ipak nalazila poprilično južnije i razlike u temperaturama, kako dnevnima tako i noćnima, bile su primjetne. Podigla je pogled, no nije mogla vidjeti zvijezde – nebo je bilo prekriveno oblacima. Nije bila sigurna koje je doba, ali pretpostavljala je da bi za sat ili najviše dva mogla biti ponoć. Osvrnula se po okolini; nešto malo svjetlosti je dolazilo iz svjetiljki obješenih nad ulazima u spavaonice. U tvrđavi je bilo prilično mirno. U okolici bolnice nije bilo nikoga na otvorenom, ali ipak se činilo da dobar dio ljudi još ne spava; kroz prozore najbližih spavaonica iznutra se vidjela svjetlost, a čuli su se i prigušeni glasovi i smijeh.

Sklopila je oči, udisala svježi noćni zrak i slušala zvukove utvrde. _Gdje si, Boromire?_ Dok je radila, bila je potpuno udubljena u posao i nije toliko razmišljala o njemu. Sada se, međutim, osjećala prilično osamljeno i jako joj je nedostajao. Dio nje ga je htio potražiti, ali naravno, nije uopće ozbiljno razmotrila tu mogućnost. _Ispala bih jako djetinjasta_... Gdje god da se nalazio, znala je da ima važnoga posla i da bi mu samo smetala. Stoga je odlučila biti strpljiva; dobro se sjećala da joj je ranije obećao da će je potražiti i nadala se da će moći održati riječ. _Osim ako ne bude zauzet sve do dugo u noć... ali nadam se da će ipak doći_.

Blizu ulaza u bolnicu, odmah uza zid, nalazila se mala klupica. Ellin se omotala plaštem i sjela. Bila je ponešto umorna, ali nije željela poći na spavanje, ne još. Odlučila je pričekati čovjeka kojeg je voljela, koliko god bude trebalo.

Vrijeme je teklo sporo – bila je sama sa svojim mislima, a u noćnome miru nije bilo ničega što bi joj zaokupilo pažnju. Bila je prošla oko polovica sata u tome čekanju kada joj se malo počelo spavati, pa je ustala kako bi se protegnula i malo razbudila. I upravo tada se u prolazu između spavaonica pojavio obris koji je dolazio iz pravca središta utvrde i hodao ravno prema bolnici. Odmah je prepoznala visoku figuru i hod koji je već tako dobro poznavala i pohitala mu je u susret. Tada je i on ugledao nju i ubrzao korak, i za tren su se našli jedno drugome u naručju. Njegovi poljupci izbrisali su sav njezin umor i usamljenost i osjećala se sjajno.

"Došao si", šapnula je, stegnuvši ga u čvrsti zagrljaj.

"Nisi valjda mislila da neću doći?" odvratio je nježno. Još su neko vrijeme stajali tako zagrljeni, a oboje su trebali blizinu ovoga drugoga baš poput zraka. Naposljetku, Boromir se odmaknuo sasvim malo i pomilovao joj lice. "Jesi li dobro? Kako je bilo u bolnici?"

"Bilo je dosta posla, ali naravno, drago mi je da sam bila tu", odgovorila je. "Osim toga, mislim da bih izludjela od samoće i dosade da sam samo ostala besposleno sjediti negdje. A kako su protekli tvoje poslijepodne i večer?"

"Prošli su u dugim razgovorima i izvješćima, a bili smo i u kratkome izviđanju istočne strane. Želiš li čuti više?"

"Vrlo rado. Ali možda bismo mogli ući", predložila je Ellin. "Smjestit ćemo se u mojoj sobici."

Kimnuo je i pošli su prema vratima. Držeći se za ruke, prošli su pustim hodnicima i uvela ga je u svoju malu odaju. Ležaj je bio uzak, tek za jednu osobu, i stisnuli su se sasvim blizu jedno drugome. Ellin je ležala na boku pokraj njega s glavom na njegovom ramenu. Jednu je ruku i nogu prebacila preko njega, a njegove su ruke bile sklopljene oko nje.

"Kako je stanje u okolini? Što si saznao?" upitala je.

"Napadi orka su sada postali svakodnevnica", odgovorio je Boromir ozbiljno. "Još uvijek držimo Henneth Annun, ali prema riječima zapovjednika i ostalih časnika, bojim se da neće izdržati još dugo."

"Gdje se Henneth Annun zapravo nalazi?" upitala je Ellin. "Već ste mi ga spominjali, ali ne znam točno gdje je."

"Nalazi se u brdima istočno od nas. Volio bih da te mogu povesti tamo da ga razgledaš." Zastao je i Ellin je vidjela da se zamišljeno smiješi. Njegove oči bile su zagledane negdje daleko i bilo joj je jasno da se u mislima nalazi tamo. "Radi se o sustavu više spilja, nekih manjih a nekih većih. Prekrasne su – imaju brojne impresivne sige koje vise sa svodova spilja, a druge se izdižu iz tla. Spilje se spuštaju kroz unutrašnjost brda u kaskadama, a povezane su tunelima. Najveći dio vanjskoga ulaza u posljednju, najnižu spilju, prekriva predivan slap koji se spušta niz stijenu iznad nje i tako stvara vodenu zavjesu. Ulaz je zapravo samo mali prolaz između stijene i vodopada, sasvim neuočljiv i dobro skriven. Doista bih ti volio pokazati sve to. Međutim, Henneth Annun je odavde udaljen oko trideset kilometara, a s obzirom da do tamo vodi zavojita cesta po brdovitom terenu, trebalo bi nam barem pola dana da stignemo do cilja. Nažalost, odlazak do tamo ne bi bio kratki izlet od četvrt sata, a mi moramo dalje prema Osgiliathu i Minas Tirithu."

Opis je zvučao vrlo lijepo i jako ju je zainteresirao.

"Stvarno bih voljela razgledati Henneth Annun jednoga dana", rekla je, nadajući se da će taj dan doista jednom i doći. "A je li barem ovaj položaj siguran?"

"Bojim se da u Gondoru više nema sigurnih položaja", odvratio je Boromir i zatresao glavom, uzdahnuvši. "Kada krene glavna Sauronova ofenziva, sigurno ćemo dio ljudi odavde morati povući kako bismo pojačali obranu Minas Tiritha i južnoga Gondora, što znači da će ovo mjesto ostati ranjivije. Osim ako utvrda ne padne još i ranije, pa će se ljudi povući ionako." Okrenuo je glavu prema njoj. "Znaš li zašto je Cair Andros tako važan?"

Ellin si je u glavi predočila zemljopisnu kartu Gondora i razmislila, a kada se sjetila kako su lako prešli rijeku, odgovor joj se učinio sasvim očitim.

"Zbog mogućnosti prelaska Anduina?" upitala je.

"Tako je", potvrdio je Boromir. "Anduin je i prije ušća Entwasha poprilično široka i duboka rijeka, a nakon njega još i više pa predstavlja popriličnu prepreku. Ipak, na nekoliko je mjesta nešto širi i plići pa postoji mogućnost upada orka u Gondor sa sjeveroistoka. Ali odavde prema jugu nema više niti jednoga gaza ili mosta sve do Osgiliatha. Ako Cair Andros padne, Sauronovim snagama će biti potpuno otvoren sjeverni prilaz Minas Tirithu."

"To se do sada nije nikada dogodilo, zar ne?"

"Ne, nije. Otok je utvrđen već više od tisuću godina i uvijek smo čvrsto držali ovaj položaj." Zastao je i Ellin je primijetila da je promatra s prikrivenim smiješkom. "Znaš li što je Amon Din i koja mu je bila primarna svrha?"

"Pa, nije li to jedan od svjetionika kojima Gondor zove Rohance u pomoć ako im je potrebno?" odvratila je Ellin, ali to naizgled sasvim lagano pitanje i Boromirov zabavljeni izraz lica govorili su joj da je odgovor ipak bio složeniji nego što je izgledalo u prvi mah.

"Danas to svakako jest jedan u nizu svjetionika, da", potvrdio je. "Ako Gondor zove Rohan u pomoć, prvi koji se upali je onaj u Minas Tirithu, a zatim po redu oni u Bijelome gorju: Amon Din, pa Eilenach, i tako dalje prema istoku. Ali mislim da čak i u Gondoru ima podosta ljudi koji to ne znaju – svjetionik na Amon Dinu je sagrađen _prvi_, čak i _prije_ onoga u Minas Tirithu, i to zato da bi svojom signalnom vatrom mogao upozoriti grad ako dođe do pada Cair Androsa."

"Tako, znači. Moram priznati da nisam to znala", rekla je Ellin. Potom je malo razmišljala o udaljenostima. "Nastojim izračunati, ali nisam sigurna – koliko smo daleko od Minas Tiritha? Ipak ga još ne možemo vidjeti, zar ne?"

"Ne, još nas najmanje osamdeset kilometara dijeli do njega, i ne možemo ga vidjeti odavde", objasnio je Boromir. "Sutra ćeš po danu moći vidjeti Amon Din; planina je prilično južnije od otoka, a svjetionik je smješten visoko pa se s njega vidi vrlo daleko. S njega se pruža sjajan pregled prema Cair Androsu na sjeveru te prema Mindolluinu na jugu, a naš svjetionik iznad Minas Tiritha je također pozicioniran visoko i na istočnome je hrptu Mindolluina."

"Pa, nadajmo se da neće doći do pada Cair Androsa i paljenja signalne vatre..."

"Kao što sam rekao, to bi značilo dodatnu opasnost za Minas Tirith", namrštio se. "Osim toga, upad orka u Anorien bi znatno otežao izravni prilaz Rohancima ako budu pozvani u pomoć u ratu."

"A hoćeš li ih pozvati?" upitala je Ellin.

"Moram se prvo konzultirati s Faramirom, naravno, i moramo vidjeti kolike će snage biti usmjerene prema nama. Ali mislim da će poziv Rohancima biti neizbježan", sumorno je ustvrdio. "Gondor je daleko od razdoblja svoje najveće moći i jednostavno nas neće biti dovoljno."

Ellin se lagano namrštila i sama zabrinuta zbog situacije, a na spominjanje Rohana misli su joj otplovile u tu zemlju i na njihove prijatelje koji su se možda nalazili tamo. Potraga je Aragorna, Legolasa i Gimlija vodila od Amon Hena prema istoku, upravo prema Rohanu.

"Pitam se gdje su sada ostali i što rade..." rekla je tiho i sjetno. "Svakoga dana puno mislim na njih i upućujem molitvu Eruu da budu dobro."

"I meni su stalno u mislima, a osobito Merry i Pippin. Nadam se da ćemo ih sve uskoro opet vidjeti."

"Prošlo je..." zastala je na trenutak, računajući. "Prošlo je šest dana otkako smo se rastali. Pitam se koliko su brzo Aragorn i ostali sustigli uruke. U svakom slučaju, pretpostavljam da su sada negdje u Rohanu. Oh, tako bih željela da se što prije opet nađemo jer neizvjesnost ubija."

"Zacijelo je i u Rohanu vrlo nemirno", rekao je Boromir, namrštivši se. "Budući da se Saruman okrenuo zlu i očito stvorio vlastitu vojsku, moguće je da će pokrenuti napad na Rohan iz Isengarda... ako nije već to i učinio."

Nekoliko trenutaka su šutjeli. Ellin je razmišljala o prijateljima, nadajući se da im se nije ništa dogodilo. Aragorn joj je bio poput brata, a gotovo da je isto osjećala i za Legolasa. I ostale je zavoljela tijekom ovoga putovanja i nije željela ni pomisliti da je netko od njih stradao. Nije mogla suspregnuti brigu, osobito za Froda i Sama čiji su zadatak i položaj bili najopasniji. Još se malo jače privila uz Boromira, crpeći iz njegove blizine snagu i ohrabrenje. Držao ju je u čvrstom zagrljaju milujući joj kosu, a onda ju je počeo ljubiti – isprva nježno, pa potom sa sve jačim žarom. Uzvraćala je s jednakom vatrom, ponesena valom ljubavi prema njemu. Njegove ruke su je čvrsto stezale i bila je posve opijena njegovom blizinom i toplinom njegova tijela.

"Volim te", šapnula je između poljubaca. Iako ga je poznavala tek nešto više od dva mjeseca, njezino srce je znalo što osjeća. A on je položio dlan na njen obraz i zagledao se u nju.

"I ja tebe volim, malena", rekao joj je nježno.

A svijet joj je u tom trenutku izgledao mnogo ljepšim.


	31. Dolazak u Minas Tirith

Napomena:

Primijetit ćete da je opis prvoga kruga Minas Tiritha nešto drukčiji nego u knjizi i filmu (no dobro, cijela priča je drukčija jer je ovo AU *lol*). Prvenstveno se radi o obrambenoj taktici. Ok, Tolkien je bio lingvist i nije imao pojma o vojnim tehnikama; Jackson je filmski režiser i, premda je možda upućen u vojne stvari, radio je filmski spektakl a ne realnu opsadu.

U stvarnosti, niti jedna utvrda/grad jednostavno ne smije pasti za jednu noć, kao što je to slučaj s prvim krugom Minas Tiritha u knjizi i filmu. Znači, kod mene možete očekivati bolju obrambenu taktiku i dužu opsadu. ;) Ionako u mojoj varijanti Družina boravi kraće u Lothlorienu nego u knjizi. Datum polaska iz Rivendella i datum uništenja Prstena su i kod mene isti kao u knjizi, pa sam rastegnula priču prije (Boromirovo ranjavanje i boravak u spilji) i poslije Lothloriena (duža opsada) da uskladim taj "manjak" dana.

-x-x-x-

Sljedećega su dana put nastavili znatno kasnije nego što su prvotno planirali jer su ujutro iz Henneth Annuna stigle vijesti o novim sukobima s orcima. Boromir se stoga još zadržao u razgovorima s glasnicima i sa zapovjednikom utvrde, te su zajedno radili na novim planovima za obranu i pregrupiranje snaga. Uporište u Henneth Annunu još uvijek je odolijevalo, a graničari su davali sve od sebe da zadrže taj istureni položaj protiv sve jačih napada orka. Bili su dopremljeni i novi ranjenici pa je Ellin jutro i prijepodne provela kao i prethodni dan – pomažući izlječiteljima u bolnici. Kada su napokon izjahali već je bilo prošlo podne.

Našavši se izvan tvrđave, Ellin je odmah ugledala Amon Din; uzdizao se iz ravnice daleko na jugoistoku, a još dalje iza njega pružali su se drugi vrhunci Bijeloga gorja. Iako nije mogla vidjeti detalje, njezine vilenjačke oči razabrale su čak i malu svijetlu točku za koju joj je Boromir rekao da se radi o kamenoj građevini na vrhu planine koja je služila kao signalni svjetionik. Na pojedinim mjestima gdje je šuma na planini bila rjeđa mogla se uočiti svijetla linija kako vijuga prema vrhu – bila je to šumska cesta koja je služila za dostavu.

Boromir i Ellin dobili su novu pratnju od nekoliko vojnika i svi su zajedno krenuli prema jugu. Otok, tvrđave i polja ostali su iza njih i našli su se na otvorenoj travnatoj ravnici. Glavna cesta koja je vodila kroz Anorien prema Minas Tirithu i opisivala široki lûk oko završetka Bijeloga gorja nalazila se nešto zapadnije od njih. Da su krenuli za Minas Tirith, zaputili bi se od Cair Androsa prema jugozapadu i nakon nekog vremena bi izbili na nju. Međutim, Boromir je odlučio najprije otići u Osgiliath i obići položaje gondorske vojske oko toga grada; stoga su jahali u ravnoj crti prema jugu, paralelno s Anduinom. Ipak, s obzirom da su krenuli tek sredinom dana, nije bilo naročito izgledno da će do večeri stići do svoga cilja.

Oko tri sata nakon podneva su se nakratko zaustavili radi užine, te potom nastavili dalje. Ravnica i kilometri promicali su ispod kopita njihovih konja. Kako su napredovali, Ellin je u nekom trenutku puta na jugozapadu ugledala tanku bijelu prugu kako vodi prema jugu i zaključila da je to glavna anorienska cesta; mogla je biti nekih petnaest kilometara daleko od njih, kako je procijenila. Za tamno smeđe-zeleno more koje se pružalo na jug i zapad od ceste zaključila je da se radi o nekoj gustoj šumi, a kada je upitala o tome, Boromir joj je rekao da je zovu šuma Druadan. Još dalje na jugu uzdizalo se Bijelo gorje, i to su bili njegovi završni istočni vrhovi i obronci; na zapadu se pak taj dugi planinski lanac pružao još i dalje od Isengarda. Sada je posve jasno vidjela vrh Amon Dina i svjetionik na njemu.

Istočno od njih tekao je Anduin – sada vrlo širok i dubok. A pogled još dalje prema istoku je budio nelagodu; iako je Ephel Duath bio više od četrdeset kilometara daleko, taj dugi planinski masiv iznad kojega su plovili tamni oblaci samim je izgledom izazivao jezu. Obronci planina bili su crni – _poput duše gospodara Mordora_, pomislila je Ellin – a nazubljeni vrhovi su podsjećali na šiljke koji omeđuju neku divovsku zlokobnu utvrdu. Sa zapada su na gorje padale sunčeve zrake, ali nisu planinama uspijevale dati niti sjaj niti boju – obronci su bili sumorno crni kao da gutaju čak i samu svjetlost. U jednome se trenutku Boromir zaustavio, a odmah za njim i ona i vojnici u njihovoj pratnji, pa se zagledao u te daleke prijeteće planine. Promatrao ih je nekoliko trenutaka, a Ellin je mogla samo nagađati koje mu se sve misli kovitlaju glavom. Najzad je stisnuo oči.

"Moćan si, ali nisi još pobijedio", promrmljao je tiho. Ellin je bilo jasno da zapravo razmišlja na glas. Potom su ponovno podboli konje i nastavili put, a ona je pogledom obuhvatila daleke ravnice južno od njih.

Znala je da njezini suputnici još ne mogu ništa vidjeti, ali sasvim daleko, gotovo na samome horizontu, ona je razabrala njihov cilj. Sićušna tamnosiva mrlja u nešto svjetlijoj okolini smještena na Anduinu, od koje je jedna tanka, jedva vidljiva linija vodila prema istoku a druga prema zapadu morao je biti Osgiliath. Bacivši kratki pogled prema suncu koje je sada već bilo sasvim blizu vrhova Bijeloga gorja, te opet prema gradu u daljini, bilo je sasvim jasno da neće stići do njega za danjega svjetla; činilo se da će ipak morati napraviti logor i prenoćiti na otvorenom. _Tako blizu, a ipak još uvijek predaleko_... pretpostavila je da Boromir neće biti naročito sretan zbog toga; ipak, trebalo bi još podosta sati putovati po mraku, a noćno jahanje je bilo opasno – konji bi se mogli spotaknuti i pasti, što bi bilo pogibeljno i za jahača. Ma koliko silno želio što prije stići u Osgiliath, vjerovala je da će ipak postupiti razumno i ne upuštati se u nepotreban rizik.

Istočno od Osgiliatha, na ravnici između Anduina i Ephel Duatha, zamijetila je crnu mrlju i pretpostavila je da se radi o taborima orka koji su napadali grad. A onda je pogledom slijedila onu tanku bijelu crtu koja je od Osgiliatha vodila prema zapadu i planini Mindolluin. I tada ga je prvi put ugledala.

Naravno, s te udaljenosti čak ni njezine vilenjačke oči nisu mogle razabrati niti jedan detalj grada – niti njegove poznate zidine, niti središnju stijenu, ili pak veliku kulu na vrhu, u zadnjemu krugu. Ali bijela točka koja se isticala među sivim obroncima mogao je biti jedino Minas Tirith. Boromirov grad. Grad koji je vidjela u snovima – koji bi možda mogao postati poseban i za nju.

Usporila je ne skidajući pogled s te daleke svijetle točke, a onda se i zaustavila. Opčinjeno je zurila u daljinu, a na licu joj je lebdio sasvim lagani osmijeh. Boromir, koji je bio jahao usporedo s njom, primijetio je da je stala te se vratio do nje.

"Što je? Što si ugledala?" upitao je kada je njegov konj stao uz njezinog.

"Minas Tirith", odgovorila je Ellin, pogleda još uvijek uperenog prema podnožju Mindolluina i bijeloj točkici koja se tamo nalazila.

"Minas Tirith?" ponovio je Boromir te se i sam zagledao u tom pravcu, ali odmah je zatresao glavom i opet se okrenuo prema njoj. "Ne vidim baš ništa, još smo jako daleko. Znam da vi vidite bolje, ali zar možeš vidjeti čak i s ove daljine...?"

"Da, mogu", kimnula je. Osmjehnula mu se, pa opet pogledala prema jugu. "Istina je, jako smo daleko, i ne mogu vidjeti baš nikakav detalj. I Osgiliath i Minas Tirith su mi s ove udaljenosti samo sićušne točkice, ali ipak ih vidim. Tvoj grad je tu pred nama, i sutra ćeš biti kod kuće."

Njezin je osmijeh postao širi, ali za razliku od nje Boromir se namrštio, gledajući sunce koje je upravo zalazilo i procjenjujući njihov položaj u odnosu na Bijelo gorje i Mindolluin.

"Volio bih da smo stigli danas", rekao je tiho, s prizvukom tuge u glasu. "Ali za jedan sat će biti mrak, a mi ćemo još uvijek biti predaleko."

"Znam", rekla je Ellin suosjećajno i uhvatila ga za ruku. "Ali nadam se da si ipak sretan što si poslije toliko mnogo vremena napokon nadomak svoga doma. Nakon svih tih mjeseci, što je još jedan dan?"

"Sretan sam, naravno", kimnuo je Boromir te se najzad i on osmjehnuo. Promatrali su se nekoliko trenutaka, a onda se prignuo i ovlaš je poljubio u obraz. "Sutra", rekao je zaneseno, a sive oči su mu zasjale. "Sutra stižemo, i bit će to poseban dan."

"Sigurna sam da hoće", odvratila je Ellin, široko se smiješeći.

Potom su krenuli dalje, ali dolazak noći im nije dozvolio da jašu još dugo. Uskoro su se ulogorili, nakon večere još malo razgovarali, te najzad legli na spavanje. Ellin je neko vrijeme promatrala zvijezde, osobito one na južnom dijelu neba koje iz Rivendella nije nikada mogla vidjeti. Tik iznad južnoga horizonta plovila je sjajna bijela zvijezda, tek nešto slabija od blistavoga modrog Helluina. Pomislila je kako zasigurno uz tako lijepu zvijezdu moraju biti vezane mnoge priče, te kako obavezno u arhivima Minas Tiritha mora potražiti njihove zvjezdane karte i zapise o južnim zviježđima.

Ustali su s prvom svjetlošću zore. Poslije doručka su se spremili za nastavak puta i uzjahali. Kao i prethodnoga dana, putovali su direktno na jug jašući usporedo s Anduinom. Ellin je mnogo promatrala okolinu i daleke planine. Boromiru i vojnicima u njihovoj pratnji ovo je bila svakodnevnica – okoliš u kojem su odrasli i živjeli – ali njoj je bilo sve novo i sa zanimanjem je proučavala široku moćnu rijeku te visoke vrhove i obronke Bijeloga gorja. Kako su napredovali i kako su planine promicale pokraj njih, iznenadilo ju je koliko su Mindolluin i još neki okolni vrhunci visoki te kako im se padine strmo spuštaju prema ravnici – nisu se blago izravnavali, već kao da su bili okomito odsječeni.

Otprilike jedan sat nakon polaska Boromir je odjednom stao. Ellin nije morala ništa upitati; riječi nisu bile potrebne, sve je govorio izraz njegova lica. Sjaj u očima zagledanima u daljinu i široki osmijeh jasno su govorili da je tada i on napokon ugledao svoj grad. Njoj, pak, s trenutne pozicije grad više nije bio točkica nego trokut na kojem je već razabirala horizontalne linije te zaključila da vidi velike zidine koje opasuju pojedine razine grada.

"Vidim neku tanku liniju koja okružuje prilično veliko područje oko Minas Tiritha. Rekla bih da se u širinu pruža gotovo do Osgiliatha. Što je to?" upitala je.

Boromir je još nekoliko trenutaka zaneseno gledao prema Minas Tirithu, a onda se prenuo i obratio pažnju na nju.

"To je Rammas Echor – veliki obrambeni zid koji omeđuje Pelennorska polja", odgovorio je. "I da, to je područje doista veliko, baš kao što kažeš. Zid je izgrađen manje-više u obliku kružnice, a promjer je oko dvadeset kilometara. Ta polja su oduvijek bile žitnice koje su hranile Minas Tirith, kao i nekada Osgiliath dok još nije bio napušten."

"Je li zid podignut u davna vremena zbog obrane? Još u doba kada je Osgiliath napušten?"

"Ne, on je zapravo sagrađen prilično nedavno", odgovorio je. "Rammas Echor je dao sagraditi moj otac odmah na početku svoje vladavine, prije gotovo trideset i pet godina. Budući da je vrlo velik, gradnja je potrajala petnaestak godina."

"Razumijem", kimnula je, te se zagledala malo bolje u daleki grad na Anduinu. "Sada razaznajem i zapadni i istočni dio Osgiliatha. On je već dugo napušten, zar ne?"

"Tako je", potvrdio je Boromir. "Nakon što je sredinom Trećega doba velika kuga poharala veliki dio Međuzemlja, ono malo preživjelih se povuklo u Minas Tirith. Od toga se Gondor nikada nije oporavio i tada je zapravo prestao nadzirati Mordor. Neko vrijeme poslije te velike epidemije nazguli su osvojili Minas Ithil."

"Dakle, Osgiliath vam služi samo kao vojna baza?"

"Da", kimnuo je. "Tamo smo se utvrdili i čuvamo prilaze Pelennorskim poljima i Minas Tirithu."

"Voljela bih da sam ga mogla vidjeti u punome sjaju", rekla je Ellin. "Čitala sam o njemu i vidjela neke stare slike u Elrondovoj biblioteci, ali najljepši opis koji sam ikada čula bio je ona tvoja priča kada si nam jednom govorio o njemu." Potom se osmjehnula. "No dobro, krenimo dalje, sigurno si nestrpljiv."

Potom su nastavili put. Kako su napredovali, Ellin nije skidala pogled s gradova pred njima, promatrajući čas jednog, čas drugog. I kako su dolazili bliže, tako ju je sve više rastuživala zlosretna sudbina Osgiliatha. Grad je ležao u ruševinama: na mjestima nekadašnjih kuća uzdizali su se samo goli kameni zidovi – mnogi napola ili gotovo do tla srušeni. Poneki prozor zijevao je poput prazne, beživotne očne duplje. Neki su ostaci bili nagorjeli i posve crni. Kamenje i krš bili su razbacani svugdje unaokolo. Mostovi su bili srušeni, i tek je pokoja ruševna arkada svjedočila o njihovu nekadašnjem postojanju. U središtu grada samo je jedan zid, jedva malo viši od drugih ali jednako ruševan, stajao na mjestu nekad veličanstvene Zvjezdane kupole. Nije bilo boja, sve je bilo sivo i crno. Gledajući taj mrtvi grad, steglo ju je u grlu, a oči su joj se zamaglile.

Ali koliko god joj je srce bilo nesretno zbog Osgiliatha, istovremeno je bilo i očarano pri pogledu na Minas Tirith. Grad se smjestio na brežuljku ispod planine, a brežuljak je s njom bio spojen malim hrptom. Bijele zidine su blistale na jutarnjem suncu, a mnogo je zelenila raslo među bijelim kućama. Uska plosnata stijena koja je dijelila grad na dva dijela uzdizala se od podnožja pa sve do posljednjega kruga grada, a na samome vrhu Ellin je ugledala visoku kulu. S istoka ju je obasjavalo sunce i činilo se kao da je od srebra. Zurila je u grad širom otvorenih očiju, očarana. Vilenjački gradovi često su bili sagrađeni tako da se uklope u prirodu koja ih okružuje i nosili su u sebi ljepotu koja je potjecala baš od te povezanosti s prirodom. Minas Tirith je bio grad kamena, ali nije zbog toga bio ništa manje lijep. Jedva je čekala naći se u njemu, proučiti svaku pojedinu razinu – njegove ulice, kuće, parkove i palače.

_Uskoro_, rekla je samoj sebi. Bili su već nadomak Osgiliatha; znala je da će se neko vrijeme zadržati u njemu, ali očekivala je da će do večeri biti u Minas Tirithu i unaprijed se radovala tome trenutku. _Uskoro_.

-x-x-x-

_Osgiliath. Nekoć dragulj našega kraljevstva. A sada_...

Prošlo je skoro šest mjeseci otkako je napustio Gondor i u trenutku dok su ulazili u grad Boromir je prvo primijetio nova razaranja – razrušene mostove koji su ranije bili čitavi, zidine koje su sada ležale u prašini, a koje su još stajale kada je posljednji put bio tu. Novi ožiljci na gradu, koji su zapravo značili i nove teške borbe i brojne žrtve, odmah su se urezali i na njegovu dušu.

Ali onda su ih okružili brojni vojnici, veselo pozdravljajući i kličući njegovo ime, te je potisnuo tugu i usmjerio misli na ono pozitivno: bio je napokon kod kuće i okružen svojima. Pogled na njegov Minas Tirith mu je obodrio duh, a znao je da će se ubrzo – za najviše nekoliko sati – susresti i s Faramirom. Svaki njegov djelić je pjevao, smijao se, treperio. Poželio je skakati od veselja poput malog djeteta; htio je glasno klicati i slaviti. I tada je sa širokim osmijehom na licu i radosnoga srca sjahao i umiješao se među ljude. Pozdravljao se sa svima oko sebe, stegnuo brojne ruke, izmijenio zagrljaje s mnogim ljudima. Gledao je oko sebe, upijao svaki detalj, promatrao bijeli grad podno Mindolluina. _Kod kuće sam_. Pomisao je pomalo počela sjedati na svoje mjesto, polako je počeo shvaćati da je doista stigao. Konačno nije više morao brinuti o tome što se događa u njegovom odsustvu; sada je napokon bio tu, sada će i sam biti među braniteljima grada, i opet se boriti za svoj grad i zemlju koju je volio. Sada je sve bilo dobro.

Da, sve je sjelo na svoje mjesto. Bio je doma, uskoro će sresti brata, a i Ellin je bila uz njega. Zastao je i osvrnuo se, tražeći lik vilenjakinje koja mu je toliko značila. Masa ga je malo ponijela, ali nije se mnogo udaljio od nje. Uhvatio je njezin pogled i nekoliko trenutaka su bili sami na svijetu: pomislio je kako bi do kraja života mogao gledati u te duboke zelene oči. Tada se prenuo i kroz gužvu krenuo prema njoj. Znao je kako se osjećala – upravo kao što se i on osjećao prvoga dana u Rivendellu. Bila je ovdje stranac i posve sama. Naravno, znao je i da neće moći stalno biti zajedno u danima koji su bili pred njima, ali namjeravao joj je olakšati koliko god je mogao. Ponovno je uzjahao i doveo konja uz bok njezinoga, te joj stisnuo ruku.

"Sada kada sam tek stigao bit ću malo u gužvi, baš kao što sam bio i na Cair Androsu", rekao joj je sasvim tiho, tako da ga nitko oko njih nije čuo. "I sigurno ću u narednim danima biti zauzet i pripremama za obranu. Ali bit će i trenutaka samo za nas dvoje, obećavam."

"Sve razumijem, ne brini", odvratila je Ellin i kimnula. "Samo ti obavi ovdje sve što je potrebno."

"Hvala ti", rekao joj je najnježnije što je mogao, na čas izgubljen u njenim očima, a onda se opet vratio u stvarnost. "Pa, kad smo već kod toga što je potrebno, moram saznati novosti. Idemo do kupole." Lagano je pokazao glavom u pravcu nekadašnje Zvjezdane kupole. "Naravno, sama građevina već odavno više ne postoji. Ali mjesto i dalje zovemo 'kupola', a unutar onih njezinih zidova koji su još preostali je smješteno zapovjedništvo Osgiliatha. Očekujem da ću tamo pronaći ponekog časnika vojske i dobiti prve izvještaje."

Krenuli su u tom pravcu, no i dalje su bili okruženi mnoštvom pa su morali jahati vrlo polako; njihovi konji su išli sasvim sporim hodom. Još vojnika je pristizalo sa svih strana, a kako su polako prolazili, nastojao je svima koji su mu bili blizu pružiti ruku i dobaciti pozdrav i osmijeh. Nije mu to bio teret – druženje s njegovim ljudima nije mu _nikada_ bio teret. _Njegovi ljudi_. Oduvijek je na neki način svih njih smatrao svojom braćom, a sada kada je ponovno bio među njima veselje mu je ispunjavalo srce. Tu i tamo bi u gomili ugledao poznato lice – ljude s kojima je živio, dijelio i mirne i pogibeljne trenutke, borio se rame uz rame s njima. "Opet sam tu s vama", poručivao je svima.

Malo pomalo su napredovali kroz grad, stalno okruženi vojnicima koji su ga pozdravljali, a kada su se već našli blizu kupole primijetio je kako se još jedna velika grupa ljudi kreće prema njima. A samo trenutak kasnije shvatio je tko je bio čovjek koji im se nalazio na čelu i krupnim koracima grabio prema njima.

Faramir.

Boromir je skočio s konja i potrčao prema njemu. Ljudi su se razmicali kako bi mu napravili mjesta i požurio je naprijed, a i njegov je brat tada ubrzao korak. Dok su hitali jedan prema drugome upijao je svaki detalj bratove pojave, a srce mu je pjevalo od radosti. _Napokon!_ I tada su prešli udaljenost koja ih je dijelila i stegnuo je brata u čvrsti zagrljaj, baš kao i Faramir njega. Toliko je brinuo u svim proteklim mjesecima, toliko se plašio da će mu se nešto dogoditi. Faramir je bio njegov _mali braco_ – čak i kada je posve odrastao – i uvijek je bio najvažnija osoba u njegovu životu, onaj kojega je najviše volio i za koga je najviše strepio.

Njihov zagrljaj je potrajao; nije to bio samo običan iskaz bratske ljubavi, bio je to i trenutak u kojem su se njihove brige napokon raspršile. I jedan i drugi su kroz taj čvrsti stisak oslobodili sve svoje strahove koji su ih progonili mjesecima te dopustili emocijama da isplivaju na površinu. Sada su najzad opet bili ujedinjeni. Grleći brata, Boromir je osjetio stezanje u grlu, ali istovremeno ga je opet ponijela euforija sreće i široko se nasmiješio. Osjećao se fantastično. Tada su se napokon razdvojili, ali zadržao je ruke na Faramirovim ramenima, i dalje se smiješeći od uha do uha.

"Konačno!" uskliknuo je veselo i zagledao se u brata. Njegovo plemenito, pravilno lice izgledalo je isto kao i uvijek i sada je bilo vedro i nasmiješeno, ali bore na njegovu čelu kao da su bile malo dublje, a doimao se i malčice mršaviji. Protekli mjeseci sigurno su mu bili teški i Boromir je poželio da je mogao biti na svim mjestima istovremeno: i na putovanju s Družinom – što mu je donijelo neprocjenjiva nova saznanja, i u Gondoru kako bi Faramiru bilo lakše. "Kako si mi, brate? Otkada si ovdje? Nisam bio siguran hoću li te zateći tu ili u Minas Tirithu."

"I bio sam tamo posljednja dva dana zbog provođenja nekih planova za obranu grada, ali jučer je stigao glasnik s vijestima o tvome povratku. Pretpostavio sam da ćeš najprije doći u Osgiliath pa sam jutros došao ovdje kako bih te pričekao. I eto, bio sam u pravu", rekao je Faramir veselo.

"Brate..." zaustio je Boromir, pa stao. Toliko toga mu je želio reći odjednom, ispričati sve brojne važne novosti, i u prvi mah nije znao odakle bi počeo. Vijećanje u Rivendellu, otkriće Prstena, povratak kralja u Gondor, saznanja o ratu u svim krajevima Međuzemlja, spoznaje o Lothlorienu, priznanje o vlastitoj slabosti i pohlepi za Prstenom... Činilo mu se da, kada bi započeo govoriti ovoga trenutka, ne bi završio do mraka.

Međutim, bilo mu je zapravo sasvim jasno odakle će početi. Sve ostalo je moglo pričekati... osim nje. Osvrnuo se oko sebe. Oko njih je bilo mnoštvo ljudi koji su slavili njegov povratak i formirali su krug oko njih dvojice. Primijetio ju je kako stoji na rubu toga kruga i gleda prema njima. Blago joj se osmjehnuo i promatrao je trenutak. Sve do prije nekoliko tjedana imao je jednu najvažniju osobu u životu – Faramira. Sada je imao dvije. Odvojio se od brata i prišao joj, te je uhvatio za ruku.

"Dođi", pozvao ju je tiho i poveo prema Faramiru. Na licu joj je bio lagani osmijeh, ali naslućivao je da bi mogla biti i nervozna pa ju je, kada su stali pred Faramira, obgrlio oko ramena ne bi li joj na taj način pružio ohrabrenje. "Ellin, kao što si sigurno već pogodila..." Gledao je u nju kada je počeo govoriti, a onda je pokazao glavom prema bratu. "Ovo je Faramir. Sjajan graničar, baš poput Aragorna, ali i mudra glava koju zanima znanost. Iako je ponekad znao biti davež kada je bio mali, ipak je najbolji brat na Ardi."

Faramir mu je uputio tobože prijekoran pogled, ali oči su mu istovremeno bile ispunjene veseljem. Boromiru pak nije promaklo da njegov brat istodobno s velikim zanimanjem promatra vilenjakinju pred sobom.

"Faramire, ovo je Ellin Ithilwen, kći Laerona i nećakinja Elronda, gospodara Rivendella", predstavio ju je službeno. "Ona je..." Što je ona? Kako da je najkraće predstavi, kako da objasni Faramiru? _Ona je žena od koje se ne želim nikada odvojiti. S kojom želim toliko toga učiniti. S kojom, siguran sam, ne bi mi bilo dosadno do kraja života... i s kojom zapravo i želim provesti ostatak života_. "Ona je posebna gospa koju sam upoznao u Rivendellu, vrlo vješta s mačem i lûkom, kao i odlična izlječiteljica... i žena koju volim."

Boromir je promatrao brata, i dalje stojeći uz Ellin s rukom oko njezina ramena. U Faramirovim je očima bljesnulo iznenađenje koje nije uspio prikriti, a onda mu se licem razlio široki osmijeh.

"Tako, znači! Dakle, vidim da se s toga putovanja vraćaš s velikim iznenađenjem!" uskliknuo je Faramir, pa se okrenuo prema Ellin i tada su pružili ruku jedno drugome. "Drago mi je što sam te upoznao, Ellin Ithilwen, i nadam se da ćemo se uskoro i bolje upoznati. Dobrodošla u Gondor."

"I meni je drago, Faramire sine Denethorov", odvratila je Ellin, također sa smiješkom. "Čula sam mnogo o tebi – Boromir je tijekom cijeloga putovanja pričao o tebi i puno te hvalio. Jako je ponosan na tebe."

"Nemoj mu to govoriti, Ellin, mali će se umisliti!" dobacio joj je veselo Boromir, a onda se opet okrenuo prema bratu, s malo ozbiljnijim izrazom lica. "Faramire, moje putovanje se može opisati na mnogo načina, ali 'obično' sasvim sigurno nije jedan od njih. Ima mnogo izuzetno važnih vijesti koje moraš čuti, a sigurno i ti imaš puno novosti za mene. Morali bismo sjesti negdje i porazgovarati na miru... mislim da će potrajati satima."

Faramir ga je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka, a onda se i on uozbiljio.

"Slažem se", kimnuo je. Izdao je kratku naredbu najbližim ljudima da mu dovedu njegova konja, pa se okrenuo prema Boromiru i Ellin. "Trenutno je mirno, pa predlažem da krenemo u Minas Tirith. Najprije ćete se malo osvježiti, a onda ćemo sjesti za ručak i sve ćeš mi ispričati."

"Može", odvratio je Boromir, "ali jednu stvar ću ti ipak reći već sada." Znao je što je Faramir priželjkivao još od djetinjstva, u trenucima kada bi sanjario o nekoj lijepoj budućnosti za Gondor. "Brate... želja će ti se ostvariti." Namjerno je zastao i zagonetno se osmjehnuo, pustivši Faramira da razmišlja o njegovim riječima. Pratio je Faramirov izraz lica, ali bilo mu je jasno da nije pogodio o čemu se radi. Na kraju krajeva, tko bi uopće i pomislio da to može biti istinito? Dječačke želje su jedna stvar, ali stvarnost je nešto sasvim drugo, nije li? Earnur je umro bez nasljednika, a u Gondoru se mislilo da je i Isildurova loza odavno nestala. Položio je ruku na Faramirovo rame i zagledao mu se u oči. "Brate, kralj će se vratiti u Gondor."

Vidio je kako se Faramirove oči šire u nevjerici, a na licu su mu se mijenjali izrazi šoka, oduševljenja i preneraženosti – sve u isto vrijeme.

"Što...?! Kako...?!" dahnuo je, pa zatresao glavom od čuđenja. "Kako je to moguće? Tko je on?"

"I samo njegovo predstavljanje će potrajati neko vrijeme jer ti moram ispričati mnogo o tome vrijednome čovjeku", odgovorio je Boromir. "Za sada ću ti samo reći da je Isildurova loza na sjeveru ipak preživjela, a on je sada posljednji Isildurov nasljednik. Ostalo ćeš čuti uskoro."

Faramir ga je promatrao širom otvorenih očiju još nekoliko trenutaka, i dalje pod dojmom onoga što je upravo saznao.

"Doista si prepun nevjerojatnih vijesti, na tome tvome putovanju su se dogodila tolika čuda. Jedva čekam čuti sve."

Uto je stigao jedan vojnik vodeći Faramirova konja i bili su spremni za polazak. Uzjahali su svi troje, no Boromir je zastao na čas prije nego što će krenuti prema Minas Tirithu i prešao pogledom preko okupljenog mnoštva. Na svim tim licima bili su osmijesi i nada probuđena njegovim povratkom. I jedno mu je bilo jasno – nije smio iznevjeriti ove ljude. Podignuo je ruku te utišao klicanje i žamor.

"Gondorski vojnici, moja braćo!" obratio im se zvonkim glasom koji je odjeknuo unaokolo. "Vratio sam se među vas nakon dugoga putovanja. Volio bih da sam mogao biti s vama cijelo vrijeme. Ali i taj put je bio važan, i vraćam se s njega bogatiji za mnogo novih saznanja. Znajte da u našoj borbi nismo sami! I mnogi drugi se bore protiv snaga zla u mnogim krajevima Međuzemlja, kako vilenjaci, tako i patuljci. Oni nisu tu rame uz rame uz nas, ali i njihova borba pridonosi zajedničkom cilju." Zastao je na čas. Još im nije mogao reći o povratku kralja, još je bilo prerano. Ali morao ih je ohrabriti. "Kao što i sami znate, pred nama su teški dani. Ali znajte i to da nada nije izgubljena! Upravo sada, ovoga trenutka dok razgovaram s vama, odvijaju se stvari koje će pridonijeti padu Gospodara tame. I znajte da će se dogoditi još mnoge velike stvari, a stići će i pomoć koju uopće ne očekujete. A ja sam sada tu među vama i borit ću se uz vas. Krenut ćemo ususret ovoj plimi zla zajedno!"

Njegove zadnje riječi popratili su povici odobravanja. Razmišljao je o svemu što ih je čekalo i znao je da će dani pred njima biti teži nego ikada ranije. Pogledao ih je, pa zatim i grad koji je u ruševinama ležao oko njih, i na trenutak je vidio nešto sasvim drugo. Kuće u cvijeću i zelenilu. Žamor glasova. Dječji smijeh. Zora. Jutro. Život.

Trajalo je samo djelić sekunde, ali vidio je sve to. I ma koliko je bilo teško ostvarivo, nije bilo nemoguće. Izvukao je mač i visoko ga podignuo. "Ovaj grad je jednom bio dragulj našega kraljevstva, i bit će to ponovno. Živio Gondor!"

"Živio Gondor!" odjeknuli su povici iz stotina grla. Boromir je osjetio kako mu raste srce u grudima. Riječi koje je izrekao bile su velika obaveza koja je sada ležala na njemu, ali znao je da će učiniti sve kako bi se ta vizija i ostvarila, ma što ga čekalo na tom putu. Izmijenio je dugi pogled s Faramirom, i u njegovim je očima vidio jednaku odlučnost. Kimnuo je, i tada su pojahali prema Minas Tirithu.

-x-x-x-

Relativno brzo su se našli pred Rammas Echorom, zidom visokim oko pet metara koji se uzdizao oko Pelennorskih polja. Stražari su otvorili teška vrata i propustili ih, te su nastavili jahati. Ellin je gledala oko sebe, nastojeći srediti dojmove. Još uvijek je razmišljala o susretu u Osgiliathu. Opet je bila zadivljena koliko su ljudi voljeli Boromira, a iz njegova je ponašanja bilo sasvim jasno i zašto je tako. Pri upoznavanju s Faramirom bila je nervozna jer nije znala kako će on reagirati na nju. Vidjela je da je Faramir vrlo iznenađen što je njegov brat stigao s takvom vrstom pratnje – _točnije rečeno, mislim da je u prvom trenu bio potpuno šokiran_, dometnula je u sebi – ali dočekao su je sa širokim osmijehom dobrodošlice i prijateljskim stiskom ruke, i to joj je bilo dovoljno za početak. Primijetila je da je u licu bio prilično sličan bratu. Uz to, imali su iste sive oči; Faramir je bio tek nešto niži od brata, a njegova je kosa bila sasvim malo svjetlija od Boromirove. Na temelju svega što joj je Boromir bio ispričao o njemu, vjerovala je da će naći mnoge zajedničke teme za razgovor i da će se s vremenom dobro složiti.

I cijelo vrijeme dok su jahali se smiješila dok je stalno iznova u glavi ponavljala riječi kojima ju je Boromir predstavio. _Žena koju volim_. Bila je potpuno raznježena i dirnuta, osmijeh joj nije silazio s lica. Nije joj promaklo da je upotrijebio oba njezina imena, i to joj se jako svidjelo.

Pelennorska polja bila su doista velika i Ellin je mogla vidjeti da je gotovo cijelo to područje bilo obrađivano. Na sve strane su se prostirale oranice i voćnjaci, a kanali za navodnjavanje presijecali su cijelo područje. Mjestimice su bile sagrađene kako manje, tako i veće brvnare – bila su to razna spremišta i staje. Sada, međutim, na poljima nije bilo kola, volova ni strojeva, a jedini ljudi koje su vidjeli bila je četa vojnika s kojom su se mimoišli dok su ovi jahali prema Osgiliathu. Kako su napredovali cestom, Ellin je s njihove desne strane zamijetila drugu kako vijuga sa sjevera kroz Pelennorsko polje i nadomak grada se spaja s ovom po kojoj su oni prilazili Minas Tirithu; bila je to ona ista cesta što je vodila kroz Anorien, koju je vidjela iz daljine dok su jahali iz Cair Androsa prema Osgiliathu.

Ali nije mnogo gledala polja ni ceste; kako su jahali naprijed, njezin je pogled uglavnom bio prikovan na grad pred njima. Minas Tirith bio je sagrađen na gotovo pravilnome kružnom brežuljku; u podnožju je bio nešto širi od kilometra, a visinu je procijenila na dvjestotinjak metara. Vanjski zid prvoga kruga bio je od istoga neprobojnog crnog kamena kao i kula Orthanc, no sve ostale zidine i građevine bile su od bijeloga kamena. Čak je i duga uska stijena koja je gledala prema istoku i dijelila grad na dva dijela bila vrlo svijetla, gotovo bijela.

Sada su najzad stigli dovoljno blizu i Ellin se napokon mogla diviti detaljima. Na zidinama koje su opasivale razine grada bile su mjestimično dograđene i brojne lijepe kule. Vrata koja su vodila iz donjih prema gornjim krugovima također su bila omeđena majstorski izgrađenim kulama. Mnoge su kuće bile prizemnice i time nevidljive iz njihove trenutne pozicije, ali bilo je i puno viših građevina – predivnih palača koje su izvirivale iznad zidina. Brojno drveće je ukrašavalo grad i unosilo dašak prirode u taj svijet od kamena. A na vrhu, u posljednjem krugu grada, uzdizala se najljepša zgrada: visoka Ecthelionova kula kao da je bila sagrađena od srebra i kristala, a vrh joj je izgledao poput svjetlucavog bisera. Na njemu se vijorila velika gondorska zastava.

"Sviđa ti se?"

Očarano promatrajući grad, gotovo da nije čula Boromirovo pitanje. On je jahao s njezine desne strane, a Faramir je bio pokraj njega. Tada se prenula i okrenula prema Boromiru te susrela njegove nasmiješene oči.

"Kako mi se ne bi sviđao?" odvratila je. "Ecthelionova kula, zidine, građevine, sve bijelo i srebrnasto... nevjerojatna arhitektura koja je uklopljena u planinu... pa i sama ova veličanstvena stijena... stvarnost nadmašuje sve priče koje sam čula i sve slike koje sam vidjela", rekla je, i doista je to i mislila.

"Drago mi je čuti", rekao joj je sa smiješkom. "I meni srce zaigra svaki put kada ga ovako promatram."

"I stvarno je velik! Kada gledam veličinu i sve te silne zidine i kuće, teško mi je i zamisliti koliko je truda i vremena bilo potrebno da bi grad bio sagrađen", rekla je Ellin, posve impresionirana.

"Inicijalna gradnja je trajala gotovo cijelo jedno stoljeće", ubacio je Faramir. "Naravno, neke su zgrade i kule nadograđivane i kasnije."

"Jedva čekam ući unutra i upoznati ga izbliza", rekla je zadivljeno. "Čini mi se da bih ga mogla proučavati danima."

"Bit će prilike", kimnuo je Boromir. "Još malo pa smo pred gradskim vratima."

Kada su došli blizu grada na polju je uočila još ljudi, ali ni to nisu bili poljodjelci. Bilo je među njima i vojnika i civila, a kopali su dugi kanal, oko tri stotine metara udaljen od zidina grada. Radovi su bili prilično uznapredovali i kanal je već opasivao više od polovice opsega grada. Širina mu je bila oko dva metra, dubina gotovo isto toliko, a iskopana je zemlja bila poput nasipa nabačena iznad kanala na stranu bližu gradu tako da osvajači, nakon što riješe problem prelaska kanala, moraju savladati još i tu prepreku pred sobom.

"Mudar potez", rekao je Boromir Faramiru i kimnuo, a Ellin je vidjela kako mu se čelo nabralo od brige. Nije bilo teško zaključiti da su obojica bili svjesni realne opasnosti pada Osgiliatha, a u tome će slučaju Sauronovim snagama put prema Minas Tirithu biti potpuno otvoren.

"Pretpostavljam da je kanal iskopan na udaljenosti koja predstavlja domet gradskih katapulta?" upitala je Faramira, nagnuvši glavu prema njemu.

"Točno", potvrdio je. "Naši katapulti su u drugome krugu, pa zbog visine imaju veći domet od onih koje bi po tlu mogao dovući potencijalni osvajač. Neprijatelja ima jako mnogo i nećemo moći zadržati Osgiliath. Prema nama će krenuti ogromne snage – kako pješačke, tako i mnoga bojna kola. Pješaci će se već snaći, ali ovaj opkop bi barem bojnim kolima trebao otežati napredovanje. Dok pješadija poravna opkop i napravi prijelaze za kola, dio njih bismo mogli uništiti katapultima."

"Postoji li kanal i oko grada?" upitala je Ellin.

"Naravno." Ovoga puta joj je odgovorio Boromir. "Međutim, taj je mnogo stariji – iskopan je nedugo nakon izgradnje samoga grada. Nikada još nije morao ispuniti svoju obrambenu funkciju jer Minas Tirith nikada u svojoj dugoj povijesti nije bio pod opsadom." Zastao je, a lice mu se smrklo kao da se nad njega nadvila oluja. "No bojim se da će se to sada promijeniti."

Uto su stigli do kanala; pružao se od ceste u krug oko grada u punom opsegu na sjevernu stranu, a kopanje je napredovalo i prema drugoj strani. Cesta je još uvijek bila netaknuta, ali Ellin nije nimalo sumnjala da će u posljednji trenutak, prilikom povlačenja iz Osgiliatha, i ona biti prokopana kako bi kanal bio potpun. Nadomak grada odvijalo se još aktivnosti u pripremi za obranu: podno zidina bile su podignute brojne mete, a ljudi su vježbali gađanje lûkom i strijelom.

"Ovo su civili", rekao je Faramir, pokazavši rukom prema njima. "Trgovci, pekari, zanatlije... Nemaju vojnu obuku i nisu istrenirani kao pravi vojnici. Ali računam s time da će nam na zidinama trebati više strijelaca nego što ih imamo u vojsci, a budući da je bilo ljudi koji su se javili kao dobrovoljci, organizirao sam obuku za njih. Ako pogode bar ponekog orka, i to će mnogo značiti."

"Odlično si se to sjetio", kimnuo mu je Boromir.

"Namjeravao sam od sutra započeti i evakuaciju žena i djece iz grada, kao i starijih osoba", dodao je Faramir. "Planirao sam ih poslati u Lossarnach i u pokrajine još dalje na zapadu kako bi bili što dalje od borbi koje će ovdje uslijediti. Izbjeglice iz Ithiliena koje su proteklih dana pristigle do Minas Tiritha već sam usmjerio prema tamo."

"Dobar plan", rekao je Boromir bratu, te se okrenuo prema njoj, a na licu mu se stvorio umiljat smiješak. "Ellin, draga, bi li razmotrila mogućnost da im se pridružiš?"

Pogledala ga je iskosa, uzdignutih obrva. "Naravno da hoću, ako i ti pođeš sa mnom." Njezina poruka je bila sasvim jasna.

"No hajde, znaš da sam morao probati", rekao joj je, a u očima su mu se miješali ljubav i briga.

"Znam", odvratila je sa smiješkom, a onda se okrenula i opet promotrila ljude koji su vježbali. Bilo je očito da im treba još mnogo vježbe, a učinilo joj se da je instruktora tek nekolicina. Tada joj je jedna ideja pala na um.

"Faramire, treba li ti pomoć s obukom ovih ljudi?" upitala ga je. "Oduvijek sam zapravo više voljela mač od lûka i s mačem sam spretnija, ali i s lûkom sam dovoljno dobra. Ne toliko dobra kao najbolje izvježbani strijelci moga naroda, a sigurno ima i mnogo vaših vrhunskih streličara koji su bolji od mene, ali mogla bih se pridružiti tvojim ljudima koji vode obuku."

Uočila je da je Faramir nekoliko trenutaka proučava prije nego što će odgovoriti, ali u tome pogledu nije bilo poruge ili odbijanja već samo zainteresiranost.

"Mnogi će biti prilično iznenađeni kada te budu vidjeli na vježbalištu", rekao je, zvučeći zabavljeno. "Na kraju krajeva, moram priznati da ni ja nisam navikao vidjeti ženu vještu s oružjem. Ali u svakom slučaju, hvala ti na ponudi, i odgovor je 'da'. U vremenu teškom poput ovoga svaka je pomoć dobrodošla." Promatrao ju je još malo, s popriličnom dozom zanimanja. "Ima li još mnogo vilenjakinja u vašoj vojsci?"

"Isto me pitao i mladić kojeg sam upoznala prekjučer ujutro u jednoj vašoj bazi u Anorienu", odgovorila je Ellin. "Ne, nema. Naše čete ipak se uglavnom sastoje od muškaraca. Međutim, tu i tamo se nađe i poneka žena."

Uto su stigli sasvim blizu gradskih zidina. Sada kada se našla u njihovoj neposrednoj blizini, Ellin se oteo još jedan uzdah divljenja jer iz daljine nije mogla pojmiti njihovu stvarnu veličinu. Visina im je bila oko dvadeset metara; i sama je visina predstavljala veliki izazov za bilo kojeg potencijalnog osvajača, a s vrha su se prema van pružali dugi čelični šiljci koji su predstavljali prepreku za opsadne ljestve. Prilazak zidinama je otežavao i tri metra širok kanal ispunjen vodom. Vrata su se otvarala mehanizmom dizanja i spuštanja i dok su bila zatvorena bila su dio zidina, a zbog širine kanala izgledalo joj je da bi ih bilo vrlo teško dosegnuti bilo kakvim ovnom za probijanje. Minas Tirith joj se činio poput neprobojne tvrđave.

_Ali s druge strane, tko zna kolike će sve snage i kakvu snažnu magiju protiv nas upotrijebiti Gospodar tame_, istovremeno joj je prošlo kroz glavu i naježila se.

Vrata su sada, tijekom dana, bila otvorena. Bila su široka i masivna, ojačana čelikom, i kada su bila spuštena ujedno su bila i most kojim se prelazilo kanal i ulazilo u grad. Dok su prolazili kroz zidine Ellin je vidjela da su barem pet metara široke, a nad njihovim glavama nije bio kamen i pune zidine već rešetka i prolaz – što je braniteljima omogućavalo da, ako do proboja vrata ipak dođe, iz visine neprijatelje zaspu vrelim uljem i gađaju ih strijelama.

Najzad, prošli su kroz široke gradske bedeme i našli se na trgu. Bio je vrlo velik i prostran, i Ellin je zadivljeno gledala unaokolo. U sredini su bili veliki kameni kipovi prvih kraljeva Gondora Isildura i Anariona, prikazanih kako ponosno, visoko uzdignutih glava, jašu na konju. Oba su kralja u desnici držala mač uperen prema istoku – prema Mordoru. Trg je bio popločen uglačanim bijelim kamenim pločama, a sve kuće koje su okruživale trg kao i sve ostale građevine, kule ili zidine koje je mogla dosegnuti pogledom govorile su zašto je Minas Tirith dobio ime "bijeli grad". Činilo joj se da se nalazi u gradu izgrađenom od bisera i srebra, i bila je posve očarana.

"Mislim da sam zaljubljena u tvoj grad", rekla je tiho Boromiru, impresionirana. Uputio joj je kratki osmijeh, no već idućeg trenutka se okrenuo prema mnoštvu koje im je iz svih pravaca počelo pristizati u susret.

I dok su polako jahali gradom prolazeći cestom koja je vodila od prvoga ka najvišem krugu grada, sve je bilo baš kao i prilikom dočeka na Cair Androsu i u Osgiliathu: oko njih su bili radosni i nasmiješeni ljudi koji su razdragano pozdravljali svoga namjesnika, a on im je iz sedla odmahivao i rukovao se s onima najbližima. Jedina je razlika bila ta što su ga u Minas Tirithu dočekali civili, a ne vojnici. Ellin i Faramir jahali su iza Boromira, a ona je usput promatrala grad. Glavna cesta se penjala kroz grad u cik-cak liniji, a kroz stijenu je na svakoj razini bio prokopan tunel – dovoljno širok i visok za prolaz povećih kola. Kako je cesta vijugala, vrata u drugi krug bila su smještena južno od središnje stijene, vrata iz drugoga u treći krug bila su sjeverno od stijene, i tako naizmjence.

Sada nije bilo vremena za razgledavanje cijeloga grada osim onih dijelova kroz koje je vodila cesta, ali Ellin je vidjela mnogo lijepih kuća, vrtova, fontana i parkova. Budući da su brojni ljudi izlazili na ulice kako bi dočekali i pozdravili Boromira, jahali su sporo i njihov je uspon potrajao neko vrijeme. Naposljetku su stigli na šestu razinu na kojoj su se, tik uz ulaz u posljednji tunel koji je vodio prema Citadeli, nalazile konjušnice. U njoj su ostavili konje i taj su posljednji kratki dio puta nastavili pješice. Uspinjući se kroz tunel, cesta je opisivala zavoj kroz stijenu te izlazila blizu sredine najvišega, sedmoga kruga grada.

Našavši se u Citadeli, Ellin je pogledala oko sebe i otkrila da je Minas Tirith još jednom oduševljava svojom ljepotom. Citadela je sa svih strana bila omeđena kamenom ogradom, a na kraju uske središnje stijene bila je dograđena i malena promatračnica. Na središnjoj točki ove razine, točno pred njima, bila je prekrasna fontana kružnoga oblika i uz nju povišeno kvadratno postolje ispunjeno zemljom, a u njemu se nalazilo uvelo Bijelo Drvo. Promatrajući njegove suhe, beživotne grane bez ijednoga lista koje su djelovale tako krhko da bi ih i najmanji povjetarac mogao slomiti tuga joj je obuzela srce. No odmah potom su joj pažnju privukle građevine Citadele: bilo ih je nekoliko i sve su bile velike, s raskošnim pročeljima i brojnim ukrasima na zidovima. A blizu sredine, odmah iza fontane i Bijeloga Drva, uzdizala se Bijela Ecthelionova kula. Visoka gotovo stotinu metara, izbliza je bila još impresivnija. Bijeli kamen je blistao na suncu, svjetlucajući kao da je posut sićušnim zrncima mithrila, a vrh kule na kojem se vijorila zastava se isticao na plavome nebu u pozadini. Ellin dugo nije mogla odvojiti pogled od bogato ukrašene, majstorski izrađene fasade.

"Ovo je fantastično", šapnula je, posve očarana. Tada je primijetila da je Boromir promatra sa zadovoljnim smiješkom na licu i nije bilo teško pogoditi da mu se sviđa njezina reakcija na njegov grad. I ona se široko osmjehnula. "Jesam li možda već spomenula da sam se zaljubila u Minas Tirith?"

"Nisi. Možda bi mi mogla to reći opet?" Veselo se nacerio pa joj pružio ruku i pozvao je da ga slijedi. "Dođi. Moram ti pokazati još nešto."

"_Još nešto_?" upitala je, gotovo u nevjerici. "Još nije kraj svim ovim predivnim čudima?"

Nije joj ništa odgovorio već ju je uzeo za ruku i poveo prema promatračnici na krajnjoj točki stijene. Primijetila je da ih Faramir ne slijedi već samo gleda prema njima, a i na njegovom je licu titrao zadovoljni osmijeh. Tada se opet okrenula prema naprijed i nastavila hodati uz Boromira. Stijena se sve više sužavala, tvoreći šiljak usmjeren prema istoku, i naposljetku su stigli do kraja i stupili na ograđenu kružnu promatračnicu.

I opet – nije više znala po koji put toga dana – vidik koji se otvorio pred njom ju je ostavio bez daha. Različito je bilo to što više nije gledala u vis već se sada grad nalazio ispod nje, ali ponovno je zadivljeno promatrala prizor pred sobom. Cijeli joj je grad bio na dlanu i mogla je vidjeti punu širinu i opseg svake razine – svaku ulicu, kuću, sve zidine i vrata što su spajala razine, svaki zeleni vrt i park.

Onda je pogledala još i dalje: pred njom su se prostirala plodna Pelennorska polja, zid oko njih, te još dalje Anduin i Osgiliath. Rijeka je bila široka i impozantna, daleko šira i moćnija od svih koje je vidjela na sjeveru u svojoj domovini ili pak od onih koje je viđala na putovanjima. Od Osgiliatha se u ravnoj liniji pružala prema sjeveru dokle god je mogla doprijeti pogledom, a južno Osgiliatha je pravila zavoj u desno i tekla oko Rammas Echora, da bi na krajnjoj južnoj točki zida radila novi zavoj i nastavljala opet teći ravno prema jugu. Na tome je mjestu bilo sagrađeno pristanište za brodove i tamo su se nalazila još jedna vrata u zidu, a jedna je mala cesta vodila od pristaništa prema glavnim gradskim vratima. Još jedna vrata u Rammas Echoru nalazila su se na njegovoj suprotnoj strani, na sjeveru, i to su bila ona koja su se otvarala za putnike koji su pristizali anorienskom cestom.

Ellin je tada okrenula pogled od suncem obasjane rijeke i uperila ga prema istoku. Već je tri dana promatrala mračni, neprijateljski Ephel Duath, crne oblake nad Mordorom i olovno-sivo nebo nad njima. Gledajući sada u to ogromno prijeteće gorje i crnilo koje kao da je pružalo pipke zla na sve strane, učinili su joj se strašnijim nego ijednom ranije. Međutim, onda je vratila pogled na Osgiliath i sjetila se svih hrabrih odanih vojnika koji su se nalazili tamo; spustila je oči na Pelennorsko polje i sićušne prilike koje su marljivo vježbale streličarstvo. I naposljetku, obuhvatila je pogledom cijeli grad pod sobom i u mislima vidjela sve njegove ljude ujedinjene u jednom, najvažnijem cilju: borba protiv Sauronova zla. _A ja sam sada tu, i bit ću jedna od njih_. Boromir je bio uz nju, i odbijala je klonuti duhom. Još je jednom pogledala cijeli grad i osmjehnula se.

"Dobrodošla u Minas Tirith, ljubavi", rekao joj je tada Boromir i uzvratio osmijeh. "Nadam se da će ti biti ugodno ovdje i da ti u našem gradu kamena neće nedostajati svo ono zelenilo koje te okruživalo u Rivendellu i Lothlorienu."

"Ti si sa mnom, i bit će mi dobro. Drugo ništa nije važno", odvratila je i pogledala ga u oči. Promatrali su se nekoliko trenutaka pogleda ispunjenih ljubavlju, a onda se nagnuo i nježno je poljubio.

"A ti si uz mene, i zato sam najsretniji čovjek na Ardi." Njegove riječi bile su najljepša glazba za njeno srce i čvrsto ga je zagrlila, uživajući u tom kratkom trenutku u kojem su bili sami. Ipak, još ih je mnogo važnih stvari čekalo toga dana i Boromir ju je primio za ruku te su krenuli natrag do Faramira.

"Odmah ćemo poslati obavijest svim knezovima i savjetnicima koji su u gradu i okolici da ćemo sutra ujutro održati sastanak u kojem će oni čuti najvažnije novosti iz Međuzemlja. Ja pak želim čuti njihove izvještaje", rekao je Boromir ozbiljno kada je stao pred Faramira. "A danas će biti naš dan – danas ćeš ti čuti mnogo detaljnije o mome putovanju. Dođi, brate. Čeka nas dugi razgovor.

-x-x-x-

Pitanje za kraj, možete odgovoriti u komentarima: želite li objavljivanje svakih tjedan dana? Recimo, svaki ponedjeljak? :)


	32. Susreti i upoznavanja

Sljedećega jutra Ellin je ustala vrlo rano. Prošle večeri su se dogovorili da će svi troje zajedno doručkovati, a zatim se posvetiti svojim dužnostima. Prema dogovoru s Faramirom, namjeravala se pridružiti ljudima koji vode obuku streličarstva. Znala je da će i Boromir i Faramir cijeloga dana imati mnogo posla, a još prije dolaska u Minas Tirith je odlučila da ni ona neće beskorisno sjediti jednom kada se nađe tamo.

Prošloga su dana sjedili i razgovarali do kasno u noć. Boromir je Faramiru detaljno prepričao sve doživljaje i etape njihova putovanja; uglavnom je govorio on, a Ellin bi tu i tamo ponešto dopunila. Bila je dirnuta slušajući kako pohvalno govori o vilenjacima Lothloriena i njihovim borbama i žrtvama, pogotovo stoga jer je znala kakvi su njegovi stavovi bili na samome početku.

Kada je počeo govoriti o otkriću Prstena primijetila je veliko čuđenje na Faramirovom licu, ali to je nije iznenadilo jer se sjećala da joj je Boromir govorio kako su svi u Gondoru vjerovali da je Prsten odavno uništen. Boromir nije bratu zatajio niti jedan detalj – ispričao mu je sve o tome kako je potpao pod njegov utjecaj te da je bio spreman napasti Froda kako bi ga oteo silom. Govorio je naizgled staloženo, ali Ellin je ispod te mirne vanjštine osjećala silni samoprijekor i znala je da si ne može oprostiti svoj postupak. Faramir ga je saslušao s razumijevanjem i nije ga osuđivao, i baš poput nje i Aragorna još onda na Amon Henu, pokušao je ponuditi riječi podrške. Boromir je, međutim, na to samo odmahnuo rukom rekavši da nema opravdanja za njegov čin, te nakon toga promijenio temu. Ellin je tada pomislila kako bi možda mogla porazgovarati s Faramirom o tome – ne bi li zajednički našli neki način kako pomoći Boromiru. Ipak, naslućivala je da ništa što bi njih dvoje mogli reći ili savjetovati neće biti od koristi; Boromirov je osjećaj krivnje bio previše jak, i teško da su ga ikakve riječi mogle ublažiti. A to ju je jako rastuživalo jer mu je na svaki način željela pomoći.

Faramir je pak obavijestio Boromira o novostima iz Minas Tiritha i Osgiliatha. U Minas Morgulu su se okupili svi nazguli i odatle su predvodili napade na Osgiliath. Orkovski tabori sada su već bili nadomak istočnoga Osgiliatha – kao što su i uočili približavajući se, a napadi su bili gotovo svakodnevni. Zapravo, jučerašnji dolazak Boromira i Ellin u Osgiliath zbio se za jednog od rijetkih mirnih trenutaka. Broj žrtava na gondorskoj strani je rastao, a koliko god orka pokosili, činilo se da ih je i dalje nebrojeno mnogo. Prema Faramirovim riječima, moglo se očekivati da će Osgiliath pasti za nekoliko dana, nakon čega će započeti opsada Minas Tiritha. Boromirovo se čelo nabralo od brige dok je slušao, a u očima mu se pojavila sjena boli. Ipak, na licu mu je bila ispisana i odlučnost; razmatrali su razne taktike i mogućnosti obrane, tražili načine kako se što uspješnije oduprijeti Sauronovoj nepreglednoj vojsci te razgovarali o evakuaciji žena, djece i starijih ljudi i o pozivu Rohancima.

Bila je ponoć kada su se napokon povukli na spavanje. Ellin su poveli na četvrti kat Ecthelionove kule, koji je bio jedan od katova namijenjen gostima. Prizemlje kule zauzimala je velika raskošna prijestolna dvorana u kojoj se na strani suprotnoj od ulaza nalazio veliki kraljev tron. Uz njega je bilo mnogo manje namjesničko prijestolje, a duž zidova su stajali kipovi starih kraljeva. Na prvome katu je bilo nekoliko velikih soba za održavanje vijećanja, kako je bila otkrila još ranije dok su se penjali, a cijeli drugi je kat zauzimala namjesnička rezidencija: tamo su bile Boromirova i Faramirova soba, dnevna soba, velika blagovaonica, kupaonica, te još nekoliko odaja koje trenutno nisu bile u upotrebi. Na trećem su katu bile kuhinja, razna spremišta i sobe koje je koristila posluga, a na sljedeća tri gostinjske sobe i kupaonice. Gornji katovi kule uglavnom su bili državni arhivi s mnogo dokumenata kako iz starije, tako i novije povijesti Gondora.

Ustavši, Ellin se umila i odjenula, te prišla prozoru prije nego što će sići na doručak. Njezina je odaja gledala na sjevernu stranu, a točno ispod njezinog prozora bio je Merethrond – dvorana za slavlja. Prošle je večeri upitala Boromira i Faramira da joj ispričaju više o Ecthelionovoj kuli i drugim lijepim građevinama koje je vidjela ovdje u Citadeli. Merethrond je bio velika prizemna zgrada pravokutna oblika u kojoj su se održavale razne svečanosti, balovi i gozbe. Samo malčice manja zgrada nalazila se na stražnjoj strani kule – na zapadnom dijelu Citadele, onom dijelu najbližem planini. Nekada je to bila rezidencija u kojoj su živjeli kraljevi i njihove obitelji, a sada je već gotovo tisuću godina bila prazna. "Nadajmo se da će se uskoro opet koristiti", bio je spomenuo sinoć Boromir, govoreći o Aragornovom dolasku u Minas Tirith. I naposljetku, treća velika zgrada Citadele, ona koja se nalazila južno od kule, bila je jedna od čuvenih biblioteka i arhiva Minas Tiritha; još su se dvije biblioteke nalazile na šestoj razini, nedaleko Kuća izlječenja. Ellin se nadala da će joj ostati bar malo vremena za posjet i razgledavanje njihovih vrijednih umjetnina i knjiga.

Sišavši na drugi kat u blagovaonicu otkrila je da su Boromir i Faramir već tamo. Prostorija je bila prostrana, a tri su velika prozora propuštala mnogo dnevne svjetlosti. Na sredini se nalazio ovalni, masivni drveni stol oko kojega se moglo smjestiti barem dvadeset ljudi. Boromir i Faramir su bili udubljeni u ozbiljan razgovor i tada je saznala da su primili vijesti o novim snažnim napadima na Osgiliath tijekom noći; ipak, gondorska je vojska još uvijek držala položaje u gradu.

Brzo su završili s jelom i odmah potom ustali kako bi što prije krenuli ususret svojim obavezama. Boromir je, kako je prethodnoga dana najavio, uskoro trebao započeti dugi niz sastanaka s raznim savjetnicima i knezovima pokrajina koji su trenutno bili u Minas Tirithu. Ellin je još po dolasku u blagovaonicu bila primijetila promjenu u njegovu izgledu. Bio je glatko obrijan, a njegova odjeća više nije bila jednostavna putna odora vojnika, već je sada na sebi imao bogatu višeslojnu civilnu odjeću. Bila je izrađena od crne i tamnocrvene tkanine, a na raskošnom ogrtaču bilo je srebrom izvezeno gondorsko stablo te iznad njega sedam zvjezdica. Faramir je pak bio u potpunoj suprotnosti od brata: na sebi je imao jednostavnu vojnu uniformu ithilienskih graničara i kožni oklop. Kopča na njegovom plaštu bila je drukčija nego što je vidjela kod svih ostalih vojnika – baš kao što je bila primijetila i za ostale zapovjednike koje je upoznala – pa je upitala je li baš taj detalj bio oznaka čina. Pretpostavka joj se pokazala točnom, i Faramir joj je ukratko opisao koja kopča odgovara kojem činu. Potom je progovorio Boromir.

"Sada se osjećam tako neobično u ovoj odjeći", rekao je dok su izlazili iz blagovaonice, kao da je pogodio o čemu je razmišljala. "Nisam ovo nosio mjesecima."

"Baš izgledaš kao pravi namjesnik", rekla je Ellin sa smiješkom i još jednom ga odmjerila od glave do pete. "I moram ti reći da mi se sviđa ova odjeća. Izgleda doista raskošno i dostojanstveno."

"Vjeruj mi, mnogo sam sretniji u mojoj jednostavnoj vojnoj odori i među vojnicima nego u ovim haljama zatvoren u četiri zida, i još okružen svim onim savjetnicima i knezovima na beskrajnim sastancima", odvratio je, namrštena čela.

"No, barem sam ja sada napokon pošteđen tih poslova", rekao je Faramir sa širokim osmijehom na licu, zadirkujući brata. "Ja se sada mogu vratiti mojim uobičajenim vojnim dužnostima."

Boromir ga je pogledao s patničkim izrazom lica, no trenutak kasnije i sam se nasmijao.

"No dobro, što se mora – mora se", zaključio je i pogledao ih oboje. "Ja ću biti na vijeću do pauze za ručak, a zatim i nakon toga. Ellin, hoćeš li nam se pridružiti na ručku? Bit će poslužen jedan sat nakon podneva."

"Zapravo, ne znam ni sama..." odgovorila je, neodlučna, da bi potom pogledala Faramira. "I ljudi na obuci će imati neku stanku za odmor, pretpostavljam?" upitala je, pa kad joj je potvrdno kimnuo, okrenula se Boromiru. "Mislim da bih ipak iskoristila tu stanku kako bih ostala među njima, upoznala ih i stekla prijatelje..."

"Znači, ni ti ne želiš doći blizu dosadnom vijeću?" upitao je Boromir smijući se dok su polagano svi zajedno hodali kroz hodnik prema stepenicama. "Ali ne brini, razumijem što želiš reći. Onda se vidimo na večeri?"

"To svakako", osmjehnula se.

"Ellin, povest ću te do vježbališta i upoznati s ljudima. Potom idem u Osgiliath", rekao je Faramir.

"Vraćaš li se večeras?" upitao ga je Boromir, sada posve ozbiljan.

"Ne znam. Ovisit će o tome što ću zateći i kako će se događaji odvijati", odgovorio je Faramir.

Boromir ga je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka, te naposljetku kimnuo. "Čuvaj se."

"Naravno, veliki braco." Dobacio je Boromiru kratki smiješak, pa se okrenuo prema Ellin. "Čekam te ispred palače", rekao je i krenuo prema stepeništu, a Ellin mu je bila zahvalna što im je dao nekoliko časaka da se pozdrave nasamo.

"Dakle, idemo za poslom... samo se nadam da me ljudi neće gledati kao neku čudakinju." Kako se bližio trenutak susreta s ljudima, obuzimala ju je nervoza i nije nikako mogla pobjeći od tog osjećaja.

Boromir joj je položio ruke na ramena.

"Hoće, barem u prvih nekoliko minuta", odvratio je ozbiljno, realno prikazujući situaciju. "Moraš znati da ti ljudi nisu nikada vidjeli vilenjaka u životu i bit ćeš im nešto posve novo. Štoviše, nije u pitanju vilenjak nego vilenjakinja, i još k tome vješta s oružjem. Ne može biti luđa kombinacija!" Uz posljednju rečenicu mu se izraz promijenio i nasmiješio se. "Ali siguran sam da će te ubrzo prihvatiti čim započnete razgovarati i upoznaju te."

"Nadam se da si u pravu. Voljela bih steći prijatelje ovdje", rekla je, pa uzdahnula. Faramir je čekao i znala je da mora krenuti. "Dakle, do večeras. Jedva čekam."

Osmjehnula se, unaprijed se radujući večeri. Boromir ju je privukao k sebi i izmijenili su dug strastveni poljubac, a onda je Ellin, i dalje mu se smiješeći, mahnula za pozdrav i pošla prema stepenicama. Spustila se niz dugo spiralno stubište koje je na prizemlju izlazilo u veliku prijestolnu dvoranu na njezinome početku, odmah do glavnoga ulaza u kulu. Izašla je i bacila pogled prema nebu. Bilo je prekriveno sivim oblacima i činilo se da bi tijekom dana mogla započeti kiša. Nebo i oblaci na istoku su bili gotovo posve crni i opet je, kao i proteklih dana, protrnula razmišljajući o opasnosti koja se nadvijala nad njih. A onda je, promatrajući te mračne oblake, nešto shvatila.

Ljudi iz Minas Tiritha živjeli su s time svakoga dana. Svakoga dana, svake godine – desetljećima i stoljećima – gledali su u tu tamu koja je prijetila progutati njihov grad i njihovu domovinu.

"Oh", oteo joj se tihi uzdah s usana dok joj je pogled i dalje bio prikovan za daleki, mračni Ephel Duath. "U mojoj domovini, često nas napadaju orci i trolovi koji se spuštaju sa sjevera iz Angmara te iz Maglenoga gorja s istoka, ali kada promatram ovo, sigurna sam da se nitko od naših ne bi mijenjao s vama... sasvim sigurno nije lako živjeti sa saznanjem da su Sauron i nazguli _toliko_ blizu."

"To je naša svakodnevnica. Navikneš se", odvratio joj je Faramir i slegnuo ramenima. "A pogled na to nas podsjeća da ne smijemo odustati."

Ellin je kimnula, i potom su se uputili prema tunelu koji je vodio do šestoga kruga. Za njima je krenulo i nekoliko vojnika koji su trebali biti Faramirova pratnja do Osgiliatha. Spustivši se, u konjušnicama su uzeli konje. Tek što su krenuli, Ellin se okrenula prema velikoj građevini s njihove desne strane koju je primijetila još prethodnoga dana pri dolasku, a koja se uzdizala nedaleko vrata koja su vodila prema petom krugu. Ispred nje je bila poveća travnata površina na kojoj je raslo cvijeće, a na njoj je bilo postavljeno i nekoliko klupica.

"Jesu li ovo Kuće izlječenja?" upitala je Faramira i pokazala rukom prema zgradi.

"Tako je", potvrdio je Faramir. "To je jedna od dvije bolnice koje imamo u gradu."

"Da, Boromir mi je pričao o tome. Rekao mi je da je još jedna mnogo niže, u drugome krugu, kako bi lakše mogla prihvatiti ranjenike iz bitaka."

Faramir joj je kimnuo; tada su prošli kroz velika kamena vrata i, slijedeći cestu koja je zavijala ulijevo, našli su se na petoj razini grada. Vojnici u pratnji jahali su nekoliko metara iza njih.

"Reci mi..." započeo je dok su polako jahali. "Razmišljao sam mnogo o onome što je Boromir sinoć ispričao. Naravno, znam o Prstenu ono što piše u povijesnim knjigama, znam da je to vrlo moćan predmet. Ali iznenadilo me da može baš toliko u potpunosti opčiniti osobu. Zvučalo mi je kao da je Boromir posve izgubio vlastitu volju."

"Može", odgovorila je Ellin bez oklijevanja. "Ja sam imala tu sreću da mi se nije obraćao direktno. Ali vjeruj mi, i samo jedan jedini kratki pogled na njega te posve opčini, i počneš intenzivno razmišljati o njemu. Poželiš ga uzeti u ruke, diviti mu se, čuvati ga, sklopiti šaku oko njega... i nikada ga ne ispustiti. I pomisliš koliko bi bio moćan s njime, a taj osjećaj ti se čini tako stvaran..." Glas joj se na kraju spustio do šapta, a gledala je ravno pred sebe, u grivu konja na kojem je jahala.

Faramir je šutio nekoliko trenutaka, a onda joj se ponovno obratio.

"Ovaj opis su nečije prepričane riječi? Ili ipak vlastito iskustvo, koliko mi se čini?"

Ellin se na to okrenula prema njemu i pogledala ga, ali na njegovome licu nije bilo izazivanja niti osuđivanja već samo radoznalost.

"Vlastito iskustvo", priznala je. "Spletom raznih okolnosti, u nekoliko navrata sam imala prilike vidjeti Prsten i čak mu biti prilično blizu. I samo što sam ga nakratko promatrala..." Zastala je i namrštila se. "Nije mi ugodno prisjetiti se koliko me odmah privukao. Da me počeo izravno mamiti, kao Boromira... tko zna, možda bih i ja pošla istim putem."

Uto su ušli u prolaz koji je vodio kroz središnju stijenu i našli se u polutami. Na trenutak je, sasvim iracionalno, imala osjećaj da je i sam razgovor o Prstenu probudio njegovu moć te da se dan oko njih zamračio. I iako je bila svjesna da je to samo tunel i da ništa magično nije na djelu, Ellin se ipak zagledala u svjetlost na izlazu iz njega kao da u njoj traži snagu i spas. Duboko je udahnula, tjerajući osjećaj nelagode. Kada su izašli, nakratko je pogledala Faramira.

"Boromir nije želio mnogo govoriti o tome", nastavila je, "i zapravo je meni nakon Amon Hena rekao čak i manje od onoga što je tebi ispričao jučer, ali nije mi bilo teško povezati: na onome posljednjem dijelu puta između Lothloriena i Amon Hena Prsten ga je neprestano mamio obećanjima o moći i spasu Gondora. Kao što si i sam čuo sinoć, to dozivanje je palo na plodno tlo i naposljetku ga je sasvim izludilo, jer znaš i sam koliko Boromiru znači vaš narod i vaša domovina. Učinilo mu se da je Prsten jedini izlaz za Gondor. I tako je potpao pod njegov utjecaj."

Faramir je polako kimnuo; vidjelo se da razmišlja o njenim riječima.

"A čovjek ne treba biti naročito mudar da bi shvatio da ga jako muči to što je učinio", zaključio je najzad. "To mi je sinoć odmah bilo jasno."

"Pokušala sam razgovarati s njim i reći mu da nije jedini u Družini koji je razmišljao o Prstenu, ali nije pomoglo", rekla je Ellin. "Naravno, to me ne čudi. Stvar je u tome što je on jedini otišao korak dalje od razmišljanja, odnosno bio je na rubu napada na Froda. Lako je osjetiti da ga muči strahovit osjećaj krivnje. Jako bih mu željela pomoći, no bojim se da ne znam kako, a on odbija razgovor." Zatresla je glavom i namrštila se. "Realno, svjesna sam da nikakav razgovor ne može pomoći. Na kraju krajeva, da sam ja na njegovome mjestu, i ja bih mislila da sam iznevjerila Družinu i nikakve riječi utjehe ne bi bile od pomoći. Međutim..." Zastala je i okrenula glavu prema Faramiru. Srela ga je tek jučer i tek su se počeli upoznavati. Ipak, svidio joj se na prvi pogled, a bio je brat čovjeka kojeg je voljela i željela se sprijateljiti s njime. "Volim ga. I upravo zbog toga, ma koliko se činilo teškim, silno bih htjela pronaći neki način da mu olakšam, barem malo... A ti ga ipak poznaješ bolje od mene, i ponadala sam se da ćeš možda ti smisliti nekakav pristup – bez obzira što negdje u sebi znam da je moja nada potpuno nerealna. Ali ne mogu si pomoći."

Faramir se nasmijao, ali bio je to osmijeh lišen veselja.

"Da, poznajem ga. Stoga samo mogu ponoviti sve ono što si već rekla", rekao je, s prizvukom sjete u glasu. "Ništa što bismo ti ili ja mogli reći mu ne može pomoći. Željet će se iskupiti na bilo koji način. I zato što ga poznajem, znam što će učiniti. Znam da bi ionako dao sve svoje snage u obranu Gondora – od jutra do mraka, svakoga dana, neumorno – bez obzira na to što se dogodilo na Amon Henu. A kao pokušaj ispravljanja svoga čina, mislim da će u toj borbi biti još požrtvovniji i da se neće micati iz prvih redova kako bi dao što veći doprinos. Nadam se da pri tome neće postupati nepromišljeno ili neoprezno. Ipak, ako ne učini nešto doista veliko, nešto što će biti prava prekretnica ili iskupljenje, znam da će ga njegov postupak i dalje proganjati."

Zašutio je i nakratko je zavladala tišina, a onda su se našli pred novim vratima u zidinama i, prošavši kroz njih, ušli u četvrti krug grada. Ellin je uočila da su cesta i pločnik oko nje bili malo širi nego na prethodnoj razini.

"Da, to je i meni palo na um", rekla je naposljetku, uzdahnuvši. "Ipak, nadam se da zna da smo tu za njega."

Neko su vrijeme jahali šutke, zaokupljeni svojim mislima. Ellin je odsutno promatrala oko sebe, prelazeći pogledom preko kuća uz cestu. Od glavne ceste su se svako malo i prema lijevo i prema desno granale uže sporedne ulice koje su vodile do brojnih kuća u pozadini. Većina su bile relativno malene prizemnice, ali tu i tamo se isticala i poneka raskošnija, viša građevina. Ellin je primijetila da se tik uz glavnu cestu nalazila i pokoja trgovina ili pak zanatska radionica. Ljudi su hodali cestom i neki od njih su u prolazu pozdravljali Faramira, a on je svima ljubazno kimnuo. Međutim, zamijetila je da ljudi na ulicama ipak nema mnogo, a neke trgovine bile su puste i zatvorene. Isto tako, među kućama koje su odisale životom i imale uređene okućnice i prozore ispunjene cvijećem, Ellin je mjestimice uočavala i kuće čiji su prozori bili mračni i razbijenih okna, a oronulo kamenje i potpuno ili djelomično urušeni krovovi jasno su govorili da su odavno prazne.

"Ovo me rastužuje", rekla je sjetno i pokazala glavom prema jednoj takvoj kući dok su se približavali sljedećem tunelu koji je vodio kroz stijenu. "Gotovo kao da osjećam dašak atmosfere naših naselja u kojima je sve više praznih kuća i sve manje stanovnika jer su mnogi otišli na Zapad. Ta melankolija me ponekad znala gušiti."

"Vidjet ćeš još takvih prizora kroz grad, nažalost", odvratio joj je Faramir. "Stanovništvo Gondora je bilo desetkovano velikom kugom, i zapravo brojke još uvijek nisu na razini doba prije te epidemije. Ipak, u prvome razdoblju nakon toga bilo je i mnogo gore nego danas. Čitao sam da je umrlo više od polovice ukupnoga tadašnjeg stanovništva Gondora. Neposredno nakon epidemije Minas Tirith bio je grad duhova – s mnogo praznih kuća i sasvim malo ljudi. S vremenom, malo pomalo, Gondor se počeo oporavljati. Ali to je teklo jako sporo i još uvijek nismo dosegnuli nekadašnje stanje, iako smo mu sada sasvim blizu."

"I ja sam čitala o tome, a mnogo sam čula i od Elronda", rekla je Ellin, upravo kada su ušli u tunel. Baš kao i u prethodnome, topot kopita njihovih konja sada je u tom skučenom prostoru odjekivao mnogo jače no na otvorenom. "Sjeverni krajevi Međuzemlja također su stradali od kuge, pa su tih godina i on i svi vilenjaci Rivendella koji su bar donekle poznavali vještine liječenja putovali Arnorom i obilazili naselja ljudi. Ipak, bilo je mnogo onih koje nisu uspjeli spasiti. Bolest je toga puta bila previše snažna i strašna, i pričao mi je da ni svi poznati lijekovi jednostavno nisu bili dovoljni. Bila je to jedna od najtežih bitaka koje su vodili naši izlječitelji, a Elrondu ćeš i nakon svih tih stoljeća vidjeti tugu u očima kada mu spomeneš to doba."

"S obzirom na način na koji govoriš o tome, zaključujem da tada još nisi bila rođena, točno?" upitao ju je Faramir.

"Ne, nisam", potvrdila je Ellin. Dobacila mu je postranični pogled i usprkos polutami tunela, razabrala popriličnu znatiželju na njegovom licu. "Osamdeset i pet mi je godina", odgovorila je na neizrečeno pitanje.

"Onda si po vašim mjerilima prilično mlada, zar ne?" upitao je, na što je Ellin kimnula. "Nekada sam jako volio čitati knjige iz povijesti. Odnosno, volim to još uvijek, samo što nažalost sada nemam mnogo vremena za čitanje." Zastao je i nasmiješio se. "Na trenutak sam pomislio da te mogu ispitivati o značajnim i zanimljivim događajima iz povijesti, da mi pričaš o njima iz prve ruke. Nešto poput žive knjige. Ali čini se da to ipak neće biti moguće."

"Ne, bojim se neće", odvratila je Ellin te se i ona osmjehnula. Uto su izašli iz tunela i opet se našli na otvorenom. "Čak se i zadnji veliki događaj – protjerivanje Saurona iz Dol Guldura od strane Bijeloga vijeća – zbio kada sam još bila beba. O povijesnim događajima možeš pitati moga prijatelja Legolasa... kada stigne u Minas Tirith." Glas joj se na kraju spustio gotovo do šapta, a smiješak je izblijedio. Svako prisjećanje na prijatelje budilo je njezinu zabrinutost.

"Nadam se da su tvoji prijatelji dobro", rekao je Faramir suosjećajno, pogađajući o čemu je razmišljala. "I doista, volio bih ga upoznati. Siguran sam da su takve osobe prave riznice znanja."

"Boromir mi je pričao da te oduvijek zanimala znanost."

"Da, to je ljubav iz djetinjstva", kimnuo je sa smiješkom. "Osobito povijest i zvjezdoznanstvo. Ipak, s obzirom na vojne obaveze, nije bilo vremena da se posvetim samo tome."

"Ako ovih dana budem imala pokoji slobodni trenutak i ako uhvatim priliku, voljela bih razgledati vaše knjižnice i arhive", rekla je Ellin. "Naročito bih više voljela naučiti o zvijezdama koje vidite odavde. Minas Tirith je mnogo južnije od moje domovine, i primijetila sam da su mi sada zviježđa na južnome dijelu neba potpuno nova – ne vide se iz Rivendella."

"Rado ću ti pokazati", rekao je Faramir oduševljeno. "Znači, i tebe to zanima? Baviš li se ozbiljno proučavanjem neba?"

"Ne, ne naročito intenzivno", odgovorila je. "Ali volim povremeno promatrati zvijezde i pratiti kretanje zvijezda lutalica, te čitati priče i legende o njima."

"Slično kao i ja", kimnuo je Faramir, te je radoznalo promotrio. "A čime se još baviš?"

Ellin se u sebi osmjehnula Faramirovoj znatiželji. Naravno, nije bilo iznenađujuće što želi saznati više o ženi u koju se zaljubio njegov brat.

"Izlječiteljstvom, kao što ti je spomenuo Boromir", odvratila je. "Učila sam od Elronda, iako sam daleko od njegova znanja i iskustva, kao što možeš zaključiti. Njemu nitko u Međuzemlju nije ravan. Mnogo puta smo obilazili naselja Dunedaina u Arnoru, naročito zimi kada su česte epidemije gripe i sličnih bolesti, kako bismo im pomogli. Uz to, povremeno sam odlazila s Dunedainima na pohode protiv orka širom Arnora, a katkada smo mi iz Rivendella odlazili u Mrkodol pomoći Thranduilovim četama – pogotovo u onim razdobljima kada su bili pod intenzivnim napadima snaga zla iz Dol Guldura. A u mirnim periodima sam bila kod kuće, baveći se običnim kućanskim poslovima."

"Svestrano i požrtvovno", rekao je Faramir ozbiljno i lagano kimnuo, a u glasu mu je osjetila poštovanje. "Mislim da mi je jasno zašto se Boromir zaljubio u tebe."

Stidljivo se nasmiješila, lagano se zarumenivši. Potom je digla pogled prema Faramiru. "I on ima mnogo vrlina. Poštenje, čast, hrabrost, požrtvovnost za prijatelje... sve sam to imala prilike vidjeti na ovome putovanju." Onda je njezin smiješak postao mnogo širi. "Doduše, uz sve to, ujedno je i najgori pacijent na svijetu."

Faramir joj se pridružio u smijehu.

"Da, moraš ga svezati lancima da bi mirovao, zar ne? Jednom ću ti pričati kako je znao izluđivati naše izlječitelje."

Dok su se tako zajedno smijali, pomislila je kako se zapravo isprve dobro razumije s Faramirom i to ju je ispunilo srećom. Bilo joj je vrlo stalo do toga da se sprijatelji s njim, i učinilo joj se da je ovaj razgovor odličan početak.

Kada su se našli u trećem krugu, nešto dalje od ceste je ugledala jednu veliku zgradu koju je zamijetila prethodnoga dana kada su stigli i jahali uzbrdo, ali nije stigla upitati o čemu se radi. Bila je kvadratnog oblika, a bila je i prilično visoka – na prizemlje su se nastavljala još dva kata.

"To je naša glavna gradska škola", odgovorio je Faramir na njezino pitanje. "Osim nje, na drugim lokacijama u gradu postoje razne zanatske i majstorske radionice, kao nastavak na osnovno obrazovanje. Kao što možeš zaključiti, škola za liječnike je smještena u Kućama izlječenja pa istovremeno, na istome mjestu, imaju i teoretsku i praktičnu obuku. Njihovo školovanje, naravno, traje najduže."

Kako su pomalo jahali kroz grad, u drugome je krugu uočila i veliku tržnicu. Prethodnoga je poslijepodneva bila prazna, ali niti sada na njoj nije bilo živosti koja bi u mirno doba vladala u tako velikome gradu. Prodavači su sa svojim dobrima zauzeli tek možda četvrtinu tezgi, a i kupaca je bilo malo. No primijetila je nešto drugo: kako su bili sve bliže prvome krugu grada i glavnim gradskim vratima, na ulicama je bilo sve više žena i djece – nekih na kolima, a nekih koji su išli pješice. Sa sobom su imali tek ono najnužnije i spremali su se napustiti grad kako bi u jugozapadnom Gondoru pokušali naći relativnu sigurnost. Sumorna povorka se polako kretala cestom prema prvome krugu. Faramir, Ellin i njihova pratnja su prošli pokraj te kolone, a kada su se spustili u prvi krug i našli se na velikom trgu pred gradskim vratima, Ellin je vidjela da se tamo već nalazi jedna grupa žena i djece. Među njima je bio i poveći broj starih ljudi. Nekoliko je vojnika pomagalo pri okupljanju i postrojavanju kola, a među njima je bila žena koja je izdavala naredbe i sve nadgledala. Koliko je Ellin mogla vidjeti iz daljine, mogla je biti u pedesetim godinama; iz njezine je odjeće bilo je vidljivo da je civil, no ruho joj je bilo malo bogatije od ostalih okupljenih žena, a njezino ju je držanje označavalo kao vođu.

"To je Bereth, sestra kneza Lossarnacha", rekao je Faramir, očito uočivši njezino zanimanje. "Njezin brat i dio ljudi iz njihove pokrajine će se pridružiti vojsci i ojačati obranu grada, a s njom sam dogovorio da organizira i nadgleda evakuaciju žena i djece iz Minas Tiritha. Planirano je da se smjeste u Lossarnachu."

"Razumijem", kimnula je Ellin. "Pretpostavljam da će cjelokupna evakuacija potrajati nekoliko dana?"

"Naravno, budući da ih ima mnogo", odgovorio je Faramir. "Prva grupa kreće iz grada danas, a sljedeće grupe će kretati tijekom naredna dva ili tri dana, ovisno koliko će im trebati za pripremu. A budući da će se kretati sporo, vjerujem da će im do južnoga Lossarnacha gdje će biti smješteni trebati četiri ili pet dana puta. No, pričekaj me trenutak." Sjahao je i pošao prema Bereth s kojom se zadržao u kraćem razgovoru. Ubrzo se vratio do Ellin i potom su izjahali preko spuštenih gradskih vrata na Pelennorska polja. Faramir je dao znak da skrenu u desno, prema mjestu gdje su bile postavljene mete i gdje se već nalazilo mnogo ljudi. Ipak još nisu započeli s vježbom za taj dan; ljudi su bili okupljeni u grupicama i međusobno razgovarali, a neki su tek pristizali na vježbalište.

Faramir ju je poveo prema grupici ljudi u odorama ithilienskih graničara za koje je Ellin odmah zaključila da su vojnici, odnosno instruktori svih ovih civila. Bilo ih je samo pet, a koliko je mogla procijeniti na brzinu gledajući oko sebe, ostalih ljudi je bilo više od stotinu i pedeset i još su dolazili. Među ljudima se tada proširio žamor i na trenutak ju je situacija podsjetila na dolazak u bazu graničara u Anorienu – gotovo svi pogledi su bili uprti u nju. Faramir je dojahao ravno do petorice vojnika i pozdravio ih, a ona ga je slijedila. Potom je visoko podignuo ruku što je privuklo pažnju svih ljudi i razgovori su zamrli, a svi su se oni okrenuli prema njemu.

"Želim dobro jutro svima okupljenima", rekao je jasnim, snažnim glasom. "Sve vas pozdravljam i još jednom zahvaljujem na trudu koji ulažete u to što radite. Mnogo vas se odazvalo na ovaj poziv, a sretan sam što vas dolazi još. Vaših je učitelja malo", u tome je trenutku zastao te pokazao prema petorici vojnika pokraj njega, "što znači da imaju mnogo posla i ne stižu se dovoljno posvetiti svima vama. Od danas će s vama će biti još jedna osoba koja će vas podučavati." Tada je pokazao rukom prema njoj, predstavljajući je. "Ovo je Ellin kći Laerona, rodom iz Rivendella. Pristigla je u Minas Tirith jučer zajedno s gospodarom Boromirom, a oboje su bili dio družine koja se putem od Rivendella do Gondora borila protiv neprijatelja. Gospa Ellin je vješt streličar i mnogo je puta sudjelovala u borbama protiv orka na sjeveru. Od danas će se i ona pridružiti vašim instruktorima te voditi obuku za neke od vas."

Ellin je osjetila kako joj srce ubrzano tuče dok je prelazila očima po mnoštvu i promatrala reakcije. _Hoće li me prihvatiti?_ Faramirove riječi slijedio je glasan žamor. Neki su samo zapanjeno zurili u nju, a neki su se međusobno došaptavali. Na licima petorice vojnika bilo je ispisano veliko iznenađenje, a primijetila je i kako je odmjeravaju i procjenjuju.

"Žena s oružjem? I još k tome vilenjakinja? Zašto bismo slušali jednu od njih?" Podrugljivi povik je dopro iz sredine okupljenih ljudi i nije se vidjelo tko je govorio. Smijeh nekolicine ljudi poručivao je da se slažu s time, no vidjelo se i da mnogi ne odobravaju izrečeno.

"Zato jer..." započeo je Faramir, no Ellin je podignula ruku i zaustavila ga, te prešla pogledom preko svih okupljenih ljudi. Žamor se stišao i začas je imala njihovu punu pažnju – njihova znatiželja bila je opipljiva. _Tko je ona? Zašto je tu? Što li će nam sada reći?,_ čitala je misli u pogledima okupljenih ljudi. Srce joj je zalupalo još jače i nervozno je stegla uzde svoga konja. Da, za njih je bila stranac, a svugdje se moglo naći ljude koji nisu voljeli nešto strano, koji su se toga čak i bojali te osjećali neprijateljstvo prema svemu nepoznatom. I znala je da će sljedeće što će učiniti i izreći biti presudno za njezin odnos s ovim ljudima.

"Zato jer vam želim pomoći na svaki način koji mogu", rekla je iz srca, sasvim jednostavno. "Zato jer imam znanja za to, a ne želim sjediti besposleno sad kad sam tu. Zato jer... želim biti jedna od vas i dijeliti vašu sudbinu."

Mogla je još nastaviti – o tome kako je borba protiv Saurona njihov zajednički cilj; o tome kako se gotovo cijeloga života borila protiv njegovih slugu i kako nije imala namjeru sada stati; o tome kako je voljela ljude i voljela provoditi vrijeme s njima, te kako je često boravila među Dunedainima i imala brojne prijatelje među njima. Međutim, nije izrekla ništa od toga, ostala je samo na one tri kratke ali iskrene rečenice i nije željela razvlačiti govor. S grčem u želucu, i s nadom da je njezina poruka doprla do njih, promotrila je ljude oko sebe.

I tada je, gledajući polaganu pojavu odobravanja na njihovim licima, njihovo kimanje i poneki osmijeh, shvatila da je uspjela. Prva barijera je bila probijena. Mogla je čak čuti one najbliže kako tiho izgovaraju pozdrave dobrodošlice. I sama se osmjehnula; njezin strah i nervoza su se polako počeli topiti, a preplavilo ju je veliko olakšanje. Jedan od graničara tada se uputio prema njoj – zacijelo onaj s najvišim činom među njima, pretpostavila je – i stao je uz njezina konja te se lagano naklonio u znak pozdrava. Bio je visok i širokih ramena, a moglo mu je biti oko četrdeset godina.

"Dobrodošla, Ellin iz Rivendella", rekao je glasno, tako da su njegove riječi odjeknule među okupljenim ljudima. "Moje ime je Ciryon, a ubrzo ćeš upoznati i ostale moje kolege. Hvala što ćeš nam se pridružiti. U ovim teškim vremenima svaka je pomoć vrlo dragocjena."

Ellin se na to još šire nasmiješila, te sjahala i rukovala se s čovjekom. Znala je da će sigurno i ubuduće biti onih koji će možda dobaciti pokoji podrugljiv pogled ili komentar, ali izrazi lica većine ljudi i reakcije dobrodošlice poručivali su joj da će među njima naći i prijatelje. Upoznala se i s ostalom četvoricom vojnika, a onda joj se približio Faramir i kimnuo.

"No dobro, ja moram požuriti u Osgiliath", obratio joj se, sjedeći u sedlu. "Koliko vidim, ne moram više brinuti za tebe. Sjajno si započela upoznavanje", osmjehnuo se.

"Pa, čini se da jesam", odvratila je radosno. "U redu, ja se sada bacam na posao. Sretno u Osgiliathu, čuvaj se. Vidjet ćemo se večeras ili sutra."

Pozdravili su se i Faramir je sa svojom pratnjom odjahao prema Osgiliathu, a Ellin se okrenula prema ostalim instruktorima kako bi dogovorili plan. S velikim zanimanjem i divljenjem su razgledali njezin lorienski lûk, a onda su je pitali o izradi i dometu. Ukratko im je odgovorila o procesu izrade, te zatim procijenila udaljenost od mete i pošla još dalje. Znala je da ima mnogo vilenjaka, vrhunskih streličara, koji bi mogli pogoditi metu s još veće udaljenosti od nje; sebe je smatrala prosječnim streličarom, a imala je i nešto manju fizičku snagu no muškarci. Ipak, lorienski lûk joj je omogućavao velik domet upravo zato jer se radilo o dugome lûku, i po izrazima lica koje je usput zapazila mogla je vidjeti da su impresionirani udaljenošću na koju je stala od mete – otišla je poprilično dalje od mjesta na kojoj su vježbali dobrovoljci. Stala je i proučila situaciju. Bilo je mirno i nije morala voditi računa o vjetru. Pažljivo je nanišanila i odapela. Nije pogodila samo središte, no strijela se ipak zaustavila blizu njega i bila je zadovoljna pogotkom.

"Odlično", rekao je Ciryon s poštovanjem u glasu, a među okupljenim ljudima pronio se žamor odobravanja. "Smijem li?" Pokazao je rukom prema njenom lûku, upitno je promatrajući.

"Naravno", odgovorila je sa smiješkom i pružila mu ga. Pažljivo je isprobao savitljivost mekog ali čvrstog drva i zategnutost tetive, a Ellin je pročitala na njegovom licu oduševljenje, kao i izazov koji je osjetio držeći taj vrhunski lûk u ruci. Nije je iznenadilo kad joj je odmah potom uputio još jednu molbu – ovoga puta da se i sam okuša u gađanju – kao ni činjenica što se od mete udaljio još i više nego ona jer joj je odmah bilo jasno da ova petorica moraju biti izvrsni strijelci. I doista, čak i s te velike udaljenosti, Ciryonova strijela pogodila je u sredinu. Usklici oduševljenja popratili su i njegov pogodak.

"Fantastičan je, najbolji lûk koji sam ikada probao", rekao je kada joj ga je vratio. "Volio bih jednom imati ovakav."

U međuvremenu su pristigli svi ljudi i potom su se rasporedili na svoja mjesta. Mete su bile postavljene prilično blizu grada, podno gradskih zidina. Svaki je instruktor nadzirao dio ljudi, a Ellin se usredotočila na tridesetak koji su bili preraspodijeljeni njoj. Na početku im se još jednom predstavila, te im rekla da joj se bez oklijevanja obrate sa svim pitanjima koje bi mogli imati. Potom su započeli s vježbom, a ona je pozorno promotrila svakoga od njih. Kao što joj je Faramir rekao prethodnoga dana, radilo se o civilima i odmah je vidjela da nemaju pravu rutinu i vještinu. Ipak, imali su volju i predanost, i željeli su naučiti i biti od koristi. Nakon što je neko vrijeme pratila njihove pokušaje, uočila je koji su među njima malo uvježbaniji, kao i kojima ide nešto lošije. Posebno se koncentrirala na ove potonje, no obilazila je svih redom i upućivala ih u pravilno držanje i nišanjenje.

Nakon nekog vremena započela je kišica, ali bila je sasvim lagana i nisu prekidali vježbu. Do podneva, kada su napravili stanku za odmor, nekoliko je puta počinjala i prestajala. Za vrijeme pauze Ellin je ostala blizu ljudi koje je podučavala; isprva su šutjeli, no kod nekih od njih ubrzo je prevladala radoznalost te su je stali ispitivati o njenim iskustvima u borbi te općenito o njezinoj domovini na sjeveru. Bilo joj je jako drago uspostaviti kontakte s njima i spremno je odgovarala na sva pitanja. Vidjela je da su jako znatiželjni saznati više o vilenjačkim zemljama i zbivanjima na sjeveru, pa im je pričala i o združenim naporima Dunedaina i njezinoga naroda.

Kasnije tijekom poslijepodneva, dok je hodala od jednog do drugog čovjeka svoje skupine, Ellin je u jednom trenutku u dugoj liniji ljudi koji su vježbali nešto podalje od njene grupe ugledala jednu priliku sitniju od ostalih. Kosa joj je bila crvena i bila je lako uočljiva. Nije znala što joj je točno privuklo pažnju, ali kada je bolje pogledala, Ellin je uočila da se radi o djevojci. Na trenutak se udaljila od svojih učenika i prešla nekoliko koraka u njenome pravcu kako bi je bolje promotrila. Premda je po vještini bila daleko od uvježbanih vojnika, Ellin je vidjela da djevojka ima skladne pokrete i da dobro gađa. _"Dobro joj je krenulo, mislim da ima dara"_, odjednom se prisjetila Eradanovih riječi i upitala se radi li se o istoj djevojci. Kolika je bila vjerojatnost da je naletjela baš na nju? Minas Tirith je bio velik; Ellin je procijenila da je prije evakuacije u gradu moglo živjeti oko pet tisuća ljudi. Ipak, zacijelo nije bilo mnogo djevojaka koje bi se poželjele priključiti strijelcima, a još manje onih koje bi to zaista i provele u djelo. No na temelju onoga što joj je Eradan ispričao, pretpostavila je da bi njegova prijateljica mogla učiniti upravo to. Ellin je bila radoznala saznati je li to baš ona, i poželjela je upoznati djevojku.

Vratila se do svoje grupe i opet se potpuno posvetila njima. Marljivo su vježbali tijekom poslijepodnevnih sati, a po isteku četvrtoga sata obuka je za taj dan bila gotova. Ellin je srdačno pozdravila sve ljude iz svoje skupine kao i Ciryona i ostale vojnike, te pogledom potražila figuru koju je uočila ranije. Zahvaljujući upadljivoj crvenoj kosi, nije bilo teško ugledati je – polako je hodala prema gradskim vratima. Ellin je brzo dohvatila uzde konja na kojem je dojahala jutros i, vodeći ga uz sebe, požurila kako bi je sustigla. Ubrzo je stigla do djevojke te nastavila koračati uz nju.

"Dobar dan ti želim", rekla je uz lagani osmijeh, te pružila ruku. "Ja sam Ellin."

Djevojka, malo niža od nje, okrenula se prema njoj i na trenutak ju je začuđeno gledala. Ellin je odmah vidjela da je sasvim mlada – moglo joj je biti najviše osamnaest godina. Oči su joj bile plave i bila je prilično svjetloputa, a pjegice na lijepom licu gotovo su joj davale izgled djevojčice.

"Ja sam Meriel, kći Hirgona", odvratila je, prihvativši pruženu ruku. Stisak joj je bio čvrst.

"Drago mi je da smo se upoznale", kimnula je Ellin. "Primijetila sam te ranije među strijelcima, pa sam se upitala... poznaješ li možda jednog mladića, vojnika po imenu Eradan?"

Na Merielinom je licu jasno bilo ispisano posvemašnje iznenađenje. "Ja... da! Ovaj... što... kako...?" Potom joj se u očima pojavio tračak bojazni. "Je li on...?"

"On je dobro", brzo je rekla Ellin kako bi umirila svoju sugovornicu. "Barem je bio dobro prije tri dana, kada sam ga upoznala. Boromir i ja smo se na svome putu prema Minas Tirithu zaustavili u jednom garnizonu graničara u Anorienu, i tamo sam susrela Eradana. Malo smo razgovarali, a između ostalog mi je pričao o svojoj prijateljici zainteresiranoj za učenje streličarstva. Stoga, kada sam te ranije ugledala među ljudima koji vježbaju, pomislila sam da bi to mogla biti upravo ti."

"Razumijem", rekla je Meriel shvativši vezu, pa se stidljivo osmjehnula. "Doista ti je pričao o meni?" Obrazi su joj se lagano zarumenjeli.

"Jest", odgovorila je Ellin. "Spomenuo mi je jednu posebnu prijateljicu koju zna od djetinjstva, i pričao je o tvome interesu da naučiš gađati lûkom i strijelom. Rekao mi je da ti je dobro krenulo i zvučao je prilično ponosno."

"Oh, tako", promrmljala je djevojka. Lice joj je poprimilo nijansu gotovo poput kose, a na licu joj je zaigrao osmijeh. Doimala se zbunjeno, ali i sretno. Ellin se nasmiješila u sebi. Nije mogla biti sigurna, ali gledajući Merieline reakcije, veselo je pomislila kako djevojka nije ravnodušna prema svome prijatelju. A dobro se sjećala i njegova zanesenog pogleda dok je pričao o njoj; srce joj je stalo uz to dvoje mladih ljudi i poželjela im je što skoriji susret, kao i da si otkriju svoju ljubav. _Kada bar ne bi bilo ovog rata pred nama, i kad bi barem svi mogli živjeti sretno i bezbrižno_...

"Vidjela sam jutros kako si pogodila metu", rekla je tada Meriel i prenula je iz razmišljanja. Bile su pred gradskim vratima. "Bila si na jako velikoj udaljenosti, a pogodila si skoro u sredinu. Pomislila sam kako ja nikada neću uspjeti tako dobro gađati."

Ellin joj se nasmiješila. "Pa, sasvim sigurno nećeš u samo nekoliko dana ili mjeseci. Prava vještina dolazi tek s godinama", odvratila je dok su polako prelazile most i ulazile u grad. Hodale su sporo jer je ispred i oko njih bilo mnogo ljudi koji su se svi vraćali svojim domovima. "Baš nitko nije vješt u početku. Samo moraš biti strpljiva. Koliko ti je godina?"

"Sedamnaest."

"Meni je bilo šesnaest kada sam započela, i naravno da sam i ja na početku imala osjećaj da imam dvije lijeve ruke. Samo si daj vremena i budi uporna."

"Upornost neće biti problem, ali vrijeme je ono čega nemamo previše do početka opsade, kako se čini..." rekla je Meriel namršteno. "Ipak, nadam se da ću pogoditi bar nekoliko orka." Tada su se našle na središnjem velikom trgu prvoga kruga, a Meriel je zastala i pokazala rukom prema cesti koja je vodila dalje. "Ja živim u drugom krugu, idem polako pješice kući", rekla je te pogledala prema konju kojeg je Ellin vodila uz sebe. "Ti ćeš nastaviti na konju?"

"Ne žuri mi se", odvratila je Ellin. "Ako ti ne smetam, nastavila bih malo šetati s tobom."

"Ne smetaš, naravno", rekla je Meriel i polako su nastavile hodati. Ellin je iskosa pogledala djevojku.

"Sigurno ćeš biti uspješna sa svojim lûkom", rekla je Ellin, nadovezujući se na raniju temu. "Malo sam te promatrala dok si vježbala. Eradan je u pravu. Za početnika, dobro ti ide."

"Zaista?" uskliknula je Meriel, a plave oči su joj se oduševljeno raširile. "Oh, hvala ti, gospo."

"Zovi me samo Ellin. Nema potrebe za službenim oslovljavanjem. Svi smo mi suborci – ljudi i vilenjaci povezani zajedničkim ciljem – braća i sestre po oružju, moglo bi se reći. Premda sestara ima malo", primijetila je Ellin na kraju.

"Ali ima nas!" dodala je ponosno Meriel. "Većina me začuđeno gledala kada sam se javila kao dobrovoljac, a neki čak i podrugljivo. No zašto ne bih i ja sudjelovala? Imam jednaku želju i motiv kao i svi ostali." Tada se potpuno uozbiljila. "Zašto se ne bih i ja borila za one koje volim?"

Ellin ju je promotrila. Otprve je bila osjetila simpatiju prema Meriel – mogla je vidjeti sebe u njoj. Nije bilo teško pogoditi da je gubitak oca i brata potaknuo Meriel da se priključi borbi protiv neprijatelja, baš kao što je Ellin započela nakon što su joj poginuli roditelji. "Eradan mi je rekao za tvoga brata i oca... želim da znaš da mi je doista žao."

"Hvala ti", odvratila je Meriel, a u očima joj se pojavila bolna sjena. Ellin se sjećala da joj je Eradan rekao da joj je brat poginuo nedavno, i jasno je vidjela da je Merielina tuga još bila svježa. Zato je brzo postavila novo pitanje ne bi li skrenula djevojčine misli.

"Imaš li još braće i sestara?"

"Imam mlađu sestru, devet joj je godina. Vrlo je živahna i svojeglava." Usprkos tuzi još uvijek vidljivoj na njenom licu, Meriel se blago nasmiješila. "Da je samo malo starija, mislim da bi se i ona javila kao dobrovoljac na poziv gospodara Faramira. Ovako će zajedno s majkom napustiti Minas Tirith, sutra ili najkasnije preksutra. Pridružit će se ostalima koji odlaze iz grada."

Nekoliko su trenutaka hodale bez riječi, a onda je Ellin opet pogledala djevojku. "Sigurna sam da će majka biti jako zabrinuta za tebe", rekla je.

"Hoće", namrštila se Meriel. "Pokušavala sam joj objasniti da je to poriv koji osjećam negdje duboko u sebi – jednostavno me nešto tjera da učinim nešto za svoj grad i svoju domovinu. Uostalom, da sam muško, svi bi očekivali od mene da se borim. Znam da se majka boji da me ne izgubi. A ni ja ne mogu reći da se ne bojim smrti, na kraju krajeva. Svatko želi živjeti, zar ne?" Zamišljeno je zastala, a njezino mlado lice je pod teretom teških, ozbiljnih misli odjednom izgledalo mnogo starije. "Ali želim ostati i boriti se. Jednim dijelom, želim to baš zbog oca i brata. Imam osjećaj da im tako odajem počast."

"Razumijem", rekla je Ellin i kimnula. "I mislim da si hrabra. Nije lako naći snagu za ovo što ti činiš."

Meriel se stidljivo osmjehnula Ellininom komplimentu. Hodale su dalje i polako su se približavale vratima koje su vodile u drugi krug, a Ellin je razmišljala o Merielinim riječima. Bila je mlada, ali bilo je i mudrosti u njoj. Na trenutke je djelovala ranjivo, a onda opet čvrsto i odlučno. Ellinina simpatija prema djevojci još je porasla.

"A kako su tvoji roditelji reagirali kada si rekla da se želiš boriti?" upitala je zatim Meriel, znatiželjno je pogledavši, pa brzo dodala, "nadam se da ti ne smeta što pitam..."

"Naravno da ne." Ellin je odmahnula glavom. "Poginuli su prije nego što sam uopće započela. Bilo mi je petnaest godina kada su ih ubili orci, i zapravo je taj događaj bio ono što me nagnalo da započnem učiti mačevanje i streličarstvo. Željela sam osvetu."

"Oh, tako mi je žao!" uskliknula je Meriel, a oči su joj se ispunile suosjećanjem. "Sad mi je krivo što sam te podsjetila na to."

"Ma ne brini", brzo je rekla Ellin kako bi umirila djevojku. "Naravno, tuga neće nikada potpuno proći, ali ipak je to bilo prije dosta godina, pa mi gubitak nije tako svjež kao tebi." Nakon što je to rekla, primijetila je kako je Meriel promatra zbunjeno i radoznalo u isto vrijeme. "Osamdeset i pet mi je godina", rekla je i prije no što je pitanje bilo izrečeno.

"Aha. Tako", odvratila je polako djevojka. Izraz joj je i dalje bio zbunjen, kao da pokušava spojiti Ellinino mladoliko lice s brojkom koju je upravo čula. Naposljetku se nasmijala. "Pa, vi vilenjaci izgledate sjajno za svoje godine", našalila se na kraju.

Obje su se veselo nasmijale, a onda su prošle kroz velika kamena vrata. Glavna cesta je dalje zavijala udesno, a od zavoja na kojem su stajale su na lijevu stranu vodile druge ulice. Meriel je pokazala rukom prema toj strani.

"Ja stanujem nekoliko ulica dalje", rekla je i mahnula rukom u pravcu svoje kuće. "Ako si gošća gospodara Boromira i Faramira, pretpostavljam da nastavljaš prema Citadeli?"

"Da", odgovorila je Ellin i zastala, pa se zagledala u Meriel. Na mnogo su načina bile različite i tek su kratko razgovarale, ali činilo joj se i da su na neki način bliske. "Stvarno mi je drago što smo se upoznale. Voljela bih da se nastavimo družiti u narednim danima."

"I ja bih to voljela", odvratila je djevojka. "Rado bih čula od tebe više o vilenjacima... mislim da je vrlo malo ljudi u Gondoru koji znaju više o vama." Tada se zagledala u daljinu, a osmijeh je iščeznuo s njenoga lica. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka šutnje i zamišljenosti, opet se okrenula prema Ellin "Nakon sutrašnjeg dana kuća će mi biti prilično pusta. Bi li mi došla u posjet koji put, poslijepodne ili predvečer?"

"Svakako", rekla je Ellin toplo i kimnula, te pružila ruku. Meriel ju je odmah prihvatila i čvrsto stisnula. "Jako rado ću doći k tebi. A najprije ćemo se vidjeti sutra na obuci."

Rastale su se uz smiješak. Ellin je još časak gledala za Meriel dok se ova udaljavala, a onda je uzjahala i krenula prema Citadeli. Bila je jako zadovoljna ovim prvim danom u Minas Tirithu, duša joj je bila ispunjena radošću. Radila je nešto korisno, a na dobar je način započela i svoj odnos s ovim ljudima; osjećala je da je prihvaćaju. I povrh svega, upoznala je djevojku koja bi joj mogla postati prijateljica, što ju je posebno veselilo i mnogo joj je značilo.

A sada je bila na putu prema Citadeli i Boromiru. Ako još i nije bio gotov sa sastancima i obavezama, do večere će sigurno biti, a nadala se da će nakon toga imati malo vremena samo za sebe. Znala je da će to biti jedna od posljednjih mirnih večeri i zato joj se još više radovala. Jer divlja ratna oluja, strašnija od bilo koje do sada, bila je tek koji dan daleko, i znala je da će se obrušiti na grad nevjerojatnom silinom.


	33. Posebna večer

Sljedeći je dan započeo na sličan način kao i prethodni. Ellin je ujutro krenula prema Pelennorskom polju kako bi nastavila pomagati u obuci ljudi, dok je Boromir ostao u Citadeli jer ga je čekalo još vijećanja i sastanaka. Kako joj je rekao prethodne večeri, razgovori i izvještaji su se otegnuli više nego što je očekivao – pola godine izbivanja ipak nije bilo moguće nadoknaditi u svega nekoliko sati. Ispričao joj je da su svi bili posve preneraženi viješću o povratku kralja u Gondor; kao što je i očekivao, nakon početnoga šoka to je za većinu ljudi bila dobra vijest, a tek su dvojica knezova smatrala da vladavinu Gondorom ne bi trebalo prepustiti nekom sjevernjaku davno zaboravljene loze.

Faramir se jučer nije vratio, a dok je jahala prema prvome krugu Ellin je promatrala Osgiliath i ravnicu još dalje na istoku. Plima neprijatelja je potpuno okružila istočni dio grada, a duge crne linije koje su vodile iz pravca Ephel Duatha i Minas Morgula govorile su da pristiže još orka. Odnos snaga bio je sve nepovoljniji za Gondorce i to ju je plašilo. Pretpostavljala je da borbe više niti ne prestaju i da nema ni trenutka predaha, već da su branitelji pod stalnim pritiskom.

Iz grada je izlazila duga sumorna povorka žena, djece i starijih osoba – veća i brojnija nego prethodnoga dana – koji su napuštali svoje domove i tražili privremenu sigurnost negdje daleko od Minas Tiritha. Neke obitelji su nosile više stvari – utovarene na kola, dok su neki imali samo ono najnužnije spremljeno u naprtnjače koje su nosili na leđima. Mnoga lica bila su uplašena, a poneko dijete je plakalo.

Ellin je ugledala Meriel još i prije nego što su počeli s vježbom, dok su se ljudi polako okupljali. Pozdravile su se i kratko porazgovarale, a onda je Ciryon dao znak da ljudi zauzmu svoja mjesta. I tako je krenuo još jedan dan treninga; sati su protjecali dok su ljudi nastojali što bolje savladati vještinu streličarstva, a instruktori su nadgledali njihove pokušaje i davali upute. Ellin je bila svjesna da niti jedan od njih neće biti naročito dobar do trenutka kada se nađu u borbi jer taj je dan bio blizu, a za postizanje prave vještine je trebalo mnogo više vremena. Ipak, pomalo su napredovali, i kao što je Faramir bio rekao, svojim će pogocima pridonijeti da bude određeni broj orka manje. Osim toga, moglo ih se angažirati i na drugim obrambenim zadacima poput pripreme i nošenja oružja, ili pak na zalijevanju protivnika vrelim uljem ako bi se ovi sasvim približili gradu. Svaki je branitelj bio itekako važan za grad.

Kada su u kasno poslijepodne krenuli natrag u grad, Ellin i Meriel ponovno su se vraćale zajedno. Djevojka joj je rekla da će njezina majka, mlađa sestra, baka i još neke rođakinje napustiti Minas Tirith sljedećega jutra; večer pred njima bila je posljednja koju će provesti s obitelji. Meriel je djelovala malo potišteno zbog njihova odlaska, ali istovremeno i odlučno u svojoj namjeri da ostane i pomogne u borbi. Kada su se rastajale dogovorile su se da Ellin posjeti Meriel sutradan nakon što obuka bude gotova.

Vrativši se u svoju sobu u Ecthelionovoj kuli Ellin se oprala i presvukla, a Boromir je završio s obavezama nešto prije večere. Zajedno su večerali, te mu je pričala o svome danu i poznanstvu s Meriel. Boromir joj je rekao da je iz Osgiliatha stigao Faramirov glasnik; napadi orka nisu stali ni trenutka još od jučerašnjeg dana. Orci su polako potiskivali branitelje prema rijeci i bilo je samo pitanje dana kada će istočni dio grada pasti. U Minas Tirith su bili dopremljeni novi ranjenici, a nažalost bilo je i novih žrtava.

Potom su iz blagovaonice prešli u veliku dnevnu sobu. U kaminu je gorjela vatra i bilo je ugodno toplo. Uz jedan od prozora bio je smješten pisaći stol. Police starinskih regala bile su pune knjiga i raznih ukrasnih predmeta, a na dvije komode bili su postavljeni poveći svijećnjaci u kojima su gorjele svijeće. Još je jedan bio na okruglome niskom stolu u sredini sobe. S jedne strane toga stola bio je veliki kauč, a s druge strane su oko njega bile raspoređene još tri fotelje. Boromir se smjestio na kauč, a Ellin je sjela pokraj njega i, izuvši čizme, prebacila noge poprijeko preko njegovih. Položila mu je glavu na rame i stisnula se uz njega. Uhvatili su se za ruke i neko vrijeme šutjeli, samo uživajući u blizini ovog drugoga, najzad dočekavši trenutke u kojima su bili sami.

"Gotov sam sa sastancima, dobio sam sve potrebne informacije i izvještaje", rekao je Boromir naposljetku. "Nisam se susreo s nekolicinom knezova koji trenutno nisu u Minas Tirithu već u svojim pokrajinama. Ali ne mogu više čekati niti njih niti njihove novosti. Moram se pridružiti svojim vojnicima. Ipak, žao mi je što ne mogu porazgovarati s ujakom – princom Imrahilom od Dol Amrotha – a rado bih to učinio. On je mudar čovjek, i premda ga ne viđam često jer živi u svojoj pokrajini, smatram ga svojim najvažnijim savjetnikom."

"Gdje je on? Je li i sada tamo?" upitala je Ellin.

"Jest, a još prije nekoliko dana je poslao poruku u Minas Tirith. On okuplja ljude Dol Amrotha i dovest će ih ovamo. To će svakako biti važan dodatak našim snagama", kimnuo je gledajući zamišljeno prema kaminu, te se okrenuo prema njoj. "Stoga, budući da sam završio s poslovima upravne prirode, sutra ću i ja krenuti u Osgiliath."

Ellin nije odgovorila odmah, a novost joj je polako dopirala u svijest. Nije bila iznenađena; zapravo je to i očekivala. Boromir nije bio čovjek koji bi bježao od borbe i bio daleko od svojih ljudi, šaljući naredbe iz pozadine.

"Razumijem", polako je rekla. I doista je razumjela, ali njezino je srce ipak uplašeno zatreperilo, a neka nevidljiva ruka joj je stegla utrobu. "Pretpostavljam da ne znaš koliko ćeš ostati i hoćeš li se moći povremeno vraćati", rekla je neutralnim tonom, nastojeći ne pokazati svoj strah.

"Ne, doista ne znam", odvratio je Boromir namrštenog čela i zagledao joj se u oči. "Moram biti s ljudima, moram im pokazati da sam uz njih, i drugačije ne može biti. Oduvijek sam bio uz njih."

"Rekla sam ti, shvaćam. Ne moraš brinuti oko toga", blago mu se osmjehnula. "Rado bih išla s tobom jer s jedne strane želim biti korisna u borbi, a s druge strane želim ti biti što bliže i bolna mi je pomisao da se moramo razdvojiti... ali znam da moram ostati u Minas Tirithu. Sada imam i ja svoje dužnosti tu i ne smijem ih samo tako ostaviti. To ne bi bilo nimalo u redu od mene."

"Da, oboje imamo svoje obaveze", rekao je, a onda se i on nasmiješio. "Eto, brinula si kako ćeš se snaći u Gondoru, a rekao bih da ti sasvim dobro ide. Imaš koristan posao koji te zaokuplja veći dio dana, a već stječeš i prve prijatelje."

"Da, doista sam sretna zbog toga", rekla je Ellin i žustro kimnula glavom. "Dosta sam razgovarala s Ciryonom, a Meriel mi se posebno svidjela. Na neki način me podsjeća na mene u toj dobi."

"S obzirom na ono što si mi rekla o njezinom gubitku, ne čudi me." Držeći njezinu ruku u svojoj, promotrio ju je znatiželjno na trenutak. "Da ti roditelji nisu bili ubijeni, bi li se svejedno priključila borcima tvoga naroda?"

Ellin je mnogo puta ranije razmatrala to pitanje i nije oklijevala prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Prilično sam sigurna da bih", kimnula je. "Njihova smrt je samo ubrzala početak. Kada je minula prva bol, jedino o čemu sam razmišljala bila je osveta – i tako sam počela. Ali bez obzira na to, u meni je ionako pomalo sazrijevala želja da doprinesem boljoj budućnosti za Međuzemlje. Stoga mislim da bih to učinila u svakom slučaju, samo bih možda započela malo kasnije."

"Bilo bi lijepo vratiti se u djetinjstvo, barem nakratko, zar ne?" Nije čekao njezin odgovor, pitanje je bilo retoričko. "U vrijeme kada je sve bezbrižno i kada ti je najveći problem ako je vrijeme ružno pa se ne možeš ići igrati s prijateljima", rekao je Boromir zamišljeno.

"Šteta što to vrijeme traje prekratko", odvratila je Ellin. "Svi vrlo brzo upoznamo tužniju stranu života. Nema više sigurnog mjesta u Međuzemlju."

"U Međuzemlju, ne", složio se Boromir. "Ipak, vaši u Valinoru su potpuno zaštićeni", dodao je zamišljeno.

Ellin je malo razmislila o tome.

"Da, vjerujem da sada jesu", naposljetku je rekla. "Međutim, postojao je period kada je čak i ta posebna zemlja bila zatrovana Morgothovim lažima. To je doduše bilo jako, jako davno – još u doba Dva Drveta, kao što zacijelo znaš iz povijesnih knjiga. Čitala sam mnogo o tome, a Galadriel mi je pričala iz prve ruke, iz vlastitog iskustva. Bilo je to doba kada je među vilenjacima u Valinoru vladalo nepovjerenje, kada mnogi nisu vjerovali čak ni najbližem rodu, i kada su u potaji, jedni drugima iza leđa, kovali zavjere. Mislim da je sve to skupa jako tužno – i činjenica kako su lako pali pod Morgothov utjecaj, i ozračje koje je zbog toga zavladalo. Srećom, to je prošlo vrlo davno i kasnije se nije ponovilo, a Morgoth je sada prognan izvan našega svijeta." Nakon tih riječi, misli su joj krenule drugim tokom i zatresla je glavom. "Doba Dva Drveta. Teško mi je i zamisliti koliko je tisuća godina prošlo od tada, a još teže kako izgleda i proživjeti ih. "

Boromir se tada zagledao u nju i uočila mu je radoznalost u očima.

"Kako ti doživljavaš protok vremena? Brzo ili sporo? Što za tebe znači jedna godina? Ili deset?" upitao je.

Nije bio prvi čovjek koji ju je to upitao; isto je zanimalo i neke njene prijatelje među Dunedainima sa sjevera.

"Nisam uvijek jednako doživljavala vrijeme", odgovorila je polako. "Naravno, po vilenjačkim mjerilima ja sam jako mlada pa su ti moji periodi tek trenutak iz aspekta nekoga tko ima više tisuća godina. Ipak, činilo mi se da su neke godine protjecale brže od drugih." Zastala je, sjetivši se Elennara dok je to govorila. Vrijeme provedeno s njim naprosto joj je proletjelo. "Razgovarala sam s mnogim starijim vilenjacima upravo o toj temi, i većina će ti reći da im se čini da godine jure, ali i da im se čini kao da je istodobno sve usporeno." Primijetila je njegov zbunjeni pogled i nasmijala se. "_Mi_ smo ti koji su usporeni i zaleđeni u vremenu. Naime, stvar je u tome što se vilenjaci ne mijenjaju, a svijet oko nas jest – pojavili su se ljudi, patuljci, hobiti, pa i sam oblik svijeta se izmijenio... a vilenjaci ne. Inertni smo. Stalno smo tu, stalno promatramo iz iste perspektive, i sve se mijenja osim nas. Mnoge vilenjake to guši i reći će ti da je besmrtnost zapravo teret."

"Nijedan čovjek se neće složiti s time, znaš?" primijetio je Boromir. "Svatko želi živjeti što duže."

Naravno, znala je kako su se ljudi osjećali po pitanju smrtnosti – njihovi životi bili su vrlo kratki iz gledišta vilenjaka i znala je da njima vrijeme prolazi još brže.

"Tome ne mogu protusloviti. Ipak, doista sam upoznala nekoliko vilenjaka koji se doimaju poput sjena – apatično i beživotno. Ništa ih u životu više ne raduje i kažu da nemaju zašto živjeti. Ne bih voljela biti u njihovoj koži. Pretpostavljam da tisuće godina ipak ostavljaju nekakav trag, pogotovo ako je osoba melankolična po prirodi. Nismo svi isti, naravno, i zacijelo protok vremena ne pogađa svih jednako. A sigurno i način života te prisustvo obitelji i prijatelja, ili pak njihov nedostatak, također igraju ulogu."

Boromir joj nije odgovorio odmah i vidjela je da razmišlja o svemu što je čuo, a pogled mu je bio uprt u vatru u kaminu. Naposljetku se opet okrenuo prema njoj.

"Nisi mi odgovorila u potpunosti", rekao je ozbiljno. "Prolazi li tebi vrijeme brzo? Imaš li i ti taj problem s percepcijom promjene i godina?"

"Ne, nemam, i mogla bih reći da mi je vrijeme do sada prolazilo relativno brzo", rekla je polako i kimnula. "Ja sam vrlo mlada, za vilenjaka, i jednostavno nisam još živjela dovoljno dugo da bih osjetila nekakav zamor od protoka godina ili da bih se osjećala izgubljeno zbog promjena oko mene. Osim toga, većina mojih godina je bila prilično ispunjena – život mi je bio dinamičan. Bilo je i mirnih perioda koje bih mogla opisati kao malo sporije, ali kao što već znaš, puno vremena sam provodila i u pokretu. Uglavnom mi nije bilo dosadno."

Polako je kimnuo. "Razumijem", rekao je najzad, zamišljena izraza lica. Ellin ga je promatrala nekoliko trenutaka, no nije mogla pročitati o čemu je razmišljao. Ona se pak u mislima vratila malo u prošlost. Nakon nekih nesporazuma i nerazumijevanja u prvome dijelu putovanja, ona i Boromir su s vremenom otkrili da imaju i zajedničkih interesa. Vilenjaci i ljudi općenito su u mnogočemu bili slični, ali među njima je ipak bilo i nekih suštinskih razlika, a dužina života i percepcija vremena svakako su bile među njima. Odjednom se sjetila Aragornovih riječi o tome kako ljubav između smrtnika i vilenjakinje u sebi nosi više problema nego prednosti, i upitala se je li mislio upravo na to. S druge strane, Arwenina i Aragornova ljubav uvijek joj se činila čvrstom i neuništivom. Mnogo je puta razgovarala s Arwen o njoj i Aragornu, i iako su pred njihovom ljubavlju stajale i mnoge teškoće, nikada se u tim razgovorima nije pojavilo spominjanje nekoga _nepremostivoga_ problema vezanog uz njih dvoje – pa tako niti razlika u dužini njihovih života. Večer uoči odlaska Družine Arwen joj je dala naslutiti da se namjerava odreći besmrtnosti zbog Aragorna, što je Ellin izgledalo kao još jedna potvrda prave ljubavi. Aragornove riječi su joj stoga izgledale još čudnije i bila je zbunjena. Pokušavala je shvatiti. _Radi li se ipak o tome da mi neke stvari jednostavno ne možemo sagledati iz perspektive ljudi?_ Upitala se kako bi se ona osjećala kada bi još od svojih prvih dana znala da ima samo ograničeno vrijeme, i nije imala odgovor na to.

"Upoznala sam mnogo ljudi na svojim putovanjima, i kada god bih vodila razgovore poput ovoga svi su uvijek govorili da im godine lete jako brzo", rekla je zamišljeno. "Stoga pretpostavljam da se vama čini da vrijeme prolazi još brže nego što je prolazilo meni."

"Tako je", potvrdio joj je Boromir. "Dok si dijete, tamo negdje do desete ili dvanaeste godine, protok vremena ti se koliko-toliko rastegne. Ali nakon toga krene vrtoglavom brzinom. Ima stvari koje su mi se dogodile prije deset ili više godina, a ja imam dojam da su se zbile prije samo godinu ili dvije." Zastao je i šutio nekoliko trenutaka, a onda su mu se usne polako rastegnule u osmijeh.

"Što je?" upitala je Ellin, znatiželjno ga pogledavši.

"Spominjući djetinjstvo, sjetio sam se nekih naših akcija i prilika u kojima smo Faramir i ja izvodili razne nepodopštine", odgovorio je, nasmiješen. "Vidjela si kraljevsku rezidenciju, tu pokraj Kule, zar ne? Pa, što misliš o razbijanju prozora na njoj?" Osmijeh mu je bio razdragan, u očima su mu zasjale iskrice.

"Niste valjda...?" dahnula je Ellin, zgranuto. "Ali to je nečuveno! Pa zar ste doista...?"

"Jesmo. Ali u našu obranu, reći ću da je to bilo u plemenite svrhe", prekinuo ju je veselo Boromir. "Jednom prilikom se neka mačka nekako uvukla unutra i očito nije znala naći put van. Faramir i ja smo čuli mijaukanje i kroz prozor je ugledali kako grozničavo pokušava izaći. I tako smo zaključili da je moramo spasiti."

"No dobro, recimo da u tom slučaju imate neku vrstu opravdanja", kimnula je Ellin, i sama se nasmiješivši. "Ali trebali ste pozvati nekog odraslog da otvori zgradu na manje destruktivan način. Pretpostavljam da su vam isto rekli i roditelji?"

"Pogodila si. Pohvalili su nas što smo htjeli spasiti živo biće u nevolji, no izgrdili zbog načina na koji smo to izveli." Smijeh mu je postao još veseliji. "Valjda u cijeloj povijesti vladanja namjesnika nije bilo većega skandala – zamisli, namjesnikovi sinovi razbijaju prozor na kraljevskoj kući." Potom se zagledao u nju sa zanimanjem. "A ti u tim godinama? I druga vilenjačka djeca? Jeste li vi mirniji i dostojanstveniji?"

Sjetivši se nekih vlastitih dogodovština, prasnula je u smijeh.

"Znam da s vilenjacima povezuješ pojmove kao što su dostojanstvenost, dugovječnost i mudrost, i zato ti je sigurno teško zamisliti da je jedan drevni vilenjak, primjerice Elrond, jednom bio dijete i izvodio nepodopštine. Ali vjeruj mi, djeca su djeca, bez obzira na to koji su narod", odgovorila je Ellin, smijući se. "I mi smo radili svašta dok smo bili mali. Ljepilo na stolice odraslih, uvlačenje u kuhinju i zamjena posudica začina, skakanje kroz prozor usprkos izričitoj zabrani, penjanje na visoke grane stabala po najjačem vjetru kako bismo uživali u bjesomučnom ljuljanju... što god poželiš."

Nasmijali su se nabrojanim doživljajima te još neko vrijeme prebirali po sretnim uspomenama iz djetinjstva. U nekom su trenutku ušutjeli i samo se držali za ruke, stisnuti jedno uz drugo, a Ellin se polako iz prošlosti vratila u sadašnjost. Razmišljala je o Boromirovom odlasku u Osgiliath. Bilo je sigurno da će biti u borbi i u opasnosti, i strah joj se ponovno uvlačio u srce. "Ne znamo koliko dugo ćeš morati ostati u Osgiliathu. Ako budeš morao biti duže tamo i ako bude ikako moguće, hoćeš li poslati glasnika u Minas Tirith pa da čujem vijesti od tebe?" upitala je najzad plaho.

"Naravno, malena", odgovorio je te je privukao bliže i počeo ljubiti. Ispunila ju je potpuna sreća, a vanjski svijet je opet bar nakratko prestao postojati. _Ljubavi moja_... Jedino važno bila je njegova blizina.

"Volim te", šapnula je kad su se na tren razdvojili. Njegove sive oči dale su joj odgovor i prije no što su ga njegove usne izgovorile.

"I ja tebe volim, Ellin." Promatrao ju je trenutak, dodirujući nježno njezin obraz. "Ti si moje sunce i moje zvijezde."

Ostala je bez riječi u prvom času, duša joj je ustreptala od ganuća. Privila mu se još bliže. Njegov zagrljaj je postao čvršći i prisniji, a poljupci strasniji.

"I ti si moje sunce", dahnula je između dva poljupca. Sretna.

I uplašena.

_Već sutra bih mogla izgubiti sve_.

Ljepota i užas, ljubav i smrt, svjetlost i tama – okruživalo ih je sve to. Bilo koji od idućih dana mogao je donijeti slobodu za cijelo Međuzemlje... baš kao i vječnu noć. Ali jedno je bilo sigurno – Anduin će se sutra obojati novom krvlju. A mogla je to biti i Boromirova krv.

No sada je još bila tu, u ovoj maloj oazi sreće. Boromirovi vreli poljupci oduzeli su joj dah, a njegove ruke koje su je milovale zapalile su u njoj silovitu strast. Odmaknula se od njega samo na čas, sasvim malo, i opet u njegovim očima ugledala odraz vlastitih misli – vlastitu želju i žudnju. Srce joj je tuklo tako brzo i žestoko da je mislila da ga i on može čuti. A ona je pak osjećala treptaje njegova duha otvorenog pred njom, ispunjenog ljubavlju.

I ona je voljela njega – svim srcem, svom dušom – i željela se spojiti s njim, sjediniti u vrtlogu ljubavi kada dvoje postaje jedno.

"Idemo u tvoju sobu", rekla je tiho, ubrzana daha.

Nije odgovorio, nije se odmah pomaknuo, samo ju je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka bez riječi gledajući je ravno u oči kao da traži potvrdu da je sigurna u to što je rekla. "Naučila sam odavno... treba živjeti svaki dan kao da je posljednji", šapnula je. A u vihoru rata oko njih, svaki idući dan je doista to i mogao biti. "Idemo", ponovila je i poljubila ga još jednom, i tada je hitro ustao, podigavši je i krenuvši prema njegovoj odaji s njom u naručju.

Nije skidala oči s Boromira i nije ga prestajala ljubiti. Uopće nije primijetila namještaj sobe, nije uočavala ništa oko sebe; tek je dio nje odsutno zapazio da u kaminu gori mala vatra usput diskretno osvjetljavajući odaju, no sve drugo je bilo nevažno i neprimijećeno. Samo se na trenutak, kada su se vrata zatvorila, prisjetila svoje prošlosti i Elennara, muškarca s kojim je jednom također dijelila sve. Nije ni sa kime bila bliska od tada i u tome je trenu čak i malo zadrhtala. Ali Boromirovi poljupci su izbrisali nervozu, a maglovita prisjećanja su se rasplinula jednako brzo kao što su se i pojavila. Prošlost je ostala u prošlosti, daleko iza nje, i sve drugo je bilo zaboravljeno – sve osim sadašnjosti i čovjeka koji je bio uz nju i ljubio je – čovjeka kojeg je voljela više od svega.

Njegove usne i ruke ponijele su je u čarobni vrtlog strasti i užitka. Te inače tako snažne ruke sada su bile sasvim nježne, milujući svaki djelić njezina tijela. Jedino što se čulo bilo je pucketanje vatre i tek tihi šapat, tek jedva čujno dozivanje njegovog imena koje je skliznulo s njenih usana. Činilo joj se da je nosi neki vihor; nije znala gdje se nalazi, postojali su samo oni, a sve ostalo je nestalo. Na tren je otvorila oči i pogledi su im se sreli.

"Tvoj sam, ljubavi", rekao joj je tiho, i znala je da je to istina.

"A ja sam tvoja", odvratila je ustreptalog glasa i tijela. Njezino je srce već odavno kucalo za njega.

Zagrlio ju je čvrsto, ne želeći je pustiti ni odvojiti se od nje, a ona se privila uz njega jednakom strašću. Tijelo joj je gorjelo žudnjom koju nije poznavala do sada. Užitak joj se ispreplitao s vatrom, ljubavlju, strasti, i osjećala se potpuno spojena s njime – i duhom i tijelom.

Kasnije, ležali su čvrsto priljubljeni jedno uz drugo. Noga joj je bila prebačena preko njegovih, a glava joj je počivala na njegovim grudima. U njegovom naručju se osjećala posve zaštićeno; nigdje se nije osjećala bolje, i nikada se nije osjećala sretnije. Tada je samo malo digla pogled i zagledala se u njegove oči. U njima je ugledala ljubav.

Nasmiješila se. Riječi im nisu bile potrebne. Pripadali su jedno drugome.

-x-x-x-

Boromir je promatrao vilenjakinju koja je ležala u njegovom naručju, prožet potpunom srećom. Ovaj dan upravo je postao jedan od najljepših u cijelom njegovom životu. No nije se radilo samo o tjelesnom zadovoljstvu, iako mu je ovo vođenje ljubavi s Ellin bilo najljepše koje je doživio do tog trenutka; još važnija mu je bila njihova povezanost i bliskost – zbog čega je cijeli doživljaj i bio toliko divan. Držao ju je u rukama, privijao uz sebe, bio je njezin – cijelim srcem i dušom – a osjećao je isto i kod nje.

I tada, misao koja se rodila još kada ju je predstavljao Faramiru, a koja je od onda stalno bila prisutna u njemu, opet se javila. _Žena s kojom želim proživjeti ostatak života_. Potom, još jedna misao. A dok je razmišljao o njoj, srce mu je divlje zalupalo.

_Je li prerano?_

Tek su kratko vrijeme bili zajedno i znao je da još mnogo toga moraju otkriti jedno o drugome. Ali istovremeno je imao i osjećaj da su im duše srodne i da je pozna već dugo. Zavolio ju je od početka i bio je siguran u svoje osjećaje, sigurniji nego u bilo što drugo ikada u svome životu. _Žena s kojom želim proživjeti ostatak života_.

Apsolutno, potpuno siguran.

Nije želio razmišljati o njihovim različitostima, o činjenici da je bila vilenjakinja a on čovjek. Volio ju je i ona je voljela njega, i osjećao je da pripadaju zajedno. Čvrsto je vjerovao da će moći prevladati sve razlike.

_Je li onda ovo pravi trenutak?_ Možda je trebalo pričekati i vidjeti hoće li toga ostatka života uopće biti. Možda se trebao najprije iskupiti i skinuti onaj teški teret sa svoje duše. Možda bi prvo trebao...

_Ne_, prekinuo se. Ellin je bila u pravu: nije trebalo čekati. Sutra će krenuti u Osgiliath i bit će u prvome redu bitke na čelu svojih vojnika. Učinit će to ne samo zbog Gondora, već i zbog vlastitog bremena. Nije se nikada previše opterećivao mislima o pogibiji – svaki je vojnik želio preživjeti bitku i nije želio razmišljati negativno. Ipak, smrt je bila dio njihove svakodnevice; bio je realan i znao je da je i to jedna od mogućnosti. Doista je trebalo proživjeti svaki dan punim plućima, baš kao da je posljednji – to je bilo i njegovo geslo. I ako je ovo zadnji put što je s njom i što je drži u rukama, želio je da ona zna koliko mu znači. Odluka je već bila u njemu, samo ju je trebao provesti u djelo. Jest, trenutak je bio pravi.

_Učinit ću to. Sada_.

"Samo trenutak", rekao je kao odgovor na njezin upitni pogled kada se počeo uspravljati. Ono što mu je trebalo je zapravo bilo na dohvat ruke – u ormariću pokraj kreveta gdje je držao neke osobne stvari. Sjeo je na rub kreveta i otvorio vrata ormarića. Ono što je tražio bilo je na dnu, spremljeno prije mnogo godina. Izvukao je kutijicu izrađenu od drva i zagledao se u nju. Bila je vrlo stara i prilično neugledna; drvo se kroz duga stoljeća izlizalo i izblijedilo, a rezbarija gondorskog stabla na prednjoj strani sada je bila jedva vidljiva. No to je bilo manje važno; ono najvažnije se nalazilo unutra.

Stegnuo je šaku oko kutijice, odjednom svjestan veličine koraka koji je namjeravao poduzeti. Srce mu je zalupalo – ali ne samo od uzbuđenja.

_Što ako ona nije spremna?_

On, Boromir – namjesnik Gondora i general gondorske vojske, čovjek koji nije uzmicao ni pred kakvim neprijateljima i kojega nisu plašile ni velike bitke – sada je zadrhtao.

Duboko je udahnuo i, bezuspješno pokušavajući umiriti srce koje je tuklo, okrenuo se prema Ellin koja ga je promatrala iz poluležećeg položaja, leđima oslonjena na veliki jastuk. Obuhvatio je pogledom njezin lik. U polutami sobe, samo pod treperavom svjetlošću malene vatre u kaminu, oči su joj bile sasvim tamno zelene, a njena duga valovita kosa joj je uokvirivala lice i padala po ramenima. Prelijepa.

Vidio je da je promotrila predmet u njegovoj ruci, pa podigla pogled prema njemu. Nakrivila je glavu i gledala ga uzdignutih obrva, znatiželjno.

_Što ako odbije?_

No sada više nije bilo uzmaka – a nije ga ni htio. Volio ju je, i ovo je bilo ono što je želio učiniti. Otvorio je kutijicu u kojoj je ležala dobro poznata mithrilna ogrlica i na njoj privjesak u obliku štita na kojem je bilo ugravirano gondorsko stablo te iznad njega sedam zvjezdica. Okrenuo je kutijicu prema njoj i pogledao je u oči.

"Ova ogrlica je baština namjesničke obitelji već više od sedam stoljeća. Nasljeđivanje je najčešće išlo izravno od roditelja, iako u nekoliko iznimki nije bilo tako – onda kada namjesnik nije imao djece pa ga je nasljeđivao nećak ili slično. U svakom slučaju, običaj je bio da je dobiva namjesnikov nasljednik, te je daruje svojoj zaručnici. Ellin..." Zastao je na trenutak dok mu je srce bubnjalo, no ruka koja je držala dragocjeni dar ostala je mirna. "Ellin Ithilwen, kći Laerona i Nernel, hoćeš li biti moja supruga?"

Zadržavajući dah, promatrao je kako joj se izraz lica mijenja dok su joj njegove riječi dopirale do uma. Nekoliko trenutaka ga je gledala bez riječi, očiju raširenih u iznenađenju. Potom je otvorila usta, ali ih ponovno i zatvorila; nijedna riječ nije izašla iz njih. Jednom je spustila pogled i nekoliko trenutaka promatrala ogrlicu i privjesak. Zatim je samo nastavila zuriti u njega, i sekunde su mu odjednom izgledale beskrajno duge dok se tišina produbljivala... a onda joj se na licu razlio široki osmijeh i oči su joj zablistale, i tada je znao njezin odgovor i prije nego što ga je izgovorila.

"Da!" uskliknula je i naglo se uspravila te mu se bacila u naručje. "Da, da, hoću..." ponovila je, ali onda su se njezine riječi izgubile u novim poljupcima kojima ju je obasuo. Stegnuo ju je u čvrst zagrljaj, a njezine su mu ruke uzvratile. I dok ju je ljubio osjećao je kako u njemu nestaje osjećaj napetosti i nervoze, a glavom su mu prolazile samo dvije riječi. _Pristala je. Pristala je_. Plovio je na valu euforije, grlio je i milovao joj lice. _Pristala je_. Tada je odjednom shvatio da su joj obrazi vlažni te se malo odmaknuo od nje i pogledao je.

"Jesi li dobro?" upitao je šaptom, nježno joj brišući suze.

"Sjajno sam", odgovorila je ponešto drhtavim glasom i osmjehnula se, još vlažnih očiju. "Ovo su radosnice... današnji dan mi je najljepši u životu."

Njezine oči su mu potvrđivale da je to istina, i srce mu je naraslo u grudima. Bila je nekoliko desetljeća starija od njega i shvaćao je da je i proživjela mnogo više, kao i da joj nije bio prvi. Ali nije se uopće htio zamarati pitanjima o prošlosti niti koga je voljela prije. Važna je bila samo sadašnjost.

"I meni je, malena moja... učinila si me najsretnijim čovjekom na Ardi svojim pristankom."

"A ja sam najsretnija žena", odvratila je Ellin, blistavih očiju. "Malo se bojim svega što je pred nama... ali nadam se najboljem, i želim provesti život s tobom."

Gledao ju je nekoliko trenutaka ispunjen ljubavlju prema njoj, a onda je opet privukao k sebi i poljubio. I više nije mislio ni na što drugo, već samo na ženu koju je volio i držao u svome naručju.


	34. Neočekivani susret

Ellin je ovila ruke oko Boromirova vrata i podigla pogled prema njemu. Toliko toga je još željela reći, a najviše od svega – "ne idi". Ali jutro je bilo tu – jutro u kojem se on spremao odjahati u Osgiliath i stati uz svoje ljude. Došao je trenutak u kojem su se trebali pozdraviti. Pomisao na skori rastanak je gotovo fizički boljela, a srce joj je bilo uplašeno.

"Čuvaj se, čuješ li me? Vrati mi se" rekla je, a glas joj je malo zadrhtao, odavajući njezine emocije. "A ako budeš mogao, pošalji poruku preko glasnika."

Stajali su jedno uz drugo u njegovoj sobi, oboje spremni za izlazak. Sada je pred njom opet bio vojnik kakvog je viđala tijekom cijeloga puta – u običnoj odjeći i verižnjači te opasan mačem. Svečano namjesničko ruho je bilo spremljeno do neke iduće prilike. Naravno, opraštali su se ovdje, u privatnosti; još uvijek to nisu mogli učiniti pred ljudima na Pelennorskome polju.

"Hoću. I ne brini, vidjet ćemo se ubrzo opet", odvratio joj je uz dječački osmijeh koji je obožavala, osmijeh koji mu je punio oči toplinom i od kojeg mu je sjalo cijelo lice. Još trenutak su se promatrali, a onda se prignuo i poljubio je. Od vreline i strasti u njegovom poljupcu opet joj se zavrtjelo u glavi, baš kao i mnogo puta prošle noći; ali sada više nije bilo vremena da se prepuste svojim željama. I zato su samo stegnuli jedno drugo u oproštajni zagrljaj.

Strah koji se nazirao u njenim riječima sada se u potpunosti oslobodio iz nje kroz taj zagrljaj; stegnula ga je što je čvršće mogla i držala ga uz sebe, na taj način pokazujući koliko se boji da je to posljednji put što ga vidi. I njegov je zagrljaj bio jednako snažan – gotovo nije mogla doći do daha – no nije je smetalo. Ali naposljetku su se morali razdvojiti. Trenutak polaska je bio tu.

"Neka vas Valari sve čuvaju", rekla je tiho za kraj.

Nisu više ništa rekli i samo su držeći se za ruke izašli u hodnik i uputili se prema izlazu. Na putu kroz grad nisu mnogo razgovarali, a kada su se našli na Pelennorskom polju uputili su jedno drugome dug pogled pun ljubavi prije no što će on odjahati prema Osgiliathu. Ellin se potom okrenula prema svojoj grupi i započeo je novi dan obuke streličarstva.

Prolazio joj je kao u magli. Odrađivala je sve isto kao i tijekom prethodna dva dana – nadgledala je vježbe svoje skupine, ispravljala greške i davala upute – ali duhom nije bila s njima, već je stalno iznova proživljavala prošlu večer i noć. U mislima je cijelo vrijeme bila s Boromirom, osjećala njegove usne i njegova milovanja, smiješila se sjećajući se koliko je bilo slatko i divno spojiti se s njim. A ogrlica koju je nosila ju je podsjećala na najvažniji trenutak prošle večeri.

Zaprosio ju je.

U prvi trenutak nije bila sigurna čuje li dobro, i mislila je da sanja. Ali onda joj je značenje njegovih riječi napokon doprlo do svijesti i srce joj je zalupalo kao nikada ranije. Želio je da se uda za njega. Volio ju je toliko da je želio provesti cijeli život s njom.

I ona je željela isto. I on je njoj bio sve.

Možda je sve to bilo ludo – jer ona je bila vilenjakinja, a on čovjek. Jer su tek kratko vrijeme bili zajedno. Jer već za samo nekoliko dana njihov cijeli svijet bi mogao prestati postojati. Ali u jedno je bila potpuno sigurna – voljela ga je više od ičega, i bilo je _ludo dobro_. Sretnije nego ikada u životu, njezino je srce imalo samo jedan odgovor na njegovo pitanje.

Još su satima ležali jedno uz drugo – zagrljeni, vodeći ljubav, razgovarajući, uživajući u potpunoj bliskosti. Osjećala je kako su im duše spojene, kako u potpunosti pripadaju jedno drugome. Ona je bila njegova i on je bio njezin, i ništa nije moglo to promijeniti. Činilo joj se da je sada pronašla svoju drugu polovicu i da je tek sada bila cijela.

Sreći u njima prijetio je onaj crni oblak nad njima – oblak koji se prijeteći nadvijao nad cijelim Međuzemljem. Znala je da bi njihova sreća mogla biti kratkoga vijeka; Sauron bi se mogao domoći Prstena i pregaziti ih. Ipak, nije se htjela prepustiti malodušnosti i, dok je ležala u Boromirovu naručju sretna i ispunjena ljubavlju, vjerovala je u najbolji ishod.

Dan je polako odmicao i kada se počelo mračiti i obuka došla kraju za taj dan, Ellin se osjetila malo potišteno. Znala je da je te večeri nitko ne čeka u palači u Citadeli i da će noćas biti sama, a kako je i Faramir bio u Osgiliathu, neće imati baš nikoga za razgovor. Pomislila je kako je došao trenutak da ona i Meriel provedu u djelo svoje planove o druženju. Potražila je pogledom crvenokosu djevojku, i otkrila da ova hoda prema njoj. Merielina je obitelj napustila Minas Tirith toga jutra pa je i ona željela društvo. Djevojka ju je pozvala k sebi, a Ellin je rado prihvatila.

Kuća Merieline obitelji je bila malena, kao i sobe u njoj. Glavni prostor je, naravno, bio onaj koji je služio kao kuhinja, blagovaonica i dnevna soba sve u jednom. U prostoriji nije bilo mnogo namještaja: bili su tu ognjište, stol i stolice, te jedan ormar i nekoliko polica koji su služili kao spremište raznih stvari za kuhanje i svakodnevne poslove. Ipak, jedna je stvar dominirala prostorom – na zidu pokraj kamina visjela je slika koja je prikazivala cijelu obitelj na okupu. Osmijesi na licima Merielinih roditelja i njihove djece kao da su obasjavali cijeli prostor i davali mu toplinu. Ellin se nasmiješila gledajući sliku, zamišljajući ih sve zajedno u njihovoj malenoj kući. A onda joj je smiješak polako izblijedio, jer se sjetila da se Merielin otac i brat nikada neće vratiti svome domu. Uzdahnula je, a srce joj se ispunilo tugom.

Ispočetka je bilo relativno hladno jer je u praznoj kući ognjište bilo ugašeno. No vatra koju je Meriel upalila odmah po dolasku je prilično brzo zagrijala prostor. Najprije su podijelile večernji obrok; Ellin je isprva oklijevala ne želeći oduzimati od djevojčinih zacijelo ne baš velikih zaliha. Ali Meriel je ustrajala u svome pozivu pa je Ellin naposljetku prihvatila, i tada su se zajednički bacile na pripremu večere. Sušeno meso je već bilo spremno i narezano, i trebalo je pripremiti samo povrće; atmosfera je uz spremanje večere bila ugodna i Ellin je uživala u djevojčinom društvu i zajedničkom radu.

Uglavnom su razgovarale o uspomenama iz djetinjstva – Meriel je pričala o svome odrastanju u Minas Tirithu te o njihovim dječjim igrama i običajima, a Ellin je pak pričala o svojim doživljajima. U Rivendellu u vrijeme Ellinina djetinjstva nije bilo mnogo djece – tek nekolicina – a Ellin je bila jedina djevojčica. Meriel je, kako se pokazalo, imala veće društvo, a uglavnom se družila s dječacima i igrala njihove igre te iskazivala interes za mačevanje i lûk što su svi smatrali prilično neobičnim. Bila je to još jedna njihova sličnost i dok su razgovarale i otkrivale brojne zajedničke sklonosti Ellin je osjećala kako njena simpatija prema djevojci sve više raste. Otprve su se sjajno razumjele i Ellin se činilo kao da se poznaju već dugo.

Meriel je ispitivala i o njihovome putovanju do Minas Tiritha. Ellin je izbjegla govoriti o pravoj zadaći Družine pa je samo kratko i neodređeno rekla da je nekolicina njih željela pomoći u borbi protiv Saurona na jugu, te da su krenuli svi zajedno prema Gondoru. Mnogo više je pričala o samome putu i opisivala krajeve kroz koje su prolazili, a pokazalo se da je Meriel ionako željela čuti upravo to – htjela je čuti kako je drugdje u Međuzemlju. Najviše ju je zanimalo saznati više o Lothlorienu.

Ellin se zadržala kod Meriel gotovo tri sata. Kasnije te večeri, dok je sjedila sama u odaji koja joj je bila dodijeljena i uz svijeće čitala knjigu o povijesti Umbara koju je pronašla na jednoj od polica u dnevnoj sobi, upravo kada je počela osjećati umor i razmišljati da pođe na spavanje začula je tiho kucanje na vratima. Otvorivši, ugledala je glavnoga sobara i uz njega jednog vojnika. Pokazalo se da se radi o glasniku iz Osgiliatha; predao joj je maleno zapečaćeno pismo, a potom su je obojica pozdravili i otišli. Boromirova poruka! Zatvorila je vrata i brzo se vratila do stola te ustreptalog srca razderala omotnicu.

_Ljubljena moja,_

_volio bih da mogu biti uz tebe. Ali ne mogu se sada vratiti jer je Osgiliath pod velikim pritiskom i doista sam potreban ovdje. Borbe su sada gotovo neprestane. Ipak, moral je dobar, držimo položaje i sve je u redu. Ne brini za mene, dobro sam. Ako bude moguće, doći ću nakratko u Minas Tirith tijekom jednog od idućih dana pa ćemo se vidjeti._

_Čuvaj se. Volim te._

_Boromir_

Ellin je pročitala poruku u jednom dahu, pa opet iznova. Poruka je bila kratka i gotovo previše ležerna. _Sve je u redu. Ne brini za mene_. Ona ga je, međutim, dobro poznavala i znala je da joj sasvim sigurno neće reći ništa što bi je uplašilo. Nije bilo teško zaključiti da je situacija ipak ozbiljna.

No nije mogla učiniti ništa, već samo nadati se najboljem. Kada je nešto kasnije legla u krevet, uputila je molitvu Eruu da čuva Boromira i gondorske borce i pomogne im u borbi protiv neprijatelja.

-x-x-x-

Razbijanje zidova pod projektilima iz katapulta, zvukovi sudara oštrica, fijuci strijela i krikovi koje je slušao cijele prošle noći odzvanjali su mu u glavi i kada se napokon povukao na odmor. Bilo je jutro i nastupilo je zatišje. Boromir je ušao u ono krilo stare kupole koje je služilo kao spavaonica. Građevina je bila oštećena odavno i prvotni krov već dugo nije postojao; i ovdje, kao i na nekim drugim zgradama koje su služile za smještaj vojnika bio je relativno nedavno nadograđen improvizirani krov od dasaka kako bi vojnici bili zaštićeni od lošega vremena.

Kada se našao unutra, osvrnuo se oko sebe. U prostoriji je bila polutama – nešto svjetlosti je dopiralo kroz nekoliko oronulih prozora. Ugledao je nekoliko slobodnih prostirki, te prišao jednoj i odložio štit, mač i oklop. U prostoru je trenutno moglo biti nešto više od pedeset vojnika. Neki su već spavali, a neki su se, baš poput njega, upravo smještali na ležajeve. Ali bez obzira na umor nije mogao odmah zaspati; pravog odmaka od bitke nije bilo. Zvukovi i slike bili su mu stalno u umu i nije mogao pobjeći od kakofonije zvukova, rijeka krvi i unakaženih tijela. Nije mogao izbrisati iscerena groteskna lica napadača, a još manje lica svojih ranjenih i palih suboraca. Znao je da će ih uvijek vidjeti – kako na javi, tako i u snovima. Ipak, dok je ležao i zurio u strop nad sobom, iscrpljenost je malo pomalo učinila svoje i napokon se nekako uspio opustiti. Odmor mu je bio prijeko potreban – prošlo je više od jednoga punoga dana otkako je posljednji put spavao. Međutim, znao je da si ne može priuštiti dugi odmor; usprkos trenutnom zatišju, bio je siguran da se orci neće dugo odmarati. Prije nego što je pošao leći zatražio je da ga probude nakon dva sata, a istovremeno je poslao i poruku Faramiru moleći ga da dođe u kupolu u to vrijeme ako bude mogao kako bi zajednički napravili plan za dan i noć pred njima.

Kada su ga probudili, činilo mu se da je tek sklopio oči. Njegovo tijelo je tražilo još odmora, ali morao je krenuti dalje. Protegnuo je umorne mišiće i polako ustao. Gotovo svi ljudi koji su ležali okolo i dalje su spavali. Uzevši oružje i oklop, prešao je u dio koji je služio kao komandno sjedište. Razni časnici su užurbano prolazili naokolo, proučavali zemljovide i konzultirali se s drugim zapovjednicima. U jednome kutku dvorane bili su stolovi s osnovnim namirnicama za užinu – kruhom, sirom i suhim mesom – te je pošao doručkovati. Sjeo je na obližnju klupu i, polako jedući, razmotrio sadašnju situaciju.

Bilo je prijepodne, a prošla su dva dana od njegova dolaska u Osgiliath; s Ellin se rastao prekjučer ujutro u Minas Tirithu. Dok su trajale borbe bio je koncentriran samo na njih; ali sada dok je sjedio sam u ovome mirnome trenutku, daleko od bitke, u trenu je ispunila sve njegove misli. Prisjećao se svih lijepih trenutaka njihova putovanja od Rivendella, vidio je njezine sjajne oči i osmijeh, osjećao njezine usne na svojima i njezino tijelo uz svoje. Njegova ljubav. Njegova _zaručnica_. Pomisao mu je izmamila osmijeh i poželio je da je uz njega. U posljednjoj fazi putovanja prema Gondoru bio se navikao buditi uz njezin osmijeh i držati je u zagrljaju prije spavanja. Svake večeri bi je gledao kako spokojno tone u san, stisnuta uz njega, i slušao kako diše. Držao bi je tako neko vrijeme i tek tada bi i sam zaspao. I još uvijek se na trenutke morao podsjećati da je to stvarno, da je ona uz njega i da ga voli. Sada su bili razdvojeni i silno mu je nedostajala. Uspio joj je poslati kratke poruke i prvu i drugu večer, no to je bilo sve što je mogao; iako ju je želio vidjeti, odlasci u Minas Tirith jednostavno nisu dolazili u obzir. S obzirom na stanje i napade orka nije mogao napustiti svoj položaj. Njegovi ljudi su ga trebali.

Uzdahnuo je, razmišljajući. Situacija je bila ozbiljna. Još su držali grad, ali orci i trolovi su ih prethodne noći do kraja potisnuli iz istočnog dijela grada i u zoru su bili prisiljeni povući se preko rijeke. Pri povlačenju su srušili i posljednja dva mosta koja nisu bila razorena ranije, i Anduin im je sada pružao koliku-toliku zaštitu jer orci nisu mogli samo tako – neopaženo i bez teškoća – ući u zapadni Osgiliath. Njihovi su čamci bili lako vidljiv cilj na rijeci i onih nekoliko koji su pokušali prijeći su bili lak plijen za katapulte i strijelce. Napadi orka su trenutno prestali, a Boromir je pretpostavljao da će to zatišje trajati samo kratko – onoliko koliko neprijateljima bude potrebno za organizaciju velike ofenzive preko Anduina. Iz osmatračnica u visokim kulama vidjelo se da cestom iz Minas Morgula iz Mordora pristižu nove snage. Boromir je znao da će i zapadni Osgiliath pasti za najviše tjedan dana; jednostavno nisu imali dovoljno ljudi, i morat će se uskoro povući kako ne bi izginuli svi. Ti vojnici bit će potrebni i u obrani Minas Tiritha.

Uskoro je u komandno mjesto stigao Faramir. Boromir se zagledao u brata; podočnjaci na Faramirovu licu jasno su govorili da je i on bio dugo na nogama. Pozdravili su se kratkim zagrljajem i stiskom ruke, a potom je Faramir sjeo pokraj njega. Boromir je bio na čelu ljudi na sjevernoj strani grada dok je Faramir vodio ljude u južnom dijelu, i sada su trebali razmijeniti novosti.

"Nećemo izdržati još dugo, brate", rekao je na kraju Faramir nakon što su prodiskutirali noćašnju bitku i povlačenje. Čelo mu se nabralo od brige. "Možda tjedan dana, i tada ćemo se morati povući."

"Da, to je i moja procjena", kimnuo je Boromir. "Imaš li neke nove informacije o pripremama za obranu Minas Tiritha?"

"Jutros mi je stigao glasnik. Rov za zaustavljanje bojnih kola je završen, a za povlačenje vojske iz Osgiliatha će preko njega biti postavljen privremeni drveni most. Bereth od Lossarnacha pak javlja da je evakuacija žena, djeca i starih ljudi pri samome kraju."

"To je dobro. Grad će biti spreman za obranu." Boromir se na čas zagledao u daljinu, razmišljajući i računajući. "Mislim da je vrijeme da upalimo svjetionike. Rohancima će trebati nekoliko dana za okupljanje i dolazak do nas, a ne želimo da dođu prekasno... ako uopće dođu. Ne sumnjam u njihovu čast, ali sve ovisi o tome koliko jake napade je Saruman poveo na njih."

"Nadam se da će Rohanci ipak uspjeti doći", rekao je Faramir zamišljeno. "I dobro je što će za nekoliko dana naš ujak biti tu."

Boromir je tada pomislio kako će, čak i uz pojačanja iz zapadnoga Gondora i uz eventualni dolazak Rohanaca, još uvijek biti brojčano nadmašeni. Ipak, nije to izrekao na glas.

"No dobro, onda ćemo poslati glasnika u Minas Tirith s porukom o hitnom paljenju svjetionika", rekao je ozbiljno, i iznenadilo ga je kada je vidio da se Faramir smješka toj izjavi.

"Pa, može i tako... ili pak možeš sam poći u Minas Tirith i izreći tu naredbu. Siguran sam da bi to želio." Faramir se sada otvoreno smiješio, a Boromir je shvatio.

Da, bilo bi divno vidjeti je, pa makar i samo na četvrt sata. I sam pogled na Ellin bi mu dao snage za naredne dane. Odjednom mu je silna čežnja za njom stegla srce; dao bi sve da može biti uz nju barem nakratko i vidjeti njezine oči i osmijeh. Ipak, nije odmah odgovorio, rastrzan između svojih želja i osjećaja odgovornosti. Činilo mu se neodgovornim i sebičnim napustiti položaj zbog svojih osobnih želja.

"Doista, mogao bi poći do Minas Tiritha", nastavio je Faramir i kimnuo. "Trenutno je zatišje, i vjerojatno će tako i ostati u idućih nekoliko sati. Orcima će trebati neko vrijeme dok se organiziraju za prelazak rijeke i novi napad. Zapravo, ne vjerujem da će krenuti po danu – čini mi se vjerojatnije da će u novi veliki napad krenuti pod okriljem noći. Mogao bi stići do Minas Tiritha i vratiti se na vrijeme. Osim toga, čak i da se dogodi nekakav napad, nije da ostavljaš Osgiliath bez vodstva." Faramir ga je tada pogledao iskosa; u pogledu mu je bilo izazivanje, ali istovremeno su mu uglovi usana titrali u osmijehu. Boromira je izraz bratova lica podsjetio na njihova brojna nadmetanja iz djetinjstva i mladosti. "Hoćeš reći da ja nisam sposoban voditi obranu, ako bi nešto i iskrsnulo?" Faramir je pokušao izgledati ozbiljno, ali nije uspio prikriti smiješak.

"Pa, nije da ne znaš baš ništa o ratovanju, mali brate..." Sada su se i Boromirove usne razvukle u osmijeh. Istovremeno je razmišljao, nastojeći biti objektivan i ne dati osobnim željama da mu utječu na rasuđivanje. Nije bio siguran je li uspio u potpunosti, ali na kraju se složio s Faramirovim riječima – bile su logične i razumne. Nije da će otići usred bitke; sada je doista bilo mirno, a on će se svakako vratiti do večeri. Kimnuo je. "U redu. Pretpostavljam da bih mogao nakratko otići do Minas Tiritha."

Tada je primijetio kako ga Faramir promatra i proučava. Izraz mu sada je bio zamišljen. "Još nikada nisi izgledao ovako. Kada vas gledam dok ste zajedno, čini mi se da se stalno naginjete jedno prema drugome – kao da u vama postoji neka sila koja vas vuče jedno prema drugome. Na trenutke kao da ne vidite ništa oko sebe osim jedno drugoga, a u očima vam se vidi što osjećate. Rekao bih da je to među vama prilično ozbiljno."

Opis je bio zanimljiv, a Boromir je zaključio da je bio i točan; osjećao se nerazdvojno povezan s Ellin, kao da je potpun i kao da je živ samo kada je s njom. Tada je shvatio da nije rekao Faramiru da ju je zaprosio. Otkako je stigao u Osgiliath zapravo su se vidjeli vrlo malo – svega tri puta i to na kratkim konzultacijama koje nisu potrajale više od nekoliko minuta, a potom bi se obojica odmah vraćali na svoje položaje. Nije bilo ni prilike da mu kaže.

"Ozbiljno je", potvrdio je Boromir. "Onu posljednju noć u Minas Tirithu sam je zaprosio. I pristala je."

Pratio je Faramirov izraz; oči su mu se raširile, a na licu mu se ocrtavala iznenađenost.

"Pa, to je svakako velika novost!" uskliknuo je Faramir. Malo je nakrivio glavu, promatrajući brata. "To je tako brzo. Jesi li potpuno siguran? Koliko dobro ste se upoznali? Koliko ste različiti, s obzirom na to da je ona vilenjakinja?" Nakratko je opet utihnuo, i Boromir je u bratovim očima mogao vidjeti još neizrečenih pitanja – na kraju krajeva, sva ih je postavio i sam sebi u onim trenucima kada je razmišljao o tome da je zaprosi. Otkrio je da je odjednom nervozan jer mu je Faramirova podrška bila izuzetno važna. Kako će reagirati? Je li shvaćao koliko mu je značila Ellin? A onda je ugledao kako se na Faramirovom licu pojavio osmijeh, i tada je sve, baš sve, sjelo na svoje mjesto. "Ali kao što sam rekao, vidim da se jako volite, i to je ono najvažnije", nastavio je Faramir i kimnuo. "Drago mi je zbog tebe, brate. Zbog vas oboje. Znaš da vam želim svu sreću." S tim je riječima raširio ruke i zagrlili su se.

"Znam, brate, i hvala ti", rekao je Boromir kada su se razdvojili. Faramirove riječi doista su mu mnogo značile. Potom se uozbiljio. "Razlike? Naravno. Bilo je nemoguće ne razmišljati o njima. Ima ih mnogo. U početku su svi vilenjaci za mene bili jedan sasvim drugi svijet. Sjećam se prvih razgovora s Ellin i Legolasom – po nekim pitanjima mi se činilo da je jaz i veći no što sam prije mislio. Nisam bio siguran što uopće misle o nama – bojao sam se da ne misle dobro o ljudima. Ali srećom nisam bio u pravu." Časak je stao i razmišljao odakle bi počeo opisivati razlike. "Jesi li znao da su njihove duše drugačije od naših?" upitao je, ali zapravo nije ni čekao odgovor, odmah je nastavio govoriti. "Jednom ću ti reći više o tome... ili još bolje, upitaj Ellin da ti objasni. A najveću razliku i sam možeš imenovati – jasno ti je da vilenjaci drukčije od nas doživljavaju vrijeme i svijet. No, ubrzo nakon što smo krenuli na put, malo pomalo smo se počeli upoznavati..."

Zastao je i zamišljeno se zagledao u daljinu, a blagi osmijeh mu se pojavio na licu dok se prisjećao tih razgovora. Naposljetku, vratio se u stvarnost i vratio pogled na Faramira koji je strpljivo čekao nastavak.

"Vilenjaci i ljudi ipak su i po mnogočemu slični. Ljubav prema Međuzemlju... želja da se čini dobro... da se pridonese boljoj budućnosti... razumiješ sve to i sam. A Ellin? Jesmo li ona i ja imalo slični? Otkrio sam da jesmo, a što sam je bolje upoznavao, to sam još i više želio saznati o njoj – saznati što je pokreće, zašto je odabrala teži i opasniji put u životu, otkriti što je čini sretnom, a što je rastužuje... Stalno mi je bila u mislima, i shvatio sam da želim svaki svoj trenutak provesti s njom. Pokazalo se da ipak imamo mnogo zajedničkoga, a naposljetku sam shvatio da s njom želim podijeliti svoj život. Probuditi se uz nju svako jutro i gledati je dok još spava, držati je za ruku, svake noći usnuti pokraj nje, svakoga dana otkriti nešto novo o njoj..."

_A njezin život će se nastaviti i nakon mene_, pomislio je, i to ga je ispunjavalo najvećom srećom. Kao i svaki čovjek, bio je svjestan ograničenosti vremena koje je imao, a saznanje da će njegova ljubljena nastaviti dalje i imati pred sobom još sva buduća doba Arde ispunjavalo ga je velikom srećom. Tada se nasmiješio i pogledao Faramira koji ga je i dalje promatrao.

"Eto, poprilično je potrajao ovaj moj monolog, zar ne? I što da ti kažem kao nekakav zaključak za kraj? Da, kao što sam rekao, ima razlika... ali u mnogim stvarima smo i sličniji nego što sam mislio. I zato vjerujem da možemo, dan po dan, malo pomalo, upoznati se još bolje i savladati sve prepreke. Volim je više od ičega, a nekom srećom i ona voli mene... pa mislim da naša ljubav može pobijediti sve."

"Doista se nadam da će biti tako", odvratio mu je Faramir, uz topli osmijeh. "Želim vam sve najbolje."

Još jednom su se zagrlili, a onda su se pozdravili. Boromir je potom zatražio da mu dovedu konja i uskoro je krenuo prema Minas Tirithu praćen nekolicinom vojnika. Dok su jahali promatrao je grad; pogled na njegov voljeni Minas Tirith nikada mu nije mogao dosaditi i uvijek iznova ga je oduševljavao svojom ljepotom.

U želji da što prije vidi Ellin uobičajena dva sata jahanja od Osgiliatha do Minas Tiritha su mu izgledala mnogo duža – činilo mu se da im treba jako mnogo vremena da stignu. Pretraživao je pogledom još izdaleka, i kada su stigli blizu grada polako je počeo razaznavati male figure streličara. A onda je napokon ugledao i nju – vitku priliku koja je hodala pokraj ljudi koji su gađali mete podno zidina. Srce mu je zaigralo i sve su se teškoće odjednom doimale lakšima. Okrenula se kada je začula topot konja i vidio je kako joj se na licu pojavio osmijeh kada ga je ugledala – osmijeh blistaviji i sjajniji od sunca koje je sjalo na nebu. Osmijeh koji je grijao njegovu dušu.

Tako bi volio da ju je mogao strasno poljubiti i dugo ne ispustiti iz zagrljaja, ali znao je da sada nije prilika za to. Bili su okruženi mnoštvom ljudi, bili su oboje na svojim dužnostima, i službeno je još uvijek bila samo gošća namjesnika. Obećao je u sebi da će vrlo brzo doći dan kada će svi saznati. Skočivši s konja, u nekoliko brzih koraka se našao pred njom i vidio joj je u pogledu da i sama misli isto i da razumije. I stoga je njihov zagrljaj potrajao tek jedan tren – bilo je to obično kratko pozdravljanje kao među prijateljima – i samo je stegnuo obje njezine ruke. Nekoliko trenutaka su stajali bez riječi i promatrali se, a on je upijao svaki detalj njene pojave – sjajne zelene oči, radosni smiješak, kosu skupljenu u uobičajenu pletenicu i cijeli njezin lik.

"Tako sam sretna što te vidim", rekla je Ellin tiho, pustivši mu ruke. Udaljili su se nekoliko metara od vojnika u njegovoj pratnji i ljudi koji su vježbali i mogli su nesmetano razgovarati. "Kako si? Kako je u Osgiliathu?"

Vidio je kako ga pažljivo promatra i znao je da njezinom iskusnom oku sigurno ne promiču podočnjaci i drugi izdajnički tragovi umora. Ali sada, stojeći uz nju, zaboravio je na umor i probleme i nije imao namjeru mnogo pričati o opsadi.

"Sada sam dobro", odgovorio je, i doista je i bio. "Vrijeme je za slanje poziva Rohancima, a treba obaviti još neke poslove u Minas Tirithu. Da borbe traju i sada, poslao bih glasnika sa svim potrebnim nalozima. Ali trenutno je zatišje pa sam iskoristio tu činjenicu da ipak ja dođem ovdje", rekao je sa širokim osmijehom. "Nedostajala si mi i želio sam te vidjeti."

Samo joj je u najkraćim crtama rekao o padu istočnog Osgiliatha, a onda je prebacio razgovor na nju i njezine aktivnosti. Zanimalo ga je kako je ona i kako joj je prolazilo vrijeme; bilo mu je jako drago čuti da su joj dani ispunjeni, kao i da je našla prijateljicu s kojom je provodila dio slobodnoga vremena. Neko vrijeme su razgovarali o njezinom boravku u Minas Tirithu i novostima iz grada.

"Vidjela sam da je tijekom jutra i prijepodneva dopremljeno još novih ranjenika", rekla je Ellin. "Pretpostavljam da je to iz noćašnje bitke. Mislim da je sada došlo vrijeme da učinim ono o čemu smo se dogovarali još dok smo putovali za Minas Tirith. Po završetku posla ovdje, poslijepodne bih se javila u Kuće izlječenja. Sigurno će im dobro doći još jedan liječnik." Zastala je i pogledala ga. "Kada si već ovdje i ako imaš vremena, mogao bi me preporučiti onako kao što si to učinio u bolnici na Cair Androsu."

"Naravno", kimnuo je Boromir. "Čim obavim sve dogovore vezane uz planiranje obrane, poslat ću za tebe poruku u Kuće izlječenja." Zastao je i obuhvatio je pogledom. Bilo bi tako lijepo kada bi mogao ostati duže uz nju. "Na žalost, morat ću brzo krenuti natrag u Osgiliath. Neprijatelj neće dugo mirovati", rekao je, a čelo mu se nabralo.

"Razumijem. Presretna sam što si uopće uspio doći, makar i samo nakratko."

Potom se uputio u grad kako bi obavio ono zbog čega je došao. Izdao je naredbu o paljenju svjetionika, pa provjerio kako napreduje evakuacija. Bio je zadovoljan čuti da je pri samome kraju – posljednja povorka žena, djece i starijih osoba trebala je napustiti grad sljedećega dana. Zatim je obišao položaje gdje su bili gradski katapulti i uvjerio se da su spremni – imali su poprilične zalihe kamenja za gađanje neprijatelja, a pripremali su još materijala.

U spremištima podno glavnih zidina također je vladala užurbanost: vojnici su dopremali zalihe ulja, baklje, strijele i sve ostalo što će biti potrebno. Izrađivali su još mnogo novih strijela, a nekolicina ljudi je radila preinake na jednom dijelu zaliha kako bi se mogle koristiti kao zapaljive strijele. "Nalog kapetana Ciryiona", izvijestio ga je usput jedan vojnik, te dodao da je to stoga što Ciryon smatra da civili-dobrovoljci koji su trenutno prolazili obuku neće do početka opsade biti osobito vješti i ubojiti, ali da pomoću zapaljenih strijela mogu počiniti mnogo veću štetu nego običnima. Boromir je kimnuo, slažući se s tom idejom. Naposljetku je poslao poruku u Kuće izlječenja; time je bilo riješeno sve ono zbog čega je došao u Minas Tirith i tada je mogao krenuti natrag u Osgiliath; ionako se cijelo vrijeme pitao zbiva li se nešto važno u njegovu odsustvu. Ali kada je prošao kroz gradska vrata najprije je još jednom skrenuo prema vježbalištu i prišao Ellin. Ponovno su se ponešto udaljili kako bi imali barem malo privatnosti.

"Poslao sam preporuku za tebe u obje Kuće izlječenja, pa neće biti iznenađeni kada dođeš", rekao je. "Sigurno je veća gužva u onoj bolnici u drugome krugu pa možeš poći tamo. Samo se javi ravnatelju ili njegovu zamjeniku. Očekivat će te."

"Odlično. Poći ću odmah nakon završetka obuke."

Nasmiješio joj se. "Hvala ti za sve što radiš ovdje. Imaš doista veliko srce."

Lagano je porumenjela. "Znaš da ne bih mogla drukčije. Ne bih mogla sjediti besposleno."

"Znam." Zagledao joj se u oči. "Zato te i volim. Divna si, požrtvovna i hrabra."

Obrazi su joj se još malo zacrvenjeli i smela se na trenutak, a stidljivi smiješak joj se pojavio na usnama. Gledajući je, osjetio je kako ga preplavljuje ljubav prema njoj i ispunjava svaki djelić njegova bića. Srce mu je naraslo u grudima i pomislio je kako joj riječima ni ne može iskazati što osjeća za nju.

"Jako mi nedostaješ kada nismo zajedno. I tako bih volio da mogu ostati ovdje uz tebe, malena", rekao je nježno. "Ali moram poći natrag."

"Naravno, razumijem, ne brini", kimnula je Ellin. Osmijeh joj je bio sjetan, ali oči su joj bile ispunjene ljubavlju i razumijevanjem. I opet je pomislio kako je blagoslovljen što je našao tako divnu osobu s kojom se tako dobro slagao; često mu se činilo da razmišljaju na isti način i smatrao je da je to još jedna potvrda da su stvoreni jedno za drugo. "Znam da moraš opet u Osgiliath. Samo se ponekad javi kao i prethodnih dana, može?" zamolila je.

"Hoću, svakako", odgovorio je Boromir. "Zacijelo ćemo se za nekoliko dana morati povući iz Osgiliatha, pa ću opet biti ovdje i bit ćemo bliže jedno drugome. A tada..." Zastao je i osmjehnuo se. _Pa, zašto ne? Zašto čekati?_ "Tada će nad gradom lebdjeti još veća opasnost, ali ipak bismo uskoro mogli objaviti našu veliku novost. Potrebno je da se u ovo teško vrijeme čuje i neka dobra vijest."

Vidio je kako su joj oči zasjale, a blistavi osmijeh koji je natjerao njegovo srce da poskoči joj se raširio licem.

"Bilo bi to divno", rekla je, gledajući ga. "Napraviti malu proslavu zaruka... i nakon toga još samo moramo pobijediti Saurona."

_Doista, samo još ta sitnica_, pomislio je. Ali sada dok je bio uz nju ništa nije izgledalo nemoguće.

"Svi ćemo dati sve od sebe", rekao je blago ali odlučno, a u pogledu joj je vidio da je i ona jednako odlučna. I tada je doista morao krenuti. Još jednom ju je obuhvatio pogledom, promatrajući i urezujući si svaki detalj u pamćenje, a onda je uhvatio za ruku i spustio joj brzi poljubac na obraz. "Volim te", rekao je dok su se razdvajali.

"I ja tebe", odvratila je tiho, stežući mu ruku. "Čuvaj se."

"Uvijek", kimnuo je. Znao je da ona prikriva svoju zabrinutost i stoga se nasmiješio i namignuo joj ne bi li unio bar malo vedrine u ovaj rastanak. Naposljetku je uzjahao i, mahnuvši joj još jednom, podbo svoga konja, a njegova pratnja je krenula za njim. Ipak, nije izdržao ne osvrnuti se – nakon svega desetak metara bacio je pogled iza sebe. Ellin je još stajala na istome mjestu i gledala za njim. _Ljubljena moja, već mi nedostaješ_... Ali dužnost ga je vodila dalje, i tada se opet okrenuo naprijed i pojahao za Osgiliath.

Kada je u predvečerje stigao otkrio je da je u gradu i dalje mir. Faramirova jutrošnja pretpostavka se pokazala točnom – orci još nisu započeli novi veliki napad na zapadni dio grada. Spustila se večer te potom noć, i kako su tekli sati a da se ništa nije događalo, Boromir je krenuo na zasluženi i prijeko potrebni počinak, baš kao i većina branitelja. No svi su bili spremni pokrenuti se u trenutku. Brojni stražari su budnim okom promatrali Anduin i pazili na eventualni prelazak orka preko rijeke: dio ljudi je bio stacioniran blizu rijeke, u pripravnosti, a svi oni koji su spavali imali su svoje oružje i opremu nadohvat ruke. Ipak, novi veliki napad se te noći nije dogodilo. Boromir je pomislio da je mogao ostati i duže u Minas Tirithu uz Ellin – ali nije mogao znati da će zatišje potrajati.

U zoru je doručkovao s Faramirom i još nekolicinom viših časnika u komandnom sjedištu. Nakon jela su upravo krenuli razmatrati daljnju taktiku obrane Osgiliatha kada je u dvoranu ušao mlad čovjek u uniformi ithilienskog graničara. Došljak je zastao i najprije prešao pogledom po cijelome prostoru, a onda je, ugledavši ih, žurnim korakom krenuo prema stolu uz koji su bili okupljeni. Boromir ga je promotrio dok se približavao; kosa mu je bila ponešto neuredna, na njegovu kožnom oklopu i hlačama su se zapažali tragovi prašine, a podočnjaci su otkrivali da te noći nije spavao. Bilo je lako zaključiti da je jahao više sati tijekom noći i Boromiru je odmah bilo jasno da se negdje dogodilo nešto ozbiljno čim se glasnik izložio rizicima dugoga noćnog jahanja.

Stigavši do njihova stola, mladić je službenim naklonom uputio pozdrav svim časnicima, te se okrenuo prema Boromiru.

"Ja sam Valandil sin Aratanov, graničar iz Cair Androsa. Generale, nosim vijesti iz utvrde. Već puna dva dana su i Henneth Annun i utvrda bili pod žestokom opsadom. Orci su napali u velikom broju – do sada najvećem. Sinoć smo ih napokon uspjeli odbiti i zbrisati dobar dio njihovih trupa, ali uz velike gubitke", izvještavao je mladić, sažeto i precizno. "Nažalost, jučer tijekom dana su poginuli zapovjednik utvrde, njegov zamjenik, te još nekoliko časnika. Zadržali smo položaj, ali očekuju se novi jaki napadi. Ja sam sinoć krenuo prema Osgiliathu kako bih prenio vijesti, i ujedno mi je rečeno da prenesem da će u zoru započeti evakuacija ranjenika prema Minas Tirithu."

Slušajući te vijesti, Boromir osjeti kako mu duša krvari. _Još izgubljenih života... još udovica, siročadi i roditelja zavijenih u crno_.

"Koliko je stradalih?" upitao je ozbiljno, napeto stišćući šake u očekivanju odgovora.

"Oko stotinu i pedeset poginulih, te otprilike dvije stotine ozlijeđenih – kako lakše, tako i teže."

_Koliko smrti_... Bol mu je probola srce.

"Što je s civilima iz obližnjeg sela? Jesu li još tamo?" upitao je.

"Bili su do jučer, generale. No vrlo je vjerojatno da će i oni biti evakuirani zajedno s ranjenicima."

"A tko sada zapovijeda utvrdom?"

"Vodstvo je privremeno preuzeo poručnik Marach, zapovjednik Trećeg odreda graničara", odgovorio je Valandil. "On me poslao da vam prenesem vijesti. Ujedno poručuje da će nastojati održati položaj što duže."

"Sjećam se Maracha, više puta smo zajedno patrolirali Ithilienom", ubacio se Faramir u razgovor i kimnuo Boromiru. "Prilično mlad čovjek, dosta je rano postao zapovjednik odreda. Odličan graničar, ali nema iskustva u vođenju velikih jedinica i bitki."

"Mislim da sam ga i ja upoznao, ili barem vidio u prolazu", odvratio je Boromir, razmišljajući što poduzeti. Spomenute brojke značile su da se raspoloživo ljudstvo na Cair Androsu smanjilo za trećinu. U Henneth Annunu nije moglo biti stacionirano više od stotinu graničara što je značilo da – čak i kada se povuku do utvrde – neće moći nadomjestiti ukupni gubitak.

"Cair Andros neće izdržati još dugo", rekao je ozbiljno Faramir, izričući na glas i Boromirove misli.

"I ja mislim tako", polako je rekao Boromir, kimnuvši. Pogledao je okupljene časnike; sva lica bila su ozbiljna. Valandil je još stajao pred njima, očekujući nova pitanja i eventualne nove naredbe. Boromir je još nekoliko trenutaka odvagivao razne mogućnosti u glavi.

"Je li kapetan Meneldur iz sjeverne anorienske baze stigao u Cair Andros?" upitao je mladića.

"Do trenutka moga polaska nije, generale."

"Je li ga poručnik Marach pozvao?"

"To mi nije poznato", odmahnuo je glavom Valandil.

Boromir je još malo razmišljao, a onda je najzad donio odluku.

"Uzet ću desetak ljudi kao pratnju i krenuti put Cair Androsa", objavio je, pa se okrenuo Faramiru. "Ako krenem odmah, u predvečerje ću biti na Cair Androsu i bar malo ću pomoći Marachu u organizaciji obrane. Iako unaprijed znamo da ćemo izgubiti taj položaj, bilo bi dobro da to odgodimo za još koji dan. Ako Meneldur nije stigao u međuvremenu, poslat ću mu hitan poziv. Zajedno s anorienskom jedinicom, kao i s ljudima iz Henneth Annuna, Cair Andros bi se trebao držati još malo."

Vidio je da Faramir razmišlja o njegovim riječima, i nakon nekoliko trenutaka je kimnuo. "Slažem se s planom", rekao je polako Faramir, zamišljena izraza lica. "Svaki dan u kojem možemo držati naše položaje do dolaska Rohanaca itekako nam je bitan. I do dolaska..." Glas mu se na kraju spustio skoro do nečujnosti. Boromir je promotrio brata; znao je što Faramir želi reći. I sam se nadao da će se Aragorn i ostali vratiti – iz više razloga. Ono najvažnije – bili su mu prijatelji, i izgubiti ih bi mu donijelo veliku tugu. Kako su dani prolazili bio je sve zabrinutiji za njih. Ali nije mogao znati gdje mu se prijatelji nalaze – čak nije znao jesu li uopće živi. A upravo je ta neizvjesnost o njihovoj sudbini bila ono najteže.

I također važno – želio je vidjeti Aragorna na čelu gondorske vojske uz Faramira i sebe, znajući da bi dolazak kralja u Gondor sigurno dao ljudima novu nadu i polet. Morao si je priznati da bi to uzdignulo i njegov vlastiti moral, na kraju krajeva. _Rohanci... povratak kralja... bilo bi sjajno_, pomislio je, prigušivši uzdah. Ali iako je želio vjerovati u najbolji ishod, ipak je zaključao svoje nade u neki mali kutak negdje duboko, duboko u srcu i nije im htio dopustiti im da se razmašu – kako se ne bi razočarao kasnije.

"Bit će najbolje da se oslonimo samo na vlastite snage, brate", rekao je Boromir blago, ali i vrlo ozbiljno.

Faramir mu je uzvratio pogled, a onda je polako kimnuo. "U pravu si", rekao je, uzdahnuvši. Nekoliko trenutaka je šutio kao da razmišlja o svemu što je bilo izrečeno – kao i o onome što nije – a onda se vratio na praktična aktualna pitanja. "Koliko dugo bi ostao na Cair Androsu i kada bi se vratio?"

"Ne znam za sada", odgovorio je Boromir, namrštivši se. "Ovisi o tome što ću zateći. U svakome slučaju volio bih se vratiti što prije kako bih opet mogao biti u obrani ovdje. Nadam se da ću moći krenuti natrag najkasnije preksutra."

"Razumijem", kimnuo je Faramir. "No dobro, onda pođi i nadam se da se ubrzo vidimo."

Sve ono bitno je bilo rečeno i nekoliko trenutaka su se promatrali šutke. Nisu trebali ništa više dodati – oduvijek su dobro razumjeli jedan drugoga. Boromir je znao da je obrana Osgiliatha u dobrim rukama, baš kao što je znao da će cijeli Gondor biti u dobrim rukama kada je odlazio za Rivendell. Izmijenili su kratak ali čvrst zagrljaj, a onda je Boromir kimnuo u znak pozdrava i okrenuo se. _Eru, molim te, čuvaj ga_, uputio je nijemu molitvu dok je išao po svoju opremu i oružje. Ubrzo je bio spreman i uputio se prema konjušnici, gdje je upravo pristiglo i deset vojnika koji će biti njegova pratnja. Valandil nije bio među njima; s obzirom da je jahao veći dio noći, graničaru su naložili da ostane u Osgiliathu i bio je slobodan odmoriti se. Boromir nije smatrao nužnim narediti mu da se vraća na Cair Andros; ionako je bilo za očekivati da će se postrojba s otoka za koji dan povući ovamo, pa će mladić tada opet biti sa svojom jedinicom.

Dan je tek započinjao kada su izjahali i krenuli prema sjeveru. Bilo je vedro, ali još nisu mogli vidjeti sunce – još je bilo skriveno iza sivih oblaka što su se uzdizali nad Ephel Duathom. Promatrajući ih, Boromiru se učinilo da su gušći i tamniji no ikada, kao i da se polako počinju širiti. Izgledalo je kao da Sauron počinje pružati svoje ruke izvan Mordora – prema ostatku Međuzemlja. Stisnuo je usne, ljutito i odlučno. _Možda ćemo svi izginuti, ali obećavam ti da nećeš lako poraziti Gondor_.

Potom je skrenuo pogled na drugu stranu, prema jugozapadu. Tamo je bio njegov bijeli grad, a negdje u njemu je bila _ona_. Znajući da će biti odsutan dva ili tri dana, sada mu je bilo još draže što je jučer otišao u Minas Tirith i što ju je vidio. Samo je trenutak bio dovoljan da ga mašta ponese natrag kroz vrijeme, i opet je bio uz nju podno gradskih zidina – opet je gledao njezin osmijeh i držao je za ruku. Još jedan trenutak i otplovio je još koji dan unatrag – u onu njihovu posebnu noć. Osmjehnuo se. Ta sjećanja i taj susret, premda sasvim kratak, grijat će mu srce u narednim danima sve do povratka i ponovnog susreta.

Jahali su prilično brzo, tjerajući konje gotovo do krajnjih granica; Boromir je želio stići do Cair Androsa što je prije moguće. Jednom su se ipak morali zaustaviti, otprilike na polovici puta, kako bi se konji malo odmorili. Tada su i sami iskoristili tu stanku za užinu, a potom su nastavili put. Nadomak Cair Androsa su stigli u kasno poslijepodne. Cijelim putem se pitao što će zateći kada stignu, znajući da bi mogli doći usred nove žestoke bitke. No još izdaleka su vidjeli da je stanje trenutno mirno i da orka nema nigdje na vidiku. Boromir je pretpostavio da su se povukli dublje u šume, istočno i južno od Anduina, kako bi se pregrupirali i organizirali za novi napad.

Još se nije smračilo i dok su se približavali mogli su vidjeti tragove jučerašnje bitke. Tlo na istočnoj strani otoka je bilo gotovo crno od krvi, a slično je bilo i preko rijeke na istočnoj obali Anduina. Zemlja je bila neravna i izgažena. Podno istočnih zidina utvrde bile su razbacane opsadne ljestve, neke od njih polomljene, a posvuda je bilo mnoštvo razbacanih projektila iz katapulta, mačeva, lukova i drugoga oružja. I na otoku i na kopnu na istoku gorjelo je više lomača na koje su bila nabacana tijela orka. Miris dima miješao se s mirisom krvi i smrti. Utvrda je dijelom zaklanjala vidik prema sjevernoj strani otoka, ali Boromir je vidio kretanje vojnika, a dim se uzdizao i na toj strani. Kako se tamo još od davnina nalazilo njihovo vojno groblje, zaključio je da vojnici tamo pokapaju tijela i pepeo svojih palih drugova.

Dok su gazili preko Anduina i jahali prema ulazu u utvrdu povremeno je pogledavao prema groblju, a srce mu je plakalo. Nije poznavao sve vojnike – to nije niti bilo moguće – ali oduvijek ih je svih smatrao svojom braćom. Gubitak svakoga od njih ga je jako pogađao. A iza svakoga izgubljenog života ostajali su ožalošćeni – roditelji, braća i sestre, supruge, djeca – koji su nekako morali nastaviti dalje bez svojih voljenih, slomljenih srca. I koliko puta se to već ponovilo? Nije znao odgovor. A ipak, nisu imali izbora – nisu mogli odustati. Nisu _smjeli_ odustati. Upravo zbog onih koji ostaju, zbog najmlađih, _morali_ su ustrajati u svojoj borbi i pokušati stvoriti bolje Međuzemlje.

Samo što su u trenucima poput ovih tuga i beznađe uvijek prijetili savladati i one najjače.

Kada su ujahali u tvrđavu Boromir je odmah primijetio da je sasvim malo ljudi unaokolo. U velikoj utvrdi, sagrađenoj da može primiti gotovo dvije tisuće vojnika, u zadnje je vrijeme boravilo otprilike upola manje od toga broja, a sada je bila gotovo sablasno prazna. Više od trećine ljudi je bilo stradalo ili su pak bili ranjeni; dio ljudi je bio izvan tvrđave, kako je vidio kada su dolazili, a pretpostavio je da se dio njih odmara nakon iscrpljujuće bitke. Uto je primijetio kako mu ususret dolazi mlad čovjek kojega je prepoznao kao poručnika Maracha. Bio je visok i tamnokos, a Boromir je procijenio da mu nije više od trideset godina. Nakon službenog pozdrava Marach ga je poveo prema glavnoj zgradi utvrde kako bi ga izvijestio o događajima. Ušli su u zgradu i smjestili se u jednu od većih odaja koje su služile za sastanke. Boromir je stisnuo usne, prisjećajući se; bio je u toj istoj prostoriji prije samo tjedan dana i razgovarao sa zapovjednikom i ostalim časnicima – a većine tih ljudi sada više nije bilo. Kao ni mnogih drugih.

Tuga. Bijes. Plamen mržnje usmjeren prema orcima i Sauronu – kao i mnogo puta ranije.

Marach mu je uto započeo detaljno govoriti o zadnjoj bici i događajima koji su uslijedili nakon nje i Boromir je okrenuo glavu prema njemu, prisilivši se da vrati koncentraciju na izvještaj. Sada je bio na dužnosti; tugovat će kasnije. Od poručnika je saznao da su orci napali iz pravca jugoistoka, istovremeno i Cair Andros i Henneth Annun, a graničari su nažalost bili prisiljeni napustiti potonji položaj zbog jakog pritiska i nepovoljnog odnosa snaga. Izvješće koje je slušao sada bilo je šire i detaljnije nego što je čuo ujutro, a u odnosu na poruku koju je prenio Valandil, novost mu je bila ta da bi kapetan Meneldur trebao uskoro stići do Cair Androsa zajedno sa svojom jedinicom graničara iz Anoriena.

"Ako ih nije zadržalo nešto nepredviđeno", rekao je Marach, "trebali bi..."

_Boromire_.

Glas nije bilo moguće zamijeniti ni za jedan drugi. Poznati glas koji mu je danima odjekivao u glavi i mučio ga, trovao mu misli i vukao ga u ponor tame i zla. Boromir se sledio, u trenu potpuno slijep i gluh za sve oko sebe, nesposoban pojmiti okolni svijet. Činilo mu se da ga je netko prenio natrag kroz vrijeme – opet u onaj period torture koji je proživljavao nakon Lothloriena.

Tada je zatresao glavom. _Nemoguće_. Vratio se u sadašnjost, pokušavajući razumjeti. _Nemoguće_. Tȁ Prsten je bio negdje daleko – Frodo ga je nosio u Mordor. Rastali su se prije gotovo dva tjedna i mora da je do sada bio stotinama kilometara daleko. Duboko je udahnuo i sklopio oči, pokušavajući razbistriti misli koje su jurile kao lude, pokušavajući razumjeti što se događa. _Umoran sam i neispavan i zato mi se pričinjava_, nastojao je umiriti sam sebe naposljetku. _Ne može biti drugoga objašnjenja_.

"... iz Henneth Annuna", doprle su napokon do njega Marachove riječi, ali nije čuo sve. Tada je vratio pažnju na poručnika i vidio da ga ovaj nesigurno promatra, očito zbunjen njegovom odsutnim izrazom lica.

"Oprosti, poručniče, malo sam se zamislio o nečemu što si mi ranije ispričao", rekao je Boromir, pretpostavljajući da je to dovoljno dobro objašnjenje za njegovo čudno ponašanje.

"Rekao sam da se nešto neobično dogodilo prilikom povlačenja jedinice iz Henneth Annuna", ponovio je Marach zadnji dio svoga izlaganja. "Kako je rekao zapovjednik graničara, nešto prije nego što je započela bitka izvidnici su nabasali na dvojicu..." Poručnik je ovdje zamucnuo i kao da se malo zbunio. Činilo se da traži pravu riječ. "Zapravo, jako mi je drago da si ovdje, generale, budući da je zapovjednik graničara doveo dva vrlo misteriozna zarobljenika i, da budem iskren, nismo bili sigurni što su oni niti što da radimo s njima. Mogli bi biti Neprijateljevi špijuni, premda ne izgledaju kao orci."

Boromir se zagledao u njega, napet. _Dva vrlo misteriozna zarobljenika?_ Iako se odgovor uobličavao pred njim i sve je ukazivalo samo na jedno, opet ga je pokušao odbaciti. _Ne može biti._ _Oni su daleko_, nastojao je uvjeriti sam sebe.

Ali ma koliko je maločas nastojao sam sebe uvjeriti u suprotno, glas koji je čuo ipak mu se nije pričinio. Nije ga mogao negirati.

"Gdje su? Povedi me k njima", rekao je dižući se na noge, šaka stisnutih toliko jako da su mu zglobovi pobijeljeli. Slijedio je Maracha kroz hodnike zgrade, a kada ga je ovaj doveo do jedne zabačene sobice pred čijim je vratima stajao stražar, srce mu je tuklo kao ludo. Nije ni shvaćao da zadržava dah.

_Boromire_.

Na grudi kao da mu je odjednom nalegao ogroman teret i izgledalo mu je da ne može disati. Činilo mu se da će mu se glava rasprsnuti od iznenadne, zasljepljujuće glavobolje. _Ne, nemoguće_, ponovio je još jednom u sebi, u zadnjem očajničkom pokušaju poricanja. Ali dok je prolazio kroz vrata znao je koga će ugledati.

Svezanih ruku i nogu, stisnuti u kutu malene, prilično mračne prostorije, na podu su sjedili Frodo i Sam. I usprkos polutami, u očima im je jasno vidio strah – a naročito u Frodovim.

_Boromire, najzad je stigla prava prilika. Sada konačno mogu biti tvoj_.


	35. U kućama izlječenja

Kako je polako odmicao dan, oblaci su se nakupljali sve dok nisu posve prekrili nebo i bilo je posve izgledno da će tijekom večeri padati kiša. Ipak, uspjeli su odraditi obuku prije nego što je počelo kišiti i ljudi su se u kasno poslijepodne počeli razilaziti. Kao i prethodnoga dana, Ellin je namjeravala poći direktno u bolnicu na drugoj razini kako bi se pridružila ostalim izlječiteljima i pomogla im.

Radeći na obuci streličarstva i u Kućama izlječenja bila je zaokupljena poslom cijeli dan. Ipak, mislila je i na Boromira; jako joj je nedostajao. Jučerašnji susret ju je izrazito obradovao i uljepšao joj dan, tim više što je bio neočekivan. Nije znala kada će ponovno moći doći i nadala se barem poruci od njega ako već on ne bude u mogućnosti doći u Minas Tirith.

Pozvala je kratkim zviždukom konja koji je nedaleko pasao travu, a upravo kada joj je prišao, do nje je stigla i Meriel i kimnula u znak pozdrava.

"Dakle, gotovi smo i za danas", rekla je djevojka. "Šteta što nemamo više vremena za vježbanje. Voljela bih biti preciznija."

"Nemoj biti previše kritična prema sebi", odvratila joj je Ellin dok su hodale prema gradskim vratima. Konja je vodila pokraj sebe, držeći njegove uzde. "Ide ti bolje nego većini, a s obzirom da vježbaš tek nekoliko tjedana, doista si dobra."

Meriel se osmjehnula. "Hvala što to kažeš. Ma zapravo znam da nisam loša. Samo sam htjela reći da bi nam još vremena dobro došlo." Zastala je, a izraz lica joj je polako prešao u zamišljenost. "Ustvari mi je sada žao što nisam počela ranije. Inače sam izučila za krojačicu – baš prošle godine sam završila obuku. Volim to, znaš? Volim šivati. Počneš ni iz čega i stvaraš nešto novo. Škola nije bila teška i ostalo bi dovoljno vremena i za streličarstvo. I zapravo sam u nekoliko prilika nagovijestila roditeljima svoju želju. Nisu bili izričito protiv, ali ipak su me odgovarali od toga govoreći da tako nešto nije za djevojke. I tako, iako sam željela pokušati, svaki put sam ih poslušala. Na kraju bih uvijek pomislila da nije toliko važno, da mogu i bez toga, i svaki put sam odustala. Pa i sada, svakoga dana dok vježbamo, susrećem podrugljive podcjenjivačke poglede nekih ljudi oko mene. Većina ljudi je u redu, ali neki misle da nemam što tražiti među streličarima. Valjda misle da sam nesposobna. A njihov stav mi daje još više motivacije da budem još bolja."

"Razumijem te", kimnula joj je Ellin. "I sama sam se sretala s takvim mišljenjem – kako kod ljudi, tako i kod vilenjaka. Iako ćeš među vilenjakinjama pronaći poneku koja je savladala ratne vještine, ipak nas nema mnogo, a neki od vilenjaka ne odobravaju to što radimo." Uzdahnula je i slegnula ramenima. "Jednostavno, pokušaj ne obraćati pažnju na takve osobe i slijedi svoje srce. Nije važno što drugi kažu, nego da ti budeš sretna."

"Da, to i radim sada. Mislim da je majka na kraju prihvatila moj izbor, samo je zabrinuta što sam ostala u gradu i što ću biti u bici. A Eradan je bio prvi koji me nije obeshrabrivao, već me odmah podržao u tim mojim 'neženstvenim' sklonostima i koji je bio spreman učiti me."

"Drago mi je zbog toga", kimnula joj je Ellin. "To mnogo govori o njemu. Doista ti je dobar prijatelj."

"Oh, da, jest", rekla je Meriel. Ellin ju je pogledala i primijetila djevojčin prikriveni osmijeh i sjaj u očima. Znakovi su bili sitni, jedva zamjetni, i mogli su biti samo znak naklonosti prema najboljem prijatelju – kao što je i ona osjećala za Aragorna. Ipak, nije mislila da je to u pitanju. Merielina duša je sva treperila i Ellin je bila sigurna da se radi o nečemu dubljem. Trenutak je oklijevala, a onda se ipak odvažila.

"Voliš ga, zar ne?" upitala je nježno, smiješeći se.

Merielino lice puno pjegica je lagano porumenjelo i iznenađeno je pogledala Ellin. Otvorila je usta kao da će nešto reći, ali onda je pognula glavu i stidljivo oborila pogled.

"Zar je toliko očito?" upitala je naposljetku nakon kraće šutnje, i činilo se da joj je neugodno.

"Nije", požurila ju je uvjeriti Ellin. "Samo što mislim da mogu reći da imam bolje zapažanje i intuiciju od ostalih." Ušutjela je, razmišljajući i dvoumeći se bi li izrekla ono što je zapazila još u Anorienu. Ali brzo je donijela odluku. _Živimo u previše nesigurnim i pogibeljnim vremenima da bismo propuštali ono što nam život nudi_. "I znaš, ne mogu biti potpuno sigurna, ali... iz načina kako je govorio o tebi i kako je izgledao dok je spominjao tvoje ime, mislim da je i njemu stalo do tebe."

Meriel je na nekoliko trenutaka ostala bez riječi, a oči su joj se širom otvorile. Potom joj se na licu pojavio smiješak – isprva bojažljiv – a onda joj je u očima zasjala i nada.

"Doista tako misliš?" upitala je u jednom dahu. "Ja, ovaj... nadala sam se tome, i posljednji put kada smo se vidjeli učinilo mi se da nije sasvim ravnodušan, ali nisam bila sigurna..."

"Ne mogu ni ja biti potpuno sigurna", rekla je Ellin, gledajući Meriel. "Ali ipak, nešto u njegovu držanju mi je govorilo da si mu posebna i važna."

"Doista se nadam da je tako..." rekla je Meriel jedva čujno, upravo kada su se našle pred ulazom u grad. Prešle su preko spuštenih gradskih vrata i našle se unutra. Ljudi koji su se vraćali s obuke bili su jedini civili koji su prolazili velikim trgom i okolnim ulicama; gotovo svi ostali koji su se kretali na zidinama i podno njih bili su vojnici. U tijeku su bile posljednje pripreme za nadolazeću opsadu.

"Jako mi nedostaje", nastavila je Meriel tiho dok su hodale dalje. "Znamo se otkako smo bili djeca i oduvijek smo bili jako dobri prijatelji. Moji roditelji su se znali čuditi što sam imala više prijatelja među dječacima nego među djevojčicama. Prije pet godina je stupio u vojsku i tada je započela njegova obuka. Ispočetka je to bilo u gradu, ali ubrzo potom i na terenu. Nakon nekog vremena je počeo više izbivati iz grada budući da je njegova jedinica uglavnom boravila u Sjevernom Ithilienu. Kao što možeš pretpostaviti, tada smo se manje viđali. Ali ima jedna zanimljiva stvar... znaš, ponekad se ne bismo vidjeli i po nekoliko mjeseci. No kada bi došao i kada bismo se našli činilo se kao da svih tih mjeseci razdvojenosti nije ni bilo i samo bismo nastavili tamo gdje smo i stali."

"Poznat mi je osjećaj", nasmiješila se Ellin. "To je znak pravog prijateljstva. Privremena udaljenost kod takve veze ne može ništa narušiti ni pokvariti."

"Tako je. A onda..."

"A onda?" upitala je Ellin, pozivajući djevojku ohrabrujućim smiješkom da nastavi nakon što je ova zastala i šutjela nekoliko trenutaka. Meriel ju je pogledala te se i sama osmjehnula.

"U posljednjih godinu dana četiri je puta došao kući na kratki dopust, i svaki put bi me odmah potražio i gotovo cijelo vrijeme bismo provodili zajedno. A tijekom tih posljednjih mjeseci sve je postalo drukčije... Svaki trenutak naših susreta mi je bio poseban i čaroban. Od svakog njegovog pogleda i slučajnog dodira bih se naježila, a srce mi je pri svakom susretu lupalo kao ludo." Nakrivila je glavu, pogledavši Ellin iskosa, i nasmiješila se. "Imate li i vi vilenjaci izraz 'leptirići u trbuhu' da biste izrazili onaj poseban osjećaj kada cijeli protrneš iznutra?"

"Naravno", kimnula je Ellin. Zapravo, vilenjaci su bili ti koji su iskovali tu frazu još davno prije pojave ljudi – oni su je samo kasnije preuzeli – ali to je sada bilo najmanje važno i Ellin nije imala ni najmanju namjeru analizirati povijest jezika ili običaja. "Jako mi je dobro poznato što misliš", dodala je veselo.

"Uglavnom, onaj posljednji put me počeo učiti koristiti lûk i strijele, kao što znaš, i to mi je jako mnogo značilo." Merielino lice je zasjalo. "To mi je bilo ostvarenje snova."

"Da, vidim koliko ti je to važno", kimnula je Ellin. "Baš mi je drago da si ostvarila svoje želje."

"A kada nije bio tu, neprestano sam razmišljala o njemu", nastavila je svoju priču Meriel. "Činilo mi se da mi srce kuca samo za njega i da živim samo za te dane kada je dolazio. Svi oni tjedni i mjeseci između naših susreta bili su potpuno nevažni i bezbojni. Možda je ovo zadnje glup izraz, ali mislim da najbolje odgovara za opisati kako sam se osjećala." Zastala je i podigla pogled prema Ellin dok su pomalo slijedile svoj put kroz grad. "Sada još i više mislim na njega, i svake večeri se molim da je dobro..."

Ellin ju je suosjećajno pogledala. "Razumijem te", odvratila je nježno. I sama je osjećala isto; a tada je pomislila kako bi mogla podijeliti svoje misli i bojazni s Meriel. Na kraju krajeva, otvaranje i povjerenje su u prijateljstvu morali biti obostrani. "I meni nedostaje moj voljeni... i ja se također bojim za njega", rekla je tiho.

Meriel je polako kimnula.

"Znači u istoj smo situaciji", rekla je djevojka, a potom je pogledala sa zanimanjem u očima. "Tko je on? Gdje se nalazi? Negdje u tvojoj domovini na sjeveru?"

"Ne, mnogo je bliže. U Osgiliathu je", odgovorila je Ellin i gotovo se nasmijala vidjevši Merielin potpuno zbunjen izraz. "Eto, ne radi se o nekom mom sunarodnjaku... već o vašem namjesniku, o Boromiru." Na usnama joj se pojavio smiješak, a dok je razmišljala o njemu srce joj je istog časa ubrzalo.

Merieline oči su se širom otvorile u iznenađenju. "Oh... doista... moram priznati da ne bih nikada pogodila!" uskliknula je, a onda je zastala i zagledala se u Ellin, i dalje posve zapanjena. "Kada...? Kako...? Zaljubili ste se putem? Uz sve one doživljaje i opasnosti...? Oh, nadam se da ti ne smeta toliko pitanja – doista si me zainteresirala."

Ellin joj se osmjehnula. "Ne smeta, naravno. Da, zaljubili smo se putem, svakoga dana sve više."

Meriel ju je promatrala nekoliko trenutaka, i sama se smiješeći. "Baš lijepa priča. Čovjek i vilenjakinja. Mislim da je to prilično romantično, znaš."

Ellin se nasmiješila tim riječima. Zvučale su prostodušno, gotovo djetinje, ali bile su izrečene s puno topline i Ellin je bila dirnuta. _Je li romantično? Pa valjda jest_, zaključila je u sebi. Mnogi njihovi trenuci svakako su bili. Ellin je pogledala Meriel; bez obzira što je djevojka bila toliko mlađa od nje odlično su se razumjele, a njezina iskrenost i srdačnost činili su je divnom osobom. Ellin se tada osjetila još sretnijom što je naletjela na ovu djevojku i što su postajale prijateljice.

Uto su prošle kroz velika vrata i ušle u drugi krug grada. Gužva oko njih se malo smanjila budući da je dio ljudi koji je stanovao u prvome krugu ostao tamo. Meriel joj je dala znak rukom, pozivajući je svojoj kući.

"Bi li i danas došla kod mene?" upitala je veselo. "Možemo opet zajedno objedovati, a ako nemaš ništa protiv, voljela bih čuti malo više o vama", dodala je, gledajući Ellin s nadom i iščekivanjem.

Ellin je časak razmišljala. Doista je željela prihvatiti poziv i provesti večer u ugodnom društvu, no na kraju je odmahnula glavom.

"Jako bih to voljela, ali moram u bolnicu. Stalno stižu novi ranjenici i moram pomoći."

Meriel se u prvom trenutku doimala malo razočarano, no odmah je kimnula. "Razumijem. U tome slučaju, za danas te pozdravljam. I nadam se da ćemo uskoro nastaviti ovaj razgovor." Nasmiješila se. "Baš me zanima vaša priča."

"Hoćemo, naravno. Čut ćeš kako je sve išlo", odvratila je Ellin. Naravno, neće otkriti _sve_, iako se tako izrazila u zadnjoj rečenici. Nije imala namjeru nikada nikome ispričati što je točno prethodilo njihovom otkrivanju osjećaja na Amon Henu, ali ostatak priče o sebi i Boromiru je mogla podijeliti. "Evo ti sada samo ukratko: upoznali smo se u Rivendellu i zaljubili se tijekom putovanja. Moram ti priznati, privukao je moju pažnju već prvoga dana i ubrzo sam počela osjećati leptiriće. A znaš, zapravo je zanimljivo da smo veći dio vremena i on i ja mislili da ovaj drugi ne osjeća isto." Nasmiješila se. "No dobro, sada moram ići, a više ćeš čuti sutra kada budemo imali pauzu za užinu."

Veselo su se pozdravile i zagrlile. Meriel je skrenula u ulicu koja je vodila prema njezinoj kući, a Ellin je nastavila prema zgradi bolnice. Ubrzo je stigla i ostavila konja u konjušnici koja je pripadala Kućama izlječenja, te se na brzinu osvježila i objedovala u blagovaonici za liječnike. Odmah je uočila da je pomoćno osoblje bilo jako zaposleno – uz to što su asistirali liječnicima, pripremali su zavoje, ručnike, posteljinu i drugo, te nosili dodatne ležajeve. Neki su izlječitelji donosili i raspoređivali nove zalihe ljekovitog bilja te pripremali instrumente za liječenje. Upitala je što se zbiva, i od jednoga je liječnika saznala da je toga dana stigao glasnik s informacijom o velikoj bici na Cair Androsu i dolasku povećeg broja novih ranjenika; prema poruci, moglo ih se očekivati tijekom kasnih večernjih sati. Ellin je kimnula i u sebi se pripremila na dug boravak u bolnici, znajući da će sigurno ostati do kasno u noć. Predvečerje i večer su joj prolazili u čišćenju i previjanju rana, baš kao i ostalim liječnicima. Osim onih ranjenika koje je upoznala i liječila prethodnoga dana, danas je vidjela i nešto novih lica.

Večer je već poprilično bila odmaknula – moglo je biti najviše dva sata prije ponoći – kada je Ellin kroz prozore začula zvukove brojnih kopita i kola. Zajedno s ostalim izlječiteljima je požurila prema prizemlju i glavnome ulazu kako bi dočekali ranjenike. Srećom, kiša koja je počela padati ranije tijekom večeri sada je jedva rominjala. Vojnici koji su bili u pratnji pomogli su u transportu i smještaju ozlijeđenih ljudi. Koliko je mogla procijeniti po broju kola, bilo je dovezeno najmanje stotinu ljudi. Ellin je usput u prolazu uhvatila ulomke razgovora vojnika i čula da su jahali još od zore te da su stigli anorienskom cestom, ali nije se zadržavala da bi pitala za detalje o bici već je odmah požurila na posao.

S obzirom na njezinu obuku u Rivendellu i prikupljeno iskustvo, pridružila se grupi njihovih najiskusnijih liječnika koji su u obradu uzeli one najteže ranjenike. Bilo je tu ljudi s povredama trbuha i grudnog koša i već je na prvi pogled vidjela da neće svi moći biti spašeni. Svi su prionuli na posao s potpunom koncentracijom i predanošću. Ellin je bila u jednoj većoj odaji zajedno s još jednim izlječiteljem. Prostorija je bila uredna i sve je bilo vrlo čisto; u sredini su bila četiri stola za prihvat pacijenata, a uz dva zida su bili stolići i ormarići s priborom, bočicama, ljekovitim biljem i ostalim stvarima potrebnim za liječenje. Kada su ranjenici bili dopremljeni Ellin i drugi liječnik su se posvetili pacijentima, a dvoje pomoćnika je bilo uz njih dodajući im potrebne stvari i pomažući u radu.

Ellin je odmotala zavoje čovjeka koji je ležao pred njom. Na lijevom ramenu je imao ubodnu ranu za koju je odmah vidjela da je uzrokovana mačem. Bili su mu povrijeđeni mišići, ali rana nije bila opasna po život – nisu bili povrijeđeni vitalni organi. Pa ipak, čovjek je imao visoku temperaturu i izgledao je loše. Opipala mu je čelo; dodir njegove vrele kože kao i crvena upaljena koža oko rane rekli su joj sve što je trebala znati. Rana se inficirala. _Ovo je moguće riješiti samo athelasom_. Međutim, osvrnuvši se, vidjela je da se on ne nalazi među biljkama koje su bile pripremljene na obližnjem stolu.

"Zar nemate athelasa?" upitala je Ellin, gledajući u bližeg pomoćnika. Pogledao ju je s nerazumijevanjem, a i drugi izlječitelj, dignuvši glavu na njezino pitanje, izgledao je zbunjeno. Pomislivši da ga zovu drugim imenom, posegnula je u svoju torbicu s ljekovitim biljem koju je srećom imala uz sebe te im ga pokazala.

"Oh, misliš na kraljolist", odvratio je njezin kolega, potvrdivši njenu pretpostavku o različitim nazivima. Međutim, ono što je sljedeće rekao ju je prilično iznenadilo. "Poznata mi je biljka, ali nisam znao da se može koristiti za liječenje." I oboje pomoćnika je također u čudu gledalo listove koje je držala u ruci.

"Ne znate?" upitala ih je zapanjeno. "Ali radi se biljci s najjačim ljekovitim svojstvima..." zaustavila se u pola rečenice, doista zbunjena budući da su liječnici koji su radili u Kućama izlječenja u Minas Tirithu bili dobro obučeni – najbolji u Gondoru. Bilo joj je neobično da se u Gondoru izgubilo znanje o tako važnoj ljekovitoj biljci. Ali odmahnula je glavom, znajući da u ovome trenutku nema vremena za razgovor o tome. Izvadila svoje zalihe athelasa, sada još zadovoljnija što se dodatno opskrbila njime u Lothlorienu. "Na sjeveru ovu biljku zovemo athelas. Listovi se namoče u vrelu vodu i na taj se način dobije čaj. Sami omekšani listovi imaju različite dodatne primjene, a sada će mi poslužiti kao antiseptični melem. Kada se tako koristi – kao dvostruko djelovanje čaja i melema – athelas pomaže u bržem zacjeljivanju tkiva čak i kod jako teških povreda, a i sam njegov miris djeluje umirujuće", objašnjavala je njegovu uporabu. "Athelas je najbolje sredstvo za borbu protiv infekcije koje uopće postoji. Naravno, nije svemoguć i ne može spasiti one koji su preteško ranjeni, ali može značiti presudnu razliku kod nekih teških ozljeda", objasnila je, te promotrila svoju zalihu, razmišljajući. "Rekli ste da poznajete biljku. Je li vam poznata lokalno – iz Minas Tiritha, ili ste je vidjeli negdje drugdje? Može li se pronaći u blizini?" upitala je, gledajući sve prisutne i nadajući se da će pronaći athelas u gradu ili bližoj okolici.

"Pa, nije toliko čest kao neke druge biljke", odvratio joj je liječnik, "ali neće biti problem pronaći ga u gradskim parkovima."

"Oh, to je odlično", rekla je Ellin uz veliko olakšanje te zaključila da može odvojiti više od polovice svoje zalihe. Tada je pozvala pomoćnika i predala mu listove.

"Jesi li zapamtio moje riječi o upotrebi?" upitala je, a kada je kimnuo, dala mu je daljnje upute. "Razdijeli ove listove liječnicima koji rade s najtežim ranjenicima i prenesi im što sam rekla: treba ih namakati nekoliko minuta u vreloj vodi. Tekućina se primjenjuje kao čaj, a zgnječeni listovi kao melem. To bi moglo spasiti poneki život."

Čovjek je još jednom kimnuo pa se okrenuo i izašao iz njihove odaje, žureći provesti njezin nalog. Ellin se pak okrenula i opet posvetila ranjeniku pred sobom. Ranu su mu obradili i zavili liječnici na Cair Androsu, ali mogućnost infekcije je uvijek postojala – a ovoga puta se to i dogodilo. Ipak, nije proteklo previše vremena od ranjavanja i pomislila je da infekcija još nije previše uznapredovala i da nije prekasno. Dok su se dragocjeni listovi namakali u kipućoj vodi, očistila je ranu. Potom je ocijedila listove i pripremila melem, te ga nanijela na ranu i oko nje. Naposljetku, dala mu je čaj od athelasa, kao i onaj za snižavanje temperature i protiv bolova.

Zatim je krenula do idućeg pacijenta, pa idućeg, pa još jednog... a svugdje oko nje i drugi su izlječitelji činili isto. Iako je još od jutra bila na nogama nije zapažala umor – bila je tako fokusirana na posao da nije primjećivala ništa drugo. Tek kada je u jednom trenutku malo zastala da predahne, nekih tri sata nakon što je stigla povorka s Cair Androsa, tada je osjetila bol u nogama i ukočenost u vratu, ramenima i leđima. Do toga trenutka najveći dio pacijenata je bio obrađen; ipak nije još pošla na odmor već je krenula vidjeti ima li još ranjenika koje treba obraditi, a na kraju se namjeravala vratiti najtežim ranjenicima kako bi provjerila je li se njihovo stanje promijenilo u međuvremenu.

"Ellin?" Začula je svoje ime dok je prolazila jednim hodnikom. Osvrnula se i ugledala Faramira kako ide prema njoj. "Želim ti dobru večer. Ili bolje da kažem – noć. I mislio sam da ću te pronaći ovdje."

Bilo joj je drago vidjeti ga, ali bilo bi joj još draže da je Boromir mogao doći. Na čas ju je obuzeo strah, pitajući se zašto je on bio spriječen.

"Faramire, pozdrav i tebi! Jesi li dobro? Je li Boromir dobro? Je li morao ostati u Osgiliathu?" upitala je brzo.

"On je rano jutros krenuo za Cair Andros nakon što nam je glasnik donio vijesti o zadnjoj velikoj borbi i pogibiji tamošnjeg zapovjednika. Zahvaljujući toj poruci sam znao da tijekom večeri treba stići ova povorka, pa sam htio osobno vidjeti kakvo je stanje", odgovorio joj je Faramir. Potom se osvrnuo i pokazao prema stolicama koje su se nalazile na završetku dugoga hodnika u kojem su stajali. "Ako imaš malo vremena, možda bismo mogli nakratko sjesti i porazgovarati."

"Pa, sada imam", kimnula je. "Voljela bih se uskoro vratiti na posao i opet obići one najteže ranjenike, ali gotovo svi su sada zbrinuti pa imam nekoliko minuta."

Prošli su kroz hodnik – dobro osvijetljen uljanicama obješenim na zidu – i smjestili se na stolice. Bile su drvene i ne naročito udobne, ali kada je sjela, Ellin je shvatila koliko joj je nogama bio potreban odmor.

"Oh, ovo možda i nije bila najbolja zamisao. Neću se više moći natjerati ustati", našalila se uz umoran smiješak na usnama. Protegnuvši se, uzdahnula je i polako se uozbiljila, te se zagledala u Faramira. "No, reci mi, što ima novoga?"

Faramir joj je tada prepričao zadnje važne događaje i saznala je nešto više o dolasku glasnika i njegovim vijestima, te o Boromirovom odlasku prema Cair Androsu.

"Vjerujem da će se brzo vratiti – za najviše dva dana, rekao bih. Samo je želio provjeriti stanje i dogovoriti daljnju taktiku obrane s novim zapovjednikom budući da se radi o mlađoj neiskusnoj osobi", zaključio je Faramir svoj kratki izvještaj.

Ellin je polako kimnula. "Boromir mi je pričao o važnosti Cair Androsa kada smo se zaustavili tamo", rekla je ozbiljno i zagledala se u Faramira. "Uskoro će biti izgubljen, zar ne?"

"Bojim se da hoće", odgovorio joj je Faramir. "Još jedan žestok napad, i bit će gotovo. Izgubili su mnogo ljudi. Pa vidiš i sama." Napravio je kružni pokret rukama po zraku, obuhvaćajući tom kretnjom cijelu bolnicu i sve ranjenike koji su dopremljeni te noći, naglašavajući njome svoje riječi. "Past će – osim ako neprijatelji slučajno ne odluče sada zanemariti Cair Andros i koncentrirati sve napade na Osgiliath i Minas Tirith. Ipak, ne smatram to naročito vjerojatnim. Zauzimanje toga položaja bi im dalo važnu stratešku prednost i pristup Minas Tirithu sa sjevera."

Ellin se namrštila, razmišljajući o novostima. Orci su nadirali sa svih strana; dio Osgiliatha je bio zauzet, a Cair Andros se jedva othrvao posljednjem napadu. Zamka se zatvarala – polako ali sigurno. U tome trenutku joj se učinilo kao da sasvim jasno vidi tamu kako napreduje prema njima sa svih strana poput spore ali nezaustavljive plime, kako se diže oko njih i guta njihov svijet, i zadrhtala je. Iako je uvijek nastojala razmišljati pozitivno, tada je – po prvi puta od početka cijele misije – pomislila da je Sauronova snaga možda ipak prevelika i da se može dogoditi njegova pobjeda. Družina se razdvojila prije dva tjedna i od tada nije bilo nikakvih novosti od prijatelja – čak ni najmanje naznake o tome što im se dogodilo. _Da su Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli ubrzo sustigli uruke i oslobodili hobite, nisu li već do sada trebali stići do nas?_ Izostanak vijesti odjednom joj je izgledao kao loša vijest. _I sve ono dobro i lijepo u ovome svijetu bi moglo nestati_...

"Ellin?"

Faramirov glas ju je prizvao u stvarnost, i zatresla je glavom tjerajući priviđenje i zle slutnje. Pokušala se nasmiješiti, ali bojala se da je ispalo poput iskrivljene grimase.

"Malo sam se zamislila. O prijateljima o kojima nemamo vijesti. O tome koliko je neprijatelja protiv nas. O tome koliko je Sauron jak. I zapravo... bojim se", priznala je. "Za nas, i za cijelo Međuzemlje. Jednostavno... nije dobro."

Faramir ju je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka, pa se naposljetku nasmiješio.

"Mislim da bih se ozbiljno zabrinuo za tvoje mentalno zdravlje da je suprotno", rekao je, i te su riječi uspjele nasmijati i nju. Potom se malo uozbiljio, ali na licu mu se zadržala vedrina. "Nije dobro, slažem se, i bit će nam teško – to se ne može poreći. Ali zato smo tu jedni za druge. Drago mi je da si podijelila svoje bojazni sa mnom."

Elin se zagledala u njega. "Još prvoga dana mi se učinilo da se dobro razumijemo i da ću u tebi naći prijatelja... pa sam sada malo pustila emocije na površinu." Uzdahnula je i protegnula umorne mišiće. "Ni sama ne znam koliko sam ranjenika obradila večeras, a za više njih ne znam hoće li preživjeti. Mislim da je ova teška večer definitivno pridonijela da mi duh malo potone."

"Da, događa se to u ovakvim prilikama", kimnuo je. "Ali ne sumnjam da ćeš ubrzo dignuti glavu i hrabro nastaviti dalje. Iako te tek upoznajem, rekao bih da nisi od onih koji se predaju."

Zagledala mu se u oči. Bile su sive poput Boromirovih – možda tek malčice svijetlije – a odlučnost koju je tako često vidjela na Boromiru mogla je vidjeti i na njegovu mlađem bratu. Bila je sigurna da bi i Faramir dao posljednju kap krvi za Gondor.

"Istina. Nisam. A mislim da nisi ni ti", odvratila je.

"Imao sam dobar uzor. Odmalena sam se divio velikome bratu koji se doimao nepobjedivim. I htio sam biti poput njega." Osmjehnuo se. "A njegova podrška bila je od neprocjenjive važnosti."

Ellin je polako kimnula. Sjećala se da joj je Boromir rekao da njihov otac često nije cijenio Faramirove napore, i pretpostavljala je da se ove Faramirove riječi odnose upravo na tu činjenicu. Ipak, nije to izrekla na glas.

"A kada već spominjemo Boromira..." nastavio je Faramir, ali je zastao i Ellin ga je pogledala kada se stanka odužila. Tada je primijetila veseli izraz njegova lica. "Rekao mi je novost. Drago mi je zbog vas, i čestitam." Pružio joj je ruku koju je odmah prihvatila s obje svoje.

"Oh, hvala!" uskliknula je sa širokim smiješkom. Njegova čestitka joj je jako mnogo značila. Dok je s Boromirom putovala prema Minas Tirithu bila mu je povjerila svoje bojazni o tome kako će se snaći i kako će je ljudi prihvatiti; još više ju je mučilo što će o njoj misliti Faramir, koji je zapravo bio jedina Boromirova obitelj. Ne jednom, upitala se hoće li je prihvatiti ili će je smatrati previše neobičnom ili stranom. Njihovo eventualno neslaganje moglo bi bacati neugodnu sjenu na njezin i Boromirov odnos. Srećom, već pri prvi susret joj je pokazao da je njezin strah bio neosnovan; s Faramirom je počela graditi prijateljstvo, a sada joj se činilo da se sve posložilo na najbolji mogući način. "Nemaš pojma koliko mi znači tvoja podrška", rekla je iskreno, gledajući ga sa zahvalnošću. A iz njegova pogleda je pročitala da razumije na što je mislila.

"Mislim da naslućujem", rekao je i kimnuo. "Ne znam kako je biti jedini od svoga roda daleko u tuđini među strancima, ali mogu pretpostaviti. Ima li nešto posebno teško za tebe ovdje, o čemu bi htjela razgovarati?"

Razmislila je o njegovom pitanju.

"Pa, ono što me mučilo putem ovamo bilo je kako ću se snaći ovdje i što ću raditi. Srećom, to se dobro riješilo već u samome početku." Nasmiješila se. "Eto, radim dva korisna posla i sasvim sam zaokupljena cijeli dan." Potom se malo uozbiljila. "Također sam se pitala, i još se uvijek pitam, hoće li biti negativnog stava i predrasuda ljudi zato što sam vilenjak. Osim kod nekolicine ljudi onoga prvog dana na vježbalištu – sjećaš se, bio si tamo – nije bilo otvorenog pokazivanja netrpeljivosti. Ipak, tu i tamo zapazim poneki pogled u kojem vidim nepovjerenje i odbojnost." Namrštila se. "Samo se nadam da će to ipak nestati s vremenom."

"Da, sigurno će biti još toga. I sama znaš uzrok – ne moram ti posebno objašnjavati kako je nastalo nekadašnje Boromirovo mišljenje o vilenjacima. I drugi ljudi temelje svoj stav o vilenjacima upravo na njihovoj zatvorenosti, pogotovo onih u Lothlorienu. Boromir se iz prve ruke mogao uvjeriti u suprotno. Ali ostali nisu, i vilenjaci su im nepoznanica." Faramirove ozbiljne riječi je ublažio iznenadni osmijeh. "Ali to se sada mijenja. Ti upravo sada, ovdje, pokazuješ svima što znači biti vilenjak – prijatelj ljudi, i to će biti zapaženo."

"Pa, vjerujem da hoće. Zapravo, većina ljudi me pomalo prihvaća i već sklapam prva prijateljstva. A ako i bude još negativnih komentara, ili pak nekog otvorenog neprijateljstva zato što je Boromir doveo nekoga stranog, izdaleka... pa, o tome ću razmišljati ako se dogodi." Doista nije imalo smisla razbijati glavu o tome u ovoj situaciji; sada je imala hitnijih briga – svoje pacijente. Onda je nakrivila glavu razmišljajući o njegovim riječima, i malo se osmjehnula jer su joj dale jednu ideju. "Strah od novog i nepoznatog? No da, to je uvijek sveprisutno, i vrijedi i za moj narod. A što se tiče trenutne situacije... znači, ne bi bilo dobro da kažem svojim pacijentima da vilenjački izlječitelji mogu osjetiti njihov duh i da im ta sposobnost može pomoći u liječenju?" upitala je veselo. Vjerovala je da njega neće zastrašiti ovo saznanje – po svemu što je čula o njemu još ranije od Boromira i što je vidjela otkako ga je upoznala, stekla je dojam da je otvorena duha i sklon prihvaćanju novih stvari – te je zato i sročila pitanje ovako šaljivo i izazovno u isti mah. Zabavljeno je promatrala njegovu reakciju.

"Uh, uh..." Sada je njegov izraz lica poprimio popriličnu dozu zbunjenosti. "Davna znanja više nisu toliko prisutna u Gondoru kao što su bila nekada. Ako su naši stari ikada i znali za to, mi danas ne znamo. Eto, i ja moram priznati da mi je to novo, a smatram se obrazovanim čovjekom..." Zatresao je glavom, ali zbunjenost je polako nestala s njegova lica i zamijenila ju je praktičnost. "Možda bi bilo pametno, onako za svaki slučaj, ne govoriti baš svima o tome... čisto da nikoga ne zbunimo ili uplašimo? Predlažem ovo: 'Ja sam vješta u iscjeljivanju rana jer sam mnogo učila, imam iskustva i koristim akumulirano znanje svojih predaka.'" Načas je ušutio i nasmijao se. "Ne želimo da nam ranjenici otpužu od izlječiteljice u strahu, zar ne?"

"Vidiš, dao si mi dobar prijedlog. Možda bih mogla to reći onim najtežim ranjenicima. Ako budu mogli otpuzati, to će značiti da im se vraća snaga i da se oporavljaju, zar ne?" našalila se Ellin.

"Što god će pomoći u liječenju je dobrodošlo", odvratio je on istim tonom, a onda se uozbiljio. "No, šalu na stranu, jako bih volio čuti više o tome. Kada sam jutros razgovarao s Boromirom o razlikama ljudi i vilenjaka, između ostalog mi je spomenuo upravo to – da su naše duše različite, i predložio je da za više detalja upitam tebe. Pa eto, doista me zanima i sada pitam."

Ellin mu je ukratko opisala sve ono što je tijekom putovanja već objasnila i Boromiru. Faramir je pažljivo slušao i dok je govorila vidjela mu je na licu veliki interes za tu temu.

"Što da kažem? Stvarno neobično, i nisam znao za to", rekao je Faramir kada je završila. Izraz lica mu je bio istovremeno iznenađen i zadivljen. "Osobno, mislim da te naše razlike samo još više obogaćuju naš svijet i čine ga ljepšim."

"Jako lijepo si to sročio", kimnula je i toplo mu se nasmiješila. "Slažem se s tobom."

Faramir je šutio nekoliko trenutaka. Gledao je pred sebe i Ellin je vidjela da razmišlja o svemu što je čuo i da pokušava razumjeti sve ono što mu je bilo novo.

"I doista možeš to? Hoću reći, usmjeriti svoju snagu prema pacijentu kako bi mu pomogla?" upitao je najzad.

"U izvjesnoj mjeri, da", odgovorila je Ellin. "Međutim, moja moć nije takva kao, primjerice, Elrondova. On ima izraziti dar za liječenje i može mnogo bolje od mene osjetiti dušu svoga pacijenta. Ali naravno, ono najbitnije u liječenju su postupci i lijekovi koje koristiš. Ako je ozljeda ili bolest preteška, ni ta naša dodatna sposobnost ne može pomoći. Niti Elrond nije čarobnjak – nije svemoguć."

"Razumijem", kimnuo je. "Ne moram ti reći da si mi samo potaknula još mnoga pitanja i da bih htio čuti još i više o tome, ali bojim se da sada nije trenutak." Uzdahnuo je. "Moram poći dalje za svojim dužnostima, a sigurno i ti želiš opet obići svoje ranjenike. Ali volio bih jednom nastaviti ovaj razgovor."

"Hoćemo, svakako", uvjerila ga je.

Tada su oboje ustali i polako krenuli niz hodnik.

"Jako mi je drago što si navratio i što smo razgovarali", rekla je Ellin. "Nadam se da se uskoro opet vidimo... svi zajedno."

Naravno, shvatio je što je željela reći, vidjela mu je to u pogledu.

"Vjerujem da hoćemo", kimnuo je. "Kao što sam ti rekao, Boromir će se sigurno vratiti za dva dana, ili najviše tri. U slučaju potrebe ili nekih važnih novosti, poslat ću ti poruku po glasniku."

"Hvala ti." Zastala je i okrenula se prema njemu. Časak ga je promatrala, a onda je raširila ruke i čvrsto su se zagrlili. Potom su se pozdravili i Faramir je krenuo prema izlazu, a Ellin se polako uputila prema ranjenicima. Osjećala je lagani umor i korak joj više nije bio poletan, ali nije željela poći na počinak prije nego što još jednom ne obiđe sve svoje pacijente.

Mnogo kasnije te noći, usprkos umoru nije mogla odmah zaspati kada je napokon legla. Morila ju je briga za ranjenike, za prijatelje, i najviše od svega, za Boromira. Ležeći u tami, čekajući san, molila se da budu dobro i da svi nađu snage za ono što je bilo pred njima.


	36. Na kušnji

_Boromire, najzad je stigla prava prilika. Sada konačno mogu biti tvoj_.

Zurio je u hobite pred sobom, na tren potpuno paraliziran. Strah u Frodovim očima pojačao se kad je ugledao Boromira... _Što je i razumljivo_, proletjelo mu je glavom. Kada su se vidjeli posljednji put Frodo je imao razloga osjetiti se ugroženim, a sada se našao u zarobljeništvu istoga čovjeka koji ga je onda zamalo napao. Boromir je bio siguran da je hobit tada to shvatio.

_Reci da su uhode i bit će mrtvi. A sve što želiš bit će ti nadohvat ruke._ Kao i tijekom putovanja, taj dobro poznati podmukli glas ga je opet nastojao uhvatiti u svoju mrežu. Osjećajući da je Boromir na Amon Henu bio spreman napasti Froda, Prsten je sada – iskorištavajući nenadanu priliku – jednostavno nastavljao tamo gdje je stao, očito misleći da će lako ostvariti svoj cilj.

Boromir je ostao ukočen, ali samo na čas. Više nije bio ona osoba koja je jednom upala u zamku. Skupio je svu snagu i skoncentrirao se. _Ne_. Bio je odlučan i čvrst. _Nikada više_. Usmjerio je misli na Gondor, Minas Tirith i svoj narod, na Faramira i Ellin. Tada, na Amon Henu, pogriješio je – ali dobio je priliku za popravak. I nije je imao namjeru upropastiti.

"Frodo! Same!" uzviknuo je, a onda se okrenuo prema vojniku koji je stajao na vratima. "Odmah ih odveži!"

Iznenađenje na Marachovom i stražarovom licu je bilo jasno vidljivo, ali njegova naredba je začas izvršena.

"Ovo su dvojica od devetero mojih suputnika s kojima sam krenuo iz Rivendella – prijatelji s kojima sam se rastao prije dva tjedna", objasnio je Marachu, a potom se okrenuo prema hobitima. Iako su se našli oslobođeni spona, strah na njihovim licima nije se nimalo umanjio. Boromir se osmjehnuo ne bi li im na taj način pokazao da se nemaju čega bojati, i čučnuo kako bi se našao u razini s njima. "Frodo, Same", rekao je blago, pogledavši obojicu u oči. "Žao mi je ako su moji ljudi bili grubi. Morate shvatiti da smo u ratu, da nikada nisu vidjeli niti jednog polutana, da ovdje nema putnika, i da ovdje više ne živi niti jedan civil. Sauronova vojska je protjerala sve. Jedini koje možete ovdje sresti su ithilienski graničari ili pak orci. Premda ne izgledate kao orci, moji ljudi nisu mogli zaključiti ništa drugo nego da ste neprijateljski špijuni. Primite moju ispriku zbog njihove pogreške."

Hobiti su nekoliko trenutaka šutjeli, a onda je Frodo polako kimnuo.

"Razumijem. Prihvaćamo", rekao je. Ipak, strah im nije posve nestao iz očiju.

"Vjerujem da ste gladni. Povest ću vas na večeru." Ustao je i okrenuo se Marachu. "Poći ću s njima do časničke blagovaonice. Tvoj izvještaj je ionako gotov, pa ću ja sada večerati i porazgovarati s njima. Poslije večere ti i ja možemo nastaviti razgovor i napraviti plan za sutra." Poručnik je kimnuo, a Boromir se potom opet obratio hobitima. "Nakon večere ćete dobiti lijepu sobu za odmor. Bit ćete sigurni ovdje u utvrdi i moći ćete mirno spavati. Noćas nećete biti u opasnosti." Proučavao je Frodovo lice i mogao je vidjeti da je i dalje nesiguran i oprezan. Naravno, nije se čudio tome, i znao je da neće biti jednostavno vratiti njegovo povjerenje – ako uopće uspije. Pred njim je bio zahtjevan zadatak.

Dao im je znak da ga slijede i proveo ih kroz nekoliko hodnika do blagovaonice. Bila je to poveća kvadratna prostorija ispunjena stolovima, kako većim tako i manjim. Na jednome zidu su bila dva velika prozora, ali vani je upravo počeo padati mrak pa je prostorija bila u polutami. U blagovaonici trenutno nije bilo nikoga. Zapravo je bilo ponešto rano za večeru – trebala je biti servirana tek za otprilike pola sata. Ali to je Boromiru u potpunosti odgovaralo budući da je želio s hobitima razgovarati u miru. Za njima je ušao jedan vojnik – poslužitelj obaviješten o njihovu dolasku – te upalio nekoliko uljanica i rekao da će im uskoro donijeti jelo.

Smjestili su se u kutu prostorije za jednim manjim stolom, a jedna je svjetiljka bila postavljena i na njihov stol. Frodo i Sam su sjeli nasuprot njega i Boromir ih je kratko promotrio ispod oka. Njihov govor tijela odavao je da su i dalje nemirni. Na Samovu je licu titrao tračak borbenosti, i Boromir se osmjehnuo u sebi. Bilo je nemoguće ne osjetiti Samov zaštitnički odnos prema Frodu koji doista nije mogao naći boljeg prijatelja i suputnika.

Za razliku od maločas Prsten je trenutno šutio, ali Boromir je osjećao njegovu prisutnost. Osjećao je da ga Prsten promatra – kao da neko vatreno oko leži na njemu i prži ga svojim pogledom, te da samo vreba najbolji trenutak kada će ponovno nasrnuti na njega. Osjećaj je bio neugodan i na trenutak mu se činilo da ne može disati. Ali onda je stisnuo zube i opet prizvao lice koje je postalo njegov štit pred ovom silom.

_Nećeš uspjeti. Ne ovoga puta_. Izrekao je te misli s apsolutnom odlučnošću, i osjetio se spokojnije. Tada je opet obratio pažnju na hobite; tišina se već bila produžila i postala ponešto neprijatna, i Boromir se malo nagnuo prema njima.

"Doista mi je drago što vas vidim, premda moram priznati da sam i jako začuđen što sam vas zatekao ovdje. Nadam se da ćete mi ispričati kako ste došli do Henneth Annuna", rekao je i kimnuo. "Vjerujem da i vi želite čuti novosti pa ću vas sada ću izvijestiti o svemu. Najbolje je da odmah sve čujete, bez odlaganja ili uljepšavanja. U onome napadu na Amon Henu uruci su oteli Pippina i Merryja." Vidio je kako su se obojica uplašeno trgnuli i brzo je nastavio govoriti. "Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli odmah su krenuli u potjeru za njima. Nažalost, od tada nemam vijesti o njima jer tamo smo se rastali – Ellin i ja smo s Amon Hena krenuli prema Minas Tirithu. Ali vjerujem da su ih uspjeli osloboditi. Ako itko može, onda njih trojica to mogu."

"Ali što ako su zakasnili? Što ako ih uruci ubiju?" upitao je Sam, glasa obojenog strahom.

Uto su se otvorila vrata koja su iz blagovaonice vodila prema kuhinji i pojavila su se dvojica ljudi noseći hranu i bokale s vodom te položili sve na stol. Kruh je bio pečen još ujutro, ali iz zdjela se pušilo – gulaš je bio netom dogotovljen. Miris im je dodirnuo nosnice i hobiti nisu oklijevali već su odmah navalili na večeru.

"Bilo je sasvim očito da ih žele žive. To sigurno nije bilo bez razloga – nesumnjivo su imali takvu naredbu", obrazložio je Boromir kada su opet ostali sami. "Poznato nam je da Saruman zna da je jedan polutan nositelj Prstena, kojeg se želi domoći za sebe. I zato je poslao uruke da uhvate polutane, _žive_, kako bi od njih uzeo Prsten. Sreća je što nije znao koliko je hobita u Družini i koji od njih je Nositelj Prstena."

"Zvuči logično kad tako pričaš. Nadam se da si u pravu", odvratio je Frodo, ali ostao je namršten.

"Kako to da ste se vi tamo razdvojili?" upitao je Sam između dva zalogaja.

"U borbi s urucima ja sam zadobio ranu na ruci, a Ellin je ostala sa mnom jer mi je trebao izlječitelj. I tako mi nismo išli u potjeru s njima", odgovorio je Boromir. Otpio je malo vode i nastavio jesti, usput prepričavajući što se dalje događalo. "Produžili smo prema Gondoru, gdje smo stigli prije nekoliko dana. Ellin je sada u Minas Tirithu, a ja sam jutros krenuo ovamo jer sam primio vijest o žestokoj bici i o mnogo poginulih na našoj strani."

Frodo je na trenutak zastao, a ruka koja je držala vilicu ostala je nepomično u zraku, iznad njegova tanjura. Pogledao je Boromira u oči.

"Nakon što su nas zarobili nismo mogli vidjeti što se zbiva, ali shvatili smo da se odvijaju velike borbe. Ovaj... žao mi je zbog tvojih ljudi."

Promatrali su se još nekoliko trenutaka, a onda je Frodo skrenuo pogled i nastavio jesti. Tada je razgovor nakratko utihnuo, svi su prionuli na večeru. Hobiti gotovo i nisu više govorili, i samo je Boromir ukratko prepričavao poneki detalj puta prema Gondoru. Dok su jeli vani je polako postajalo sve mračnije. Naposljetku, tek kada se zdjela pred njima ispraznila i svi tanjuri bili temeljito pomazani, odlučio ih je pitati i o njihovim doživljajima.

"Kojim ste putem vi išli nakon što smo se rastali?"

Hobiti su se međusobno pogledali, a onda je Sam skrenuo pogled u stranu, očito prepuštajući Frodu odluku što će i koliko reći. Frodo je pak oklijevao nekoliko trenutaka, a onda ipak progovorio.

"Neko vrijeme smo se probijali kroz Emyn Muil, što je bilo prilično zahtjevno – više puta smo zalutali i vrtjeli se u krug", rekao je hobit. "Naposljetku smo stigli do Crnih dveri. Htjeli smo tamo ući u Mordor, ali to je nemoguće. Neprobojne su i predobro čuvane. A tada smo susreli Golluma, koji odonda putuje s nama. Uzeli smo ga za vodiča."

Boromir se trgnuo i iznenađeno pogledao Froda. "Golluma? Odakle se on pojavio?" upitao je zapanjeno, ne shvaćajući kako su uopće mogli naletjeti na njega. _Slučajnost?_ Ali nekako mu se učinilo da to nije pravi odgovor. Nije mu se sviđalo to što je čuo, a tada je postao svjestan još jedne stvari koju je izrekao Frodo. "Uzeli ste ga za vodiča?" ponovio je. "Zar to nije preopasno? Zar mu možeš vjerovati?"

Te riječi koje su izražavale njegovo čuđenje došle su same od sebe, ali još dok je izgovarao posljednju rečenicu shvatio je koliko je glupo – pa i licemjerno – zvučala iz njegovih usta. U ušima mu je odzvonio podrugljivi smijeh; Frodo i Sam bili su ozbiljni, i odmah je znao čiji se glas opet probio do njega. Oborio je pogled, na trenutak smeten, a u istome se času ponovno našao pod lavinom napada – samo je djelić sekunde bio dovoljan da Prsten iskoristi njegovu nepažnju i nasrne svom silinom. Srce mu se ponovno našlo pregaženo pod teretom slika mrtvih civila i Gondora u plamenu, a u glavi mu je toliko snažno odjekivao Prstenov glas da su svi zvuci vanjskoga svijeta potpuno nestali. Odjednom je bio u tami, posve sam, okružen samo Prstenovim glasom.

Činilo se da je nemoguće oduprijeti se – ali samo na trenutak. Stisnuo je šake koje su mu ležale u krilu i sklopio oči, potpuno koncentriran na jednu jedinu stvar – othrvati se Prstenu i ne podleći njegovom utjecaju.

_Odlazi_.

Duboko je udahnuo.

_ODLAZI_.

Njegov glas je odjeknuo jače nego ikada prije. I baš kao i ranije, našao je snagu i uporište u onome što je volio, a crna plima se povukla.

_Hvala ti, ljubljena_. Odahnuo je s olakšanjem. Opet je uspio, i to mu je još malo podiglo samopouzdanje. Možda će jednoga dana doći trenutak kada će postati potpuno imun na Prstenovo obraćanje, kada Prstenov zov neće niti zamijetiti. Ali za sada se još uvijek morao žestoko boriti i bio je siguran kako će morati opet – bio je uvjeren da će Prsten pokušati ponovno. Dobro se sjećao kako je jednom u toj bici zamalo izgubio; da, Frodo je imao mnogo razloga da i njemu ne vjeruje. Boromir je znao da će morati otvoreno razgovarati s Frodom o onome danu na Amon Henu i priznati mu svoju slabost – i to što prije. Želio je izgladiti svoj odnos s hobitom i vratiti prijateljstvo koje su imali ranije; nadao se da šteta ipak nije nepopravljiva.

Stao je razmatrati pomisao bi li taj razgovor započeo odmah ili bi ga ipak radije vodio bez Samova prisustva; dignuo je pogled i primijetio da ga Frodo promatra. Svjetlost uljanica odražavala se u hobitovim očima, a njihov izraz bio mu je potpuno nečitljiv. Ali iako je u njemu još uvijek bilo nešto opreza, bilo je jasno da nema neprijateljstva. I premda Boromir nije bio siguran je li mu se to samo pričinilo, na trenutak je izgledalo kao da se na hobitovom licu pojavila naznaka osmijeha. Ali odmah potom se malo namrštio.

"Nisam siguran", rekao je Frodo najzad, djelujući neodlučno. Bio je to odgovor na posljednje pitanje, no u tome kratkome vremenu Boromiru je toliko misli prohujalo glavom da mu je trebao trenutak da se sjeti da je pitao o Gollumu. "Ali želio bih mu vjerovati. Mislim da je ostalo još nešto dobra u njemu. Za sada nas nije prevario." Suprotno Frodovim riječima, izraz na Samovom licu jasno je govorio da ne vjeruje tom stvoru.

_Možda i nije do sada, ali koliko dugo će to potrajati?_, želio je Boromir uzvratiti pitanjem, no sada je bio dovoljno mudar i suzdržao se na vrijeme. Doista se smatrao posljednjom osobom koja bi trebala suditi Gollumu. Međutim, bilo je još mnogo pitanja na koje je želio dobiti odgovore. "A gdje je on sada? Rekao si da je putovao s vama."

"Ne znam. Odvojio se od nas malo prije nego što su nas tvoji ljudi uhvatili – mislim da je bio otišao potražiti nešto za jelo."

"Razumijem..." rekao je Boromir polako, razmišljajući o tome. Frodov odgovor je značio da je Gollum negdje vani na slobodi, a to je bila vrlo uznemirujuća pomisao. Nije nikako mogao znati u kojem pravcu bi se mogle kretati Gollumove misli, ali nije mu se činilo nemogućim da bi ovaj mogao sklopiti neki pakt s orcima ako naleti na njih – što je moglo biti prilično opasno.

"Hoćete li..." započeo je, ali njegove je riječi prekinulo otvaranje vrata na strani hodnika i ulazak jednoga vojnika. Čovjek im je prišao i Boromiru uputio kratki naklon.

"Generale, poručnik Marach moli da dođeš u dvoranu za sastanke", rekao je čovjek. "Kapetan Meneldur je upravo stigao iz Anoriena sa svojom jedinicom pa bi željeli održati konzultacije s tobom."

Boromir nije bio naročito sretan zbog ovog prekidanja; želio je još razgovarati s Frodom. Međutim, novosti iz graničnih krajeva i obrana utvrde nisu bili nešto što je mogao staviti na čekanje.

"Frodo, Same, moram sada poći", rekao im je, pa se okrenuo vojniku. "Ako trenutno nemaš druga naređenja, molim da se pobrineš za moje prijatelje. Oni su moji gosti i ne smije im ništa nedostajati. Nađi im neku udobnu sobu u kojoj će moći prenoćiti i neka im dostave vode kako bi se mogli osvježiti." Zastao je i nasmiješio se. "I još jedna bitna stvar – neka im prije spavanja donesu i užinu u sobu. Poznajući njihov apetit, sigurno će poželjeti još jednu večeru", završio je veselo. A činilo se da je ta posljednja primjedba izazvala jednaku reakciju i kod njih. Po prvi put otkako su se susreli na njihovim se licima pojavio pravi osmijeh, širok i topao. Boromir je osjećao da je uspio učiniti prvi korak prema popravljanju štete.

"Frodo, sada svakako moram razgovarati sa svojim časnicima", obratio se hobitu, gledajući ga u oči. "Ne znam točno koliko ću se zadržati, ali ako ne bude prekasno, volio bih da još malo popričamo prije nego što krenete na počinak. Vaš nastavak puta je samo jedna od stvari o kojoj bismo trebali razgovarati."

Frodo mu je uzvratio pogled, pa polako kimnuo bez riječi. Boromiru se učinilo da je hobit shvatio i ono što nije bilo izrečeno.

"A sada se odmorite, i nemojte oklijevati zatražiti ako vam je nešto potrebno", rekao je za kraj, ustajući. "I možete se opustiti i biti mirni. Dokle god ste ovdje, neće vam se ništa loše dogoditi." Govorio je obojici, ali pogled mu je počivao na Frodu. I nadao se da je hobit primio njegovu poruku.

Razgovor s kapetanom i poručnikom je na kraju potrajao gotovo puni sat; razradili su plan obrane, te dogovorili da će kapetan Meneldur preuzeti zapovjedništvo nad utvrdom u idućih nekoliko dana – onoliko dugo koliko se budu mogli odupirati budućim napadima bez prevelikih gubitaka. Kapetan je imao dovoljno iskustva i Boromir se mogao pouzdati u njega da će umjeti procijeniti situaciju i u pravome trenutku donijeti odluku o povlačenju. Potom je obišao zgrade u kojima su bili smješteni vojnici kako bi ih pozdravio i obratio im se barem nakratko; želio je da vide da je uz njih.

Kada je završio s obilaskom vojnika večer je već bila prilično odmakla. Međutim, iako je bio ponešto umoran još nije imao namjeru krenuti na spavanje. Nadao se da Frodo nije već zaspao; želio je – i _morao_ – nastaviti raniji razgovor s hobitom. Neriješena pitanja su poput teškoga tereta ležala na njegovom srcu, sve težega sa svakim trenutkom što je prolazio, i nije želio odlagati suočavanje s njima. Krenuo je prema komandnoj zgradi; u njoj je, osim odaja za vijećanje te kuhinje i časničke blagovaonice, bilo i nekoliko soba koje su služile za smještaj zapovjednika i ostalih časnika i očekivao je da će hobiti biti smješteni u nekoj od njih. Namjeravao je saznati koju su im dodijelili i potražiti ih.

Na utvrdu se u međuvremenu spustila magla. Svjetlost svjetiljki obješenih na pročelja spavaonica je bila mutna, sjene su bile sablasne, a pramenovi magle su se uvijali među zgradama; činilo se kao da neke jezive utvare šeću tamnim prolazima. Iako nikada nije vjerovao u duhove, večerašnja šetnja utvrdom nije mu bila među najugodnijima u životu.

Prilazio je komandnoj zgradi sa stražnje strane, gdje je bio mali vrt i dvije klupe podno zida zgrade. Upravo je mislio zaći za ugao kako bi se uputio prema glavnome ulazu kada je u prigušenom svjetlu uljanice sa susjedne zgrade na jednoj klupi razabrao siluetu. Tamni je lik bio malen i nije bilo sumnje o kome se radi.

"Dobra večer, Frodo."

"Dobra večer, Boromire."

_Boromire_.

Dva su glasa doprla do njega u istome trenutku. Nije dobro vidio Frodovo lice, ali njegov pozdrav zvučao je gotovo prijateljski. Prstenov je glas bio sasvim tih, ali prodirao je do dna duše i izazivao jezu. Boromir nije uspio suspregnuti drhtaj, ali on nije bio izazvan hladnoćom.

_Samo moraš ukloniti hobita. Nitko neće znati._

Slike Gondora u plamenu; samo on ga može spasiti.

_Ne_.

_Boromire... sve što si ikad želio može se ostvariti. Možeš vratiti slavu Gondoru._

Prstenov poziv je bio zavodljiv kao i uvijek... ali sa sigurnošću većom nego što je ikada osjećao, Boromir je još jednom odmahnuo glavom. _Ne_.

Ako je ova noć za njega morala biti ovakva, opet besana te puna razdiranja i unutarnjeg mučenja, neka bude tako. Bio je spreman suočiti se sa svime što mu je Prsten spremao. Tada je zastao, raširivši oči i pomislivši da je za njega zapravo velika sreća što je naletio na hobite. Upravo je ovo bila njegova prilika za iskupljenje od onoga što je učinio. Bio je odlučan izdržati. Više nikada neće posegnuti za Prstenom.

Spustio je na klupu gdje je sjedio Frodo, ali ne sasvim blizu već na suprotni kraj kako ga ne bi uplašio. Slabašna svjetlost sa susjedne spavaonice je dopirala do njih i vidio je da ga hobit promatra.

"Ne može se reći da je lijepa noć i da si došao uživati u zvjezdanom nebu. Nesanica?" upitao je Boromir kad je sjeo.

"Pa... da, zasad", odgovorio je Frodo. "A kako vidim, i kod tebe."

"Zapravo, nisam još ni pošao spavati", odvratio je Boromir. "Sve do sada sam bio sa svojim ljudima." Okrenuo je glavu unatrag i pogledao prema zgradi što se dizala iza njihovih leđa. Tri su prozora bila osvijetljena, a ostali su izgledali poput mračnih duplji. "Dali su vam neku od soba na raspolaganje? Jeste li dobili sve što vam je potrebno?"

"Jesmo, hvala. Sve je u redu", odgovorio je Frodo. "Sam je je bio umoran i već je pošao leći. Rekao sam mu da želim još malo izaći na zrak, pa sam došao tu."

Magloviti zrak je bio pun vlage, i Boromir je imao osjećaj da mu se kosa lijepi za čelo i vrat. Iako zapravo nije bilo naročito hladno, zbog vlage je bilo prilično neugodno, a činilo se da se magla zgušnjava. Boromir se zagledao u zgradu preko puta klupe na kojoj su sjedili. Svjetiljka nad ulazom je bacala srebrnasto lelujavo svjetlo, naizgled u pokretu kako se magla uvijala prolazom.

A onda se slika promijenila. Srebro se pretvorilo u zlato, u užareni plamen. Vatra je rasla, dizala se uvis prema nebu, a činilo se da je progutala i prolaz među njima i sve zgrade. U tome ognju je gorio Minas Tirith i sve što je volio. Jedna po jedna kuća, jedna po jedna razina grada, sve je nestajalo. U krvavocrvenom bljesku cijeli grad se srušio u ništavilo, a potom i Osgiliath. Vatrena plima se zatim razlila cijelim Gondorom, gutajući rijeke, doline, planine... i ljude.

Zatvorio je oči, ali to nije napravilo nikakvu razliku – slika je i dalje bila tu. Plamen je sada bio u njemu i mogao je osjetiti vreli dodir vatre na svome licu – i u svojoj nutrini. Bol mu je eksplodirala u svakom djeliću tijela dok mu je oganj pržio srce, dušu, sve misli i sva sjećanja. Drhtao je, i nije bio ni svjestan da zadržava dah. Propadao je u mračni ponor u kojem je bila samo smrt i uništenje za Gondor – kao i za cijelo Međuzemlje. A dok ga obavijao plamen, javio se poznati podmukli glas i ponudio izlaz. Opet je osjetio zavodljivi poziv Prstena koji je obećavao spas za Gondor; još jedan trenutak je bio uvučen u opojnost moći... ali samo jedan.

Još jednom je čvrsto stisnuo šake, prikupljajući snagu. Polako je udahnuo i odlučno počeo zatvarati um pred silom koja ga je pritiskala. _Ne vidim te. Ne čujem te_. U mislima je između sebe i plamena stao tkati štit. _Faramir. Ellin. Gondor. Moj narod. Moji prijatelji_. Slike su se spajale i štit je počeo rasti. Lica njegovih voljenih i slike Gondora bivali su sve sjajniji. _Gondor. Moja voljena domovina_. Polako, trenutak po trenutak, pedalj po pedalj, Boromir je odgurivao od sebe prizore uništenja i smrti, te istovremeno prizivao sve ono što je volio._ Faramir. Ellin. Gondor. Moj narod. Moji prijatelji_, ponavljao je iznova i iznova. Za to je živio. Drugo nije bilo bitno.

_Ne postojiš. Nemaš moći nada mnom_. Duboko je udahnuo, pa polako izdahnuo. _Odlazi. Zauvijek_.

Slika uništavanja je malo izblijedila. _Sada sam jači. Ovoga puta me nećeš zavarati_. Prizori razaranja Gondora su se nastavili rasplinjavati, a vatra je gubila snagu. _Ne čujem te. Ne vidim što mi pokazuješ_. Plamen je još malo oslabio. Još jedan duboki udah, pa još jedan... i Boromir je osjetio kako mu se vraća mir.

_Nikada više me nećeš privući_.

Zla sila se našla odgurnuta dalje od njega. Osjećao je kako nastavlja svom snagom nasrtati na njegov obrambeni štit, ali sada je to bilo negdje u daljini, na rubu njegove svijesti – poput tihoga i nerazumljivoga glasa koji mrmlja iza dalekih zatvorenih vrata, ali ne može se razaznati što govori. Mogao je naslutiti Prstenov bijes, ali njegov glas više nije dopirao do njega. Prizori uništenja i smrti su nestali. A njegov štit ga je obavijao u cijelosti i bio je sve snažniji – baš kao i njegovo srce – i bio je potpuno siguran u konačan ishod ove bitke. I tada je napokon osjetio kako se zidovi njegove tamnice udaljavaju od njega – jer ovoga puta je uspio konačno i apsolutno odbiti Prsten, potpuno udaljiti taj predmet i njegovu moć iz svoje svijesti.

Kada je otvorio oči, oko njega su opet bile zgrade utvrde Cair Andros obavijene maglom, a blještavilo vatre je zamijenila noćna tama diskretno osvijetljena uljanicom na susjednoj spavaonici. Pogledao je prema Frodu. Hobit ga je napeto promatrao, a jedna njegova ruka je bila stisnuta oko lančića i stezala Prsten – spreman upotrijebiti ga ako bude potrebno. Nestati. Boromir je polako podignuo ruke i odmaknuo se još malo, u znak povlačenja.

"Nisi u opasnosti. Ne ovaj put", rekao je pokušavši zvučati blago i uvjerljivo, ali ipak je brinuo hoće li mu Frodo povjerovati. Što je hobit imao osim njegove riječi? Baš ništa. A i nju je već jednom pogazio. Svi članovi Družine obavezali su se pomoći Nositelju Prstena, a on je umalo nasrnuo na njega. Pa iako ga je Ellinin dolazak spriječio u zadnji čas, iako do napada nije došlo, ipak je i samu namjeru osjećao kao kršenje obećanja i izdaju.

"Već ranije za večerom mi se učinilo da bi moglo biti tako, premda do maločas nisam bio u potpunosti siguran u to. Ali sada znam. Vjerujem ti", rekao je polako Frodo i spremio lančić ispod košulje. Na vlastito iznenađenje, Boromir je potom shvatio da se Frodo smiješi, i trebalo mu je nekoliko trenutaka da shvati što je hobit upravo izgovorio. Promotrio ga je s olakšanjem.

"Doista?" upitao je, pun nade.

"Da", odvratio je Frodo, kimnuvši. "Shvatio sam što se upravo dogodilo. Znaš, trenutno je Prsten prilično ljut – zato jer te ne uspijeva savladati. Pokušava te primamiti svim silama, trudi se i napada, ali ti ga nekako uspijevaš odbiti. Čak mi se čini da si trenutno potpuno imun na njegov zov. I bijesan je zbog toga."

Boromir je trepnuo u nevjerici. "Sve to možeš osjetiti?"

"Da." Frodo se opet nasmijao, ali ovoga puta je Boromir osjetio da je osmijeh bio gorak. "Kada dovoljno dugo nosiš tu prokletu stvar uz sebe, osim njenoga glasa s vremenom čuješ i njezine misli."

Boromir si je ponovio Frodove riječi u glavi, pa zatim još jednom. I iznenada je postao svjestan jedne činjenice – koja ga je zaprepastila, sada kada mu je pala na pamet. Na trenutak je bio potpuno šokiran.

"Zov Prstena... sve one slike, sva ona krv i smrt... ono iskrivljenje stvarnosti i svakodnevno mučenje... zar je tebi tako cijelo vrijeme?" upitao je tiho Froda, dok je njegovo divljenje i poštovanje prema hobitu naglo naraslo. "Sve ono što sam ja doživljavao u onih desetak dana između Lothloriena i Amon Hena – zar je tebi tako bilo još od Rivendella?"

"Kako kada", odgovorio je hobit i slegnuo ramenima. "Otkako ga nosim pomalo ga upoznajem, gotovo kao da je živa osoba. Mogu čuti njegov glas i njegove misli. Ima trenutaka kada Prsten šuti. Imam osjećaj da tada promatra i proučava osobe u okolini, da traži žrtvu. Zapravo, u raznim je prigodama napadao apsolutno svih vas – sve članove Družine." Kratko je šutio. "Da, ima trenutaka kada čujem njegov zov. Nekada je lakše – nekada izgleda kao da ga čujem samo izdaleka, kao da mi ne može prići sasvim blizu. Ali u nekim drugim prilikama... teško je. Kao da me guši." Ovdje je opet zastao i Boromir je vidio kako hobit gleda pred sebe, a glava mu se malo pognula kao pod nekim teretom. Vrlo dobro ga je razumio. "Ipak, imam sreću što su, kako se čini, hobiti otporniji na njegov utjecaj od ostalih naroda. I Gandalf je to uvijek govorio. Ne znam koji je razlog tome, ali sam itekako zahvalan zbog toga. Moj ujak je bio desetljećima u posjedu Prstena, a ipak nije podlegao njegovu utjecaju. Stoga se nadam da ću i ja biti poput njega i da ću moći završiti moj zadatak."

Boromir je promotrio Frodov tamni lik. Hobit je gledao negdje ispred sebe. Noge mu nisu dosezale do tla i sasvim lagano je mahao njima naprijed-nazad. Boromir je razmišljao o njegovim riječima. Bilo mu je teško i zamisliti koliko je teško stalno nositi taj teret.

"Moram ti nešto priznati", rekao je nakon nekoliko časaka šutnje. "Naravno, ti si ionako sve shvatio, ali osjećam da ti to moram izreći na glas – to je jedini ispravni način. Kada smo bili na Amon Henu, kada sam te susreo u šumi, Prsten mi se opet obratio, baš kao i svih prethodnih dana. Još ranije sam potpuno potpao pod njegov utjecaj, a taj trenutak je bio vrhunac." Prisjećajući se toga, osjetio je kako ga oblijeva val stida. "I tada..."

"Ne moraš mi objašnjavati, razumijem", prekinuo ga je Frodo, okrenuvši glavu prema njemu. "Znam što ti je Prsten činio."

"Ipak, moram." Boromir je odmahnuo glavom, gledajući Froda. "Dok smo razgovarali, pritisak je postajao sve jači, i..." Zastao je na čas, osjećajući kako mu se obrazi žare. Duboko je udahnuo. "Počeo sam gubiti kontrolu. Da Ellin nije naišla, bio bih te napao... bio bih pokušao oduzeti Prsten silom."

Spustila se tišina. Remetio ju je tek poneki prigušeni, jedva čujni glas iz susjednih spavaonica.

"Znam, osjetio sam to", rekao je Frodo, a Boromir je zapanjeno shvatio da je hobitov glas bio topao i prijateljski; u njemu nije bilo ni trunke osude. "I nemaš pojma koliko mi je drago da je naišla. Ali želim da znaš da ti ni najmanje ne zamjeram. Razumijem te."

"Ali ja si zamjeram!" uzviknuo je Boromir gorko.

"Nemoj. Ne više. To je prošlo. Sada si drukčiji."

"Nisam smio popustiti..." Nije si prestajao predbacivati svoju pogrešku. "Bio sam slab."

"Jesi li slab i večeras?" odvratio mu je Frodo. "Da, znam da te Prsten nastoji savladati od prvoga trenutka kada smo se susreli ovoga popodneva – jasno to osjećam cijelo vrijeme. Jesi li slab i sada kad je prilika još mnogo bolja nego onda? Tada, na Amon Henu, u blizini su bili ostali članovi Družine, i da si mi uzeo Prsten ne bi im se zapravo ni mogao vratiti jer bi oni stali protiv tebe. Ali sada je prilika mnogo bolja. Ovdje su samo tvoji odani ljudi, i bilo bi dovoljno da si im ovoga poslijepodneva rekao da smo Neprijateljevi špijuni. Nitko drugi nikada ne bi saznao što se dogodilo s dva hobita – samo bi nestali, a Prsten bi postao tvoj. Ali nisi to učinio, i odupro si se višestrukim napadima. Danas nisi slab i iskupio si se za onu pogrešku."

Boromir je dugo šutio, ponavljao u sebi Frodove riječi, odvagivao ih, sagledavao iz svih kutova. Logika mu je bila nepobitna i jednostavna. Da je situacija bila obratna, on bi se poslužio istim argumentima. Gotovo se upitao kako je moguće da jedan hobit, pripadnik naizgled prostodušnog i jednostavnog naroda, govori toliko mudro. S racionalne strane, znao je da je Frodo u pravu. Ali s druge strane, vlastiti osjećaj krivnje koji je ležao na njemu tako dugo nije bilo jednostavno izbrisati.

"Znaš, nakon onoga što se dogodilo na Amon Henu, pomislio sam kako sam nekom srećom dobio priliku da nastavim dalje bez da sam počinio zlo", rekao je polako. "A maloprije sam pomislio kako je ovaj naš susret zapravo test da vidim mogu li izdržati i jesam li vrijedan te druge prilike."

"Jesi, svakako", kimnuo je Frodo. "Čim smo se sreli, odmah sam osjetio da te Prsten opet doziva i bojao sam se. Onda sam shvatio da si sada drukčiji i da se uporno i uspješno odupireš, pa sam bio nešto mirniji. Ipak, kada si sjeo na klupu do mene, ispočetka još nisam bio sasvim spokojan. Ali kada je Prsten maločas zadnji put nasrnuo na tebe, uvidio sam da si ga pobijedio, potpuno i konačno. Spoznao sam to po tebi, ali još i više po reakciji Prstena. Ponavljam ti, prilično je ljut zbog neuspjeha. Prošao si test, Boromire... i to težak test. Ako itko zna koliko je težak, ja znam."

Boromir je razmišljao o hobitu pokraj sebe. U Rivendellu se stalno ponavljalo da je Prsten moćan, no tada još nije uviđao što to znači i što Prsten sve može. Dok je Družina putovala nije se pitao kako se Frodo osjeća s tim teretom oko vrata, ali to nije bilo stoga što nije mario za njega ili za ostale svoje drugove, već mu ispočetka jednostavno nije ni padalo na pamet da bi se Prsten mogao obraćati Frodu i mučiti ga; tek kasnije je otkrio da je Prsten sposoban za to. I ako je Frodo ponekad djelovao zlovoljno ili povučeno, to nije bilo zato što je uistinu takav karakter, shvatio je Boromir – bilo je to zato što mu Prsten nije dao mira. Njegovo poštovanje prema hobitu još je više naraslo.

"Sumnjam da bih ja mogao izvršiti tvoju zadaću", priznao je. "Bojim se da ne bih imao dovoljno snage. Želim da znaš da ti se divim. Tvoj zadatak je vrlo težak."

Frodo se slabašno osmjehnuo. "Pa, znali smo da ne idemo na piknik, zar ne?"

Boromir se nasmijao Frodovoj šali, i bilo mu je drago što hobit usprkos pritisku Prstena i ozbiljnosti svoga zadatka ipak nije izgubio smisao za humor.

"Ali u nekoliko prilika smo doista imali dobar piknik – uživali smo u sjajnim obrocima upravo zahvaljujući umijeću hobita", odvratio je u istome tonu.

"Istina. Ali samo u Lothlorienu sam se uspio potpuno opustiti", rekao je Frodo, sada zvučeći malo ozbiljnije. "Znao sam da smo tamo potpuno zaštićeni od svih opasnosti, a bio sam na miru i zato jer je Prsten tada bio potpuno nijem. Mislim da je tamo njegova moć bila prigušena zahvaljujući Galadrielinoj moći." Zastao je i nakrivio glavu, očito u razmišljanju. "Ako pak uspoređujemo utjecaj Prstena na mene i na tebe, ja sam u mnogo boljoj poziciji, i to ne samo zbog one spomenute otpornosti hobita. Mene Prsten nema čime ucijeniti, a na tebe je mogao djelovati zbog tvoje ljubavi prema tvojoj domovini, koja će mnogo pretrpjeti u ovome ratu."

Boromir je malo razmislio o rečenom.

"Ima nešto u tome..." rekao je polako. Međutim, nije smatrao da to umanjuje njegovu krivnju. "Ipak, to me ne opravdava."

"Možda ne", odvratio je Frodo. "Ali podsjetit ću te – to je prošlost. Važno je ono što činiš sada. Odupireš se, i ispravljaš ono što si učinio. I zato, možda bi mogao početi opraštati sam sebi."

Ovoga puta je tišina potrajala malo dulje. Boromir je razmišljao i o hobitu i o njegovim riječima. Hobit se doista pokazivao mudrim; baš kao i maloprije, izrekao je tek nekoliko jednostavnih rečenica, ali savršeno logičnih i ispravnih. Da je netko drugi bio na njegovome mjestu, i on sam bi dao upravo takav savjet toj osobi. Uz to, Frodo je pokazao nepogrešivu intuiciju shvativši da si Boromir ne može oprostiti ono što je učinio.

Misli su mu jurile. Bremena krivnje bilo se vrlo teško osloboditi. Ali ako sada ostane čvrst i ako se pokaže dostojnim druge prilike koju je dobio – a što je svakako imao namjeru – pomislio je da bi to moglo biti iskupljenje za ono što je ranije počinio.

"Još nije gotovo", rekao je Boromir najzad, zamišljeno. "Ali... da. Možda... možda bih mogao."

"Ne sumnjam da ćeš uspjeti izdržati", odvratio je Frodo, a Boromir je osjetio toplinu u njegovu glasu. "Isto tako, nadam se da ću i ja uspjeti u izvršenju svoje zadaće, iako je teret velik. Pokušavam ne razmišljati previše unaprijed. Živim dan po dan, a ponekad, kada je pritisak teži, čak samo sat po sat. Samovo prisustvo mi je od neprocjenjive važnosti. Ne znam bih li stigao do tu bez njega."

"Da, on je pravi prijatelj. Drago mi je što imaš takvu podršku." Zastao je i nasmiješio se, sjetivši se vlastitog oslonca. "I meni je Ellin bila velika podrška – naročito na Amon Henu, ali i u danima nakon toga. Volio bih da je sada tu. Nedostaje mi." Vidio je da je Frodo nakrivio glavu i da ga zbunjeno gleda, pa je požurio objasniti. "Zavoljeli smo se. Ona mi jako mnogo znači."

Sada se i Frodo nasmiješio. "Drago mi je zbog vas dvoje. Želim vam mnogo sreće."

Sjedili su još neko vrijeme u tišini – a sada je to bila ugodna tišina, ispunjena međusobnim razumijevanjem. Nisu morali više ništa dodati. Boromir je bio spokojan. Pritisak je nestao i nije se vraćao – bar za sada. Nije, doduše, ni najmanje sumnjao da će Prsten opet pokušati – imao je još cijelu noć na raspolaganju. No znao je da će odoljeti, čak i ako ga opet čuje; bio je posve siguran u to. Naposljetku, protegnuo se i odlučio se vratiti.

"Hoćeš li i ti natrag u svoju sobu?" upitao je.

"Hmm... ne znam", odvratio je zamišljeno Frodo. "Još nisam naročito pospan... možda malo kasnije."

"Nemoj dugo ostati tu, moraš se odmoriti i naspavati", rekao je Boromir, pa ustao i prišao hobitu. "I Frodo..." Pružio je ruku i spustio je hobitu na rame. "Hvala ti."

"Nema na čemu." Frodo je kimnuo i položio svoj maleni dlan na Boromirovu ruku. Osmijeh mu je bio topao i iskren. "Laku noć."

Kada se smjestio u dodijeljenu mu sobu i legao, Boromir je ubrzo usnuo. Ipak, nakon nekog vremena se probudio, nemiran i tjeskoban. Nije trebao razmišljati kako bi shvatio razlog – dobro poznati glas kuckao je na rubu njegove svijesti, tražeći prolaz. Iako ga je ranije odbio, nije bilo za očekivati da će Prsten samo tako odustati. Bio je podmukao i vrlo moćan, i sada je ponovno pokušavao. _Ideš u još jedan napad? U još jednu, završnu bitku?_ Boromir je uzdahnuo i protegnuo se, te se pokušao što udobnije smjestiti, spreman na dugu besanu noć i borbu.

Pretpostavka se obistinila. Dobar dio noći je proveo budan ili pak u polusnu – u onim kratkim periodima kada su napadi Prstena bili nešto slabiji. Prsten je navaljivao svom snagom i svim svojim iskušanim trikovima, u prošlosti tako uspješnim. Boromir je zurio u tamu sobe odupirući se – podignuvši opet svoj štit satkan od svega što je volio. Brojao je jednu po jednu sekundu, znajući da je sa svakim trenutkom koji prolazi sve bliže zori – i svojoj konačnoj pobjedi. U nekom je trenutku pomislio kako bi se jednostavno mogao preseliti u neku udaljeniju spavaonicu ili čak u drugu zgradu – na mjesto gdje Prstenov glas ne bi mogao doprijeti do njega te bi tako dobio svoj mir i san. Ali odmah je odbacio tu ideju. Morao se suočiti s ovim iskušenjem i izdržati ga do kraja.

Bilo je teško i iscrpljujuće, bilo je trenutaka kada je mislio da će ga pritisak ugušiti i kada je s mukom hvatao dah – ali nije dozvoljavao Prstenu da ga savlada i nije ni časa sumnjao u sebe. _Nećeš uspjeti_, poručivao je svome protivniku, odlučan u svojoj namjeri, i ponavljao to stalno iznova. Od početka je imao svoje uporište: lica Ellin i Faramira te njegov bijeli grad su se stopili u jedan blistavi svjetionik koji ga je vodio kroz tu noć. _Slijedim svjetlost_. Iznenada se sjetio Galadrielinih riječi na njihovome rastanku u Lothlorienu, i upitao se je li osjetila što ga čeka; a budući da je upoznao njezinu moć, vjerovao je da jest.

I baš kao što je izdržao napade Prstena tijekom večeri, izdržao je i cijelu tu noć. Odbacio je sve laži i varke, sve slike i pozive, sva obećanja i ulizivanja. Da, više od svega je želio vidjeti Gondor slobodan, ali znao je da postoji samo jedan način za ostvariti to; Prstenova obećanja su bila put zla koji bi uništio i njegovu dušu i sve što je volio – a zacijelo i sam Gondor na kraju. Pred zoru je naposljetku još jednom uspio potpuno zatvoriti svoj um i konačno se osloboditi Prstenova utjecaja. Tada je i usnuo.

Probudilo ga je naručeno kucanje na vrata, nekih dva sata kasnije. Bio je neispavan zbog besane noći, ali dobro raspoložen. Nije podlegao iskušenju, a povrh toga, napadi Prstena su prestali. U glavi mu je bila tišina, a u duši mu je vladao mir. Ustao je, spreman za novi dan i zadaće koje su bile pred njim. U samoj utvrdi više nije imao posla – prošle je večeri dogovorio daljnju taktiku s Meneldurom i Marachom što je značilo da je mogao krenuti u Minas Tirith i Osgiliath – barem što se situacije na Cair Androsu ticalo. Ali ipak, ma koliko je to želio, Boromir još uvijek nije imao namjeru krenuti natrag; postojala je još jedna vrlo ozbiljna stvar koju je trebalo riješiti.

Pokucao je na vrata sobe koja je bila dodijeljena hobitima. Ušavši, zatekao ih je kako upravo završavaju pakiranje svojih ruksaka. Obradovalo ga je vidjeti da su obojica opuštena u njegovome prisustvu; čak je i vječno zaštitnički nastrojeni Sam djelovao mirno. Boromir ih je pozvao na doručak i uskoro su se našli u blagovaonici u kojoj su jučer večerali. I sam je bio opušten – pogotovo stoga što je, susrevši hobite, zadovoljno ustanovio da ne čuje Prstenov glas. Je li to bilo stoga što je Prsten odustao, ili je pak pokušavao ali nije uspijevao probiti njegov štit – zapravo mu je bilo svejedno. Bitan mu je bio samo konačni ishod – mir i tišina u njegovoj glavi.

Za razliku od prošle večeri, sada je veći dio stolova bio zauzet jer je više časnika i vojnika bilo na doručku, ali uspjeli su pronaći jedan mali stol uza zid gdje su mogli neometano razgovarati. Napunili su pladnjeve svježim kruhom, sirom i pečenim jajima sa slaninom te su se smjestili za stol. Hrana je bila dobra i odlično pripremljena i sva trojica su se s užitkom posvetili jelu, pa ispočetka nisu mnogo govorili izuzev ponekog komentara o samoj hrani. Tek kada su bili pri kraju, Boromir se odlučio načeti temu daljnjeg putovanja hobita.

"Rekao si da niste uspjeli proći kroz Crne dveri", rekao je, otpivši malo mlijeka iz svoje šalice. "Kamo ste krenuli nakon toga? Kamo ste se zapravo bili zaputili u trenutku kada su vas moji ljudi uhvatili?"

Frodo je zastao između dva zalogaja i ozbiljno pogledao Boromira.

"S obzirom da ne poznajem ovaj kraj, ne mogu ti precizno odgovoriti", rekao je hobit. "Slijedili smo Gollumovo vodstvo i putovali prema jugu, paralelno uz Ephel Duath. Međutim, ne znam točno gdje bismo trebali ući u Mordor. Znam samo ono što nam je rekao Gollum, a to je da osim Crnih dveri postoji još jedan put u Mordor, i rekao je da će nas povesti njime."

"Gollum..." promrmljao je Boromir. Progutao je posljednji zalogaj te odgurnuo pladanj malo u stranu, zamišljen. Taj stvor je bio još jedan faktor opasnosti o kojem je trebalo voditi računa. "Bilo bi sjajno kada biste ga se otresli sada dok ste s nama."

"I ja to kažem", kimnuo je Sam, punih usta. "Ali nešto mi govori da on vreba iz prikrajka i samo čeka da opet krenemo šumom, pa da nam se opet pridruži."

Boromir je polako kimnuo, a onda su mu se misli vratile na jedan detalj koji je Frodo maločas spomenuo. _Vrlo važan detalj_, pomislio je.

"Recite mi, koji je taj drugi put u Mordor? Je li vam Gollum otkrio išta više o tome?" upitao je ozbiljno, gledajući čas jednog, čas drugog hobita. Još dok je izgovarao, bojao se da unaprijed zna koji odgovor će čuti i nije mu se nimalo sviđao.

"Nisam siguran", odvratio je Frodo, odmahnuvši glavom. "Gollum je jedino spomenuo neke tajne stepenice koje vode iz Minas Morgula, ali nije rekao ništa više od toga."

Boromir je stisnuo usne kada su Frodove riječi potvrdile njegove strahove. "Prijevoj Cirith Ungol?" upitao je napetim glasom. To ime značilo je veliku opasnost.

"Ne znamo kako se zove", rekao je Frodo nesigurno. Oba hobita su odložila vilice i trenutno zanemarila hranu koja je još bila na njihovim tanjurima, očito uplašeni Boromirovom reakcijom. "Shvatili smo samo toliko da se radi o nekome prijevoju prema kojemu vode neke stube i tajni prolaz."

"Ne može biti niti jedan drugi nego Cirith Ungol." Boromir se namrštio, uznemiren. "To je jedini prijevoj koji se nalazi iznad Minas Morgula. Frodo, ako uspijete pronaći ijednu drugu stazu preko gorja – ma koliko bila teška – pođite njome. Znam da je opasno putovati preko planine izvan staze i među stijenama, ali nije planina ta koja me plaši."

Primijetio je da ga Sam pažljivo motri. "A što te plaši? O čemu se radi?" upitao je nervozno hobit.

Boromir ih je pogledao obojicu. Sjedili su nepomično, ozbiljno iščekujući njegove odgovore, a na licima im se zrcalio strah.

"Cirith Ungol je odavno na zlu glasu. Prijevoj vrvi orcima – što vas sigurno ne čudi budući da se radi o Sauronovom teritoriju", započeo je objašnjavati. "Ali tamo prebivaju i neka druga, još opasnija Sauronova stvorenja. Naravno, nisam nikada bio tamo niti je ijedan drugi Gondorac kročio tim putem još otkako su nazguli zauzeli Minas Ithil prije više stoljeća. Ipak, i mnogo prije toga je to mjesto bilo opasno. Bilo je to vrlo davno, ali neke stvari ostaju zapamćene. Izvještaji su bili brojni: mnogi ithilienski graničari su nestali tijekom izviđanja na tome području. Nikada nije pronađeno baš ništa što bi ukazivalo na njihovu sudbinu – nikakvi ostaci, nikakav komad odjeće ili oružje, niti je otkriveno tko je taj strašni neprijatelj koji ih je ugrabio. S vremenom je vojska prestala slati izviđače prema prijevoju." Zastao je, namršten. "Ne znam kakvo biće – ili bića – drže taj prolaz. Ali znam da je taj put izuzetno pogibeljan."

Zavladala je tišina. Sam se zagledao negdje kroz prozor dok je Frodo zurio u stol pred sobom. Nakon nekog vremena je shvatio da nije završio doručak te je podignuo vilicu i uzeo posljednjih nekoliko zalogaja, a za njime i Sam, premda su obojica to činili prilično odsutno i bezvoljno. Boromiru su izgledali kao da više ne osjećaju okus hrane koju su jeli.

"Ako se ne može proći kroz Crne dveri", započeo je Frodo, odloživši vilicu na pladanj nakon što je pojeo, "i ako se ne može ići tim prijevojem, kako si ono rekao da se zove... što da činimo?" Pomaknuo se unatrag i utonuo u naslon. Ovako pogrbljen i pokunjen izgledao je još manji na toj velikoj stolici. Sam ga je zabrinuto pogledao.

I Boromir je razmišljao o tome, već neko vrijeme.

"Bojim se da će vam biti vrlo teško", rekao je iskreno. "Ne volim davati savjete kada je u pitanju ovako opasna situacija, jer ne želim da moji prijedlozi dovedu do nečega lošeg. Ali da sam ja u pitanju, da ja moram otići u Mordor, zacijelo bih pokušao naći neki put izvan glavne staze i prijevoja. Kao što ćete otkriti putem, Ithilien je vrlo šumovit. Ipak, povremeno ćete se naći na mjestima gdje je manje drveća, odakle možete dobro vidjeti planine. Što budete više i bliže vrhovima planina, to ćete bolje vidjeti. Pažljivo promatrajte, i možda ćete uočiti neko mjesto pogodno za prijelaz. Teren će sigurno biti strmiji i opasniji od Cirith Ungola, ali barem neće biti nikoga u okolini." Zastao je i po prvi put od početka razgovora se osmjehnuo, pokušavajući ih razvedriti i ohrabriti. "Krenut ćemo iz utvrde zajedno, povest ću vas u brda istočno od utvrde. Neću moći ići s vama dugo jer se moram što prije vratiti u svoj grad."

Još dok je to govorio, predočio si je u glavi put kroz šumu i udaljenosti te usput računao. Bilo je dovoljno rano; mogao bi ih voditi otprilike sat vremena. Ako bi po povratku odmah krenuo, mogao bi stići do svoga cilja do večeri. U svakom slučaju, osjećao je da mora pomoći Frodu i Samu; nije ih mogao pustiti da krenu u šumu sami.

"Pobrinut ću se da zaobiđemo položaje orka, a onda ćete dalje nastaviti sami. I opskrbit ćemo vas sa svime što će vam biti potrebno." Osmijeh mu je sada postao malo širi. "Dobit ćete detaljne zemljovide Ithiliena kao i još užadi koja bi vam mogla biti potrebna za penjanje planinama, te poveće zalihe naših putnih kolačića. Možda nisu tako ukusni i mirisni poput lembasa, ali prilično su zasitni. Jako je važno da imate dovoljno hrane. Nikada se ne zna koliko se put može produžiti."

"Jako smo zahvalni..."

"Oh, mnogo ti hvala..."

Hobiti su progovorili u isti glas, pomalo smetenih i stidljivih izraza lica. Frodo mu se osmjehnuo, i dok je gledao hobita u oči, Boromir je u njima pročitao da su sve sablasti između njih dvojice nestale.

Potom je ustao i krenuo izdati sve potrebne naloge u vezi hobita, te se kratko javio kapetanu Menelduru i obavijestio ga da će biti odsutan sljedeća dva sata; s njime je namjeravao obaviti posljednji dogovor kada se vrati iz divljine. Odabravši nekoliko vojnika za pratnju – nije želio riskirati da bude sam ako nalete na kakvu orkovsku izvidnicu u šumi – pošao je prema ulazu u zgradu. Frodo, Sam i odabrani vojnici su ga već čekali pred vratima, a upravo je stigao i čovjek koji je nosio sve ono što je Boromir naručio za hobite. Predali su im zemljovide, hranu i užad, a čovjek mu je tada dodao još nešto.

"Ovoga sam se sjetio u posljednji trenutak", rekao je Boromir, pružajući svakom hobitu po jedan štap. "Ovo je dobrodošla pomoć svakome tko hoda ili se penje kroz divljinu. Donji dio vaših štapova nažalost nije posebno obrađen budući da su podsječeni na vašu visinu tek maločas, ali ipak će poslužiti. Izrađeni su od plemenita drveta lebethrona, omiljenog među drvodjeljama u Gondoru, a posjeduju čarobnu moć da sami nalaze put tamo i natrag. Nadam se da neće izgubiti tu moć u Sjeni u koju odlazite."

Frodo i Sam su još jednom zahvalili, a onda su svi zajedno krenuli put šume.

Boromir ih je poveo u pravcu istoka i Henneth Annuna, ali nisu išli točno prema njemu – ta je baza sada ionako bila u rukama orka – već je odlučio slijediti put malo prema jugoistoku. Trojica vojnika išla su ispred njih kao izvidnica, a još trojica su bila ponešto iza njih. Šuma je bila prilično gusta, ali iskusni graničari su s lakoćom pronalazili put kroz njima dobro poznat teren. Obronci brda su se počeli uzdizati brzo nakon što su prešli rijeku, ali s izuzetkom svega nekoliko kratkih strmijih dionica, uglavnom su bili prilično blagi i laki za penjanje.

Veći dio vremena su hodali u tišini. Hobiti su u samo nekoliko navrata komentirali raslinje u šumi uspoređujući ga s onime u svojoj domovini, a jednom prilikom su ga upitali o naseljima i putevima u Ithilienu. Boromir im je spremno i opširno odgovorio. Volio je ovaj kraj i bio mu je lijep čak i sada dok su grane drveća uglavnom bile gole zbog zime koja još nije završila. Zbog svojih planina, rječica i gustih šuma Ithilien mu je uvijek bio najljepši dio Gondora.

Graničari su uspijevali pronaći najbolji i najsigurniji put kroz šumu. Boromir je bio svjestan da u Henneth Annunu ima orka, a zbog događaja iz zadnjih dana bio je siguran da imaju još logora u ovom kraju, ali putem kojim su prolazili nisu naletjeli na njihove tragove. Nadao se da će hobiti biti jednako sretni i spretni u nastavku puta, kada se rastane s njima. Znao je da nisu izvježbani poput graničara, ali s druge strane, bilo ih je samo dvojica i zato su bili neupadljivi; a do sada su već mnogo puta pokazali da znaju hodati vrlo tiho. Zahvaljujući tome, a i svome sitnome stasu, imali su dobre izglede ostati neprimijećeni u šumi.

Cijelo vrijeme dok su hodali je iščekivao hoće li začuti Prstenov omraženi glas, ali to se nije dogodilo. Boromir je bio itekako zadovoljan zbog toga, iako je bio siguran da bi se uspio oduprijeti. Oni dani kada je nasjeo na Prstenove laži bili su iza njega – više nije bio ista osoba.

_Jesam li se iskupio, dakle?_ Iako je u njemu još bilo osjećaja krivnje, počeo se nadati da ipak jest.

Hodali su otprilike jedan sat kada je dao znak za zaustavljanje. Henneth Annun sada je bio malo sjeveroistočnije od njih, a nadao se da su tabori orka bliže rijeci i da će ih hobiti ostaviti za sobom ako nastave u istome pravcu. Dao je nalog svojim ljudima da se malo udalje kako bi se mogao u miru pozdraviti s hobitima. Kada je pogledao u pravcu jugoistoka, u smjeru u kojem je put vodio Froda i Sama, šuma mu se odjednom učinila opasnim i neprijateljskim mjestom i uplašeno se upitao kako će hobiti nastaviti dalje. Istina, bili su nečujni i spretni u prirodi – kao što se maloprije prisjetio – i čak su se znali služiti mačevima, ali ipak, bili su to hobiti a ne vrhunski izvježbani graničari. Brzo je razmišljao. Opskrbio ih je svime čega se mogao sjetiti, a što bi im moglo biti korisno u divljini. Što je još mogao učiniti za njih?

"Došli smo ovoliko daleko", začuo je Frodov glas i okrenuo se da pogleda hobita. Frodo se smiješio i činilo se da je pogodio njegove misli. "Snaći ćemo se i dalje."

Boromir je uzdahnuo pa polako kimnuo. Da, učinio je sve u njegovoj moći da im olakša; više od toga nije mogao. Još su brojne opasnosti bile pred njima, ali nije mogao krenuti s njima. Njihova daljnja sudbina više nije bila u njegovim rukama.

"Da, vjerujem da hoćete", rekao je i osmjehnuo se. Obuhvatio je oba hobita pogledom, ali pažnju je fokusirao na Froda. U očima mu je bila sjena – teret njegove dužnosti – ali i dobro poznata neugasiva hobitska vedrina. Da, činilo se da su hobiti stvarno bili manje podložni utjecaju Prstena i Boromir je bio vrlo sretan što je bilo tako. Na trenutak je pogledom okrznuo lančić koji je nestajao pod Frodovom tunikom; ali u njemu nije više bilo onoga strašnog razdiranja i nesavladive želje da posegne za tim predmetom. Otkrio je da može bez opterećenja razmišljati o njemu, i osmijeh mu je postao još malo širi. Kleknuo je na jedno koljeno i pogledao ih.

"Vrlo mi je drago da sam vas susreo, Frodo Baggins i Samwise Gamgee", rekao je svečano i kimnuo jednome pa drugome hobitu. "Ne samo zato kako bih saznao da ste dobro, već i zbog suočavanja s vlastitim teretom."

Je li onda to bilo njegovo iskupljenje? Tijekom prošle večeri i noći imao je nebrojeno prilika uzeti Prsten – u bilo kojem je trenutku mogao ukloniti hobita i nikada nitko ne bi saznao – baš kao što mu je ukazao i sam Frodo. Ali usprkos savršenoj prilici i usprkos svim napadima Prstena ovoga puta je ostao čvrst.

"I meni je drago što smo se susreli, Boromire sine Denethorov", rekao je Frodo, gotovo kao jeka njegovih vlastitih riječi. "A na ovome rastanku samo želim reći da možeš nastaviti dalje uzdignuta čela. Sačuvao si svoju čast."

Boromir je još nekoliko trenutaka promatrao Froda, kolebajući se. Samooptuživanje i samoprijekor iz prethodnih tjedana nije bilo jednostavno odbaciti. Ali onda je shvatio da je hobit bio u pravu. Jednom je pao, ali dobio je pomoć i priliku, te se dignuo i nastavio dalje. I nije ponovio grešku, ovoga puta je bio čvršći. Neće se više vraćati unazad i neće se mučiti nepotrebnim pitanjima jer i to bi bilo pogrešno. Prošao je test. I napokon je bio slobodan.

"Hvala ti, Frodo", rekao je, glasa ispunjena ganućem. Raširio je ruke i zagrlio hobita – Frodo je u njegovim rukama bio poput djeteta. Ali on je znao kolika se snaga krije u pripadniku toga malenog naroda; zapravo, odavno je znao da je svaki od četvorice hobita koje je poznavao snažan i hrabar na svoj način. A Frodo je nosio najveći teret, i možda je bio i najhrabriji od svih.

Frodo mu je čvrsto uzvratio zagrljaj, a onda se malo odmaknuo. Na licu mu je bio osmijeh, a oči su mu bile ispunjene toplinom. "A tebi hvala na svemu što si nam dao za rastanak. Bit će od neprocjenjive koristi."

Boromir se tada okrenuo prema Samu. I u njegovim očima je bilo potpuno povjerenje, i to mu je još više razgalilo srce.

"Dobro si iskoristio ovu šansu, Boromire sine Denethorov", rekao je toplo Sam i kimnuo. "Pokazao si svoju vrijednost – doista je najveća moguća."

"Hvala ti na tim riječima, Samwise, od srca. I tvoja je vrijednost najveća – najbolji si prijatelj kojega je moguće imati."

Boromir je tada zagrlio i Sama. A onda je naposljetku ustao – trenutak rastanka je bio tu.

"Želim vam svu sreću ovoga svijeta na daljnjem putu. Budite pažljivi i držite se zaklona šume. A kada krenete prema planinama, ako je ikako moguće pokušajte naći neki skroviti prijelaz." Boromir je stao pred njih i položio ruke na njihova ramena. "Neka vas prati dobra volja svih ljudi."

Hobiti su mu kimnuli bez riječi; samo su razmijenili još jedan dugi pogled, a onda su se okrenuli i pošli dalje u šumu. Ubrzo su mu nestali iz vida. Stajao je i gledao za njima još samo nekoliko trenutaka, a zatim se okrenuo i pošao natrag. Ovdje se više nije imao zbog čega zadržavati. Za Froda i Sama je učinio sve što je mogao. A ono što je bilo pred njima... na to nije imao utjecaja.

Hodajući natrag, pomislio je koliko je imao sreće što je dobio ovu priliku za iskupljenje. Iako će se uvijek sramiti svoga postupka na Amon Henu, sada će ipak moći nastaviti dalje uzdignute glave, znajući da je ovoga puta pobijedio i zov Prstena i vlastitu slabost. Osmjehnuo se u sebi. Najzad je opet našao svoj mir.

Sada je jedva čekao vratiti se u Osgiliath i Minas Tirith, osjećajući se punim nove snage i odlučnosti. Dok je Frodo odlazio izvršiti svoju misiju, on je kretao ususret završnoj bici u Gondoru. Znao je da će biti teže nego ikada do sada, ali bio je spreman.


End file.
